YELLOW
by JeNdOw
Summary: Todos queremos crecer. Estamos tan impacientes por ello, por aferrarnos a todas las oportunidades posibles de vivir, que no nos damos cuenta del hecho de que ahí fuera hace mucho frío, madurar a veces significa dejar gente atrás y cuando damos nuestro primer paso hacia la vida adulta, ya estamos estamos solos. FIN.
1. Peace and Hate

**YELLOW**

**1**

**PEACE AND HATE.**

(The Submarines)

La mañana del lunes diez y seis de agosto no fue una mañana común; no por lo menos en cada Bachillerato donde iniciaban clases ése mismo día en todo el Japón. Y una de ésas escuelas era el renombrado colegio particular 'Yoshiro'; nombre que había sido otorgado en honor mismo por el ególatra fundador y director del instituto; que en esos momentos se preparaba para comenzar un nuevo ciclo escolar en dónde seguiría al pie de la letra sus políticas, sus pensamientos, sus ideales y sus a veces, retorcidas atrocidades que durante muchísimo tiempo había hecho.

Noboru Yoshiro, amaba su profesión, amaba su escuela, amaba el control, el trabajo duro, el poder… pero sobre todo se amaba a sí mismo; por lo que cada mañana de inicio de clases, él increíblemente dedicado; se vestía con el mejor traje de su nuevo guardarropa; un conjunto de saco y pantalón de vestir algo holgado, no bastante, color negro, de tela lisa, suave, finísima; gustaba de adornarse con una delicada pañoleta blanca en el bolso del saco, elegantemente doblada y planchada; le encantaba caminar con sus nuevos zapatos italianos, escuchar sus suaves golpeteos, respirar el aire a unos minutos antes de su acostumbrado discurso de bienvenida; y sentirse el dueño de su escuela… porque no había duda de que en verdad, el instituto Yoshiro le pertenecía.

El lugar en sí, era un rectángulo de poco menos de mil metros cuadrados, con un conjunto de cinco edificios de cinco pisos, cuatro de los cuales, estaban colocados cerca de cada esquina del terreno y el otro último, en mero centro de éste; dicho edificio era llamado 'la central'; por ser una clase de 'minirectoría' universitaria, con oficinas, consulados para cada materia, salas de juntas, salas de maestros, dos enfermerías un auditorio y la dirección… y algunas otras cosas que pocos conocían… o muchos, depende de quiénes. Los demás edificios estaban destinados a los alumnos según el nivel de educación que ellos poseyeran; primero, segundo y tercero. Al último edificio le correspondían labores varias. El primer piso lo componía la cafetería, el segundo era destinado para uno de los dos gimnasios, el de ese edificio era conocido como "Gimnasio interior"; el segundo se encontraba detrás de Central y frente a las canchas deportivas: el tercero y el cuarto piso de éste último edificio, eran destinados a la biblioteca y el último, una especie de bodega para los artículos de limpieza y del gimnasio mismo… y algunas otras cosas más.

Frente a la central, se extendía una enorme plaza de concreto en la que se efectuaba la ceremonia de inicio de cursos y otras varias y estaba rodeada de pequeños lugares dónde descansar, comer, hacer tareas o simplemente platicar. Más allá, se extendían árboles y pasto que eran interrumpidos por caminos asfaltados que conectaban a un lugar con otro. Ése era el palacio de Yoshiro, su lugar, su escuela… la misma que ahora él miraba desde lo alto de un atrio, mientras se llenaba más y más de alumnos.

De pronto, el metálico sonido de la chicharra indicó las siete de la mañana. Él suspiró, observó al cielo; los otros profesores, sus colegas, las secretarias, las enfermeras, algunos representantes del PTA y los psicólogos se colocaron en fila horizontal a sus espaldas. Él tomó el micrófono en sus manos y al ver que ya pocos, muy escasos alumnos se acercaban, comenzó a hablar.

- Muy buenos días tengan todos ustedes… compañeros maestros, alumnos y en general a todo el personal docente o no docente que labore en ésta escuela…

"Pero quería estar en un jodido instituto" Pensó con fastidio uno, de los muchos, muchísimos muchachos debajo del atrio, aglomerados, alegres, inconformes, con sueño o tranquilamente oyendo; él era distinto, muy distinto a muchos de los que allí se encontraban; principalmente porque era producto de muchas miradas furtivas de bastantes chicas y chicos que, al verlo pasar, no podían hacer nada más que entreabrir la boca… porque su aspecto era inusual, particular, asombroso ¡Increíble!… sus ojos color rojos intenso, su cabello color azulado, su fuerte cuerpo fornido cubierto de esa blanca y tersísima piel que lo cubría; y sobretodo su mirar déspota y petulante hacían una combinación explosiva. Muchos, muchos de ellos lo conocían, lo habían visto en televisión al lado de su abuelo en diversas partes del mundo, con diversas personas que también conocían… pero ahora él estaba ahí y la reacción que debes tomar ante alguien famoso es indescriptible… tanto puedes amarlo, como odiarlo.

Él vestía, al igual que todos, su uniforme de pantalón y saco, ambos de color negro; con una camisa blanca debajo y una corbata del mismo color; que pocos traían bien anudada; excepto él… claro, él estaba ¡Tan acostumbrado a la elegancia! El saco era exquisito, sin más ni más, era una de las razones, sino la principal, por la que Kai Hiwattari había decidido estar en ése instituto: el uniforme se le veía espectacular; con el pantalón holgado lo suficiente para poder caminar y correr con naturalidad tal libremente como lo deseara, pero amoldado a la perfección a su cuerpo y torneado deliciosamente en sus muslos y sobre todo en ésos impresionantes apretados, suaves, abundantes y deseables glúteos que levantaban las más bajas pasiones y los más altos deseos. Sobre todo le gustaba el saco, era negro; y a él le gustaba ése color y tenía una pequeña insignia blanca, el símbolo del instituto, similar al de la medicina, colocado en la parte izquierda del pecho; además de unas muy pertinentes líneas blancas bordadas en las bolsas y al final del cuello. Era increíble, y a él le encantaba cómo se le veía… y sobre todo, le encantaba que en silencio, todos, con su admiración y su envidia, le demostraban que se le veía genial.

Suspiró; de pronto se sintió aburrido del parloteo incesante del director de la escuela, por lo que dio media vuelta y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud. Varios de los ahí reunidos se volvían a observarle por detrás y logró escuchar que algunos silbaban a su paso. Sonrió y tras fijar la vista en un punto, logró ver un casi desierto masetero debajo de un árbol; apresuró el paso y al llegar lanzó un bufido y se sentó dándole la espalda a la cosa que estaba del otro lado. La cosa se volvió unos segundos y apartó la mirada. Resultó que la cosa era un chico, uno con el cabello muy largo que le daba la espalda y que al parecer leía algo. Al ver que de nuevo se estaba aburriendo decidió sacarle algo de plática a la cosa que resultó ser chico.

- ¿Es así todos los años en éste lugar? –Preguntó, refiriéndose al discurso interminable del director. El chico no respondió. Kai lanzó un suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió a un lado del otro. –Te hablo a ti. –Dijo y lo miró. En verdad que era un chico raro, de ojos grandes que parecía que se los había robado a un gato después de que éste fuera perseguido por una jauría de perros; y de tez morena… que se le antojó tenerla él para presumirla en la playa.

- ¿Disculpa? –Le preguntó él por su parte de forma cortante. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Te pregunté algo… -Masculló Kai.

- ah… ¿fue a mí?... ¡Pensé que había sido a otra persona!

- ¡Somos los únicos aquí, por si estás ciego!

- No… no sé, soy de nuevo ingreso y no me interesa lo que ése –Dijo apuntando al director –diga…

- Eres agresivo… Eso me agrada.

- No dije nada para que te agradara… sólo la verdad –Le contestó el chico de cabello negro. Kai sonrió con sorpresa.

- ¿Todo mundo es así en Japón? –Inquirió burlesco.

-No soy de Japón… -Masculló el chico.

- ¡Ah! ¿Vienes de un país donde está prohibido ser feliz y tratar amablemente a la gente?

- ¡¿Y tú vienes de un país donde está permitido fastidiar a desconocidos? –Le dijo. Kai se puso de pie de inmediato… eso lo había molestado y mucho.

- ¡¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? –el chico de la cola de caballo, que era como peinaba su cabello, por primera vez se volvió a él y guardó unos segundos para salir de la impresión. Tragó saliva.

- ¡Ah! ¡Contigo!... sí, sé quién eres… -dijo indiferente.

- ¿Con… 'contigo'? –Repitió Kai absorto. El otro asintió. - ¡Hablas de mí como si viviéramos en la misma casa y fuéramos iguales! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- ¡Déjame en paz metrosexual petulante!

- ¡Vete al diablo aborto de la explosión demográfica!… Ojalá te devuelvan a la fábrica de la que te escapaste… -Le dijo y se río despectiva y cruelmente. Rei, como era el nombre del chico, guardó silencio y agachó la mirada. "No debo desquitar mi enojo con extraños" Pensó apenado; volvió a alzar la vista, pero el Kai famoso de la televisión ya se alejaba; lo único que pudo ver de él fue su espalda y… sus increíbles y marcaditos glúteos moverse al compás de sus pasos bajo el pantalón. Suspiró y agachó la vista de nuevo.

-Te mataré Sasuke… enserio. –Mintió con coraje.

Lejos de la escuela, del bullicio y de la emoción del primer día de clases, en una suficientemente alejada y descuidada casa de los suburbios de Japón estaba una de los pocos alumnos faltantes del instituto Yoshiro. Corriendo desesperada por cada rincón, jalando levemente sus rosados cabellos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y mascullando con coraje, pidiendo a cada ser celestial que háyase sido creado por el ser humano que por lo que más quisieran, que a cambio de su alma se la devolvieran… que no le hicieran eso… ¡Asegurándose cada vez más que la necesitaba como nunca en su vida!...

- ¡¿Dónde puede estar mi maldita mochila nueva? –Gritó y apretó los puños ante las sonoras carcajadas de sus tres primos, Kikuchi, Deni y Kenji… su martirio, sus Némesis y sus tres jinetes apocalípticos particulares; ésos tipos de personas que te odian por el simple hecho de haber ganado en la gran carrera de la creación al llegar primero al óvulo.

Se volvió rudamente hacia ellos; desayunaban y se reían, mostrándole la masa de comida en su boca y aventándole de vez en cuando, pequeños trozos de ella.

- ¿Dónde… la dejaron? –Masculló furiosa. Ellos soltaron una carcajada y se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo. - En serio, mi tía debe acostumbrarse a bajar la palanca del retrete cuando vaya al baño, no vaya a ser que se le vuelvan a escapar otros engendros como ustedes… -Dijo y los retó con la mirada. - ¿Dónde la dejaron?...

- En el lugar donde nunca debió salir –Contestó Kikuchi, el mayor, un año mayor que ella quien en ése momento dejó de ser Mao Chang y se transformó en la horripilante mezcla de la mente de tres perversos seres que habían hecho de su vida un verdadero infierno. Cerró los ojos y de pronto, lo supo… ahí estaba… justo ahí. Abrió de nuevo los párpados, los miró y se dirigió al cubo de basura. Caminó leves pasos y sin estar impresionada se fijó dentro de éste; su flamante mochila nueva, por la que había trabajado todo el verano, la que le había costado bastante contando todo lo que llevaba dentro… estaba allí… con cáscaras de huevo, de plátano, envoltorios, comida podrida del refrigerador y, seguramente a propósito, orines de tres adolescentes encima de todo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Los miró y ellos lanzaron la más sonora carcajada que nunca antes habían lanzado… por lo menos en mucho tiempo.

-M-me… me iré sin ella… -dijo jadeando. –Conseguiré una nueva libreta en el camino… y anotaré horarios… ¡Es el primer día!… y… yo… yo… me iré sin ella… -Susurró temblorosamente.

- ¡Pero por supuesto!... Te irás sin ella… una vez que lleves a la abuela al hospital –Dijo Deni sonriendo. Un escalofrío la recorrió de inmediato. – Porque tiene muriéndose más de media hora… y… pues… no le vaya a pasar algo malo, ¿no?... –Las piernas de Mao se aflojaron tanto que apenas pudo sostenerse. Sus tres primos se pusieron de pie y seriamente sin reírse ni mucho menos, se alejaron hacia la puerta. Tomaron sus respectivas mochilas y sus sacos de uniforme iguales, excepto el de Kenji, el menor, que asistía todavía a secundaria; y entonces la observaron con un retorcido y demoníaco placer.

- ¿No… no… no le dieron… la medicina? –Susurró con la voz entrecortada. Ellos fingieron sorpresa.

- ¡Sabía que algo se me olvidaba! –Fingió Kenji afligido y se encogieron de hombros para luego salir. Mao lanzó un alarido desesperado, dio media vuelta y corriendo histérica se lanzó a través de las escaleras. Subió y entró a la habitación de su abuela… su pobrecita abuela. Estaba pálida, fría, respiraba con dificultad. Al verla no pudo más y se soltó a llorar destrozada, desesperada. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a emergencias. Sus manos no podían dejar de temblar… y pensó en el hecho… de que ya nada le sorprendía de ellos…

El faltar el primer día de clases de una nueva escuela, era frustrante… Él no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, molesto, confundido; le parecía que por un solo día se había perdido de medio año y que todas las amistades bien podrían haberse ido y lamentablemente él no había llegado a la repartición de ellas… Se sentía distante, fuera del mundo escolar y de su propio mundo; Se sentía tan perdido como alguien sano en la sala de espera de un hospital… Eso último era lo que había definido su vida entera; porque él pasaba la mayor parte de sus días ahí, esperando, cerca de la sala de urgencias, oyendo, viendo gente extraña, viendo sufrimiento, viendo dolor ajeno… y tragándose el suyo y el de su familia.

-¡Hola Max ¿qué hay? –Le saludó un joven enfermero amistosamente al pasar frente a él.

- Nada… aquí volándome el primer día, al parecer. –dijo. El muchacho sonrió y siguió su camino. Max observó su uniforme y suspiró. "Pensé que lo usaría" Se dijo y se encogió de hombros. El chillido de una camilla llegó a sus oídos y se volvió a su derecha; en efecto, una camilla se acercaba con una muy pálida anciana quejándose levemente y una muy frustrada joven caminando a su lado, con el mismo uniforme, en versión de falda que él. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron contrariados. "No soy sólo yo" Pensaron con alivio. Ella tomó asiento en una banca de distancia de él y agachó la mirada. Luego, incómoda por la soledad, muy lentamente se puso en pie y se acercó al jovenzuelo rubio.

- ¿Puedo? –Susurró. Max la miró y sonrió.

-Claro…-Contestó el rubio y sonrió levemente. Suspiraron y guardaron silencio. Max la observó y decidió tratar de platicar. –Ehm…. ¿Primer curso?

- Eh… sí… -Dijo asintiendo levemente. –Se supone que éste era mi primer día… y… ¡Pues ya ves! –Max asintió. – y… ¿tú?

-Lo mismo… se suponía que sería mi primer día… -Agacharon la mirada, nerviosos. "Por lo menos no soy sólo yo" Pensaron al mismo tiempo y se observaron.

-Ehm… este… soy… Mao Chang… ¡Mucho gusto! –Le extendió la mano. Max la tomó y sonrió.

-Max Mizuhara….

- Estoy absolutamente segura que no eres de aquí… ni de oriente…. –Max negó.

-No… soy de… 'América' –Dijo con un tono chistoso entre conformidad y algo que sonó similar al asco - El padrastro de mi padre es japonés, con el que se volvió a casar mi abuela cuando mi papá era un niño de brazos… por lo que tengo el apellido de mi abuelo… Mi mamá y mi abuela son… de occidente… ¡Y mi padre, en cierta forma no mucho!... ¡En fin!

- Vaya… yo soy de China… Mmmh… vivo con mi abuela que supongo que emigró o la corrieron… ¡No sé mucho! Y bueno… -Una enfermera interrumpió la poco inusual charla al saludar a ambos con mucha cordialidad.

- ¡Buenos días, Saeki! –Contestaron al unísono. Se observaron y rieron casi a carcajadas; "¡Que bueno que no soy sólo yo!" volvieron a pensar.

- Este… lamento lo de tu abuelita… -Comentó Max varios minutos después del silencio. Mao agachó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza; ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la trataba con amabilidad que no supo cómo reaccionar!

- G-gracias… -Susurró. –Y yo lo de… ehm… -Guardó silencio; Max sonrió. –… ¿Por… por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Yo sólo… espero a que saquen mi cadáver de la morgue para seguirlo e ir a mi sepelio. –Dijo. Mao quedó sin habla.

- ¿Perdón? –Susurró. Max lanzó una carcajada.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!... es que… creí que una broma era buena en éstos casos… -Mao no rió. Max agachó la vista apenado y guardó un rotundo silencio.

-A decir verdad… -Comentó ella, solemne. –Creo que es hora de irnos… -Max se volvió a ella. – El ángel de la muerte, tu servidora, ha venido a guiarte pequeño descarriado. –Dijo y guiñó un ojo; una sonrisa involuntaria escapó de los labios de Max y ambos, por segunda vez, se carcajearon en la sala de urgencias del hospital. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Le dijo reteniendo el aliento para dejar de reír.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es por mi hermano menor… está muy enfermo del corazón… y… de pronto se pone mal y muy grave… ¡Digamos que tengo membresía dorada en la sala de los dulces! –Bromeó. Mao sonrió.

- Espero que todo salga bien. –Le dijo. Max la observó y recordó que nadie le había dicho algo como eso en mucho tiempo.

- Gracias… yo también… -susurró y una leve y amena plática surgió entre ellos; sin darse cuenta, se habían agradado como muy pocas veces suele suceder con alguien.

Las faltas, las inconformidades, el sueño, el enojo, los encuentros, los reencuentros, el descubrimiento de nuevas personas, la adrenalina y la emoción; forman parte del primer día de clases… pero también los retardos… y precisamente ese día había dos personas que comenzaban el curso con ésta singular característica; ahí iba ella, con sus furiosos ojos ocultos detrás de sus gafas que resplandecían ante los brillos del sol matutino; con la mochila a cuestas y un flamante maletín bien apretado entre sus manos. Sus enmarañados cabellos castaños y su rostro serio e impaciente eran una de sus varias características singulares. Emily Wittman odiaba el inicio de clases, odiaba por muchas razones la escuela… odiaba salir de su casa y también estar en ella… y lo odiaba a él; al propietario del maletín que había robado. Caminaba por acera de la calle que daba al río, hacia la izquierda; se detuvo, se volvió hacia las aguas y sonrió con maldad; ¡Era ahora o nunca! Levantó el objeto con su derecha y suspiró determinadamente.

- ¡Hey, Emily! –Gritó alguien a la distancia. Ella se volvió inocentemente y entre la luz matinal reconoció la silueta de su al parecer, único amigo. Venía apresurado y para su sorpresa en pocos segundos la alcanzó; se detuvo jadeando y la miró. –Es tarde ¡tenemos que apurarnos!… ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó al ver el maletín que ella seguía sosteniendo en lo alto.

- Tiraré basura al río… -dijo levemente. Takao, con su cabello negro y el rubor de sus mejillas por el esfuerzo quedó sin habla.

- ¿No es… ése el maletín de tu papá?... Con… ¿Con sus 'cosas importantes'? –Emily caminó dos pasos y una sombra llenó su rostro.

-Por eso… -Susurró. Resbaló la agarradera del maletín hacia la punta de sus dedos y con un leve 'Upss, papá se me resbaló' Dejó caer el maletín hacia las tranquilas aguas del río asfaltado, por lo que, para su beneplácito, el carísimo e importantísimo maletín de piel, perdió toda la piel y se ahogó en las aguas. Takao la miró y suspiró.

- ¿Otra vez? ¡Pensé que te había castigado y no sé qué más por la última!

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Me prohibió terminantemente incendiarlo de nuevo!… ¡Pero que conste que no dijo nada de ahogarlo! –sonrió con fingida inocencia. Takao la miró y se encogió de hombros; volvieron a caminar en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no aceleramos el paso? –Propuso el chico; ella negó con la cabeza y encogió los hombros.

- ¿No me digas que quieres escuchar el maldito discurso del director ése?

- No… pero por la hora que es, supongo que ya se terminó… Oye, por cierto; ¿En qué aula te tocó?

- Eh… en el 1-C… ¿Y a ti, Taka?

-En el 1-B –Dijo con pesadez.

- ¿Por qué ése tono?

- ¿Eh?... ¡No, no por nada! –Dijo y sonrió.

- Taka… ¡Tenemos treinta y cinco años de conocernos… por lo que tienes terminantemente prohibido y difícil ocultarme algo! ¿Por qué ése tono? –Takao agachó la mirada.

-Ehm… bueno… es que… se me hace raro… ¡Después de treinta y cinco años de estar juntos como mejores amigos, vecinos y alumnos en los mismos grupos… separarnos!

-Sí tienes razón… ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Te fastidiaré el doble en la casa! –guiñó un ojo y brusca e inesperadamente le restregó la mano en la nuca.

- Sí… te creo… -Dijo él seriamente y luego sonrió. Al ver hacia el horizonte se encontraron con la instalación de la escuela; avanzaron hacia ella y suspiraron. Antes de entrar, ella se detuvo y lo detuvo a él también.

-Taka… -Le dijo. Él la miró. – Todo estará bien… éste será un gran año. –Le susurró sonriendo, por unos segundos el recuerdo de aquella antigua Emily que no se vestía siempre de negro, no ofendía cada diez segundos y solía ser amable con los demás seres vivos le vino a la mente y él también le sonrió... Ella, por su parte, se quitó una de sus múltiples pulseras de estoperoles y salientes puntiagudas y se la extendió. - Que conste que ni la universidad nos va a separar… -Le dijo. Takao se colocó la pulsera en la muñeca derecha y la miró.

- Que conste. –Se volvieron hacia la escuela y tras un suspiro más entraron; sin decir nada más que un 'espérame en el receso' se despidieron y se internaron en sus respectivas aulas.

Sin lugar a dudas los inicios de clases son similares en la mayoría de los casos, mas no idénticos… porque cada uno representaba el comienzo de nuevas experiencias e historias que sólo pueden ser comprendidas por aquellos que las viven o que las vivieron… historias que a veces han sido olvidadas u abandonadas en el rincón de los recuerdos sin usar pero, que sin duda alguna, permiten aprender. Ésas historias suelen ser diferentes, únicas de cada persona… o únicas, de cada grupo de personas… Son experiencias que los unen y los enlazan para el futuro… que los hacen conocer el cariño de la amistad sincera y real… o el odio de las enemistades… o el miedo, que cada persona en distintos momentos de la vida ha sentido al detener su camino y ver hacia el futuro… al sentir ése miedo que invade y carcome el interior al preguntar con inseguridad… ¿Y ahora qué?

Las clases, o lo poco que los maestros después de la presentación oficial de la materia dieron de ellas, transcurrió amena; la escuela se llenó de vida una vez más y oficialmente todo comenzó… nadie se imaginaba que ése año y tal vez los venideros serían distintos… por lo menos para aquellos que quisieran internarse en el diferente mundo de cada persona… de seis personas.

Fue gracioso lo espontáneo con lo que terminó el primer día, después de tanta preparación y nervios y de tanta emoción contenida… así, de pronto, el día acabó y todos eran libres de nuevo para comenzar a adaptarse a la especie de vida de un Bachillerato.

Rei Kon, aún impresionado por las instalaciones decidió deambular un poco por el lugar antes de abandonarlo. Caminó tranquilo y evitó a toda costa posible la hasta ése momento, indeseable presencia de Aoi Sasuke… su coraje por dejarlo plantado para llegar juntos al instituto no había desaparecido aún. Al pasar por uno de los jardines le causó curiosidad un enorme bulto de gritonas uniformadas aglomeradas alrededor de un círculo con una terrible invasión de gestos extraños en su rostro y sonrojos; pero más gracia le causó que de entre medio saliera brincando una silueta tratando de deshacerse de una muy inquieta manita que había tenido la osadía de posarse inocentemente en sus glúteos… y masajearlos.

- ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡No soy de cera! –Gritó él y como si fueran un solo y espeluznante ser, compuesto de gritonas uniformadas, el círculo de mujeres se acercó uniformemente al acosado ruso.

_¡Danos tu autógrafo! ¡Un beso, un beso! ¡Vuelta, vuelta! ¡¿Cómo es tu casa? ¡¿Tienes correo? ¡¿Eres virgen? ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

- Oigan chicas… tengo que irme… enserio… yo… -Susurró Kai y de pronto se volvió hacia Rei. 'Ayuda' le dijo con puro movimiento de labios. Rei soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros. –Enserio tengo que irme… porque… ¡Mi primo, me está esperando! –dijo señalando al sorprendido Rei. El círculo de gritonas se volvió a él y lo miró, al indefenso Rei le pareció que debía huir antes de que la jauría lo destazara miembro por miembro, pero fue demasiado tarde. Kai adelantó el paso hacia él y para más sorpresa todavía le colocó su fina y blanca mano en su hombro, lo giró hacia la salida y apresuró el paso de ambos empujándolo. –Sácame de esto y te lo agradeceré de por vida… por favor… -Le dijo con los ojos brillantes y el rostro más pálido aún.

- Eh… bien… yo… ¡ah! ¡Ya! ¡Ya sé! –Apresurado se volvió hacia el círculo de resplandecientes ojos que los seguían vorazmente y suspiró. Después se volvió al ruso –Eh… ¡El baño de chicos! Seguro que ahí no te siguen.

- ¡Pero por supuesto! –Exclamó Kai y apresuraron aún más el paso. Se internaron en el edificio de los primeros grados y con el círculo siguiéndole los talones, subieron las escaleras del primer piso y giraron a la derecha hasta entrar al bendito palacio de la testosterona.

El círculo se detuvo justo afuera; ellos guardaron silencio espiando por una pequeña abertura de la puerta. Respiraban agitados, ellas observaban, ellos se estremecían, entonces ellas se acercaban cada vez más y de pronto, como si un cazador hubiese dejado un disparo al viento, el círculo de acosadoras se dispersó y no volvió a unirse… al menos no ése día.

- ¡Ah! ¡Al fin! –Suspiró Kai aliviado y se volvió al sonriente Rei.

-Lamento informarte que… estás en un país donde la vida y privacidad de los chicos como tú… le pertenecen al dominio público. –Bromeó él. Kai sonrió. –Mucho gusto, Kai Hiwattari…

- ¡Je! ¡Me ahorras saliva! –Comentó. –Mucho gusto… ¿Vas en mi salón, verdad? –Rei asintió. - ¡Bien! ¡Alguien conocido!

- Aún no nos conocemos…

- Bueno… me salvaste de una jauría de depravadas… ¡Eso te une de por vida a mí! ¡Alégrate! ¡No muchos tienen el honor!

- ¿Y se supone que debo estar feliz por eso? –Dijo Rei sarcástico. –Tienes un ego del tamaño del edificio.

- ¡Y tú una lengua del tamaño de vaticano! –Le dijo el otro ofendido y ahora fue Rei el que no lo soportó.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Eres tan cerrado que no soportas un simple comentario gracioso? ¡Que delicado! ¡Hubiera dejado que te violara la jauría! –Exclamó y se alejó a la puerta.

- ¿Acaso es envidia por que a ti ni las moscas te siguen?… -susurró Kai petulante. Rei se volvió a él furioso.

- ¡Púdrete!

- Soy demasiado guapo para hacerlo… eso se lo dejo a segundones como... tú…

-No… ¡¿Que digo? ¡Si podrido ya estás! –Dijo y salió azotando la puerta. Kai se quedó en silencio unos segundos, al igual Rei mientras se alejaba por el pasillo… cuando ambos consideraron que había suficiente distancia entre ambos, comenzaron a mofarse satisfechos. Después de todo… el primer día había sido un buen día.

La mañana del martes comenzó tranquila. Hacía suficiente calor debido a que el agua de lluvia de la noche anterior comenzaba a evaporarse; por lo que, todo el pueblo estudiantil había optado por llevar el saco del uniforme en su brazo derecho u hombros; de igual manera Mao, quien, con la cara estirada por la pésima noche en el hospital, caminaba lenta y robotizadamente mientras largos y extraños bostezos se escapaban de su boca acompañados de sonidos guturales similares al rugir de los leones. Sabia que era mucho pedir, pero esperaba que a los… asquerosos, horrendos y desgraciados engendros del mal (su tía Hikari) que tenía por primos se les ocurriera intentar matar a la abuela un día que no tuviera que asistir a la escuela a la mañana siguiente.

- ¡Mao! –Escuchó de pronto que una muy conocida y detestada voz le hablaba. Se volvió torpe e ingenuamente hacia atrás y abrió los ojos al ver la descarada sonrisa de dos primos con la mirada fija en ella y después, una esfera negra que sin percatarse si quiera de cómo, ya la tenía sobre la nariz, luego sobre toda la cara. - ¡Ah! –Gritó al sentir el contacto de la mezcla pastosa y pegajosa que le comenzaba a escurrir por todo el rostro y para colmo, comenzaba a caer sobre su blanca camisa del uniforme y su vieja mochila.

La pelota giró un poco más y cayó al suelo dando rebotes, Mao cegada por la impresión… y el lodo, caminó hacia atrás y lógicamente sin darse cuenta, pisó el mismo lodo que había escapado de la bola y calló, plantando su trasero en el suelo en un charco de la lluvia que la dejó más que húmeda. Las risotadas y burlas no se hicieron esperar y ella, como buena víctima fuerte, se quedó unos segundos sentada, canalizando la situación y pensando en mil maneras de suicidarse dentro de pocos minutos más… o de conjurar algo para que la tierra la tragara… o destruir el mundo, lo que viniera primero. De entre el escándalo de la multitud, levemente pudo distinguir una aguda voz de reclamo y enojo que poco a poco fue calmando los aires de burla; a excepción de la risa de los dos primos que, trataban de articular palabra, pero su propio impulso descabellado de burlarse no los dejaba.

Alguien se acercó a ella y la miró desde arriba. Mao no quiso mirar y agachó la vista.

- ¡Ay! Pobrecita de Mao… ¿Te manchaste? –Le preguntó la quinta voz que ella menos quería escuchar ése día. 'Haruka' pensó y se estremeció a punto de estallar. – No cabe duda que tienes una suerte… ¡Mírate te manchaste toda! ¡Qué lástima! Yo te ayudo a limpiarte… -Susurró esto último con tanta maldad que Mao se volvió a ella justo en el momento en que un enorme chorro de agua helada le caía encima. - ¡No cabe duda que me iré al cielo! –Dijo ella y estallaron las carcajadas de nuevo. Mao se incorporó y se volvió al sentir que alguien más se acercaba… alguien a quien no conocía, de hecho, jamás había visto pero que agradecería lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dicha chica de corto cabello castaño, un caminar decidido y una gigantesca furia en su rostro avanzó directo hacia la morena Haruka y la retó con la mirada.

- ¿No me digas… tú eres el hada madrina de la cenicienta?

- ¡No! –Dijo ella en el mismo y estúpido tono que emplean aquellos que creen saber lo que es un sarcasmo y cómo se utiliza - ¡Soy la bruja devoradora de Perritas Escolares! –Haruka retrocedió dos pasos, pero fue tarde, la extraña llevaba su zapato en mano con un muy oloroso regalo de perro en la suela; mismo que no se detuvo hasta que se acomodó delicadamente sobre la tersa mejilla de la mal afortunada Haruka; quien comenzó a gritar aterrada.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces estúpida? –Gritó entre lágrimas. La extraña la miró y entonces utilizó ése sarcasmo real, sutil, delicioso y embriagante que sólo pueden usar aquellos que de verdad lo conocen.

- Creo que ya se me quitó el hambre… -Dijo y se volvió hacia la impresionada Mao, quien, apretaba los dientes para no estallar en risa. Los dos cobardones de sus primos, la miraron y se les figuró que una llama, más gigantesca que la olímpica, brillaba detrás de las gafas de la castaña quien sonrió lasciva y se relamió los labios con el zapato aún en la mano. Haruka aterrada huyó llorando junto con la mitad de la gente que se deleitó con el espectáculo.

Dos segundos después, Kikuchi y Deni habían desaparecido horrorizados entre la multitud que se reía sin parar con temor hacia la poderosa extraña con la mierda de perro en el zapato.

-Cobardes… ¡Huyan mientras puedan que luego voy a averiguar dónde viven! –Gritó haciendo una casi perfecta similitud con las locas de los hospitales psiquiátricos. Después se volvió hacia Mao y le sonrió. – No te preocupes por ellos… ¡Luego les incendio la casa, ya verás! –Le dijo, 'tranquilizándola'… Mao se quedó sin habla.

-Eh… ¿P-por qué tanta violencia? –Le dijo nerviosa. –C-con…con la… mier…excremento de perro es suficiente…

- ¡Ah pero ésos cobardes se merecen vagar por las calles y venderse a la pornografía para amanecer un día en una tina con hielo en Tailandia sin un riñón! –Exclamó llena de vigor. Mao volvió a reír nerviosa.

- Sí pero creo que… yo no… así que… ¡No nos quemes nuestra casa! –Le dijo casi en súplica. La extraña, para Mao, claro está, se quedó sin habla. La multitud se dispersó.

- ¿Vives… con… ésas cosas? –Le preguntó mientras la pelirrosa comenzaba a limpiar el lodo de su cara. Luego asintió.

- Sí… son mis primos. –La chica de gafas dejó escapar un silbido.

- Ya me encargaré de buscarles un muy mal representante para una película 'gore'… ¡Ajá! ¡Imagino la toma con sus tripitas al aire y todo! –susurró. Mao sonrió.

-Soy… Mao… Chang. –Le dijo. La otra se volvió a ella y sonrió.

-Emily -Le dijo a su vez.

-Ehm… y… gracias… por… ¡Todo!

- ¡Ah! ¡No hay por qué! Es que… ¡Enserio me enferman los seres imbéciles, asquerosos, descarados que se aprovechan de nosotras las mujeres y no obtienen el merecido castigo! ¡Hay que ponerles un alto! –Exclamó. –Gracias a dios existe el gore para deshacerse de muchos de ésos y que te paguen… -Mao retrocedió dos pasos y Emily también pero hacia la misma dirección que ella. - ¿Y en qué clase estás? –Le preguntó.

-Eh… en… el… 1-C –Dijo no muy convencida. Emily exclamó feliz.

- ¡El mismo grupo que yo! –Dijo y por muchas razones a Mao también le emocionó. "¡Tengo un guardaespaldas psicópata!" Pensó encantada.

En la central, el inicio de las clases era distinto… había mucha más presión y tensiones que en ningún otro lugar; porque, el papeleo, los chequeos, los pagos, los depósitos del banco, los horarios, el surtir la cafetería, crear presupuestos, horarios estudiantiles y de más ponían a todos en ataque de nervios… Sobre todo porque había veces, en que el faltante de capital para sostener la escuela, era tal, que se había tenido que vender el interior de aulas enteras por el mercado negro para poder salir de la crisis… aunque, eso hacía bastante tiempo que no ocurría; no desde que la nueva y extraña política de Yoshiro entro en acción; la política del disfraz: disfrazar precios, maquillar, vestir ¡Crear ilusiones de la nada con poco presupuesto! Así pues, a la comida se le había quitado lo bueno y se había comprado mayor variedad de muy baja calidad para hacer platillos muy variados por lo que, se aumentó la colegiatura; a los salones los acondicionaron con las mismas cosas que ellos habían vendido hace un tiempo en el mercado negro al precio de un tercio de todo lo que habían ganado por la venta; casualmente desaparecieron varias becas del gobierno y se manipularon muchas boletas de calificaciones para que algunos desafortunados ganadores nunca supieran su desgracia de haber perdido una jugosa recompensa por su esfuerzo… Ése era, a grandes rasgos, el instituto Yoshiro… de Noboru Yoshiro, quien, ahora, no se preocupaba más por el dinero, porque, de hacía un tiempo para acá, las más nuevas y descabelladas políticas nacidas de su extravagante mentalidad habían dado buen resultado, con sus inconvenientes… mismos que por supuesto disfrazaría como lo más beneficioso que a la escuela pudiese haberle sucedido.

A mitad de mañana, cuando se dio el anuncio del receso, las acostumbradas marejadas de hambrientos estudiantes no se hicieron esperar. Mao, emocionada por haber conseguido una fuerte aliada en la guerra contra sus primos en el primero día, caminaba tranquila después claro, de haberse preocupado por desvanecer casi totalmente los restos de lodo que la habían invadido… lo que, por cierto, le había traído beneficios a su piel como no tenía idea; lo que claro, aprovechó para echarles en cara a Kikuchi y Deni. Emily resultó ser muy impulsiva y ridículamente divertida; se había reído todo lo que el verano no pudo hacerlo en solo medio día de clases y sentía que ¡Por fin! algo bueno le había pasado. Al salir al descanso, se encontraron con un amigo de Emily, Takao, quien también le resultó agradable, sobre todo por la relación extraña y co-dependiente de ambos. Y ahora, los tres caminaban mientras conversaban de las clases y tonterías varias, hasta que de entre la gente, la pelirrosa pudo distinguir la silueta de un poco conocido rubio que caminaba algo extraviado entre la multitud.

- ¡Max! –Exclamó haciéndole gestos con su mano derecha. El rubio al verla sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- Hola… Mao… -Dijo y lanzó una cordial mirada a los desconocidos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo sigue tu hermano?

- ¡Está bien! ¡Hoy me trató de robar el desayuno de nuevo… ya no hay peligro! Y… ¿tu abuelita?

-Ehm… la dieron de alta a las tres de la mañana… y… me quedé cuidándola… ahora antes de venirme ya se sentía mucho mejor, por eso vine.

- ¿Tú abuela está en el hospital? –Preguntó Takao.

-Eh… sí, estuvo… ¡De hecho ahí nos conocimos ayer ¿verdad, Max? –El rubio asintió.

- Oh… lo siento –Comentó Takao. Max y Mao sonrieron.

- No te preocupes… -comentó ella. –Eh… mira, él es Takao Kinomiya y ella es Emily Wittman… ¡Alias, la ama del excremento canino!

- ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Ama del…! ¿Excremento canino?

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Digamos que fue suerte! –Comentó la castaña despreocupada - ¿En qué grupo estás? –Le preguntó después.

- 1-C –Contestó Max. Mao y Emily sonrieron.

-El mismo que nosotras. –Comentó la segunda. –Pero… no te vimos en el salón…

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah no! Es que… me mandaron llamar de la dirección porque… varios maestros querían hablar conmigo…

- ¡¿Tan pronto? –Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ajaja! ¡Creo que me caerás bien! –Dijo Emily, después le golpeó el hombro.

- ¡No, no es por eso! Es que… me preguntaron… algo del examen de admisión… y… eso…

-Ah… que raro. –comentó Takao. Max sonrió nervioso. - ¡Bueno! Íbamos a la cafetería ¿Quieres venir? –Invitó. Max los miró y con una leve sonrisa asintió.

- Claro, gracias… -Dijo y juntos ahora los cuatro comenzaron a caminar.

Ya con su alimento y con la necesidad de estar solo… o acompañado de una sola persona, Rei Kon decidió sentarse a comer debajo de un árbol en donde, viendo hacia el frente, se topaba con el círculo de gritonas atacando de nuevo a la misma víctima. Sonrió pensativamente recordando el día anterior.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –Le preguntó una muy conocida voz. Se volvió hacia su derecha y se topó con Sasuke; con su rostro afilado, su cabello castaño brillante y ésos ojos profundos mirándolo; con su almuerzo en mano y una leve sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado, sobre el pasto y Rei le sonrió no muy convencido. - ¡Ya te pedí disculpas ayer! ¡Y te dije que ahora no pasaría por ti!... ¡Quita ésa cara!

- ¿Cuál cara? –Preguntó Rei fingiendo indignación.

-Ése gesto de bebé mimado que tienes… -Rei sonrió. – Te ves más lindo sonriendo… ¡Y que conste que lo digo yo!

- ¡Mmmh… quién soy yo para resistirme sin haber comido! –Comentó dándose por satisfecho. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… las clases apestan, la comida también y tengo sueño… ¿y tú?... ¡Muy sonriente por lo que vi hace un rato! ¿En qué pensabas, eh?

- En… nada… -Le dijo, volviéndose al círculo de acosadoras. Sasuke lo imitó.

- ¿Habías conocido a alguien más ridículo qué ése tipejo? –Le preguntó. Rei lo miró y contuvo una risa irónica.

- Se cree el ombligo del universo, y no sabe ni siquiera quién es… ¡Ése es su problema! –Sasuke comenzó a desenvolver su comida. –Pero… ¡Es terriblemente guapo!

- ¿Perdón? –Dijo él sacando el bocado que estaba a punto de arrebatarle al Sándwich de su de su boca. Rei lo miró nervioso.

-Bueno… ¡Sí lo es!... ¡No lo niegues!

- ¡Es una mierda que te quede bien claro eso!... ¡Y que tú tienes prohibidísimo el decirle guapo a cualquiera que no sea yo!... ¿entendido?

- ¡Sí!... guapo… -susurró secamente y comenzó a comer.

- Oye… yo soy tu novio… ¿Qué no? –Le dijo pero ahora en un tono cariñoso. Rei asintió. – Además, el tipo ése te apuesto que no tiene más de dos neuronas ¡No se merece ni un halago!… ¡Dos neuronas! una para comer y otra para caminar, te lo apuesto… ¡Tipos como ése son mierda! ¿Comprendes? ¡Gente como él jamás debió nacer!... todos son iguales con sus pensamientos de 'Uy sí, mírame… no me odies por se guapo, ódiame por ser guapo y rico'… enferman…

- Sí… enferman… -Volvió a susurrar Rei. Sasuke lo miró y luego a su reloj.

-Bueno… ya me voy, te hablo en la tarde… ¿va a estar tu tía? –Rei negó con la cabeza al momento que se tragaba sus palabras con jugo. - ¡Perfecto! Lo más seguro es que vaya a visitarte… si no me sale algo más importante que hacer… Bueno, adiós.

Se alejó y lo dejó solo… pensando. Se volvió hacia el frente de nuevo y observó que, al parecer ¡Por obra divina! El círculo de arpías se dispersaba y dejaba a un desvalido ruso mirando hacia el frente. La mirada de ambos se cruzó y Kai levantó su mano en forma de saludo. Rei sonrió y le devolvió el gesto; de pronto se le ocurrió que debía pelearse de nuevo con él… y que en verdad se le antojaba hacerlo; tomó su almuerzo y el de Sasuke y los vació en un cubo de basura. Suspiró profundo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Kai, quien en ése mismo instante, aprovechando la lejanía de las arpías, decidió huir.

Lo siguió bastante rato observándole la espalda, su mochila y el cabello; caminaba de una manera casi artística, como todo un modelo profesional, lo cual, lo hacía verse más engreído aunque, creyó Rei, era inconsciente… Cuando la lejanía de la multitud escolar fue suficiente, Kai se detuvo y tomó asiento bajo un árbol. Rei guardó su distancia a espaldas de Kai quien de la mochila sacó un caramelo y un muy voluminoso libro; Rei fijó su vista y alcanzó a leer el título: _Grandes Clásicos de la literatura Universal: __**La divina comedia. **_

Una leve sonrisa le cruzó el rostro y sin darse cuenta, se quedó observándolo quizá más tiempo del que después sospecharía.

La mañana del miércoles llegó tan tranquila como la brisa del verano. El sol brillaba fuerte y los jóvenes ánimos por los primeros días de escuela aún no desaparecían del todo; pero comenzaban a hacerlo. Era extraño ver al pasado y recordar lo que había dejado, lo que había perdido y lo que había cambiado en él… Como es normal, muchos de los estudiantes del instituto Yoshiro no habían tenido una vida fácil… otros aún no la tenían… y algunos más… no la tendrían nunca… tal caso se aplicaba a él… A Takao Kinomiya; quien, en ése momento terminaba de vestirse para ir a la escuela. Se sentó sobre el colchón de su cama, mismo que lanzó un chillido de cansancio y vejez y posó también sobre él su pié derecho para colocarse la calceta… una calceta blanca y marcada por agujeros en tres lugares distintos; el talón, el medio del pié y el final, de donde salían al desnudo sus dedos más pequeños. Suspiró y colocó la otra, que, en diferencia, sólo tenía dos agujeros. Se colocó sus viejos zapatos derruidos y con manchas de polvo imposibles de quitar y dio los últimos toques a su cabello al posarse sobre el tercer y único mueble de su habitación… que se componía de la cama, un guardarropa y una pequeña mesa con un trozo de espejo encima.

Salió de su habitación y descendió pocos escalones cuando la angustiada voz de su madre lo detuvo para escuchar sin ser visto… como siempre.

- Tendremos que vender la lavadora…

- Pero hija… -Susurró la ronca voz de su abuelo; igualmente angustiada. – Tú la necesitas…

- Puedo lavar con mis manos, papá…

- ¿En dónde? ¿Mientras haces tu trabajo en la oficina? –No lo vio, pero conocía muy bien el gesto que su madre hacía cuando veía la verdad; bajaba su cabeza hasta recargarla sobre la mesa y su negro cabello caía sobre su piel gastada por el sol, el trabajo y las preocupaciones, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

- No puedo cambiarlo de escuela… ¡Quiero lo mejor para mí hijo!... Además allí va Emily… ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que se quieren, papá!

- Lo sé… Anko… lo sé… pero… Takao debe de aprender que hay que sacrificarnos de vez en cuando para poder seguir adelante… -El nombrado bajó la mirada… "hay que sacrificarnos" repitió en su mente.

- Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, papá… ¡No tienes idea de lo culpable que me siento por no hacer nada por ustedes!... ¡¿Qué diablos pasó conmigo? ¡ ¿Qué hice mal? –Las lágrimas descendieron lentas desde el rostro de Takao y su madre.

- Voy a conseguir yo un empleo… -susurró el anciano. Su hija levantó la cabeza y denegó.

-Papá… con tu salud no es buena idea… ¡No quiero que nada malo te pase!

- Anko… hay que sacrificarnos ¿No?... ¡Takao es mi nieto y no voy a dejar de luchar hasta sacarlo de ésta miseria!... vamos a trabajar los dos… él es un buen muchacho… nos ayudará en lo que pueda… ¡Lo has criado muy bien, hija, no te sientas mal! –Susurró amorosamente. De pronto guardaron silencio y Takao logró escuchar como los pasos de ambos se alejaban y salían de la casa. Él bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia una repisa donde una botella de sake esperaba; Apretó los puños unos segundos, después tomó un vaso y se sirvió tres veces en él. Luego, en silencio; avanzó hacia la puerta y asegurándose de dejarla bien cerrada, salió y se marchó a la escuela… a ser bueno y no defraudar a las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

El primer cambio en el curso del año, fue la muy precipitada decisión de Yoshiro de anular un grupo de primer grado… el grupo 1-C; La noticia se dio temprano, una hora antes de la hora del almuerzo. Los alumnos del grupo, quienes apenas comenzaban a acoplarse, tendrían que adaptarse de nuevo… porque a pesar de las negativas del alumnado y de varios maestros… la decisión estaba tomada. Dicho anuncio, no fue tomado de forma tan desagradable por varios, al enterarse que el grupo 1-B. Donde Takao y dos desconocidos, hasta ése momento, tomaban clases… por lo que, Emily, Max y Mao fueron los primeros en llegar al aula, claro, cada uno cargando con su pupitre… porque el presupuesto de la escuela no era muy extenso para tener de más en cada aula. Y así, cada uno, asemejando a los tiempos de Moisés, iba caminando en línea recta hacia el piso superior.

Max, cargando con su mochila que a diferencia de la de los demás era extremadamente pesada, dos libros extras, el pupitre y su alma, se movía lento y tambaleándose de un lado a otro irregularmente chocando con uno y otro y recibiendo golpes, en cambio, de aquéllos que podían hacerlo. Los cuarenta y cinco escalones que separaban un piso de otro terminaron al fin, y descansando un poco del acto de ir hacia arriba comenzaron a acelerar al paso. Excepto el rubio, quien, seguía tambaleándose con dificultad… por lo que, por lógica, fue el último en entrar al aula. Cansado de las miradas burlonas y los comentarios sarcásticos, trató en falso de levantar el pupitre al entrar al aula para así, llevarlo sin necesidad de arrastrarlo a un campo vacío entre las filas; pero, él no era tan fuerte, coordinado y equilibrado como varios de los que se rieron, cuando al levantarlo, el peso del pupitre le ganó a su fuerza y se fue hacia delante con un estrepitoso grito que levantó cientos de risas; el pupitre se soltó de sus manos y se abalanzó hacia el que creyó Max, era un pobre indefenso, hasta que se puso en pie y detuvo el pupitre en el aire con una mano. Era alto, era blanco, era musculoso y era uno de los muy pocos que no se reían del rubio.

- ¡Cuidado! –Le dijo y le sonrió. Max lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y suspiró aliviado.

- Mi primer día en ésta aula y ya casi mato a alguien. –susurró. Kai lo escuchó y le sonrió; después hizo un lugar en la fila en la que él se encontraba, delante del ruso y dejó ahí el pupitre.

- Siéntate… -Le dijo amablemente; tanto así que, Rei Kon se volvió de inmediato al descubrir la falta de frialdad y petulancia en su tono "Déjame adivinar… hoy vino su gemelo bueno a clases" Pensó y ahogó una risita. Max obedeció y el aula volvió a ser casi la misma de antes… sólo que más llena y con una gran mezcla se sentimientos dentro… porque, para mala suerte de varios, Haruka y Deni se habían unido en una misma clase, en una misma fila… y con un mismo fin… No sólo Mao lo tendría muy difícil… de eso, podían estar seguros.

Cuando las clases del miércoles terminaron, después de que Max le agradeciera cerca de veinticuatro veces a Kai su ayuda, decidió ir a su casa… estaba cansado; avanzó por la explanada que daba hacia la puerta principal y cubrió su rostro del sol de verano; allá, a lo lejos, disipó una silueta que, al parecer, observaba al cielo.

"¿Qué loco mira al cielo con éste sol?" pensó y al acercarse descubrió qué loco miraba al cielo con el sol de verano.

-Emily… hola –susurró. Ella se volvió a él; tenía las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa más similar a una mueca que a un gesto amable. - ¿Qué haces?

- Eh… me han dicho que el trasplante de córneas es muy caro… por lo que, quería que el sol me las terminara de quemar para que mi familia tuviera que pagar la operación y termináramos en la calle, mi padre de vagabundo padrote y nosotras de sus prostitutas. – Max lanzó una carcajada.

- ¡Amor familiar, eh! –Ella asintió.

- ¿Vives cerca? –Le preguntó y casi al instante comenzaron a caminar.

-Sí… algo… pero trato de irme lo más lento que puedo.

- ¡Oh sí! Uno nunca sabe cuándo podrían raptarte y venderte a la pornografía. –dijo con su sarcasmo perfeccionado. Max sonrió.

-No es por eso… es… porque me es difícil llegar a mi casa… -No se arrepintió de decirlo; había callado tantos años que, mas que un gusto, el que alguien lo escuchara era una necesidad.

- Te entiendo… a mi también se me dificulta algo… a decir verdad, repugno el hecho de que mi padre se haya acostado con mi madre y no hubieran usado condón… ¡Diablos, yo no tuve la culpa de que estuvieran tan ebrios que no se pudieran poner un gorrito! –Dijo ella rompiendo la solemnidad del inicio.

- ¿Y… qué haces para soportarlo? –Le preguntó Max sonriendo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es algo fácil! Cierro los ojos, me concentro… y me imagino que he muerto y reencarné en la hija deseada de mis padres, a la que amarán más que a nada en el mundo… y yo por mi parte los haré sufrir por todo lo que le hicieron a mi hermana… o sea, a mí…

Max volvió a reír como loco. La observó y ambos se sonrieron.

- Maldición… te asustaré y no volverás a dirigirme la palabra ¿Cierto? –El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Al contrario –Le dijo mientras se giraba para ir a su casa. – Me gustaría más que nada ser como tú…

Con una señal de mano se despidió y ella siguió caminando. "Ser como yo" pensó y agachó la mirada. "Si supiera siquiera cómo diablos es ser como yo…" se dijo y suspiró. Siguió caminando cabizbaja, tratando de no pensar con una canción en su mente; paso tras paso se acercaba a su casa… su casa…

El denso ambiente, la tensión y el nervio le indicó que ya había llegado. Dio dos pasos hacia la entrada y suspiró; los gritos de adentro llegaron a sus oídos y una mueca se dibujó en su rostro. Sacó la llave y entró; lo primero que miró fue un plato estrellarse contra la pared y a su padre levantarse furioso, arrojando la silla del comedor hacia atrás y correr hacia su madre para tomarla del cuello y gritarle: 'PERRA, DÉJAME COMER EN PAZ' Emily lanzó un cansado suspiro y avanzó por el pasillo, sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba al pasar a un lado de ésos dos, pero no se detuvo ni se sintió a salvo hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación; sacó otra llave y entró azotándola. Arrojó la mochila a la pared, avanzó luego a la cama y se sentó. Sus manos de pronto comenzaron a temblar y al dejarse caer hacia atrás, varias lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y se estrellaron con el cristal de sus lentes.

- ¿Quién diablos querría ser como yo? –Susurró.

El jueves llegó. El cansancio comenzaba a notarse entre todos y la emoción de un próximo viernes era mayor… Por lo que constaba, Kai estaba listo para llegar a la escuela, se había esmerado demasiado en su aspecto, como era normal… pero había algo que lo tenía con un extraño presentimiento. Le pareció que la cosa de cola de caballo, como le llamaba a Rei Kon, desde hacía dos días que lo comenzaba a mirar distinto… ¿Será que por fin le comenzó a agradar?... Para Kai, ése tipo era de lo más raro, tan explosivo y a la vez tan… diferente a muchas personas que había conocido… era extraño, sí… pero a Kai Hiwattari siempre le había llamado la atención lo raro y fuera de lo normal y la cosa de cola de caballo no era la excepción. El coche se deslizaba suavemente por las calles japonesas, mientras que el ruso observaba distraído y sin mucho animo por la ventana, el sol pintaba su piel con los colores de la mañana y se reflejaba casi mágicamente en sus ojos; bostezó, estaba aburrido de la rutina… de ser como un muñequito que se mueve por la voluntad de otros… Quería a su abuelo, por supuesto que sí, era su única familia y la forma más paternal y cariñosa que había tenido en su vida… pero también, no podía negar, que añoraba su libertad… ésa que casi nunca había tenido… Voltaire era un padre para él… pero para su desgracia, un padre muy sobreprotector… que no entendía, o no quería entender que Kai ya no era un niñito… aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, le agradaba mucho que lo trataran como tal… No tenía remedio, era un Junior consentido de pies a cabeza. Pasó su mirada de nuevo hacia la calle y se topó con algo que lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato; allí, caminando solitario, iba la cosa con cola de caballo.

- ¡Detente! –Ordenó al chofer, quien sorprendido se dignó a obedecer solamente. - ¡Kon! –Gritó desde la ventanilla y el sorprendido Rei se volvió a él. El fulgor del sol destellaba en sus ojos y se veía aún más impresionante con el brillo de su cabello negro y su tez color canela. - ¡Sube! ¡Ven!

- Este… yo… ¡Estoy bien, gracias! –Le gritó el otro muchacho algo tímido. Kai sonrió.

- ¡Te juro que no muerdo! ¡Tengo dientes sensibles! –Le volvió a gritar invitándolo con un gesto. Rei sonrió y se acercó a la puerta trasera del lujoso mercedes.

- ¿Seguro? –inquirió Rei.

- ¡Claro! –Exclamó el ruso y abrió la puerta. El chino entró y le lanzó una, aún más, tímida sonrisa. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Este… pues hace dos días querías matarme a tiros y ahora ¡Hasta te quedas serio! –Le dijo Kai. Rei agachó la mirada.

- ¡Ah sí!... este… es que… yo…

- ¿Sí? –Inquirió el ruso, para luego chasquear sus dedos; el auto se puso en marcha de inmediato.

-Este… quería disculparme… por mi actitud… de hace unos días… yo… ¡Estoy loco! ¿Sabes? No controlo mis impulsos… y… ¡Lo siento mucho! –Kai rió.

-Perdóname tú a mi también… pero… es que… ¡Si eres bastante amargado, eh! –Le dijo a broma. Rei lo miró y sonrió.

- sí… me dicen 'limón' de cariño –Comentó Rei.

- ¡Bueno, Limón! ¡Soy Kai Hiwattari! ¡Mucho gusto!... en verdad… espero que seamos amigos… ¡Porque hasta ahora no tengo ninguno!… y… ¡Bueno, aquél que me salva de ser violado por una jauría de mujeres locas merece mi eterna gratitud!... aparte, que tú… eres… ¡te ves!... muy… ¡Agradable!

- ¡Ehm! Pues… eh... ¡Fue un placer! ¡A la otra ya sabes! ¡Rei Kon contra las arpías acosadoras! –Comentó, sonriendo levemente, con un raro y agradable cosquilleo en las entrañas.

- ¡Eres un héroe! –Le dijo Kai. Rei se apenó aún más - ¡Wow! ¡Tengo un amigo héroe! ¡Nunca me había pasado! –Exclamó; "Wow…tengo un amigo" Pensó al ver al tímido chino y una pequeña y agradable descarga eléctrica le recorrió el estómago haciéndola cosquillas con las que quería reírse todo el día… y todo el tiempo que pudiera.

A media mañana de ése caluroso y resplandeciente Jueves, después de evitar todas las burlescas miradas de sus compañeros y de esquivar a varios maestros que deseaban hablar con él; Max Mizuhara encontró refugio bajo un frondoso árbol, donde se dispuso a deglutir su comida barata de la cafetería… Emily, Takao y Mao lo alcanzarían dentro de un poco… y él necesitaba estar un poco solo para regañarse una vez más por la torpeza… cualquiera de todas las que ése día había hecho, como caerse, ser atacado por un fugaz chorro de agua en los bebederos, tirar un cubo de basura en el suelo y casi romperle dos dedos del pie a un profesor al tirarle por error los libros que le había encomendado sostener… sin duda, ése día era uno de esos muchos días en los que… no es tu día… y no lo imaginaba, pero, ése día, no seguiría siendo bueno. Esperó varios minutos hasta que la comida le asqueó y decidió ir en busca de sus compañeros; se incorporó y al observar hacia ambos lados decidió ir hacia la izquierda.

Avanzó despacio, protegiéndose del sol bajo la sombra de los árboles, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegó a las canchas donde un al parecer, emocionante partido de soccer se llevaba a cabo… a él el deporte no le interesaba, pero, al parecer, el destino quería que participara en sus pequeñas jugarretas, por lo que, por obra mágica, digámoslo así, el balón tras una muy fuerte patada fue a dar hasta sus pies. Se detuvo y observó la blanca esfera que esperaba paciente a ser maltratada por alguien; varios de los jugadores… no, todos los jugadores, al unísono como un nada glorioso coro de pájaros carroñeros comenzaron a 'animarle' a que lanzara la bola. Max los miró… a él no le gustaba el soccer… no le gustaba tratar de hacer algo que pusiera en tela de juicio sus debilidades… pero, ellos esperaban… Suspiró, tomó fuerza en su derecha, miró el balón y arremetió contra él con una asombrosa fuerza, según pensando que la dirección era la correcta… pero el destino aún tenía tantas jugarretas guardadas ése día para él, por lo que, despistadamente, una cálida ráfaga de viento desvió la esfera unos cuantos centímetros, los exactamente justos para que éste chocara contra un árbol y saliera desviado hacia la izquierda, en lugar de las canchas de enfrente, y girando fugaz como un meteoro blanco, o como si Dios jugara al soccer con la luna, y siguió su trayecto sin detenerse, la bola avanzó directamente hacia el moreno rostro de un desconcertado chico de cola de caballo…

Rei lanzó un alarido de impresión y dolor; la bola chocó exacta e impresionantemente contra su nariz y hasta dio unos cuántos giros en ella, para luego salir despedida como cohete hacia arriba y caer cerca de la jodida cancha. Una risotada casi universal resonó en el patio, excepto entre el agresor y el agredido, a quien por cierto, un enorme chorro de sangre le brotaba de la enrojecida nariz. Max retrocedió espasmódico varios pasos; las risas no cesaban y el viento soplaba levantando una columna de polvo entre ambos. Suspiró y nervioso se acercó a Rei y su ruso acompañante.

- ¿E-estás… bien? –Le preguntó. El chino se volvió hacia el ruso primero, al notar la ahogada risa de éste tratando inútilmente de contenerla… luego, como un león que matará desquiciadamente a su presa se volvió hacia Max.

- ¡Sabía que tenías que ser tú! –Le gritó, cubriendo la hemorragia con su mano, la cual se ensangrentaba de inmediato. Kai cesó de reír. Max agachó la mirada. - ¡¿Cómo maldita sea crees que estoy bien? ¡Mira lo que hiciste, imbécil!

- Lo… lo siento… yo… de verdad… -No pudo decir nada más. Rei lo miró y pasó de largo. Kai le mandó una extraña sonrisa y posó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

- La nariz duele mucho… pero se le pasará… -Max asintió apenado. – No te preocupes… nos vemos en clase… dile al profesor que a lo mejor llegamos un poco tarde por esto, ¿si? Supongo que vamos a la enfermería.

- C-claro –Kai asintió y le siguió el paso a Rei… quien no lamentaba más en la vida que la jodidamente maldita escuela fuera tan grande.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Sue, la enfermera lo atendió rápido… y para su agrado, no había sido algo grave el golpe… le acomodó un poco el tabique, le dio analgésicos y le colocó una especie de cinta para que nada se desviara… y una vez atendido, ahora sólo quedaba la furia. Bajaron del edificio y salieron a la explanada central. Rei seguía sin hablar y Kai simplemente lo miraba. Caminaron en silencio hasta que el ruso se atrevió a iniciar una conversación.

- ¿Estás mejor? –Le preguntó. Rei lo miró y asintió. – fue un accidente…

- Eso no lo niego… ése idiota es… ¡La maldita mala suerte, estupidez y desorientación encarnada!... ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué sus padres se drogaban antes de engendrarlo o qué?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Le preguntó Kai quien en ése instante desvió la mirada hacia el grupo de Max y sus compañeros a quienes, al parecer, les contaba la fatal historia de la nariz de 'Limón'.

- ¡Es estúpido! –Exclamó Rei con tanta furia que Kai se asombró. - ¡Y no puedes negarlo, porque justo ayer estuvo a punto de matarte con el pupitre! ¿Te acuerdas? –El ruso se encogió de hombros.

-A mi no me parece… -Susurró. Rei lo miró confundido. – Me parece que es muy inteligente…

- ¡¿Ah sí, por qué? –Preguntó el chino a su vez, como ofendido, casi diciendo '¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar tal idiotez? ¡Si hasta los científicos lo piensan!'

- Mmmm… pues… ¡Porque te golpeó la nariz y te hizo tener ése gesto raro que haces con los labios y el entrecejo!

- ¡¿Cuál gesto? –Inquirió con ése guiño extraño y gracioso que, en efecto, Rei solía hacer en situaciones como ésa… razón por la que Kai reía, no por su golpe… sino por el gesto.

- ¡Ya limón, tranquilo! –Exclamó Kai. Rei lo miró y comprendió lo que quería hacer. El gesto se marcó a un más en su cara. - ¡Haz una limonada o algo para que se te quite lo amargo! ¡Dios, eres peor que una toronja!

- Algo… ¿cómo sonreír? –Le preguntó éste, y entonces, el gesto raro y jocoso se transformó en una sincera y bonita sonrisa. Kai lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con serenidad y gusto.

- Eso exactamente… -le dijo y el cosquilleo se repitió de nuevo… en ambos… al mismo tiempo. –Oye, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa al salir?... Bueno, ya que llegaste conmigo… sería bueno irte conmigo… -Le dijo. Rei lo miró y guardó silencio unos segundos sonriendo con ése gesto que hacemos al ver algo distinto a lo que nos quieren mostrar… o decir.

- Ehm… ¡Claro! ¡Sí!

Las clases comenzaron de nuevo y no se detuvieron hasta que terminó la última: matemáticas. Era lógico que el cansancio y el aturdimiento del final de clases se hicieran presentes… y así fue. Kai Hiwattari estaba más que hastiado de las clases, del salón y de ésa pesadez que los había embriagado al escuchar al horrible profesor hablarles de Pitágoras. Cuando el timbre de salida resonó; todos, sin excepción se levantaron de inmediato y salieron, algunos más rápido que otros… de entre ellos, el mencionado ruso y Max, quien, aterrado de su infortunio decidió huir lo más rápido que podía para ocultarse debajo de su cama todo el día… tanta era la prisa de ambos y la mala suerte de Max, que, al tratar de bajar los escalones del edificio, sin darse cuenta, le plantó tremendo pisotón al ruso y por poco, él mismo cae de casi cuarenta escalones, si no es que, por segunda ocasión el ruso lo impide… pero ahora no deteniendo el pupitre… sino a Max mismo.

- Cuidado… -Repitió. Max se prendió de su mano y lanzó un largo suspiro de terror.

- ¡Gracias! –Exclamó y comenzaron a descender. –Siento lo de tu pie… perdón… ¿N-no está sangrando, verdad?

- ¡No, claro que no! –Le dijo el ruso riendo. Max volvió a suspirar, pero ahora aliviado.

- ¿Eres, Max Mizu… algo, no?

- Mizuhara, sí… Max infortunio para ser exacto… -Bromeó. Kai lo miró y guardaron un incómodo silencio. – Y… tu, tu… amigo… ¿Cómo está?

- ¡Ah!... este… ¡Se pondrá bien después de la operación reconstructiva! –Los azules ojos del rubio se abrieron a más no poder. Kai se río con ganas. - ¡Fue broma!

- ¡Te juro que con mi maldita suerte no lo dudé ni un segundo! ¿Si está bien? –Investigó Max.

-Está bien… algo furioso, pero se le pasará… no te preocupes por eso…

-Gracias… Je, creo que ahora me debo preocupar… pero por llegar a mi casa. –comentó en un susurro. Kai lo miró y le sonrió amable.

- Creo que definitivamente sería peligroso que andes por ahí causando el terror y el caos… ¿Eres un jinete del Apocalipsis y no lo sabes, o qué?

- ¡Oh yo creo!... sólo que no tengo caballo… ¡Trataré de conseguir uno! –Ambos rieron y cuando menos pensaron llegaron a la puerta principal. El lujoso Mercedes del año esperaba por Kai. Max lo miró y sin nada más que decir y con un gesto conforme y nervioso se encogió de hombros. –Bueno… nos vemos…

- ¿Te llevo? –Le preguntó el ruso.

- ¿Quieres morir horriblemente en un accidente de auto? –Le contestó retóricamente el rubio. En la lejanía Rei se encontró con Kai y el golpeador conversando y trató de acercarse, pero la multitud se lo impedía un poco.

- Mmmmh… A lo mejor vale la pena arriesgarse… ¡Me he salvado de que me mates dos veces!... ¡Eso debe valer algo! –Max sonrió y volvió a encogerse de hombros. Rei se acercó un poco más.

- Bien, sube… y… persígnate –Le dijo Kai. Ambos rieron y subieron al auto. Rei se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, pero, para cuando llegó a la salida; el auto comenzaba a alejarse. Se quedó varios segundos observando la lejanía; después, se marcho solo a su casa.

¡Finalmente llegó el viernes! La mañana seguía tan calurosa como las anteriores y el día lo sería aún más, climática y emocionalmente… comenzando por el pequeño tropiezo de los dos nuevos rivales que se consolidarían ése mismo día. Max Mizuhara caminaba tranquilamente, había llegado a salvo a su casa, al parecer, Kai, el alumno súper modelo, era una especie de amuleto… por lo que había considerado seriamente juntarse más con él… lo cual no resultaba una muy mala idea después de todo.

Al cruzar la calle hacia la izquierda, para tomar el camino más rápido hacia el instituto se encontró con Rei, quien, distraído y algo somnoliento avanzaba a escasos diez metros o menos de él. "Debo disculparme" Pensó y aceleró el paso hasta acercarse a medio metro de distancia de él… decidió no acercarse más hasta ver que no estaba armado.

-Buenos días. –susurró.

-Buenos días –Contestó el chino sin volverse. Luego, reaccionando un poco del trance de sueño, se volvió hacia atrás para saber quién le hablaba. - ¡Ah!... eres tú. –Dijo con desagrado y aceleró un poco el paso.

- Eh… Quisiera disculparme contigo por lo de ayer –Le dijo Max subiendo la velocidad de su caminar.

- Ah…

- Lo siento mucho… en verdad… fue un accidente… ¡Yo por eso odio el soccer!... es que no soy muy coordinado que digamos y pues…

- ¡¿Ah enserio? ¡No me digas, no me había fijado! –Dijo éste sarcásticamente. Max agachó la mirada.

- Perdón… -Volvió a decir. Rei se volvió a él exasperado. Se detuvieron.

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de hablarme de una buena vez? –Le dijo fuerte y cortante. Max lo miró con sorpresa y algo de coraje.

- Tu… ¿nariz ya está mejor? –Le preguntó tímidamente.

- ¡No te importa!... ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡Fuiste tú el que me causó esto! Supongo que debe importarte…

- Este… por algo te pedí disculpas…

- Las disculpas no quitan el dolor. -Le dijo Rei fríamente. Max levantó la mirada y se enfrentó con la del chino.

- ¿Qué diablos traes conmigo, eh? –Le preguntó molesto. Rei rió indiferente.

- Que no me agradas…

- ¿Por el accidente de la nariz? –Inquirió el rubio, pero no esperó respuesta, bufó burlón - ¡Bah! ¡Qué marica! –Dijo. Rei lo miró sorprendido. – Yo traté de disculparme… traté de arreglar algo… ¡Pero cómo imbéciles ego centristas antipáticos como tú me dan asco, me arrepiento de cualquier disculpa y al contrario! Ojala a la próxima sea un hueso… -Masculló Max. Rei guardó silencio. Trató de hablar, pero el rubio se alejó caminando a demasiada velocidad.

- ¡Muérete! –Le gritó. Max se volvió a él con fastidio.

- ¡Antes que tú, señor 'maldad' nunca! –Le gritó sarcástico y se alejó rumbo a la escuela. Rei frunció el seño furioso y el gesto se repitió de nuevo.

- ¡Idiota! –Dijo y siguió caminando.

El enfado de Max, al tener que soportar la presencia de Rei en el salón de clases no disminuyó sino hasta el receso, en el que, aprovechando la ausencia de Emily y Mao, Takao se acercó a hablar con él; por que, lo poco que conocía del rubio, le hacía suponer que no era de esos que le cuentan su cosas a el ochenta por ciento del mundo y luego lo hacen una mala novela refrito de refritos.

- Hola. –Le susurró. Max se hallaba sentado sobre el respaldo de una banca de mármol con el seño fruncido. Se volvió a Takao y le sonrió. - ¿Y a quién quieres matar?

- ¿Cómo sabes? –Le preguntó éste. Takao se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento a su lado.

- Mmmh… pues… viendo como eres y luego ahora con ésa expresión… uno hace suposiciones… ¿A quién?

- Al mal hecho producto de china…

- ¿Kon? ¿Por qué, no te conformaste con la nariz? –Max lo miró aún más furioso.

- ¡Takao! ¡Corre antes de que te corte el cuello! –Le gritó.

- ¡Ya lo siento, perdón!... Te afecta juntarte con Emily… -Ambos sonrieron.

- ¡Ella es increíble! –Comentó Max. Taka asintió. –Me gustaría ser tan… ¡así, como ella!

- Ella a veces parece un teflón de forma humana…

- ¿A veces? ¡Todo el tiempo querrás decir!

- No… a veces… tú no la conoces como yo desde hace treinta años… sé lo que te digo… ¡Es tan negra por dentro que las manchas que se le pegan no se notan!

- Pero sin duda están ahí –Susurró Max. Takao asintió.

-Como en todos…

- ¿A ti quién no te agrada del grupo? –Le preguntó el rubio. Taka tomó una bocanada de aire pensativamente.

- Mmmmh… el engendro de súper modelo ése…

- ¿Kai? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ah! ¡Porque es la cosa más presumida y petulante sobre la faz de la tierra! ¡Dios, odio a la gente así!

- No es tan malo… te lo aseguro. – El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- Pues quién sabe… -Le dijo.

Lejos de ellos, los susodichos dolores de cabeza de Max y Takao conversaban por su parte…

- Perdón… lo olvidé… estaba cansando… ¡La escuela estuvo fatal ayer! –Le dijo Kai a Rei, quien evitaba su mirada.

- No tienes palabra Hiwattari… -Le dijo. Kai torció los ojos.

- ¡Te llevaré ahora!

- ¡No gracias! –Dijo el otro secamente.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –Le preguntó.

- Me pasa que… -Iba a decirle que el hecho de que llevara a Max en su lugar lo hizo derramar litros de bilis pero se contuvo al notar la situación; Sasuke le vino a la mente y guardó silencio. El timbre de entrada a clases sonó levemente; Kai no lo percató y Rei lo confundió con otra cosa.

- ¡¿Limón? –Susurró el ruso al ver el ausentismo del chino.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Preguntó sobresaltado saliendo de su trance.

- ¿Me perdonas? – Rei lo miró y una presión le vino encima… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?... al parecer no se daban cuenta ninguno de los dos… o… es que, ¿no querían hacerlo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro! Tú… haz lo que quieras… ¡Yo qué!... ¿Tengo mi propia vida, sabes?...

- Ah… ¡Si está bien! –Le dijo Kai confundido. – Eres muy raro, Limón…

- ¡Tranquilo normalidad que viaja a Irlanda sólo para comprar café!

- ¡Para mí eso es muy normal!

- ¡Pues en el mundo real, fuera de la burbujita de millones de dólares que te rodea, eso es ridículo! –le dijo Rei.

- ¡Y causa envidia! –Soltó el ruso mordaz. Rei lo miró.

- No me interesa Irlanda… -Le dijo. Kai sonrió con un poco de maldad.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué lástima, porque me estaban dando ganas de ir a comprar café!... y necesitaba platicar con alguien… digo, para pasar el rato.

- ¡Consíguete un videojuego! –Le dijo Kon. Kai sonrió.

- Tú eres más divertido que un videojuego… ¡Hacerte enojar es un arte suculento!

- ¡Púdrete!

- ¡Ya te dije que!...

-¡No puedes porque sería un desperdicio mundial! –Terminó la frase Rei. –No tienes remedio… enserio…

- Claro que sí… ¡sólo que todavía no hay alguien que me arregle! –Le musitó el ruso y las cosquillas dentro del estómago nacieron de nuevo. Suspiraron.

-Tal vez algún día… llegue…

- Sí… eso espero.

La clase de historia de Japón, iba casi a la mitad cuando el profesor anunció el primer trabajo en grupo para la clase: Una investigación de los primeros imperios de la era Meji. Con la libertad de unirse por afinidad a los compañeros y crear el equipo. Rápidamente, Takao, Max, Mao y Emily se unieron en un pequeño equipo, donde, el líder sería Max.

Faltaban cerca de quince minutos para terminar la clase, cuando Kai y Rei, se dignaron a llegar, convencidos del merecido castigo que les impondría… pero no fue así, (por parte del profesor) ya que, sin tardanza les informó del trabajo y los unió con el equipo menos voluminoso de todo el grupo… el comandado por Max… ahí fue, donde comenzó el castigo.

- Ay no, no puede ser cierto… -Susurró Rei al tomar asiento en el círculo de pupitres que componían al equipo. Max agachó la mirada y comenzó a trazar círculos en la libreta guardando un rotundo silencio.

- Hola… -Dijo Kai.

- Hola. –Contestaron todos menos Rei y al momento, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de todos.

- Es para el lunes ¿verdad? –Preguntó el ruso. Todos asintieron. Max los miró y decidió hablar.

- Les propongo que, tratemos de hacer lo más posible ahora, en cuanto termine la clase… y… así nos repartimos lo que quede y es mucho menos trabajo… -Todos asintieron de nuevo. El profesor dio las últimas instrucciones y la clase terminó. Poco a poco el aula se fue vaciando, hasta quedar en ellas sólo seis personas, casi extraños que se miraban los unos a los otros sin mucho que decir. Con la puerta cerrada, las persianas de las ventanas sin dejar entrar la luz natural y ellos nada más, pronto comenzó a darles frío por la ventilación. –Eh… voy por unos libros a la biblioteca… Ya… ya vengo. –Terminó Max y se puso de pie; un extraño sonido de fuera del salón lo detuvo. Los demás se incorporaron y lo miraron preocupados.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Emily.

- Escuché algo… ¡Será mejor que vea! –Dijo Max y avanzó hacia la puerta. Jaló de ella y sólo quedó sosteniéndola.

- Te esperamos. –Dijo Rei. Max se volvió a ellos con una risa nerviosa.

- ¡Ay no! –Exclamó Mao. - ¡Está cerrada! –Max asintió. Kai se acercó al rubio y trató en vano, de abrirla. Un par de risas retumbó fuera del aula. Mao lanzó un exasperado suspiro.

- ¡No necesito adivinar quiénes fueron! –Dijo. Todos la observaron, sólo Emily comprendió.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Max.

- ¡Pues salir de aquí, inteligente! ¿Pues qué creías? –Le contestó Rei.

- Te acepto ése comentario si a tu cerebrito se le ocurre despertar de no sé cuántos años dormido y que nos de una buena idea de cómo salir… -Le dijo el rubio. El silencio incómodo se hizo de nuevo.

- ¿Las ventanas están selladas, verdad? –Inquirió Emily. Todos asintieron.

- ¡Mierda! –Exclamó Kai. - ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿Por qué nos preguntas, qué no te sirve a ti tampoco el cerebro? –Masculló Takao. Kai lo miró.

- ¿Eso es ofensa? –Le retó. - ¡Bien, sigue así y tal vez muera de risa antes de salir de aquí!

- ¡Ah, claro! Se necesita tener dignidad para ofenderse… ¿Cómo te pido que te ofendas tú? ¡No pues sí que es imposible!

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – Preguntó Mao exaltada.

- ¡Son hombres! ¡Eso les pasa! – Contestó Emily.

- ¡Tú no te metas feminista de mierda! –Le dijo Kai.

- ¡Vuélveme a decir 'mierda' y de eso vas a tener repleta la boca, idiota! –Gritó ésta acercándose al ruso.

- ¡Uhh! ¡Qué miedo! –Susurró Rei. Ella se volvió al chino.

- Haré que te comas la mierda de Kai, si te sigues entrometiendo, Kon.

- ¡Hey, ya basta! –Les dijo Mao. – Escogen la situación para querer matarse… ¡Estamos encerrados en el salón, las ventanas están selladas por lo que no nos van a escuchar por más que gritemos y tampoco podemos romper los cristales! ¡Pónganse a pensar en eso!

- ¡¿A ti quién diablos te dijo que podías mandarnos? –Le gritaron todos excepto Max. Mao lanzó un bufido y se sentó en una esquina del aula. Los demás la imitaron cada uno alejado del otro. Guardaron silencio.

- Propongo que sea a Mao a la que nos comamos primero… ya que sus primos nos metieron en esto… -Comentó Emily después de casi media hora de no hablar nadie. Todos rieron, excepto la pelirrosa.

- ¡¿A mí por qué? ¡Cómanse a mis primos y déjenme en paz!

- Fue broma, Mao. –Le dijo Takao riendo. Ella los miró y guardó silencio. Ahora nadie volvió hablar por una hora y media más; hasta que, los sonidos del hambre se hicieron presentes.

- Creo que eso de que era broma comerse a Mao ya no me parece tan absurdo. –comentó Rei. Todos asintieron, incluso ella.

- ¡Pido mi brazo! –Dijo.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –Exclamó Rei.

- ¡¿Pero cómo?... –Musitó Kai mientras se acomodaba en un pupitre. - ¡Mierda si no estuviera haciendo tanto frío!

- ¡Maldito aire acondicionado! –Espetó Takao. Max y Kai se volvieron a él de inmediato.

- ¡El aire acondicionado! –Exclamaron al unísono y se pusieron en pie.

- Hay un sistema que conecta a todo el edificio para aclimatarlo… ¡por lógica debe haber un conducto grande del aire que llegue a donde podamos salir! –Dijo Max. Todos se volvieron al techo. Allá, en la esquina, disfrazadamente, se veía una pequeña portezuela. La mirada se iluminó a todos y avanzaron hacia ella. Kai, por ser el más alto, fue el que la quitó y una ráfaga más fuerte de viento helado llegó a ellos. Se encogieron por el frío.

- ¿Sí cabemos? –Le preguntó Mao. Kai se fijó y se volvió a ellos.

- Es bastante grande… -Comentó. –Será difícil, pero sí cabemos.

- El único lugar que debe estar abierto o por el que podemos salir es el baño –Dijo Emily.

- ¡Genial, nos guiaremos por el olor! Será muy fácil –Exclamó Rei. Todos sonrieron.

- Max tú vas primero, para que guíes a las chicas, luego tú, Taka, después Rei y yo al final. –Dijo Kai. Todos asintieron y el mismo ruso los ayudó a subir.

El frío dentro del conducto descendió a los siete grados.

- Maldición voy a morir… virgen y congelada –Exclamó Emily arrancándoles carcajadas a todos.

Avanzaron despacio, hasta llegar a una parte donde el conducto se bifurcaba. Se detuvieron.

- ¿Por dónde huele más, Max? –Le preguntó Mao. El rubio se puso a inhalar el aire por la nariz, el frío le afectaba, pero se concentró y entre las ráfagas de aire helado detectó el aroma de la lavanda que usaban para disfrazar la suciedad del baño.

- ¡La izquierda! –Dijo y comenzaron a avanzar. A unos cuantos metros más, logró divisar una luz y despacio, con las manos lilas y temblorosas, quitó la tapa del conducto y llegaron al bastante más cálido baño. El espacio era suficiente para, a duras penas, poder sentarse, colgar las piernas y, aunque doliera, pegar un salto. Los demás retrocedieron un poco y lo imitaron. Kai tuvo bastante dificultad al hacerlo, pero, sin darse cuenta cómo, lo logró.

-Eres flexible. –Le comentó Mao.

- Sí, todo un estuche de monerías. –Dijo éste engreídamente.

- ¡Bueno, larguémonos de aquí antes de que en verdad le pegue una mordida a Mao! –Dijo Emily y avanzaron hacia la puerta. Max la jaló y para alivio de todos, ésta no opuso resistencia.

- Me alegro de tener primos tan estúpidos. –Dijo Mao y salieron.

Caminando en silencio giraron hacia la derecha y se toparon con las escaleras, Emily se adelantó, pero, de pronto, se frenó y retrocedió.

- Alguien viene. –Dijo.

- ¿Y? –Glosó Kai sarcástico. La castaña se volvió a ellos, estaba pálida.

- Traen armas… -Les susurró. Ahora ya estaban fuera del conducto de aire frío, pero, la sangre se les heló aún más. Los pasos se acercaban, y todos, por instinto natural retrocedieron varios pasos para ocultarse de la mirada de los extraños.

Sin duda, eran los pasos de tres hombres que avanzaban calmadamente y, al parecer, discutían de forma acalorada. Los seis chicos se acercaron a la pared del aula contigua a las escaleras y cerraron los ojos. El alma se les hizo polvo, cuando, de pronto, los tres sujetos se detuvieron en el descanso, a un lado de ellos, antes de subir al próximo piso.

- No podemos permitir fallos…

- Lo sé. –Susurró uno de los desconocidos. –En todo caso de que se revele… ¡Siempre hay formas de desaparecer a la gente!

- ¡Violencia, violencia, violencia! ¿Qué no puedes arreglar las cosas de otro modo?

- Como usted diga, señor. –Le contestó el otro sujeto.

- La bodega parece estar estable… y creo que podemos usar un aula del próximo piso para el nuevo cargamento… -Dijo una nueva voz. Todos retuvieron la respiración, absortos.

-Sí… estaría bien… -Contestó la primera.

- Pero… ¿no corre peligro con todos éstos entrometidos aquí?

- Lo dudo… éste lugar está hecho para soportar muchas cosas… incluso a miles de adolescentes entrometidos… -Dijo la segunda.

-Cierto… Noboru no nos ha fallado hasta ahora… dudo que lo haga. –Los pasos de los tres hombres comenzaron a alejarse. En cuanto desapareció todo sonido. Los seis pálidos chicos bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa, aprovechando las hileras de árboles para ocultarse y salieron de la escuela sin problemas, debido a la falta de guardián en la puerta.

Detuvieron sus temerosos pasos, todos temblaban. De pronto, la mirada de cada uno se topó con la de todos los demás.

- ¿Estás segura que… traían… armas? –Le preguntó Takao a Emily quien aún pálida asintió.

- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿De qué estaban hablando? –Preguntó Kai. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

-De algo que nosotros no debimos escuchar… eso es seguro. –Dijo Max. El silencio los gobernó de nuevo.

- ¿Debemos decirle a alguien? –Preguntó Rei. Kai denegó.

- No… no hasta que estemos seguros de qué fue eso… mientras… no lo comentemos con nadie… sería mejor que no nos viéramos hasta el lunes, pero… con la tarea…

- ¡La tarea! ¡Ah, no se preocupen por eso! –Prorrumpió Max. Todos lo observaron. –Tenemos que exponerla… miren, yo preparo todo… hago toda la investigación y el lunes, ¿entramos una hora después no? –Todos asintieron. – Pues, yo les doy lo que les toque exponer, lo estudian… y ¡listo!

- ¿Seguro? –Inquirió Mao. Max asintió con la cabeza.

- Es lo mejor… ¡Igual que irnos de aquí, porque siento que me voy a orinar del miedo! –Aclaró él. Todos sonrieron nerviosos.

-Bien… Nos vemos el lunes… -Expresó Kai, al ver que el Mercedes esperaba por él a lo lejos.

Todos asintieron y precavidamente se alejaron de la escuela, cada uno tomando su propio camino… uno que desde ése momento y a causa de varios secretos que ellos ni siquiera imaginaban se uniría para siempre… para darles un sentido completamente distinto a sus vidas…

"_Yell and shout and kick me out  
Then forget what we fought about  
But don't give up  
These storms are passing"._


	2. Smile Like you Mean It

**2**

**SMILE LIKE YOU MEAN IT.**

(The Killers)

La mañana del veintitrés de agosto se había llenado de nervios. Todos, Takao, Max, Emily, Mao, Kai y Rei se habían reunido una hora antes del inicio de clases, porque, como el rubio lo había prometido; se preparaban para la exposición de historia. Estaban nerviosos, inquietos como muy pocas veces. Ninguno podía negar lo que había escuchado… pero tampoco podían estar seguro de qué había sido, pero, a partir de ése momento, habían vivido con miedo… Se sentían indefensos, porque, algo… algo muy dentro de ellos, les decía que había cosas que no estaban bien… Pero ahora guardaban silencio, se ocultaban tras ésa pequeña tarjeta llena de hermosas letras, producto de la mano de Max. De vez en cuando, uno miraba a otro y se volvían a ocultar entre las tarjetas, con el seño fruncido y con miedo… un grave miedo a hablar. Kai, de pronto, producto de aquella impulsividad que espontáneamente nacía dentro de él se puso en pie y los miró.

- ¡Wow! ¡Max! -Prorrumpió; todos se volvieron a él. - ¿Tú solo hiciste esto?

- Eh… sí… ¿Por? –Le contestó el rubio, pensando lo peor.

- ¡Qué increíble! –Exclamó de nuevo el ruso. – Es… tan… perfectamente sintetizado, es concreto, es claro, es fácil de entender… ¡Eres asombroso! –Max sonrió complacido. Todos se volvieron a él.

- ¡Ley antinaturalaza! ¿Un rubio que piensa? –Exclamó Rei con su primer comentario sarcástico y destructivo de la mañana.

- ¡Ah pero no es la única! –Vociferó Max, en respuesta - ¡Un chino que no está trabajando en una fábrica! ¡No cabe duda, el mundo está perdido! –Emily lanzó una carcajada que dolió aún más que el comentario mismo… pero al ver el 'gesto' de Rei cayó, sofocando la risa.

- Bueno, chicos… creo que no es momento de demostrarse el delicioso amor que se tienen… -Comentó Mao. Max y Rei la observaron con un brillo furioso en los ojos. – Eh… este… ¡Hay que trabajar!

- ¿No podemos comérnosla ahora? –Preguntó Max. Mao guardó silencio ante la contenida risa de todos.

- ¡Los odio! –Bromeó fingiéndose indignada.

- ¡No es cierto, nos amas con todas tus podridas entrañas! –Le dijo Emily mirándola de reojo. Guardaron silencio.

- Max, creo que deberías sentarte a mi lado… ¡Con tanta inteligencia derrochada de tu cerebro, creo que sería muy conveniente! – Le dijo Kai. Max sonrió apenado y asintió con una risita tonta que, de pronto, le agradó tanto a Kai, como el gesto que Rei hacía de indignación. - ¡Bueno, pues ven, ven, ven! –Le dijo el ruso haciéndole gestos con la mano. Max se acercó y se sentó delante de Kai. –De ahora en adelante, eres mío ¡Y no te vas a mover de aquí! ¿Entendido? –Le dijo. Max lo miró impresionado, y no fue el único. Rei, quien apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo derecho cayó de él y se golpeó con la paleta del pupitre. Todos se volvieron al chino.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Mao. El chino levantó la mirada y guardó silencio.

- ¿Limón? –Le preguntó Kai.

- ¿Limón? –Dijo Emily burlona.

-Sí… estoy bien… ¡Perfectamente! –Dijo Rei y se internó en sus notas de estudio.

- Oye, Kai, ¡No es justo, nosotros también necesitamos tener diez! ¡No te lleves a Max por lo menos hasta la universidad! –Le reclamó Emily.

- Yo me merezco todo lo bueno, lo siento –Le dijo Kai sonriendo. Max agachó la mirada. Emily le lanzó una mirada furtiva y sonrió. Se puso en pie.

- ¡Perfecto, entonces me siento a su lado! –Exclamó y avanzó a la mitad de la primera fila, que era donde se situaban Kai y Max, a mitad del salón. Tomó asiento a un lado de Max y haciéndole señas a Mao, a Takao y a Rei les indicó que se acercaran. - ¡Vamos, siéntese, tres en cada fila!

- ¡Bueno, tú le copias a Max y yo a ti! –Le señaló Mao y se sentó detrás de ella. Takao la miró con asombro y agachó unos segundos la mirada.

- Claro… es mejor la novedad. –Susurró; luego, volviéndose a Kai decidió tomar asiento detrás de él. -¿Me dejarás copiarte? –Le preguntó al ruso, sonriéndole con timidez. Kai lo miró y después le sonrió.

- ¡Claro! –Le dijo. Takao rió.

- Rei, siéntate aquí –Le sugirió Mao al chino, quien, simplemente asintió y tomó lugar detrás de ella.

Todos guardaron silencio, tratando de concentrarse en sus labores. Pero Max los interrumpió.

- ¿Ya podemos hablar de lo que escuchamos el viernes? –Preguntó.

- ¡Que oportuno! –Masculló Rei.

-Si no quieres hablar… salte. –Le indicó el rubio. Rei se volvió a él.

- Tú no eres nadie para mandarme… y si te molesta que me quede, pues con más razón me quedaré. –Le dijo el chino.

- Tu presencia no podría importarme menos… -Susurró Max.

- ¡Ya, ya basta, por dios!... –Rogó Mao, los demás asintieron. –Y creo que ya debemos tocar el tema… porque el nervio me está matando.

- Si tienen razón. –Consintió Kai. – Sea lo que haya sido… creo que es demasiado importante como para no tomarlo en cuenta… Tal vez no lo sepan… pero… Mi abuelo me ha contado que ésta escuela tiene una fama no muy conveniente dentro de otros círculos no académicos… dice que aquí han ocurrido muchas cosas que han mantenido ocultas…

- ¿Qué…cosas? –Preguntó Takao. Kai se encogió de hombros.

- No quiso decirme… tal vez no sepa mucho.

- Noboru Yoshiro es ambicioso… quizá de más… Es lo único que yo sé -dijo Rei.

- Tengo miedo de pensar que algo… muy malo está pasando en la escuela. –Dijo Mao.

- Creo… que tenemos la obligación de averiguar qué es… ¡A lo mejor nos imaginamos cosas! –Expresó Max.

- ¡No lo creo, estaban hablando de desaparecer gente! –Les dijo Emily. Todos agacharon la mirada.

- Investiguemos… -Propuso Kai. Todos lo miraron. – Tal vez no se trate de nada serio.

- Pero… ¡¿y si no es así? ¿Y si en verdad aquí hay algo?… nos vamos a meter en serios problemas…

- ¡Que emocionante! –Exclamó Emily dirigiéndose a Rei, quien acababa de hablar. – yo te apoyo, Kai… si aquí hay algo oscuro y retorcido… ¡Tengo que estar ahí! –Max la miró, de pronto el verla, con la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de emoción le despertó algo… algo que él jamás había sentido y sin darse cuenta se puso en pie y les sonrió.

- ¡Yo también los apoyo! –Les dijo. Emily aplaudió varios segundos, excitada.

- ¡Vamos, no sean cobardes! –Les animó. Los otros tres se miraron los unos a los otros. – Es una gran oportunidad… ¿Qué adolescente de nuestro tiempo tiene la gracia de tener una vida llena de aventura, eh? ¡No sean tontos, metámonos en problemas y pateemos cul… traseros! –Les emitió.

- Supongo que… -Dijo Takao. –Que no puedo dejarte sola, porque eres capaz de secuestrar al director… ¡yo también le entro! –Dijo. Emily avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó como si fuera un grandioso regalo de navidad lo que acababa de decir.

-Mao… Rei… -Les dijo Kai. –no vamos a obligarlos… pero… por favor, no le digan nada a nadie… ¡esto es importante! Quizá lo más importante que jamás nos haya pasado.

- ¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¡Los podrían matar si se entrometen! –Vociferó Rei poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Por eso te lo digo, Rei! –Le explicó el ruso. – No corremos peligro por el simple hecho de habernos enterado de que hay algo raro en ésta escuela… ¿no se dan cuenta? ¡Si en verdad hay algo, corremos peligro por el simple hecho de estar aquí!... y no solo nosotros… todos… -ambos chinos agacharon la mirada. Volvieron a guardar silencio.

- Tienes razón. –Le dijo Mao. –Yo estoy con ustedes. –Ahora los cinco se volvieron a Rei, quien, tras tragar saliva. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

-Tal vez sea cierto… a lo mejor esto es lo más importante que nos podría pasar en la vida… y… por algo nos tocó a nosotros enterarnos… -Les comentó. Todos le sonrieron, claro está, Max no. –Haré lo que pueda… ¡aunque no tengo idea de qué haremos!

-Investigaremos… veremos qué podemos averiguar… y…

- ¡Oraremos para que no nos maten! –Profirió Emily. Una sonrisa nerviosa cruzó el rostro de los cinco restantes y de pronto, el resto de los alumnos del grupo comenzó a llegar. Tomaron asiento los seis, mirándose de vez en cuando y pensando…

-Todo estará bien –Le susurró Kai a Max.

-Sí… todo estará bien… -Se dijo éste y en silencio, esperaron a que comenzaran las clases.

A mitad de mañana, cuando el hambre comenzó a acechar los estómagos de todos, el ruso súper modelo del instituto decidió crear nuevos lazos con aquél, al que llamaban 'el infortunio andante' y lo invitó a desayunar… le hubiera gustado invitar a los demás, pero, al parecer, tenían mucha más hambre que él… por lo que habían desaparecido casi de inmediato, sin dejar rastro. El rubio lo seguía sonriendo levemente, y sintiéndose apenado al percatar las vastas miradas que levantaba Kai… era extraño caminar a un lado de tal foco de atención como lo era ése chico, que por extrañas razones, era de las muy pocas personas que se comportaban amable con el infortunado Max Mizuhara.

Avanzaron despacio, no conversaban, simplemente caminaba uno al lado de otro, hasta que Kai lo hizo.

- ¿No te agrada mucho Rei, verdad? –Le preguntó. Max lo miró y se encogió levemente de hombros.

- Él comenzó todo… ¡yo traté de solucionar eso de la pelota y todo lo demás!... pero… ¡simplemente no quiso! –Kai rió. –No creo que sea sólo por eso de la pelota en su nariz… ¡Me odia, es su instinto natural!... ¡Yo soy un perro y él un gato!

- A veces los perros y los gatos hacen buenas amistades, ¿sabes?...

- Sí… pero éste perro y éste gato no…

- Éste pleito de ambos es… muy raro… -Comentó el ruso. Max lo miró con atención. –Demasiado raro…

- ¿A… a qué te refieres? –Le preguntó. Kai se detuvo y lo miró.

- A que parece que pelean para tener una razón de hablarse… y… estar más juntos... ¡Cómo esas parejas que terminan casados! ¿Entiendes? –Max retrocedió varios pasos sonrojado. Kai sonrió levemente. – Oye… ¿no has pensado que…? -Pero no pudo terminar.

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a decir eso! –Le gritó con las mejillas rojas, ¡tanto! Que el ruso no supo deducir si eran de furia… o… que estaba avergonzado.

- Lo siento… ¡enserio!... –Max guardó silencio. – No volveré a decir nada más… ¡perdón!... ¿aún quieres venir? –Max lo miró y sonrió poco.

-Bueno… vamos. –Le dijo y siguió caminando.

Al girar hacia la derecha para ir hacia la cafetería, pasaron a un lado de un grupo de chicos, quienes, sin disimular, si quiera, comenzaron a susurrar mientras los señalaban y los miraban de las más diversas maneras. Agachó la mirada y al avanzar varios metros más, chocó contra alguien que simplemente le lanzó un golpe en su rubia cabeza. Se volvió hacia enfrente y se encontró con Emily, Takao y Rei y Mao.

- ¡Qué novedad que andes hiriendo a alguien! –Le dijo el chino. Max hizo como si no existiera.

- ¿Dónde andaban? ¡Los anduvimos buscando por toda la maldita escuela! –Les preguntó Kai.

- Al baño –Contestaron los cuatro al unísono. Luego prosiguió Emily – Sí… con éste calor tomamos mucho agua y dan ganas de hacer… 'Piss' a cada rato…

- Íbamos a la cafetería… ¿nos acompañan? –Les preguntó Kai sonriendo. –Yo invito…

- ¡Ah! ¡Que cordial te pone septiembre! –Le indicó Mao, Kai le sonrió. – Yo si voy. Me muero de hambre.

-Y yo… -Dijo Emily y se volvió hacia Takao quien permanecía en silencio. - ¡¿Taka? –El moreno se volvió a la castaña.

-Eh… este… B-bueno… -dijo apenado.

- ¿Vas, Rei? –Le invitó el ruso. El chino se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé… somos muchos y…

- ¡Ay Rei! ¡Créelo de una buena vez, carajo! ¡Estamos en el cielo, tenemos un a-mi-go ri-co! –Le dijo la chica de gafas en tono de 'reacciona imbécil, hay que aprovecharnos' Kai sonrió y se volvió hacia su derecha, allá, en la lejanía debajo de un árbol se encontraba un muchacho, de cabello muy oscuro y lacio, la piel blanca y el rostro afilado, tenía una bellos ojos color miel que destellaban de forma singular y atrayente y un gesto sereno, tranquilo y hasta agradable a la vista; era delgado, mas no demasiado, digamos que, al ver de Kai, con un poco de abdominales y algo de pesas… poco, unas cuatro o cinco horas diarias en el gimnasio, lo que para él era el mínimo, podría hacerle una muy buena competencia al ruso… pero claro, ¡Jamás nadie le ganaría a Kai Hiwattari! Sinónimo de la perfección. Bueno, el caso es que, el muchacho miraba directamente en dirección a ellos… pero, a alguien exactamente. Suspiró y disimuladamente se volvió hacia la izquierda y encontró el objeto de la mirada del lejano muchacho… Era Rei.

-Eh… yo… ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos! –Exclamó Rei y comenzaron a caminar por uno de esos caminitos empedrados que había por doquier en todo el instituto. Max, de pronto observó hacia atrás y se encontró con que alguien los seguía.

- ¡Ey! ¡Rei, Rei, Rei! –Le gritaron y todos, como si los seis se llamasen Rei, se volvieron hacia atrás y se toparon con el chico que Kai había visto observar al chico chino, quien, inmediatamente al verlo apretó sus puños algo nervioso y avanzó hacia él.

-Sasuke… -Susurró. Y sin decirle nada, los dos se alejaron un poco. Nadie pudo escuchar nada, solo ver que, el extraño negaba ligeramente con su cabeza y Rei asentía. Al cabo de varios segundos, el chino de cabellos negros volvió sonriendo torpemente, con vergüenza o algo similar.

Kai lo miró seriamente, "¿Qué diablos está pasando?" Se preguntó intrigado. Rei lo miró y se encogió de hombros como si hubiese leído su mente.

-Eh… lo siento, no puedo ir… tengo… ¡Tenemos! Mi amigo y yo algo que hacer… ¡que coman bien! –Les dijo a todos, dio media vuelta y se alejó veloz; mientras que sus compañeros de clase, casi amigos se quedaron estupefactos viéndolo marcharse. "Esto es raro…" Se dijo Kai y de pronto, así como el misterio de la escuela, se le antojó descubrir el misterio de 'Limón'.

Después del almuerzo, las clases volvieron a retomarse, el día había transcurrido tranquilo y para asombro de muchos, no habían sucedido cosas que últimamente habían estado pasando, sobre todo con Max y con Mao… pero, la vida, no es sólo la escuela… Y la fusión de la escuela, la vida y uno mismo era lo que ellos aprenderían a sobrellevar… comenzando en ése instante, en ése momento, en el que, casi al final de la última clase, 'Filosofía y Orientación Humana', iniciaría…

-El ser humano, jóvenes, como todos ustedes saben, es el único animal en éste planeta, capaz de auto recibir placer sin necesidad de llevarse al instinto o al contacto animal. –Aclaró el profesor Akyo mientras deslizaba la mirada por los somnolientos rostros de sus alumnos. –El placer de la mente, es, tal vez, una de las más grandes virtudes del ser humano… porque, para la mente humana no hay un fin sino el que ustedes mismos le pongan. Nuestros pensamientos son sinónimos de creación, de superioridad… la mente nos abre la puerta de cualquier mundo y nos guía a la evolución… pero, ustedes muchachos, deben de saber que nuestra mente está diseñada para aliviar el dolor por medio de placer que ésta produce… porque, deben de saber ustedes, que la tristeza puede ¡Matar a alguien incluso!... éste placer lo encontramos ¡No sólo en las masturbaciones mentales ni corporales! ¿Está claro? –Dijo y varios, no, bastantes trataron de ahogar una risita tonta. – Está claro que la mente puede producir placer sexual, sí… pero, muchachos, hay una clase de placer mental muy distinta que es la que de verdad nos ayuda a superar nuestras frustraciones, nuestras debilidades y miedos… Recordar, muchachos, como ¡muchas personas lo han dicho y no sólo su profesor loco! Es vivir… es vivir de nuevo un momento pasado… es sentir de nuevo… es creer de nuevo… aunque sea sólo por un instante… ¡Es lo más cercano al viaje en el tiempo que ahora tenemos! Recordar es volver a crear… y eso, nos produce ¡toda clase de sentimientos, de sensaciones! ¿O es que, todas ustedes, chicas me van a negar que no les ha pasado que están llorado por el recuerdo de cómo las dejó su ex novio y dos segundos después están riendo como locas al recordar las tonterías de enamorados que se decían juntos? –Varias, la gran mayoría excepto tres chicas, Haruka, Mao y Emily por sus muy diversas razones no sonrieron diciendo sin palabras 'Sí, casi todo el tiempo' - ¿Lo ven? ¡Eso, muchachos les hace superarse! Es la defensa del corazón que tenemos los seres humanos… Todo esto se resume en que: Es bueno sufrir para poder dejar de hacerlo… y para valorar la felicidad que ahora tenemos… -Un silencio extraño se hizo en toda el aula, la mayoría no lo notó pero seis chicos, entre otros más, agacharon la mirada pensativos: el profesor sabía lo que estaba diciendo. - ¡Y bueno! ¡Cómo a mi me encanta hacerlos sufrir!... ¡Les voy a dejar una tarea!

-_ ¡Nooo! ¡Mañana! –_Se escuchó en multitud. Pero, Akyo no lo tomó en cuenta.

- Me van a traer un ensayo, no importa si breve o extenso, ¡Para el viernes! En el que me expliquen los recuerdos, uno solo, si así lo desean, que tengan más grabado en su mente y traten de analizar qué es lo que les produce ahora, si es felicidad, si es tristeza y por qué… y en qué les ha ayudado en ésta etapa o anterior a ésta. –La campana de fin de clases sonó y el profesor terminó. - ¡Bueno, son libres! –al instante todos comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas y a salir casi corriendo. Entre todos ellos, Takao, quien, tomó su mochila y sin terminar de meter aún sus útiles, abandonó el salón. Emily al verlo, lo imitó y salió tras él. Cruzó el pasillo y bajó las escaleras apresurada; vislumbraba la silueta de Takao caminando apresurado y le extrañó mucho que no la esperara.

Al salir del edificio giró hacia la derecha dos veces y se encontró con la entrada principal allá, lejos. Comenzó a caminar cubriéndose el sol con las manos para poder ver al moreno y ¡por fin! Casi a punto de salir del plantel pudo alcanzarlo.

- ¡Ey! ¿Quieres ir al baño o qué? –Le preguntó. El nipón se volvió a ella y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué tienes?

-Quiero llegar rápido a mi casa… -Le dijo éste y avanzó.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

-¿Eh? –Inquirió Takao volviéndose hacia atrás. Sus miradas se encontraron e inconscientemente los dos la desviaron. –Pensé que te acompañaría Mao.

-¿Qué te pasa, Taka? –Le preguntó intrigada… casi molesta.

- ¡Nada!

- ¡Dime!

- ¡Ya te dije que nada! –Le gritó Takao. Emily no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa.

- Nunca me habías gritado… -Susurró ella. El moreno la miró y agachó la vista.

- Y tú nunca me habías excluido… pero las cosas cambian… así que estamos igual. –Le dijo, dio media vuelta y se alejó. Emily lo miró confusa y suspiró. A ella, muchas veces, cientos de veces… toda su infancia de hecho y lo que llevaba de su adolescencia la habían criado a gritos… a ofensas… pero jamás le había dolido tanto un grito irritado cómo ése que había recibido de su mejor amigo.

-Recuerdos de cuando… -Escribió Kai en su libreta, al día siguiente, mientras esperaba que la comida de la tarde fuera puesta en la mesa. Su abuelo había tenido tiempo, y hacía cerca de quince minutos había confirmado su asistencia, por lo que, la finísima pieza de madera comenzaba a llenarse con cosas que, ninguno de los dos Hiwattari probarían pero, sin embargo estaban ahí e intactas se irían tal vez, a la boca de la servidumbre o al basurero, depende de qué ordenara el señor Voltaire. Colocó el cuaderno sobre sus piernas y levantó la mirada. Así, justo como el profesor lo había dicho, sucedió. De pronto se transportó en el tiempo y su mente se llenó de los cálido recuerdos de una navidad en Rusia, él, su abuelo, Claire su mejor amiga, los padres de Claire y… su madre. El no recordaba muy bien el rostro de su madre en su mente, requería de fotografías para ubicarla… pero, lo que jamás se le había olvidado es que, cuando ella vivía… él jamás estaba solo… ella siempre estaba a su lado, lo cuidaba, lo amaba… ¡no había requerido de crecer a temprana edad! Porque su mamá estaba con él para guiarlo… Recordó su comida, amaba su comida, amaba su perfume… su sonrisa; el destello de sus ojos azules en los que se reflejaban las esferas del árbol navideño que ellos mismos adornaban… Recordó también, que, cuando ella vivía… su abuelo solía sonreír con más frecuencia e ir más a casa…

- Kai –Le susurró una grave voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió sobresaltado y se encontró con Voltaire viéndolo con extrañeza. - ¿En qué piensas, hijo?

- Eh… -el ruso agachó la mirada. –Estaba pensando en mamá… -Le contestó. El hombre, tomó asiento en el sofá a un lado de Kai y lo miró con ésa expresión única con la que los padres miran a sus hijos. –Trataba de recordarla… sin ver fotos.

-Se fue muy joven… -Le comentó su abuelo.-Tenías siete años… -Kai asintió levemente.

-Háblame de ella…

- ¡Mmmh!... Ella… ¡Era un ángel!... ¡Tan hermosa!... ¡Tú heredaste bastante de su rostro!... era tan alegre… ¡Ja! ¡Adoraba leerte novelas para mentes adultas!... y se sorprendía tanto de que las entendieras… Le gustaba mucho cocinar, ¿recuerdas sus galletas? –Kai asintió. Las preparaba después de…

-De salir a jugar en la nieve… -Susurró Kai y sin darse cuenta, una manta blanca como la nieve de Rusia, pero cálida como el amor de su madre le cubrió el corazón. – Le daban miedo las arañas… pero las tocaba para demostrarme a mí que no había que temer…

- Y adoraba tocar el piano para mí… ¿recuerdas que estaba enseñándote a hacerlo? –El joven ruso asintió. –Tu mamá, cuando estaba con nosotros, era casi un ángel, Kai… y ahora lo es.

-Sí… lo es… -susurró él y sonrió.

La tarde del martes, después de haber comido solo, porque, su madre, padre y hermano habían ido a pasear al parque de diversiones; Max Mizuhara decidió huir de la tarea de filosofía, que, desde hora y media atrás fingía que hacía. Tomó sus llaves y despreocupadamente, pensando que tenía varios días para concluirla, salió de su casa. Hacía bastante calor aún cuando el sol comenzara a declinar, por lo que, se le antojó un helado. Avanzó con calma, pensando en que también le hubiera gustado ir al parque de diversiones y en qué podría estar haciendo su familia sin él…

-Claro… todo… -Se respondió y agachó la mirada para seguir el movimiento de sus pies.

No era novedad que el rubio fuera distraído al caminar, por lo que a él mismo no le sorprendió nada cuando levantó la mirada y se encontró en una calle y un barrio que jamás había visto en su vida.

- ¡Genial! –Se dijo sarcástico. Dio media vuelta y sorprendido, más que nada, se encontró con una chica de cabello rosa que lo miró de igual forma y que llevaba una bolsa de papel consigo.

- ¿Max? –Inquirió estúpidamente.

- ¡No, Dios! ¿Por? –Bromeó éste. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡eh!... este… Me… ¡Perdí! –Le dijo mordiendo sus labios inferiores con nervio. Mao lo miró y torció los ojos.

- ¡Deberías estar más atento a la realidad, eh!

- Lo sé… y… ¡Así que por aquí vives! –Mao asintió lentamente.

-Sí… en aquella casa de allá –Le dijo señalando un muy descuidado hogar.

- Oh… linda –Dijo el rubio. Mao lo miró.

- Todo mundo sabe que es una basura… ¡No tienes por qué ser amable! –Le dijo ella. Max asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo vas con la tarea de filosofía? –Le preguntó. Ella lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior derecho.

-Totalmente detenida en eso… ¡No sé! ¡Soy inepta para algo como eso!...Es imposible…

- Yo estoy igual –comentó Max con pesadez. Ambos suspiraron.

- ¡Hay tantos recuerdos que me producen tantas cosas que llenaría varias antologías con ellos! –Le dijo Mao.

- Me pasa lo mismo… eso no es tarea para nosotros… ¿Qué gana el profesor haciendo esto, eh? ¿Tú sabes?... –Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Que sus alumnos pasen un muy mal rato reviviendo todo lo que quieren olvidar… eso gana.

-Y es horrible… -Le dijo Max mientras sacaba su pequeño teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón para mirar la hora. – Seis cuarenta y cinco… -susurró. - ¡Bueno! ¡Me tengo que ir!… cómo ya se dónde vives me voy a fijar cómo llegué aquí y te podré visitar seguido.

- ¡Perfecto! –Dijo ella. Se sonrieron. –Que te vaya bien, hasta mañana.

- Igualmente. –Le dijo Max y comenzó a alejarse. Giró hacia la izquierda al final de la calle y se perdió de la vista de Mao, quien, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su casa. Se detuvo frente a ésta y escuchó una muy conocida voz que le heló la sangre. Suspiró y avanzó hacia la puerta, su mano comenzó a temblar al momento en que, despacio abría la puerta. Entró. Lo primero que hizo fue volverse a la derecha, allí estaba ella.

-¡Al fin llegas! –Comentó la voz fríamente. Era de una mujer no muy alta, delgada y de rostro afilado… versión femenina de dos de sus tres primos; Deni había salido como su papá, mientras que Kikuchi y Kenji habían salido, muy bonitos, cabe decirlo… pero idénticos a ella… A la terrible tía Hikari… la misma que les había heredado la maldad… misma que sus hijos jamás podrían alcanzarle. Su cabello era castaño, sus ojos grandes, como los de Mao, su piel blanca y sus rasgos delicados, fríos.

- T-tía… -Susurró Mao.

- ¿Dónde andabas? –Le preguntó Hikari.

- A comprar insulina… para la abuela…

-Sí… me enteré que se puso mal el lunes… -Mao asintió. –Y bien…

- ¿Y bien…qué? –Preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿A quién?

- A mi mamá… ¡Porque no se puede poner enferma así por que sí!... algo le hiciste… ¿Qué fue, eh, tontita? –Soltó la mujer. Mao retrocedió no muy sorprendida.

- Tía… ¡sabe que no le hice nada!

- Tal vez ése fue el problema… ¡Eres tan inútil que no puedes ni cuidar a una pobre ancianita enferma!

- ¡Hago lo que puedo y a mi abuela puede constar de que yo sí me preocupo por ella!

- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando? –Hikari levantó la voz misma que sonó como un rayo por toda la estancia.

- Que quiero a mi abuela… y hago lo mejor que puedo por ella… -dijo Mao conteniéndose.

- ¡ah!... ¿y mis hijos? –Le preguntó cambiando de tema.

- no lo sé…

- ¿Ya les hiciste de cenar? –Mao negó. - ¡Ah! ¡Perfecto! ¡La señorita inútil buena para nada no se interesa ni en sus primos! ¡Fabuloso!

-Nunca me dicen a dónde van… ¡Y aún no es hora de cenar! –Susurró Mao, temblando, apretando los puños y los dientes después de soltar un largo suspiro.

- Bien… ¡Ve a la cocina y prepara una muy buena cena!... ¡Y pobre de ti que no lo hagas!... ¿Entiendes, retrasadita? ¿Eh? –Mao la miró, sus ojos se llenaron de tanta ira como los de su tía estaban llenos de repudio siempre que la miraba.

- Sí… -Contestó y dejando el paquete sobre el sofá caminó hacia la cocina… a preparar una muy buena cena que ella no probaría.

El miércoles de la segunda semana del nuevo curso, inició al despuntar el alba. Takao, como era su costumbre, después de tomar una ducha y vestirse bajó a desayunar; encontró dos huevos guisados en la mesa, un vaso con leche y un poco de fruta picada. Avanzó hacia la pequeña mesa y se acomodó sobre sus piernas, tomó los palillos para comer y observó que su mamá se sentaba a su lado, sonriéndole, con una taza con café en sus manos.

- Buenos días, cariño. –Le dijo amorosamente. Takao la miró y le sonrió.

- ¿No vas a desayunar? –Le preguntó. Anko bebió un sorbo del café y le sonrió.

-No amor, ya desayuné… -Le dijo. –Tu abuelo salió temprano, dijo que tenía un trabajo de carpintería y fue a hacerlo…

- ¡Bien! –comentó el chico y comenzó a comer algo apresurado. - ¡Está muy rico! –Dijo.

- Que bueno que te guste. –no volvieron a hablar. Takao terminó su comida, se puso en pie y subió para cepillar sus dientes. Al bajar, su madre se encontraba afuera, arreglando las plantas, por lo que, no se despidió de ella. Caminó hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, y cruzó la cocina; antes de salir se volvió hacia el cesto de basura para escupir los restos de pasta que el agua no se llevó y se encontró con la cáscara de los dos huevos que él había comido y el envase de la leche vacío y un sobre con el símbolo del instituto doblado rudamente dentro; no importando el asco, introdujo su mano hacia el cubo de basura y sacó el sobre y una carta de su interior. La desdobló y comenzó a leer:

_Sra. Kinomiya Anko. _

_Con el debido respeto y por medio de la presente, le ofrezco un cordial saludo y todos mis respetos hacia su persona._

_Me dirijo a usted, con el fin de recordarle el adeudo con la Institución Yoshiro; por el monto de la inscripción y primeras mensualidades. _

_Esperando tienda a bien aceptar ésta información; y saludar el adeudo con proximidad. Me despido de usted reiterándole mis respetos. _

_ATENTAMENTE:_

_La tesorería Estudiantil._

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por el estómago. Suspiró y retrocedió sus pasos para dirigirse hacia el refrigerador. Lo abrió. Estaba vació. Sólo había agua dentro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; se volvió hacia la derecha, para encontrar la silueta de su madre subiendo las escaleras distraídamente, sin notarlo. Agachó la mirada y se alejó caminando hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa.

-Mamá… -susurró y limpió sus lágrimas. Dio media vuelta y se alejó de su casa. Corrió. Distraída. Torpe. Desesperadamente, corrió hasta sentirse tranquilo… hasta no poder respirar… cansado de momentos como esos que parece que la vida se detiene en un solo instante y que son considerados como un 'infierno en la tierra'. Ahora Takao se encontraba en uno de ellos… en un infierno en vida… no podía hacer nada por detener el sufrimiento de su madre, no podía huir de su presente… de ellos, sus seres queridos… por lo que simplemente cegaba sus ojos y dejaba de confiar en sí mismo en espera de dejar de confiar en todo lo demás… Takao Kinomiya aún no sabía si dejaría de confiar también en ellos algún día… Pero tampoco sabía que la oscuridad en la que se hundía podría cambiar, como todo, de un momento a otro… como un espectáculo cegador.

Al avanzar con sus pequeños y silenciosos pasos, sin contar el tiempo, sin importarle si quiera, se dio cuenta que había llegado a la entrada de la escuela… la escuela… su intuición le decía que ése no sería un buen día para él… y estaba en lo correcto. Suspiró, su corazón latía todavía acelerado después de correr… acababa de despertar pero ya se sentía cansado… su vida apenas comenzaba y él ya estaba cansado de vivir. Al observar hacia la entrada, pudo notar que un auto se detuvo a su lado, pero no se volvió, sino hasta que la muy conocida voz de Kai con su acento peculiar debido a su lengua materna le habló; Se volvió hacia la derecha y lo miró; ahí estaba él, arriba de un lujosísimo auto deportivo del año en curso color negro, con asientos de piel de cordero importada de Italia… y sobre todo, excluyendo el auto, el conductor lo miraba con un gesto emocionado… un gesto que si se aplicara a la vida de Takao sería algo como… unos zapatos nuevos… o un refrigerador bien lleno.

- ¡Sube, vamos a estacionarlo dentro! –Le dijo Kai desde la poca distancia que los separaba. Takao apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Tragó abundante saliva y avanzó hacia el ruso.

- ¿Sabes qué? –Le dijo, con la voz temblorosa. Kai lo miró bastante impresionado. –Acelera tu Jaguar… ¡Y métetelo por tu enorme y duro trasero! ¡Imbécil! –Le gritó. La sonrisa inocente de Kai se desvaneció. Takao lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos, dio media vuelta y avanzando rápido se internó en la escuela. El sonido del claxon de varios autos detrás de Kai lo hizo reaccionar de la impresión, aceleró el auto y lo estacionó aún sin dar crédito a lo que había pasado.

Tras un largo… muy largo silencio entre todos, que, ése día habían despertado con muchas cosas que contarse… pero sin saber si quiera que podían decírselas, las clases comenzaron y eso fue bueno, porque les permitió huir de ellos mismos y de la inconformidad que sentían, no solo ante ellos, sino ante todo ¡Y por el simple hecho de ser adolescentes con constitución mental y emocional del noventa y cinco por ciento de hormonas! Por lo que, apegados a sus instintos, ése día sería muy difícil que todos se hablaran, ya fuera por las preocupaciones, el cansancio, la tarea pendiente, las crecientes dudas acerca de los 'especiales' gustos de los otros o el enojo; el miércoles, no era un buen día para las amistades… pero, sí para alguna que otra cosa más… Como le pasó a Max, quien, sin esperarlo, de pronto, en medio de la clase de Historia fue llamado por el director con un mensaje de uno de los psicólogos que había ido por él.

- ¡¿Max Mizuhara? –Susurró el elegantemente vestido psicólogo, con su traje negro y sus lentes de cristal delgado y algo oscuro, después de haberle pedido permiso al profesor de matemáticas de interrumpir su clase. Los cuatro amigos de Max y Rei se volvieron al rubio intrigados.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –Le preguntó Kai muy bajito. El mencionado se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie observando, tímidamente al hombre que había ido por él.

- ¿Podría acompañarme, profesor, hay asuntos que queremos atender en privado con el joven? –Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio. Avanzó lentamente, no sin tropezarse con algo, y se acercó al hombre. –Sígueme, por favor. –Le dijo. Max asintió y abandonaron el aula. Al salir, recorrieron en cuestión de segundos el pasillo y descendieron las escaleras; en silencio, la timidez de Max no le permitió ni siquiera excusarse torpemente por algo que no había hecho.

Al salir del edificio, giraron hacia la izquierda y avanzaron derecho; cruzando la plaza principal velozmente; al rubio le era difícil acoplar su paso al del psicólogo pero hacía su mejor intento… cuidando siempre de no caerse. Subieron el atrio que daba entrada a La central y Max lanzó un largo suspiro. El hombre le abrió las gruesas puertas de cristal y entraron. Era la segunda vez que veía el lujoso edificio; con una recepción amplia y varias oficinas a puerta cerrada, todo alfombrado, con acabados estilo Roma imperialista en las paredes, arcos, varias estatuas de piedra, y plantas exóticas de Okinawa tal vez, porque se veían bastante tropicales.

-Acompáñame. –Le dijo el sujeto y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta de un ascensor. Entraron y tomaron asiento en el pequeño descanso similar a un diván de consultorio de Psiquiatra. Pasaron cinco, tal vez ocho largos segundos y la puerta se abrió. El psicólogo se puso en pie camino hacia fuera, Max lo siguió. Justo frente a ellos se alzaba una gran puerta de madera, que ocultaba otro lujoso despacho… mejor dicho, una nada modesta sala de juntas. Al recorrerse la puerta, la mirada del rubio se encontró con una larga mesa de cristal, con Noboru Yoshiro sentado al final de ella y varios maestros y asesores estudiantiles a los lados, algunos bebiendo algo de café y otros leyendo unas hojas que todos tenían.

-Adelante, pasa. –Le indicó el director. Max tragó aire y entró. – si quieres tomar asiento…

-N-no… no señor, gracias. –soltó Max con nervio.

-Tranquilo, Mizuhara…no tienes de qué temer. –Le consoló una maestra muy atractiva mientras le sonreía.

-Joven… te hemos mandando llamar por una simple razón… -Comentó Noboru. - ¡Para gratificar tu esfuerzo y labor en ésta escuela!...

- Eres un modelo de estudiante, Max –Le dijo una alejada silueta que no pudo reconocer.

- ¿Y-yo? ¿Por… por qué?

-Bueno, déjanos informarte que has sido el único alumno de todo el plantel que obtuvo una calificación perfecta en el examen de admisión. ¡Y por eso vamos a gratificar tu esfuerzo y dedicación! ¡Porque eres el mejor estudiante de todo el instituto! –Exclamó Yoshiro.

- ¿G-gratificarme? –inquirió sorprendido.

-Así es… Max Mizuhara. Es un honor para nosotros otorgarte la más jugosa beca estudiantil que se ha otorgado a un alumno del plantel… ¡Porque gracias a estudiantes como tú, se hacen institutos como éste!

-Ah… -Susurró el rubio boquiabierto. Aunque, quedó más sorprendido al ver que todos los integrantes de la reunión se ponían en pie para darle un aplauso. –G-gracias… -Volvió a decir simplemente, sin tratar de encontrarle una justificación al por qué eso no lo emocionó en lo más mínimo, aún siendo la primera vez que alguien lo premiaba en esa forma.

-La ceremonia formal de entrega será el jueves. Esperamos contar con varios representantes del departamento de Educación… ¡Tus padres serán formalmente invitados a la ceremonia y si deseas que alguien más venga, sólo invítalo, no hay problema! –Le indicó el director. Max asintió, dio las gracias una media vuelta y salió de ahí.

La hora del almuerzo llegó. Como casi siempre, Mao, Emily y los demás desaparecieron… a excepción de Rei, quien se quedó copiándole un apunte a Kai, mismo que lo esperaba paciente viendo como, concentrado en las letras, escribía y fruncía el seño. El aula estaba desierta. Kai lo miró, su cabello negro, su piel canela… y sus ojos de gatito asustado… ¡Rei era especial, bastante especial! Al igual que todos los demás, porque, en su corta vida… jamás había conocido, a excepción de una persona, Claire quien se encontraba muy lejos en Rusia, que le agradaran tanto como ésos cinco locos que le comenzaban a quitar lo rutinario a la rutina… y Rei lo hacía de formas increíbles. Era divertido estar con él, hacerlo enojar, conversar y bromear juntos… incluso cuando el chino criticaba a Max, al contrario, ¡Eso era lo mejor! Ver a esos dos pelear era gratificante, y hasta ellos mismos lo pensaban… y ahora ahí se encontraban, los dos solos en el aula. Rei se volvió un poco hacia Kai sonriendo con un poco de incomodidad.

- ¿Qué… qué me ves? –Le preguntó algo divertido. Kai sonrió y recordó que había algo, desde que observó a aquél chico que se llevó a Rei, que quería averiguar.

- Nada, limón… -Le dijo, avanzó hacia él, giró una silla para quedar de frente a su compañero y se sentó. – Rei…

- ¿Eu? –Preguntó distraídamente él, mientras seguía escribiendo. Kai tomó valor, suspiró y acercó su rostro a la frente del chico. Rei se volvió hacia él impresionado al sentir el cálido aliento de Kai y ambos, quedaron de frente, a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia un rostro del otro. "Bien" Dijo Kai; las mejillas de Rei se tornaron rojas al igual que el final de sus orejas. Ambos corazones comenzaron a latir al unísono. Kai se acercó hasta quedar a tres centímetros de los carnosos pero pequeños labios del chino. –K-Kai… -Le dijo éste y se puso aún más rojo, después, como por naturaleza apretó sus muy sudorosas manos. Kai levantó la vista y alzó un poco sus labios; volvió a tomar aire y sopló fuertemente a la frente de Rei, quien, impresionado se hizo para atrás y le clavó la vista. Kai sonrió.

-Traías cabellos pegados en la frente. –Le dijo. El rubor de Rei aumentó y Kai lo notó; el plan para comprobar lo que quería había funcionado… pero no como él esperaba porque, al alejarse de Rei y volverse hacia uno del poco espacio que dejaban libres las persianas; su rostro se reflejó en el cristal… y él también estaba sonrojado, tanto, como si hubiera pasado un verano entero en la playa… y no era lo único; una clase de erección intermedia se había levantado bajo su pantalón. Al notarla, dio la espalda a Rei, quien seguía mirándolo sin decir palabras y caminó hacia uno de los pupitres, tomó asiento y cubrió con sus brazos el muy notable bulto. Rei lo miró; el rubor no desaparecía, en ninguno de los dos.

- ¡Creo que se descompuso el aire acondicionado! –Dijo Kai con una risita nerviosa. - ¡Está haciendo calor!

-Sí… ¡bastante! –susurró Rei y volvió a internarse en ambas libretas. El ruso lo miró de reojo. Agachó la vista y suspiró.

- ¡No puede ser cierto! –Dijo para sí y decidió esquivar al confuso chino el resto del día.

Al llegar a su casa, sola, sin la compañía de nadie, excepto de dos perros que trataron de morderla, Mao decidió refugiarse el resto del día en el interior de su 'hogar' deseando que ni una Haruka, ni un trío de Némesis, ni una tía Hikari, ni nadie la preocupara. Al entrar quitó sus zapatos y suspiró, extrañamente algo se le hizo poco familiar. Observó a todos lados, primero a la pequeña sala; los sillones se encontraban ordenados, el suelo de madera brillaba, no había telarañas en las paredes y nada de tierra de ésa que es dificilísima de quitar en los adornos de la estancia; luego, se volvió hacia la cocina y como por arte de magia un delicioso aroma llegó a su nariz acompañada del sonido de una melodiosa voz.

- Abuela… -Susurró. Dejó la mochila a un lado de la puerta y avanzó hacia la cocina. Recorrió la portezuela blanca y ahí la halló. A su abuela moviendo pacientemente su mano al revolver la comida, con una leve sonrisa en los labios y un brillo en sus ojos cansados. De pronto, la señora se volvió a Mao y le sonrió. - ¡Oh! Mao, no te escuché llegar.

- ¡Abuela ¿Qué hace? ¡Tiene que descansar! –Le dijo preocupada. Mei le sonrió tiernamente.

- ¡Me siento muy bien, hija! ¡No te preocupes! –Le indicó. Mao sonrió resignada y feliz.

- ¿Me lo jura? –Preguntó. Su abuela asintió.

- Ya limpié la casa, ¡había mucho desorden! ¡Esos locos de tus primos son demasiado inquietos, ¿verdad hija?

- Sí… sí abuela… yo limpié ayer… pero… ¡mantenerlo así es el problema! –Le dijo la pelirrosa. Mei acomodó su cano cabello y sonrió con ternura.

-Siéntate, Mao ¿Tienes hambre? –Le preguntó. Mao le sonrió y al verla, ahí, encorvada, con sus movimientos lentos, su mirar cansado y tierno y esa piel arrugada y frágil y una calidez que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba la envolvió y se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos. - ¿Qué sucede, hija? –Inquirió la ancianita.

-Es que… -Susurró su nieta y su voz se quebró. –Es que… ¡Te extrañaba mucho, abuelita! –Exclamó entre lágrimas y como en aquellas veces en que encuentras a alguien que hace muchísimo tiempo no ves; Mao se abalanzó a los brazos de su abuela, quien la acogió entre ellos dándole pequeños besos en su cabeza.

-Mi nena… -Le dijo tiernamente. –Gracias…

-¿P-por qué? –Preguntó ella aún llorando.

- Por cuidar de mí… por ser tan valiente y buena… ¡Mao, mi Mao!... Siempre te voy a estar agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, hijita… ¡siempre!

-Y yo también a usted, abuelita… yo también. –Susurró la pelirrosa, sintiéndose vez más una pequeña niña en brazos de su madre… ésa madre que no había conocido y de la que ni siquiera le habían hablado… pero que no le hacía falta, porque, su abuelita estaba con ella.

Si bien, al final durante el transcurso del día no hubo casi acercamiento entre ninguno de los seis chicos; al salir de clases sí. Max se acomidió, movido por el impulso de conocer dónde vivían sus casi amigos, a acompañar a Takao a su casa; en vista de la ausencia de una molesta Emily que se fue sin decirle nada a nadie; de un Kai serio y extraviado que, sin presumirles el auto nuevo si quiera, se fue, Mao también tomó su propio rumbo y ellos dos quedaron solos, porque, como era lógico, Max no invitaría a Rei a ir con ellos a donde sea que fueran… y Takao no quería conflictos por lo que, juntos emprendieron el regreso a casa.

El calor, con el medio día, había aumentado, y los dos sonrojados y sudados muchachos avanzaban lentamente, no por que disfrutaran el contacto del sol en su piel, sino porque, el mismo astro Rey aflojaba sus fuerzas. Max, a veces, trataba de sacar una conversación pero terminaba pronto al ver el poco interés de Takao, quien se limitaba a asentir o denegar. Parecía que las calles eran espejos reflejando la luz solar, era increíble cómo esparcían brillo, dificultando la visión de ambos chicos, que, tenían que cubrirse con sus manos para poder ver bien.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Necesito un refresco! –Dijo Max. Takao lo miró y se encogió de hombros. – Eh… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo frío de tomar? Es que me voy a morir de insolación.

-Eh… no… no creo que se buena idea… -Susurró Takao. Max se detuvo y lo observo.

-¡No me digas que no tienes calor!

-Sí… si tengo calor… -Le dijo el moreno seriamente.

- ¿Entonces?

-No quiero ir a comprar un refresco…

- ¡¿Pero por qué? –Le preguntó Max como si le hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-Porque… por… ¡Porque no tengo dinero! –Soltó Takao y siguió caminando.

- ¡Yo te presto! –Le gritó Max. "Si claro, como tú si tienes dinero" Pensó el otro. El rubio se adelantó a los pasos de su amigo y lo miró de frente. –Vamos a comprar algo de tomar… y comamos algo…

-Max… yo…

-Takao… vas a venir conmigo porque te estoy invitando… ¿entendido?

-M-mira…

-Takao… ¡Algo me dice que necesitas hablar!... ¡Y aunque lo dudes, yo estoy aquí para hablar contigo!... vamos a tomar algo… aquí a la vuelta hay un lugar… ¿si?... ¡Por favor!

-Mmmh… bueno… -Dijo el moreno no muy convencido. Ambos dieron vuelta hacia la izquierda y tomaron una calle distinta. Varios metros en la lejanía, se encontraba una fuente de sodas muy modesta. Takao la miró y le sonrió a Max. - ¿Puedo pedir pastel de queso? –Le preguntó. Max lo miró y le guiñó uno de sus grandes y azules ojos.

- ¡Me leíste el pensamiento! –Le dijo y entraron al establecimiento. Como lo prometió, ambos pidieron lo mismo; una grande rebanada de pastel y una limonada… una de las pocas bebidas dulces que en verdad quita el calor y la sed.

Se sentaron en una banca en un parque al final de la calle y comenzaron a comer, protegidos por la sombra de los árboles.

- ¡Aquí van a poner el festival de verano! –Le comentó Takao, señalando el interior del parque. - ¡Detrás de todo esto, hay un templo y más allá del templo un lago!

- ¡¿Enserio?... ¡No tenía idea! –Le dijo Max casi atragantado por comer y hablar al mismo tiempo. Takao asintió. –Sería divertido venir todos juntos.

-Sí… bueno… ¡Todos menos Kai! –Espetó el moreno. Max lo miró. –Comenzaba a agradarme… pero… ¡Ahora me arrepiento!

- ¿Por?

-Mmmh… En la mañana, cuando llegué lo encontré montado en su 'Jaguar' del año… y… ¡me miraba tan petulante como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo comparado a él y si Jaguar y!... –Max asintió.

- ¿Esa es la razón de tu enojo? –Le preguntó. Takao lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy enojado. –Le contradijo. –Es… estoy triste…

- ¿Por qué? ¡Claro, no me digas si no quieres!

-Pues es que… mi mamá y mi abuelo… tienen muchos problemas por mi culpa… ¡problemas de dinero!... y… ¡Son infelices por mí! –Dijo y su voz tembló. Un estremecimiento recorrió a Max. –Y… y-yo… y-yo no quiero… ¡Que ellos sufran! –Por primera vez en su vida, Max vio llorar a Takao y se enterneció tanto que, no importándole que estuvieran en pleno día, en un lugar público y con peatones por la calle; lo abrazó. Takao se refugió en su pecho ocultando su rostro, respirando entre cortadamente. –Y… están… muy preocupados porque… van a sacarme de la escuela si no pagan mi inscripción y la colegiatura… y… ¡No sé cómo ayudarles!

-Tranquilo… -Le dijo Max. Y sin darse cuenta repitió las palabras que Kai le había dicho el lunes. –Todo saldrá bien… todo saldrá bien…

El moreno levantó la vista y secó sus lágrimas. Sonriendo levemente.

-Gracias… -susurró. –Ojala seas profeta…

- ¡Tal vez lo soy! –Le dijo Max y volvió a guiñarle el ojo. Ambos sonrieron, tratando de creer que, efectivamente, todo saldría bien… ¡pero ni ellos ni nadie lo sabía! Por lo que sólo tenían que esperar.

Al volver a su casa; Max se encontró con su madre en la cocina, su hermano, Nicky, tirado en el suelo dibujando garabatos en una de sus libretas y a su papá en la cocina, esperando que Judy terminase de preparar la comida. Dejó la mochila y olvidándose de la tradición japonesa entró con sus tenis puestos.

- ¡Hola! –Le saludó su hermano terriblemente concentrado en su labor de dibujar con crayones en las libretas nuevas de su hermano mayor.

-Ya te dije que no agarraras mis libretas para dibujar –Le reprendió Max.

- A mamá no le importó. –Le contestó Nicky.

-Claro, tu mamá jamás se acuerda que parió otro hijo antes que tú nacieras. –Dijo Max, pero su hermano no entendió… cosa buena, porque de haberlo comprendido, no hubiera tardado más de dos segundos en irle con el chisme a Judy. Dejando a su hermano y, movido por el trozo de pastel que comió hacia poco rato, decidió ir a ver qué más encontraba. Cruzó el pasillo principal y entró a la bastante espaciosa cocina. Su madre, adornada con un delantal y un cuchillo se volvió a él y siguió con sus labores… y su padre le reprendió detrás del periódico que leía.

-Llegas tarde…

-Me entretuve…con un amigo…

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… - " ¡No me digan que estaban preocupados!" pensó y guardó silencio –Eres más útil aquí en la casa que en la calle.

-En efecto… -Se respondió Max. Y todos guardaron callaron. El único sonido era el de la comida friéndose al fuego y el del refrigerador en funcionamiento. Max los miró y recordó que tenía una noticia que darles sólo por mera formalidad. –Eh… sa… saqué el mejor promedio de todos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y… después de ver mis calificaciones de la secundaria… El consejo estudiantil me… ¡me dio una beca! ¡Me la entregarán formalmente mañana!... a ustedes les van a avisar ahora –Les dijo riendo con nerviosismo. Judy dejó de cocinar y se volvió a él.

-Que bien. –Le dijo, caminó hacia donde estaba Max, extendió su brazo derecho y abrió el refrigerador. –Ya no nos preocuparemos por dinero.

- Sigue así.-Le dijo su padre y volvieron a guardar silencio.

-Este… ¿Irán a la ceremonia? –Les preguntó con timidez. Ninguno de los dos contestó. Max tosió fingidamente.

- ¿Perdón, qué dijiste? –Le preguntó Judy volviéndose a él.

- ¿Qué si van a ir a la ceremonia? –Volvió a preguntar Max.

- ¿A qué hora es? –Investigó Maxwell.

-Creo que… a las cinco. –Susurró el rubio. Judy asintió.

-sí… ¡Allá estaremos! –dijeron y volvieron a sus respectivas labores. Max suspiró, de pronto se le quitó el hambre, por lo que subió a su cuarto y como era su costumbre después de esos 'especiales' momentos familiares; se recostó debajo de su cama, sin importarle el polvo o los bichos y se quedó dormido allí… soñando lo que sea, que no tuviera que ver con ellos.

-Recuerdos de cuando… -Escribió Rei para luego llevarse la pluma a la boca y ponerse muy divertidamente a ver el techo del departamento en qué vivía con su única Tía, Rina Kon, quien acababa de marcharse. "Recuerdos de cuando… de… cuando… ¡Tarea estúpida!" Pensó aturdido. "Que puedo poner… a ver… me produce felicidad… el… ¡ver a mi tía feliz!" - ¡Claro! ¡Eso mismo! –Exclamó y se dispuso a escribir, pero, un grave golpeteo a la puerta del departamento lo distrajo una vez más. –Sasuke. –Dijo. Se incorporó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta. Abrió y su sorpresa no fue pequeña, sino inmensa al haberse equivocado; no era Sasuke quien esperaba fuera, sino un sonriente ruso y una de igual forma alegre pelirrosa.

- ¡Buenos días! –Le dijeron al unísono. Rei les esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Les preguntó dejándolos pasar.

- ¡Kai me encontró en el camino y como tiene ésa necesidad de presumirle a todo el mundo su auto nuevo pues se ofreció a llevarme! Y… venimos por ti de una vez.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Perfecto! –Exclamó Kai.

- Por cierto… ¿ya hicieron la tarea de filosofía? –Preguntó Rei. Mao y Kai hicieron un gesto y torcieron la mirada hacia abajo. - ¡Yo tampoco!

-No entiendo por qué nos ponen a hacer cosas como esas… -Comentó Mao, Kai asintió.

-Este, vamos ya porque ya faltan diez minutos. –Les dijo Kai, los otros dos asintieron y Rei abrió la puerta; Sasuke estaba ahí a punto de tocar, con una linda sonrisa para el chico de cabello negro. Los ojos del chino se abrieron de par en par y retrocedió dos pasos.

-Hola, Rei… -Le dijo y desvió su mirada hacia atrás; su expresión cambió totalmente al ver al ruso y a Mao a espaldas de Rei. - ¡Tienes visita!

- De hecho, venimos para llevarlo a la escuela… -Le dijo Mao.

- ¡ah! Lástima… -Espetó Sasuke. - ¡Él vendrá conmigo ¿verdad, Rei? –Y Rei se quedó sin habla. Se volvió hacia atrás para encontrarse con Kai que lo miraba muy seguro de que lo elegiría a él y después hacia enfrente para ver la fuerte mirada de Sasuke… a quien debía elegir por su amor y todo eso.

-Eh… yo…

- ¿Rei? –Susurró Aoi; un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al chico de cola de caballo. Suspiró y dio media vuelta. Un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas. Mao al verlo no pudo creer la reacción de Rei… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ése sujeto? Le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión a Kai y éste le devolvió el gesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eh… chicos… creo que será mejor que se adelanten… -Aclaró su garganta –Voy a irme con Sasuke, mi amigo Sasuke… es que… ya habíamos quedado…

- ¿Qué?... P-pero… ¿por qué? –Le preguntó Kai exaltado. - ¿No puede ir él con nosotros?

-No –Contestó Sasuke. –Y Rei tampoco. Y de verdad, creo que se les está haciendo tarde…

- ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarnos así? –Le preguntó Kai. Sasuke entró y miró a Rei quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Sólo… váyanse… -Les dijo Sasuke. Kai caminó hacia él furioso pero fue frenado por Mao quien lo tomó del brazo y negó con su cabeza.

-Vamos, Kai. –Le indicó. El ruso lanzó un suspiro y salió sin despedirse. –Bueno… Rei… nos vemos en clase… ¡Hay que llegar a tiempo!... yo creo que deberían apurarse… -Les dijo nerviosa, ambos la miraron y sin más que decir salió.

- Sa…

- ¡Cállate! –Prorrumpió - ¡Sólo… cállate!

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué, qué me pasa? ¡Me pasa que no quiero que le hables a ése tipo! ¡Eso me pasa!

- ¡¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no! ¡Porque…!

- ¡¿Estás celoso?

- ¡Claro que no! –Espetó Sasuke. – Simplemente no quiero que le hables… sólo eso. Rei… ése tipo de personas no es bueno para ti… entiendes. ¡No me caen bien!... y… ¡No quiero que te meta ideas en la cabeza! ¡Así son ellos, por ejemplo ésa que se viste de negro!

- ¡Ese tipo de personas son mis amigos! –Gritó. Sasuke lo miró y guardaron silencio.

- Lo sé… pero me preocupo por ti… ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Rei, eres muy importante para mí!... ¡Y somos una pareja formal ¿Qué no? Así que… No está de más ponernos una que otra condición – "Yo nunca te condiciono nada" Pensó el chino y agachó la mirada. Sasuke lo tomó del mentón y habló -Bien… sólo… dame mi lugar ¿si?... sólo eso… no quiero que me excluyas… sólo eso… ¡Te amo! Y tú lo sabes…-Rei bajó la mirada una vez más. Sasuke se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó por la cintura.

- No me gusta que me abraces así… -Le dijo levemente. Aoi le sonrió y le otorgó un leve besito en la boca, cálido, tierno, pero intenso a la vez… como una pequeña fogata en una gran nevada. Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de Rei. - ¡Tú siempre vas a tener tu lugar, no seas tan celoso! –Musitó el chino y ahora fue él quien besó a su novio… pero esa inquietante sensación de enojo que antes desaparecía al instante… ahora no se fue.

Los días desde el inicio de clases habían pasado pronto, tan pronto, que era algo difícil asimilar la idea de estar en un Bachillerato de ésa índole y sobre todo, rodeado de compañeros de ésa 'índole' valga la redundancia. El caso es, que; acostumbrándose poco a poco a recibir lo nuevo y dejar atrás muchas cosas pasadas, todos, comenzaban a sentirse cómodos entre ellos, tanto así, que, sin decirlo por supuesto, habían añorado en silencio, el hecho de estar en compañía de los cinco compañeros por mucho, mucho tiempo… porque, a veces se presenta la grandísima oportunidad de conocer a aquellas personas con las que quieres compartir tu ser toda tu vida… y no hablando de contraer nupcias… sino, de ésa clase de relaciones especiales, de amistad verdadera y reconfortante que te mantiene aquí y ahora, apegado a tus ideales y a tu camino diario. Sabían que tendrían diferencias, por supuesto, todos las tienen aún con las personas que más se aman.

Hacía ya un día y medio que Takao no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera la vista y evitaba meticulosamente cualquier clase de contacto con Emily, quien, desde el lunes por la tarde, había imaginado que, Takao, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, había muerto atropellado por un camión lleno de payasos todo por haberle gritado aquél día, lo cual la enojó al parecer de por vida. Por lo que Emily aún molesta contra el mundo y como toda buena señorita impulsiva y sin modales, le dio por ofender al engreído y… desconocido, cerdo chauvinista dueño de un Jaguar del año, que había tenido la osadía de tocarle el claxon a la mañana siguiente, dejando a un muy, muy confundido y aún más indignado Kai, que, para aumentar su furia contra el día, estaba enojado con Rei por haberlo despreciado y no quería ni verlo, quien a su vez, la molestia contra Sasuke aún no desaparecía y mucho menos contra Kai porque, de pronto, al verlo en la escuela humedeciendo sus carnosos y rosaditos labios con agua para refrescarse, recordó el bochornoso hecho del día anterior ¡Y por arte de magia!... se enojó… y como siempre, de nuevo todos guardaron su sepulcral silencio, fingiendo una total indiferencia el uno con el otro y hacia sí mismos.

Y, mientras ellos jugaban a que nadie existía en el mundo, a excepción de su persona, Mao y Max los miraban; con los ojos bien abiertos, silenciosos, desde la banca continua a la que los otros cuatro se habían sentado debajo de un frondoso árbol, inconscientemente… porque, no cabía duda que ése día, estaban muy, muy, increíblemente distraídos…

- ¿Es normal que me den tanto miedo? –Le susurró Max a Mao, quien, con la boca entre abierta asintió lentamente, sin apartarles la vista.

- ¿Por qué se me figura que están enojados? –Le preguntó estúpida, no, entupidísima, brutal, asquerosa, terrible… desgraciadamente Mao al rubio.

- No sé… ¿Será porque desde hace media hora, Emily está jalándole los cabellos a Rei, Kai ha susurrado que quiere matarnos a todos, Rei ha maldecido a Dios por habernos creado y Takao hace como que está matando a Kai por la espalda?

Y en efecto… no era broma.

- ¡¿Tú crees? -Inquirió Mao, fingiendo sorpresa.

- ¡Es una suposición! –Aclaró Max bromeando también. De pronto Emily levantó la mirada y comenzó a entonar una melodiosa canción, con muy buena tonada… pero la letra…

- ¡Ojala fuera buitre! –Berreó; Mao y Max la miraron con los ojos aún más abiertos. Emily se volvió a ellos con la mirada perdida en el éter y una torcida sonrisa que se hizo mucho más terrorífica al lamer sus blancos dientes con la lengua y seguir - ¡Para sacarle los ojos a todos y que no me metieran presa! ¡Quisiera ser Satán… para!

- ¡Esteee! –Interrumpieron los únicos dos que no deseaban matar a alguien; Emily no quitó ése psicópata mirar de ellos.- Creo que vamos a tomar agua…

- ¡Sí eso! –Convino Max, tomó del brazo a Mao y se alejaron casi corriendo. Avanzaron varios metros y se detuvieron; se volvieron hacia atrás… Emily los seguía con la mirada lo más que su cuello podía darle sin romperse, con la boca abierta y floja y los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿A cuál de todos?...

- Mmmmh… a…

- ¡Bueno! Deja te explico –Interrumpió Mao adquiriendo el toque de vieja chismosa secreteando que no le iba nada mal. – Mira, Kai y Rei están enojados porque, ahora, fuimos por él en la mañana para traerlo a la escuela y prefirió venirse con el tipo del otro día; de cuando íbamos a desayunar… ¡Y bueno! ¡Takao, está enojado con Kai, porque, como tú y yo sabemos! ¡Anda como niño en navidad con su nuevo auto del año! Y pues… se portó presumido con Takao, le enseñó el auto y creyéndose la gran cosa del mundo, ¡Como es él! –Max abrió los ojos y luego los volvió hacia Takao. "¡Ya entiendo!" Pensó y un amargo sabor le llegó a la boca - todo eso, según me dijo y ¡Todo bien así, bien raro! Y el caso es que Takao se enojó… Y Emily… ¡No tengo idea de por qué anda así! ¡Tal vez esté reglando! ¡Quién sabe! –Finalizó encogiéndose de hombros. Max se volvió a Takao de nuevo y suspiró.

- Oye… voy… a… ¡El baño! Ya vuelvo. –No dijo más. Caminó alejándose de la pelirrosa y pensando… No trataba de comparar nada… era extraño en su forma de ver tan personal y única… mientras a él no le faltaba nada, Takao necesitaba de todo… pero sin embargo, comparado con Max, era a Takao, a quien no le faltaba nada, porque, lo más importante para Max, sin importar el dinero, las cosas o la vida buena y sin esfuerzo… era que sus padres recordaran que, antes, hacía ya seis años… habían decidido procrear un hijo… engendrarlo a él… y sin embargo; ahora no lo recordaban… Era gracioso ponerse a pensar y compararse con su amigo en problemas… y ver que tristemente, era él, Max, el que salía perdiendo…

Y así, mientras que algunos como Takao y Emily, que se habían alejado para caminar por ahí antes de comenzar las clases; ponían una enorme barrera de por medio para separarse de todos no importando que lo que más desearan, era no estar solo, había otros, a diferencia de ellos dos, que cansados de las barreras y el miedo se decidieron a hablar.

-Limón… -Susurró el ruso al callado Rei que permanecía casi inmóvil recargado en el tronco de un árbol cerca de las canchas donde fue golpeado por Max. –Estoy… yo… ¡Rei!

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué?

-Yo… ¡mira!...

- ¿Qué tienes? ¡Te ves nervioso! –Indicó Rei, lo cual le sorprendía bastante, era raro en lo que llevaba de conocer a Kai verlo de ésa forma.

-Quiero… hablar contigo… de… de… ¡Hay!... hay… ¡Hay algo que me inquieta! –Rei clavó su mirada en Kai. Una terrible tensión en el estómago se apoderó del chino.

- ¿D-de… de qué? –Sus palabras brotaron con nervio.

- De… ése… chico… Aoi… -Contestó Kai. Rei lo miró de frente y desvió la vista rápidamente; su respiración se apresuró "¡Por favor, que no sea lo que pienso, que no sea lo que pienso!" –Rei… él… es… tu… -El ruso tragó saliva. Avanzó decididamente hacia el chino y le susurró. - ¿él es… tu… novio, verdad? –Rei levantó la vista; se ruborizó, su rostro se desfiguró de la impresión y se apartó de la calidez de su compañero. Guardó silencio.

- ¡No, claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso? –Se excusó tan falsamente que después le dio la espalda. Kai avanzó hacia él. - ¡No te acerques! –Exclamó lanzando su brazo derecho hacia un lado.

-Limón… yo…

- ¡No sé por qué dijiste eso, Kai! –A pesar de la negativa, el ruso se acercó; tomó el brazo del chino y lo giró hacia él aún en contra de la marcada resistencia de éste a moverse.

- Rei… ¡No he terminado de hablar! –Aclaró fuerte y tajantemente. Rei lo miró a los ojos; tragó saliva decidida y torpemente y asintió. - ¡No me importa que sea tu novio!... ¡Lo que me importa es cómo es contigo! –Fijó de nuevo la vista en el ruso, impresionado, se sonrojó y no lo notó si quiera. – Hay algo extraño con él… Rei… ¿qué sucede entre tú y ése chico?... ¿qué pasa?

-¡Nada! –Dijo sonriendo; de pronto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Kai lo tomó de los hombros unos segundos; después contuvo sus impulsos. –Y… yo… ¡Estoy bien!... ¡todo!

-Limón –Se acercó un poco más.

- ¡No!... ¡No te acerques!... porque… ¡Kai!... –Guardó silencio. Kai retrocedió y al verlo tan frustrado, tan presionado decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar para él… para poder ayudarlo. - ¡Sí!... –Admitió mirándolo de frente esta vez y una amarga sonrisa le cubrió el rostro. - S-soy… ¡Homosexual!... Gay… ¡Marica o como quieras decirle! ¡Y no es algo que me guste, ni que haya pedido, ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido algo como esto!... p-pero… es lo que soy… ¡Y sí, lo odio, me odio por eso!... pero no puedo hacer nada… y… ¡Me siento, harto, cansado, impotente… infeliz!... estando con Sasuke… ¡Porque controla todo lo que hago, me tiene amarrado, me hace sentir lo peor cuántas veces se le da la gana!... ¡No me gusta ser un objeto!

- ¡Pues aléjate de él! –Le gritó Kai tomándolo del hombro derecho.

-No puedo…

- ¿Qué?... ¡¿Cómo que no puedes eso es ridículo?

- ¡Lo amo demasiado como para alejarme de él! ¿Comprendes?... sólo eso… lo amo… y… quiero… ¡Y voy!... a seguir con él… -susurró con la voz entrecortada; sus manos temblaban y su espíritu se llenó de vergüenza… él jamás había querido decirle eso a alguien… mucho menos a Kai.

- Rei… ¡No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, pero!... ¡En verdad, quiero ayudarte!

-Kai… ¡Si quieres ayudarme!... sólo… olvida lo que te acabo de decir… ¡No se lo digas a nadie! ¡Ni a Emily, ni a Taka! ¡A nadie! ¡Mucho menos a Max!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Porque no soporto la vergüenza! –Exclamó y se contuvo al recordar que estaba en un sitio público. –Sí… en realidad te preocupas… entonces no le digas a nadie… ¿está bien?... –El ruso mantuvo su boca apretada un largo rato; después asintió, justo en el momento en que la campana de regreso a clases sonó.

-Sí… por supuesto. –Rei agachó la cabeza y sin volverse a él se alejó. Kai lo miró irse y suspiró profundamente. –No quisiera que… -Se contuvo. Observó al cielo y decidió regresar al salón; a tratar de aclarar su mente… algo, que urgentemente necesitaría… pero más adelante… así, como, Takao lo necesitaba… pero justamente ahora. Al ir caminando, para no tener que hablar con nadie, nunca, jamás sospechó que ése terrible jueves podría ponerse peor… Una voz poco familiar lo detuvo; él se volvió y se encontró con un alto sujeto, delgado, con el rostro sombrío al igual que sus ropas, y de unos pómulos grandes, muy saltados, que lo dejaron casi sin habla.

- Señor Kinomiya, ¿Es usted? –Le preguntó. Takao lo miró una vez más y asintió sin hablar. –Contésteme con sus propias palabras…

- Sí… señor… soy yo. –le contestó.

-Represento a la tesorería de la escuela –Se presentó el hombre e inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió al moreno. - ¿Supongo que sabe por qué me dirijo a usted? ¿No? –Se encogió de hombros. El hombre sonrió levemente. –Permítame recordarle que sus padres presentan un adeudo con el instituto por motivo de inscripción y primera y segunda mensualidad.

-Ehhh… yo…

- ¡Aún no termino, señor Kinomiya! –Sentenció. El moreno calló. –Es mí deber informarle, que, si su familia no se presenta mañana a primera hora para pagar las deudas… ¡Tendrá que abandonar el plantel! –Curiosamente; una muy oscura nube comenzó a recorrer el cielo cubriendo la luz del sol. Takao cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

- ¿Qué? –Susurró tímidamente. - ¡P-pero!... ¡yo no me puedo salir de aquí! ¡Me gusta estar aquí! ¡Las clases, las instalaciones… mis amigos! –Tragó saliva. Levantó su suplicante mirada y sólo se encontró con la fría y alejada expresión del sujeto. –Y-yo… ¡soy feliz en ésta escuela! –Musitó.

- Mmmh… ¡Pues tal parece que sus padres no quieren que sea feliz!... –Le dijo. Takao abrió sus húmedos ojos. El hombre le puso su gorda mano sobre el hombro y se alejó.

- No… no… no… -Repitió Takao, hundiéndose más en lo gris y horrible, ya no de su día… sino de su vida misma.

El silencio arrollador e hiriente volvió a hacerse. Las barreras se reforzaron y ellos, quedaron sumidos en su propia esfera, única, sólida… vacía… era extraño, quizá gracioso, el hecho de que; después de cuatro días, contando el lunes, de que la tarea de Filosofía les fue entregada, ellos, al fin… después de las negativas y obstrucciones; encontraron un refugio aliciente a sus propios miedos y dolores en ella… pensar en los recuerdos llenos de nostalgia, justamente como su profesor se los había dicho, los hizo reencontrar… no, tristemente los hizo sentir una alegría momentánea… pero fue mucho más triste, cuando, al salir de ése éxtasis del pasado, vieron a su alrededor, a su entorno y se dieron cuenta… que los recuerdos que los hacían vibrar y sonreír… era de cuando eran felices…

Y así, en silencio, distraídos y pensativos, dejaron transcurrir el tiempo y las clases, las cuales corrieron sin cesar y casi sin interrupciones… excepto una que no fue de mucho agrado para Max en la que se anunció ante toda la clase que el rubio había sido el alumno con el mayor promedio desde hacía no sé qué tantos años en el instituto Yoshiro, por lo cual, se le premiaría con la más jugosa beca para los estudiantes… para dolor de Noboru, por supuesto. Después, todo se sumió de nuevo en sus mundos; Max no recibió aplausos ni felicitaciones a excepción de los profesores, pero nadie más… parecía que, para no romper la rutina, en ésa aula, en ésa parte de su vida… ahí tampoco existía.

Sin querer notarlo, terminaron las clases. Todos, todos se marcharon, quedando sólo el rubio sentado en su pupitre; quien en un momento de desesperación por la espera, salió al baño; al ver hacia abajo del edificio se encontró con el edificio más importante de la escuela, y allá, en la puerta principal alguien le hacía señales para que bajara. Max suspiró, sacó su teléfono móvil de la bolsa de su pantalón y miró la hora; las cuatro con cuarenta y cinco. Volvió a suspirar, "Aún tengo tiempo" Pensó decididamente y bajó. Cruzó los bastantes metros de separación de ambos edificios y entró a la central… a recibir algo, que no veía como un premio.

Quince minutos después, ya dentro del auditorio… todo comenzó. Se había colocado, arriba del atrio para las exposiciones, una larga mesa cubierta con manteles blancos decorados con otro, en sentido contrario de color rojo. Había ocho sillas; la mayor, de color dorado, y por supuesto, más ostentosa de todas, era la dedicada a Noboru. La siguiente, a la derecha, era para Max, y las demás fueron dedicadas al resto del congreso mayor estudiantil… todos los mandamás, que controlaban las escuelas del Japón estaban allí, incluso un representante oficial de la PTA; frente a ellos se extendían las largas filas de butacas, con maestros, periodistas, algunos también del periódico escolar, uno que otro alumno interesado o enojado por la premiación y nada más… Max paseó su vista hacia un lado y hacia otro, entre las filas de asientos, algunas solas, otras muy llenas… pero todas vacías como el corazón de quién las mirada.

-No está… -susurró. La ceremonia comenzó; fue inaugurada con uno de ésos delirantes y absurdos discursos del director lleno de falsos elogios hacia el rubio, quien, sin poner atención simplemente se limitaba a fingir una sonrisa amable y asentir con la cabeza, quince minutos sin parar. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, para buscar la calma y alejadamente, le pareció escuchar el sonido de una puerta abrirse; "Ojala haya muerto y ésa sea la puerta del paraíso" Pensó el rubio… y efectivamente… así era… Abrió los ojos y observó hacia la pared de la derecha; de pronto, cinco siluetas entraron de afuera a través de un muro de luz que se colaba desde el exterior. Max los miró caminar silenciosamente, tranquila y serenamente… cruzar la primera, la segunda, la tercera, hasta la octava fila de asientos y sentarse, frente a él… una sonrisa similar a un rayo del sol le llenó el rostro: ahí estaban ellos… sus amigos… sonriéndole en la primera fila, mientras le hacían la señal de apoyo con su pulgar arriba. Sus grandes y azules ojos, a pesar del auto control, no se resistieron a expresar su felicidad y se llenaron de lagrimitas que, esencialmente, no tendrían un sabor a sal. El director, detuvo su discurso, se inclinó y susurró al rubio.

- ¿Está seguro de esto, Mizuhara? –Max lo miró sonriente y asintió.

-Ahora más que nunca… -Le dijo. Noboru lanzó un suspiro.

- ¡Por lo tanto! ¡Es para mí un gran honor, presentar ante ustedes al mejor estudiante del instituto Yoshiro; Max Mizuhara! –Una larga serie de aplausos y ovaciones se hizo; ellos, los cinco, lo aclamaban frenéticamente y pudo oír claramente cómo Emily lanzaba silbidos y los demás reían. - ¡Y! Con gran entusiasmo y honor… aprovecho, para hacer tributo en ésta ocasión especial a los valores y a la confianza de nuestros estudiantes... En nombre de todo el consejo estudiantil y con el consentimiento del joven Mizuhara es un honor para mí otorgar la validez de ésta Beca estudiantil al alumno ¡Takao Kinomiya! –Un terrible silencio se hizo por todo el auditorio. Takao se puso en pie e impresionado, desconcertado y conmovido observó a Max quien le sonrió -... por su esfuerzo… por su valor y porque ¡No hay nada mejor que el hecho de haya actos nobles como éste! ¡Muchas felicidades a los dos! –Una enorme, gigantesca ovación llena de aplausos, sonrisas, alegrías y sentimientos resonó por toda el auditorio. Takao salió de su asiento y caminó apresurado hacia Max, quien bajó del atrio y le sonrió; ambos quedaron frente a frente, el moreno viéndolo desconcertado y feliz con los ojos brillosos.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –Le preguntó con la voz entre cortada. - ¡Max!

- Te dije que todo estaría bien… ¿Qué no? –Musitó el rubio. Takao asintió y lo abrazó.

- Gracias… amigo… ¡Muchas gracias! –Le dijo; mientras los demás, Kai, Mao, Emily incluso Rei se acercaron sonriéndoles.

Y fue así… con ése simple hecho, con una simple y sencilla acción… que los 'casi amigos' o compañeros; se disolvieron… para dar paso a la aceptación de tener amigos verdaderos… abriendo la puerta para que los nuevos recuerdos de su felicidad entraran a sus vidas.

De lo cual, se dieron cuenta al momento de internarse de nuevo en la soledad de sus propias esferas, de su mundo y de su mente… en la soledad de sus habitaciones; en la noche, la oscura noche, en la que, tomaron sus libretas y comenzaron a escribir sin miedo a equivocarse algo que, al leer el viernes siguiente, se entendería así:

_Los recuerdos de cuando… veía al cielo y creía que siempre sería azul y que la estabilidad y la felicidad era algo que venía para siempre… de cuando sentía que la gente jamás podría abandonarse, porque la voluntad y el amor se impondría por sobre todas las cosas… de cuando, la unión sagrada de dos seres que siempre estarían juntos era tan real, tan tangible que nada podría separarla… de cuando ninguna cosa, nada me hacía daño porque era yo el protegido, no el protector… los recuerdos de cuando, no importando las circunstancias, los motivos o las razones… siempre tendría mi valor único e invaluable… Esos recuerdos han quedado atrás… ésa época, en la que podía sonreír con inocencia, ésa época en la que creía… simplemente creía que nada me faltaba… y que era afortunado… ésa época y ésos recuerdos, ahora parece que se han desvanecido… ahora son lejanos… inimaginablemente confusos… pero sin embargo; están ahí… como siempre han estado… para ayudarme a mantenerme, a continuar y sonreír… están ahí… para recordarme… que aún quedan cosas buenas en éste mundo… y para abrirle la puerta a nuevos recuerdos de felicidad, gloria y tristeza… que están por venir… Después de todo… la imagen de mi vida y mi ser está dentro de mi…, el futuro y el pasado llenan mi corazón… y están diciéndome… que aunque me sienta solo… siempre habrá alguien aunque yo no me de cuenta… _

Había muchas cosas que ellos no sabían… del pasado, del presente, del futuro… pero… ya no importaban… porque, ahora tenían amigos con quién afrontar la realidad presente y venidera…

_Los recuerdos de cuando era feliz están dentro de mí… y me dan la esperanza… de que gracias a ellos… vendrán muchos más…_

"_Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it  
Smile like you mean It"._


	3. The Boy Who Never

3

**THE BOY WHO NEVER.**

**(Landon Pigg)**

La tercera semana de clases llegó; después de un gran fin de semana, donde descansaron, salieron, algunos pelearon, otros se fueron acercando más y algunos alejándose… había llegado el momento de volver a la realidad de la escuela. La cual, los esperaba pacientemente, mientras los alumnos iban llegando uno tras otro, varios ingresaban al instituto por la zona de los casilleros, para cambiarse de ropa o recoger una que otra cosa, claro, los que tenían que hacerlo. Otros pasaban simplemente de largo por la entrada directa hacia la central y doblaban si era necesario para ir hacia su destino.

Rei entró a la zona de los casilleros, éstos daban al gimnasio, las duchas y los vestidores; caminaba lentamente, con la mochila en sus manos; había olvidado recoger una libreta que guardó ahí desde hacía varios días y pensó sería mejor recogerla. Se acercó a su casilla, varios chicos le pasaron por un lado sin tomarle importancia; suspiró, ésa mañana se sentía extraño… pero sentirse extraño era normal, por lo cual, no se preocupó mucho por eso… tenía mejores cosas por las cuales sí preocuparse.

"_¡Y no es algo que me guste, ni que haya pedido, ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido algo como esto!... p-pero… es lo que soy… ¡Y sí, lo odio, me odio por eso!... pero no puedo hacer nada…_" Recordó que dijo hacía algunos días a Kai y se mordió los labios preocupadamente. Abrió su taquilla y revolviendo las cosas que había dentro, sacó la libreta y la cerró. "Soy un imbécil…" pensó. "¡Qué vergüenza!" Lanzando otro largo suspiro salió de la zona de casilleros y avanzó hacia el aula de clases. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente, faltaba poco para entrar… no tenía ganas de llegar, no quería hacerlo, no quería verlo… no necesitaba encontrarse con Kai, pero tenía que hacerlo. "¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan imbécil?" Se reprendió y llegó al salón. Se quedó tres segundos frente a la puerta, después entró. Al voltear levemente hacia la derecha pudo ver a Mao y Emily conversando y luego a Kai leyendo algo. Suspiró de nuevo y mejor avanzó hacia una fila más alejada y se sentó allá, casi al fondo a un lado de Deni, quien lo miró de reojo y después le susurró algo a Haruka a su izquierda. Rei agachó la mirada "¿Habrá dicho algo Kai?... o… ¿se me nota mucho?" Pensó lleno de remordimientos; lentamente se volvió hacia la fila que ocupó la semana anterior, Mao, Emily, Kai y ahora también Takao, que acababa de llegar, lo miraban confusos. Fingió no darles importancia y para su suerte, el profesor que ahora de vez en cuando les impartiría la primera clase, llegó.

- ¡Arriba! –Exclamó el último chico, que se encontraba frente a la mesa del profesor. - ¡Saluden con respeto! –Todos se inclinaron en una reverencia - ¡Sentados! –Tomaron asiento.

-Buenos días, muchachos. –Dijo el profesor, un hombre calvo y arrugado con la mirada más paciente que jamás nadie había visto. –Yo soy el profesor Hino. Y me han encomendado que me dirija a las aulas para informarles, alumnos, de los grupos de expresión, mejor conocidos como los clubes, los cuales son obligatorios… las listas de inscripción las podrán encontrar afuera de central, junto con una pequeña reseña de cada club, el profesor que la imparte y el horario. Estos, 'talleres' digámoslo así, se estarán impartiendo en las distintas aulas, al final de clases, ¿comprendido?

Todos guardaron un rotundo silencio, mientras que Hino hablaba, hablaba y hablaba acerca de cada uno de los clubes, medio adormilados, medio desatentos y bastante desanimados así comenzó el día.

Las horas después del anuncio pasaron lentamente, después de Hino, vino Murai, de historia. Después de esto, dos horas de matemáticas con Sagara y después una hora de la maestra Akashi Julia, de inglés, una muy guapa mujer de ascendencia inglesa.

Pronto, el dulce sonido de la hora del almuerzo llegó a los oídos de todos los alumnos, varios sonrieron, otros bostezaron y unos más trataron de levantarse de inmediato.

- ¡Well class, that's all! ¡Good bye! –Se despidió la maestra. Guardó todos sus utensilios en su costoso maletín y salió. Todos se pusieron de pie tras ella.

Mao, Kai, Emily y Takao alcanzaron a Rei en la escalera. A punto de bajar.

- ¡Hey! –Le gritó la chica de gafas. Rei se volvió y los miró con sorpresa. Sonrió tímidamente al ver a Kai. - ¿Huyes de la justicia o qué?

- Eh… ¡no, no, no! Para nada… es sólo… ¡tengo hambre!

- ¡Nosotros también y no por eso corremos como cabra sin amarrar! –Le dijo Emily. Mao rió. Comenzaron a descender.

- ¿Oigan y Max? –Les preguntó Takao. Todos los otros se encogieron de hombros.

- ¡No tengo idea! –Dijo Mao.

- ¡Es raro, nunca había faltado!

Terminaron las escaleras y doblaron hacia la izquierda; para caminar hacia la cafetería. Doblaron por la misma dirección por segunda vez y avanzaron derecho. Compraron unos sándwiches, algunos refrescos, Emily prefirió jugo, en lugar de una coca cola, porque según ella, matan iraquíes y tejidos del estómago y avanzando hacia un despejado lugar bajo los árboles, lleno de delicioso y confortante pasto, tomaron asiento ahí, para disponerse a comer. Guardaban silencio.

- ¡Me fascinan nuestras fluidas conversaciones de adolescentes en plenitud! –comentó Emily. Sonrieron levemente. Kai levantó la vista, varias gruesas y negras nubes se movían lentamente por el cielo; estaba haciendo calor, a lo mejor llovía. Después, al sentir los rayos del sol en sus rojas pupilas desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, allá, caminando lentamente iba Max, cabizbajo y pensativo, cargando con la mochila en su mano derecha.

- Max… -Susurró.

- ¡Wow! ¡Reaccionó, está vivo! ¡Vivo! –Gritó Emily. Takao y Mao rieron. - ¡Oigan, me siento demasiado estúpida! ¿Podrían, queridos amigos, decir estupideces conmigo? ¿Qué les pasa, qué les hicieron? ¡¿LOS VIOLARON? –Inquirió eso último, como si hubiera sido cierto y ella los hubiera salvado de la tortura mental de no poder decírselo a nadie. - ¡Dios jamás lo imaginé!

- Emily… ¿desayunaste perico asado? –Le dijo Takao. Mao lanzó una carcajada, eso fue algo que ni Kai pudo resistirse y comenzó a reír. Después se puso en pie y caminando rápidamente avanzó hacia Max. Estaba lejos, pero no le importó. En varios segundos desapareció junto con él. Rei lo miró y torció la cara.

- ¿Era Max? –Preguntó, después se llevó su comida a la boca.

- ¡Sí! ¿Qué otro rubio conoces que vaya a ésta escuela? –Le respondió Mao.

- ¡Pues creo que en tercero hay uno!

-Es artificial –Aclaró Emily. - ¡Es más japonés que yo y Takao!

- ¡Tú no eres japonesa! –Le dijo éste.

- ¡Oh, claro que sí, racista! –Bromeó ella.

- ¿Oye, Rei… por qué estás en primero si se supone que deberías ir en segundo? ¡¿Eres un año mayor, no? –El chino asintió.

-Sí… es que perdí un año en la primaria, con eso de la mudanza y pues me retrasé.

-Ah… -Dijeron todos. Luego Emily preguntó. - ¿Y Kai?

-Pues… creo que porque despidió a su maestro particular a mitad del año y tuvo que cursar de nuevo primero.

Escucharon que unas voces se acercaban. Eran Kai y Max. Se volvieron a ellos y todos, menos Rei, sonrieron al rubio.

- ¡Hola! –Saludó Max.

- ¿Te quedaste pegado a la cama? –Le preguntó Emily.

- ¡Ojalá! ¡Estoy desde las cinco de la mañana en el hospital!... mi hermano volvió a ponerse mal… ¡Y bueno! Como siempre fui voluntariamente impuesto a ir. –Explicó.

- ¡Ah! ¡Maxie! –Exclamó Kai, Rei lo miró sorprendido. Igual los demás. –No te dije lo de los clubes.

- ¡Ah cierto! ¿A cuál se van a meter? –Preguntó Emily. Max los miró intrigado.

- ¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó.

-Yo te explico –Le dijo Kai. Rei hizo un gesto de querer vomitar, que Mao alcanzó a ver y se puso en pie.

-Son obligatorios, las listas están afuera de central, y cuenta como una materia. Hay… ¿qué hay? –Preguntó.

-Pintura… -Dijo Emily y no recordó más.

- ¡Animadoras! ¡Lógico! –Dijo Mao con desagrado.

- Está el club de manga. –Dijo Takao. –el de fotografía; el de cocina, el de soccer, el de tenis… ¡hay muchos deportes! ¡Natación! Karate, y otros... ah sí y ¡Uno que no sé cómo se llama! ¡Algo raro! No es de deportes pero el nombre es extraño.

- Pues no quisiera entrar a ninguno… -Musitó Max. - ¿Por qué tienen que ser obligatorios? –Se encogieron de hombros.

-No sé, pero de que tenemos que entrar ¡Tenemos que entrar!... no te preocupes, si quieres me meto en el mismo que tú –Le dijo Kai. Max sonrió pensativo. Rei desvió la mirada; el cielo, de pronto, comenzó a oscurecerse, las nubes que Kai había visto, estaban cubriéndolo. Suspiró y se alejó de ellos en silencio. Emily lo miró con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada. El chino caminó lentamente. Los otros no querían ingresar a una de esas cosas, pero a él no le parecía mala idea… así estaría ocupado en algo quizá productivo en vez de estar confesándole sus preferencias sexuales a uno de sus pocos amigos.

Caminó largo trecho y cruzó la mitad de la escuela, en silencio, le pareció allá, alejadamente, ver a Sasuke conversando con un amigo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de verlo así que evitó acercarse a él. Avanzó hacia central y subió las escaleras de la entrada. A un lado de la puerta de grueso cristal negro, estaban las listas de todos los clubes; una ráfaga de fresco viento recorrió la explanada, levantando el cabello de Rei. "Me gustaría algo no muy concurrido" pensó y fue, caminando entre varios estudiantes más, viendo las listas, colocadas en pequeñas mesas, a un lado de hojas con los horarios y el material que se ocuparía. El cielo estalló en un rugido de pronto. Las negras nubes habían comenzado una batalla en las alturas y varios, cerca de seis segundos después, una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer sobre las secas y calientes construcciones del instituto.

En cuestión de instantes, la llovizna se convirtió en lluvia y la mayoría de los alumnos que caminaban al aire libre corrieron apresurados a resguardarse en las aulas. Rei estaba protegido por el techo que daba sombra a la entrada de central. Miró hacia enfrente, todo se veía como cubierto con una cortina blancuzca. Justo en medio de la explanada principal, un chico, del cual su cabello castaño caía pegado por la lluvia sobre su rostro, y caminaba encorvado y con un paso demasiado peculiar, avanzaba despreocupado por la lluvia hacia las listas. Rei lo miró, se encogió de hombros y se volvió de nuevo en dirección a central. Las recorrió una por una, ninguna le interesaba, y las que sí lo hacían, estaban demasiado llenas y él no era precisamente la persona más social de la escuela.

El chico que había visto antes, ya lo había alcanzado y en dos segundos lo adelantó. Caminó hacia la última mesita y tomó la pluma que habían colocado en cada una de ellas, sin pensarlo, dudar o cualquier otra cosa, escribió su nombre. Después volvió sus pasos y se alejó. Rei lo volvió a mirar y curioso avanzó hacia la mesa en al que el chico acababa de estar. Fijó la vista y leyó: "_Taller de lectura y análisis dramático clásico_" "_Los grandes dramaturgos de todos los siglos, están dentro de ti_" Leyó y no le desagradó tanto. Observó la lista de los inscritos. Sólo una persona. Hikashi Yoky. Se mordió un poco los labios y aspiró profundo, deleitándose con el olor a tierra húmeda del aire. Tomó la pluma y firmó, debajo del nombre de ése tal Yoky. Se encogió de hombros y el cielo tronó una vez más. Dio medio vuelta y dio un respingo al ver el rostro de Sasuke mirándolo fijamente al momento que le decía '¡BU!'

- ¡Hey! –Exclamó él. Sasuke le sonrió.

- ¿Ya escogiste alguno? –Le preguntó. Rei asintió.

- Sí, éste. –Le dijo, señalando la hoja del club. El otro chico leyó.

- ¡¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó alarmado. Rei se encogió de hombros.

- ¡No tengo idea, pero como estaba medio solo!... pues… me dije: ¿por qué no? ¡Por cierto! ¡¿Conoces a éste tipo?

-A ver –Le dijo Sasuke, dirigiendo su vista hacia la lista. - ¡Ah sí '_pájaro_'! Aléjate de él. –Le dijo fría y casi indiferentemente. Rei lo miró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí… está loco… ¡No te acerques a él, enserio! ¡Te irá mal y no precisamente conmigo, sino con todos los que lo odian! ¡Créenme son muchos!

- ¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar.

- ¡Está loco! ¡El tipo éste se cree un ave! ¿Por qué crees que le decimos pájaro? ¿Puedes creer que alguien se crea un ave? ¡Es ridículo!

- ¡No! ¡No te creo!

-Sí, enserio, se pone a cantar como ruiseñor en clases, se la lleva en la azotea hablando con las palomas, ¡Hizo un nido, allí, con ellas, donde cabe él! –Rei quedó estupefacto. – Sí… se ha ganado muchas golpizas. En mi clase todos lo odian. –Lanzó una carcajada. –El otro día se puso a llorar porque reventamos los huevos de las palomas de la azotea, ¡Dijo que éramos unos asesinos, que matamos a sus hermanos! ¿Puedes creerlo? -Rei quedó sin habla. – Y bueno… varias cosas así. También ha tratado de 'picotear' a varios chicos de salón, según él les estaba dando porque lo agredieron ¿Cómo no hacerlo? da lástima y asco el idiota ese… ¡Y hasta dicen que lo han visto comer gusanos! ¿Tú crees? Todos lo odian…

- ¿Tú también? –Le preguntó.

- Pues… algo… es patético… ¡Desagrada de solo verlo!

- Oh… que… loco… -Musitó y en eso, la campana para el inicio de clases comenzó su llamado. –Ya me voy a mi salón. –Le dijo y sin tardanza salió a la lluvia y comenzó a correr; no se detuvo hasta que llegó al edificio de los primeros.

Ese día, no pudo dejar de pensar en ése chico… ¿Cómo podía haber alguien que prefiera ser un ave que un humano? Era absurdo, ridículo… pero… ¿por qué? Rei era curioso, bastante, las cosas a veces solían importarle más de lo normal… o lo permitido y lo que Sasuke le contó de Yoky le importó… y no poco.

Pasaron las clases, de forma lenta y tediosa, la lluvia no cesó sino hasta cerca de la salida de la escuela a las cuatro cuarenta de la tarde. Había refrescado un poco el clima, gracias a las nubes que seguían y seguirían cubriendo los rayos del sol y una brisa fresca recorría las calles y construcciones, dirigiendo la lluvia hacia donde sea que ésta corriera.

Las clases terminaron y lentamente, todos, protegiéndose a como podían de la juguetona y húmeda brisa, abandonaron sus aulas.

Rei caminó despacio, Kai, en silencio pasó a un lado de él, evitando su mirada. El chico de la cola de caballo, agachó la suya y suspiró. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia su izquierda y observó algo con bastante sorpresa; lejanamente, sobre uno de los árboles se encontraba ése tal Hikashi Yoki, devolviendo un nido al que seguramente fue su lugar. Lo observó algunos segundos, después se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Al regresar a casa, estaba vacía, observó la nota que su tía había puesto ahí: "Me quedaré en el trabajo horas extras. La comida está en el refrigerador. No hace falta calentar. Te amo" Suspiró después de leer y tomó asiento en el sofá de la pequeña sala, se puso a pensar en Kai… no le habló al momento de la salida… ¿Estaría enojado porque se cambió de asiento?... Se encogió de hombros, después, pensó en ése chico raro "Se me hace que tiene bastante en común conmigo" Pensó, al recapacitar que él siempre se había sentido rechazado por los demás… lo cual, era bastante cierto; hasta su madre y su padre se habían olvidado de él… Las únicas personas que lo aceptaban al parecer, eran Sasuke y Rina, su tía. Estaba seguro que cuando sus nuevos amigos se enteraran de sus preferencias lo harían a un lado… y tenía miedo. Kai había sido la prueba… ahora ya no le hablaba y hasta se había largado con ése estúpido rubio ¿Cómo se había atrevido a llamarle 'Maxie'? al cerebro apagado ése y peor aún ¡En su presencia!... Sus mejillas enrojecieron y frunció el seño de sólo pensarlo; después recapacitó. "¿Por qué me dio calor?" Pensó y mejor se calmó. Varios minutos después, se quedó dormido; arrullado por el leve sonido de la lluvia que no dejó de caer, hasta ya entrada la madrugada.

El sol resplandecía alto y el calor había aumentado bastante al día siguiente. La lluvia trajo consigo, como siempre, que el agua se evaporara y se hiciera una atmósfera densa, sofocante. Las clases eran tediosas, la voz de los maestros, el murmurar de los alumnos… y aunque hubiese refrigeración dentro del aula, ése día era horrible en toda la extensión de la palabra, los maestros casi los apalean con trabajos, estuvieron todos de muy mal humor, ya que al parecer, Yoshiro había decidido bajarles el suelo y si se negaban… pues, creo que ya conocen lo que sucedería. Minutos antes del receso, una levemente buena noticia les fue informada en voz de Hino al grupo '1-BC'… las clases a partir de ése día terminarían a las cuatro de la tarde; el esplendoroso y sonoro grito de alegría no se detuvo hasta que Hino, levantando su muy bien escondida voz potente, les dijo que se quedarían los cuarenta minutos restantes en el club que hayan elegido. La alegría desapareció como si todos hubiesen muerto al instante. Quedaron en silencio. Hino les sonrió.

-Seguro que se divertirán. –Les dijo y salió del aula al escuchar, inmediatamente después, el sonido de las campanas para la hora del almuerzo.

Rei espero que todos salieran, incluso sus amigos, a quienes se negó a acompañar; una vez se fueron, se puso en pie, se alejó, salió del aula y topándose con varios alumnos del grupo D subió las escaleras.

El grupo A y el E se encontraban en el primer piso; el B-C junto al D, en el segundo piso y en el tercero, el mayormente repartido, lo ocupaban las dos aulas que habían deshabilitado por órdenes de Yoshiro y que estaban aisladas de todo lo demás por una gruesa pared que habían construido y una puerta de metal, quizá blindado; y alejado de éstas estaba el grupo F, un aula muy reducida, pegada al tercer baño y separada de las otras dos por la escalera y la pared; ahí asistían Sasuke y Kikuchi… entre otros; después de éste piso, se encontraba la azotea, a donde casi nadie asistía por ser nada divertida y estar llena de animalejos; a no ser que fueran a fumar, tener un poco de sexo o llorar, nadie iba ahí.

Los pasos del chino resonaban aun a pesar de que varios alumnos bajaban apresurado hacia la cafetería. Lanzó un largo suspiro al llegar y curioso, se volvió hacia su izquierda, para mirar aquellas aulas que tenían aisladas; una nota sobresalía pegada en la puerta. "Por su seguridad, prohibido acercarse a todo el alumnado a ésta zona infesta. Atentamente, la asociación directiva" Rei frunció el entrecejo; después observó la continuación de la escalera que subía hasta la azotea y paso por un lado de ésta; avanzó a un lado de los baños y finalmente encontró la pequeña aula. Se asomó al interior por el cristal; Sasuke no estaba ahí. Agachó la mirada y se apartó un poco, para cederles el paso a unas chicas que venían hablando con bastante asco en su tono.

- ¡Ay! Ya no soporto a ése imbécil pájaro ¡Es un estúpido! ¿Qué le pasa, por qué no se mata de una buena vez? ¡Así nos hace un favor a todos! ¡Ja! Cree que la azotea es suya, el muy idiota. –Exclamó una de ellas. La otra asintió.

- Deberíamos matarle a todas las palomas ésas que tiene ahí. –Ambas asintieron y se metieron al salón para seguir discutiendo. Rei se mordió el labio inferior y retrocedió sus pasos. Giró hacia la escalera que llevaba a la azotea y suspiró. Subió rápidamente; sabía a qué iban todos los que iban a la azotea, por lo que trató de que no lo vieran. Al llegar a la puerta, un intenso rayo solar le azotó los ojos, se cubrió con su mano y salió. Afuera y arriba de todo el edificio, corría una suave brisa fresca, que meció con suavidad los cabellos de Rei, observó a todos lados, al final, en una esquina, se encontraba un chico sentado, lleno de plumas atrapadas en la tela de su uniforme y encorvado. Traía una pequeña paloma blanca cuidadosamente en su mano izquierda y acariciaba ésta con su derecha, haciendo raros gorjeos al mismo tiempo. Rei dio pocos pasos al frente, al escucharlo, el muchacho se volvió a él, asustado. Ambos se miraron; el rostro de éste era pálido, bastante y su boca muy pequeña, sus ojos se veían hundidos y ojerosos, aún así, no era nada mal parecido, aunque no era una belleza precisamente; tenía un enorme lunar en el cuello, en forma de luna. El fuerte sol le pegaba de frente y hacía que sus ojos se empequeñecieran y su piel se enrojeciera. Rei caminó hasta el barandal que anunciaba el final de la azotea y suspiró.

- Hace calor ¿no? -Susurró. El otro muchacho se volvió a él, estaba sonrojado.

- ¿P-por… p-por qué… m-me ha-habla? –Tartamudeó y llevó su oreja hasta el pico de la paloma que comenzó a canturrear.

- Sólo… quería… ser amable.

- ¡¿Si nadie ha sido amable en toda mi vida, por qué viene usted a serlo ahora? ¿Eso estuve bien, kita? –Susurró lo último a la paloma. Eso intimidó a Rei un poco, pero, tomando valor se acercó dos pasos. El chico inmediatamente se puso en pie, soltando a la paloma y se encaramó sobre el barandal; el chino se detuvo en seco. - ¡N-no… n-no, n-o s-se m-me a-acer...que. S-sé… qué es lo q-que… qué es lo que q-quiere ha-hacerme… -Indicó. Rei sonrió confundido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacerte? –Le preguntó. El chico se prensó fuertemente del metal del barandal, tomando la misma posición que las aves, pero sosteniéndose con sus manos para no caer.

- V-vas a-a d-devorar… devorarme. –Susurró. Rei lanzó una carcajada. – E-e-eres un g-gato astu…astuto, p-pero si te acercas… ¡me hecho a volar! –Eso hizo sonreír al chino y decidió seguir la broma.

-No te preocupes… ya desayuné… y se me antojó tomar el sol un poco… ¡Hace calor pero el día es muy bonito! ¿No crees? ¿Por qué no bajas?

-N-no…

-Ven… baja… Te juro por… ¡Mi alimento gatuno diario que no te devoraré!

- ¿S-seguro? –Rei asintió. El chico sonrió levemente y bajó de un salto.

- Ehm… mi vista me falla… ¿Podrías decirme que clase de ave eres? –Le preguntó, el chico asintió tímidamente.

- S-soy… un gorrión… -Le dijo. Rei lanzó un bufido.

- Lástima… no me gusta comer gorriones… -Yoky lanzó un aliviado suspiro. Rei lo miró. – Cuéntame… ¿Es divertido ser un ave?

- Sí… y podría serlo más… ¡cuando tenga mis alas crezcan podré volar lejos, muy lejos!... lejos de… todo…. De todos… -Susurró. Rei lo miró impresionado.

- Volar muy lejos… bueno, creo que ése es el sueño de todos… ¿no? Aunque bueno… es algo cobarde… y eso lo degrada –Aceptó avergonzado. Yoky tomó asiento en el suelo y se volvió hacia el barandal. Una fresca brisa sopló y él sonrió al sentir su contacto.

- Sí… pero los sueños adquieren su valor dependiendo de las circunstancias… aunque suene simple, el sólo hecho de desaparecer para huir, puede ser lo más valioso a alcanzar desde el punto de vista de cada ser… es difícil comprender cómo se mueve el mundo ¿no?... –Dijo el otro chico por su parte, con un tono totalmente distinto y seguro en su voz. Continuó hablando, sin quitar su mirada de Rei. - Y la gente se burla al conocer lo sueños y esperanzas de los demás… porque no los entienden… ya que, para hacerlo, tendrían que entrar completamente en la situación de los demás… y sufrir lo que ésa persona sufre… sólo así lo entenderían… y lamentablemente, eso, es lo más difícil de hacer en ésta vida… unirte a algo y sufrir su dolor… mucho más, porque nosotros mismos no dejamos que nadie nos ayude… nos gusta sufrir solos… señor gato. -Le dijo. Rei se quedó sin habla "Ellos no lo comprenden… porque yo… no lo permito" Pensó y algo le oprimió el corazón… era ésa tristeza que su acumulada soledad y miedo le habían dejado bien guardada en su interior y que recién había despertado. Agachó la mirada y sonrió con timidez.

- Hay veces… en que… desearía también ser un ave… -Le dijo. Yoky se puso de pie y se acomodó a un lado de él.

- Siempre es posible… todo es posible, incluso ser feliz. –Le dijo y guardaron un extraño silencio, simplemente mirando el cielo y la forma en que las copas de los árboles se mecían con el viento.

La media mañana o casi medio día, como correctamente sería dicho, avanzaba velozmente; Quedaban cerca de diez minutos antes de que el aviso de regreso a clases sonara, era de suponerse que todos se encontraban comiendo, o la gran mayoría, otros preferían jugar algo o simplemente charlar, pero, otros, por ejemplo Mao y Emily, se dedicaron todo el receso en buscar a Rei, lo cual, hasta ése momento no había sido nada fructífero… era extraño, parecía que el compatriota de Mao había huido de la escuela, así como se había alejado de todos y hasta había dejado de hablar, lo cual, les preocupó, más al notar el ausentismo de Kai hacia él, y por eso decidieron buscarlo… para que el chisme y las suposiciones no quedaran en meras suposiciones inconclusas.

Caminaron en línea recta, después de volver de la central, ya que, supusieron, iba ir a unirse a un club, pero no, Rei no estaba ahí y no tenían ni idea de a dónde podría haberse metido. Mao agachó la mirada, agotada por el fuerte sol y lanzó un largo suspiro; después la levantó de nuevo y observó hacia su derecha y allá, bajo el cobijo de un árbol se levantaba una bastante poblada multitud de chicas aglomeradas y que lanzaban variadas y escandalosas exclamaciones.

- Creo que Kai si está a punto de ser violado. –Comentó señalando hacia la multitud, suponiendo por la obvia razón de que el ruso era el ser más terriblemente ardiente y deseado de toda la escuela y tal vez del Japón entero. Emily lanzó un bufido y la miró.

- ¡Sí no soy yo! –Exclamó enérgicamente, luego reaccionó y se volvió a Mao, la miró algo entorpecida –Eh… mmmh…-Tosió varias veces y se aclaró la garganta -… tal vez a ti te deje pellizcarle una nalga –Susurró. Luego prosiguió en su fase enérgica - ¡No permitiré que alguien más le ponga la mano encima! ¡Vamos! –Exclamó y tomó a la pelirrosa del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia la multitud. Emily no tenía compasión con ésas acosadoras… ni siquiera le importaban; por lo que, tomó a Mao como escudo humano y con ella, arrojó, apartó, empujó, golpeó, cabeceó y manoteó a la mayoría de las chicas para abrirse paso y recatar al 'dulce y exquisitamente sensual príncipe ruso en peligro'. Sin piedad, ni tiempo de reaccionar para Mao, arrojó a ésta hacia el centro de la multitud y observó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, la china cayó estrepitosamente al suelo junto con el bulto que se encontraba en medio de la multitud y la sonrisa valiente de Emily se esfumó al ver que… el bulto, no era Kai.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? –Le gritó una de las perjudicadas.

- Oh… ¡Santísima mierda, virgen de las vírgenes! –Exclamó y retrocedió. Mao no se lastimó, ya que, curiosamente, el golpe del suelo y el del cuerpo de Mao lo recibió la otra persona. Ella, por su parte, aún no miraba hacia el bulto sobre el cual se encontraba encima, recostada sobre su estómago.

-Auch… -Susurró.

- ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió el hombre a quien aplastaba. Mao se volvió a él con los ojos como platos. Lo miró. Sus ojos eran grandes y profundos, con una mirada… en simples palabras arrolladora, misteriosa; su voz era profunda, no muy gruesa pero tampoco muy suave; era una voz de poeta, sin lugar a dudas, su rostro era un poco cuadrado, con el mentón bien formado y una hermosa sonrisa bien cuidada; había restos de una desaseada barba en forma de candado cubriendo el mentón; el cabello azabache le caía libremente sobre la frente y llevaba un pendiente pequeño en la ceja izquierda.

-Eh… ah… ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡Ay! P-perdón… -Susurró la china totalmente ruborizada y torpemente se apoyó sobre el estómago y abajito de la pelvis del hombre de no más de veintitantos años de edad para pararse; inmediatamente éste se arqueó conteniendo un grito de dolor y Mao brincó del susto, incluso más roja que antes. –Eh…. Eh… este… yo… ¡Yo!

- Mmmmh… está bien. –Dijo el hombre contendiendo el… sorpresivo dolor. Mao le extendió la mano y él la tomó para pararse. 'Aprovechada' 'Que arrastrada' 'Una zorra total' Escuchó que decían a sus espaldas. El hombre se incorporó y la miró; Mao fijó su vista en él, era delgado, pero con una constitución bastante bien formada, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, fuerte, unas manos gruesas y unos hombros perfectos; iba vestido con un pantalón y un saco café; y debajo de éste una camisa blanca, muy simple y zapatos negros.

- Eh… creo que… ¡te caíste! –Le dijo.

- ¡Sí, si, sí, se cayó! ¡Es que es muy despistada! –Exclamó Emily con una enorme y radiantemente falsa sonrisa en la boca.

- Lo… siento… -Susurró Mao.

- No te preocupes. Soy Yamada Saen, soy profesor nuevo… ¡Precisamente hoy es mi primer día!

- ¡Mao, qué te he dicho acerca de aplastar profesores en su primer día! ¡Dios mío, que bárbaro, ésta juventud va de mal en peor, ésta niña no aprende con nada! –volvió a decir Emily de pronto, fingiéndose alarmada y en tono de mamá desesperada con su hija adolescente problemática. Mao torció una mueca y clavó una mirada asesina a su amiga.

-En verdad… ¡No era mi intención! –Dijo Mao. Saen sonrió.

- No importa… estoy bien… ¿Disculpen, cuáles son sus nombres?

- Soy Emily. –Aclaró ella.

- Yo… Chang… ¡Mao! Sí… Mao… -Susurró la pelirrosa aún ruborizada y con la cabeza agachada.

-Bueno, señoritas Emily y Mao, gusto en conocerlas. Espero verlas pronto; me tengo que retirar. –Les dijo. Emily sonrió. Saen sonrió una vez más y se alejó de toda la gran multitud de incrédulas chicas.

-Es agradable… ¡Muy bohemio! –Comentó Emily. Mao asintió.

- Y… muy… guapo… -Dijo.

-Sí… oye ¡Vamos al baño! –Le invitó la castaña. Mao asintió sin decir nada y comenzaron a caminar. Los baños no estaban muy lejos de ahí por lo que iban sin mucha prisa. Al llegar, les pareció genial el que estuviera vacío y muy contentas entraron, después vieron la razón por la que estaba solo… había mucha agua regada por todo el piso; debajo del lavabo un chorro de líquido caía velozmente y sin ningún obstáculo al suelo… Mao y Emily observaron el agua, pero llegaron a la conclusión de que habría más si ellas no hacían sus necesidades, por lo que subieron las piernas al retrete e incómodamente se pusieron a hacer su trabajo. De pronto, escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. "No somos las únicas" pensó Emily con agrado, esperando oír voces de chicas comentando la razón del por qué los baños estaban inundados; mas no fue así; lo que escucharon, por muy gran casualidad fueron susurros… de dos hombres. La sangre se les congeló y abrieron los ojos como nunca al oír.

- Llegó el encargo, hace dos horas. –Dijo un hombre.

-Bien… hablaré con Yoshiro, para que nos habilite… para poder descargarlo.

-Tiene que cortar las clases o algo… si no sería peligroso. Creo que tenemos que inventar un buen pretexto para las dos aulas que inhabilitamos…

-Es urgente conseguir más prospectos también… Hemos tenido mucha demanda éstos días…

-Sí… yo me voy a encargar de buscarlos, siempre hay alguien que necesita ayuda… tú habla con Noboru y pide una junta de consejo, ¡nos está yendo de maravilla y hay que aprovecharlo! –Dijo el primer hombre.

-Entiendo. ¡Es mejor que salgamos, no quiero que sospechen!

-Sí, deja cierro la llave de la 'fuga' ¿Qué clase de plomeros somos? –Espetó el otro sujeto sarcásticamente. Se escuchó un chirrido y la fuga cesó. Después salieron.

El toque de inicio de regresó a clases sonó por toda la escuela; cuando ellas volvieron al salón Rei ya estaba ahí, recostado en su pupitre. Mao notó que Kai lo miraba de reojo, pero no quiso preguntar nada… Así mismo, Emily y ella no dijeron nada de lo que habían oído por temor de que otro alumno las escuchase, por lo que, decidieron esperar al momento correcto… aunque se murieran de ganas por hablar; Mao por cierto, tenía bastante calor, el rubor y la imagen de ése profesor, Saen, sonriéndole, no se le quitaba de la mente… era poco común que se sintiera así… pero se dijo que era culpa del clima… y trató de convencerse a toda costa de que sólo se trataba de eso.

El resto de las clases, volvió a ser aburrido y monótono; el enfado de los maestros no pareció disminuir en absoluto. Los pulverizaron totalmente con preguntas, cuestionarios, apuntes, ejemplos inacabables y tareas; cada minuto era como una eternidad en el infierno. Por supuesto, tras el calor, el hambre, el aburrimiento y el cansancio, eran pocos los que prestaban atención poniendo el mayor de sus esfuerzos en enfocarse hacia el maestro, como Max y Takao, por ejemplo, claro, cada uno por sus muy distintas razones; el rubio porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, y el moreno, porque debía mantener el dificilísimo promedio de casi perfecto, para que le mantuvieran vigente la beca de Max.

Durante el receso, Takao, Max y Kai, aprovechando la ausencia de sus dos amigas y su amigo, se habían dispuesto a ingresar en uno de esos 'clubes'; y tras caminar, pensar, discutir y hasta reñir y burlarse, cada uno, nada satisfecho, escogió lo suyo. Era difícil, lo fue mucho más para Max, ya que, no tenía ni idea en qué era bueno… aparte de la escuela, la que detestaba casi igual que a sus padres… había un club de Ajedrez, pero no sabía jugarlo, uno de dibujo, pero tenía malas experiencias con los lápices… con el agua, el fuego, los balones, los pies y las plantas y un largo etcétera.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Kai optó por el club de karate, Takao el club de manga y Max, no muy convencido el de fotografía. Emily aunque se debatió entre mecánica y pintura, optó por la segunda; Mao eligió inmediatamente cocina; aunque después pensó que Deni y Kikuchi la obligarían a prepararles sus conocimientos. Rei y Yoky asistieron juntos al club; su maestro se presentó y después, el chino acompañó a 'pájaro' cerca de su casa.

Y como es de esperarse… los resultados de los otros chicos y de las acciones de Rei no serían buenos…

El miércoles inició con poca luz; las nubes de lluvia se habían acumulado toda la noche y al parecer llovería incluso más fuerte que la última vez. Rei había quedado con Yoky en verse en la escuela antes del inicio de clases; estaba algo somnoliento y caminaba apresurado, en silencio, ésa noche no había dormido bien pensando en las palabras de Yoky… no cabía duda, ése chico era especial… ¿Cómo podían tratarlo tan mal?... Estaba furioso con todo el mundo, no entendía por qué, habiendo personas tan increíbles como Yoky, las pudieran humillar y lastimar… No lo comprendía… y tampoco a Yoky… él era un enigma y Rei quería descubrirlo, porque, aunque el mismo Dios le dijera que a ése chico no le sucedía nada… él había visto los ojos más tristes en toda su vida… había algo en ése chico… había algo muy malo, y él tenía que ayudarlo.

Al doblar hacia la izquierda, para tomar la entrada al edificio en el que recibía clases, se topó con Sasuke, recostado en la pared… seguramente estaba esperándolo. Se detuvo y le sonrió, pero él no le respondió. Su expresión era seria y su característico seño fruncido no engañaba al chino… su novio estaba muy enojado.

- B-buenos días… -Le dijo, volviéndose hacia la derecha, fijando su mirada en la central.

- ¿De qué habíamos hablado, eh?

- ¿Cuándo? ¡Tenemos mucho hablando de muchas cosas! –Trató de bromear, pero Sasuke no rió, se acercó a él con ése gesto serio y dominante.

- Te dije… ¡Muy claramente!... que no te acercaras al pájaro… ¿qué no? –Rei agachó la mirada y apretó los puños.

- Dijiste que no tendría problemas contigo…

- ¡Pero te lo dije ¿si o no? –Vociferó. Rei clavó sus ambarinos ojos en el rostro de su novio y tomó valor.

- ¡¿Y qué si lo hice?

- ¡Te lo prohibí y cuando te digo algo, TIENES QUE OBEDECERLO! –Un ardor en el estómago llegó al chino, guardó silencio. -Te vieron ayer con él… ¡No tienes idea de las porquerías que andaban diciendo de ti! ¡De todas las burlas que estaban sacando de ti! ¿QUÉ NO TIENES CEREBRO, REI, O QUÉ? –Le gritó, jalándolo del hombro derecho. - ¡Tienes terminantemente prohibido acercártele, ¿entiendes? –Guardaron silencio; las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, rápidamente, provocando un leve sonido vacío al impactarse. Rei lanzó un suspiro y levantó la mirada, fijándola en la de Sasuke.

- No… ¡No entiendo y no lo voy a hacer!... ¡Qué me importa a mí lo que digan ésa bola de imbéciles que ni siquiera me conocen!... ¡Yo tengo vida propia y voy a hacer lo que se me da la gana! ¡Y lo que se me da la gana hacer es seguir hablándole a una muy buena persona, mil veces mejor que cualquiera de ésos imbéciles a los que le haces caso! –El gesto de sereno enojo de Sasuke se tornó en uno de ira total. La lluvia cayó fuertemente y casi al instante los rayos comenzaron a rasgar el cielo.

- Vas a hacer lo que a mí se me de la gana… porque eres ¡MÍO! –Le dijo; después lo tomó de los hombros, apretándolos con toda la fuerza de sus dedos, dejándolos marcados en la piel de Rei y lo arrojó fuera de la protección del techo del aula; el chino resbaló con el agua y cayó sentado pesadamente al suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos; inmediatamente el agua del suelo y el cielo le humedecieron el cuerpo… y la acción le rompió una vez más el corazón. Sasuke lo miró desde arriba y sonrió lascivo; dio media vuelta y se alejó, sin volverse y sin recapacitar.

Temblando levemente, se apoyó en el suelo y se puso de pie; dándole la espalda a central y tratando de no ser visto por nadie… inútilmente; a varios metros de ahí, sobre un árbol, mirándolo sigilosamente, estaba Yoky. Rei caminó lentamente, sus húmedas ropas se pegaban a su piel y quería llorar, pero no lo hacía, por lo tanto, su garganta pareció secarse tanto que comenzó a rasparle y a darle una sensación de que alguien le oprimía el cuello. Subió hasta su aula vacía, en silencio; lanzó un suspiro agotado y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, las limpió casi de inmediato y se dirigió hacia la última esquina del salón, tomó asiento y pesadamente se recostó la paleta de éste. No le importó cuando el salón comenzó a llenarse de gente, él no veía, no escuchaba, se mantenía ahí, estático… no le importaron las palabras de sus amigos… cuando era necesario escribir, lo hacía pero con la vista lejana, sin prestar alguna clase de atención en seguir los renglones, no entregó ningún trabajo ni saludó a algún maestro al inicio de su clase… se quedó ahí, viendo pasar el tiempo.

No fue sino hasta medio día que, obligadamente tuvo que reaccionar. Tras un largo, pero aburridísimo dictado del profesor de historia, en el que todos se mantenían con la cabeza abajo, escribiendo, de pronto éste se interrumpió; pocos levantaron la mirada, entre esas personas, Emily quien de inmediato comenzó a darle codazos a la muy concentrada Mao para que se volviera hacia la puerta… ahí estaba Saen, susurrándole algo al profesor de historia, quien de pronto asintió y entró al salón.

- Kon –Dijo. Rei se volvió a él y se puso en pie. –El profesor te necesita. Tienes permitido salir. –Rei asintió en silencio y avanzó hacia la puerta; no notó las enormes caras de impresión que Mao y Emily habían puesto.

- Mao… ¿Qué opinas de eso? –La pelirrosa sonrió. - ¿Ya viste la asignatura que tiene, verdad?

- Que… se me hace que… -Susurró asintiendo. –Tal vez sería bueno, probar algo de Drama con Shakespeare. –Amabas lanzaron una risita de cómplices y volvieron al dictado del profesor.

- ¿Sí, profesor? –Preguntó Rei, al cerrar la puerta del aula.

- Rei, ¡siento molestarte! Pero es… que… tengo un pequeño asunto que atender estos días y no voy a poder darles clase a ti y a Yoky… Y vengo a entregarles un trabajo en equipo… y después lo analizaremos y haremos algunas dinámicas con él… ¿te parece?

- Sí… profesor. –Dijo Rei seriamente. Saen lo miró con extrañeza y le entregó varias hojas impresas.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Rei asintió. –Bien… no quiero seguir interrumpiéndote, te encargo que hables con Yoky y se ponen de acuerdo ¿está bien? Eh, ¿podrías entregármela el sábado? –Rei volvió a decir que sí con la cabeza. Saen le puso su mano en el hombro y se alejó un poco; después se volvió hacia el interior del aula y observó que Mao y Emily lo miraban; les sonrió y Emily a él, Mao agachó la mirada. El chino volvió al salón en silencio.

- ¿Sabías que está prohibido acostarse con los profesores? –Le susurró una voz femenina a su lado, cuando tomó asiento. Rei abrió bien grandes los ojos y la miró, era Haruka. - ¿Estaban acordando los detalles de su primera cita? –Rei guardó silencio y observó a Kai, quien no lo miraba. – Ten cuidado… a cualquiera se le puede ir la lengua y decir algo… ¿Qué se siente andar con un profesor? ¿Es gentil contigo cuando…? –Susurró burlesca, Rei se volvió a ella furioso.

- ¿Qué se siente no tener amigo y que todos te odien? ¿Qué se siente que ni tu madre sea 'gentil' contigo? –Le dijo con los ojos brillantes de fura. Ella se quedó sin habla. -Guárdate tu veneno, serpiente… No te vayas a suicidar sin querer… ¡Aunque todos en la escuela lo deseemos, no nos hagas caso! –Se volvió hacia el frente y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Haruka guardó silencio y Rei trató de pensar que estaba solo en toda la maldita aula, aunque le fue muy difícil.

-Ser… o no ser… -Escribió Yoky, después de que Rei le leyera las hojas; seguía lloviendo y estaba muy oscuro, pero el primero prefirió la poca luz que encender una de las lámparas de techo del salón de tercer grado donde recibirían las clases extras. El trabajo consistía en aplicar a Shakespeare a tu yo interno y darle el significado filosófico, ético y hasta espiritual de alguna de sus historias, frases o escenas, enfocándolas en ti.

- Ese es el dilema… -Terminó Rei con un susurro. Yoky lo miró. – Te admiro… ¿sabes?... ¡Quisiera poder dejar de ser lo que soy y ser lo que deseo!

- Pero tú eres algo muy especial…

- ¿En mi forma de gato o en mi forma de limón? –Le dijo sarcástico.

- En tu única forma… la humana. –Susurró él. –Rei… está bien… está bien tener miedo… y ser diferente… ¡todos somos diferentes!... pero el ser más diferentes de lo que ya somos… nos hace especiales… -Los ojos del chino se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Y-yo… ¿especial? –Susurró. Yoky le sonrió tiernamente, asintiendo.

- Tú brillas… eres una luz… ¡me has dado luz a mí!... ¿sabes? P-porque… no… no sé si sepas que… ¡A mi me odian!... por el hecho de haber nacido… jamás nadie me había tratado como a un humano… nunca… -Rei lo miró.

- Por eso… ¿decidiste ser otra cosa? –Yoky asintió.

- Cómo yo no era nada, no era humano porque jamás nadie me ha enseñado cómo se trata a alguno… me dije: tal vez yo soy otra cosa… y entonces, quise ser un ave… Y… tú… tú me has enseñado qué pasaría si las cosas fueran un poco distintas… si… alguien, en algún momento de mi infancia me hubiera dado el cariño que los humanos necesitan… ¡Tú me has hecho sentir una persona, me has hecho sentir que soy Yoky y no 'pájaro'! y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar…

- Pero… ¡Aún puedes ser una persona!... la gente no te conoce, pero… ¡Sabes, y-yo tengo grandes amigos!... ellos pueden ser tus amigos también… -Le dijo sonriéndole, con los ojos brillantes, empapados en lágrimas. Él negó.

-Yo tomé mi decisión, Rei… soy un ave… ¡Yo ya no puedo ser humano! ¡Creer que soy alguien, un humano, sólo me mataría!... ¡P-prefiero, p-prefiero m-morir antes q-que ser un humano!... –Le dijo, extrañamente aterrado. Rei se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, impactado.

- Yoky… ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿De qué tienes miedo?...

- A ella… -Susurró él, con los ojos sin brillos, como dos grandes huecos sin fin.

- ¿A ella? ¿Quién? ¡Dime, quiero ayudarte!

-No puedes… ella… ¡ella!...

- ¿Quién es?...

- M-mí… madre… -Le dijo y lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y más pálido que de costumbre. –No quiero… ¡Necesito irme, necesito volar muy lejos para que ella no me encuentre! N-necesito… desaparecer…

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué, qué te pasa? –Exclamó aterrado, pero Yoky no lo escuchó; de pronto se puso en pie, tomó su mochila y corrió hacia la salida del salón; Rei lo siguió con la mirada, estupefacto. - ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

- M-Me t-tengo que ir… -Balbuceó.

- P-pero y… ¿y el trabajo?

-E-es tarde, t-tengo que ir a m-mi casa… mi casa…

- Podemos terminarlo ahí… ¡no hay problema!

- ¡No! –Gritó y retrocedió varios pasos. – N-no… mejor… ¡después!

- ¡P-pero! –Trató de argumentar el chino, pero fue tarde. Yoky se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Rei se quedó ahí, solo, impresionado. –Lo sabía… ¡Sabía que hay algo con él! –Se dijo; tomó su mochila y salió apresurado del salón. Avanzó hacia las escaleras y bajó casi corriendo; la lluvia caía pesadamente todavía y escasos pero fuertes rayos partían el cielo.

Salió al exterior, sin importarle el agua que caía y observó ansiosamente a su alrededor. Yoky había desaparecido; era bastante veloz, como si en verdad pudiera volar.

- ¡Mierda! –Dijo y caminó hacia central, para observar mejor, tal vez podría alcanzarlo. Sus pasos eran torpes y se resbalaba bastante con el agua conforme avanzaba, pero no le importaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pasaron varios segundos, increíblemente largos y desesperado comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la central; subió la pequeña escalinata y miró hacia el frente, jadeando. Allá estaba…no, allá estaban, él y Sasuke, quien lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la camisa y al parecer le gritaba cosas; Yoky simplemente temblaba y trataba inútilmente de liberarse de las manos de su contrario. - ¡Maldición! –Masculló Rei, rascando su cabellera desesperadamente; después, se hecho a correr de nuevo; ahora hacia el frente, hacia Sasuke. Varios metros antes de que Rei llegase con ellos, Yoky fue liberado con un empujón; resbaló con el agua y cayó de frente, empapándose. Se levantó casi de inmediato y salió corriendo, muy velozmente, Rei estuvo seguro de que jamás lo alcanzaría.

Llegó jadeando hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba y lo miró con rencor, mucho más al ver que en el agua en la que Yoky cayó había sangre; seguramente se había golpeado la nariz al caer.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Le reclamó, con el rostro enrojecido y las manos temblándole.

- No ¿Qué carajos te pasa a TI? –Indicó Sasuke golpeando su índice en el pecho de Rei fuertemente.

- ¡¿Por qué lo golpeas si no te ha hecho nada? –Gritó.

- ¡Lo siento por dañar a tu nuevo amiguito! ¡Perdone usted señorita no lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué? –Exclamó. Rei guardó silencio; temblaba, quería llorar, quería correr, quería golpearlo. - ¡Te dije muy claramente que ya no te acercaras a él! ¡Vuelve a desobedecerme y le irá peor!... y a ti también… -Indicó tomándolo fuertemente del mentón; después lo soltó con brusquedad y se alejó, caminando a grandes pasos. La quijada de Rei comenzó a temblar y apretó sus ojos para no llorar. Caminó derecho. Temblando, con todo ése torbellino de sentimientos dentro de él sin poder sacarlo, atormentándolo, lastimándolo.

Avanzó varios metros hasta que encontró el cobijo de un árbol, ahí donde había visto a Kai por primera vez y se sentó, a penas notó algo a sus espaldas pero no le importó. Fijó su mirada al suelo y apretó los puños.

- Deja Vu –Susurró una muy conocida voz detrás de él. Se volvió de inmediato; ahí estaba Kai, mirándolo de reojo. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Rei, pero no quiso ser inoportuno.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Musitó el chino.

- Mmmh… digamos que… ¡No soy bueno para el karate!

- ¿Ya te saliste? –Le preguntó. Kai se levantó y tomó asiento al lado de Rei, bajó la mirada algo avergonzado.

-No… ¡Bueno! ¡Es… que… hay un montón de circunstancias! –Dijo. Rei lo miró perspicazmente. Sonrió.

- ¿Por qué te echaron?

- ¡Es que pensé que se podía golpear de verdad y con objetos en los entrenamientos de principiantes! –Se excusó. El chino lanzó una enorme carcajada tras ver el rostro de Kai, lleno de una angustia incomprensible para el ruso. - ¡Los adolescentes de ahora son muy delicados!... sangran con cualquier cosa. –Dijo, en tono de un niño indefenso de seis años.

- Sí… somos muy débiles… -Dijo. Kai negó.

-No todos…

- ¡Ah no, tú eres perfecto! ¡Eso todos lo sabemos! –Completó Rei. Kai volvió anegar.

- Conozco a alguien mucho más fuerte que yo…

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién? –Preguntó el chino. Kai le sonrió.

-Tú… -Rei lo miró impresionado. –Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco… bueno, ¡Todos ustedes!... pero… ¡En estos días tú!... Porque, aunque estés que te mueres por llorar y dar gritos y golpes… lo soportas… ¡No sé por qué quieres llorar!... pero sospecho qué es… Rei… ¡Todo está bien!... ¡Eres genial! ¡Especial!... muy interesante, lindo, ¡Agradable cómo no te imaginas! ¡Hasta me da lástima por ti de que no puedas tenerte como amigo!... ¡No tengas miedo de lo que no debes temer!... ¿Está bien? ¡Y si no me crees, te hago una lista de todas las cosas buenas que eres!

-Gracias –Musitó él, asintiendo. – Amigo…

- Los amigos debemos ayudarnos, sin importar uno de ellos sea muy testarudo y no quiera decir nunca nada de lo que le pasa… -Rei sonrió… eso lo hizo pensar… él tenía que ayudar, sin importar que su amigo no quisiera.

La semana comenzaba a declinar, lentamente, tras varios sucesos y disgustos, ésta terminaba y todos comenzaban a resentir el cansancio; había sido agotadora con ése clima tan extraño, de calor y lluvia y más calor y más lluvia, pero, ésa mañana de jueves era distinta a las anteriores; increíblemente, la temperatura había descendido algunos grados y aunque había muchas nubes en el cielo, ésta dejaban gentilmente al sol brillar y una suave y fresca brisa, casi primaveral, soplaba con calma, deliciosamente; eso subió los ánimos de todos incluso de los maestros, ¡y vaya que lo necesitaban!

- ¡Mmmh! ¡Que genial! –Exclamó Max al sentir cómo el suave viento le acariciaba el rostro; los cinco se encontraban afuera del aula, esperando la llegada del profesor, el cual, justamente iba subiendo las escaleras, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos escalones para contestar su teléfono; Rei aún no había llegado.

- ¡Ojalá así estuvieran todos los días! ¡Ya me sentía en la menopausia con tanto bochorno! –Comentó Emily. La palabra bochorno le recordó algo a Mao y se acercó a ella, cerciorándose de que no hubiera ningún extraño cerca.

- Creo que ya podemos decirles lo que oímos. –Dijo en voz baja. Inmediatamente los tres chicos se acercaron.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Dijo Emily hablando en un susurro misterioso. Inmediatamente Mao le dio un manotazo para que 'reaccionara' y Max lanzó la carcajada. -¡Ah sí! Ya, ya sé ¡Ya me acordé! ¡Oye qué violenta! –Le reclamó.

- ¡Apúrate!

- ¡Bueno ya, tranquila! ¡Que agresividad, Dios mío! ¡Te hacen falta algunas 'clases de modales'! –Le dijo y la pelirrosa nada más gruñó aguantando la risa de cómplice. – Ayer, no, mentira, ¡anteayer! Había una fuga en el baño… y a Mao y a mí no nos importó porque nosotras también estábamos a punto de tener una fuga, el caso es que entramos y levantamos los pies para no mojarnos…

- ¿Y? –Preguntó Takao.

- Unos sujetos entraron… y… hablaron algo de una mercancía que acababa de llegar… ¡Ya sabemos por qué no usan los salones de arriba! –Aclaró Mao al ver que Emily no tenía para cuando terminar, no, mejor dicho, comenzar con el relato. Inmediatamente, sin haber terminado sus asuntos con la llamada, el profesor matemático Sagara colgó y subió sigilosamente dos escalones para escuchar mejor. Su corazón se aceleró y la boca se le secó de la impresión… unos alumnos lo sabían, ¡Tenía que saber quiénes eran!

- ¿Por qué? –Inquirió Max.

- Son bodegas… -Continuó Emily. -Hay algo que guardan ahí… ¡Drogas, armas o no sé qué cosa! Dijeron que han tenido mucha demanda y un tipo ordenó a otro a que busque más prospectos… Eso no lo entendí muy bien… podría tratarse de muchas cosas… -Comentó. Todos se miraron, con el seño fruncido; un escalofrío los recorrió.

- El director está involucrado, permite esto… al parecer van a descargar la mercancía en un día en que no tengamos clases o salgamos temprano… algo así. –El cuerpo de Sagara se aflojó y su maletín cayó escaleras abajo y por el golpe se abrió y todos sus papeles quedaron regados en el último descanso de la escalera. Inmediatamente descendió y temblando comenzó a juntarlos.

-Esto se está poniendo bueno…

- ¡Deberíamos hacer apuestas a ver quién acierta a lo que sea que tienen guardado ahí!... –De pronto escucharon pasos y una muy conocida voz que preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda; segundos después, apareció Rei, subiendo apresurado.

- Que bueno que los encuentro –susurró. –Sagara está en las escaleras, se le abrió el maletín y está juntando los papeles. ¡Deberían meterse, ya no tarda! –Les dijo y giró hacia la derecha para seguir subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Tú a dónde vas? –Le preguntaron.

- ¡Mañana les cuento, hoy no voy a entrar a clases! –Dijo y subió las escaleras que daban a la azotea.

- ¿Y ahora qué trae? –Preguntó Takao. Todos se encogieron de hombros y en silencio se metieron al salón y tomaron asiento, como todos los demás alumnos.

Sagara subió casi al instante de que ellos se metieran; maldijo mil veces no haber podido verlos; estaba ardiendo de furia por dentro, pero no lo demostró, al contrario, entró muy amable al salón, saludó, depositó su maletín en su escritorio y pidiendo disculpas salió unos segundos; en cuanto se encontró un poco alejado del salón, en el primer descanso de la escalera, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número desde la agenda. Espero varios segundos hasta que escuchó una elegante voz del otro lado del auricular.

- ¿Sí, Sagara-sensei, qué se le ofrece?

- Señor… tenemos problemas… -Le dijo y después narró lo que había escuchado a un aterrado Yoshiro Noboru que en ésos momentos quería morirse.

Sin pensar si quiera en el grave problema en el que sus amigos y él mismo se estaban metiendo; Rei subió la escalera y llegó a la azotea con una sonrisa en el rostro; supuso que Yoky estaría ahí desde temprano, por lo que no se tomó la molestia ni siquiera de ir a ver a su salón… aparte que no era conveniente que Sasuke lo viera pararse por ahí.

- ¿Yoky? –Susurró, buscándolo con la mirada, pero no lo veía. Caminó hacia el centro del edificio, en la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba una pajarera gigante llena de palomas y de un nido inmenso en el que Yoky solía sentarse. Al recordarlo se volvió hacia allá y lo miró; ahí estaba, sentado en el nido, abrazado a sus piernas y con su camisa blanca manchada en sangre, un ojo amoratado y los labios partidos. Rei sintió desmayarse al verlo; con su rostro pálido lleno de lágrimas, la mirada perdida y temblando. Corrió hacia él y se inclinó para quedar frente a frente.

- ¿Qué… te pasó? –Susurró con el aliento entrecortado por la impresión. Yoky lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mi… mamá…

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Les pasó algo? –él denegó.

-Ella… fue… -Le dijo. La impresión de Rei no tuvo límites; no tenía palabras para decir en ése momento, no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer.

- ¿P-por qué? –Musitó. Yoky se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

- Ella… no tolera que sea como mi padre… -Le dijo. –Por eso quiere… -Guardó silencio. Rei tomó aliento y le extendió su mano.

-Vamos… ¡tengo un cambio de ropa en mi casillero!... ¿si? –Yoky lo miró y tomó la mano de Rei, asintió.

Descendieron lentamente las escaleras, al parecer, el rostro no era lo único golpeado de Yoky y se movía con dificultad, apoyado en el hombro de Rei. Tardaron casi quince minutos en llegar a la zona de casilleros; estaban vacías por suerte para ambos. El chino caminó, después de que su amigo tomase asiento a su casillero y de ahí sacó un pantalón y una camisa.

-Están limpios. –Le dijo, extendiéndole las prendas. Yoky las tomó y Rei se alejó hacia la ventana para que se cambiara con confianza. Escuchó que éste hacía varios gemidos y cerró los ojos para no voltear.

-Ya me p-puse el pantalón… -Le dijo. Rei se volvió y lo miró; todo su torso estaba lleno de quemaduras recientes y golpes, similares a cortadas en la piel que aún no cicatrizaban del todo. Los ojos de Rei se abrieron tanto que comenzaron a llorar por el contacto con el aire. - ¡Perdón! ¡Debí avistarte que…! –Se detuvo, estaba avergonzado. Rei agachó la mirada.

- ¿Ella… te hizo eso, también? –Preguntó. Yoky asintió levemente; guardaron silencio y él terminó de vestirse.

- ¿Tenías… mucho ahí en la azotea? –Le preguntó Rei, finalmente, cuando estaban a punto de salir de cruzar la puerta principal de la escuela.

-Toda la noche –Respondió.

- Creo que debes de conocer mi casa… ¡Puedes quedarte ahí cada vez que quieras! No creo que mi tía tenga problemas con eso…

- Gracias… -susurró y salieron del plantel. Caminaron en silencio por las calles, sintiendo el fresco viento y disfrutando de la sombra de las nubes. Rei se sentía tan extraviado, no tenía idea de qué podía hacer, los momentos en que estaban cayados los estaba usando para pensar en una forma de ayudarlo… pero nada le parecía suficiente.

Finalmente, después de caminar sin rumbo fijo, llegaron a un parque lleno de pasto y árboles; de nada más verlo, decidieron sentarse debajo de uno para que Yoky descansara un poco.

- Ella… ¿Cómo es? –Le preguntó. Rei lo miró confundido.

- ¿Quién? –Le preguntó.

-Tú tía…

- ¡Ah!... ella… ¡Es un encanto!... me ha cuidado desde siempre, desde que mis papás me dejaron, es la hermana de mi mamá… pero para mí es como si fuera mi propia madre… ¡es mi único familiar!

- La quieres mucho. –Aclaró. Rei asintió. –Y ella te quiere… eso es bueno… El amor es bueno…

- Tú mamá… ¿Por qué?...

- ¿Por qué me odia?... ¡Porque soy como mi papá!

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero!... eso no tiene…

- Para ella sí… y me odia por esto… por lo que soy…

- Pero… tú… ¡Tú eres alguien increíble! Eres… tan… ¡listo! ¡Tan…!

- Tan homosexual… como mi padre… -Dijo y Rei se quedó sin habla.

-Por eso me odia… por eso… es que me golpea… ¡Y por eso!... –Se contuvo; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y agachó la cabeza. Guardaron un pesado silencio, hasta que Yoky lo rompió. – T-te… ¿gustaría venir un poco a mi casa? ¡Hay algo que quiero que veas!

- ¡S-sí! ¡Claro! Claro… -La voz de Rei sonó floja, entre cortada; pero no quiso llorar… no debía llorar, porque, a pesar de todo… no merecía llorar, cuando alguien con una vida como la suya conoce a alguien con una vida como la de Yoky… debía ser fuerte… y dar gracias.

-Vivo a tres calles de aquí… -Indicó éste y se puso en pie. Rei lo siguió en silencio; caminaron con más velocidad que antes y eso tranquilizó un poco más al chino. – Mi mamá no está en casa… por eso puedes venir… ¡nunca nadie me visita, ¿sabes?... antes, tenía un amigo que me gustaba mucho… pero mi mamá lo asustó y jamás volvió… desde entonces estoy solo… y trato de que siempre sea así… pero… parece que eso atrae a la gente mala… y me golpean porque no quiero estar con nadie… ¿Qué extraña es la vida, no?

- Ya nunca vas a estar solo… ¡Yo estoy contigo! –Le dijo Rei y se detuvieron frente al edificio departamental en el que su amigo vivía.

- Gracias… jamás voy a olvidarte, Rei… -Le dijo y abrió la puerta del edificio. Ambos entraron uno seguido del otro y comenzaron a subir las escaleras; cuatro pisos más arriba, se encontraba el departamento que Yoky compartía con su madre. Al entrar, Rei se sorprendió de lo limpio del lugar; no había ni una partícula de polvo sobre los muebles, los cuales, eran casi en su totalidad blancos. –Vamos. –Indicó al chino y caminaron a través de la sala y después hacia la izquierda, al final de un pasillo se encontraba la habitación de éste. Entraron. Estaba obscura, pero muy ordenada y limpia. –Siéntate. –Le dijo, señalando la cama. Rei obedeció; Yoky avanzó hacia su guardarropa y comenzó a revolverlo, en busca de algo.

-Todo… es tan… ¡Blanco! –Comentó Rei; después fijó su mirada en las hermosas pinturas que pendían de las paredes. - ¡Qué bonitas! –Dijo. Yoky lo miró y sonrió.

-Yo las hice… -Caminó hacia una de ellas, una que mostraba una hermosa hoja verde, bañada en rocío, que flotaba sobre unas aguas preciosas y cristalinas y con un salto, la quitó de la pared; después se la entregó a Rei. –Esta es para ti. –Le dijo.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿por qué? –Le preguntó.

-Por… darme la mejor semana de mi vida. –Contestó él y volvió al guardarropa a buscar lo que sea que estuviese buscando. Rei miró la pintura y sonrió; esperó en silencio hasta que su amigo hubo terminado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. - ¡Esto quería mostrarte! –Le dijo y de una bolsa negra sacó un hermoso par de alas blancas que se veía tan natural que dejaba absorto.

- ¡Wow! –Exclamó el chino boquiabierto.

- ¡Ya tengo mis alas! ¡Yo mismo las hice! –Le dijo Yoky muy orgulloso. Rei sonrió impresionado.

- ¡Increíbles!... ¡Wow! –Repitió.

- Pronto podré volar… -Susurró el otro chico. Rei lo miró y agachó la cabeza.

-Ahora entiendo… por qué quieres irte… -Le dijo el chino por su parte. Yoky tomó asiento a un lado de Rei y subió la mirada enfocándola en el techo.

-Rei… tú nunca vueles… la gente que te ama te necesita aquí, en el suelo, con ellos… ¡jamás te vayas!... –Le dijo. –Hay gente que de verdad te ama… ¡esa gente siempre estará contigo en las buenas o en las malas, seas como seas, si eres bueno o malo, para ellos no importa! Porque tienes un valor especial e inigualable… ellos te necesitan aquí y tú con ellos… tú no puedes volar… porque hay muchas cosas buenas aquí para ti… ¡solo tienes que perder el miedo de ellas!

Rei guardó silencio. "Sólo tengo que perder el miedo" Se dijo y sonrió.

-Creo que eres la persona más sabia que jamás he conocido. –Le dijo.

-Me gustaría poder enamorarme de ti… -Le dijo Yoky y Rei se sonrojó. –Pero… tú quieres a ése otro chico… y yo… ¡tengo que volar!

- ¿Qué otro chico? ¡No sé a lo que te refieres! ¿Cómo un chico? –Le preguntó Rei.

- Tú sabes a quién me refiero… ¡Solo tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Sólo dilo! ¡Estamos en confianza! ¡Vamos! ¡Te sentirás mejor!

- Sí… -Dijo él y se aclaró la garganta, tomó aliento y de pronto se puso tan nervioso que sus manos parecían alberca -T-también m-me gustan los… chicos… -Dijo y una sonrisa extraña le cubrió el rostro. - ¡Wow!... ¡Me gustan los chicos! ¡Y tengo un novio! Y… wow…

-Te dije que te sentirías mejor…

- ¡Eres demasiado sabio!...

- Gracias… mi papá era muy sabio…

- ¿Sí?... ¿y qué es de él?

-Eh… -el rostro de Yoky se ensombreció. –Murió… asesinado…

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame! ¡No tenía idea!

- Está bien… te desmayarás cuando te diga esto…

- ¿Mmmh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Mi mamá… lo mató… -Rei sintió que iba a desfallecer; sus piernas y estómago se llenaron de adrenalina por la impresión y sus brazos se aflojaron como nunca, hasta le pareció que su corazón se detenía. – Lo mató… porque, él quería dejarla… para irse a vivir con alguien a quien sí amaba… con su mejor amigo…

-Es… broma… ¿Verdad?

-No… ella… -No pudo terminar. De pronto, ahí estaba ella, abriendo la puerta. Yoky se puso en pie de un salto y se quedó de piedra, al ver el gordo y arrugado rostro de su madre asomarse desde afuera; Rei sintió que echaba el alma por la boca al verla.

La mujer abrió de un golpe y se posó frente a ellos, con el rostro rojo de ira, bufando como toro.

- N-no… ¡No es lo que parece! –Gritó Yoky temblando; La mujer se abalanzó hacía él y lo arrojó al suelo de un tremendo golpe con su brazo.

- ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS MARICAS! –Gritó con una voz ronca, aterrorizante; Rei no recordó otra ocasión en la que tuviera más miedo que en ésta. La mujer se volvió a él, mirándolo con los ojos encendidos de furia. - ¡CERDO! –Le gritó y le lanzó un puñetazo que el chino a penas pudo esquivar.

- ¡Déjalo él no tiene nada que ver! –Gritó Yoky, sollozando, temblando. Rei sentía que su cuerpo era de piedra, no podía moverse, mucho menos cuando vio que las manos de la mujer se le abalanzaban al cuello y comenzaban a apretarlo. - ¡DÉJALO, DÉJALO, DÉALO! –Vociferó Yoky frenético y de igual forma, se le lanzó a los brazos a la mujer y mordió el derecho con tal fuerza que lo hizo sangrar. Ella lanzó un alarido de dolor y soltó a Rei. Yoky cayó al suelo y la mujer, furiosa, totalmente desquiciada arremetió contra él pateándolo. - ¡VETE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ REI! –Gritó el chico mientras que la mujer le aplastaba el estómago con su pie. Rei jadeando, lleno de horror reaccionó de la especie de letargo hipnótico en el que estaba y tomando la pintura y su mochila se alejó hacia el pasillo.

- ¡No puedo dejarte! –Gritó y estuvo a punto de volver pero la voz de Yoky lo detuvo.

- ¡Que te vayas te digo! –Gritó y de pronto, su madre apareció en la puerta; Rei dio media vuelta totalmente aterrado y salió corriendo hacia la puerta con la mujer corriendo tras él, mientras lanzaba horribles gritos.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA, HIJO DE PUTA, HIJO DE PUTA, HIJO DE PUTA, HIJO DE PUTA, HIJO DE PUTA, HIJO DE PUTA! –Exclamó histérica al momento en que Rei llegó a la puerta y la cruzó; escuchó detrás de sí que algo se estrellaba pero no quiso volverse; bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y no dejó de correr hasta que se encontró a dos calles de la escuela. Estaba jadeando, no podía respirar, su corazón parecía estallar y todo su cuerpo temblaba como nunca, no podía hacer que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer.

- ¡A A A H H H H H H H H! –Gritó desesperado y cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando como nunca; sin importarle si alguien lo veía o no… él no veía a nadie. – T-tengo que ayudarlo… ¡Tengo que sacarlo de ahí! –Se dijo aún temblando; acto seguido se puso de pie y corrió hacia la escuela. Entró sin importarle nada; sus pasos eran bastante veloces, pero ya estaba cansado, por lo que resbaló varias veces cayendo y raspándose las rodillas pero no se detuvo; llegó hasta el edificio en el que recibía clases y subió las escaleras frenéticamente. Jadeaba, ya no podía correr más, ya no podía respirar… pero no debía detenerse. Subió uno, dos, tres, diez, quince escalones y giró a la izquierda para encontrar su salón. Se detuvo y tocó el cristal de la ventana; tenía las mejillas empapadas en lagrimas; no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado corriendo… pero tenía que salvarlo, tenía que ayudarlo. Todos sus compañeros se volvieron hacia él y se asustaron de su aspecto; Kai, Mao, Emily Takao y Max inmediatamente se levantaron de su pupitre y sin pedirle permiso al profesor salieron aterrados con Rei.

- ¿Rei qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasó? –Le preguntó Mao, abrazándolo.

- ¡Ll-llévenme!... ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! –Exclamó. –Y-Yoky… S-s-su… s-su… ¡Su mamá! ¡Su mamá lo está matando! –Dijo y se refugió ahogado en llanto en el cuello de la pelirrosa la cual se estremeció de dolor al verlo temblar.

- ¡Vamos! –Dijo Kai. Todos asintieron y bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Rei no dejaba de jadear. La mayoría del grupo salió junto con el maestro para ver qué ocurría y poner orden, pero ya no los alcanzaron.

- ¿Pero qué pasó, Rei, quién es Yoky? ¿Quién lo está matando? –Le preguntó Emily.

- ¡Sólo llévenme donde él está! –Gritó y no volvieron a hablar. Corrieron como locos hacia el estacionamiento; de inmediato Kai quitó el seguro de su auto y se subieron.

-¿Dónde es? –Le preguntó. Rei, quien cubría sus ojos con sus manos habló entrecortadamente.

–Ve derecho por ésta calle de enfrente, cinco cuadras, después doblas hacia la izquierda y avanzas otras tres, es un edificio de departamentos. Está algo lejos… h-hice… como media hora de regreso… ¡a-apresúrate! Por favor… –Sollozó. Kai asintió, metió los cambios y salió tan rápido como nunca en su vida.

Llegaron en seis minutos; en cuanto Kai se estacionó. Rei abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo, igual los demás; caminaron cuatros metros y se detuvieron de pronto. Frente al edificio se formaba un medio círculo de personas que al verlos se abrió. Mao y Takao volvieron el rostro hacia otro lado de inmediato. Y Rei se quedó ahí, pasmado… como si hubiera sido transformado en piedra.

El inmóvil cuerpo de Hikashi Yoky, yacía esparcido en el suelo bocabajo, totalmente desfigurado, con la cabeza y el estómago ambos reventados por el impacto contra el asfalto de la banqueta… estaba ahí, sin vida… con las alas que él mismo había construido firmemente pegadas a su espalda con tirantes, siendo mecidas suavemente por el viento y bañadas en sangre.

Rei quedó en silencio… con los ojos abiertos, observándolo… Mao, Kai, Emily, Taka y Max caminaron hacia él y lo abrazaron. Entonces, toda ésa tristeza, toda esa rabia, toda ésa frustración que sintió todos ésos días explotaron en ése momento… y lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

-Sólo… sólo querías volar… para ser libre… y ya lo eres -Susurró y no volvió a hablar en casi todo el día.

Después de que el médico forense recogiera el cuerpo; la señora Hikashi fue aprendida por los cargos de violencia familiar, al encontrar las marcas en el cuerpo de su hijo y después de que ella confesara todo en un ataque de histeria neurótica, fue transferida a un hospital psiquiátrico de donde no saldría nunca.

Tras el estado del cuerpo y la falta de familiares, el alcalde del distrito pagó los gastos del funeral y permitió que Yoky fuese sepultado como una persona reconocida, ése miso día, a las siete de la tarde.

Al terminar el sepelio y volver a casa, Rei tomó asiento en el sofá y recordando las palabras de su amigo, tomó valor.

- Tía… -Le dijo a Rina quien había caminado en silencio hacia la cocina.

- ¿Sí, amor? –Le preguntó amorosamente y se acercó a él.

- Tengo… algo importante qué decirte…

- ¿Qué es? –Rei suspiró fuertemente y la miró de frente.

- Tía… -tragó saliva. – Soy homosexual… ¡Gay!… me gustan los hombres desde que… me atraen las demás personas. –El rostro de Rina se llenó de una expresión confusa. Guardaron un largo silencio. Lo miró. –Tal vez… no lo aceptes… tal vez sea difícil para ti… pero… es lo que soy… y así voy a vivir mi vida… ¡tengo un novio!... ¡y jamás voy a cambiar!... ¡Y te amo mucho! –Le dijo esto último rompiendo en llanto. Rina avanzó hacia él con los ojos llorosos, pero sonriendo.

- Felicidades, mi niño… ¡Yo también te amo! –Le dijo. - ¡Jamás! Jamás me vas a decepcionar… y jamás voy a dejar de amarte ¿entendido? –Rei asintió y la abrazó, sintiéndose pequeño en los brazos de lo más cercano que conocía a una madre, aunque, para él… ella lo era.

El viernes, el rumor del suicidio de Hikashi fue la sensación; todos hablaban de eso, incluso los profesores… fue triste que no le hicieran ninguna despedida, ni pusieran ninguna dedicatoria a su nombre… nada… Yoky fue alguien que había nacido para el rechazo y el olvido… y en el olvido se quedó; era denigrante que la única que vez todos hablaron sobre él, era acerca de su terrible forma de morir, pero lo peor era… que algunos hasta lo festejaban. Al darse cuenta de esto, Kai agradeció que Rei no hubiera asistido a la escuela, de igual forma los demás de sus amigos. El día pasó pronto; aunque extrañaban a Rei, pero prefirieron darle tiempo para que se repusiera… lo cual era más que justo y necesario.

El sábado, por la mañana, Rei volvió a la escuela y una ligera sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro… se sentía más tranquilo y seguro y eso se lo debía a su amigo, quien seguramente ahora era un ave. El sábado había quedado en entregar el trabajo a Saen, su profesor, pero por obvias razones no pudo terminarlo, pero, asistió para disculparse con él y si era necesario recibir un castigo.

Avanzó lentamente, disfrutando el viento fresco que no dejaba de soplar de la lluvia del viernes. Se detuvo frente al salón donde recibía clases y con un suspiro, se decidió a entrar.

Mao, Emily, Takao, Max y Kai, estaban ahí, sentados mirando hacia el frente y Saen les decía algo que interrumpió para observarlo.

- ¿Qué hacen estos aquí? –Preguntó Rei con sorpresa.

- ¡Kon! ¡Qué gusto! ¡Te presento a tus nuevos compañeros de clase! –Le dijo Saen sonriente. Rei lanzó una carcajada y todos sus amigos se pusieron de pie para abrazarlo… bueno, Max sólo se puso de pie y le sonrió de lejitos.

- ¡¿Se cambiaron de taller sólo por mí? –Les preguntó y la algarabía y el ruido cesó.

- Eh… -Dijeron los cinco al unísono volteando los ojos.

- ¡También por eso! –Le dijeron y volvieron a reírse.

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Están cordialmente invitados a la quema formal de mis pinturas en un ratito más! –Dijo Emily. - ¡Dios, ésa maestra es bien poco 'open Mind'! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo pintar a dos hombres teniendo sexo?

- ¡Pues yo le quemé los ojos a alguien con el ácido de las fotografías! –Dijo Max.

- ¡A mi simplemente no se me da el dibujo! –Exclamó Takao.

- ¡Ah mí se me quemó media cocina! –Comentó Mao.

- Gracias… -Les dijo Rei. Saen los miró y salió del aula. – Oigan… son mis mejores amigos… nunca había conocido personas como ustedes y por… ¡muy raras razones los quiero y siento que los conozco desde hace muchas vidas pasadas!... –Guardó silencio levemente y tras aspirar fuertemente, se decidió a hablar -Por eso… Es que, tengo que decirles algo… Soy gay… y… espero qu…

- ¡Nada de 'y espero qué'! –Interrumpió Emily furiosa. –Rei, cariño, se dice 'Soy gay ¡Y se aguantan porque para algo son mis amigos, ¿ok?' –Todos se rieron; luego, la castaña lo abrazó. –Y no tenemos nada que aguantarte… porque te queremos y nos queremos entre nosotros y próximamente haremos orgías, ¡Oh sí!

- ¡Emily! ¡No se te cae el sexo de la boca!

- ¡No, querida Mao, el sexo lo tengo abajo! –Le dijo riéndose.

- Jamás… hay que dejarnos atrás, ni hay que rechazarnos… ¿Ok? –Les dijo Max. –Todos se volvieron a él. –Pase lo que pase… seamos como seamos… ¡somos amigos antes que eso!... y… ¡sólo hay que interferir cuando sea necesario! Porque… ustedes… u-ustedes son… lo… -Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de todos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Ustedes son… lo único bueno en mi vida… y… ¡Le dan sentido desgraciados!... por eso… no me abandonen nunca ¿si?

- ¡Jamás! –Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. Y de igual forma todos se pidieron lo mismo.

- Gracias… Que bueno… que los conocí. –Les dijo Rei, mientras abandonaban el aula. Después miró al cielo y logró ver como una paloma blanca emprendía el vuelo; "Gracias a ti también… Yoky" Pensó, con una clara y sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

_"I never let my heart speak through my lips_  
_I never let my hands rest on your hips_  
_I never said 'I love you'_  
_But a heart never lies_  
_I know you heard me say it when I said it with my eyes_

_So I'll forfeit future tears of joy to save us both from pain_  
_I could kiss you now but I'd only miss you more_

_He taught himself how not to lose_  
_By never really trying to win_  
_That's how the man in front of you became_  
_The boy who never…"_


	4. Love Will Come Through

4

**LOVE WILL COME THROUGH**

(Travis)

Inició un lunes más. Tras un agradable fin de semana, al que se le denominó de 'recuperación', en el cual, el centro de atención y ombligo del universo se llamó 'Rei Kon'; no por parte de todos los que él esperaba, de hecho, sólo Emily, Takao y Rina estuvieron con él, ya que Max había desaparecido, Kai había sido secuestrado por su abuelo y Mao de igual forma pero por su muy exigente, diabólica y perversa tía Hikari, que la dejó en su casa a solas, porque ella se llevó a sus hijos a pasear y alguien tenía que cuidar a la pobrecita de su madre y abuela de la pelirrosa. Mas no importaba, el sábado había sido bastante agradable, todos después de la quema formal de las pinturas de arte…. 'impresionista' de Emily, habían ido a comer, a pasear y para terminar el día lo mejor posible y ya más animado, Rei se dedicó a fastidiar a Max, lo cual fue el broche de oro.

Desde el jueves pasado, Rei no había visto a Sasuke por ningún lado… después de discutir de tal forma y agredirlo, lo menos que el chino quería era verlo… mas sin embargo, para su sorpresa, coraje y repudio hacia sí mismo… lo extrañaba como nunca… y para terminar dándose asco… lo echaba tanto de menos que hasta deseaba discutir con él; mas sin embargo y al parecer, Rei Kon no tenía muy claro ése muy sabio dicho que dice: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… porque en efecto; ésa mañana del lunes, después de un buen fin de semana agradable y memorable…. La cuarta semana de clases, comenzó con una riña entre él y la persona que… extrañamente, no podía dejar de amar.

No fue, sino hasta el receso, cuando el esperado Aoi Sasuke se presentó frente a la ventana de la clase B-C para ver, finalmente a su novio. Rei, observó a sus amigos algo avergonzado, por dos razones, habían quedado en ir a comer y aprovechar para robar lo que sea que Takao tuviera muy bien guardado en su mochila y que cuidaba como oro molido y segunda… que por primera vez sus amigos veían a Sasuke como el novio de su amigo… mas sin embargo, ellos le sonrieron, claro, excepto Max quien se entretenía con algunas ecuaciones de repaso para la clase de matemáticas y al mismo tiempo, era severamente reprendido por Emily a quien le parecía imposible que alguien hiciera algo como 'ecuaciones de repaso' antes de una clase.

- ¡Estás tremendamente enfermo, necesitas ayuda Maxie, el primero paso es aceptar que tienes un problema y que ya no puedes superarlo tú solo! –Le dijo y Max rió en silencio. Rei les sonrió y salió al encuentro de Sasuke, sintiendo el suave viento en su rostro, sin embargo percibió que alguien le observaba pero no quiso volverse.

- Hola… -Le dijo tímidamente. Sasuke lo miró son seriedad. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… sí… bien. –Le dijo algo seco y… extrañamente preocupado.

- ¡Genial!... –Guardaron silencio. –Yo también -le dijo. –Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

- Bastante pasable.

- Me alegro. –De pronto la puerta se abrió y el resto de los alumnos dentro de ella salió.

-Rei, vamos a ir a comer, nos alcanzas si quieres. –Le dijo Mao y se alejaron, pero Rei no se volvió a ellos, simplemente asintió. Después, ambos caminaron hacia el barandal del edificio y observaron el cielo, estaba claro y no hacía tanto calor.

- Rei… -Le dijo Sasuke. – Espero que estés muy contento…

- ¿Qué? –Inquirió el chino.

- ¿Te divertiste mucho con tu amiguito pajarito? –Le preguntó sarcástico y un terrible ardor explotó en el estómago de Rei… no iba a permitir que después de haber sido rechazado, humillado, maltratado y de haber muerto como lo había hecho Yoky, víctima de ellos… de todos los malditos cerdos que le destrozaron la vida, ahora, después de muerto, siguieran mofándose de él… no le importaba quién lo hiciera.

- No le digas así, respeta su memoria, por favor… -Le dijo ahora él de manera muy seca.

- ¡Ay! No me digas que ésa mierdecilla se merece algo de respeto, ¡Por favor, Rei! ¿Qué diablos te está pasando estos días? ¡Andas rebelde, malhumorado conmigo, me contestas!...

- Tal vez me estoy dando cuenta de la clase de… personas que me rodean. –Le dijo. Sasuke lo miró con los ojos encendido en furia.

- ¿Qué acabas de insinuar?

- No, no voy a insinuar nada… ¡Respeta a Yoky, porque él me ha dado algo que tú nunca!...

- ¡Wow! 'Algo que yo nunca' ¿Tan pronto y ya te acostaste con él? ¡Que puta eres, no cabe duda! –Rabió acercándosele peligrosamente. Rei lo miró con impacto.

- ¡Y tú eres un cerdo!

- ¡Mejor cállate si no quieres empeorar las cosas, Rei!... ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? Seguiste viéndolo después de que te dije… ¡¿por qué?

- ¡¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, eh? –Le gritó.

- ¡No me grites, imbécil! –Le dijo apretando fuertemente el hombro de Rei y sacudiéndolo. –Tú no eres nadie Rei, para hablarme de ésa forma…

- ¿Entonces qué soy? –Le preguntó secamente. –No me acosté con él… No sabes nada… ¡Jamás entiendes nada, jamás me preguntas nada, nunca me tomas en cuenta! ¡¿Qué mierda soy para ti? –Gritó. Sasuke guardó silencio un instante.

- Si sigues así… no más que mi objeto… -Le dijo secamente. El chino agachó la mirada con los ojos llenos de furia contenida.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Se preguntó y levantó la mirada hacia el frío Sasuke; trató de articular algo, mas no pudo… ambos, al mismo tiempo, se quedaron de piedra y se volvieron tremendamente exaltados hacia sus espaldas para observar cómo Max abría la puerta del aula, mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos. Había permanecido ahí, resolviendo las ecuaciones de repaso que Kai le formuló.

-C-con… permiso. –Susurró al salir y se alejó con paso apresurado. No volvieron a hablar hasta que escucharon que Max comenzaba a descender las escaleras, pero, no dijeron mucho. La garganta del chino comenzaba a arderle y a resecársele y Sasuke sentía ganas de golpearlo si veía ésa bonita cara unos segundos más.

-Mejor me voy… -Le dijo. Rei asintió. Sasuke dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia las escaleras. El chino en cuanto vio que su… "novio" se alejaba azotó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza sobre el barandal y tomando aliento, decidió bajar para reunirse con sus amigos… y hacer como que nada había pasado… respecto a Max, ya hablaría con él después.

Caminó a paso rápido, descendió las escaleras y giró a la izquierda, con bastante velocidad. Tenía que hablar con Max, razonar con él… amenazarlo ¡lo que fuera! Por fin, al final de los edificios, debajo de la primera arboleda, se encontraban ellos y al parecer Max apenas acababa de unírseles, ya que, justo comenzaba a tomar asiento.

-Ya llegué… -Les dijo, respirando agitado. Cuatro de los cinco lo miraron y sonrieron; Max permaneció en silencio. Takao de pronto se volvió a él y le sonrió. Emily, Mao y Kai los miraron, expectantes, curiosos. El moreno sonrió y se mantuvo quieto, sin moverse.

- ¡Bueno ya! ¡¿Qué diablos traes en la mochila? –Exclamó Mao desesperada.

- Max… -Soltó Takao, el rubio lo miró. – Mi mamá, te preparó el almuerzo… -Dijo y sacó una caja mediana. Max lo miró con sorpresa y con una linda, muy, bastante, terrible… arrebatadoramente linda sonrisa en el rostro que dejó a Rei, Kai y Emily impresionados.

- Eh… este… ehm… ¡G-gracias! –Le dijo, nervioso, increíblemente feliz… jamás nadie le había preparado un almuerzo. – P-pero… ¿por… por qué?

-Este… bueno, desde hace algunos… ¡Varios! Días quería mandártelo, como agradecimiento por… lo que hiciste por mí… y bueno… a mi me daba algo de… vergüenza traértelo… y me negaba, pero ahora me obligó… y… bueno… ¡Te advierto que no es seguro que ésta sea la última vez!...

- ¡¿Cocina rico? –Le preguntó olfateando el suave olor que la caja despedía.

- ¡Mucho muy rico! –Aprobó Emily. Max sonrió y observó al moreno.

- Gracias… -Le dijo suavemente con un gesto hasta ése entonces desconocido en Max y Kai, Rei, Mao y Emily sintieron derretirse al verlo… ¿Qué se había hecho Max ésa mañana que parecía brillar? Abrió la caja y el aroma se incrementó, Rei se despabiló moviendo vigorosamente su cabeza y al notar el olor, su estómago gruñó.

-Eh… ¡voy a comprar algo de comer! –Dijo y Mao se puso en pie de inmediato junto con él. –Me muero de hambre… ¿no vienen? –Preguntó. Mao asintió. Emily negó porque era seguro que le robaría comida a Takao y Max decidió acompañarlos para comprar algo de jugo.

-Ya volvemos… -Les dijeron y se alejaron. Kai se quedó observando la graciosa forma en que el cabello de Rei se movía de un lado a otro y rozaba con su espalda… por varios momentos deseó ser ése cabello… y ser más largo, para llegar a tocar ciertas acumulaciones de carne debajo de la espalda de Rei. No se dio cuenta, pero Takao y Emily estaban muy silenciosos… quizá de más y lo miraban tan fijamente que cualquiera que estuviera… no abstraído pensando en cabello deslizándose por el suave, terso y firme trasero de alguien lo hubiera notado al instante y quizá enloquecido; tan ido estaba que no notó que se había sonrojado.

- Kai… -Musitó Emily en tono muy serio; el ruso se volvió a ellos sobresaltado y los miró; ambos tenían un gesto serio, severo. -¿Quieres un babero? –Le preguntó después y Taka soltó la risa.

- ¡Eh… este… yo! –Trató de articular nerviosamente, pero al final agachó la mirada. –Creo… que… debo… evitar… esto… -Dijo pesadamente.

- Evitar… ¿qué? –Le preguntó Takao. Kai los miró y sonrió nervioso.

- Quedarme… observando… así… ¡al vacío! –Mintió.

-Sí… parecía que te habían hipnotizado o algo por el estilo… te veías… algo… estúpido –Comentó Takao sin afán de ofender; pero Emily salió, como siempre en defensa de su increíblemente ardiente príncipe ruso en peligro.

- ¡Ay, Taka, querido! ¡Tú no te veías de lo más… 'masculino' dándole ése almuerzo a Maxie, eh! –Exclamó y el moreno se ruborizó. – Mmmh… Me huelo que por aquí hay un retorcidito y oculto romance. –Dijo sagaz y Kai tosió de inmediato, algo preocupado por las ocurrencias de su amiga "Bueno… qué diablos" pensó. - ¡Vamos, Taka, acéptalo! Max… es muuuuuy lindo… ¡muuuuy dulce!... muuuuy suavecito y abrazable… -Detalló la castaña y Kai volvió a toser. - ¡A propósito! ¿Qué diablos se puso ahora que se ve tan… hermoso? –Inquirió y Taka se encogió de hombros y Kai la miró sonriendo un poco apenado. -¡Bueno! Sé que no debo preguntarles porque ustedes no lo notaron, porque son hombres y todo eso… pero… ¡Se los juro! Max se hizo algo ahora que ¡Wow! ¡Por dios! Enserio que es una lástima que no puedan apreciarlo…

-Eh… -Dijo Kai y los miró. –Y-yo… si… pude… -Musitó. –Esos dos… son… un verdadero peligro… -Emily clavó su penetrante mirada en él.

- Kai… ¿Estás?... ¡No! –Exclamó Emily y Takao la miró confundido. –P-pero… ¿Cómo?... ¡No!... yo… ¡Kai!... ¿Qué tratas de decir exactamente?

-Exactamente… -Aclaró su garganta -Creo que… Rei, en específico él… es… alguien…. ¡muy interesante! Y… por eso me quedé ido mirándolo alejarse –Dijo apenado y Emily… se cayó de espaldas.

- P-pero… ¡Kai! –Gritó –Por… ¡La entera raza humana!... no nos hagas esto… ¡Dios! ¡A ti te gustan!... Eres… ¡Agh, no puedo ni decirlo!… ¡Oh no, mi vida ha terminado, creo que tengo que organizar un suicido masivo con todas las mujeres del mundo! –Exageró tomando una pose dramática al estilo 'Shakespeare' y Taka contuvo una risita; después observó a Kai, estaba sonrojado, muy sonrojado. –Bueno… como toda buena chica retorcida… ¡Quiero detalles! –Dijo componiéndose.

- Bueno… en éstos días… Limón… la verdad es que… ¡no sé!... yo… ¡no, ahora no puedo darles detalles porque no… no entiendo muy bien lo que quiero hacer!... pero… ¡Si me esperan para el viernes! Creo que… podré dárselos.

-Ok… ¡Tienes hasta el viernes si no contrataré un investigador privado y haré que te espíen las 24 horas del día y te tomen fotografías cuando te duchas! –Le dijo y Kai sonrió.

-N-no… ¿no les importa? –Preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no –Dijo Takao sonriente. Y Emily guardó un pesado silencio.

-Esto es un pequeño retraso para las mujeres… ¡Y un gran paso para los malditos afortunados y guapos chicos con los que te liarás! ¡Amén!

- Oye espera, aún no estoy seguro… -Le dijo Kai. Emily le sonrió.

-Bueno… a decir verdad tú y Rei se ven… adorables juntos… -Comentó y a Kai le guiñó un ojo. – Y… si me disculpan, creo que tengo que ir a correr como una vaca loca por el shock –Dijo y se puso en pie. "Mao, ¿dónde carajos te metiste?" Se preguntó y sonriendo una vez más se alejó; en cuanto se perdió de la vista de los chicos… corrió justamente como lo había dicho hasta que, se encontró con Mao, a la que, sin preguntarle ni siquiera detenerse, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó casi arrastrándola .

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –Emily se detuvo de golpe, respiraba agitada.

- ¡Es una emergencia!… -Le dijo dramáticamente, con la respiración alterada. Mao se asustó. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Necesito… que me prestes dinero…

- ¿Cuánto? –Indagó Mao con extrañeza. Emily la miró, por su gesto parecía ser grave.

- Dos millones de dólares… -Le dijo y la china lanzó la carcajada.

- No los tengo… pero, ¿Para qué?

- Para mi operación.

- ¡¿Qué operación?

- ¡De cambio de sexo! –Aclaró y la sonrisa de Mao se borró de inmediato; guardó silencio varios segundos y después habló de nuevo.

-Bueno… eh… sospechaba algo de tu lesbianismo… pero… ¡¿A tal grado? –Curioseó incrédula.

- ¡No tonta, no soy lesbiana! Pero… el futuro de mis fantasías eróticas a realizar pende de un hilo… ¡Y tú, como buena amiga TIENES QUE AYUDARME! –Puntualizó como si eso fuera algo obvio.

- A… ¿Cambiarte de sexo?

-Sí… ¡Me encanta cuando lo comprendes rápido!

- Me encanta porque… ¡no entiendo nada! ¡Explícame, por dios!

- Ok… ok… en una simple frase… ¡Lo perdimos!

- ¿Qué? ¿A quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-A Kai…

- ¡Qué? –Gritó - ¡Qué pasó?

- Kai… Kai… ¡Se nos vino! –Le dijo. Mao la miró severamente.

- Emily… ¿Te has estado automedicando? –Le preguntó. Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, tragó saliva y suspiró, tranquilizándose.

- Kai… se nos vino… a… ¡nuestro lado!... ¡Cruzó el río! ¡Atravesó el muro de Berlín! –Exclamó y Mao la miró atónita.

- ¡Espérame! –Le dijo. –No… ¡no quiero comprenderlo!... ¡no!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí! –Gritó Emily.

- Kai… Habla…

- Nuestro idioma… -Concluyó Emily.

- ¡¿Fluidamente?

- No lo sé… -Le dijo. –Pero de que lo habla… lo habla…

- ¡Ay no! –Exclamó la china con pesadez.

- Por eso es necesario que me cambie de sexo… -Aclaró Emily.

- ¡Diablos! Entonces serán cuatro millones… contándome. Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó la china.

- Él nos lo dijo… bueno, dice que aún no está seguro… pero… Creo que hay algo entre Rei y él… o eso espera… ¡Agh! ¡Maldito Rei afortunado!

- Sí… ¡Que desperdicio!

- Pues… si lo miras desde otro ángulo –Comentó la castaña pensativa. Mao la miró con interés. – De sólo imaginarte a esos dos hermosos chicos, desnudos, descubriéndose el uno al otro, Rei acariciando el suave, terso, firme, tibio y tremendamente perfecto trasero de Kai, mordiéndolo, besándolo… y Kai pasando sus manos por las firmes, morenas, suaves y deliciosas piernas de Rei… ¡aaahhhh MALDICIÓN QUE ENVIDIA!

- ¡Oh, Emily! –Gritó Mao.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! No exagero nada…

- No… no es eso… -le dijo Mao sonrojada. Emily la miró de forma pervertida.

- ¡¿Tú también tuviste una imagen mental, no? –Inquirió y su amiga sonrió con cara de una muy depravada cómplice.

- ¡Que envidia me da Rei! –Exclamó.

- ¡Mao! ¡Qué perversa eres! ¡Ni te quejes que ahí tienes al maestro ése! –Le dijo, señalándole a Saen en la lejanía, que justamente, como si hubiera presentido que lo nombraban se volvió a ellas y al verlas avanzó despacio hacia donde se encontraban.

- ¡Ah, claro que no, él es mi profesor!

- Pero te gusta…

- Bueno, pero es algo… platónico… ¡a ti te gusta más que a mi!

- Claro que no… la verdad tengo otros intereses, eso tratar de seducir a un profesor, te lo dejo a ti, Mao.

- Recuérdame matarte cuando salgamos -Masculló entre dientes, porque Saen ya estaba a pocos pasos de llegar.

- ¡Hola, chicas! –Saludó.

-Buenos días, Sensei. –Correspondieron ambas

- ¿Ya desayunaron? –Ambas asintieron y Mao agachó la mirada dispuesta a alejarse de la conversación, pero sin marcharse a tal grado que no notó que Haruka se acomodaba detrás de ella y Emily para buscar una forma de arruinarles el día, mas sin embargo, cuando la pelirrosa emprendía su viaje mental, una mano que tocaba su hombro la distrajo y la hizo volver a la velocidad de la luz hacia la realidad. Se volvió a su izquierda. Frente a ella estaba un chico, mirándola fijamente, se veía nervioso.

- E-este… -Susurró.

- ¿Sí? –Le preguntó Mao y él sonrió.

-Eh… tengo un amigo… que… quiere saber… sí… T-te… gustaría… salir con él… -Le dijo. Y la china se ruborizó. Haruka a su espalda hizo una mueca de desagrado y comenzó a buscar al amigo ése por todas partes.

- ¿Qué? –Saen sonrió como recordando algo y Emily miró expectante - ¿Quién es tu amigo? –Le preguntó y el chico se encogió de hombros.

- No puedo decírtelo… hasta que quieras salir con él… -Eso desagradó a Mao y lo hizo notar con un gesto.

- Pues, no gracias, dile a tu amigo, que uno de mis cinco novios podría golpearlo. –Mintió. Saen volvió a reaccionar al oír y Emily miró a su amiga impresionadamente. El chico se quedó mirándola un rato y después se alejó.

- Así que los rumores son ciertos. –Comentó el profesor en cuanto el chico hubo desaparecido. Emily se tragó sus palabras y las tres lo miraron con atención, Haruka con más que las otras dos.

- ¿Qué rumores? –Le preguntó Emily.

- Pues… corren rumores acerca de… Mao…

- ¿De qué, yo no he hecho nada malo?

- ¡Oh sí, lo has hecho!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué? –Exclamó desafiante. Saen la miró con severidad unos segundos y luego sonrió.

- Difamarte… -Le dijo. Y la azorada Mao guardó silencio.

- Pensé… que… eso… ya era cuento pasado. –Se dijo.

- Pues ya vez que no… ¡De eso me he estado enterando, en éstos días! ¡Eres muy popular entre los chicos! De hecho, ahora que las veo juntas, creo que las dos… pero parece que tú Mao, los rechazas a todos y los haces huir de ti… y tú Emily… les das miedo… ¡Me contaron algo de cierto zapato lleno de… desecho de perro! –Comentó el profesor sagazmente.

- ¡Aún no lo superan, que genial! –Exclamó la castaña. Y Saen sonrió, Haruka también pero de una forma… nada amistosa o benevolente.

- Creo que deberías confiar más en los chicos, Mao, en verdad que eres popular entre ellos… ¿por qué los espantas?

- Porque… No… ¡no hay algún chico con el que me entienda! Todos son… raros… –Se excusó.

- ¿Y no es rara una chica que ha pedido comer carne cruda en sus citas sólo para librarse de un chico?

- ¡¿Todo eso le dijeron? –preguntó avergonzada. Saen asintió. La pelirrosa trató de decir otra cosa, pero se contuvo al sentir que alguien volvía a tocar su hombro. Se volvió a la izquierda, de igual forma Emily, Saen y Haruka, quien, quedó boquiabierta y a punto de lanzar un grito de horror al ver que, justamente, frente a Mao, con su bonito rostro sonrojado… se encontraba él… Asano Daisuke… el chico al que había pretendido desde segundo de secundaría… y mismo que jamás la había tomado en cuenta.

-H-hola… Mao… Y-yo… y-yo soy… el chico que… te ha… te… ¡bueno, ése chico! –Dijo algo desesperado por los nervios. Emily quedó boquiabierta; el chico era muy, muy, muy lindo… mas no guapo como Saen o Kai, sino… lindo, como Max, de un rostro pequeño y nada afilado, con la tez morena clara y el cabello castaño muy claro también y algo ondulado, los ojos brillantes y unos bellísimos labios, rosaditos y carnosos, que adornaban una bellísima nariz perfecta. Su cuerpo era pequeño y bastante delgado, y Mao era mucho más alta que él.

- ¡Que bien! –Exclamó Saen. - ¿Sabes? Mao se precipitó hace rato, pero ahora ya ha recapacitado… en verdad le gustas, tiene mucho tiempo deseando hablarte y le encantaría salir contigo cuando tú quieras ¿verdad, Mao? –Espetó Saen y con una seña indicó a Emily que por la espalda pellizcara a la pelirrosa para que no se negara. Haruka quedó hecha piedra… eso no se iba a quedar así… ¡Jamás! "Más te vale que digas que no, desgraciada roba novios" Pensaba.

-Eh… ¡Yo!... este… ¡Jamás! –Balbuceó. Emily la pellizcó y Mao respingó un poco y sonrió. –Sí… justamente eso iba a decir. –Susurró. Daisuke sonrió e hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento.

- ¿Te parecería bien el… miércoles? –Otro pellizco por parte de Emily hizo a Mao asentir con una enorme sonrisa.

-Perfecto… -Dijo. Daisuke se inclinó de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias -le dijo y se alejó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- L-los… ¡ODIO! –Mintió la china volviéndose hacia su profesor… y su mejor amiga.

- ¡Tranquila Mao, todo está bien! ¡Yo te ayudaré a superar tus miedos! –Le dijo Saen en pose de héroe.

- ¡No tienen derecho de hacer esto! ¡No lo tienen! –Les gritó.

- Tú tampoco tienes derecho a ocultarme información perteneciente a la propiedad pública sobre de tu popularidad y tus 'autodifamaciones' –Aclaró Emily hablando como una abogada. "Y tú no tienes derecho de quitarme al chico que me gusta" Pensó Haruka mordiéndose los labios. Era definitivo… eso no se quedaría así. Tragó mucho aire y se alejó con un plan en mente.

-Ni siquiera lo conozco ¿Cómo se llama? –Recordó preguntar. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y Mao, ofuscada y furiosa, dio media vuelta y con un paso muy veloz se alejó de esos dos… traidores, como los denominó mentalmente.

Cuando Emily, Takao, Max, Kai y Rei regresaron a clases, Mao ya se encontraba en el salón, con las mejillas algo infladas y el seño fruncido. Entraron apresuradamente, porque Julia, la profesora de inglés se acercaba caminando apresurada con sus tacones altos y su minifalda, mostrando sus blancas, largas y firmes piernas… ella era magnífica, sus ojos grises eran espectaculares, su cabello castaño oscuro, sus labios gruesos y bien definidos… Akashi Julia era el sueño húmedo de muchos de la escuela… claro, de toda aquella gran mayoría que no conociera su verdadero carácter, uno muy parecido digamos a… Hikari, la tía de Mao.

En cuanto los cinco, sin contar a Mao, tomaron asiento, Julia entró, despampanante, vestida con una minifalda y saco a colores oscuros y una blusa blanca.

- Good morning, class –Saludó y avanzó hacia su escritorio y los miró. Todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron con una reverencia. - ¿How are you? –Preguntó y la mayoría contestó pero con voz muy débil.

La clase siguió como de costumbre a partir de ahí, Julia se limitó a hablar y decir la conjugación de muchos verbos, era gusto de ellos si escribían o no; despreocupadamente, Julia extrajo de su bolso un lápiz labial y comenzó a decorarse con él, mientras que varios absortos chicos la veían con la boca entre abierta, ella los miró complacida… le encantaba que la vieran, mas, interrumpió su retocada de pronto cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo sacó de su bolsa y disculpándose salió del aula para atender la llamada. En cuanto ella salió, Rei dejó sus labores y se volvió hacia Max quien no los miraba en absoluto… ni tampoco hacía el trabajo, al parecer estaba absorto leyendo algo.

- ¡Max! ¡Deja de estudiar por una jodida vez! ¡Estamos en inglés, aprovéchate que no tienes que hacer nada! –Le reprendió Emily y el rubio guardó silencio.

- Emily… de seguro su vida es tan vacía que no tiene más que hacer que absorber información en ésa cúmulo de neuronas que trae en la cabeza. –Comentó Rei y el rubio se volvió a él.

- Tú no te metas… -Musitó.

- ¡Rei, eres un genio, si que sabes cómo hacer que alguien deje de estudiar! –Alabó Emily y Rei sonrió.

- ¿Genio? ¡¿El aborto? ¡Ay por favor, entonces yo soy de otro planeta! –Exclamó Max y Rei se enojó.

- ¿Lo dices por tu cara o por lo raro que eres? –Preguntó despectivamente.

- Lo digo, porque comparado con tu minúsculo cerebro de semilla de arroz… el mío es gigantesco.

- ¡Ah! Mira, el niñito lindo sacó los dientes, ¡Uy miren a 'Maxie' que miedo! –Dijo Rei burlándose de lo indefenso que Max se veía comparado con cualquiera, ya que, él era delgado, más pequeño que Takao, se veía frágil… y estaba propenso a los accidentes, así que… ése comentario le dolió, pero, lo que Rei Kon no tenía en cuenta, era que, en efecto, Max tenía un enorme cerebro muy capaz de hacer muchísimas cosas que ellos, bueno, Kai también, podían hacer cuando se enfurecían… y ésa vez, Max se enfureció.

- Por lo menos yo no espero a que me griten '¡Eres una puta!' para defenderme… O será que… ¿Te gusta que te ofendan Rei, como eso, como las mismas putas? –Todos guardaron silencio entre ellos, mientras el griterío de los demás compañeros pareció incrementarse, claro, era tal que nadie notaba la acalorada discusión de ambos chicos. Rei, por su parte se quedó petrificado, lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior derecho. – Yo puedo decirte muy bien lo que eres para él… -Le musitó malévolamente y Rei quiso despedazarlo al recordar la pregunta que había hecho a Sasuke – Eres el juguete más barato y vil que puede poseer cuando le da la gana… ¡Me das lástima porque te hace sentir tan bajo que ya hasta te lo creíste y tú mismo has rebajado tu valor humano a tal grado de que te agrada convertirte en la… 'perra fiel' de Aoi!…

De pronto el chino se puso en pie de un salto y se abalanzó hacia Max, empujándolo por la espalda y tirándolo estrepitosamente al suelo. El alboroto del salón se detuvo y todos se volvieron impresionados hacia esos dos chicos. Mao, Takao, Emily y Kai se quedaron sin palabras. "¿Quién diablos es ése?" pensó Kai al ver la expresión fría y… terrible de Max, observando a Rei y después se formuló lo mismo al ver a chino ardiendo el cólera.

- ¡Repite lo que dijiste! –Le gritó y Max se puso de pie.

- ¡Con gusto! –Aceptó Max y se volvió hacia su clase. –A Rei Kon le fascina andar de puta, porque es tan poca cosa que cree que ser un objeto es demasiado para él… ¡Utilícenlo cuando quieran, no se va a resistir siempre y cuando le peguen, lo humillen psicológicamente y le hagan sentirse la más grande mierda del mundo! –Gritó. Y todos quedaron con los ojos tan abiertos que apenas parecían reales. Guardaron un sepulcral silencio observando el cómo Rei con todas sus fuerzas jalaba a Max hacia él desde su saco y lo arrojaba hacia la pared brutalmente. Mao y Emily se pusieron de pie y lo tomaron de los hombros y Takao y Kai se lanzaron hacia Max y lo ayudaron a pararse.

- ¡Ojalá te mueras! –Le gritó Rei.

- Después de haber hecho esto, ¡Cando sea estaría bien! –allí Max cometió el error. Rei lo miró con una enorme sonrisa torcida en su rostro y los ojos resplandecientes en rabia.

- ¡Pero claro! –Exclamó deleitándose. - ¡Para personas vacías sin nada de valor como tú está bien morirse cualquier día!... ¡Cómo ni tu mamá ni tu papá te quieren! ¡¿Qué más da morirte hoy, o mañana o pasado mañana, verdad? ¿Al fin de cuentas, quién te va a extrañar, o llorar por ti o pensar en ti?... ¡Déjame adivinar! ¡Nadie importante! ¡Porque eres tan desagradable que ni tus papás te hacen caso!... ¡Ja! ¡Hasta prefirieron tener otro hijo y quererlo sólo a él en lugar de darte un poco de atención! ¿Qué irónico, no? ¡Yo seré poca cosa… pero aún siendo poca cosa, mi familia me quiere, me cuida, ha estado conmigo y jamás me ha rechazado! ¿Pero tu no puedes decir lo mismo, verdad Maxie? –Soltó y el rostro del rubio se llenó de un amargo dolor. – Aunque te esfuerces en ser perfecto… siempre serás la sombra de tu hermano… y siempre estarás solo…

Max agarró valor y fuerza de donde pudo y se libró de Takao y Kai lanzándosele con todo a re Rei, pero, éste era más rápido y fuerte que él, por lo que, lo esquivó y con el mismo movimiento lo tomó de un brazo y por la espalda lo empujó hacia el cristal de la ventana, estrellándolo contra éste. El sonido del golpe fue aterrador, Mao lanzó un grito de impresión y Emily se lanzó hacia Rei y justamente cuando iba a separarlo de Max, la puerta se abrió y Julia entró, mirándolos impactada.

- ¡Kon, Mizuhara! –Vociferó con gran autoridad. Rei y Max la miraron aterrorizados. - ¡Afuera!

- ¡P-pero! –Musitaron ambos, mas sin embargo, Julia no aceptaba razones ni justificaciones… mucho menos 'peros'.

- ¡Dije que afuera! –Gritó y ambos, cabizbajos, obedecieron. Avanzaron hacia la puerta y salieron lentamente, ella los siguió. – No hablen, es innecesario… su conducta lo ha dicho todo; están suspendidos por éste día y desde mañana ambos van a realizar trabajo social limpiado la escuela después de clases… ¿entendido?

- Sí… -Susurraron ambos y después de que les dieran sus mochilas y firmaran un documento para la suspensión, ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares… la reacción de sus respectivas familias, al enterarse, como es de esperarse fue totalmente distinta… ya que, los padres de Max, ni siquiera se enteraron.

La mañana del martes, la sensación entre los alumnos del grupo B-C era el pleito entre Rei y Max y no solo entre los alumnos, sino que también los maestros lo comentaban y hasta interrogaban a los amigos de los dos chicos que se trataron de agarrar a golpes en pleno salón de clases en medio de una. Mas sin embargo, como en todas partes, había excepciones… y Haruka era una de ellas, ya que, le valía un cacahuate que Rei y Max se mataran o se fornicaran… ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer y estas eran urgentes, por lo que, abordó a Mao en las escaleras antes de que ésta llegase al aula, la había esperado quince minutos impacientemente pero al fin, la pelirrosa más detestada estaba ahí, frente a ella… era momento de… 'hablar'.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó Mao secamente.

- Aléjate de él… -Contestó Haruka de igual forma. La china la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿De… quién? –Inquirió ésta, que ya ni recordaba lo que había pasado el día anterior.

- ¡¿De Daisuke, cómo que de quien?

- ¿Dai…suke? –Susurró Mao pensativa. - ¿Y quién es ese?

- El chico que te invitó a salir ayer…

- ¡Ah! ¡Ese! –Exclamó la pelirrosa recordándolo.

– Me gusta y no quiero que como siempre te entrometas.

- ¡Ay, querida, por mí quédatelo! ¡¿Quieres que te lo envuelva en papel celofán como regalo?

- ¡No te hagas la payasa conmigo, Mao!

- ¡Y tú déjame en paz! Es muy temprano para que me destruyas la vida… ¿mejor discutimos al rato, no? Ciao Querida –Masculló Mao, pero no espero un segundo más. Se alejó caminando despreocupada y se internó al salón "De esta no te salvas" Pensó Haruka con una torcida sonrisa. Rei y Max estaban ya ahí, cada uno mirando hacia un lado opuesto y Emily y Taka observándolos a uno y al otro sucesivamente. Era de esperarse, ni incluso cuando Kai llegó, ninguno de los dos se volvió hacia el otro lado, permanecieron en silencio todas las clases e incluso, cuando después de varias horas, cuando todos salieron al receso.

Era increíble el cómo la tensión de sólo ellos dos se había posesionado de todos… parecía indescriptible ése escalofrío que tenían de sólo ver el rostro de Max y Rei furiosos y de percatar el silencio de ambos. Después de un breve rato de no hablar; el rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse, con rumbo al aula; ninguno dijo nada… Max les había dado un rostro que jamás habían conocido de él y aún no salían del impacto. Rei, por su parte, también se puso de pie del césped en el que siempre se sentaban debajo del mismo árbol donde todos los días iban a comer y los miró.

- Voy… con Sasuke. –Susurró y se alejó. Kai lanzó un suspiro y los miró.

- Está muy enojado…

- Los dos –Indicó Emily.

- A mí se me hace que estos traen pleito pero desde vidas pasadas… ¿por qué será? –Los tres restantes se encogieron de hombros.

- Creo que Rei está enojado… porque… Lo que Max le dijo le dio en su punto débil… ¿Creen que sea cierto?

- Eso explicaría el que esté furioso… -Comentó Kai.

- El que los dos lo estén –Finalizó Emily y observó que extrañamente, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes traían hojas blancas consigo y se reían; se extrañó. - ¿Qué está pasando? – Todos dirigieron su mirada en dirección a la de Emily y fijaron la vista.

- Están leyendo hojas… -Dijo Takao.

- ¿Por qué ríen?

- ¡A lo mejor es un anuncio! –Susurró Mao despreocupada; en eso, dos chicas, las mismas que Rei había visto y escuchado burlarse del finado Yoky, cruzaron frente a ellas y miraron a Mao de reojo, después trataron casi en vano de retener una risa burlona. Kai, Takao y Emily la miraron.

- ¿A hora qué? –Preguntó Takao con extrañeza. Kai se puso en pie, avanzó algunos metros y recogió una de las hojas, le dio vuelta para ver la parte impresa y leyó:

**Atención chicos:**

**Mao Chang** busca pareja.

Aficiones e intereses:

Orgullosamente Nazi y trisexual.

Gusto devorar testículos crudos de cabra por la mañana en los días soleados; cuando llueve simplemente beber semen de cualquier perro me reconforta.

Gusto por la carne cruda y en especial aquella mohosa; me encanta impregnarme en su aroma.

Me fascina el sexo con animales y niñas de cuatro a seis años; pronto tendré mi propia página web, espérenla.

Tengo una enorme experiencia en drogas, las cuales puedo conseguir y gran práctica en todas las posiciones del Kamasutra.

Tengo una tía que me detesta por claras y obvias razones: LO MEREZCO y me gusta que me castigue.

Por último y no menos importante: Espero que pronto muera la asquerosa vieja apestosa que tengo por abuela para poder realizar mis metas de prostituta, como siempre lo he planeado.

Interesados (as) Favor de reportarse conmigo, Mao Chang, en el primero B-C; Espero con ansia.

Nota final: Sean buenos y júzguenme por lo que soy… Una vil ramera sin oficio ni beneficio que fue violada por su padre a los cuatro años.

- Ay… ¡mierda! –Balbuceó Kai incrédulo y sintió pasos detrás de él; cuando se volvió todos lo miraban expectantes. Observó a Mao… eso le iba a doler.

- ¿Qué dicen? –Preguntó ella misma y Kai guardó silencio. Mao era rápida, por lo que, ni el ruso pudo reaccionar cuando vio la veloz mano de la chica dirigirse hacia el papel; lo miró, lo leyó… y enrojeció.

- ¡ESA PERRA! –Exclamó, con la tez teñida totalmente de rojo, llena de furia. Avanzó, sin más ni más, a grandes pasos hacia el aula, subió las escaleras de tres escalones en tres y en pocos segundos llegó al aula. Max estaba leyendo algo y Haruka, obviamente, esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, cruzada de piernas como toda una empresaria importante. Mao la miró y se lanzó hacia ella.

- ¡ESTÁS MUERTA! –Le gritó y Haruka sonrió.

- ¡No tú reputación lo está, querida! ¡Yo estoy muy viva y disfrutando de este momento como nunca!

- ¡ERES, ERES…! -No pudo articular nada más. La puerta se abrió una vez más y los tres, ellas junto con Max, se volvieron hacia ella. Daisuke estaba ahí, observando a una muy apenada y a la vez aliviada Mao y a una muy gustosa Haruka que se retorcía de sádico placer.

Él entró y observó a Max, ambos se miraron, era la primera vez que se veían de cerca, a pesar de que Daisuke había visto al grupito de Mao en repetidas ocasiones; había algo familiar en ellos dos; se parecían en algo y ambos lo notaron y sonrieron. Él caminó hacia Mao y fijó su vista en ella.

- Este… ¡bueno!... yo… -Farfulló la china y él negó seriamente con la cabeza.

- No importa… es una obvia difamación falsa… -Le dijo y le sonrió. – Yo no la creo… -Un gigantesco vigor se apoderó de Mao y se volvió a Haruka, esbozándole una enorme y perversa sonrisa; después entró en plan de víctima… su archienemiga sintió morirse ahí mismo.

- ¡Oh, dios mío, qué alegría! –Exclamó y le tomó las manos. – Es que… ¿sabes? N-no… ¡no quería que canceláramos nuestra cita de mañana, ya que es el festival… ¡Estaba sufriendo mucho, no quería defraudarte! –Le dijo y Haruka se puso de pie, impactada, con los ojos como platos y las manos temblándole.

- ¿En verdad? Eh… q-que… que bueno… -Susurró Daisuke apenado.

- Gracias… de verdad… gracias… -Le dijo Mao y en eso, las campanas de inicio de clases resonó estrepitosamente.

-¡M-me… me tengo que ir! – Exclamó apresurado. Ella asintió sonriendo, él le correspondió y salió del aula caminando de forma rápida. En cuanto salió, la china se volvió a Haruka, lanzándole un fingido beso.

- Nos vemos, querida. –Exclamó y se alejó hacia su pupitre, aún rabiando. Max la miró impresionado.

- ¿Qué… pasó? –Le preguntó y ella suspiró con fuerza.

- Ya te enterarás en cuanto entre Emily. –Le dijo y tomó asiento cansadamente en su butaca. Y así fue, en cuanto Emily entró, le bastaron cinco minutos para poner a Max al corriente de los sucesos, dejándolo boquiabierto… al parecer ésa era la semana de las peleas.

Avanzaron las clases con prontitud… mas sin embargo fueron bastante incómodas para Mao, ya que incluso los profesores la miraban con morbo disimulado… mas el asunto estaba lejos de terminar… Minutos antes de la última campanada que anunciaba el final de clases, una sorpresa más le esperaba a la ya exhausta pelirrosa; Cuando menos pensaba, un enorme adorno de quince rosas rojas fue entregado a la puerta, interrumpiendo la clase de Akeshi Hayato, de ciencias sociales; un hombre calvo, al parecer muy tranquilo y débil que pese a su buen carácter solía dar muy severos castigos, según decían.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó al abrir la puerta.

- Para Mao Chang. –Dijo el mensajero, oculto detrás del cúmulo de rosas. Todos escucharon y de inmediato comenzaron los cuchicheos. Ella ocultó su rostro con sus manos y contra su pesar, tuvo que ponerse de pie, cuando Hayato la llamó, extendiéndole el adorno floral.

- Estoy en el infierno… -Susurró la china y recogió el ramo de rosas; observó a la clase… todos sonreían con morbo, excepto claro sus amigos, quienes la miraban preocupados y curiosos. Caminó hacia su pupitre una vez más y las campanas de fin de clases normales comenzaron… ahora tendrían una hora y media con Saen... el terriblemente entrometido Saen. Pensó Mao al recoger su mochila, sus flores y salir del aula. Kai, Rei, Max, Emily y Takao la alcanzaron y no dijeron nada hasta que se encontraron más o menos solos.

- ¿No traen una pistola? –Les dijo, ellos negaron.

- No, pero tus flores traen una tarjeta. –Le dijo Emily. Mao la sacó de entre los pétalos y dándole su mochila a Kai miró la pequeña leyenda que decía anónimamente:

"_Sólo sonríe y todo estará bien…"_

-Tarjeta mentirosa. –Masculló y avanzaron hacia el edificio donde recibían la clase con Saen, sin embargo, un anuncio fuera del aula les informó que el profesor tuvo que ausentarse y que estudiaran por su cuenta… si eso querían. - ¡Perfecto! ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¿Si? –Invitó aliviada de no ver a Saen.

- No puedo… tengo que limpiar. –susurró Max y Rei al recordar que él también torció una mueca, que se agrandó al ver que uno de los intendentes se acercaba a ellos con dos escobas.

-Bien… ¡Yo si me voy! Tengo hambre. –Comentó Emily. Takao asintió.

- ¿Los espero? –Les preguntó Kai.

- ¡No, no, no! –Exclamaron ambos apresurados… y después gruñeron al mismo tiempo. – Mejor… váyanse, nos vemos mañana. –Les dijo Max. Ellos asintieron.

- Yo los llevo. –Les dijo el ruso a sus otros amigos y, despidiéndose con un beso de Emily y Mao, Rei y Max se quedaron en la escuela semivacía… al parecer eran muy pocos los grupos que tendrían actividades ése día.

-¿Ya estás contento idiota? –Le preguntó hoscamente el chino al rubio, después de un largo silencio, mientras ambos limpiaban las escaleras que daban la bienvenida a la central.

- No jodas… -Le respondió Max.

- Tú nos metiste en esto…

- ¡Pues que bien! –Aclaró Max –A ver si éste tiempo a solas te aclara un poco la cabeza y te das cuenta de la clase de… ¡imbécil que tienes por novio!

- ¡Nada te da derecho de meterte en mis relaciones! –Masculló Rei.

- Y a él nada le da derecho de devaluarte y maltratarte como lo hace… -Le dijo Max y Rei guardó silencio. – Eres muy estúpido…

- ¿Ah sí, por qué? ¡Porque no me llevo bien con 'el lindo Maxie'? Ah sí… porque tengo un novio que aunque me queje y me duela como nada sus tratos no puedo dejar porque… lo amo… ¡pues yo no tengo la culpa de eso!

- No… eres estúpido… porque tienes a alguien invaluable y genial loco por ti ¡Tú sabes quién es!… ¡y aunque lo sabes… andas perdiendo tu tiempo y vida con ése Aoi!... ¡Deberías dejarlo y andar con Kai de una buena vez!... –Le dijo quedamente. Rei se quedó sin habla… ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar después de eso. Terminaron de limpiar y cada uno por su camino se alejó hacia su casa; mientras que el sol teñía de carmín el cielo.

Era raro… aún después de haber pensado la noche anterior varias horas eso que Max había dicho a Rei, después de haberlo ensayado… después de haberlo casi memorizado y actuado para que saliera a la perfección… aún así, le había creado ése vacío que estaba seguro le haría. Después de alejarse muchas calles de la escuela se sentó sobre una banca a reflexionar… ¿era eso lo que quería? ¿En verdad quería que Rei se fuera con Kai y ambos fueran felices juntos?… El pensar en eso, inmediatamente le llevó a otra conclusión… ¿por qué Max estaba pensando de esa forma?... Suspiró y agachó la mirada… Era obvio… Porque Max estaba fijándose mucho en Kai, le gustaba… y lo quería porque desde la primera semana que tuvo de conocerlo se dio cuenta de lo… fantástico que él era… y darse cuenta que Kai no tenía más aspiración que Rei le dolía… así como le dolía mucho más que Rei no le correspondiera como él podría hacerlo…

Después de un largo suspiro se puso en pie y volvió a caminar hacia su casa; las calles estaban atestadas de gente debido al verano y al festival del miércoles; ése que Takao le había mencionado a Max semanas antes; la tarde estaba calurosa y varios pequeñuelos corrían con sus helados y sus largas sonrisas jugueteando; Max los miró y de nuevo ése sentimiento de envidia apareció a él… el mismo sentimiento que aparecía cuando veía a su hermano haciendo lo mismo que esos chiquillos… ¡cuánto hubiera dado Max Mizuhara por haber tenido una infancia despreocupada y tranquila como la que esos niños vivían!... Max Mizuhara…. Seguramente daría el resto de su vida, por pasar un solo día de esa infancia y esa felicidad que no tuvo de pequeño…

Aunque caminaba despacio; poco a poco sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su casa; al llegar su hermano jugaba afuera con algunos amigos y trató de saludarlo, mas éste lo esquivó y entró de lleno a su hogar, sin reparar en quitarse los zapatos; subió las escaleras y notó que su madre se instalaba en el sofá para ver la televisión… se detuvo y la miró de espaldas… ella lo miró tras el cristal del aparato y no lo saludó. Max suspiró y terminó de subir; avanzó hacia el final del pasillo y entró a su ya oscura habitación; arrojó su mochila al suelo, se quitó el saco negro y lo posó sobre la silla de su escritorio; quiso lanzarse a su cama, mas en ese instante en que la observaba su teléfono sonó desde las entrañas de su mochila; lo sacó y contestó sin fijarse en el remitente.

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó.

- Max, soy yo. –Contestaron y un hormigueo recorrió el estómago del rubio.

- Kai… Hola… ¿qué se te ofrece?

- Mmm… pues… me gustaría hablar contigo… de… cosas…

- ¿Cosas? ¿Peleas tal vez?

- Eh… de todo un poco… Max. –Lanzó un suspiro. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿por qué le gritaste todo eso a Limón?

- ¡Porque me desespera! – Aclaró Max recostándose en su cama. Kai hizo lo mismo.

- Sabes… fuiste muy rudo con eso que le dijiste…

- No dije nada más que la verdad –Espetó Max algo molesto. "Está preocupado… por él" Se aclaró a si mismo y sin darse cuenta una muy triste sonrisita le nació en los labios.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que es verdad?

- ¡Ay Kai, es obvio! Pensé que tenías un poco más de capacidad lógica… sólo mira cómo se comportan ambos cuando están juntos…

- No… gracias. –Soltó Kai inconscientemente y Max se estremeció.

- Yo… también resulté agredido… -Susurró el rubio y Kai reaccionó.

- Sí… tienes razón… -Comentó pero volvió a cambiar de tema inmediatamente. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos que no pueden más que andar como perros cuando están juntos? – Max suspiró. - ¡No entiendo por qué esa enemistad! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que no sé?

- Eso seguro –Volvió a decir el otro con una vocecita; Kai no comprendió. –Te preocupa mucho Limón… ¿verdad?

- Eh… bueno… sí, ¡Claro y tú y Mao, Taka y Emily! ¡Son mis amigos!

- ¡Je! Pero… me da la impresión de que Rei… te preocupa demasiado… -Kai guardó silencio y sonrió.

- Max… te hablé… porque, quiero contarte algo… Me parece que eres el único que me puede aconsejar… Emily y Taka se vuelven puro juego y la verdad… estoy confundido. –Al escuchar el rubio se ruborizó; de pronto sintió como un extraño vapor cálido en la cara.

- ¿Sí?... ¿Qué… tienes?

- Mira… je, no sé cómo decirte. – La calidez del cuerpo de Max aumentó. – Bueno… la verdad es… que… -Kai había comenzado de pronto a hablar pausada y meditativamente dejando más en duda a Max, ¿qué sucedía? – Yo…

- …¿tú?

- Tú…

- …¿yo?

-Tú… tienes… razón…

- ¿En qué?

- En… eso de Rei… yo… me preocupo mucho por él. – "lo sabía" Pensó Max de inmediato… estaba desalentado.

- Ah… sí, te lo dije…

- Pero… ¡Tú también lo haces!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Oh, sí que sí!

- ¡Claro que no!

- Max… si no lo hicieras… no le hubieras dicho esas cosas… y no te habría enfurecido tanto lo que sea que haya hecho que te enojaras con él de esa forma…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¡Nada!

- ¡Dímelo, Max, por favor!

- ¡¿Por qué?

- Porque necesito saberlo…

- ¡Eres muy entrometido!

- No soy entrometido… me preocupó la reacción de Limón… Max… fue… Sasuke, quien el que le dijo eso…

- ¡No creo que sea asunto nuestro!

- Sí es asunto mío.

- ¿por qué? –Inquirió Max en tono desesperado; se arrepintió después de eso.

- Porque… es mi… deber preocuparme y defender a la… persona… que quiero. –Le susurró el ruso que parecía súper modelo y Max recargó pesadamente se cabeza en la cabecera de la cama.

- S-sí… tienes… razón… -Le dijo y volvió a sonreír con tristeza.

- Lo he pensado mucho… y… N-no… no sé cómo decírselo… Lo quiero y no quiero que esté con él… Max… dime qué escuchaste…

- Mira… Kai… Y-yo… -Se detuvo y meditó unos segundos las palabras que diría. – Yo… ¡me alegro que te importe 'limón'!... Y lo único que te puedo decir… Es que él también te quiere… ¡a su manera!... pero te quiere… y si te esfuerzas un poco… Tal vez puedas darle uno de los… ¡mejores! R-regalos que jamás le hayan dado… Alejarlo de Aoi… Y amarlo d-de… verdad… -Susurró y Kai se estremeció… no se había equivocado al hablar con Max… Y mientras uno sonreía… al otro lado del teléfono, el otro se mordía los labios con un sentimiento raro… lleno de vacío e impotencia… lleno también, de esa 'soledad Mizuhara' que lo había estado cuidando años tras años.

- Entonces… ¿Crees que le guste?

- ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Max, fingiéndose feliz. – Le gustas mucho… sabes, me lo confesó… pero aún está bastante cegado con Aoi…

- ¿Y qué debo hacer?

- Mmm… sólo… -Cerró los ojos y se imaginó en esa situación… siendo enamorado por… alguien… por él… - Ve despacio… -Musitó con sus entreabiertos y soñadores ojitos azules brillosos. –Se cariñoso… llena su vacío… ¡Demuéstrale a tu manera el cómo es querer a alguien de verdad!... Y… n-no… no… no lo dejes solo… -Le dijo y mordió de nuevo sus labios; Kai esbozó una hermosa y cálida sonrisa al escuchar a Max, se imaginó siendo cariñoso y cuidando de Rei… y le encantó la idea. "Rei combina conmigo" pensó orgulloso.

- Gracias… ¡Maxie! –Exclamó. – Eres… increíble… ¡hasta parece que sientes lo que dices! Y eso que sólo me estás aconsejando.

- ¿Qué loco, no? –Comentó el rubio.

- Eres increíble… gracias…

- No… ni lo menciones…

- También te preocupa mucho Rei… por lo que veo… porque quieres que sea feliz…

- Feliz a tu lado, porque sé que puedes… Así que… ¡Esfuérzate muchacho!... Q-que… yo estaré con ustedes, apoyándolos…

- Gracias Max… eres el mejor… ¡bueno! Tengo que colgar… Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, ¿irás al festival?...

-P-pues… quizá…

- Bueno… espero que sí… ¡Voy a pedirte consejo más seguido!

- Sí… cuando quieras.

- Ok, nos vemos mañana…

- Hasta mañana…

- ¡Adiós! Gracias por todo. –Le dijo finalmente el ruso y colgó su teléfono. Después se acomodó en la cama y abrazó una mullida almohada imaginando que era Rei… y hasta le dio de besos, sonriendo sin poder detenerse. Max, de igual manera se acomodó y suspiró.

- Hacen una bonita pareja… -Musitó observando el techo. – Muy bonita…

"Sólo camina… respira profundo, piensa en las nubes, sé tu mismo, quédate tranquilo, no demuestres por ningún motivo que tienes algo de miedo, Da la mejor impresión… SÉ IRRESISTIBLE."

Esas palabras, podrían representar tantas, infinidad de cosas… mas sin embargo, si se detuviese el transcurrir del tiempo y el mundo y entráramos en una sola mente de las tantas, millones que existen… tal vez descubriríamos quizá con gusto o diversión, o quizá con horror lo que alguna de ésas frases podría significar para ése ser…

- Solo camina hacia él… respira profundo, concéntrate en algo… en… ¡las nubes! ¡Y no te pongas nervioso! Tengo que ser irresistible… –Se auto aconsejó Kai Hiwattari; el miércoles Ocho de septiembre a media mañana, después de que las clases fueran canceladas de nuevo; según por el festival y reuniones académicas… nadie estaba muy claro en ése asunto; y después también, de que todos se dispusieran a marcharse a sus casas para hacer la infinidad de tareas que Sagara, Julia y Sakurada, el muy detestado demonio de la química y la física, les habían dejado para el día siguiente y así poder asistir al festival de verano por la noche; por lo que, ésa vez, ninguno de los alumnos, en especial de la clase, B-C; tenía deseos de ir a tomar algo antes de volver a su casa… la diversión de ése miércoles, se decían ellos, estaría dedicada enteramente a la noche. Kai lanzó un largísimo y temeroso suspiro y miró a una distancia cada vez menor al chico de la larga trenza de cabellos negros. – Limón… -Le susurró al acercársele y el mencionado se volvió de inmediato.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué? –Le preguntó sonriendo levemente.

- Vas… -Aclaró su garganta y decidió que era tiempo de activar su modo de galán de cine y así lo hizo; su compostura nerviosa cambió y quedó espectacular; tanto que Rei sonrió algo tímido ante Kai. - ¿Vas a ir al festival?

- Eh… mmmh…. No sé… -Le dijo pensativo.

- ¡Oh! Que lástima… por ti, claro.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó el chino de forma curiosa y Kai le sonrió.

- Porque, estaba pensando en… ¡No sé!... quizá darte un… privilegio especial… no sé… algo como… Ir… conmigo… esta noche…

- Jaja, -Rió Rei y lo miró. - ¡Bueno, señor bondad, lamento decirle que me enteré que piensan ir todos juntos al festival! ¡Así que no ve a engañar con eso de mi pase VIP para fanáticos! –Le dijo bromeante y Kai sonrió.

- Por eso te lo digo… quiero, que vayas al festival… conmigo… Tú y yo… solos…

- ¿Solos? P-pero… ¿y ellos? –Le preguntó confundido, señalando levemente con su índice a Takao, Emily, Mao y Max que hablaban de las barbaridades que habían estado diciendo de la pelirrosa… a quien las burlas y los cuchicheos le habían llovido.

- ¡Ah! ¡A ellos… pues….! Les compramos un algodón de azúcar y mientras se distraen tú y yo nos fugamos ¿Qué te parece? –Le guiñó el ojo derecho y Rei sintió que se le movía el piso; un leve ardor, no, digámoslo, cosquilleo le recorrió no solo el estómago, sino todo el cuerpo.

- Jeje… ¿y a dónde nos fugaríamos? –Le preguntó y Kai se le acercó, para susurrarle algo.

- A donde quieras, Limón –Le dijo y a Rei se le llenó la cabeza con un mundo de posibilidades; se ruborizó. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos fugamos?

- Por supuesto. –Aceptó el chino con una extraña sonrisa de nervios y emoción mezclados que hacía muchísimo tiempo no aparecía en sus labios. - ¿Sabes? Yo… -Quiso continuar el chino, sin embargo algo le cerró la boca. Kai se volvió hacia donde Rei miraba y observó que el mismo intendente del día anterior se acercaba al chino sonriéndole con dos trapeadores en una mano y dos cubos de agua en la otra. - ¡Ay no!

- ¡A trabajar! –Le ordenó el hombre al llegar con ambos y depositó los utensilios en el suelo. – El sanitario los espera. –Dicho esto se alejó.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Le preguntó Kai y Rei negó.

- Nop –Contestó. – Julia Sensei te matará si se entera.

- Cierto… -Musitó el ruso. Ambos se miraron de frente y sonrieron. – bueno… ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

- Ehm… a… ¡las… siete y media! ¿Estaría bien?

- ¡Si perfecto! A la hora que quieras…

- Ok. –Musitó Rei algo apenado, pero sonriente. Kai miró por encima del hombro de Rei hacia Max, a quien al parecer, sus amigos ya le habían dicho del sujeto de intendencia y miraba hacia donde Kai y Rei estaban. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el ruso le sonrió y levantó su pulgar; Max sonrió también y le imitó el otro gesto. Emily se volvió a ellos de forma veloz y Kai pudo percibir que miraba su reloj; después de decir algo que no entendió, los cuatro, Mao, Emily, Takao y Max comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, cruzando la explanada principal, situada frente a Central. En pocos segundos estaba ahí.

- ¡Sagara y Sakurada están en sus días! – Espetó Emily, horrorizada por la cantidad de tarea que les habían dejado.

- ¡Los maestros no menstrúan, Emily!

- ¡A eso crees tú, Taka bonito, pero yo de esta escuela espero lo que sea! –Volvió a hablar la castaña y curiosamente todos asimilaron… al recordar; y asintieron satisfechos… tal vez… sólo tal vez… ahí en el instituto Yoshiro… los hombres podían menstruar.

- ¡Linduras, me tengo que ir! ¡Mi abue tiene chequeo médico a la una y media y tengo que llevarla! –Les dijo Mao, acomodando su mochila, en forma de maletín en su mano y varios libros en su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Vas a ir al festival? –Le preguntó Kai sin recordar lo del plan suyo y de Rei.

- ¡¿Dónde crees que será la jodida cita con?… -Guardó silencio. - ¿cómo se llama?

- Asano, de la clase A. –Musitó Max.

- ¡Ah sí! –Recordó Mao. - ¿Dónde crees que será la jodida cita con Kusano? –Repuso… según ella.

- Asano Daisuke de la clase A. –Volvió a decir Max mientras observaba el suelo distraídamente.

- ¡Bueno, ése fulano! – Dijo exasperada. –Claro que voy a andar por ahí… ¡No sé, tal vez me fugue y me les una, donde sea que anden! ¡Así que espérenme!

- ¡Tranquila Julia Roberts! – Le dijo Emily. Max sonrió.

- ¿Julia Roberts? –Preguntaron tres de ellos al unísono.

- ¡Por novia fugitiva, incultos! –Aclaró la castaña.

- Bueno, como sea… no creo que dure mucho, así que espérenme ¿si?

- Si –Contestaron ellos y Mao comenzó a despedirse, otorgó un beso a Rei en la mejilla, después a Takao, luego a Kai y finalmente a Max.

- Yo también ya me voy, ¿Tú no, Taka? –Le preguntó Emily, el moreno asintió y luego Kai. Y los dos primeros, comenzaron a despedirse de Max y Rei, que eran los únicos que se quedaban y se alejaron una vez terminaron.

-Yo los llevo… ¡Nos vemos después, Rei! –Les dijo el ruso posándose frente a él y extendiéndole la mano para que lo saludase, el otro chico respondió sonriente. Max notó los cubos de agua y los trapeadores y se inclinó para tomar uno. Kai guiñó un ojo al chino y sonrió aún más – Que no se te olvidé lo que… te pedí que me trajeras mañana ¿si? –Rei asintió. – ¡Adiosito, Max! –le gritó al rubio ya alejándose. Max lo miró y se encogió de hombros y comenzó a alejarse con dirección al baño, con los utensilios en mano; había supuesto que esa era el área porque no les dieron una escoba. Rei lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó.

- A limpiar los baños. –Le dijo sin volverse a él.

- ¿Cómo supiste? –Preguntó el chino, estaba impresionado, Max sonrió de pronto… ese momento era perfecto para bromear un poco. Se volvió a él, con gesto de extrañeza.

- ¿No lo sabes? –Le preguntó. – Sé leer los labios. –Musitó malignamente y Rei sintió que un horrible escalofrío lo recorría. Max se encogió de hombros despreocupado y volvió a caminar hacia el baño. Rei le siguió; avanzaron algo apresurados; cruzaron la explanada y doblaron un poco hacia la derecha, solo unos metros, después hacia la izquierda, varios más y llegaron a los benditos sanitarios. Entraron, estaban vacíos y bastante silenciosos, excepto por un goteo incesante que al parecer tenía desde siempre ahí. Prontamente y cada uno por separado llenaron los cubos con agua, de un estante apartado al final del baño extrajeron productos detergentes y se dedicaron cerca de media hora, sin siquiera verse, a limpiar y limpiar, lavando y exprimiendo el trapeador y sumergiéndolo una vez más en el agua de los cubos y repitiendo el proceso.

- ¡Esa jodida gota ya me tiene harto! –Exclamó Rei, deteniendo su tarea, cansado.

- Sí es horrible. –comentó Max. Ambos se miraron y se volvieron hacia otro lado de inmediato.

- Oye, todos dijeron que van a ir al festival… ¿tú no?

- No sé –Le contestó Max. –Tal vez…

- Deberías salir un poco más…

- No es que no quiera… es que no puedo. –Susurró el rubio. Rei lo miró.

- ¡Pues yo sí iré! –dijo muy convencido. – Iré… con… Kai… -Musitó y lo miró de reojo; Rei sospechaba… y sus sospechas eran muy acertadas; algo raro había en Max… Y tal vez, eso raro… se debía a él y a Kai; pensaba, ¡y no tenía idea de que lo que tenía en mente era tan real que hasta se asustaría!

- ¿Sólo con… Kai? –Le preguntó Max, cabizbajo, mirándolo de reojo y Rei sonrió malicioso.

- Sip… me invitó y… ¡Pues no está de más pasear a solas con él!...

- Me alegro por ti… -Le dijo secamente y volvió a continuar con su tarea.

- Amargado –Masculló el chino y volvió con su tarea.

Media hora después, los sanitarios estaban relucientes y Rei y Max hechos un desastre, con la ropa húmeda, la camisa blanca manchada con el agua sucia y sudaban; el calor del verano aún no se marcharía hasta finales de mes.

- Bueno… ya me voy. –Susurró el rubio y Rei lo miró.

- Ok… Max… enserio, ¡Deberías ir!... ¡Será divertido anda anímate!

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?

- Bueno… ¡hemos hecho cosas juntos y la hemos pasado bien!

- Je, pero tú y Kai no van a estar…

- Por eso… deberías ir… ¡La pasarás bien!

- Está bien… haré lo posible. –Le dijo Max comprendiendo. Era lógico que si el problema no iba… Max no tendría de qué preocuparse. Sonrió levemente y Rei también; dio media vuelta, tomó su mochila del suelo y salió del baño. Rei esperó a que el rubio se alejara. Max caminó algo apresurado, la escuela estaba desierta y se sentía incómodo de que solo Rei, el aborto chino estuviera ahí… hasta lo ponía nervioso. – Uno no sabe de lo que son capaces los chinos. –susurró y sonrió. Salió de la escuela y avanzó directo a su casa. El camino hacia ella era ligero, no estaba muy lejos y curiosamente se acercaba demasiado a las casas de Takao, Mao y Emily, pero, como sabiamente predijo, sus amigos deberían estar ocupadísimos con sus tareas y se entristeció al pensar que dentro de unos minutos él estaría de la misma forma. Avanzó a paso rápido, los rayos del sol le golpeaban en la cara y debido a su muy blanco color se reflejaban dándole un aspecto brilloso e incrementando el color rubio de su cabello. El calor veraniego ya no le era tan insoportable como los primeros años que pasó en Japón, después de una larga temporada en España que pasó con sus abuelos y su mamá y hermano.

Le era difícil explicarse por qué razón se sentía así… era raro para él y para cualquiera que estuviera en su situación el hacer lo que estaba haciendo… ¿por qué trataba de ayudar a Rei? ¿Por qué no mejor dedicarse a llamar la atención de Kai? ¿Por qué no podía actuar con esa frialdad con que su familia lo trataba a él, pero con Rei? Se la llevaban discutiendo, eran sarcásticos, a ambos les gustaba la misa persona… ¿Entonces, por qué diablos no podía ser crudo y distante todo el tiempo con Rei? No lo entendía, no se comprendía… y tal vez no quería comprenderse.

Siguió avanzando y sin darse cuenta, cuando levantó la vista para ver donde estaba, se dio cuenta que había pasado su casa hacía cuatro calles atrás.

- ¡Mierda! –Masculló y graciosamente retrocedió sus pasos; atravesó las calles y a mitad de la soleada cuadra, encontró su hogar. Su casa era bastante amplia, con tres habitaciones extras, una amplia estancia, una hermosa cocina y tres baños, y cabe decir que un patio con hierbas y pasto para que el pequeñín de la casa jugase… y aún siendo tan amplia, Max nunca había podido dejarse de sentir ahogado en ése lugar. Al llegar observó hacia ella, su madre estaba afuera, sentada en la entrada susurrándole algo a Nicky. Los observó serenamente; en su interior no podía dejar de sorprenderse cómo alguien podía llegar a querer tanto a otra persona… cómo una madre podía amar tanto, a un hijo… a tal grado de olvidarse de que otro hijo existe…

Ya no lo recordaba… cada vez que los veía se preguntaba cuándo… cuándo fue aquella vez que él había sido amado por su madre… cuándo, aquella barrera fría e intangible, pero desgarradora le había obstruido el camino que recorría de la mano de su madre y los había separado… ya no lo recordaba… pero le gustaba pensar que ella, y él, su padre… alguna vez lo miraron como ahora miraban a Nicky… Ahora que ya había madurado, Max reía de las ocurrencias que hacía solo unos cuantos años atrás deseaba para volver a tener a sus padres consigo… soñaba con estar enfermo, con tener un grave problema que no pudiera resolver… o con quedar en coma, para ver si ellos, esos dos seres se volvían hacia sus espaldas y lo miraban… y a ver si sus padres lo envolvían en sus brazos una vez más… Ahora él ya no recordaba, si alguna vez, Judy y Maxwell Mizuhara lo habían amado… por lo tanto, conforme iba creciendo, conforme iba adecuándose a su realidad y a su espacio, conforme comenzaba a vivir por sus propios medios y se aferraba a la orilla del mundo con uñas y dientes para no caer… Max se aseguraba de dejar de necesitarlos… ya que ellos a él… tampoco lo necesitaban. Habían sido largas las noches en las que solía imaginarse el aspecto de aquella barrera, de aquél fantasma invisible que le había quitado a sus padres… eran largos los minutos e incontables las veces en que dibujó la posible apariencia de aquella cosa que lo separó de su familia… hasta que un día… pensando y pensando… llegó a dibujar a su hermano. Ahora lo miraba, ahí, con su madre, conversando y sonriéndole y quiso decirse que no le dolía, pero optó por borrar cualquier reflejo hacia ello. Caminó hacia enfrente y los miró de reojo.

- Ya volví.

- Es temprano. –Susurró Judy.

- Suspendieron las clases, pero tengo mucha tarea… -Le dijo y entró a su casa. Subió veloz mente las escaleras, giró a la derecha y entró a su recámara. Depositó su mochila en el suelo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón; inmediatamente después buscó en la agenda el número de Takao y marcó, sin embargo, el número había sido suspendido; volvió a buscar y encontró el de Emily y marcó, cuatro segundos después la voz de Takao se escuchó del otro lado.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Taka? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Emily? –Le dijo sorprendido y escuchó a Emily decir 'Uy Taka hace maravillas y no solo con el teléfono' Sonrió. – Me viene a la mente el término 'Love Hotel' eh, picarones.

- ¡Sí, si tan solo Taka fuera tan hombrecito como para llevarme! En lugar de andar llevándole el almuerzo a lindos y abrazables rubios… que yo conozco y que casi no hay por aquí –Aclaró Emily.

- ¡No me obligues Emily porque aquí mismo te desnudo! ¡Me estás provocando! ¡No quieras despertar a la bestia que tengo dentro! –Advirtió Takao.

- ¡Takao! ¡Qué cosas andas diciendo! –Gritó la madre de éste y Max lanzó una risotada.

- ¡Creo que me equivoqué de número y llamé a la línea Hentai! –Les dijo.

- ¡Sí es nuestro empleo de medio tiempo, papi! –Le dijo Emily.

-"Cumpliremos toooodas tus fantasías" –Le dijeron los dos del otro lado de la línea sensualmente, con los labios apretados y tronándolos después.

- ¡Niños! –Volvió a reprender Anko. -¿Con quién hablan, eh?

- ¡Nuestro primer…! –Emily se interrumpió al sentir un pellizco de Takao en la mejilla - ¡auch! ¡Amigo! ¡Nuestro primer amigo! –Corrigió.

- ¡Bueno, degenerados nada anónimos ¿quieren escucharme de una buena vez? –Les dijo Max y Emily habló de la misma forma que antes.

- Claro chiquito, nosotros hacemos todo lo que quieras. –Max volvió a reír.

- ¿Van a ir al festival? –Les preguntó sonriendo.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Takao. –No estamos tan locos como para no ir… ¡sólo un imbécil no iría, el festival es genial!

-Eh… Taka… -Musitó Emily seriamente, el moreno se volvió a ella. - ¿Por qué nos dijiste que no vas a ir, Max? –Preguntó remarcándole a Takao quien simplemente se encogió con una mueca de 'uppss' en los labios.

- No… bueno… es que… ¡Si voy a ir! –Les dijo y ambos lanzaron un grito de alegría; se pusieron de pie, ya que estaban sentados a la mesa… en el suelo, y al tratar de saltar, Takao pisó a Emily, ella dobló la pierna y la azotó muy felizmente sobre los testículos del moreno quien cayó doblado y sin habla, arrancándole la risa a Anko; Emily lo miró desde arriba y se agachó estrepitosamente hacia él.

- ¡Ay Taka cariño ¿te lastimé? ¿Te masajeo para quitarte el dolor? –dijo inocentemente al no saber con qué se había estrellado su rodilla.

- ¡NIÑOS! –Gritó Anko y Emily observó justamente en ése instante donde es que había golpeado al pobrecito Takao.

- ¡A-ay! Taka… digo, Max, acabo de desheredar a Takao, tenemos problemas con la descendencia, tú sabes, nada que unos cuantas sesiones de masajeo prostático no resuelvan… ¡¿Nos vemos en el festival a las siete y media, te parece? ¿Sí sabes cómo llegar, no?

- Sip. –Aclaró Max.

-Bueno, hasta entonces… ¿ok? ¡Ok! –Le dijo alteradamente y colgó. Max comenzó a reírse y se arrojó sobre su cama… decidió que ése noche se divertiría en grande.

Minutos después, ya calmado y centrado, sin ninguna otra cosa en su cabeza que terminar a tiempo las tareas para poder ir al festival, avanzó hacia su mochila, tomó asiento en su escritorio y comenzó la tediosa labor. Pasó hojas tras hoja, las revisó, las estudió, hizo resúmenes, traducciones, cálculos, más cálculos, más traducciones y varios… muchos ejercicios y sin darse cuenta, el sol comenzó a declinar; las nubes vinieron, lanzaron aire mas no agua y se fueron y el astro rey tiñó de violeta, rojo y rosa el cielo, como eso de las seis de la tarde. Terminó exhausto pero emocionado y descansó unos minutos sus ojos para después lanzarse a escoger ropa… lamentó no tener un kimono masculino que llevar, así que optó por un pantalón de mezclilla que sin desearlo le quedaba un poquito ajustado y se le hacía ver mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa y una camiseta de vestir negra de manga corta con botones y un estampado extraño. Se duchó, tardó bastante ya que el agua le relajó los músculos y el cerebro y casi se queda dormido bajo la regadera; después, ya refrescado y en ropa interior, se vistió, peinó… mejor dicho, despeinó su cabello con algo de acondicionador, se perfumó y cepilló sus dientes. Terminó justamente con veinte minutos de tiempo para llegar a la hora acordada. Sonrió al verse al espejo y tomó su cartera y su teléfono, los guardó en su pantalón y bajó. La casa estaba en silencio, Nicky debía estar en su habitación; solamente se escuchaba el murmullo de un teclado siendo oprimido vigorosamente; la sala estaba oscura ya casi en su totalidad, mas sin embargo, comenzaba a vislumbrarse en resplandor azul en ella. Max caminó hacia ahí y encontró a Judy, tecleando en la computadora.

- ¿Ya terminaste la tarea? –Le preguntó sin volverse a él.

- Sí… ya… Este… ¡Voy a volver tarde! –Le dijo.

- ¿Cómo que vas a volver tarde? –Preguntó sin dejar de teclear.

- Voy a salir… hay festival ahora, y quedé con… mis amigos de ir… -Le dijo quedamente.

- No, no vas. –Susurró Judy y Max abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué?

- No tienes ni por qué preguntar. –Le dijo.

- ¡Ya quedé con ellos! –Le dijo, levantando la voz.

- ¡No me levantes la voz! –Exclamó la rubia girando en la silla. Trató de hablar, sin embargo guardó un rotundo silencio. De pronto brincó de la silla y corrió hacia la escalera; Max se volvió a ella sorprendido y la siguió con la vista; Nicky había salido de la habitación y caminaba tambaleándose de un lado hacia otro, con la respiración agitada y tan pálido que bien parecía un muñeco de nieve. - ¡¿Ay dios mío hijo, mi bebé qué tienes? –Exclamó la rubia al terminar de subir los escalones. Se aferró a él, tomándolo de los brazos y comenzó a mover vigorosamente la cabeza del pequeño. - ¡¿Mi bebé mi niño, qué tienes?

- N-no… n-no… n-no pu-uedo… r-res-p-pirar –Musitó el niño débilmente. Max lo observó desde lejos y se topó con la aterrada mirada de su madre.

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí parado como imbécil? –Le gritó y Max reaccionó. - ¡Tu padre no está llama una ambulancia de inmediato!

- S-sí… -Susurró el rubio. Avanzó hacia el teléfono y marcó; dio los mismos detalles de siempre y esperó.

Cinco minutos después, él, su madre y su hermano postrado en una camilla con un respirador en el rostro abordaban la ambulancia. Tomó asiento justo a la orilla, pegado a la ventanilla trasera del vehículo y pudo ver, en la oscuridad de la noche, cómo las luces y los tambores del festival comenzaban a encenderse y resonar los segundos.

Mao, alteradamente cubrió sus oídos, asustada, cuando el fuerte chillido de la ambulancia que frenó y que conducía cerca de noventa kilómetros por hora; se quedó mirando sorprendida varias segundos hacia el vehículo que se alejaba a toda prisa y un escalofrío la recorrió… ella conocía muy bien las ambulancias y sobre todo… las detestaba. Se mordió un labio y suspiro, tomó un poco de tiempo en revisar su ropa; iba vestida de manera bastante formal y se veía demasiado bien con esa minifalda de color azul oscuro y su playera blanca con bordados también azules, sin mangas; su cabello lo había recogido de forma sencilla, pero linda y se había perfumando con la mejor de sus esencias… era lógico que no quería dar una buena impresión, pero se veía bastante bien, había maquillado su rostro, hecho aún más delicados sus rasgos, coloreado sus labios con algo de brillo y colocado sus mejores zapatos… se miró y siguió sin desear dar una buena impresión, pero, también quería vengarse de Haruka, quería hacerla pagar donde más le doliera y donde más le dolía a ése… espécimen del infierno, era ni más ni menos que en Kusano Atsuke… ¡o como se llamara!

Cruzó la calle, aferrando su pequeño bolso en su mano derecha; estaba nerviosa, pero no le importó, cruzó enorme y concurrida calle y al llegar a la esquina, observó al pequeño y tierno… ¿Kusano? Observando uno de los televisores postrado sobre un edificio. Mao detestaba viajar en tren hacia el centro de Tokio, mas sin embargo, una vez ahí… ya no había nada qué hacer. Avanzó hacia él y respiró profundo.

- Hola… buenas noches… -Saludó y el lindo chico se volvió a ella, le sonrió; Mao se incomodó al notar que tenia que bajar un poco la mirada para verlo a los ojos. "Al menos van a pensar que estoy cuidando a mi hermanito" Se dijo son una sonrisa, que fue… más mueca nerviosa que sonrisa.

- Hola… -Susurró él, de forma nerviosa. - ¿N-nos vamos?

- S-sí… -Respondió Mao y respirando profundo, observó el horizonte, la calle se inclinaba varios metros hacia arriba y al final de ésta se alcanzaban a ver las siluetas iluminadas artificialmente de los enormes edificios. "Bien Mao… lista para una nueva casi aventura" Se dijo y comenzaron a subir dificultosamente la calle.

Mientras tanto, a escasos cientos de metros de Mao y Daisuke, en un contraste o mejor dicho antónimo de emociones, ganas y deseos; había dos personas que, nerviosos avanzaban por entre las filas de gente, buscándose con la mirada; vestidos con sus mejores ropas y con las manos sudorosas; Kai miraba las siluetas brillantes u oscuras de las personas y apretaba los puños al no encontrarlo y Rei se apartaba de una u otra persona cuidadosamente, mordisqueando su labio inferior, tratando de encontrarle.

Avanzaron lentamente y mientras Rei era pisado, Kai era empujado, mientras al primero le jalaban de su largo cabello accidentalmente, al ruso le llenaban las manos o brazos de dulce; todo era como una fiera danza nómada, fielmente acompañada por los tambores de ritual, que resonaban fuertemente y también por el negro espacio del cielo que ahora se tornaba azul grisáceo al ser iluminado por los faroles de papel que brillaban tan fuertes como lámparas eléctricas. Cientos de puestos habían sido colocados al costado de lo que era una especie de bosque miniatura, varias hectáreas que eran cortadas por un profundo y claro lago; después de éstas se levantaba el enorme templo que Takao había platicado a Max, y mucho antes de estos, se encontraba un enorme espacio plano, con césped y árboles bien cuidados y caminos de piedra que subían a la colina que bordeaba el lago para llegar al templo.

Rei, de pronto, se encontró con una enorme pared de personas que le impidieron el paso y lo hicieron impactarse contra ellos, la fuerza y la brusquedad de la reacción del muro de gente lo lanzaron de espaldas y para su mala suerte chocó contra algo duro que gritó: ¡Pero qué mierda! Con un extraño acento nada habitual en Japón. Rei lo escuchó y sonrió, llevándose la cabeza a la nuca; ambos se volvieron y los ojos les destellaron al mirarse… al fin, ambos se habían encontrado.

- ¡Limón! –Exclamó el ruso acercándose, sonriendo… temblando.

- ¡Kai! –Correspondió Rei del mismo modo. - ¡Al fin! ¡pensé que no te encontraría! –Le dijo con la voz alta, ya que, con el bullicio era difícil escucharse.

- ¿Me extrañabas? –Le preguntó Kai con una picarona sonrisa y Rei se sonrojó.

- Este… bueno… ¡No me hubiera gustado que me dejaras plantado! ¡A nadie le gusta eso! ¡Las fallas son malas, muy, muuuy malas! –Exclamó Rei.

- Yo jamás te voy a fallar. –Le susurró Kai y al chino el piso le dio tres vueltas. - ¿Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, te parece?

- Sí… vamos… eh… Y… ¿Taka y Emily? –Le preguntó. Kai se encogió de hombros -a lo mejor aún no llegan. –Le dijo. Se sonrieron y comenzaron a avanzar, hacia enfrente. – Me siento extraño… -Le dijo Rei, al fin después de varios minutos de caminar y curiosear con la vista sobre los puestos.

- ¿Por? –Le preguntó Kai volviéndose hacia él. Rei lo miró.

- Bueno… tú y yo… ¡aquí!

- Sin… Aoi. –Le dijo Kai y el chino agachó la cabeza. – Ven, sígueme. –Le invitó el ruso y avanzaron hacia la derecha, varios metros y se detuvieron frente a un puesto, que tenía una larga pecera que resplandecía con las luces reflejadas en el agua y por los peces dorados que nadaban en su interior. - ¿quieres un pez, limón? –Le dijo quedamente. Rei lo miró y sonrió. Kai de inmediato sacó dinero y pagó para que le entregaran una especie de raqueta, que en lugar de tener madera u red en el medio, tenía un trozo de papel, al parecer de una constitución muy sedosa. Kai la tomó y guiñó un ojo a Rei que se emocionó. Inmediatamente después, el ruso fijó sus rojos y penetrantes ojos en el agua, frunció el seño y levantó su mano derecha y la deslizó velozmente por el agua; en cuestión de solo segundos levantó el brazo y la red de papel, había un pez en ella. Rei lo miró impresionado. Kai se lo extendió al sujeto que atendía y éste lo depositó en una pequeña bolsa transparente llena de agua y lo devolvió a Kai.

- Eres muy hábil. –Le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

- Lo sé, gracias por notarlo. –Le dijo Kai, como si fuera lo más normal en el mundo decir alguna de esas frases. Rei volvió a sonreír mientras que Kai le extendía el pez. –Toma, para que hagas un platillo de pescado y limón. –Le dijo.

- Gracias. –Le contestó Rei mientras observaba un atractivísimo juego mecánico, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba realmente, mas sin embargo, solían llamarle 'Dragón Chino'. - ¡Quiero subirme a eso! –Exclamó como un niño pequeño y caprichoso avanzó veloz hacia allá. Kai sonrió y trató de caminar mas se detuvo al escuchar a alguien desconocido hablarle.

- ¡Qué lindo tu chico! –Escuchó y se volvió, un muchacho algo mayor que ambos estaba detrás de él, con la mirada fija en Rei. Kai lo miró, sintió nervios, tomó aire y sonrió.

- ¿Sí, verdad? –Le dijo, venciendo con esto, todo obstáculo que pudiera interponerse entre el amor que crecería por Rei dentro de su corazón –Es precioso. –Continuó diciendo.

- Pero no es nada comparado contigo. –Le dijo, al mirarlo. El joven era bastante apuesto y vestía de negro, dejando su lacio cabello caer sobre casi la mitad de su cara.

- Lo sé… pero así me encanta, y si me disculpas… tengo que ir a conquistarlo. –Le dijo, muy orgulloso y el chico se quedó mirándolo… no volverían a verse, quizá nunca… pero el rostro de ese ruso de ojos rojos nunca se le olvidaría.

El ruso avanzó rápidamente, abriéndose camino entre la gente, buscando con la mirada a Rei. Lo encontró charlando con el encargado del juego, quien negaba con la cabeza y le decía algo.

- ¿Pero, por qué no? –Le preguntó una vez más.

- Ya te lo dije, muchacho, están todos los asientos ocupados y después tengo que ir a comer algo, volverá a estar en funcionamiento dentro de un rato. -Rei agachó la mirada, decepcionado. Kai lo observó y se le acercó.

- ¿Está bien… todo? –Le preguntó. Rei asintió y giró su mirada hacia los demás juegos, poco alejados de ellos, estaba una especie de rueda de la fortuna, semivacía y era perfectamente lo que se le antojaba; se le iluminó la mirada de inmediato.

- ¡allá! –Le dijo, señalando el juego. Kai se volvió e hizo un gesto raro. - ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Está vacía!

- ¡P-pero!

- ¡Kai! ¡Vamos! –Suplicó. El ruso lanzó un largo suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

- Mejor vamos a comer algo –Le propuso y el chino negó con su cabeza.

- No señor, ¡vamos a subir a esa cosa! –Aclaró y se echó a andar. Kai al verlo alejarse se encogió de hombros una vez más y avanzó tras Rei.

- ¡Dos boletos! –Exclamó el chino en cuanto se posó frente al encargado del juego, mismo que, amablemente le extendió los boletos y Rei pagó de inmediato. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más y se posaron frente al gigantesco producto de la ingeniería mecánica. Era una especie de mirador portátil, de quince metros de altura que tenía cinco esferas a su alrededor, de metal y cristal polarizado, éstas giraban lentamente y tras varios minutos en las alturas descendía lentamente, girando. - ¡Vamos! –Le invitó Rei sonriendo. Kai lanzó un largo suspiro y en silencio entraron a una de las cabinas de cristal. La puerta de ésta, aún estaba abierta y el ruso no podía hacer más que fijar su mirada en ella. -¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Rei, preocupado. Kai asintió. De pronto, la puerta se cerró y en cuanto esto sucedió, Kai tragó tanto aire como podía. - ¿Kai?

- E-estoy… b-bien… -Susurró. Rei le sonrió, mas el ruso ni lo notó, porque cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, de pronto empezó a sudar.

- ¿Kai? –Repitió Rei preocupado. Un leve zumbido inició y de pronto, como en un elevador, con la misma sensación; las esferas comenzaron a subir, girando como un anillo una detrás de la otra, siguiendo la circunferencia del largo mástil que las sostenía. Kai comenzó a jadear. – ¡No estás nada bien! –Le dijo Rei al ver lo pálido que éste se había puesto.

- ¡T-tengo… A-acrofobia! - Farfulló el ruso y el chino abrió los ojos muy grandes, sin duda eso le sorprendió.

- ¿Acro…fobia? –Repitió.

- ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta la tierra, amo la tierra, soy tierra! ¡Odio las alturas! –Exclamó éste desesperado, jadeando. Rei se posó frente a él y lo miró fijamente.

- ¡Tranquilo! –Le dijo vigorosamente. – Todo está bien. –susurró y después colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Kai, estaba frío, mas sin embargo se relajó al sentir la frialdad de la bolsa que contenía el pez dorado. – Yo estoy contigo… -Kai sonrió y lo miró directamente a los ojos, las luces del carnaval comenzaban a quedar allá abajo y las estrellas se veían más bellas, incluso a través del cristal… pero lo que más le gustó, es que éstas se reflejaban en los ojos de Rei. Ambos se sonrojaron y el chino trató de quitar sus manos, pero Kai no se lo permitió, posó las suyas sobre las de éste y lo miró. – Todo está bien… -Le volvió a decir Rei y Kai asintió. Respiró profundo y levantó la vista; la luna brillaba en lo alto como un bellísimo diamante. Y Rei brillaba en su alma, como todo un tesoro.

-Todo está bien ahora… -Susurró Kai y soltó la mano izquierda del otro chico, la que sostenía al pez, de inmediato Rei se colocó a un lado del ruso y se acercaron al cristal, tomados de la mano. Conforme sus pasos se acercaban, el chico de cabello bicolor se afianzaba más fuerte de Rei y éste correspondía de la misma forma. Kai cerró los ojos unos segundos, se tranquilizó y finalmente abrió sus párpados. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la tierra como un campo de oro, y el cielo se embellecía con el manto estelar como jamás lo había visto antes; la luna resplandecía en el mar, con su imagen clara, bellísima y las sombras hacían contraste con la luz en una armonía perfecta. –Wow… -Susurró.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –Le preguntó Rei. Kai lo miró y le sonrió.

- Casi tan maravilloso como tú… -Le dijo y un gigantesco cosquilleo en sus venas hizo a Rei sonreír.

Las grandes historias de amor, aunque bien pueden ser cortas, extensas, incesantes, pasionales o devastadoras… no por eso dejan de ser grandes… no importando el cuánto hayan durado; las grande historias de amor se graban en la mente y en el alma con fuego, se transforman en parte de nuestro ser y de nuestro corazón, y es imposible escapar de ellas, porque, están ahí, esperando pacientemente a ser encontradas…están ahí, día tras día, mes con mes… año tras año, porque en un momento u otro, todos las necesitamos; todos deseamos encontrarlas… y las soñamos, las imaginamos, las escribimos con la firme esperanza de algún día… vivirlas; aunque hayan y sigan siendo dolorosas, aunque concluyeran con extraños finales, o nos hayan hecho caer y levantarnos incontables veces… al final del camino, al final de la esperanza y de la vida misma… al final de todo, siempre queda la historia de un gran amor en nuestro ser… y queda la huella de que existieron, que llegaron a nuestra vida y que la cambiaron… es entonces, cuando se puede decir con todo orgullo y toda alegría: Yo amé… y lo hice con todo el corazón. Kai y Rei lo entendieron en ese momento; ambos no se olvidarían jamás… esa historia de amor, que apenas comenzaba ahí, en ese instante… sin embargo, hay ocasiones en que las historias de amor no son sólo de dos… y ésta ocasión… tocó ser así.

No sospechaban, no imaginaba ninguno de ellos en cada uno de sus mundos, de sus mentes y de sus corazones, que ésa noche… esas intensas historias de amor, comenzarían; ninguno se daba cuenta que, uno de los momentos más decisivos de su vida sería precisamente esa noche, en la que, juntos o en soledad… encontrarían lo que buscaban, lo que necesitaban y e incluso tendrían aquello que no desearan… Esa noche, comenzaban a vivir; sus caminos, a partir de ése día, iban a unirse y separarse cuantas veces sería posible o necesario… ellos no lo sabían, pero, algo, dentro de su ser, les decía que, todo, el mundo e incluso el universo, cambian al igual que ellos y por lo tanto… todas las cosas estaba siempre en una evolución continua.

"Que distinto es todo ahora" Pensó Emily y después lanzó un largo suspiro; volvió su vista hacia Takao y lo miró con atención, de pronto, la imagen de ese moreno pequeñín de grandes mejillas observándole, con su rostro lleno de dulce y sus ojos brillantes le vino a la mente. Sonrió con ternura.

- Taka… -Susurró y el moreno se volvió a ella. – ¿No te parece muy nostálgico todo esto? –Le preguntó, tomando asiento sobre un gran macetero; estaba cansada de esperar a Max de pie. El moreno la imitó y fijó su vista en el cielo.

- Sí… mucho. –Le dijo pensativamente. –Me recuerda a la primera vez que te vi. ¡Fue aquí mismo!

- ¿Aún te acuerdas? –Le preguntó incrédula.

- ¡Ah claro! ¡Si tengo un trauma de por vida! –Le contestó su amigo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Soy un trauma! –Exclamó indignada.

- Dije trauma, no '¡vengadora salvaje!' –Contestó Takao.

- ¡Pero también dijiste 'De por vida'! –Remarcó esto último. –Y yo voy a estar toda la vida contigo… ¡Me dijiste trauma! –Takao la miró y una ternura inusitada se apoderó de él. La observó; con su rostro delgado y blanco, su cabello castaño y sus gafas… su rostro ya no era el de aquella niña que había conocido hace tantos años… y ésa niña tampoco estaba ya. Bajó su mirada, se llenó de emoción al ver que vestía un Kimono idéntico al que usaba cuando la conoció, de color azul marino y encajes plateados, con su cabello recogido hacia arriba y sujeto a dos palillos de plástico duro.

- No te dije trauma. –Continuó diciendo el moreno. –Pero ¡sí! Al conocerte tuve un trauma de por vida. ¡¿O cómo crees que quedé después de que casi me quemas la cabeza? –Ella sonrió. Y se puso de pie, observó la hora en su reloj de mano.

- Creo que Max ya no vino… ¿qué pasaría? –Le preguntó. Takao se incorporó también.

-No tengo idea. Espero que nada malo –Le dijo. – Vamos a caminar por ahí ¿sí? Y ya luego le hablamos a su teléfono –Invitó y ella accedió.

Avanzaron lentamente. Emily lo miró de reojo y decidió continuar con la conversación.

- Se me hace tan raro que aún recuerdes cómo nos conocimos… -Le dijo y señaló una pequeña banca, a un lado de un parque, con sus juegos y su caja de arena. Avanzaron hacia allá y tomaron asiento. – Te mire aquí, solo y con la cara triste, así que decidí animarte un poco.

- ¡¿Lanzándome una luz de bengala? –Inquirió Takao y ambos sonrieron. - ¡Que linda manera, no quiero pensar qué le harás a algún chico que te guste!

- Conseguiré misiles. –Le dijo y ambos rieron.

- Mi cabello se incendió muy rápido… ¡siempre andas lastimándome ahora que me acuerdo! –Le reprendió.

- Al contrario… ¡Te salvé la vida! ¡Porque, aparte de que te arrojé al lago para que te apagaras, eso hizo que te conociera! ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí ahora, eh? ¡A ver dime!

- ¡Sí, me tiraste al lago y no sabía nadar! –Le dijo Takao. – Y sí… sin Emily, simplemente no habría Takao ahora.

- ¡Ah! Pero también te vengaste de mí… ¿o qué no fuiste tú el que me quitó los remos de la balsa y me dejó a la mitad del lago toda la tarde? –Takao sonrió.

- ¡Bueno, al menos no le prendí fuego!

- Desde ese momento no dejamos de ir a pasear en balsa al lago… ¿te acuerdas? –Le dijo nostálgica y el moreno asintió.

- Pero hace tanto tiempo que ya no…

- Lo sé… ¿sabes, Taka? A veces me da coraje…

- ¿Mmmh? ¿Qué cosa?

- Crecer. –Indicó ella. – Me da coraje darme cuenta que, aunque yo no lo quiera, está en mi naturaleza el dejar atrás mi infancia… mis sentimientos y mi forma de ver el mundo, ¡siento que no tengo control sobre mí misma!... y… sobre todo… me duele, ver que tú y yo ya no podemos ser los mismos de antes, esos que se compartían los dulces ¡y hasta las gomas de mascar! Que reían toda la tarde, que se quedaban dormidos en la balsa, a mitad del lago… -El recordarlo, a ambos les dolió. - ¿Por qué dejamos de venir al lago? -Takao se encogió de hombros y pensó, ambos pensaron y varios minutos en silencio después llegaron a la conclusión:

- Porque crecimos –Susurraron.

Recordar no es agradable para todos, a veces, el hacerlo despierta el temor... Ese era el caso de Mao… encontrarse en ése momento, en ésa situación le hacía recordar esas palabras, esa voz: _"Tonta, eres tonta, ¡jamás nadie va a mirarte, jamás nadie se va a enamorar de ti!… porque eres idéntica a tu mamá, nadie va a quererte, ¡jamás te van a amar! porque eres como ella… eres fácil y de un solo uso como ella" _Ahora ella estaba cansada, cansada de escuchar una y otra vez en su mente las palabras que su tía le repetía cada que la oportunidad se presentaba; por eso, para la pelirrosa fue un gran alivio que Hikari se mudara a Hakone por asuntos laborales, mas sin embargo, esa sombra que había dejado en su corazón no desaparecía… y estaba asustada, le asustaba que alguien más descubriera la verdad de su interior… pero sobre todo, le aterraba el pensar que ésa verdad… podría ser la que Hikari se había encargado de sembrarle en la mente y esa sombra, despertaba inconscientemente en ella cada vez que algún chico se le acercaba e instintivamente se protegía inventándose realidades, creándose ilusiones… para que nadie viera cómo Mao Chang era realmente… para que nadie la juzgara… para que no la lastimaran con la cruel realidad. Suspiró. Y se detuvieron.

-Veo que no eres de muchas palabras. –Le dijo Daisuke, tímidamente. Mao lo miró y sonrió levemente. - ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer? Antes de llegar al festival.

- Este… bueno… ¡Me gustaría cenar! –Le dijo.

- Sí, bueno, por eso estamos a fuera del restaurante –Repuso el chico y Mao reaccionó al mirar dónde se habían detenido. – Estaba hablando de algo más… algo después de cenar.

-Mmmh… bueno… ¡no sé! ¡Cenemos primero y después ya veremos! –Le dijo. Él asintió y entraron al restaurante. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, ninguno de los dos tenía de qué hablar, así que ordenaron y en muy poco tiempo sus platillos de Sushi estaban en la mesa. Mao no perdió tiempo y comenzó a devorarlo. Daisuke la miró con interés.

- Te gusta el Sushi. –Comentó y Mao lo miró, asintió. –Eh… este… ¡háblame, sobre ti!

- Tú primero… -Le dijo Mao, algo atragantada. Daisuke sonrió nervioso y tomó un poco de su té.

-Bueno, tengo quince años, me gusta mucho el Sushi… el '_Oh-toro_' mejor dicho, es mi comida favorita; me gusta mucho leer, las computadoras, los juegos de video... voy bien en la escuela, no fumo, algunas veces bebo algo, pero muy poco… y… -Se detuvo, Mao estaba muy concentrada jugando a las peleas con dos granos de arroz. – Y-y… ¿tú?

- ¡Ah! Estoy muy bien ¡Gracias! –Prorrumpió.

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

- Me gusta… -Suspiró, un horrible ardor en las piernas bien llamado adrenalina comenzó a recorrerle. "_tonta, tonta" "Eres como tu madre" "No sirves para nada en absoluto" "Tu madre debe estar pudriéndose en el infierno por haber tenido una hija como tú" _Recordó de pronto esa voz, esa horrible voz y apretó la servilleta que tenía en su mano… su madre la había abandonado desde que era una bebé… era una mujer insensible y mala… una basura humana… y Mao… ¿en verdad era como ella? ¡No, sí lo era o no, ella jamás dejaría que nadie lo supiera! ¡Jamás dejaría que alguien conociera su corazón!, bien decían que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

- ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió el muchacho y ella asintió.

- ¡Sí perfecto! ¡Bueno, yo soy Mao, como sabes! Me gusta cocinar y… ¿puedo ser sincera contigo? –él asintió, Mao guardó silencio, apenada varios segundos… y mejor dicho, pensado. -El porno… ¡Soy adicta al porno!

- ¡¿Porno?

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué no? ¡Las mujeres también tenemos derechos! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie; el restaurante entero se volvió hacia ella. - ¡¿O es que eres de esos que piensa que las mujeres no nos masturbamos o no necesitamos placer? ¿Qué somos muñecas frígidas, eso piensas?

- N-no… yo –Trató de articular Daisuke, sin embargo Mao no le permitió ni ponerse de pie.

- ¡Pues te equivocas cerdo machista! ¡Las mujeres somos humanos y no objetos! Y sí, hay algunas que tenemos consoladores con nosotras y no nos da vergüenza admitirlo ¡Porque no somos inferiores a ustedes! Y ¿sabes qué? ¡Esto no funciona! N-no… -Dijo totalmente segura y envalentonadamente - ¡No eres tú, soy yo! Y… los fantasmas de mis antepasados que me dicen que tú no eres una buena influencia para mí y mi camino de luz…

- ¿F-fantasmas del… pasado?

- ¡Sí! ¿O qué, también vas a pensar que estoy loca y que no puedo ver fantasmas? ¡Pues para tu mayor información, justo en éste momento están detrás de ti mis bisabuelos! Así que, si me disculpa, señor incrédulo… yo mejor me voy… ¡Gracias por todo! –Finalizó; dio media vuelta y se apartó de la mesa, después atravesó el restaurante haciendo oídos sordos de los cuchicheos de los demás clientes y salió; caminando velozmente; escuchó pasos detrás de sí, y entonces decidió correr. Cruzó la calle que por fortuna se encontraba semivacía y después varias calles más hasta que se sintió segura y se detuvo. Jadeaba. Pateó el piso varias veces en forma de berrinche y después se sintió cansada. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, cabizbaja; no tenía idea de la hora, pero supuso serían pasadas de las diez y estaba en lo correcto. Estaba casi segura que ése día no podía pasar ninguna otra cosa extraña, como confesarse adicta del porno y espiritista, sin embargo se equivocó; al volverse hacia su izquierda observó como una mujer exuberantemente vestida, salía del brazo de un hombre de uno de los llamados 'Love Hotel' u hoteles de paso; no cupo de la impresión al reconocerla, la había visto algunas veces afuera de su casa o en el supermercado… pero… jamás esperó verla trabajar y mucho menos enterarse en qué trabajaba. "La… mamá de Haruka es…" Pensó y decidió acelerar su paso, para no ser vista. Se sentía totalmente confundida, tras el hecho de huir, incluso, de la realidad de otros… sin embargo, la realidad está en todas partes y siempre, en cualquier momento… te alcanza.

- ¡Mao! ¡Ey, ey! ¡Mao Chang! –Escuchó que la llamaban, una voz distinta, que definitivamente no era la de Daisuke. Se volvió y se encontró con Saen, detrás de ella, jadeando un poco agitado, al parecer la había visto salir del restaurante a gran velocidad y por eso la siguió.

- Sensei… -Susurró; ambos se miraron, él avanzó hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿Me ha estado siguiendo?

- ¡No, en absoluto, te vi pasar apresurada y te seguí! ¡Caminas rápido! ¿Y el muchacho de tu cita?

- ¡Eh! Eso… ¡Pues acaba de terminar!

- ¿Tan pronto? –Ella agachó la mirada. – Lo volviste a hacer. –Aseguró. Mao asintió.

- Hay… cosas que usted Sensei no comprende…

- ¿Ah, enserio? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy mayor que tú? ¡Mao, se te olvida que pasé por lo mismo que ustedes están pasando!

-Es distinto…

- ¡Ah no, no lo es! Porque, a diferencia de muchos otros adultos, a mí no se me olvida lo que he vivido… lo tengo muy presente. –Mao suspiró y observó la calle. – ¿Vas a ir al festival?

- Mmmh, no… estoy cansada, quiero irme a mi casa. –Le dijo. Saen asintió.

-Te acompaño. – Le dijo y comenzó a caminar, Mao lo siguió. – No sé bien qué es lo que pase en tu cabeza… pero, sé que tienes miedo, Mao… ¡miedo de mostrarte como eres! Tienes miedo de defraudar los ideales de otra gente… Si sigues así, te vas a arrepentir… ¿por qué no tratas de vivir por ti, para cumplir tus propios ideales, eh?

- No es tan fácil… -Susurró ella.

- Lo sé… pero nadie te dijo que sería fácil… la vida no es así…

Ella lo miró y agachó la vista, siguieron caminando, en silencio; Saen dejaba guiarse por Mao y ella se sentía segura al caminar con él. Estuvieron sin hablar tanto tiempo que la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, decidió hablar; lo miró y de pronto se detuvo.

- Tengo… miedo de ser desagradable. –Le dijo.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡¿Por qué? No es por nada, pero yo no podría creer eso jamás –Ella sonrió, se sintió halagada.

- Lo que… sucede, es que… no me comprendo… es como si me viera a mí misma… como otra persona… ¡Hay tantas versiones de Mao Chang que!...

- Que ya no sabes cuál es la verdadera… -Susurró Saen y ella asintió levemente.

- Estoy, cansada… cansada de… ¡estar tan insegura! De… de no poder enamorarme… ¡de sentir que debo huir!

- ¿Crees que podrías?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

-Amar… ¿Crees que podrías?

- Nada me gustaría más…

-Amar es un riesgo… el amor es dolor y confusión al mismo tiempo… ¡Es una decisión arriesgada y una responsabilidad! ¿Crees estar lista para aceptar eso?

- Creo estar lista… para… dar mi mejor esfuerzo. –Le dijo, Saen le sonrió.

- Debes de poner un poco de más atención en lo que dices… ¡Esa es la verdadera Mao! Valiente, decidida… Creo que está en ti si te aceptas o no… Eres un gran enigma y debes de descubrirte, Mao… -Esas palabras se le gravaron en la mente, observó a Saen y le sonrió.

- Es verdad… -Le dijo, esperanzada. Y de pronto, como en su interior, el cielo se iluminó con un silbido seguido de un estruendo; cientos de luces, rojas, azules, verdes… y amarillas salieron disparadas destellando en los ojos de Mao que observó desde la calle, en los de Kai y Rei que las miraron de cerca desde el mirador, donde pasaron varias horas conversando, de Takao y Emily, que las vieron reflejarse debajo de ellos, en las tranquilas aguas del lago y en las pupilas de Max, que las observó desde la ventana del tercer piso del hospital. Al mismo tiempo, los seis cerraron los ojos y una sonrisa les apareció en los labios; se pensaron entre ellos y se sintieron seguros… podrían continuar, ¡Por supuesto que podrían continuar! ¡Iban a seguir luchando!... iban a seguir ahí, juntos, de eso si estaban seguros.

Después pasaron las horas, de ser las siete y media, se cumplieron las ocho cuarenta, de las ocho cuarenta las diez treinta y sucesivamente, mientras todo se movía… él seguía ahí, en ésa misma silla que siempre ocupaba cuando llegaba al hospital… siguió ahí, observando el suelo hasta las tres y media de la mañana; dos horas después de que Kai fuera a dejar a Rei y media de que Emily y Takao se despidieran y entraran a sus respectivas casas, una enfrente de la otra, y tres horas después de que Mao entrara a su habitación y se despidiera por la ventana de su profesor.

Ya estaba bastante adormecido cuando, de la recámara aislada en donde siempre metían a su hermano, salieron él, su madre y su padre. Max los miró, Nicky dormía en brazos de su mamá quien tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro descompuesto, al igual que su papá. Se puso de pie y caminó detrás de ellos. Salieron del hospital en silencio. Avanzaron hacia el auto y el rubio tomó asiento detrás; mamá y Nicky enfrente, en el de copiloto y papá conduciría. El auto se encendió y en pocos segundos tomaban rumbo a casa. No hablaron. Pasaron el camino en silencio. Max observaba por la ventana las luces de la ciudad, los muchísimos autos que la transitaban y a las personas, más aún así, podía sentir la soledad de Tokio. Soledad que se incrementó al llegar a casa pocos varios minutos después.

Bajaron lentamente, para no despertar al pequeño, a quien su padre lo llevó a su recámara. Max caminó con la cabeza agachada, se preguntaba cómo la habrían pasado Takao y Emily… y sobre todo Kai y Rei. Entró en silencio y observó que su madre miraba una foto de su hermano que colgaba de la pared. Se detuvo y suspiró, cansado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó, dándole la espalda. Max la observó.

- Nada. –Le contestó.

- Sé que me estás viendo de forma rara ¿Qué pasa?

–Es… Sólo que se me hace irónico que teniendo al real allá arriba te le quedes viendo a su fotografía…

- ¡Parece que no te duele lo que tu hermano está sufriendo! –Le reclamó Judy y Max la miró.

- Parece que ya me acostumbré a ver el sufrimiento, porque, ¡cómo aquí sólo sufre él! Y yo siempre tengo que estar ahí para ver ¡cómo sufre el pequeño Nicky! Pues creo que me hice insensible.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de tu hermano de esa forma! – Le gritó volviéndose a él, furiosa.

- ¡Claro! ¡Cállame, como siempre! ¡Omíteme como siempre, mamá! ¡Haz que desaparezca como lo haces siempre y cuando no me necesites para algo que tenga que ver con el… pequeñín de la casa!

- ¡Quién te crees que eres? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? –Vociferó la rubia caminando hacia él; con el rostro rojo y tenso.

- ¡Me pasa que estoy harto! ¡Harto de esto, de Nicky! ¡Estoy harto de que como a él se le está yendo la vida USTEDES ME QUIEREN QUITAR LA MÍA! –Gritó el rubio inconscientemente; dos segundos después recapacitó y guardó un rotundo silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos. Judy lo miró perpleja y tras lanzar un bufido de rabia, avanzó hacia él, lo miró con rabia y haciendo una mueca lo abofeteó con una fuerza descomunal, producto de la angustia y el estrés, tanto así, que Max cayó al suelo, no sin antes llevarse consigo una pequeña mesa de madera, donde se colocan las lámparas y las llaves, y precisamente, junto con la lámparas y las llaves, fue a dar al suelo estrepitosamente. Judy lo miró y se dio media vuelta; subió las escaleras y se encontró con su esposo, al final de ellas "No preguntes" Le susurró, él asintió severamente. Ambos entraron a su habitación. Max se quedó ahí unos segundos en el suelo; después se puso en pie; temblando, ahogado, caminó hacia un espejo que colgaba sobre la pared y se miró; su párpado estaba rojo y comenzaba a inflamarse, agachó la mirada y jaló aire profundamente. Se tragó el coraje, la desesperación y la tristeza y en silencio caminó hacia la cocina, para conseguir algo de hielo.

El jueves, llegó tan pronto que desequilibró a muchos, muchísimos que sintieron que apenas habían cerrado los ojos cuando tuvieron que levantarse de la cama para ir a clases; mas sin embargo, para tantas y tantas personas… el festival había sido increíble, para algunas no tanto y para otros nada en absoluto. Hubo personas que, no pudieron ganarle al cansancio y faltaron a clases, como siempre suele suceder, sin embargo hubo una excepción, ya que, ése día, hubo una persona que siempre le ganaba al cansancio, al aburrimiento y a la rutina de la escuela… y ése Jueves, no asistió a clases.

- Estoy preocupado por Max. –Comentó Takao, al final de clases, después de las lecciones de Saen, que para sorpresa de los cinco… al parecer eso de su profesorado, no era una leyenda mitológica.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Ayer nos dejó plantado a Taka y a mí en el festival!

- ¡¿No fue? – Inquirió Rei, alarmado. Todos lo miraron impresionados.

- No… y le tratamos de hablar a su casa y a su teléfono pero en ninguno de los dos contestó.

- Espero no haya pasado nada malo. –Musitó Kai y Mao asintió. - ¡Deberíamos ir a verlo!

- ¡¿Con tanta tarea? –Preguntó Mao y Kai recordó.

- ¡Ay es verdad! –Dijo desanimado.

- Yo voy a llamarle otra vez, a ver qué pasó… -Dijo Emily. Los demás, menos Rei, asintieron.

- ¡Rei Kon! –Habló alguien detrás de ellos y el chino se volvió, con una mueca hacia atrás. Un hombre distinto al anterior, pero con la misma finalidad que el otro, estaba detrás de él, con una franela, un cubo con agua y una que otra cosa. - ¡Ahora te tocan las ventanas de central!

- ¡¿Qué? –Exclamó. - ¡Pero! ¡El otro chico que tiene que limpiar conmigo no vino!

- ¿En verdad? ¡Ay pues que mala suerte… para ti! Tendrás que limpiarlas tú solo… -Le extendió los instrumentos y se alejó. Rei los tomó de mala gana y los miró.

- ¡Voy a matar a ese rubio! –Exclamó. - ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Tengo que hacer esto!

- ¡Ok! ¡Adiós! –Le dijo Kai. Rei se dio media vuelta y se alejó con los puños apretados. - ¿Quieren que los lleve? –Les preguntó a los otros y ellos asintieron. Observaron una vez más al chino y apenados se marcharon de la escuela.

Rei, por su parte, tomó su coraje y explotó en contra de las primeras ventanas y la puerta de Central, limpió casi frenéticamente, cerca de hora y media, en la que pasó una y otra vez agua, el limpia vidrios, la franela… y jamás terminaba de convencer a Julia de que ya estaban limpios, fue muy mala suerte del chino que a la profesora le diera por supervisar su trabajo… y eso fue un punto menos a favor de Max. Cuando Rei hubo convencido a Julia, después de que no podía ni mover los brazos de tanto tenerlos hacia arriba; arrojó las cosas, tomó su mochila a como pudo y caminando muy rápido salió de la maldita escuela.

- ¡Agh! .-Exclamó al salir. – Y lo peor es que estoy tan molido que no voy a poder golpearlo –Se dijo y furioso emprendió la marcha, sin importarle que tuviera tantas tareas como para entretenerse toda la noche con ellas, no, era más importante ir a ver a Max y reclamarle. Y así lo hizo, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa del rubio, que para su fortuna no estaba muy retirada y no tenía que tomar alguna línea del tren.

Camino bastante tiempo, siempre pensando en el duro trabajo y concentrándose en el dolor de sus brazos… no podía dejar que el coraje se le acabara, ¡Claro que no! Iba a deleitarse dándole una buena disputa a Max… ¡Le encantaba hacerlo! ¡Le encantaba reñir con Max y no podía negárselo!

Cuando llegó a donde Max vivía, se sorprendió de encontrar una casa mucho muy grande; se preguntó en qué trabajarían los padres del rubio, pero para ser sincero, no lo sabía. Suspiró profundo y observó sus brazos, frunció el seño, entró por un angosto pasillo exterior, subió los tres escalones, llegó a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Pocos segundos después, ésta se abría y la mirada de Nicky y la de Rei se unían. Y cuatro minutos después, la puerta de la habitación de Max se abría.

- Hermano, te busca un compañero de tu escuela. –Le dijo el niño en cuanto entró. Observó a su hermano recostado en la cama, vestido con ropa de dormir y se acercó a él. - ¡Ey! ¡Te buscan! –Max se volvió a él.

- No quiero ver a nadie. -Contestó el rubio.

- ¡Pero es de tu escuela!

- ¡Dije que no! –Le gritó Max y su hermano retrocedió.

- ¡Ya lo sabía, por eso lo convencí de que me dejara entrar! –Susurró Rei desde fuera de la habitación. Max lo escuchó con asombro y girándose en la cama le dio la espalda. El chino entró y lo miró de espaldas; el pantalón del pijama le quedaba muy bien por detrás, pensó Rei fijando su vista en los glúteos del rubio y después agitó la cabeza para reaccionar. - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para no ir a la escuela y dejarme a mi hacer todo el trabajo, eh? –Le reclamó. Max no respondió. - ¡ Es injusto, totalmente injusto que me haya tocado limpiar todo a mi solo! ¡Traigo los brazos tan adoloridos! ¡Y hasta eso que tienes suerte porque si no me dolieran hasta para respirar, te juro que te golpearía porque te lo mereces! –Exclamó y Max se movió un poco en su cama.

- ¡Vete de aquí, engendro! –Le dijo a su hermano. Rei lo miró, pensando ser él. – A ti no, aborto, le digo al engendro. –Aclaró después.

- ¡P-pero! ¡Yo quiero saber! –alegó el niño.

- ¡Que te largues de aquí! –Exclamó Max, con una muy potente voz que hasta a Rei sorprendió. Nicky lo miró unos segundos y después salió, en silencio, azotando la puerta de la habitación bruscamente. El rubio lanzó un largo suspiro.

- Max… ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó Rei, en un tono totalmente distinto, no estuvo seguro, pero le pareció ver que Max temblaba y de un momento a otro, esto le recordó a Yoky, se aterró. – Max… ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela? –El rubio respiró profundo y se incorporó, dándole la espalda todavía.

-Ayer, mi hermano se puso mal… y estuve en el hospital hasta las tres y media de la mañana… ahora me quedé dormido, por eso no fui.

- Te creo lo de tu hermano, pero… ¡tú jamás fallas!... ¿Max estás bien? –Le preguntó.

- Deja de actuar como si estuvieras preocupado por mí. –Le dijo.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de cuándo estoy preocupado y cuándo no? –Le preguntó Rei, molesto. - Tengo varias semanas de conocerte, Max… y ya sé cuándo tienes algo y cuando no, da la casualidad que tú siempre andas de buen humor… pero, desde que nos…

- ¿Quisimos matar?

- ¡Eso! Desde ese día estás muy raro… ¡¿Qué tienes?

- ¡No te importa!

- ¿Estás seguro?... –Le preguntó y el rubio se quedó sin aliento. Se le resbalaron varias lágrimas. - ¿Estás seguro que no me importa?

- No lo sé… me sorprendería mucho.

- ¿Y si te sorprendo, entonces? –Le preguntó Rei.

- ¿Y si no lo haces?

- Y si hago lo posible ¿Entonces qué harás?

- Guardar silencio. –Contestó Max.

- Me importas… mucho. –Le dijo Rei y Max agachó la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y la respiración entrecortada. - ¿Sorprendido?

Max no respondió con palabras, sin embargo, se volvió hacia Rei… quien ahora fue él el sorprendido. El blanco rostro del rubio, se empañaba con un enorme y renegrido golpe en el lado derecho de la cara, tenía la mejilla y el párpado, ambos hinchados y los ojos rojos, uno mucho más grande que el otro.

- ¡Dios! –Exclamó Rei, algo horrorizado. - ¿Quién fue? –Le preguntó. Max agachó la mirada.

- ¿Quieres sorprenderme? –Le preguntó. Rei asintió confuso. –Entonces no le digas a nadie… ¿está bien?

- Ok… bien… -Contestó Rei, con la firme decisión de respetarlo.

- Anoche, estábamos todos muy… estresados… y… como no pude ir al festival, le reclamé a mi mamá al llegar del hospital… y… m-me… a-abo… -Las palabras se le entrecortaban; Rei vio de nuevo a Yoky en el rostro de Max y se sintió desfallecer. – Abo…feteó. –Concluyó y limpió sus lágrimas. Rei lo observó; Max no era como Yoky… Yoky lloraba, jamás limpiaba sus lágrimas y parecía tener tatuada la tristeza en su rostro y Max no, limpió sus lágrimas y compuso su rostro de manera sorprendente… "él es mucho más fuerte que yo" Pensó el chino y se acercó al rubio.

- L-lo siento… ¡siento!... siento… ¡ser tan imbécil! –Le dijo. – Sé que te molesto mucho, que… soy un fastidio para ti… pero… ¡es algo raro entre tú y yo! Algo… Esp… -No se atrevió a finalizar.

- A mi también me gusta pelear contigo, aborto. –Le dijo. – Es nuestra forma de comunicarnos ¿qué le vamos a hacer? ¡Además yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan fastidioso! –Bromeó Max y Rei sonrió.

- Y yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas nacido… ¿por qué naciste, Max? ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir?

- ¡Porque si no, tu vida sería muy aburrida sin mí!

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué vas a cambiar mi vida, me sacarás del agujero, o qué, Mesías? Y digo 'sacarás' porque hasta ahora no has hecho nada.

- ¡Sí, soy tu salvación y tu castigo!

- Ya lo creo… -Le dijo Rei en un tono serio, pensó en Kai. Max lo miró y dedujo lo que pensaba.

-Rei… no voy a arruinar tu vida más de lo que tú te las estás arruinando con Aoi. –Le dijo. – Me gustaría que fueras un poco más valiente, sólo un poco más y te dieras la oportunidad con Kai… él está esperando por ti, sólo por ti…

- A ti te gusta, Kai.

-Sí… pero yo a Kai no, o no como tú… además, a mi no se me antoja interponerme ni ser el 'villano' de la historia… A Kai no solo le gustas, te quiere… te quiere de una forma distinta y te quiere mucho… a mi no… Y no me pesa, al contrario… tal vez yo no pueda quererlo tanto como tú podrías… - Dijo y ambos guardaron silencio; sabían que era mentira. Max se sentó en la cama y Rei lo miró.

- Pero… yo… amo a…

- Tienes un muy mal concepto del amor… -Le dijo Max y Rei se quedó callado. - ¡sé valiente, Rei! ¡Tienes que serlo!

- Voy a tratar… -Le dijo.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso… -Ambos asintieron.

- No te aseguro buenos tratos de ahora en adelante eh… ¡hay algo en ti que me exaspera y no es broma!

- Lo mismo te digo…

- Ok.

-Ok. Hasta mañana, Rei.

- Hasta mañana, Max. –Le dijo éste, finalmente y salió de la habitación; descendió las escaleras y se encontró con una muy abstracta Judy tecleando en la computadora. Salió sin que lo notara y volvió a su casa, justo a la hora de la cena, que compartió alegremente con su único familiar.

El viernes, como era de esperarse, Max volvió a clases. Su golpe había disminuido bastante en magnitud, mas sin embargo, fue imposible que sus amigos le hicieran confesar qué le había sucedido; para sorpresa de Rei, el rubio parecía ser el mismo que el lunes puso; nerviosos a todos con su hermosa sonrisa y le impactó que tuviera toda esa fuerza que él no tendría quizá nunca, un cuerpo tan pequeño e incluso frágil como el que Max tenía. En algún momento del día, hasta llegó a sentirse orgulloso de él, pero después refutó la idea, al ser llamado 'aborto' otra vez. Cuando menos pensaron, la hora del almuerzo llegó y apresuradamente, todos, guardaron sus útiles en su mochilas y salieron, a respirar aire fresco y disfrutar de una cierta 'dulzura' extraña que producía el verano. El sol brillaba alto y el aire no estaba tan caliente, fueron juntos a comprar comida y almorzaron debajo del mismo árbol donde siempre almorzaban; Emily y Takao le contaron a Max los pormenores del festival, los demás comían. Al escuchar las conversaciones que hablaban de los juegos pirotécnicos, Kai recordó esos momentos con Rei y decidió dar el siguiente paso.

- Te invito ahora, al cine… cuando salgamos de la escuela, ¿te parece? –Le preguntó. Rei lo miró se sintió apenado; no recordaba, hasta que habló con Max, que todavía tenía un novio… al que amaba y a Kai, aún no lo amaba, lo haría, claro, lo amaría muchísimo… pero ahí, en ese momento… todavía no.

- Kai… creo que… tengo que pensarlo es que… Mira… -Se detuvo. No quería dañar a Kai, ni enredar las cosas, al contrario, debía solucionarlas, o buscar una forma de hacerlo, por lo que no le dijo nada de Sasuke. – Es que tengo que hacer el servicio escolar ¿te acuerdas?

- ¡Ah! ¡Rei, no seas malo conmigo! ¡Vamos al cine! O… ¿no te gustó salir conmigo? –Le susurró. Rei se conmovió y le sonrió.

- Me encantó.

- Entonces…

-No puedo, lo siento… será después. –Kai hizo un gesto de niño desilusionado y siguió comiendo en silencio. En ese momento, Mao que no había hablado, se puso de pie.

- ¡Ya vengo! –Les dijo y se alejó. Caminó en línea recta y se detuvo a espaldas de Saen. Le tocó tres veces el brazo con su dedo y el profesor se volvió a ella.

- ¡Chang! ¡Hola!

- Hola. –Dijo ella.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- B-bueno… -Le dijo sonrojada. –Es que… quería agradecerle, lo del otro día… ¡Tiene razón en lo que me dijo! Y bueno… ¡muchísimas gracias! ¡Perdón por decírselo hasta ahora, pero!... es que me da algo de pena…

- Bueno… ahora que ya sabes lo que sucede… ¿Por qué no tratas de continuar, eh?

- No yo…

- Mao. No tengas miedo, ésta vida está hecha a base de segundas oportunidades… ¡Todos tenemos una!

- ¿Incluso, yo?

- ¡Por supuesto! –Le dijo y se volvió hacia su derecha. A escasos metros de ahí, estaba Daisuke, conversando con sus amigos. - ¡Y ahí tienes tu ejemplo!

- P-pero… Sensei… y-yo no quiero nada serio con Aisuke.

- Daisuke.

- ¡Eso! Yo no… él…

- Mao… sólo date la oportunidad, ¡sí! Es muy probable que no sea tu tipo de pareja, pero… ¿Te quedarás con la duda? ¿Qué tal si en vez de una malísima pareja encuentras una buenísima amistad? ¿Vas a desperdiciarla sólo por ser cobarde? –Mao lo miró y comprendió de pronto, que, en efecto… la vida estaba hecha de segundas oportunidades… y esas segundas oportunidades, estaban hechas a base de esfuerzo, de ganas de hacer algo… y que si ella no luchaba por conseguir a la persona ideal, por conocerse a sí misma o por enamorarse; nadie lo haría por ella, porque el mundo, ilógicamente, es una gran espacio, hecho a base de espacios cerrados.

- ¡Ok! –Le dijo sonriente. - ¡Mao Chang se arriesgará a ser rechazada! Y… lo va a disfrutar. –Le dijo y suspirando profundo caminó hacia Daisuke. Lo miró y él a ella. - ¡Voy a ser rápida! ¡Estoy muy apenada! –Le dijo, inclinándose. – Es obvio que mentí y no tengo perdón, arruiné la cita y quizá tu confianza en mí… o en mi género de por vida, pero, quiero que sepas que ¡No es tuyo el error! Yo soy de cabeza muy cerrada y no dejo que nada distinto entre… e-estoy luchando para cambiar eso… ¡Tú eres una muy buena y genial persona y cualquiera que sea tu novia debe sentirse afortunada!... Quería que lo supieras y… discúlpame por ser tan bruta… -Volvió a inclinarse; los amigos y Daisuke mismo se quedaron callados, sorprendidos. Mao dio media vuelta y trató de alejarse, pero la voz de su ex cita la detuvo.

- T-te… ¿gustaría conocernos un poco más? –Le preguntó. Mao se volvió a él, con una larga sonrisa y asintió.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Le dijo sinceramente.

Cuando la pelirrosa volvió al aula, estaba radiante, sonreía. Lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Emily y ambas, emocionadas se pusieron a hablar sobre el chico ideal, claro, Emily describió un chico ideal, alto, guapo, fornido, mas no mucho, muy blanco de piel, de ojos rojos y cabello azul y gris… además de uno que otro atributo, por eso, Kai se metió a la plática y detalló a Emily como la mujer de sus sueños.

- Kai… ¿y… respecto a lo otro? ¿Sí es la persona de tus sueños o todo fue un hermosísimo error? –Le preguntó la castaña. Kai la miró y luego observó a Rei.

- Sí… lo es. –Le dijo. Max escuchó y sonrió levemente.

- ¡Ey! Miren están entregando los trabajos de historia –Les dijo Takao y Rei, Emily, Mao y el mismo Takao se amontonaron con los demás de su grupo para recoger el suyo. Kai aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó a Max.

- Hola. –Le dijo.

- Hola. –Contestó Max. - ¿Estás bien?

- Mmmh… no mucho…

- ¿Por?

- Bueno, es que… Rei se negó a volver a salir conmigo…

- ¡Oh, lo siento! –Le dijo. - ¿Qué tal te fue la última vez?

- ¡Grandioso! Rei es el mejor… me fascina… nos divertimos como nunca.

- ¿Entonces por qué no quiere salir contigo ahora? –Le preguntó el rubio.

- Porque tiene que limpiar la escuela. –Le contestó el ruso. Max agachó la mirada, mordisqueando un lápiz.

– Mmm… ya veo. –Dijo. – Bueno, no te preocupes, creo que hay algo más que eso… ¡Rei tiene novio! Y… necesita más espacio para no confundirse, así que… ¿Por qué no lo invitas otra vez, pero no sólo a él?

- ¿Tengo que invitar a alguien más?

- Sí… tú haz lo que te digo. –Le dijo, guiñándole su ojo que no estaba semiguiñado ya. Guardaron un breve silencio hasta que los chicos volvieron, entonces Max miró a Rei y luego a Kai. – Rei. –Le dijo, el chico de cabello negro se volvió a él. – Hoy yo me voy a encargar de limpiar, como no vine ayer y tú tuviste que hacerlo solo, ahora me toca a mí… ¡No acepto negativas ni nada!

- Al contrario… -Le dijo Rei.

- Por cierto, los invito al cine. –Les dijo Kai.

- Yo no puedo, ya saben, tengo una cita. –Les dio Mao.

- ¿Y ustedes? –Preguntó a Taka y Emily.

- ¡Sólo imagínate que ya estoy arriba! –Le dijo Emily.

- Yo también voy. Pero… Max…

- No, yo de todas formas tengo cosas que hacer. –Interrumpió el rubio.

- ¿Tú también vienes, Rei? –Le preguntó Kai. El chino miró al ruso y le sonrió.

- ¡Bueno! –Aceptó. Kai miró emocionado a Max y le susurró un "Gracias" muy quedito. Max sonrió también, levantando su pulgar.

Cuando las clases terminaron, el deseo de salir y distraerse se hizo más fuerte, era viernes y para variar un poco, las tareas eran mínimas. Estaban felices por el simple hecho de haber terminado una semana más, una semana que pareció muy larga. Daisuke, pasó por Mao al aula de Saen en cuanto las clases dieron su fin; ahora se veía más tranquilo y Mao más segura. Descendieron las escaleras y al bajar, Mao lo miró.

- Me gusta la cocina, dibujar; soy buena con las artes manuales… me gusta el chocolate amargo, las galletas, mojarme solo los pies con las gotas de lluvia, las noches de tormenta… soy soñadora al extremo, me imagino muchas veces siendo cazadora, arqueóloga o algo así; soy experta cocinando Hot Cakes… suelo llorar con la música instrumental… y le tengo miedo al fracaso y a las serpientes… -Le dijo. Daisuke le sonrió y le extendió la mano.

- Gusto en conocerte, Mao. –Le dijo y salieron de la escuela, comentando tantas cosas como no se imaginaron ninguno de los dos.

Sin duda alguna, la vida es difícil… sin embargo, sobrevivir a ella es un placer, que llena y reconforta el alma, que engrandece el espíritu y sobre todo… fortalece. Max Mizuhara era fuerte, ahora lo sabía, lo supo cuando tomó su escoba y comenzó a desplazarla por toda la plaza central. Él era fuerte, no porque resistiera golpes físicos y no se dejara caer la moral tras ellos… sino porque, tenía quién le ayudara a levantarse, cuando eso sucediera. Lanzando un largo suspiro observó al cielo, que ya se teñía de naranja, una brisa fresca jugueteó con sus cabellos y le hizo sonreír. Se sentía bien, estaba tranquilo y estaba orgulloso de sí mismo… si era cierto que no tenía el amor de sus padres o incluso de esa persona especial, no importaba… porque el amor estaba ahí, esperando, como en toda gran historia… el amor siempre llegaba… y estaba seguro, ahí, parado frente a la soledad, siendo bañado por la luz de la tarde, que él ya no estaba solo… y que el amor llegaría.

"_So take me don't leave me,  
Take me don't leave me,  
Baby, love will come through it's just waiting for you."_


	5. Bad Kids

**5**

**BAD KIDS**

(Black Lips).

Un mes y una semana después del inicio de clases la vida escolar parecía estar entrando en la comodidad de la rutina, el cambio de la forma de trabajo de una secundaria a un bachillerato ya no parecía tan inmenso y las cosas tomaban su propio y único curso. Los alumnos, maestros y hasta Yoshiro se acoplaban al nuevo año y comenzaban a estar más tranquilos; lentamente y con calma, todos se iban haciendo a la idea de que el pasado se queda en el pasado… y el presente es para continuar. Sin embargo en raras ocasiones, el pasado vuelve para ver qué es del presente… y de aquello que para ése pasado, quizás, era un futuro lejano.

Eran las diez de la mañana de aquel lunes 13 de septiembre; las dos primeras clases habían sido tranquilas, el clima nublado se había refrescado y leves ráfagas de viento impactaban contra el cristal de las ventanas de los edificios. Y aunque en la tercera clase, las matemáticas y Sagara no hacían una buena combinación en los alumnos, ése día no merecía ninguna clase de odio hacia la existencia de tal o cual profesor, al contrario, Sagara parecía ameno y hasta se había atrevido a bromear un poco y por lo tanto, la clase parecería no muy larga. Y menos lo sería para tres alumnos de la clase B-C, que para 'variar' se habían encerrado en sus pequeñas burbujas existencialistas y se dedicaban a pensar, a imaginar, recordar, inventar o alucinar… a tal grado que, ni siquiera miraban a la pizarra.

"Debería conseguir un empleo… ¡Auch, mis talones me duelen! ¡Maldito agujero de los calcetines!... Y no puedo pedirle a mamá porque a penas se acerca el día de pago" Pensaba Takao mientras observaba fijamente a sus pies.

"¿Por qué no habrá llegado, Kai?... espero esté bien… ¿Cómo un niño rico como ése puede ser tan buena persona… y tan lindo?... ¡Maldición, ya quiero verlo!... ¡Que ya llegue!_" _Se decía Rei sonriendo levemente, llenándose la mente con el rostro de Kai, con su voz… con la cita que tuvo con él; sin darse cuenta que poco a poco el respeto hacia Sasuke estaba desapareciendo.

"_Debes de poner un poco de más atención en lo que dices… ¡Esa es la verdadera Mao! Valiente, decidida… Creo que está en ti si te aceptas o no… Eres un gran enigma y debes de descubrirte, Mao…_" Mao sonrió al recordar esas palabras que Saen le dijo y recostó su cabeza en su mano. "Ya quiero ir a su clase… ¡¿cómo puede ser tan sabio?... ¿Es el hombre perfecto o que? Es inteligente, sincero, culto… lindo…guapo." Suspiró y tomó una nota del pizarrón que ni entendió. Mientras que Max y Emily los observaban de uno a uno y se encogían de hombros al mirarse ambos a los ojos.

- ¿Y a estos qué les pasa? –Le preguntó el rubio a la castaña en inglés, ella hizo un gesto raro.

- ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que anduvieron haciendo el fin de semana como para que estén así! –Le respondió Emily en el mismo idioma.

- ¿Cómo qué supones? –Inquirió Max.

- Yo creo que estuvieron jugando con el equipo de Soccer… y no precisamente al soccer, aunque eso sí… con muchos balones… pero al soccer, no, nada de soccer –Le contestó ella todavía en inglés. Max se rió.

- ¡Ey! ¡Pongan atención! –Les reprendió después, los otros reaccionaron y observaron al profesor, a tiempo para notar que Sagara miraba hacia el cristal de la ventana. El profesor de pronto suspiró y salió del aula, afuera había un hombre, al parecer un maestro de tercer grado; De inmediato ambos hombres entablaron una ligera charla, y todos los alumnos se percataron de que Sagara asintió varias veces y después de saludarse de mano, el hombre se alejó. El profesor entró al aula y sonrió.

- ¡Muchachos! Tal parece que hoy es su día de suerte. –Les dijo, mientras todo el alumnado se volvía a él. –Por motivos internos de la escuela y sin decirles antes para que no se alarmaran los ánimos, las clases serán suspendidas, es muy probable que a esta misma hora durante toda la semana. –Al escuchar, Max levantó la vista, recordando algo que se afianzó al ver a Emily, quien también pareció sorprendida.

-Emily… ¿recuerdas? –Le susurró. La castaña se volvió a él y asintió.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Musitó Mao.

- Después les digo. –Dijo Max y guardaron silencio mientras Sagara terminaba de hablar.

-Y bueno, así que en compensación a esto, se van a llevar de tarea sus casas los ejercicios de la página 57, 58 y 59 de su libro de álgebra. –Finalizó el profesor y observó atentamente a la clase, él también había recordado lo que escuchó y sobre todo que Yoshiro le encomendó seguir investigando pero sin levantar sospechas. Ya que se hubo asegurado de que todo marchaba asquerosamente en calma, se acercó a su escritorio, tomó su maletín y sin un saludo salió del aula, y en cuanto hubo abandonado el salón, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a festejar el hermoso, maravilloso, increíble hecho de tener el resto del día libre.

- ¿Qué tienen? –Les preguntó Mao, poniéndose de pie y volviéndose hacia Max, Takao y Rei la imitaron.

- ¿No recuerdan lo que tú y Emily escucharon en los baños, hace días? –Les preguntó el rubio, los tres recordaron.

- ¡Cierto! –Exclamó Takao con sorpresa.

- ¡¿Cómo no lo recordé? –Se preguntó Rei.

- ¡No te preocupes, Rei, es sólo que nosotros somos raros, porque sí tenemos más de dos neuronas en el cerebro! ¡Tú sabes, no es tu culpa! –Le dijo Max.

- ¡A-ja-ja! –Río Rei sarcásticamente. –Que gracioso te ponen los lunes, Max… me matas. –Le dijo de forma seca esto último.

- Oigan… ¿Creen que va a haber algo turbio aquí? –Les preguntó Mao en un susurro.

- ¡Quien sabe! ¡Pero de todas formas, hay algo que nosotros no hemos discutido ahora y que a mí si me tiene muy preocupada! –Comentó la castaña con un aire de intriga en sus palabras. Todos la observaron. -¡¿No se han dando cuenta?… ¡Ay algo más importante en todo esto! –Les dijo con el seño fruncido, tragó saliva y hasta limpió un poco de sudor de su frente, después los miró fijamente y tras un leve silencio se decidió a hablar. - ¡¿Por qué… el… hermoso y firme trasero de Kai no está sentado en ese pupitre? –Dijo firmemente, señalando al lugar donde Kai debería estar depositando su 'hermoso y firme trasero'.

- ¡Cierto! ¡¿Y él? –Le preguntaron Mao, Takao y Max a Rei, quien se sorprendió.

- ¡¿Quién, él o el trasero? –Les preguntó Rei muy naturalmente.

- Él. –contestó Max.

- ¡El trasero! –Exclamó Mao al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

- ¡Ambos! –Aclaró Takao.

- ¡No sé! –Les respondió el chino y comenzó a guardar sus útiles escolares en su mochila Takao, Max y Emily lo imitaron; una vez terminaron, salieron, mochila en mano y avanzaron por el pasillo que llevaba hacia las escaleras; al inicio de ellas, se encontraba una chica a la que ninguno observó bien y Rei halló ahí la oportunidad perfecta de desquitarse de Max; sonrió, se situó detrás de él e hizo como que se tropezó, empujando a Max hacia la chica y cayendo ambos al suelo. En ese instante, la bicolor cabellera del ruso salió al descubierto; "¡Kai!" Pensó Rei.

- ¡Claire! ¡¿Max? –Exclamó Kai al ver a ambos chicos rubios en el suelo. Inmediatamente extendió su mano hacia la chica y le ayudó a pararse. Todos guardaron silencio.

- ¡¿Claire? –Preguntó Rei, intrigado. Kai se volvió a ellos.

- ¡Ah! Hola… ¡Ella es Claire, mi mejor amiga!

- ¡Hola! –Exclamó la rubia y delgada chica con toda la potencia de su voz y se agachó en una reverencia que fue a impactarse contra el estómago de Max quien apenas se incorporaba. - ¡Ay, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –Repitió muy rápidamente. Claire era hiperactiva, gritona, arrebatada, sincera y siempre distraída. Kai la miró y sonrió, después caminó hacia un lado de ella y la abrazó. - ¡Mucho gusto amigo de Kai, soy Claire, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, el alma, el mundo y el universo! –Exclamó y disimuladamente Mao se volvió a Emily.

-Creo que tienes competencia… -Le dijo y la castaña sonrió nerviosa.

- ¡Tranquila, Claire!

- ¡Pero es que!

- ¡Claire!

- ¡Quiero dar una buena impresión, jamás habíamos tenido tantos amigos, tengo que esforzarme! ¡Que tal si les caigo mal a nuestros amigos! ¡No, no, no! Tengo que agradarles, porque si no…

- ¡Claire, basta! –Dijo Kai, levantando la voz un poco. Ella guardó silencio. –Respira profundo. –La rubia obedeció. – Relájate… ¡Eso es!

Aparte de todo, Claire solía hablar muy rápido, sonreír siempre, caminar casi siempre a gran velocidad y cantar por cualquier cosa. Rei la observó "¿Mejor amiga, eh?" pensó.

- ¿Estás bien, Max? –Le preguntó Mao al rubio, quien asintió en silencio.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Como les iba diciendo! ¡Claire vino unos días de visita! Y como no quise dejarla sola en la casa, me la traje para acá, espero no les moleste.

- ¡Esperamos no les moleste! –Dijo ella también. "Ni que te la fueran a robar" pensó Rei de nuevo.

- ¡Para nada! –Exclamó Takao que no le quitó los ojos de encima a esa blanca, tersa y fría piel rusa, acompañada de un delgado cuerpo y unos ojos grandes, de un color azul raro, que parecían de hielo, penetrantes. "¡Uff que belleza!" Pensó.

- Taka… -Musitó Emily.

- ¿sí? –contestó éste.

- ¡Te vas a deshidratar con tanto calor que irradias! –Le reprendió y el moreno volvió a la realidad.

- Oh… lo siento… ¡Es que! ¡El clima está que arde! –Se disculpó, y en eso una fuertísima ráfaga de viento helado cruzó el pasillo.

- ¡Uy sí, estamos en un horno! –Dijo Mao sarcástica.

- ¿Por qué traen mochilas? –Inquirió Kai cambiando el tema.

- ¡Es que ya salimos! –Contestó Mao.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí, suspendieron las clases, no sabemos por qué… -Continuó Rei.

- ¡Que suerte! ¡Los invito a comer! ¿Quieren? – Les dijo el ruso. Rei lo miró y sonrió con timidez.

- ¡Sí, vamos! –Aceptó Takao. - ¡Ah por cierto, Sagara nos dejó bastante tarea! –Le dijo. Kai asintió.

- ¡Sí, sí, Max me la va a pasar! –Aseguró el ruso. El rubio lo miró y gruñó.

- ¿Y qué vamos a comer? –Le preguntó Emily.

- ¡No sé! ¡¿Tú qué quieres, Claire?

- Ehm… -Susurró la rubia pensativamente. - ¡Hamburguesas con tocino, un helado, refresco, caramelos y pastel de chocolate! –Exclamó. Emily la miró sorprendida.

- Así será entonces. –Dijo Kai y Rei quedó estupefacto. "¿Por qué la atiende tanto?" pensó y frunció el seño.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi mejor amiga Claire! –Vociferó Emily. - ¡Que bueno que viniste, ya te extrañaba aquí! ¡Eres fundamental aquí! ¿Sabes? ¡Me la llevé mes tras mes preguntándome: ¿Qué será de mí querida amiga?

- ¿Sí? ¡Me alegro, yo también!...-Dijo la rusa, con su acento chistoso y descuidado - ¿Cómo te llamas? –La castaña sonrió.

- ¿Comprende bien el japonés, Kai? –Le preguntó. Kai negó lentamente. - ¡Me llamo 'Ardiente Emily'! ¿Ya no recuerdas, amiga? –Claire quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras.

- ¡Sí, claro, señorita 'ardiente Emily'! –Le dijo y Emily no pudo contener la emoción.

- ¡Ay, la amo! –Exclamó señalándola. –La amo… ¡Es perfecta!

- ¡Ah! ¡Así que ya me cambiaste! –Le dijo Mao indignada.

- ¡Mao, querida, reclámame cuando seas rusa, rubia, no sepas japonés y me digas AR-DIEN-TE!

- ¡Y cuando seas rica! –Le dijo Kai. Emily miró al ruso, emocionada.

- ¡Ahora no solo ocupo un cambio de sexo, también de nacionalidad, cabello y abolengo! –Exclamó de nuevo la castaña.

- ¡Bueno, ya, señorita 'Lesbiana fogosa desfalcada', vámonos de aquí! –Le dijo Takao jalándola del brazo.

- ¡No soy lesbiana Taka!

- ¡Hasta no probar, no saber! –Le contestó el moreno.

- ¡Te arrepentirás, Taka bonito! ¡Mira que he aprendido mucho del Discovery Channel, eh!

- ¡Uhhh! ¡El kamasutra televisivo!

- ¡Exacto!

- ¡Estás loca! –Dijo Kai y comenzaron él y Claire a descender las escaleras, los demás lo imitaron. Rei se quedó detrás de todos unos segundos, igual que Max.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó el rubio. Rei se volvió a él y denegó con la cabeza.

- Bueno… es que… ni siquiera me saludó… -Musitó. Max lanzó un largo suspiro y comenzó a bajar. Rei lo siguió.

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela, se encontraron con que el auto deportivo de Kai ahora era una gran limosina color negro, con un alto y apuesto chofer parado afuera.

- ¡Que lindo auto! –Dijo Takao, boquiabierto.

- ¡Ay yo quiero uno! –Dijo Mao, impresionada.

- ¿Un auto de estos? –Le preguntó Claire.

- ¡No un chofer de esos! –Le dijo, señalando al joven. Ambas sonrieron.

- ¡Kai! –Dijo Claire. El ruso se volvió a ella.

- ¿Dime?

- Ehm… ¿Tenemos que ir en esto? –Le preguntó. Kai la miró con extrañeza.

- No querrás ir caminando…

- ¡No! ¡Pero… yo quisiera ir… en… tren! –Le dijo y todos se volvieron a ella.

- ¿QUÉ? –Gritaron. Kai los miró.

- ¡Pe-pero… ¿Y el chofer? ¡Definitivamente no puede quedarse ahí solito! –Exclamó Mao.

- ¡El chofer estará en mi casa y descansa los martes, Mao! –Le dijo Kai. Ella miró al chofer y para su sorpresa, éste le sonreía a un muy ruborizado Max.

- ¿Te han dicho que pareces un cachorrito? –Le preguntó en voz baja y Max cambió a un color de lava volcánica.

-¡Hmf! ¡Debiste suponerlo, Mao! –Se dijo.

- ¡Bueno, vamos en tren! –Exclamó Kai y todos asintieron no muy convencidos. - ¿Dónde se toman?

- ¡La estación cincuenta y seis es la azul y nos lleva a la central de Tokio está cerca de aquí! –Le dijo Emily a Kai, señalando la enorme calle, situada a un costado del instituto, que seguía en línea recta.

- ¡Perfecto, vamos! –Dijeron ambos rusos y comenzaron a caminar. Takao y Emily se encogieron de hombros y los siguieron. Mao y Max se acercaron y ella lo pellizcó.

- ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me pellizcas?

- ¡¿Y a ti por qué te acosa un chofer guapo y a mí no? –Le reclamó.

- ¡Me dijo que parecía cachorro! –Susurró Max.

- ¡¿Sólo por eso? ¡Yo podría ponerme hasta una cola, si quiere! –Lloriqueó y comenzaron a caminar, Rei iba atrás de ellos, en silencio.

- Ni me ha dirigido la palabra… -Susurró observando a Kai.

Al llegar a la estación de tren, tomaron la línea que Emily les indicó y entraron a un vagón, que por ser relativamente temprano se encontraba desocupado. Claire parecía una niña en un castillo de juguete; sus ojos destellaban asombrados y sonreía como nunca. A Kai le encantaba verla sonreír y por eso siempre le cumplía sus caprichos. El tren eléctrico se puso en marcha pocos minutos después de que todos subieran.

- ¡Esto es más emocionante que andar en Jet! –Gritó Claire y todos sonrieron, confundidos. Kai se encogió de hombros y observó a hacia su derecha, ahí en silencio estaba Rei. Ambos se observaron y el chino desvió la mirada, seriamente, después Kai pudo percatarse que el chino lanzaba unas no muy amistosas miradas a Claire y una gigantesca emoción le explotó en el estómago y las piernas "Está celoso" Pensó con gusto mirándolo y sonriendo. Rei lo miró una vez más y Kai se sentó a su lado.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –Le susurró el chino.

- De ti, limón… -Contestó Kai. –Estás celosito, limón… ¡Y me encanta!

- ¿Celoso, yo? ¡Ja! ¡Sí como no! –Negó Rei escuchándose falso. Kai evitó a como pudo su sonrisa. Y el chino hizo ese gesto, puchero o mueca que siempre solía hacer cuando quería ocultar algo obvio.

- Me encantas, limón… -Le susurró y Rei sintió irse al cielo. Sonrió y Kai se puso en pie y tomó asiento a un lado de Claire, que, junto con Emily, miraban muy fijamente los tubos de acero inoxidable del vagón, que servían para que los pasajeros no cayesen al suelo.

-Table… -Susurró Claire.

- Dance… -Continuó Emily, ambas se observaron y como si lo tuvieses preparado desde siempre, cada una se puso en pie y tomó entre sus manos uno de los tubos, "¡_¡One, two, three Train Dancers!" _Dijeron ambas al unísono y comenzaron a bailar, Emily levantando su falda dejando a ver sus blancas y torneadas y piernas y Claire enrollando estas sobre el conducto metálico, ambas danzando sensualmente, hecho que quedaba algo ridiculizado por el movimiento del tren. Takao se quedó boquiabierto, jamás espero ver a dos chicas adolescentes bailando en un tren eléctrico y gratis... eso era demasiado exótico… y lucía tan bien y lo mejor era que no había pagado nada. La castaña, por su parte, ahora frotaba su espalda, desde arriba hacia abajo contra el tubo y Claire daba vueltas mientras ambas hacían con su boca un sonido parecido a música tecno o a una estampida, cualquiera de las dos.

- ¡Ardiente Emily, esto es divertido! –Le gritó Claire.

- ¡Y espérate a que debutemos! –Le contestó Emily. – ¡Me haré millonaria!

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Ya! –Exclamó Kai. -¡Basta!

- ¡Noo que sigan, que sigan! –Gritaron Takao y Max y el tren se detuvo; a través de un altavoz indicaron la llegada y las dos adolescentes 'train-dancers' se detuvieron también. Mao estaba atacada de la risa al igual que Rei, Max y Takao y Kai estaban sonrojados.

- Eres muy mala influencia para Claire. –Le dijo éste último a Emily en broma.

- ¡No, soy muy buena influencia para ella! ¡Eran clases de baile moderno!

- ¡Y sí que es moderno! –Comentó Mao, mientras descendían del tren.

Al salir a la atestada estación, Claire tomó a Kai de la mano y comenzaron a caminar, mientras le susurraba cosas en ruso que nadie entendía.

- 'Io tambien poedo hablar sin que mi entendan' –Dijo Max en español. Emily, Mao, Takao y Rei lo miraron impresionados.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso? – Le dijeron y Max sonrió.

- Sé hablar algo de español –Confesó el rubio en japonés. – Viví un tiempo en España, con mi abuela y ahí aprendí…

- ¡Wow! ¡Que impresionante! –Exclamó Mao.

- ¡¿Por qué? ¿Tú sabes hablar chino, no? –Le preguntó Rei. Mao lo miró y guardó silencio.

- No… ¿por qué?

- ¡Quizá no lo hayas notado, cada jodido día que te ves en el espejo, pero ERES CHINA, MAO; CHI-NA! –Dijo Emily y Mao la miró intrigada.

- No, no es eso… jamás me enseñaron a hablarlo… ¡Tengo casi toda mi vida viviendo aquí! Y… ¡Bueno no tengo idea!

- Mmmh… que raro, hasta parece que se avergüenzan de sus raíces. –Comentó Takao y Mao asintió algo intrigada. Siguieron caminando largo tiempo, observando a Kai y Claire sonreír y hablar en ruso.

Cuando salieron de la estación, una ligera lluvia los sorprendió y apresurados corrieron por las grandes aceras japonesas en busca de resguardo. Cerca de cincuenta metros delante de la estación, se encontraba un perfecto lugar para comer, con videojuegos, música, luces neón, hamburguesas, pastel de chocolate, caramelos, refresco y helados al por mayor. A Claire le fascinó el concepto, sobre todo, porque quienes atendían llevaban una rara gorra con dos alas blancas a su costado y que por enfrente tenían escritas las raras siglas occidentales: ARALE. No sabía que significaban, pero estaba segura de querer una gorra de esas.

Cuando tomaron asiento, a un lado de la ventana en dos mesas que tuvieron que unir, Kai y Claire quedaron frente a frente, ella no esperó a que llegasen las hamburguesas y pidió una malteada de chocolate y Mao la imitó, Emily por el contrario, ordenó Té y los chicos Coca-cola. La plática era amena y en su mayoría no muy interesante, hablaron sobre el clima y sobre banalidades de Claire; se sentían bastante extraños al ser atendidos por chicas 'cosplayers' y ser víctimas de las ansiosas miradas de tantos otakus que no le quitaban la vista, sobre todo a esa rusa de un acento muy rápido y chistoso que no dejaba de sonreírles.

- ¡Pensé que pediría algo más formal para comer! ¡Digo, es rica! –Comentó Takao en voz baja, mientras Kai y su amiga sostenían una conversación.

- Tal vez sea por eso que eligió este lugar. –Le dijo Max y Takao lo miró… era cierto, invirtiendo los papeles en la vida diaria y la rutina y situándose en ese mismo instante… si a él le hubieran dado la oportunidad de escoger el lugar, hubiese elegido el restaurante más caro de todo Tokio… y cayó en cuenta, al ver a Kai y a Claire tan animados, que ellos, quizá ya estaban hartos de comer siempre en el mejor restaurante. – Además no es… -Trató de continuar el rubio, pero se cayó al sentir la vibración de su teléfono. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y observó la pantalla multimedia. Tomó la llamada. Por extraño que fuera, todos sus amigos lo miraron. - ¿Sí?

- Max ¿dónde estás? –Le dijo la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy en un restaurante… comiendo con mis amigos.

- ¡Ven aquí de inmediato! –Le ordenó y al rubio se le congeló la sangre.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó lentamente.

- Porque necesito que compres los medicamentos de tu hermano, se están terminando y no puede quedarse sin ellos.

- ¿Y papá no puede ir?

- ¡¿Papá? ¡Ah sí! ¡Claro, papá! ¡Con su ligerísima agenda, por supuesto! ¡Sobre todo porque papá está ahora mismo comiendo con sus amigos en ve tú a saber qué lugar y tiene todo el tiempo de hacer lo que se le de la gana! ¡Y tú estás ocupadísimo trayendo la comida de diario a casa ¿no, Max? –El rostro del rubio ensombreció. – Vente de inmediato…

- ¡Mamá… estoy comiendo con mis amigos, no puedo ir!

- ¡Ah! ¡Son más importantes tus amigos que la salud de tu hermano!

- ¡Yo no dije eso!

- ¡No me contradigas que soy tu madre!

- ¡Y tú no hagas como que me conoces si no sabes nada de mí! –Gritó el rubio en vuelto en cólera sin darse cuenta siquiera. Kai y Rei lo miraron impresionados… igual el resto del restaurante.

- ¡Te estoy ordenando que vengas, es algo muy importante, no me importa que estés con quien sea, eres mi hijo y tienes que obedecerme, mal agradecido! ¡Te quiero aquí en media hora! ¡¿Me entiendes? ¡Y si no estás aquí…!

- ¡¿Si no estoy ahí qué? –Le dijo, con la voz quebrantada. Rei presintió lo que venía y se volvió dolido hacia otra parte. - ¿Me vas a volver a golpear…? –Los ojos de todos se abrieron a más no poder de la impresión, igual los de Max que guardó silencio. Mao llevó mano derecha a su boca y Takao sintió un amargo sabor en sus papilas gustativas. "Su mamá…" Pensó Kai y se llenó de coraje. Max colgó y los miró, tenía los ojos rojos y una enorme mueca de tristeza que se alargaba en sus labios en contra de todo intento que hacía por cambiarla. Tragó saliva. – A-adiós… -Les dijo. Kai se puso de pie sorprendiendo a Claire de sobremanera. El rubio dio una rápida media vuelta y de la misma manera se alejó hacia la entrada, siendo perseguido por miradas de lástima. Tomó su mochila y salió, se internó en la lluvia y desapareció lo más pronto que pudo. Kai trató de salir tras él, pero Mao lo frenó aferrándose de su brazo.

- No creo… que debamos intervenir… -Le dijo y Kai comprendió. Ellos, comparados con las grandes situaciones, eran apenas unos niños… y debían madurar, sin embargo, para hacerlo, primero tenían que enfrentarse a sus propios retos, miedos y al dolor.

Las personas jamás terminan de madurar, siempre, en cada momento de la vida, se suele estar expuesto a tener que el paso pasado, los miedos y al dolor mismo; aún cuando pudiera creerse haber sido superado, la vida hace volver esos fantasmas pasados para mantenernos vigentes los sentimientos y las lecciones que ese pasado nos enseñó. Precisamente, la mañana del martes, Chang Mei recibió un recuerdo de la vida…

Fue desde esa mañana en que ella no pudo evitar más el darse cuenta que el pasado vuelve y se convierte en un presente no muy agradable cuando menos lo esperas. Después de dar un largo sorbo al último trago de café de su taza, escuchó el sonido del teléfono proveniente de la sala y tras un suspiro decidió ir a responder. Sus lentos pasos cruzaron la estancia de su ahora solitaria casa y se posaron frente al teléfono. Descolgó y habló.

- ¿Sí, diga? –Dijo con su cansada voz.

- Hola. –susurraron y una gigantesca descarga de adrenalina arremetió contra ella de pronto, sintió que su cuerpo se tornaba rígido y su voz tembló. - ¿Cómo sigue…? –Le dijo la suave pero a la vez seria voz femenina que ella conocía muy bien.

- ¡No puede ser! –Dijo casi sin aliento.

- Pero lo es… M-m… -Guardó silencio, rectificó y habló de nuevo - Mei…

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¡Tranquila, Mei, esa no es la forma de hablarme! ¿O ya no recuerda que yo…?

- ¡Basta! ¡No quiero oírte, por favor no vuelvas a hablar aquí!...

- ¡Tiene muchas deudas conmigo, Mei… usted sabe a qué me refiero…! ¡Pero en especial, sabe que tiene algo mío que tengo que recuperar! ¡Ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo y creo que a pesar de todo me entiende… y sabe lo que yo estoy sintiendo!

- ¡Dije que basta! –Gritó la anciana tornando su débil voz en una fuerte advertencia. - ¡Jamás! ¿Entiendes? ¡Jamás después de lo que hiciste! –Aclaró y colgó. La mujer del otro lado de la línea se quedó observando la distancia con el auricular aún en su oído; dos lágrimas empañadas en recuerdos y dolor bajaron de sus ojos, las limpió y con una señal, ordenó al chofer de la elegante limosina negra que se alejara un poco más del instituto Yoshiro; en donde, en ese mismo instante, las clases eran suspendidas de nuevo y los cientos de estudiantes comenzaban a abandonar las instalaciones, la mayoría de ellos, con enormes sonrisas de satisfacción.

De la multitud de personas que abandonaban la escuelas se deslizó una, tratando de pasar lo más inadvertida posible; era Mao quien de nuevo había sido víctima de las habladurías… al parecer, 'La chica Escándalo 2004' como Emily muy cariñosamente la denominó, no terminaba aún de sorprender a toda la escuela… para tristeza de la pelirrosa, comenzaba a admitir que Haruka tenía una mente muy creativa.

- ¡Y bueno! ¡¿Hoy que vamos a hacer? –Les preguntó Kai al alcanzar los seis a la pelirrosa que permanecía callada, mientras que el ruso con dificultad bajaba a Claire que se había subido a su espalda. Rei la miró y torció una mueca de enojo que nadie notó.

- ¡No sé! ¡Se me antoja que vayamos al campo a comer y pasar el día! –Dijo Takao y no pudo evitar imaginarse a la bellísima Claire envuelta en flores.

- ¡Buena idea! –Dijo Mao al escuchar. Kai miró a Max y le sonrió. Ninguno se había atrevido a hacer un comentario sobre el incidente del teléfono. - ¿A ti que se te antoja, Max? –Le preguntó y el rubio lo miró y se sonrojó.

- No…yo… ¡Pensaba ir a casa! –Dijo seriamente y adelantó su paso. Un remordimiento los recorrió a todos, incluso a Claire.

- Creo que hay algo mejor que hacer… -comentó Emily y todos se detuvieron, incluso Max que la miró. – La escuela está vacía… y… sabemos que algo está pasando. –Claire de un salto bajó de la espalda de Kai y los miró, se sentía fuera de lugar de pronto, entendía bastante de japonés siempre y cuando no dijeran cosas raras que al parecer, solo entre ellos comprendían sin embargo, ella siempre trataba de amoldarse a las situaciones.

- ¿Algo? –Preguntó. Todos la miraron y después a Kai, quien asintió. Mao decidió hablar, porque, era obvio que la más diplomática de todos era ella. Max se acercó y en silencio, todos, tomaron asiento sobre el césped a sombra de los árboles que rodeaban los espacios de deportes, donde Max había golpeado a Rei con un balón, que por cierto, no dijeron nada, pero ambos lo recordaron y sonrieron irónicos.

- Claire… a lo que nos referimos es que, en esta escuela… sucede algo muy raro… ¡Es casi increíble… mas sin embargo, sucede!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Es lo que queremos averiguar! –Indicó Rei.

- La primera semana, desde que iniciamos clases, por suerte o… no sé si sea suerte, tuvimos un incidente, mis… primos nos dejaron encerrados en el aula y tuvimos que escapar por nuestros propios medios… ¡por un ducto de ventilación! Bueno… sin ser vistos ni sospechados, ya que la escuela estaba vacía… escuchamos una conversación entre varios sujetos que estaban armados, según Emily… y… nos hemos percatados que en efecto, las cosas aquí no están bien, ¡Es increíble que el último piso lo tengan clausurado por razones no especificadas! Y sobre todo… que haya hombres armados que hablan sobre negocios mientras rondan la escuela… ¡Tenemos la idea de que!

- ¡Tráfico! –Interrumpió la rubia y ellos asintieron.

- ¿Pero… de qué?... –Preguntó Takao.

- ¡De armas, de drogas, de dinero… de órganos! –Indicó Claire y un escalofrío los recorrió, tenía razón, había muchas posibilidades y quizá… conociendo a Noboru Yoshiro… podría ser que todas estuviesen acertadas. - ¡De personas, incluso!... ¡Vaya! ¡Jamás creí enterarme de algo como esto! –Vociferó muy alegre.

- ¡Ni siquiera nosotros! –Dijo Kai. –Y por eso decidimos investigar, saber qué está pasando, si corremos peligro… ¡lo que sea!

- Entiendo, entiendo… ¡Pero las cosas no se hacen así como ustedes piensan! ¡Si como dicen, aquí hay hombres armados y un gran secreto, no pueden andar merodeando por ahí como si nada! Al contrario ¡Los podrían matar! – Todos guardaron silencio… un muy incómodo silencio.

- ¡No lo había visto desde ese ángulo! –Confesó Rei y Max sonrió lascivamente.

- ¡Tranquilo, Rei, no esperamos mucho de ti, sabemos que no puedes ir tan rápido, no te preocupes! –Le dijo en un tono comprensivo y amistoso que lo hizo parecer un amable psiquiatra y Emily lanzó una carcajada… los demás la contuvieron.

- ¡Comprendo, señor 'Aquí estoy, mírenme'! –Max calló. – Tú tampoco esperes que le ponga mucha atención a tus inteligentísimos comentarios… porque ¿Para qué romper la ley natural que rige la existencia humana de que al Señor Mizuhara no hay que prestarle atención? ¡No! Para nada… mi pequeño cerebro no comprende bien esas leyes, pero mi ignorancia me hace respetarlas… ¡Y al pareces a todo el mundo también!

- ¡Auch, eso fue limón en la herida… literalmente! –Dijo Emily y Takao le soltó un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Cállate imprudente! –Le dijo entre dientes.

- ¡Golpeador de mujeres! ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Si no quieres salir más golpeada CA-LLA-TE! –Le gritaron Rei y Max al mismo tiempo, al oír que ambos habían dicho lo mismo se miraron enfurecidos y casi bufando, dos segundos después de unir sus vistas se sonrojaron y se volvieron violentamente hacia otro lado.

- Ejem… -Dijo la rubia cuando el silencio fue casi insoportable. Todos la miraron. - ¿Podemos continuar parejita, o quieren un tiempo a solas? –Preguntó y Kai casi se fue de espaldas; Emily se atragantó con su propia saliva, Mao casi muere ahogada con su propia lengua y Takao comenzó a toser violentamente… la reacción de Max y de Rei no fue por menos rara, ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, blancos, temblando, con los ojos increíblemente abiertos y los puños apretados.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS INSINUANDO? –Le gritaron a Claire que sonrió nerviosa. – ¡DEBES ESTAR LOCA PARA QUE YO PIDA TIEMPO A SOLAS CON ÉSTE!

- ¡DEJA DE REPETIR LO QUE YO DIGO, ABORTO!

- ¡TÚ DEJA DE DECIR LO QUE YO ESTOY DICIENDO FENÓMENO! –Gritó Rei y los dos quedaron ahora más frenéticos que antes.

- ¡YA CALMENSE LOS DOS, ¿QUIEREN? –Gritó de pronto el ruso con una increíblemente potente voz y ambos cayeron sentados en el suelo como debilitados.

- Sí… -volvieron a decir al unísono y Claire decidió no volver a tocar el tema, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que entre Rei y Max, los cables estaban algo… Entrelazados. Y de pronto al verlos ahí, recordó una frase que hacía tiempo no escuchaba: "Entre el amor y el odio hay sólo un paso…" pensó y sonrió para sus adentros.

- ¡Me fascinan los días tranquilos! –Susurró Mao en tono irónico, observando el cielo.

- ¡No es justo, yo esperaba golpes! –Dijo Emily extendiéndole su mano a Takao para que éste le devolviera su dinero.

- ¡Hmf! ¡Ahora que pensaba comprar una revista! – Se quejó el moreno.

- ¡Comprarás pornografía con tu dinero, amor! –Aclaró Emily arrebatándole el dinero – Porque con éste, compro yo la mía…

- ¡La tuya! ¿O la de… Mao? –Dijo Kai mordaz y la pelirrosa lo amenazó con la mirada.

- ¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO, RUSO DEL INFIERNO Y TE JURO QUE TE!...

- ¡YAAAA DEJENME CONTINUAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –Gritó Claire, respirando después agitada y ahora sí… todos guardaron un rotundo silencio.

- Adelante –Musitaron mientras jugueteaban con el pasto con la mirada agachada.

- ¡Ok! Les decía… ¡No sé si recuerdan que me confesaron algo gravísimo! –Asintieron todos en silencio. - ¡Bueno! ¡Les decía que no pueden, ni deben meterse en esto sin las precauciones necesarias!... ¡O por lo menos el equipo correcto!

- ¿Equipo? –Preguntó Mao. Claire asintió.

- Les propongo –Dijo. - ¡Que hagamos un trabajo detectivesco! –A todos se les iluminó una sonrisa.

- ¡Genial! –Dijo Emily.

- ¡Es seguro que Kai tiene todo lo necesario en la mansión para eso!

- ¡¿Pero en qué estás pensando?

- ¿No es obvio? ¡Vamos a entrar al último piso y a conseguir evidencias! –Una extraña mezcla de emoción y miedo los recorrió a todos y sonrieron emocionados.

- ¡Que así sea entonces! –Dijeron.

- ¡Chicos, me tengo que ir! –Dijo Mao de pronto, después de observar su reloj. - ¡Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi abuela!

- ¡Sí está bien! –Aceptó Claire. – Yo y Kai vamos a conseguir lo necesario y mañana les contamos a todos ustedes ¿Les parece?

- ¡Perfecto! –Dijeron Emily y Takao. Rei y Max simplemente asintieron y se pusieron de pie, excepto ambos rusos. - ¡Nosotros también nos vamos! –Indicó la castaña.

- Yo también. –Dijo Rei seriamente y Max simplemente se encogió de hombros. Kai quiso hablar con él, darle su apoyo tras enterarse de lo de su golpe, sin embargo, algo se lo impidió y no supo que fue.

- Hasta mañana –susurró el rubio y se reunió con Mao y los demás.

- ¡Agradables tus amigos! –Dijo Claire, en su lengua natal; después se recostó en las piernas de Kai.

- Sí… lo sé. –Le dijo éste sonriendo mientras los veía alejarse.

Ellos, por su parte, caminaron casi en total silencio. De no ser porque Emily cantaba uno de sus Blues carceleros, todo habría estado incluso más tenso.

- Bueno… chicos… -Dijo Mao rompiendo el silencio y deteniendo sus pasos. – Yo, giro a la derecha… ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Adiós ex-amante! –Le dijo Emily besándole la mejilla.

- ¡Jamás te perdonaré que me dejaras por una rubia! –Le dijo ella dramáticamente.

- ¡La vida tiene Status que uno tiene que aceptar, Mao! –Le dijo Takao besándola también.

- ¡Si, entiendo, entiendo! –Aceptó la pelirrosa y observó a sus otros dos amigos. - ¡Me voy! ¡Y por lo que más quieran ustedes dos, ya no peleen mañana! –Le dijo a Rei y Max y ellos agacharon la mirada. - ¡Hagan el amor, no la guerra!

- ¡AJÁ! ¡EXACTAMENTE! ¡ESO ME GUSTÓ! –Exclamó Emily. – ¡Oh grandiosa Mao por el monte Fuji bendecida yo os haré un templo y seguiré sus enseñanzas! –Le dijo, con los brazos hacia arriba y haciendo muy rápidas reverencias.

- ¡La otra clase de amor, pervertida! –Le dijo Rei sin poder evitar la sonrisa que incluso Max tenía.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Pero qué tiene de malo el 'otro amor'? ¿Apoco no les gustaría, eh chiquitos? ¡A mí no me molestaría… y si me invitan menos! –Les dijo guiñándoles un ojo y ellos sonrieron.

- ¡Ya vámonos de aquí, sexópatas! –Les dijo Takao. Max se acercó a Mao y le besó la mejilla, de igual forma Rei.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Mao! –Le dijeron y se alejaron caminando ya más animados. La pelirrosa sonrió y giró a la derecha como lo había dicho. Avanzó lentamente y sintió hambre. Al llegar a casa suspiró… no le gustaba abrir esa puerta por temor a lo que pudiera pasar, sin embargo la abrió y entró; quitó sus zapatos, se colocó sus sandalias y caminó hacia la sala. Al volverse hacia su izquierda, se encontró con su abuela y se horrorizó al verla; estaba pálida y lloraba. Mao de inmediato arrojó su mochila y caminó hacia ella.

- ¡Abuela! –Le dijo, desesperada. La anciana la miró y trató de contenerse. - ¿Qué le pasa, está bien?

- Eh… -Aclaró su garganta. – S-sí, ¡Sí Mao!

- P-pero… ¡Está llorando!

- E-es… sólo la… la edad –Mintió-… yo… ¡Me lleno de nostalgia por la edad! –Le dijo y se apartó de su nieta, limpiando sus lágrimas. - ¡Voy a… a preparar la comida! - Balbuceó y se alejó… huyó hacia la cocina y Mao se percató de que le puso seguro a la puerta de ésta, para que no entrara. Quedó en silencio en la sala, con un horrible sentimiento de preocupación en su interior. "¿Qué está pasando?" Pensó, sin encontrar la respuesta… y sin saber que precisamente eso era algo que tardaría muchísimo en hacer y por supuesto, le traería muchísimas sorpresas y sobre todo, problemas.

La mañana de miércoles llegó bastante cálida. Eran las siete y media y el sol resplandecía ya muy alto y llenaba el ambiente de la a veces reconfortante y a veces sofocante tibieza del verano. Takao despertó sonriente, recordó en breve que había soñado con una larga y rubia cabellera, casi blanca, que se ondeaba al viento en un campo de flores y eso le gustó; soñar con Claire era agradable. Una vez que se duchó, se vistió y arregló su largo cabello color azabache caminó hacia su cama y para ayudar a su madre, acomodó la ropa de la vieja cama en la que dormía, de pronto, recordó algo y se agachó para ver debajo de ésta, ahí estaba lo que había guardado y se llenó de culpa, metió su mano hacia las penumbras entre el piso y la cama y sacó una botella de licor hasta la mitad, la miró y sonrió con vergüenza, después la abrió y tomó varios tragos del líquido. Una vez hecho esto, ocultó la evidencia entre su ropa y bajó para desayunar algo… si es que había algo para comer. Encontró a Anko, precisamente sirviendo un suculento desayuno y de inmediato sonrió.

- ¡Buenos días, mamá!

- ¡Takao, Cariño! ¿Cómo dormiste? – Le preguntó y Takao tomó asiento en una pequeña almohada en el suelo, a un lado de la mesa.

- ¡Muy bien, mamá! ¡Gracias! ¡Wow, luce genial! –Dijo y su madre sonrió.

- ¡Te ves muy animado hoy! ¡¿Ha pasado algo nuevo? ¡¿Ya eres novio de Emily y no me has dicho? –Le preguntó mordaz, guiñándole un ojo y Takao enrojeció.

- ¡Noo! ¡Claro que no!... a… ¡Lo nuestro es distinto! –Le dijo. – Pero sí, han pasado muchas cosas… ¡Pero como no te he visto en varios días pues no he podido contarte! –Anko sonrió algo apenada.

- ¡Lo siento, cariño! El trabajo… ¡Pero bueno, ya verás cómo te recompenso la ausencia!

- ¡Sí, no importa! –Le dijo sinceramente.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado entonces? – En el instante en que preguntó, la silueta del señor Kinomiya cruzó la puerta y encontró a su familia a punto de desayunar. - ¡Buenos días, padre! –Le dijo Anko respetuosamente y Takao la imitó.

- ¡Buenos días! –Les dijo sonriente y tomó asiento a un lado de Takao. - ¡Se ve delicioso, Anko!

- ¡Gracias padre! –Contestó ella feliz y se volvió hacia su hijo. - ¿Me decías, Takao?

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Bueno, es que Claire vino a ver a Kai y nos hemos divertido mucho, ella es genial, habla muy rápido y es hiperactiva, je, fuimos a comer y se robó una gorra de Arale de un restaurante Otaku! ¡Y se pusieron a bailar ella y Emily en el tren como desnudistas! ¡Y es bellísima!

- Ajá… ¿Y quien es Claire, Takao? –Le preguntó el anciano Kinomiya y su nieto recordó que ni él ni madre la conocían.

- ¡Ah sí! Es de Rusia, es la mejor amiga de Kai, crecieron juntos y vino de visita.

- ¡¿De Rusia? –Dijo Anko bastante interesada.

- ¿Sí, por? –Le preguntó Takao algo sorprendido. Anko aclaró su garganta.

- N-no, no por nada. Ehm… ¿Y dime, le gustó el almuerzo a tu amigo Max?

- ¡Eh!... ¡Ah sí, lo devoró, jeje, casi se pone a lamer la caja! Dijo que deberías poner un restaurante… ¡A mi me parece buena idea! ¡Cuando tenga dinero, te voy a poner uno, mamá! –Los ojos de Anko se enternecieron.

- ¡Sí mi amor, por supuesto! –Le dijo, confiada en que así sería. – Takao… ¡Te tengo una sorpresa! –Le dijo después y al moreno se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¡¿Calcetines nuevos? –Le preguntó emocionado. Su abuelo y madre sonrieron.

- ¡Esos también, ya te compré dos pares más! Pero… es otra cosa.

- ¿Qué es, qué es, qué es? –Le preguntó atragantándose con su desayuno. Anko sonrió.

- Bueno… ¡Me gustaría invitar a tus amigos y a esa chica Claire a que vengan a cenar aquí a la casa!...

- ¡Si? –Profirió emocionadísimo el moreno. Anko asintió. - ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… inicialmente para agradecerle a tu amigo Max lo que hizo por ti… y ahora también como una fiesta de bienvenida a Claire! ¿Te parece?

- ¡SI! –Gritó Takao y se abalanzó hacia los brazos de su mamá revolviendo casi todo en la mesa. - ¡Ah, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, los quiero a los dos! –Les dijo.

- ¡Perfecto, entonces! ¿Te parece bien el viernes por la noche?

- ¡EXCELENTE! –Exclamó. –A todos les encantará la idea… ¡Gracias mamá!

- ¡TAKAO! –Gritaron; no, rebuznaron de pronto de fuera de la casa rompiendo la bonita armonía familiar.

- ¡Emily, ya se me hizo tarde! –Dijo el Moreno y se puso en pie bruscamente sacudiendo la mesa violentamente. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Diablos, ya no alcanzo a lavarme los dientes! ¡No importa, veré si Emily trae algo de menta! –Se alejó de la mesa y corrió hacia su mochila, la tomó del suelo y se alejó hacia la puerta corrediza. - ¡Gracias, vengo más tarde, adiós mamá! ¡Adios abue! –Dijo y salió. Anko sonrió satisfecha.

- ¡Tranquilo, padre! –Musitó. – He estado trabajando duramente sólo por ver a mi hijo así de feliz… -Indicó y su padre sonrió con ternura… a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella jamás dejaría de luchar por Takao… y a pesar de todo también, él tenía a la mejor hija del mundo, de eso no tenía dudas.

Takao se encontró con Emily que se veía peculiarmente más rara ese día, iba vestida como siempre con sus artilugios raros, con puntas y de color negro o rojo y su rostro parecía el de siempre, pero traía algo raro encima… bueno, más raro todavía.

- ¡Hola! –Saludó y ella alargó un gesto y no dijo nada. - ¿Ahora qué?

- Menstruación… -Le dijo simplemente y Takao prefirió callar… ya había recibido muchos golpes por ese mismo motivo desde que Emily cumplió los doce años… y la experiencia no era en vano, por lo que, decidió comentarlo hasta que todos estuvieran juntos y evitar cualquier reacción química en el alqueno inestable que Emily resultaba durante su periodo.

Por otro lado, cerca de ellos pero sin siquiera sospecharlo, Kai y Claire subían las escaleras del edificio departamental donde Rei habitaba, iban en silencio, ya que la rubia seguía adormilada y Kai tenía bastantes planes en mente, planes que por supuesto no se realizarían… por lo menos no ese día..

- ¡Me encanta cuando te veo por la mañana! –Le dijo Sasuke a Rei, abrazándolo por la espalda. El chino se ruborizó y hasta se sorprendió del gesto amable para con él.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta diría que me extrañaste! –Le dijo bromeando y fue correspondido con un beso cerca de los labios, al sentir el cálido aliento de su novio, ambos se erectaron, reacción que Rei sintió justamente detrás de sus glúteos. Sasuke, lo tomó por los hombros y lo giró para que ambos quedasen de frente, después le mordió los labios.

- Soñé contigo… -Le dijo y Rei sonrió.

- ¿Qué soñaste? –Le preguntó y Sasuke bajó su mano hasta los firmes glúteos de Rei y los pellizcó.

– Que te hacía muchas cositas… muy interesantes –Le susurró sensualmente y Rei lo apretó en sus brazos; su novio, por su parte le lamió un poco las orejas y el chino de estremeció. – Y quiero hacer mi sueño realidad… -Le dijo y Rei lo miró impresionado.

- ¿Aquí? ¡¿Ahorita?

- ¡Sí, ahora mismo! –Le dijo levantándolo en sus brazos, Rei se sintió desfallecer.

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela! –Le dijo el chino pero enmudeció al sentir la suave mano de su novio masajearle su erección sin quitarle el pantalón. - ¡O-oye! ¡Y-yo! ¡V-vamos a! ¡B-bueno! ¡Ok! –Aceptó y Sasuke lo bajó al suelo e intentó desabrochar su propio pantalón, sin embargo el timbre de la puerta los interrumpió.

- ¡Diablos! –Dijo molesto. Rei lo observó, desfajó su camisa para cubrir su erección e inconforme fue a ver quién era. Sasuke tomó asiento en el sofá. El chino deslizó su mano por la madera de la puerta hasta tocar el picaporte y abrió. Alargó un enorme gesto de impresión al ver ahí afuera a Kai y Claire sonriéndole. "No… puede ser" pensó. Claire, como toda buena arrebatada no esperó alguna invitación de Rei para que entraran y empujó la puerta y se internó. Kai escuchó que exclamó algo y después la oyó parlotear. Rei se volvió hacia adentro, angustiado y el ruso lo notó.

- ¡Hola, hola! ¡A ti no te conozco, pero debes ser amigo de Rei! ¡Yo soy Claire, somos muy buenos amigos! ¡Espero agradarte! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? ¡El clima es rarísimo en Japón! ¡Jamás había tenido tanto calor! ¡Ah sí! ¡Yo estoy muy bien, muy muy bien! –Sasuke la miró consternado, luego a Rei y por último… a Kai, su gesto cambió de pronto a uno de furia y optó por no saludar a esa rubia escandalosa.

- ¿Q-qué se… les ofrece? –Preguntó el chino apenado a Kai. El ruso observó a Sasuke y se enfureció.

- ¡Venimos por ti, para llevarte a la escuela! –Le dijo seriamente y Rei sintió que el estómago se le deshacía de los nervios, el miedo y el no haber desayunado.

- ¡Mmmh… lástima, Rei se va conmigo! –Dijo Sasuke seria y cruelmente y Claire lo miró impresionada.

- ¿Qué? –Dijo ella. - ¡Pero nosotros tenemos cosas que contarle! ¡Puedes acompañarnos también! ¿Verdad, Kai?

- ¡Primero muerto! –Dijo el ruso y su amiga quedó en silencio. "¿Qué está pasando?" - ¿Rei, quieres ir con él o conmigo?

- ¡Eh!... yo… ¡Kai!

- ¡NO SEAS COBARDE! –Vociferó Kai, estaba de verdad furioso. - ¡Si te vas con él… todo, todo lo que he hecho por ti se va ir a la basura, Rei…! –Sasuke avanzó hacia el chino y por la espalda lo sujetó del cabello, jalándolo con algo de fuerza, Rei sintió desfallecer.

-Kai… ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero me voy con Sasuke, tú sabes por qué!

- ¿Te vas con él porque quieres hacerlo? –Le preguntó el ruso. Rei guardó silencio, desvió la mirada y sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué más? –Mintió. Kai asintió, dio media vuelta y salió hecho una furia. Claire lo siguió, en silencio. "Perfecto, entonces púdrete" Pensó el ruso al subir a su coche.

- ¿De qué hablaba? –Inquirió Sasuke posándose frente a Rei, quien se arredró.

- ¡D-de nada! ¡De nada!

- ¡¿Cómo que de nada? ¡¿Qué ha hecho por ti ese imbécil, eh?

- ¡Nada! –Sasuke enfureció, extendió su mano y apretó sus dedos en las mejillas del chino.

- ¡No te creo! ¡Si me estás mintiendo, me la vas a pagar!... ¡Imbécil! –Le gritó y lo empujó después. Rei retrocedió varios pasos, Sasuke tomó su mochila y salió, Rei lo imitó. Bajaron por separado y sin sospecharlo, el novio de Rei tomó otro camino para ir a la escuela - ¡Y no me sigas idiota! –Le gritó y Rei asintió, cabizbajo, ése día, ni Kai ni Sasuke le dirigieron la palabra.

Como habitualmente sucedía, la escuela comenzó sus actividades y el caminar de un día tras otro el que para algunos no tendría ninguna importancia… sin embargo, para otros sería trascendental y a pesar de que los problemas los pudiesen mantener cansados o distantes, incluso enojados unos con otros, siempre, se reconfortaban al pensar que quizá, ese día podría dejar de ser rutinario y Rei, Kai, Mao, Emily, Takao, Claire y Max así lo creyeron toda la mañana.

La rubia les mostró el diverso equipo que traía consigo, desde cámaras hasta pasamontañas y la emoción de un nuevo descubrimiento no se hizo esperar entre ellos. Y así, cuando las clases terminaron, todos fueron muy discretamente hacia el estacionamiento, pero no por el camino principal, sino que avanzaron por los casilleros, tomaron sus cosas y después llegaron al auto de Kai, subieron todos a como pudieron y salieron de la escuela para estacionar el vehículo lejos y que no levantara sospechas, sacaron el equipo y volvieron caminando a la escuela, entrando otra vez por la zona de los casilleros donde guardaron todo y esperaron si decir una palabra, Claire los había organizado perfectamente a todos.

- ¡Esto es genial! –Dijo Emily todos asintieron.

- ¡Me siento tan emocionada 'Ardiente Emily'! ¿Tú también? –Le preguntó Claire y la castaña cubrió su boca con sus manos haciendo un gesto de emoción. Kai observó su reloj; ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que las clases habían sido suspendidas, al parecer, ya era tiempo.

- ¡Vamos! –Dijo el ruso y todos se pusieron de pie, sacaron sus pequeñas cámaras; a Rei y a Max les tocó cargar con el repuesto, por si las digitales fallaban, les dieron a ellos las normales, de rollo y baterías. Tras tomar algo de valor, salieron a enfrentarse con la verdad. Avanzaron por el corredor de manera veloz, deseando que nadie los observara y de inmediato se internaron en el edificio que correspondía a los primeros. Caminaban en fila y apretaban nerviosamente aquello que les había tocado cargar, como las grabadoras y una pequeña caja con herramientas; Emily se preguntó varias veces por qué no habían llevado una pistola, mas sin embargo, guardó silencio esta vez.

Subieron las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudieron, estaban internándose en la boca del lobo y ellos lo sabían por lo que sus piernas temblaban y tenían la boca seca, Rei y Mao incluso, respiraban agitados, ella porque estaba nerviosa y él, por tratar de llamar la atención del ausente Kai que ni siquiera se volvía a verlo, todo lo contrario a Max que ya comenzaba a planear muchas cosas para decirle a Rei al respecto. Los rápidos pasos retumbaban en la soledad y los ponían más nerviosos, pero no se detuvieron, era tal la forma en que se escuchaban que ya comenzaban a dudar que pudiese haber una o varias personas allá arriba, en el último piso, pero de todas formas, decidieron seguir. Los escalones les parecían eternos y más cuando estaban tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Claire lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio cuando llegaron finalmente al último piso, de igual forma los otros.

- ¿Ahora qué? –Les preguntó ella y Max se adelantó.

- Los ductos de ventilación están conectados todos entre sí, como en un circuito. La vez que nos quedamos encerrados lo noté porque la ventilación proviene de un enorme generador que está en la azotea; es decir, que si entramos por el baño, podremos atravesar…

- ¡Atravesar esta parte por el techo y entrar directamente a ahí! –Continuó diciendo Takao, después señaló la gruesa puerta de metal y Max asintió.

- ¡Ok! ¡Vamos! –Dijo Kai y se apresuraron a ingresar al baño de mujeres. Dentro, había un silencio casi mortal, las leves respiraciones de todos parecía que retumbaban como si las reprodujesen con altavoces. - ¿Listos? –Susurró Kai, Max y Rei asintieron. - ¡Perfecto! ¡Ustedes irán primero, Max, tú eres el más delgado así que irás al frente!

- ¿Y yo por qué lo tengo que seguir? –Le preguntó Rei y Kai torció una mueca.

- ¡Como eres el más delgado, Max harás menos ruido, necesito mires y nos digas si el camino está despejado! Después nosotros entraremos y colocaremos los micrófonos y las cámaras. Y entraremos a las bodegas si es posible.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo, con él? –Volvió a decir el chino y Kai lo miró.

- ¡Porque entre menos te vea la cara, me siento mucho mejor! –Le dijo y una punzada de dolor atacó a Rei, abrió los ojos muy grandes y apretó los puños.

- Entiendo… -dijo. Kai avanzó hacia Max, lo tomó de la cintura sin dificultad y lo levantó, para que encontrara el ducto del aire. Sin dificultades el rubio abrió la reja, la quitó, se la dio a Takao y entró.

- Si es que se puede entrar a la bodega es mejor que Max lo haga y tú regresas y nos avisas, Rei ¿de acuerdo? –Le dijo Claire, éste asintió y ayudado por Takao entró al ducto.

Dentro del conducto hacía un frío infernal, al igual que la última vez que se internaron; la piel de ambos chicos se hizo más blanca casi al instante de que entraron y el aliento se les condensó en forma de una estela blanca, además había un ruido seco, incesante que para fortuna, debilitaba los sonidos que pudiesen traspasar el conducto.

- ¿Y así que se te acabó el idilio amoroso, eh limón? –Le dijo Max y Rei lo miró furioso.

- ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

- ¡¿Tu asunto, eh? ¡Así que tú y Kai ya tenían un asunto! Me preguntó qué dirá el pobre de Aoi cuando se entere… ¿Crees sobrevivir a la paliza que te va a poner cuando sepa que le estás pintando… los cuernos? – Le dijo sagazmente, con malicia.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, idiota? ¿Qué te vuelva a golpear?

- ¡Quiero saber qué le hiciste a Kai para que se enojara así! –Exclamó Max sin dejar de avanzar.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! –Aseguró Rei tratando de no quedarse muy atrás del rubio, que era más pequeño y cabía con mayor facilidad caminando a gatas por el ducto.

- ¡Me desespera que seas tan imbécil como para seguir con Aoi! ¡Me desespera que veas cómo Kai es contigo y no lo valoras! Me enoja enserio que…

- ¡Que se haya fijado en mí y no en ti! ¡Que hasta ahora, siendo muy inteligente y muy rubio a ti nadie parezca quererte! ¡Eso es lo que te da coraje! Eres muy celoso… te sientes inferior y temeroso de todo porque como tu hermano te ha quitado toda la atención de tus papás te da miedo que con la otra gente pase lo mismo… y conmigo, volviste a encontrar a tu hermano ¿verdad?

- ¡Y a ti lo que te afecta de mí es que no puedes entender cómo alguien como yo, no se rebaja a tenerte lástima como todos los demás! ¡Te fascina vivir de la lástima de las personas, por eso no haces nada para alejarte de Aoi, porque así tienes la 'atención' que me robas! Y te digo algo, Rei, si para tener atención de Kai o de cualquier persona, he de convertirme en el vil trapo sexual de un psicópata… prefiero, morirme como estoy. –Rei enfureció y tomando fuerza arrojó sus brazos contra Max empujándolo violentamente hacia enfrente y el rubio cayó sobre sus manos, presionando un botón de la cámara con tanta fuerza que éste se quedó trabado y comenzó a lanzar flashazos en todas direcciones, Max, aturdido y asustado cubrió su rostro arrojando la cámara que se deslizó cerca de un metro y medio y quedó frente a la salida del ducto, tomó dos fotografías y se detuvo. Rei y Max contuvieron el aliento, aterrados y deslizándose suavemente se acercaron y observaron a cierta distancia lo que ocurría. Al parecer no por dentro nadie notó nada.

- ¡Vaya, el salón es más grande de lo que pensé! ¡Mucho muy grande!

- Sí es inmenso –Aceptó Rei muy sorprendido y guardaron silencio para escuchar que dentro de la bodega se había tomado una nueva decisión.

- ¡Es demasiado riesgoso! ¡No podemos seguir con esto! –Exclamó una mujer. – Debemos cambiarla… no me agrada en absoluto que alguien que no tiene nada que ver con esto se entrometa… ¡Nos estamos metiendo en muchos problemas, Noboru!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! –Contestó él. A Max y a Rei se les retorció el estómago. -No te preocupes, por eso; ya mandé a acondicionar el sótano de Central, ahí es mil porciento seguro que nadie entrará, además que está perfectamente sellado. Esto fue sólo temporal, la verdadera bodega ya está lista.

- ¡Excelente! –Comentó un hombre. - ¿Y el estudio?

- Decidimos no establecerlo en algún lugar, para guardar las apariencias, es más difícil que den con nosotros de esa forma.

- ¡Exacto, Yoshiro, eres bastante bueno!

- ¡Tengo la suficiente experiencia como para saber que esto no es un juego! –Aceptó Yoshiro. –Además que tengo demasiado invertido en todo esto caballeros y agradable dama… y si ustedes pierden, yo también.

- ¡Si nosotros perdemos… Yoshiro, querido amigo, tú te mueres! –Le dijo un hombre y un pesado silencio cayó varios segundos. Rei y Max contuvieron el aliento y apretaron los ojos durante ese lapso, inconscientemente, ambos buscaron la mano de su compañero y la apretaron con tanta devoción que apenas parecería creíble; tenían miedo.

- ¡Bien, entiendo! ¡Es mejor que nos retiremos, señores! Como pueden ver, todo marcha de maravilla por acá. Me gustaría mostrarles la bodega permanente si así gustan.

- ¡Perfecto! –Aceptó la mujer y sin decir más, todos salieron. Ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados y se sonrieron al recordar la pequeña pelea y verse tomados de las manos, al mismo tiempo los dos se sonrojaron, repelieron sus manos y volvieron a enojarse. Max, evitando la mirada de Rei se deslizó y tomó la cámara, se aseguró de la rendija y comprobó que era imposible entrar. 'Rayos' maldijo y con una seña le indicó al chino que comenzara a salir. Devolvieron su trayecto en silencio, sin embargo, ambos pensaban ahora en lo mismo "¡¿qué carajos me pasa con éste idiota?"

Avanzaron varios segundos, sintiendo cómo su corazón se iba tranquilizando, respirando cada vez con más suavidad. Al llegar a la salida, Rei se encontró con la expectante mirada de todos y sonrió.

- ¡Está bloqueada la entrada! –Dijo y comenzó a descender, no ocupó ayuda para hacerlo. –Pero el fenómeno y yo escuchamos algo. –Max asomó su rubia cabeza y ayudado por Kai descendió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que escucharon? –Les preguntó Mao una vez que Max tocó el suelo. El rubio la miró.

- Al parecer, la bodega esta era solo temporal, mientras que estaba lista la verdadera bodega… ¡Ah por cierto, se tomaron algunas fotos "por accidente"! ¿Verdad, Rei? –Comentó el rubio. El chino asintió.

- ¿En donde estará la bodega? –Inquirió Mao.

- En el sótano de Central. –contestó Rei.

- ¡¿Central tiene sótano? –Preguntó Emily tan sorprendida como todos. Rei asintió. - ¡Vaya!... me siento como si acabara de conocer el secreto de Victoria… -Comentó y sonrieron.

- Hubo algo… algo que me dejó muy impactado… ¡Parece que esto es algo más serio de lo que creemos, dijeron algo de un 'estudio' y… que Yoshiro tiene invertido también mucho dinero en todo esto y al parecer él es el que controla el negocio! Le dijeron que si llegan a perder dinero por culpa de esto… él moría.

-... ¿Qué está pasando con la escuela? –Preguntó Takao. Max y Rei se encogieron de hombros.

- Sea lo que sea… es obvio que estamos en peligro. –Musitó Kai. Guardaron silencio; el cantar de las aves se encargó de llenar el ambiente con una atmósfera de soledad, en silencio, intranquilos y sin saber si se sentían defraudados o impresionados, decidieron salir de la escuela.

Caminaron cerca de cuatro calles sin romper el silencio, estaban intrigados y sobre todo impresionados; al parecer, ya no era una buena idea eso de meterse en los asuntos privados de Yoshiro. De pronto, Takao levantó la mirada y recordó la plática de la mañana, con su mamá y sonrió.

- ¡Ey! –Exclamó y los otros seis lo miraron con seriedad. -¡Les tengo una buena noticia!

- ¿Conseguiste dos millones de dólares que piensas regalar a tu querida amiga Emily? -Dijo ella y Takao denegó.

- Mi mamá los invita este viernes a una cena, en mi casa ¿Quieren ir?

- ¿Ella va a cocinar? –Le preguntó Mao. Takao asintió.

- ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE QUEREMOS IR! –Dijeron todos, incluso Claire que sólo imitó a Kai.

- ¡Genial, entonces el viernes, después de la clase de Saen nos vamos para allá!

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Genial! ¡Comeré algo más que sopa instantánea! –Dijo Emily deleitándose.

- ¡Y Claire y yo comeremos con compañía! –Musitó el ruso con una enorme sonrisa que hizo que a Emily se le salieran las lágrimas dramáticamente y se aferrara a Mao como si fuera desmayarse; todos sonrieron. Ellos jamás lo decían, pero tenían bien sabido que se necesitaban los unos a los otros y por eso, cualquier leve esperanza o pretexto para estar juntos era como un nuevo amanecer… y una nueva oportunidad de olvidar ése pasado gris, esa tristeza sórdida… ése dolor imperturbable.

Cuando el Jueves llegó, los ánimos no habían bajado en intensidad; tanta era la curiosidad, la expectativa e incluso el miedo, que ni una reconfortante noche de sueño había podido disminuir la potencia de todas esas dudas que ahora los azotaban. Emily, después de ducharse y vestirse con el acostumbrado uniforme, llenarse de listones negros, un chaleco de piel sintética y muñequeras del mismo material, se calzó los pies con sus oscuras y algo ostentosas botas color negro y se maquilló ligeramente el rostro, observándose sin interés en el espejo; a pesar de la ducha fría el sueño aún no desaparecía.

Levantó su mirada y la fijó en el vacío de su habitación, de reojo, pudo distinguir una pequeña y oscura silueta sentada en su cama; de inmediato se dio media vuelta, algo sorprendida y comprobó su soledad. Se encogió de hombros y suspiró "La menstruación causa estragos" Se dijo y sonrió con ironía. Cuando bajó a desayunar, lo primero que observó, fue a su demacrada madre empinarse una enorme botella de licor y a su frío e indiferente padre sentarse a la mesa en su lúgubre y sucia casa, para tomar un insípido desayuno. El silencio era enloquecedor… como todo ahí. Agachó la mirada y tomó asiento frente a su padre que la observó severamente.

- ¡¿A qué, maldita hora del día voy a tener el desayuno a la mesa, eh, basura? –Exclamó él con voz grave y Lilian Wittman, señora de Frank Wittman, comenzó a temblar. Dejó la botella sobre la barra de la cocina y balanceándose hacia un lado y hacia otro fue hacia el refrigerador, sacó algo de leche y de la alacena una caja con cereal y en silencio, con el rostro enrojecido y la mirada perdida, se los extendió y tomó asiento. - ¡Eres un perra inservible! –Gritó Frank. Lilian lo observó y cerró los ojos, como cansada, después, los abrió de nuevo con una mirada totalmente distinta, profunda, incluso intimidante.

- Y tú eres un mal nacido hijo de puta afeminado que se divierte usando a las mujeres… ¡Cerdo! –Le dijo y Emily se puso en pie justo a tiempo para esquivar el chorro de leche que salió disparado por todas partes y que se impactó en gran parte sobre el rostro y el pecho de Lilian que sorprendida se hizo para atrás y resbalando cayó al suelo. Emily guardó silencio y quiso ayudar a su madre a levantarse, pero se detuvo al sentir que su padre le clavaba la mirada. –Siéntate a comer…

- Sí… -Susurró ella y tomó asiento, con los ojos enrojecidos. Su madre a como pudo se incorporó a la mesa y los miró sorprendida.

- ¿Q-qué pasó? –Preguntó inocentemente.

- ¡Mamá! –Trató de hablar Emily, pero su padre la interrumpió.

- ¡¿Acaso piensas que te voy a creer? ¡Estúpida! – Prorrumpió Frank. Lilian se estremeció. Después guardaron un profundo silencio los tres.

- Mamá… ¿por qué no le comentas a pa…pá lo de mañana?

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué cosa? –Inquirió ella y Emily la miró con sorpresa.

- L-lo… lo de la… fiesta en casa de Takao.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fiesta, de qué hablas? –Habló Frank. Lilian se encogió de hombros.

- Es… es que ayer le pedí permiso a mamá para ir a una fiesta mañana, en casa de Takao, enfrente…

- Ah… ¡Pues no vas! –Expresó Frank tajantemente. Emily lo miró con un desilusionado gesto de sorpresa.

- P-pero… ¡Mamá ya me había dado permiso!

- ¡Lo que este trapo inservible diga AQUÍ NO CUENTA! ¿Entendido? ¡No vas, porque a mí se me pega la gana de que te quedes aquí! Y pobre de ti si llegas a desobedecerme, ¿entendiste? –La castaña apretó los puños y se puso en pie. Lo observó con los ojos llenos de ira y se apartó.

- ¡Púdrete viejo! –Le gritó mientras tomaba su mochila y avanzaba a toda prisa hacia la puerta y la azotaba con toda la fuerza que los cólicos menstruales le podían producir. Salió de su casa prácticamente hecha un demonio, a tal grado, que olvidó el hecho de pasar por Takao y que faltaba una hora para el inicio de clases. Era en esos momentos, en los que caminaba sin detenerse, después de una bellísima escena de amor familiar como las que siempre había en su casa, en las que se sentía tan pequeña, tan sola, tan aterrada al mundo que la superaba y la hacía menos; pero en ese momento, no pensaba que en ese enorme planeta, había más gente que también sufría, lloraba y necesitaba a alguien, justo igual que ella.

- Creo que fui muy claro. –Dijo Maxwell tajantemente mientras continuaba la lectura de su diario. – No vas y punto.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Porque la salud de tu hermano es más importante que cualquier reunión con tus amigos!

- ¡La salud de mi hermano! ¡La bendita salud de mi hermano! ¡Por dios, yo no soy doctor para salvarlo cuando se tenga que… ir al hospital! –Aclaró Max. Su madre se volvió a él, mientras con una palilla comenzaba a servir el desayuno. – Papá… ¡Quiero!... ¡Quiero tener amigos! –Dijo Max débilmente y Maxwell lo observó.

- ¡De seguro son esos 'amigos' suyos los que le meten ideas! –Comentó Judy y su esposo asintió, mientras que su hijo denegaba con la cabeza. – No parecen gente de fiar, se ven raros, ¡De seguro usan drogas! ¡Hay una tipa rara que se viste de negro, de seguro anda en drogas! ¡Esas no son amistades!

- ¡Como si les importara lo que me pase! –Masculló el rubio y su padre se puso de pie.

- ¡Que sea la última vez que le respondes a tu madre! ¿Entendido? ¡¿Quién te crees para hacer eso, dónde está tu educación?

- Donde sea que ustedes la haya dejado… ¡Ah sí! En Nicky… -Le dijo tristemente y con leves pasos salió de la cocina. Su padre lo siguió y lo tomó del hombro.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ver a esos tipos ¿Entendido? ¡No quiero que me desobedezcas Max, y tampoco a tu madre!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero por qué?

- ¡Porque yo lo digo y punto! –Tajó Maxwell y volvió a la cocina. Max apretó los puños y caminó hacia la escalera; una vez frente a ella se encontró con su hermano menor y un gesto de desprecio le llenó el rostro.

- Todo es por tu culpa… -susurró y tomó su mochila. Salió de su casa con paso apresurado sin detenerse hasta llegar a la escuela; sólo para entrar a su aula y encontrarse con la novedad de que otra vez, para variar, el ochenta por ciento de sus amigos estaba de mal humor. Esta vez, Takao, Mao y Claire eran la excepción. Las clases pasaron lentas, cada una más tediosa que la anterior y la atención no era algo que predominara ese día, la poca atención de los alumnos fue tal, que el siempre paciente Aizawa, de Ciencias Sociales, se desesperó y suspendió su clase minutos antes del receso. Una vez el profesor se hubo retirado; Kai se puso en pie de inmediato y dejaron que Claire se asomara de entre la barrera humana (compuesta por Takao, Mao, Emily y el mismo ruso) que habían hecho para que no la descubrieran. El chico de cabello bicolor caminó pocos pasos y se acercó al silencioso Max.

- Tengo que hablar contigo… ¿Me acompañas? –Le dijo. Max lo miró y de pronto, le pareció llegarle el cálido aliento del ruso, asintió con una leve sonrisa. Mientras Rei alargaba una mueca. Ambos salieron en silencio y descendieron las escaleras. Claire observó a los demás, ninguno parecía moverse por extrañas razones, sin embargo, a ella le intrigaba el que ambos se hubieran ido así, sin esperar a los demás… ¿estaba pasando algo? Fuera lo que fuera, Kai le importaba y decidió cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, así que, en silencio también, avanzó detrás de los dos chicos.

- ¿Y? ¿Ahora qué sucede con Rei? –Inquirió el rubio suavemente al momento que tomaban asiento en una banca, frente a las enormes canchas de deportes múltiples y observaban a hermosas chicas correr con diminutos uniformes, claro, no es que a ambos les llamara la atención.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Se sorprendió Kai.

- ¡Ay no sé! ¡Quizá porque ayer preferiste que se fuera conmigo, CONMIGO, a verle la cara! ¡Fue un pleito muy feo! –Le comentó Max y Kai sonrió con ternura; "Que lindo es" Pensó. - ¡Aunque como siempre, a mi me tiene que tocar lo peor, ahora tengo que resistir no sólo la neurosis de ambos sino también la menstruación de Emily!

- ¡Max! ¿Desde cuándo andas tan salvaje?

- Mmmh… ¡Desde que mis padres me prohibieron tener amigos! Es decir, desde hoy por la mañana…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Eso, me prohibieron ir a la fiesta y de paso, sólo para variar un poco sus monótonas vidas asexuales, también me negaron tener amigos. –Ambos suspiraron y les pareció oír leves pasos detrás de ellos pero no le tomaron importancia.

- ¡¿Están enfermos o qué?

- ¿Lo dudas todavía? ¡Ambos están mal! ¡Diablos, no sé por qué permiten que dos personas como ellos se casen! ¡Debería haber una ley que prohíba que dos neuróticos contraigan matrimonio! lo único que causan con eso son puras penas a los pobrecitos hijos.

- Sí… ¡Deberían también prohibir que un neurótico tenga un novio más débil que él y lo haga como le de la gana! –Comentó Kai, observando el cielo azul. Max lo miró y sintió un poco de tristeza.

- ¿Aoi, otra vez?

- Sí… ¡Me he esforzado mucho, Max! Hago todo lo posible… pero… ¡Ese imbécil de Rei simplemente no me deja! No me deja… entrar en su alma… Lo quiero, Max… ¡Estoy comenzando a encariñarme mucho con él y me duele que… que prefiera a Sasuke! ¡Ni siquiera se quiso venir con Claire y conmigo el otro día! ¡Diablos, parece como si lo tuviera hechizado! –Exclamó con preocupación.

- ¿Así que… por eso estabas tan molesto, Kai? –Le preguntó una dulce voz en ruso a sus espaldas, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, sorprendidos y se volvieron hacia atrás; ahí estaba Claire, mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Fue por eso, verdad?

- ¡C-Claire! Y-yo… ¡yo!... –Articuló el ruso, sin embargo, los recuerdos de su infancia con esa bellísima niña rubia que ahora era una hermosa señorita le vinieron a la mente y no pudo hablar, sintió vergüenza, se sintió desolado de pronto, sintió que de una forma u otra, le estaba fallando a Claire, a su predestinada Claire.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y la miró de nuevo, tenía los ojos llorosos, verla ahí, esperando la respuesta fue algo que no pudo soportar y tan veloz como pudo, dio media vuelta y sin volverse se alejó caminando a prisa.

- ¡Kai, Kai! ¡Espera! ¡Kai! –Exclamó ella sin embargo Max la detuvo. Ambos se miraron consternados. "¿Acaso, ellos…?" Pensó el rubio y sintió celos.

- Déjalo… necesita pensar y estar sólo le va a hacer bien. –Indicó el rubio. Ella asintió y ambos tomaron asiento, en silencio.

Claire, no volvió a hablar en todo el día, ahora ella formaba parte del grupo de los chicos con una mente llena de pensamientos irracionales. Cuando las clases iniciaron, la rubia recogió la mochila de Kai y llamó a la mansión, para que uno de los chóferes le recogiera. En menos de quince minutos, ella se encontraba abordando la lujosa limosina negra. Al encontrarse dentro, lanzó un largo suspiro y recordó un poco de las palabras que Kai le decía cuando niños: "_Quiero estar siempre contigo, porque contigo no me siento solo… ni me siento triste… me gustaría que fueras mi novia por siempre ¡Siempre, todos los días!" _Una leve sonrisa la llenó el rostro "Creo que… es tiempo de confesárselo." pensó y ordenó al chofer que emprendiera la marcha. Avanzaron por las concurridísimas calles de Tokio, a veces con lentitud y a veces con mayor velocidad, Claire siempre buscando con su vista a Kai, sin embargo, en la inmensidad de Tokio encontrar a alguien era una labor titánica, a no ser, que recibiera ayuda de la casualidad… y así fue. "¿Dónde se metió?" Se preguntó una vez más, agachó la mirada, y encontró el maletín donde guardaron las cámaras que usaron para tratar de espiar la bodega en el instituto Yoshiro. Extendió su brazo y la tomó, observó curiosa al interior y se encontró con una de ellas, que había sido usada.

La observó unos segundos y volvió su mirada hacia la calle, a pocos metros de distancia se extendía un centro comercial. Sonrió y ordenó al chofer que se detuviera frente a este. Al bajar, un intenso calor la abrigó. Lanzó un suspiro y entró a la edificación. Dentro del edificio, se extendía una enorme plaza de cuatro niveles, a los que los compradores en su mayoría adolescentes, eran transportados a través de una escalera eléctrica. Paseó ligeramente la mirada, tratando de deducir entre los Kanji algo que semejara al revelado de fotografías. Después de forzar bastante la vista, pudo distinguir algo similar en el segundo nivel, así que, caminó veloz hacia la escalera y esperó a que ésta la dejara en la segunda división del edificio. Avanzó entre las personas que iban y venían conversando entre ellas, se sentía extraña al no poder comprender tanto el idioma como hubiera deseado.

Al llegar, lo que hizo simplemente fue extender la cámara y susurrar 'Re-ve-la-do' una linda chica le sonrió y tomando la cámara se retiró. Quince minutos después, el revelado estaba listo y ella impaciente. Tomó las fotos y la cámara y pagó; avanzó con paso rápido, preguntándose dónde podría haberse metido Kai. Al avanzar por la plaza, observó una fuente de sodas y le apeteció un helado, compró uno extragrande de frambuesa y en silencio avanzó hacia las escaleras eléctricas, fijó su vista hacia abajo y sonrió de inmediato, al ver la imponente silueta de Kai sentado en una banca, en la planta baja, comiendo un helado al igual que ella. De pronto, una ternura inusitada le llenó y esperó a que las escaleras le dejaran en tierra firme para ir hacia él. Se acercó con paso decidido y silencioso y miró su espalda; para ella, Kai era el chico más hermoso que jamás había conocido… aún así, tenía que decírselo, tenía que hablar con él.

- ¿De chocolate con chispas amargas? –Le susurró y el ruso se volvió hacia ella de inmediato, sorprendido, temeroso, la observó y agachó la mirada, avergonzado. Claire se deslizó y tomó asiento a su lado.

- Estoy… avergonzado… -Susurró Kai en ruso. Claire lo miró de reojo. –Yo… yo… te hice…

- Kai… Todos sabemos que las promesas de la infancia no sirven para nada, excepto para dar remordimientos… -Le dijo y el ruso sonrió. – Pero… sé que… no fuimos los únicos que lo dijeron… ¡Sé que, tú y yo estamos unidos por muchas cosas!

- ¡Claire!

- Yo… yo siempre… he cuidado de ti… he tratado de estar a tu lado… jamás… jamás hubiera tenido una infancia, si no hubiera estado a tu lado… ¡Hemos vivido tantas cosas! Pero… Kai, aunque siempre estaremos unidos, nuestros caminos se separaron desde que viniste a Tokio…

- ¡No, Claire, no digas eso!

- ¡Pero es verdad! ¡No quiero decir que no te quiero volver a ver, tú sabes que eso jamás pasará! Pero… creo que, es tiempo de que vivas… más por ti solo, que como la pareja inseparable que siempre fuimos…

- ¡Claire!

- ¡Kai!...

- Estoy muy avergonzado… ¿escuchaste lo que dije… verdad? –Ella lo miró y sonriendo asintió y él agachó la mirada, sonrojado. Guardaron silencio.

- ¡Y no sabes cuánto me alegra! –Le dijo después, él la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, Claire comió de su helado y sonrió. – Tienes muy buenas personas… que pueden cuidarte ahora… ¡Ya no estás solo!

- ¡Pero yo también te quiero a ti!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Nos querremos siempre!... ¡Pero debemos continuar!... Porque, al fin de cuentas, siempre hemos sido grandes amigos… no importando cuántas promesas se queden atrás, tú y yo vamos a continuar, adelante… juntos, aunque distantes…

- Eso es verdad… pero…yo… yo no quise que…

- Kai, no está mal estar enamorado… mucho menos de él… ¡Me alegra que estés enamorándote! ¡Siempre soñé con verte como un romántico!

- Pero no con un chico…

- ¿Importa eso, acaso? ¡Kai, tú para mí siempre vas a ser el mismo, al que adoro! ¡Mi gran, gran amigo!

- ¡Y tú para mí! ¡Discúlpame po… -Mas no pudo continuar. Claire le cubrió la boca con su dedo índice y sonrió.

- Yo también estoy enamorada… -Confesó y Kai la miró impresionado. – Lo amo… con todo mi corazón y vine aquí a decírtelo…

- ¿Quién es?... –Ella suspiró y volvió a probar su helado.

- Anton …

- ¿Qué? ¿Anton? ¡Pero, Claire, jamás lo permitirán, tú familia es…!

- ¡No me importa!... nos amamos… ¡Real y sinceramente, nos amamos!... y… haré lo que sea por estar a su lado…no importa que mi familia se me venga encima porque él no tiene el dinero que a ellos les sobra… el amor, el amor es más valioso ¿no crees? es algo por lo que vale la pena hacer un esfuerzo… para poder ser feliz -Kai la miró y sonrió.

- Has madurado –Susurró, ella sonrió. -… ¿Y eres feliz? –Claire asintió y lo miró.

- Tú también -afirmó recostándose en su hombro. Kai asintió, después observó las blancas manos de su amiga y notó el empaque de papel en el que le entregaron las fotografías.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó. Ella recordó y abrió el paquete.

- Revelé las fotografías que Max tomó por error. –Le dijo y las sacó, colocándolas frente a los ojos de ambos, las extendieron una a una, pasando por las 23 fotografías que habían tomado a lo largo del día hasta que de pronto, Claire se detuvo en una de ellas, lo que vieron los dejó impresionados. Ella frunció el cejo y Kai acercó su vista para ver mejor.

- No puede ser… se… es…

- Increíble… –susurró la rubia, ambos se miraron y fijaron sus ojos una vez más en la imagen de la fotografía: en verdad que era impresionante…

La mañana llegó pronto y con bastantes sorpresas; el clima de Tokio y de Japón comenzaba a refrescarse con la lejanía del verano, los cerezos aún cubiertos de hermosas Sakuras eran mecidos con suavidad con el alegre viento que recorría las calles, lanzando sus bellos aromas e impregnando la fresca mañana. Ese día, la frase que todos tenían en mente, no era otra más que: ¡Al fin, el viernes llegó! Después de una larga semana de clases y de soportar a los insoportables, el viernes tocaba las puertas y daba un semblante más ligero para la gran mayoría, Takao, Mao, Kai y Claire (a quien le habían conseguido un uniforme) estaban que no cabían de gusto, sin embargo, Emily, Max y Rei seguían de mal humor, éste último por la razón de que Kai le había volteado el rostro cerca de quince veces a lo largo de todo el día y eso que sólo llevaban dos horas en la escuela. Emily y Max por la aferrada decisión de sus respectivos padres, de joderles la existencia cada vez más y mejor.

- ¡Max, Maxie querido! –Le susurró Emily al rubio y éste la observó de reojo, cuidando de que Aizawa, de Ciencias Sociales, no los notara.

- ¿Qué? –Contestó él quedamente. Emily le extendió una hoja llena de garabatos y Max la miró; no era muy claro, pero se lograba distinguir entre lo que parecían tripas regadas, las siluetas de dos hombres y dos mujeres puestos a la hoguera por dos verdugos, uno de los cuales con gafas y el otro con mechones que salían por debajo de la máscara blanca, a la moda KukuxClan. El rubio observó y a penas pudo soportar la risa. – Se lo merecen…

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Quién se creen esos bastardos para prohibirnos vivir? Ja, ¡Los padres no entienden que engendrar a alguien no es suficiente! ¡No somos inversiones a largo plazo que los salvarán en la vejez cuando ya nadie los ame!

- ¡Cierto! –Dijo Max vigorosamente y ambos recibieron un enorme 'shhhh' por parte de toda la clase. Aizawa los miró y tosió ligeramente, después prosiguió con su dictado, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ambos.

- ¡De seguro que ellos se la llevaban fornicando y drogándose cuando estaban jóvenes! ¡Ah! Pero que no se le ocurra a la liadísima Emily Wittman fornicar y drogarse porque entonces sí, el mundo se viene abajo.

- Todos los padres son una gran mentira, son falsos – De pronto, Max sintió que alguien palpaba su espalda, pero ahora sentía como un extraño calor en la sangre que lo hacía hablar y hablar. – Son envidiosos, envidian que ellos ya no puedan hacer lo que nosotros ¡Por eso nos joden tanto!

- Max… -Le susurró Kai.

- ¡Es verdad, son unas basuras, unas completas basuras, deberíamos prenderle fuego a nuestras casas para que se les quite!

- Sí debe…

- ¡Mizuhara, Wittman! –Resonó en el salón que de pronto, pareció atravesar la dimensión desconocida y llegar a un silencio imperturbable, como en un desierto inhóspito. Ambos guardaron silencio y lentamente giraron sus ojos hacia su derecha. Ahí estaba Aizawa, el siempre calmado y débil Aizawa observándolos con el rostro rojo y los ojos brillantes en ira.

- ¡A-FUE-RA! –Exclamó y Max y Emily se pusieron de pie casi por instinto.

- ¡P-profesor! ¡Yo! –Balbuceó Max, pero Emily lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló hacia ella.

- ¡Hasta que hace algo inteligente, su clase apesta! –Le dijo ella en inglés, exacerbadamente enojada. Aizawa la miró.

- NO QUIERO VER SU ROSTRO POR MI CLASE, ¿ENTENDIDO WITTMAN? –Le gritó y la castaña se atemorizó.

- Sí, la clase apesta tanto como él a desechos medicinales. – Masculló Max al ver a Emily temblando de coraje, no, no era posible ni aceptable que después de tener que soportar cada uno a sus horribles familias, ahora en la escuela, el único refugio que tenían les trataran de gritar e imponer, no lo iban a permitir.

- ¡LOS QUIER A LOS DOS AFUERA! Y OLVÍDENSE DE HACER EXÁMENES, ESTÁN REPROBADOS ESTE PARCIAL. ¡AFUERA DIJE! –Gritó éste señalándoles la salida. Max y Emily lanzaron un largo suspiro y tomaron sus mochilas, observaron a sus amigos, que no podían hacer nada más que permanecer absortos a ambos chicos y salieron. La clase quedó en total silencio unos segundos, después, Aizawa comenzó a toser y toser largo rato, hasta que se calmó, mientras que los otros dos chicos, bastante dolidos ahora, observaban con algo de pesar lo que habían hecho, dentro de todos los profesores, Aizawa era uno de los más aceptables, claro, siempre estaba enfermo, pero era amable, agradable, no como la sensual bruja de Julia, o el amargado de Sagara o Sakurada, de química. Mas sin embargo, a pesar de Aizawa, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar que se habían equivocado, no con tanta adolescencia y tanta menstruación atravesándoles la mente. Guardaron silencio un rato y después Emily sonrió maliciosamente.

- Max…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás dispuesto… a permitir esto?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Crees que nos merecemos todo lo que nos pasa?

- No… ¿por qué? –Le preguntó el rubio y de nuevo, esa sensación de confort cuando iba en contra de lo preestablecido apareció.

- Porque se me está ocurriendo algo… -Le dijo Emily sonriente. Max la miró y asintió.

- Cuenta conmigo. –Le dijo; varios minutos después, ambos abandonaron la escuela con una genial idea en mente.

Cuando las clases normales terminaron y seguían las clases de talento, educación física y… Saen, alegremente se dieron cuenta que el amado Saen había fallado otra vez, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Mao, pidiéndole que le informara al resto que no podría acompañarlos en clase.

- ¡Que fresco está el clima! –Exclamó Claire, mientras trataba de acomodar sus rubios cabellos ondulados que eran mecidos juguetonamente con el viento.

- Sí, en esta época el calor se va y llega una especie de primavera –Le comentó Mao amablemente - sólo que dura poco, mientras entra el otoño ade… -Guardó silencio y se detuvo. Todos, bueno, el resto de ellos la miraron extrañados. – Mi teléfono está vibrando. –Les dijo y exploró en su mochila, en busca del pequeño aparato. Cuando lo sacó, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de observar el remitente, simplemente contestó. - ¿sí?

- ¡Mao, hola! –Le contestó Mei que llamaba desde su casa.

- ¡Abuela! ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó alterada.

- Eh… sí, todo bien, Mao, no te preocupes. –Susurró Mei. –Te hablaba por lo que me dijiste ayer, de la reunión en casa de tu amigo Takao…

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Justamente te iba a marcar para preguntarte! –Aceptó ella, algo nerviosa.

- ¡Tienes toda mi confianza y mi permiso, Mao! ¡Diviértete, te lo mereces!

- ¿En serio, abuela?

- Por supuesto… -Dijo Mei y guardó un extraño silencio, tragó saliva y suspiró. - ¡Es más! ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir en casa de tu amiga ésta, Emily? ¡Para que no tengas que venirte muy tarde y no corras peligro!

- ¡¿Enserio, abue? –Gritó Mao emocionada.

- Claro que sí, espero que te lo pases muy bien, hija, te lo mereces.

- ¡Sí, si, si! ¡Lo haré, gracias, gracias abue, te quiero mucho! ¡Cuidate! ¡Hasta mañana, entonces! –Le dijo ella sonriente. Mei suspiró.

- Si hija… adiós, hasta mañana. Cuidate mucho. –Susurró y cortó la comunicación. Después se volvió hacia su derecha, sentada a su lado estaba Hikari, observándola con seriedad. – Aceptó quedarse a dormir allá… ni siquiera pensó en venir por algo de ropa…

- ¡Bien, perfecto! –Susurró Hikari con alivio en sus palabras. – Tenemos que evitarlo, mamá… tenemos que…

- ¡Que proteger a Mao!... –Interrumpió Mei, agobiada. Hikari la miró con inconformidad. "Sí, claro… eso" Pensó irónicamente y suspiró al mismo momento que Mao comenzaba a pegar saltos de alegría, mientras les comentaba a sus amigos la buenísima noticia y aunque se entristeció un poco al darse cuenta que Emily había desaparecido junto con Max hacía muchísimas horas antes, Kai la animó al ofrecerle alojamiento en su casa.

Cuando por fin, después de un largo y extenuante día llegaron en el coche de Kai a la antigua casa de Takao, la felicidad los envolvió con el suave aroma del tradicional 'Yakimono' que Anko preparaba.

- ¿Max y Emily donde estarán? –Preguntó Kai. Rei se encogió de hombros.

- De seguro ebrios, casándose en un bar… -Comentó y Takao soltó la risa.

- Bueno, pasen a su humilde hogar, gracias por venir. –Les dijo y quitando sus zapatos entró a su casa. Sus amigos lo imitaron, haciendo una ligera reverencia y entraron. – ¡Mamá! ¡Abuelo, ya estoy en casa! –Gritó Takao y Emily y Max salieron a recibirlos ambos vestidos con un delantal.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero que bonitas horas de llegar son estas, Takao! ¡¿A ver, en dónde estabas? –Le dijo Emily.

- ¡Ya veo que estas amistades te tienen muy desviado, Takao, que mal, muy mal! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! –Continuó Max.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó el moreno y ambos chicos, le señalaron con su mirada un apartado rincón a la derecha. Había dos pequeñas maletas ahí.

- ¡NOS FUGAMOS! –Exclamaron ambos, sonrientes.

- ¡Y ahora viviremos en tu casa por un largo día!... o algunos años, depende de qué tan bien nos alimentes. –Le dijo Emily y Takao sonrió.

- ¡Par de locos, nos tenían preocupados! –Les reprendió Mao. - ¡Y más tú, ya ni te pude contar las buenas nuevas, Emily!

- ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó ella, curiosa.

- ¡Mi abuela me dio permiso para quedarme a dormir fuera, en tu casa!

- Eh… pero, Mao… yo me fugué de mi casa…

- ¡Ah no hay problema! –Les dijo Anko, mientras entraba a la enorme sala, con una gran casuela que olía delicioso. – Se pueden quedar aquí los tres, no hay inconveniente con eso. Sobre todo tú, Maxie, que eres el invitado especial…

- ¿Invitado… especial? –Preguntó Max, confundido. Takao lo miró y sonrió.

- Sí, no se los quise decir para que fuera sorpresa pero…

- ¡Esta reunión es en honor a ti, Max, en agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mi Takao! ¡Nunca podré terminar de pagarte tu amabilidad! ¡Personas tan buenas como todos ustedes hay pocas y me alegra tanto que sean amigos de mi hijo!... –Max observó a Anko ahí, postrada frente a él, sonriéndole, celebrándole algo… animándolo y se le antojó que fuera su mamá y no la de Takao la que le dijera eso aunque sea una sola vez en su vida. Sonrió, conmovido, una tensión se llenó en su pechó y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… de alegría y tristeza.

- ¡Gracias! –Susurró, con la voz entrecortada. Anko se acercó a él y lo envolvió en sus brazos, el rubio al sentir la calidez, la ternura con la que ella lo abrazaba no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Sus amigos agacharon la mirada, conmovidos también.

- Eres un gran muchacho, Max… gracias a ti, por todo. –Le dijo ella y después lo besó en la frente. –Esto es poco de lo que ustedes, chicos se merecen… ¡Sean bienvenidos a su casa y espero se diviertan! –Les dijo, sonriente. Takao observó a su madre y se sintió tan afortunado, tan lleno… en ese momento, se dio cuenta que, con tener a su familia, no le importaba no tener dinero, porque no había nada que pudiera tener el valor que ellos tenían. Kai observó a Max, una vez que este dejó de llorar y se le acercó.

- Tonto… -Le susurró. Max lo observó. – Parece que te gusta hacer que me preocupe por ti… ¡Ya son dos veces en la semana que te desapareces, no lo vuelvas a hacer, Max! Me da…

- ¿Ansiedad por separación? –Le adivinó él, mientras observaban ambos, cómo la mesa era llenada de platillos especiales del 'Yakimono'.

- Me da la sensación de que no volveré a verte… y eso no me gusta –Le dijo Kai y Max se sonrojó, sin embargo, al observar a Rei, viéndolos con los ojos entristecidos se volvió a otro lado y prefirió alejarse del ruso.

- Hablamos después… mejor… -Le dijo y fue a darle un enorme abrazo a Mao que siguió regañándolo, mientras Emily le decía: "Ya abuelita, ya" a lo que Mao contestaba. "Con las abuelitas no te metas"

- Creo que… un lindo chico de largo cabello se acaba de alejar… supongo que es buen momento para hablar con él… ¿no crees? –Le susurró Claire a Kai en ruso. Él observó que Rei había salido hacia el gran jardín de enfrente y decidió seguirlo. Max observó cómo el ruso iba detrás del chino y sonrió raramente, sin saber siquiera a qué sentimiento pertenecía ese gesto. Kai, por su parte, salió y se acercó a Rei lo suficiente como para que el chino no lo notara, pero él en cambio, pudiera escuchar lo que el otro hablaba por su teléfono.

-Sí… yo también te extraño… ¡No quiero que te vuelvas a molestar conmigo! Yo… yo te quiero, te quiero mucho… ¡Tú lo sabes!... ¡Eres la única persona que me importa! ¡No vuelvas a enojarte, por favor, Sasuke!... Sí… si, no, no… Sí… está bien… Te amo, cuídate mucho. Adiós… hasta mañana, te voy a esperar todo el día… si, buenas noches amor… adiós. –Colgó y suspiró. Kai agachó la mirada y retrocedió sus pasos.

La velada pasó agradablemente, entre risas, comentarios, gestos raros, silencios, gritos, alguna que otra indirecta, bebidas y mucha, mucha, mucha deliciosa comida que los hizo a todos pecar de gula. De pronto, de ser las seis dieron las doce y media y todos, incluso el señor Kinomiya se agasajaban con los comentarios de 'La ardiente Emily'… y mejor dicho, de todos los amiguitos de Takao.

- ¡Ok, chicos, creo que es tarde! –Dijo Anko, que ya comenzaba a cerrar los ojos de cansancio. - ¿Qué les parece si mejor vemos cómo vamos a dormir todos? Takao y Max pueden quedarse en mi habitación y, Mao y Emily en la habitación de Taka y mi papá y yo aquí en la sala. –Kai observó a Rei y sonrió, después volvió su mirada hacia Anko.

- Ehm… bueno, es que, me gustaría que Max se fuera conmigo y con Claire a mi casa, ahí hay bastante espacio… -Max lo miró, impresionado, al igual que Claire.

- ¡Sí y Mao y yo nos quedamos aquí descubriendo la pornografía de Takao! –Exclamó Emily emocionada.

- ¿Ehhh? ¡Pornografía! ¡De qué hablas? –Gritó Takao severamente afectado y ofendido.

- ¡Pues de la que guardas debajo del colchón, Taka amor! –Le dijo Anko sonriendo y todos soltaron la carcajada.

- ¡Ah, ya no podemos sobornarte con decirle a tu mamá! –Dijo Mao y Emily chasqueó sus dedos con pesadumbre.

-Cierto, cierto… -Todos sonrieron y se pusieron de pie, para ayudar a Anko y al señor Kinomiya a limpiar.

- ¡Los chicos de ahora son terribles! –Dijo éste último sonriendo. – No se preocupen en ayudar a limpiar, Takao y yo nos encargamos.

- Perfecto, yo mientras voy preparando la habitación de Takao para Emily y Mao. –Aceptó Anko.

- ¡Y nosotras vamos con ella, para que no nos esconda el porno! –Dijeron estas al mismo tiempo y se despidieron de sus amigos. – Que les vaya muy bien, hasta mañana… ¿te vas mañana, no Claire?

- Sí, Ardiente Emily. –Contestó ella. – Que lástima… pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

- Sí… que mal. Bueno, hasta mañana entonces. –Dijo Mao y subieron junto con Anko, que se despedía también de ellos.

- Hasta mañana, chicos. Gracias por venir. –Les dijo Takao. Los otros cuatro asintieron. – Nos reunimos para despedirte, Claire.

- Sí, muchas gracias a tu linda familia por invitarme, Takao… ¡Lo he disfrutado mucho! –Dijo ella, sonriente.

Una vez terminaron de despedirse, Claire, Kai, Max e incluso Rei subieron al auto del ruso en silencio y este se puso en marcha. Avanzó no con mucha velocidad, pero si la suficiente para no ser alcanzado por algunos maleantes, mejores conocidos en Tokio y todo Japón como 'Yakuza'. Cuando llegaron a la zona departamental donde Rei habitaba, este observó a Kai y agachó la mirada. Bajó y desde afuera les dijo: "Buenas noches, que descansen. Hasta mañana." Y después entró al edificio. Kai entonces, aceleró bastante y en pocos minutos se encontraron frente a las puertas de la enorme mansión Hiwattari. Max quedó sin hablar al verla. Era una construcción imponente, similar a un castillo alemán, con toques góticos y clásicos y un enorme jardín, con una enorme extensión de bosque a su costado en medio del cual residía un bellísimo lago.

Su impresión duró y hasta se incrementó cuando Max observó el interior de la mansión, iluminada con destellos dorados que brotaban de enormes candelabros, compuestos con cristal soplado italiano y encajes de oro y plata en aleaciones de varios metales. El piso de la primera planta, era impecable, parecía un espejo color perla y los muebles lucían como de ensueño, bellísimos, como si nadie los tocara nunca.

- Linda tu… casita… -Susurró y Kai sonrió.

- Gracias, pero aún no es mía… primero tendría que morir mi abuelo… ¡Tampoco la de Rusia es mía!

- ¿Ah no?

- ¡No! ¡Tendría que morir mi abuela! –Le dijo y Claire asintió.

- Oh… ¡Cuánto amor! –Exclamó Max, tomando asiento incómodamente en uno de los bellísimos sillones, imitando a sus dos amigos. Guardó silencio.

- ¡Niños, yo me voy a dormir, estoy muerta de cansancio. Buenas noches, hasta mañana! –Les dijo Claire, bostezando. Ambos asintieron y le besaron la mejilla. Ella subió las escaleras y después de lavarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa, cayó rendida en la cama.

- Kai… gracias… -Susurró Max tímidamente y el ruso, al verlo, decidió tomar asiento a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó.

- Por… traerme a tu casa… la verdad es que… ¡No quería ir a mi casa y ver a mi mamá… o a mi papá! ¡Menos al engendro de Nicky!

- Max… sé que no te lo pregunto mucho pero… ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le susurró Kai y el rubio lo miró con tristeza.

- Me sentía mal… pero… ahora, aquí, contigo… ¡Con la fiesta!... me siento, como… como si me quisieran…

- ¡No seas tonto, Max! ¡Te queremos! Yo te quiero mucho y Emily y Mao y Taka… e incluso Rei… -Le dijo y de pronto, lo rodeó con su brazo.

- ¿Y… y eso por qué es? –Le preguntó Max, avergonzado. Kai sonrió.

- Porque me dio envidia que la mamá de Taka de abrazara y yo no… ¡Ya sabes cómo soy de caprichoso! –Max sonrió y recostó ligeramente su cabeza en el pecho de Kai. Jamás se había sentido tan bien. – Gracias también a ti, Max… por todo lo que haces por nosotros… por mí. –Le dijo y sin darse cuenta, tras un largo silencio, ambos, se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, abrazados… Soñando con esa velada que tuvieron, sintiendo que, a pesar de todo, valía la pena el esfuerzo de continuar.

La mañana del sábado, una extraña nostalgia llegó a todos al parecer con el cambio de clima. Claire se iba y se habían reunido temprano para despedirse; había pasado poco tiempo ahí, sin embargo, los había hecho reír, comprender muchas cosas y la favorita de todos… meterse en problemas. Ahora ella se iba y no era nada agradable tener que despedirla ya que en realidad comenzaban a pasársela bien, mas eso era algo que más adelante comprenderían y tendrían que aprender a hacer… después, tendrían que aprender a decirle adiós definitivamente a muchas cosas, incluyendo a aquellos a quienes amaban..

- ¡Bueno chicos! ¡En verdad me divertí mucho! ¡Ustedes son increíbles! Y-ya… -Trató de decir Claire, pero las lágrimas se lo impidieron – Y-yo… ya los… ¡Los quiero mucho!

- ¡Y nosotros a ti! –Le dijo Emily dándole un gran abrazo.

- ¡Ey, no seas glotona, yo también quiero! –Le dijo Mao, quitando a la castaña y abrazando a Claire. –Cuídate mucho, ¡Ya tienes nuestros correos, para que nos mandes un mail! ¿Si? –Claire asintió, con los ojos llorosos. Después Max se le acercó y la abrazó.

- ¡Hasta pronto, cuídate mucho!

- Tú también, Maxie… espero que todo mejore. –Le dijo. El rubio asintió y dio espacio para que Takao se despidiera.

- Bueno… tengo que decirlo antes que te vayas… ¡Eres una belleza! –Le dijo y Claire sonrió.

- Taka… lo siento… pero… Yo estoy enamorada.

- ¡Ah, no te preocupes! Fue solo un cumplido, de seguro que Takao es gay. –Bromeó Kai y Emily y Mao negaron con la cabeza rotundamente.

- ¡No lo creo, señor ruso de enorme trasero! –Dijo la castaña. –Según la muy diversa y completísima colección de chicas de enorme… personalidad, que Taka guarda debajo de su colchón, eso me dice que no hay nada de gay en él…

- Aunque parezca todo lo contrario –Dijo Mao y el moreno hizo como que la ahorcaba.

- ¡Las odio! –Les dijo sonriendo y Claire limpió sus lágrimas. Rei se le acercó y le sonrió.

- Entiendo por qué eres su mejor amiga… -Le susurró y la abrazó. Ella sonrió.

- Y yo entiendo… por qué él te quiere tanto, Rei. –Le dijo y el chino la observó, de pronto se le iluminó la mirada. – Ahora te toca cuidar de él… ¿ok?

- Dalo por hecho. Cuídate mucho, te deseo lo mejor –Le dijo Rei y se apartó, sonriendo. Luego Kai se le acercó y la alzó en sus brazos.

- ¡Te adoro, eh! ¡Te adoro, te adoro, te adoro! –Le dijo y ella le besó la frente.

- Y yo a ti, mí querido amigo de enorme y ardiente trasero. –Le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Emily, a lo que ella dijo "Copyright" – Cuídate mucho, Kai. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti… hasta pronto, háblame cuando llegues ¿Si?

- Sí… hasta pronto… -Ambos se abrazaron una vez más, mientras el viento les mecía los cabellos y les secaba las lágrimas. – Recuerda que… siempre, siempre estaré contigo. –Le dijo. Kai asintió.

- Lo sé… este no es un adiós, como siempre… ¡Es un hasta luego!

- Exacto… -Aceptó y se separó de él. Una vez más observó a sus nuevos amigos y luego a Kai. –Creo que tenemos que decirle antes de que me vaya… -Le dijo y el ruso asintió. Después Claire caminó hacia Mao y de su bolsa de viaje, sacó un paquete fotográfico y se lo extendió. – Hay algo ahí… que nos llamó la atención. –Le dijo. Mao la miró impresionada y los demás con curiosidad. Claire se alejó y les sonrió una vez más. Ellos la despidieron con sus manos ahora y dando media vuelta, la hiperactiva rusa que venía del pasado para cambiar el presente, avanzó hacia su avión privado y minutos después, se perdió en la distancia, dejando un nuevo espacio en ellos… no vacío, pero sí, sólo y únicamente para ella.

Cuando volvieron cabizbajos y pensativos a la casa de Takao, donde Emily, Max, Mao y él se bajaban, la castaña le recordó a la pelirrosa sobre las fotografías.

- ¡Cierto! ¿Por qué me dio esto? –Le preguntó a Kai. El ruso la observó y bajó la mirada.

- Hay una fotografía ahí… donde sale alguien que… no sé, es… como, como tú… -Le dijo y ella, inmediatamente se puso a buscar entre las fotografías. Ahí estaba, entre aquellas en las que Max había tomado por accidente, la borrosa imagen de alguien, que, por lo menos la mitad del rostro que aparecía en la imagen, era idéntico a Mao. Todos observaron, sin embargo, no le tomaron mucha importancia.

- Coincidencia… -Dijeron y Kai asintió no muy satisfecho. Mao lo miró y se encogió de hombros y bajaron del auto. "Pero… en verdad que se parece a mi" Se dijo la china, intrigada.

- Yo… voy a acompañar a Mao a su casa –Dijo Max. – No está muy lejos, el que vive más retirado es Rei. –Le dijo y como recordando algo, se acercó a Kai y avanzando directamente hacia su oído le susurró de una forma tan inaudible que sólo el ruso pudo escuchar las palabras: _Te quiero mucho_. Después se alejó sonriendo. Rei observó a Kai, que de pronto se quedó como absorto una vez que arrancó el auto y comenzó a conducir.

- ¡Lo último que me faltaba! –Dijo indignado el chino varios kilómetros después. Kai lo observó. - ¡¿Quién te crees, eh?

- ¡Yo no necesito creerme nadie para ser importante! –Le dijo Kai petulantemente y Rei lanzó un bufido de molestia.

– Eres horrible, detestable…

- ¿Ah si? ¡Uy, cómo me duele! –Le dijo sarcástico.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? –Le dijo Rei y Kai lo miró ahora impresionado.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Le preguntó. Rei agachó la mirada y se sonrojó.

- Creerte tan importante como… p-para… no hablarme… ¡Quiero que me hables otra vez, no puedo seguir así ¿ok? –Le dijo y las palabras se le trabaron. Kai detuvo el auto frente al edificio donde Rei vivía. El chino lo miró. – La verdad es que… ¡Me dolió mucho! Me lastimó el cómo me trataste… porque… porque… ¡Sí, eres importante para mí! –Le dijo y Kai sonrió para sus adentros "Je, al fin" Pensó y puso cara de serio.

- Bueno… ya llegamos. –Le dijo. Rei observó el edificio y asintió, trató de salir, pero la mano de Kai lo tomó del brazo y con un jalón lo hizo volverse, para quedar frente a frente. Entonces, el ruso, decididamente se acercó al chino y unió sus labios con los de él espontánea, rápida, cálidamente; ambos sonrieron con las mejillas rojas, entonces Kai lo observó y se separó de él.

- ¿Por qué… me besaste? –le preguntó. Kai sonrió petulante.

- Porque siempre hago lo que se me antoja y… lo volveré a hacer, lo quieras o no… -Rei sonrió.

- Sí… si quiero… -Le dijo. Kai lo miró de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

- Quizá mañana… quizá el lunes… -Susurró el ruso, con su toque de galán irresistible. –Ahora, tu casita te espera, Rei. –Le dijo. El chino trató de hacer un gesto de enojo, pero no pudo suplantar a la sonrisa.

- Mmmh… no creo que sea buena idea… -Comentó Rei, al momento en que bajaba.

- No creo que me importe… -Le dijo Kai y guiñándole uno de sus hermosos ojos aceleró y se perdió en la distancia. Rei miró cómo se alejaba y después tocó sus labios.

- ¡Sí va a pasar esto cada vez que se enoja conmigo… ojalá se enoje más seguido! –Se dijo, sonriendo un poco incrédulo, un poco nervioso, un poco alterado pero eso sí, con el corazón muy acelerado y con muchas cosquillas recorriéndole el cuerpo, como aquella primera vez, en que comenzaba a enamorarse.

_"Bad kids, all my friends are bad kids  
Product of no dad kids  
Kids like you and me"._


	6. Us

6

**US**

(Regina Spektor)

El inicio de una semana nueva, trajo consigo una nueva esperanza. El despertar del día venía con nuevas ilusiones que florecían en el un poco más alejado verano, que comenzaba ya a perder sus fuerzas como aquél enfermo que espera paciente en la sala del hospital a que llegue el momento de su deceso. Ese día, era uno de esos domingos diferentes, en que las cosas se ven desde el un ángulo que no refleja la monotonía y el aburrimiento que el primer día de la semana trae siempre consigo. El sol brillaba alto y se respiraba cierta alegría y libertad en el ambiente. Ese domingo, sin duda, era distinto, con sus buenas y malas razones. Y lo era, porque ese inicio de semana también traería consigo el inicio de muchas otras cosas más, sorpresas, confesiones, reclamos… uniones y distanciamientos.

Era temprano, no pasaba de la una con treinta minutos de la tarde, y Kai y Rei sonreían, con un dejo de esos nervios morbosos en los labios, esos nervios que son producidos cuando se está ocultando de algo, cuando se camina en secreto y se sabe que podrían ser descubiertos… cuando comienzas a sentir algo por alguien y sabes, que es secreto. Sus pasos eran algo rápidos y trataban de mantenerse alejados para no levantar alguna sospecha en las demás personas, sin embargo, no podían evitar lanzarse extrañas miradas, llenas de un sentimiento de confort y nerviosismo que incluso, llegaba a preocuparles. Así, sin decir una palabra, avanzaron varios metros, hasta que decidieron tomar asiento en una banca, debajo de varias hectáreas de árboles donde había muchas personas, disfrutando de sus helados y de sus familias.

- ¿Te gustó… la película? –Le preguntó Kai, observándolo de reojo. Rei sonrió y asintió, nervioso.

- Me… me siento extraño… -Le dijo.

- Yo me siento feliz… -Admitió él. El chico de la larga trenza lanzó una sonrisa y el viento pareció corresponderle.

- Creo que… ese beso… que me diste… me… me…

- ¡Te gustó tanto que mueres por otro! –Le dijo Kai y Rei se sonrojó. - ¡Lástima que hay tanta gente aquí, si no te daría muchísimos más!

- Kai… yo… yo no puedo con esto… ¡Tengo… n-novio!

- ¡Ah sí, y qué novio! ¡Uno que te grita, te humilla y no sé que otras cosas! ¡Uy! ¡¿Esa es tu idea de relación?

- ¡No! Mira… hay cosas buenas…

- ¡Dime una!

-Eh… él… él…

- ¡Cinco segundos dudando, eres malo para esto, Rei!... y él es malo, pero para amarte… ¡Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo no soy como ese! ¡Que yo…!

- Kai

- Rei… ¡Entiéndeme! Yo te...

- ¡Kai, basta! ¡No!

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo… no puedo hacerle esto a Sasuke…

- ¿Quieres que me aleje?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces? –Le preguntó el ruso después, desanimado. Rei lo observó confundido.

- No debiste haberme besado… ¡Ahora no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!

- ¡Te gusto! –Afirmó el ruso. – Y él te hace daño, te lastima… ¿Cómo puedes quererlo después de eso? Rei yo… -Trató de decir, pero guardó silencio, se quedó observando fijamente un punto distante. El chino lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó.

- ¿No es ese… Sasuke? –Inquirió, señalando hacia el frente. Rei fijó la mirada y abrió más los ojos, sorprendido.

- Sí…-Dijo, al ver que su novio caminaba platicando animadamente con otro chico; nada que fuera de una manera sospechosa, bien podría parecen hermanos, primos o simples amigos, pero a Rei eso lo desconcertó. – Me dijo que no iba a salir ahora… que no nos íbamos a ver porque estaría todo el día ocupado en casa…

- ¡Ya veo que sí! –Dijo Kai, algo sarcástico y observó a Rei… lo que vio, no le agradó en absoluto, el rostro del chino pareció ensombrecerse y entristecerse como si hubiese recibido una horrible noticia… Kai suspiró y le sonrió, tratando de animarlo. – Ven, vamos, es mejor que no nos vea. –Le dijo. Rei se puso en pie junto con él y comenzaron a avanzar. Varios minutos después de seguir caminando en silencio, el ruso lo observó y animadamente comenzó a hablar otra vez. –No creas que le tengo miedo ¿eh?

- ¿Ah no?

- No, al menos por mí no…

- ¿Entonces?

- Si le llegara a tener miedo… sería por ti, Rei, porque no quiero que nadie te lastime… -Rei se detuvo en seco y lo observó. El blanco rostro de Kai brillaba con la luz del sol y sus rojas pupilas penetrantes lo miraban fijamente; no supo si fue el verano o el hecho de haber caminado ya bastante, pero de pronto, una calidez inusitada le nació en su interior y le dieron ganas de sonreír, así, naturalmente. "él jamás diría algo así por mí…" Pensó "Entonces ¿Por qué yo doy todo por él?" Se preguntó y observó de nuevo el rostro de Kai, y por ahora, no pudo encontrar una respuesta en él, pero algo le dijo, que más temprano que tarde, esa respuesta llegaría.

No les resultaba fácil encontrar las respuestas a esas pequeñas interrogantes de la vida, en un mundo que, conforme creces se va haciendo cada vez más complicado; encontrar el por qué, el cómo de cada razón, de cada circunstancia o de cada sentimiento; eso es algo que se logra, acorde a cómo maduramos e interpretamos las razones de nuestros actos. Es difícil aprender de nuestra persona, sin embargo, es bien dicho, que el mejor maestro para cada ser, es su propia vida. Aunque ver el transcurso de la vida, el dolor, el resentimiento o la soledad de ésta, suele ser, la mayoría de las veces, una labor titánica y por lo tanto, aquél valiente que se atreve a aceptar su realidad y luchar contra ella, es un titán… y aunque a veces no se sintiera así, Max lo era.

Esos días de Domingo, en los que se quedaba en soledad en casa, solía sentarse en el último peldaño de la escalera a pensar, observando la puerta por la que su hermano, madre y padre salían para ir a disfrutar en familia. Él simplemente veía cómo sus siluetas desaparecían tras esa barrera de madera que los separaba visualmente y la comparaba con la barrera sentimental que los tenía distantes a él con su familia, en los extremos opuestos del mundo. Ese domingo, Max creía que no sería la excepción a todos, pero hay veces, en que la rutina se rompe para dar paso a algunas sorpresas agradables… y otras, no tanto.

- Max. –Le dijo su madre, mientras terminaba de colorearse los labios, para salir de casa.

-¿Mmmh? –Dijo él, observándola desde el último escalón.

- ¿Qué es eso, de 'mmmh'? ¡Responde bien! ¡Ah y quítate ese pijama, es tarde y tú todavía sigues con la ropa de dormir! ¡No tienes modales! –Le reprendió.

- Sí… mamá –Dijo Max ocultando su fastidio.

- Hoy tengo una reunión, con mi grupo de trabajo. Papá también tuvo que atender unos… -Guardó silencio y tragó saliva. Max la observó con curiosidad, mamá siempre se ponía así de nerviosa cuando papá salía de casa sin cumplir con los deberes de padre… con Nicky. "Papá de seguro tuvo que ir a atender a su amante" pensó Judy, antes de continuar – asuntos en el trabajo y va a regresar tarde. Así que, te quedas cuidando de tu hermano, ¡Voy a volver lo más pronto que pueda! ¡Cuídalo! ¡Hay comida en el refrigerador, métela al microondas y le sirves! ¡Recuerda no darle nada condimentado por su asma! ¿Está bien?

- Ajá… -Musitó el rubio. Judy lo observó severamente, y Max reiteró. –Sí mamá, está muy bien, entiendo a la perfección, ve con cuidado…

- ¡Bien! –Dijo ella y se dirigió a la puerta, mas se detuvo al ver la pequeña silueta de Nicky, vestido también con pijama, que salía de la sala para entrar al recibidor.

- ¡Mami! –Le dijo y se abalanzó hacia las piernas de la rubia, ella lo tomó en los brazos. "Ya está grande para eso" Pensó Max con desagrado, mas no dijo nada.

- ¡Hola mi amor! –le dijo amorosamente besándolo en las mejillas.

- ¿Hoy no me llevas a pasear? –Le preguntó.

- No, cariño, ahora no puedo, tengo que ir al trabajo.

- Pero tú siempre trabajas aquí…

- Sí, amor, pero hoy debo salir un rato. Cuando vuelva te llevo a pasear ¿sí?

- Sí –Contestó el pequeño sonriente. Judy lo besó una vez más y lo bajó al suelo.

- Te cuidas mucho, amor, no juegues con cosas peligrosas. Cuando te de hambre le pides a tu hermano ¿si? ¡No tardo, pórtate bien! –Indicó y lo besó amorosamente. Después avanzó hacia la puerta y colocó sus lentes de sol. – Vuelvo en un rato, Max. –Dijo y salió sin decirle nada más a su otro hijo. La casa quedó en total silencio unos segundos.

- Voy a ver televisión… -Dijo Nicky. Max lo miró.

- Sí, haz lo que quieras… ¡Ah y no brinques en los cojines!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Ya sabes por qué!

- ¡Y si yo quiero brincar, qué! –Exclamó Nicky arrogante. Max lo miró sin tomarle importancia.

- Pues espero que lo disfrutes, porque cuando te metan a un ataúd y te entierren ya no podrás brincar. –Nicky lo miró y le sacó la lengua. Max no hizo nada.

- Estás celoso porque mamá no te quiere y a mí sí –le presumió.

- Me dejaron de querer porque tú naciste. –Le dijo y se puso en pie, giró y subió dos peldaños, dispuesto a ir a su habitación, sin embargo, el timbre de la puerta lo frenó. Dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia ella, la abrió y se encontró con una de las sorpresas del día: Emily y Takao lo observaron, sonrientes desde el exterior. - ¡hola! –Les saludó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Hola, candente empijamado! –Le saludó Emily muy sorprendida de ver los ocultos atributos de Max que quedaban muy a la vista con ese pantalón de algodón y esa camisa manga corta de color azul claro. Avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó. Nicky los miró y se sintió furioso, porque de pronto, se dio cuenta que no siempre, ni en todas partes, era el centro de atención y eso no le gustó.

- Hola Max. –Saludó Takao, ambos chocaron la palma de sus manos.

- Pasen –Les invitó. Ambos obedecieron, haciendo una reverencia antes de entrar. - ¿Y… por qué vienen? –Les preguntó.

- ¡Linda tu casa! –Comentó Takao.

- Mmmh, se nota que no has visto la de Kai.

- ¡Uy créeme que me encantaría ver la de Kai! –Exclamó la castaña en doble sentido – ¡Ah sí, hoy venimos a verte, sólo eso! –Max sonrió, feliz.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Se siente bien eso! –Les dijo. Sus amigos lo miraron algo confundidos. –Bueno… es que a mí nadie me visita –Les explicó. –Creo que si tuviera perro, lo visitaran más a él que a mí… ¡en fin! Me alegra que estén aquí.

-Y a nosotros… ¡Por cierto! ¡¿Qué hay de comer? ¡Morimos de hambre! –Le dijo Emily abruptamente y Takao la pellizcó, Max rió contento.

- Tenemos todo el refrigerador para devorar… -Les dijo y avanzaron a la sala, con una sonrisa. Nicky los observó y ahora fue él, el que se quiso ir a su habitación. Subió rápidamente y cuando entró a ella, estrelló la puerta. Después, se arrojó a su cama y fijó la vista en sus dos almohadas rellenas de plumas. Se puso en pie y tomó una de ellas, para luego arremeterla contra el piso y abriéndola con sus uñas, lleno de furia. Las blancas plumas volaron por toda la habitación y Nicky las observó unos instantes, después, se arrojó a su cama, respirando el polvo y las diminutas hebras de las plumas que viajaban en el aire.

Dos horas pasaron rápido, Takao, Max y Emily conversaban animadamente mientras veían un malísimo programa de televisión.

- ¡Yo creo que sí tienen que hablar con Aizawa, él es bueno, de seguro que les deja hacer el examen! –Comentó Takao y Emily asintió.

- Por lo menos es de los que no está tan amargado y en menstruación perpetua. –Dijo Emily y quiso hablar de nuevo, pero guardó silencio al escuchar un golpe sordo. Max se puso en pie. - ¿Qué fue eso? –Le preguntó y el rubio se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y tu hermano? –Le preguntó Takao y Max lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Nicky! –Exclamó y cruzó la sala a grandes zancadas. Sus amigos lo imitaron. Subieron a las escaleras y avanzaron por un no muy largo pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la habitación del menor de la casa. Max tocó la puerta, mas no recibieron respuesta. - ¿Engendro?... ¡¿Engendro estás ahí? –preguntó y todo se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces el rubio giró la perilla y entró. Deslizó su mirada velozmente por todo el cuarto y lo que observó lo dejó sin habla, cientos o miles de plumas blancas yacían esparcidas por doquier y en el suelo, con una fuerte herida en la cabeza, estaba Nicky, sangrando y respirando con dificultad.

- ¡Mierda! –Exclamó Emily y entró a la habitación con la mirada clavada en el pequeño cuerpo del niño. Max permaneció en silencio, apretó los puños y sin darse cuenta comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

- ¡Este imbécil! –Gritó, con la voz entrecortada del coraje. Avanzó hacia Nicky y con ayuda de Emily y Takao, muy lentamente lo subieron a la cama. El niño estaba pálido y sangraba del golpe en su cabeza. Max jaló sus cabellos y observó que su hermano abría los ojos.

- N-no p-puedo… re-respi-rar –Le dijo con la voz grave y emitiendo una especie de pitido cada vez que el viento cruzaba su tráquea. Takao y Emily observaron que Max temblaba.

- Tra-tranquilo. –Le susurró. Y avanzó hacia uno de los cajones del pequeño, de dentro, sacó un inhalador y de inmediato lo colocó en la boca de su hermano. –Aspira profundo… -Le dijo. Mas Nicky comenzó a cambiar de color, su piel pareció hacerse más blanca y sus ojos parecieron haberse hundido.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Max! ¡¿Qué hacemos? –Exclamó Takao.

- ¡Ayúdenme a bajarlo, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital! O llamar una ambulancia lo que sea. – Sus dos amigos asintieron. Emily tomó el respirador mientras que los dos chicos el cuerpo del niño y de inmediato salieron de la habitación y descendieron. La castaña corrió hacia el teléfono, el más cercano estaba en el recibidor, a un lado de la puerta. Lo tomó y comenzó a marcar, justo al mismo momento en que la perilla de la puerta principal giró y esta se abrió. Emily quedó petrificada al ver a Judy entrar y mirarla, con asombro, justamente a los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Gritó.

- Eh… ¡Eh! ¡Yo, Taka! ¡Max! –Judy avanzó hacia Emily, ahora se veía furiosa. - ¡S-su! ¡Su hijo e-está muy mal! –Le dijo y la expresión de la rubia cambió por completo. Se volvió hacia la derecha y con horror encontró a Max cargando el cuerpo de su bebé, que lucía con un color azul amoratado.

- ¡NICKY! –Gritó llena de pavor y corrió hacia su pequeño, arrebatándolo de los brazos de su hermano. - ¡MI AMOR, MI BEBÉ! ¿Qué tienes, Nicky, mírame? –Exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Emily a como pudo, por la impresión ordenó la ambulancia y colgó justo para ver cómo los ojos de la madre de Max se clavaban en él con tanto desprecio que aterraba. - ¡Eres un imbécil! –Le gritó, dándole fuertes y fieros jalones al brazo del rubio. Takao guardó silencio al ver cómo los ojos de Max, esos brillantes ojos azules se llenaban de agua y sus mejillas enrojecían de dolor contenido. - ¡TE DIJE QUE LO CUIDARAS Y YA VES LO QUE PROVOCAS! ¡ERES UN INEPTO! ¡No sirves para nada, ni para cuidar de tu hermano cuando no estoy! ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar que si se muere será tu culpa, eh? ¡Has pensado eso? –Vociferó jalándolo más cruelmente, mientras el delgado cuerpo de Max se dejaba sacudir por la fuerza y la angustia de su madre. - ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡No! ¡No lo he pensado! –Le dijo observando el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mas sin derramar una sola de ellas. Un horroroso silencio cayó sobre la estancia, silencio que era cortado débilmente por la dificultada respiración de Nicky; Max lo observó y bajó la mirada, en ese leve segundo deseó ser una vez más ese que estaba a punto de morir, después, el temible gemir de las sirenas de ambulancia lo hizo ver de nuevo a su madre, que corría desesperada hacia la puerta principal con su hermano en brazos. Dio dos leves pasos, para seguirla pero la voz de Judy lo detuvo.

- ¡Hoy te quedas hasta que llegue tu papá! ¡Pero estos dos, se largan! ¿Entendido? – Gritó y salió. El cuerpo de Nicky fue de inmediato colocado en una camilla y subido al vehículo, mientras su aterrada madre lo acompañaba, llena de la angustia de pensar en que, quizá, ese Domingo pudo ser el último que vio a su hijo con vida.

- Max… -Susurró Emily y avanzó hacia él. Takao depositó su mano sobre el hombro de éste, pero Max no los miró.

- Váyanse… -Indicó, muy quedamente.

- ¡Pero, Max!

- ¡Estoy bien! –Les dijo, con el rostro ensombrecido, fijo en el suelo. Emily lo abrazó, sin embargo, su amigo no reaccionó. – Váyanse… nos vemos mañana en la escuela, que estén bien… y disculpen todo esto… -Les dijo. Sus dos amigos asintieron, con la garganta hecha un nudo y en silencio abandonaron la casa de Max. Él los observó salir, después en silencio, fue y tomó asiento en el segundo peldaño de la escalera y esperó… callado, con dolor, con angustia… esperó a que llegara una respuesta, un por qué… algo que le dijera por qué, él, debía ser tan infeliz.

Takao y Emily caminaron sin hablar, no querían comentar nada, ni siquiera se atrevían a cuestionarse ellos mismos sobre lo ocurrido. Lo sabían, por alguna razón u otra, la vida era así, no podían quejarse ni sobre admirar a Max, porque ellos también tenían una vida complicada, sin embargo, sentir ese dolor y ver cómo no se derrumbaba, les había hecho ver el ejemplo de que, la fortaleza puede ser tan grande, como los problemas mismos. Hay veces, en que, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo para permanecer en pie, éste resulta imposible y ellos todavía no aprendían que son fuertes también, aquellos que se dejan caer, para poder levantarse una vez más, más alto, más fortalecidos… más humanos. Y eso mismo, era lo que Max descubriría ese domingo.

Continuaron caminando hasta que Emily se detuvo. Takao la observó.

-Tengo sed. –Le dijo. El moreno asintió. Inconscientemente se volvió hacia su derecha y se topó con una fuente de sodas. –Ahí hay una… ¿vamos a comprar algo?

- Sí… -Aceptó Takao y de pronto, como reconociendo algo, fijó su vista a través del cristal del establecimiento. - ¿Esos no son Kai y Rei? –Le preguntó y de inmediato, los dos se acercaron, curiosos.

- Sí… ¡Si son! –Exclamó la castaña. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con un poco de morbo. Rápidamente cruzaron la calle y entraron al lugar. Una campanilla de techo sonó al momento de abrir la puerta e hizo que Kai y Rei se volvieron a ellos.

- ¡Hola! –Les dijo Rei. Ambos chicos caminaron hacia ellos.

- Hola. –Saludaron.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! –Les dijo Kai. - ¿De dónde vienen? –Takao y Emily se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron nerviosos.

- De la casa de Max… -Le dijo el moreno. Kai los miró fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¡Se ven raros! –Les dijo Rei. Ambos chicos tomaron asiento.

- Ordenen lo que quieran, yo los invito. –Les dijo Kai.

- Gracias. –Dijeron ambos, otra vez. – La verdad es que… ¡Pasó algo muy feo!

- ¿Qué cosa, Taka? –Inquirió el ruso, preocupado. Rei lo observó.

- Estábamos ahí, muy tranquilos… y de pronto escuchamos un golpe… subimos y encontramos a Nicky con la cabeza sangrando y de color morado sin poder respirar… ¡Para mala suerte de Max, su mamá llegó en ese momento y…! –Musitó Emily.

- Se… puso histérica. –Continuó Takao. –Le dijo cosas horribles… le dijo que si su hermano se moría iba a ser su culpa… y… lo jalaba del brazo muy… violentamente. –Dijo y el recordar le produjo un mal sabor en la boca. Kai quedó boquiabierto, al igual que Rei. Entonces el ruso se puso en pie. Sacó dinero de su cartera y lo puso sobre la mesa. Rei lo miró impresionado.

- ¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó. Kai lo observó.

- Voy a ver a Max a su casa. –Le dijo. –Ordenen lo que quieran, hay suficiente dinero. Lo siento Rei… pero…

- ¡Sí! ¡Está bien! –Le dijo éste. Kai asintió y salió apresurado. Rei lo observó marcharse y lanzó un largo suspiro. Los tres guardaron silencio.

- Interrumpimos… algo muy importante ¿verdad? –Inquirió Emily suavemente, Rei la observó y denegó.

- No… de hecho, yo creo que ya iba a ir a mi casa…

- ¿Se pelearon?

- ¡No! Pero…

- ¿Pero? –Inquirió Takao. Rei los miró, tragó saliva y habló.

-Estoy confuso. A-ayer… Kai y yo nos… nos besamos.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Que bien! –Dijo Emily y sintió ganas de morderse la lengua.

- Pero… me… me siento muy mal.

- ¿Por qué, Kai besa tan mal? –Preguntó Takao.

- ¡Claro que no, eso es imposible! –Contestaron Emily y Rei al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron. Después Rei continuó. – Me… me siento mal… de ser infiel… ¡Nunca pensé que… que… haría algo así!

- Pero… ¡Un beso no te convierte en infiel, Rei! –Le reconfortó Emily, el chino los miró seriamente. – O… ¿pasó algo más?

- No… fue sólo un beso, pero… ese bendito beso… me hizo… desear estar con Kai… tratar… tratar algo con él… ser…

- Novios –Musitó Takao, Rei asintió. Guardaron silencio. Después de lo pasado con Max, temieron que a él también se le antojara tratar algo con Kai… se miraron a los ojos los tres y temieron, por primera vez, hacer más corta la distancia entre ellos; por primera vez, también, se preguntaron ¿qué pasaría si su amistad fuera más allá que sólo eso? Esa no sería la primera vez que se lo preguntarían, habría muchas más… y en su mayoría, siempre obtendrían la respuesta una vez después de haber dado un paso adelante.

Fuertes golpeteos huecos hicieron a Max abrir los ojos, se había quedado dormido sentado en el peldaño de la escalera. Con movimientos torpes se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y la fuerte luz del domingo le cegó por unos instantes, después, escuchó una reconfortante y a la vez muy esperada voz, la de Kai.

- Hola… Max. –Le saludó. Y el rubio lo miró como si él fuera un ángel, o un héroe que lo salvaría de la desgracia.

- Hola… -Susurró, con una seña le invitó a entrar. Avanzaron hacia las escaleras y en silencio tomaron asiento.

-Por… casualidad Rei y yo nos encontramos a Taka y Emily… y… nos contaron lo que pasó.

- Y… ¿sólo por eso viniste? –Preguntó. Kai lo miró enternecido.

- ¿Sólo por eso? ¡Te parece poco lo que pasó! ¡Max!

- Kai… mira… ¡estoy acostumbrado! –Musitó con una leve sonrisa falsa en los labios. – Eso pasa casi a diario…

- ¡Pues por eso mismo!... por eso vine… ¡Porque no quiero que pienses que debes pasar por todo esto que sucede a diario tú solo!...

- Kai… yo.

- Max… Escúchame… ¡No tengas miedo de derrumbarte!... ¡Ya no estás solo! ¿No te das cuenta?... Emily, Takao, Mao, Rei… y yo, estamos contigo para ayudarte a levantarte una, dos, tres, diez veces… ¡Las que sea! –Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas y su respiración se agitó.

- Y-yo… yo no… -Susurró y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. –Yo… ya no puedo. –Admitió y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. – Busco la respuesta, me esfuerzo ¡Intento! ¡Intento a diario, día tras día, sobrevivo al rechazo de mis papás, a mi soledad, a mi miedo! Y… quiero seguir luchando para que ellos me quieran, para ser un buen hijo… para ganarme su respeto… ¡Para que me miren como lo miran a él!... ¡Pero ya estoy muy cansado! –Sollozó y Kai, llevado por la ternura, la compasión y el enorme cariño que tenía hacia Max lo envolvió en sus brazos. El rubio se refugió en su pecho y lloró, lloró como no lo había hecho, lloró y se sintió protegido y entonces no le importó ser débil; en ese momento bajó su guardia y dejó que toda la presencia de Kai, que todo su ser entrara en él y se internara en su corazón, fue ahí, cuando permitió que su corazón sintiera algo más… y su corazón decidió, al sentir esa protección, que era de él, de Kai, de quién debía enamorarse, y así lo hizo.

El lunes comenzó, comenzó con el típico remolino de impulsos de la juventud y venía acompañado de fuertes vientos y grandes nubes negras que paseaban por el cielo, lanzando estruendos y sorprendiendo a más de uno. Esa mañana, como la clase 1 B-C entraba una hora después por extrañas y desconocidas razones del profesor, los alumnos de la clase apenas se aglomeraban para entrar y comenzar una semana más. Takao, Rei y Emily se habían encontrado camino al instituto y al llegar decidieron tomar asiento en algún lugar para esperar al resto de sus amigos. En verdad esperaban a que Max llegara, Rei no había dicho nada, pero sentía preocupación por él… no quería admitirlo, pero el día anterior, hubiera deseado ir también él a verlo, sin embargo, uno de sus grandes defectos era su obstinación… y se había obstinado en no soportar a Max por más múltiples reacciones y deseos tuviera cada día de… ¿molestarlo?...

- ¡Amo estos días! –Exclamó Emily, al sentir el frío viento de la lluvia que se avecinaba en su piel.

- Sí, y a mí. –Comentó Rei, volviéndose hacia la izquierda, para observar el macetero donde conoció a Kai. Se sorprendió al ver a Deni sentado ahí, observando fijamente a la castaña que permanecía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento. – Emily… -Susurró y ella contestó sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Mmmh?

- ¿Qué le hiciste al primo de Mao? –Takao observó a Rei. Emily abrió los ojos.

- ¡Nada! Bueno… quise quemarle su casa, pero luego me di cuenta que también cocinaría a Mao… por eso me detuve. –Bromeó. - ¿Por?

- Es que… -Susurró Rei. –No deja de mirarte. La castaña, alterada levantó la vista y la unió con la de Deni, que de inmediato se volvió a otra parte y puso un gesto furioso.

- ¿Quiere guerra… o qué? –Preguntó y Takao fijó la mirada en Deni, el muy guapo Deni y torció una mueca. "Espero que sólo sea guerra" pensó observando después a Emily.

- Ahí viene Mao –Señaló Rei. Emily la observó y quiso interceptarla, mas se detuvo al observar que Daisuke se acercaba a ella y contuvo una sonrisa al observar la expresión de Haruka que justo pasaba por un lado.

- ¡Mao! ¡Hola! –Le saludó el chico. Mao lo miró y le sonrió, al momento que acomodaba su cabello que no cesaba de moverse por el viento.

- Hola… ¡Daisuke! –Dijo correctamente y el chico sonrió. - ¡¿Cómo estás? ¡¿No tienes clase?

- Eh, me escapé de deportes, para encontrarte. Quería hablar contigo – La mirada de Mao se fijó en Daisuke y sonrió complacida y algo avergonzada.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué honor! –Dijo sonriendo y acomodó su cabello, ya que le picaba los ojos. – Y… ¡Dime!

- Ah sí… bueno… y-yo… e-este… ehm… -Musitó el chico apenado, aclaró su garganta y observó a la pelirrosa. - ¡Bueno! Lo diré rápido porque tengo que volver a clase… Eh… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo, otra vez? ¡Es que! ¡T-tengo algo muy importante que decirte! –Le dijo. "¡¿Se me va a declarar?" Pensó Mao y se sintió algo incómoda, sin embargo recordó las palabras de Saen y sonrió.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Aceptó. - ¿Mañana después de clases, te parece?

- ¡Sí, claro! ¡Y-yo te busco!

- ¡Ok! ¡Hasta entonces! –Le dijo. Daisuke asintió y se alejó corriendo. En ese mismo momento, haciendo todo lo contrario al chico, dos chicas prácticamente se lanzaron hacia Mao.

- ¡Qué te dijo? –Gritonearon Haruka y Emily al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Tú no te metas en nuestros asuntos, vieja chismosa! –Le dijo Emily.

- ¡Cállate fracaso humano! –Contestó Haruka. - ¿Qué te dijo, Mao?

- ¡No te importa! –Le gritó Emily de nuevo, jalándola del cabello para alejarla.

- Ya, ya, Emily, tranquila… creo que esto sí le importa. –Comentó Mao y observó a Haruka. Sonrió con malicia y acomodó su cabello una vez más. – Daisuke me invitó a salir de nuevo con él… ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Acepté! –Le dijo fingidísimamente amable y Emily lanzó un grito de emoción. Haruka apretó los dientes y sonrió también fingidamente.

- ¡Pues a ver cuánto te dura el gusto, querida! –Le dijo.

- ¡Pues con sólo verte así, tenemos gusto para días y días! –Le dijo Mao y tomando a Emily del brazo, ambas se alejaron muy dignas y orgullosas.

- ¡Jaja! Se lo merece por perra. –Le dijo Emily, ambas sonrieron y se encontraron con Takao y Rei que guardaban silencio.

Las clases iniciaron pocos minutos después y siguieron lentamente. El clima estaba fresco y algo tenebroso lo que hacía un poco más ameno el día, ya que al no haber tanto sol, no se notaba el transcurso de las horas. Como en muchas otras ocasiones, las clases no habían tenido alguna relevancia, ese día todos permanecían en silencio, sin sarcasmos, sin pleitos, sin gritos, sin insultos, sin reprobaciones, se diría que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quizá la primera semana de clases, ése día los alumnos del primero BC parecían normales. No fue sino hasta la clase de 'Filosofía y desarrollo humano' cuando el día tomó un toque distinto. Asuhara Akyo, el profesor que al parecer era el más normal de todos y más fácil de sobrellevar, quizá por su joven edad; después de explicar su clase y escuchar las dudas, colocó la tarea sobre la pizarra y sin previo aviso se dio a la tarea de organizar parejas para la elaboración de ésta.

- Akaike y Anzai –Dijo, después de muchas parejas más. Suspiró y observó a sus alumnos. – Chang y –Nombró y Mao lo observó. "Wittman, Wittman, Wittman" Pensaban ella y Emily – Fuschida –Dijo y Mao sintió que un tsunami polar se le venía encima. Lenta y temblorosamente se volvió hacia su derecha, fijó su vista en la esquina inferior del otro extremo del aula y ahí estaba Haruka, mirándola perversamente. "Ay mierda" pensó – Kon y Genji –Rei paseó su mirada velozmente por toda el aula ¿Quién era ese Genji? – Etsuko y Deushi –Dijo y dos chicos levantaron la mano. – Kinomiya y Hideki –Emily de pronto hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar "¿Eh? ¿Hideki?" Pensó Takao y levantó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con una bellísima chica sentada justo enfrente a mitad del aula; era delgada, quizá demasiado, de tez blanca y ojos claros, además de usar el cabello algo corto y de un color más claro al natural.

- ¿Quién es ella? –Le preguntó a Rei. El chino le contestó sin dejar de observar al profesor.

–Se llama Karin, vive en una zona lujosa… sus papás tienen un restaurante muy famoso.

- ¡Ah sí! Ya recordé… -Dijo Takao. Y el profesor continuó con la lista hasta que casi al final nombró a las últimas tres parejas.

- Hiwattari –Dijo y Kai levantó la mano. –Y Mizuhara. –Max observó al ruso que lo miró y le guiñó un ojo, pero el rubio no reaccionó y Kai agachó la mirada "¿Qué puedo hacer por él?" Se preguntó –Wittman y Anami. –Dijo y Mao abrió los ojos de una manera gigantesca. "¡No es verdad!" Pensó y miró a una pasmada Emily.

- Anami… ¿no… es… tu, primo, Mao? –Inquirió y la pelirrosa asintió levemente. La castaña por su parte, se volvió hacia el lugar que Haruka y Deni ocupaban y ambos chicos la miraban, Haruka con malicia, pero Deni… ¿De qué forma la veía Deni, el malvado primo de Mao hijo de la Satán? (como le habían puesto a la tía de ésta).

- Y por último Hideaki y Kasamatsu. –Concluyó Akyo. –Muy bien, es todo por hoy. La tarea es para el próximo lunes, suerte esta semana y nos vemos la próxima. –Dijo y tras un saludo de sus alumnos el profesor abandonó el aula y los estudiantes se dispusieron a abandonar la escuela.

Takao despreocupadamente tomó su mochila y se preparó para seguir a sus amigos, sin embargo, una dulce voz lo detuvo.

- Disculpa, Kinomiya ¿Tienes un segundo? –Le preguntó la mencionada Karin. Emily la miró e hizo una mueca.

- ¡No, no tiene! ¡Taka, vámonos!

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Dejas que ésta tome decisiones por ti? –Le preguntó y el moreno le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Claro que tengo tiempo! ¡Tú dime! –Se volvió a sus amigos y sonrió nervioso. –Váyanse, ya los alcanzo. – Emily le sacó la lengua y dio media vuelta. Salió apresurada del aula al igual que sus muy sorprendidos amigos. El moreno volvió a tomar asiento en su pupitre y Karin lo imitó, pero en el asiento contiguo. - ¿Y… bueno?

- Eh… este… Ehm… Bueno, quiero decirte que me agradó mucho que fueras tú mi compañero porque… creo que tú eres… muy interesante. –Le dijo y de pronto se lamió los labios, acercándose a Takao quizá demasiado.

- Oh…. B-bueno… es… genial, que te agrade que… yo y tú que ha-hagamos el trabajo juntos… -Karin sonrió y lentamente deslizó su pie sobre la pierna de Takao que enrojeció quedándose sin palabras.

- Podríamos hacer muchas cosas más que… el trabajo. –Le dijo la chica provocativamente y el moreno sintió una muy precipitada erección. –Mmmh… ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa mañana, después de clases para… trabajar?

-S-sí…. ¡Claro! –Aceptó el moreno. Karin sonrió y se puso de pie.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó y deslizó su dedo índice sobre el rostro del moreno. - ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta mañana! –Musitó y salió del aula. Takao lanzó un largo suspiro y se quedó sentado varios minutos, esperando que ese sonrojo y esa erección disminuyeran.

Era tarde cuando abandonaron la escuela, después de asegurarse que Saen de nuevo no estaba en clases; era graciosa la forma en que el profesor desaparecía y era gracioso que sus únicos alumnos no lo echaran de menos, sin embargo, era raro el hecho de que la dirección no se quejara de sus ausencias. Caminaban en silencio, cada uno preocupado por tener que sobrevivir al maldito trabajo en equipo, incluso Kai, que había quedado con Max, estaba preocupado de cómo reaccionar ante el rubio, que ese día no había dicho una sola palabra. El cielo seguía nublado, mas no había caído una gota de lluvia en todo el día, parecía extraño, pero el ambiente era como si se avecinara una gran tormenta; así sería, pero ellos no lo sabían. Mao levantó su mirada de pronto, al ver una silueta recargada debajo de un árbol, cerca de la salida del instituto y sonrió al ver que era de Saen de quien se trataba. Sonrió y disimuladamente se alejó de sus compañeros y avanzó hacia su profesor.

- Chang ¡Hola! –Le saludó él, al verla.

- Mitsui Sensei. –Saludó Mao formalmente. Él rió.

- Dime Saen. ¿Cómo estás, Mao?

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Y usted?

- Yo también muy bien… veo que ya se van.

- Sí… pensamos que hoy tampoco nos daría clases y… nos fuimos.

- Ah no te preocupes… de todas formas tengo asuntos que atender. ¿Y, qué tal está todo?

- Excelente. –Le dijo Mao y el viento comenzó a jugar con el cabello de ambos, pegándose en la frente de la pelirrosa. Saen la miró, era verdaderamente bella, sonrió y tiernamente se tomó la libertad de apartar el cabello de ésta de su frente. La china se quedó sin habla y sintió desmayarse. –E-eh… Daisuke… me invitó a salir mañana… ¿sabe?

- ¿Ah sí? ¡¿Aceptaste?

- Sí… bueno, es que dijo que tiene algo muy importante que decirme…

- ¡Ya veo! Quizá planea declararse… -Le dijo. Mao se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

-Espero que no… -Contestó. Saen sonrió.

- Bueno… ¡tengo que retirarme! ¡Nos vemos pronto, Mao, cuídate! –Ella asintió y él comenzó a alejarse. Mao lo miró y de pronto, un impulso raro y estúpidamente incontenible la atacó.

- ¡Eh! ¡Saen! –Gritó. El joven se volvió a ella y el viento los acarició a ambos. – L-lo… lo extrañaba… -Le dijo sonrojada. Saen guardó silencio unos segundos.

-Sí… yo también a ti, Mao. –Le dijo, se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Mao sonrió con el corazón acelerado. Se mordió un labio y suspiró. "¡Diablos!" pensó con una extraña sensación adentro, como si de pronto, se sintiera más ligera.

Los nubarrones negros no desaparecieron a la mañana siguiente, ése martes el viento pareció subir en intensidad, pero las nubes no se movían, el cielo permanecía quieto como un enorme masa de lodo, negro y tenebroso. Y precisamente, el día pareció que tampoco avanzaba, a ratos se podía ver una pequeña llovizna pero no más, mientras la luz del sol parecía no haber salido, las horas sí caminaban y caminaban sin detenerse, cuando menos lo pensaron la clases normales habían terminado y seguía aquella última de 'recreación' o de hora libre, como la de Saen, sólo que, para variar un poco, el profesor esa vez si asistió a clases e incluso hasta llegó a explicar y a comentar buenas historias, buenas tramas y complicadas psicologías utilizadas en éstas, por lo que, la hora pasó amena y agradable, más para Mao que se deleitaba con la profunda voz del profesor y lo veía tan imponente mientras que él, de vez en cuando, también le lanzaba una que otra mirada a ella y sonreía cuando escribía algo sobre la pizarra.

- ¡Bueno, chicos, eso es todo por ahora! ¡Son libres, largo de aquí! –Les dijo y sus alumnos irrespetuosamente se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron jovialmente del profesor que les sonreía y correspondía. Mao fue la última en salir, pero antes de cruzar la puerta la voz del joven la detuvo. – Mao… -Le dijo. Ella lo observó, el estar a solas con él en el aula de pronto la puso nerviosa. – Mucha suerte en tu cita… -La chica sonrió con ternura y Saen descubrió por qué era que los chicos la buscaban, Mao era preciosa más cuando sonreía así. – Que te diviertas mucho… lo mereces.

- Gracias… Sa-S-sensei. –Corrigió, hizo una reverencia y salió. Caminó a prisa, tanto que no notó que Haruka avanzó después de ella, observándola fijamente. Cuando finalmente alcanzó a sus amigos, Emily lanzó una impresionada mirada a Mao.

- ¡¿Apoco Saen dura tan poco? –Le dijo. Mao se quedó en seco.

- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó, sorprendida.

- ¡Vaya, tan guapo y yo que pensé que era una terrible bestia duradera en… el pupitre de clases! –Le dijo por no decir 'la cama'. Mao rió.

- ¡Ah bueno, es que como ya voy de salida, sólo tuvimos algo rapidito y ya! –Bromeó ella también.

- ¡Wow, Mao lo ha aceptado! –Dijo Kai. – Ese es el primer paso, el segundo es…

- ¡El cigarrillo, el lunar sobre el labio y el largo vestido rojo! –Bromeó Takao.

- ¡Je! ¡Eres toda una 'Betty Bop' estudiantil! –Dijo Rei.

- ¡Oigan! ¡No soy una ramera de los cincuenta!...

- … No, del dos mil sí. –Dijo Max.

- ¡Ya ven, Max sí me entiende! ¡Yo soy joven bella y ardiente! ¡Una llama de pasión encendida y devastadora! –Se defendió la chica poéticamente y abrazando a Max.

- Oigan, hablando de trabajos, necesito uno… y no precisamente como el de Mao, quiero uno donde si gane dinero y no lo haga por placer. –Dijo Takao.

- ¡Ey que no los escuchen porque si de por sí tengo la peor fama de la escuela! –Exclamó ésta. - ¿En verdad quieres trabajar, Taka?

- Sí… quiero ayudar a mi mamá y… bueno, ayudarme a mí.

- ¡Pero! ¡¿Y la beca? –Inquirió Rei. Kai observó a Max y recordó, sonrió enternecido.

- Bueno, aún la mantengo… pero aún así, quiero comenzar a depender menos de otros y todo eso… ade…

- ¡Takao, hola! –Saludaron a espaldas de los chicos y el moreno guardó silencio se puso nervioso al recordar la voz de Karin.

- ¡Agh, esa zorrita hija de…! –Masculló Emily con cara de náusea. Takao la miró y sonrió con un cosquilleo en el estómago.

- ¿No estás celosa, o sí? –Le preguntó sagazmente; Rei, Kai, Max y Mao abrieron los ojos inmensos y observaron a la castaña con una expresión como si de pronto se enteraran que todos tienen sida.

- ¿EHHHHHH? –Gritaron y Emily retrocedió.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, NO ES ESO, CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TAKA TONTO! –Gritó ésta. – Odio tanto a esa perrilla que no soporto… -Dijo sin importarle que Karin la oyera, ella sólo soltó una mueca. Takao agachó la mirada, decepcionado.

- ¡Ah bueno! –Dijo él interrumpiéndola. Y caminó hacia a la mencionada perrilla. Ella le sonrió. - ¡Bueno, tengo que hacer el trabajo de filosofía! ¡Hasta mañana! –Exclamó y sin decir más, él y Karin se alejaron.

- ¡Ay es cierto, el trabajo! –Se quejó Rei mientras los veía partir. –Estoy empezando a creer que Asuhara me puso de pareja con un extraterrestre… ¡No tengo idea de quién sea!

- ¡Ehm! Limón, permíteme recordarte que fuiste tú solito desde mucho tiempo antes de entrar al 'finísimo' instituto Yoshiro, el que decidió andar con Sasuke, no culpes al pobre profesor Asuhara, él no tiene la culpa de ¡Tus pésimos gustos! –Le dijo Kai diplomática y burlonamente y Rei hizo el puchero de indignación.

- ¡Te odio! –Le dijo. Y Kai rió.

- ¡No es cierto, me amas! ¡Sin discusiones: quieres todo conmigo, ahora! – Jugó y Rei no pudo evitar la sonrisa que trató de contener.

- ¡Queridos, váyanse a imitar a Mao a un 'love hotel' ¿sí? – Les dijo Emily y Mao le soltó un manotazo en la espalda a la castaña. - ¡Auch!

- ¡Deja de difamarme! –Le reprendió.

- Sí, sobre todo cuando su cita se acerca… justamente ahora. –Dijo Max y Mao observó a Daisuke que se acercaba tímidamente. Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos y después Daisuke apresuradamente desvió la vista hacia Mao. Haruka sonrió con malicia y caminó hacia el grupito de su peor enemiga.

- ¡Hola, Mao! –Saludó el chico y fue respondido por otra persona, a espaldas de ellos.

- ¡Hola, Daisuke! –Saludó Haruka y Mao sintió que un escalofrío la recorría.

- Hola, Haruka. –Dijeron ambos, pero la china lo hizo con los dientes apretados. Después le preguntó. - ¡Si viniste a verme por el trabajo que tenemos que hacer, lamento cancelarte pero es que tengo un compromiso muy importante con Daisuke! ¡Será mañana, qué lástima! "¡Me moría de ganas de trabajar contigo, Querida!" –Expresó remarcando el sarcasmo. Sus amigos decidieron no intervenir.

- ¡Ehm…. Mejor nos vamos! ¡Adiós Mao! –Dijo Max. Lugo observó a la cita de su amiga. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Max sonrió. – Adiós Daisuke. –Exclamó y el chico lo miró levemente y se volvió a otro lado.

- Parece que no le caes bien… -Le dijo Emily. Mao se despidió de ellos agitando su mano y se alejaron. Después observó a Haruka.

- ¡Aquí es el momento donde imitas a mis amigos, linda! –Le dijo. Haruka sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Ay Mao! ¡¿Pero por qué tanta descortesía? ¡Si somos compañeras de equipo, tenemos que pasar tiempo juntas! ¡Es más, para no perder éste valioso día, he decidido que los acompañaré! –Dijo y la china enfureció.

- ¡Primero me trago un neumático de avión lleno de Arsénico! –Masculló apretando los puños.

- ¿No te importaría verdad, lindo Dai? –Le preguntó dulcemente al chico que sonrió apenado.

- ¡Claro que no, al contrario, ven con nosotros! –Le dijo. Y a Mao le provocó querer tomar un enorme trozo de concreto del suelo y estrellarlo en la pequeña y curiosa cabeza del chico que a veces se parecía a Max. Él, sonriendo, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Haruka con él, mas, cuando pasó a un lado de Mao sonrió y susurró.

- ¿Entonces… te consigo ese neumático, Mao linda? –y la linda Mao perdió lo linda apretando su quijada y sus labios tanto que parecieron ponerse algo morados. Pero después recapacitó y entonces deseó que lo que Saen le dijo fuera real y que Daisuke en verdad se le declarara… ese sería un duro golpe para la perra, perrísima, bastarda desgraciada, (como Emily sabiamente solía decirle) de Haruka.

Mientras tanto y alejados de ellos tres, los cuatro amigos de Mao se preparaban para abandonar la escuela. Se habían detenido sin una razón específica y se observaban no muy seguros de irse o de hablar de algo. El ruso se mantenía en silencio, mientras abría la puerta de su coche y de la misma forma le nació de pronto observar a cierto rubio que seguía sin mencionar una palabra. A partir del domingo pasado, Kai había retomado el concepto que tenía de Max y lo había vuelto algo más valioso; ahora lo admiraba, le preocupaba mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado y sobretodo… lo quería.

- ¡Bueno, Max! ¡Sube al auto! –Le dijo. Rei los miró impresionado y Emily ni se preocupó.

- ¡¿A dónde vamos? –Le preguntó el rubio. El ruso sonrió.

- ¡Pues a mi casa! ¡Vamos a comenzar con esa bendita tarea de una buena vez! –Explicó. –Bueno, Emily, Rei, nos vemos mañana. Disculpen por no poder llevarlos.

- ¡Hasta mañana! –Susurró Max y subió al auto después de Kai. Segundos después el coche se alejaba y ahora ambos chicos lo miraban irse.

- ¿Y tú qué harás, Rei? –Le preguntó Emily.

- Mmmh… ¡No voy a esperar a que los alienígenas me devuelvan a mi compañero de equipo! Voy a iniciarlo yo solo… y… pues ya veré. ¿Y tú? –Le preguntó. La castaña hizo otra mueca.

- Voy a ir a casa de Mao… a ver al ¡imbécil ese! –Dijo con desagrado. Rei la compadeció, Deni era un completo idiota, las atrocidades que le hacían a Mao eran incluso desesperantes para ellos; de pronto el chino cayó en cuenta que lo que más admiraba de sus amigos es que, a pesar de todo, e incluso siendo muy raro, no los había visto llorar nunca, excepto a Max, pero la recuperación casi instantánea de éste lo hizo asombrarse aún más; ahora Rei sabía que sus amigos no tenían una vida fácil pero ¿En verdad los conocía bien? ¿O eran ellos tan valientes que soportaban el dolor sin importar las cantidades?... era extraño pensarlo, pero a su ver, era él mismo, Rei Kon, el que tenía la vida más fácil y menos complicada de todos ellos y no sabía si eso lo debería hacer sentir mejor.

Una vez que todos llegaron a sus destinos, quizá unos más pronto o quizá otros con más tardanza e incluso insultos, hubo algo en el ambiente que los puso nerviosos. Max se sintió aterrado de estar ahí, a solas con Kai, con ese Kai que lo hacía sonrojarse y le alteraba el ritmo cardiaco. Ambos tomaron asiento y el ruso constantemente le sonreía, como si fuera un placer enorme verlo.

- Max… ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó. El rubio sintió que la respiración se le entrecortaba. Kai lo ponía nervioso, como nadie más lograba hacerlo. - ¿Max?

- ¡S-sí, sí! Todo bien…

- ¿Seguro? ¿Tu hermanito cómo está?

- Bien… no, no pasó nada más que un ataque… cuando se le combina el asma con su problema del corazón pues… pasa eso…

- ¡Lo siento mucho por ti! ¡En verdad, Max!... ¿Sabes?

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… ¡Yo te quiero mucho, Max! –Le dijo Kai, como recordándolo de pronto.

- Y-y… y yo a ti… -Susurró el rubio y Kai se posó a su lado y lo envolvió en sus brazos, uniéndolo a su cuerpo. Max aspiró el aroma del ruso, su calidez, sintió la suavidad de su piel y la firmeza de sus músculos y enrojeció, su temperatura aumentó y sus manos y quijada comenzaron a temblar de nervios, de esa rara calidez erótica que invade los cuerpos cuando apenas se inicia el contacto con otra persona por primera vez.

Por su parte, cuando Emily se posó frente a la casa de Mao sintió desfallecer, había algo, algo muy raro en ese Deni que hasta le intimidaba, ¡a ella! ¡A la psicópata con el excremento de perro en el zapato! Quizá estaba en su mirada, quizá en su forma de actuar, en donde fuera, a Emily le parecía muy raro que un trío de hermanos tan guapos como ellos fueran así… sobre todo Deni, que no se parecía a ninguno de los dos y que era casi un chico de portada de revista, ¿sería eso lo que la intimidaba? Suspiró y tomando valor tocó el timbre de la puerta. Esperó varios segundos y el mismo Deni le abrió, para sorpresa de la castaña, él sonreía muy amablemente. Eso le hizo pensar en que quizá hubiera alguna escopeta en su mano escondida tras la puerta, mas al entrar se cercioró de que no había arma alguna (por lo menos a la vista) con la que pudiera ser borrada del mundo. Era raro que la primera vez que visitaba la casa de Mao, hubiera sido por ir con uno de sus detestables primos y no con ella.

- ¡Bienvenida! –Le dijo él. Ella asintió inclinándose. - ¡¿Gustas algo de beber?

- Agua… de preferencia sin saliva, cucarachas u orines… por favor.

- ¡Mmmh! ¡Veo que Mao te tiene muy informada!

- ¡No necesito que Mao me informe nada para saber la vil que eres, Anami!

- ¡Uy, qué fuerte! –Dijo él jovialmente. - ¡Vamos, toma asiento! –Emily avanzó hacia la sala y se sentó.

- Y… ¿La señora Mei? –Le preguntó.

- Salió al mercado con Kenji. –Le contestó, extendiéndole un vaso con agua. Emily lo tomó y Deni le sonrió; su sonrisa era hermosa al igual que su dentadura. "Vaya… el chico anuncio de pasta dental" – Me alegro que hayas venido… - Comentó y ella se sonrojó de pronto. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Estoy sorprendida! –Le dijo. Deni sonrió.

- ¿De qué?

- De que al parecer, muy en el fondo, tienes un lado humano…

- Je, yo creo lo mismo de ti…

- ¡Ay no me digas! "¡qué fuerte!" –Remarcó sarcástica.

- ¡¿Por qué no te agrado? –Le preguntó tomando asiento frente a ella. Emily torció un gesto exasperada.

- ¡A ver! No sé… ¡Ah sí! ¡Porque eres un completo idiota!... je, mira, no sé quién seas, ni el número de la personalidad que tienes ahora, pero te recomiendo que dejes salir al primo de Mao para poder avanzar con el trabajo y largarme de aquí… ¡¿ok?

- Ah…. ¡¿Crees que tengo personalidades múltiples?

- "¡Ah! ¡¿Crees que me creo el cuento de que puedes actuar como ser humano?" ¡Me subestimas!

- ¿Crees que no puedo ser amable? –Emily asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Porque ni siquiera tratas de serlo con tu propia prima… por eso. –Le dijo. Deni agachó la mirada avergonzado.

-Todo eso… es… muy distinto. –Le dijo, apenado. Emily lo observó y vio que era sincero.

- Dime por qué eres amable.

- Porque… tú lo mereces. –Contestó él y el corazón de la castaña se aceleró. Ambos se miraron y desviaron sus ojos a otra parte, de pronto se sintieron incómodos, pero, extrañamente, a Emily se le quitaron las ganas de irse de inmediato.

Era increíble como la adrenalina recorría las piernas de Takao y lo llenaba de un sudor frío, que estaba a punto de convertirse en pánico mientras el pie de Karin recorría suave y lentamente la pierna de éste subiendo cada vez más, y deteniéndose en el momento en que los padres o algún mesero se acercaba a la mesa de ambos para atenderlos. La chica era decidida y sabía lo que quería, y no dudaba en demostrárselo a Takao.

- Taka… -Susurró dulcemente. El moreno la observó. - ¿Te parece si subimos a mi habitación para… comenzar la tarea?

- Eh… eh… claro, claro vamos. –Aceptó él y ambos se pusieron de pie. Caminaron entre las mesas del elegante restaurante y después hacia la entrada de servicio. Pasaron un largo pasillo, la cocina y después llegaron a la puerta que conectaba el negocio con la casa. Subieron las escaleras con velocidad y después recorrieron un pasillo, a un costado de éste se encontraba la habitación de la chica, quien abrió la puerta e invitó a Takao a pasar. Entraron y quedaron en silencio, Karin podía notar cómo las piernas del chico se estremecían.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Estás nervioso? –Le preguntó. Takao tragó mucho aire y negó nerviosamente. Ella sonrió. - ¡Eres tan lindo, Taka! –Le dijo. Ambos tomaron asiento en la alfombra del suelo.

- ¿P-por… por qué haces esto? ¡Ni nos conocemos! –Le preguntó. Karin sonrió.

- Je, ¿sabes? ¡Tú apenas me acabas de conocer, Takao! Pero… yo tengo mucho tiempo que te he visto… que conozco tu nombre y… que… -Se incorporó y de rodillas avanzó hacia el moreno. Ambos rostros quedaron frente a frente, impactando aliento con aliento. – Me gustas…

- ¿Qué? P-pero… -Takao guardó silencio al sentir la respiración de Karin acercársele, levantó los labios, respirando agitado y cerró los ojos, sin embargo, la imagen de esa castaña a veces gruñona, a veces sarcástica y ácida… y siempre su mejor amiga y compañera, su único apoyo y su consejera por ¡más de 30 años! Como ambos solían decir se le vino a la mente y se volvió a otra parte. Karin lo observó y se alejó "Es por ella" pensó. – Eh… lo siento.

- ¡No, no te preocupes! ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a trabajar? –Propuso. Takao asintió y al mismo tiempo, ambos lanzaron un largo suspiro.

Los fuertes resoplidos de Mao era lo único que salía de la boca de los tres chicos que permanecían en silencio, sentados a la mesa en un restaurante de comida rápida, mirándose los unos a los otros con esa sensación de incomodidad que predominaba en las citas de Mao con alguien… sobretodo si una de sus peores enemigas estaba a un lado, como ahora.

- Ehm…

- Mmmh… mmmh…

- Bueno… yo…. –Al fin se atrevió a decir Daisuke. Mao y Haruka levantaron la mirada, al fin el chico había despertado. –Ehm… bueno… ¡Quise invitarte Mao, porque! –Mao sonrió al ver a Haruka. "Sí, vamos, declárateme" se decía sin pensar en qué respondería. –Yo… tengo algo muy importante que pedirte…

- ¿Sí? ¡Tú dime, lo que quieras! Yo… si puedo ayudarte, cuenta con ello.

- ¡¿Enserio? –Preguntó él, esperanzado. Mao asintió y Haruka se volvió a otro lado diciendo mientras tosía: O-FRE-CI-DA. Mao gruñó.

- Sí… ¿Q-qué se te ofrece? –Daisuke enrojeció y agachó la mirada. "¡Sí!" Gritó Mao en sus adentros "¡No!" Se lamentó Haruka.

- B-bueno… yo… yo… quería… quiero… pedirte que…

- ¿Sí, si? –Dijeron ambas a la expectativa.

- Q-que… que…

- ¿Si? ¡Habla por Dios, se nos viene el Apocalipsis aquí! –Gritó Haruka y Mao le tapó la boca.

- Continúa… -Le dijo, nerviosa soportando la mordida de la otra chica.

- Mao… quiero… quiero pedirte que por favor… tú… tú me… ¡Me presentes a tu amigo Max! –Le dijo, cambiando a un color rojo volcánico mientras ambas chicas cambiaban a un blanco del color de la nieve. Mao soltó a Haruka y la cabeza de ésta cayó a la mesa golpeándose estrepitosamente.

- ¿Qué? –Chillaron ambas, débilmente. Daisuke no podía ni hablar, sus piernas parecían un vibrador en lugar de una parte del cuerpo y sentía que la respiración se le iba.

- No puede ser… -Se lamentó Haruka con la cabeza todavía sobre la mesa. Mao lo miró impactada y de pronto, se sintió vacía, utilizada y luego culpable, al pensar que el pobre chico debió sentirse igual que ella cuando lo ridiculizó en aquella cita. ¿Era eso venganza?

- M-me… ¿me estás diciendo que tú?

- S-sí… a-a mi… me… me gustan… -Bajó la voz a un grado de ser casi inaudible. –Los chicos. –Ahora fue Mao la que comenzó a sudar frío.

- ¡Claro, lindos rubios estudiantes que vuelven locos hasta a los chóferes de Limosinas! ¿no?...

- Mao… l-lo siento y-yo… -Ella lo miró y tomando un enorme valor y una enorme fuerza sonrió.

- No te preocupes… ¡está bien! Creo que… era lógico, ¡Nada es para las solteras! –Dijo.

- ¿Sí… le… hablarás de mí? –Preguntó después de un largo silencio. "No, claro que no" pensaron ambas chicas. Mao se contuvo, pero su acompañante no.

- ¡¿Qué? –Gritó Haruka y después habló dramáticamente. - ¡Pero qué descaro! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Está bien que Mao sea una basura incompetente y ridícula, una caricatura que trata de ser mujer y todo eso, pero, quiero que sepas que detrás de ella, de esa ropa fea y barata –"Es el uniforme que tú también usas" Pensó la china mirando su ropa –Detrás de esa piel grasosa y ese aspecto de loca… ¡Ahí! Ahí… en su pecho… ¡Se esconde un par de boobies! ¡Pequeñas y deformadas, pero están ahí! –Dijo y Mao y Daisuke abrieron los ojos sin decir nada, sin poder hacerlo mejor dicho. ¿En qué momento las boobies de Mao habían entrado al tema de discusión sobre la homosexualidad de un chico? – Es una mujer… ¡Aunque no lo parezca! Es una chica… ¡Es una chica, un remedo o intento de ello pero lo es!... ¡Y tienes que respetarla como tal! ¡La estás utilizando! ¡La estás engañando! ¡Y puedo estar disfrutando este momento y regocijarme en los jugos de mi felicidad! ¡Pero me uno a la solidaridad femenina! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a una mujer! ¡¿Qué no eres gay? ¡Se supone que debes comprender! ¡Los gays entienden de esto! –Finalizó. Y ambos chicos guardaron un rotundo silencio… y el restaurante entero también. Fue Mao ahora la que se dio de topes contra la mesa. Daisuke se puso en pie.

- T-tiene razón, Mao… discúlpame.

- Sí, tiene razón, tengo boobies… –Susurró la otra a punto del colapso, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, pero Daisuke no quiso, ni pudo quedarse un segundo más ahí, salió casi corriendo del lugar dejando a ambas chicas con el rostro lleno de impacto.

- ¡Sólo a ti, Mao! ¡¿Ya ves lo que provocas? ¡Fuiste un cita tan mala que lo volviste gay! –Le dijo Haruka después, sin salir del impacto. Mao abrió los ojos y observó el mantel de la mesa, mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus manos, efectivamente, sólo a ella, lo peor, era que en efecto, Daisuke sí se le había declarado…

El miércoles una nueva ráfaga de nerviosismo llegó junto con el viento que traían los nubarrones negros que a ratos desaparecían. Por una parte, Takao seguía tratando de evitar las candentes miradas que Karin, la bella, muy bella Karin le lanzaba a lo largo de todo el salón y que eran producto de los nuevos chismes de la problemática clase BC, que no se comparaba para nada con la clase F, donde había hasta suicidas que ya habían logrado su cometido y también machistas homosexuales violentos, como era el caso de Sasuke.

Por otra parte eran Mao y Haruka las que permanecían absortas a las clases, "no puede ser" repetía la segunda a cada rato en su mente y negaba con pesadez moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia otro. Mientras que Mao cavilaba y especulaba las posibles razones del por qué pudo volver gay a un lindo chico que comenzaba agradarle y que de pronto le pidió que le presentara a uno de sus mejores amigos que para colmo, parecía que a ese mejor amigo le gustaba otro de sus mejores amigos… sin embargo, lo que más se cuestionaba era si debía sobreponer su valor y orgullo de mujer a la amistad… ¿Debía, o mejor dicho, podía decirle a Max lo que había pasado?

- ¿Qué tienes, Mao querida? – Le preguntó Emily de pronto, parándose a un lado de la china. Ella la miró saliendo del trance.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¡Porque comenzó el receso hace 5 minutos y tú sigues observando el vacío, 'Maita'! –Le dijo en diminutivo, según ella. Mao asintió y comenzó a guardar sus útiles.

- Te cuento afuera, vamos. –Le dijo. Emily asintió. - ¡Ahora los alcanzamos! –Le dijo a sus demás amigos.

- ¿A dónde van?

- ¡Cosas de chicas! –Dijo Mao.

- ¡Si ya saben, menstruaciones e infecciones vaginales, nada que un buen tampón y un buen fungicida no arreglen! ¿Verdad, Mao? –Gritó Emily y su amiga simplemente apretó los dientes.

-Sí… Emily. –Masculló y avanzaron hacia fuera del aula. Sus amigos les pasaron por un lado observándolas con curiosidad. - ¡Hay infección aquí, largo!

- ¡Uyyy ya perdón! –Dijo Kai indignado y acompañado de sus tres amigos descendieron las escaleras. Mao suspiró y observó a Emily sin notar ambas que Deni salió del aula y al ver a Emily se le acercó sonriendo sigilosamente para después mojar uno de sus dedos con saliva y meterlo en la oreja de esta que de inmediato lanzó un grito. Mao miró a su primo y llevó su mano hacia su boca. "¡Está muerto!" Pensó pero se sorprendió al notar que Emily al ver al chico sonrió.

- ¡Ey! ¡Eres un imbécil! –Le dijo riéndose y Deni le sacó la lengua. - ¡¿Vas a desayunar?

- Sí ¿no quieres venir? –Mao abrió la boca tanto que sintió tocar las rodillas con ella.

- Eh, no, voy a desayunar con mis amigos…

- ¿Y yo no soy tu amigo? –Le preguntó él. Emily guardó silencio para contestar pero calló al ver a Mao.

- ¡ejem, cof, cof! –Articuló ella, sin fingir que carraspeaba.

- ¡Ehhhhh! –Dijo la castaña girando los ojos. - ¡No! ¡Y no preguntes más! ¡Largo de aquí! –Deni sonrió.

- ¡Adiós, perra! –Le dijo.

- ¡Adiós, mierda! –Le dijo ella. Y Mao quedó en silencio completamente. Emily la miró y sonrió nerviosa.

- ¿Desde… cuándo tú y él dejaron de ser enemigos naturales?

- Ehm… ¡Nah! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! Cuéntame lo que ibas a decirme… ¡Es más interesante! –Le pidió, excusándose de toda culpa.

- ¡Ah sí! –Dijo Mao. - ¡¿A qué ni sabes qué? –Dijo en su pose de vieja chismosa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te acostaste con Daisuke, verdad, dejadota? –Inquirió mordaz y Mao lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Cuándo, antes o después de que se declarara gay enfrente de Haruka y de mí y me pidiera que… le presentara a Max? –Emily abrió los ojos muy grandes.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- ¡Sí! –Exclamó Mao adoloridamente.

- ¡¿Fuiste tan mala cita que se volvió Gay? ¿No es muy extremista? ¡¿Pues qué le hiciste? – La china simplemente apretó los ojos y lanzó un bufido de fastidio.

- ¡Gracias amiga de mi alma, no me ayudes tanto! –Dijo sarcástica y furiosa. Emily sonrió nerviosa. - ¡Ahh! –Exclamó Mao y después de calmarse habló. – Emily… estoy muy triste… ¡Daisuke me pidió que le presentara a Max! ¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué soy muy mala persona, una pésima chica?... ¿alguien que ni siquiera un guapísimo chofer elegiría teniendo a Max a un lado? ¿Por qué Max y no Mao?... –De pronto, al recapacitar sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. – Me… comporté con él como realmente soy… y ya ves… M-me… me usó para acercarse a Max… como… ¡Como si yo no tuviera sentimientos o qué! Me… me siento dolida y aunque sé que está mal… me siento dolida con Max.

- Sí te entiendo… -Susurró la castaña y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. – Y… ¿Le dirás a nuestro violable amigo rubio?

- No lo sé… ¡Es que! ¡Yo tengo orgullo! Yo… ¡Yo soy la señorita orgullo!... –Emily la miró severamente, como examinándola - ¡Sí, Emily, aún soy señorita! –Repuso Mao.

- Ah que aburrida tu vida…-masculló la otra de forma jactanciosa.

- ¡Ay no te hagas, una monja se ha masturbado más que tú! –Le dijo Mao y Emily se rió tratando de contenerse.

- Mmmh… ¿me espías o qué? –preguntó sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Claro! ¡Tengo videos!

- ¡Bueno, ya sigue con tu drama! ¡Ay Mao!

- ¡Ah sí! Te digo que… ¡Ese pequeño bastardo me usó, me usó vilmente! ¡Tanto así que hasta a Haruka le molestó!

- Ugh… debió ser grave…

- Sí…

- O estar muy ebria…

- Sí, eso también. No, no, creo que no lo haré.

- Pero Mao…

- ¡Ay vamos, Max ni siquiera hace a Daisuke en el mundo!

- Mmmh… pues si tú crees que es lo mejor, así déjalo. –Le apoyó Emily y se miraron, consternadas. Era difícil, sin duda, sobreponer las cosas ante el orgullo y el amor propio, así como es difícil hacer las cosas por el simple hecho de que quizá puedas ayudar a alguien más y no recibir nada, e incluso salir lastimado, eso Mao no lo comprendía; su amor propio y su orgullo eran tales que jamás aceptaba nada que la dejara abajo, no lo parecía, pero la pelirrosa podía ser una gran competencia para Kai en hedonismo, ella no sabía cómo corresponder sin buscar nada a cambio porque siempre tuvo que luchar por lo suyo, desde que sus primos y su tía comenzaron a fastidiarle la vida. Mao no dejaba de luchar por apegarse a todo, por sobrevivir por sus propios medios y eso la hacía ser algo egoísta.

Muy al contrario de Rei, a quien el orgullo y la fortaleza le duraban tanto como una pastilla de menta en la boca. Ese día se había estado preguntando y planteando la posibilidad de tomar la iniciativa esa vez, de dar un paso más, de ser más valiente y decidido y actuar, hacer algo más que estar a la expectativa y fue en el receso, mientras Takao y Max compraban su almuerzo y Kai los esperaba, cuando encontró su oportunidad.

- Kai… -susurró y el ruso lo observó.

- ¿Si?

- Ehm… quiero, quiero…

- ¿Quieres, quieres? ¿Qué cosa? –Inquirió el ruso sonriendo. Rei estaba apenado.

- Quiero… saber si te gustaría… s-salir conmigo ahora… ¡Digo, para matar el tiempo! Porque mi extraterrestre compañero de equipo sigue desaparecido y pues pensé… que sería… ¡Divertido! - balbuceó y a Kai le entraron ganas de besarlo otra vez, pero se contuvo al estar rodeados de gente.

- Siempre es divertido salir contigo, pero, mi no alienígena y rubio compañero de equipo me espera ahora para hacer el trabajo… -Le dijo algo apenado. Rei lo miró y sintió tristeza.

- Oh…

- Lo siento.

- ¡No, no! ¡Está bien! ¡Diviértanse! –Le dijo y sonrió. –No importa…

Una vez las clases hubieron terminado, el abandonar la escuela parecía como ingresar al paraíso. El aire de la tarde se había hecho algo frío y por temor a la lluvia, muchos de los estudiantes se alejaban con prisa hacia sus casas, mas había otros que también andaban con prisa pero no precisamente por temor a mojarse con una lluvia que aún no caía; entre ellos estaban Emily y Deni; en cuanto la última clase dio su fin, ambos tomaron sus útiles y salieron del edificio y de la escuela juntos ante el asombro de Mao, Rei, Kai, Takao y Max. Caminaron en silencio; mientras uno miraba el cielo, el otro el suelo y así sucesivamente hasta que Deni se detuvo, frente al río donde su acompañante había tirado el maletín de su 'amoroso' padre el primer día de clases.

- ¿Por qué te paras? –Le preguntó ella. Él la observó y del brazo la jaló para que observara el río.

- Me gusta estar aquí… -Le dijo.

- ¡A mí no, y tenemos un trabajo que hacer!

- ¡¿Nunca estás tranquila? –Le preguntó. Emily frunció el ceño.

- ¡Claro que sí!... tú no me conoces nada…

- No… pero… Me gustaría hacerlo…

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres?

- Te digo si me prometes no quemar mi casa… -Condicionó el chico. Emily sonrió.

- Mmmh… lo intentaré… Dime.

- Me gustaría… conocerte mejor… más. –La castaña se quedó sin habla. Deni la observó. –Emily… tú me gustas… -Confesó y ambos se sonrojaron.

- No voy a andar contigo… -Sentenció de pronto como reaccionando.

- ¡¿Por qué no? –Preguntó el otro molesto.

- ¡Porque eres el abominable primo de Mao!

- Y hombre de las nieves. –Dijo él y ella sonrió. – Y también soy lindo… ¡No lo niegues, yo sé que te gusto!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Por qué? ¡Tú a mi me gustas!

- ¡¿Por qué te gusto?

- ¡Porque eres tú! –Le dijo él y ella volvió a sonrojarse. –Y quiero que me dejes intentar… quiero que me dejes estar más cerca de ti… ¡Sal conmigo, loca del zapato lleno de mierda! ¿Si, por favor? –Emily sonrió.

- ¡Ok! –Aceptó con una linda mirada detrás de sus gafas. –Pero sólo porque me hablas así de bonito –Bromeó y ambos se sonrieron, entonces él lentamente deslizó su mano hacia la de ella y la sostuvo muy despacio, el corazón de ambos se aceleró y sin decir nada, se quedaron observando el río, con un calor indescriptible en el pecho, pero a pesar de ser indescriptible era la misma que Max tenía en ese mismo momento, mientras ocupaba un lugar sobre la cama de Kai en la enorme habitación de éste, mientras lo observaba ir y venir buscando hojas blancas donde hacer anotaciones.

- ¡Ya, déjalo así! –Le recomendó Max y Kai lo miró.

- ¡No estoy acostumbrado a rendirme! –Le dijo.

- ¿Por eso sigues intentando con Rei? –El ruso decidió descansar un poco y tomó asiento a un lado de Max.

- ¡Exacto! Pero… ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Últimamente me pasa algo raro…

- ¿Te estás volviendo hetero?

- No…

- ¡¿Te diste cuenta que Rei es demasiado gay para ti? –Kai rió.

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces?

- Me… ha comenzado a gustar alguien más… -Le dijo y observó al rubio, sonrojado por haber escuchado eso y la cercanía con Kai y sonrió.

- Vaya… ¡Es normal, supongo!

- Sí… sobre todo si consideramos lo grandioso y valiente y… hermoso que es este chico…

- Ah… y… ¿lo conozco? –Le preguntó el rubio muy quedito, preocupado, temeroso, mirándolo desde abajo hacia arriba. Kai sintió ganas de lanzársele encima.

- Sí… Max… ¡Pero! Antes de que preguntes quién es… quiero que sepas que no quiero hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos chicos… porque ambos son importantes y no puedo decirte su nombre porque… ¡No quiero que le vayas con el chisme!… ¿Qué me recomiendas que haga?

- Mmmh… ¡Eres impresionante, Kai! –Alabó Max y el ruso le acarició el cabello. –Y… lo que te puedo aconsejar es que… pienses con cuál de esos dos ¡Afortunados chicos! –Bromeó y ambos sonrieron. –Es con el que te sientes mejor… esa persona especial que te hace sentir especial a ti también sólo por estar con él… esa persona que… te tiene todo el día a la expectativa… en el deseo… ¡Esa persona es la correcta, Kai! –Le dijo. Y el ruso guardó silencio pensativo.

- Tienes razón… ¡debo pensar muy bien esto! Y tomar la mejor decisión…

Takao, últimamente se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien fuerte; últimamente había afrontado su realidad y sentía estar tomando las decisiones que consideraba las mejores, como conseguir un empleo; aún no entendía que poco a poco estaba madurando, él creía que madurar era la habilidad que poder llevar a cabo todo, sin necesitar ayuda, sin depender de nadie, pero se equivocaba; madurar también implica aceptar a los demás y el apoyo que nos brindan para mejorar, aceptar las oportunidades y dar lo mejor de nosotros; justamente esa noche, una vez que terminaban en trabajo del día y trataba de controlar los nervios que la ropa de Karin le provocaba, una de esas oportunidades se presentó. Karin guardó sus útiles escolares y sonriente miró a Takao.

- ¡Gracias por haber venido ahora! –Le dijo. El moreno sonrió.

- Por nada… -contestó éste. –Bueno, creo que ya me voy. Es tarde.

-Eh… espera, quiero hablar de algo contigo. –Le dijo ella y se acercó. Takao tragó saliva. –Bueno… primero que nada, no quiero que pienses que soy entrometida… pero… a-ayer escuché que… que estabas buscando empleo…

- Eh… sí…

- Y… ¿no has encontrado nada? –Le preguntó. El moreno denegó y tomó asiento, junto con Karin en la cama de ésta, uno al lado del otro.

- No, la gente no quiere contratarme, porque ocupan a alguien que trabaje más tiempo y que tenga más años…

- Si… bueno… Takao… yo… estuve hablando con mi papá y… ellos están dispuestos a emplearte… ¡Claro, sólo si quieres y puedes presentarte desde mañana, después de la escuela! –El moreno la miró impresionado. Ella sonrió.

- ¡Claro que sí, gracias! –Le dijo y después guardó silencio. – Pero… ¿Por qué haces esto? –Karin se sonrojó.

- Porque… tú eres mejor de lo que creía… y… me gustaría estar más cerca de ti… -Le susurró y después, muy lentamente le besó la mejilla. Takao sintió de nuevo esos nervios y se volvió lentamente hacia ella, sus labios casi se rozaban y pudo sentir la calidez que la chica emanaba.

- Y-ya… ya me tengo que ir… -Le dijo. Y ella se apartó, con las mejillas rojas.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Claro! –Takao se puso en pie.

- Hasta mañana –dijo y salió apresurado de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras, cruzó la sala y se tranquilizó al sentir el fresco viento tocarle la piel. Avanzó cabizbajo por la calle, el sol declinaba y era seguido por su sombra, caminó pensando, recapacitando; se sentía feliz por una parte por ya tener empleo. Mas sin embargo, por otro lado, se sentía confundido respecto a Karin… ¿Acaso ella lo veía como alguien diferente? ¿Era más que una simple explosión de hormonas lo que hacía que se comportara así con él?... Después pensó en Emily, estuvo a punto de besar a Karin pero no podía dejar de pensar en Emily en ese momento… ¿Se daría cuenta ella, alguna vez de todo?... Antes esperaba que no fuera así, pero ahora, ya no estaba seguro.

- ¡Taka! –Le gritó precisamente la voz de su amiga. Se volvió hacia su derecha y se encontró con la figura de Emily. Ella caminó hacia el moreno sonriente, radiante y él la miró con gusto.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces a estas horas a un lado del río?

- ¡Lo estaba viendo! –Le contestó ella y avanzaron.

- Te ves particularmente feliz… ¿Qué te paso? ¡No me digas que tiraste de nuevo el maletín del Señor Wittman!

- ¿Eh? ¡No, ahora tengo pensando ponerle ácido o algo dentro! –Le dijo sonriente.

- Ah… ¿Entonces por qué sonríes? –Emily se detuvo y Takao también, se volvió para quedar frente a frente, ella se mordió un labio llena de emoción y él frunció el ceño.

- ¡Taka! ¡Te vas a morir! –Le dijo. - ¡Tengo! ¡Una cita! –Exclamó y efectivamente, algo dentro de Takao murió… las esperanzas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Una cita? –Inquirió, suavemente fingiendo emoción.

- ¡Síiii! ¿No es genial?

- Sí… lo mejor. –Contestó él. –Y… ¿con quién?

- ¡Ohhh! Eso… es secreto. –Le dijo emocionada y Takao sonrió, mientras comenzaron a avanzar de nuevo.

La mañana del jueves comenzó con nuevos bríos para todos, aunque la semana había sido monótona incluso hasta en el clima; mas no lo era en la vida de Mao, Rei, Max, Kai, Emily y Takao, en absoluto. A veces ellos solían pensar que ir a la escuela era una prueba de supervivencia y se reconfortaban a veces, cuando se quedaban solos, en que, por lo menos su vida no era aburrida… por muy difícil que ésta fuera. Una de esas dificultades era afrontar las cosas, y era en la que precisamente Mao estaba teniendo más trabajo. Se sentía agotada de salir siempre perdiendo y deseaba perder, pero por lo menos no hacer que otro ganara con su derrota y luego al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se sentía culpable; después, cuando se dio cuenta de su encierro en ese círculo vicioso, decidió que era tiempo de pedir ayuda y así fue.

Durante el receso, ella en silencio bajó del edificio y paseó por toda la escuela para ver si encontraba a su consejero particular, para mejorar un poco las cosas, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

- Mitsui Sensei. –Susurró y Saen se volvió a ella.

- Mao… ¡Hola! ¡Mmmh, por tu cara parece que no te va muy bien! ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡Vaya, sí que es bueno, ya me siento mejor! –Le dijo ella. Sonrieron y se recargaron sobre la pared de central. – Es que… ¿recuerda que le dije que saldría con Daisuke?

- Sí, lo recuerdo… ¿cómo te fue, se te declaró? –Mao giró los ojos.

- Ehm… ¡Sí, eso hizo precisamente!

- Oh… ¿Así que ya sabes que es gay? –Le preguntó y Mao asintió sin darse cuenta de la pregunta.

- Sí… y es… ¡¿Cómo sabe que yo sé que él es gay? –Le preguntó impresionada.

- Eh… lo sé desde hace tiempo, Mao…. ¡Por eso te dije que no es tu tipo! ¿Recuerdas? –La china guardó silencio y recordó. Asintió. –Me di cuenta observándolo…

-Pues no se le nota mucho…

- No… pero si pones atención puedes darte cuenta que ese chico, está muy interesado en… Max…

- ¡¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Mao impresionada. ¿Desde cuándo Saen tenía poderes mentales?

- No, no tengo poderes mentales, Mao… sólo tengo una buena vista. Mira, me di cuenta de que es gay y de que Max le gusta, observándolos a ustedes. A ti y a él… ¿No sé si te has dado cuenta que ustedes dos tienden a caminar siempre juntos, uno al lado del otro?…

- Oh…. No, no lo había notado.

- ¡Ah, pues lo hacen! Y… después de observar bien, miré que Asano no te miraba a ti, sino a él. Por eso lo deduje…

- Vaya… Es impresionante…

- Je… ¡Y entonces! ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Me siento utilizada. –Confesó Mao. – Daisuke me pidió que lo presentara con Max… y… eso me dolió… yo… fui un objeto, se acercó a mí sólo porque nos ve caminar juntos… y… eso me dolió… me hace sentir que no debo esperar nada de nadie porque jamás llegará lo que estoy buscando… que no merezco que ni un chico que no es mi tipo me mire… ¡Que no puedo rechazar nada porque lógicamente nada vendrá!

- Mao… debes comprender que no todos son fuertes, como tú… así como hay cosas que tú no te atrevías a hacer por miedo, hay otras personas que les sucede lo mismo… él tomó una gran decisión y mucho valor por lograr lo que busca, creo que lo que deberías hacer en lugar de quejarte es aprender un poco más… ¡No va a llegar nadie hasta que no quieras que así sea, hasta que no te des cuenta que mereces muchas cosas más!... pero que si actúas correctamente sin buscar un beneficio, ese porvenir será mejor, porque tendrás gente que te apoyará cuando lo necesites… porque tu calidez y tu valor humano son irreemplazables y únicos, Mao… pero está en ti si quieres o no hacerlos valer o si prefieres que tu orgullo te gane. Ponte a pensar que él te pidió ayuda, que necesita que lo ayudes… que confía en ti lo suficiente y hasta te estima como para encargarte algo tan delicado como son los sentimientos… sus sentimientos – La chica guardó silencio. Después de pensarlo asintió.

- Dejarme llevar por el orgullo y perder una posible buena amistad… no se justifica… ¡Tiene razón, Sensei! Gracias. –Le dijo, sonriente. Saen le esbozó otra cálida y perfecta sonrisa y ella se puso nerviosa. – Además que… hay otra persona que me interesa… y no es Daisuke, para nada… ¡Creo que ya me siento mejor! ¡Creo que todo está mejor así! –Le dijo y haciendo una reverencia se alejó. Saen la siguió con la mirada y sonrió.

- ¿Así que en verdad te gusta alguien, eh Mao?... ¿quién será? –Se preguntó curioso.

Lejos de Saen, mientras Mao cruzaba la escuela para reunirse con sus amigos, Emily esperaba debajo del árbol donde siempre comían, a que su amiga llegara, pero fue sorprendida por algo más agradable que ver a Mao.

- ¡Hola, criatura! –Le dijo la voz de Deni a sus espaldas y Emily se volvió hacia él.

- Hola, monstruote. –Saludó ella. Deni se le acercó rápido y le extendió una botella con té de jazmín dentro.

- Toma… que comas bien. –Le dijo, y ambos se sonrojaron.

- ¡Maldito cursi!

- Malagradecida –Masculló él y volvieron a sonreírse. - ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ¡Adiós! –Le dijo y se alejó justo a tiempo, antes de que Mao llegase con ella.

- ¿Y los demás? –Le preguntó.

- Ahí vienen. –Dijo Emily. – Le dije a Taka que te trajera un Sándwich ¿está bien? –Mao asintió y sus amigos, menos Rei, llegaron cargando su comida. - ¿Y Rei?

- Fue al baño –contestó Takao.

- Ojalá se lo lleve la taza. –Dijo Max.

- Eh… ahora que hablamos de Rei y aprovechando que él no está –Dijo Kai y Max lo miró con interés. – Quiero decirles algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Mao, tomando asiento a un lado de Max.

- Es… sobre… mí y sobre Rei… -Dijo Kai. Max lo miró sonreír y lo supuso todo. –Y-yo… estoy muy interesado en Rei… y… hasta… siento que… que me… me estoy enamorando de él… -Todos, menos Max alargaron un gesto de impresión. –Y… bueno… quiero que lo sepan, porque ustedes son mis amigos y Rei también lo es… y… quiero que sepan que voy a luchar por él…. Porque… con él me siento, como… como si todo fuera muy especial, muy mágico –Susurró. Max agachó la mirada. Apretó un poco sus manos y sonrió.

- Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, Kai. Y… creo que has decidido bien –Le dijo, ahogado por dentro, pero inmutable por fuera. De pronto, se sintió sin esperanza de nuevo, se sintió solo y se sintió torpe, pero a la vez, se sintió feliz, porque Kai y Rei hacían buena pareja y él eso no podía discutírselo. El ruso por su parte agachó la mirada, apenado "Lo siento, Maxie… pero lo que siento por Rei es más fuerte que… que tú…" pensó y tragó saliva.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tienes nuestro apoyo y lo sabes! –Le dijo Mao.

- Mmmh… sí, voy a prestarte un ratito a Rei –Dijo Emily pensativamente – ¡Tienes mi permiso, hermoso señor ruso de ardiente y mordizqueable trasero! Pero recuerda… cuando tengan sexo… ¡Quiero grabaciones sin censura y especiales con detrás de las cámaras! ¿Ok? –El ruso sonrió y Mao se volvió a Max que de pronto pareció hacerse más pequeño. "Poder elegir… y quizá ayudar a alguien que lo necesite." pensó ella y se decidió entonces. Se puso en pie y observó a sus amigos.

-Ehm… ¡Ya vengo, tengo algo que arreglar! –Les dijo y dando media vuelta se alejó. Caminó rápidamente, cruzó la plaza central y con la mirada buscó a Daisuke. Lo encontró debajo de un árbol, bebiendo algo sin ponerle interés a nada. Suspiró profundo y avanzó hacia él. El chico estaba tan distraído que no la noto llegar.

- ¿Daisuke?

- ¿Eh? ¡Mao, hola! –Exclamó al verla. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… ¿y tú?

- Avergonzado… es que… me comporté… muy vil… ¡No quise utilizarte, Mao! Yo…

- ¡Oye! –Interrumpió la pelirrosa y le sonrió. – Está bien…. Todos tenemos miedos… y ahora que lo pienso, te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho porque… creo que eso me hace pensar que soy una persona digna de tu confianza.

- ¡Por supuesto! –Dijo él.

- Y… eso, eso es bueno… ¿Sabes? ¡Yo tampoco quise algo serio contigo!... hasta ahora…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Quiero ser tu amiga, Daisuke!... eso quiero… Y, como tu amiga… voy a ayudarte, voy a hablarle a Max de ti…

- ¿En verdad?

- ¡Sí!... pero, debes estar conciente de que no sé qué sucederá entre tú y él… y que pase lo que pase, tienes que afrontarlo… ¿ok?

- ¡Ok! -Le dijo él, sonriendo. De pronto Mao se sintió más liberada y le agradó ver esa sonrisa en el rostro del chico y sobre todo le hecho de que ella la había provocado. Era bueno ayudar, sin duda, porque la recompensa era ver esas sonrisas de gratitud en la cara de alguien y deseo ver esa sonrisa también en Max, era su manera de ayudarlo, de decirle que estaba con él. Así que, una vez que hubo escrito los datos de Daisuke en una hoja, se alejó y avanzó hacia Max. El receso estaba por terminar y por lo tanto, ellos ya iban hacia el aula, pero Mao detuvo al rubio y dejó que sus amigos se alejaran.

- Max… tengo algo que decirte…

- sí… ¿Qué cosa?

- Ehm… bueno… recuerdas a Daisuke ¿verdad?

- Sí, Asano de la clase A. Tuvieron una cita ¿no?

- Mmmh… sí, él me declaró algo interesante…

- ¡¿Su amor? Espera… ¿Qué no hablas de esto con Emily?

- Max… él me declaró su interés…

- Oh… ¡Eso es moderno!

- Pero no interés en mí… -Le dijo Mao y Max enarcó las cejas. – Me… me pidió que te presentara con él… porque… le gustas.

- ¡¿Qué?

-Sí… y… quiero que sepas que él… él es un gran chico. Es encantador, es lindo, está muy bonito… y que… no estás solo, Max… sé que Kai se ve cada vez más distante de ti, pero para eso nos tienes a nosotros, para no dejarte caer ni que te venzas. ¿Ok? –Max guardó silencio.

- Será difícil… verlos juntos…

- ¡Lo sé, Max! Por eso debes de continuar… debes buscar…

- Estoy enamorado de Kai… -Confesó Max de pronto y Mao guardó silencio, impresionada. –Pero tampoco quiero separarlos…

- No te preocupes, Max… nosotros estamos contigo… -Le dijo sinceramente apenada y el rubio limpió las pocas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. - Toma. –Susurró después extendiéndole una hoja con algo escrito. –Espero… que todo salga bien…

Fue por la tarde del jueves, mientras estaba recostado en su cama, que Kai decidió tomar valor y comenzar a luchar de una buena vez. Estaba emocionado y confundido a pesar de la amistad y el cariño que sentía por él, Max le gustaba, pero creía que ese sentimiento sólo llegaba hasta ahí… sin embargo le molestó que el chico no dijera nada, no se quejara, no tocara ni siquiera el tema; le dolió pensar que quizá para el rubio Kai Hiwattari no tuviera importancia; y luego estaba Rei, él ocupaba gran parte de sí, de su pensamiento, y quería estar con él más que cualquier otra cosa y aunque no lo pensó mucho, al momento de decidir algo le había dicho que era Rei el correcto… y después no se tomó la libertad de recapacitar o permitirse la idea de que quizá, sólo quizá, estaba equivocado.

De pronto lanzó un largo suspiro y se incorporó. Pensaba en Rei, soñaba con Rei, se la pasaba muy bien con Rei… le gustaba tanto Rei… así que era el correcto. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número del departamento del chino. Esperó varios segundos hasta que la voz de este le contestó.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola… Limón… Necesito decirte algo… ¿Por qué no nos vemos, en media hora en tu casa?

- Eh, claro, sí, aquí te espero. –Accedió el chino y Kai sonrió.

- Es que… ha pasado algo y tengo que decírtelo. –Le dijo y colgó. Rei se quedó con el teléfono en la mano y encogiéndose de hombros colgó. Y en menos de treinta minutos, el timbre del departamento comenzó a funcionar. Rei avanzó hacia la puerta y abrió. Ahí estaba Kai afuera. Se miraron y sonrieron.

- Pasa. –Le dijo el chino y el ruso entró. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Eh… bien, bien… pero… algo nervioso.

- ¿Nervioso? ¿Por?

- Por… porque te voy a decir algo importante… -Le contestó y Rei se extrañó.

- Pues… dime… te oigo…

- Mmmh… Limón… ¡Bueno! ¡Tú y yo hemos salido, nos hemos besado!... hemos estado juntos… y… todo eso… -El chino asintió, apenado. –Y… bueno, con los días yo he visto, mejor dicho, me he dado cuenta de que… tú… tú eres… una gran persona… que… que eres increíble y divertido y bueno… sé que ambos nos gustamos… ¡Es ilógico que yo no te gustara!

- ¡Oh cierto, señor modestia! –Dijo Rei sonriendo. Kai se apenó aún más.

- Pero… es que… lo que sucede ahora es que… -Miró a Rei y avanzó varios pasos hacia él. Rei retrocedió por instinto. – y-ya no siento… sólo atracción física por ti…

- ¿Qué?

- Rei…

- ¿Sí?

- Me… me… -Guardó silencio, no era bueno para decirlo así que, lanzando un suspiro decidió hacerlo y tomó a Rei de la cintura, lo atrajo hacia sí y le acarició el rostro, para después, acercar sus labios a los de él y unirlos suave, tranquila, apasionadamente; acariciando con ellos cada rincón de los de Rei y después con un poco de su lengua tocando el interior de la boca del chino. Segundos después se separó y lo miró, sonrojado, con los ojos brillantes y lo abrazó; se entregó a Rei en ese abrazo, no podía decirle lo que sentía con palabras pero sí con sus acciones… y le dio todos sus sentimientos ahí, en ese instante en que permitió que Rei lo envolviera también en los suyos.

- ¿Nos estamos enamorando, verdad? –Le preguntó el chino y Kai lo miró.

- Sí… -Le dijo, muy seguro. –Limón… quiero que estés conmigo, quiero cuidarte… quiero q-que… que me dejes pertenecerte un poco… y que tú me pertenezcas otro poco a mí… T-te… te quiero, te quiero bien… te quiero como… nunca m-me había pasado… y… Eso es todo lo que sé, que… espero a cada día ver tu carita, escuchar tu voz… pelear contigo a veces… porque… siento que… que cada vez…

- Entras más profundo… y no puedes evitarlo… y… dejas llevarte por… la dulzura de sentir… el…

- El amor, limón… -Concluyó el ruso y los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas de la emoción y el remordimiento.

- Esto está mal… -Le dijo.

-No te preocupes, limón… yo esperaré… esperaré hasta que esté correcto… hasta que puedas… -Rei refugió su rostro en el pecho de Kai y sonrió.

- Yo también comienzo a quererte, Kai… -Le dijo y se quedaron así, abrazados, en silencio, como si vivieran un momento eterno, deseando que no terminara.

Hay ocasiones en las que el amor llega inesperada y a veces brutalmente y lo cambiaba todo; había veces en las que el amor nacía poco a poco, cultivándose con el paso del tiempo y había también ocasiones en las que el amor que ha ido creciendo poco a poco, se ve obligado a partir por la llegada de uno inesperado. Eso fue lo que Takao comprendió la noche del Jueves. A pesar de haber sido su primer día en el restaurante todo había salido de maravilla, Karin incluso se había puesto a enseñarle y los padres de ésta se comportaban atentos, eran buenos patrones y estaban convencidos de que Takao era un buen nuevo elemento para el negocio, lo cual, para alguien novato no tenía comparación. El moreno lucía radiante, estaba contento, se sentía pleno y sonreía… lo hizo, hasta que la puerta del restaurante se abrió y de ella entró Emily acompañada de Deni. Takao guardó silencio y los observó tomar asiento en la mesa cinco.

- El primo de Mao… -Dijo impactado.

- Takao. –Le susurraron a su costado, se volvió y se encontró con su jefe. –Atiende a la mesa cinco, por favor.

- Eh… s-sí… claro. –musitó nervioso.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¡No nada! A la orden, señor. –Dijo y se alejó a la cocina para servir a las otras mesas.

- Y bien… ¡¿Qué opinas ahora del horrible Deni, eh? –Le preguntó a Emily su acompañante mientras le acariciaba la mano.

- Mmmh… bueno, por lo menos te perfumaste. –Le dijo y Deni rió.

- ¡Nunca estás contenta!

- ¡Con tan poca cosa como tú, nadie!

- Y… ¿Entonces por qué sonríes? –Le preguntó. Emily lo miró y guardó silencio, pensando algo con qué defenderse.

- Me… burlo de ti. –Le dijo. – ¡Es que eres tan cursi que das risa!

- ¿Ah sí?… -Emily asintió. – Mmmh… ¡¿Y si te digo que no has visto nada aún?

- ¡Ahhh! ¿Puedes ser más cursi todavía?

- Sí…

- ¡A ver, eso me intriga! ¡Dime cómo! –Deni tomó la mano de Emily y la besó.

- Pidiéndote esto: Emily… ¿Serías mi novia, por favor? –Le preguntó y ella enrojeció.

- ¿Por qué debería aceptar?

- Porque, soy guapo, lindo, amigable, el de en medio… y porque soy el único al que no le das miedo, al contrario, lo vuelves loco como eres… porque me encantas… y… porque eres fantástica, Emily. – Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron y sonrió, conmovida.

- Bueno… sólo porque me hablas muy bonito. –Le dijo. – Sí quiero… tú… también me gustas… desde… que te amenacé con hacerte una película Gore… pero… prácticamente somos enemigos…

- No… no lo somos. Yo… -Quiso decir Deni pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Buenas noches! ¿Desean ordenar ya? –Preguntó Takao. Emily se volvió a él impresionada y emocionada.

- ¡Taka! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó.

- Aquí trabajo, desde ahora…

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué buena noticia! –Le dijo. – Este día ha sido muy bueno ¿No crees? ¡Muy buenas noticias!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué otra? –Le preguntó desanimado. Emily lo miró y luego a Deni.

- Bueno… como eres mi mejor amigo… tengo que decírtelo… -Estiró su brazo señalando al chico frente a ella. Suspiró y sonrió- Te presento a… ¡Mi novio Deni! –Le dijo y Takao abrió los ojos impresionado al igual la boca.

- Ah… me… me alegro… mucho por ti y el primo de Mao. –Dijo. –Si no estuviera trabajando… ¡M-me pondría a brincar de la felicidad!

- ¡Ay Taka! ¡Es genial todo esto! Me siento muy feliz… -Le dijo Emily, Takao sonrió.

- Me alegro… eh… si no van a ordenar por ahora, yo vuelvo en un rato más. –Les dijo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Cruzó el pasillo, llegó a la cocina y salió de ella por la puerta trasera. Una vez más el aire le pegó en las mejillas y deseó tranquilizarse… "Es feliz con alguien más… no conmigo." Se dijo y sintió coraje. Observó el cielo y una fría gota de lluvia le cayó en la frente, después otra, luego otra y otra hasta que de pronto, la fuerte lluvia se vino hacia la tierra y tuvo que resguardarse para no mojarse todo. Suspiró observando el agua caer y angustiado golpeó la pared.

- Takao… ¿qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Karin, a su espalda. Takao se volvió a ella.

-Nada… -le dijo. –Es que como que oí que estaba lloviendo y vine a ver…

- Ah… ¡tu amiga Emily está adentro!

- Sí… con su novio… - Ella asintió. Takao lanzó un suspiro y sonrió. – Oye… ¿te gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos? –Le preguntó y a Karin se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¡Claro! –Le dijo y el moreno asintió, quizá las cosas pasaban por alguna razón… quizá la distancia entre Emily y Takao era inevitable, quizá ella jamás esperaría algo más que amistad por él… pero estaba seguro, esa noche, que su corazón se había roto y era raro, porque aún no sentía ese dolor del que todos hablaban, quizá era que no se había acostumbrado a la idea, quizá, como muchas veces, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo, ya fuera para empezar a sufrir… o para dejar de hacerlo.

Así, como las primeras gotas que caían del cielo, resbalaron las lágrimas de los ojos de Max cuando se encontró a solas, en su oscura habitación. Observaba la oscura silueta de la ciudad siendo bañada por la noche y la lluvia y se encontraba a sí mismo, como si fuera una oscura ciudad siendo bañada por la soledad en forma de lluvia. Le habían dicho que era fuerte, sin embargo, no lo fue como para defender más a Kai, para decirle lo que sentía, para demostrar siquiera lo que sentía… ¿dónde estaba entonces su fortaleza?

Suspiró y limpió sus lágrimas. Después, paseando la mirada encontró la nota que Mao le entregó y la extendió, el nombre, apellido, dirección y teléfono de Daisuke estaban dentro de él. La miró y lo entendió… la fortaleza estaba en poder continuar tras haber sufrido una derrota. Quizá, después de todo, las puertas de las nuevas oportunidades se abrían a cada segundo, con cada cambio, con cada decisión… y dejando ir aquello que no tenemos o que tanto deseamos.

Max no pudo ser valiente con Kai, no tuvo la fuerza para lastimar a Rei, pero tenía la convicción de continuar, al igual que Takao, al igual que todos… continuar y sobrevivir. Y volviendo a ser valiente una vez más, tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y marcó. Esperó varios segundos y de pronto contestaron:

- Sí… ¿hola? –Susurró Daisuke suavemente y Max se puso nervioso.

- Sí… hola… soy Max Mizuhara…

Quizá era verdad que el perder algo… hace que ganemos cosas nuevas, tal vez era cierto que el dejar ir al amor, puede hacer que regrese… o que nazca de nuevo.

"_They'll name a city after us  
And later say it's all our fault  
Then they'll give us a talking to  
Then they'll give us a talking to  
Because they've got years of experience  
We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
We're living in a den of thieves  
And it's contagious"._


	7. Beginning to get to me

7

**BEGINNING TO GET TO ME**

(Snow Patrol)

La mañana inició tranquila y fresca; era una clara y agradable mañana de un lunes típico de finales de Septiembre, en las que se siente la transición del clima y el ambiente que envuelve al mundo en su atmósfera de cambio. Eran las siete de la mañana con quince minutos cuando Mao abrió los ojos y perezosamente se estiró en la cama, al levantar un poco la cabeza, pudo sentir la calidez del sol matutino, bostezó, y entrecerró sus adormilados ojos, de inmediato recordó la voz de Saen y sonrió "_¡No va a llegar nadie hasta que no quieras que así sea, hasta que no te des cuenta que mereces muchas cosas más!... pero que si actúas correctamente sin buscar un beneficio, ese porvenir será mejor, porque tendrás gente que te apoyará cuando lo necesites…_" Suspiró y se puso en pie. "¿Pero dónde está esa gente?" Se preguntó deprimida y corrió hacia la ducha, para bañarse antes que los horribles monstruos y no perder tiempo esperándolos o mejor dicho, soportándolos.

Una vez terminó de arreglarse, volvió a quedar pensativa, se sentía mal… después de todo, se sentía deprimida y defraudada, sin ánimo… no era tanto por el hecho de que Daisuke la utilizara, sino, porque tenía miedo de haber hecho algo mal… de fallar y ella no se permitía los fallos, no podía, no debía fallar porque su vida estaba meticulosamente cuidada por ella, la casa, su abuela, la escuela… y soportaba todo y seguía adelante tras los problemas, pero, sin embargo, Mao no sabía que había algo más que le faltaba, algo que ella necesitaba, y eso era el amor de alguien… por eso tenía miedo, porque dentro de sí, sabía, que poco a poco, se estaba enamorando de alguien que no estaba permitido, y eso la mantenía aterrada a la tremenda carga de guardar su necesidad de querer y sus deseos… en secreto.

Una vez hubo mordisqueado un poco de pan integral y de darle los buenos días a su abuela y evitar la incesante mirada de Hikari, que estaba de visita en esos días, se decidió a partir. Avanzó hacia la puerta apresuradamente y pudo escuchar que sus primos comenzaban a gritar y maldecir porque de nuevo se les había hecho tarde. Cuando salió al pequeño cobertizo de su casa, se topó con un chico, que parecía algo impaciente, esperando algo. Mao lo observó con extrañeza y decidió simplemente pasar por un lado, sin embargo, cuando intentó hacerlo, el chico la detuvo.

- ¿Tú eres Chang Mao? – Le preguntó. Ella se volvió sorprendida.

- Eh… s-sí. –Dijo, alargando esto último. - ¿Por?

- Me mandaron a darte esto. –Le dijo extendiéndole un ramo de seis rosas rojas. La chica abrió los ojos muy grandes y lo tomó.

- ¿Q-quién lo manda? –Le preguntó. El chico sonrió.

- No sé, me pagaron por entregártelo… pero creo que viene una tarjeta. ¡Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que ir a la escuela! –Le dijo y Mao le pudo notar un pequeño dejo de infancia al chico, por lo que dedujo que estaba en secundaria. El muchacho se alejó y ella buscó la tarjeta entre las rosas, una vez la encontró posó su vista en ella y leyó: _"Porque las chicas maravillosas merecen siempre ser sorprendidas…pero sólo con rosas. Feliz inicio de Semana. Atentamente: Mitsui Saen" _Una enorme, clara y linda sonrisa le llenó el rostro e inhaló el aroma de las flores.

Regresó sus pasos de inmediato, tomó un jarrón con agua y un poco de azúcar y colocó su obsequio en su habitación, antes de salir de ella, se volvió para verlas nuevamente y hasta llegó a pensar, que quizá, sería interesante tener un buen secreto que guardar.

Ese día, todo pareció estar tranquilo y ameno, el día seguía fresco y las clases no habían sido fulminantes como muchas veces acostumbraban a serlo en el instituto Yoshiro, mas sobre todo, el día parecía más tranquilo y ameno, agradable, dulce y hasta 'primaveral' por el hecho de que los nervios, cosquilleos, miradas curiosas, miradas dulces, miradas agrias y pensamientos subidos de tono, y uno que otro largo suspiro, no se habían dejado de presentar a lo largo de todo el día.

Una vez que la última clase antes del receso hubo terminado, todo el alumnado, después de despedir al profesor, se puso en pie y comenzaron a estirarse, bostezar o conversar. Emily, de reojo, pudo ver que Deni le sonreía pero ella le hizo una mueca de disgusto para después girar sus ojos y enfocarlos en Mao, acto que el chico sonrisa de pasta dental entendió y asintió levemente.

- Emily ¿no tienes el apunte de sociales del viernes? –Le preguntó Max, la castaña se volvió a él.

- Max…. ¿Usas drogas, verdad? –Le respondió esta, en tono de preocupación.

- No… ¿por qué?

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pedirme un apunte a mí? ¡Tú eres la computadora del equipo, cachorro!

- Últimamente has estado muy distraído, Max –Dijo Rei mordaz y el rubio lo observó. - ¿Por qué será?

- ¡No sé! ¡De seguro ya me contagiaste tu estupidez! ¿No crees? –Respondió éste.

- ¡Ja-ja! ¡Adoro los lunes porque Max siempre desayuna Payaso con su cereal! –Dijo Rei y quiso hablar más pero la voz de una chica los interrumpió en su riña matutina.

- Max, te busca tu hermano. –Le dijo la chica.

- ¡¿Nicky? –Exclamó el rubio con sorpresa y se volvió hacia la puerta, de igual manera sus amigos. Era lógico y estaba claro que no era Nicky quien lo buscaba.

- Daisuke… al fin… -Susurró Mao y bajó la vista al ver al chico. Max, por su parte, sintió cómo de pronto comenzó a sudar frío al verlo… para ambos eso era algo extraño, diferente e inusual, por lo que, habían acordado verse hasta el lunes, en la escuela y lo malo era que el rubio lo había olvidado.

- Eh… e-él…. No es mi he-hermano ¡No es mi hermano! –Dijo nervioso y avanzó hacia la puerta, con la mirada hacia abajo. Kai frunció el ceño, pensativo al igual que Rei. Y Emily lanzó una mirada lujuriosa y la contuvo al ver a Mao con una sonrisa falsa.

- H-hola. –Le dijo Daisuke, una vez que Max salió del aula.

- Hola…

- ¿C-cómo… e-estás?

- Bien… bien… ¿y tú?

- Bien… bueno… esto es raro… eh… ¿t-t-te… gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo? –Max entreabrió la boca y observó a sus amigos a través del cristal, después a Kai y a Rei y sonrió convencido.

- ¡Claro! ¡Encantado! –Le dijo animadamente y eso hizo que Daisuke tomara valor.

- ¡Genial! ¡¿Qué te gusta comer? –Le preguntó y comenzaron a alejarse. Haruka los miró cuando pasaron frente a ella y se llenó de coraje. "Así que la santísima Mao sí accedió… mmmh… ¡ya verán esos dos!... sobre todo Max" pensó y comenzó a caminar tras ellos, para, como siempre, espiar un poco el terreno enemigo.

- Pastel… pero ¡Me encantan las malteadas de chocolate!

- ¿Bromeas? ¡A mi también! ¡De hecho soy muy bueno preparándolas! ¡Tengo una receta especial!

- ¿Ah sí? Wooo, sería genial probar una alguna vez. –Le dijo el rubio y Daisuke sonrió emocionado, mientras comenzaron a descender las escaleras con Haruka cautelosamente escuchando lo que decían, y tras tragar una gran bocanada de aire entró en acción.

- ¡Hola lindos! –Exclamó con una casi dulce sonrisa mientras desprevenidamente los abrazaba a ambos por la espalda.

- ¡Eh!... Ehm… h-hola… Haruka. –Saludó Daisuke, nervioso.

- Espero que disfrutemos el desayuno… ¿van a desayunar, no?

- P-pero… -Balbuceó Daisuke el chico y Haruka lo observó, al tenerlos casi mejilla a mejilla a los dos, notó el gran parecido entre ambos, "Uy, hasta parecen hermanos" pensó sorprendida.

- Bueno… ¡¿Qué desayunaremos? –Preguntó de nuevo lanzando una mordaz mirada a Max quien simplemente torció una mueca.

En lo que los dos chicos y la indeseable intrusa se alejaban hacia la cafetería, dentro del aula del B-C, parecía el universo antes de la creación, todos permanecían en un brutal silencio que parecía eterno.

- Genial… -Dijo Emily que siempre gustaba de romper los grandes lapsos de enloquecedor mutismo. - ¡Hasta aquí llegó nuestra amistad! ¡Fue bueno conocerlos, chiquillos, los adoro! ¡Pero no puedo soportar que sean TAN PARLANCHINES! ¡Casi se me revientan los tímpanos! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Piensen en el prójimo!

- ¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? –Le preguntó Takao seriamente.

- Pues… de lo de siempre, de sexo, de chicos, de burlas, de la escuela, de malos entendidos, el trasero de Kai, los músculos de Kai, sus ojos, su piel, su sex appeal –Dijo esto último arrojando lascivas miradas y lamiéndose los labios. Quizá hubiera seguido recitando una larga lista pero al notar el fingido carraspeo que Rei lanzó prefirió cambiar de tema -¡Sus dilemas adolescentes pequeños bichitos! –Dijo finalmente.

- ¡Ah cierto! –Dijo Takao de nuevo, mirando a Emily mordazmente. - ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Creo que pronto tendré novia! –Dijo y Rei, Mao y Kai sonrieron sorprendidos. Emily guardó silencio.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Quién se atrevió? –Bromeó Kai.

- ¡Pues Karin!

- ¿La del restaurante? –Le preguntó Rei. Él asintió.

- ¡Ahhh Taka, te revolcarás con la hija de tus jefes, eres malvado! ¡Me gusta, me gusta! –Le dijo Mao. Y el moreno sonrió. Emily simplemente torció una mueca. "Si supieras cómo es en verdad esa… víbora" pensó.

- ¡Pues yo creo que es raro! –Dijo Kai.

- ¿Por? –Preguntó Takao.

- Porque…mmmh, yo sólo te hacía de dos posibilidades: O eras gay o estabas perdidamente enamorado de Emily… ¡Nunca esperé esto! – el moreno y la castaña guardaron un rotundo silencio ante la risa de sus amigos.

- Ah… ¡n-no! ¡¿Enamorado de Emily? – Rió – ¿Cómo crees? ¡Y menos ahora que ésta –Exclamó dándole de codazos - anda en las nubes con ese Deni! –Emily simplemente abrió los ojos enormemente, llena de sorpresa y de miedo.

- ¡¿Deni? –Inquirió Mao de inmediato, sorprendida. - ¿Qué Deni?

- ¡Pues tu primo! ¿Quién más? –Dijo Takao inconscientemente y Emily simplemente apretó los ojos como si hubiera visto que una bomba caería sobre ella. Mao la observó fijamente y Kai y Rei mejor retrocedieron. Takao al percatarse simplemente se mordió un labio, apenado. 'Upss' Musitó.

- Emily… ¡No! ¡No es cierto!... ¡Está bromeando, Taka!... ¿verdad? –Le preguntó tratando se sonar serena. Y la castaña guardó silencio unos segundos.

- Eh… ehm… -Aclaró su garganta y observó a todos rápidamente. - ¡Voy al baño… criaturas de… la… luz! –Dijo cómicamente nerviosa y pausada, dio media vuelta y medio frenética abrió la puerta del aula y salió casi corriendo y descuartizando mentalmente a Takao en veinte mil formas distintas.

- Yo también voy al baño. –dijo Kai.

- ¿No vas a comer? –Le preguntó Rei. Sin dejar de observar a Mao que había quedado muda.

- Sí, adelántese… ya voy. –musitó.

-Yo también voy para abajo… -Soltó Takao y caminó tras Kai. Ambos salieron de aula mirándose extrañados.

-Taka, recuerda conectarte el cerebro cuando vengas a la escuela. –Le recomendó Kai, el moreno agachó la mirada avergonzado. –A decir verdad nunca pensé algo entre ellos… es… ¡peculiar!

- Grotesco diría yo… -Comentó Takao. –Bueno, voy a buscar Emily. ¡No creas que te iba a acompañar al baño! ¡Luego se pone celoso Rei!

- ¡Y no sólo él! ¡Toda la escuela! –Le dijo Kai sonriendo y se alejó caminando hacia la derecha. Avanzó varios metros con algo de prisa, cruzó la explanada principal y dos jardineras, "¿Por qué tienen que estar horribles los sanitarios del edificio?" Se preguntó con fastidio al detenerse frente a la puerta del baño que Rei y Max limpiaron algún día atrás. Quiso entrar, sin embargo, la sólida voz de Sasuke lo frenó y curioso se asomó sólo un poco para ver hacia adentró. Ahí estaba el novio de Rei, actuando juguetona y hasta podría decirse, dulcemente con el mismo chico con el que ambos lo vieron el domingo que salieron juntos. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa de satisfacción le llenó el rostro y las ganas de usar el baño se le quitaron. "Así que… no estás tan obsesionado ¿verdad, imbécil?" pensó mientras se alejaba hacia la cafetería.

Una vez que Kai se alejó un poco de él, Takao emprendió la marcha en busca de su problemática mejor amiga. Como la conocía tanto y tan bien, no tardó encontrarla, debajo del mismo árbol en el que todos se sentaban a comer, estaba sola, para su agrado, ya que no hubiera soportado ver al señor comercial de pasta dental cerca de ella. Avanzó torpemente y hasta nervioso hacia ella ¡algo raro! Ya que, desde los 'treinta años' que tenían de conocerse, Emily jamás lo había puesto nervioso.

- Eh… ¡hola! –Le saludó. Ella le correspondió con una de sus espléndidas y… aterrantes miradas de drogadicta asesina.

- ¿Qué quieres?... –Inquirió secamente.

- Discúlpame… por lo que hice… ¡fue sin quererlo, te lo juro!

- Disculparte… ¡¿Qué no viste la cara que puso Mao o qué?

- Pero… bueno, debía enterarse…

- ¡Sí, pero no ahora! –Masculló Emily. –Deni y yo habíamos estado hablando de eso… ¡decidimos decírselo juntos, en un momento más… apropiado! ¡Y luego llegas tú y lo arruinas todo! ¡Así de fácil! ¡Lo arruinas y me echas encima el coraje de Mao!

- ¡Le das mucha importancia a lo que piense Mao! –Espetó el moreno y Emily se volvió a él con una mirada furiosa, detrás de sus gafas.

- ¿Cómo no quieres que se la de? ¡Es mi mejor amiga! –Gritó y se puso en pie. Takao quedó boquiabierto.

- Y… yo, yo… soy tu mejor amigo… -Susurró y Emily guardó silencio. Ambos agacharon la mirada. – o… será que… ¿Qué ya no somos los mejores amigos, Emily? -Le preguntó. Ella lo observó y trató de sonreír.

- ¡Claro que sí! –Dijo no muy convencida.

- ¿Por… por qué él, Emily? –Le preguntó y ella observó hacia su derecha.

- Taka… ¿no te das cuenta quién soy? ¡Soy yo, la loca de la mierda de perro en el zapato!... la gritona, sexópata… a v-veces desagradable persona… -Susurró. – Soy esa clase de chica… rara… distinta y no de las distintas especiales o que atraigan, sino, de las que hacen que los chicos buenos y amables salgan despavoridos… ¡Esa soy yo!... –Takao la miró de frente. – Alguien a quien los chicos buenos, como Rei, Kai, Max, bueno, si no fueran gay, mejor me busco otro ejemplo hetero…ehm, tú… jamás se me acercarían… y, estaba acostumbrada a eso, a que nadie me buscara, a que buscaran a Mao… o a pe… ¡chicas! Como Karin… y de pronto, llega él… el chico rudo, incluso cruel, directo… y me dice que, que soy algo grande y maravilloso… y que ha estado observándome desde hace tiempo… ¡A mi!... y… para darme una gran sorpresa más descubro que ese chico rudo y malo… es salvajemente tierno y lindo… y sabe querer y respetar… y por primera vez desde que descubrí la atracción por los chicos… n-no, no me siento como la loca del zapato… sino como Emily… la que puede demostrar cariño y… puede ser querida por alguien con intensidad… y… ¡Sexo salvaje! –Adhirió después para suavizar el momento y sonrió, algo apenada y extrañamente, algo frágil. Takao sonrió conmovido. "Si supieras que… yo… podría… que yo quisiera." pensó, pero ya no dijo nada. Se quedaron sentados en silencio hasta que el receso terminó y se vieron obligados a subir al aula. Y así siguieron en silencio mientras las horas continuaban: Emily de pronto lanzaba miradas a Mao y después a Deni quien no llegaba a comprender del todo bien. Mientras Kai se debatía entre decirle a Rei o no lo que había visto… ¿sería algo bueno? ¡¿Le creería? ¡Quizá limón pensaría que Kai hace eso para desilusionarlo de Sasuke! Lo cual sería muy cierto, pero también vil… no, no, no debía hacerlo… por el momento.

Cuando incluso, la clase de Saen hubo terminado, todos, desanimados y cansados, salieron caminando lentamente, bañados en el brillo naranja de la tarde, mirándose en silencio. Emily había huido cuando las clases normales llegaron a su fin, cuidándose de no ser vista por Mao, quien a su vez, permanecía inmutable y había estado tan seria, que incluso a Saen le había entristecido el hecho de que no mencionara para nada un "gracias" algo que justamente a Max y a ella se les vino en ese momento a la mente. Ella los ojos muy grandes y alzó la vista, recordando a Saen.

- ¡Oye, Mao, quiero hablar contigo! –Le dijo Max. Ella lo miró.

- Eh… ¡Sí, claro!... pero, ¿podrías esperarme un poco? ¡Es que olvidé preguntarle algo a Mitsui Sensei!

- Ok –Acordó Max.

- ¡Nosotros ya nos vamos! –Le dijeron los tres chicos restantes y Mao se despidió de ellos.

- Cuídense. –Les dijo Kai y se marcharon. Max quedó solo, en medio del pasillo que llevaba hacia la entrada. Suspiró y fijó su vista en el estacionamiento, para ver cómo se marchaban sus amigos. "Esa Haruka" Pensó y hasta sintió un escalofrío. "Qué tipa tan loca" dijo mentalmente y notó que seis personas avanzaban por el estacionamiento velozmente. Al fijar la vista, logró ver las facciones de Yoshiro y otro maestro, que no distinguió, pero le sorprendió el ver que se hacían acompañar de cuatro alumnos, dos chicos y dos chicas y sobre todo, que uno de esos alumnos le pareciera tan familiar… ¿quién era? Fijó su vista a tiempo antes de que todos subieran al lujoso auto negro. Uno de los chicos, era Kikuchi, el primo mayor de Mao.

- ¡Que raro! –Exclamó y se encogió de hombros. Después se volvió para ver a Mao casi desaparecer tras una esquina.

Ella, por su parte, trataba de avanzar lo más veloz que podía, estaba nerviosa y se sorprendió al ver que sentía ansia de ver a Saen, incluso cuando lo acababa de ver hacía unos minutos.

- ¡Mitsui Sensei! –prorrumpió al entrar al aula y lo observó terminar una llamada telefónica.

- ¡Cuanta formalidad! –Le dijo él, sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó. - ¿Qué se te ofrece, Mao?

- Ehm… bueno… -Para su desgracia y vergüenza una risita estúpida se le escapó y cubrió su boca de inmediato. – Y-yo… ¡bueno, digamos que!... yo…

- ¿Si? –le preguntó él con mucho interés y se acercó a ella.

- Quería… agradecerte… por… por el ramo de flores… no sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión que las de la vez pasada también… fueron obra suya…

- Sí, lo fueron. –dijo él despreocupadamente. Ella sonrió.

- Muchas gracias… ¡No sabe lo especial que es para mí! –Exclamó.

- ¿Yo… o las flores? –Le preguntó él y el corazón se les aceleró a ambos. "Idiota, soy un idiota" pensó después, preocupado.

- Creo… creo que usted lo sabe. –Le dijo Mao y dando dos pasitos tímidos, se acercó a él y levantándose con sus pies, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a un estupefacto Saen que sintió deseos de envolverla en sus brazos. –B-bueno… ¡ya me voy! ¡Hasta mañana! –Le dijo sonrojada y sin darle tiempo de más, salió corriendo del aula. Y corrió tan, tan, pero tan fuerte, que en cuestión de menos de un minuto, llegó hacia donde Max la esperaba.

- ¡Si no te hubiera visto corriendo, ya estaría pensando que hiciste cositas sucias! –Bromeó él y ella abrió los ojos muy grandes.

- ¿C-cómo… te atreves? –Le preguntó tratando de sonar falsamente ofendida. Max sonrió.

- Oye Mao, acabo de…

- ¿Acabas de…? – Repitió ella, para que Max concluyese.

- Eh… ¡No nada! –Dijo Max y sonrió.

La mañana del martes, antes de que las campanadas del inicio de clases comenzaran a repicar, Emily entró apresurada al aula y escogió una silla lo suficientemente alejada de Deni y de Mao y esperó intranquila a que el aula se fuese llenando. Esa noche no había podido dormir, tras el disgusto de su amiga y la pelea con Takao, además del enfado de Deni hacia el moreno por haber aflojado tanto la lengua. Quizá habría podido conciliar un poco más el sueño, mas le fue imposible, tras el barullo que su madre no dejó de hacer toda la noche… eran ya tantas veces que hacía eso que Emily había comenzado a acostumbrarse, sin embargo, a veces, cuando llegaba a ponerle atención a la voz de su madre, claramente le parecía escuchar que estaba pidiendo perdón a alguien… o suplicando a alguien. Jamás se había preguntado la razón o había buscado explicaciones, pero ese día, después de haberla escuchado hablar la noche entera, ya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

- Hola loca. –Le dijo Deni sorpresivamente y ella sorprendida levantó la vista hacia él. - ¡Uy! Perdón… ¿te asusté?

- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar así de improviso y plantarme tu horrible rostro enfrente, eh? –Inquirió y él sonrió acercándosele peligrosamente a la boca, Emily instintivamente retrocedió.

- Ehm… tenemos unos tres días de andar… y me sorprende mucho que no me dejes besarte ¿sabes? ¡Soy la novedad, aprovéchame! –Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Emily.

- Pues de seguro ni besas rico, así que por eso no me da curiosidad. – Dijo y él sonrió como ya emocionado por tocar el tema.

- ¿Ah sí? –Le dijo con esa sonrisa pícara y acercando más su rostro al de ella.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Ah sí?

- Siiii –Dijo alargando la última vocal.

- ¡Pues! –Espetó Deni alejándose y cambiando su expresión divertida a una de desinterés. - ¡De seguro tú ni sabes besar! –Le dijo y Emily abrió la boca creyéndose la ofendida.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, majadero? - Preguntó y él de pronto, de improviso, dio dos pequeños pasos y envolvió su delgado y cálido cuerpo en sus brazos. Ella se sonrojó y pudo sentir claramente como el corazón de ambos se aceleró.

- ¿Tendré que enseñarte a besar? –Le preguntó al oído, muy despacito y ella asintió levemente; de repente la calidez del cuerpo de Deni le reconfortó y temerosamente correspondió al abrazo. - ¿quieres que te enseñe?

- … por supuesto… -Susurró ella casi sin aliento. Ese, era el primero abrazo de pareja que había tenido en su vida y se había sentido como si hubiera perdido la virginidad, ahora ya se imaginaba cómo se sentiría cuando fuera besada por primera vez. – P-pero, aquí no, maldito cerdo caliente… ¡Eres un asco! ¡Depravado, inmoral! –Le dijo al ver que los demás compañeros de clase comenzaban a llegar.

- ¡Ya no debe tardar Mao en llegar! –Comentó su novio y ella asintió. - ¡Mejor nos vemos más tarde! –dijo desenvolviéndola. - ¡Adiós… mi ofrecida facilota! –Se despidió y ella se cubrió el rostro sonriendo apenada y al mismo tiempo alegre.

Pocos minutos después, el aula se llenó completamente y ante el asombro de sus amigos, Emily no se movió y ni siquiera se dignó a dirigir una sola palabra hacia ellos, que parecía que les habían robado el sol de la impresión e incluso la molestia. Mao simplemente la observaba y se mordía los labios, pensando, tratando de encontrar un solo detalle por el que la unión de su mejor amiga con uno de sus Némesis no era una aberración, sin embargo, por más que trataba de escudriñar en sí misma e incluso en ellos… no encontraba nada y se quedaba sin palabras… y eso, ese silencio y esa incomodidad duró todo el día, incluso, durante la clase de Saen, que ya comenzaba a batir récord al asistir a más de dos clases seguidas.

- ¡Bueno! ¡Como últimamente si hemos estado viendo bastante en clase! –Aclaró Saen –Se me está ocurriendo que hagamos una pequeña evaluación, un proyecto pequeño, entre nosotros solamente, para ver cómo estamos. El proyecto consiste en que interpreten una escena, la que consideren que sea la primordial, la piedra angular en alguna obra de Shakespeare y que explican, después de la interpretación, el por qué lo consideran la más importante. Eh… -Al levantar la vista, después de tenerla clavada en las hojas blancas en que había escrito las instrucciones, observó la esbelta silueta de una chica que hasta ese entonces no conocía. - ¿Sí? ¿Se le ofrece algo? –preguntó e inmediatamente sus seis alumnos se volvieron hacia la puerta curiosos. Al verla, Emily hizo como que vomitaba y por su parte, Takao sonrió.

- ¡Karin! ¡Hola! –Le saludó y ella sonrió.

- ¿Takao, quién es tu amiga?

- ¿Amiga, Sensei? –Preguntó Rei. - ¡Es su novia! –Dijo mordaz y ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

- ¡Y aparte de todo es su jefa! –Dijo Mao.

- ¡Así que te gusta mezclar la vida con los negocios, eh Takao! –Aclaró Saen y el pobre Takao se sonrojó aún más, Karin al verlo acercársele despacito y con la mirada hacia abajo, no pudo evitar enternecerse. En verdad le gustaba el moreno.

- Ehm… venía a ver si ya ibas a ir a mi casa ¡Digo, al restaurante!... p-para… irnos juntos… -Le dijo y Taka se volvió de inmediato hacia Saen preguntándole con la mirada a lo que el profesor respondió un 'casi' uniendo sus índice y su pulgar.

- Ya casi, en un ratito más. –Le dijo y ella asintió. Takao la miró algo pensativo y tras un suspiro tomó valor. - ¿Por qué no te nos unes? ¡Digo! Para que no estés esperando aquí afuera… ¿Se puede verdad, Sensei? –Le preguntó a Saen pero antes de que éste respondiera Emily lanzó su grito de horror.

- ¡Claro que no! –Masculló y Takao la miró enfadado. – El que estés molesto conmigo no te da derecho para que me tortures así… ¡Ella está en la clase de manga! ¡Que se largue con sus cuadernitos y nos deje a nosotros usar el cerebro!

- Primero compórtate como si tuvieras uno, y luego hablas. –Le dijo Takao y tomó la mano de Karin, quien sorprendida simplemente se dejó llevar. Saen se quedó boquiabierto al igual que los demás.

- ¡Ya le hizo daño juntarse con Max! –Dijeron todos, excepto el rubio que simple e inconscientemente dijo: Vaya que sí…

- Ehm… -Prosiguió Saen. – Bueno… bienvenida al proyecto, Karin, espero que Takao te explique bien, si no quieres participar no hay problema y si te quedan dudas, me preguntas… ¿sí? –La chica asintió sonriendo y Emily la imitó y ridiculizó.

- ¡Emily te doy un beso si te quedas quieta! –Le dijo Kai entre dientes. Ella lo miró demasiado interesada.

- ¿Qué me das Sexo si hago qué? –Le preguntó y Kai se llevó la mano a la frente, en un gesto exasperado.

- ¡Olvídalo, olvídalo! –Dijo. Y Rei sonrió al verlo.

- ¡Ok! ¡Cómo no queremos que Taka llegue tarde al trabajo! ¡Ya, largo de aquí! –Finalizó Saen al ver a sus alumnos, era raro, pero siempre la pasaban increíblemente bien cuando podía atenderlos y eso facilitaba las cosas, mas aún así, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al ver cómo el aula comenzaba a vaciarse y quedaba ella… la única que pasaba a algo más que sólo su alumna, la que lo miraba con admiración y que… lo ponía tremendamente agitado.

- Chang… ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó al ver el aula vacía y a Mao aún ahí. - ¿Te quedaron dudas? –ella sonrió.

- N-no… ¡Bueno, mejor me voy! ¡Le molesto! ¡Discúlpeme!

- ¡No, no, no! no te vayas… ¡al contrario! ¡Me alegra! ¡Estos mal agradecidos salen como cabras sueltas y sólo tú eres la que se queda a despedirme y que hasta me da las gracias!

- Es que… sus clases con… geniales… -susurró ella. "Y usted más" pensó y después una brillante idea le llegó a la mente… ¿por qué no decírselo? De pronto sonrió y tragó saliva lista para hablar. –Pero… yo creo que… que usted es mucho más genial que… cualquier otra cosa… -Le dijo y él, para enorme sorpresa de Mao y suya, se sonrojó. Hacía años que Saen no se sonrojaba.

- Ehm… eh… ¡B-bueno!...

- Sensei…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Está nervioso? –Le preguntó Mao con curiosidad. Él sonrió avergonzado.

- Sí… ¡sí!... t-tú… tú me pones nervioso, Mao…

- ¿Yo?... ¿por?

- ¡Bueno! Es que… eres, dulce y… linda y… ¡la… la forma en que me miras!... es…

- Y-yo… usted… usted a mi también me… -No pudo decirlo, era claro, era obvio… no podía decirle a Saen un 'me gustas'… Mao nunca lo había dicho, a ella se lo habían dicho tantas veces, sin embargo, ella jamás había deseado dar la iniciativa… ¿qué le sucedía? No lo sabía, pero de pronto, sintió que el suelo mismo se movía al desplazarse sobre su mejilla la cálida y gruesa mano de Saen que la mirada con sus profundos ojos brillantes, a ella, ahí, a solas, frente a frente. Su boca temblaba, sus glándulas salivales estaban trabajando al máximo y su pulso no podía estar más acelerado, se sentía torpe, se sentía como etérea. Sin preocuparse en meditar un poco los hechos, ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta unos pocos centímetros de tocarse, acto que fue impedido por el fuerte sonido que lanzó el teléfono de Saen. Mao de inmediato retrocedió varios pasos y él tomó el aparato entre sus manos que temblaban como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Observó la pantalla y sonrió algo apenado.

- Era sólo un recordatorio… -dijo torpemente. Ella asintió, en silencio. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron apenados. – Mao… ¡ya es tarde!

- ¡Sí, ya me voy! –Se apresuró a decir.

- ¡No, no es que te diga que te vayas!... sino que, ya es tarde, para que te vayas sola… te llevo a tu casa. ¿Está bien?

- ¿Enserio, Sensei? –Le preguntó. Él asintió. Y en un nervioso e incómodo silencio abandonaron el aula, cruzaron casi todo el desolado instituto y una vez en el estacionamiento, subieron al auto. Saen, tratando de pensar en bichos y no en lo tersas que se veían las piernas de Mao debajo de esa falda, optó mejor por poner algo de música y tratar de no ver para nada a su acompañante. Y así siguieron, en silencio, ninguno de los dos podía o quería hablar, porque, no en el fondo, no en su interior ni en las varias capaz de su ser, no, en toda su mente, su constitución y todo lo que ellos eran, sabían, que eso que hacían, estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

- ¡A-aquí es, Sensei! –Balbuceó Mao de pronto y él detuvo el auto. Guardaron silencio otros largos segundos más y después, ya decidida y no muy confiada, pero sí con la necesidad de hacerlo, ella optó por hablar. – Saen… yo no tengo miedo. –Le dijo y él la observó algo impresionado. – Usted… un día me preguntó si estaba lista a aceptar el riesgo del amor, el dolor… y yo le respondí que estaba lista, para hacer mi mayor esfuerzo… y no tengo miedo, Sensei… no lo tengo. –Musitó y abrió la puerta del coche y bajó. Saen agachó la mirada y una vez que ella cerrara la puerta, él aceleró y sin decir nada, se marchó, confuso y emocionado… como nunca.

Ella, por su parte, cruzó el pequeño y desarreglado jardín de su casa y entró. En cuanto puso un centímetro de su ser dentro de ésta, un olor desagradable le llegó.

- Huele a quemado… -Dijo y tras quitarse los zapatos avanzó apresurada a la sala, justo a tiempo para encontrarse a su abuela histérica, tratando de apagar el fuego que brotaba de uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala, que extrañamente y por muy oriental que la familia fuera, a Chang Mei siempre le habían gustado los sofás. - ¡Abuela! –Exclamó y se lanzó hacia ella, que respiraba agitada y estaba pálida.

- M-Mao… -dijo débilmente. – Mi sofá… Mao… ¡El sofá! –Se quejó y sus ojos se cerraron. Mao se llevó las manos a la boca, llena de rabia y débil y dificultosamente pudo sentar el inconsciente cuerpo de su abuela sobre el sofá de enfrente al que estaba ardiendo.

- ¡Maldición, maldición! –Masculló ella y al escuchar que la puerta se abría fijó su vista en la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó Deni en cuanto puso un pie en la sala.

- Cómo si no supieras… -Susurró Mao. El otro chico avanzó hacia la cocina, llenó varios cubos con agua y acostumbradamente los echó sobre el sofá que quedó humeante. - ¡A ver si le pones un alto a Kenji!

- ¿Y yo por qué?

- Porque es tu hermano… ¡Sólo mira cómo se puso la abuela! ¿Qué no tienen sentimientos o qué?

- ¿Cómo está?... ¿Se desmayó?

- Mmmh… pues tiene algo alterado el pulso… pero creo que es más cansancio que otra cosa… ¡Ustedes no van a estar felices hasta que no la maten! –Reprendió y Deni agachó la vista.

- Sí… ya sé… -Le dijo y se quedó pensativo. – Oye… no, ahora que recuerdo, la abuela ya andaba rara, desde que llegué y antes de que saliera, estaba como… alterada, ansiosa…

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó Mao confundida. - ¡Yo digo que fue por el sofá! ¡No quieras lavarle las culpas a pirómano ese!

- No, no, no dudo que lo del sofá tenga algo que ver… pero, se puso así justo después de que le hablara una señora por teléfono… ¡Andaba de un lado a otro, como… buscando algo o buscando algo que hacer o yo qué sé!

- ¿Una señora? –Inquirió Mao y quedó pensativa unos segundos. – A lo mejor le dieron una mala noticia… espero que no… aunque te hubiera dicho si fuera algo así… ¡Que raro! -susurró. Deni asintió, dio media vuelta y subió dos escalones pero la voz de Mao lo frenó. –oye Deni…

- ¿Sí? –Preguntó volviéndose a ella. Mao le sonrió.

- ¡Sí la haces sufrir… te los corto! –Le dijo señalándole la zona de los testículos. Y una enorme sonrisa invadió al chico.

- ¡Permanecerán tan intactos y bonitos como siempre! –Le dijo con una inusitada alegría en su pecho.

- ¡Tranquilo 'Narciso'! –Espetó ella. - ¡Pobre de ti que le hagas algo, eh!... ¡Te voy a tener muy vigilado!

- ¡Mmmh! Como quieras… no habrá quejas, al contrario, eso tenlo por seguro. – Musitó y con esa sonrisa de alivio subió a su habitación. Mao se volvió hacia su abuela y tomó delicadamente la mano de la anciana para envolverla en las suyas. "Quisiera saber… si estoy haciendo lo correcto, abuela…" pensó preocupada y cerró sus párpados, reconfortándose con la calidez que la mano de su ser más amado le brindaba.

Siete días después de que entrara el otoño formalmente al hemisferio norte del planeta; llegó finalmente la mañana del miércoles y fue tan pronto y avanzó tan rápido que parecía que súbitamente, el girar del mundo se había hecho más veloz, a tal grado, que una hora parecía de 30 minutos; aunque era obvio que en realidad el mundo giraba como siempre lo había hecho desde hacía millones de años atraído por la gravedad que ejerce el sol sobre él, sin embargo, dentro de la enorme esfera, y dentro también, del instituto Yoshiro, los minutos avanzaban veloces y constantes, como siempre, pero, eran menos notorios por la enorme cantidad de trabajo administrativo, académico y deportivo que se desarrollaba.

Noboru, el afamado director, al contemplar cada mañana a mitad de semana su trabajo, y el cómo su precioso paraíso funcionaba como una máquina perfecta, se llenaba de esa satisfacción similar a la glotonería y a la lujuria unidas mismas que una vez que son probadas, sólo dejan más sediento y ansioso de más. Disfrutaba ver su palacio, su instituto y su refugio… ¡En ningún otro lugar se sentía más seguro que entre las paredes y rincones de la escuela!... y hasta había llegado a pensar, muchas veces, que le gustaría morir ahí, en el paraíso que él sólo se creó… y eso era algo que, probablemente, sucedería…

- Noboru. –susurró la suave voz de su esposa, a sus espaldas. Él, inmediatamente corrió la persiana y observó a Tomoko. - ¿Estás bien?

- Te ves distraído, Noboru. –Le dijo Julia en su tono sensual de siempre y Tomoko la miró exaltada.

- ¡La mañana siempre lo pone así! ¿Verdad, Noboru? –Comentó Kotomi.

- ¡Y la mano derecha ha hablado! ¡Siempre en defensa del amo! – Masculló Sagara Kunio mordazmente, como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba en tanta confianza.

- ¡Bien! ¡¿Estamos aquí para insultarnos o para hablar de negocios? – Les preguntó Sakurada.

- ¡Tranquilo, Ryuji! ¡No hay prisa! –Le consoló la suave y penetrante voz de Saen que observaba paciente desde la esquina del enorme despacho; él era el único que nunca ocupaba un asiento en la enorme mesa en la que se reunían para discutir, beber café, salir de pelito, crear proyectos y hacer negocios.

- ¡Si ya sabes que nos encanta tener 'tan agradables' momentos juntos! –Le dijo por su parte Aki, mientras tosía… él, era mejor conocido como el enfermizo profesor Aizawa.

- ¡Lo que pasa es que estamos perdiendo muchas clases, con esta reunión! –Comentó seca y devastadoramente Anzai, Fuytsuki Anzai, el serio y excesivamente reservado profesor de filosofía de último grado.

- Al parecer Lia ya no vendrá… -susurró Noboru.

- Aún quedan muchos asuntos pendientes qué resolver… -Dijo Kotomi, y Saen asintió.

- ¿Cómo va la bodega subterránea? –Inquirió Saen. Tomoko bebió un sorbo de café y se apresuró a responder, ya que, ella se encargaba de todos los asuntos monetarios de la escuela.

- ¡Está llegando a su punto final! Sólo faltan unos pocos detalles, para que quede completa y podamos liberar las aulas del edificio de primer grado. Mi marido y yo nos encargamos de eso… ¡Todo va viento en popa!

- ¡Entonces, en vista de que Lia no llegó, creo que debemos dar por concluida la reunión! –Comentó Aizawa y Julia denegó lentamente con su cabeza.

- ¿Sucede algo, Julia? –Preguntó Kotomi.

- Aún no decidimos qué es lo que haremos con lo que Sagara escuchó… ¿Recuerdan? –Un rotundo silencio invadió la elegante sala y las miradas de todos se entrelazaron.

- Aún no sabemos quiénes son… -Excusó Sagara por su parte. – He tratado, pero no los he podido identificar…

- ¡No podemos permitir que alguien se entere de lo que sucede aquí!... y mucho menos unos alumnos… ¡Tenemos que ponerle un alto!... ¡Tenemos qué encontrar al que sospeche algo y tomar medidas! –Susurró Fuyutsuki.

- Y lo haremos –Dijo Yoshiro convencido, observándolos… a ellos, a sus compañeros… - Encontraremos a esas pequeñas ratitas… y vamos a darles veneno, para que ya no molesten… -En ese momento, todos ellos, compartieron una misma mirada… la mirada de convicción, iban a encontrar a esos roedores… y los iban a hacer callar, al precio que costara.

Fuera de central, un ambiente fresco y agradable envolvía a la mañana. El aire se llevaba las risas y los gritos de los alumnos que corrían, jugaban y competían, al igual que el agudo grito del silbato que el profesor de Deportes usaba para guiar a sus grupos, entre los que se encontraba el grupo B-C… la mayoría de los cuales, corrían animados y jugaban contentísimos por disfrutar de una mañana al aire libre, sin embargo, había otros que simplemente miraban desanimados e incluso molestos a aquellos que solían disfrutar de algo tan absurdo como los deportes escolares.

- ¡Me muero de sueño! –Masculló Kai.

- ¡Mizuhara, Chang! ¡Su turno! –Vociferó el profesor y a la orden, el rubio y la pelirrosa se pusieron de pie con lentitud. Esperaron una seña del profesor y cuando ésta ocurrió, comenzaron su turno… en lo que debería ser una carrera de dos, ellos se dignaron a trotar flojamente mientras se observaban el uno al otro sin preocupación alguna.

- Ehm, creo que… alguien te observa… -Le susurró Mao a Max señalándole hacia su izquierda. Max observó y como esperaba, era Daisuke quien lo miraba, contuvo una sonrisa y luego lanzó un suspiro desanimado. - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Pensé que te agradaría!... es un muy buen chico. –Comentó ella y Max asintió lentamente.

- Él… él no es el problema, precisamente. –Confesó. – Es sólo que… sigo sin conocerlo…

- ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si los he visto salir a comer en el receso!

- Pero no has visto lo demás… -le dijo él. Mao lo miró con interés. – Es ella… ¡Esa Haruka! No nos deja a solas, siempre anda diciendo comentarios estúpidos y de doble sentido y habla, habla y habla… -Mao se detuvo en seco. Max la imitó.

- ¡Ay no puede ser! ¿Pero qué le pasa a esa idiota? –Se preguntó con fastidio y la observó; la idiota, es decir, Haruka, sonrió y se encogió de hombros, era lógico que dedujo que Max le había contado y Mao, por su parte, se llenó de rabia. – Terminemos de una buena vez… -Susurró y ambos reanudaron la carrera, pero esta vez, si corrieron y terminaron en pocos segundos.

- ¡Muy mal rendimiento, para ambos! –Gruñó el profesor y ellos simplemente sonrieron falsamente apenados y pensando en lo mismo: "Cómo si me importara".

Avanzaron lentamente hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban, de vez en cuando, la mirada de Rei y de Max se encontraba y ambos tomaban matices raros, de pronto se veían divertidos y otras furiosos, era raro, pero sólo ellos notaban la eterna lucha de miradas que siempre sostenían… o era que simplemente a sus otros amigos, les había dejado de importar.

- ¡Eh… H-hola Max! –Susurraron a espaldas de ambos y Mao, el rubio y los otros cuatro de inmediato fijaron su vista sobre Daisuke.

- ¡Hola Dai…! –Medio exclamó Mao antes de ver que el tormento matutino iba a comenzar.

- ¡Buenos días! –Dijo Haruka fingidamente amable. Daisuke la miró con un gesto de apenado cansancio y Max torció una mueca. Kai y Rei observaron la reacción y de inmediato se extrañaron, mas no dijeron nada y mientras tanto, después de verlos a todos tan… "enredados", Emily decidió seguir huyendo del mismo enredo que tenía con su amiga. - ¡Hola, Daisuke… y Max!

- Eh… h-hola… -Susurró el sueño idealizado de Haruka y Mao se adelantó unos pasos, harta de verle la cara al estorbo con nombre de mujer.

- ¡Hola, Y ADIÓS! – Vociferó al verla frente a frente.

- ¿Tú qué quieres, basurita?

- ¡Qué te vayas y dejes en paz de una buena y sana vez a Max!... ¡No puedes caer más bajo! ¿No te das cuenta? –Dijo fuerte y contundentemente y Max y Daisuke quedaron con la boca abierta. Rei, Takao y Kai se miraron los unos a los otros y no se atrevieron a hablar.

- ¡No hables de cosas bajas, estúpida, porque te pisoteas!

- Lárgate de aquí. Acepta que ni siquiera perdiste, porque no había nada que perder… ¡Deja en paz a Max!

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme, imbécil! ¡Y que te quede claro que voy a dejar en paz a tu querido mariconcito rubio CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA! –Gritó esta y Kai de inmediato dio dos pasos observándola furioso, Rei apretó los puños y deseó poder estrellárselos en el rostro… ¿Cómo se atrevía a ofender así? Mao fijó su vista en ella con tanto coraje que Haruka al verla a los ojos retrocedió dos pasos inútilmente, ya que, cuando menos pudo prevenirlo, la mano de su rival de toda la vida se le vino encima y se le estrelló en el rostro con tanta fuerza que se le escapó un involuntario alarido de dolor. Después clavó en la pelirrosa todo su odio y enfurecida y deseosa de por fin tener la oportunidad, arremetió también contra ella con una fortísima bofetada quizá igual de fuerte y dolorosa que la que Mao le impactó.

- ¡Profesor se están peleando dos chicas! –Gritó una de las alumnas advirtiéndole y él, de inmediato escuchó el grito que Haruka lanzó cuando Mao tomó dos enormes mechones de su cabello y con toda su fuerza la arrojó al suelo por medio de estos. Max abrió los ojos enormemente e instintivamente buscó la manga de la camisa de Daisuke y este sintió que el aliento se le iba por muchas razones.

- ¡Eres una perra, una estúpida! –Gritó Haruka histérica. Kai, Rei y Takao corrieron para detener a Mao, casi inútilmente.

- ¡Qué te quede claro a ti, idiota que no voy a permitir que insultes a uno de ellos! ¡NUNCA!

- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ, MALDITA PUTA! –le gritó totalmente fuera de sí, poniéndose en pie y arrojándose hacia el cuello de Mao, que sobresaltada trató de retroceder y cayó pesadamente al la tierra con Haruka encima, apretándole el conducto de la garganta. Kai se lanzó hacia ella y la tomó de los brazos, para quitarlos del cuello de Mao quien la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el sofoco.

- T-tú s-sabes b-bien q-quién es-s la p-puta… Har-u-ka… -Susurró y de inmediato las manos de Haruka perdieron la fuerza y se quedó sobre Mao, mirándola impresionada. "Lo sabe… lo sabe." dijo aterrorizada y sintió cómo una mano morena se enrollaba en su muñeca y la obligaba a levantarse. Mao tragó una larga bocanada de aire y Kai la ayudó a levantarse. El profesor y el ruso se encargaron de inmediato de poner una buena distancia entre ambas chicas que respiraban agitadas y sudaban, sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos ni por un solo segundo.

- ¡Las dos! ¡Vengan conmigo al departamento de servicios escolares! –Masculló secamente el profesor y ambas asintieron. Mientras él comenzaba a alejarse, Haruka lo siguió. Kai, Rei, Takao, Daisuke y al final Max, que permanecía con la vista agachada se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Kai.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Inquirió Rei.

- ¡No debiste! –Le reprendió Daisuke. – Aunque… yo… también quise hacerle lo mismo… p-pero… -Max miró impresionado al pequeño Daisuke tan parecido a él y se apenó más.

- S-sí… estoy bien… -susurró. - ¡¿Me hacen un favor?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Busquen a Emily… quiero… hablar con ella. –Musitó y se fue siguiendo al profesor con la mirada baja, para no ver cómo sus otros compañeros la observaban.

A diferencia de las primeras horas de la mañana, las que siguieron al momento en el que Mao perdió la cordura y explotó sus frustraciones de la peor manera, fueron lentas, tediosas, llenas de ira en el aire e incluso dolorosas. La consejera estudiantil hizo varias llamadas, una de ellas fue a la casa de Mao quien, después de eso, lo que más deseaba es que le suspendieran ese día para poder ver a su abuela lo más pronto posible… estaba segura que la noticia no le había caído nada bien y tenía miedo… ¿qué tal si pensaba que había sido algo más grave que ser casi asesinada por una compañera de escuela? Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, desesperada…a diferencia de Haruka, que se veía de lo más natural y amable, pero evitaba a toda costa el ver incluso un solo mechón de cabello de Mao. "Que me digan que tengo que irme… por favor, por favor" Pensaba cuando por fin, la consejera entró cabizbaja. "Mao, tendrás que retirarte a tu casa" deseó ella que le dijeran, con la esperanza de que así sería… y así fue.

- Mao, Haruka… tendrán que retirarse a sus casas… ¡Están suspendidas una semana, sin derecho a justificación de faltas ni otras prerrogativas! –Dijo seriamente. Y el anhelo de Mao se le fue a los pies… igual que el color de piel –Espero reflexionen sobre lo que sucedió ahora y entiendan, que son unas señoritas y no unas bestias que pelean por el territorio.

- Una… s-semana… - Tartamudeó. La consejera asintió acomodando sus gafas.

-Sí… pueden irse ya, pasen a recoger sus cosas y retírense por favor.

- P-pero… p-pero… ¡Voy a reprobar el parcial! – chilló la pelirrosa.

- Eso debieron haberlo pensando antes de hacer… lo que hicieron… ¡Pueden salir! –Ambas se pusieron en pie y lentamente, una detrás de la otra con bastante distancia separándolas, abandonaron central.

Al salir, lo primero que Mao vio fue a Saen recargado a un lado de la enorme puerta de cristal. Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

- M-Mitsui… sensei… -susurró ella, entristecida.

- Mao… me enteré de lo que pasó entre tú y Fuschida. –Le dijo y después agregó sinceramente preocupado - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- M-mal- titubeó. – Le hablaron a mi abuela y… no tengo ni idea de cómo haya tomado la noticia… ella es muy nerviosa y eso le hace mal… a-además que… me… suspendieron una semana…

- ¡Dios eso es mucho!

- ¡Sí! Pero no importa… lo único que me interesa es ver a mi abuela… nada más que eso.

- Te entiendo… no te preocupes. Yo te llevo. –Le dijo y ella le sonrió, conmovida. Saen pensó que en cualquier momento u otro ella se soltaría llorando, mas no fue así, Mao no derramó y nunca derramaba una lágrima.

Comenzaron a descender la pequeña escalinata en silencio, sin atreverse a mencionar el nerviosismo que ambos sentían, Saen de pronto la miraba y se volvía a otro lado… e incluso intentaba llenarse la cabeza con cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con Mao, pero le era casi imposible. Cuando ella, levantó la vista del suelo, él también lo hizo y observó a sus alumnos con la mirada fija en Mao. Se acercaron con timidez a ella, sobre todo Max y Emily, algo que le sorprendió mucho a Saen.

- ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntaron y Rei le extendió la mochila, después agregó – Haruka nos dijo que las suspendieron.

- Sí… una semana.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tanto? –Se alarmó Daisuke al escuchar y Max agachó la cabeza. Mao sonrió.

- Pero no se preocupen… ¡Ya tenía ganas de hacer algo así desde hace mucho! –Después fijó su vista en Max y Daisuke. – Todo está bien. –Aseguró al verlos. – Mitsui Sensei me llevará a casa… ¡cuídense chicos! ¡Aunque no venga a clases voy a venir a verlos! –Dijo y comenzó a despedirse. Max no soportó hacerlo y prefirió alejarse. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Rei y de Kai que mejor permanecieron en silencio… mismo que se volvió incómodo al ver que Daisuke, después de apresuradamente decirle 'adiós cuídate mucho' a Mao corrió detrás del rubio.

- ¡Max! ¡Ey Max! ¡Tranquilo! –Le gritó una vez que ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de los demás. El rubio se detuvo Y Daisuke se le acercó. - ¿qué sucede?

- ¿No te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- ¡De lo que pasó por mi culpa! –Masculló Max con ira.

- ¡No fue tu culpa! –Aclaró Daisuke.

- ¡Claro que sí!... ella me ofendió y por eso Mao se agarró a golpes… por mí culpa… ¡Ahora la suspendieron y quizá repruebe!... ¡Por mi culpa! ¡Estoy seguro que le llamaron a su abuela para que se enterara! ¿Tienes idea de lo grave que se puede poner su abuela con una noticia así?... ¡Claro que no tienes idea porque no sabes nada de nosotros! –Le gritó.

- ¿A qué… te refieres?

- A que… a que… es mejor que me dejes en paz… -Le dijo secamente y el rostro de Daisuke se desfiguró de la impresión y poco a poco se invadió de una profunda desilusión.

- P-pero… Max… tú me.

- ¡Ya! ¡Basta!... es lo mejor… -Susurró y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. – N-no… no me vuelvas a buscar, por favor… -Dijo y se marchó sin decir más. Daisuke lo miró alejarse y lanzando un triste y doloroso suspiro, prefirió irse a su aula y no salir de ahí hasta que las clases terminaran.

Mientras Max volvía al aula, al mismo tiempo que sus amigos, mas no en la misma dirección; Mao y Saen salían ya de la escuela. En silencio, intranquilos y nerviosos como desde hacía varios días lo estaban cada vez que se quedaban solos. El auto avanzaba en igual mutismo que ambos. Saen de pronto le lanzaba algunas miradas, pero Mao no se percataba de ello, simplemente se limitaba a pasear su vista por las calles, edificios o casas que veía durante el trayecto a casa. Se sentía mal, estaba cansada, preocupada, harta de muchas cosas… pero al mismo tiempo, le confundía el hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo, no se había sentido tan bien… y menos de haber hecho algo como lo que la esa semana estaba haciendo.

- Estás muy pensativa… -Le dijo Saen y ella al escuchar se volvió y lo miró.

- ¿Por qué lo dice? –Le preguntó.

- Porque… hace rato que paramos y no lo has notado… -Respondió y al fin Mao se percató que el auto ya no se movía y que estaban frente a su casa.

- ¡Ay! ¡Que pena! ¡Discúlpeme!... perdón… -Susurró y quiso bajar, pero Saen la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Mao… todo va a estar bien… yo no voy a abandonarte ni traicionarte… ¿ok? –El corazón de la pelirrosa se aceleró tanto que le arrebató una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Gracias… -Le dijo y él, delicadamente se llevó la pequeña mano de la chica y la besó. Ella bajó del auto y él, lanzándole una última mirada, aceleró y se fue. – yo… yo… -susurró, mas no pudo continuar, se quedó en silencio porque estaba sin palabras…

El jueves inició con un triste alarido del viento frío que llegó desde el norte por la noche y que recorría perezosamente las calles y danzaba con los cables eléctricos y los árboles. Había bastantes nubes grises o blancas opacas cubriendo el cielo y una atmósfera pesada, como somnolienta o de cansancio se tendía sobre todos. Ese día no había sido bueno. La ausencia de Mao, parecía que afectaba mucho más de lo que debiera, y no era justo, mucho menos para Max, no era justo que ella hubiera cargado con algo así por defenderlo. Se sentía impotente y enfadado, desde que llegó, tan temprano como siempre, se predispuso a no decir una sola palabra en todo el día y si era posible, en no salir a la hora del almuerzo… sobre todo, para evitar a Daisuke y terminar con todo eso de una buena vez.

Poco a poco, el aula se fue llenando; después de Max llegó Takao y varios minutos después Emily y Rei. A Max le había extrañado que el moreno y ella no llegaran juntos como siempre, mas no se atrevió a preguntar y se limitó a sonreírles levemente cuando lo saludaron; también notó que ellos no se saludaron e incluso se evitaban. Cuando Kai llegó, Rei se abalanzó sobre él y se puso a contarle sobre una película, tema al que entró Takao también. Max simplemente, optó por encerrarse en su propia burbuja vital y ponerse a hacer garabatos en su libreta, mas, estuvo a punto de romper el lápiz cuando escuchó una ahora muy conocida y desagradable voz saludarles. Alzó la vista y vio a Haruka, sonriente y cínica como siempre.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? –Le gritó Emily llena de coraje.

- No entiendo la pregunta. –contestó ella. –Vengo todos los días a la escuela ¿qué tiene de raro que hoy también asista? –todos guardaron silencio unos minutos, en el cual, el profesor de la primera clase, Aizawa, el ahora formalmente asesor del grupo, entró.

- Sensei… ¡Fuschida está en clase y ayer fue suspendida! – Dijo Emily respetuosamente y Aizawa la miró confundido.

- No sé de qué me habla, Wittman… la señorita Fuschida no tiene ninguna orden de suspensión. – El coraje, la rabia y las ganas de dinamitar la escuela se vinieron a Rei, Kai, Takao, Max y Emily al mismo tiempo, cuando escucharon esas palabras, como si de pronto, una enorme cascada hubiera caído sobre ellos y los bañara en bilis.

- P-pero…

- ¡Pero Mao fue suspendida!... ¡Ambas se pelearon! ¿Por… qué?... – Inquirió Max poniéndose en pie, con el rostro lleno de impacto y ahora más irritado que nunca.

- De seguro la señorita Chang fue la que inició el disturbio y por eso fue suspendida. Le repito, no hay ninguna orden de suspensión para Fuschida, así que, por favor, Fuschida, toma asiento para comenzar la clase.

- ¡Claro sensei! –Exclamó ella amablemente y lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia los cinco furiosos chicos que vieron con repudio cómo pisoteaban a Mao… y sintieron una impotencia horrible al no poder ayudarla.

Ese coraje que sintieron tras la injusticia que le habían hecho a Mao se extendió a lo largo del día, a pesar de su ausencia, el saber que había sido victima de un atropellamiento como ese, que incluso las autoridades escolares estuvieron de acuerdo y sobre todo… que Mao ni siquiera estuviera enterada, les hizo sentirse mal. A tal grado, que a la hora del almuerzo simplemente bajaron y tomaron asiento debajo del ya no tan frondoso árbol en el que siempre almorzaban y se quedaron en silencio, pensativos y tristes.

- No puedo creer que le hayan hecho esto… -Musitó Emily y todos asintieron. - ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Maldita sea cómo quisiera cortarles los pezones a esos idiotas y hacer que se los coman!

- Je, ten cuidado de que no te escuche tu novio hablando así. –Le dijo Rei y ella sonrió.

- ¡Ay no! ¡A él le excita!... –Aclaró y una sonrisa maliciosa le vino al rostro. –De seguro le debe gustar que le peguen con látigos… ¡ahhhh! ¡Es tan perfecto!

- Mmmh… si tú lo dices. –Masculló Takao.

- Kai, ¿vamos a tomar agua? –le invitó Rei y el ruso sonrió.

- ¿Agua? ¡¿Sólo eso quieres invitarme, Limón? ¡Oh vaya, yo que me desvivo por ti y tú que me quieres hacer tomar agua!

- ¡¿Y qué quieres? ¡¿Caviar y Champaña? –Bromeó y Kai le guiñó el ojo.

- No está mal, Limón… es un buen inicio…

- Tengo sed… ¡Vamos!

- ¡Si ve! Que se le van a morir las hormonas al pobre, anda, Kai, se lindo y ve. –Le dijo Emily usando un tono de consuelo con el pobre y sediento limón. – Quizá tengas suerte ¡y por fin hagas limonada con el limoncito! ¿No crees?

- ¡Ok voy! –Se apresuró a decir Kai al escuchar y Emily se rió y Rei la miró.

- Mientras él no proponga, no… ¡Él solo quiere su caviar y su champaña! No dice nada de… ¡exprimir limones! –Comentó Rei jocosamente. Y Kai sintió tantos deseos de comenzar a exprimir ese limón ahí mismo.

- ¡No me provoques que puedo poner un negocio de limonada, eh!

- ¡Ah si eres rico, no ocupas de eso! –Le respondió Rei y se alejaron, siguiendo la conversación.

- Bueno… ¡Voy con Karin! –Dijo Takao y Emily hizo su gesto de náusea. Después se acercó a Max.

- Max…

- ¿sí? –Le respondió el rubio.

- Tú y ese chico…

- No… no somos nada… ¡Ni lo pienses, siquiera!

- Es que se me hace raro que hoy no haya venido a buscarte…

- Mmmh, pues ya ves. –Dijo él con desgana.

- Max… Mira, con lo sabia y hermosa y profundamente inteligente que soy, te voy a dar un consejo…

- ¿Cuál? –Preguntó él, interesado en ver cómo pensaba Emily.

- No temas… -Y guardó silencio. Un largo rato después, Max seguía esperando la continuación al consejo y Emily mirándolo a los ojos como miraría una buenísima cliente de psiquiatra, el rubio se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Y…?

- ¿'y' qué? –Respondió ella.

- 'no temas'… ¿por?

- ¡Por eso! No temas…

- ¡¿Pero qué sigue?

- ¡Eso es todo!

- ¿Eso es el enorme consejo de la profundamente brillante Emily?

- Sí… -Respondió la castaña simplemente y se puso en pie. – No temas… porque, cuando menos esperes, la persona especial llega… o incluso ya llegó y no la has notado… Eso es… algo que acabo de aprender, Max… no temas dejar atrás a alguien, sabes bien de quién hablo… porque hay mucho futuro por delante y algunas cosas de ese futuro, están más cerca de lo que pensamos…

Esas palabras dejaron a Max sin aliento, Emily nunca le había hablado así… y jamás había sido tan profundamente sabia en sus palabras. La observó y ella le sonrió.

- Ahora… voy a buscar a mi profundamente ardiente novio. –Le dijo. Y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡Que tengas un profundo momento de pasión! –Le dijo Max ya más animado y ella le hizo una seña sacudiendo su mano derecha. "No puedo dejar de temer" Se dijo, cuando vio a Daisuke acercársele.

- Hola… -saludó él y Max se sonrojó.

- Hola… -Respondió sin mirarlo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy apenado… -Le respondió. – Lo que te dije ayer… no estuvo muy bien que digamos…

- Eso que dijiste… es…. ¿lo que sientes en verdad?... –Le preguntó él, tímidamente. Y Max guardó un largo silencio, en el que Kai y Rei volvieron de la cafetería.

- ¡Max está otra vez con el chico ese! –Le comentó Rei al ruso al ver a Daisuke. Instintivamente, ambos guardaron su distancia.

- ¿Quién será?... –Preguntó Kai, y sintió algo de temor por la respuesta. Aunque no supo comprender bien por qué.

- Pues… no sé… se parecen mucho, a lo mejor es algún pariente…

- No lo creo, Limón… nos lo hubiera dicho. –Dijo Kai muy seguro de conocer a Max. Quien en ese momento, se decidió a tener miedo otra vez y huir de aquello que le causaba más dificultades. Tragó aire y observó a Daisuke a la cara. – Parece que le va a decir algo…

- Daisuke… -Dijo y los tres, Rei, Kai y el mencionado Daisuke quedaron expectantes, esperando lo que diría después. –Yo… no quiero… no quiero mentirte… -Musitó y el otro chico agachó la mirada. – Yo… a mi… yo estoy… Estoy enamorado uno de mis amigos… de Kai… -Dijo secamente y un escalofrío a lo largo de toda la columna vertical recorrió a los tres chicos, dos de ellos se quedaron con los ojos tan abiertos que comenzaron a llorarles, mientras que Daisuke simplemente alargó una triste sonrisa y suspiró. "No… n-no… no puede ser" Pensó Kai. "E-enamorado… enamorado de… de Kai… no… no." Se negó a creer Rei y observaron a Max, sin poder salir de su impresión.

- Yo… siento haberte dado tantas molestias… ¡Adiós! –Le dijo Daisuke y haciéndole una reverencia se alejó corriendo del rubio, con mucho más dolor que el día anterior, porque esta vez, se estaba hablando de un sentimiento tan fuerte y persistente, como lo es el amor.

La mañana para Mao había sido incluso más frustrante que el haber ido a la escuela y descubrir que Haruka no fue castigada de la misma forma que ella. Había una razón, la más grande de todas, por la cual odiaba estar en casa algunas veces y esa razón, tenía nombre propio: Hikari. Ella había llegado temprano y como para abrir el acto, lo primero que hizo fue despertar a Mao y obligarla a que le preparase el desayuno, y utilizando la razón del frío que comenzaba a traer el otoño, prohibió terminantemente a su madre que hiciera alguna cosa y le dejó todo a Mao, que desde las cinco de la mañana tuvo que limpiar la cocina, la sala, los baños y hasta el closet. Mei, trató varias veces de ayudarle, pero Hikari siempre se las ingeniaba para que Mao no recibiera ni los buenos días.

Cuando ya pasaban de las cuatro treinta, el teléfono sonó y, como primer acto de ayuda en todo el día, Mei logró contestar antes de que Hikari protestara. Mao observó a su abuela a través del cristal de la puerta de la cocina, la vio hablar al parecer en voz baja y después colgó de improvisto, como asustada. Eso la desconcertó y al parecer también a Hikari.

- ¡Hija! –Le dijo Mei, temblorosamente. - ¡Viene para acá!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No de nuevo! ¡¿Qué no se va a rendir nunca o qué? –Gritó Hikari y buscó a Kenji con la mirada. Una vez que lo vio, no perdió tiempo, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. – Kenji, ven acá. –Ordenó y él la miró con mala gana. - ¡Que vengas te estoy diciendo! –Gritó y el chico perezosamente se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su mamá.

- ¿Sí? –Le preguntó.

- Esto es lo que harás… no vas a permitir, pase lo que pase, que Mao hable… ¿entiendes? Vas a quedarte en su habitación un rato y no van a gritar y tampoco asomarse por la ventana… por nada del mundo… ¿entendido?

- Sí… bien… - Musitó más confundido que nunca. "¿Y ahora qué les pasa?" Se preguntó.

- ¡Zu! ¡no creo que esto… sea!

- ¿Quién es 'Zu'? –Preguntó Hikari con desagrado y tajantemente, Mei se volvió a Kenji nerviosamente y cubrió su boca con su mano derecha. – Tenemos que evitarlo… mamá… -Le dijo secamente y avanzó hacia la cocina. De un manotazo abrió la puerta y sorprendió a Mao que lanzó un grito de impresión, avanzó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? ¿qué hice? –Le preguntó asustada.

- ¡Cállate! – Le ordenó y a jalones la arrastró hasta la sala. Mao se topó con su abuela quien se cubrió la vista con su mano, apenada y trató de inmediato de deshacerse de la mano de Hikari, pero ésta no se lo permitió.

- Mao… ve a tu habitación… -Le dijo Mei débilmente.

- ¡P-pero! ¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? –Preguntó desconcertada, mas no recibió respuesta. Mei le extendió un manojo de llaves a Hikari y ésta, de inmediato, subió las escaleras llevándose a Mao a jalones. Al llegar a la habitación, la arrojó hacia adentro con tanta fuerza que la chica cayó al suelo y la puerta se cerró; de inmediato se escuchó el sonido de la llave al ser usada y después los pasos de Hikari, alejándose, sin darle tiempo a Mao para tratar de salir.

- ¡Tranquila! –Le dijo Kenji y Mao lo miró, azorada.

- ¿Q-qué pasa? ¡¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hice? –le preguntó y su primo se encogió de hombros.

- No sé… pero me dijeron que por nada del mundo gritáramos o que nos asomáramos por la ventana, así que… mejor no grites, porque se pondría feo todo… - Las piernas de Mao perdieron fuerza y cayó sentada en el suelo, sin salir de su asombro y con el corazón todavía acelerado. "¿Qué mierda está pasando?... hasta parece que…"

- ¡No sé tú! ¡Pero a mi se me hace que nos están escondiendo! –Le dijo Kenji preocupado adivinándole el pensamiento y ella lo observó fijamente, impresionada… aterrada.

- Pero… ¿por qué harían algo así?... –Se preguntó débil e inútilmente, ya que, no encontraría la respuesta… al menos no en poco tiempo.

Las horas, pasaron lentas y crueles después de haber sido encerrada bajo llave en su propia habitación, sin ningún aparente motivo y sin justificación alguna. Se sentía devastada, engañada, utilizada y sola. Varias veces trató de oír algo que estuviera sucediendo abajo, mas no escuchaba ni podía ver nada. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra y otra vez a la habitación desesperada y harta, lo cual se volvía más grande y desgarrante conforme la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana se tornaba cada vez más anaranjada y débil hasta desaparecer y entrar después la luz de la luna. Esa noche no pudo dormir, Kenji cayó cerca de las doce pero ella se mantuvo, esperando a que quitaran la llave, esperando oír algo, esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero eso no pasó. Estuvo despierta hasta las cuatro de la mañana y a las seis, el sonido de varias llaves moverse la despertó. Escuchó que la puerta se abrió y decidió esperar un rato, antes de bajar.

Hacía algo de frío otra vez, pero no le importó; en cuanto se hubo cerciorado de que Hikari se había ido, bajó de su habitación y salió a la calle. Caminó apresurada, eran casi las ocho cuando salió de casa, sin abrigarse ni comer nada. Ella simplemente quería irse, salir de ahí… encontrar un refugio… encontrarlo a él. Y lo sabía, estaba muy consciente de eso y por ello fue a buscarlo.

Cuando finalmente llegó al instituto Yoshiro, tomó la suficiente fuerza y valor y tras un suspiro entró y avanzó directo hasta central y una vez dentro, hasta la oficina de Saen. A cada paso que daba, a cada paso que estaba más cerca de él, se sentía más nerviosa, más confundida, pero al mismo tiempo más ilusionada. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos varios segundos antes de tocar la puerta de la oficina y ya que lo hizo, le parecieron eternos los segundos esperando a que él abriera. Pero, cuando al fin la puerta se quitó de entre medio de ambos y ella vio su rostro, se sintió segura de nuevo.

- Mitsui Sensei. –susurró.

- Mao… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Pasa, adelante! –Entró temerosa. La oficina era pequeña y conservadora, con un librero, un escritorio, una cómoda y mullida silla detrás del escritorio y un sofá a un costado y varios reconocimientos y cuadros al otro. – Siéntate. –obedeció y tomó asiento en el sofá. Saen se sentó a su lado y la miró, estaba pálida, con los ojos hinchados y ojerosos y las manos nerviosas. Al verla así se preocupó. - ¿Estás bien? ¡¿Pasó algo malo?

- Yo… n-no… no lo sé… -susurró. – Yo… ya… ya no puedo… no puedo sola… no puedo… estar así… ¡sé que hay cosas que no comprendo! Y… cosas… que me han ocultado…

- ¿Quiénes?

- Mi tía y mi abuela… estoy… yo… ¡Tengo mucho miedo! –confesó y su voz se quebrantó. Saen se alteró.

- Tranquila, tranquila. –Le dijo, abrazándola. Mao contuvo el llanto.

- Saen… yo… ya no puedo callarme… me siento… débil… frágil… y… ¡Y no hay quién me proteja!... tengo mucho miedo… porque, estoy tan sola… porque… nadie me quiere… na…

- ¡No! ¡No, no temas! –Le dijo él envolviéndola en sus brazos. – Yo estoy contigo, Mao. Yo estoy contigo, te quiero… ¡Te quiero Mao! ¡Yo te quiero! Y no estás sola… nunca estarás sola… -Le dijo suavemente al oído y ella se estremeció; sus ojos no derramaban una sola lágrima, pero le pareció sentir que su corazón se desangraba en esos momentos. De pronto, sintió la calidez del aliento de Saen en su rostro y levantó la vista; quedaron ambos frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, con el corazón palpitando enloquecidamente y sonrojados y entonces, Saen no pudo contener sus impulsos y lentamente, sin perder un solo detalle de su rostro, se acercó a Mao y probó, por primera vez, el sabor de sus labios… tan cálidos, tan suaves… tan satisfacientes, justo cómo los había imaginado. Ambos rostros se separaron muy despacio y él le acarició las mejillas, sonriéndole, enternecido, ilusionado… feliz, casi o de igual forma que Mao, que en ese momento sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo vibraba, sentía ese calor en todo su interior, esa adrenalina en las piernas… esa sensación de confort. – Eres hermosa… ¡Sentía que moriría si no te besaba! -Le dijo y ella sonrió. De pronto, Mao abrió muy grandes los ojos, como sorprendida.

- Estás vibrando… -Le dijo.

- ¿Eh?

- digo, tu pantalón… está vibrando. –Repuso.

- Es mi teléfono –explicó mientras sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo. Ella se puso en pie y se alejó hacia a la puerta, sonriente, tranquila. Saen le hizo una seña de que esperara, pero Mao ahora tenía todo claro. Caminó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos pronto, Mitsui Sensei –Le susurró y salió. Él sonrió y aceptó la llamada una vez que Mao hubo salido de la oficina.

- ¿Sí? –Contestó.

- ¡Amor, hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Buenos días! –Le saludó la suave voz de su prometida y Saen sonrió.

- Estoy muy bien mi vida… ¿y tú? –Respondió…

Después de abandonar central, y finalmente haber encontrado un poco de lo que buscaba, Mao decidió dar el siguiente paso. Al fin había comprendido que si ella era capaz de comenzar a sentir algo más que admiración y un inocente cariño hacia alguien mucho mayor que ella y sobre todo, profesor… ¿Por qué no habría de permitir que su mejor amiga y uno de sus tres horribles primos intentaran algo? ¡Quien sabe! ¡Quizá hasta podría ser divertido!... A ella le era difícil admitir el egoísmo, porque a veces resultaba ser tan egoísta que no quería aceptar que podía haber un bien, en algo que parece un mal… así como la relación con Saen… ¿quién podría asegurarle algo malo? ¿Quién podría asegurarle algo bueno? ¡Nadie! Nadie sabía lo que pasaría… pero sí la forma de saberlo… y eso era, intentándolo, como él mismo le había dicho: la vida está llena de segundos intentos. Y era verdad, así que, desde ese momento, decidió dejar que las cosas tuvieran sus intentos, sus posibilidades y sobre todo, su incertidumbre, porque eso las hacía divertidas y mejores.

Esperó el día entero, debajo del árbol al que se supone siempre iban ahí para almorzar; mas ellos no llegaron, pero la espera fue justa, fue valiosa, porque estaba en libertad y porque ella estaba ahí, esperando, por voluntad propia. Fue hasta el final de clases que sus amigos optaron por visitar el árbol de siempre y se toparon con la sorpresa. Al verla, los cinco se lanzaron hacia ella y la abrazaron, le sonrieron, la besaron y sobre todo, le demostraron que la extrañaban.

- ¿qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Takao.

- Los estoy esperando, tengo todo el día aquí… ¡si muero de inanición será su culpa, eh!

- ¿no has comido?

- Mmmh… no, pero no tengo hambre… -Les dijo recordando que no quería ir a casa. –Pero… bueno, de hecho… estaba esperándote, Emily… -Comentó y la castaña agachó la mirada. – Y que bien que ahí viene Deni, porque también quiero hablar con él… al parecer no te ha dicho…

- ¿qué cosa? –Le preguntó ella. –Es que… no lo he visto… desde…

- ¡Ehm! Bueno, creo que esto es entre ustedes. –Expresó Kai. – Nosotros mejor nos vamos… ¡Yo los llevo, simios vamos!

- ¡No me digas Simio! –Se quejó Rei.

- No, perdón, tú eres mi monito… -le dijo Kai sonriendo y Max sonrió también. "Sí, tiene una linda cara de mono" pensó y se guardó el comentario. Se despidieron de Mao, Emily y Deni y se marcharon pronto, porque Takao tenía que estar en pocos minutos en el trabajo. Después de que la mayoría de los chicos se fueran, ambas chicas quedaron en un largo silencio y para variar, ésta vez fue Mao quien lo rompió.

- Bueno… Emily… ¡Quiero que te quede bien claro esto!... me molesté porque, sentí que, todo lo que sabes acerca de mi y de mis primos… se había ido a tu bote de basura mental cuando conociste a Deni… pero… bueno… ahora me doy cuenta que quizás, tu conociste a otro Deni… ¡Y Dios, Deni! Si Emily es capaz de sacar lo mejor de ti, a tal grado de hacerte parecer lindo y agradable… eso quiere decir que es una gran, gran, gran chica como a lo mejor nunca conozcas otra vez… ¡Así que!... si ambos pueden complementarse y… sacar lo mejor el uno del otro, incluso cosas que no conozco de ambos… ¡No puedo hacer más que alegrarme por ustedes!... porque soy tu amiga, Emily… soy tu mejor amiga y tú eres la mía y busco lo mejor para ti… y sé que… quizá no es tan descabellado el que Deni lo sea… ¡Aunque tú seas demasiado para él!. –Finalizó y la castaña, simplemente abrazó a Mao, con los ojos húmedos.

- ¡Yo sé!... sé que él es poca cosa, pero… ¡Peor es nada! ¿No? –Bromeó y Deni sonrió.

- Aprendes rápido. –Le dijo Mao abrazándola también.

- Te quiero, Mao…

- Y yo a ti…

- Emily… -Le dijo Deni.

- ¿Sí? –inquirió liberando a Mao.

- ¿No crees que hay alguien más con quien debes hablar?... –Le preguntó y ella asintió.

- ¡Ese Taka no se me escapa ni aunque se vaya en cohete! –Dijo y abrazando una vez más a Mao y se alejó. - ¡Perdón, pero! ¡Tengo que darle un buen escarmiento a ese bruto! –Les gritó y avanzó más. Deni fijó su vista en Mao y se encogió de hombros.

- Mao… sé lo que sucedió ayer… -Le dijo. Ella lo miró. –Y… tampoco me explico qué pasó… pero… es demasiado raro.

- ¡Ya ni me lo recuerdes! –Le dijo ella cambiando de tema y Deni quedó impresionado. – Es mejor continuar… ¡Deni!... de verdad… cuídala mucho…

- Lo haré… -Le aseguró él y se alejó, siguiendo a su ahora formal novia… a la loca del zapato.

Una fría ráfaga de viento recibió a Rei frente a las puertas de la enorme mansión Hiwattari. Quedó boquiabierto al ver la construcción, impresionado tanto como cuando Max la visitó por primera vez.

- Es increíble… -Le dijo a Kai y él se encogió de hombros. Siempre la había visto igual y no le encontraba lo impresionante por ningún lado. Sin dudarlo mucho, ambos entraron y cruzaron rápidamente el recibidor y llegaron a la sala.

- Siéntate. –Le dijo Kai y Rei obedeció. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y quedaron en silencio.

- Has estado algo serio hoy… ¿estás bien? –Le preguntó el chino y Kai no respondió de inmediato.

- Aún… sigo, sorprendido por lo que Max dijo… yo… ¡no pensé que… sintiera algo tan serio!... – Rei agachó la vista, no podía negarlo y mucho menos ocultarlo, él también estaba preocupado.

- A mi también me preocupa… porque… bueno… ¡Max es muy lindo!... mucho, mucho, mucho muy lindo… y… me da temor de que… tú… alguna vez te dieras cuenta que… prefieres estar con él… que… conmigo. –murmuró Rei y Kai sonrió complacido.

- Limón. –Se volvió a él, tomándolo del mentón. – a mi sólo me gustas tú… limoncito… ¡sólo tú!... me… me fascinas y me vuelves loco… -murmuró también y suavemente, deslizó su rostro hacia el de Rei y lo besó, al principio, fue un beso tierno, suave, pero Kai esa vez no estaba dispuesto a sólo eso, por lo que, de improviso, sin que Rei pudiera hacer algo, lo tomó del los hombros y lo recostó sobre el sofá e inmediatamente se recostó sobre él. Rei quedó sin habla al sentir el peso y el calor de Kai encima de su cuerpo y mucho más al sentir la erección del ruso; eso de inmediato provocó que él también se pusiera rígido. – Te deseo tanto… limón… -Le dijo sensualmente y sacó su lengua para deslizarla sobre la oreja de Rei que se estremeció como nunca y así, temblorosamente, subió sus manos sobre la fuerte espalda de Kai y lentamente las deslizó hacia abajo, para tocar, ¡finalmente! Los anhelados glúteos del ruso, que simplemente enrojeció un poco y se internó en el cuello de Rei.

- Kai… Kai… no, no debemos… ¡Me haces cosquillas! ¡No!... Kai… piensa en… en que pronto podremos… pero ahora no… por favor… ¡Créeme que no quisiera más que llegar hasta el final ahora mismo!... pero… no puedo ahora es… anti-limón –Le dijo y Kai se detuvo y de inmediato quitó su peso de encima del chino.

- Tienes razón. –comentó abrazándolo y besándolo una vez más. –Pero no te librarás de por lo menos estar en mis brazos toda la tarde… con ropa… para mi desgracia…

- ¡Ok! ¡Me tendré que sacrificar! –expresó Rei y se recostó a un lado de Kai. Esa tarde, la pasaron así, recostados, uno al lado del otro, abrazados, excitados y al parecer… enamorados.

Mientras que para Kai y Rei, la tarde fue amena y cálida, para Takao fue lo contrario. La tarde había sido apresurada y agotadora; el negocio estaba implacable al igual que el trabajo y había sido muy difícil darse un respiro, tanto que ya sentía que los pies le ardían y hasta se imaginaba a sus rodillas rechinar cada vez que trataba de doblarlas; aún así, después de muchos minutos sin parar en largas horas laborales, el merecido descansó llegó acompañado por una dulce voz y un par de refrescos.

- Toma. –Dijo Karin extendiéndole una lata. Takao la miró agradecido y la tomó. - ¡Hoy está a reventar! –Comentó y el moreno asintió.

- Sí… no debería estar aquí haciendo nada. –Expuso. Pero Karin negó con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, mamá me dijo que te tomaras un descanso, porque has trabajado muy duro. Por cierto, hoy vi a tu mamá. –comentó ella. Taka la miró mientras bebía de la lata. –Venía acompañada de un señor muy guapo… al parecer era extranjero. Comieron y se fueron pronto.

- ¿Enserio? Mmmh… debió ser alguien de su trabajo… -Dijo Takao sin tomarle importancia. – Oye…

- Eh… -Le interrumpió Karin. Señalando a su izquierda. –Creo que te hablan. –Takao se volvió y se encontró con Emily. – Bueno… ¡Voy a entrar! ¡Adiós Taka!

- Adiós. –Emily se acercó a él sonriente, sin embargo, él no sonrió. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sirven muy buena comida… y vine a comer… ¡Además que tienen al mejor mesero que yo jamás he conocido en todo el mundo! –Le dijo ella y el moreno guardó silencio. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es sólo que… todo parece muy forzado… -Confesó Takao.

- ¿Muy forzado? ¿Por? ¿Qué cosa?

- Lo nuestro… nuestra amistad…

- Taka…

- Emily… creo que, deberíamos aceptar que ya no somos los niños de antes… y que… ya no podemos volver a serlo… yo era tu mejor y tu único amigo… lo sé y siempre lo voy a recordar, pero… Ahora no soy el único y… no sé si sea el mejor…

- Sí lo eres…

- No… yo creo que no… porque… si seguimos así, Emily… dejaremos de ser amigos pronto…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó alarmada acercándosele. Takao se alejó de ella.

- Sucede que… que ni tú ni yo queremos aceptar que ya no somos lo mismo… que cambiamos y que ya nos perdimos hace tiempo… nos decimos forzadamente ser los mejores amigos cuando… siendo sinceros, muchas veces no deseamos estar cerca… ¡No sé cómo pasó todo esto!... pero… creo que al fin lo entendí…

- ¡No Takao!... yo… -No pudo decir nada. Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta y cuando quiso descifrarlas para poder hablar, se dio cuenta que no significaban nada… porque Takao ya lo había dicho todo. Lo vio alejarse y ponerse el mandil del uniforme y ella volvió al Restaurante. Sus miradas se encontraron, ahí dentro, pero ya no como los mejores amigos… sino como el cliente y mesero… ¿Era verdad?... ¿Había quedado atrás la amistad?... ¿Era posible que una amistad tan fuerte a tal grado de considerarse única pudiera desaparecer así?... ¿Había sido real, entonces?...

Emily no lo entendía, pero, al ver a Takao tan cerca, con su uniforme y su lápiz en mano, avanzando de un lado a otro y cruzando a un lado de ella sin voltear a verla, fue ahí, cuando finalmente… pudo ver que era verdad… poco a poco, los estaba separando un abismo.

_"It's so thrilling but also wrong  
Don't have to prove that you are so strong  
'Cause I can carry you on my back  
After our enemies attack_

_I tried to tell you before I left_  
_But I was screaming under my breath_  
_You are the only thing that makes sense_  
_Just ignore all this present tense_

_We need to feel breathless with love_  
_And not collapse under its weight_  
_I'm gasping for the air to fill_  
_My lungs with everything I've lost"._


	8. Someday, some morning, sometime

8

**SOMEDAY, SOME MORNING, SOMETIME.**

(Wilco)

El verano había lanzado su último suspiro y finalmente perecido, dando paso al comienzo del otoño varios días atrás, el cual, día con día, acrecentaba su reinado, despojando a los paisajes de sus resplandecientes verdes, para teñirlos de cafés y grises.

El viento frío, avanzaba con pasmosa lentitud por las calles y desprendía las hojas de los árboles, como danzando con toda partícula, incluso con el polvo mismo.

Ese día era uno más de los rutinarios y tristes domingos en que Chang Mei veía pasar la vida sin alguna clase de novedad. Sus días pasaban, uno tras otro, incontables e interminables… siempre sumergida en lo que los años habían hecho de ella… en esa anciana débil que no podía ya valerse por sí misma…

Aunque pareciera ilógico, ahora, siendo una anciana débil y enferma… no deseaba para nada recuperar aquellos tiempos de antaño; aquellos en los que era una mujer hermosa y fuerte… no deseaba dejar que le destrozaran la vida una vez más, como la avaricia y el odio lo hicieron en el pasado.

- Abuela… ¿está bien? –Le preguntó Mao al notar el ausentismo monótono con el que Mei daba sus pequeños pasos, avanzando por el callejón del mercado; cruzando al lado de los montones de gente que se abarrotaban entre los puestos.

La anciana se volvió a su nieta y la observó con sus cansados ojos. Suspiró y de nuevo la vio reflejada en Mao. Inconscientemente se mordió un labio y afligida y cansada, decidió detenerse.

- ¿Abuela?... –Mei evitó la incisiva mirada de Mao y se volvió hacia su izquierda, para seguir con su vista el flujo del callejón. Lo que observó en medio de éste, la dejó sin habla. De pronto, el mundo se hizo un lugar pequeño y vacío donde sólo estaban ella y… él. Sin darse cuenta cómo, con sólo verlo, su corazón y su mente comenzaron a revivir esos momentos:

"¿_Me amas?" _

"_Más que a mi propia vida…" _

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué me estás matando, Mei? ¿Por qué me haces esto?"_

"_Porque te amo demasiado… como para atarte a mí… mi amor" _Recordó y su pulso pareció detenerse, al igual que el mundo. De pronto la cabeza se le llenó de sentimientos, de imágenes, de recuerdos y de dolor y una punzada le atravesó el pecho.

-Jin… -Susurró con la voz entrecortada y los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible. Y pareció que el viento se llevaba sus palabras y las depositaba sobre él, quien de inmediato se volvió hacia su izquierda y quedó boquiabierto al verla, ahí, frente a él. Sin duda era ella, esos ojos, esos labios, esa expresión serena y madura… él jamás podría olvidarla ni aunque pasaran millones de años… era ella, era Mei… su Mei.

- Mei… -Musitó y avanzó con sus lentos y cansados pasos hacia adelante, sin poder despegar su mirada de la de Mei, con el pulso acelerado y con ese enorme vacío que ella había dejado quemándole el interior como si nunca hubieran pasado esos cuarenta y cinco años que ahora los separaban.

- N-no… puede ser… ¿cómo es posible? –preguntó Mei, al momento que Jin se situó frente a ella. Él no respondió, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y envolvió el frágil cuerpo de la anciana en sus brazos.

- ¡Mei! ¡Mei! ¡Nunca me imaginé verte de nuevo! Desde… la última vez–Le dijo éste y Mao pudo ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; no se dio cuenta, pero los de su abuela también se humedecieron. Al separarse, ambos sonrieron, conmovidos y apenados de verse tan viejos, tan acabados y tan enfermos. Como si tuvieran un milenio encima.

- N-no… no puedo creer que seas tú… -Susurró la anciana y Mao los miró de uno al otro intentando comprender algo.

-Ehm… a-abuela… -Se atrevió a decir y Mei se volvió nerviosa. Jin apenas escuchó la voz de la chica, deslizó sus ojos hacia ella y quedó impresionado al verla… "Abuela…" pensó "Pero… si es idéntica a ella… entonces esa niña es…"

- Oh… M-Mao… él… él es… es un viejo amigo de China… ¡Nos conocemos desde siempre!... ¡Pero hace casi quince años que nos veíamos!

- ¡Entiendo! –Espetó Mao y los miró a ambos, confusa, "De nuevo me oculta algo…" pensó y un coraje inexplicable le recorrió las venas -Mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor. –Dijo Mao amablemente fingiendo una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia, Jin sonrió y la imitó.

- El gusto es mío, Mao… -La pelirrosa le dedicó una penetrante mirada, como intentando ver en el interior del anciano, al momento que el viento jugaba con su cabello y Jin al verla no pudo evitar recordar - ¡Vaya! ¡En verdad que te pareces a tu mamá! –Comentó y la mano de Mao quedó suspendida en su cabello y abrió los ojos impactada. Mei sintió que una enorme corriente de agua fría la traspasaba y apretó el canasto del mercado con sus manos.

- E-eh… ¡M-Mao! ¿Por qué no vas a comprar nabos? –Le sugirió y ella observó a su abuela. – Anda…

- ¡Pero! ¡¿U-usted conoció a mi mamá? –Jin fijó su vista en Mei, que comenzaba a empalidecer y comprendiendo la situación negó con la cabeza.

-Me tocó ver unas fotos de ella, alguna vez… -Dijo tajante y Mao agachó su mirada "Mentirosos…" Pensó enojada y frunció el seño.

- Escoge los mejores nabos, los más jugosos, hija… -Le indicó Mei y su nieta, con un nudo en la garganta y el recuerdo de aquél día, en el que la encerraron, apretó los puños y se perdió entre la gente. Jin de inmediato arrugó las cejas y la tomó de los hombros.

- No se lo has dicho… -le reclamó en un susurro, impactado.

- No… ¡Nunca! –Espetó ella y agachó la mirada.

- ¡Debe de saberlo! ¡Es su hija!

- ¡No!... ¡no debe de saberlo porque así está bien!...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque me siento culpable! –Admitió y su voz se quebrantó. – N-no… no fui capaz de salvarme a mí de la desgracia… y… tampoco a mis hijas… ¡No puedo permitir que Mao corra el mismo camino!... ¡No podría resistir ver que la mancha de la familia la consume a ella también!... Tengo que salvarla… protegerla…

- Mei… no puedes ocultar la verdad… y menos a tu nieta…

- Jin… si Mao se entera… ¡Se va a destruir! ¡Y yo me muero!... ¡Va a suceder otra vez! ¡Y no puedo permitirlo! –Exclamó, rompiendo en llanto. –Es mi hija… es mi apoyo… no quiero que sepa la verdad… que sepa lo que pasó… hace quince años… ¡Eso la mataría!... destrozaría a Mao… ¡Y no voy a permitirlo! –Jin guardó silencio y aclaró su garganta. Observó de nuevo a Mei y temblorosa y tímidamente le acarició el rostro.

- Mei… -Musitó. - ¿Qué harás… si Zu se lo dice? - ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Aunque me duela aceptarlo… Sé lo suficiente sobre mi hija, como para mantenerla en silencio… ¡Ella no ha sido una buena persona!... y-yo que soy su madre ante todo y la amo… jamás voy a dejar que le diga algo a Mao…

- Pero Mei…

- Jin… tú no sabes todo lo que he estado pagando en vida… todos y cada uno de mis errores me han costado dolor y desesperación… y no me importaría seguir pagando mis pecados en el infierno… para salvar a Mao… así tenga que destruir a mi propia hija, con todas esas aberraciones que ha hecho… con lo de ese niño y… lo que pasó c-con Lia… -Le dijo determinadamente y su rostro se desfiguró de dolor, Jin suspiró. Al mismo tiempo, ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Mao y la observaron varios segundos, en silencio.

- Al fin… puedo volver a ver a mi nieta… -Comentó él entrecortadamente y Mei volvió a romper en llanto, volvió a dejar al descubierto ese horror en el que vivía… ese dolor y esa culpa interminable.

- No sabes… cuánta falta le has hecho… -Susurró y dejó que el sufrimiento la carcomiera, porque de alguna forma debía pagar todo ese daño que había provocado, hacia tanto tiempo atrás.

La mañana había sido distinta en el Dojo Kinomiya. Anko se había despertado temprano y amablemente, mientras Takao dormía y su padre limpiaba el patio, se dedicó a preparar el desayuno.

Una vez que su hijo despertó y su padre terminó sus labores, los llamó a ambos a desayunar y en menos de un minuto, los dos ya estaban sentados esperando impacientes el desayuno. Anko se llenaba de emoción cuando los veía, tranquilos, felices, en paz… nada comparado a aquellos tiempos… cuando todo era un infierno.

El desayuno fue rápido y no hablaron de mucho, comían y se limitaban a disfrutar de la armonía de la mañana.

- ¡Oye mamá! –Le dijo Takao, después de beber algo de jugo. Anko lo observó.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista de trabajo que tuviste el viernes? –Le preguntó y su mamá frunció el seño, confusa.

- ¿Entrevista de trabajo? –Le preguntó.

- Sí… bueno, es que Karin me dijo que te había visto comiendo con un señor extranjero… - Anko abrió los ojos muy grandes y ocultó su sorpresa detrás de su taza de café. - ¿Cómo te fue?

- M-muy bien, Taka… parece que conseguiré el empleo… -Le dijo tratando de calmar sus nervios. El señor Kinomiya carraspeó incómodamente y el moreno sonrió.

- ¡Que bien! –Exclamó y se puso en pie. – Gracias por el desayuno.

- ¡No seas maleducado! –Le reprendió Anko al ver que su hijo agradecía después de ponerse en pie.

- Perdón… es que… tengo una cita.

- ¿Con Karin? –Takao asintió.

- Pienso declarármele hoy… -confesó y Anko y su padre sonrieron contentos.

- ¡Mucha suerte muchacho! –Le animó el señor Kinomiya.

- ¡Ve a alistarte, a las mujeres no nos gusta esperar! –Le apremió su madre y el moreno asintió y apresurado subió las escaleras de su casa, para buscar qué ponerse. Anko lanzó un suspiro y tragó un sorbo de su café. Kinomiya la miró severamente y ella lo notó de inmediato.

- Anko… -Ella se volvió a él y sonrió apenada. – Es… él… ¿verdad?

- Sí… -Admitió profundamente dolida.

- ¿Qué hace en Japón? ¡Pensé que todo había terminado!... que se había ido para siempre…

- Volvió… volvió por su hijo…

- ¿Su hijo?

- Sí… su hijo vive en Japón y han venido por él… ¡No lo conozco, pero sé que vino a Japón y han vuelto por él!

- ¿Han? –Preguntó el anciano, impresionado. - ¿Ella también?

- ¡Lo amo, papá! –Admitió Anko sin responderle, con tanto dolor y vergüenza que apenas podría sobrellevarlo.

- Hija… tu marido te dejó por culpa de ese hombre… ¡Y la esposa de él…!

- ¡Papá!... por favor… -Kinomiya guardó silencio.

- Anko… eres mi hija y te amo por sobre todas las cosas… y como tu padre puedo perdonarte lo que sea… ¡Pero no estoy seguro si Takao lo hará cuando se entere!...

- L-lo sé… y tengo tanto miedo… papá… tanto…

La soledad puede destruir internándose en el alma como espinas de acero; hiriéndola, dejándole cicatrices de tiempo, dolor y desesperación… sin duda alguna, esas cicatrices pueden ser reabiertas y convertirse en nuevas heridas, capaces de cegar con llanto a quien las sufre; capaces de evitarles crear e incluso soñar con nuevo mañana, con un futuro limpio… con una vida sin dolor. Era difícil aceptar que tras una vida de entero sufrimiento podía haber allá adelante una pequeña luz, una señal… que asegurara que todo iba a estar bien. Si bien es cierto, nada se compara a la soledad y el dolor profundo que una persona puede sentir… pero también es verdad, que esos sentimientos se hacen más crueles y más desgarradores a lo largo de toda una vida llena silencios y éstos sentimientos lentamente han comenzado a destruirte.

Para Rina Kon, él único familiar de Rei aparte de su padre, las mañanas del domingo eran las únicas en las que podía sentirse un poco más tranquila; tras largas jornadas de trabajo en la oficina le era gratificante poder dormir hasta tarde y pasar si podía, el día entero en la cama. Esa mañana despertó temprano por culpa de un recuerdo que le visitó en sueños y eso la dejó inquieta. Al abrir los ojos, se sintió envuelta en la rutina y siguiéndola, bajó sus pies de la cama y los introdujo a sus pantuflas. Se frotó los párpados y se puso en pie. Adormilada y torpe, se volvió hacia el reloj despertador y observó la hora. Las once treinta de la mañana. Lanzó un bostezo y se llevó su mano izquierda al estómago al notar que éste le rugía.

Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con el enorme silencio que la soledad producía. Rei no estaba y ella de nuevo se vio sola en esas cuatro paredes que a veces le parecían asfixiantes. Lanzó un suspiro y avanzó hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde encontró una nota de su sobrino.

- Me fui con Kai; estaré todo el día fuera. Es una fecha importante para él, vuelvo por la tarde. –Leyó y suspiró. – Últimamente ese Kai no se le cae de la boca… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Sasuke?... Mmmh… -Se encogió de hombros- Quien sabe… ¡Supongo que sería más fácil si tuviéramos tiempo de vernos y de hablar! –Se quejó y avanzó hacia el refrigerador. Sacó leche y después cereal de la alacena y se sirvió en un plato hondo.

"No sé qué sería de mi vida sin Rei" Pensó y comenzó a comer. "Siempre tan sola… tan vacía como el departamento cuando él no está…"

- ¿Por qué estás vacía, Rina?... ¡Deberías conseguirte a alguien! –Se reprendió y lanzó una triste sonrisa al aire. "Sí claro… parece que ya se me olvidó lo que él me dejó tan claro… y lo peor es que no podría tener más razón" se dijo y de pronto, las palabras de ese hombre le vinieron a la mente.

"_¿Pero quién querría algo serio con una vil gorda asquerosa, como tú Rina, eh? ¿Sabes por qué nunca tuvimos sexo, lo sabes? ¡Porque no soportaba el asco que me provocaba el besarte!... Me fuiste útil sólo para subir de puesto y ahora… hazte bien a la idea, de que ni yo, ni nadie necesita una gorda miserable como tú… ¡Nadie!_"

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un dolor agudo se le atravesó en la garganta. Apretó los labios y observó el cereal de su plato por varios segundos.

- Nadie querría a una vil gorda como yo… -Susurró y enfurecida tomó entre sus temblorosas manos el plato, caminó hacia el fregadero de la cocina y vació el cereal en él. –Sólo soy útil para ser la burla de todos… sólo para eso…

Depositó el plato vació sobre el fregadero, y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, dio media vuelta y corrió a través de la cocina y la sala hasta que llegó al baño. Entró desesperada y se detuvo frente al retrete. Lo miró con miedo, con repugnancia y con dolor.

- Nadie… Rina… -Se dijo y lenta, pero decididamente llevó su dedo índice hasta su boca y lo introdujo a su garganta. De inmediato se llenó de náuseas y su estómago se convulsionó. Apartó su mano y se inclinó para echar al retrete su poco alimento, su dolor, su coraje y sus incontrolables lágrimas que corrían tan silenciosas como llenas de impotencia y desesperación.

Ese domingo, para la gran mayoría era como cualquier otro día; viviendo y sobreviviendo cada uno a su manera, a su peculiar y único estilo; soportando y avanzando poco a poco, para llegar algún día, quizá inesperado, quizá cercano, al punto en el que nuestro camino concluyera. Ese domingo no había nada más que sombras de recuerdos y frío del otoño entremezclados, creando una nostalgia que pareciera desesperante y malvada.

Ese domingo, quizá no significaba nada para muchas personas, pero para otras, como Voltaire Hiwattari, sí. Ese primero de Octubre se cumplían ocho años de que su única hija falleciera y llevado por los recuerdos y los anhelos muertos, por la tristeza y la impotencia se encontró ahí. En ese frío paraje nevado y gris del otoño ruso; tan cruel como su dolor. Observaba todavía la cripta sin asimilar que su hija había partido hacía tanto tiempo atrás… le dolía recordar la forma en que se fue, tan sola, tan triste, tan abatida… todo por culpa de ese hombre, ese desgraciado que la engañó y le mató el alma, ese maldito que se atrevió a dejarla sola, sin importarle ni siquiera su hijo, Kai.

Lanzó un alargado suspiro y depositó el ramo de rosas blancas que había llevado para ella; sabía que el frío las mataría en poco tiempo, pero no le importaba ya que ella había decido ser sepultada al aire libre, fuera de ese solitario y oscuro mausoleo familiar.

- Vaya… así que estás aquí… -Le dijo una fría y déspota voz a sus espaldas y él de inmediato se volvió. Ahí estaban ellos, Nikolay Zabielin, el viudo de Anastasiya o Nastya Hiwattari… la que una vez fue Zabielin, al igual que la a veces amarga y cruel Valentina Zabielin, madre de Nikolay.

Voltaire clavó su vista en Nikolay y una vez más notó con gusto que Kai no era nada parecido a su padre; Nikolay tenía un rostro pálido pero alargado, el cabello muy rubio y unas facciones gruesas, no suaves y casi perfectas como las que había heredado su hijo de parte de su madre. Su nariz era recta y bastante prominente, además de tener un cuerpo reacio, firme y elegante, refinado y bastante delgado. Era muy atractivo, pero sin duda, Kai lo sería mucho más que él. Por otro lado, Valentina era alta y delgada, con un porte capaz de intimidar y un rostro blanco como el de su nieto, pero profundo e intimidante. Era una mujer hermosa, de un cabello tan rubio como el oro que se rizaba por naturaleza; parecía un sinónimo de la elegancia y la corrección; a más de uno le robaba el aliento con ese rostro fino y reservado y esos hermosos ojos de color carmesí que la llenaban de un misterio arrebatador.

- Valentina… -Susurró Voltaire y alargó una falsa sonrisa. –Ah… tú también estás aquí… -Masculló dirigiéndose a Nikolay. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento y nieve los azotó y los tres se encogieron para protegerse. - ¿Me pueden decir por qué diablos están aquí?

- Porque sabía que tú estarías aquí… -Le dijo Nikolay secamente. – Vengo a advertirte qu…

- ¡Tú a mí no me adviertes nada! –Vociferó Hiwattari ferozmente como un león. – Que te quede muy claro, Nikolay y a ti también, Valentina… que no voy a dejarlos envenenar a Kai como las viles serpientes que son…

- ¡Kai es mi nieto, tengo el derecho de verlo! ¡Rompiste el acuerdo que teníamos! ¡Dejaste que se fuera a Japón sin preguntárnoslo! –Expresó Valentina secamente.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿No me digas que es un reclamo? ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si ustedes son los menos indicados para reclamar! ¿O qué, Nikolay, ya no recuerdas lo que le hiciste a MÍ hija?... ¿ya no te acuerdas Valentina cómo sufrió, cómo se consumió poco a poco por culpa de la… basura que tienes por hijo?

- ¡Lo recuerdo! –Aceptó ella. – Y también recuerdo que tu hija no fue lo suficientemente esposa como para satisfacer a mi hijo…

- ¿Qué tratas de decir?

- Que mi hijo… le quedó grande a tu hija. –Masculló Valentina y Voltaire sintió deseos de estrangularla. Apretó los puños.

- Tú, Nikolay no eres más que un cobarde que no pudo con la responsabilidad de su propia y miserable vida… ¡Siempre oculto bajo la piel de su madre, la loba!

- Voltaire…

- ¡Voltaire, nada! –Espetó éste. –Entiendan esto: Yo tengo la custodia de mi nieto y hago lo que es mejor para él… por primera vez en mucho tiempo veo a Kai feliz, con muchos amigos, sonriente… ¡Y no voy a permitir que ustedes le destrocen la vida, como tu hijito se la destrozó a mi hija!... ¡No voy a dejar que un adúltero y una vil vieja amargada se apoderen de mi nieto!... ¡Primero me muero… o los mato!

-Ya lo veremos, Voltaire… Pero, que te quede claro a ti que no vamos a rendirnos… De ahora en adelante, vamos a vernos muy seguido… porque hace varios días que llevamos nuestras franquicias a Japón… Kai va a volver a Rusia… lo quieran tú y él… o no.

- ¡Uh que miedo! –Masculló Voltaire y se dio media vuelta. - ¡Por mí pueden vivir hasta en mi casa, pero Kai no regresa con ustedes!... yo mismo me voy a encargar de eso. -Espetó y comenzó a alejarse, con los puños apretados y el corazón palpitándole de rabia. Valentina sonrió.

- Ese Voltaire siempre tan efusivo… -Dijo y su hijo la miró confuso.

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? –Le preguntó y ella le acarició el rostro con su mano envuelta en sus negros guantes de piel.

- Nada hijo… es sólo que será entretenido tener un enemigo tan difícil como él…

- Sí… ese hombre es como una torre de piedra…

- Hubiera preferido que todo quedara en calma, como antes… pero no aceptó mis advertencias, le dije muchas veces que Kai no debía irse de Rusia y aún así se lo permitió… ¡Pues bien!... ese pequeño error de mi nieto y de su abuelo… ¡Va a desatar una guerra! –Sentenció y Nikolay sonrió levemente.

- Mañana mismo voy a visitar a Kai…

- ¡Por fin te has decidido! ¿Y dime… la verás… a ella? –Le preguntó su madre secamente. Él agachó la mirada.

- Decidimos ir despacio… así que no lo sé. –Contestó y en silencio, a través de la nieve del otoño, comenzaron a alejarse, perdiéndose en la estela grisácea del frío con una sola meta en la mente: Kai debía volver a Rusia costara lo que costara.

Tras un largo, gris y deprimente Domingo, el lunes parecía estar más iluminado y lleno de vida; la llegada a clases fue casi apresurada, casi ansiosa. Parecía raro, pero la escuela era el único lugar en donde podían sentirse muchos de ellos un poco seguros… incluso en el Instituto Yoshiro. Quizá porque en la escuela se encontraban las únicas oportunidades de pertenecer a un grupo, de no sentirse solos e indefensos ante el cada vez más tremendo e inmenso mundo y la cruel realidad. Las cosas habían cambiado y ellos, dejándose llevar por el flujo de la vida, estaban cambiando continuamente y eso lo comenzarían a notar a diario, cada vez que tuvieran que enfrentarse, enfrentar su realidad y sus problemas y enfrentarse a sus propios amigos para poder conservar un poco de esa seguridad que sólo entre ellos encontraban.

- Max –Le susurró Kai al rubio, mientras los cinco, a ausencia de Mao, caminaban lentamente perdidos en conversaciones y críticas hacia las clases. Él rubio se volvió a él y detuvieron su paso, mientras que sus amigos se adelantaron sin darse cuenta. – Tengo algo que preguntarte…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Kai guardó silencio, estudiando las palabras "¿Me amas? Ya sé que soy irresistible y no dudo que por eso me ame… pero…" Se dijo y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, y eso provocó que Max se extrañara "No, no, no, no puedo preguntarle eso… a ver… veamos… Eh…" - ¿Kai?

- ¡Eh! ¡Ah, ah, sí!... eh… mmmh… -Aclaró su garganta y con sorpresa notó que sus manos sudaban. –Y-yo… Max…

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué tienes? –Le preguntó él por su parte con extrañeza. Kai abrió la boca y la cerró y de nuevo la abrió y la volvió a cerrar. Finalmente se decidió a decir lo primero que le saliera de la boca.

- ¡Por accidente Rei y yo escuchamos lo que le dijiste al fulanito ese que te acosó toda la semana pasada! –Masculló y se impresionó de sonar… celoso. Max enarcó las cejas y al recordar lo recorrió un cosquilleo nervioso por la conversación y por ver a Kai con celos.

- Ah… ahm…. p-pues… -Dijo pausadamente y volvió sus ojos hacia la izquierda. - ¿l-lo de que… t-te… amo? –Kai asintió y se sonrojó y Max apretó los puños para no salir corriendo "Caja de excusas, caja de excusas" pensó revolviendo su cerebro para encontrar la adecuada.

- ¿Sí?... ¿Q-quisiera… saber por…?

- ¡Ah no, no, no, no te preocupes! –Soltó nervioso y sonrió falsamente. – F-fuiste… ¡Mi boleto de huida! –Le dijo después ya más convincente. – Es que… la verdad, ese Kusano.

- Asano. –Corrigió Kai. - ¿No era tú el que siempre corregía a Mao?

-Pero ella no está –Masculló Max más nervioso y Kai sonrió – Bueno ¡Asano! N-no… no me cae bien y quería algo conmigo como si yo estuviera tan dispuesto… y… no, l-lo… le, le mentí y… me excusé contigo para que quedara satisfecho… ¡Discúlpame! –Mintió y le hizo una reverencia a Kai que se sorprendió. Max no se caracterizaba por ser de modales japoneses.

- ¿Entonces… no fue verdad lo que escuchamos Rei y yo? –Le preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse desilusionado. Max lo miró y tragó saliva pesadamente.

- No… -Susurró y fingió una linda sonrisa. – Yo… Ka…

- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué se quedaron atrás? –Les preguntó Emily que había vuelto muy preocupada a ver de qué chisme se había perdido. – Se va a acabar todo en la cafetería.

- ¿Tú ya compraste? –Le preguntó Max evitando la mirada de Kai. Emily se acercó a él y le extendió un jugo.

– Manzana, el que te gusta. –Le dijo y Max lo tomó sonriendo.

- Gracias –Le dijo y Kai alargó una mueca.

- ¡¿Y al maravilloso y perfecto príncipe ruso de enorme y ardiente trasero no le compraste nada, eh? –Le reclamó Kai y Max sonrió, Emily se volvió a él, desafiante.

- Ese maravilloso y perfecto príncipe ruso no me deja que le pellizque el enorme y ardiente trasero… ¡Así que no! –Le dijo y Kai sonrió.

- Que interesada eres… -Masculló bromeando y Emily le sacó la lengua. – Te irás al infierno.

- ¡Yo soy la reina del infierno, mi hermoso trasero con ruso integrado! –Le dijo y Max lanzó una carcajada. Kai se volvió a él y se enterneció de verlo sonreír. – Además, usted mi querido príncipe, tiene un muy molesto cítrico esperándolo en la cafetería. –Kai abrió los ojos al acordarse de Rei.

- ¡Diablos Rei! –Dijo exaltado como si se hubiese enterado de lo peor. - ¡Ya me voy, adiós, adiós, adiós! –Les dijo apresurado y de igual forma se alejó.

- Hasta parece que le pusieron un cohete en su ardiente y ruso trasero –Comentó Max y Emily sonrió. En silencio avanzaron hacia el árbol donde siempre almorzaban. Emily trató de ubicar a Deni con su vista, pero parecía que también estaba en la cafetería. Al fijar su vista se encontró con algo muy parecido a Mao en medio de la explanada central.

- ¿Esa cosa no es Mao? –Le preguntó y Max se volvió hacia ella. Al ver que la cosa los saludaba desde lejos ambos sonrieron.

- Sí –Dijeron al unísono. Después Max preguntó - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¡Quien sabe! –Contestó Emily. Al momento que Mao se detuvo frente a ellos, sonriente. Iba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa manga larga con cuello de tortuga para protegerse del frío.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Max y después la saludo, claro, cuando Emily la soltó después de prenderse de ella como koala.

- ¡¿De seguro ya te enteraste que Haruka recibió permiso 'quién sabe cómo' para seguir en clases y vienes a matarla, no?

- ¡Ah sí, ya me enteré! –Masculló Mao con coraje. – Justo ahora, la vi de lejos y ¡Uy! Se me revuelven las tripas nada más de pensar en que a esa perra si la dejan venir y a mí no…

- Ah… ¿Y si te vas enterando, entonces por qué viniste? –Indagó Emily.

- Ehm… bueno, Saen me dijo que quizá podía hacer algo con eso de la suspensión. –Mintió - y pues vine a ver qué pasó con eso pero no está, estaba sola su oficina.

- ¡Mao, todo el mundo sabe que sigues igual de jodida desde ese día y para siempre, ni te hubieras molestado en venir! –Le dijo Emily muy cariñosamente… a su estilo y Mao entrecerró los ojos fingiéndose molesta.

- ¡Bueno, tengo derecho a soñar! ¡Además voy a estar más jodida cuando me dejen el montón de deberes que no podré hacer!

- La que parece que no tiene derecho a soñar soy yo. –Comentó Emily cambiando de tema y tomaron asiento.

- ¿Por? –Le preguntó Max. Emily se quitó sus gafas y mostró sus muy marcadas ojeras.

- Es mi mamá… cada vez la noto más rara… ¡No sé que tiene! ¡Se pasa toda la noche despierta caminando de aquí para allá y hablando sola!

- ¿Y qué dice? –Inquirió Mao. El rostro de Emily se oscureció.

- 'Perdónalo'… o algo así –Contestó. Un tenso silencio se hizo entre los tres y Max decidió romperlo.

- Debe ser el otoño… -Le dijo. Emily lo miró como si estuviera loco. El rubio sonrió. – Bueno, es que mi mamá también anda muy rara… está seria, ida… la veo, triste, muy triste, apagada… aunque creo que yo si sé por qué es… -Les dijo y Mao lo observó preocupada.

- ¿Por?

- El viernes… cumple catorce años de casada con mi papá –Le dijo.

- ¿Y eso la tiene tan mal? –Le preguntó Emily. Max asintió.

- Mis papás son como venenos mortales el uno para el otro… ¡No tengo ni idea de por qué se les ocurrió casarse!

De nuevo el silencio se hizo, pero esta vez se acompañó de viento frío y soledad. Aunque la escuela se encontrara transitada y bulliciosa; el corazón de muchos de los que ahí se hallaban, estaba tan vacío, tan oculto como el alma misma y sobre todo, tan necesitado de ese brillo especial que les iluminara un poco en su soledad y su miseria.

- Pues… creo que hay epidemia de eso. De rarezas. ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije que mi tía y mi abuela nos hicieron a Kenji y a mí? –Susurró Mao. Sus amigos asintieron. –Pues ayer pasó otra cosa rara.

- ¿Qué? –Le preguntó Max. Ella los miró y torció una mueca de disgusto al recordar.

-El domingo nos encontramos a un viejo amigo de mi abuela, un tal Jin de China… y… ella se puso muy nerviosa… ¡Demasiado!... y… no sé, a mi nada me quita de la mente que ella lo miraba con ojos de amor…

- ¿Ojos de amor? –Le preguntó Emily impresionada al igual que Max.

- Sí aunque se escuche raro… creo… ¡creo que mi familia tiene una historia muy, pero muy negra!... Y… y eso no es lo peor…

- ¿Entonces? –Preguntaron ambos, Max y Emily.

- Ese señor cuando me vio me dijo que era idéntica a mi mamá…

- ¿A tú mamá? ¡Pero tu mamá está muerta!... ¿verdad? –Inquirió Emily y Mao agachó la mirada.

- Ahí está el problema… ¡No sé nada de mi mamá ni de mi papá!... no sé si están vivos, muertos… ¡nada!... lo único seguro es que dos personas me engendraron… y ya.

-Pues sí… no podrías haber nacido del espíritu santo… -Comentó Max. Y Emily levantó la vista al ver que Deni le hacía señas a lo lejos. Se puso en pie.

- Ya vuelvo, me está hablando Deni. –Les dijo y se alejó. Caminó poco apresurada, pero al verlo de cerca se sintió nerviosa porque no se podía quitar esa sensación de estarle fallando en alguna forma. –Hola mal nacido.

- Hola perra. –Le dijo él y caminó dos pasos y la abrazó desde la cintura. Emily se alegró de ver que no estaba molesto por haberse negado cuatro veces a que la besara por primera vez. Guardaron silencio.

- Discúlpame por lo del sábado… -Le dijo. Deni sonrió.

- Ya conozco tu plan macabro… -Comentó él y Emily lo vio mordazmente.

- ¿Ah sí? –Le dijo en tono malvado.

- Sí… ¡me quieres matar de ganas! –Dijo él apretando los dientes. – Pero no se va a poder, desgraciada de mis desgracias… ¡Te voy a besar lo quieras o no!

- No… no me vas a besar. –Bromeó ella y Deni acercó sigilosamente sus labios a los de Emily pero ella al sentir ese calor que emanaba el respirar del chico se apartó y él al tenerla en sus brazos pudo notar lo tensa que se había puesto.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? –Le preguntó y ella de inmediato negó con su cabeza, sorprendida.

- No, no, no… ¡Es que!... ¡Me tomaste de sorpresa! –dijo excusándose y Deni la atrajo de nuevo hacia él.

- Quería decirte algo… -Le dijo.

- ¡No me digas que una cursilería! –Deni sonrió. - ¡Ah ya sé! ¡Un poema! –Le dijo fingiéndose tierna.

- No… de hecho, es algo muy distinto y vas a sufrir y llorar… -La sonrisa de la castaña se borró.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada malo, tonta… Es que me voy unos días, regreso el domingo. ¡Mi mamá quiere que vaya a Hakone con ella!... no sé por qué. ¡Así que, vas a tener todos estos días para hacer lo que se te plazca!

- Mmmh… ¡Voy a besar a todo mundo! –Le dijo bromeando y Deni agachó la mirada. Emily sintió nervios de que se hubiese molestado. Se acercó más a él y le palpó el hombro. - ¿Deni? ¡Ey! ¡Discúlpame monstruo, estaba bromeando! –Le dijo y no recibió respuesta del chico. Se quedaron varios segundos así, en silencio, hasta que Deni de pronto tomó la muñeca de Emily con su mano derecha, la jaló hasta quedar pecho con pecho y sin darle tiempo de nada, con su mano izquierda la tomó del mentón. El frío viento del otoño los envolvió en su jugueteo y los dos se sonrojaron al quedar frente a frente, tan cerca el uno del otro.

- No puedo irme… sin esto. –Le dijo y delicadamente acarició el terso rostro de Emily para después, poco a poco, tocar sus labios con los de ella. La sensación fue tan cálida, tan reconfortante tras la fuerte ráfaga de viento que los envolvía que el corazón de la castaña parecía volverse loco; se llenó de nervios, quiso huir, quiso rechazarlo, quiso gritar y al ver que no sabía por qué razón, la calidez de los suaves labios de Deni la tranquilizaron y quedamente, ella lo abrazó.

- Sólo miren eso. –Dijo Rei mientras se acomodaban debajo del árbol a ver a la pareja.

- Wow… ¡Es el primer beso de Emily! –Exclamó Mao emocionada y Takao de inmediato levantó la vista para encontrarse con que ella y él se estaban besando por primera vez.

- ¡Que buena pareja hacen! –Dijo Rei.

- ¡Pero haría mejor pareja conmigo! –Dijo Kai en su tono petulante y engreído.

- ¿Quién? –Le preguntó Max. Y Kai les guiñó un ojo.

- ¿No está claro? –Les preguntó. - ¡Todo el mundo se vuelve perfecto al estar conmigo! –Exclamó y sus amigos torcieron los ojos, divertidos, excepto Takao que agachó la vista y se decidió a dar el segundo paso, en cuanto Emily regresara.

Mientras tanto, ella y Deni al sentirse sonrojados por el contacto decidieron mejor separarse

–Bueno… ¡Ahora sí, ve y besa a un perro si se te da la gana! –Le dijo Deni.

- Acabo… de besar a uno. –Bromeó Emily y él sonrió. -¡Me acabas de robar la virginidad! –Espetó después, dizque indignada y sonriendo y su novio le acarició el rostro.

- No –Le dijo simplemente. –Pero nada me gustaría más… -Le confesó y Emily quedó boquiabierta. Al fin, alguien; alguien rudo, guapo, imponente y agradable la deseaba como ella, como lo que ella era y sin tapujos. Ambos sonrieron de pronto enternecidos y avergonzados de sentirse torpes.

- ¡Bueno! Ya vete… ya me harté de verte la cara. –Espetó él secamente y se apartó abruptamente de ella.

- ¡Me vas a extrañar, admítelo! –Le dijo Emily y Deni la tomó de la mano.

- Sí… -Soltó sincera y frescamente y ella ahora por iniciativa propia se volvió a él y levantándose un poco con la punta de sus pies lo besó ligeramente en los labios por cuatro segundos y se apartó.

- Que te vaya muy bien… me traes algo, que para eso soy tu bella y deliciosa novia.

- ¿Y tú qué me darás a cambio?

- ¡Soy tu novia, no prostituta! –Le dijo y después de pensarlo unos segundos aclaró. –Te estoy dando… mi corazón. –Susurró débilmente y él sonrió enternecido. - ¡Y mi corazón vale más que cualquier maldita baratija del mundo! ¿Entendido?

- Yo también te estoy dando el mío… -Le dijo tranquilamente para hacer más corta la distancia y menores los nervios. Ambos se sonrieron por última vez esa semana y él, después de saludar con la vista a los amigos de su novia, se alejó. Ella esperó a que el corazón se le tranquilizara un poco y después, sencilla y elegantemente volvió hacia la sombra del árbol y esa vez, no interrumpió el agradable silencio que se había logrado. Esa vez, quien lo hizo, fue Takao.

- ¿Les cuento la noticia del día? –Les preguntó y sus amigos se volvieron a él de inmediato.

- ¿Quién se murió? –Le preguntó Emily. Takao no respondió.

- Si, habla, habla. –Le apremió Kai y como si Takao fuera a revelar la identidad secreta del diablo, todos se acercaron sigilosamente a él para escuchar.

- Es algo que a nadie le he dicho… -Dijo él. Y Max lanzó un bufido.

- ¡Ah que mentiroso eres, Taka! –Le reprendió y el moreno se sorprendió.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó.

- ¡Porque todos sabemos que lo primero que haces es contarle todo a Emily con pelos y señas! –Contestó el rubio y otros tres amigos, a excepción de la susodicha que sólo agachó la mirada, asintieron con vehemencia sin dejar de ver a Takao fijamente.

- Pues no… esto nadie lo sabe… -Les dijo.

- ¿Y qué es? –Le preguntó Mao. Takao sonrió con algo de malicia.

- ¡Pueees!... ¡Que ya tengo novia! –Les dijo y el rostro de sus tres amigos se iluminó.

- ¡¿Ya cayó Karin en tu red? –Inquirió Rei. Y Takao asintió. Emily alargó una mueca "No sabes a quién te conseguiste, Taka" pensó con disgusto.

- ¡Ah! ¿Y no me digas que no le habías dicho nada a Emily? –Le preguntó Kai casi alarmado como si eso fuera imposible de concebir. El moreno asintió.

- Nada de nada.

- ¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó Max observando a Emily. – Ustedes siempre se contaban todo…

- ¡Pero ya no es así! –Dijo Emily.

- Antes sí, porque como no teníamos a quién más contarle… ¡Pero ahora están ustedes y ya todo es distinto!... –Comentó Takao observándola de reojo. - ¿Verdad, Emily?

- ¡Uy sí! Todo muy distinto… -Dijo indiferente -¡Ah y por cierto, Taka!... ¡Me alegro por ti!

- Gracias…

- ¿Pero sabes algo…?

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó él en el mismo tono.

- Las arañas no se enredan en su propia tela, Taka… las presas sí… así que, yo que tú, me tomo mis precauciones con la ara… digo, Karin. –Le dijo y se puso en pie. Ambos se observaron fijamente y después Emily dio media vuelta y se alejó. Mao la miró irse y luego fijó si vista en el moreno.

- ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? –Le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué dijo eso? – Indagó Kai y Takao fingió una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Ay quien sabe! ¡Emily está loca! –Dijo y guardó silencio.

Al final de clases, mientras el ausente y al parecer huidizo Mitsui Saen faltaba a otra más de sus clases, sus alumnos aprovecharon para huir de la escuela y ver en dónde encontraban refugio o dónde se escondían. Kai salió del aula apresurado al ver que el profesor había faltado de nuevo y sus amigos, algo confundidos salieron detrás de él, cruzando a gran velocidad la explanada principal. Sasuke, que se disponía a interceptar a su cada vez más distante novio se sorprendió al ver que éste detenía el veloz paso de Kai tomándolo de su camisa.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! –Le dijo Rei y el ruso se tranquilizó. - ¿Por qué vas tan rápido?

- ¿Tienes diarrea? –Le preguntó Emily y Max y Rei sonrieron.

- ¡No, nada de diarrea! –Contestó él. –Es que mi abuelo regresa hoy de Rusia y quizá traiga noticias…

- ¿De qué? ¡¿Hay algo mal? –Le preguntó Rei, Sasuke enarcó las cejas sorprendido a ver la preocupación y la dedicación con que Rei le hablaba al 'imbécil presumido ese que se las daba de gran personalidad' de pronto se llenó de rabia y esperó a la sombra de central a la primera oportunidad para atacar.

- Bueno, si me disculpan, ya me voy. Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

- ¡Yo te llevo, Taka, también me voy! –Le dijo Kai y se volvió a Rei. – Mi abuelo regresa hoy de Rusia y a lo mejor trae noticias de mi abuela…

- ¿Tienes una abuela? –Le preguntaron sus amigos al unísono y Max recordó de inmediato aquella vez que se quedó a dormir en casa del ruso:

"_- Linda tú… casita… _

_- Gracias, pero aún no es mía… primero tendría que morir mi abuelo… ¡Tampoco la de Rusia es mía! _

_- ¿Ah no? _

_- ¡No! ¡Tendría que morir mi abuela!_"

Es verdad, pensó con sorpresa. Y Kai sonrió algo nervioso.

- Sí… ¡Si tengo abuela, Emily! –Le dijo para evitar el sarcasmo. – Y a mi papá también… pero mi custodia legal la tiene mi abuelo, Voltaire…

- Ah… ¿O sea que tu abuela no es esposa de tu abuelo? –Le preguntó Takao. Kai denegó con la cabeza.

- Es mi abuela materna. Y mi papá es su hijo. Y de seguro mi abuelo me trae algunas noticias de ellos… porque no se quedaron nada contentos de que me viniera a vivir a Japón. ¡Y Taka, mejor ya vamos porque quizá no encuentre a mi abuelo! –Le dijo al moreno y éste asintió. Se volvió a Emily y le besó la mejilla, deseó besar a sus otros dos amigos pero sonrió con algo de malicia simplemente y tronó suavemente sus labios frente a Rei para indicarle que le mandaba un beso. Él por su parte enrojeció un poco y le regresó el gesto. Max entornó los ojos y sonrió secamente a Kai. Después, Takao y el ruso se alejaron apresurados entablando una conversación que ellos ya no escucharon. Max lanzó un bufido.

- ¿Qué le pasa 'Mr. Scrooge'? –Le preguntó Rei sarcástico.

- ¡Nada aborto, nada! Es sólo que no soporto el asco que me provocas… ¡Y la lástima también!

- ¡¿Ah, yo le causo lástima al señor 'dime que existo'?

- No, tú no… Kai… -Le dijo éste fríamente y Rei sonrió con ese placer que le provocaba pelear con Max, mejor dicho, ambos lo hicieron.

- A ver, déjame ver si entiendo…

-Lo dudo, pero haz tu mejor intento, aborto.

- Kai el señor perfecto, guapo como nadie, popular, rico, agradable, nada amargado, deseable, querido y comprendido… ¿te da lástima, Cajita de Pandora?

- Sí… -Respondió Max. Y sonrió con malicia, después habló en tono afligido –Es que ya me imagino el suplicio que debe ser tenerte cerca… ¡De seguro que ya no debe encontrar la salida el pobre!... sí, de seguro que no vio el problema que siempre pasa contigo, abortito; porque cuando uno te conoce piensa con verte que "tal vez" puedas ser agradable… pero después de descifrar lo complicadísimo que eres… en tres insufribles segundos… uno se da cuenta de los 'niveles de tolerancia sobre humana' que debemos de tenerte… ¡Pobrecito Kai! ¡Debe estar desesperado por no saber cómo librarse de ti!

- ¡Lo que te duele, es que no se libre de mí… usándote a ti, 'señorito quiéreme mundo'! –Le dijo Rei radiante y ambos clavaron sus miradas en la del contrario. Emily los observó a ambos y lanzó un suspiro, después para quitarles importancia a las típicas e interminables riñas de esos dos, se volvió hacia central y observó casi con espanto que Sasuke estaba a menos de un metro de llegar hacia ellos.

- ¡Eh! ¡Rei, después tienes tus fricciones sexuales con Max!... creo que tu… ¡Ese chico no sé que sea tuyo ahora, pero está cerca! –Les advirtió y ellos guardaron silencio. Rei se volvió hacia la explanada y se encontró con el indiscutiblemente furioso rostro de Sasuke. Sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

- ¡S-Sasuke! Hola… -Le saludó y a Max le enojó la reacción que ese imbécil tenía en Rei.

- ¡Oh! ¿Todavía te acuerdas de mi nombre? –Le preguntó con sarcasmo y Emily y Max se apartaron un poco en silencio. Sasuke se acercó más a Rei sin quitarle los ojos de encima, acto que puso más nervioso al otro chico.

- ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo crees que me voy a olvidar? ¿Por qué habría de pasar eso?–Le preguntó nervioso y Sasuke sonrió con frialdad.

- ¡No sé! ¡¿A lo mejor por un maldito imbécil que se cree superior a todos que últimamente o te deja ni a sol ni a sombra? –Le preguntó y Rei agachó la mirada. Sasuke le levantó la cabeza tomándolo del mentón con tanta fuerza que Rei se ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir como los huesos de su cuello crujían. Max y Emily quedaron boquiabiertos y ella tuvo que sostenerlo con fuerza porque el instinto de Max casi lo obligaba a correr y destrozarle la cabeza a ese imbécil de Sasuke.

- ¡Me dolió, Sasuke! –Le dijo Rei adolorido y él sonrió.

- ¡Que bueno! ¡Te lo mereces por andar de puta! –Le dijo y los ojos del chino se abrieron llenos de asombro. - ¡Tú no me vas a dejar, Rei! ¡No me vas a traicionar y mucho menos por ese imbécil!... ¿entendido?

- ¡Tú eres el imbécil! –Le dijo Rei alejándolo con fuerza, harto finalmente de escuchar a un idiota como Sasuke. - ¡Tú eres el maldito hijo de perra que al ver a alguien mil por ciento superior a ti se llena de miedo y ataca como un vil perro! –Le gritó Rei lleno de ira y Sasuke, sorprendido y furioso arremetió contra él, golpeándolo en el estómago con su puño. Rei quedó sin aire y se dobló de inmediato, lleno de dolor.

El ver eso, hizo que Max no soportara más y sin ponerse a pensar, caminó tan rápido como pudo y con su mano izquierda tomó a Sasuke del hombro, lo giró para quedar frente a frente y le azotó un puñetazo en la mejilla con su derecha con tanta fuerza que el otro chico, sorprendido y desprevenido resbaló y cayó al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? –Le gritó Max enrojecido de la rabia y Emily corrió hacia Rei para ayudarlo.

- ¡¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó furiosa al chino y este asintió, pálido, sin aliento pero se sintió desfallecer al ver que Sasuke se puso en pie, enrojecido y casi histérico y tomando a Max del cabello para que no se moviera le azotó tremendo rodillazo en el estómago, para después dejarlo caer al suelo de rodillas, sin aliento al igual que Rei. Acto seguido se volvió hacia el chino y le clavó sus ojos encendidos y llorosos de rabia.

- ¡No me provoques, imbécil! ¡No te vas a librar de mí así te tenga que matar a golpes! –Sentenció lleno de rabia y se alejó. Emily se lanzó hacia Max y lo ayudó a pararse. Rei los observó y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas del dolor físico y sentimental.

- ¡Rei! –le dijo Emily pero él retrocedió.

- ¡Estoy bien!... y-ya… ya me voy. –Musitó y no les dio tiempo de decir nada más. Tomando fuerzas dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo, temblando. No se detuvo, hasta que se encontró fuera de la vista de sus amigos y ahí, detrás el edificio de los terceros años, se recargó contra la pared y comenzó a llorar dándole furiosos golpes de dolor, ira e incluso odio contenido contra Sasuke.

El martes, las horas de clases transcurrieron sin pena ni gloria; algunos siguieron alejados, otros avergonzados, unos omitieron ciertas cosas que sucedieron el día anterior y todos, sin quererlo deseaban no estar muy unidos ese día. Al término de clases, en silencio y casi desanimados, todos tomaron su propio camino para llegar a casa. Con lo que había pasado con Sasuke, Rei no quiso acercarse a Kai y él tampoco tenía ganas de estar con alguien al enterarse que su abuela y su padre tenían algunos días viviendo en Japón.

En silencio y meditabundo, el ruso se envolvió en el saco negro de su uniforme e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de éste y así se fue caminando, solo, con la vista agachada hasta que llegó a su auto y sin salir de su ausentismo condujo hasta la mansión… la solitaria y vacía mansión.

Al entrar, ese aroma a canela con el que impregnaba la servidumbre a la sala le llegó a la nariz y torció una mueca al darse cuenta que no le agradaba mucho el aroma por recordarle a la soledad de su casa. En silencio, dejó su saco en el armario del vestíbulo y subió las escaleras apresurado y cansado. Lanzó un largo suspiro al detenerse frente a la puerta de su habitación y sintiéndose ya más seguro la abrió. Al momento de clavar su vista en ese hombre que lo esperaba de pie y sonriendo frente a su cama, esa tranquilidad se le escapó. Y se llenó de rabia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó secamente a Nikolay, su padre, mismo que sonrió amable.

- Vine a visitar a mi hijo… ¿cuál es el problema?

- El problema es que tu hijo no quiere verte la cara… ¡Vete! –Le ordenó y Nikolay se sorprendió al ver en el rostro de su hijo de nuevo a aquél niño malagradecido y cruel que Kai había sido durante mucho tiempo, después de que su madre muriera.

- Tenemos que hablar, Kai –Le dijo y trató de acercarse pero éste retrocedió. - ¡Kai!

- Vete de mi cuarto, de mi casa y de paso de mi vida… -Masculló.

- ¡Soy tu padre te pese o no y me vas a respetar!

- Te respetaría si tuviera alguna razón aunque sea pequeña para hacerlo… ¡pero no! ¡Vete! –Nikolay frunció las cejas y se acercó a su hijo con la autoridad que su estirpe poseía.

- No me voy a ir, y deja de ser ese niño mimado de una buena vez… ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

- ¡No voy a volver a Rusia! –Sentenció Kai y volteó el rostro, molesto, furioso.

- ¡Kai! Tu abuela y yo te necesitamos allá… ¡Tienes que volver, es tu país, allá está tu familia!

- Ustedes dos no son una familia… -Le dijo fríamente y de pronto, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. –Lo único que quieres hacer es robarme la vida como mi abuela te la robó a ti, dominarme… ¡pero yo no soy como tú, papá!

- ¿Ah no?

- ¡No!... yo soy como mi mamá… ella luchó hasta el último momento de su vida por lo que quería… ¡lástima que no aprendiste nada de ella!... y que la… -Guardó silencio. El decir lo que tanto anhelaba gritar sería como auto castigarse. Habían pasado los años pero el recuerdo de esos días, el dolor y la desesperación de su madre jamás se le borrarían.

- ¡Kai! ¡Entiende esto! –Le dijo su padre en un tono más suave. –Yo te amo… ¡Eres mi hijo! Quiero tu felicidad y tu abuela también… ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Aquí no hay nada para ti!

- ¡Te equivocas! –Le gritó Kai con la voz entrecortada. Nikolay se sorprendió y retrocedió un poco. –Aquí encontré la felicidad… papá… ¡Aquí… aquí estoy aprendiendo a valorar cada día, a ver el precio de un día simple, de amigos simples, de familias simples que no andan presumiendo cada mundano detalle de sus vidas! ¡Aquí, aquí con las personas que me rodean estoy aprendiendo a olvidarme… d-de… de lo que le hiciste a mi mamá!

- Kai… ¡Yo!

- ¡No tú nada!... entiende que no vas a controlar mi vida… ¡nunca!... y entiende también que no voy a perdonarte por lo que le hiciste…

- ¡Kai! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera? Soy un hombre… ¡Puedo equivocarme, puedo cambiar de decisiones!... sé que le hice un daño terrible a tu madre pero créeme que me duele aún ahora… porque el tiempo que la amé, lo hice con todo el corazón.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué, por qué la destruiste? ¿Por qué la dejaste? ¡Por qué la engañaste? –Gritó de pronto el ruso tomando a su padre de los hombros. –Ella… ella… ¡Se murió de tristeza!... ¡Todo porque tú la abandonaste!... la dejaste por otra mujer… ¡no te importó que estuviera enferma, no te importé yo, no te importó nada simplemente seguir lo que tu maldita calentura te dictaba!

- ¡Kai, yo amé a tu madre con toda mi alma, pero dejé de hacerlo porque soy humano, sí, y le hice daño y me hice daño a mí también, y por eso quiero enmendar el error! ¡Quiero darte la vida y la familia que no tuviste! –Vociferó su padre tratando de contener su furia y su sorpresa al ver que ya no recordaba lo fuerte y duro que Kai podía ser.

- ¿La familia y la vida que no tuve?... lo siento papá, pero por si no recuerdas… Mi mamá murió… y nada en este mundo puede revivirla. –Masculló éste y con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas las aferró en el saco de su padre y con toda su fuerza lo giró y lo dejó frente a la puerta. - ¡Lárgate! ¡No te quiero ver aquí! ¡Vete!

- ¡Kai hijo! –Logró balbucear Nikolay en cuanto su impacto se lo permitió pero el rostro de su hijo sólo se tornó más furioso, tanto, que sus ojos color rubí parecían llamas.

- Me ofendes diciéndome así… -Musitó secamente y tras un empujón con su mano derecha, su padre salió trastabillando de su habitación. El ruso cerró de un portazo y se quedó viendo al suelo, tratando de tranquilizarse; apretó los puños y aunque quiso evitarlo, varias lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. "No lo voy a perdonar… mamá… nunca… nunca" pensó y limpiando sus lágrimas tomó asiento en el suelo de su habitación, para luego recostarse, con la mirada perdida y el corazón aún revuelto por ese dolor, que parecía que renacería una y otra vez, mientras su padre y su abuela estuvieran cerca de él.

Los débiles y sutiles días grises que se extendían en el otoño, le recordaban a Emily un poco el interior de su mundo; de las cosas que ella percibía, pensaba y necesitaba. Como esa familia que nunca tuvo, como ese amor que jamás le dieron. Las nubes del otoño y el triste sonido del viento le recordaban los lamentos que había dejado atrás, cuando lloraba en los rincones de pequeña, cuando trataba de acercarse a alguien y éste la rechazaba, cuando fue traicionada… cuando la humillaban… todo su dolor y su rabia que desde pequeña acumulaba dentro de sí. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero a veces se veía a sí misma como una nube gris que se deslizaba por el cielo: opaca, frágil, débil, siendo arrastrada por las circunstancias y no por su decisión, sola, lejana… y sobre todo, sin alguien que le prestara atención o la apreciara.

Al llegar a casa, cuando su padre no estaba, solía sentarse y observar a su madre, tratar de conversar con ella o cuidarla si dormía. Limpiaba un poco y después, se sentaba sobre la ventana de su cuarto a ver la casa de Takao o las nubes. Sin embargo, esa vez, su llegada a casa fue distinta. Frank tenía ya varios días fuera de Tokio y aunque no era mucho, dentro de su hogar se respiraba un poco de paz. Aunque se sentía un poco intranquila de que su padre regresara el jueves de su viaje. Se sentía insegura estando con ellos… ¡el mejor ejemplo de una familia disfuncional! Un padre neandertal neurótico que gozaba humillando y una madre alcohólica y desequilibrada que pedía perdón por alguien todas las noches mientras destruía la casa.

- ¡Ya llegué! –Anunció al entrar a su casa y caminar en calcetas por el pasillo, buscando a su mamá con la mirada. – Mamá… ¡Ya llegué! –Repitió mas no obtuvo respuesta. Se inquietó y depositó la mochila en el suelo. Caminó hacia la sala y se sorprendió de no encontrar a Lilian embriagándose sobre el sofá. Se detuvo en seco y paseando su vista por cualquier rincón donde su madre hubiera podido quedar atorada se sorprendió al escuchar un ruido proveniente de arriba. - ¿Y ahora qué está haciendo esta mujer?

Se preguntó y ni tarda ni perezosa subió las escaleras y avanzó hacia el cuarto que extrañamente, todavía compartían Frank y Lilian. Entró y la encontró todavía en bata y con su castaño cabello cayendo suelto, mientras revolvía cajas que ella no sabía ni que existían.

- ¿Mamá qué haces? –Le preguntó y Lilian se volvió a ella algo sorprendida. Para sorpresa de Emily, su madre estaba sobria. - ¿Pasó algo?

- No… ¿por qué? –Le preguntó ella y siguió revolviendo las cajas.

- Porque no estás ebria… -Espetó la castaña y Lilian no dijo nada. - ¿Qué buscas?

- Ya verás… ya verás… -le dijo ella y de pronto lanzó un grito de alegría al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, al parecer. Se volvió a Emily y le mostró una pequeña caja de madera y acabados en plata y ella simplemente frunció el seño sin saber qué representaba eso.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó y Lilian sonrió y abrió la caja, dejando al descubierto varios zapatitos de tela y un traje de recién nacido color rosa. -¿un regalo?

- ¡No, Emily! –Le dijo su mamá con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y para sorpresa de su hija, con lágrimas quizá de nostalgia. –Es tu… primer ropita de cuando eras bebé… -Le dijo y Emily se estremeció.

- ¿M-mía?... ¿g-guardaste mi r-ropita de bebé? –Le preguntó y su madre asintió levemente, mirando las prendas con añoranza, con amor. Los ojos de Emily se humedecieron.

- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? –Le preguntó Lilian y su hija sonrió apenada.

- Es… que… ¡H-hasta… me podría hacer pensar que ustedes dos algún día me quisieron!... –Le contestó y su mamá le acarició el rostro.

- ¡Emily!... ¡Siempre, siempre hija te he amado!... q-quizá nunca te lo digo… quizá…

- Han arruinado mi vida… -Musitó ella secamente. Lilian agachó la mirada.

- Pero jamás te he dejado de amar… desde el momento que supe que te tenía dentro de mi… creciendo… necesitándome… yo… yo te amé como a nadie… -Varias lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Emily. - ¿Y sabes algo?

- ¿Qué cosa? –Le preguntó. Lilian sonrió.

- Así… así como te amé a ti, desde el primer momento en que supe que ibas a venir al mundo… A-así… así voy a amar a tu hermanita… -Susurró y Emily abrió los ojos a más no poder. Los clavó en su mamá y ella asintió.

- ¿M-mi… her…manita? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

- ¿O prefieres un hermanito?

- ¡Mamá! –Exclamó Emily ahora sí partiendo el llanto, pero con una enorme sonrisa como esas que nunca usaba con su mamá.

- ¡Estoy embarazada!... ¡Vas a tener una hermanita! –Le dijo y la abrazó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Emily la abrazaba su madre.

- L-la cuidaré… y… y la voy a amar… ¡Y voy a jugar con ella!... y a enseñarle a decir mamá… y a leer… -Musitó con la voz temblorosa refugiándose en el pecho de su madre que sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

- G-gracias… hija… ¡sé que serás la mejor hermana de todas! –Le dijo y Emily se apartó de ella, sonriendo. De pronto, así, con esa sonrisa y esas lágrimas en su rostro, se volvió hacia la ventana y fijó su vista en el cielo; en ese momento, pudo ver como varios dorados y cálidos rayos del sol atravesaban a las nubes grises e iluminaban un poco la oscuridad, haciendo brillar a esas grises y tristes nubes y dando calidez y paz a un frío y solitario día de otoño.

El ver los rayos de sol colándose entre las nubes justo después de colocarle una manta a Rina que se había quedado dormida de pronto en medio de una conversación con su sobrino y salir él de casa sin rumbo fijo, le hizo pensar que aún había luz incluso en los días más oscuros y era verdad; siempre había luz en la oscuridad, en la tristeza y en la desesperanza, esperando a entrar en nosotros e iluminarnos; dentro de cada ser hay tantas barreras como pensamientos, barreras para proteger nuestra debilidad pero que al mismo tiempo nos hacen más indefensos al no dejarnos experimentar y aprender de los errores, al no dar lugar a que nuevas historias, nuevas oportunidades y nuevas personas lleguen a nuestra vida y la iluminen y nos ayuden y nos sostengan… y para Rei, un claro ejemplo de esas personas, eran Kai, Max, Takao, Mao y Emily.

Ellos estaban con él, lo apoyaban, lo cuidaban y trataban como un ser valioso y sobre todo Kai, siempre intentando sacarlo de su inseguridad, de romper esa barrera que él interponía y que lo dejaba a oscuras en su propio mundo, encerrado en el horror al que él mismo dejaba someterse. Sin duda alguna, sus amigos, con Max incluido lo querían de verdad y eso lo demostraban al luchar contra él, contra sus miedos y su cerrada forma de ser para poder internarse en su interior y llenarle de calidez y paz, así como esos rayos del sol a esas nubes grises. Al verlo de esa forma, una sonrisa le vino al rostro y decidió que era tiempo de comenzar a tumbar barreras y llenarse un poco de luz. Decidió, por lo tanto, ir a ver a Max y en primera instancia, agradecerle lo que había hecho por él el día anterior.

Lanzó un largo suspiro antes de llegar a la casa de Max. Avanzó varios pasos y al detenerse frente a ésta, se encontró de frente con el rubio, que permanecía sentado en los escalones de la entrada.

- Rei… -Susurró y el chino trató de sonreír, mas no pudo, estaba nervioso.

- H-hola… -Le dijo. - ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás ocupado? ¡Si estás ocupado puedo irme y volver después o vernos mañana! –Dijo Rei apresuradamente y divagando, como siempre que estaba nervioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Max algo confundido y Rei sonrió, con nervios.

- Bueno…

- ¡Pasa, siéntate estás en mi entrada! –Le invitó Max y el frío viento le indicó a Rei que era una buena idea. Entró y tomó asiento a un lado del rubio.

- ¿Qué hacías?

- Nada… estaba viendo las nubes…

- ¡Pero hace frío!... Aún sigues con el uniforme…

- Sí… mañana llevaré el otro, tengo dos…

- Ah… con razón… -Ambos guardaron ese incómodo silencio que se hacía cuando no estaban peleando y suspiraron.

- Vengo a disculparme… -Le dijo Rei y Max lo observó de reojo.

- ¿Disculparte?... ¡Hoy no me has hecho nada, todo ha estado muy aburrido! –Le dijo Max y Rei sonrió más nervioso.

- ¡Oh perdón, 'agradecerte' quise decir! –Ambos sonrieron. –Te golpearon… por mí culpa… y…

- Sí y a Mao por la mía… ¡Te toca a ti que te golpeen por uno de ellos! –Bromeó Max y Rei sonrió extrañado.

- ¿Hoy estás de buen humor? –Le preguntó y el otro negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Estoy muy triste… -confesó y a Rei le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, mas se contuvo. – pero ya pasará… ya pasará…

- Max… mira, sé que…

- Rei… lo único que podrías hacer por mí… -Le dijo, como leyéndole el pensamiento. –Es dejar de huir de una buena vez… ¡No caigas a los extremos!...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De ti… de que tu forma de ser es extremista, eres cerrado como muy pocas personas… ¡Necesitas que te griten la verdad en la cara para entenderla! ¡O que te pongan letreros con luces neón!

- ¡No es verdad! –Le dijo Rei molesto y Max lo miró seriamente.

- ¡Nos tenemos que pelear a diario para demostrarte que no todo lo que piensas es la ley universal del mundo! ¡Kai tiene que desvivirse por ti como si fueras la única persona en el mundo, porque te sientes poca cosa y crees que no le interesas a nadie!... ¡Y alguien tuvo que suicidarse para que pudieras salir del closet!... ¿Después qué?... ¿Tendrá que matarte Aoi para que entiendas que NO ES BUENO QUE ESTÉS CON ÉL? –Masculló mas no molesto, sino preocupado. Al recordar a Yoki los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas. – Rei… tienes una… una vida… que yo, Emily y Mao podríamos envidiar, igual que con Takao… de Kai no sé mucho… pero tampoco creo que sea tan feliz como aparenta… ¡Tienes a alguien que te quiere, que te apoya, tienes un único familiar que estará contigo siempre, que aceptó tu homosexualidad!... t-tienes a Kai también… ¿Por qué no tratas de ser feliz? ¡Hazlo por Emily, por Mao… por mí!...

- Es que… -A ambos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta y se volvieron hacia las nubes que se tornaban más negras a medida que oscurecía. El viento sopló y ambos se encogieron de frío. Rei tomó aliento y lentamente colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Max. –Tienes razón –Admitió y Max sonrió. - ¿Sabes? También tengo a mi papá… pero él vive en China… ha venido a visitarme algunas veces… pero no sé si vendrá este año…

- ¿Y el… t-te quiere mucho? – susurró Max y Rei asintió. El rubio sonrió amargamente, por más que trató de sonreír con felicidad. –me alegro… mucho.

La mirada de los dos se clavó en los ojos de su contrario y la desviaron de inmediato. Después Max se puso en pie.

- Bueno… perdón, pero creo que ya tengo que entrar… ¡Ah y Rei, descuida!... no le diré nada a Kai de lo que pasó, y tampoco Emily -Le dijo y Rei asintió incorporándose.

- Sí… lo sé… ¡Muchas gracias, Max! –Le dijo y dando media vuelta se alejó, caminando con velocidad, para llegar a casa antes de que oscureciera y las calles se tornaran más peligrosas. Max por su parte, dio media vuelta y entró a casa, al respirar la soledad agachó la mirada y caminó hacia las escaleras. Las subió con una calma pasmosa apoyándose del pasamano hasta que llegó al segundo piso y claramente escuchó la voz de sus padres, discutiendo. Seguramente porque Nicky dormía y creían que él había salido. Tragó saliva y caminó sigilosamente hacia la habitación de ellos y recargándose en la pared, a un lado de la puerta pudo escuchar lo que éstos decían.

- ¡Por Dios Maxwell! ¡Deja de una buena vez de ser tan cobarde!... ¡Sé, sé muy bien que cada noche que no has estado en casa es por ella! –Le gritó Judy y escuchó que su papá arrojaba algo al suelo.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Si me salgo de la casa a media noche es porque no te soporto, no soporto tu histeria, me ahogas! –Le gritó él y Judy rompió en llanto.

- Dímelo… ¡Dilo de una buena vez!... ¡Dime que te largas con ella cada vez que no estás aquí!

- ¿Y qué vas a ganar con eso?...

- Yo soy tu esposa –Tajó Judy con rabia y dolor en sus palabras y Maxwell lanzó una déspota carcajada.

- Sí… lo eres… pero tú sabes muy bien por qué… ¡Entiende, Judy, jamás, nunca te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste!

- ¡Lo hice porque te amo!...

- ¿Ah enserio?... ¿me amarraste a ti porque me amas? ¡Sabiendo que yo jamás te amé!... no sé cómo tuviste las agallas para embarazarte y obligar a que me casara contigo… -Max al escuchar se quedó paralizado, la sangre se le heló y el corazón le latió tan rápido que parecía que iba a estallar. –Pero me queda el gusto de que ni tú, ni yo somos felices…

- Tampoco Max es feliz… ¿eso te parece justo? ¡Él es inocente, es nuestro hijo, no debe pagar por nuestras estupideces!

- ¡Te dije una y mil veces que yo no quería un hijo! ¡Y tú también me lo dijiste!... nunca, nunca quisimos a Max y no te voy a perdonar que te hayas embarazado y lo hayas tenido sólo para tener algo con qué amarrarme… ¡A lo mejor tú ya lo olvidaste, pero yo no me voy a olvidar de lo vil que eres, Judy!

- No es vedad… -Susurró Max con los ojos bien abiertos y las uñas pegadas a la pared, con el aliento entrecortado.

- ¡No sé cómo te atreves a decirme lo vil que soy siendo tú como eres!... ¡No sé cómo, Maxwell, pero tú y yo, vamos a pagar esto!... y lo vamos a pagar muy caro… ¡Nicky fue una advertencia!... algo más que nos amarró el uno al otro… pero estoy segura, que si no pagamos todo el daño que le hemos hecho a Max vivos… lo vamos a pagar en el infierno… -Susurró Judy con la voz entrecortada y lágrimas en los ojos. Maxwell la observó

- Tú eres el infierno… -Le dijo y después avanzó hacia el cuarto de baño y ahí se encerró. Judy se quedó con la mirada perdida en la puerta y después, apretó los párpados y se sentó a llorar sobre el colchón de la cama, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo sin fuerzas y el alma deshecha de su hijo resbalaba despacio por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las manos cubriendo su humillado y húmedo rostro bañado en lágrimas, mientras que se ahogaba lentamente en el terrible dolor y desesperación de estar encerrado en la prisión de silencio, que su familia representaba.

La mañana del miércoles fue incluso más gris que la anterior; hacía más frío y durante la noche había caído algo de lluvia. Esa noche, Mao se había sentido más sola y triste que otras veces, porque, el notable alejamiento que había tenido con su abuela desde el día que la encerraron, comenzaba a hacerle efecto en ella. Se sentía desvalida, desprotegida, sola… y en verdad lo estaba, al evitar a su abuela, no poder ir a la escuela, al no tener contacto alguno con dos de sus primos y al haberse marchado Deni con Hikari, la casa parecía más vacía y ella se veía como la casa: llena de trastos inútiles, viejos recuerdos, secretos e historias que no revelaba. No había podido dormir mucho, pero al ver que por fin, el tan anhelado miércoles había llegado, se animó: por fin, volvería a la escuela. Hablaría todo el día, reiría, comería, sonreiría… vería a Saen, iba a mirar traseros con Emily… ¡Tantas cosas! Al verlo de esta forma se sintió mejor y aunque era muy temprano se alistó escrupulosamente por si a Saen le daban ganas de ir a trabajar; después bajó a la cocina y preparó desayuno para ella, su abuela y sus dos asquerosos primos que aún dormían. Mei se sorprendió al encontrar la mesa puesta y el desayuno listo esperando por ella.

- Mao –Musitó al ver a su nieta, ya lista para la escuela y sonriéndole como hacía varios días que no lo hacía.

- Buenos días… abue. –Le dijo. – Siéntate, tengo el desayuno listo y hay café también…

- G-gracias. –Susurró Mei y tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina. – Es muy temprano…

- Sí, pero es que no podía dormir… porque estaba algo… emocionada de que al fin vuelvo a la escuela…

- Espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo que pasó.

- ¡No, no!... ya no… -Dijo Mao y tomó asiento frente a su abuela. La observó dudosa y prefirió desistir… simplemente no podía preguntarle todas esas cosas que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

- Mao… te he notado muy distante en estos días… -Le dijo Mei y ella al ver a su abuela sintió remordimientos.

- Abue… ¿q-quién era… ese hombre que vimos el domingo? –Le preguntó. Y Mei dejó caer su tenedor sobre su plato. "No… al fin comenzó" pensó aterrada de verse, finalmente, acorralada por las dudas de su nieta… al fin, estaba comenzando lo que ella tanto trató de evitar. Lanzó un largo suspiro y al ver los anhelantes y tímidos ojos de su nieta, se decidió a comenzar a decirle, sólo un poco, de la larga y horrible historia con la que, incluso ella, Mao, estaba manchada.

- Él… él… -Sus ojos se nublaron con recuerdos y sin darse cuenta se llenaron también de lágrimas. –él… fue mi primer… esposo…

- ¿Qué? –Inquirió Mao depositando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, con la mirada llena de asombro.

- Él es… M-Mao… el amor de mi vida… incluso ahora… después de cuarenta y cinco años de estar separados…

- P-pero… ¿Cómo? ¡No, no puede ser!... ¡él…! ¿Por qué están separados?... ¿Cómo que es tu primer esposo?... ¡Abuela!

- La avaricia de mi padre… nos separó, Mao…

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?

- Todo comenzó cuando mi padre me presentó en sociedad –Comenzó a narrar Mei. –Tenía veinte años y fui educada como una mujer de alto nivel…

- ¿Una familia adinerada? –Mei guardó un extraño silencio, sorprendida.

- A-algo así… -Contestó. – Esa noche, en que fui presentada a mis veinte años, conocí a Jin… y, comenzamos a tratarnos… él iba cada día a tomar un paseo conmigo, a comer algún helado por el verano… y nuestras familias no podían estar más que felices… sobre todo al ver que nuestro amor florecía… ¡El tiempo pasó pronto y ambos nos enamoramos como nunca!... como jamás volvería a ocurrir… hasta que, finalmente, tras demasiada presión de mi padre… aceptamos desposarnos… ahí comenzó todo; mi padre siempre fue un hombre avaro, deseoso de poder… yo siempre lo supe, pero jamás me pude imaginar hasta qué punto llegaría para obtener más y más riquezas…

- Él… ¿hizo algo, verdad? –Mei asintió pesadamente.

- Utilizando mi educación… y el amor que Jin siempre me profesó… -Su voz se quebrantó. –al morir los padres de Jin y quedar él a cargo de todos los asuntos familiares… Me obligó a… a… ¡Dios que vergüenza!

- ¡Abue!... ¿qué pasó, dime? –Mei observó a su nieta y se estremeció al verla deseosa de saber el horror que toda su familia había ocultado. Decidió que no le diría todo exactamente como sucedió, pero iba a saciar su curiosidad.

- Mi padre… me obligó a engañar a Jin… y quitarle todo… dejarlo en la ruina… ¡Lo estafé!... estafé al ser que más amaba en el mundo, cuando el propio mundo de Jin se había venido abajo… lo hundí… l-lo destrocé… sus propiedades, su casa… todo… pasó a manos de mi padre… -Mao quedó sin habla. – Y después… me obligó a casarme con… con… - "no puedo..." pensó "no puedo hacerlo" –con tu abuelo…

- Jamás… dejaste de amarlo… ¿verdad? –Mei negó con la cabeza.

- Él es… y será siempre el amor de mi vida… -Le dijo sinceramente y Mao sonrió, conmovida y satisfecha. Se puso en pie y observó en el reloj de pared que ya se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. Caminó hasta su abuela y le besó la mejilla.

- Gracias… abue… por confiar en mí. –Le dijo y ya más tranquila cepilló sus dientes y se dispuso a marcharse a la escuela. No sin antes escuchar los quejidos de sus primos porque de nuevo estaban retrasados. Mei al ver salir a Mao, dejó que su silencioso llanto la llenara y recostó su cabeza sobre su mano, sin fuerzas ya para seguir en toda esa telaraña de mentiras en la que vivía.

- Perdón… Mao… perdón… - Suplicó quedamente mientras que esa culpa en su interior se hacía cada vez más grande.

Ese miércoles, tres de los chicos, se excusaron en el regreso de Mao a la escuela para no hablar sobre ellos; Takao pasó el día entero hablando con Karin e incluso se sentó, sólo por ese día, varias filas alejado de sus amigos, mientras que Emily, muy animada, decidió que les daría la buena noticia a todos cuando el receso iniciara. Y así lo hizo, una vez que todos bajaron se detuvo frente a ellos y les sonrió con un brillo tierno en los ojos.

- ¿No me digas que ya no eres virgen? –Le preguntó Mao y Emily sonrió.

-Es la única razón posible para que te brillen así los ojos. –Le dijo Kai y Emily sonrió aún más.

- ¡Voy a tener una hermanita! –Les dijo radiante y Takao, no pudo ocultar su felicidad, abrió los ojos bien grandes y una enorme sonrisa le llenó el rostro. Mao gritó de contenta y se lanzó hacia Emily para abrazarla.

- ¡Felicidades! –Le dijo emocionada y Emily pegó saltitos. Kai, Rei y Max también corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron y felicitaron. Takao se quedó apartado y miró a Emily con timidez, ella lo observó también y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Eso provocó que el moreno tomara valor y dio dos pasos, para felicitar también a su amiga, pero una mano que se depositó en su espalda lo frenó.

- ¡Hola, Taka! –Le dijo Karin a sus espaldas y el moreno de volvió a ella.

- Hola –Le saludó y ella lo abrazó.

-Tenía ganas de verte… ¡Ayer casi no pudimos hablar, porque había mucho trabajo! –Emily y los demás simplemente se quedaron en silencio. Karin los miró contenta. - ¿Ya saben que Taka y yo… somos…?

- ¿Animales en celo? ¡Sí se les nota! –Exclamó Emily molesta. Y Karin apagó su sonrisa.

- Taka… creo que me da cierto olor a envidia por aquí… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a desayunar, sí, por favor? –Le preguntó al moreno y éste paseó su vista por Emily y luego por Karin.

- Ehm…

- ¡Sí, Taka, vete, no me interesa de todas formas cualquier cosa que venga de ti después de haber abrazado a ésta! –Masculló Emily despectiva y Mao tuvo ganas de taparle la boca.

- Emily –Le dijo entre dientes. Karin sonrió.

- ¡Sí! Tienes razón, Wittman… no te le acerques a Takao… -Sentenció secamente y después dijo en tono amable. –No te vaya a contagiar algunos cuántos modales que tú ni conoces…

- ¡Bueno, Taka, Karin, disfruten su desayuno! ¡Emily, vamos a planear algo… por ahí! –Dijo Kai y giró a la castaña de sus hombros y la alejó de la zona de guerra empujándola por la espalda. Rei, Mao y Max suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros, para después seguir a Kai y a Emily que ya tomaban asiento debajo del árbol, al que habían planeado ponerle un nombre.

- ¡Yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirles! –Les dijo Mao al momento que llegó frente al ruso y la castaña. Los tres tomaron asiento sobre el pasto. Se volvieron hacia la pelirrosa y ella suspiró. – Mi abuela me confesó algo… ahora.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Te dijo algo de ese hombre que se encontraron? –Le preguntó Emily.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hombre? –Inquirió Kai y Rei asintieron, confusos. Mao los observó y comenzó a contarles.

- El domingo mi abuela y yo nos encontramos a un anciano… un conocido de mi abuela desde que vivían en China… yo… al verlo… ¡al verlos juntos!... noté algo… había algo en ellos… como… mucha tristeza, mucha soledad… ¡mucho dolor!... y… l-le pregunté a mi abuela qué sucedía con ése hombre…

- ¿Y? –dijeron sus cuatro amigos al unísono.

- Me confesó… que… ese señor, Jin, es el amor de su vida… y… que f-fue su primer esposo…

- ¿Primer esposo? –Exclamó Rei y Mao asintió.

- ¿Por qué se divorciaron? –Le preguntó Max y Mao agachó la mirada.

- M-mi… bisabuelo… la obligó… así como la obligó a casarse…

- ¿Pero por qué? –Inquirió Kai. La pelirrosa agachó la mirada.

- C-creo… que mi bisabuelo era un hombre terrible… l-le tendió una trampa a ese señor, usando a mi abuela… p-para quitarle todo su dinero cuando el pobre se vio desprotegido sin padres ni otra familia. –Confesó y no puedo esperar ver más impacto en el rostro de sus amigos.

- ¡Vaya!...

- Sí… es triste… -Dijo Mao y luego sonrió. –Y… de camino a la escuela se me ocurrió… no sé… ¡hacer algo por ellos!... quizá sea raro, pero me gustaría que mi abuela y ese señor, si es que ambos se aman todavía… pues que estuvieran juntos…

- ¿Enserio? –Le preguntó Kai y al ver a Mao sonriendo, emocionada, él también se contagió.

- Sí… ¿no les parece romántico? ¡Tantos años y ella aún lo ama!... y… estoy casi segura que no me contó lo peor de la historia…

- ¡Sí, es lindo… e impactante! –Le dijo Max y Emily asintió.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Yo te ayudo a hacer algo por ellos! –Le dijo Kai sonriendo y Mao y Emily se derritieron, congelaron, evaporaron y entraron en erupción en ese momento.

- ¡El príncipe ruso salvando el día! –Exclamó Emily mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

- ¡Yo también los ayudo! –Les dijo Rei. Y Max al verlos, sonrió.

- ¡Y yo!... ¡¿Pero qué haremos?...

- Ehm… musitaron todos, pensativos.

- ¿Qué tal una cena romántica? –Les preguntó Rei. Y al momento los otros cuatro asintieron.

- Sí, sí, cuenta con el jardín de la mansión… ¡Y la comida! –Exclamó Kai emocionado como un niño pequeño y Rei se enterneció al verlo, al igual que Max.

- ¡Y nosotros podemos decorar! Y organizar… -Dijo Emily sonriente. Y ahora, los cinco asintieron como si planearan la fiesta más salvaje que jamás hubiese existido.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Será genial!... valdrá la pena, ya verán –Dijo Mao.

- Oye, Mao… por cierto… ¿qué crees que sea lo peor de la historia? –Le preguntó Max curioso y la pelirrosa lo miró como recordando; entonces todos quedaron en silencio.

- L-lo… lo peor es que… ¡Algo! ¡Algo me dice que ese es sólo un poco de lo que sucede!... ¡Con lo que pasó el otro día…!... no sé, me siento muy mal de casi no poder confiar ya en mi abuela… y de estar casi cien por ciento segura de que… hay cosas muy malas en mi familia… ¡Algo muy feo sucede!

- O sucedió –Aclaró Emily. El viento corrió con fuerza y un escalofrío los recorrió a todos.

- ¿Nuestras vidas son tan horribles como las hacemos parecer o es nuestra imaginación? –Les preguntó Kai y los otros cuatro se sorprendieron. Se miraron a los ojos varios segundos y sonrieron, con una pena visible. No se atrevió ninguno de ellos a responder esa pregunta. No quiso ninguno de ellos ponerse a recapacitar, porque el miedo que les daba aceptar que no tenían vidas normales, tranquilas y mucho menos felices, era superior a cualquier cosa. Porque si no lo admitían, quizá eso desaparecería… quizá aprenderían a vivir con ello… pero temían el hecho de que, poco a poco, todo el dolor se les comenzaba a volver una herida y si esa herida no era sanada… se volvería una cicatriz, que los acompañaría por siempre; y aunque en ese momento no lo dijeran, el verse unidos planeando algo por la felicidad de otros les daba valor y ganas de sentirse, aunque sea en un lejano futuro, un poquito más felices y de creer, sobre todo, que no era imposible.

El jueves llegó pronto y avanzó de igual forma. Las clases pasaron rápido y sin contratiempos… diversos a los acostumbrados. Rei y Max pelearon, Emily y Takao se arrojaron veneno y Haruka trató de humillar a Mao. Ese día fue un poco más ameno, durante el receso continuaron planeando los detalles de la cena y optaron por que fuera el viernes. Las clases de Saen de nuevo fueron suspendidas y como para recordar un viejo momento, en que Max y Takao se hicieron mejores amigos, ese día el moreno invitó al rubio a su casa para prestarle algunos libros que él jamás había tocado. Takao no sabía que Max podía tener los libros que quisiera cuando quisiera, así como tampoco se dio cuenta que el pedírselos había sido sólo un pretexto para no llegar temprano a casa.

Durante el camino hablaron más que nada sobre la escuela y Max se encargó de contarle los detalles y el por qué de la cena que estaba organizando. Cuando llegaron por fin al hogar Kinomiya se encontraron con que éste estaba vacío.

- De seguro mi mamá no ha llegado del trabajo. –Le dijo Takao. Max asintió. – Voy a buscar rápido los libros, porque tengo que ir a trabajar yo también.

- Sí, si… está bien. –Musitó Max y ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación del moreno. Max se sorprendió un poco al verla, semivacía y descuidada… bastante humilde, sin algún adorno o juguete; nada comparado con su habitación, con alfombra, juguetes, adornos, televisión, refrigeración y hasta a veces se le antojaba tener un minibar con dulces, pero eso era más al estilo de vida de Kai. Lentamente el rubio avanzó hacia la ventana y observó el cielo.

- A ver… donde los dejé… -Musitó Takao.

- ¿Cómo te va con Karin? –Le preguntó Max y el moreno sonrió.

- ¡Ah, genial! Es lindísima… aunque algo celosa, pero me la paso muy bien con ella…

- ¿Ya la besaste? –Takao sonrió.

- Sí… besa muy rico… -Max lanzó una sonrisa pícara y de pronto, el inconfundible sonido de un cristal al ser destrozado con violencia y varios gritos lo hizo bajar la mirada con rapidez.

- ¿Son gritos? –Le preguntó a Takao al momento que vio a Emily, sentada fuera de la casa de enfrente, con sus manos cubriéndose los oídos y al parecer llorando. - ¡Es Emily! –Le indicó y casi corrió hacia la puerta. Él moreno sintió un horrible pánico y siguió a Max desesperado. Bajaron las escaleras y cruzaron en pocos segundos la casa hasta llegar a la salida y encontrarse en la calle, frente a la castaña que trataba de contener su llanto.

- Emily… -Musitó Takao lleno de miedo y él y Max se encogieron sorprendidos a ver que otro cristal de la casa de Emily estallaba. Cruzaron la calle y ella, al ver sus sombras levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Su quijada temblaba al igual que sus manos, que trataba de apretar para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué pasó, Emily? –Inquirió Max nervioso y ella sonrió falsamente.

- ¡Nada!... nada… -Dijo nerviosa y se apartó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Takao avanzó.

- ¿Ya volvió verdad? –Le preguntó alarmado y Emily sintió que se despedazaría.

- N-no sé de qué hablas… ¡Pero mira! ¡Son las cinco de la tarde, Taka, tienes que ir a trabajar!... y tú Max a tu casa… no vaya a ser que te regañen.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó el moreno y Emily asintió nerviosa.

- S-sí… estoy muy bien…

- Si está pasando algo malo… ¡Podemos llamar a la policía, Emily!

- ¡No! –Exclamó ella. –Todo está bien… todo bien… ¡Ya váyanse!... si se consideran mis amigos… váyanse… -Musitó con la voz llena de dolor y a ambos chicos se les encogió el corazón. Los dos asintieron y se alejaron, sin quererlo, pero de una forma obligados por las palabras de su amiga. Ella por su parte dio media vuelta y casi corriendo, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró, para encontrarse con los gritos de la acalorada discusión entre sus padres. Tenía el corazón agitado, temblaba de miedo, sentía ese horror en su estómago, como un ardor mezclado con frío.

Lenta y cautelosamente avanzó por el pasillo del recibidor y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, se volvió hacia la izquierda para ver a su papá y mamá uno frente al otro, ella con el labio sangrado y él con su puño teñido de rojo.

- ¡Eres un estúpido, poco hombre!

- ¡Cállate perra, buena para nada! –Gritó Frank y Lilian tomó nerviosa y descontroladamente un jarrón de porcelana de la mesita de centro y lo arrojó contra el cuerpo de su esposo. Emily contuvo un grito de horror, al ver cómo su padre se lanzaba en contra de su madre envolviendo sus dos manos sobre el cuello de ésta. Las delgadas piernas le temblaron horrorizadas al ver que la mano izquierda de Frank se abalanzaba hacia el largo cabello de Lilian quien lanzó un alarido de horror y en defensa le clavó las uñas en las mejillas haciéndolas sangrar. Emily tragó aire y apresurada y nerviosa caminó hacia la cocina, avanzó directamente hacia uno de los cajones donde se guardaban los cubiertos y sacó un cuchillo. Lo observó tres segundos, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas caminó hacia la sala; empuñó el arma y en silencio, temblorosa y aterradamente depositó suavemente la afilada punta de éste sobre la espalda de su padre.

- Suéltala – susurró entrecortadamente- ¡Suéltala! –Vociferó y aplicó presión sobre el arma que comenzó a lastimar, y Frank, sorprendido e indefenso soltó a Lilian que cayó sollozando en el suelo. Emily se alejó y corrió hacia ella, sin dejar de señalar a su padre con el cuchillo. Respirando agitadas, las dos, tomó a su madre del brazo y la puso pie, colocándose frente a ella para evitar que su padre volviera a lanzársele encima. – Nunca… nunca en lo que reste de tu asquerosa vida vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a mi mamá… porque si lo haces, te mato. –musitó llena de un horrible e inevitable dolor mezclado con el más grande odio que jamás había sentido. Frank la miró con sorpresa y retrocedió algo confundido.

- Vete a tu habitación… -Le dijo seriamente. Y Emily negó con la cabeza. - ¡Que te vayas te digo!

- ¡No me voy a ir! –Masculló ella. Frank enrojeció de cólera y se lanzó sobre ella, pero la castaña flexionó las rodillas y azotó una terrible patada sobre los testículos de su padre que de inmediato chilló de dolor y se dobló, casi sin aliento. Emily aprovechó para tomar a su madre del hombro y casi arrastrarla, hacia el baño donde, una vez adentro, aseguró la puerta y se quedaron las dos, sentadas en el suelo, su madre con el rostro perdido y como si no notara lo que sucedía y ella temblando, llena de horror y asco.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? –Le gritó Frank desde afuera y comenzó a azotar la puerta con patadas.

- No voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer daño a mi mamá… ¡Nunca! ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca! –Ambos quedaron en un abrumador silencio, que era opacado sólo por los sollozos de Lilian. Pasaron varios segundos en los que la castaña no apartó ni un solo instante sus ojos de la puerta, hasta que finalmente, escuchó un portazo lejano y entendió que Frank se había marchado; fue cuando ya no soportó más y cayó abatida en el suelo sollozando, temblando, desesperada… destrozada; se volvió hacia su mamá, que permanecía junto a ella y la abrazó.

- Jamás… jamás volveré a dejar que te toque… jamás… -Le dijo entre sollozos y refugió a su frágil e indefensa madre en su pecho, uniéndose en su dolor, en su llanto y en esa horrible y asesina tristeza que estaba consumiéndolas poco a poco.

El viernes, aunque pareciera extraño y difícil de creer, se llenó con un nuevo y reconfortante escape. Los preparativos de la velada iban viento en popa e incluso Mao ya contaba con la segura asistencia de Jin, de igual forma Rei con su tía, y Takao con su madre y su abuelo. El joven amo de la mansión Hiwattari había ordenado que se prepararan deliciosos platillos e incluso, su abuelo contento de verlo tan feliz, ordenó un conjunto de músicos que parecían más bien una sinfonía entera y que les prepararan ropa de lujo para todos los invitados, por lo que la casa se llenó de trajes de etiqueta y vestidos de cóctel de todas las tallas, para engalanar a los anfitriones… y para que ese nieto de Voltaire, no dejara de sonreír como en esos momentos lo hacía. Todo estaba listo, claro, sólo faltaba ver la respuesta de Mei.

Al terminar las clases, una rara sensación nerviosa les llegó a todos, como si estuvieran esperando con ansia algo que se les había prometido. Salieron apresurados del aula, y ni siquiera les dio por ir a ver si Saen se encontraba esperándoles o no, ni Mao se percató que ese viernes, el desaparecido profesor, si había asistido. Después de organizarse, decidieron cada uno cumplir sus planes. Takao se marchó al trabajo, Mao iría a avisar a Jin y después pasaría por su abuela, donde una limosina con la que el apuesto chofer que llamó alguna vez a Max 'cachorro' la llevaría hacia la mansión. Rei iría al departamento… después de arreglar cierto asunto insoportable y Emily y Max irían hacia la casa del rubio para que Kai pasara por ellos, después de arreglar los últimos asuntos en su casa.

Así pues, ambos, el rubio y la castaña, caminaban en silencio, abrazados del negro saco del uniforme que habían mantenido cubriéndolos todo el día, pues el frío aumentaba y bastante. Había tantas cosas qué decir, que no podían decidirse por ninguna, o al menos eso era lo que sentían. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de Max, los dos se sonrieron y entraron. En su interior estaba todo muy quieto, mas un suave murmullo de aceite puesto al fuego se deslizaba tranquilamente por los pasillos. Ambos chicos quitaron sus zapatos y se calzaron con sandalias y avanzaron hacia la sala, sin decir nada.

Emily se sentía incómoda al recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que estuvo en esa casa; pero esa incomodidad no se comparaba en nada al asco y al miedo que tenía al pensar en ir a su casa. Al salir del recibidor y llegar a la sala, se encontraron con la silueta de Judy que, permanecía en silencio, sentada en el sofá más grande; de sus cerrados ojos brotaban discretas lágrimas que limpió de inmediato y sorprendidamente, al percatarse de la presencia de Max y Emily. Los observó y se puso en pie.

- Buenas… tardes… -Susurró la castaña tímidamente.

- Buenas… -Musitó Judy.

- Invité a… Emily a comer… -Le dijo Max y Judy asintió de forma ausente, monótona.

- Voy a servirles… -Indicó y se alejó hacia la cocina.

- ¿Y tu hermano, cómo sigue? – Inquirió Emily y Max la miró.

- Bien… de seguro está viendo televisión en su cuarto, o dormido… no sé…

- Tu mamá… estaba llorando… ¿verdad? –Le preguntó y Max asintió con la barbilla arrugada, conteniendo esa desesperación, ese anhelo doloroso y cruel que tanto le lastimaba al no poder abrazarla.

- Emily… ¿qué pasó ayer en tu casa?...

- Maxie… yo…

- Dime…. Por favor… dime…

- Es que… ¡si te lo digo!... lo acepto… acepto que todo es horrible y que yo… yo no soy la perra diabólica que todos me creen… ¡Que tengo un corazón y que el maldito desgraciado de mi corazón está… muy lastimado! –Susurró y Max la comprendió.

- Emily… nunca vas a dejar de ser nuestra perra diabólica sexópata… - Le dijo él consolándola y ambos sonrieron.

- A-ayer… mi papá volvió de su viaje… y… quiso tener relaciones con mi mamá… la forzó… y ella se negó… y… la golpeó… -Max se quedó sin habla. - ¡Y!... mi mamá… tiene una vida inocente en su interior… ¡¿Qué culpa puede tener ese pobre ser que ni siquiera puede defenderse?... así que… decidí que… que yo voy a defender a mi hermanita o hermanito… y por eso…

- ¿Qué hiciste? –Le preguntó el rubio, impresionado y con miedo.

- A-amenacé… a ése… a Frank… -De pronto, los ojos de Emily se oscurecieron. –Con un cuchillo… ¡Y estuve a punto de…!

- ¡Mierda! –Soltó Max boquiabierto. – Y-y ¿despue…?

- ¡La comida está lista! –Le interrumpió Judy secamente y ambos se volvieron hacia ella. Guardaron silencio y Max le indicó a Emily en dónde se encontraba el baño, para que aseara sus manos antes de comer. Una vez que ésta se alejó, él aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con esa distante e incomprensible persona que era su mamá.

- Mamá…

- ¿Sí?

- Eh… b-bueno… yo… -Susurró Max y nerviosamente sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo depositó en la mesa, frente a Judy. – H-hoy a las siete treinta… habrá una, una cena, muy linda, con música y baile y comida… es… de gala… en honor a la abuelita de Mao… y en… en ese papel está la dirección… por si tú y papá quisieran ir… por, bueno… si quisieran ir…

Judy clavó los ojos en el papel, lo tomó y sin desenvolverlo se lo devolvió a Max, que se sintió peor que si lo hubiesen abofeteado.

- Ya sabes la respuesta… -Le dijo y se observaron en silencio varios segundos, sin notar que Emily también los veía a espaldas de Judy.

- ¿Sabes, mamá? –Musitó Max apretando la quijada. – Yo… sin duda, sin pensarlo… hubiera dado lo que fuera, hasta mi existencia ¡Lo que sea!... porque tú tuvieras un día feliz… éste día…

Judy agachó la mirada y no se atrevió a hablar. Max se percató de Emily y caminó hacia ella. No necesitó decirle nada, para que la chica comprendiera que debían salir de ahí de inmediato. Caminaron apresurados y sin decir una sola palabra hasta que se encontraron fuera. Rodeados de brazos invisibles y fríos, hechos de viento y nostalgia. Max, hizo del papel pequeños trozos y dejó que el viento se los llevara, mientras que, sin poder hablar o pensar en cualquier cosa, los dos chicos se sentaron en la pequeña escalera de la entrada, ella recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y esperaron, reconfortándose en silencio, a que Kai llegara por ellos.

Para Rei la tarde no fue menos gris, antes de llegar a casa, decidió caminar por las calles, en silencio, pensativo, encontrando la forma más precisa de poder hacer lo que tanto quería… lo que tanto necesitaba. Tratando, sin darse cuenta, desesperadamente de encontrar algo de luz entre las frías y grises cortinas del otoño.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Sasuke, se encontró con la madre de éste, que apenas partía hacia su trabajo. El verla fue tan extraño… tan difícil; saber que ella era una buena mujer y que sin embargo, su hijo era… en simples palabras, Sasuke.

- ¡Ah, Rei! –Exclamó la mujer y él sonrió. - ¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía!

- Sí… bastante… ¿se encuentra Sasuke? –Le preguntó para hacer más breve el encuentro y ella asintió.

- Sí, está dentro, que bueno que te encontré porque ya me iba y él no le abre a nadie cuando se pone con su música encerrado en su cuarto. Pasa, y cierras, ya sabes que estás en tu casa.

- Sí, muchas gracias. –Le dijo Rei y entró. La mujer sonrió y se alejó. Él, por su parte, prefirió no cerrar la puerta por precaución y exhalando fuertemente, se adentró en la casa. De pronto escuchó pequeñas risas y se extrañó. "Fantasmas" pensó y sonrió divertido. Dio varios sigilosos pasos más, hasta que, al llegar a la sala, su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. El televisor estaba encendido, sin embargo nadie lo veía; las únicas dos personas que podían hacerlo, se encontraban, una sobre la otra, haciendo algo mucho más entretenido que ver una película. Ahí estaba Sasuke, encima de ese chico que Rei y Kai habían visto aquél domingo que ambos salieron juntos; ahí estaba su "novio", siendo acariciado por otro chico, mientras él le correspondía besándolo apasionadamente.

- Pero… ¿estás seguro que ya se fue tu mamá? –Le preguntó el otro chico y Sasuke sonrió.

- ¡Sí, siempre que se va ya no regresa en bastantes horas! ¡Pero no pienses en eso, mejor déjame sentir esta cosita dura que tienes por aquí! –Le dijo él de manera sensual y Rei sintió algo que no supo qué era, pero de pronto, sonrió y se sintió tan ligero que hasta le dieron ganas de aplaudir la escena. Pero no lo hizo, él no era de ese tipo de personas… ahora, sin que Sasuke lo supiera, ya tenía claro, que no había ni dolor ni desesperación por él, que en el corazón de Rei Kon… ya no había nada, para Sasuke… su ex novio Sasuke.

Así, en silencio como había llegado, así en silencio se marchó, pero dejó atrás ese miedo y esos nervios con los que había entrado a la casa. Se había terminado todo… ahora sólo faltaba demostrarlo… ahora sólo faltaba, ser feliz con esa persona, que poco a poco, fue limpiando la horrible mancha de Sasuke en Rei…

La vida se ve en ángulos… y esos ángulos la hacen distinta; y en cada ángulo, hay oscuridad, miedo y dolor. Pero también, hay la posibilidad de encontrar luz. Eso, todos ellos lo comprendían. Tras una larga, extenuante, cansada, dramática y difícil semana más de sus vidas, el encontrarse todos reunidos ahí, en ese enorme jardín bellamente decorado, con suave música y lleno de luz… de una magia nostálgica y suave en el ambiente, los hacía ver que, la vida era una lista de matices, contrastes y sentidos y que una gran variedad de ellos, conformaban el propio… así, como en ese momento en que Mao, de la mano de su abuela bajaban de la limosina y avanzaban en recta por el hermoso camino que le habían preparado. Ambas, abuela y nieta, lucían un hermoso y elegante vestido negro, de hechura simple y un peinado estilo oriental. A pesar de los años, Mei seguía siendo hermosa, y Mao, que se parecía tanto a su abuela como a su madre, era el certificado de eso… de esa belleza y esa fortaleza, que no se iba con los años, que seguía ahí, a pesar de tantas cosas.

Al verla frente a él, no pudo evitar llenarse de lágrimas de dolor y de alegría. Jin caminó hacia Mei y la tomó de las manos, con los ojos llenos de agua.

- Bienvenida… mi amor. –Le dijo y despacio, llevó sus labios hasta los de ella. Mao, Emily, Kai, Rei, Max, Takao, Karin, Rina, Anko, Kinomiya, Voltaire e incluso de Nikolay y Valentina, que fueron invitados por Kai, se llenaron de emoción y dieron la bienvenida a ambos con aplausos. Tras una leve señal de Voltaire, los músicos iniciaron a tocar la suave melodía de sus cuerdas y Jin y Mei, se unieron en ese esperadísimo y anhelado abrazo, conmoviendo a más de uno.

Lentamente conforme la velada iba avanzando, los recuerdos y los sentimientos, que desde hacía tiempo atrás los habían unido los unos a los otros, fueron aflorando, provenientes de un pasado muy distante; y permanecían ahí, ocultos, en secreto, mirándose cuidadosamente... escondiéndose, cuidándose de ser descubiertos. Algunos llenándose de rencor, otros, recordando viejos amores… y otros, reviviendo pasiones destructivas. Al verse de nuevo juntos, de esa forma inevitable e incluso fascinante, parecería que era verdad… el destinto si existe;

Y fue en ese justo momento, en el que, horrorizada y al mismo tiempo emocionada, Anko corroboró la inmensidad mágica y atemorizante de la casualidad; al encontrarse, entre toda la gente a él… a su secreto y su miedo… y al mismo tiempo, a su amor… al hombre por el que Takao se quedó sin un padre; y entonces recordó de nuevo, que ella era la mujer por la que cierto pequeño, que en ese momento supo que era Kai, se había quedado sin su madre. Él, de igual forma, se sintió morir, al verla, del otro lado de la pista, tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo tan frágil.

- N-no… puede ser… -Susurró ella, al momento que estuvieron frente a frente. – T-tu… tu hijo es… Kai…

- Tu hijo… y el mío son… amigos… -Musitó Nikolay, impresionado y aterrado, al ver que, en efecto… el destino, era tan cruel como perverso.

- ¡Mamá! –Le dijo Takao y ella, lo miró sorprendidamente.

- ¿Sí? –Dijo nerviosa. El moreno se extrañó.

- Ella es Karin –Comentó Takao, presentándole a la bella chica que se inclinó sonriente en una reverencia y Anko le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto. –dijeron ambas.

- ¿Usted es el papá de Kai, verdad? – Quiso corroborar Takao y Nikolay nervioso y algo confundido asintió. - Mucho gusto. –Le dijo, extendiendo su mano. Ambos se saludaron y después, ambos chicos sonrieron. –Ya me voy, vamos a ir por algo de beber.

- Sí… está bien… -Musitó Anko secamente. Nikolay la observó y bajó la mirada.

- Te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido púrpura… -Le dijo de pronto y ella sonrió con tristeza.

- Gracias, amor… -Le dijo y él, después, sin decirle nada, la sacó a bailar… porque después de todo, para Kai y para Takao, esa era la primera vez que ambos se veían así que, no sospecharían nada de lo que pudo haber pasado y pasó, hacía varios años atrás.

Mientras tanto, alejados del bullicio de la fiesta, Kai y Rei, por deseos de éste último, optaron por perderse un poco en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba la mansión. Para sorpresa de Kai, caminaron todo el rato, tomados de la mano por deseos de Rei y de pronto, sin previo aviso, el chino se detuvo y se posó frente a Kai, para después envolverlo en sus brazos.

- ¿Limón? ¿No me digas que comiste muchos camarones? –Bromeó Kai y el otro chico sonrió y lo hizo aún más al sentir los fuertes brazos de Kai rodeándolo. El contacto de sus cuerpos tibios con la frialdad del exterior, los hizo excitarse.

- Te amo… Kai… -Le dijo Rei y besó suavemente al ruso, que contento y excitado se dejó consentir por el repentino cambio de su Limón. –Estás muy excitado… -Susurró después y Kai asintió, dejando que Rei besara su cuello. Después, sonrió aún con más sorpresa y más alegría, al sentir la suave mano del chino posarse sobre el bulto que producía su erección y acariciarlo lo suficiente como para humedecer la ropa interior.

- L-limón… me voy a… en los pantalones… -Le dijo ansiosamente dejándose llevar por la caricia de Rei, que sonrió y detuvo el masaje. Kai lo abrazó y lo besó en el cuello.

- Ya soy libre, Kai… ya soy sólo para ti… -Le dijo y el ruso sonrió.

- Pero si eso lo sé desde el primer día que te conocí… - Comentó éste de forma petulante como siempre y tras un beso más, ambos, optaron por volver a la reunión antes de que comenzaran a preguntar por ellos.

Al retroceder sus pasos y llegar de nuevo a la iluminada fiesta, lo primero que ambos chicos hicieron, fue avanzar hacia Emily y Mao y sacarlas a bailar. Takao no pudo evitar quedarse pegado a la hermosa figura que la castaña lucía con ese bellísimo vestido color azul turquesa. Le hubiera encantado ser él, quien bailara con Emily la noche entera, sin embargo, esa chica a su lado, que lo miraba con cariño, que lo abrazaba con calidez, poco a poco, lo hizo olvidarse de ella y centrarse en la realidad: las cosas cambiaban y ellos cambiaban con las cosas, y lo único que podían hacer, era adaptarse.

A Max, al ver a sus amigos tan contentos y a todos en pareja, bailando, riendo, conversando; los ánimos se le fueron al suelo y permaneció, involuntaria y tristemente sentado a la mesa, observando a la tía de Rei detenerse para comer algo y sonreírle cada vez que pasaba a su lado, y luego seguir bailando después con el abuelo de Takao. De pronto, le dieron ganas de estar ahí, en esa mesa, pero con tres personas a su lado. Una hermosa mujer y un apuesto caballero que de pronto salieran a la pista a bailar y él, orgulloso y contento, contarle a esa última persona, a su pequeño hermano, lo mucho que sus padres se amaban y el cómo podía notarlo cualquiera, al verlos sonreír, al verlos amarse con la mirada… de pronto, de una muy rara manera, le dieron ganas de tener una familia y no a tres montones de piedra con forma humana que ni siquiera lo estimaban.

Agachó la mirada y tras un largo suspiro, se puso en pie, y sin ser notado, comenzó a alejarse, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche. Conforme sus pasos se alejaban, la música la iba sonando más distante, hasta que llegó el momento en que, ésta se volvió un leve susurro. Se detuvo, y se encogió tras una fuerte ráfaga de viento, para después volverse hacia el cielo. El oscuro e infinito cielo nocturno… negro como el interior del alma. Cerró los ojos algunos segundos y después, al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que el cielo nocturno había tantas e infinitas luces que brillaban sin detenerse… brillaban sin cansarse y estaban ahí, siempre.

- Estrellas… -Susurró y de pronto, un ruido de pasos lo hizo volverse hacia la derecha y entonces los miró; bañados en sombras y al mismo tiempo llenos de luz, como la de esas estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento.

- ¡Ey Max! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó Mao preocupada.

- De pronto ya no te vimos y vinimos a buscarte… -Le dijo Emily.

- ¿No te quieres ir, verdad? –Le preguntó Takao.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Ven, se pondrá muy divertido cuando todos estemos borrachos! –Le dijo Kai caminando hacia él y tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Por qué quieren que vaya? –Les preguntó. Y Rei le contestó.

- ¿No es obvio, tonto? ¡Porque te necesitamos con nosotros! –Le dijo y Max sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí? –Inquirió Takao y Max sonrió.

- Vine a ver las estrellas… -Le dijo y los otros cinco se volvieron curiosos al cielo.

- Y si se ven muy bien –Comentó Kai. Max asintió, observando también esa luz que iluminaba la oscuridad y la hacía hermosa, pero no en las estrellas… en ellos cinco.

- Sí –Les dijo. – Nunca las había visto brillar de esta manera…

De esa manera en la que a pesar de toda la oscuridad… y de todas las circunstancias, siempre, podía contar con esa luz, guiarse y atravesar cualquier oscuro camino.

_"Someday some morning sometime, sometime  
I'd like to hold your hand in mine  
Someday some morning sometime_

_I'd like to tell you you're pretty and fine_  
_Your face will smile and your eyes will shine_  
_Someday some morning sometime_

_I'll build you a house all covered in vines_  
_I'll bring you a nickel, I'll bring you a dime_  
_Someday some morning sometime_

_Five, six, seven and eight oh nine_  
_I'll take you down where the birds fly by_  
_Someday some morning sometime"._


	9. Warning Sign

9

**WARNING SIGN.**

**(**Coldplay**)**

El Lunes, del décimo día de Octubre fue tan tranquilo que resultó sorpresivo. Al parecer, el efecto agotador y nostálgico de la semana pasada comenzaba a disiparse, sin embargo, aún permanecía en el aire ese aire extraño, solitario y tranquilo; ese que acostumbra viajar de un lado para otro durante el otoño que cada vez se tornaba más y más profundo. Ese día, después de un soleado domingo, había permanecido el cielo inmutablemente cubierto de gruesas nubes que anunciaban las próximas nevadas y que habían enfriado bastante el ambiente y provocando que la gente anhelara esos cálidos y brillantes veranos japoneses que se acompañaban con enormes y resplandecientes _cumulus _adornando el cielo y el canto de las cigarras recorriendo las calles. Sin embargo, el otoño tenía su encanto, con sus días cortos y fríos, especiales para pasear, para pensar, para enamorarse y para recordar.

Todo había sido tranquilo, extrañamente a partir del viernes pasado, Rei y Max habían convivido sin problemas, Emily y Takao no se habían arrojado veneno y pestes, Mao se mostraba optimista y Kai satisfecho por notar el cambio de Rei que de ser tímido pasó a ser más amoroso, más directo y más sensual… Las clases habían sido agradables en cierta parte, más la de Saen, en la que Mao se había portado muy atenta y hasta se había quedado unos minutos después de la clase para "solucionar sus dudas" cosa que hizo con algunos halagos y tres ligeros besos en los labios, uno robado de ella hacia él, otro viceversa y uno más de despedida, extrañamente ninguno de los dos comentaba nada, simplemente actuaban; Rei había decidido acompañar a Rina al supermercado, Max quiso ir al cine, Takao tenía que trabajar, Emily había quedado con Deni y Kai, en otro intento de convencer a su padre y abuela de permanecer en Japón, aceptó acompañarlos a cenar algo.

Eran ya las siete de la noche y la oscuridad no se había hecho esperar, el crepúsculo había caído hacía cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos y el frío del otoño, todavía agradable, le acariciaba las desnudas y pálidas mejillas al ruso que al bajar de su coche, caminó envuelto en su finísima gabardina negra, hacia la entrada de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio. Al ingresar, alguien del servicio tomó su gabardina y la colocó en el guardarropa y después lo guiaron hasta la mesa donde su abuela y su padre conversaban animadamente.

- Hola –interrumpió y ambos se volvieron a él. Kai besó a su abuela y observó a su papá algo tímido y reservado. Nikolay suspiró profundamente al ver el rechazo de su hijo. El joven ruso tomó asiento junto a su abuela y de inmediato uno de los camareros le extendió el Menú. Kai sonrió amablemente y Valentina disimuló su sorpresa.

- Gracias –Le dijo al camarero que se alejó de inmediato y entonces, la elegante mujer no pudo ocultar nada. Kai jamás le decía gracias a alguien que le atendiera.

- Ehm… hijo –Susurró y éste se volvió a él. - ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

- Muy bien. –Contestó Kai algo seco. - ¿Ustedes cómo están?

- Bien. –Dijo Valentina.

- Sobre todo porque tú estás aquí –Agregó Nikolay. Los tres guardaron un denso silencio. - ¿Q-qué tal la escuela?

- Muy bien…

- ¡Vamos Kai, no mientas! –Le apremió su abuela – Una escuela pública no es para ti ¡Un Zabielin!

- ¡Hiwattari! –Corrigió Kai y luego agregó. –Y no es pública, cobran una colegiatura mensual y es uno de los mejores institutos privados de Tokio. ¿Y saben? ¡Lo prefiero mil veces a tener un amargado profesor privado!

- Sí claro, ¡¿cómo no? Si te encanta tener juguetes… ¡Porque por lo menos así los desechabas, como juguetes!

- Quizá, papá, lo que no me gustaba era tener maestros privados que se creían superiores a mí, trataban de humillarme, inútilmente claro y eran más estúpidos que un simio; además de no tener ni un solo amigo a excepción de Claire y tener menos libertad que en una prisión… ¿no creen? –Espetó divertido y Valentina suspiró.

- No debes hablarle así a tu padre –Le reprendió y Kai sonrió irónico.

- ¿Lo reprendiste a él cuando hizo lo que le hizo a mi mamá?

- ¡Kai, basta! – Masculló Nikolay secamente. – Respeta a tu abuela…

- ¡Ya ven! –Les dijo algo descarado y de pronto, con malicia, decidió hacer una deliciosa interpretación de su querida y acosadora Emily. –No me dejan expresar mis inquietudes adolescentes.

- ¿Te estás burlando de nosotros? –Inquirieron ambos sorprendidos. Kai apretó la boca para no reírse y luego retomó su pose de indignación… a la Wittman.

- ¡Nooooo! –Exclamó y los miró con "dolor" en los ojos. –Ya ven… ¡Ya ven a qué tememos los adolescentes frágiles y hormonales como yo!... ¡A hablar, a expresarnos porque siempre lo malinterpretan!... ¡Yo los amo, pero cuando trato de… de liberarme, de abrir mi corazón con ustedes, simplemente me quitan las!… ¡esperanzas! – Su padre y su abuela guardaron un rotundo silencio y después Nikolay preguntó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con tu burla? –Kai sonrió complacido.

- Que, primero que nada: no vuelvo por nada a Rusia. Y número dos: por más amabilidad que tengan ustedes dos conmigo y a pesar de que los quiero, no voy a olvidar lo que pasó con mi mamá. Quiero que entiendan que mi familia no son sólo ustedes.

- ¡Si vuelves a Rusia, Voltaire no dejará de ser tu familia! –Le dijo Valentina y Kai sonrió.

- Abue…

- ¿Abue? –Preguntó ella ahora con más sorpresa como si le hubiera dicho una majadería. Kai se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no romper en carcajadas.

- ¡Vamos, no te quejes, hasta te hace sentir más joven una vez que lo aceptas y como que ya te hace falta sentirte… ehm, digamos… mmmh… alegre! –Le dijo y ambos, padre y abuela quedaron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. – Abue… mi familia, no es de tres… ¡Yo tengo nueve integrantes en mi familia! Tú, papá, mi abue Voltaire, Rei, Max, Emily, Claire, Mao y Taka… ¡Y no puedo dejarlos a ellos!

- Nosotros también somos de tu familia… ¡Y nos dejaste, y también a Claire! ¿O no recuerdas ya? –Le dijo su papá algo mordaz. Y Kai sonrió más confiado.

- ¡Pues sí, pero da la casualidad que Claire, mis abues y tú son millonarios y ellos no! Y si me voy, no podrían visitarme… ¡Así que!... lo siento ¡mucho!... pero yo sólo sigo a mí… 'intrépido corazón salvaje' – Soltó Kai imitando ahora al tono ácido que Max empleaba en sus disputas con Rei. Y luego, después de ver el rostro de ambos se incorporó y se apartó varios centímetros de la mesa. – Ah sí y una última cosa, papá, abuela… ¡Ahora están en Japón, MÍ territorio, así que, aquí se siguen mis reglas!... no voy a ir a Rusia, me encanta que estén aquí… ¡Pero no van a controlarme!... así que ya lo saben. Bueno, cuídense mucho, son bienvenidos en la mansión cuando quieran y buen provecho. –Expresó en ese tono dulcemente falso que Rei usaba y que ponía incómodo a cualquiera y dando media vuelta se alejó, dejando a ambos, Nikolay y Valentina, totalmente perplejos y por muy extraño que pareciera… hasta algo divertidos.

Al salir del restaurante, aspiró el aire helado y sonrió. Se sentía bien, tranquilo, parecía que por fin su suerte había mejorado, porque por una parte, ahora tenía la seguridad para afrontar a su abuela y su padre y por la otra, Rei había cambiado con él… su limón le estaba haciendo sentir ese amor que siempre deseó. Sonrió satisfecho y caminó hacia su coche. Subió y una vez adentro puso algo de música, para después acelerar y alejarse, tranquilo y con ganas de ver a su limón.

Al avanzar muchísimas calles, dobló hacia la izquierda y se encontró con un barrio conocido: en donde Mao vivía. Para su sorpresa, y de la pelirrosa, ambos se miraron casi de frente, mientras ésta trataba de cruzar la calle. Kai se detuvo y ella sonrió.

- ¡Hola! –Le gritó y Kai con una seña le dijo que se acercara. Bajó el cristal de su ventana y Mao lo miró sonriente. - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- No tengo idea… -Le respondió Kai y Mao de pronto se puso tensa y se volvió hacia su derecha, sorprendiendo al ruso. - ¿Qué pasó?

- Eh… ¿Están cayendo rayos? –Le preguntó y Kai enarcó una ceja.

- No… ¿Por?

- ¡Es que, como que vi una luz chiquita así de lejos!... ¿No la viste? –Le preguntó y Kai negó sorprendido. – No me mires como si estuviera loca…

- ¡Hay tranquila, ya estás acostumbrada a eso! ¿No? –Le dijo él divertido y Mao agachó la mirada, en ese momento, Kai percibió un pequeño casi imperceptible destello por el espejo retrovisor.

- Lo peor es que sí… ¿Quién no mira a Mao Chang como la loca Chang? ¡Nadie!... –Comentó ella sonriendo conforme. Pero se extrañó al ver a Kai. - ¿Qué?

- ¡No es que, como que también vi una lucecita roja!... ¡A lo mejor están tomando fotos por algún lugar! –Le dijo el ruso y ella lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Aquí? ¡Lo dudo! ¡No hay nada bonito por estos lugares como para desperdiciar fotos en ellos!

- ¿A no? ¡¿Y yo y mi auto qué? –Le preguntó Kai y ambos sonrieron. –Anda, súbete, te llevo a tu casa…

- ¡Mmmh! ¿Y quién soy yo para negarme a un chico guapo con un deportivo? –Dijo y avanzó hacia el lado izquierdo del copiloto y subió. Ambos se sonrieron y después, Kai aceleró. Se alejaron sin darse cuenta, que el silencioso lente de una cámara, ya los había enfocado e inmortalizado en varias imágenes.

Para Mei Chang, había muchas imágenes inmortalizadas que se habían ido acumulando en su mente y su corazón en recuerdos dolorosos y grises de un distante, pero latente y cruel pasado, angustias, soledad, alegrías, tristezas, todo guardado en su viejo corazón. Todo vuelto un enigma que ella creyó haber sepultado, que ella luchó y sacrificó grandes cosas por sepultar, por buscar la felicidad y tranquilidad de sus nietos… por buscar una vejez tranquila… por buscar paz. Una paz, que ese día, desde ese momento, se hizo añicos para siempre.

Después de un largo día de labores y limpieza, antes de disponerse a preparar la cena, subió hacia las habitaciones de sus nietos y tranquila y amorosamente como era su costumbre, dobló y acomodó la ropa de cada uno dentro de sus armarios, primero la de Kenji el menor y la de Deni, que compartían la habitación; después la de su ausente y serio nieto Kikuchi y finalmente, la de Mao, su siempre fiel y linda Mao. Se sentía cansada, bastante cansada, una pesadez en su pecho y un dolor leve en su brazo izquierdo se lo decían a diario, desde esa noche de fiesta en la mansión Hiwattari le pareció haber perdido las energías de 3 años, mas no importaba, había guardado tantos recuerdos hermosos que le hacían sonreír cada vez que pensaba en ellos y eso la hacía sentirse mejor, tanto, que había decidido ayudar a su nieta que siempre acomodaba su ropa ella misma y aligerarle un poco la carga tan pesada que la pobre Mao llevaba día a día.

Al entrar a la habitación de la pelirrosa, no se sorprendió al ver la pulcritud y orden en que conservaba sus cosas, se sintió complacida y avanzó hacia el bastante amplio guardarropa de su nieta. Colgó el uniforme extra de Mao, algunos vestidos, y después avanzó hacia los cajones y apartó varias calcetas para dar espacio a otras. Se extrañó al palpar un trozo de papel entre las prendas y curiosamente las sacó del cajón para extraer lentamente varias fotografías de su nieta y sus amigos; sin embargo, al final de todas ellas, se encontró sin sospecharlo con el detonante de una enorme tormenta.

Apartó la borrosa y mal enfocada fotografía de entre las demás y sintió que ese dolor leve de su brazo y esa pesadez de su pecho de hizo más grande; clavó los ojos aterrada en la lejana figura de esa mujer tan similar a Mao y sus piernas flaquearon, el aliento se le fue de pronto y su vista se nubló mientras un gesto de dolor que le azotaba el pecho, se pintó en su rostro. Retrocedió temblorosamente sus pasos y sorprendida cayó sentada sobre la cama al toparse con ella.

- No… no… -susurró aterrada sin poder apartar su vista de la imagen. - ¿qué es esto?... ¡no! ¡No! ¡No puede ser!... ¡¿Lia? –Gritó y se ahogó en desesperación, con un horrible dolor en el pecho y con unas ansias enormes de gritar de angustia, pero finalmente, encerrada en esa misma tumba que ella cavó para ocultar su pasado.

**A**partados de la tormenta que se avecinaba y lejos de ser un ocasional encuentro entre amigos Emily y Deni, él detrás de ella y abrazándola, permanecían en silencio, mientras que el frío viento jugaba con sus cabellos, el de la castaña produciéndole cosquillas a su novio que se apartaba un poco y luego se volvía a acercar. Ella recargaba su cuerpo sobre una barandilla de metal que protegía el acceso al río que ambos observaban sin decir nada.

"_Nunca… nunca en lo que reste de su asquerosa vida vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a mi mamá… porque si lo haces, te mato._" Recordó Emily y sintió que su corazón se encogía, después, sin desearlo, porque lo que menos quería era recordar sus debilidades, varios recuerdos más se le vinieron a la mente "_Es que… ¡si te lo digo!... lo acepto… acepto que todo es horrible y que yo… yo no soy la perra diabólica que todos me creen… ¡Que tengo un corazón y que el maldito desgraciado de mi corazón está… muy lastimado!_" "¡_Sí, Taka, vete, no me interesa de todas formas cualquier cosa que venga de ti después de haber abrazado a ésta!_" Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó un profundo suspiro y agachó la mirada. Deni se volvió a ella interesado y le acarició el rostro.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¡Hoy estás muy seria! ¡Y eso es como el anuncio del Apocalipsis! –Emily sonrió.

- Mmmmh… tengo el mal del otoño… -Respondió ella.

- ¿El mal del otoño?

- Nostalgia… -Deni enarcó las cejas y suspiró. - ¿Te sorprende?

- Mmmh… bueno… ¡Yo sólo te veía como el objeto sexual, no como un ser humano con sentimientos! –Bromeó él. Emily rió.

- ¿Cómo te fue en Hakone? –Le preguntó y él no supo bien qué responderle.

- Pues… fue raro. De hecho, no sé a qué fui, mi mamá sólo me trajo de un lugar a otro y fuimos a una casa enorme… parecía mansión. Me dijo que la casa era de su jefe y que necesitaba encontrar una caja de esas con combinación y sí, estuvimos buscando… luego se reunió con, abogados o algo así… ¡Gente con saco y cara de amargado! –La castaña asintió. – Y luego, fuimos a hacerme unas pruebas de sangre…

- ¿Pruebas de sangre? ¡¿Para qué o por qué? –Preguntó ella alarmada. Deni se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, me dijo que para "prevenir"… la verdad es que ni idea…

- ¡Otra mamá loca! ¡Ahora no está de moda la fiebre del pollo y de la vaca, sino de la mamá! –Espetó ésta y él asintió, luego, una sonrisa nerviosa le llenó los labios.

- Ehm… por cierto, hablando de mamás locas…

- ¿Qué tienen?

- Ya le hablé a mi loca mamá de ti… y… ¡Quiere conocerte! –Dijo él y Emily se giró para quedar frente a frente. Estaba sorprendida.

- ¿La Sat…? ¡Digo! ¿Tu mamá quiere conocerme?

- Ajá… el viernes estará en casa y quiere conocerte. –Susurró él, evitando la sonrisa que le provocó el recordar que su novia y los amigos de su novia le decían a su querida madre 'La Satán'. Mientras él sonreía tranquilo, A Emily la invadió un devastador nerviosismo, se llenó de adrenalina y hasta creyó caer en una segura hiperventilación, algo que no sucedió, pero que muy probablemente pasaría ese viernes de mal augurio.

- P-pero…

- Lo siento… ella me lo pidió y pues, es mejor callarla y dejarla contenta antes de que esté furiosa y no podamos hacer que se calle.

- P-pero… ¿no es algo muy serio?

-No… tómalo como un juego, sólo eso… -Emily agachó la mirada.

- Es que… tu mamá no…

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es una vil ogro!... es mala, yo sé… ¡Pero yo voy a estar contigo! ¡No te preocupes! ¿Si? –Le dijo tranquilizándola. Ella se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Deni.

- Ok… supongo que algún día tendría que hacer algo decente y formal…

- Sí… supongo que yo también.

Dijeron ambos y se quedaron ahí, en el ocaso, abrazados o conversando, disfrutando el momento juntos sin Takao, sin la escuela y por ahora, sin los padres.

**S**in contar las bajas temperaturas, la nostalgia y las actitudes extrañas, el otoño había traído consigo buenos momentos y nuevas oportunidades, ya fuera para conocer, para encontrar algo o para reencontrar a alguien. Era extraño que en días otoñales grises en los que parece que nada bueno puede pasar, ese buen hecho sucediera y abriera una vez más, la oportunidad de tratar de encontrar un nuevo apoyo en quien sostenerse y con quien llorar cuando todo pareciera derrumbarse. Y eso fue lo que le sucedió a Max. Esa tarde después de ir al cine y aburrirse con una de las más horribles películas que jamás había visto, abandonó la sala cansado de ninguna novedad y deprimido de estar tan aburrido. Caminó cabizbajo pensando en la escuela y haciendo memoria de alguna tarea o algún pendiente, pero al parecer, el único pendiente que debía tener en mente y no tenía era tener cuidado con sus pasos.

Caminó sin importarle nada y no notó, cuando su pie derecho aplastó una enorme bola de goma de mascar que le entorpeció los pasos, de inmediato al notarla arrastró su pie dificultosamente y al ver que no funcionaba se giró para tratar de despegarla y dio varios pasos caminando hacia atrás, hasta chocar torpe y descuidadamente con alguien que sorprendido apretó y arrojó el vaso con su malteada de chocolate al mismo momento que Max apenado se volvió hacia el frente y recibió el dulce líquido en la cara.

- ¡Diablos, perdón, disculpa!... Pe… ¿Max? –Inquirió la voz y el rubio con los ojos apretados y el rostro lleno de leche con chocolate alargó una mueca y bruscamente retiró los restos de la malteada de sus ojos. Los abrió y se encontró con el sonrojado rostro de Daisuke. – Disculpa.

- Vaya… ¿eso fue venganza? –Le preguntó algo bromista y con pesimismo el rubio y el otro chico de inmediato denegó con su cabeza, con el rostro afligido.

- ¡Perdón! –Se lamentó y Max no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Te dije que me gustaban las malteadas… pero no tanto para imitar a Cleopatra… ¡Y menos con chocolate! –Daisuke sonrió.

- Ah, mira… a lo mejor así conservas esa belleza tuya por mucho más tiempo –Le dijo sincera y lindamente y a Max le dio un brinco el estómago. Agachó la mirada y se dio cuenta que ese comentario le agradó.

- G-gracias… -Susurró sonriendo levemente. – V-voy… a limpiarme esto… al baño…

- Está bien… -Ambos asintieron y el rubio se alejó un poco pero Daisuke lo detuvo con su voz. –Eh… ¡Max!

- ¿Sí?

- ¿P-puedo… esperarte aquí? –Le preguntó tímidamente y el rubio lo observó, retraído y preocupado por el accidente y con ese gesto de niño regañado y de pronto le inspiró ternura.

- Sí… ¡Claro! –Accedió él y entró hacia el baño del cine, donde se limpió el rostro, agradeció que su camisa sólo se chispeara un poco y algo nervioso y emocionado sin saber por qué, se decidió a ser él, el que se disculpara por ese comportamiento tan brusco que había tenido con el lindo chico que lo esperaba afuera… y así lo hizo. Una vez que salieron del cine y caminaron largo trecho en silencio hasta llegar a una cafetería, tomaron asiento uno frente al otro y se dispusieron, sin decirlo por supuesto, a hablar de todo aquello de lo que no lo habían comentado.

- Ehm… -susurró Max y agachó la mirada. Ambos suspiraron y sonrieron despacito. Se sentían tan incómodos y nerviosos, pero a la vez, tan emocionados que comenzaron a confundirse. – Este… bueno… yo…

- Estás tan nervioso como yo… ¿verdad? –Le interrumpió Daisuke y Max asintió.

- Dai… yo… ¡Quiero, sinceramente pedirte una disculpa! La última vez que hablamos prácticamente te…

- ¡¿Me pisoteaste? –Max se avergonzó y Daisuke sonrió con ternura.

- La situación no fue… la mejor para intentar algo…

- ¿Enserio lo crees? –Max asintió. Daisuke sonrió de nuevo. - ¿Y qué me dices de ahora? Esta situación… tú y yo aquí, conversando… tranquilos… ¡Sin golpes ni tipas acosadoras!... ¿crees que… p-pueda… conocerte finalmente, Max? –Susurró él y el rubio agachó la mirada y tragó tanto aire como pudo, se sonrojó y de pronto, una imagen de Kai y Rei unidos en un beso se le vino a la mente. Exhaló y alzó la mirada, fijándola en Daisuke.

- ¿Sabes?... ¡Creo que ésta es la situación que he estado esperando… Dai! –Le dijo y ambos sintieron un cosquilleo en su estómago, de pronto los nervios y la timidez se fueron… ahora iban a conocerse… aunque podría ser, que aquello que descubrieran el uno del otro les trajera aún más dolor… mas ya no importaba, porque después de la semana anterior, las barreras se habían roto, y ahora era tiempo, de comenzar a andar por el nuevo camino**…**

**L**a mañana del martes inició de una forma poco común, sin previo aviso, las clases en el instituto Yoshiro habían sido postergadas una hora debido a una junta de consejo urgente que se convocó entre el consejo estudiantil y los principales benefactores a la institución. Lógicamente, esa mañana los estudiantes rebozaban de felicidad, mas sin embargo, en un complejísimo y arduo contraste… el consejo estudiantil y el consejo de benefactores, se sumían y preocupaban cada vez más en ese pequeño error que hacía unas semanas había ocurrido.

- ¡Pero si es verdad que hay alumnos que se enteraron y no están en la organización, eso nos pone frente a la espada!

- ¡Cierto! Si el consejo estudiantil de Tokio se entera de nuestros asuntos, la clausura de la escuela es poco para lo que sucedería… -Opinó Yoshiro mientras observaba la mañana, como siempre desde su ventana.

- Sería un historial de crímenes muy altos… -Dijo Sagara y Julia asintió.

- Desde Fraude fiscal, hasta crímenes contra la salud. – Espetó Anzai en su tono seco e inmutable de siempre.

- ¡Debemos poner un alto a esto de inmediato! –Comentó Tomoko, la esposa de Yoshiro. Todos asintieron.

- La única pista que tengo es que asisten a primer grado… en la segunda sección del edificio acuden 3 grupos, dos unidos y otro normal… sin embargo, algo me dice que tengo que poner más atención en el grupo B-C –Todos observaron con atención a Sagara. – Aizawa, ese es tu grupo asesorado… ¿verdad? –El enfermizo profesor asintió. Y Sakurada, que ese día al fin había tomado asiento a un lado de Julia fijó su vista con demasiado interés en ambos profesores.

- Ya sé que tengo que estar más atento… -aceptó Aizawa frente a todos, más Sagara denegó.

- Pero no a todo el grupo… hay ahí ciertos alumnos que han sobresalido de una forma u otra desde que entramos al nuevo curso –Julia abrió grandes los ojos y tragó saliva. - ¡Es más!... esto no es sólo para ti, Aizawa, sino para todos los que tenemos clase con el B-C… estén atentos a seis chicos que ya han sobresalido de todas las formas posibles. –Todos guardaron silencio y Sagara habló de forma más pensativa -Algo me dice que una de las voces que escuché aquél día, fue la de Rei Kon… -Sakurada se llevó su mano al cabello tras escuchar y tragó aire.

- Pero… ¿estás seguro? –Le preguntó. Sagara denegó y un alivio llenó al joven.

- Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar –Masculló Tomoko, la asistente y mano derecha de Yoshiro.

- No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados… sobre todo tenemos que prepararnos para el próximo Jueves.

- La reunión de aprobación no puede cancelarse y tampoco el traslado. – Sentenció al final de la larga mesa de caoba la suave voz de Lia, la representante de los benefactores del instituto. - ¿Ya pensaron qué van a hacer? ¡No pueden ni deben y NO VAN a realizarse ninguna actividad sin tomar las precauciones necesarias!... ¡Hay personas ajenas a esto que están enteradas y pueden aprovechar cualquier sospecha para destrozarnos!... el jueves es un día crucial ¡Y les prohíbo que lo arruinen!

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenar! –Mascullaron Julia, Tomoko y Kotomi.

- ¡Mi dinero y el de mis colegas las mantiene montadas en sus tacones Prada! ¿Eso les dice algo? –Contestó ella arrogante y fuertemente y las tres mujeres guardaron silencio.

- Quiero que den el anuncio que el jueves se van a suspender las clases todo el día. –Ordenó Yoshiro. –Inventen una excusa, lo que sea… ¡Pero quiero este lugar limpio para ese día!... ¡si alguien se da cuenta, el demonio nos llevará a todos! ¡Fin de la reunión! –El consejo entero asintió y se incorporaron de sus asientos. Lia observó a sus tres compañeras de trabajo y les sonrió déspota, para después salir de la sala de reuniones.

- ¡No la soporto! –Exclamó Tomoko dirigiéndose a su esposo y él no dijo nada. - ¿por qué tenemos que aguantarla?

- Creí que habías entendido cuando ella te lo dijo. –Espetó él y salió de la sala en silencio. Ella apretó los dientes y azotó su puño derecho sobre la mesa.

- ¡Estúpido! –Masculló llena de rabia… sintiéndose desplazada una vez más por él**.**

**L**a media mañana llegó con una irónica tensa calma. El consejo interno del instituto había optado en silencio en vigilar todos y cada uno de los movimientos del grupo B-C, lo cual era difícil sin despertar ninguna sospecha… sobre todo en un grupo de alumnos que estaban concientes de las cosas turbias que allí acontecían. Fue Aizawa quien dio la última clase antes de salir al receso, nervioso y de forma un poco delatadora, se concentró en observar a sus alumnos asesorados abandonar el aula sonriendo y hablando casi siempre en grupos, mas sin embargo, tal y como le habían ordenado, prestó especial atención a esos seis muchachos problemáticos y sobresalientes, ahí estaba Rei Kon, Mao Chang, Kai Hiwattari, Max Mizuhara, Takao Kinomiya y Emily Wittman, ésta última, acostumbrada a estar siempre alerta con su sentido psicópata acosador al máximo notó la incesante mirada que el profesor les lanzaba y se volvió sorprendida hacia él; Aizawa de inmediato desvió las pupilas y se concentró en papeles sin importancia. Emily por su parte frunció el seño y al salir del aula se acercó sigilosamente a Kai.

- Kai… -Le dijo en un susurro audible para todos, conociendo lo entrometidos y metiches que sus amigos eran, no tardaron ni cinco segundos en reunirse en un círculo. –Creo que… Aizawa… -Dijo entrecortada y sorprendidamente.

- ¿siiii? –exclamaron sus amigos impacientes. Ella entrecerró los ojos aún más misteriosa.

-Creo que es gay, porque te estaba viendo el trasero Kai –Soltó frescamente y sus amigos, menos el ruso lanzaron la carcajada.

- ¡¿Y en este instituto quién no es gay? –Exclamó Mao y Takao carraspeó fingidamente. - ¡Hasta no ver, no creer, Taka!

- Mmmh… ¿una demostración no quieres? ¡Soy materia dispuesta! –Le dijo Takao y Emily lanzó la carcajada.

- ¡Ay, Mao, creo que Taka te odia! ¡Mira que querer hacerte algo tan asqueroso es porque enserio te desprecia!

- ¡Si eso fuera una muestra de desprecio, tendría que acostarse con su tía y con sus primos! –Dijo Max inocentemente y todos se quedaron de piedra ante la imagen metal que se les vino de pronto.

- ¡Agggghhh desgraciado, eres horrible Max! –le gritó Mao tratando de evitar la risa. – Eso es como acostarme con Satanás, Astaroth, Beelzebub y Lilith… -Gritoneó y se contuvo al sentir la asesina mirada de la loca del zapato detrás de ella. -¡Sin ofender Emily!

- ¡Mira, Mao, a mi príncipe… de las tinieblas me lo dejas en paz! ¿Ok? –Renegó Emily sin poder evitar la risa. – ¡Y que quede claro desde ahora, que la única que se dará revolcones infernales con él…! ¡Soy yo! –Exclamó señalándose a sí misma con el orgullo que le producía tener futuras relaciones sexuales con un ser infernal.

Esa mañana, extrañamente ninguno de los seis tenía hambre, así que solo compraron algo de beber y casi de inmediato se encontraban ya debajo de _Chu-chu, _elmismo árbol de siempre, sólo que Emily ya había decidido el nombre e incluso lo había grabado en su corteza_._ Hacía ya bastante frío por lo que, concienzudamente todos ellos se sentaron en un círculo para protegerse del frío y también, para, tapar un poco las miradas que Kai y Rei no podían evitar lanzarse.

- ¿No tienes frío en las manos? –Le preguntó Kai queda y casi sensualmente, cosa que hizo a Emily y Mao asentir vigorosamente. Rei se sonrojó y tragó saliva, mientras que Max desvió la mirada y Takao se rascó la nariz despreocupado.

- S-sí… ya casi parece invierno –Susurró Rei tímidamente y Kai sin voltear a verlo y disimulando, claro, hacia todos los demás curiosos que pudieran verlos fuera de su círculo de amigos, arrastró su mano derecha por el pasto y cubrió la de Rei, presionándola levemente. El contacto, el calor fue tan estremecedor que la piel de Kai, Rei, Emily, Mao y Max se erizó. El rubio sin embargo agachó la mirada pensativo, imaginó a Rei sonrojado como justo estaba ocurriendo, después a Kai con esa ternura extraña y desinteresada en él y luego los vio juntos, con esa inocencia y esa calidad con la que se miraban, ese cuidado con el que se trataban y poco a poco, no se dio cuenta ni cómo, la imagen de ellos dos se fue difuminando para dar paso a una nueva… para dar paso a la imagen de Daisuke y él, Max, mirándose con ese fulgor, sintiendo ese calor, esas ganas de unirse en un abrazo y una enorme, impresionante… preciosa sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y sin tardanza todos la notaron.

- ¿Qué tienes? –Le preguntó Takao. Max los observó sin dejar de sonreír y ellos a él, expectantes.

- Es que… creo que… ¡Que también tengo derecho!

- ¿Ehhh? –Espetaron todos al unísono en un tono confundido y algo exagerado, como era ya costumbre.

- ¿Max? –Le apremió Mao y el rubio suspiró, contento.

- Mao… gracias. –Le dijo y todos se confundieron aún más. De pronto Kai comprendió algo y frunció el seño.

- ¿Por? –inquirió Chang y Max observó a Kai y Rei, pero esta vez sin recelo, sin tristeza.

- Porque, gracias a ti conocí a Daisuke…

- ¿Atsuke otra vez? ¿Ahora qué tiene que ver? – Espetó Kai algo molesto y Rei lo observó sorprendido, de inmediato notó que las rojas pupilas de Kai brillaban de una forma extraña.

- ¡DAISUKE DE LA CLASE A! –Exclamaron sus cuatro amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Pues… fijate Kai, que… lo he tratado más, un poco y Mao tenía razón; es un gran chico y… me gusta. Creo que, creo que sí… voy a tratar algo con él. –Confesó lleno de emoción y el rostro de Mao se iluminó enormemente al igual que el de Emily, Takao tardó en aceptar el hecho pero al final sonrió también; sin embargo, Kai y Rei no dijeron nada y sin darse cuenta, se soltaron de la mano y observaron a Max.

- ¿No crees que estás muy chico para andar en esas cosas? –Le preguntó Kai.

- Kai… soy un año menor que tú… -Soltó Max secamente y luego sonrió.

- Vas a descuidar los estudios… ¿desde cuando te importan tan poco? –Espetó  
Rei, Kai asintió vehemente. Y Max no pudo evitar la risa.

- ¿Y ustedes desde cuándo me adoptaron? ¡Está bien que mi familia no me quiera, pero no es para tanto! ¿O si? –Les preguntó divertido y Emily asintió a espaldas de Max imitando a Kai. Todos guardaron un divertido silencio que incómodo al ruso y al chino.

- Ehm… bueno, pues…. Suerte… -Le deseó Kai secamente y Rei ahora fue el que asintió con vehemencia. Max sonrió y se puso en pie.

- ¡Bueno! Gracias, voy al baño… ya vengo –dijo el rubio sonriente y se encogió ante una ráfaga de viento frío. Takao se puso de pie también.

- Yo también voy, con el frío me dan muchas ganas de hacer '_piss_'. –Confesó.

-Sí a mí también. –Comentó Max y sin decir nada más se alejaron. Caminaron en silencio, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos sin decir nada, Takao se sentía incómodo por lo que quería preguntarle a Max, sin embargo, desde aquella vez que el rubio lo había apoyado y otorgado el premio a su esfuerzo, se había ganado un cariño especial y una preocupación también en la mente de Takao.

Entraron al silencioso y pulcro baño, lo notaron vacío, mas no lo estaba, dentro había una persona más, sin embargo ninguno de los se percató de ello y avanzaron hacia el mingitorio. Lógicamente, ambos tomaron su espacio de separación y orinaron prontamente. Después avanzaron hacia el lavamanos, Max empezó a entonar una canción y Takao lo miró fijamente. Al escuchar la voz del rubio, Daisuke que prefería usar el retrete sintió escalofríos y se puso muy atento.

- ¿Max estás seguro? –Le preguntó el moreno. El rubio se volvió a él curioso y sonrió… ese día el humor bueno y agradable sin duda se lo debía a él, a Daisuke.

- ¿De qué, Taka? –Le preguntó sinceramente y Takao suspiró.

- De… lo que nos dijiste ahorita. –La sonrisa de Max disminuyó. – Max… todos estábamos encubriendo a Kai y a Rei… ¿No les dijiste eso sólo para molestarlos?

Max agachó la mirada y de nuevo los imaginó, a Kai y a Rei. Tragó aire y observó a su amigo Takao con toda la sinceridad que sus azules y profundos ojos pudieran expresar.

- Esta vez no, Taka… ésta vez, lo hice por mí… -Susurró y Daisuke abrió los ojos muy grandes al escuchar, por su parte, Takao miró a Max asombrado. - ¿Sabes? Dai… Dai en verdad me gusta, porque… ¡Está muy, muy, muy lindo! Y es muy lindo… y tiene algo, algo en él que me dice que hay algo especial entre nosotros ¡no sé qué sea!... pero es como si en él encontrara algo que he estado buscando desde hace mucho… y quiero intentarlo, Taka… quiero encontrar un poquito de felicidad y… también quiero dar algo de amor… -Confesó inspirada y tiernamente y Daisuke no supo ni cómo ni por qué, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimitas- Taka, yo quiero que alguien me haga sentir lo que hace sentir Rei a Kai y viceversa… ¡Quiero enamorarme! Y… creo que él es la mejor persona para hacerlo. -Entonces Takao sonrió satisfecho, porque era obvio que Max no mentía.

- No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro de escucharte hablar así, Maxie… -Le dijo sinceramente y el rubio sonrió emocionado, Takao algo enternecido y dadas las circunstancias de la confianza y el enorme cariño que se habían tomado los seis, se atrevió a desparpajarle los rubios cabellos con su mano. -…Vamos a lograrlo Max –Le dijo después, esperanzado. – Vas a ver que un día, todos nosotros vamos a ser muy felices.

- Sí… lo sé –Le dijo Max por su parte, esperanzado y contento. Ambos tenían razón; algún día serían muy felices, pero esa felicidad se encontraba todavía lejana… y los días oscuros, grises, de dolor y desesperación, estaban cada vez más cerca; algún día serían felices, pero aún les faltaba pasar la prueba máxima, porque lo peor se estaba acercando**.**

**P**or la tarde, esa calma-tensa que había trascurrido durante el día se volvió más leve y casi imperceptible, sin embargo, la sensación de que algo no estaba bien o en su sitio no los abandonaba; para muchas personas era casi imposible ver el mundo de forma normal después de saber que ya no lo era, como ejemplo estaba Mei, que desde el lunes había pasado en cama y ese martes había evitado ver a Mao a toda costa, el solo escuchar su voz la aterrorizaba, la alteraba, la respiración se le entrecortaba y un horrible dolor le traspasaba el pecho… aún no entendía cómo es que su nieta no le hubiera pedido explicaciones… pero estaba segura, que ese momento no tardaba en aparecer. Al igual que Mei, Rei también tenía esa sensación de que el tiempo de enfrentar la realidad estaba tan próximo que casi podía olerlo.

Se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama cuando se dio cuenta que se sentía ahogado; por una parte, su cariño hacia Kai había aumentado tan drásticamente que era casi seguro el estar enamorado perdidamente del ruso, sin embargo, le confundía la velocidad con la que ese amor que mantuvo por Sasuke desapareció… le asustaba que eso volviera a suceder pero hacia Kai, aunque, si observaba la situación desde una forma narcisista, le parecía imposible que Kai dejara de quererlo por alguien más, como a él le sucedió con Sasuke… a no ser que…

- ¡Max! –Exclamó en voz alta y se incorporó de la cama. Suspiró y subió la mirada, ahí, sobre su pared se encontraba la pintura que Yoki le había obsequiado. La observó con cuidado y sonrió. –Siempre estás para recordarme que no tenga miedo ¿verdad? –Dijo y suspiró de nuevo. Extrañaba a Yoki, pero sobre todo, le agradecía que su imagen, su presencia se mantuviera ahí con él todavía, porque le decía cada vez que debía ser fuerte, que debía luchar, que el momento para vivir al límite, era ahora. Cerró los ojos, algo somnoliento y los abrió de nuevo al escuchar el sonido del timbre llamando a la puerta. Salió de su habitación algo apresurado y avanzó hacia la puerta de la pequeña salita. Acomodó sus negros y alborotados cabellos y abrió.

Al clavar sus ojos en las otras pupilas sintió que sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza y que sus manos temblaban… sintió miedo, miedo de ver que el momento había llegado, que debía afrontar las cosas.

- Sasu…ke –Musitó entrecortadamente y sin dejar de observarlo colocó su brazo derecho en el marco de la puerta para evitar que él entrara. De pronto recordó aquellos golpes que le azotó la semana pasada, a Yoki, a Kai y las palabras de Max "_¿Tendrá que matarte Aoi para que entiendas que no es bueno que estés con él? Rei… tienes una… una vida… que yo, Emily y Mao podríamos envidiar, igual que con Takao… de Kai no sé mucho… pero tampoco creo que sea tan feliz como aparenta… ¡Tienes a alguien que te quiere, que te apoya, tienes un único familiar que estará contigo siempre, que aceptó tu homosexualidad!... t-tienes a Kai también… ¿por qué no tratas de ser feliz? ¡Hazlo por Emily, por Mao… por mí!..._ Entonces sintió la calidez de su sangre recorriéndole las venas y un inusitado valor se apoderó de él. Levantó la mirada lleno de fuerza y enfrentó a Sasuke con un gesto déspota.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a golpearme otra vez? ¿Quizá con látigos hoy? –Le preguntó y Sasuke alargó una mueca.

- ¡Vengo a verte no seas idiota! –Masculló. Rei sonrió con sorna.

- El idiota eres tú si crees que me interesa verte después de lo que hiciste… -Le dijo secamente y se aferró al marco de la puerta y a la puerta misma, para evitar que Sasuke entrara con un empujón. Le sonrió burlesco y el otro chico enardeció. - ¿Qué? ¿Ya no puedes contra "la puta de Rei"?

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

- ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡A mi, no me vuelves a advertir ni a amenazar, imbécil! Que te quede muy claro, que tu "reinado de horror" Se terminó hoy…

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? –Inquirió Sasuke un poco más sereno. Rei sonrió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Es que, eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta? ¿Quieres que te explique? ¡Porque quisiera evitarte la vergüenza, eh!

- ¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta de que estás tratando de terminar conmigo! –Masculló Sasuke y Rei sonrió.

- No, no… -Espetó cruelmente. – No estoy tratando… ¡Estoy terminando, contigo! Pero al fin de cuentas, no es eso lo que quería decirte…

- ¿Ah no? ¡¿Entonces qué es? –exclamó Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a Rei, pero éste, lo devolvió hacia atrás de un empujón y salió de su casa, mirándolo fijamente.

- De lo que no te has dado cuenta, imbécil, hijo de perra… es de la repulsión, el asco y la risa que me provocas. –espetó lleno de odio, de rencor hacia él, sin apartarle esa terrible mirada de un resentimiento pulsante y creciente en sus ojos ambarinos. Sasuke de pronto se atemorizó. – No te has dado cuenta, Sasuke, que desde hace tiempo te estoy engañando a mis anchas con Kai… no notaste, que desde que lo conocí, te reemplazó, te aplastó, te lanzó a la basura y los dos, pon atención ¡Los dos, escupimos y pisamos tu nombre riéndonos de ti!... no te diste cuenta nunca, Sasuke, que alguien llegó y que me enamoré… y que ese AMOR, que siento por él, no tiene nada que ver con el horror que me ataba a ti… ¡No diste cuenta que en todos estos días me estuve y estoy burlando de ti, de tus infidelidades y de tus desprecios!... porque cada vez que tú me maltratabas o engañabas, yo me iba con él, que me cuidaba y me amaba… y poco a poco, fui vomitándote… no te has dado cuenta, que yo, "la puta Rei"… te usó y desechó cuando se le dio la gana y que ahora, eres una simple basurita más en el mundo… ¿Entendido? ¡Ahora lárgate de aquí!

Sasuke quedó sin palabras. De pronto imaginó a esos dos riéndose a sus espaldas, besándose, amándose, burlándose de él y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Observó a Rei inmutable y un miedo horrible le llegó al cuerpo y quiso lanzarse a él, recuperarlo, dominarlo, tenerlo consigo, y trató de hacerlo, pero el chino se lo impidió devolviéndole el impulso con un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dobló de rodillas en el suelo; los oídos comenzaron a zumbarle y su respiración se agitó, sin embargo, logró a escuchar claramente cuando Rei decía: _No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de verte de rodillas ante mí. _Y después escuchó la puerta azotarse y él quedó en silencio en medio de la soledad, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los puños apretados.

- Rei, no… Rei… -Susurró y se ahogó en llanto sin comprender el por qué, sin darse cuenta, que la humillación que había sentido no era suficiente para tenerlo así… sin darse cuenta, que Rei Kon, le había roto lo poco bueno que había en su corazón y que ese dolor, lo comenzaría destruir poco a poco, en una forma de pago a todo aquello, de lo que debió y deberá arrepentirse.

Arrepentimientos, sin duda alguna todos los tenían; errores propios o de los demás que de una forma u otra influían y empeoraban las situaciones diarias… aunque también estaban los errores que se disfrazaban de grandes virtudes y oportunidades, pero que en un futuro, se convertirían en pesadillas, en pequeños infiernos personales, sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer alguien inexperto y solitario, necesitado de cariño, de atención y de amor para huir de un error que parecía una maravilla?... ¿Qué podía hacer Mao, para defenderse de su error? Ella no sabía nada de la vida, a ella jamás le habían dicho que había cosas de las que simplemente tenía que huir… sabía que era malo, pero también creía que a veces era bueno hacer cosas malas y por esa razón se encontraba ahí en ese momento, sentada a un lado de Saen, nerviosa y sonrojada.

Él se sentía contento, inspirado y algo excitado de estar con la hermosa Mao, solos en un hermoso paisaje. Esa tarde, después de clases, se le ocurrió darle un pequeño obsequio y al darse cuenta se vio divertidísimo de semejarse a un adolescente… y el hecho de tener una relación con una adolescente lo hacía más real y creíble.

- ¿Estás bien, Mao? –Le preguntó sonriendo y ella se volvió a él con esa carita preocupada que tanto le cautivaba.

- Eh… s-s-sí…. –Balbuceó y Saen sonrió. – E-es solo que… ¡está demasiado solo aquí! Y… p-pues…

- Tranquila –Le susurró Saen con esa enigmática voz. Y después le acarició el rostro, Mao se estremeció "¡Emily! ¡Voy a perder la virginidad y tú no estás grabando!" Pensó y se encogió atemorizada. – Mao… ¡No haremos nada que implique desnudarnos! –Le dijo Saen divertido y la pelirrosa de inmediato lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Ah… qué bueno… -Susurró y lo observó ya tranquila y contenta.

- Ven, vamos afuera del auto. –Le invitó Saen y ambos salieron. Caminaron hacia el frente y él delicadamente la tomó de la mano, Mao enrojeció y se maravilló al llegar al final del recorrido. Se encontraban en un mirador en la montaña, con vista al bosque y las enormes y preciosas colinas en la lejanía, cubierto todo del color dorado rojizo del atardecer y del otoño, y ese frío delicioso que provocaba buscar el contacto entre los cuerpos. Saen la abrazó de la cintura colocándose a su espalda y Mao se estremeció y luego le besó la mejilla derecha.

- ¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó y Mao asintió sin aliento.

- Me refiero al paisaje…

- Ah… ah… s-sí… también. –Musitó ella temblorosa y Saen la envolvió con más intensidad.

- Sólo quería compartir un momento así contigo, Mao –Le dijo y volvió a besarla, ella sonrió y se tranquilizó dejándose llevar por el calor de Saen. Guardaron silencio y observaron el momento exacto, en el que el sol se ocultaba entre las montañas.

- Gracias… S-sensei… -Le dijo ella y él sonrió.

- A ti, Mao –Le respondió. La besó de nuevo en la mejilla y después ella se volvió para darse un beso en los labios. Al separarse Saen notó que comenzaba a excitarse y decidió apartarse. –Ehm, vamos ya, tienes que regresar a casa pronto. –Le dijo y ella asintió apresurada como recordando algo. - ¿Qué pasa?

- No, nada es que… estoy algo preocupada por mi abuela…

- ¿Le pasó algo?

- No lo sé… desde hace días la noto muy cansada y ayer ni siquiera quiso salir de su habitación… está cada vez más extraña…

- Tranquila –Le aconsejó Saen al momento en que el auto se ponía en marcha –Deben ser cosas de la edad.

-Sí… ¡Mi abuela no es la abuela más normal del mundo de todas formas! –Comentó ella algo conformista y Saen sonrió.

En media hora se encontraban ya frente a la casa de Mao, ella sonrió tranquila y discretamente besó en la mejilla a su profesor, él le acarició el cabello y ella bajó del auto de inmediato.

- Hasta mañana, Sensei… -Le dijo y se alejó sigilosamente, cuando el auto aceleró y se perdió en la distancia, ella cruzó la calle y se detuvo de pronto al sentir otra vez uno de esos flashazos que la habían seguido varios días atrás. Observó consternada a todas partes mas no encontró nada, para ese momento, el fotógrafo ya se había alejado.

**E**l miércoles, los ánimos semejaban más bien a una montaña rusa; por una parte, el confort y la alegría de la liberación recorría las mentes, mas por otra, la preocupación por las consecuencias de actos quizá exagerados o desmedidos, quizá apresurados o quizá torpes y riesgosos había creado una atmósfera de incomodidad y confusión en todos. "_Ya le hablé a mi loca mamá de ti… y… ¡quiere conocerte!" _Recordó Emily al final de la clase de Aizawa y agobiada se dejó caer sobre el pupitre con un largo suspiro. Mao y los demás observaron al nervioso profesor emprender su camino en silencio, esperando a lanzarse hacia Emily escandalosamente en cuanto este se hubiera marchado, sin embargo, Aizawa se detuvo frente a ellos y les sonrió.

- ¡Hasta mañana, muchachos! –Les dijo entre carraspeos. Ellos torcieron los ojos confundidos y luego al mismo tiempo los seis, hicieron ese mismo gesto de sonrisa-formal-fingida.

- ¡Hasta mañana, Sensei! –Exclamaron ellos al unísono y Aizawa abandonó el aula. De inmediato Mao se lanzó hacia Emily y se recostó sobre ésta, que permanecía sobre el pupitre.

- ¿Y ahora qué tienes? –Le preguntó y la castaña suspiró.

- Mao… necesito tu asesoría psicológica… -Le dijo Emily y la pelirrosa se extrañó.

- ¿Ahora qué hiciste? –Le preguntó.

- Me ganó la… ¡No! Tonta, no estoy para bromas –Dijo recordando su extraña y tenebrosa situación. Mao se preocupó. Emily lo presintió y sonrió. –No te preocupes, no es tan grave… bueno, sí, pero no tiene ningún lazo de "amor y sangre" que me una al lío…

- ¡Ahhh! –Exclamó ella.

- ¿Vas a bajar a desayunar, bruja? –Le preguntó Deni, que se había acercado en silencio y situado a espaldas de Mao. Emily levantó la cabeza sorprendidamente y casi se cae de espaldas al impulsarse, nerviosa

- Hiena malparida, hoy tengo un… un… un…

- ¿Orgasmo reprimido? –Inquirieron al unísono sus amigos y novio, ella lanzó un bufido de agotamiento.

- ¡UN ASUNTO QUE TRATAR CON MAO! –Espetó y todos volvieron a sus silenciosas actividades.

- Ah ok –Dijo Deni y ambos se sonrieron. – Yo si tengo mucha hambre.

- Yo también –Dijo Takao y Kai se puso en pie.

- ¿Podemos ir contigo? –Le preguntó a Deni y éste se sorprendió, sin embargo, le pareció agradable tener compañía.

- Sí… -Aceptó.

- ¿Vienes Max? –Le preguntó Takao al rubio que se entretenía guardando sus útiles en la mochila.

- Bajo con ustedes, pero… v-voy a ir a buscar a Dai… quedamos de comer juntos… -confesó Max sonrojado, pero sonriente y Kai hizo una mueca parecida a esa que hacía Rei cuando se molestaba.

- ¡Uy cachorrito hormonal! ¡Que envidia me da ese Sasuke! –Exclamó Emily inocentemente y Rei sintió que una espada le atravesaba el estómago.

- ¡DAISUKE! –Vociferó enrojecido al momento en que se incorporaba de su silla estrepitosamente. Clavó su furiosa mirada en Emily y después reaccionó al sentir la de los demás, sobre todo la de Deni, Takao y Kai.

- Tranqui… Rei… -Le dijo Mao pausadamente y él guardó silencio.

- V-voy… a tomar agua… -susurró y salió del aula.

- Ya volvemos –Dijeron los demás y salieron apresurados tras Rei. "Algo pasó" pensaba Kai alterado, pero no tenía ni idea de qué pudo haber sido.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos ahora? –Le preguntó Mao a Emily sin poder salir de su confusión. La otra se encogió de hombros y lanzó un largo suspiro.

- No sé qué le pasa a Rei… pero te puedo decir qué me pasa a mí… -Le dijo y Mao le prestó más atención.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- La Satán… quiere conocerme… -Le dijo y la pelirrosa sin exagerar ni fingir, sintió un muy notable escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Guardaron silencio. - ¿Qué hago, Mao?

- Huye de la ciudad… -le dijo ella. –No, no, no ¡Que digo de la ciudad! Huye… ¡Pero del país!

- Mao… -Masculló Emily algo molesta. Luego sonrieron.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Mejor suicídate, querida! –Bromeó la pelirrosa y las dos rieron. –Así que… va enserio con Deni…

- Sí… ¡Pero el demonio que tiene por mamá…!

- Emily… tranquila, va a estar bien… siempre y cuando no sepa que eres mi mejor amiga o que me conoces si quiera… yo te voy a ayudar, tranquila.

- ¡Gracias!... gracias Mao. –Le dijo Emily ya más tranquila a su amiga y sonrió con gratitud y cariño, porque comenzaba a notar, que desde hace un tiempo, ya no se sentía tanto como esa nube gris, transitando por el cielo en soledad.

Para Rei era distinto, hoy más que nunca se sentía frágil y solo… mudo. No encontraba la manera de hablar, de sacar esa sensación rara que le quedó dentro después de lo que pasó con Sasuke. Se sentía liberado, pero al mismo tiempo, temeroso. Sentía peligro, inseguridad y temía más que nada en decirle a Kai, porque era obvio el cómo reaccionaría el ruso, con sus exageraciones y sus sobreprotecciones… además, ya no quería ser ese Rei débil que necesitaba protección; ya había aprendido a que cada persona tiene el derecho y la obligación de ponerse en pie por su propia cuenta… por más que doliera el mundo, y por más cruel que la vida fuera, uno debía levantarse siempre, una y otra vez, hasta que ya no hubiera más oportunidad.

Lanzó un largo suspiro al sentir el frío viento recorriéndole las mejillas y se volvió hacia la izquierda lentamente, para emprender el regreso al aula, sin embargo, se encontró con él… ahí estaba, con los ojos hinchados y ojerosos y ese gesto vacío, aturdido, azorado. Sasuke lo miraba sin decir nada con su voz, pero pidiéndole clemencia con esa mirada triste y adolorida que más bien asemejaba a un enfermo Terminal. Rei se aterró pero mantuvo la compostura.

- Tengo que hablarte… -Le dijo Sasuke.

- ¿De qué? –Quiso saber Rei en un tono hipócrita y descarado.

- De nosotros…

- Sasuke… ni hay un 'nosotros' y mucho menos tenemos algo de qué hablar tú y yo… ¡déjame en paz!

- Necesito decirte muchas cosas… ¡he estado pensando, Rei…!

- No… ME IMPORTA –Masculló el chino y trató de alejarse, pero Sasuke lo tomó de improvisto del brazo y lo jaló hacia él bruscamente.

- Si no vienes conmigo… ¡Todos se van a enterar de nuestros problemitas maritales, porque vamos a hablar aquí o donde sea, pero vamos a hablar! –Le amenazó señalándole a los profesores y a los alumnos que caminaban y por todas partes sin notarlos todavía. Rei cedió y Sasuke le soltó el brazo y discretamente palpó algo en su bolsillo derecho. – Vamos… -le dijo secamente y comenzó a caminar. Limón lo siguió precavidamente.

Avanzaron bastantes metros sin decir palabras alguna, hasta que Sasuke se detuvo frente al solitario gimnasio individual, que era uno de los dos que había en el instituto y que se situaba en medio de Central y las áreas de deportes. Se volvió hacia Rei quien se había parado frente a la puerta del enorme edificio y los dos se miraron cara a cara, enfrentándose con la mirada, retándose a cada segundo.

- ¿Y? –inquirió Rei y Sasuke suspiró. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento atravesó el espacio que los separaba y Aoi caminó hacia el chino, con el rostro apenado y confuso. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Rei que ahora le daba la espalda a la puerta y éste no retrocedió, para demostrarle que ya no le temía.

- Rei… yo…

- ¿Tú?

- Yo nunca… nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto te amo… ¡Hasta ayer! –Le dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron, sin embargo, Rei no se inmutó.

- ¡Lástima!... Demasiado tarde… tú a mí no me provocas… ni risa, así de simple –Le dijo despectivo y furioso. Y un escalofrío recorrió a Sasuke.

- Créeme… ¡Te estoy hablando con el corazón en la mano! –Le dijo desesperado y Rei lanzó una risa burlona.

- Tú no tienes corazón que ponerte en la mano… -Le dijo. –Eres lo más parecido a un demonio… ¡Así que no me vengas con las cursilerías que no me dijiste nunca ahora que ya no quiero saber nada de ti!

- ¡No, no, no!... tú me amas… ¡Yo sé que me amas!

- ¿No te quedó claro lo que te dije ayer? –Le preguntó extrañado y Sasuke comenzó a respirar agitado y a sudar. –Vomité el amor que sentí por ti… ¿sabes por qué?... ¡Porque me asquea! –Masculló y de los ojos de su contrario comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

- Tú me amas…

- Deja de decir eso… ¡Ya sabes que no!

- ¡Cállate! –Espetó Sasuke tembloroso.

- ¡No lo voy a hacer! No voy a callarme y mucho menos volver contigo…

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Ni amarte, ni cuidarte!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Ni siquiera preocuparme por ti!… ¡Jamás te voy a perdonar, Sasuke!

- ¡QUE TE CALLES! –Gritó el otro chico, enfurecido y descontrolado y se lanzó hacia Rei que sorprendido trató de retroceder, sin lograrlo; Sasuke lo tomó de los hombros y avanzó empujándolo hacia atrás, abriendo con el cuerpo de Rei la puerta del Gimnasio y avanzando así de esa forma hasta casi el fondo, donde un cada vez más aterrado chino perdió el control de sus pies y calló por el impulso al suelo, con Sasuke sobre él.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! No lo hagas de nuevo… -Le advirtió gritándole a Rei a la cara, éste permanecía en silencio, conteniendo el miedo. Sasuke lo vio y sintió placer, se excitó de pronto y voraz y desesperado comenzó a lamer el cuello de Rei quien de inmediato se llenó de repugnancia. – ¡DIME QUE ME AMAS! –Le ordenó, mas Rei no respondió. – Dime que me amas, Rei, dímelo…

- No… -Respondió éste secamente y apartó con su mano el rostro de Sasuke, fríamente, sin ninguna clase de sentimiento notable, aunque por dentro se sintiera morir de horror. – Ya perdiste, Sasuke… -Le dijo después, pero ésta vez con una enorme tristeza y soledad reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos y en las lágrimas que de éstos brotaban. –Yo te esperé… -susurró y Sasuke se apartó, quedando acostado boca arriba sobre la madera pulida del suelo. – Te esperé… te amé como nunca… ¡Añoraba una palabra de aliento tuya…! Algo, algo que me hiciera saber y sentir que estabas conmigo, que yo no era 'la puta, propiedad de Sasuke'… te esperé para amarnos bien… ¡como dos personas!... No como un perro ama a su amo…

Rei se puso en pie y le dio la espalda a Sasuke, que a su vez, también se incorporó y cabizbajo avanzó hacia el final del gimnasio, recostándose sobre la puerta que daba al pequeño almacén donde se guardaba todo el equipo de gimnasia. Cuidadosamente, desvió su mirada hacia el interior de la pequeña bodega y se topó con algo que no estuvo seguro qué era, hasta que lo palpó con su mano izquierda.

- Yo te esperé mucho… ¡Pero tú nunca llegaste! –Le dijo Rei finalmente y secó sus pocas lágrimas. –Así que... adiós, Sasuke.

Musitó el chino y comenzó a alejarse, con la mirada hacia el suelo y las manos temblándole de tensión. De pronto escuchó los apresurados pasos de Sasuke y trató de conservar la calma hasta llegar a la cada vez más cercana puerta.

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir, Rei! –Masculló Sasuke de pronto a espaldas del chino y éste, sorprendido se volvió hacia atrás, en el momento justo para ver cómo algo negro se acercaba hacia su vista justo antes de escuchar un ruido seco y notar, también, esos enrojecidos e hinchados ojos de Sasuke clavados fijamente en él, mostrándole una pequeña llave, con una expresión sádica, cruel… desquiciada. Entonces, un terrible dolor sacudió a Rei que de inmediato se llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza y palpó algo cálido; sus piernas perdieron fuerza y su vista se nubló de inmediato, aún así luchó por llevar su mano hasta sus ojos y observó. Su mano derecha ensangrentada fue lo último que observó, antes de caer inconsciente sobre el suelo de madera del gimnasio…

**E**ntonces, las horas pasaron una tras otra, sin detenerse, al igual que las clases y la preocupación y el desconcierto fue en aumento. Los profesores e incluso el resto de los alumnos lo habían notado y preguntaban ¿Dónde se encontraba Rei Kon?, sin embargo, los interrogados no tenían una explicación, mas sí, muchas posibilidades.

Al final de clases, para variar, Saen canceló la suya y los cinco amigos en ausencia de Rei se encontraban ya más confundidos. Habían pasado cerca de cinco horas y no tenían ningún motivo para la extraña desaparición de Rei.

- ¿Dónde puede estar? ¿Dónde se metió? –Exclamó Kai irritado y confundido.

- Tranquilo, Kai… ya viste que no andaba de muy buen humor, a lo mejor prefirió irse a su casa… -Le dijo Takao.

- ¿Pero por qué no me avisó? –Les preguntó preocupado y los cuatro se encogieron de hombros.

- La verdad yo también estoy muy preocupada… -Admitió Mao. –Rei no es de esos que hacen berrinche y se van…

- ¡Sí, eso se lo dejamos a Max! –Comentó Emily y el rubio entrecerró los ojos.

- ¡Oye!

- Ay, Maxie… Pero así te queremos y nos excitas, ¡No te preocupes! –Le dijo tratando de arreglar su comentario y una vacía y extraña sonrisa se les escapó a todos.

- Esto no me agrada… -confesó Kai.

- A mi tampoco –Le dijo Max solidarizándose con su amigo… y siendo sincero también.

- Bueno… esperemos que esté en su casa. –Dijo Takao.

- Y… ¿si no está? –Les preguntó Kai y todos sintieron algo extraño, algo que les dijo que las cosas no estaban bien.

- Si no está… ¡Vamos a buscarlo por todo Tokio, y vamos a encontrarlo y golpearlo con látigos por haberse ido así sin decirnos nada! –Masculló Emily y todos asintieron apesadumbrados.

No necesitaron decir nada para decidir que esa noche no se separarían; Kai los llevó a cada uno de ellos a casa y ya sea que pidieran o no permiso, en unos cuantos minutos, incluso Takao que cambió su día de descanso, bajó y subió al auto sin decir nada más.

Llegaron a la Mansión Hiwattari pero algo les impidió mantener el asombro por la belleza de ésta, estaban de verdad preocupados. Kai no hacía más que observar su teléfono y dar vueltas y vueltas por la enorme sala, hasta que de pronto llegó; de su bolsillo nació una pequeña vibración y un sonido leve. Los cinco se detuvieron en seco y Kai apresurada y temblorosamente introdujo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo el pequeño y modernísimo teléfono. Al observar la pantalla una enorme sensación de tranquilidad le llegó al cuerpo al leer: _Casa de mi limón._ Sonrió y sus cuatro amigos con él.

- ¿Sí? –Dijo al contestar ya más tranquilo.

- ¿Sí… Kai? –Le dijo la suave voz de Rina al otro lado de la línea.

- Eh… sí… sí, si, soy yo… ¿qué tal?

- Disculpa que haya llamado a tu teléfono, pero es que el número de tu casa no lo sé… ¿Me podrías comunicar con mi sobrino, por favor? Está ahí contigo ¿verdad? –El alma de Kai se fue al piso y un sintió un horrible hueco en el estómago.

- E-eh… sí, si está… p-pero… ¡Está en el baño! ¿Sabe? ¡Es que estamos todos aquí, estudiando y pensamos quedarnos a pasar la noche!... ¿No hay problema?

- Ah… ¡No, claro que no, está bien! Solo que como Rei no me dejó ningún recado, pues hablé para preguntar a qué hora volvería –Le dijo Rina. Kai tragó saliva.

- S-sí… le aseguro que mañana temprano lo tiene por allá… no se preocupe. –Le dijo y ella sonrió.

- Está bien. Cuídense mucho, suerte en sus estudios. Hasta mañana. - Dijo Rina despidiéndose y colgó. Kai dejó ir un largo y agobiado suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó Emily. Kai los observó y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Era su tía, para preguntar si Rei… e-estaba conmigo…

- ¡Que bueno que no fuimos a buscarlo antes a su casa!... –Exclamó Max.

- De una manera u otra… sabíamos que no era normal… ¡Que Rei no iba a estar en su casa! – Comentó Mao.

- ¿Pero dónde está?... ¿A dónde se pudo ir? –Exclamó Kai y Mao y Emily se abrazaron a él. – Yo siento… siento que esto no está bien… ¡Que está pasando algo malo! –Dijo después y los cinco guardaron un pesado silencio… todos sentían lo mismo y al fin de cuentas era verdad… las cosas, no estaban bien, pero las dificultades, apenas estaban comenzando…

**E**ra la una y media de la mañana del jueves cuando un horrible dolor despertó a Rei de una forma abrupta; se dio cuenta que temblaba y estaba tan mareado que dudó poder ponerse en pie. Estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que no sabía en dónde se encontraba cada parte de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de temblar, ahora era una presa del intenso frío de la madrugada, pero sobre todo, del miedo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –Susurró y comenzó a palpar en el piso tratando de buscar algo que le indicara el sitio. Poco a poco, sus pupilas se acoplaron más a la oscuridad y logró deducir formas entre las sombras e incluso notar su propio cuerpo. Se encontraba vestido igual que antes, solo que sin su saco del uniforme. Una horrible punzada de dolor le recorrió la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos hacia allá, de pronto sintió sus cabellos endurecidos al llevarse sus dedos a la nariz, notó el olor ferroso de la sangre. De inmediato se encogió para darse algo de calor y protección contra el frío y el miedo y se recargó sobre la primera pared que encontró. - ¿D-dónde estoy?

"_¡Te vas a arrepentir, Rei!" _Recordó que le había dicho Sasuke en el gimnasio y de ahí ya no sabía más. Se llenó de miedo "Ayúdenme… Kai, Max…" pensó y contuvo a como pudo sus ansias de llorar. Se quedó quieto y tembloroso en el rincón y de pronto le pareció escuchar débiles voces. "Son ellos… ¡ya vinieron por mí!" Se dijo y trató de ponerse en pie, apoyándose sobre la pared. Su vista se nubló aún más, pero a como pudo, avanzó hacia lo que le pareció ser una puerta y se recargó sobre ella, para poder hacer un sonido que les avisara que ahí estaba, más, al levantar su mano para golpear la madera se quedó parado en seco. Esas no eran las voces de sus amigos.

El temor se hizo más grande, casi insoportable. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas del dolor, del frío, del miedo y de la desesperación. "Estoy en el gimnasio" Se dijo "Estoy en el gimnasio de la escuela, en la bodega… ése imbécil me metió aquí, me golpeó y me metió aquí… ¿y si hablo? ¡Si hablo para que me saquen de aquí!"

- ¿Entonces, pudiste conseguir lo que te pedí? –Escuchó Rei que decía la voz de una mujer. "No… no, no, no… no sé quiénes son… no puedo, no puedo… ayúdenme, por favor, ayúdenme" Pensó más lleno de terror y volvió a sentarse sobre el suelo, recargado sobre la puerta.

- Sí, la he estado siguiendo durante días… ¡Esa Mao no es tan escurridiza como se cree! –Le contestó un hombre y la mujer suspiró extrañamente. "¡Mao!" Exclamó Rei en su mente y prestó más atención a la conversación.

- Y sin embargo… a mí se me escapó por tantos años… -Dijo de una forma casi nostálgica.

- Pero al menos ya tienes esas fotos… ¡Así esa mujer, Mei, no puede negar nada! – "¿Mei… Mei la abuela de Mao?" Se preguntó Rei sin poder dejar de temblar.

- Sí… éstas fotos me serán muy útiles… créeme. –Dijo la mujer.

- Lo sé, Lia… lo sé… ¡Bueno! ¡Mejor vámonos, mañana nos espera mucho trabajo! –Le invitó el hombre.

- Sí… estoy cansada… ¡Pero al menos pudimos librarnos un poco de Yoshiro para venir aquí!

- Tienes mucha razón –Admitió él y abandonaron el gimnasio silenciosamente. Rei sintió un terrible escalofrío y se abrazó a sí mismo para controlar la baja temperatura. De pronto la vista se le nubló otra vez y se mantuvo ahí, quieto, expectante, esperando, oyendo, hasta que las horas pasaron, avanzaron y desaparecieron y no se dio cuenta de cómo, pero quedó dormido.

Era extraño, que precisamente él pudiera dormir esa horrible noche, mientras que todos aquellos que no se encontraban en su situación no podían ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Kai, Max y Mao permanecían inmóviles sentados en el sillón, pensando, mientras que Emily y Takao se habían situado frente a ellos, sentados en el piso. No podían dormir, no querían hacerlo. Habían discutido los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar Rei, habían pasado varias veces por la solitaria casa de Sasuke, por las calles más populares de la ciudad y nada. No había rastro de Rei. La desesperación se hizo más grande una vez que encontraron el teléfono celular de Rei, al fondo de su mochila y sin batería.

Mei Chang era otra persona que tampoco podía conciliar el sueño esa noche. Desde hacía varias horas sus pulmones parecían rechazar el oxígeno que tomaban dándole punzadas de dolor, había perdido las fuerzas y se encontraba sola, más sola que nunca, porque esa vez, Mao no estaba a su lado para brindarle la fuerza y el apoyo de siempre. Se llenaba de horror al pensar en el desprecio que Mao debía estar sintiendo ahora que lo sabía todo, se llenaba de lástima, de vergüenza porque una vez más la vida se le había salido de las manos.

- N-no… no… -Susurró de pronto entre la oscuridad de su habitación y se incorporó de su cama. Encendió la lámpara y clavó su cansada y nublada vista en el pequeño escritorio que tenía a un lado de su puerta. Temblorosamente y con pocas y desgastadas fuerzas sacó sus débiles piernas de entre las cobijas y apoyándose en los muebles, soportando el dolor en el pecho, caminó hacia el escritorio; tomó asiento lenta y desganadamente en la silla frente a éste y extendió su vieja y arrugada mano, para tomar papel y pluma. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pronto, y su mente se empapó de la imagen de Mao, de Jin… de ese pasado que fue alguna vez feliz…

- Aún… a-aún no he muerto… -Se dijo. – M-Mao… Jin… espero puedan perdonarme… algún día… -Susurró y tras terminar de anotar, dobló cuidadosamente la hoja y tomó un pequeño libro, en donde introdujo el papel y lo cerró, depositándolo sobre el escritorio. – A-aún no he muerto… aunque ya no me quede vida… -Dijo y sus palabras se quebraron en la oscuridad. Su vista se nubló y aunque supo que el momento estaba cerca, de sus labios brotó una sonrisa cálida… porque finalmente, había hecho algo que siempre deseó…

**A**brir los ojos esa mañana fue difícil para todos, sobre todo por el hecho de que, para ellos, nunca terminó el día. No habían dormido y permanecían ahí, inmóviles, cansados de buscar lugares, de ir a rondar la casa de Sasuke, de esperar. Tal vez había sido producto de la desesperación, de la inquietud que ninguno se había puesto a recapacitar más profundamente lo que había sucedido; hasta esa mañana. Eran ya las cinco quince cuando Max se puso en pie y observó a sus adormilados amigos.

- ¿Qué hora es? –Le preguntó Kai. Max se volvió hacia su reloj de pulso y somnoliento respondió. - ¿Vamos de nuevo a la casa de ese imbécil? –Les invitó Kai y Max lo observó.

- Kai, es obvio que ese idiota no va a estar ahí… porque se está escondiendo… ¡él tiene a Rei!

- ¡No digas eso!... –Exclamó Kai. – No creo que… que alguien de nuestra edad llegue a… tanto…

- ¿Entonces para qué quieres ir? ¡Admítelo! –Le dijo Max.

- Porque tal vez él sepa algo…

- ¡Ay Kai por favor! –Se quejaron todos.

- Ahora va a resultar que necesitas ver la paliza que le d… -Dijo Max y se contuvo. Observó a Emily que abrió los ojos tan grandes como pudo.

- ¿La qué? –Espetó Kai impactado, de pronto su tez siempre blanca empezó a enrojecer.

- L-la… paliza… que n-nos dio, ése imbécil… a R-Rei y a mi… -Dijo Max temeroso y sintió horror al ver los ojos de Kai.

- ¿Le pegó? ¿SE ATREVIÓ A PEGARLE? –Masculló y su voz resonó por toda la sala. Max asintió levemente. Kai avanzó de dos pasos hacia el rubio y lo tomó de los hombros sin medir su fuerza. - ¡¿Y por qué mierdas no me lo dijiste antes? ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESE IDIOTA PUEDE ESTARLE HACIENDO A REI, EH? –Le gritó y Max quedó pálido observando al ruso que ahora parecía más un demonio. Los azules ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas y se apartó de Kai.

- Y-yo… y-yo… -Sollozó y los demás guardaron silencio. Max apretó la boca tratando de contenerse. – S-soy un imbécil… -Dijo y sin poder decir más dio media vuelta y caminó a toda prisa hacia la puerta de salida. Emily de inmediato se puso en pie y corrió hacia Max.

- Ey, ey, ey, Max, Max… tranquilo… tranquilo - Exclamó ella al detenerlo dos pasos después de que saliera de la mansión.

- M-me… me gritó… -sollozó el rubio incrédulo. – K-Kai… me gritó… ¡Y-y p-para colmo… me…!

- Te pusiste a llorar… -Terminó la frase Emily y Max asintió. –Es que, estamos cansados… no hemos dormido en toda la noche y eso nos altera… ¡Tranqui Max, tranqui!

- Es que… -Trató de decir Max pero de pronto clavó su mirada en el suelo y volvió a hablar pero en un tono distinto - ¡Soy un imbécil!

- No, no te insultes…

- ¡No, si me insulto!... ¡Están en la escuela!

- ¿Qué? –inquirió la castaña y Max de inmediato retrocedió sus pasos, recorrió el vestidor y entró apresurado a la sala. Clavó su vista en Kai.

- ¡Están en la escuela! Dieron el anuncio de que hoy se suspenderían las clases antes del receso, por lo que, cuando Rei desapareció Sasuke ya sabía que ahora la escuela estaría vacía… ¡Cuando Rei fue al tomar agua, el idiota ese debió interceptarlo y… encerrarlo en alguna parte!

- ¡Yo adoro a este muchacho! –Soltó Emily impresionada. "Yo también" Pensó Kai ahora enmudecido por la vergüenza de haberle gritado.

- En la escuela… ¿pero dónde? ¿Dónde pudo meter a Rei sin que los intendentes o los profesores lo notaran? –Preguntó Mao y todos agacharon la cabeza, pensativos. Max cerró los ojos y recordó una de esas tantas veces en que había visto a Sasuke en el receso, siempre acompañado de otro chico que había sobresalido por ser uno de los mejores jugadores de baloncesto.

- ¡Está en uno de los dos gimnasios! –Exclamó. –El mejor amigo de Sasuke es el que ganó el torneo de baloncesto, él es el encargado del gimnasio exterior, aparte del profesor… ¡Pudo haberle prestado la llave… y…!

- Y Sasuke la aprovechó para llevarse a Rei y… -Concluyó Kai y apretó los puños. - ¿Sabes dónde vive el tipo ese? –Le preguntó, pero Max negó ligeramente.

- Yo sí –Le dijo Takao. –Íbamos juntos en secundaria…

- ¡Vamos! –Espetó el ruso y de inmediato los cinco salieron a toda prisa de la mansión. Atravesaron el jardín sin alguna protección contra el frío y subieron al auto. Kai en cuanto vio que sus amigos se acomodaban, encendió y aceleró casi endemoniado; no se detuvo hasta que escuchó la voz de Takao decirle 'es aquí'. Frenó de inmediato y para placer de todos, Sasuke justo había abandonado la casa y caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cerca de cincuenta metros de distancia de ellos. Kai se aferró al volante, respirando profundamente y Mao le tocó una de sus manos.

- Tranquilo… -Le dijo.

- ¡Te juro que lo que más deseo es echarle el auto encima!

- Kai… cálmate… no vas a ganar nada… -Musitó Emily.

- La escuela está muy cerca… vamos a seguirlo… -les dijo Max y ellos asintieron. Kai encendió el auto de nuevo y se fue muy despacio varios metros detrás de Sasuke evitando a como podía el acelerar y pasarle por encima; se detuvieron una cuadra antes de llegar al instituto y observaron cómo éste se internaba en el colegio. Kai lanzó un largo suspiro, apretó los puños unos segundos, luego abrió la puerta del auto y bajó. Sus amigos lo imitaron. Caminaron en línea recta varios metros, sin atreverse a decir nada, al cruzar la calle un auto negro estuvo a punto de arrollarlos, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se detuvo a pedir disculpas; llegaron finalmente al instituto y entraron doblando a la izquierda. Al ingresar, pudieron notar la silueta de Sasuke que se había entretenido observando algo. Kai de nuevo apretó los puños y sin esperar un segundo más, se echó a correr hacia el frente como una bestia que había sido liberada.

- ¡Mierda, ahora si lo mata! –Exclamó Emily y los cuatro se lanzaron tras Kai.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta cuando de pronto sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia atrás, girándolo al mismo tiempo y le azotaba tan tremendo golpe que casi parte en llanto en ese mismo instante; su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el piso y de inmediato levantó la vista justo para encontrarse con el iracundo rostro de Kai.

- Dame la llave… -Le exigió secamente y Sasuke sonrió.

- Púdrete… -Le dijo; entonces Kai enardeció más y se agachó para tomarlo del cuello y obligarlo a que se levantara.

- ¡Dame la llame! –volvió a exigir.

- ¡Ya te dije que te pudras, idiota! –Le gritó Sasuke y lo rempujó. Kai no cedió en absoluto y apretando su puño con más fuerza lo azotó una vez más sobre el rostro de su contrario, que se defendió con un gancho al hígado sorpresivo que dobló al ruso de dolor. - ¿Te dolió principito? – Le preguntó burlesco.

- Más te va a doler a ti, imbécil –Masculló Kai y así agachado arremetió con su cabeza contra el estómago de Sasuke y lo arrojó al suelo, cayendo el ruso sobre él y apretándole el cuello con tanta fuerza que las venas del brazo y la frente se les saltaron. De inmediato, elevó su puño derecho y enardecido e histérico lo impactó sobre el rostro de Sasuke, que lanzó un grito de dolor y comenzó al sentir cómo sus labios se reventaban e histérico comenzó a golpear a Kai en las costillas.

- ¡Kai, basta! ¡Kai! –Le gritaban sus amigos, pero él ya no entendía razones.

- ¡TE DIJE, QUE ME DES, LAS MALDITAS, LLAVES! –Le gritó azotándole entre cada palabra, hasta hacerlo sangrar la comisura de los sus ojos hinchados y amoratados y partiéndole la mejilla. Al ver que los golpes no surtían efecto, decidió arrastrar su mano hacia el bolsillo de Sasuke y sacar las llaves por sí mismo; él por su parte, aprovechó la oportunidad para atestarle un tremendo cabezazo al ruso y después atiborrarlo a golpes en el rostro; fue tanto el descontrol que Kai prefirió arrojar las llaves hacia sus amigos, mientras Sasuke lo giraba y se depositaba sobre él apretándole ahora el cuello.

- V-vayan por Rei, imbéciles… -Masculló. Y Mao tomó las llaves, asintieron sin aliento y corrieron como locos hacia el gimnasio exterior. Kai mientras tanto casi revienta el estómago de Sasuke de otro golpe y al quitárselo de encima, al igual que un animal furioso, se incorporó antes que el otro chico e incontrolablemente lo llenó de tantas patadas como pudo, en las costillas, en el rostro, en las piernas, en la entrepierna… hasta hacerlo pedir clemencia.

Al mismo tiempo, Mao, Emily, Max y Takao se detuvieron frente al gimnasio, respirando agitados.

- ¡Creo que va a matarlo! –Dijo Mao y los otros asintieron.

- ¡Vamos a darnos prisa antes de que lo haga! –Les apremió Max y temblorosamente, la pelirrosa abrió la puerta del aparentemente vacío gimnasio.

- ¿Rei? –Dijo Emily casi sin aliento. Dentro de la pequeña bodega el chino alcanzó a escuchar su nombre y abrió los ojos de inmediato. Le ardía la garganta y no podía ni siquiera hablar del frío, el hambre y la sed por lo que desesperadamente golpeó la puerta de madera y al escuchar sus amigos se lanzaron hacia allá. Mao hecha un manojo de nervios revolvió todas las llaves hasta que, varios eternos segundos después dio con la correcta y abrió.

Rei seguía en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo. Al verlo, ninguno de los cuatro pudo evitarlo y se lanzaron hacia él, para abrazarlo. Rei se soltó a llorar, temblando.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo… ya todo está bien… ¡todo está bien! –Le dijo Max y lo abrazó. Rei, por primera vez, se refugió en los brazos de Max y se sintió tan bien, como si de pronto, todos los problemas del mundo se hubieran ido.

- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? –Le preguntó Takao. Rei asintió lentamente.

- L-lo que no puedo es d-dejar de temblar… -Musitó casi afónico. Takao y Max lo ayudaron a pararse y abandonaron el gimnasio lo más rápido que podían con el estado de Rei. - ¿Y-y K-Kai? –Les preguntó y ellos se miraron los unos a los otros y no dijeron nada. Siguieron caminando y Rei comprendió todo hasta que lo vio por sí mismo. Al llegar a donde Kai estaba, se encontró también con un Sasuke ensangrentado e hinchado de que permanecía echado en el suelo mientras un Kai no menos golpeado, lo presionaba con su pie.

- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Rei en toda tu repugnante vida! ¿Entendido? –Masculló y Sasuke asintió temblorosamente.

- K-Kai… basta… -Dijo Rei aterrado de ver al ruso así; éste se volvió hacia su 'Limón' apresurado e impresionado.

- R-Rei…

- ¿Q-qué es lo que pretendes? –Le preguntó Rei furioso y afónico. - ¡¿Pretendes demostrar que eres más maldito y despiadado que él? ¿O qué? –Le gritó.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Mira lo que estás haciendo ¡Casi lo matas! –Le aclaró Rei.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a defenderlo después de lo que te acaba de hacer?

- ¡¿Y tú cómo te atreves a enfurecerte por lo que me hizo si le estás haciendo algo peor? ¡No había necesidad de esto!

- ¿Ah no? ¡Lo que te hizo fue un juego de seguro! ¡Así se divierten los "novios" de ahora! –Masculló Kai furioso. Sasuke se puso de pie.

- Kai… a lo que me refiero es que… si ves lo que él hizo… ¿Cómo te atreves a comportarte de la misma forma animal y estúpida que él? –Le preguntó y Kai quiso hablar, pero todos se petrificaron al escuchar a alguien más hablar.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Inquirió la mujer a espaldas de Kai y Sasuke y todos se volvieron hacia ella. No era muy alta y vestía de un traje sastre negro al igual que su cabello. Un par de gafas oscuras le cubría su sorprendidísima mirada y una enorme fuerza de voluntad le cubría su suave rostro afilado con una expresión serena. - ¡Pregunté algo y quiero que respondan!

"Es ella… es la mujer que estuvo anoche en el gimnasio" Pensó Rei al escucharla de nuevo y desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar. Ella por su parte, observó a los dos chicos ensangrentados y al desganado y demacrado Rei y se intrigó; después fijó su vista en Takao, en Max, en Emily y por último en Mao… una oleada de emociones se le vino encima al verla, ahí, frente a ella, a escasos metros, ahí… tantos años después… finalmente estaba frente a ella.

Sintió que las piernas perdían su fuerza y se llenó de nervios y temor una vez que su mente enlazó todos sus pensamientos causándole un terror inmenso, mismo que se incrementó cuando Mao fijó su vista en ella. "Mao… Dios… ¡Mao qué estás haciendo justo hoy aquí!" Pensó aterrada.

- N-no… ¡no me interesa que estén haciendo aquí! –Les dijo. Ellos se asombraron. Sasuke sin decir nada más, retrocedió varios pasos y se alejó lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió. - ¡Pero se les dio un aviso de que hoy no habría clases, así que no tienen ninguna razón para estar en este lugar! ¡Váyanse y si por algún otro motivo lo veo rondando por aquí, les juro que no dudaré en reportarlos! –Masculló tratando de contener la calma. Ellos guardaron silencio. – ¡Largo de aquí! –Les apremió y ellos asintieron, conteniendo el miedo a como podían. Lia los observó alejarse y una vez que los vio fuera de peligro, tomó su teléfono y marcó de inmediato a Yoshiro, para reparar su error. - Noboru. –Le dijo.

- ¿Sí? –Contestó él, inquieto. - ¿qué sucedió?

- Olvida la advertencia… ¡Todo está bien aquí! No era nada… la escuela está más vacía que nunca…

- Pero dijiste que habías visto a varias personas entrar…

- M-me confundí… casi los arrollo con mi auto, y pensé que habían entrado al instituto… pero no fue así…

- ¡Menos mal! –dijo Yoshiro con alivio.

- Así es… todo sigue como lo planeado. –Le dijo ella y colgó. Lanzó un enorme suspiro y retiró sus gafas, para dejar al descubierto esos ojos amarillos llenos de cansancio y dolor ocultos. -¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Mao?... ¿Qué? –Se preguntó temerosa… aterrada de pensar tan solo imaginarse, en lo que Mao Chang… su hija, pudiera estar inmiscuida sin saberlo…

**E**l jueves terminó lleno de silencio; desde la discusión entre Kai, Rei y Max y la situación en la que se habían metido, ya ninguno se sentía con ánimos si quiera de sonreírse. Kai y Rei no se hablaron en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, el chino simplemente bajó del auto, entró al edificio donde vivía, subió a su departamento y se encerró con llave en su habitación. Dentro, lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue alimentar al pez que Kai le había dado y recostarse en su habitación abrazado a esa pintura que Yoki le obsequió también. Así pasó las horas; y de esa forma, notando el casi eterno y desesperante transcurrir del tiempo, llegó el viernes.

Ya no había ánimos, ni deseos, ni ganas de sonreír… pero si temor. Al verse acorralado en ese lugar que sin saberlo, ambos, Rina y Rei sentían como una prisión, y más vulnerable que nunca, decidió vestirse para la escuela y marcharse hacia ella, sin importarle las libretas, el aspecto o lo que sucediera. Le era difícil ir justamente hacia ese lugar… pero le era más difícil el imaginarse si quiera que Sasuke fuera al departamento y encontrarse solo de nuevo con él.

Al salir, una ligera llovizna helada y un fuerte viento aún más frío lo recibieron. Su respiración se condensaba por las bajas temperaturas y su piel lucía más pálida que nunca, por los tonos grisáceos y opacos del cielo y la ausencia de calor.

Caminó casi inconscientemente con la vista hacia el suelo siempre, la cual sólo levantó cuando entró a su aula y tomó asiento en su pupitre. Se volvió hacia la izquierda y se encontró con Emily, al frente estaba Takao, Mao y Max y a su lado… estaba Kai, con el rostro lleno de golpes y el ojo izquierdo hinchado al igual que el labio, sin embargo, le sonreía. Rei al verlo sintió enormes ganas de llorar y simplemente cubrió su rostro con sus brazos al recostar su frente sobre el pupitre. Sus amigos no dudaron en llenarlo de gestos comprensivos y cariñosos y respetaron su silencio y hasta su ausentismo durante todo el día. Trataron arduamente de animarlo y poco a poco obtuvieron un poco de mejoría.

Al final de clases optaron todos, antes de partir a casa, el sentarse debajo de Chu-chu, con el pretexto de esperar a que la lluvia disminuyera, aunque por dentro, todos sabían que no dejaría de llover.

- ¿Y? ¿Ya estás lista para más tarde? –Le preguntó Mao a Emily, quien simplemente sonrió nerviosa.

- No… ¡P-pero aún estamos a tiempo de huir por el país en un auto robado, como en 'Telma and Louise'! ¿no? –Le preguntó ansiosamente.

- ¡Al claro! ¡Un muy sabio pensador chino dijo! –Exclamó Mao diplomáticamente y se aclaró la garganta para hablar – "Nunca es tarde mujer… para volverte una huidiza lesbiana reprimida".

- ¡Wooooow! ¡Que profundidad tan exquisita! –Comentó Max riendo al igual que sus otros amigos, a excepción de Rei, que simplemente observó a esa Mao sonriente y serena y sintió remordimientos. "Tengo que decirle… tengo que decirle porque… ¡Mao debe estar preparada para cualquier cosa!" Pensó.

- Bueno, Emily, ponte tu casco y tu escudo, porque ¡Es hora de ir a enfrentar a su majestad El Diablo! –Le dijo después la pelirrosa a la castaña y ella asintió temerosa.

- Pensé que ella era la madre de todos los demonios… -Le dijo Kai pensativamente. Y Mao asintió.

- Sip, pero juntos se vuelven uno solo, créeme… -Todos sonrieron. "No tengo duda de eso" Pensó Rei y todos se pusieron en pie, encogiéndose por el tremendo frío que la ligera lluvia, que en lugar de disminuir aumentaba, había desatado.

-Bueno, vamos… los llevo –Les dijo Kai y ellos sonrieron, pero Rei negó ligeramente; después, al alzar la mirada vio que Daisuke y Deni se acercaban.

- Mira, llegaron las moscas –Bromeó Kai y Emily y Max le soltaron un leve golpe en sus adoloridos brazos. - ¡Aww, perdón, perdón! –Se disculpó riendo.

- ¡Bueno, Mao, me voy con Deni, mejor! ¡Perdón, Kai! –Les dijo la castaña y ambos, ruso y china, asintieron.

- Yo tam… -Trató de decir Mao pero Rei la jaló del brazo levemente. - ¿Qué pasó, Rei?

- Eh… este… quiero hablar contigo… -Mao se extrañó, sobre todo al ver tan nervioso a Rei. Guardó un incómodo silencio y suspiró.

- Yo si me voy –Dijo Takao interrumpiendo y despidiéndose al mismo tiempo. –Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo…

- Ok ¡Adiós Taka! –Le dijeron todos al unísono y el moreno salió disparado al ver la hora.

- ¿Qué decía? –Preguntó Mao.

- ¡Que ya te ibas! –Le recordó Deni.

- Ah sí… Bueno, que les vaya bien, Emily, Astaroth –Dijo formal y sus amigos sonrieron, excepto su primo que no entendió el comentario.

-Ehm, Dai, quiero hablar contigo, ven… -Le dijo Max por su parte al otro chico y sonriendo se alejó con el que más bien, parecían dos infantes al estar juntos, queriendo jugar al escondite.

- ¿Si? –Le preguntó al rubio con curiosidad recordando lo que había escuchado y Max se sonrojó.

- Eeeesteee… Mmmmh… -Soltó el rubio y apretó los puños nerviosamente. – B-bueno Dai… yo…

- ¿Si? –Le preguntó él divertido de la expresión infantil y nerviosa de Max.

- Mira… pasó algo… algo que me hizo ver las cosas distintas… ¡Sé que eres una gran persona! –Le dijo y la sonrisa de Daisuke se borró. –Y-y bueno… ¡Ahora que lo sé!... tomé una decisión… -La franca y hermosa sonrisa de Dai apareció de nuevo. – Quisiera… bueno… ¡tratar algo contigo! ¡Pero… no ahora, no es momento!... sino… ir despacio… -Le dijo Max y se agachó. Daisuke entonces no se contuvo y llevó su pequeña mano hacia el terso rostro de Max y lo acarició.

- Gracias… ¡Gracias, Max! –Le dijo radiante y ambos sonrieron.

- Pero… quiero pedirte algo…

- ¿Si?

- Dai… n-no… no te alejes de mí ¿si? ¡Si, tienes algo que te molesta de mí… dímelo y tratemos de repararlo!... ¿t-te parece?

- Max… -Le dijo Daisuke y el viento alborotó el cabello de ambos. – No pudiste pedirme algo… que yo deseara más… -Ambos se sonrieron y se volvieron hacia sus demás amigos. Emily y Deni ya se habían marchado.

- ¿Vamos? –Le invitó Daisuke pero Max denegó.

- No… esperemos un poco… ¿si? Algo me dice que Rei y Mao quieren estar a solas… -Daisuke asintió y Max suspiró preocupado al ver el rostro del chino que, en efecto, necesitaba un momento a solas con Mao.

- Ehm… Kai… ¿nos disculpas poquito? –Le preguntó apenado al ruso quien se sorprendió pero, incapaz de negársele a Rei, asintió y se alejó. El chino lanzó un enorme suspiro y se humedeció los labios.

- ¿Qué está mal, Rei? –Le preguntó Mao asustada. El viento los azotó con fiereza y la ligera lluvia los humedeció aún más. Se encogieron de frío y sonrieron nerviosos.

- M-Mao… yo… siento que tengo que decirte esto… ¡Pero! No… no sé cómo hacerlo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es… sobre el tiempo que estuve encerrado… Ehm… -tragó saliva y suspiró, se sentía mal, tanto que creía estar a punto de desmayarse. – Mao… yo… en la madrugada…

- ¡Rei, me estás asustando!

- Mao… en la madrugada, me despertaron unas voces… dos personas, una mujer… y un sujeto… ellos, entraron ahí para discutir algo privado…

- ¿Y a mi qué? –Le dijo molesta y después abrió los ojos muy grandes y los clavó en Rei. – Rei… ¿por qué me dices esto?

- M-Mao… dos sujetos… extraños, hablaron sobre ti y tu familia… -Las piernas de la pelirrosa perdieron algo de fuerza y su respiración se agitó.

- ¿Q-qué… dijeron? –Le preguntó temerosa y secamente. Rei suspiró nervioso y clavó su vista en Mao.

- Q-que… te habían estado siguiendo y f-fotografiando… durante días… -El pulso de Mao se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron aún más entonces recordó aquella tarde en que Kai la llevó a casa:

_- Eh… ¿Están cayendo rayos? _

_- No… ¿por? _

_- ¡Es que, como que vi una luz chiquita así de lejos!... ¿no la viste?_

- Fotografiando… -Repitió casi afónica.

- M-Mao… dicen que con eso, M-Mei, t-tu abue… no puede negar nada… -Soltó Rei y Mao se estremeció; de pronto la lluvia y el viento se incrementaron pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

- P-pero… ella… ¿Quién mierdas es esa mujer? –Exclamó histérica y comenzó a respirar más profundo, tratando de controlarse.

- Lo único que sé… es que se llama Lia… -Le dijo finalmente y Mao comenzó a hervir en rabia y en desconcierto.

- K-Kai… ¡Kai! –Exclamó y el ruso al escuchar corrió hacia ella, Max y Daisuke también se acercaron.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa ya mismo? –Le preguntó secamente, ocultando todos sus sentimientos, como siempre.

- Eh… s-sí –Contestó él y observó a Rei que permanecía cabizbajo. No dijeron nada más, de inmediato atravesaron la explanada principal, el pasillo que llevaba hacia la salida y doblaron a la izquierda, hacia el estacionamiento.

–Kai… ve lo más rápido que puedas… por favor- Mao no logró decir nada más. Simplemente subió en la parte trasera del auto y clavó su vista en la ventanilla. Ya era demasiado tarde, la tormenta había comenzado. Ni Mei, ni Hikari pudieron sentir ese preciso momento, cuando todo comenzaba a desatarse.

Justo en esos instantes, ambas se encontraban sentadas al sofá retapizado, sonriéndole a una muy nerviosa Emily que trataba de actuar lo más "normal" que podía.

-Ehm… bueno… -Dijo lentamente tratando de controlar los nervios. - ¡Deni me ha dicho que usted es una mujer muy elegante!

- ¡Soy culta y sofisticada, sí… pero no tanto como elegante! –Le contestó Hikari presuntuosamente, Emily sonrió y se volvió hacia Mei.

- Mao me ha hablado tanto de usted –Le dijo y Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendidamente.

- ¿Mao? –Le preguntó y Emily cayó en cuenta que acababa de nombrar a la innombrable; en ese justo instante se sintió como si hubiera rezado el 'Padre Nuestro' en medio de las fauces del infierno.

- Eh… b-bueno… M-Mao y yo…

-Ehm, mamá… Emily y Mao… -Balbuceó Deni nervioso ante la inquisitiva y ahora despectiva mirada de Hikari.

- ¡Emily es mi mejor amiga! –Masculló de pronto la pelirrosa, al entrar de improvisto a la sala. Clavó su fiera mirada en esas dos mujeres al fondo del salón sentadas en el sofá y notó como Mei al verla se encogió de… -Miedo –Susurró y respiró profundo. - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, tía? –Le preguntó despectiva y Hikari se puso en pie sorprendida.

- ¡Deni, tú muchachita! –Dijo observando a Emily de reojo y luego clavó la vista en Mao que se colocó frente a ella al otro extremo de la sala. –Y sobre todo tú, 'sobrinita' saben que sí… ¿Por qué me mintieron?

- ¡Ay por favor, ustedes menos que nadie pueden hablar de "mentir"! –Remarcó Mao enérgicamente y Mei comenzó a respirar agitadamente. "Ya lo sabe… ya lo sabe" pensó horrorizada y desvió su mirada llena de lágrimas, producto del dolor de su pecho. Hikari también se atemorizó.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –le dijo secamente y Mao dio dos pasos al frente.

- Me refiero… a que ahora mismo ustedes dos me van a decir ¡Qué diablos están ocultándome! –Masculló y Mei se puso en pie de inmediato, Mao la observó llena de ira y Hikari retrocedió un paso, sorprendida.

- M-Mao –Musitó la anciana casi sin aliento y ella la observó llena de ira.

- ¡No he terminado de hablar! –Le gritó y Mei se sintió desfallecer.

- ¡Me refiero y lo voy a dejar muy en claro ahora mismo que estoy HARTA de las mentiras, de los engaños y de todas las cosas que ustedes dos tienen ocultas! ¡Sé que hay algo, sé que ustedes han hecho algo que no quieren que nadie sepa! ¡Ni Deni, ni Kikuchi, ni Kenji deben saber! ¿Y saben qué? ¡Estoy asqueada de todo esto! ¡QUIERO LA VERDAD, AHORA MISMO! –Exigió y su voz resonó cruda y temible en silencio de la habitación, misma que luego se acompañó con el triste sonido de la lluvia y el viento caer y con la luz de un rayo que hizo que Emily diera un brinco sorprendida. Todos guardaron un pesado, enervante y aterrador silencio que fue crudamente roto por el impresionante gruñido del rayo que había caído.

Hikari tragó una fuerte bocanada de aire y Mei entonces no pudo evitarlo más, su corazón se aceleró tanto que parecía querer gritar lo que ella no se atrevía y su brazo derecho comenzó a temblar de tal manera que apenas podía contenerlo al momento que un sabor a cobre se le impregnaba en la boca. Emily se aterró y sorprendió al par al ver que Mao no se inmutaba. Y fue entonces, que con un suspiro, Mei avanzó un solo paso y clavó su vista en su nieta. Abrió la boca pesadamente y el color de su piel se desvaneció totalmente incrementando la intensidad de ese gesto de dolor que la atacaba.

Su cuerpo se desplomó al instante y al caer, con un último suspiro solo pudo decir:

- P-per-dóna-me… M-Mao… -Entonces sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se cerraron y ella, Mao, su Mao quedó ahí, paralizada, observándola sin poder moverse, sin poder actuar… suspendida en ése último suspiro… que resultó fatal.

"_A warning sign  
You came back to haunt me and I realized  
That you were an island and I passed you by  
When you were an island to discover.  
Come on in, I've got to tell you what a state I'm in  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones  
That I started looking for a warning sign_

_And the truth is…_  
_I miss you_  
_Yeah the truth is…_  
_I miss you so…_  
_And I'm tired…_  
_I should not have let you go"._


	10. Make it Without You

10

**MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU.**

**(**Andrew Belle**)**

El silencio era tan pesado como desgastante, el avanzar de cada miserablemente eterno minuto parecía un calvario; cada sórdido 'tac, tac' del segundero retumbaba en los oídos y desesperaba, azotaba con impaciencia, con presión, con amargura y desesperación. Ese día, se habían extendido cadenas de desgracias a lo largo de todo el camino que había por recorrer.

Justo cuando el reloj marcó la una de la mañana con treinta minutos ya no pudo más y se puso de pie. Deslizó su atormentada vista lentamente hacia los demás y una puñalada de desolación le abatió al no encontrar ningún apoyo, ningún sostén en esos ojos que lucían fríos y que se clavaban en su ser con rencor, con dolor… quizá con odio. Sin embargo, ya no podía hacer más, apretó la quijada, se tragó sus palabras, sus ganas de lanzarse desde lo más alto de un edificio y fijó su vista en el techo del largo pasillo, para después centrarla en la lejanía de éste y encontrar de nuevo, entre las desoladas luces y sombras del pasillo aquél apoyo y aquél valor que necesitaba para no enloquecer.

Los cinco caminaron en línea recta incómodos y tímidamente, después de las pequeñas escenitas de desprecio disimulado que Hikari no había dejado de demostrarles en toda la noche. Mao siguió en silencio cuando ellos se detuvieron frente a ella y le sonrieron levemente.

- ¿Ya hablaste a tu casa, Max? –Le preguntó al rubio que asintió.

- Sí… Taka también… nosotros nos tenemos que ir, porque si no mi mamá me va a matar… ¡Ya me lo advirtió! –Contestó el rubio. Y Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡Vaya! Al menos no sería la única persona que mata a un familiar esta noche… –Dijo seca y trémulamente con ese tono terrible que recorrió con horror el pasillo y azotó a Mao como un látigo.

-… Por favor… tía… -Masculló la pelirrosa temblorosamente. Emily observó con rencor a la destrozada mujer y después a Mao.

- Yo también… me tengo que ir, porque debo trabajar ahora y mañana domingo, por el día en que falté… -Musitó Takao y Mao quiso gritarles que no se fueran pero se contuvo apretando los labios y asintió.

- Pero yo me quedo –Dijo Emily firmemente.

- Y yo –Le aclaró Rei.

- Y yo voy a volver en cuanto lleve a Taka y a Max –Comentó Kai. Y Mao sonrió con algo de alivio.

- Y-ya es tarde… mejor…

- Sí, si, ya nos vamos –Le dijo Max abrazándola y besándole en la mejilla, acto seguido Takao lo imitó, después Kai. Se sonrieron finalmente y después los tres avanzaron despacio por el largo pasillo del hospital; ese que Max conocía tan bien y el mismo en el que había visto por primera vez a Mao. No se atrevieron a volverse atrás, todo había sido tan duro desde el momento en que Emily les avisó, todo tan cruel, tan devastador y tan grande para ellos que no sabían cómo actuar… no sabían que decirle a Mao, al verla así, con el rostro inerte, sin lágrimas, sin expresión, desesperada, agotada… ahogada quizá.

Siguieron en silencio a lo largo de todo el hospital e incluso cuando se expusieron a la tremendamente fría noche del quince de octubre. Subieron así, sin decir ni una sola palabra al auto y ya adentro lanzaron largos suspiros los tres.

- N-no me cabe en la cabeza q-que… que su propia familia… le haga eso… -Susurró Max y limpió tímidamente sus humedecidos párpados. Kai le llevó una mano al hombro y suspiró.

-Tranqui Max. –Le dijo y el rubio asintió. – ¿Cómo tiene el valor esa mujer para… culparla…?

-Creo que hay cosas que nosotros ni nos imaginamos en la familia de Mao –Comentó Takao levemente y sus dos amigos asintieron. Después Kai encendió el auto y aceleró.

Condujo en silencio y en silencio lo acompañaron Takao y Max. Estaba cansado después de la pésima semana anterior y aún así, no sentía ánimos de dejar a Mao sola. Las largas horas de espera a que le dieran un diagnóstico comenzaban a ser horrorosas y estaba seguro, conforme a sus recuerdos, que esos momentos empeorarían y la tensión quizá podría vencerla… a ella y a ese horror de mujer que se hacía llamar 'su tía'.

Finalmente se detuvo después de media hora frente a la casa de Max y este observó a sus amigos.

- Gracias Kai –Le dijo. Y se volvió a Takao. – Hasta mañana Taka.

- Hasta ahora más tarde –Le corrigió Takao y Max asintió recordando que el sábado ya había llegado; después observó a Kai.

- Adiós Kai –Le dijo y se alejó del auto. El ruso lo miró y comprendió que con la tensión se había olvidado de tantas cosas y de entre ellas, el disculparse con Max. Después de un gesto raro de parte de Kai hacia el rubio, el auto se alejó y él quedó a solas con la noche y con su casa cuidándole la espalda. Judy estaba furiosa, pero desde aquél día en que escuchó la discusión entre ella y su padre, el respeto y el temor que ella le inspiraba desapareció… aún no estaba seguro, pero pensaba que también el cariño se había ido.

Entró a su casa y se encontró como lo esperaba con la figura de su madre, furiosa y severa como siempre. Max la observó y no dijo nada.

- ¿Crees que son buenas horas para llegar estas?

- ¿Crees que me interesan tus horarios? –Le dijo él secamente y caminó hacia las escaleras.

- ¡No me hables de esa forma! ¡Aunque se te olvide o no lo quieras soy tú madre! –Le recalcó la rubia y Max se detuvo. Se giró sobre su propio eje y la miró.

- Para ser una madre… lo primordial, lo más necesario… es haber deseado serlo –Espetó y ella quedó helada. –Y no, a mi nunca se me olvida que soy tu hijo… aunque a ti si… ah y por cierto 'mamá' por… por más furioso y dolido que yo pueda estar ¡Jamás te negaría como mi madre, porque, muy a mi pesar… eso eres! –Le dijo y Judy retrocedió algunos pasos sorprendida, confundida y atemorizada.

- Max… ¿Me odias tanto? –Le preguntó pareciendo incluso tímida, sorprendida, dolida y confusa. Max respiró profundo.

- ¿Para qué? –Le preguntó. –Con el odio que te tienes a ti misma es suficiente, mamá… -Espetó y a Judy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Max no quiso ni voltear a verla y subió a su habitación, se encerró con llave y se arrojó en la cama, apretando los ojos y los puños para no llorar, para ya no volver a ser débil, para no caer de nuevo en su propia trampa sentimental y en ese momento admiró aún más a Mao que estaba pasando por una situación muchísimo más dolorosa y complicada y sin embargo, no se permitía derramar una sola lágrima, ni quejarse, ni derrumbarse. De inmediato se compadeció y se olvidó de su dolor para sentir el de Mao, ese que ella no dejaba en ningún instante que saliera a la luz, ese que seguramente en esos momentos, le quemaba las entrañas como si fuesen llamas del infierno.

**P**asaron las horas lentas y tortuosas una a una y se consumieron pasmadamente, casi al punto de llegar a ser cruel. El sueño parecía ahora un verdugo que los condenaba a todos, uno a uno fueron cayendo dormidos vencidos por el cansancio, Kenji, Deni, Kikuchi e incluso Hikari; sin embargo, Mao se mantuvo alerta e inmutable como desde hacía ya muchas horas y eso les dolía más a sus amigos que hacían todo lo imposible por no caer rendidos, sobre todo Rei que aún no se reponía de su gripe ni del cansancio de los días pasados.

- Rei… ¿no quieres ir a tomar algo? –Le preguntó Emily a su amigo que abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió adormilado.

- ¿Vienes Kai? –Le preguntó después al ruso que se puso en pie y observó a Mao. Los tres sabían que ella no se despegaría de su silla.

- ¿Quieres que te traigamos algo? –Le preguntó y Mao los miró.

- Un café… -Susurró y los tres asintieron. En silencio caminaron hacia la izquierda y cruzaron el pasillo guiándose por los letreros hacia la cafetería. Al llegar avanzaron hacia la máquina del café y se sirvieron tres, después compraron galletas y se sentaron pesadamente alrededor de una de las tantas mesas.

- ¿Emily qué fue lo que pasó? –Le preguntó Kai y ella se sorprendió. Tragó saliva y suspiró.

- Mao y la vieja horrible esa -masculló refiriéndose Hikari – y su abuela… discutieron… ¡No sé bien qué pasó pero Mao llegó muy alterada!… como, como devastada y a la defensiva… ¡Parecía una fiera! Les gritó muy fuerte… pero… ¡Yo no soy idiota, le ví las caras a ambas y sé que lo que Mao les dijo les sorprendió y les dio miedo!... y ese miedo hizo que la señora Mei se pusiera mal…

- ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo? –le preguntó Rei alarmado.

- Que estaba harta de las mentiras, que les exigía la verdad que no les han dicho a todos ellos… -Rei se encogió en su silla y agachó la mirada, mientras que la de Emily se perdía en la distancia. - … fue horrible… su abuela cayó al piso pidiéndole disculpas... ¡eso deja más claro que lo que Mao les dijo fue justificado!... ¿pero por qué?

- Ahora que me acuerdo… se puso muy rara desde que habló contigo Limón –Le dijo Kai y Rei quedó sin aliento. El ruso clavó su vista en él - ¿Qué sucede?

- Ehhh… -Balbuceó Rei y de pronto su teléfono celular vibró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sorprendido extendió su mano hacia éste y sacó el aparato. "Nuevo mensaje" leyó en silencio y sonrió.

- Me llegó un mensaje… -Susurró y abrió el recado; era de Sasuke. Su sonrisa se borró de inmediato "_Necesito que me perdones… necesito saber que no me odias, Rei… discúlpame, por favor" _Leyó y tragó saliva. –Era mi tía… algo sin importancia…

- Rei… ¿qué le dijiste a Mao? –Preguntó Emily casi intimidante y Limón ya no pudo soportar. Los observó y su rostro ensombreció.

- L-la… la noche que… que estuve encerrado en la escuela, escuché a dos personas una mujer y un hombre hablar sobre… Mao y su familia.

- ¡¿En la escuela? –Exclamaron sus dos amigos llenos de asombro. Rei asintió.

- Eso quiere decir que… -Expresó Kai incrédulo y no se atrevió a finalizar.

- No sé… pero este lío en el que nos metimos ya no me gusta nada –Aclaró Rei. Emily se puso en pie y de pronto se sintió horrorizada.

- ¿Se… se dan cuenta… de cómo debe estarse sintiendo ella en estos momentos? –Les preguntó, los dos chicos asintieron. Ella suspiró y caminó hacia la máquina de café, compró uno y seguida de Rei y Kai avanzaron por los pasillos, angustiados, preocupados e incluso dolidos. Se sorprendieron al ver a Mao de pie junto a su tía, ambas se veían ansiosas, tensas, por lo que apresuraron el paso lo más que pudieron y se acercaron a su amiga que se volvió a ellos confusa y al parecer sofocada; "No… " Pensaron ellos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Q-qué pasó? – Preguntaron. Y guardaron silencio al ver a uno de los doctores salir de la habitación y detenerse frente a ellos. Las observó a ambas y aclaró su garganta, retiró su tapabocas y respiró.

- Su madre –Dijo y Hikari levantó aún más la vista. – Ha pasado por un duro proceso de diálisis…

- ¿Diálisis? –Inquirieron las dos.

- Temo mucho informarles que como consecuencia del descuido del Diabetes de su madre, no se pudo detectar a tiempo el severo cuadro macroalbuminurio…

- ¿Qué, qué es eso? –Preguntó Mao agitada.

-La señora Chang sufre de insuficiencia Renal… el leve infarto que sufrió fue simplemente una señal del cuerpo de algo mucho peor. -un escalofrío recorrió a ambas, tía y sobrina al escuchar. Hikari llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y Mao se sintió desfallecer. – Es llamada 'microalbuminuria' cuando la enfermedad Renal se encuentra en su primera fase; sin embargo, debido a la alta presión arterial de la señora, se vinieron varias complicaciones y la enfermedad se extendió… lamento informarles que la 'macroalbuminuria', que es la fase avanzada de la enfermedad, llegó a su etapa final. La llamamos ESRD, 'end-stage renal disease'.

- P-pero…. ¡¿Pero qué es eso? ¡¿Qué significa? –Masculló Hikari atragantada.

- Los riñones de su madre no filtran correctamente la sangre y dejan los desechos en ella, provocando que éstos se agujeren, eso es en su primera etapa, sin embargo, ahora riñones de su madre… ya dejaron de funcionar…

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento. El mundo pareció dejar de de girar. Mao simplemente sintió las manos de sus amigos en sus hombros y agachó la mirada, sin ver, sin poder moverse, sin poder gritar, simplemente escuchando y azotándose mentalmente con las palabras que el doctor dejaba escapar de sus labios.

-… Su cuerpo está desgastado, igual su sangre y sus defensas… no soportaría un transplante, y las diálisis u hemodiálisis no serán de gran efecto; lo siento mucho, de verdad… haremos… todo lo que esté en nuestras manos… hasta el final…

Ya no pudo más, levantó su azorada vista y la clavó en el doctor. Estaba aterrada, quería huir, quería despedazarse a ella misma y se sentía tan torpe, tan estúpida, tan inservible… tan desesperada que apenas podía hablar.

- ¿C-cuánto… tiempo le queda? –Articuló y sus amigos apretaron los ojos adoloridos.

-No podría decirle un tiempo exacto. Cuando mucho… esta podría ser una semana muy difícil para todos. Esto depende de cómo reaccione a los tratamientos -Contestó y se volvió a Hikari- Quiero que tenga muy en cuenta, señora que aún hay tiempo de arreglar algo que no esté concluso, aprovéchenlo. Ella quedará en observación, sigue inconsciente y si gusta verla, puede pasar –Finalizó y se alejó lentamente.

- Mao –Le dijeron sus tres amigos apretando sus manos en los hombros de ésta pero ella se alejó.

- No me toquen… n-no hagan nada… -Susurró y observó a su tía que en silencio derramaba sus lágrimas.

- ¿Estás contenta ya, Mao? –Le preguntó y limpió su llanto, llenándose los ojos de desprecio y así, con esa rabia contenida observó la puerta de la habitación en que su madre yacía y caminó hacia ella. Sin darse cuenta Mao comenzó a temblar y se aferró fuerte y dolorosamente a las manos de sus amigos. Su respiración no podía detenerse y su quijada parecía haberse trabado apretando sus dientes. Hikari observó una vez más a su sobrina y después entró a la blanca y deprimente habitación donde el débil, pálido y horrible semblante de su madre le esperaba.

El verla ahí, dormida, conectada a tantas máquinas, tan débil, tan frágil le atravesó el alma y sin poder más rompió en llanto, cubriendo su boca para detener sus gimoteos. Temblorosa, también apenada y tímida se acercó al deshecho cuerpo de su mamá e incrédula y destrozada moralmente le acarició el rostro.

- Lo lamento… -Susurró ahogada en llanto. –No tienes idea… de cómo me duele verte así… verte aquí… no sabes, cómo me duele no haberte dicho te quiero, te necesito… y-y… no haberte p-pedido ese perdón que tanto te mereces… -Musitó y cubrió su rostro entre sus manos. – Mamá y-yo te amo… t-tú n-nunca debiste sentirte culpable de la… basura de hija que tienes… Mamá yo te amo… pero no… no puedo… no puedo olvidar, ni perdonar, ni dejar atrás todo lo que he hecho… me preferiste a mí sobre ella… me protegiste a mí por encima de ella… y sé que pagaré en el infierno el no haberte correspondido como te mereces… pero mamá… no me puedo detener… Perdóname… perdóname porque… ¡Porque! –Exclamó y el llanto le impidió hablar, guardó silencio hasta que se hubo calmado un poco y prosiguió – porque ahora… voy… a despedazar a tu nieta… y voy a terminar lo que empecé hace tiempo… ¡Y no me voy a detener ahora que ya no estarás!... mamá yo te amo… ¡Yo te amo!... pero ni mi amor, ni el tuyo… va a salvarnos; así como no salvó a Lia… así como no me salvó a mi… así tampoco a Mao. S-sé que no vas a disculparme… sé que no tengo perdón… pero… ya no me voy a detener… l-lo siento mamá… Pero Mao va a pagar por todos nuestros pecados…

Pareció que el silencio sellaba sus palabras como un macabro juramento. Pareció que el cielo, en ese momento se estremecía y se oscurecía más… ella quedó allí, con su llanto que parecía un conjuro que invocaba las desgracias, con su dolor, su soledad y su desesperación siendo opacadas lentamente por un odio antiguo, guardado, reprimido… un odio que despertaba esa noche y sólo traería destrucción… y dolores tan horribles, que solo comenzaban ese día….

**E**l sábado pasó así, incierto, lúgubre, pesado, devastador, desgastante y horrible; las horas comenzaron poco a poco a pesar más y más, a hacerse desolantes, desesperantes y asesinas. Mao ese día no habló, no se movió de su silla y de igual forma Mei no reaccionó; tras una nueva crisis prohibieron las visitas por unas horas hasta que pudieran estabilizarla y eso aumentó la incertidumbre y la desesperación. Se habían sentido enloquecer con cada minuto, con cada segundo que avanzaba, sin embargo, así, aferrados a su dolor y a su silencio, todos esperaron pacientes a que un día más llegara… quizá el último, quizá… quizá el final estaba cerca.

- Ya no puedo aguantar esto, Emily –Susurró Mao a su amiga y ella no tardó un segundo en abrazarla. –Me voy a volver loca… no puedo, no puedo, el mundo me parece chico, siento que me estoy ahogando… ¡¿qué hago, Emily? –Inquirió desesperada observando la lejanía. Emily levantó la vista y sonrió lentamente, algo aliviada.

- Primero que nada cálmate… y segundo ve a ver al profe Saen que está al final del pasillo. –Le dijo al oído y Mao de inmediato levantó la mirada. Era cierto, allá a lo lejos se extendía la figura de Saen. No supo cómo pudo soportar, de dónde carajos tomó fuerza para no partir en llanto ahí mismo al verlo. A como pudo esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa y se puso de pie. Ambos se miraron y ella avanzó hacia él, despacio, con la respiración agitada. Al estar frente a frente él le tomó la mano y ella apretó los dientes.

- Ven… vamos, vamos a tomar aire –le dijo Saen y ella asintió. Caminaron apresurados sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que la luz solar de los jardines sorprendió a Mao y el frío viento del otoño le tocó la piel y alborotó sus cabellos. Saen la giró hacia ella, le acarició el rostro y le sonrió pesadamente.

- Y-yo… yo no puedo… –Susurró Mao y Saen conmovido y dolido la envolvió en sus brazos asombrado de ver que después de todo, Mao, esa frágil niña dulce, era incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima; se sintió de pronto aterrado y conmovido, de ver tanto dolor en los ojos de alguien, tanto dolor que era incapaz de salir a la luz.

Para cierta persona que había decidido también tomar aire, fue una gran sorpresa ver a Mao ahí, en el jardín, abrazada de alguien. Kenji se quedó de piedra al ver a ese sujeto tan aferrado a Mao y a ella tan entregada a él. Detuvo sus pasos y se quedó observando, intrigado, consternado.

- ¿Y ese quién es? ¿No es un profesor de su colegio? –Se preguntó confundido.

Sin embargo Mao no lo notó ni lo haría aunque se le hubiera paseado por enfrente de sus ojos. Tranquilizándose solo un poco aspiró el aroma del perfume de Saen y levantó su vista, notando por primera vez en muchas horas lo nublado y gris del cielo.

- S-se… s-se me… e-está… a-acabando el m-mundo… -Musitó aterrada y él negó vigorosamente con su cabeza.

- Mao, Mao, por favor… tienes que ser fuerte… más fuerte… pero eso… eso no te impide llorar, Mao… ¡Por favor! –Le dijo alterado y en un impulso incontenible, impetuoso y alentador la tomó del mentón y la llevó hasta sus labios a lo que ella reaccionó casi desesperada, se aferró al tórax de Saen y después se refugió en sus brazos. Kenji quedó hecho piedra al verlos; apenas pudo tomar aliento y prefirió ocultarse para que no lo notaran.

- N-no… no puede ser… -Susurró y sin poder decir nada más, apresurado y sin saber por qué temeroso corrió por los pasillos, recorriéndolos uno a uno hasta que llegó de nuevo a terapia intensiva. Ahí estaba Hikari, tratando de leer algo. Él tomó aliento y valientemente se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. –Mamá… -Le dijo y después se deslizó hacia el oído de ella y le relató exactamente lo que vio. Hikari no pudo más que abrir los ojos enormes de la impresión. Lentamente se volvió a él y lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Estás… seguro? –Le preguntó. Kenji asintió. Y de pronto, de entre la tristeza de la desgracia; nació una sonrisa… una perversa sonrisa, que cruzó los labios de Hikari….

**Para** Max las cosas se veían de otra manera; de pronto no todo comenzó a parecerle tan malo y estaba tranquilo, trataba de convencerse una y otra vez que aquella mejoría no se debía a ninguna razón en especial, pero sabía que no era así… Se sentía bien porque tenía a alguien a su lado que lo estaba acompañando, apoyando, alegrando y cuidando en esos momentos tan difíciles… se sentía bien, porque Daisuke, de la clase A, estaba a su lado y hacía que su día fuera radiante.

Entraron tranquilamente al hospital, ese domingo, aunque gris, al rubio no le pareció tan pesado. Estaba, sin lugar a dudas, cansado por tantas horas de desvelo y tanta angustia, pero, de pronto se volvía a ver a Daisuke y se reconfortaba… se sentía bien, estaba bien y estaba fuerte para apoyar a Mao. Doblaron en silencio hacia la derecha en uno de los corredores que se veían algo opacos por la ausencia de luz solar y de pronto Max se detuvo sorprendido. Al final del pasillo le pareció reconocer a alguien y curioso, clavó su vista en el fondo.

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó Daisuke extrañado.

- ¿No es… Aizawa? –Le preguntó Max por su parte y su compañero observó al hombre que carraspeaba incesantemente.

- Sí, si es –Corroboró el chico y Max enarcó las cejas. –Viene muy seguido al hospital…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿no sabes?... dicen –murmuró- que está muy enfermo. –Max observó a Daisuke sorprendido. –Parece que tiene algo terminal, pero no sé qué es…

- ¿Enserio? –Daisuke asintió. Max lanzó un soplido. – No sabía… siempre lo he visto decaído pero… ¿Enserio se va a morir?

- Dicen… pero no sé bien… -Esperaron en silencio a que el profesor, que también era tutor del B-C se alejara y después retomaron su camino hacia la sala de terapia intensiva.

Al llegar a su destino, se encontraron de inmediato con el rostro ojeroso y cansado de Hikari que permanecía en silencio y después con que Emily y Mao llegaban por el otro pasillo. Al verse Max se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

- ¿Estás bien? –Mao asintió - ¿Y tu abue como sigue?

- No sé… vinieron a revisarla y luego me mandaron llamar… no sé qué pasa –Espetó severamente afectada, al instante, tres médicos salieron de la habitación donde Mei reposaba y observaron a las personas que esperaban fuera; después se fijaron en Hikari.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Les preguntó.

- Despertó… -un suspiro de alivio escapó de la boca de todos excepto de la hija de Mei. "Gracias Dios, gracias" pensó Mao y se acercó a su tía y los médicos.

- ¿Puedo verla? –Preguntó.

- Por supuesto –le respondió el médico. Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida y se volvió a Mao.

- Creo que… soy yo la que debe verla primero. –Masculló secamente. Mao frunció el seño.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó.

- ¡Porque tengo prioridad!

- Yo soy su nieta.

- Eres la nieta que la dejó cómo está ahora ¡Y yo soy su hija, así que te callas si de verdad quieres verla, porque puedo prohibirte que lo hagas! –Masculló Hikari de tal modo que Mao y sus amigos se estremecieron. Guardaron silencio y después, Hikari, con un aire resuelto, avanzó hacia la habitación. Los médicos observaron a Mao y se conmovieron.

- Con permiso –dijeron y se alejaron murmurando cosas que no comprendieron los demás.

Los pasos de la hija de Mei eran temerosos, intranquilos, se acercó lo más lento y sutil que podía y nerviosa se sentó a un lado de la cama donde su madre yacía con los ojos entreabiertos y con un respirador cubriéndole gran parte de su cansado rostro.

- Mamá… -susurró. Mei se volvió a ella con dificultad y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dolor físico y sentimental. – Mama… yo…

Trató de hablar, pero un gesto de Mei la calló por completo.

- ¿D-dónde e-está M-Mao? –Preguntó y Hikari se llenó de furia… ¿cómo era posible que sus primeras y quizás últimas palabras fuesen preguntar sobre esa maldita nieta suya? Guardó silencio tratando de contenerse "Maldita, maldita… estúpida Mao." pensó y de pronto algo le cruzó la mente…

- Creo que… estaba por aquí hace un rato… -Dijo y fingió un gesto de dolor.

- Tráela… y-yo… ne-necesito decirle… necesito contarle todo, Zu… -Susurró con dificultado y los ojos de su hija se llenaron de lágrimas de ira. "Ni loca…" pensó.

- Mamá…

- N-no, Zu, n-necesito ver a M-Mao, p-por favor… ¡Tr-trae a mi N-nieta! –Le ordenó y tras un golpe de dolor se sintió abatida. –Necesito contarle…

- ¡No puedes, no puedes, mamá, por favor! ¡Será después!... ¡No puedes decirle!

- ¡V-voy a decírselo! –Masculló Mei ahogada y apretó los puños. Hikari limpió sus lágrimas de ira y suspiró.

- ¡Mamá, por favor!

- Basta Zu –Exclamó la anciana con tan tremenda fuerza que dejó sin aliento a su hija. Hikari, se puso en pie y asintió en silencio, respetuosamente. Giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hacia la puerta; observó el rostro angustiado y demacrado de Mao y entonces pensó… claro, claro ¡Por supuesto!... había una delgada línea que sostenía toda esa maraña de inmensas mentiras en las que sus hijos y la hija de… de ella se habían criado… una delgada línea que los protegía; esa línea era el amor…

"_Ya es tiempo… de romper la línea… -_pensó _– El amor… también es un arma" _

Sin dificultad, transformó su pálido y bello rostro en una imagen oscura y terrible del dolor de una hija a punto de perder a su madre, a una mujer sola, una mujer cansada y una mujer consumida por la pena… entonces, abrió la puerta y clavó su vista en ella, en su sobrina… en su enemiga.

Instantáneamente Mao caminó hacia ella, tímidamente; se detuvieron una frente a la otra y guardaron silencio; la chica lentamente levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada perdida y el rostro terriblemente descompuesto de Hikari y pensó lo peor; sintió su sangre helarse.

- Mao… lo siento mucho…

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó ella en un suspiro. Hikari entonces, dio un pequeño paso y sin esperar nada más, envolvió a su sobrina entre sus brazos. – Y-ya… ya puedo ¿Ya puedo ver a mi abuela? –Preguntó mirando a su tía fijamente a los ojos; el corazón se le encogió cuando la vio denegar ahogada en llanto.

- Nunca… nunca pensé verla así –Le dijo. –Mao… mamá no quiere verte… -el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Mao perdió las fuerzas y se sostuvo en pie solo porque Hikari la abrazaba, de otra forma hubiera caído al suelo. –Ordenó… que te fueras…

- N-no… no, no es verdad… ¡Es mi abuela! ¡Es mi abuela! ¡Ella… ella no! ¡Ella no! –Sentenció y se separó de su tía bruscamente y avanzó hacia la puerta, sin embargo Hikari la tomó del brazo.

- Mao… por favor… -Le dijo sollozando ligeramente. – Está muy afectada por lo que pasó… v-voy voy a tratar de que acepte verte, por favor… son sus últimos momentos y ¡Lo que menos quiero es que se lleve otro disgusto más!... por favor, Mao… ¡Tú no tienes idea de cuánto me duele ver así a mi madre! –Le dijo y rompió en llanto. Sus hijos, Deni, Kenji y Kikuchi se acercaron a ella conmovidos y confusos. – M-me pidió que entraran mis hijos… y después hablaré con ella… tranquila, tranquila Mao. –Le dijo y cariñosamente le acarició el rostro para después besarle la mejilla… en un acto de maquiavélica actuación magistral. Ambas se separaron y entonces Hikari observó el gesto de preocupación de Deni y de inmediato decidió ponerse en marcha –Deni, quédate con Mao; entrarán después que nosotros –le dijo y el chico asintió levemente confuso. Hikari avanzó junto con sus hijos hacia la habitación de Mei y se internaron en ella.

Emily, Max y Daisuke corrieron de inmediato hacia Mao y le tocaron los hombros. Ella se alejó de la puerta y tomó asiento taciturnamente sobre una de las sillas.

- Pensé… que el amor de madres e hijas era indestructible… -Susurró y agachó la mirada. –Pero… ¡Ella no es, ni nunca fue mi madre!... sólo me crió… solo… solo soy su nieta… la nieta que la metió por última vez aquí… la arrimada, instigadora… la huérfana… sólo eso… -Susurró y cerró los ojos.

El ver a su abuela postrada definitivamente en una cama y conectada a todas esas máquinas no resultó una pequeña impresión para Kikuchi y mucho menos para Kenji, ambos contuvieron la respiración y la observaron con un deje extraño de lástima en los ojos. La anciana, débilmente levantó la vista y los miró.

- ¿D-dónde está? –Alcanzó a preguntar y Hikari se adelantó.

- No quiso… ¡Se niega, se niega mamá! –Le contestó y Kenji y Kikuchi le clavaron su mirada llena de impacto. Ella los observó de reojo y entonces ellos trataron de comprender algo. Miraron a su abuela y el cómo las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro y mejor agacharon la vista.

- N-no… no… ¡Mao, Mao! –Sollozó Mei y Hikari le acarició el cabello amorosamente.

- Deni se quedó con ella tratando de hacerla entrar en razón…

- ¿P-pero… pero qué dijo? ¡¿Por qué no quiere verme? –Musitó ahogadamente y Hikari humedeció sus labios.

- Dijo… que no tenía la mínima intensión de ver a una vieja mentirosa… -comentó Kikuchi y Hikari le sonrió levemente. Mei se ahogó en llanto.

- ¡Pero nos tienes a nosotros abue! –Le dijo Kenji y la abrazó, Kikuchi hizo lo mismo mientras que Mei destrozándose en llanto, poco a poco, fue quedándose dormida. Cuando se percataron, ambos chicos se apartaron de ella y Hikari los miró severamente.

- Pase lo que pase… no le digan nada a su prima… ¡Ahora está convencida de que su abuela la detesta… y eso, mis niños, es bueno, muy bueno! –Les dijo y ambos asintieron como soldados acatando las órdenes de su general.

Salieron uno seguido del otro de la habitación y se volvieron hacia ella, hacia la nieta de Mei, esa malvada que no deseaba ver a su abuela en sus últimos momentos.

- ¿Y-ya podemos entrar? –Les preguntó Deni. Mao levantó la vista que parecía gris y etérea y negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

- Entra tú… Deni… yo no. –Susurró y se puso en pie. Caminó a través del pasillo y sin necesidad de decir nada, abandonó la sala de terapia intensiva. Recorrió en silencio, el largo pasadizo hasta que encontró un rincón solitario, debajo de las escaleras y se introdujo ahí. Tomó asiento, se abrazó a sus piernas y de nuevo, cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza y carcomiéndose el alma… para no llorar.

**El lunes** inició irónicamente soleado. Tanto que parecía un verano apocalíptico; el aire caliente corría por las calles y la temperatura sobrepasaba los treinta grados. Había luz, las aves cantaban, los insectos volaban de un lado a otro… y sin embargo, todo parecía una horrible parodia de un buen día.

Llegaron temprano a clases y se mantuvieron todos en silencio, distraídos, cansados, impacientes e incluso temerosos. La mamá de Takao había ido a justificar la falta de Mao y sus primos a petición de la pelirrosa y por lo tanto, fue una gran oportunidad para calmar a sus cinco hijos, cuatro de los cuales eran sus nuevos niños 'adoptados'. Preocupada por el decadente ánimo y el nulo sarcasmo entre todos, decidió darles una sorpresa y les preparó el almuerzo a los cinco, tratando así de que mejorasen un poco, pero le sorprendió ver cuán tristes se sentían por la ausencia de Mao… y sobretodo, ver el lazo tan fuerte que los había unido; algo que sobrepasaba a la amistad y a cualquier otra cosa… sin duda alguna, ellos eran la nueva familia de Takao y eso la hacía sentirse más tranquila.

Para cuando Anko se marchó del instituto, 'sus hijos' ya habían salido al receso y lograron despedirla. Desanimados y agotados como estaban se abrieron paso entre los demás estudiantes y monótonamente llegaron hasta 'Chu-chu' que los esperaba para darles un poco de sombra y algo de tranquilidad.

- Voto por tu mamá para presidente –Le dijo Emily a Takao y éste sonrió. Kai fijó la mirada en Rei quien no dejaba de mover la vista de un lado a otro, como asustado y se preocupó. "Tiene miedo por el imbécil ese." pensó y era verdad; desde la semana pasada no había podido conciliar bien el sueño y se sentía inseguro, débil, asustado y todos lo notaban, sobre todo porque Rei no hacía ningún intento por disimular su paranoia.

- Max… ¿Y Atsuke? –Le preguntó Emily.

- ¡Daisuke! –Exclamaron los otros cuatro monótonamente y luego el rubio prosiguió. – No sé, me dijo que era probable que se quedara a repasar porque tenía una exposición más tarde.

- Ahhhh…. –Musitaron todos y comenzaron a comer el almuerzo. – Anko para presidente –Dijeron al probarlo y sonrieron levemente.

- ¡Ah por cierto! –Exclamó el rubio –Ayer Dai y yo…

- ¿Ya le dices Dai? –Dijo Kai sarcástico y Max enrojeció.

- D-Daisuke de la clase A –Repuso –Y yo nos encontramos con Aizawa en el hospital. –Sus cuatro amigos lo miraron con interés.

- ¡Es lógico, siempre se la lleva con gripe! –Dijo Rei. Max negó.

- ¡No, pero eso no es lo interesante del chisme! –Les dijo – Dai me con… -Guardó silencio ante la sonrisa contenida de todos menos de Kai – Daisuke de la clase A –Volvió a reponer –Me contó que… que dicen por debajo del agua, que Aizawa está muy enfermo… parece que es algo terminal. –Se hizo de nuevo el silencio entre todos… hablar de alguna enfermedad terminal en esas circunstancias en las que se encontraban era muy único de Max. De pronto Rei sintió una leve vibración en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono de éste. "Otro mensaje" pensó atemorizado y lo leyó "_Te ves muy bien hoy… sobre todo cuando esquivas la mirada de todos_" un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y guardó su teléfono.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le susurró Kai. Rei negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Ya nadie dijo nada más, acabaron sus almuerzos y regresaron al aula. Siguieron una clase tras otra, escuchando a lo lejos y muy de vez en cuando prestando atención.

El lunes escolar pareció eterno, pero finalmente, tras la clase de Saen en la que él mismo trató de sacar de su estado a sus alumnos, terminó. Al encontrarse fuera del instituto pudieron sentirse aunque sea un poco más en calma. Se miraron los unos a los otros tratando de decidirse a ir a casa o volver al hospital, más no quedaban en nada, sobre todo, porque ninguno hablaba.

- Yo voy a quedarme esperando aquí –Dijo Emily. –Estoy esperando al señor Jin… le hablé en la mañana y le pedí que viniera… no me atreví a decírselo por teléfono. De aquí iré al hospital.

- Debes estar muy cansada. –Le dijo Takao preocupado y sus amigos asintieron.

- No puedo dejar a Mao… ¡Ustedes vayan, descansen!... ¡Estos días no han sido precisamente celestiales! –Les dijo. – Yo estoy acostumbrada a casi no dormir con eso de que mi mamá cada vez está más loca. –Musitó y trató de sonreír. Rei en una expresión más de su paranoia comenzó a observar a todos lados y notó que Jin se acercaba lento y cabizbajo, parecía débil, quizá de más.

- Ahí viene el señor Jin –Les dijo. Todos lo observaron caminando con dificultad apoyado en su bastón. – Mejor nosotros nos vamos –Convino y Max y Takao asintieron.

- Yo no… ¿Van a ocupar a alguien que los lleve, no?

- Sí Kai, gracias. –Le dijo Emily y se volvió hacia Jin. Sus amigos, a excepción del ruso le sonrieron al anciano y se alejaron.

- Emily y Kai… ¿verdad? –Les preguntó con la voz débil. Ambos asintieron. - ¡No estoy tan senil después de todo! –Se celebró y los observó cuidadosamente. - ¿Qué sucede, niña? ¿Están preocupados por algo?

- Lo estamos –Le dijo Emily y clavó su penetrante mirada en el anciano. – Señor… le pedí venir porque… -Tragó saliva y no supo como continuar. – Creo que debe saber que… la abuelita de Mao –De inmediato el color de piel de Jin desapareció. – Está pasando sus últimos días… en en el hospital. –Le confesó la castaña bruscamente.

- ¡Santo cielo! –Exclamó Jin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde el viernes, por la tarde… -Le respondió Kai. Jin apretó los puños y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a sollozar.

- ¡Mei, Mei!

- Queremos que nos acompañe… debe querer verla y ella a usted… además que…

- Sí, sí… ¡Tengo que ir, debo estar con ella! –Exclamó apresurado y Kai asintió. Ambos lo tomaron de cada brazo y en silencio lo guiaron conteniéndose hasta llegar al auto, donde subió despacio y torpemente. Los dos se miraron, Emily caminó hacia Kai y ya no lo pudo evitar; su rostro se tornó rojo debido al llanto que trataba de contener y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

- Es que… ¡Ella estaba bien! –Dijo - ¡Hace una semana estaba bailando!... ¡Y, y Mao…! Mao… no tiene a nadie y… ¡Y esa vieja estúpida que se la lleva diciéndole…! –Ya no pudo hablar. Kai la abrazó y Emily de inmediato se refugió en el pecho de éste, cubriéndose el rostro.

- Tranquila, tranquila… todos estamos mal desde lo de Rei… tranquila, ya va a pasar…

- Para Mao no… -Le dijo y Kai suspiró con fuerzas.

- Siempre nos tendrá a nosotros… ¡Ella nos ocupa fuertes, porque este dolor que tú sientes o que yo o Max o Rei o Taka sentimos no es ni la mínima parte comparado al de ella!

- ¡Es que no llora! –Le dijo Emily tratando de calmarse - ¡La veo que se está hundiendo en el infierno y no sé qué hacer!... ¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Vamos a estar con ella… y vamos a ser fuertes. –Le dijo Kai y la presionó con más fuerza en sus brazos. – Eso haremos, ¿está bien? –Emily asintió y se separó del ruso, limpió sus lágrimas y compuso su rostro antes de entrar al auto. Ambos notaron que Jin lloraba en silencio… y lograron percatarse, que los opacos ojos grises del anciano, ya no estaban con él; ahora estaban viendo todos aquellos recuerdos que componían su vida… todas aquellas memorias, con Mei, su Mei.

**E**l trayecto al hospital, fue tortuosamente silencioso, Kai conducía con la vista fija en la calle, Jin de vez en cuando lanzaba un sollozo y Emily observaba por la ventana. Ninguno de los dos notó cuando Kai detuvo el auto, hasta que el ruso mismo tocó el hombro de Emily, quien lo miró sorprendida y asintió. Ambos bajaron y ayudaron al anciano a hacerlo, caminaron despacio apoyando a Jin a caminar; de pronto parecía estar a punto de desfallecer y eso alteraba más los nervios de ambos chicos… algo les decía, que el principio de lo peor, estaba comenzando justo esa tarde; se miraron a los ojos pocos segundos y asintiendo levemente avanzaron; caminaron paso tras paso sin detenerse, en silencio, observando siempre al frente; avanzando por entre los pasillos parecía que recorrían las entrañas de una bestia, se sentían de pronto acorralados y diminutos; sofocados y se compadecieron una vez más de Mao… sin duda, estaban tan aterrados de ser incapaces de ver e imaginar incluso, todo el dolor que ella sentía.

La pesadez en el pecho se hizo más grande una vez que se detuvieron frente a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Allá a lo lejos estaba Hikari, Kenji, Deni, Kikuchi y Mao no se veían por ningún lado.

- Voy a buscar a Mao –dijo Kai. Emily asintió. El ruso se alejó apresurado y ella y el anciano intercambiaron miradas.

- Esto no será agradable –susurró Jin y Emily se extrañó. Él suspiró profundamente y avanzó hacia el frente, sus pasos retumbaron en la silenciosa estancia y Hikari levantó la vista, sorprendida. Emily igualó la distancia entre el anciano y la tía de Mao y los observó; quedó boquiabierta. Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de algo extraño, algo fuerte y temible… algo que le recordó a esas miradas que su padre le lanzaba… "Odio" pensó y se contuvo lo más que pudo para no retroceder.

- No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a aparecerte aquí –Espetó la mujer y Jin agachó la vista, tratando de contenerse.

- Yo no tengo razón alguna que me impida venir… -Le contestó el anciano y ella apretó los puños. – No te conviene discutir frente… a ella –Aclaró después –Hagamos esto lo mejor posible, apártate y déjame verla…

- Entiendo… -Susurró Hikari y en efecto, se apartó de Jin para que este avanzara con ese paso suyo hacia la habitación de Mei; la tía de Mao siguió al anciano con la mirada y una vez que éste desapareció clavó sus fríos ojos sobre Emily, que sintió que un escalofrío la recorría.

- Ahora mismo –Le dijo levemente. – Vas a largarte de aquí… ¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de este lugar, de Mao y mucho menos de mi hijo!... ¿Está claro? –Espetó y la castaña enfureció.

- ¿Por qué le molesta tanto mi presencia? –Le preguntó valientemente.

- Porque conozco a las 'perrillas' como tú qu…

- ¡Primero que nada a mi no me va a ofender, señora! Usted puede ser tía de Mao, Madre de mi novio o de Dios si se le da la gana ¡Pero a mi no me ofende y me guarda el respeto que me merece!

- ¡Ah mira! ¡Como toda perra tienes colmillos!

- ¡Y muy grandes! –Masculló Emily. – Y no porque sea la madre de quién sea o pariente de quien se le de la gana, me va a ofender o a humillar… Yo no soy Mao, señora.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tú eres peor! –Soltó Hikari agriamente al notar que en efecto, esa tal Emily era de cuidado.

- Me alegra que lo sepa… así que le recomiendo, por su seguridad, que controle sus ánimos para alguien que no tenga tanta ira reprimida y traumas familiares, como yo…

- No sabes con quién te metes, niña… ¡Hazme caso y vete de aquí!... ¡No te acerques a mi familia!

- ¡Pero por supuesto que sé con quién estoy tratando, señora!... ¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta en estos días de la clase de víbora que es? ¿Cree que no me fijo en cómo está despedazando moralmente a Mao?... ¡Usted! ¡Usted es una…!

- ¡Cállate! –Gritó Hikari perdiendo totalmente la compostura y centrando toda su fuerza en el brazo derecho azotó a Emily una bofetada que estuvo a punto de lanzarla al suelo. - ¡Que quede muy claro que si se me da la gana puedo hacer que te saquen a ti y a todos tus molestos amiguitos a patadas! ¡No te metas conmigo! Te lo advierto… porque tienes razón, niña… Soy una víbora una muy venenosa…

- A mi nadie me pega… -Susurró Emily cubriendo el golpe con su mano, tenía la respiración agitada. - ¡Pero no le voy a dar el gusto de rebajarme a usted!... Porque muy al contrario suyo, yo sí conozco el respeto y si conozco el cariño… ¡Y le pese o no, quiero a su hijo!... y él me quiere, ¿Y sabe algo?... ¡Este golpe, yo me lo cobraré adorando a su hijo de la misma forma que él me adorará a mi!... y estoy segura de que eso le va a doler más que mil bofetadas…

- ¡Vete de aquí!

- ¡¿O qué? ¡¿Va a golpearme otra vez? ¡Hágalo!... pero no me voy a ir hasta no decirle lo que pienso de usted… ¡Porque es evidente que se está muriendo de miedo, que está evitando como sea que Mao vea a su abuela, quizá ella no lo note, pero para su desgracia, señora, yo estoy aquí y en cuanto tenga oportunidad se lo haré saber a mi amiga!... ¡Sé que le molesta que incluso haya traído al señor Jin, porque lo que menos desea es que Mao y su abuela se vean y él podría evitar su "plan"! ¿Y sabe algo?... ¡Voy a regocijarme cuando suceda!... –Espetó la castaña y de manera furiosa limpió su mejilla y retó por un segundo a Hikari con su mirada. – Me largo ¡Vieja bruja! –Masculló después y furiosa dio media vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo con la vista clavada al frente.

Al doblar hacia la derecha se recostó sobre la pared y respiró lo más profundo que podía. Sus manos temblaban, incluso sudaba frío.

- ¡Estúpida, estúpida! –Se reprendió dándose golpes en la cabeza. -¡Sólo a mi se me ocurre pelearme con la mamá de mi novio en un hospital cuando madre de mi suegra, abuela de mi novio y de mi mejor amiga está muriéndose! ¡Ayyyy pero es que esa vieja como la detesto! –Masculló apretando después los puños y respirando lo más fuerte que le era posible.

- Emily… ¿qué haces? –Le preguntó Deni a espaldas suyas y la sangre de la castaña pareció irse a sus pies. Se quedó congelada con los puños apretados y los brazos arriba y de esa misma manera se volvió sorprendida hacia su novio. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

- Eh… D-Deni… -Susurró y él se acercó observándole el rostro, a lo que Emily reaccionó agachándolo, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Él la tomó del mentón y observó el golpe.

- ¿Quién te golpeó? –Le preguntó alarmado y ella no supo qué decir.

- Este… yo… -no tenía excusa, la mano de Hikari estaba muy bien marcada. No supo qué decir así que bajó de nuevo la mirada. Deni enrojeció y apretó su propia quijada.

- ¿Se atrevió mi mamá… a golpearte? –Le preguntó de una forma tan extraña que incluso atemorizaba.

- ¡No, Deni, yo…! ¡Fue con la pared!

- ¡Las paredes no tienen manos, Emily! –Le dijo y observó hacia el final del pasillo. - ¿Cómo se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima?

- Es que… discutimos… ¡No le agrado y yo no soy… de las que se quedan calladas! –contestó Emily.

- ¡Pero eso no justifica nada! –Exclamó él y acarició suavemente la piel de su novia. – Discúlpame… -Le dijo y se apartó. Después, totalmente decidido y furioso recorrió el pasillo a grandes zancadas; al encontrarse al final de éste giró hacia la izquierda y continuó caminando hasta que la imagen de su madre se hizo más clara. Se detuvo frente a ella y ésta le clavó la vista.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó fingiendo ignorancia. Deni ni se inmutó.

- Emily es mi novia, te guste o no mamá… y no voy a terminar con ella, ni me voy a alejar, ni mucho menos voy a dejar que la ofendas o le vuelvas a poner un solo dedo encima… ¡Respétala!

- ¿O qué? –Le retó Hikari.

- O te quedas sin un hijo –Sentenció él.

- ¿Prefieres perderle el respeto a tu propia madre que dejar que una estúpida como esa se vaya de aquí?

- ¿Cómo puedo tenerte respeto si tú sola te encargas de echarlo a la basura, mamá? –Le preguntó él –No estoy bromeando… ¡respeta a Emily y a los otros amigos de Mao… por favor! –Añadió secamente y se alejó. Hikari lanzó un suspiro de agotamiento e ira retenida.

- Ahora con mayor razón… -se dijo y apretó sus labios pensando en cómo podría evitar que 'esas dos', refiriéndose a la abuela y a la nieta, hablaran.

Mientras Hikari se carcomía la cabeza hallar la forma en que Mao y Mei no se vieran, ésta última, por su parte, abría sus ojos para encontrarse con la borrosa figura de aquél amor de antaño; para ver por última vez a aquél único amor, que ahora lucía enfermo, desgastado, decaído y pendiendo de un hilo, justo como ella.

- J-jin –Susurró entrecortadamente y él apretó la mano de Mei entre la suya.

- Aquí estoy, mi amor, aquí estoy… -Le dijo él y apretó los párpados para evitar llorar, sin embargo le fue imposible, al igual que a Mei.

- Dímelo de nuevo… -le pidió ella.

- Estoy aquí…

- D-dime q-que soy t-tu amor una vez más, p-por favor, Jin… por favor…

- Mi amor… mi amor… ¡mi único amor, estoy aquí! –Le repitió el anciano casi sin aliento y Mei se ahogó en llanto.

- ¡Dios mío Jin, discúlpame! –Le rogó. – y-yo jamás podré perdonarme… t-te de-destruí… ¡t-te destruí amándote tanto!... ¡Discúlpame, discúlpame! –sollozó y él besó las arrugadas y frías manos de Mei, con toda esa devoción, todo ese amor que había permanecido inmutable a través de los años.

- N-no tengo nada que perdonarte, mi vida… porque t-tú… tú me amaste como nadie, t-tú me diste lo mejor, te entregaste en cuerpo y alma a mi… ¡t-tú me diste una hija y a mi nieta!... No tengo nada que perdonarte Mei, mi amor, porque sin ti… la vida no habría sido nada… ¡Dios mío no sabes cuánto te amo! ¡Cuánto Mei!

- V-volveremos… a bailar… c-como antes… -susurró ella de pronto y una sonrisa le cruzó los labios –Como ese verano… esa noche… c-con los relámpagos… con tu calor… -Jin asintió tembloroso. – pronto… volveremos a comer helado… y saldremos a pasear por las tardes, a v-ver el cielo… y-y v-volveré a ser tuya… por siempre y para siempre… c-como jamás debió dejar de ser… -susurró y el llanto le impidió hablar más.

- Pronto… Mei… muy pronto, mi amor… -Le dijo él y acercó su rostro al de ella. Lentamente posó sus labios en los de la anciana y ambos dejaron que las lágrimas cayeran. – ¿Esperarás por mi?

- Por siempre… mi amor… -Le dijo y triste y débilmente levantó su cadavérica mano y acarició el rostro de Jin. – Y-ya no tengo fuerzas… -susurró y la sangre del anciano se heló. – J-Jin… ya no puedo más… ¡Por favor… por favor!... T-ra-e a M-Mao… ¡P-or f-avo-r! n-ecesito… necesito verla…

Él asintió y besó el rostro del amor de toda su vida por última vez… porque lo había visto en su cara, el final estaba cerca. Retrocedió varios pasos y contuvo la respiración… "Adiós… mi amor…" pensó y dio media vuelta, con el corazón hecho pedazos y el alma gritando de dolor, abandonó la habitación.

Hikari se puso en pie al verlo, sentía que no podría controlar los nervios y el temor. Jin la observó severamente y caminó hacia ella.

- ¿Dónde está Mao? –Le preguntó y un espasmo de horror azotó a la mujer que sintió irse al suelo.

- No lo sé… -Confesó y era cierto.

- Mei no tiene tiempo… ¡Trae a Mao, necesita verla! –Hikari entonces comprendió, que era demasiado tarde para actuar de manera sutil. Suspiró profundamente y entonces, retó al anciano con su fría mirada.

- No –Le dijo y él abrió los ojos sorprendidos. – Váyase… ¡Váyase de aquí, porque hasta ahora no sabe de lo que soy capaz!

- ¡Tu madre está muriendo y lo único que desea es ver a su nieta! –Exclamó el hombre enfurecidamente.

- ¡Pero a mi no se me da la gana que la vea! ¿Entiende? ¡Y así me muera en el intento voy a impedir que lo hagan!...

- ¡Entonces tendrás que…!

- ¡Si no se larga de aquí ahora mismo! –Le interrumpió Hikari y Jin guardó silencio. –Me veré obligada a contarle a Mao todo lo que sucedió hace quince años… ¡Y usted no quiere eso! ¿Verdad?...

- ¡No me vas a detener con eso! –Masculló Jin y se alejó dos pasos.

- ¡Le haré saber también el por qué en toda su vida no tuvo una madre que velara por ella…! –Dijo después casi emulando a una serpiente letal y el anciano se detuvo. – Váyase de aquí… por el bien de su nieta… váyase… -Masculló Hikari y Jin asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiéndose consumido por la impotencia y el coraje; una vez más, esa mujer, ese monstruo, lo había derrotado – Y le advierto, que si Mao de pronto llega histérica queriendo ver a su abuela… voy a verme obligada a contarle su triste pasado a la pobrecita niña… Que tenga buen día… Jin.

- Entiendo… -susurró el hombre y limpió sus lágrimas al momento en que apretaba su temblorosa quijada. "Lo siento tanto… mi amor-" pensó y con ese paso cansado y lento, se alejó siendo seguido por la fiera mirada de Hikari. Se alejó… para ya no volver a ver a Mei nunca más.

Segundos después de desaparecer completamente de su vista, la hija de Mei respiró aliviada y velozmente se giró para encontrarse precisamente con su nieta que acompañada de Kai, avanzaba taciturna y con aspecto desgastado por el largo pasillo que comenzaba a llenarse una vez más de personas. "Más le vale a la otra estúpida que no diga nada" pensó consternada y miró de frente a Mao.

-… Necesito verla… -Susurró la pelirrosa y de nuevo ese pavor llegó a Hikari. ¿Qué haría ahora, cómo lo evitaría?... ¿le daría la misma excusa?... era probable, sin embargo, si a la otra estúpida se le ocurría acercarse, sería su fin…

- Mao… yo… -Musitó lentamente y enmudeció al ver que en efecto, la otra estúpida, el ahora gran problema que la tal Emily representaba, justo acababa de cruzar el umbral del pasillo y la miraba fijamente. De pronto todo se vino abajo, todo estaba perdido.

Derrotadamente suspiró y justo en ese preciso momento en que sus labios se abrieron, no emitió ningún sonido; a oídos de ambas llegó el incesante silbido de la alarma de emergencias. Al mismo tiempo ambas se volvieron hacia la morada de Mei.

Los latidos de las dos parecieron detenerse al instante en que clavaron sus ojos sobre el cristal de la ventana que daba a la habitación. Una escalofriante marejada de pasos parecieron abalanzarse sobre las dos, haciéndolas retroceder aterradamente sobre sus pasos sin poder respirar abiertamente, porque el miedo, el nervio, la tristeza y la desesperación se habían apoderado de ellas. La apresurada horda de enfermeras y médicos se internó como un rayo en la habitación dejando un vacío ensordecedor en el pasillo. Kai, Emily y los tres primos de Mao se acercaron expectantes a ella y a Hikari, todos con la misma incertidumbre en la mente.

- ¡No, no! –Susurró Hikari y entró intempestivamente a la habitación, en la que ya los médicos rodeaban a la anciana, atendiéndole tan velozmente que no era claro distinguir entre los procedimientos que utilizaban.

- M-Maoo… -susurró Mei casi en un grito de dolor y Hikari se acercó e ella, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Me pidió… que no la molestaras más… -Le dijo secamente y observó con suma atención como el rostro de su propia madre se desencajaba, mientras el de ella se tornaba inexpresivo, frío, similar al de una estatua de mármol, solo que de los ojos de ésta, brotaban lágrimas.

- ¡No, no, no, no! –Exclamó Mao desesperada y se acercó a grandes zancadas a la puerta justo para ver por el cristal como Mei clavaba su vista en ella, negando temblorosamente con la cabeza.

Mao se detuvo en seco, sus fuerzas se fueron, su corazón se sintió sin pulso, todo el brillo en sus ojos desapareció, todo su ímpetu, sus ganas… su vida pareció irse, justo en ese instante, en el que Mei susurró "No… Mao, no"… por última vez, antes de que su corazón se detuviera.

– No, Mao… no… -Repitió ella débilmente y su vista se perdió en el espacio inerte y profundo de algún lugar en el mundo.

Después de ese momento, todo pareció incierto, apresurado. Ambas observaron con horror cómo desvestían el débil cuerpo de Mei y la azotaban con descargas eléctricas repetidas veces… la vieron moverse convulsivamente, temblar, retorcerse… más Mei, ya no volvió a abrir los ojos; al tercer intento, los médicos se alejaron del cuerpo y uno de ellos, sólo susurró frente a Hikari la hora de la muerte y un vacío: 'Lo sentimos mucho…' Después abandonaron uno a uno la sala.

La imagen de Hikari siendo desgarrada por el dolor, la vergüenza, el odio hacia sí misma, pero sobre todo por la culpa, fue aterradora. Desesperadamente llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza y cayó de rodillas gritando ahogadamente, con el rostro enrojecido y empapado en lágrimas. Emily y Kai corrieron hacia Mao, que permanecía inmóvil observando el cuerpo sin vida de aquella mujer… aquella mujer, que pareció haberla amado durante toda su vida, mas sin embargo, solo había tenido vil lástima por esa niña sin padres y sin nada.

Deni, Kikuchi y Kenji entraron a la sala también sollozando y se abrazaron a su madre, que, por primera vez indefensa y desesperada se aferró a ellos, temblando, hablando, diciendo cosas que ninguno de los que estaban fuera comprendían; y menos lo hicieron, una vez que Deni tomó algo que su madre le extendió y con el rostro descompuesto se giró y avanzó hacia Mao, que seguía inmóvil, como piedra.

- Mao… -Le dijo el chico y ella simplemente movió sus ojos hacia él. Deni guardó silencio, tartamudeó, le tembló la quijada y finalmente, logró decir lo que debía decir. – Mamá… me pidió que te de esto… -Le dijo y tímida, temblorosa y lentamente le extendió una tarjeta de crédito. – Dijo… que… si puedes encargarte de todo… por ahora -El rostro de Kai y de Emily no pudo verse más impactado - ella, s-se siente muy mal y… ocupa encargarse de los asuntos médicos… y…

- ¿Y? –Susurró ella seca, agria… Deni sintió un escalofrío.

- Y… lo siento mucho –Le dijo tratando de contener sus sollozos. Mao entonces se volvió a él y tomó la tarjeta sin decir nada.

- Kai… ¿podrías… llevarme? –Preguntó en ese tono inexpresivo, muerto y el ruso asintió. - ¿Sí o no?

- ¡Eh, si, si!... –dijo él tímidamente y se sorprendió al ver que Mao ya comenzaba a marcharse. Tras ver a Emily avanzó hacia su otra amiga y la castaña hacia su novio. Lo abrazó y le besó la frente.

- sé fuerte… yo estoy contigo… -Le dijo, él asintió temblando y ella se apartó. – V-voy con Mao…

- S-sí, no te preocupes –Musitó él y Emily se lanzó apresurada detrás de Kai y de Mao que ya estaban a punto de salir del edificio.

Al encontrarse afuera, el aire frío de la noche les azotó la piel y Mao se detuvo y suspiró fuerte, para luego observar a sus amigos, sin poder hablar, sin poder moverse, sin poder llorar por más desesperación que la estuviera consumiendo. Ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un hueco en el estómago, se acercaron a ella y la miraron fijamente a los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir.

- Se… me fue… se me fue… -logró articular Mao casi sin aliento y los dos, Kai y Emily, al mismo tiempo se lanzaron hacia ella envolviéndola en sus brazos, ellos derramaron más lágrimas que la nieta de Mei, que no era capaz de soltar ningún sollozo, simplemente se quedó ahí, observando el cielo, sintiendo el frío viento recorriéndole la piel, y creyendo estar dormida, soñando la más horrible de las pesadillas… esa que jamás olvidaría.

Hasta ese momento, no eran capaces de comprender cómo la vida podía irse por completo simplemente tirando de un ligero y único hilo, capaz de destrozar todo un tejido de sentimientos y de cariño. Hasta ese momento, ellos sabían de la maldad, mas nunca le habían visto la cara de frente, jamás se habían topado con ella ni habían luchado… ahí, en ese instante, eran inexpertos, torpes, débiles niños tratando de aferrarse con uñas y dientes a las hileras del mundo para no caer al vacío… eran inocentes, porque en sus mentes y en sus corazones inexpertos no había capacidad de comprender, cómo una persona podía ser capaz de los más bajos y viles actos, sólo por encubrir, justificar y culpar a los demás por la oscuridad de su propio corazón corrupto y podrido. Hasta ese momento, habían sido inocentes, habían sido niños… sin embargo, esa inocencia, ese rastro de infancia, ya no existiría más… porque la dura prueba comenzaba ahora… y no se detendría, hasta hacerles trizas la vida…

Kai se encargó de avisar a Takao, Rei y Max, quienes, esta vez, con la segura aprobación de sus familias, salieron de sus casas casi a las nueve de la noche, para encontrarse en un mismo sitio, donde Kai les recogería y los llevaría a la funeraria donde Mao y Emily esperaban comprar… todo lo que fuera necesario. Mao no habló, se limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza todo lo que el hombre que les atendía les decía. Les enumeraba características, les daba cifras, les ofrecía confort post-mortem, pero nada de eso importaba, Mao solo quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

- El acabado en caoba lo hace único, además que su durabilida…

- ¡Disculpe! –Le interrumpió finalmente la pelirrosa. - ¿Me hace el favor de callarse un segundo y escuchar?… -Le preguntó y el hombre quedó mudo.

- S-sí… disculpe…

- Sólo… busco, d-dónde sepultar a mi abuela… ¡a mi único familiar!... mejor dicho, al único familiar que yo creí que me quería… sólo busco, un lugar en donde ella pueda descansar y todos nosotros podamos tomar café y oler el suave aroma de las flores… ¡sólo quiero… que ella descanse! –Balbuceó y cubrió su rostro, respirando con dificultad. Emily la abrazó.

- ¡tranquila, tranquila! –Le dijo y Mao asintió.

- Tenemos un paquete… el ataúd es de buena calidad, con una duración máxima de siete años… y, le prometo que ella descansará plenamente, con muchas flores y café suficiente para los demás. –Le dijo él conmovido.

- Gracias… ¿necesito hacer algún trámite?... porque soy menor de edad –Le dijo Mao y el hombre negó.

- A no ser que… quiera preparar el cuerpo…

- Eso lo decidirá la señora Hikari… -Se dijo Mao y extendió la tarjeta de crédito. –Le hablaré y vendrá a firmar… usted, arréglese con ella…

- Entendido –Susurró el sujeto, tomó la tarjeta y se alejó hacia la caja. Mao tomó su teléfono y marcó a Deni, Emily notó que las manos de su amiga temblaban y un nudo le provocó dolor en la garganta.

- Deni… dile a tu mamá que ya está listo, solo tiene que venir y hablar con el encargado, necesita aprobación por si el cuerpo será preparado –Dijo inmutablemente. – Si, Funeraria 'Saint Paul'… si, si… bien, ella sabrá donde, la que está cerca de casa… si, yo iré a preparar todo y esperar a que llegue… entiendo… -finalizó y colgó. Guardó silencio varios segundos y después observó a Emily –Ya… verdaderamente no sé… por qué tengo que quedarme yo en este mundo… con esa gente… en esta vida… ¡Ya no hay razón, Emily, ya no tengo razón, ni apoyo, ni nada, NI NADA PARA ESTAR AQUÍ! –Gritó y apretó los dientes y cubrió su boca para no hablar. Emily dejó que sus ojos lloraran y abrazó a Mao. Se sentía tan impotente, tan estúpida de no saber cómo ayudarla, cómo levantarla del agujero en el que había caído… se sentía tan poca cosa, que le costaba si quiera ver a Mao de frente.

- Ven, vamos, vamos para afuera –Le invitó y Mao asintió. Así, abrazándola caminaron despacio y salieron del poco ostentoso negocio funerario. Sin decir nada se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada encogidas de frío y esperaron sin hablar. Emily resintió de nuevo el golpe que Hikari le había otorgado muy bondadosamente pero evitó quejarse para no incomodar más a su amiga. – Mao… sería posible… -le susurró de pronto la castaña y su amiga la miró. El viento alborotó los cabellos de las dos y las encogió más aún de frío.

- ¿Si? –Le preguntó Mao. Emily agachó la mirada.

- ¿Sería… posible que nos vieras a Kai, a Max, a Taka, a Rei y a mi… como tu razón de estar? –Le preguntó y el corazón de Mao se encogió estremecido. – Porque… ahora, puede sonar irónico, estúpido… ridículo quizá, pero, nosotros somos tu familia… somos tus seres queridos, los que te cuidamos, los que nos preocupamos por ti y lo que no te vamos a dejar… ¡Sé que no hay lazo de sangre ni un papel que grite 'Si, están unidos por algo les guste o no'!… pero te guste o no a ti, ahora y siempre vas a tenernos… porque te queremos… -Mao asintió trémulamente, respirando agitada una vez más.

- Me guste o no… -Repitió y Emily afirmó.

- Así que… tienes que irte haciendo a la idea…

- Sí… sí… voy a tener que soportarlos a mi lado toda la vida, me guste o no… ¿verdad?

- siempre… -Le dijo Emily y la abrazó de nuevo –Siempre voy a estar… siempre vamos a estar todos…

Mao se hundió el pecho de Emily temblando, con los nervios endurecidos, la piel enrojecida y con sus manos temblorosas y tensas, mismas que llevó a su cabeza y apretó sus cabello para luego apretar también su rostro.

- No puedo más… ya no puedo dar más… -susurró con lo poco que tenía de voz.

- Sí puedes… -Le dijo de pronto la voz de Takao a espaldas suyas. Ambas se volvieron y observaron a sus cuatro amigos. Max se adelantó y se sentó a un lado de Mao, inmediatamente la abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

- Te quiero mucho, eh, tú lo sabes… -Le dijo y la besó nuevamente. Mao correspondió al abrazo, casi aferrándose a él. Después se pusieron en pie los tres y Takao y Rei rodearon a Mao, la abrazaron en silencio, cerrando los ojos, cubriéndola con eso que ellos podían representar para ella, esa esperanza, ese alivio a la soledad, esa compañía, esas sonrisas… ese todo que ahora parecía tan perdido.

El tiempo pareció incierto, de un instante bajo el frío cobijo de la noche, al otro, se encontraban ya dentro del lúgubre y vacío hogar de Mei, casi tres horas después de su fallecimiento. El silencio parecía insoportable, se combinaba con el lejano y triste cantar del viento del otoño recorriendo la ciudad y con esa atmósfera con aroma a flores y a incienso, a cera de velas y pronto a café cargado. Mao observó en silencio los alcatraces blancos y los tulipanes del mismo color, eran los favoritos de Mei, incluso los claveles.

Kai se había encargado de comprar rosas blancas y Takao de avisar a sus padres, Emily a Jin y Rei a su tía. Max, sin saber qué hacer, se dispuso a limpiar el lugar, Mao lo miró conmovida, allá, él solo danzando con una escoba vieja, tratando de encontrar su refugio… solo como ella, solo, pero luchando constantemente. Ella permaneció ahí, en la escalera, tanto tiempo del que no supo nada, porque toda noción se había ido, solo sabía que sus amigos estaban a su lado.

Notó que Hikari había llegado y que, en silencio subió a su habitación a vestirse de igual manera sus primos, supo que el equipo de la funeraria había instalado las sillas, habían incluso colocado más flores, que Emily y Kai se habían retirado para vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión, que volvieron pronto, pero a ella nada le importaba ya… sólo una cosa… esa única, que la hizo dar un salto de ansia de pronto: el cuerpo finalmente había llegado. Pareció ver todo lentamente, torturante y desesperante. El pedestal con el ataúd entró lentamente por la puerta principal, siendo empujado por dos hombres, moviéndose pasmoso, lento, despacio… desgarrador. Poco a poco, avanzó hasta llegar a su lugar, a la sala, en donde habían desplazado todo, para centrar la caja y dejarla reposar ahí, rodeada de velas, inciensos, rezos y cánticos.

Mao se desplazó con su vestido negro hacia la segunda fila de sillas y tomó asiento en medio de éstas. Sus ahora inseparables ángeles del funeral se sentaron junto a ella, a ambos lados, y en silencio, abrazándola y besándola cada pocos minutos, dejaron las horas continuar. La noche se hizo más oscura y fría, se llenó de gente desconocida, que parecía elegante, y se vacío a veces, para más tarde llenarse de nuevo.

Una y otra vez, a los oídos de Mao llegaron los sollozos de Hikari, de los hijos de esta y de varias mujeres que corrían hacia ella para darle el pésame… tantas personas que ella jamás había visto, y que, irónicamente, ni siquiera Mei había visto en tantos años… personas que la habían dejado abandonada enferma, sola, cargando con 4 adolescentes, triste, acabada… y que ahora iban y se posaban frente a un ataúd y le lloraban y le llevaban flores… personas que jamás le tendieron una mano y que, sin embargo estaban ahí y se sentían totalmente dignos y con derecho de ver ese cuerpo ahora frío, dormir el sueño eterno… y ella, ella no era capaz de incorporarse de su silla y de acercarse un centímetro más… ella, que había compartido su vida entera con esa mujer que ahora descansaba, no se sentía digna de llorarle una sola lágrima, mientras que todos lo hacían.

Tantos recuerdos se le venían a la mente, tantas palabras, tantos regaños, tanta vida… que ahora ya no estaba, que ya jamás estaría y no lograba comprender cómo podría ella seguir viva después de perder a la máxima representación de toda su vida… no entendía, como todos podían llorar, cuando no sentían ni el uno por ciento del dolor que ella llevaba cargando consigo… mucho menos ellos, Deni, Kenji, Kikuchi y Hikari. De pronto, un ahora viejo recuerdo de cierta mañana de un inicio de clases le vino a la mente y se mordió los labios, al ver tan claras las imágenes de ese día en su mente, ahora azotándola tan fuerte, tan dolorosamente que creyó caer en pedazos en ese momento:

"_¡Pero por supuesto!... Te irás sin ella… una vez que lleves a la abuela al hospital"_ Le había dicho Deni aquella mañana, y después agregó con toda hipocresía y todo cinismo "_porque tiene muriéndose más de media hora… y… pues… no le vaya a pasar algo malo, ¿no?..._" Aún recordaba esas sonrisas retorcidas en placer inhumano… y esa desesperación suya, aún podía sentirla.

"_¿No… no… no le dieron… la medicina?_" Recordó que había dicho con el aliento desfalleciéndole y después logró ver de nuevo la falsa sorpresa en los rostros de los tres.

"_¡Sabía que algo se me olvidaba!_" Había agregado Kenji justo antes de salir partiéndose de risa de la casa.

-Dios… -susurró desesperada y Kai le tocó el hombro tiernamente. De pronto ella notó que la casa estaba extrañamente iluminada.

- Ya es hora, Mao… -Le dijo el ruso y ella lo supo; el día había llegado…

Ese martes dieciocho de octubre, sepultaría a su abuela… y a todo lo que su vida había sido, hasta ese momento. Los seis chicos, se volvieron hacia los hombres que lentamente comenzaron a desplazar el ataúd. Mao se puso en pie, azorada, aterrada.

- ¡Pero, pero, es muy pronto! –Exclamó confusa. - ¡Es muy pronto!

Emily no soportó la expresión de dolor de Mao y prefirió alejarse un poco para tomar lo más mínimo de fuerzas que pudiera agarrar. Estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien, que la detuvo gentilmente de los hombros. Ella se volvió hacia el sujeto, era Jin, que parecía haber envejecido cinco años más.

- Tengo que hablar con Mao… -Le dijo el hombre. –Esa mujer, Hikari…

- Lo sé… -Le interrumpió Emily y Jin la miró asombrado. –Pero ahora no es momento, esperemos un poco, por favor… -El hombre asintió y suspirando, ambos se acercaron a Mao y caminaron con ella hacia el auto de Kai y una vez ahí, hacia el cementerio, porque Mei siempre pidió ser sepultada, no importando su religión y sus creencias.

La fría mañana se había cubierto de una niebla densa, húmeda y deprimente. El cementerio se encontraba vacío, sin embargo, la empresa funeraria que resultó ser bastante eficiente, ya había colocado las sillas y las lonas parasoles. Pronto, los autos comenzaron a llegar, uno tras otro, todos siguiendo el rastro de la carroza fúnebre donde Mei era llevada a su última morada. Los extraños se habían multiplicado a leer la esquela de Chang Mei en varios periódicos … extraños para Mao y sus primos quizá, mas no para Hikari, que al ver tantos rostros reunidos los recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo le agolpaban la mente… tantas historias, tanto pasado… todo se había reunido ahí, incluso… incluso… ella.

- No puede ser… -susurró al ver por la ventanilla del auto, a otro coche más, alejado de todos, donde, vestida igualmente de negro y con grandes gafas oscuras cubriéndole el rostro, estaba ella, ahí, en el sepelio… - Lia… -Dijo y apretó los párpados, para luego bajar del auto y caminar, sin volverse a aquella mujer que detrás de sus lentes oscuros también lloraba.

La ceremonia inició en pocos segundos, se alzaron oraciones y cantos, se lloró, se compadeció y todo pareció volverse un bullicio extraño e inútil, porque ya nada volvería a ser igual. Hikari, Deni, Kikuchi y Kenji tomaron de nuevo asiento en la primera fila de bancas, con ese aspecto cansado y triste, agotado, que ya no podían disimular. Ellos encabezaron la ceremonia, sin embargo, Mao los miró llorar otra vez, vio a Hikari ahogarse en pena, hundirse entre sus manos, sollozar y a sus primos acompañarla y cuidar de ella y sintió náuseas.

Lentamente, sin ánimos, sin deseos de nada, sin oportunidad de nada, dio media vuelta y se alejó, avanzando decididamente entre la niebla y la gente que observaban conmovidos a la pobre y devastada familia, a esa hija y sus tres nietecitos que Mei había dejado ya… Mao simplemente asentía con su cabeza al escuchar los comentarios, sin levantar su vista del suelo, sin importarle que el viento que recién comenzaba a llegar como un invitado más, le colocara el cabello en los ojos y le impidiera ver con claridad; sin pensar ya en nada, en silencio, monótona, casi invisible, desplazándose como una sombra más de la mañana… hasta que, se detuvo debajo de un sauce; distante, tanto que los ruidos de la reunión parecían ya murmullos.

Cansada masajeó sus pulverizados párpados con la yema de sus dedos. Jin allá, en medio de la multitud la vio alejarse y su estómago se encogió. Agotado y destrozado, se incorporó de su silla con dificultad y avanzó entre la gente y la niebla que se dispersaba lentamente debido al viento que corría ya con mayor velocidad. No podía apartar su vista de aquella pequeña figura delgada y solitaria, frágil y al mismo tiempo, fuerte como una muralla de hierro… esa figura era su nieta, que era idéntica a su madre, pero, por sobretodo a su abuela. Él sabía, sabía todo, él había estado ahí, justo en ese momento en el que Mei le suplicó verla… él sabía del daño que ambas habían recibido… y le carcomía tanto, que en ese mismo instante, en el que se posó frente a Mao, ya no pudo soportarlo más.

- Mao –Musitó con esa vieja voz cansada y ella levantó su inexpresivo rostro. - ¿n-no vas a acercarte a ver a t-tu abuela?

Ella guardó silencio. El viento sopló con más fuerza, frío y tenebroso, provocando que todos los presentes se estremecieran.

- ¿Para qué voy a querer ver el cadáver de una mujer que al final de sus días decidió despreciar y odiar a la única persona en todo el mundo, que la quiso como a una madre, que cuidó de ella, que la apoyó… que la amó por sobre todo y por sobre todos? –Masculló reteniendo su ira y su dolor y los ojos de Jin lloraron. - ¿Para qué, eh? ¡¿Para qué querría alguien acercarse a ver un espectáculo tan hipócrita y deshonesto como el que todos esos están montando allá?... ¿usted lo entiende?... ¡Porque yo no! –Le gritó de frente, con los ojos fijos en el anciano rostro del hombre y llenos, por primera vez, de humedad… de lágrimas de ira, asco, furia y pena.

-'Ya no tengo fuerzas…' -susurró Jin de pronto con sus ojos perdidos en ese último recuerdo y la expresión de Mao cambió – 'Jin… ya no puedo más… por favor… por favor... Trae a Mao… ¡Por favor!… necesito verla…' –Citó y Mao sintió irse al suelo.

- ¿Qué… qué está diciendo? –Musitó casi sin palabras.

- …Las… últimas palabras que escuché de Mei… -Contestó el anciano y el rostro de Mao se desfiguró totalmente con la tensión del llanto, mientras el viento incrementó su ira.

- N-no… no… ¡U-usted no estuvo ahí! –Le gritó - ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Mao!... F-fueron tus amigos lo que me llevaron… ella, Emily me acompañó…

- ¡No! –Negó y agitó su cabeza mientras la hundía entre sus manos.

- ¡Debes creerme!... todo lo que ella necesitaba… p-para irse en paz, era verte, ver… ver a su hija, la más querida… a su Mao.

De pronto la fuerza del viento se hizo intimidante; con su fiereza se llevó la niebla y despejó el paraje; por unos segundos la ceremonia se detuvo; ese fue el momento en el que Mao levantó su vista por primera vez llena de lágrimas y la arrastró hacia la muchedumbre. Como si el mismo viento la guiara, se encaminó decididamente hacia el centro del 'espectáculo fúnebre' abriendo su camino entre tantos y tantos extraños; hasta que, a dos metros del lugar en el que Mei reposaba. Rei, Max, Emily, Takao y Kai se pusieron de pie sorprendidos al verla con los ojos resplandecientes en ira y solo dos lágrimas bajando de ellos.

- Emily… -dijo y su voz sonó tan distinta, tan profunda… tan furiosa que sus amigos se intimidaron. - ¿Llevaste a Jin a ver a mi abuela?

Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida a más no poder al escuchar la pregunta y se puso en pie al momento en que fijaba su vista en su sobrina. Emily se volvió ligeramente hacia otro lado buscando la figura del anciano; una vez la encontró, comprendió todo.

- Sí… -Contestó y Mao asintió.

- Gracias… -Le dijo e irguió la cabeza. Después, continuó con sus fuertes y decididos pasos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro… y cinco. Se detuvo frente al féretro. Hikari, sus hijos y los amigos de Mao contuvieron la respiración, al igual que cierta mujer, que desde la lejanía observaba llena de impacto a la pequeña estatua de hierro posarse frente a Mei. Mao, por su parte, deslizó sus manos sobre el féretro y suspirando profundamente quitó los primeros seguros. Decididamente, tras respirar una segunda ocasión, levantó la tapa del ataúd y finalmente… la observó.

Inerte, pálida, con ese color rosado en los labios que siempre usaba al salir de compras al mercado los domingos. Con ese vestido que jamás se había puesto por ser demasiado elegante para una simple abuelita… con ese mirar sereno… y sus párpados cerrados, su boquita apretada y finalmente… descansando ya, de un mundo cruel y despiadado. Temblorosa, casi incapaz de controlarse, Mao retiró el segundo seguro de la caja y ante el silencioso asombro y las mudas lágrimas de aquella mujer que la miraba a distancia, la nieta de Mei retiró el cristal del féretro y sumergió en él su rostro, delicada, lentamente, para depositar ése último y terrible beso de despedida… a la única madre que ella había conocido. Una nueva lágrima cayó de sus ojos y humedeció el párpado de Mei, y Mao comprendió, que en ese momento, su abuela también lloraba.

-… Te amo… g-gracias… -Susurró frente al frío y acartonado rostro de su abuela y se alejó de éste. Observando al frente, bajó ambas protecciones, colocó sus respectivos seguros y recostó su frente sobre la fría caja de madera y metal. – Dame fuerzas… -susurró y respiró la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones le permitían; después, levantó la mirada y finalmente giró sobre su propio eje para encontrarla a ella… de pie, frente a frente la una de la otra; entonces fue, que el desesperado y triste rostro de Mao se transformó lenta e impresionantemente en la personificación de la ira y el odio mismo.

No apuñó su mano, no se dio cuenta de cómo ésta temblaba de furia, simplemente, curveó sus nudillos y llevándose toda su frustración, sus miedos, sus odios, sus traumas en un solo movimiento, los azotó sobre la mejilla izquierda de Hikari que lanzó un alarido de sorpresa que se confundió con las exclamaciones de los demás y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

-… Ella… ella no tenía la culpa de sus bajezas, tía y de que a mí se me hubiera ocurrido nacer alguna vez… -Le dijo, observándola hacia abajo. –Ella… ella hubiera dado la vida por cualquiera de nosotros… ¡Que lástima me da, tía!... que vergüenza me da, que haya preferido condenar a su propia madre a la infelicidad eterna… ¡A permitirme a mí tener un adiós digno, un poco de paz y algo de consideración!...

- ¿Qué está diciendo? –Preguntó Deni aterrado y logró ver que Emily asentía, entonces, inmediatamente se apartó de su madre.

-… Y a todos ustedes, víboras… -Masculló observando a todos los extraños. - ¡Les anuncio que el show de la hipocresía ya se acabo! ¡ASÍ QUE LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ, FUERA, VAYANSE! No quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes aquí ¡LARGO! –Gritó y las personas retrocedieron. – Y eso va para usted también, tía… ¡Finja por esta vez tener un poco de dignidad y lárguese de aquí!... –Hikari se tragó todas sus palabras, todo su veneno y miró a Mao una vez más.

- Veo que ya no eres una niña… -Le dijo –Ahora… ahora te trataré como a una mujer…

Dijo y suspirando dio media vuelta y al igual que toda esa bola de extraños, se alejó, junto con sus tres hijos, uno de los cuales, lloraba de vergüenza.

- Deni… por favor –Le dijo Mao de pronto y él se detuvo y la observó. – Por favor… tú quédate conmigo. –Le pidió humildemente y de igual forma, Deni asintió y retrocedió sus pasos. Hikari se detuvo un poco en la distancia para observar a ambos volver su rostro hacia el féretro y después, se giró de nuevo, para encontrarse frente a frente con la mujer de las gafas negras… con Lia Chang, su medio hermana.

- Ví la esquela en el periódico… -Le dijo y Hikari asintió, observando como ambas se quedaban solas. – Y vi… cómo ella… finalmente te daba el lugar que te mereces…

- ¡Cállate! –Masculló Hikari.

- No… no voy a callarme… ¡No ahora que veo que mi hija no está indefensa, que no es débil y que ni tú ni nadie la va a dañar!...

- ¡¿Ah no? ¡No me retes, Lia! –Le gritó Hikari perdiendo la compostura.

- Tú tampoco lo hagas conmigo, Zu… -Susurró ella. Y entonces, una despreciable y horrible sonrisa que se mezclaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Hikari, nació en los labios de ésta.

-… ¿sabes qué?... ¡No me importa! ¡Ya nada importa! –Le dijo –Rétame… haz lo que quieras… ¡Ya no importa…! ¿Sabes por qué, Lia?...

- ¿Por qué Zu?... –Preguntó su hermana limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

- ¡Porque ya te gané! –Contestó Hikari. – Porque, ahora hagas lo que hagas, nunca, jamás vas a poder salir del agujero en el que estás metida… ¡Porque digas, hagas pienses o inventes lo que se te de la gana, JAMÁS vas a poder vencerme! JAMÁS vas a poder liberarte de la cruz que cargas encima… ¡NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA EN LO QUE TE RESTE DE VIDA VAS A PODER SER FELIZ, PORQUE YO YA TE GANÉ, YA TE VENCÍ, YA TE QUITÉ, TODO, TODO! –Le gritó y ya no pudo ahogar más, cayó de rodillas ahogada en llanto y Lia simplemente cubrió su propio rostro con su mano derecha.

- Y mira el precio que estás pagando por tu victoria… ¿Pero sabes algo, Zu…? ¡Es muy cierto, que nunca, en lo que me reste de vida podré ser feliz!… Es quizá lo más cierto que pueda acompañarme… ¡Pero lo más cierto, que te acompañará a ti, de ahora en adelante hasta el día en que finalmente te mueras sola y vieja… será el temor de que yo voy a estar ahí, siempre donde tú estés, torturándote y haciéndote pagar por todo el daño que has hecho!... Siempre… siempre… por el resto de tus días… hermana… -Le dijo Lia y observó una vez más a Mao, allá, alejada, frente al féretro donde su abuela estaba a punto de ser sepultada. Con un nudo en la garganta besó sus dedos índice y medio y los apuntó hacia su hija, que por desgracia, ya había aprendido a ser toda una mujer… y ella no estuvo en ese proceso.

Hikari se incorporó y se observaron fijamente dos segundos más, hasta que Lia dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta trasera del coche negro que esperaba por ella. Al internarse en este, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar a cualquier lugar sobre la tierra.

Un ramo de rosas blancas fue el último obsequio de Mao para con su abuela, el cual depositó sobre el montón de tierra que ahora era su última morada. De pronto, se sintió con ganas de ser el viento y viajar lejos de ahí, lejos de todo, ser existente y no existente al mismo tiempo y simplemente recorrer, caminar, vagar sin rumbo… aunque, el rumbo mismo, lo había perdido la noche anterior. De pronto tras un suspiro, como si recién despertara a esa mañana, cayó en cuenta que jamás había sentido unos abrazos tan tibios, y unos besos tan reconfortantes como esos que sus amigos le daban, mientras ella observaba el montón de tierra y los pétalos de las rosas siendo desprendidos por el viento. No quería, no podía dar la vuelta, no podía con la idea de que su abuela, su viejecita estuviera ahí, debajo de la tierra, sola en la oscuridad… ¿Qué haría ahora ella ahí sola? ¿Cómo podía ser tan inhumana Mao como para dejar a su abuela sola metida debajo de la tierra?... ¿Cómo podía vivir de ahora en adelante sin ese ser que le había dado todo?

- Mao vamos… -Le dijo Rei. –Vamos… por favor…

- ¿Cómo pude dudar de ella? –Susurró y Deni se acercó.

- No solo tú –Le dijo y la abrazó. Mao se refugió en su pecho. –Mao… ¡Mao yo, me siento, tan, tan vil!... ¡Tan repugnante!... yo… te juro que…

- Ella… ella siempre, siempre los amó… siempre los justificó y los cuidó… y hasta el último momento… nos amó como el primer día en que nos vio… -Le dijo Mao y los dos asintieron y se inclinaron para tocar la tierra. –Gracias… -susurraron y dieron media vuelta. Deni se apartó de Mao y se refugió en Emily que lo cubrió tiernamente en sus brazos y le besó la frente, conmovida. Y Mao avanzó sola hacia el auto de Kai, donde una vez que la alcanzaron, la cobijaron y protegieron del frío rodeándola y la abrazaron, mientras ella permanecía ahogada en un llanto que no se escuchaba ni se veía, pero que se sentía tan terriblemente doloroso como ningún otro que hubieran presenciado.

El regreso a casa… fue la gran prueba, a cada centímetro que el auto avanzaba el vacío y la incertidumbre se hacía mayor; a cada centímetro que se alejaban del cementerio, el miedo, la ansiedad y la desesperación se incrementaban. Solo Kai, Max y Rei acompañaban a Mao en el auto; Jin, Emily, Takao, Deni y Daisuke habían tomado un taxi para acompañar al anciano a su casa y para que el primo de Mao no se quedara solo. Mao por su parte, decidió irse del cementerio cerca de media hora después de que su amiga, su primo y Jin partieran. Había permanecido en silencio, parcialmente recostada sobre el cofre del auto y sus tres amigos con ella, en silencio los tres, uno acariciándole el cabello, otro jugando con sus dedos y el último tocándole suavemente el rostro.

No supieron exactamente qué hora era cuando se detuvieron frente a la tétrica casa de Mao y esta contuvo el aliento. Los cuatro bajaron y se encontraron con Emily que los esperaba sentada en la banqueta, solitaria ya que muy a su pesar, Takao tuvo que ir a trabajar. Mao, finalmente observó a sus amigos reunidos con ella y uno a uno los abrazó y besó en la mejilla, demorándose más tiempo con Emily.

-… No tengo palabras… -Les dijo. – No sé cómo decirles lo que ustedes son para mí… ¡Gracias! –exclamó después y ellos se conmovieron aún más. –Pero… lo que sigue… de ahora en adelante, después de que cruce el umbral de la puerta, es sólo mío… por favor… sean pacientes… denme tiempo… -Los cuatro asintieron. Mao se esforzó y finalmente pudo lograr una leve sonrisa. Los miró una vez más a cada uno de ellos y después… con el estómago hecho un agujero, avanzó lentamente paso tras paso, hasta internarse en su casa… su nuevo averno.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fueron cuatro maletas y después se encontró con Kikuchi y con Kenji que la veían sentados en silencio en el sofá. Segundos después, Hikari, seguida de Deni bajaron por las escaleras, ambos mirándola, de muy distintos modos uno del otro.

- ¿Y… esas maletas? –Preguntó y Deni se apresuró a contestar.

- Son nuestras… nos vamos de viaje un tiempo…

Fuera, el sonido de un claxon llamó a la puerta y sus otros dos primos se incorporaron y tomaron cada uno su maleta, sin dirigirle la palabra a Mao que los miró de reojo. Deni sin embargo, se acercó más a su prima y la abrazó, ella correspondió y permanecieron unidos así varios segundos.

-… Todo va a estar bien… te veo en unas semanas –Le dijo Deni tratando de contener su impotencia de dejar a Mao sola después de lo que había sucedido; ella asintió. –Voy a llamarte y dile a Emily que… que la amo… ¿Si? –Mao sonrió levemente y asintió.

- Pero eso deberías decírselo en persona… -Le respondió dulcemente.

- Deni, déjame a solas con tu prima. –Le ordenó de pronto Hikari. La sonrisa de Mao se borró.

- Mamá….

- ¡Sal de aquí ahora! –Masculló y Deni asintió. Sumisamente tomó su maleta y abandonó la casa. Ambas de nuevo se miraron frente a frente, directamente a los ojos.

- … Puedes mirarme así todo lo que quieras ahora… Mao… ¡siente todo el tiempo que gustes que eres esa torre de hierro que aparentas!... aprovecha este tiempo, porque cuando vuelva, Mao… cuando vuelva, vas a desear una y mil veces no haber estado aquí… nunca…

- Por ahora –Le dijo Mao falsamente tranquila y contenta y se apartó dos pasos, para tomar un pequeño portarretratos con la fotografía de Mei – Váyase con cuidado tía y sin preocupaciones… porque le prometo que cuando regrese, el infierno ¡Éste que usted se encargó en crear!... va a estar esperándola… así que no se preocupe… no se preocupe por nada… -Siseó y las dos guardaron un escalofriante silencio.

Hikari suspiró y retiró sus ojos de Mao para centrarlos en la fotografía de Mei.

- Adiós… mamá –Dijo y salió dejando finalmente a Mao… sola, totalmente sola.

Silenciosamente, la nieta de Mei caminó hacia el pequeño y fino tripie de donde había tomado la fotografía y la depositó, para luego tomar un portarretratos más, con la imagen de Hikari. Levantó la vista, clavó sus cansados y enrojecidos ojos sobre el espejo que tenía frente a sí y apretando los labios estrelló la imagen de su tía sobre el cristal que de inmediato se partió en mil añicos que salieron despedidos hacia todas partes, e incluso, varios de ellos se clavaron en la blanca piel de Mao, que totalmente agotada ya, retrocedió torpemente y cayó sentada en el suelo sangrando un poco de sus brazos. El silencio entonces se hizo aterrador… y ella creyó perderse en él, como si se hubiera sumergido en una cueva situada en las profundidades del mar.

- El infierno… este es el infierno… -Musitó y se perdió en esa cueva oscura… en esas entrañas infernales de la soledad y la desesperanza….

"_Oh I'll make it without you  
In my life  
Oh I'll make it without you  
Though my body's laying here  
It's my mouth that must be lying now"._


	11. Nice Dream

11

**NICE DREAM.**

(Radiohead)

El mes de Octubre cedía, envejecía rápidamente y esperaba su pronta y segura muerte que sucedería en seis días… Octubre, se iba tranquilo, se iba en paz, en seis días, contando desde ese Lunes veinticuatro en adelante, su fría y airada esencia desaparecería para darle paso a los turbulentos y grises días de Noviembre… días que serían difíciles, tristes, caóticos… y crueles.

La vida de un mes, de un ser, de un planeta y de un universo, se extendía lentamente por el mundo como una sombra, en silencio tocaba cada rincón del alma y avanzaba hasta cumplir su cometido. Días tras día, hora tras hora, la vida seguía adelante, y quienes se detuvieran en ella, perdían la carrera… una carrera sin vencedores, porque, tarde o temprano, todos, ricos y pobres, felices o infelices, tendríamos el mismo final… sin embargo, en esa simplicidad, se concentra la más grande y maravillosa de las realidades, la más complicada, la más inmensa: La vida nace, crece, se reproduce y muere… para todo y para todos es de la misma forma, pero aún así, la vida puede ser maravillosa, contando aún con el hecho de una muerte segura; porque lo más importante de morir, es, sin duda alguna, haber aprendido a vivir… esa es la maravillosa esencia de la vida, poder morir en paz, poder morir felices, por haber vivido, haber desgastado el cuerpo, haber amado, haber sonreído y llorado… esa es la magia vital, esa que rompe con la simplicidad y los esquemas… esa que, es difícil encontrar, porque sin duda alguna, la recompensa de vivir… no puede ser más, que, la vida misma.

Por eso, era importante vivir cada instante como si éstos fueran los últimos, vivir siempre conscientes, siempre atentos a cada detalle… y ellos desde hacía cinco días habían aprendido esa lección. A raíz de la muerte de Mei, algo en su interior había cambiado, habían concluido la semana pasada con una nostalgia y una incertidumbre terribles, también con soledad y con tristeza… pero por sobretodo, con ese sentimiento incomprensible de intentar agradecer un día más en el que abrimos los ojos.

Ese Lunes, después de varias horas de silencio a lo largo del día, finalmente Max se atrevió a sacar de su boca esa idea que los cinco tenían atrapada en el cerebro.

- Nosotros seguimos vivos… -Musitó de pronto y el viento meneó sus rubios cabellos. Sus cuatro compañeros se volvieron a él y después se recostaron de nuevo sus cabezas en el tronco de Chu-chu. Eso que el rubio había dicho, era lo más sabio que había nacido de la boca de los cinco en los días pasados. – Seguimos vivos… seguimos aquí, bajo el árbol, en la escuela, acompañándonos… respiramos todos los días… comemos… y Mao…

- Ella también está viva… -Completó Emily y los cinco asintieron.

- La extraño –Dijo Rei y recostó un poco su nuca sobre el hombro de Kai.

- Ella sigue viva y… y no nos acompaña… -dijo Takao.

- Tenemos que hacer algo –susurró Kai.

- Tenemos que hacer que salga de su casa… ¡.¿Pero cómo si ni siquiera nos abre la puerta?.! –Preguntó Rei y de nuevo los cinco guardaron silencio pensativos.

- Ehh… ¡Y si tomamos un poco de gaso…!

- ¡Emily, ya dijimos que sin dañar las propiedades ajenas! -Reprendió Max a la castaña y ella guardó silencio. Sonrieron extrañados y de nuevo al mismo tiempo lanzaron un suspiro.

- ¿Y que tal si hacemos un hoyo en la pared, la amordazamos y nos la llevamos lejos? –Preguntó Rei y Kai se inclinó levemente hacia él.

- Limón –Le dijo cariñosamente y Max torció una mueca –Creo que el asunto del secuestro ya había quedado muy claro entre todos nosotros… sobretodo en ti…

- Aw… es cierto –soltó Rei velozmente y se acurrucó ahora sobre el brazo del ruso. El sentir su calidez le hizo sonreír.

- Es obvio que no podemos secuestrar a Mao… -comentó Emily y Max de pronto levantó la mirada y sonrió.

- ¿Pero qué tal si nos auto secuestramos con ella? –Les preguntó y los cuatro de inmediato se incorporaron sorprendidos y lo observaron con los ojos muy abiertos. Sólo el viento se escuchaba y eso atemorizó a Max.

- ¿Ya les he dicho que amo a este muchacho tan brillante? ¡Debe ser un súper-cachorro! –Exclamó Emily sonriendo.

- …. ¿eh?... –susurró el rubio y se confundió al ver las astutas sonrisas de sus amigos.

- ¡Eso haremos Max! –Aceptó Kai

- Perfecto, me gusta la idea… -dijo Rei algo extrañado por no oponerse al rubio.

- ¡increíble, yo le entro! –Aceptó Takao. Y Max sonrió.

- Genial… ¡pues ni se diga de mi!... –Dijo radiante el rubio – Pero… ¿Qué haremos?... ¡no vamos a secuestrarnos!... ¿o si? –Preguntó confuso y Emily negó elegantemente con su cabeza.

- No… tanto así; lo que haremos, será ir a la casa de Mao y meternos hasta en su sopa para que se harte de nosotros y salga corriendo despavorida de su casa… ¡así tengamos que vivir un año entero ahí! –Musitó después en ese tono malicioso escalofriante tan característico en ella y sus cuatro amigos sonrieron de la misma forma… Estaba decidido, Mao saldría de su casa por las buenas… o por las malas…

El plan en pocos, no minutos, sino segundos, más bien similares a un milimétrico instante, quedó listo. Casi sin hablar, de hecho, sin hacerlo, los cinco se dispusieron a abandonar sus hogares a como fuera, al precio que sea: 'Tuvieran que revolcarse con quien tuvieran que revolcarse' como literalmente había sentenciado Emily.

Para Takao la situación fue increíblemente fácil, Anko no se encontraba en casa y estaría fuera por varios días más, por lo que, el perezoso y consentidor abuelo le dejó sin dudar que el buen nieto Takao se quedara en 'casa de su amigo Max' para estudiar y apoyarse con los exámenes. Para Max las cosas no fueron simples, sin embargo, la excusa de conseguir mejores calificaciones en prácticas de campo astronómicas al aire libre le pareció suficiente a Judy, quien sin preguntar más y bastante confiada de la gran fascinación que su brillante hijo le dijo sentir por la astronomía le dejó ausentarse una semana… en apariencia porque como toda buena madre ejemplar se preocupaba por la educación de su hijo… Pero era bien sabido que ella no era ninguna buena madre ejemplar y que el que Max se ausentara de casa durante unos días resultaba un descanso a sus culpas y al cada vez más notable rechazo y furia que su hijo les demostraba.

Para Kai por su parte, todo le resultó tan natural y fácil que ni siquiera se preocupó en ponerse a reparar en sus actos o pedir permiso, él como siempre, solamente llegó a casa, llenó con toda su carísima ropa y otros enseres de diseñador exclusivo las valijas y salió de casa en pocos minutos y no volvió hasta dentro de varios días… sin que nadie lo notara. Sin embargo, para Emily quizá fue totalmente distinto, a ella, la principal revolucionara en práctica del plan, le resultó bastante difícil salir de casa. Al llegar de nuevo encontró a su madre tirada en el suelo bebiendo y llorando, balbuceando perdones y disculpas y de nuevo se sintió ajena al mundo. Tuvo que limpiar, recostar a su madre, limpiarle el rostro y esperar a que el alcohol cediera paso a las neuronas y le dejara espacio a Lilian para pensar. La vio postrada en la cama, aturdida y distante y pensó en ese ser que creía en secreto en el vientre de su madre y la garganta se le hizo un nudo. El dilema, era ese mismo: o ser la buena y abnegada hija que cuida de la loca y alcohólica madre en problemas así haya pasado más de un mes en el que no dormía más de cuatro horas diarias… o ser la egoísta y desinteresada chica adolescente rebelde que dejaba a la loca mujer que la parió y se preocupaba por dormir al menos seis horas…

- Emily –Le dijo de pronto Lilian lúgubremente, como apenada, como triste y ésta clavó la vista en su madre.

- ¿S-sí? –inquirió y acercó su cara al pálido y desgastado rostro de su madre.

- Q-quiero pedirte algo…

- ¿Q-qué cosa? –Quiso saber ella y Lilian la miró fijamente.

- ¿S-sabes… preparar 'Martinis'? –le preguntó y el estómago de Emily dio un vuelco. Una risa nerviosa, contenida, le brotó en los labios y se apartó de su madre. Esa era la respuesta… la evidente respuesta era que, ella, era la hija de una loca alcohólica desobligada, y que en toda su vida no tuvo una madre y tampoco había sido una hija, sino una cantinera: servía alcohol, limpiaba vómitos, cuidaba ebrios, dormía menos de seis horas y sabía preparar 'Dry Martinis'…. Ella no había sido nunca una hija, sino una cantinera… y estaba harta y hastiada y decidió que hasta los cantineros merecen vacaciones; Así que observó una vez más a la vieja alcohólica embarazada y se alejó a su habitación, preparó su maleta y se marchó de casa… porque hasta los mejores cantineros ocupaban descansar de los borrachos.

Llegar a casa de la ausente, distante, y en esos momentos despreciable Mao fue fácil… las severas dificultades comenzaron cuando la ausente, distante y en esos momentos despreciable Mao se rehusó bajo todos los motivos, protestas, gritos, elogios, mimos y actuaciones dramáticas a abrirles la puerta.

- ¡No nos obligues a usar gasolina! –Le gritó Emily enérgicamente y Max la apoyó.

- ¡O una demoledora! –Le gritó éste también y Takao, Rei y Kai lo miraron sorprendidos. - ¿Qué? –Se defendió el rubio - ¡ya le inventé una excusa gigantesca a Judy no puedo simplemente volver y decir que los astros se negaron a que los observara!

Los cinco torcieron los ojos y guardaron silencio. Se sorprendieron al escuchar que la puerta se abría unos centímetros y miraron expectantes hasta que se asomó el pálido y decaído rostro de Mao.

- ¿Qué quieren? –Les preguntó notablemente cansada y los cinco suspiraron.

- Queremos dormir en tus camas, usar tu baño, comer tu comida y respirar tu aire… -Le contestó Takao y Kai asintió enérgicamente.

- Nos escapamos de casa… -Le dijo Rei – Bueno, yo pedí permiso… bueno, de hecho le dejé un recado en la contestadora a mi tía, que supongo lo leerá hasta mañana o pasado cuando se de cuenta que no estoy… porque yo en la casa soy como un mueble, o mi tía es el mueble, el caso es que parece que yo no existo y me escapé con permiso latente para estar aquí… -Explicó Limón y Mao alargó una mueca.

- Yo descubrí que soy la cantinera de mi madre… y me di unas vacaciones – Le dijo Emily secamente y la pelirrosa se volvió hacia Max.

- Yo me fui porque entre más alejado e inexistente esté de mi "hermosa familia" más felices y unidos son ellos… soy la manzana de la discordia y la caja de Pandora, así que me fui de mi casa y necesito urgentemente el baño…

- Yo tengo un abuelo muy buena onda y una madre muy ocupada, así que no tengo pretextos, pero tengo hambre. –Confesó Takao y finalmente Mao se volvió hacia Kai.

- Yo soy apuesto y millonario, no tengo que pedir permiso así que entraré a tu casa quieras o no. –Le dijo y de nuevo la pelirrosa alargó una mueca. Suspiró y azotó la puerta y caminó hacia las escaleras contando lentamente.

1… escuchó ruidos extraños y cuchicheos.

2… algunos golpes….

3… risas contenidas y elogios a ciertos traseros…

4… más golpes…

5… se volvió hacia atrás y ahí estaban ellos, sus amigos, entrando por la ventana sonrientes y confiados. Los miró una vez más y suspiró.

- Bien –masculló Mao de pronto y ellos se alinearon como si fueran soldados escuchando a su General. – Pueden dormir en mis camas, usar mi baño, acabarse mi comida… ¡Pero a mi aire, y mi espacio lo respetan!... hagan lo que quieran y déjenme seguir mi rutina despreciable… -Les dijo y avanzó de nuevo hacia las escaleras, caminó despacio y distraída y se perdió entre ellas. Los cinco una vez más suspiraron.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –Preguntó Kai y de nuevo intercambiaron miradas.

- ¡Pido el baño! –Exclamó Max y se alejó.

- ¡Pido el refri! –Dijo Takao y Emily asintió.

- Te acompaño –Le dijo y caminaron veloces hacia la cocina.

- ¡Yo pido a mi Limón! –Musitó de pronto Kai a espaldas de Rei y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, para después depositarle suaves besos en el cuello, por su parte, Limón no pudo hacer más que suspirar tristemente y aferrarse con sus manos a los brazos de Kai, que de inmediato notó el gesto extraño de su chico. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Eh… n-no, nada –Le contestó Rei y se giró para quedar de frente a Kai y lo abrazó, recostándose tiernamente en su pecho. – Es sólo que… Kai yo…

- ¿Sí? –Inquirió el ruso tiernamente y acarició el suave rostro de Rei.

- N-no… no, nada… -Le dijo nuevamente el chino y de se internó una vez más en el pecho del apuesto príncipe ruso de ardiente trasero.

- ¿De verdad estás bien? –Le preguntó Kai levemente y Rei simplemente asintió, aferrándose como desesperado al torso del ruso que solamente asintió, preocupado… era obvio que el lindo y agridulce limón se sentía necesitado, triste… pero no quería hablar y eso le preocupaba.

- ¿Sólo bésame si? –Le pidió el chino por su parte y Kai sonrió levemente.

- Sí… sólo te besaré –Le dijo y acto seguido depositó sus carnosos y bien delineados labios sobre los del chico y éstos se acariciaron mutuamente, tiernamente, despacio.

- ¡EJEEEEEEEM! –Carraspearon de pronto Emily, Takao y Max, éste último sonrojado y con la mirada agachada. Kai y Rei los miraron y lentamente se separaron.

- Les recuerdo muchachos, que en este hogar hay reglas… ¡Y la primera de ellas, es que el sexo salvaje adolescente es hasta después de las ocho de la noche! – Les "reprendió" Emily y los cinco sonrieron.

- Y las orgías romanas serán sólo los jueves, toda la noche –Le dijo Takao y Kai sonrió y de nuevo besó a Rei.

- Yo no ocupo ninguna orgía teniendo a mi Limón –Le dijo y Limón sonrió complacido y lo abrazó.

- ¿No les da olor a hormonas enloquecidas? –Preguntó Emily y Takao asintió. Max desvió la mirada y avanzó hacia la cocina.

- Vamos a preparar la cena… -Dijo y sus amigos asintieron.

La cena resultó ser un guiso simple y arroz, algo que todos devoraron encantadamente, eso si, dejando algo para la ausente Mao que no había bajado de su habitación. Juntos limpiaron la casa, lavaron los platos y prepararon la sala para dormir al menos esa noche juntos; el día siguiente sería algo nuevo… algo mejor, algo inesperado… así que debían esperar, confiar en que estarían bien… y en que hacían bien, confiar, creer, esperar que todo mejorara.

El último martes de Octubre llegó pronto; la noche pareció ser breve, como si sólo hubieran cerrado los ojos un instante y de pronto la noche hubiera dado paso al día. Emily, tardó en reaccionar, seducida por la belleza de dormir ocho horas por lo que Takao se vio obligado a humedecerle el rostro con agua para que la Malvada durmiente no llegara tarde al colegio. El primero en despertar fue Max y les sorprendió que ya se encontrara listo, aseado, perfumado e incluso estuviera preparando el desayuno.

- Es un alien –Gruñó Emily con desgana al ver a Max tan fresco. –Viene de otro planeta no hay explicación, es inhumano que él se pueda levantar 'cachorramente-lindo y rubio' y nosotros parezcamos en fase terminal del SIDA.

- Con la mamá de la que salió… ¿en verdad crees que podría ser normal? –Le preguntó Rei mientras se acomodaba perezosamente su uniforme una vez que se había duchado en diez minutos para no retrasar a los demás.

-Y… ¿quién irá arriba? –Les preguntó Kai en cuanto salió del baño mientras secaba su cabello todavía. Sus tres amigos lo observaron y suspiraron.

- Vayan ustedes –Les recomendó Takao. –Yo ayudaré a Max con el desayuno.

Los cuatro asintieron y tres de ellos, el ruso, Limón y Emily subieron temerosamente las escaleras de madera que rechinaban tenebrosamente a cada paso. Fueron despacio, sin apresurarse y en silencio. Se detuvieron desconfiadamente sobre uno de las habitaciones y suspiraron.

- ¿Es esta? –Le preguntó Rei a Emily y ella se encogió de hombros. Era la habitación de Mei. Tras contener el aliento, los tres lentamente empujaron la puerta de madera y en efecto, encontraron a Mao sentada en el suelo, recargando su espalda sobre el arnés de la cama donde una vez durmió Mei. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos pero observaba el suelo.

- Mao… Creo…. ¡Creemos que, es hora de que todo vuelva a la normalidad! –Le dijo Kai y ella no respondió. – Ya pasó una semana… y… tú no puedes quedarte aquí, sentada en el suelo en una habitación oscura… ¡Max y Taka preparan el desayuno! Así que hoy compraremos un postre solamente en la escuela…

- No me interesa ningún postre… -Susurró ella y les volteó la cara.

- ¡Vamos a reírnos de Haruka! ¡Se pintó el cabello pero le salió mal y se le quemó y ahora se le ve verde! –Le dijo Rei sonriente y Mao suspiró.

- Pero a ella no se le ha muerto su madre… no está sola y no… no es despreciada por su propia familia… ¿Con qué cara voy a reírme yo de ella?

- Iremos a la playa –Le dijo Kai. – Vamos a la playa… la arena, el sol…

- ¡NO ME INTERESA NINGUNA PLAYA, NI REIR, NI HABLAR, NO ME INTERESAN USTEDES NI EL EXTERIOR! ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! –Les gritó clavándoles sus fieros ojos llenos de desagrado y después volvió a observar el suelo.

- No vamos a tener compasión de ti… -Le dijo Kai de pronto. –El luto se lleva en el alma y no vamos a compadecernos ya de ti, porque te hemos dado todo, todas las cosas buenas y amistad y compañía… -Mao se volvió a él sorprendida –Pero si a ti no te interesa, al menos yo, no voy a estar esperando a que se te de la gana de mejorar…

- Vas a ir al colegio… ¡Está bien, no te interesamos nosotros, no te importamos…! ¡Pero a nosotros si nos importas pero nos importa poco lo que quieras o no! ¡Así que te vas a levantar y vas a ir a la escuela! ¡y vas a recuperar tu vida y vas a sonreír! –Exclamó Emily y caminó hacia ella. Mao se puso en pie molesta pero a la castaña no le importó; tomó a la pelirrosa de la muñeca y la jaló hasta llevarla a la puerta, para después de un empujón sacarla de la habitación.

- ¡Vete al diablo! –Le gritó Mao y Emily sonrió.

- ¡Claro, pero tú te vienes conmigo después de que te duches! –Masculló de nuevo, a jalones la llevó hacia el cuarto de baño de la planta alta. Rei de inmediato abrió la llave y dejó que el agua fría diera paso al agua caliente y entre los tres, forcejeando por la oposición de Mao la metieron al chorro de agua con todo y sus ropas.

- Se acabó el llanto –Le dijo Rei y Mao los miró furiosa, rabiando.

- ¿Y ustedes qué saben? ¿qué les dice que he llorado? ¡Ustedes no conocen nada! ¡no saben nada! ¡ustedes nunca han sentido una tristeza tan grande y horrible que no te permite ni llorar! ¡Sólo vienen aquí a invadir mi espacio, a invadir mi privacidad, se comen mi comida, ensucian mi sala, y me sacan de mi habitación y me meten al agua! ¡Y no saben, no saben, no saben nada!... no saben lo que es no poder ni siquiera llorar… –Masculló y sus amigos retrocedieron, sorprendidos. Era verdad, en ese momento lo supieron, desde ese día del sepelio en el que dejó que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran, no había vuelto a derramar ni una sola.

- Es cierto… -Aceptó Emily. – Pero el que no sepamos nada, el que no hayamos sentido nunca lo que tú sientes… no quiere decir que te vayamos a dejar sola, y triste y apagada encerrada en esa habitación… ¡no vamos a dejarte!

- el que no sepamos qué hacer y seamos rudos… es sólo porque te queremos y necesitamos a nuestra Mao –Le dijo Kai.

- Así que… quieras o no, vamos a estar aquí… contigo, así nos corras, nos grites, nos insultes… vamos a estar aquí… Tú sabrás si de verdad quieres continuar con nosotros o dejarnos detenidos esperándote… -susurró Rei y Mao agachó la mirada con un nudo en la garganta.

- Así que… por nosotros… por ti, termina de ducharte y ve a vestirte… -Le dijo Emily, -después baja a desayunar… y déjanos estar contigo… aunque tú no estés con nosotros.

Los tres asintieron lentamente y en silencio salieron del baño, dejando a Mao sola, observando el agua caer sobre su cuerpo. Caminaron en silencio, cabizbajos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Les preguntó Max en cuanto los encontró en la sala.

- La obligamos a ducharse… -Respondió Emily. –Quizá nos odie de por vida… pero tenemos que sacarla de aquí… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- Es por su bien… -Dijo Max y los cinco asintieron. Desayunaron en silencio y esperaron a que Mao bajara; varios minutos después, la pelirrosa finalmente descendió y los miró en silencio. Tenía el cabello húmedo todavía y los ojos pequeños, el rostro pálido y apagado, pero aunque pareciera raro, su semblante había mejorado.

- El desayuno le quedó deli…. –Quiso decir Takao y Mao lo interrumpió.

- No tengo hambre… y es muy tarde… -Susurró y en silencio salió de la casa.

- Bien… pues vamos… -dijo Kai.

- ¡Pero no me he cepillado los dientes! –Exclamó Max.

- ¡Ni yo! –Dijo Emily.

- ¡Ni que alguien los fuera a besar! –comentó sarcásticamente Rei. –Tu novio se fue con la horrible madre que tiene y Max… ¡tú eres Max!

- Ja-ja-ja –Mascullaron los dos agraviados y salieron dignamente con el rostro ligeramente hacia arriba de la casa, con sus mochilas en mano. Kai detuvo a Rei unos instantes y vorazmente lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo besó.

- buenos días, Limoncito –Le dijo y Rei sonrió.

- Buenos días… -Le respondió el chino coquetamente y se les antojó besarse pero la voz de Takao, Emily y Max los interrumpió.

- ¡HASTA DESPUÉS DE LAS OCHO DE LA NOCHE! –Gritaron entre carcajadas y la pareja simplemente se miró sonriendo.

- Bueno… ya los oíste –Le dijo Kai y Rei asintió y depositó dos leves besos en los labios del ruso. Después salieron y apresurados y algo nerviosos por la actitud distante de Mao emprendieron el camino hacia el Instituto Yoshiro.

El clima frío y lúgubre de los últimos días de octubre les dio la triste bienvenida al instituto. Mao mantuvo su distancia ante todos y ante todo e incluso adelantó sus pasos para llegar antes al aula de clases. En ningún momento se detuvo a esperar, ni a saludar ni a observar a nadie.

- Mao lamento mucho lo de tu abu… -Balbuceó una de sus compañeras al verla entrar al aula pero la pelirrosa la interrumpió.

- Ocúpate de tu propia vida. –Masculló y caminó hacia su lugar. Tomó asiento y suspiró, de nuevo agachó la mirada y se predispuso a que el tiempo pasara sin notarlo, sin sentir y sin pensar y en efecto, no se percató de la llegada de sus compañeros ni de las incesantes miradas que Rei le clavaba… así avanzaron las horas, pesadas y difíciles… ya no había risas, ni había chismes, ni recados, ni sarcasmos, ni malos entendidos ni dobles sentidos. Ahora solo eran seis chicos perdidos y preocupados metidos a fuerza en un aula, tensos, molestos y tristes.

Cuando finalmente el receso llegó como un aliciente a cualquier tipo de sensación neurótica que dos horas de Algebra pudiera provocar. Rei fue uno de los primeros en abandonar su pupitre una vez que el profesor en turno se hubo retirado, prácticamente brincó de su asiento y avanzó apresurado hacia la puerta; seguido de Rei, fue Mao quien se puso en pie y sin decir una sola palabra abandonó el aula. Kai, Emily, Max y Takao simplemente intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron.

- ...Tengo una impresión… -Musitó Max después de varios segundos de silencio. Sus tres amigos lo observaron atentos. –Siento, mas bien, que… que ya nada va a ser igual, ¡no sé!... ¿N-no creen que, todo está empeorando o solo somos yo y mi psicosis? –Les preguntó y ellos agacharon la mirada; Emily bostezo y sus ojos se humedecieron, aún no recuperaba las muchísimas horas que le faltaban por dormir.

- Yo también siento lo mismo –Comentó y recostó su cabeza sobre el pupitre. Takao y Kai asintieron.

En ese momento no lo imaginaron, pero, incluso Rei sentía lo mismo que Max. Solitario, decaído y sintiéndose ahogado, asfixiado en el aire y presionado, dejó que sus impulsos lo gobernaran y estos lo llevaron hacia la azotea, aquella, de los primeros grados en donde una tarde de verano conoció al mencionado 'Chico-pájaro'. Tras un leve suspiro recostó el peso de su cuerpo sobre el barandal de la azotea y cerró sus ojos; al momento que el viento helado y nostálgico de finales de Octubre le acariciaba el rostro, su mente se llenó con esas palabras que seguían guardadas en lo más profundo de su persona.

_-Cuéntame… ¿Es divertido ser un ave? _

_- Sí… y podría serlo más… ¡cuando tenga mis alas crezcan podré volar lejos, muy lejos!... lejos de… todo…. De todos… _

_- Volar muy lejos… bueno, creo que ése es el sueño de todos… ¿no? Aunque bueno… es algo cobarde… y eso lo degrada. _

_- Sí… pero los sueños adquieren su valor dependiendo de las circunstancias… aunque suene simple, el solo hecho de desaparecer para huir, puede ser lo más valioso a alcanzar desde el punto de vista de cada ser… es difícil comprender cómo se mueve el mundo ¿no?... y la gente se burla al conocer lo sueños y esperanzas de los demás… porque no los entienden… ya que, para hacerlo, tendrían que entrar completamente en la situación de los demás… y sufrir lo que ésa persona sufre… sólo así lo entenderían… _

Parecía como si escuchara su voz, como si viera su rostro pálido con esa mancha en forma de Luna sobre su cuello, con esa timidez, esa fragilidad y esa inocencia… esa inocencia que él quizá jamás había tenido, esa que estaba alejándose cada vez más de sus amigos, de sus familiares y de su mundo… Esa, que al irse, había permitido actos tan crueles como el que Mao había sufrido, o situaciones desgarrantes como la violencia de Emily, el desinterés y el abandono de Max, la soledad y los vacíos de Kai, la pobreza de Takao… y su propia co-dependencia, incertidumbre, miedo, soledad e incomprensión al no tener una familia sólida, sino un ejemplo raro de una mujer buena, pero inmadura y torpe que no había estado preparada nunca para ser el sostén de alguien.

- Para hacerlo, tendrían que entrar en la situación de los demás y sufrir lo que esa persona sufre… -Repitió recordando aún a Yoki y sin poder evitarlo su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de llanto contenido y de sus párpados apretados escaparon varias lágrimas. – F-fue mi culpa… es mi culpa… -Susurró y cubrió su rostro tratando de respirar.

- Rei… -susurró de pronto la voz de Mao a sus espaldas y él, sorprendido e intimidado se volvió hacia a ella, la miró a los ojos con miedo y agachó la mirada. Las largas cabelleras de ambos eran sacudidas violentamente por el viento mientras que de sus alientos escapaban pequeños vestigios de vapor blanco.

-N-no… la verdad es que… No, no puedo, no puedo sentirme, ni imaginarme cómo te sientes… -Le dijo conteniendo al máximo sus emociones y tratando lo más posible de controlarse. – P-pero… yo, yo me siento… me siento terrible, me siento… Me siento devastado porque, sé que, si no hubiera sido por mí, por, porque te dije esas cosas, por… ¡por haber estado ahí en el momento menos preciso!... tú no hubieras discutido con tu abuela y… ¡Mao, yo! –No pudo seguir, una punzada de dolor en la garganta le tensó el rostro y volvió a cubrirlo con sus manos. – Q-quisiera huir… correr, desaparecer, ¡porque no sé como afrontar lo que ocasioné!... Y, y, tampoco puedo irme… ¡no puedo dejarte sola!... Mao… Mao… ¡Discúlpame! –Finalizó al momento que hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para detener su llanto. Ella por su parte lo miró fríamente, distante y eso provocó que Rei bajara la mirada. Guardaron silencio una vez más, varios segundos, hasta que de pronto, un leve calor cubrió a Limón, era el cuerpo de Mao que lo abrazaba.

- Todo sucede porque debe suceder… Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, esto es más privado, más íntimo… y más oscuro… No tengo nada que perdonarte, Rei, al contrario, gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mí. -Le dijo y Rei asintió secándose las lágrimas.

- Creo que… entre más días pasan, más lloramos… -Comentó y Mao desvió su vista hacia el cielo y suspiró.

- ¿Tú también lo sientes, verdad? –Le preguntó.

- ¿Qué esto es sólo la punta del iceberg? –Inquirió Limón y Mao asintió. – Siento que, poco a poco se van cayendo pedazos de mí…

- Al menos tienes tiempo. –Le dijo Mao. –Yo… yo ya estoy hecha pedazos… -Susurró y Rei la observó de reojo, tímidamente la abrazó y ambos, silenciosamente se quedaron ahí, para observar el cielo, para pensar… y para olvidar.

Las horas siguieron incomprensibles e incontenibles. El tiempo, el mundo, la vida entera continuaba, pero dentro del aula, los seis se habían detenido por completo y habían entrado en un estado de monotonía y ausentismo rotundo. Días después notarían que ese día no habían echo ninguna nota, tampoco habían captado información, ese día, de pronto, de la nada, se desconectaron de todo y de todos y se internaron en un punto perdidizo y lejano de ellos mismos, uno que no reconocían, que no entendían y del que no se percataban que existía.

Al finalizar las clases, Emily sorpresivamente se acercó a Max y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de este. El rubio, sorprendido la miró de reojo y la abrazó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros. – Dime ¿Qué tienes? –La castaña repitió su gesto y Max suspiró. - … ¿Lo extrañas?

Sorprendida y apenada, Emily clavó su mirada en Max y sin poder negar ya nada asintió. – Lo extraño demasiado. –Le confesó, al momento que veía a sus otros cuatro amigos alejarse hacia el estacionamiento. El sol decaía ya por el cada vez más avanzado otoño, por lo que, el frío había aumentado y el aire se llevaba consigo toda clase de hojarasca que desprendía de los árboles o retiraba del suelo. – Estoy preocupada, Max.

- ¿Por qué? ¿por tu mamá? –Le preguntó el rubio y Emily negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Por… por esto, por, estar así, ahora…

- ¿Así como?

- ¡Así! –Respondió ella enérgicamente y suspiró. – Así… nostálgica, y triste y… encariñada con… él… y, él conmigo…

- P-pero… ¿Eso es bueno, no?

- Lo sería, si, su mamá no me odiara y no fuera una maldita loca despiadada capaz de… ¡Bueno, ya todos sabemos lo que le hizo a Mao! Y Max, estoy preocupada porque, no sé que pasará cuando esa mujer vuelva… ¿Sabes?... esos días que estuvimos en el hospital, tuve una discusión con ella, una discusión muy fuerte… tanto que, terminó golpeándome…

- ¡¿Qué? –Inquirió Max sorprendido y detuvo sus pasos. Emily asintió.

- Pero, eso no es lo peor… lo peor es que, Deni lo notó y, discutió con ella, prácticamente se puso de mi lado y la condicionó… Y… ¡Esa mujer es de peligro!

- … ¿no te parece demasiada extraña la actitud de Hikari? –Le preguntó Max pensativo y Emily lo miró atentamente.

- Pues… sí… ¡Pero la gente loca así es! ¡Yo tengo dos en casa, sé de eso!

- No, no, no… ¡Hikari puede ser el diablo, pero de loca no tiene ni un cabello!... más bien creo que es demasiado inteligente. Si te pones a pensar, Emily, ella manipuló sin que nadie se diera cuenta a la abuela de Mao y a Mao… nos puso una venda en los ojos a nosotros y terminó haciendo lo que se le dio la gana… Ella tenía un propósito, le dijo a Mao que Mei no deseaba verla y estoy totalmente seguro que a la abue de Mao le dijo lo mismo, para ponerlas en contra a ambas.

- Y que se rechazaran… y evitaran verse el tiempo posible para que Mei se desgastara más y… -Se quedó sin palabras varios segundos, horrorizada. – Se muriera…

- Quería evitar que se vieran… seguramente para que Mei no pudiera decirle algo a Mao…

- Algo como la relación que tiene su familia con las personas que Rei escuchó aquí. –Continuó Emily y ambos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Hikari oculta algo que tiene a Mao metida, porque de otra forma, no habría razón para que hiciera lo que hizo para ocultárselo a Mao a tal grado de evitar que viera a su abuela horas antes de morir… ¡Estoy seguro que Mei quería decirle todo a Mao, pero es algo tan turbio que no le conviene a Hikari que se sepa!... ¿pero qué?

- Dios… -Musitó Emily palideciendo. – Esto es grave ¡muy grave!… ¿Crees que tenga relación con… lo que sucede con Yoshiro y los profesores?

Eso heló a Max de pies a cabeza. Clavó sus sorprendidos ojos sobre Emily y contuvo el aliento.

- … Por nuestro bien, espero que no, porque si fuera así… Emily, estamos muertos… -Susurró y los dos agacharon la mirada, consternados, temerosos.

- ¡Ey! ¡¿se quedan o qué? –Les preguntó Takao a gritos y ambos y se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el moreno.

- Mejor seguimos platicando después. –Le recomendó Max y en silencio los dos avanzaron hacia Takao y concluyeron el trayecto hacia el estacionamiento.

Al volver a casa, los seis incluyendo a la distante y extraña Mao se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Anko; su rostro amable, su calidez y su ternura de una forma súbita y casi mágica los reconfortó. Bajaron apresurados del auto y prácticamente se lanzaron hacia ella cinco, Mao mantuvo su distancia más no entró en la casa. Anko rápidamente la miró y caminó hacia ella; la pelirrosa agachó la mirada, mientras que la madre de Takao, conmovida la envolvió en sus brazos.

- Prepararé algo delicioso para cenar juntos, como la familia que somos… -Le dijo y Mao con un nudo en la garganta asintió.

- S-sí… gracias. –Susurró y tiernamente, Anko pellizco una mejilla de Mao y sonriendo y conversando, entraron todos a la fría casa.

- Me comentó papá que se habían reunido a estudiar en casa de Max, pero obviamente supe que estarían aquí… -Comentó Anko dirigiéndose a sus 'hijos' postizos y sobretodo al verdadero y éste asintió sonriendo con picardía.

- ¡Me encantan los ancianitos crédulos buena onda que te solucionan la vida! –comentó Emily sonriendo –Un día, me casaré con uno y saldré de mi miseria.

- ¡Amén! –Exclamó Max y Anko sonrió.

- ¡Ustedes no tienen remedio, niños! –Dijo y avanzó guiada por Mao hacia la cocina.

Faltaron pocos minutos para que lentamente la casa fuera llenándose de brillo y delicioso aroma y calidez de una buena deliciosa, reconfortante y añorada comida casera. Los seis prácticamente la devoraron, se atragantaron y siguieron devorando lo que quedaba hasta quedar terriblemente satisfechos.

Las horas pasaron rápido, entre bromas, conversaciones, y aseo entró la noche y Anko se despidió. Kai y Rei se dispusieron a llevarla a casa y sus amigos se quedaron para terminar de limpiar, lavar los platos y finalmente dormir. Takao lanzó un suspiro al recordar que le esperaba su empleo al día siguiente y observó a Emily que acomodaba las piezas de cristal en la vitrina.

- ¿no notas a Rei muy serio? –Le preguntó el moreno y ella lo observó.

- Ahora que lo dices, si… ya ves que ni siquiera pasó el receso con nosotros. –Comentó ella. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Max había entrado a la cocina y los miraba con curiosidad. – Yo pensé que ahora todo iba a mejorar… ya sabes, como ya no anda con el imbécil de Sasuke.

- Si, es verdad… aunque con eso que le hizo cualquiera andaría mal, pero ya es bastante tiempo ¿no crees? –Expresó Takao y Max de pronto recapacitó, era verdad, Rei y Sasuke habían terminado y no había ya absolutamente nada que le separara de Kai… o que lo acercara a él, Max, al ruso; Suspiró levemente y mejor abandonó la cocina. Caminó lentamente hacia la sala y se recostó pesadamente sobre el sofá. De nuevo otro suspiro escapó de sus labios y subió su mirada al techo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él después de todo?... ¿por qué sentía esos celos tan profundos y fuertes si, después de todo, Kai jamás había demostrado ningún interés especial en él? Cubrió lentamente su rostro de la luz del foco y escuchó que la puerta principal se abría, levantó la mirada y lo primero que pudo ver fueron las intensas pupilas rojas de Kai… y después las de Rei, de reojo pudo observar que estaban tomados de la mano y cerró los ojos. "¿Qué me está pasando?" Se preguntó al momento que se giraba en el sofá para no verlos más.

Esa noche, los minutos siguieron cada vez más lentos… cada vez más tortuosos, la noche se extendió larga y desesperante en una atmósfera de insomnio, miedo y confusión. Esa noche, entre sombras y ruidos lejanos, entre el ulular del viento y el extraño adormecimiento del cuerpo, todos, los seis yacieron tendidos sobre sus lechos, con los ojos abiertos, pensando… recordando, sintiendo… llorando incluso. Esa noche, ninguno concilió el sueño hasta que el sol despuntó levemente por el horizonte.

Pasados treinta minutos después de las seis de la mañana, Max abrió sus ojos apresuradamente y una punzada de dolor del leve acomodo de las pupilas le golpeó la frente. Acarició sus pesados y doloridos párpados con sus manos y bostezó. Se sentía torpe por las pocas horas de sueño y sus ojos le dolían. Al levantarse de la cama observó a Takao que aún dormí a un lado suyo y después a Kai y Rei, que compartían la otra cama y permanecían inmóviles, abrazados. El frío lo hizo encogerse y pausadamente tomó su sudadera y se la colocó. Descolgó su uniforme del closet y tomó una toalla, después avanzó hacia el baño y se internó en este. Era temprano, todos despertarían en promedio de las siete y treinta por lo que él se sintió tranquilo. Se desvistió, cepilló sus dientes y se internó en la ducha. El agua caliente parecía sentirse como un abrazo y eso lo reconfortó.

"¿Por qué se despertó tan temprano Max? ¿se sentirá enfermo?" Se preguntó el ruso semi-inconscientemente y abrió sus ojos varios minutos después. Observó confusamente a Rei y después sintió que su 'amiguín' se despertaba también. Bostezando perezosamente salió de la cama y encogido de frío caminó silenciosamente para no despertar a nadie hacia el baño. Escuchó de inmediato el ruido del agua al caer y cayó en cuenta que Max ya se estaba preparando para la escuela. "Tiene otra hora para dormir y no la aprovecha… ¡Si que está loco!" pensó y suspiró; de pronto, una idea le cruzó la cabeza. Sigilosamente colocó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y apretando los labios la giró, para su sorpresa, la puerta no opuso resistencia y se abrió; Max había olvidado colocarle seguro. El corazón del ruso comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto que se sorprendió a él mismo. Cuidadosamente, Kai deslizó sus pupilas por la pequeña abertura que había hecho entre la puerta y el marco de ésta y entonces pudo ver un trozo de piel blanca, rosada por la temperatura del agua, tersa, suave… como algodón o como la piel de un ángel. Su boca produjo más saliva al percatarse de que esa pequeña parte de piel, era un pedazo de muslo de Max que comenzaba a secar su desnudo cuerpo con la toalla. "Dios… dios…" pensó y se movió unos pocos centímetros para después dejar al descubierto los firmes y redonditos glúteos rosaditos y suaves de ese tierno, tiernísimo y húmedo ángel que inocentemente se secaba mientras movía levemente su cuerpo al entonar una canción. La matutina y leve erección de Kai se hizo descomunal al encontrarse con eso… con ese cuerpo, esa espalda pequeña y bien torneada, esos bracitos firmes; esos muslos gruesos y lampiños, inexplorados que pedían a gritos alguna caricia. De pronto, Max se giró para quedar de perfil y verse en el espejo y entonces Kai pudo verlo, ver el volumen de sus glúteos, su cintura pequeñita, sus caderas fuertes y sensuales; pudo ver de lleno la increíble belleza de ese cuerpo pequeño, y firme, delicado y fuerte, adolescente y hermoso como no había visto. Fue recorriendo la vista hasta que se encontró con el pene sin circuncisión de Max, oculto entre bastantes vellos púbicos de color rubio oscuro, similar a los pocos que crecían en sus piernas. Sus glándulas salivales produjeron más materia y conteniendo el aliento, relamió sus labios, tratando de controlar su pulso. De pronto, tuvo el deseo de alejarse para que Max no lo notara, pero no pudo, se quedó pasmado al verlo vestirse, cubrirse primero con su pequeña y ajustada ropa interior y después verlo colocarse el pantalón, desodorante en las axilas y la camisa de fondo. Sintió de pronto bastante humedad por la excitación en su miembro y notó que era el momento de retirarse antes de que Max lo notara. Cuidadosa y temblorosamente jaló la puerta y contuvo la respiración antes de cerrarla. Después, silencioso y ágil como una sombra se internó en la cama y se quedó observando el techo con los ojos muy fijos y una terrible erección punzante que comenzaba a dolerle.

"Esto no voy a poder sacarlo de mi mente nunca" Pensó y cerró los ojos y cambió de postura al percatarse que Max ya salía del baño. Sintió que lo miraba y controló sus nervios, después lo vio alejarse ya vestido para la escuela, pero de inmediato la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo se interpuso y pareció verlo caminar así, desnudo y húmedo como lo había visto, y de nuevo, la erección pareció incrementarse, mientras que un calor sofocante le llenaba el pecho.

Tiempo después, todos despertaron y siguieron la misma rutina de Max. Fueron al baño, se ducharon, desayunaron y se marcharon a la escuela. El día parecía tranquilo y fue transcurriendo sin percances, todos parecían algo distraídos, pero se encontraban bastante animados, excepto Mao que seguía ausente y Kai que, entre otras cosas, evitaba a toda costa el toparse a Max con la mirada, estaba nervioso y parecía bastante ansioso, como tenso… Ellos, pensaron que era por la situación, Kai sabía, que era por el deseo casi incontenible que lo estaba azotando. Durante todo el día se sintió algo erecto y bastante acalorado a pesar del frío… mas sobretodo, se sentía culpable con Rei, mas no con Max… el rubio, en ese momento lo único que le provocaba era devorárselo vivo y era una provocación tan grande, que tenía que apretar las manos para no llevárselo lejos con cualquier excusa y comérselo a besos.

- Estoy traumado –Se le ocurrió decir en voz alta de pronto, al final de las clases normales y Rei lo observó confundido.

- ¿Eh? ¿qué? –Le preguntó y Kai se puso nervioso.

- Eh… no, no, nada… ¡Es una canción!

- Todo el día has andado muy raro… ¿Estás bien?

- S-sí… sí… ¡Es que, dormí mal, dormí poco y por eso ando ansioso!... –respondió-… me urge la cama –Dijo después secamente observando de reojo a Max y después sonrió nervioso y adelantó su paso. Rei lo observó confundido y se encogió de hombros.

- No sé por qué tengo que ir con Saen –Masculló Mao y Emily la observó.

- Es tu obligación como alumna –Le dijo.

- ¡Por favor, eso ni siquiera es una clase! –Espetó ella.

- Pero tienes que ir, yo debo trabajar y aún así estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí –Le dijo Takao. –Además, dijo Saen que era importante que asistiéramos los seis hoy.

- Si, eso dijo –acordó Emily –Además, Mao, yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer, como comprar cosas para la comida y no me quejo… ¡Así que, vas a ir, quieras o no! ¡Si no te arrastramos, ya sabes! –Mao torció una mueca y guardó silencio al llegar al aula donde Saen, nervioso por volver a ver a Mao, los esperaba ya.

- Buenas tardes… adelante. –Saludó cordialmente y a Mao le dio un vuelco el corazón al verlo. Tragó aire y entró al aula.

-Buenas tardes –Respondieron sus alumnos saludando y entraron al aula. Saen les indicó que tomaran asiento sobre unos cojines dispuestos en el piso y los seis obedecieron.

–Hoy haremos algo especial –Les dijo y ellos asintieron. –Tendremos una sesión de autoexploración interna…

- ¿Ya entramos a la New Age nosotros también? –comentó Emily cansadamente y Saen sonrió, después observó a Mao y le sonrió tímidamente, ella parecía de roca.

- Bien… Quiero, que se pongan lo más cómodo que puedan y que cierren sus ojos… -Les dijo y observó atento a sus alumnos obedecerle. Avanzó hacia un pequeño aparato de sonido y colocó la música que había elegido para la sesión – Respiren profundo… aspiren, respiren… lentamente relajen sus músculos. –Musitó el apuesto hombre mientras caminaba lentamente de un extremo a otro del aula, observando a sus alumnos, todos con los ojos cerrados. Su voz profunda y grave parecía entrar en sus alumnos y recorrerlos, provocándoles escalofríos. – Quiero, que estén muy atentos a lo que ven detrás de sus párpados. Esa oscuridad, o esa luz… esas manchas luminosas que corren entre sombras… obsérvenlas, síganlas con la mirada, no dejen que se vayan… aunque sean sombras, traten de definirlas, de volverlas una masa y obsérvenla fijamente… -Le pareció sorprendente ver como los párpado de sus seis alumnos comenzaban a vibrar. Saen respiró. – Respiren profundo, déjense llevar por mi voz, relájense, bajen sus defensas… se sienten embriagados de sueño, de una ligereza, de una suavidad parecida al viento… descansen… abran su mente. Claven fijamente todos sus sentidos en una sola dirección, en un solo espacio, una sola mancha… y no dejen que se les escape, manténganla, sé que es difícil… pero inténtenlo, mantengan ese punto fijo y poco a poco, entreguen su más grande anhelo, su interior, su pasado, lo que tú fuiste, tu presente lo que eres ahora, y tu futuro… lo que deseas ser… y denle una forma, una forma de su interior, de sus miedos, de sus frustraciones… de su dolor.

Lentamente los párpados de los seis chicos comenzaron a moverse violentamente y su rostro a endurecerse. Sin darse cuenta de cómo, lentamente la sombra de su interior se fue transformando en una translúcida imagen de aquellos anhelos secretos y dolorosos, imposibles y tristes que de una y mil maneras los atormentaban. A Kai le pareció difícil encontrarse con su madre nuevamente, ahí, de pie, translúcida y distante como un fantasma, mismo al que veía llorar y demacrarse hasta caer pesadamente al suelo, descomponerse y finalmente desvanecerse en él.

A Max le resultó verdaderamente impactante ver a su padre y madre felices, llenos de regalos y con un pequeño niño malformado en brazos al que le otorgaban tantos besos que él no podía contar, mientras ambos se llenaban de la sangre que el mismo niño expulsaba.

- Pase lo que pase, vean lo que vean no abran los ojos –Les dijo Saen al ver los gestos de los seis muchachos, tensos y sudorosos.

La mente de Rei lo trasladó hacia un comedor, donde él ocupaba el último lugar, que se abarrotaba de sombras sonrientes con rostros ocultos e indescifrables que le hablaban y le animaban a soplar las velas de un pastel y al final del comedor, se encontraban los únicos dos rostros reconocibles: su tía y su padre, quien a su vez abrazaba a una mujer de sombras; después de intentar apagar las velas, las llamas de éstas se extendían por el comedor completo y alejaban a todos los invitados, dejándolo solo y aterrado, pequeño y débil.

Takao, dentro de su mente solo logró distinguir una enorme puerta de luz y en medio de esta, la fuerte figura ensombrecida de su padre, que finalmente volvía a casa… pero él no lo reconocía, ese padre no tenía rostro ni consistencia, avanzaba hacia él pero jamás lograba acercarse; entonces veía a su madre trabajando hasta que sus manos sangraban y a su abuelo tendido sobre el suelo.

Emily, claramente logró distinguir una habitación reluciente y limpia construida totalmente en cristal, en la cual ella reposaba sobre la cama del mismo material, en la que, de pronto, unas enormes manos negras se impactaban sobre el cristal haciéndolo añicos, y de igual manera el resto de la habitación, arrastrándola a ella junto con los cristales a un oscuro agujero lleno de inmundicias y botellas del alcohol, desde donde podía ver a su madre distante caminando por el rededor y esas manos la aprisionaban y la acariciaban cruelmente, hundiéndola cada vez más en la oscuridad del agujero…

Mao, por su parte, sintió que sus párpados se abrían y se encontró con una luz grisácea que se colaba por algunos agujeros del cielo, de pronto, al mover su vista pudo ver el cadáver putrefacto de su abuela, mismo al que de sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas rojas y gusanos mientras su rostro se convulsionaba en gritos mudos de dolor. Un escalofrío la recorrió violentamente y tragando una enorme bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos aterrada.

- ¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, BASTA! –Gritó y se puso en pie. Sus amigos reaccionaron pávidos y la observaron con los ojos muy abiertos, asustados. Saen la miró de la misma forma y caminó hacia ella.

- Tranquila, todo está bien… -Le dijo y Mao retrocedió violentamente.

- ¡no! ¡Nada está bien! –Gritó respirando agitada. - ¿Qué pretendes? ¡¿Qué pretendes maldita sea?... ¡¿Quieres que reviva mi dolor, ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¡¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Quién te crees para hacerme esto? ¿Quién te dio derecho a hacerme esto?

- Mao, escúchame… sé muy bien como te siente…

- ¡Tú no tienes las más asquerosa idea de cómo me siento, imbécil! –Le gritó y sus amigos se pusieron de pie, alterados y consternados de ver a Mao enrojecida y temblorosa como estaba.

- ¡Mao, sólo quiero ayudarte!

- ¡¿Ayudarme? ¡Y haciéndome revivir lo que más me duele es la mejor manera ¿no?

- ¡Lo que quería era que liberaras ese dolor!

- ¿Liberarlo?... –Musitó y pareció agotarse - ¿Cómo diablos se libera la pérdida de tu única familia… de quien fue tu madre, tu padre y lo único bueno, noble y sano que tenías en el mundo?... ¿cómo se supera la soledad, la angustia, el desprecio de los que se supone son tu 'sangre'?... ¿Cómo se libera de tanto odio, eh?... ¿tú sabes cómo…? ¿Sabes cómo salvarme de un mundo horrible, de personas horribles y de tanto, dolor y miedo?... ¿cómo? –Susurró y un profundo silencio llenó la habitación varios segundos. - … si ni siquiera lo sabes… mejor evita la hipocresía y déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo…

- ¡Es que no es sano que pretendas quedarte así, guardarte todo! ¡Comprende de una buena vez! –Exclamó Saen molesto y la tomó del brazo violentamente para evitar que ella se alejara. Mao clavó su vista en la mano de Saen y enfureció más. Los cinco chicos permanecieron inmóviles, impresionados… eso, era más que una discusión Profesor-alumno.

- tú, podrás ser quien sea… ¡Pero no tienes ningún derecho a meterte con mis sentimientos y conmigo! ¡¿Dónde estabas tú? ¿Dónde estabas cuando más te necesité? ¿Dónde estabas cuando Hikari me engañó, cuando me amenazó, cuando sepulté a mi abuela? ¿Dónde estabas para ayudarme?... ¿Por qué no estuviste?... ¿por qué?...

- M-Mao… lo siento… yo… -Guardó silencio. Emily cubrió su boca impresionada y se volvió a ver a sus amigos, los cinco intercambiaron miradas y agacharon la vista. "No puede ser…" pensaron aterrados.

- No… ¡no estuviste! ¡Así que no vengas ahora a querer 'ayudarme' y a quererme, tú no tienes ese derecho… Sensei!

Masculló Mao finalmente y avanzó hacia la puerta, antes de salir tomó su mochila, colocó sus zapatos y abandonó el aula. Emily inmediatamente corrió hacia ella pero Max la detuvo.

- Déjala… ¡Déjala! –Le dijo y Emily lo miró, después observó a Saen que los miraba avergonzado. Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral, en el mismo, se colocaron sus zapatos y sin poder decir nada, sin ver a su Sensei, salieron del aula.

El viento frío de la tarde les dio la bienvenida. Al mismo momento, los cinco respiraron fuertemente, como liberando la tensión y se miraron entre sí… una vez más, no podían decir nada, habiendo tanto por hablar, ellos no se atrevían a decir nada.

- D-debo… debo ir al supermercado… -Musitó Emily observando la hora en su teléfono.

- Bien, vamos… -le dijo Kai y Emily negó con su cabeza.

- N-no… y-yo… quiero ir… ¿Taka, me acompañas? –Le preguntó al moreno, que al verla, en silencio, con la mirada agachada y desprotegida, se conmovió y su corazón comenzó a palpitarle como loco. Kai sorprendido notó que tendría que ir solamente con Rei y Max en el auto, así que su tensión aumentó. Mientras estos dos últimos, permanecieron ausentes, serios.

Finalmente, los cinco se observaron al encontrarse fuera del instituto y se sonrieron pesadamente. Definitivamente, no sería ese un día más de habladeros intrascendentales y de sarcasmos, no estando tan aterrados y confusos de recordar a detalle los 'sueños' que la clase de Saen les provocó… o mejor dicho, les despertó.

Una vez que Kai subió al lado derecho de su auto y se marchó junto con su limón y su cachorro. Emily observó el cielo y una vez más, como muchas otras, se encontró con una nube solitaria que transitaba velozmente el espacio vacío de la tarde. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Takao simplemente la observaba y de nuevo bajaba la mirada.

- Tienes tiempo sin ver a la araña… -Le dijo ella de pronto y Takao levantó la mirada.

- Quedamos de vernos hoy en el restaurante… -contestó el moreno. – Ella, ha sido muy comprensiva con todo lo que ha pasado, ya casi no la he visto…

- Porque no has podido… ¿o porque no has querido? –Inquirió Emily mordazmente y Takao sonrió.

- Digamos que –Dijo y suspiró, después la observó fijamente. –En este momento, hay personas más importantes por quienes debo ver… -Musitó y siguieron caminando. Varios minutos después, Emily se detuvo y observó a su amigo.

- Taka…

- ¿Si?

- … ¿t-tú no tienes miedo?... –Le preguntó y él la observó de nuevo, así, frágil, pequeña y mordió su labio inferior.

- ¿Miedo?... ¿miedo de que?

- De… esto… de vivir… de, del futuro, de la incertidumbre… de no saber qué espera más adelante, cuando hoy, ahora, este momento, es horrible…

- Si… lo tengo… tengo miedo… Pero…

- ¿Sí? –Le preguntó ella como esperando esa luz que la guiara a soportar lo que vendría después.

- Yo… yo tengo, más que miedos… ¡Tengo esperanzas, sueños! –Le contestó y lentamente desvió su mirada hacia su muñeca derecha, ahí estaba:

"_Taka… todo estará bien… éste será un gran año. Que conste que ni la universidad nos va a separar…_" Recordó que le dijo ella misma, Emily, ese primer día de clases en el que le regaló la pulsera puntiaguda que en ese momento observaba como si viera el más grande de los tesoros.

- Pero por sobretodos las cosas. –Prosiguió el moreno. – Tengo un pasado, tengo una vida donde he reído y he llorado y me he enojado y… ¡Grandes, grandes cosas para recordar y revivir!... Por eso no dejo que el miedo me gane, porque, sé que, al final de todo, será, mi pasado… mis recuerdos y mi valor lo único que me quede…

- Es que… Taka, yo… no sé… ¿Qué nos sucede? ¿Por qué me siento tan, perdida? ¿Por qué de pronto siento todo más intenso, estoy más cansada, más débil?...

- Porque, luchar fuertemente cansa… ¡y porque eres humana! –Le respondió Takao y Emily sonrió. – Y porque, te estás esforzando tanto, que, te has olvidado de tantas cosas… de tantas actitudes… Pero, sobretodo Emily, porque, estás aprendiendo…

- Y al fin de cuentas… serán estos momentos, los que me hayan hecho llegar hacia donde llegue… -Dijo ella y Takao sonrió asintiendo. Emily, lentamente se acercó a él y despacio, serenamente, depositó un leve beso en la cálida mejilla de su amigo. Takao, por su parte, se volvió hacia ella y quedaron frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos, profundamente; el viento atravesó por en medio de ambos y la nariz de la castaña enrojeció. Takao, lentamente la acarició con su dedo índice y Emily cerró los ojos. El corazón de ambos se aceleró.

- Emily… y-yo… siento que… hace mucho, que, tú y yo nos perdimos… ¡que nos está ganando la situación, la… la vida y… tú eres, mi mejor amiga, mi apoyo, mi tranquilidad…! ¡Emily… tú, para mi… tú eres, a quien yo…!

- A quien… tú… -Susurró Emily y ambos cerraron los ojos. – T-Taka.,. tu…

- Y-yo necesito decirte que… -Dijo Takao mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella y se detuvo de inmediato - ¡Estás vibrando! –Masculló y Emily sorprendidamente retiró su teléfono del bolsillo de su saco y un segundo después escucharon el tono. Los ojos de la castaña parecieron explotar de emoción al ver el número.

- ¡Deni! –dijo emocionada y se apartó de Takao sonriendo. - ¿Qué tal? ¡Desgraciado, me tienes toda histérica pensando en ti! ¿Ese es tu plan macabro, verdad? ¡Hacer que te quiera tanto que después no pueda vivir sin ti y tener una madre loca que te aparte de mi lado para hacerme sufrir! –Le dijo y Takao apretó los labios. "Me voy a trabajar" pensó y, observándola una vez más, decidió irse… dejarla, abandonar cada idea, sentimiento y anhelo… y dejarla, porque era obvio, que esa explosión de luz en los apagados, cansados y tristes ojos de su mejor amiga, sólo ocurría cuando Deni se presentaba… porque estaba claro, que él, no era más que un buen recuerdo del pasado, y una sombra ahora, en el presente, en el que ella ya no lo necesitaba.

Mientras Takao caminaba rumbo a su trabajo, Kai y Max, ambos observándose el uno al otro de distintas maneras, llegaron a la casa de Mao, donde ella permanecía oculta entre las cobijas de su cama. Rei, había pedido al ruso que lo dejara en el departamento de su tía, porque recogería ciertas cosas que olvidó y durante el regreso, trató de mantener una conversación con Max, pero éste, se encontraba distante, como furioso, y de muchas maneras le hizo notar a Kai que Rei ya había terminado con Sasuke, cosa que él ya sabía. "Estamos solos" pensó el ruso al entrar.

- Al fin… -Musitó Max al llegar y se arrojó al sofá. Kai lo miró interesado y una leve sonrisa de ternura se le escapó. Max lo notó y se extrañó. - ¿Por qué me miras y sonríes como si yo fuera un Muffin? –Le preguntó y Kai se sorprendió.

- ¿Q-qué cosa?

- ¡Que me estás viendo, como si yo fuera un rico y delicioso Muffin de vainilla! –Le dijo Max inocentemente y Kai sintió derretirse.

- ¿Un Rico… -Susurró secamente y avanzó hacia Max, después, de su voz escapó un tono sensual - y delicioso… Muffin de vainilla? –Le preguntó y se detuvo frente al rubio; la pelvis de Kai quedó frente al rostro de Max, algo que lo puso muy nervioso y desvió su mirada hacia otra parte, enrojeciendo. - ¡Mira!

- ¿Q-qué cosa? –Preguntó Max nervioso y Kai sonrió.

- ahora… eres un rico y delicioso Muffin de fresa… -Los ojos de Max se abrieron a más no poder y observó a Kai, sin embargo, enrojeció más al notar que el ruso se acercaba incluso más y que algo comenzaba a crecer en medio del pantalón de ambos y no era solamente la temperatura.

- E-es que… m-me veías como yo generalmente veo a un Muffin…. Le dijo Max todo tímido y cohibido. Kai relamió sus labios.

- ¿Y como ves generalmente a los Muffin? –Le preguntó y Max contestó muy natural y despitadamente.

- ¡Ah pues con deseo! –Le dijo y después abrió más sus ojos. Kai se colocó en cuclillas frente a Max y sin pensarlo mucho, le tomó de las manos, el rubio empalideció y su aliento se fue.

- Max… ¿y si te dijera que, yo de verdad te estaba viendo como tú ves a un Muffin… qué pensarías?

- Q-q-que… n-no… ¡no!... ¡No deberías porque, p-porque!... Los M-Mufin, no pueden devolverte las miradas… ni el d-deseo… p-pero yo no soy un Muffin… -Le dijo nervioso y con las manos heladas; Kai las levantó y con su aliento les dio calor, Max sintió que el alma se le iba. Ambos se observaron fijamente a los ojos y después, el rubio se sintió morir cuando la grande y finísima mano de Kai se posó sobre su mejilla izquierda y la acarició, después los labios y finalmente el mentón.

El calor corporal de ambos fue en aumento. Kai decididamente acercó su rostro al de Max y se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros de sentir sus labios, de probarlos, de morderlos; el sólo imaginar la idea lo hizo excitarse más.

- P-pero… K-Kai… -trató de decir Max, sin embargo, Kai no escuchó ni escucharía ninguna razón. Vorazmente se lanzó al ataque de los labios de Max e increíblemente, antes de tocarlos, algo lo hizo detenerse y sonrojarse; el aliento cálido y dulce del rubio lo envolvió y le aceleró el corazón, entonces, inconsciente de sus actos, envolvió el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo y lo abrazó como desesperado, depositando su boca sobre el cuello de éste, pero sin besarlo, Max, sonrojado y alterado, no pudo hacer más que corresponder con la misma intensidad al gesto y envolvió el cuello de Kai con sus brazos y depositó su pequeña cabecita sobre el hombro del ruso. Lentamente, la piel de ambos comenzó a frotarse, suavemente, al momento en que, los dos, se movían buscando los labios de su contrario, con los ojos cerrados. Esta vez, nada los detuvo y sonrojados y temblorosos se entregaron a ese beso muchas veces soñado por Max e increíblemente reconfortante y hermoso, para Kai.

- M-Max… ¡Te deseo! ¡Te deseo tanto! –Le dijo Kai sin aliento una vez que hubo dejado los deliciosos labios del ruso; una enorme y hermosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Max… Kai lo había besado, ¡Al fin, al fin había sucedido!

La entrega de caricias fue en aumento de inmediato. En un arrebato, Kai se puso de pie y levantó a Max en sus brazos, para depositarlo suavemente sobre el sofá y tenderse sobre él, le besó el cuello, le mordió las orejas, le apretó sus perfectos glúteos, ¡Todo era perfecto en él, todo, su sonrisa, sus dientes, su piel! ¡Cada detalle, cada centímetro del rubio lo enloquecía y lo hacía arder al momento en que iba descubriéndolo detalladamente! y Max contento casi hasta las lágrimas le correspondía entregándose sin importarle nada, atreviéndose tímidamente a pasar sus pequeñas manitas por las caderas de Kai, por su pecho, por su torso.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin te diste cuenta de que soy yo! –Le dijo el rubio y Kai asintió. – Pero… Kai… ¿Qué pasará con Rei? –Le preguntó y el ruso detuvo su invasión de besos al cuello de Max y lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó y Max se extrañó.

- ¿Cómo de qué?... ¿Cómo le dirás… que… has decidido estar conmigo? –Le preguntó sonriendo tímido y el rostro del ruso se desfiguró de la impresión.

- Ehm… Max… ¡no, yo creo que!...

- ¿Sí? –Inquirió el rubio y lentamente su sonrisa se fue apagando.

- Yo… no voy a decirle nada de esto a Rei…

- P-pero… ¡yo… y tú!

- No, no, Max… podemos hacer esto ¿no? ¡Somos maduros!... ¿no podemos guardar un secreto solo para nosotros? –Le preguntó y la sonrisa se borró totalmente y fue reemplazada por un gesto de horror. – Yo no puedo decirle esto a Rei, porque, yo amo a Rei… ¡Sólo que, pasó algo que… me hizo, v-ver…! –No pudo continuar al ver a Max voltear la mirada lleno de repugnancia.

- Quítate… -Masculló y Kai obedeció. El rubio se puso de pie inmediatamente y clavó sus ojos llenos de ira en el ruso. - ¡Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir nunca, que yo soy alguien más para una colección, pedazo de imbécil!... por tu bien y el de tu 'Limón', no te me vuelvas a acercar… –Le dijo furioso y Kai agachó la mirada. Max lo observó despectivamente una vez más y ardiendo en ira y ansias reprimidas corrió hacia las escaleras y subió velozmente.

- ¡Mierda!... ¿qué hice? –Se lamentó Kai y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, avergonzado, excitado… pero más que nada, triste, enojado consigo mismo por haber tratado a Max así, por haberle fallado a Rei… y por sentir que no merecía a ninguno de los dos. - ¿por qué veo a los dos como algo mío? –Se preguntó y esa duda, lo acompañó el resto de la noche, en la que, no abrazó ni besó a Rei, todo lo contrario, se fue a dormir temprano y aunque no durmió, aparentó que el sueño había acabado con él y se deslindó de ver a Limón a la cara… y sobretodo a Max.

El Jueves llegó. Como ya era costumbre, Max fue el primero en levantarse y prepararse para la escuela. Kai esta vez no pudo despertarse temprano, el cansancio finalmente lo había derrotado y se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo como pocas veces en su vida. Mientras tanto, el rubio, furioso aún, decidió prepararse algo dulce para desayunar y pasar el trago amargo de la noche anterior. Así que, silenciosamente bajó a la cocina; al encontrarse finalmente en el vacío, la soledad y la frialdad de la cocina, un sollozo escapó de su garganta y varias lágrimas furtivas resbalaron hacia sus mejillas; furioso y apenado las limpió bruscamente y apretó los puños.

- No sentí amor… no sentí amor… ¡no confirmé el amor, no lo hice! –Se dijo apretando la mandíbula y en un acto de ira en contra del ruso le dio por arrojar algo, así que, arrojó su brazo fuertemente hacia la derecha y éste topó con los libros de cocina de Mei, mismos que cayeron al suelo. Max respiró profundamente y se controló. Ya más sereno, se inclinó para recoger los libros y uno a uno los fue depositando en su lugar; observó sorprendido que de un pequeño recetario negro cayó un sobre blanco. Acto seguido depositó el recetario en su lugar y tomó el sobre, que al parecer contenía algo de peso y observó la parte lisa del mismo. "Chang Lia" Alcanzó a leer en Kanjis japoneses, lo demás, intuyó que estaba escrito en Mandarín. Rápidamente frunció el entrecejo y suspiró.

- Chang… Lia… ¿Quién es ella? –Se preguntó y extrañado, decidió caminar hacia el armario y depositar el sobre en su mochila… luego hablaría con Mao.

Varios minutos después, sus cinco amigos despertaron y mientras ellos se preparaban, Max los esperaba paciente y en silencio, preocupado observando el suelo y meditando; le sorprendió sentir el peso de alguien más sentarse a un lado de él en el sofá y rápidamente se volvió hacia su derecha, ahí estaba Kai, observándolo con un gesto de seriedad inaudito. Max no pudo hacer otra cosa que torcer una mueca y esperar a que el ruso se marchara, pero no fue así; Kai aclaró su garganta y se decidió a hablar.

- s-sé… sé que tienes toda la razón del mundo de estar molesto… Sé que hice algo horrible, que… ¡ahora piensas que soy una basura! ¡Y tienes razón!... Soy como cualquier otro chico, depravado y caliente que en cuanto ve algo deseable se lanza como perro sobre eso… ¡lo sé!

- Así como estás consciente de eso, quiero que estés consciente ahora que entre tú y yo ya no hay nada más que una amistad fingida por tener amigos en común…

- ¡Max, no exageremos!

- ¡Discúlpeme, señor perro depravado! ¡Pero el que te aproveches de mí, dadas las circunstancias, no se me hace un jueguito de niños! ¡Pero claro, para ti todo es un juego! ¿Pero sabes qué?... al menos yo, contigo, no estaba jugando… -Le dijo secamente y se puso de pie. Se alejó del ruso y avanzó de nuevo hacia el armario, en silencio tomó su mochila, avanzó hacia la puerta, colocó sus zapatos y se marchó. Kai lo observó irse y suspiró.

-… Soy el idiota más sexi del mundo, pero idota al fin –dijo inconscientemente petulante, como él solía serlo.

Pareciera, que el silencio era la bizarra moda otoño-invierno entre los seis. Durante el trayecto a la escuela, ninguno volvió a hablar, ni a mirarse entre sí, y en clases, el aula permaneció en un silencio sepulcral. Mao se mantuvo ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo recibiendo asesoría extra de parte de los profesores por su atraso y los cercanos exámenes finales y ellos, sus amigos, no hacían nada más que seguir monótonos y distantes. Emily y Takao intercambiaban miradas y actuaban como que esto no ocurría, mientras que Max se había sumergido en una plática SMS con Daisuke, el de la clase A, mientras Kai trataba de leer los mensajes a toda costa y al mismo tiempo evitaba ser descubierto por Rei, que parecía no darle importancia a nada. De pronto, Limón al notar que el descanso había iniciado, aprovechó la reverencia al profesor y sin volver a sentarse salió de la asfixiante aula. Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que notó que sus pies y sus impulsos lo habían llevado al gimnasio, donde Sasuke lo había encerrado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar y se encogió de frío, y de miedo, más aún, cuando en la distancia escuchó la voz de Sasuke. El aliento se le fue del cuerpo y veloz se ocultó detrás de la pared lateral para no ser notado.

- ¡Oye! ¡Animo! Vamos… -Dijo uno de los amigos del chico y éste suspiró cansadamente.

- No puedo… me… siento mal, me, siento cansado… ¡no puedo!

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, por qué no me dices? –Inquirió el otro chico bastante preocupado y Sasuke agachó la mirada.

- He hecho cosas, de las que no me enorgullezco… ¡Soy un idiota!... lo único que me gustaría es pedirle disculpas a Rei, que todo se arregle… lo extraño… -Le dijo y el estómago de Rei dio un vuelco, mientras sus piernas se llenaban de adrenalina.

- Pero… él no te necesita a ti…

- ¿Y crees que no sé eso? ¡Pero eso no es lo peor! ¡Lo peor es que la culpa es mía!...

"En efecto… la culpa es sólo tuya y de nadie más" Pensó Rei y en silencio decidió alejarse. Al avanzar, reconoció a Mao y a Emily que caminaban distraídamente por los jardines, sin embargo, no hizo nada por alcanzarlas, ellas por su parte, no lo notaron.

- si alguna vez dije que me gustaba la escuela, te juro que ahora debería azotarme con látigos –Le comentó la pelirrosa a Emily quien le palmeó la espalda.

- Bueno, supongo que por ahora te está tocando ser la protagonista de nuestra intrincada novela adolescente. –Le dijo Emily bromeando y Mao se detuvo y la observó.

- ¿intrincada, novela adolescente? –Preguntó y la castaña sonrió asintiendo.

- Si bueno, es que, he estado pensando y llegué a una conclusión.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¡que nosotros, somos la versión adolescente de 'Madame Bovary'! –Respondió Emily y Mao levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

- ¿De Madame Bovary?

- Sí… ¡Tenemos vidas horribles, oscuras, extrañas, vacías y seguramente terminaremos comiendo puños de cianuro y moriremos!

- ¿Y dices que ahora yo soy la protagonista? –Le preguntó Mao y Emily volvió a asentir.

- Desde luego, digo, todos tenemos problemas pero definitivamente a quien parece que Dios odia a muerte es a ti, así que, de esta fase de nuestra súper interesantísima novela adolescente, eres la reina… ¿no es genial? –Mao sonrió.

- Yo no creo eso… tú ya lo dijiste, todos tenemos problemas y vidas horribles… así que… yo no soy ninguna protagonista, sólo, soy una tonta que no sabe ni siquiera llorar.

- Mao –Susurró de pronto Saen a espaldas de ambas y las dos sorprendidas se volvieron hacia él.

- S-sensei… ¿no está siguiendo? -Susurró Emily y observó a Mao de reojo.

- Necesitamos hablar. –Le dijo Saen a Mao y Emily de inmediato se sintió desplazada.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo. –Le dijo Mao.

- ¡Si, tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

- ¡Todo lo que tenía que hablar, contigo, lo dije ayer! Y ¿adivina qué? ¡Hoy no he cambiado de parecer! Tú, me dejaste, me dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba… no estuviste y si no fuera porque Emily o sabrá quién te dijo lo que pasaba, ahora ni siquiera supieras qué sucede… ¡Yo no te importo y no sé qué pretendes con tu actitud! –Masculló Mao y pretendió alejarse, sin embargo, una vez más Saen la detuvo del brazo y la posó frente a él.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como una niña, por Dios! –Espetó Saen tratando de controlarse y Mao enfureció más y lo retó con la mirada.

- ¡Es que eso es lo que soy!... una niña, una niña que tiene miedo… que está sola… ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

- ¡Mao, que te quede muy claro, que he estado muy preocupado y que todo lo que he hecho, es sólo pensando en ti!... que quiero ayudarte, que necesito hacerlo… dame la oportunidad…

- ¿muy preocupado? ¡Claro! ¡Tan preocupado que por eso, toda la semana que estuve encerrada en mi habitación, sin comer, sin dormir, sólo pensando en morirme tú no te separaste de mi lado! ¡Tú estuviste, ahí, esperando por mí, para ayudarme! ¡Por favor, no vengas ahora a decir que te preocupo!... sé que… yo sólo soy tu alumna y tu responsabilidad conmigo termina a las cinco de la tarde… -Le dijo finalmente y jalando su brazo se apartó de él y se alejó. Emily esta vez se quedó ahí, observando a Saen.

- Me veré obligada a golpearlo… si me niega que entre ustedes hay algo que va más allá de la relación 'Profesor-alumno'… ¿Tiene el valor de negarlo, Sensei?... ¿qué es lo que pretende?...

- No… -dijo Saen. –No puedo negar lo que es tan evidente… -Masculló después y se retiró dejando a Emily con un sinfín de palabras en la boca, pasmada, sorprendida y atemorizada… no cabía duda, todo parecía empeorar con cada abrir de ojos por la mañana.

El jueves, se dio por terminado cerca de las ocho de la noche, cuando los cinco chicos, a excepción de Takao que aún trabajaba, se fueron a dormir para ya no saber nada del mundo, para terminar con un día más y esperar, que el siguiente, fuera mejor.

El viernes, para empeorar la desgastada atmósfera de familia sintética que la casa Chang sostenía, la primera noticia del día no fue buena. Max, que era el que siempre se levantaba temprano corría desesperado por el pasillo tratando de que alguien escuchara sus pasos, al no ser así, entró al cuarto que compartía con sus amigos y los despertó.

- Kai, Kai, Rei, Taka ¡Despierten! –Les dijo y ellos sorprendidos y asustados abrieron los ojos.

- ¿qué pasó? –Le preguntó Rei y Max los observó intranquilo.

- Hay problemas… es Mao. –Les dijo y los tres de inmediato se pusieron de pie. No les importó encontrarse en pijama, rápidamente salieron al pasillo y se encontraron con Emily.

- ¿qué pasa? –Le preguntaron los cuatro.

- Mao, está mal… ¡Cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave! Pero…

- ¿Qué? ¿qué tiene Max? –Cuestionó Kai y Max suspiró.

- No está en su habitación, está en el tejado de la casa, con la mirada perdida y sin abrigo… ¡no sé que pasó, pero no la veo bien y tengo miedo de que haga una tontería! –Les dijo el rubio y sin decir nada más los cinco corrieron escaleras abajo y salieron de la casa, siendo recibidos con una temperatura de siete grados y la luz fría y blanquecina del alba, lo que los hacía parecer más pálidos. De inmediato, todos, al salir levantaron su mirada al tejado y la vieron, ahí, sentada, observando el cielo y distante más que ninguna otra vez, con la piel azulada por el frío y las venas remarcadas por lo mismo. No llevaba puesto nada más que una camisa de algodón sin mangas y un pequeño short para dormir, sus cabellos se mecían lentamente conforme la dirección del viento y su rostro no expresaba nada, ni siquiera dolor.

- ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? –Se preguntó Emily consternada y sus amigos se compadecieron.

- ¡Mao, por Dios, baja de ahí! ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Le gritó Kai pero ella no respondió. – Taka, Rei, vayan y busquen una escalera por favor… ¡Voy a subir! –Les indicó el ruso y ambos asintieron, Max observó a Kai.

- Tú le tienes miedo a las alturas. –Le dijo Rei y Kai se encogió de hombros. – Entiendo –dijo Rei y se internó en la casa junto con Takao.

- Si tú subes yo también…

- ¡nadie subirá antes que yo! –Dijo Emily. – ¡Mao! ¡Maldita sea! ¡ya basta! ¡Deja de castigarnos, ya no trates de volvernos locos!... t-todos tenemos problemas ¿recuerdas? ¡Todos somos los sufridos protagonistas de la novela, así que, baja, b-baja porque si no bajas, puedes enfermarte y nosotros no podemos quedarnos sin un personaje sufrido en nuestra novela sufrida! –Le dijo y Mao ni siquiera la miró. – Baja, por favor…

- Mao, no hay razón para hacer esto… ¡no debes hacernos esto! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo preocupados que estamos? ¡Baja, por favor, ábrenos, déjanos hablar, estamos aquí por ti! ¿No te das cuenta? –Le dijo Kai y no hubo respuesta. Segundos después, Takao y Rei llegaron con la escalera. Rápidamente la colocaron frente a la pared y sorpresivamente, Max se adelantó a ésta y subió antes que ningún otro. Eso hizo que todos se detuvieran y lo observaran, que ni siquiera hicieran por subirse. Avanzó hacia arriba lentamente y Mao lo miró fría e inexpresiva.

- no te atrevas a subir… -Le dijo. Pero Max no obedeció y avanzó los últimos centímetros hasta que se afianzó del tejado y se puso de pie. Clavó su vista en Mao y ella se incorporó y quedaron frente a frente. Max no tuvo miedo, avanzó hacia Mao, sin dudarlo y se paró frente a ella. – Te dije que no te atrevieras a subir… -volvió a decir ella, pero Max no dijo nada, sólo reaccionó, suspiró profundo y sin pensarlo abofeteó a Mao de tal forma que la hizo tambalearse y caer de costado sobre el tejado. El ver la escena, simplemente les robó el aliento a todos…

- ¡No puede ser! –Dijeron una vez más incrédulos y aterrados.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? –Le preguntó Max secamente y Mao impresionada lo miró. Max lloraba, en silencio, invisiblemente, lloraba. - … Al menos tú… has conocido cómo es el amor de una madre por su hijo… -Le dijo y una punzada de dolor en la garganta atragantó a Mao y sintió que el aire se le iba… no necesitó escuchar más, temblorosamente se puso en pie, con la barbilla temblorosa y suspiró, frente a Max y sin decir nada, descendió por la escalera; Max la siguió y uno después del otro tocaron la tierra fría con sus pies descalzos y de nuevo, los seis se vieron a los ojos y no encontraron palabras. Entonces, Mao cerró los ojos y agotada, sin poder más se dejó vencer y cayó al suelo, inconsciente. De inmediato los cinco se abalanzaron hacia ella y Kai la recogió en sus brazos. Entraron a la casa con lágrimas en los ojos, con el aliento alterado y con un dolor en la garganta extremo…

Mao durmió toda la mañana y ninguno se despegó de su lado. Ese día, no asistieron a la escuela una vez más, conscientes de que quizá estaban reprobados todo el año, pero eso no importaba… lo que importaba, es que, a pesar de todo, ellos estaban ahí, juntos… una vez más, juntos.

La mañana pasó tranquila, amena, pero triste. Durante varias horas, los seis durmieron y una vez que se sintieron mejor, despertaron por la tarde, hambrientos y más animados.

- ¿hoy que prepararemos para comer? –Les preguntó Rei y todos se miraron entre ellos. Max, de pronto recordó el recetario negro que había encontrado y sonrió.

- ¿Qué les parece si preparamos algo de un recetario que encontré? –Preguntó Max y caminó hacia la cocina y se los mostró a sus amigos. –Está escrito por ella… por Mei.

La sola idea los hizo sonreír a todos. Emocionados e interesados, se amontonaron alrededor del libro y comenzaron a hojearlo, uno a uno, hasta que encontraron lo que tanto deseaban; la receta especial de Mei del Sukiyaki. Asintieron complacidos y entre todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Colocaron la parrilla eléctrica en medio de la mesa y cortaron los vegetales y la carne que previamente había sido colocada en el congelador. Animados y bromeando, los minutos fueron pasando, hasta que, la atmósfera de novela dramática adolescente que había perdurado en la casa por muchos días, comenzó a desaparecer, con el delicioso aroma de la carne y las verduras cociéndose a fuego lento.

"_-Abuela… dime, dime… ¿por qué debo ir a la escuela?-susurró la pequeña niña llena de curiosidad mientras, caminaba tomada de la arrugada mano de la anciana que la guiaba a ella y a sus otro nieto en su primer día de clases. _

_- ¿por qué? Porque la escuela, es un lugar muy bonito, donde ustedes dos, nenes, van a hacer muchos amigos y a divertirse mucho… y van a aprender muchas cosas que le irán enseñando a esta viejecita que ya no sabe nada… -Le respondió la anciana amorosamente y la niña clavó sus ojos en ella, como dudando. _

_- Pero, pero… yo no quiero ir a la escuela… -Le dijo ella y la abuela acarició el suave rostro de la pequeña con su arrugada y áspera mano. _

_- ¡Pero mi nena! Tienes que ir a la escuela… porque, si no, tu abuelita se pondrá muy triste… ¿Porque sabes algo? Tu abuelita, sólo busca lo mejor para ustedes, niñita mía y eso incluye, el tener que separarse de los dos unas horas con todo el dolor de su alma y dejar que crezcan… así que, tu, como mi niñita hermosa, debes ir a la escuela y aprender muchas cosas… _

_- Pero, pero… yo no quiero ir a la escuela –Le dijo ella –Porque no quiero dejarte sola, abuelita… porque yo debo cuidar de ti… _

_- No… no mi amor, yo debo cuidar de ti… porque llegará el momento, en que no pueda hacerlo y sé que lo lamentaría… ¡Así que, debes ir a la escuela tranquila, tu viejecita estará muy bien, y estará esperándote en unas horas para llevarlos a casa! –Susurró la anciana dulcemente y se detuvieron los tres frente al jardín de niños. – Mis amores… hagan feliz a su abuela, y aprendan mucho… ¡Disfruten mucho y diviértanse para que me cuenten y me enseñen que están creciendo felices! –Les dijo y sus dos nenes sonrieron, él, depositó un leve besito en la frente de su abuela y se alejó corriendo hacia donde la profesora esperaba sonriente, él se encontraba contento, pero ella observó con preocupación a su abuela. _

_- anda… ve y has muchos amigos, nena… tu vida espera… _

_- Te quiero mucho, abuelita. –Le dijo ella y abrazó el frágil cuerpo de la ancianita, que, llorando le dijo adiós por primera vez a su nena. Entonces, sonriendo se apartó de ella y se alejó. La anciana, cansada y con lágrimas en los ojos, dio media vuelta y se alejó con su paso lento y tranquilo, sin embargo, la niña no se fue… retrocedió sus pasos y esperó paciente siguiendo los pasos de su abuelita, hasta que la vio tomar un taxi y partir de regreso a casa sana y salva y, entonces, ella sonrió satisfecha y tranquila, y por primera vez, entró a un aula de clases… no le dijo adiós, porque ellas nunca se separarían… porque siempre se cuidarían la una a la otra… En ese momento, la nena comprendió, que una forma de cuidar a quien amas… es siendo feliz, por ellos…" _

Mao abrió sus ojos empapados en lágrimas y aspiró fuertemente el dulce aroma del Sukiyaki, que indudablemente era el que su abuela preparaba… su abuela… ¡su abuela estaba ahí! ¡Todo había sido un sueño, un pésimo sueño! ¡Ellas no se habían dicho adiós, ella seguía, ella seguiría cuidándola, siempre, siempre!... ella seguiría ahí, para verla ser feliz…

Bajó apresuradamente de la cama, con las mismas palabras de su sueño repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza, en ese tono dulce, con esa calidez… con ese amor.

- "tu vida espera…" –Repitió y sonriendo bajó el último escalón y se giró hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con una mesa llena de comida y cinco chicos observándola sorprendidos… - "Disfruten mucho y diviértanse, para que me cuenten y me enseñen que están creciendo felices…" –Susurró y con la vista clavada en la comida caminó hacia ella. Aspiró el aroma y sin poder decir nada, tomó dos palillos de la mesa y los dirigió hacia la cazuela del Sukiyaki. Temblorosamente tomó un trozo de verdura y carne y de nuevo inhaló ese suave aroma. Sus amigos guardaron silencio, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. Lentamente, Mao llevó la comida a su boca y la depositó dentro de ésta… de inmediato, todo se le vino a la mente… su voz, su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus cuidados, las noches que estuvo enferma, las noches en que ella cuidó de Mao… las veces en que lloraron juntas, en que rieron juntas… en que confiaron, que discutieron… Entonces, pudo ver, que la solitaria y fría casa en realidad no estaba sola… estaba repleta en cada rincón de ella, de Mei, de su viejecita.

- ¡Por Dios! –Susurró y soltó los palillos para llevar sus manos al rostro y sin poder detenerse… sin querer detenerse, dejó que todas sus cadenas se rompieran en mil pedazos y que esa calidez, esos recuerdos, esa esperanza, esa inocencia… entrara en ella, y la abrazara… porque esa era la esencia de Mei, porque ella seguía ahí y seguiría ahí… para verla ser feliz… Entonces rompió en llanto, entre sonrisas y gestos de dolor, ella, finalmente, dejó que todo se hiciera trizas y cayó al suelo, llorando… temblando, gritando… ahogándose… hasta que no pudo más… Y entonces, lo más importante fue, que tuvo cinco manos extendidas hacia ella, para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo… lo más importante fue, que, en el momento en que cayó y despertó de su huída, en el momento en que el mundo se hizo trizas… ella no estuvo sola… y sobrevivió…

- Todo estará bien… -susurró entre sollozos. – Todo estará bien…

Indudablemente… así como un mes, una vida, un mundo… una existencia, había terminado… Pero, a pesar de la muerte… la vida sigue… mientras se tenga el valor de sobrevivir, todo, absolutamente todo… estará bien.

"_They love me like I was a brother  
They protect me, listen to me  
They dug me my very own garden  
Gave me sunshine, made me happy  
_

_Nice dream…  
_

_I call up my friend, the good angel  
But she's out with her answer phone  
She says she would love to come help but  
The sea would electrocute us all  
Nice dream…_

_If you think that you're strong enough_  
_If you think you belong enough…"_


	12. How to Save a Life

**12**

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

(The Fray)

Una vez más, sintió ese ardor calcinándole la piel, desgarrándole los muslos y de nuevo; no pudo hacer más que permanecer inmóvil ante el dolor y la angustia, mientras que la agonía se extendía por todo su cuerpo, mismo que perdía sus fuerzas, agotado por el alarmante palpitar frenético de su corazón y por la terriblemente dolorosa sensación cálida que la recorrió. Abrió los ojos aterrada y ahogada en llanto y se encontró ahí, en el infierno de fríos cristales manchados en sangre y sombras… bajó la mirada lentamente y se percató con horror del río de cálida agua roja que brotaba a borbotones de su piel. Desesperadamente giró sobre su propio eje y los cristales se tornaron oscuros y sus formas puntiagudas se volvieron lisas hasta convertirse en cuatro paredes negras.

-No existe el perdón… -Le dijeron a sus espaldas y ella, aterrada se giró de nuevo para observar a esa pequeñita en camisola, blanca como la bruma invernal, con el cráneo abierto y vacío y a su vez, cargando el peso de su propio cerebro en su mano derecha.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! –Exclamó aterrada, al mismo tiempo que un rayo de sol entró por la ventana iluminando la habitación. La niña en camisola desapareció con la Luz. Ella permaneció ahí, temblando justo en medio de la habitación.

- F-fue… un sueño… -Susurró con la mirada perdida en el rayo de sol que se coló por la ventana. Lentamente tomó asiento en el suelo, al tiempo que envolvía su cráneo con sus manos; dentro de sí misma, algo le dijo que ese lunes, no sería precisamente el mejor.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Takao cerca de una hora después, tras varios minutos de un lento, monótono y sistematizado caminar, que parecía insoportable por el pesado y crudo silencio de Emily, que se acompañaba con los sonidos matutinos de los suburbios.

- Olvidé… preparar el almuerzo… Y… nos dará hambre… -Susurró ella pasmadamente sin separar su mirada del camino. El moreno la observó consternadamente y se detuvo frente a ella, confuso, sorprendido.

- No preparas el almuerzo desde que salimos de la Secundaria… ¿Te acuerdas?... ¡¿qué te pasa?

Súbitamente la mirada de Emily se fue llenando de brillo, como si el sol entrara en sus pupilas finalmente, o como si algo en su cerebro se encendiera. Parpadeó unos segundos y observó a Takao.

- ¡Taka! –Exclamó con ese vigor usual suyo. - ¿Listo para otro gran adolescentoso día adolescente? –Preguntó y él frunció el seño; entonces bajó la mirada y la clavó en el oso de Felpa y las Flores que su amigo cargaba en ambas manos. - ¿Se te adelantó San Valentin? ¡Es Halloween! ¿Recuerdas?... ¡Aunque, pensándolo bien, si deberías regalarle algo a la bruja en su día! Aunque si la Asociación de Perras Sin Futuro se festeja ahora, tendrá que darle regalo doble… ¡Ade…

- ¡Basta! –Masculló Takao furioso y Emily sonrió. - ¿Por qué dijiste lo del desayuno, si tú y yo sabemos, ya no lo preparas desde hace medio año? ¡Y de pronto, de un segundo a otro te pones a decirle Perra, Bruja Y sin Futuro a MI novia y PARA COLMO, me preguntas el por qué de los regalos cuando llevo casi media hora platicándote la razón! ¿Qué comiste hoy o qué?

- Taka… no es hora de andar alucinando cosas que ni sucedieron, ya vamos a la escuela. –Le contestó y siguió caminando.

- Si alguien las entiende… deberían hacerle una estatua de bronce. –Susurró Takao y siguió en silencio, junto a Emily, todo el camino restante al Instituto. Al encontrarse finalmente en la entrada de éste, ambos lanzaron un suspiro y se observaron, de pronto recordaron aquél primer día, en el que Emily le obsequió una pulsera a Takao y sonrieron.

- Ha pasado tiempo… -Le dijo Takao y ella asintió.

- ¡Unos meses y ya estamos más locos!

- ¡Y no es por nada! –Respondió Takao y ambos sonrieron de nuevo; tragaron saliva y se inquietaron de esa adrenalina que les recorrió al verse a los ojos… ¿Será nostalgia? Se preguntaron, negándose a pensar en algo más.

Al internarse, avanzaron por los pasillos en silencio; Takao paseó la mirada por cada rincón hasta que allá en el fondo se encontró con ella, con Karin.

-Ya vengo Emily. –Le dijo y apretó fuertemente el oso de felpa, las flores y los chocolates que le llevaba a su novia. Caminó directo hacia ella, observándola de espaldas y temeroso, sabía que hacía demasiado que no pensaba en ella, que no pasaba tiempo con ella, que ni siquiera la veía o habían hablado y sabía que, al hacerlo, la plática podía no ser muy grata. –Ehm… Karin… -susurró levemente; ella se sobresaltó y dio un suspiro.

- ¡Que raro! ¿Estará lloviendo? ¡Porque me pareció escuchar como el ruido que hacen los sapos! ¿A ustedes no? –Les preguntó a sus amigas despectivamente y se alejó dos pasos del moreno.

-Sé que estás molesta… ¡Lo sé! –Susurró Takao y Karin se giró violentamente hacia él.

- ¡Pues me alegro mucho! Eso dice que tienes una o dos neuronas en la cabeza… ¡Al menos! –Exclamó ella.

- Déjame explicarte…

- ¿Explicarme? ¿Explicarme qué? ¡Que los desastres adolescentes miniatura y telenovelezcos de los amigos de MI NOVIO, son más importantes que su propia novia y lo peor, que estos ni siquiera le den el tiempo suficiente entre cada 'comercial de la súper serie de televisión' para al menos dedicarle un poco de atención en casi un mes! ¿Es eso? ¡Que te preocupe más que se suicide el chico pájaro que nadie en la escuela quería o que tu bola de amigos gay casi exploten de la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos o que tus amiguitas locas no sepan actuar como adultas y afrontar sus propios problemas! ¿Adivina qué, Taka? ¡Nadie te necesita en la vida de otros!... creo que ni siquiera yo debería hacerlo…

- ¡Te estás metiendo con cosas muy serias y delicadas, Karin! –Masculló Takao y ella enarcó las cejas.

- ¡Ah perfecto! ¡Me encanta saber que para ti, a diferencia mía, lo nuestro no es ni delicado, ni serio! –Apuntó observando los obsequios- ¡Esas baratijas, puedes metértelas por el trasero! O a tus 'amiguitos' maricas… seguro les encantaría ¡A mi me da igual! –Masculló y dio media vuelta, apretó los puños y se alejó. Takao agachó la mirada y apretó los dientes. Emily se acercó.

-Yo más que nadie te necesito en mi vida… -Le dijo Emily y él la observó. "No de la manera que yo quisiera…" pensó y se apartó; tomando rumbo hacia los casilleros. Emily se volvió hacia la ventana con la mirada agachada; la subió lentamente hasta clavar sus ojos en el cristal. Un escalofrío la recorrió al observar la imagen de la pequeña con el cráneo abierto; de inmediato giró sobre su propio eje y con la respiración agitada revisó el pasillo con la mirada; lógicamente, no había más que estudiantes. Tragando una gran bocanada de aire y tras controlar el temblor de sus manos, avanzó en silencio por el pasillo para entrar finalmente al aula de clases, mismas que pasaron tan pronto que cuando menos lo imaginaron, los seis se encontraban debajo de Chu-chu, en silencio.

- ¿Por qué parece que yo no soy la única que anda de luto? –Preguntó Mao y ellos la observaron, con sorpresa. Durante todo el día se había comportado extraña, indiferente, inesperadamente animada, pero al mismo tiempo, pesada, cruel.

- No me parece bien que te expreses así… de lo que te pasó -Le dijo Kai.

- ¡Me pasó a mí, no a ti, Kai!... ¡Además, a mi no me parecen muchas cosas! ¡Como que mi "familia" sea un montón de mentiras ordenadas, que mi abuela se haya muerto, que mi tía me haya destrozado lo poco que me quedaba de vida y que esté tan sola, sea huérfana, no tenga qué comer y tenga que acudir a una reunión con el PTA para una valoración de mi situación académica!

Emily se sorprendió y observó a Mao. Recordó aquél día, en que descubrió lo de Saen y su amiga y sintió miedo.

- Lo siento –Le dijo Kai apenado.

- ¿Estás segura que te citan por tu situación académica, Mao? –Le preguntó. Ella asintió.

- Si, recibí la notificación hoy a primera hora… Es para la próxima semana.

- Espero que sí sea eso… -susurró Emily. Mao la observó intranquila. –Ah a propósito… ¡Ya sabes que cuando decida volverme lesbiana, te volverás mi amante! ¿No, Mao?

- Así es, cariño… ya te perdoné que me cambiaras por una rubia. –Respondió ella indiferente y Emily sonrió.

- Entonces, futura amante… aprovechando que la amenaza radioactiva, psicótica, asquerosa y podrida que tengo por padre no está… ¡Y el pequeño detalle de tu luto y eso! ¡Te invito a cenar en mi casa y a dormir… conmigo!

- ¡Uyyyyy! –Exclamaron los cuatro chicos y Mao se recostó en el regazo de Emily.

- ¡Ahh tantos años desperdiciados con los hombres, cuando te tengo a ti! –Le dijo bromeando y los seis sonrieron. – Me encantaría ir…

- ¿Y a nosotros no nos invitan?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Consíganse su propio luto! -Espetó Mao y los cuatro sonrieron incómodos. Kai posó levemente su mirada sobre la bella sonrisa de Max y sintió el estómago vacío de pronto al recordar su discusión con él… "_Quítate… ¡Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir nunca, que yo soy alguien más para una colección, pedazo de imbécil!... por tu bien y el de tu 'Limón', no te me vuelvas a acercar…_" "¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en tus labios?" se preguntó consternado aún observando al rubio, que a su vez clavó sus ojos en el ruso, ambos permanecieron así, observándose hasta que Max movió su vista hacia Rei "¿por qué me dueles así, Kai?" pensó él por su parte y suspiró. Kon, por otra lado, no había dicho ni una sola palabra durante todo el receso, estaba ausente, pensativo, preocupado y distante con Kai desde ese día en que escuchó a Sasuke detrás del gimnasio, carcomiéndose de incertidumbre al saber que Sasuke se moría de remordimientos; permaneció así, en silencio, hasta que la incesante mirada de Kai lo hizo volver al plano real.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó y Rei asintió.

- Sí… solo, no dormí bien, pero todo está bien. –Le respondió al momento que la vibración de su móvil le sorprendió. Apresurado deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo y respondió; temeroso de encontrarse con otro mensaje de Sasuke. -¿Sí?

- Eh… si… ¿Rei? –Escuchó del otro lado de la línea la voz de una mujer.

- Si… ¿quién es?

- Soy Hiromi, Aoyama Hiromi; compañera de trabajo de tu tía…

- ¡Ah si, señorita Aoyama! ¿Cómo está? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- B-bien… ehm… siento que te llame así de pronto, es que… necesito decirte algo…

- S-sí… ¿qué sucede?

- Es sobre tu tía… tuvo un accidente; está internada en el hospital… -Rei guardó silencio al momento que una ráfaga fría le golpeó el estómago, desde el interior.

- ¿Q-qué?... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está?

- Rei… ella… tuvo un desmayo en las escaleras y cayó… es… muy importante que vengas…

- ¿P-pero? ¿Por qué pasó? ¿Por qué?

- Ven lo antes posible, por favor, estamos en el hospital general, donde siempre se atiende tu tía… Aquí te espero… -Le dijo y colgó. Rei se puso de pie y observó a Kai.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Takao; el ruso se puso de pie también.

- Mi tía está en el hospital… tuvo un accidente… Parece que es grave…

- Vamos –Le dijo Kai. Ambos asintieron.

- Suerte… -Susurraron los cuatro restantes, preocupados pero extrañamente acostumbrados a que algo les hiciera irse de la escuela de improviso. Rei se volvió hacia ellos, y asintió.

- Gracias. –Dijo simplemente y se alejó junto a Kai; perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos en poco tiempo.

- ¿Pero no tienes idea qué pasó? –Le preguntó Kai mientras avanzaban; Rei denegó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Ambos suspiraron y avanzaron en silencio. Kai de pronto observó a su Limón con la mirada agachada y se sintió culpable. –S-sé que no es el momento… Pero… Rei…

- ¿S-si? –Inquirió Kon con timidez.

- ¿Qué nos está pasando? - Se detuvieron.

- Tienes razón… nos el momento… -Musitó Rei y agachó de nuevo la mirada. Siguieron caminando, en silencio; hasta llegar al coche del ruso; Rei abordó de inmediato el lado izquierdo del copiloto y Kai permaneció afuera unos segundos, respiró profundo y se sintió peor al notar que la imagen de Max sonriendo no se iba de su cabeza.

Llegaron al hospital en cuestión de cuarenta y cinco minutos; incómodos, tensos, preocupados y sin dirigirse la palabra, ni la mirada. Kai estacionó el coche y Rei descendió, sin hablar; el ruso suspiró y bajó también; apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Limón y sin más nada lo tomó de su mano y lo detuvo. Rei permaneció inmóvil, Kai por su parte lo giró hacia él y lo abrazó. Ambos se observaron a los ojos y lentamente el ruso depositó sus labios sobre los de Rei; los dos se quedaron sin aliento varios segundos, abrazados en el estacionamiento.

- Todo va a estar bien. –Dijo Kai quedamente. Rei asintió y de nuevo caminaron hacia el hospital.

- Después de lo que pasó con Mao… creo que aborrecí los hospitales… -Comentó Rei al encontrarse ambos en el pasillo.

- A mi hace mucho que me desagradan…

- ¿Por lo de tu mamá? –Kai asintió levemente. Caminaron varios pasos, buscando con la mirada a Hiromi, amiga de Rina hasta que Rei la encontró al fondo del pasillo, bebiendo una taza de café. Avanzaron hacia ella quien de inmediato notó a Limón y caminó hacia él, preocupada. - ¿qué sucedió?

- Rei… -Musitó Hiromi y agachó su rostro. Rei sintió pavor en ese momento y observó a Kai sin saber qué hacer –Rina… sufrió un desmayo… mientras subía las escaleras en el edificio y… cayó… está bastante delicada…

- ¿Q-qué se desmayó? ¿C-como? ¿Por qué?

- Rei… tu tía al parecer mantiene en un cuadro de anemia muy severo…

- ¡¿Anemia? –Exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono.

- Rei… ¿Has notado que Rina coma como es debido?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? –Inquirió Limón confundido y Hiromi suspiró.

- Rei… el médico me dijo que Rina está muy descalcificada y por eso tuvo lesiones algo graves… Aún no me han dicho qué es lo que sucede porque le están haciendo análisis… habrá que esperar para saberlo.

- ¡Espero que no sea nada grave! –Susurró Limón y Kai lo abrazó; Rei se refugió en el pecho de éste cubriendo su rostro.

- ¿S-se va a recuperar, cierto? –Le preguntó Kai y Hiromi no supo qué responder.

- Esperemos que sí… -Dijo simplemente. Y los observó "¿Sabrá Rina de ellos dos?" se preguntó y sonrió extrañada. –Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer unas llamadas… con permiso. –Musitó y se alejó.

- Se pondrá bien… no tengas miedo, va estar bien… -Le dijo Kai envolviendo a Rei con sus brazos y besando su cráneo.

- Es que sí tengo miedo… -Le contestó Limón.

- Lo sé… pero yo estoy contigo, yo te voy a cuidar… -Musitó Kai y se apartó un poco de Rei. –Ven, vamos a sentarnos. –Su novio asintió y caminaron hacia las sillas de la sala de espera. Tomaron asiento y suspiraron.

- Nunca pensé que tendría que ver a mi tía en un hospital…

- Es horrible, lo sé –Confesó Kai recordando esos últimos días de su madre y suspiró -… ¡Pero no te preocupes! Si tú tía es un poco parecida a ti, vas a ver que saldrá de todo esto refortalecida y mejor que nunca… ¡Debe ser de familia ser… tan increíble! ¿No? –Le dijo Kai tiernamente y Rei sonrió y desvió la mirada apenado. Repentinamente Rei se volvió hacia Kai y le sonrió.

- Gracias… -Le dijo tiernamente y Kai también esbozó una bella sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron más y Rei se recargó sobre su hombro. –Estamos en un hospital y no me importa estar así contigo…

- A mi me alegra, que al fin estemos así de nuevo….

- ¿Crees que nos reprueben por faltar tanto?

- Mmmmh… ¡No! De ser así, compro toda la escuela solo para ti y para mí… y nos dejamos de preocupar…

Rei sonrió y se aferró a Kai, tratando de quitarse la imagen de Sasuke de la cabeza.

- ¿Todo va a estar bien… verdad Kai?

- Si… todo va a estar bien… -Respondió el ruso y así permanecieron los dos. Uno al lado del otro por el resto de la tarde y casi toda la noche.

Fue cerca de las ocho treinta, cuando Mao y Emily llegaron a casa de ésta última. Ambas se detuvieron frente a la descuidada puerta y se observaron.

- Me preocupa Rei –Comentó Wittman y Mao asintió.

- Se escuchaba tranquilo por el teléfono… aunque no me dijo qué tiene su tía; pero va a estar bien, está Kai con él…

- No sé, los he visto muy distantes últimamente ¿no te parece? –Le dijo Emily y Mao asintió, la distancia entre ellos era evidente… sin embargo, no las razones. La castaña abrió la puerta principal de su casa y ambas entraron a la sucia sala de estar. De inmediato escucharon varios ruidos provenientes de arriba y Emily se sintió apenada. – Hogar dulce hogar.

- No te preocupes… no hay mucho que sea distinta de la mía. –Le dijo Mao al observar las prendas de ropa en el suelo, las botellas vacías en la mesita de centro, las migajas en los sillones y el aroma a encierro.

- Trato de limpiar seguido… pero con la escuela y… todo eso, pues es difícil

- Al menos tú tratas de limpiar. –Comentó Mao. – Yo me pudro en mi propia basura y no creas que me importa mucho.

- Has cambiado – Opinó Emily al momento que se dispuso a poner un poco de orden en la sala.

- Es lo que suele suceder con cosas así. –Respondió la pelirrosa y se dedicó a ayudarle a limpiar a su amiga. En silencio se entretuvieron recogiendo la suciedad de la sala y luego pasaron a limpiar un poco en la cocina.

- ¿La próxima semana es tu reunión con el PTA? –Le preguntó Emily de pronto a la absorta Mao que secaba los platos, mientras la otra los enjuagaba y la pelirrosa la observó.

- Sí, hasta la próxima semana. –Respondió ella secamente y Emily dejó los platos y la miró.

- ¿Estás consciente de todo esto, Mao?

- ¿De qué hablas? –Le preguntó despreocupadamente y Emily suspiró.

- De que no me puedo quitar la idea de la cabeza de que el PTA te mandó a llamar para aclarar cierto asunto entre tú y Saen. –Le respondió y Mao se volvió a ella impresionada. Guardaron silencio varios segundos. – Sé lo que está pasando con ustedes, Mao… y es algo muy grave.

- ¡Vamos! –Dijo ella por su parte restándole importancia. – Sólo… sólo estamos teniendo nuevas experiencias, él no me ha forzado a nada y yo ta…

- ¡Mao! –Masculló Emily y la miró severamente. –Si el PTA los descubre, a ti te echarán del Instituto como mínimo… y a Saen probablemente lo enviarían a la cárcel... porque a parte de ser tu profesor, es doce años mayor que tú. –Ambas no dijeron nada, envolviéndose en ese silencio pesado y molesto. De pronto Mao clavó sus ojos en su amiga y le sonrió altaneramente.

- … Pero nadie tiene por qué enterarse… ¿O sí, Emily? –Le preguntó y la castaña cerró los párpados.

- Sólo sé consciente de que si yo me di cuenta… nada te asegura que pueda ser la única. –Le dijo y Mao no habló más. En silencio continuó secando los platos. Cerca de quince minutos después, ambas escucharon un ruido seco fuera de la cocina y se observaron.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó Mao y Emily se encogió de hombros. Ambas abandonaron la cocina y al llegar a la sala se encontraron con Lilian, que observaba fijamente un punto no muy claro de la pared. La miraron en silencio y sorprendidas y algo aterradas, vieron de pronto como la mujer comenzaba a golpear la pared, estrellándola contra su frente.

- ¡Mamá, mamá! –Gritó Emily y corrió hacia ella. - ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó y Lilian se volvió a ella, con los ojos cerrados. La castaña tomó a su madre de los hombros y lentamente acarició su enrojecida frente. – Mamá…

- ¡Perdóname Emily! –Exclamó de pronto Lilian y tomó a su hija de las manos y desesperada comenzó a besarlas y a llorar sobre ellas.

- ¡Mamá, basta! ¡¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! –Gritó ella y sofocadamente se soltó a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

- ¡Mamá, mírame! ¡Tranquilízate! –Le dijo Emily y Lilian se puso en pie, intempestivamente. Observó a su hija, con los ojos desorbitados y comenzó a denegar apresuradamente con su cabeza.

- ¡No, no, no! –Espetó y con sus manos jaló de su cabello, sin apartar los ojos de su hija y entonces se dio media vuelta y desesperada comenzó a subir las escaleras. Mao se acercó a su amiga una vez que Lilian desapareció de la vista de ambas, quienes se observaron y guardaron silencio.

- Se veía muy asustada… -Susurró Mao, tratando de salir del impacto. Emily asintió.

- Desde hace meses la escucho disculpándose… pero nunca me lo había dicho de frente. –Comentó ella por su parte y apretó los párpados. De nuevo se hizo el silencio, ambas agacharon la vista y se concentraron en tener algo qué decir, después del trago amargo por parte de la madre de Emily.

- ¿Qué te parece si preparamos algo para cenar? –Le preguntó Mao después, palpándole la espalda, para suavizar la situación; Emily denegó ligeramente.

- No… ¡Tengo una mejor idea!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Vamos a hacer cosas de chicas… ya sabes… pedir pizza, nos arreglamos el pelo y hablamos de chicos. –Comentó ya más tranquila y ambas se sonrieron. La pelirrosa atravesó la sala, hasta encontrar el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó. Emily observó de nuevo esas escaleras y suspiró… Estaba asustada de haber visto esa ausencia de lucidez en los ojos de su madre.

Cerca de media hora después, ambas se encontraban en el sofá, Emily recostada en las piernas de Mao y con la pizza en la mesita de centro y un enorme trozo de ésta en mano de ambas.

- ¿Ya lo hiciste con Saen? –Le preguntó Emily de pronto pasando un mordisco de la pizza y Mao sonrió y mordió su propia comida. Ambas juguetearon con el queso fundido y suspiraron.

- No… aún no… ¿A qué hora si ni siquiera he visto lo he visto? –Le preguntó y Emily sonrió.

- ¿Van enserio?

- No lo sé… -Le contestó y mordió de nuevo el trozo de pan. – Sólo sé que… me gusta, me gusta estar con él, me gusta como es… ¡Y que estoy muy furiosa porque siento que él sólo está jugando conmigo!

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó Emily y se incorporó un poco, para beber algo de jugo.

- Estuve muriéndome literalmente una semana… y a él no le importó…

- ¡Pero estuvo contigo en el hospital! –Le dijo Emily. Mao asintió.

- Pero… es que… siento que hay algo más importante que yo en su vida… y eso duele.

- ¿Y tú no tienes nada más importante que él? –Inquirió y Mao asintió. –Ustedes… -Les dijo y después sonrió con malicia. – Pero con ustedes no siento deseos de tener sexo…

- ¡Yo sé que mientes! ¡Sé que deseas a la mujer de tu primo! –Bromeó Emily y ambas rieron, mientras daban otra mordida más al pan de la pizza.

- …Hablando de mi primo… ¿Ya lo hiciste con él? –Le preguntó Mao y Emily sonrió.

- ¡Los celos no te dejan vivir, Mao Chang! –Respondió y luego suspiró. - ¿En verdad… quieres que hagamos esto? ¿Aquí… ahorita? –Le preguntó después y Mao sonrió con un gesto lujurioso.

- Bueno… estamos solas… ¡Nuestra bola de ardientes amigos gay no está!... y comemos pizza… ¿Por qué no? –Le dijo Mao y Emily sonrió.

- No creo que tú y yo seamos buenas en eso de experimentar cosas que nunca hemos hecho… -Le dijo.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Siempre hay una primera vez!

- Pues sí, Mao pero… creo que tú y yo no encajamos en eso… -Ambas guardaron silencio varios segundos y después lanzaron la carcajada.

- Creo que tienes razón, somos demasiado rudas como para tener un momento de confesiones de chicas… -Le dijo Mao y Emily hizo un puchero de desagrado.

- ¿Te imaginas que fuéramos como ellas? ¡Como Haruka o la araña! Todas… cuadradas y sin cerebro…

- Y afeminadas…

- Y cursis…

- Y con el cabello planchado y una habitación color rosa con decorados de "Princess" Y muchas flores –Continuó Mao y ambas rieron.

- …No lo he hecho con Deni. –Le dijo Emily después y Mao asintió, mientras tomaba otro enorme trozo de pizza. – La verdad dudo que pueda hacerlo pronto…

- ¿Por? –Inquirió Mao interesada y Emily tomó también otro trozo.

- ¡Ok! ¡Ahora te diré algo que te cambiará la vida! –Le dijo y Mao asintió, mientras se atacaba de comida. – No sé por qué… pero… cada que Deni se me acerca… con su calor… su… cuerpo… y nos besamos y bueno aumentamos un poco el nivel, me agrada, pero… luego siento… muchas veces que se excita, siento su erección… y entonces me quedo paralizada… y siento un asco horrible y náuseas y ganas de huir… y él lo nota… y entonces nos detenemos y hacemos como que nada pasó.

- V-vaya… Es como si…

- Como si le tuviera miedo al sexo. –Le dijo Emily y Mao no dijo nada. –Y no sé por qué… yo antes de tener un novio creí que el sexo era el motor de mi vida… y me agradaba el concepto y las cosas sucias e incluso ahora me gustaría tenerlo, enserio… p-pero… estando ahí…

- Es normal supongo… ¡Digo, las dos somos vírgenes! Es normal tener miedo…

-Sí… ¡Pero es raro! ¡Una sexópata como yo, debía haber dejado de ser virgen a los doce! –Comentó Emily y las dos sonrieron.

- ¡Por cierto! –Le dijo Mao de pronto y sonrió. – Acá entre nosotras y esta onda de confesiones de chicas…

- ¿Qué quieres saber, depravada? –Inquirió Emily sonriendo y Mao subió y bajó sus cejas.

- Con eso que dijiste ahorita me entró una duda… Mmmh… Deni… tú sabes… ¿Tiene grande… el orgullo…? –Le preguntó y la castaña se atragantó con un trozo de pizza producto de la risa.

- ¡Me salió bastante orgulloso mi príncipe de las tinieblas! -Admitió riendo y Mao pasó otro trozo de pizza. Luego guardaron silencio.

- Bueno… -Dijo después, cambiando de tema - Yo creo que ya pronto sucederá el momento en que nos contemos cómo fue… y con quién… ¡Y será así, comiendo pizza echadas en el sillón! ¡O en un bar gay!

- ¡Si! Tenemos que llevar a nuestra bola de ardientes amigos gay a un bar… -Admitió Emily emocionada y después observó fijamente a Mao -¡¿Te imaginas que la primera vez de una de las dos fuera con Kai? –Le preguntó y Mao resopló rápidamente al imaginarse.

- ¡O la de las dos! –Le dijo y ambas rieron como hacía mucho no lo hacían. - ¿Crees que sigan siendo vírgenes?

- Mmmh… Kai no creo y Rei mucho menos… -Respondió Emily. – Hasta donde estuve informada, Taka aún es virgen… Y sinceramente, creo que Max ni siquiera ha besado a alguien.

- Si, yo pienso lo mismo… Sobretodo de Rei, ya ves que Sasuke y él anduvieron… Y al que veo más virginal es a Max…

- Yo creo que Max se ha de masturbar pensando en Kai. –Le dijo Emily atacada de la risa y Mao rió también y le arrojó varios champiñones.

- ¡Tranquila que yo creo lo mismo de ti! –Le dijo bromeando y ambas volvieron a reírse y se observaron.

- Creo que… Rei y Max se gustan. –Le dijo Emily de pronto y Mao asintió, ella también había comenzado a creerlo.

- Y a pesar de eso, Max está enamorado de Kai… -Le dijo y Emily asintió con pesadez.

- Y Kai no sabe ni a quien quiere de esos dos… ¿Verdad? –Finalizó. Mao la observó.

- …Emily… ¿No estás feliz de que no seamos lesbianas? –Le preguntó aliviada y sonriente y la otra asintió de la misma forma.

- ¡Mucho! –Le respondió y continuó. -Algo me dice… que un día el asunto entre ellos tres, se va a poner muy feo. –Le dijo la castañaza.

- A mi también. –Musitó y decidieron cambiar de tema. Dos horas y media después, ambas totalmente rendidas se retiraron a la habitación de Emily para dormir; algo que esa noche resultó imposible, pues Lilian decidió que esa noche gritaría histérica por horas y seguiría golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, para tratar de desquiciar más a su pobre hija, que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a no dormir por la noche.

Inició Noviembre con un martes lleno de bostezos que provenían de todas partes; Mao y Emily, Rei y Kai e incluso Takao, al cual le estaba pareciendo verdaderamente difícil el estudiar, trabajar y tener conflictos con su novia que le quitaban el sueño. Max por su parte era el único de los seis que se mantenía atento a clases e incluso participativo; había aprovechado esos días para ponerse al corriente en la escuela y sobresalir académicamente… como siempre y para su gusto, el verse de nuevo tranquilo y dedicado a los estudios le hizo sentir bien, porque esa vez, era porque él así lo deseaba y porque sentía que ahora alguien lo apoyaba y lo cuidaba y esa persona, era Daisuke el de la clase A.

Tras las últimas indicaciones de Sagara, el profesor de matemáticas, la clase se dio por terminada y todos los alumnos guardaron sus útiles y varios de ellos comenzaron a abandonar el aula. Max velozmente se volvió hacia sus amigos y los observó a los cinco recostados en el pupitre.

- ¿Noche de pasión? –Les preguntó sonriendo y los cinco levantaron la cabeza con dificultad y volvieron a dejarla caer pesadamente en el pupitre.

- Noche de insomnio y estudios… -Respondió Takao.

- Noche de gritos de la madre histérica. – Le dijo Emily pesadamente y Mao simplemente levantó la mano indicando al parecer que ella opinaba lo mismo. Entonces Max se volvió a los dos últimos y los vio tomados de la mano de un pupitre a otro.

- Noche de hospital. –Respondió Rei y Max recordó que él sabía lo que eso significaba.

- ¿Cómo sigue tu tía? ¿Qué le pasó? –Le preguntó Takao cansadamente y Rei levantó la cabeza, para dejar ver unas enormes ojeras; Kai le soltó la mano y entonces el chino se frotó los párpados.

- El doctor le mandó a hacer unos análisis de sangre… está bastante débil, pero se va a reponer. –comentó Rei y todos asintieron, menos Emily que había caído dormida profundamente en la paleta del pupitre.

- Todo estará bien, Limón. –Le dijo Kai y se puso en pie. Rei lo imitó y ambos bostezaron. – Me muero de hambre… ¡En días como estos es cuando se me antoja ir a Irlanda por café! –Agregó después y Max sonrió al verlo somnoliento e infantil y agachó la mirada al recordar lo furioso que estaba con él por lo que le hizo en casa de Mao. Takao y la pelirrosa se acercaron a ellos tres y clavaron su vista en la castaña, que seguía dormida.

- Pobrecita… -Dijo Mao y suspiró. – Su mamá no está bien… y ella ni siquiera nos había dicho que el asunto es grave.

- ¿Grave? ¿Qué le pasa? –Le preguntó Takao impresionado de que su amiga no le hubiese contado nada… y luego al igual que Max, recordó que Emily y él habían dejado de ser los mejores amigos del mundo ya ni tenían bien claro por qué motivo.

- Anoche de pronto bajó de su habitación y Emily y yo la encontramos dándose de golpes contra la pared… -Les contó y los cuatro chicos guardaron silencio. – Fue horrible… sus ojos estaban vacíos… ¡Fue muy feo!

- Me imagino… -Agregó Max y clavó sus orbes azules con interés al notar que Emily temblaba levemente. De pronto la escucharon quejarse. - ¿Está temblando?

- A lo mejor tiene frío… -Les dijo Kai y se acercó; le palpó la espalda y la escuchó.

- No… no, no…

- ¿Emily estás bien? –Le preguntó suavemente. La castaña se aferró al pupitre y comenzó a mover su cabeza rápidamente, como negando. Sus otros amigos se acercaron y miraron después a Kai, extrañados. - ¿Emily? ... –Inquirió luego y de pronto ella abrió los ojos y se levantó de inmediato de su silla que cayó estrepitosamente hacia atrás, provocando que todos los demás alumnos se volvieran a ella.

Emily guardó silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos y movió la cabeza, deslizando su mirada por toda el aula. Sus venas se congelaron al encontrarse allá, frente a la pizarra, el cuerpo de esa pequeña ensangrentada con el cráneo vacío y el cerebro escurriendo sangre en su mano.

- ¡AHHHHHH! –Gritó y cayó al suelo cubriendo su rostro con las manos y temblando desesperadamente.

- ¡Emily! –Gritaron sus amigos y se inclinaron hacia ella aterrados. Las risas de los demás compañeros no se hicieron esperar y Emily levantó la mirada, con la respiración entrecortada y las manos temblándole como nunca.

- ¡De seguro viene drogada! ¡No le ven la pinta que tiene! –Espetó una compañera y Mao y Max se volvieron fieramente hacia ella; ahí estaban dos chicas y Karin observando a Emily despectivas y burlonas.

- ¡Ja! Ya veo que de loca no tiene sólo el aspecto. –Le dijo Karin y Takao se volvió a ella. Emily agachó la mirada y Kai le sobó el hombro.

- ¡Ya ves lo que hacen las drogas! –Dijo otro chico burlándose y todos se rieron. Emily y sus amigos guardaron silencio; ella lentamente se incorporó del suelo y tomó asiento en su pupitre, mismo que Kai volvió a poner en su sitio.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Rei y ella asintió, con la mirada fija en ese punto en donde vio a la pequeña.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Inquirió Max y Emily cerró los ojos; De inmediato vio de nuevo esa imagen y tragó saliva, angustiada.

- M-me quedé dormida…y soñé algo feo. –Musitó y trató de sonreír. Takao agachó la mirada al verla tan pálida y distraída… se angustió sobretodo de notar que ni siquiera hizo por defenderse de las burlas de Karin.

Ese día ninguno de los seis salió a receso. Daisuke preocupado fue a buscar a Max y se entretuvieron platicando, mientras que los demás, excepto Emily, durmieron los minutos que les restaban y después las clases continuaron. Al finalizar comenzaron las extracurriculares, sin embargo Mao se negó a asistir a clase de Saen, quien al ver a sus alumnos verdaderamente decaídos decidió dejarlos ir antes y trató en vano de comunicarse con la pelirrosa.

Rei al llegar a casa y en contra de todo lo esperado, encontró el departamento lleno de globos y rosas que los compañeros de trabajo habían mandado para su tía.

- ¿Quién las trajo? –Se preguntó y en ese momento se percató que la puerta de la habitación de Rina se abría y de ella salía Hiromi. Ambos se miraron fijamente. Rei depositó su mochila a un lado del sofá y caminó hacia ella. – ¿Y-ya dieron de alta a mi tía…?

- S-sí Rei… -Respondió ella y agachó la mirada al ver como el pequeño sonreía aliviado.

- ¡Ah menos mal! –Exclamó. – Entonces… no fue nada grave, que bueno… ¡Estaba muy preocupado! –Le dijo y la miró; Hiromi al verlo sonreír esperanzado sintió un nudo en la garganta… ¿Cómo iba a decirle? Tragó aire de pronto y posó su mano en el hombro de Rei.

- Rei, cariño. –Le dijo y él borró su sonrisa.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó.

- Permitieron que Rina saliera del hospital… para que descansara unos días… -Le dijo y Rei asintió. - ¿Porqué no tomamos asiento? –Indicó después y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Hiromi suspiró una vez más y humedeció sus labios.

- ¿Puedo ver a mi tía? ¿Está despierta? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?... ¿Ya le dieron los análisis? –Le preguntó y Hiromi apretó los párpados unos segundos y asintió.

- Sobre eso quiero hablarte, Rei. –Le dijo y el chico guardó silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le dijeron? –Inquirió él despreocupado y se sorprendió cuando Hiromi le tomó de las manos.

- N-no creo que haya una forma de decir esto. –Comentó y Rei frunció el ceño. – Rei… los análisis de tu tía… no… no fueron muy buenos… -Le dijo. Rei sintió que el aire se le iba.

- ¿Q-qué tiene… mi tía? –Le preguntó débilmente y la mujer lo miró fijamente.

- Rei… -Susurró y aclaró su garganta. – Es muy probable que… tu tía… tenga cáncer en la sangre. –Soltó y él de inmediatamente desprendió sus manos de las de Hiromi sintiendo como si su sangre se hubiese vuelto arena.

- ¿L-leucemia? –Musitó sin aliento y ella asintió pesadamente. Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas y se volvió hacia la puerta de la habitación de su tía. – No es cierto… -Espetó después y se puso en pie, como enojado. – No es verdad… ¡Ella está bien! ¡No está enferma! ¡Ella no… no…! –Ya no pudo hablar por el dolor en su garganta. Agachó la mirada y Hiromi caminó hacia y él lo abrazó, lo sintió temblar y respirar agitado. - ¿Ella… ya lo sabe? –Le preguntó y ella denegó con la cabeza.

- Aún no… no sé como decírselo… P-para comprobar el resultado necesitan hacerle una punción lumbar.-Explicó. Rei guardó silencio y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire la observó, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su rostro pálido.

- ¿S-se… se va a morir? –Le preguntó totalmente indefenso y desvalido y Hiromi sintió un nudo en la garganta casi insoportable.

- ¡No, no digas eso! ¡Ahora hay muchos tratamientos! ¡Ella estará bien! Es joven… y fuerte… ella va a estar bien, Rei… quizá los análisis son erróneos… ella va a estar bien. –Rei asintió y se dio media vuelta.

- V-voy… voy a… voy a mi habitación. –Musitó entrecortadamente y Hiromi trató de acercársele, pero Rei corrió hacia la puerta de su pieza y se internó en ella. Una vez adentro se recargó sobre la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, sollozando.

- No es cierto… no es cierto. –Se dijo y cubrió su rostro. Permaneció ahí, en el suelo todo el tiempo necesario para tranquilizarse un poco. Una vez que pudo retomar el control de sus manos, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcar. Esperó pocos segundos a escuchar la voz que tanto anhelaba oír.

- ¿Cómo estás Limoncito? –Le saludó Kai amorosamente y se extrañó de escucharlo sollozar.

- Está muy enferma… -Le dijo simplemente y Kai guardó silencio. - ¡No sé qué hacer, no sé!

- Tranquilo, mi amor… cálmate. –Le dijo el ruso entonces y se recostó sobre la cama angustiado de escuchar así a su novio. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?

- H-Hiromi… m-me dijo… m-me dijo que es probable que tenga leucemia… -Respondió Rei y Kai sintió un aire frío recorriéndolo.

- ¡Mi amor, lo siento, lo siento! –Le dijo y Rei lanzó un sollozo. - ¡Tranquilo limón! ¿Ya le hicieron todos los estudios?

- N-no… me dijo que… que iban a hacerle una punción l-lumbar… y ya no sé más… -Susurró Rei y Kai lanzó un largo suspiro.

- ¿Ella ya lo sabe? –Le preguntó y esperó una respuesta; de pronto se sintió desesperado de sólo escuchar a Rei sollozar. – Limón… Rei… ¡Amor, escúchame! ¡Rei!

- N-no… no sabe… -Respondió él por su parte y el ruso asintió cerrando los ojos; no se percató que el rostro de su padre se asomaba entreabriendo la puerta para verificar que su hijo estuviera dentro antes de pasar a hablar con él.

- ¡Tranquilo, mi amor! ¡Todo va a estar bien, Rei! –Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo y Nikolay frunció el ceño. "¿Rei?" pensó y tragó saliva. - ¡Yo voy a estar contigo! ¿Ya se te olvidó que eso de ser fuerte es de familia? ¡Tu tía es fuerte! ¡Es fuerte como tú!... ¡Ella estará bien y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea! -"¿Con quién habla?…" Se dijo Nikolay aterrado de sus suposiciones y guardó silencio.

- Es que tengo miedo. –Le dijo Rei al otro lado de la línea.

- Yo sé… yo sé que tienes miedo… y tienes derecho de estar aterrado… -Musitó Kai y Nikolay al escuchar abrió muy grandes los ojos "Otro hombre…" pensó. Kai lanzó un largo suspiro y cerró los párpados, para continuar hablando -Yo lo estuve cuando mi mamá enfermo… ¿Pero sabes? ¡En ese entonces yo no tenía a nadie! ¡Y tú me tienes a mí, no estas solo mi amor!

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Le preguntó Rei y Kai suspiró.

- Trata de tranquilizarte… ¿Si? Yo voy a ir contigo y vamos a salir a distraernos y no te voy a dejar solo… pero cálmate, todo va a salir bien…

- T-te quiero mucho, Kai. –Le dijo Rei tratando de calmarse y el ruso sonrió.

- Y yo a ti mi Limón. –Respondió él tranquilamente. Nikolay apretó los puños y resopló… asqueado de escuchar a su hijo hablar.

- H-hice bien… enamorándome de ti. Te amo Kai… –Confesó Rei de pronto y él del otro lado de la línea sintió un nudo en la garganta mezclando con muchas mariposas en el estómago.

- Y yo te amo a ti… Ahora cálmate ¿Si?... yo en un rato voy contigo…

- S-sí… aquí te espero. –Le dijo Rei y limpió sus lágrimas.

- Todo va a salir bien…

- Sí… te amo. –Le repitió Limón y Kai sonrió.

- Y yo a ti… te veo en un rato. Cuídate amor. Adiós. –Musitó y colgó. De inmediato se giró en la cama y observó el techo; después escuchó que la puerta se abría completamente y se encontró con el inexpresivo rostro de su padre. - ¿Por qué entras sin avisar?

- ¿Con quién hablabas? –Le preguntó él secamente y Kai abrió los ojos impresionado. Se incorporó de la cama y sonrió descaradamente.

- ¡Qué te importa! –Le dijo ocultando sus nervios y Nikolay caminó hacia él.

- ¿Quién es Rei? –Le preguntó y el ruso guardó silencio.

- ¿Estabas espiándome? –Masculló por su parte.

- ¿Con quién estabas hablando, Kai? –Inquirió de nuevo y observó a su hijo ponerse de pie y mirarlo desafiante.

- ¡Qué te importa! –Repitió y caminó hacia la puerta; Nikolay lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo. Kai se giró hacia él y se soltó violentamente. - ¡Nada te da derecho de escuchar mis conversaciones!

- ¡Respóndeme de una buena vez! –Le gritó el hombre y Kai enfureció.

- ¡Vete al diablo!

- ¡No voy a permitir que andes… haciendo porquerías como esas! ¡Te prohibo qué…!

- ¡Porquerías? –Le gritó Kai por su parte interrumpiéndolo. – Que te vaya quedando claro que tú nunca en ningún momento de tu vida me vas a prohibir algo a mí… ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Quieres retarme? ¡Para algo soy tu padre!

- ¡No fuiste mi padre cuando dejaste que mi madre se muriera de cáncer mientras tú te revolcabas con una puta! ¡No fuiste un padre cuando nos abandonaste por esa mujer, no fuiste un padre cuando preferiste que mamá se muriera a volver con tu familia!– Exclamó y Nikolay guardó silencio. – Y esas… para mí si son porquerías.

Kai clavó sus fríos ojos en su padre y apretó los puños. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Entonces el ruso caminó hasta la puerta y la voz de Nikolay lo detuvo.

- ¿Estabas hablando con otro hombre, verdad? –Le dijo sin poder evitar el asco en sus palabras y el coraje de su hijo se transformó en ira.

- No querrás saberlo… -Espetó y abandonó la habitación. Nikolay caminó tras él, mas no logró que su hijo dijera una sola palabra más. Kai bajó de inmediato las escaleras de la mansión, atravesó el vestíbulo y llegó al jardín. Una vez fuera tomó el aire suficiente para no volver a atrás y partirle la cara a su padre y después partió hacia el departamento de Rei. Una vez que se encontró frente a él lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo besó… disfrazando su propia necesidad con preocupación por el dolor del chino. Y no le dijo nada de lo que pasó… porque en ese momento pensó que no era importante… En ese momento, no supo cuán erróneo estaba.

Mientras Kai y Rei se sentían cada vez más unidos; Emily y Takao por otra parte no podían evadir el hecho de notar la enorme distancia que cada vez se hacía mayor entre ellos. Alejados de Kai y Rei y del resto de sus amigos, ambos se observaban en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada. Takao permanecía sentado y cabizbajo en uno de los escalones de la entrada lateral del restaurante.

- No es muy productiva mi hora de descanso así. –Le dijo finalmente al verla y Emily agachó la mirada.

- Lo siento. –Le dijo y tomó asiento a su lado. Ambos levantaron la vista y la clavaron en el cielo de Septiembre que ya se teñía de violeta. – Perdón por venir así nada más. L-lo que pasa es que… n-no sé… quería hablar con alguien.

- ¡Que raro que ese alguien haya sido yo! –Le dijo Takao sarcástico y Emily bajó los ojos.

- Sé que ya no somos los de antes Taka…

- Ni lo seremos –Agregó Takao fríamente y Emily asintió.

- Y eso me duele. –Le dijo y entonces el moreno la observó. –Me duele, porque… me hace sentirme sola y vacía como cuando no te conocía todavía y… últimamente estoy muy asustada…

- ¿Asustada de ya no tener a tu colchón de seguridad-Takao para que no te dolieran las caídas? - Inquirió éste y Emily apretó los labios.

- Asustada de que mi colchón de seguridad me duela más que caerme de arriba de mi casa… -Dijo y Takao agachó la mirada.

- Yo también te extraño –Confesó él. –Porque me duele ya no tener siempre a alguien con quien hablar como hablaba contigo… p-pero si te soy sincero, no extraño la amistad que últimamente tenemos y creo que… sin eso estamos mejor, así que… mejor alejarse…

- Taka… n-no sé qué pasa entre nosotros que ya ni siquiera hablamos enserio… ¡Pero por esta vez, sólo por esta vez… por favor, vuelve a ser por unos minutos el de antes! ¡Sólo por este rato seamos los de antes! ¿Si? –Le pidió Emily y sus ojos se humedecieron. Él la miró preocupado y asintió; Emily le sonrió enternecida y tragó aire.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó cariñosamente y ella tragó saliva, nerviosa.

- C-creo que mi mamá se está volviendo loca… -Le dijo y Takao la vio tan pequeña, tan frágil e indefensa que sintió un nudo en el estómago. – N-no es nada normal lo que hace… n-no sé qué le pasa… ¡Y tengo mucho miedo de…!

- Entiendo que tengas miedo… pero primero debes llevarla con alguien… tienen que revisarla. –Susurró el moreno comprensivamente y Emily asintió y apretó los párpados. - ¿De qué más tienes miedo? –Le preguntó después, porque la conocía tan bien que sabía que había algo más que ella no podía decirle.

- Tengo miedo… p-porque… p-pienso que quizá yo también esté loca, como mi mamá. –Le dijo y Takao se asustó.

- ¡¿Por qué?

- Estoy… he estado… teniendo alucinaciones… -Susurró ella y él con un escalofrío recordó lo que sucedió en el salón de clases. – H-hace unos días…c-comencé a ver u-una… una niña… muerta, sangrando… con el cráneo abierto y su cerebro en la mano… y… ¡Sé que no estoy dormida! Yo la veo… la veo… ¡Y estoy muy, muy, muy asustada Taka! –Confesó y se refugió en el pecho de su amigo, que fruncía el seño, recordando esa infancia de ambos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la estabas viendo otra vez? –Le preguntó y Emily se incorporó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿O-otra vez? –Inquirió y Takao asintió.

- ¿No te acuerdas? Cuando estábamos chicos me decías que veías a una niña igualita a la que me dijiste…

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Sí! –Exclamó Takao - ¿Enserio no te acuerdas? ¡Me dijiste varias veces! ¡Pero luego ya no volviste a mencionármelo!

- No… no me acuerdo… -Musitó Emily más aterrada y tragó saliva, tratando de hacer memoria. Dentro del restaurante Karin observó con desagrado que su novio platicaba con la loca esa y lanzó un largo soplido. Apresurada fue y tomó un platón con sopa de la cocina y decidió que era hora de comer; por lo que caminó hacia la puerta lateral y salió de pronto, a espaldas de ambos chicos.

- Creo que… -Susurró el moreno y guardó silencio al escuchar la voz de Karin.

- ¡Taka, la comida ya está lista! –Le dijo con el plato en mano y entonces dio un paso y fingió tropezarse para dejar caer toda la sopa caliente encima de Emily que se levantó de un salto y se volvió hacia ella totalmente furiosa, al igual lo hizo Takao. -¡Uy! ¡Perdón, me tropecé!

- ¡¿Qué te crees, idiota? –Le gritó Emily limpiando la sopa de su rostro y la otra lanzó una carcajada.

- ¡Uy! ¡Que miedo me da tu cara de loca, eh! –Espetó secamente y Takao apretó los puños. Emily Tragó aire profundamente y caminó hacia ella.

- ¿Tú nunca vas a cambiar, verdad traidora? –Masculló de pronto la castaña. "¿Nunca?" Pensó Takao sorprendido y Karin guardó silencio. Emily por su parte humedeció su mano en los restos de sopa de su rostro y se inclinó hacia la tierra y dejó que ésta se volviera lodo entre sus dedos. – Te lo dije entonces y ahora te lo voy a repetir, porque la verdad no me canso de pensarlo: Eres la peor basura que pueda existir. Y me da lástima que Takao no sepa con quién se mete. –Lanzó y con todas sus fuerzas le volteó el rostro a Karin con una bofetada llena de lodo que la hizo lanzar un grito y llenársele los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¡Emily! –Exclamó Takao con los ojos bien abiertos y ella lo miró, estaba furiosa. Karin por su parte comenzó a limpiar la suciedad de su mejilla y de nuevo vio a su novio con esa mirada para ella y se sintió peor. - ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

- ¡Pregúntale a tu novia! –Respondió Emily. – Ah… y también que te diga por qué ya no somos "mejores amigas". –Añadió y entonces dio media vuelta y se alejó, abrazándose a su abrigo al sentir que la humedad de la sopa se volvía fría por el clima. Takao la vio alejarse y entonces se volvió hacia Karin.

- ¿Qué está pasando con ustedes?

- ¡Takao déjame en paz! –Gritó ella y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas entró al restaurante y se encerró en su habitación. Takao permaneció varios minutos ahí… con la mente dándole vueltas y con la palabra "traidora" repitiéndosele dentro de su cabeza y sobretodo sin poder quitarse la imagen de Emily llena de odio, como pocas veces la había visto en toda su vida.

El miércoles inició lleno de nubes y con los ánimos totalmente alterados. Emily había permanecido totalmente ausente del mundo, al igual que Takao, quienes al mismo tiempo evitaron lo mayor posible el estar a solar para no hablar de lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior. Kai y Rei se habían encerrado en su pequeño mundo donde sólo cabían ellos dos. Mao y Max decidieron que era mejor no meterse en más líos, por lo que cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto durante todo el día.

Al terminar las clases, Mao finalmente se decidió a volver a entrar con Saen y tras dudarlo varios minutos, los seis ingresaron al aula en total silencio. El profesor por su parte, al ver llegar a la pelirrosa se sintió tan nervioso que apenas pudo creerlo y trató de esforzarse al máximo por hacer una buena clase… como pocas había hecho y se encontró con que sus seis alumnos sólo respondían con monosílabos y cada uno observaba y hacía lo que se le daba la gana, antes que poner atención.

Casi media hora después de que Saen iniciara su clase, ésta se vio interrumpida por una visitante para nada deseada y muy inoportuna.

- ¿Si están entendiendo el dilema de Fausto? –Les preguntó el profesor a su clase, cuando escucharon todos que alguien tocaba a la puerta y se encontraron con la delgada figura de Karin. - ¿Sí? –Inquirió Saen y Emily torció los ojos, tratando de contenerse.

- Profesor… quisiera saber si me permitiría entrar a su clase como oyente. –Pidió sonriente y Saen deslizó la mirada hacia sus alumnos.

- ¡Ay no puede ser! –Masculló Emily respirando profundo y todos, excepto Takao, se encogieron de hombros.

- Mmmh… claro, ¿Eres la novia de Takao, no? –Le preguntó Saen y ella asintió. Takao la miró confundido y prefirió no decir nada. Karin tomó asiento a un lado del moreno y Emily por su parte tomó su mochila y se puso de pie. Observó a sus amigos y por último a ella y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Wittman ¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó Saen y ella se volvió a él.

- ¡A donde no haya perras falsas y podridas como Karin! –Respondió sarcástica y ella sonrió de igual forma.

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que Takao y tú siempre estarían juntos! –Dijo burlesca y Emily sonrió con falsedad.

- ¡Takao se volvió radioactivo cuando comenzó a juntarse contigo! –Le respondió y todos guardaron silencio.

- Ehm… b-bueno… ¡Yo propongo que todos se tomen quince minutos de descanso y después reanudamos la clase! –Comentó Saen de pronto y sus alumnos se pusieron de pie sin decir nada. Con una seña le indicó a Mao que ella permaneciera ahí y ambos observaron a todos los demás salir del aula. Takao de inmediato avanzó detrás de Karin y la tomó del brazo con bastante fuerza, para detenerla. Ella lo miró molesta y él le devolvió el mismo gesto.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Tú qué quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¡Porque puedo! –Le respondió simplemente y Takao levantó las cejas sorprendido.

- ¡Ah si! ¡Genial! ¡Entonces yo también puedo hacer esto! –Exclamó y sin decir nada más, tomándola del brazo comenzó a casi arrastrarla ante sus negativas hacia donde Emily se encontraba, sentada en la escalera con la mirada ausente.

- ¡Por si no te diste cuenta, me salí del aula para no verle la cara a esta perra! –Masculló al verlos, poniéndose de pie.

- Me vale. –Le respondió Takao furioso y las miró a las dos de frente. – ¡Ahora mismo ustedes dos me van a decir qué carajos pasa!

- ¡¿Ahhh? ¿No le preguntaste ayer? –Masculló Emily con sarcasmo y Karin apretó los labios.

- ¡No! ¡Y quiero que me digan ahorita, porque ya no las aguanto! –Exclamó Takao y su voz retumbó en el silencio. Karin se intimidó, pero Emily se sintió más furiosa.

- Mira, Taka, te lo voy a poner fácil… ¡Lo que ésta estúpida me hizo… no te lo perdonaría ni a ti! –Soltó y Karin agachó la mirada.

- ¡Entonces ya se conocían! –Vociferó Takao y Emily asintió con rabia.

- ¡Bastante bien!... y me arrepiento, no tienes idea de cuánto. –Finalizó y sin decir nada más subió las escaleras y se encontró en el pasillo con Max que observaba a Kai y a Rei y los dos, en silencio se sentaron en el suelo, sin decir nada… porque no era necesario hacerlo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Emily? –Le preguntó Takao a Karin y ella suspiró profundo.

- ¿Tanto te importa? –Masculló furiosa y Takao asintió.

- ¡Me importa demasiado!

- ¡Te importa más que yo!

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?

- … ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me largo de aquí! –Gritó ella y se dio media vuelta, totalmente encendida en rabia. Takao al verla alejarse apretó los dientes y pateó el suelo.

- ¡Agh mierda! –Gritó y apretó los puños para tratar de calmarse.

Subiendo las escaleras, recostados en la pared Kai y Rei seguían en silencio. De pronto el ruso interceptaba miradas con Max y después hacían como que no sucedía, hasta que Rei dio un largo y cansado suspiro y se volvió hacia Kai.

- ¡Ya no te preocupes! –Le dijo el ruso a Limón que se sintió aliviado de que le leyera el pensamiento. - ¿Cómo sigue?

- Dice que se siente bien… sólo que muy cansada. –Respondió y Kai asintió. – No pude dormir...

- Yo tampoco. –Le confesó Kai y Rei frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Te veo preocupado!... –Kai suspiró y humedeció sus labios.

- Limón… la verdad es que… mi papá me escuchó hablando contigo ayer. –Rei sintió una emoción fría y desagradable en las piernas al escuchar. – Y… eso me tiene incómodo…

- B-bueno… y-yo te entiendo… cuando le dije a mi tía que yo… que a mi… pues…

- ¡No, no es por eso en sí, Rei!

- ¿Entonces? –Le preguntó y Kai no se atrevió a decirle la verdad que él ya conocía muy bien y que tenía que ver con Claire.

- Eh… en… en mi familia son muy conservadores respecto a eso… -Le dijo. –Y… si algo no les parece… p-pueden… p-pueden ser hasta peligrosos. –Agregó aclarándose la garganta y Rei contuvo el aliento. De pronto se sintió pequeño y muy aterrado.

Dentro del aula también había silencio. Ambos, Mao y Saen se miraban sin atreverse a hablar y simplemente se dedicaban a actuar nerviosos y a pensar en qué decir. Finalmente fue ella, la que hizo el intento por decir algo elocuente que Saen encontró reconfortante.

- Fui muy ruda… y bastante injusta. –Le dijo y él clavó sus ojos en ella y se acercó. – La verdad es que… creo que te necesitaba tanto que… el que no estuvieras… me dolió más, pero por eso porque te ocupaba no porque sintiera que no te importo o algo así.

- ¡No, Mao, Mao! ¡Claro que me importas! –Le dijo Saen tomándola de las manos. – Pero si lo piensas, no es bueno que alguien me llegara a ver entrando en tu casa estando tú sola… nuestra situación no es precisamente la más normal.

- ¡Sí, ya sé! –Soltó ella y se dejó envolver por los brazos de Saen. – Es sólo que… bueno… me hacías mucha falta.

- ¡Y tú a mí! –Musitó él al momento en que casi desesperado decidió besarla, sin dejar de soltarla de sus brazos.

Takao fue el primero que quiso entrar al aula y se quedó petrificado frente a la puerta la ver hacia dentro. De igual forma Max que prefirió retroceder varios pasos.

- No… me jodas. –Susurraron Kai y Rei al acercarse a la puerta junto con Emily, quien simplemente se cubrió los ojos en un gesto adolorido y en silencio los cinco se alejaron hacia las escaleras. Los cuatro chicos recordaron esa tarde, en que les pareció que ambos se comportaban bastante familiares y se reprendieron mentalmente por no haberlo recordado.

- Creo que vamos a retomar la clase un poco más tarde. –Susurró Max y Kai se volvió hacia Emily.

- ¿Tú ya sabías verdad? –Le preguntó y la castaña asintió levemente.

- ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ahora le da por revolcarse con un profe! –Espetó Rei y Takao asintió.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –Le reprendió el ruso a Emily y ella miró a Takao de pronto.

- ¡Porque hay muchas intimidades que simplemente no se cuentan! –Respondió y se apartó un poco de ellos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Inquirió Takao y Max sonrió irónico.

- Taka… es obvio que esta vez no podemos hacer nada. –Le dijo y los cinco asintieron.

Al volver a clase lo único que los cinco a excepción de Mao hicieron fue esperar que terminara. De vez en cuando lanzaban miradas a la pelirrosa y de vez en cuando a Saen, a quien no podían concebir ahora en el mismo concepto en el que lo tenían como el único "profesor normal" de todo el instituto. Cuando la clase finalmente acabó, todos salieron sin despedirse y apresurados bajaron las escaleras totalmente cansados y hartos de la vida escolar… y de la vida en sí.

Al llegar a la explanada central, se encontraron con un muy serio Daisuke que esperaba pacientemente en una de las bancas laterales. Max se detuvo al mirarlo y sonrió; fue como si Daisuke hubiese sentido la mirada y se volvió hacia él. Los cinco amigos del rubio se detuvieron a esperarlo y Daisuke se les acercó tímido y sonriente.

- Hola. –Les saludó y ellos le respondieron no con mucho brillo. – Max… q-quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó el rubio preocupado y Daisuke se sonrojó. El frío viento de noviembre sopló con fuerza y ambos se encogieron.

- Ehm… es que… -Susurró y débilmente desvió sus ojos hacia los amigos de Max y éste sonrió. Se alejaron pocos metros y entonces el lindo Daisuke levantó la vista y de su mochila extrajo apresuradamente una caja envuelta como regalo y se la extendió a Max. Mao sonrió enternecida al observar "¡Al fin!" pensó acertadamente y Kai sintió que sus manos sudaban frío.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Y… eso por qué? –Le preguntó Max tímidamente y Daisuke sonrió enrojecido.

- Q-quiero…. Q-quiero saber… ¡Pues tú sabes eso que quiero saber!

- Mmmh… no… no sé. –Le dijo Max inocentemente y tomó el obsequio. Daisuke tragó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

- Q-quiero… quiero saber… s-sí… -Susurró y entonces decidió cambiar de táctica. – A-abre mejor tu regalo…

- Ok… -Indicó Max contento y con mucho cuidado quitó la envoltura de la caja y sacó de su interior un pequeño libro de pasta forrada con piel y una hermosa imagen de un atardecer en la portada. Lo abrió y con sorpresa se encontró que era un álbum de fotos y poemas y sus ojos se le llenaron de agua.

- Y-yo… las tomé… Y… yo escribí los versos… -Le dijo y la sonrisa del rubio se hizo incluso más grande. – La… la última foto es la mejor de todas… -Indicó y Max de inmediato se deslizó hacia la última página del libro y encontró una foto de ellos, sus cinco amigos y él sentados bajo _"Chu-chu" _En una de esas tantas tardes dónde sólo estaban ellos… y entonces Max sintió que el corazón se le oprimía de felicidad. – M-Max… ¿T-te… te gustaría… ser… mi novio? –Le preguntó después Daisuke y el rubio levantó la mirada y la unió con la del otro chico. Permaneció en silencio, impresionado y después se volvió hacia ellos… hacia sus amigos… y miró a Kai, que también lo observaba. Después volvió a ver esa última foto y sonrió.

-S-sí… -Le respondió y Daisuke lanzó una hermosa sonrisa de alivio y abrazó a Max que tiernamente recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste y lo abrazó también. – Gracias… gracias…

- Gracias a ti. –Musitó él y continuaron así, abrazados por varios segundos hasta que tras mirarse una vez más, caminaron hacia sus amigos tomados de la mano.

- ¡Les presento a Daisuke, de la clase A…. mi novio! –Les dijo Max radiante al llegar con ellos y Takao, Emily y Mao se lanzaron hacia los dos para felicitarlos, mientras que Rei se limitó a sonreírles amablemente y Kai sólo clavó sus rojas pupilas en Max, que le correspondió del mismo modo e hicieron memoria de esa tarde en casa de Mao, cuando Kai cometió la estupidez de creer que el rubio podía ser un juguete para un rato; el ruso se lamentó de percatarse de que desde ese momento Max había puesto una enorme distancia entre ellos y de pronto añoró esos días en los que podía buscarlo e incluso esa noche, cuando Claire los visitó, en que habían dormido abrazados en el sofá de su solitaria mansión… Y entonces sintió ganas de llorar sin saber bien por qué y no dijo nada al respecto en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa.

El jueves inició con ráfagas de viento tan fuertes que hacían temblar los cristales de las ventanas de todo el instituto. Emily, de nuevo había permanecido en vela tratando de que su madre no corriera por toda la casa armada con cuchillos, mientras que Mao pasó conversando con su abuela en sus sueños. A Rei le fue difícil dormir, al igual que a Takao y Kai que no podían quitarse a cierto par de la mente: Karin y Emily y Rei y Max, respectivamente. El rubio por su parte había pasado el resto de la tarde conversando con Daisuke, habían ido al cine y finalmente fueron a cenar hasta que el lindo chico dejó a su rubio y emocionado novio en casa y decidieron verse en el receso al día siguiente. Esa mañana Max estaba radiante, mientras que sus amigos parecían que habían estado en medio de una explosión nuclear.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con Dai? –Le preguntó Mao de pronto, una vez que la clase antes de la hora del almuerzo terminó y él sonrió.

- ¡Muy bien! –Respondió emocionado y suspiró.

- ¡Uy! ¡¿Ya se besaron, chiquitos? –Inquirió Emily emocionada y Max se sonrojó.

- N-no… -respondió quedamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Max, Max, Max –Musitó después la castaña en su tono de vieja chismosa habitual y los tres, el rubio, la pelirrosa y ella se acercaron para cuchichear. – Ya dinos… ¿Si has besado a alguien? –Le preguntó y Max no supo qué decir. De pronto levantó la mirada y la encontró con la de Kai y suspiró.

- S-sí… una vez… -Confesó y sus amigas se cubrieron su boca emocionadas.

- ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Con quién, con quién? –Exclamó Mao emocionada y el rubio tragó saliva.

- Mmmh… en… secundaria… -Mintió y Kai agachó la mirada discretamente. "Era su primer beso…" pensó Kai y se sintió peor al recordar la entrega de Max de ese día.

- ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ya sabes! ¡En cuánto te bese! ¡Tienes que venir con el chisme! –Indicó Emily y Max asintió, emocionado. - ¡Por cierto mis amores! ¡Yo me muero de hambre! –Dijo después totalmente emocionada y sus otros amigos se pusieron en pie bostezando.

- ¿No están hartos de la escuela? ¡Ya quiero vacaciones! –Se quejó Takao y Rei asintió.

- Ya falta poco…

- ¡Ay ni me recuerdes! ¡Que es seguro que el cachorro y yo nos quedamos a extraordinarios con Aizawa!

- ¿No han hablado con él? –Les preguntó Mao y Max agachó la mirada.

- No… y dudo que lo haga… ¡Ese profe me da miedo!

- ¡Sí! ¡Tiene un aire muy feo!... –Los seis asintieron y sin comentar nada más bajaron del edificio y caminaron directo hacia la cafetería. Al entrar, los olores de la comida se mezclaron de golpe en la nariz de Emily y se sintió mareada. Se detuvo con los ojos cerrados y Rei se volvió a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó.

- Sí… sólo me mareé… ¡Es que sigo sin dormir bien!

- ¿Segura? –Le preguntó Mao y ella asintió. Al abrir los ojos el mareo se hizo más intenso y le pareció que su corazón se aceleraba. Avanzó detrás de sus amigos hacia la barra de alimentos y de pronto se detuvo. Apretó sus manos contra el hombro de Kai al ver que las paredes comenzaban a teñirse de rojo y sus ojos de pronto se llenaban solamente de sombras negras y esas manchas carmesíes. Comenzó a agitarse. No pudo caminar porque de pronto todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- D-díganme… q-qué ustedes también ven la sangre en las paredes. –Les dijo a sus amigos quienes se volvieron a ella con el ceño fruncido y la vieron con la mirada agachada y los ojos muy grandes ocultos detrás de sus gafas.

- ¡Estás pálida! ¿Qué tienes? –Le preguntó Max preocupado y la castaña levantó la vista; al hacerlo vio el cráneo abierto de esa niña, en lo que debía ser Max y llevó sus manos a la boca, totalmente aterrada.

- ¡Ahhhhh! –Gritó y desesperadamente arrojó a Max con todas sus fuerzas, mismo que chocó contra la barra de alimentos y ella retrocedió tropezando con varias chicas y cayendo al suelo con la mirada llena de sombras y un terrible zumbido en los oídos. Takao corrió hacia ella y se inclinó para tratar de levantarla pero Emily simplemente se encogió en el suelo, tratando de evitar ver de nuevo esas sombras ensangrentadas. – No está pasando, no está pasando, no está pasando… aquí no hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada, no hay nada. –Balbuceó temblando y entonces escuchó una muy conocida carcajada.

- ¡Y la hija de la loca luciéndose otra vez! –Gritó Karin burlesca entre la gente que no decía nada y varios de los chicos comenzaron a reír. Mao clavó su fiera mirada sobre ella y la todavía novia de Takao la miró despreocupada y fingiéndose inocente. - ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Apoco vas a negar que está igual o peor de loca que su mamá?

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! –Le gritó mientras trató de acercarse a su amiga que seguía temblando en el suelo.

- Emily, cálmate… ¿Qué tienes? ¡Tranquila! ¡Cálmate! –Le dijo y ella, a punto de hiperventilarse abrió los ojos y temblando se puso de pie.

- Tranquila loquita… acuérdate que si te portas mal, tu papi no te va a querer y te va a pegar… ¿ya no te acuerdas? –Espetó cruelmente y los ojos de Emily se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar… de pronto todo se nubló de nuevo y en sus oídos y en su mente se repitieron esas imágenes y esas palabras de su infancia, una y otra y otra vez.

"_-Emily la loca, Emily la loca" -_Recordó que le gritaban en primaria mientras los niños le jalaban del cabello y la arrojaban a los charcos de la lluvia.

"_¡Sus papás no la quieren y por eso le pegan!_ _¡Porque Emily está loca!" _–Le repitieron esos fantasmas de su cabeza mientras veía cómo todos esos niños… y ella la llenaban de comida.

"_¡Ahí viene la hija de la loca, que siempre está borracha! ¡Y nadie quiere a Emily porque la loquita ve fantasmas! _–Escuchó después cómo le gritaban en forma de canción, mientras que ella y su madre eran encerradas en un círculo de niños burlescos que las pateaban y era ella la que tenía que enfrentárseles para proteger a la ausente de su madre que no hacía nada por evitar los golpes y simplemente lloraba con el rostro perdido.

- Y-ya… y-ya basta… -Susurró Emily sollozando y Karin sonrió. – Cállate…

- …La hija de la loca… - Entonó ella en un susurro y la castaña enrojeció, apretó sus manos contra su rostro y cayó al suelo.

- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! –Le gritó totalmente desperada y se ahogó en un sollozo que partió el corazón de sus amigos. Los ojos de Mao y Max se llenaron de lágrimas y trataron de arrojarse encima de Karin, pero Takao los detuvo. Entonces Emily levantó la mirada y trató de inhalar aire más no pudo y se sofocó, aspiró una, dos veces más con la mayor de sus fuerzas y de las dificultades y a la tercera cayó desvanecida.

- ¡EMILY! –Gritaron los seis y se agacharon hacia ella. Kai de inmediato se incorporó y salió corriendo con toda la fuerza de sus piernas hacia la enfermería del segundo piso de ese mismo edificio; mientras que sus amigos, aterrados y totalmente descompuestos sacaron a la inconsciente Emily Wittman de la cafetería y apresurados encontraron a la camilla y las enfermeras que iban por ella, seguidos de Kai. Ninguno de los cinco pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas una vez que vieron cómo la siempre fuerte, hiperactiva y desafiante Emily era subida a la camilla totalmente pálida e indefensa, con una máscara de oxígeno cubriéndole el rostro.

Por orden de las enfermeras y muy a su pesar los cinco tuvieron que esperar a bajo y únicamente pudieron ver cómo ella era subida hacia la enfermería y después guardaron un rotundo silencio. Mao apretó los puños al momento en que se volvió hacia la cafetería y vio a Karin allá afuera acompañada de sus tres amigas.

- ¡Esto me la pagas! –Masculló y se giró hacia ella. Sus cuatro amigos se giraron con ella y sorprendidos vieron como la pelirrosa prácticamente salía lanzada como una leona hacia su presa. Y tres de ellos no hizo nada por detenerla… al contrario, quisieron poder ir a golpear a la estúpida esa y simplemente vieron cómo Takao alterado salía corriendo detrás de Mao para tratar de detenerla.

- ¡¿Te divertiste? –Le preguntó Mao con los ojos brillándole de ira y Karin sonrió molesta.

- ¡Muchísimo! –Le dijo y Mao le dejó ver los dientes peligrosamente. Entonces Takao llegó hacia ellas, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡Pues yo me voy a divertir más! –Espetó la pelirrosa y con toda su fuerza azotó una bofetada con su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Karin que lanzó un grito de dolor ante la tremenda potencia de Mao y sintió que su labio le ardía al reventársele. Pero Mao no se detuvo, con su mano derecha azotó otro tremendo golpe en la mejilla izquierda de la otra chica que gritó sollozando y se tambaleó hacia la derecha; pero un tercer golpe más incluso peor que los anteriores la detuvo de caerse hacia ese lado y la inclinó hacia la izquierda; entonces Mao "compasivamente" evitó que Karin cayera al suelo deteniéndola de los cabellos y arrojándola hacia atrás, para que sus aterradas amigas la detuvieran. – No sabes con quién te metiste estúpida. –Masculló después y calló a Takao con esa mirada vacía y cruel que era muy similar a la de Hikari… y que al igual que la de ella… aterrorizaba.

Entonces Mao les dio la espalda y sin inmutarse caminó hacia sus amigos que la miraban en silencio y se regocijaban por dentro de lo que acababa de suceder.

- Gracias… -Le dijeron Kai, Rei y Max y ella asintió. Entonces los cuatro en silencio decidieron subir al segundo piso para tratar de averiguar algo sobre Emily.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó Takao sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras a la chica que sollozaba y ella trató de mirarlo, mas no pudo. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡CONTESTA!

- ¡Porque no soporto que no me quieras por su culpa! –Le gritó y se ahogó en llanto. Takao la miró con desprecio y negó ligeramente.

- ¡Eres una estúpida! –Espetó y se giró. Ella lo observó alejarse y apretó los párpados; ya no le importó nada… porque sabía que no podría dejar de llorar.

Los cinco amigos de Emily tuvieron que esperar hasta salir de clases para poder estar con ella. Karin se había marchado y al parecer y para buena suerte de Mao, nadie vio la bien merecida paliza que le había puesto. Al abandonar el aula, todos prácticamente corrieron hacia el edificio de usos múltiples, desesperados subieron las escaleras para llegar a la enfermería. Al entrar se sentían sudar frío y preocupados clavaron su vista en la enfermera que al verlos sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿C-cómo… como está? –Le preguntó Rei y la mujer suspiró.

- Está bien… -Les dijo y ellos asintieron. - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si Wittman ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente? –Inquirió y los cinco se miraron entre sí, haciendo remembranza de todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

- ¡Absolutamente! –Respondió Mao y ella asintió.

- Lo que sucede es que Wittman tuvo una crisis nerviosa; causada por el estrés y el agotamiento físico… su cuerpo y su mente llegaron a un punto que ya no pudieron darle para más y colapsaron. –Explicó y ellos se sintieron agobiados y con algo pesado en el corazón.

- ¿Va a estar bien? –Preguntó Takao y la mujer asintió.

- Sí… sólo ocupa bastante reposo… me gustaría hablar con sus padres, después se lo comentaré a ella. –De nuevo los cinco intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. – Ahorita está sedada y anda bastante adormilada; el aturdimiento probablemente le dure toda la noche, pero para mañana estará bien.

- ¿P-podemos llevarla a su casa? –Quiso saber Kai y la enfermera asintió. Tras darles unas cuántas indicaciones más, el ruso y Takao se encargaron de llevar a la casi inconsciente Emily hacia la salida de la enfermería y bajarla por las escaleras. Una vez abajo, ella los miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió bobamente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó Mao y ella se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy bien… yo siempre, siempre, siempre… estoy bien. –Respondió y se recargó pesadamente en el hombro de Kai que la tomó en sus brazos tiernamente y en silencio avanzaron hacia el estacionamiento. La sentaron en el asiento trasero del auto y Max se comprometió a cuidarla de que no se golpeara con nada. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro lanzaron un largo suspiro y se miraron y después a ella.

-Esto me preocupa demasiado. Ella estaba muy bien y de pronto… –Indicó Kai y todos asintieron. Guardaron un leve silencio y después Max se atrevió a decir lo que ninguno quería decir.

- C-creo que… Emily debería ir a ver a un profesional…

- ¿No creen que esté enferma de algo así… o sí? –susurró Mao alterada y después guardaron silencio y la observaron dormir sentada en el asiento. No dijeron nada. Kai, tras tragar aire encendió el auto y emprendió la marcha.

Media hora después se detuvieron frente a la casa de Emily y entre los cinco la guiaron para que descendiera del auto y la ayudaron a caminar. Una vez que Lilian tras varios minutos de tocar a la puerta decidió a abrirles, lanzó un grito aterrador al ver a Emily recargada sobre Kai y Rei y con el rostro hacia abajo, sin fuerzas.

- ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hija? –Gritó con las manos temblorosas y sus amigos al verla sintieron miedo por ese vacío en su mirada.

- S-sólo está cansada… -Le dijo Max tratando de calmarla y ella lo miró confusa, como tratando de entender. – V-vamos a subirla a su habitación, señora…

- Hola mamá borracha… -Le saludó la castaña en un deprimente susurro y su madre la miró fijamente.

- ¿Pero qué le hicieron? ¡Ella no es mi Emily! ¿Qué le hicieron a mi Emily? –Le preguntó desesperada y Max no supo qué decir; con una pesadez en el pecho y sin decirle nada más a la pobre mujer, los seis subieron las escaleras cuidando que las flojas piernas de la castaña no tropezaran y guiados por Mao y Takao entraron finalmente a la medianamente grande habitación de Emily que daba directo a la casa del moreno por la ventana. La recostaron con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y ella cayó pesadamente. Él se inclinó hacia ella y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta le acomodó los cabellos de la frente y cerró los ojos, pidiéndole a Dios que ella estuviera bien. No se dio cuenta que Emily abrió en cambio sus párpados y se encontró con el rostro del moreno y al verlo sonrió débilmente.

- Te amo Taka-bonito… -Le dijo de pronto. Sus amigos al escucharla se volvieron hacia la voz con los ojos muy abiertos y observaron justo el momento en que ella levantaba su cabeza y unía sus labios a los de Takao que permaneció inmóvil, totalmente paralizado y sonrojado como nunca lo había estado. Entonces Emily acarició el rostro de su amigo y bajó de nuevo la cabeza y tranquilamente se quedó dormida. El moreno tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y se volvió hacia ellos, que lo miraban de la misma forma en que él había visto a Emily.

- E-es… es mejor dejarla descansar… -Indicó Kai tras un silencio y los cinco asintieron. Abandonaron la habitación y salieron de la casa sin volver a toparse con Lilian.

El viernes siguiente ni Emily Wittman ni Karin Hideki se presentaron a clases. Rei finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño tras ver a su tía de nuevo animada y activa y Takao por otra parte, se había obligado a dormir antes de tener una crisis nerviosa, para lograrlo se bebió media botella del Sake que tanto le gustaba y que le robaba a su abuelo sin que nadie lo notara. Kai había pasado gran parte de la noche y del día de ese viernes evitando las incesantes llamadas de su padre y Max por otra parte se dedicó a platicar con Daisuke vía SMS y vía personal, durante ya el pasado receso. Por otra parte, todos omitieron el último hecho del jueves, mas sin embargo Takao no logró quitárselo de la cabeza por más Sake que bebiera.

Al encontrarse a punto de marcharse de la escuela, Kai recibió una llamada más de su padre y totalmente harto respondió.

- ¡Llego a la casa en cuarenta y cinco minutos! –Espetó y colgó. Rei se acercó a él y Kai con la mirada agachada se decidió a pedirle lo que tanto había querido hacer durante todo el día. –Rei… acompáñame a mi casa… ¿Si?

- ¿Qué?... ¿Por?...

- Necesito que vayas conmigo… tengo algo que decirte ¡Por favor! –Le pidió y Rei preocupado asintió. De pronto Max, Takao, Mao y Daisuke se acercaron a ellos sólo para despedirse.

- ¿Ya se van? –Les preguntó Limón y los cuatro asintieron.

- Tengo que ir a limpiar mi casa. –Se explicó Mao.

- El trabajo, ya saben. –Le dijo Takao desanimado de pensar que quizá se encontraría con Karin y Daisuke y Max simplemente se sonrieron.

- Que les vaya bien… a ver si nos vemos el fin de… para ir al cine o algo así. –Les dijo Kai y ellos asintieron, percatándose que las salidas de la escuela de los anhelados viernes no eran lo mismo sin Emily.

- Nos vemos. –Musitaron y se alejaron. Kai suspiró y subió al auto, seguido de Rei. Una vez dentro, los dos se miraron y trataron de sonreír, pero no les salió muy bien.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó Rei y Kai asintió.

- Muchas cosas. –Le dijo y puso el auto en marcha. Condujo en silencio, sin ocultar su preocupación y Rei no hizo nada por hacerlo hablar. Mantuvieron ese silencio durante todo el trayecto que les pareció eterno y molesto.

Cuando finalmente el auto entró a los dominios de Voltaire Hiwattari y se estacionó, ambos chicos volvieron a mirarse fijamente y de nuevo intentaron sonreír pero fallaron otra vez. Kai bajó del auto y se giró para esperar a que Rei lo hiciera. Cuando descendió clavó sus ojos en el ruso y se tragó sus palabras al verlo por primera vez en mucho, tiempo tan nervioso y atemorizado.

Entraron a la preciosa construcción y se embriagaron del eco de sus pasos resonando en el recibidor. De inmediato una muchacha joven de la servidumbre se acercó a ellos y miró a Kai.

- ¿En donde están? –Le preguntó éste.

- Sus abuelos y su padre lo esperan en el estudio, joven. –Respondió y se alejó tras una leve reverencia. Rei al escuchar sintió que sus piernas se volvían piedra y tomó la mano de Kai quien la apretó.

- ¿Kai, qué pasa? –Le preguntó y el ruso sonrió irónico.

- Muchas cosas, Rei. –Le dijo y en silencio, tomado de la mano de Limón comenzó a avanzar a pasos rápidos hacia el estudio. Atravesaron el recibidor, después la sala principal y tomaron otro pasillo lateral y oscuro para encontrarse con una imponente puerta de madera con perillas doradas y Kai sin detenerse la abrió y jaló a Rei consigo. Dentro estaban Voltaire sentado detrás de su hermoso escritorio y a izquierda de éste, estaban Nikolay… y Valentina Zabielin. Los tres de inmediato se volvieron hacia el joven ruso que los observó desafiante y clavaron su mirada en las manos de ambos chicos que permanecían tomadas una de la otra.

- … No puede ser. –Susurró la mujer envuelta en su abrigo negro y Kai tragó saliva. Rei trató de retroceder, pero se sentía paralizado.

- Abuelos… Papá… -Soltó el ruso y ellos lo miraron fríamente. – Él es Rei Kon. Es mi pareja. –Confesó y Valentina y Nikolay no ocultaron su gesto de desagrado. Rei apretó los párpados y desvió después el rostro, totalmente apenado. – Esto es lo que yo soy. Este soy… ¡Estas son las decisiones que he tomado, cuando tú abuelo, y tú abuela y sobre todo tú, papá, no han estado conmigo!

- ¡Tremendas porquerías por venganza como un muchachito mimado! –Gritó de pronto Valentina y Rei sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. - ¡Estás enfermo!

- Valentina, tranquilízate. –Susurró Voltaire y Kai se aclaró la garganta.

- Lo único que voy a decirles… Es que yo amo a Rei, y voy a estar con él les guste o no… y sobretodo que no me importan las decisiones que ustedes hayan tomado por mí… ¡Porque esta es mi decisión! ¡Esta es la forma en que quiero vivir! ¡Y eso es todo de mi parte! –Kai finalmente soltó a Rei y se dio media vuelta. Limón se quedó perplejo ante la imponente mirada de los tres rusos y agachó la vista.

- M-m-mucho gusto… -musitó sintiéndose diminuto y se giró para salir del estudio detrás de Kai. Valentina se llevó las manos al rostro y su hijo lanzó una maldición al viento, mientras que Voltaire los observó sin decir nada.

- ¡No puedo creer esto que nos está haciendo! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! –Gritó ella y Nikolay asintió.

- ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre? –Masculló furioso y Voltaire agachó la mirada.

- Si conocieran un poco a mi nieto, sabrían que a él no le importa ni le va a importar nunca que ustedes lo acepten o no. –Les dijo y ambos lo observaron.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –Masculló ella y el hombre se puso de pie.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema en que mi nieto conozca… y tenga nuevas experiencias y se divierta. –Les dijo.

- ¡Eres un cerdo igual que ellos! –Espetó ella con asco y Voltaire negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- No voy a mentirles diciéndoles que me importa lo que mi nieto haga con su sexualidad. –Indicó y entonces sonrió despreocupado. – Porque al fin de cuentas le guste quien le guste, Kai va a casarse con Claire…

Los tres guardaron silencio y Nikolay caminó hacia la puerta.

- Pues dirás lo que quieras… ¡Pero yo no voy a aceptar que mi hijo sea un desviado! –Masculló y Voltaire se rió burlándose de él.

- ¡Qué tarde te entró la preocupación de padre! –Le dijo y Valentina se levantó furiosa de su asiento.

- Yo tampoco voy a aceptarlo. –Sentenció.

- Les advierto que mejor lo dejen en paz.

- ¡Y yo te advierto, que mejor te cuides la espalda! –Espetó Valentina y salió del estudio sin decir más. Nikolay la siguió y se detuvieron varios metros alejados de la puerta para mirarse de frente.

- ¡Esto de Kai es lo peor que pudiera pasarnos! –Le dijo su hijo preocupado y ella asintió.

- Pero no te preocupes, si mi nieto no accede a nuestras condiciones como dijo Voltaire por las buenas… ¡Lo tendrá que hacer por las malas!

- ¿Ya tienes a un infiltrado en el consorcio, madre? –Inquirió él y ella asintió levemente.

- Si… así que, si la lealtad de Kai hacia nosotros no lo obliga a casarse con Claire… la ruina de todas las empresas de su abuelo lo hará. –Espetó y sus palabras se llenaron de un pesado silencio y un matiz cruel y decisivo.

Finalmente tras despedirse de Max y Daisuke, Mao se encontró frente a las puertas de su casa y la miró con cansancio y tristeza de saber que no habría nadie ahí que la esperara y le preguntase qué tal estuvo su día. No muy decididamente avanzó hacia el interior y con un puchero de disgusto abrió la puerta y entró sin prestar atención; le sorprendió escuchar ruidos y levantó la mirada, justo para encontrarse cuatro maletas en medio de la sala y unos ojos que la miraban desde las escaleras. Se volvió hacia él y no supo qué decir.

- Deni… -Musitó y el chico caminó hacia ella sonriéndole tímidamente.

- Al fin llegaste, sobrina. –Le saludó de pronto otra voz a su costado izquierdo proveniente de la cocina y varios escalofríos recorrieron a la pelirrosa al oír. Lentamente giró la vista y la encontró allá, mirándola con ese gesto de superioridad suyo y esa sonrisa cruel y atormentante.

- Hikari… -Susurró y tragó saliva, convencida de que la tormenta apenas estaba llegando.

Una vez más, sintió ese ardor carbonizándole la piel, desgarrándole los muslos y desesperada no pudo hacer más que permanecer inmóvil ante el dolor y la angustia, mientras que la agonía le calcinaba su agotado cuerpo que la enloquecía con el palpitar frenético de su corazón causado por esa terrible sensación dolorosa y cálida que escurría de sus piernas. Abrió de nuevo los ojos aterrada y ahogada en llanto y se encontró en ese infierno de fríos cristales manchados en sangre y sombras. Temblando sin control alguno, bajó la mirada y se percató con horror de que otra vez su piel comenzaba a emanar sangre. Y desesperadamente trató de limpiarla pero ésta no dejaba de brotar. Entonces apretó los párpados y sintió esos pasos acercarse a ella y el miedo se hizo más profundo y desquiciante.

-Me quieres mucho… -Le dijo esa voz, esa terrible voz mientras le acariciaba los muslos con sus manos frías y ásperas y le encajaba las uñas haciéndola sangrar; ella desesperada abrió los ojos… y se encontró con la silueta del mismísimo demonio frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos fríos y despiadados y acariciándola… despedazándola.

- ¡AHHHHHHH! –Exclamó Emily aterrada al despertar de su sueño, jadeando y bañada en sudor. – Fue un sueño… fue un sueño… -Se dijo temblado y limpió las lágrimas de sus párpados. Permaneció extraviada varios minutos tratando de controlarse; al cerrar los ojos de nuevo vio otra vez ese perfil ensombrecido y poco a poco su propia mente lo fue aclarando hasta dejar frente a sí el mismísimo rostro de Frank Wittman. Su padre.

De pronto se sintió convertida en piedra y sus manos y piernas perdieron toda la fuerza. De pronto no pudo hacer nada más que negar lentamente con su cabeza y tratar de respirar… de pronto… en un solo instante… en segundo… todo tomó sentido.

- N-no fue un sueño… -Musitó y temblando bajó de la cama. Observó la puerta de su habitación y con la mirada perdida en ella, caminó hacia allá y abrió. Buscó con la vista a su madre y al escucharla andar en la habitación del final del pasillo, tambaleándose, agitada y bañada en sudor frío avanzó hacia allá y abrió.

Lilian se volvió de inmediato a su hija y las dos se miraron a los ojos. El silencio fue total. La castaña desesperadamente trató de abrir su boca, pero el temblor no la dejaba y lo siguió intentando hasta que con un leve aliento, pudo articular…

- ¿Q-qué… qué fue… l-lo qué él m-me hizo? –Susurró y los ojos de Lilian se llenaron de lágrimas. Apretó ambas manos, una contra la otra y agachó la mirada, aterrada. - ¿Q-qué m-me h-hizo? –Repitió sin dejar de temblar y tras tomar el mayor aire posible… Emily explotó. - ¿Qué fue lo que ese hombre me hizo? –Reclamó a su madre en un grito desgarrador.

Lilian en ese momento se desplomó y cayó al suelo bañada en lágrimas. Violentamente se volvió hacia su hija y la miró con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro enrojecido.

- Perdóname… Emily… -Articuló… y ella finalmente comprendió.

- N-no… n-no…. no… n-no… -Musitó débilmente con la mirada llena de lágrimas… y con el alma totalmente muerta.

"_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness…  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life…_"


	13. Under Pressure

**13**

**UNDER PRESSURE**

**(Queen)**

Después de un largo suspiro, Emily Wittman fijó su mirada en los penetrantes ojos de Mao y sonrió no muy convencida. Ambas permanecieron varios segundos en silencio, antes de dar dos pasos y encontrarse formalmente dentro del instituto Yoshiro en una de esas últimas veces, ya que las clases terminaban en una semana y esa precisamente, era la semana de Finales; mismos que iniciaban ese catorce de noviembre.

- ¿Estás lista? –Inquirió Mao levemente y Emily asintió.

-S-sí… nací lista. –Soltó débilmente la otra por su parte y Mao agachó la mirada recordando el jueves pasado. En silencio avanzaron varios metros y la castaña de pronto se volvió a la pelirrosa, mas no dijo nada.

- Bien… eh… hablando de estar lista… ¿Cómo te sientes con… lo del jueves? –Le preguntó Mao.

- ¿Cómo me siento? –Indagó Emily confusa y negó ligeramente. - ¿Qué tengo que sentir? Sólo me desmayé y mostré lo desquiciada que estoy enfrente de toda la escuela, pero nada más… ¡Y sí, sé que de todo lo que pasó, ninguno de nosotros esperaba el desmayo, pero no fue grave, Emily Wittman está bien, el mundo puede seguir girando! –Trató de bromear restándole importancia al ataque de psicosis y Mao fingió sonreír, "El desmayo y otra cosa…" pensó agobiada de recordar ese beso de su amiga con Takao y el regreso de Deni.

- M-Mao… S-si… no sé… supongamos… que de pronto tuvieras ganas de cortarle el pene a un hombre… ¿Qué harías? –Le preguntó entonces Emily en forma nerviosa y Mao sonrió de la misma manera. No dijeron nada por varios segundos hasta que la pelirrosa rió animada y comenzó a avanzar.

- Lo disecaría y lo usaría de collar. –Bromeó restándole importancia, a lo que Emily respondió agachando la cabeza sin seguir el paso de su amiga.

- Hablaba enserio… –Susurró para ella misma y tragó aliento. Acto seguido avanzó para alcanzar los pasos de Mao que se giró a ella caminando hacia atrás y sonriente.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti… -Le dijo y se detuvo antes de girar a su derecha rodeando el primer edificio para avanzar hacia el de los primeros. Emily la imitó y la miró sin expresión alguna. Entonces Mao hizo una seña y en pocos segundos apareció el bello y radiante rostro de Deni con su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental y se posó frente a la castaña con los brazos abiertos. Ella al verlo de esta forma, retrocedió inconscientemente.

- Hola bruja… -Le dijo él sin borrar su sonrisa y ella tragó saliva, quiso hablar, mas su quijada parecía haberse quedado trabada. Entonces el chico caminó hacia ella y la envolvió en sus brazos con todos esos deseos que tenía de verla y Emily simplemente se arredró y contuvo esos deseos de enterrarse a llorar desesperadamente debajo de la tierra. - ¡Te extrañé mucho, mucho!

- Eh… D-Deni… -Musitó Emily tratando de no temblar y él, junto con su prima la observaron confundidos. – T-también te extrañé… -Musitó y le tomó de la mano tratando en vano de sonreír.

- ¿Qué tienes? –Le preguntó él y ella se agitó.

- N-nada… m-me sorprendiste… -Respondió con una sonrisa falsa que se vio muy sincera y Deni entonces la envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos y le besó el cuello a lo que Emily le provocaron ganas de golpearlo y simplemente apretó sus manos. En cuestión de instantes la mirada de ella y de Mao se unieron y entonces ésta pudo ver que algo en verdad estaba mal "¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó moviendo los labios a lo que Emily respondió denegando con la cabeza.

- Buenos días. –Susurraron de pronto a espaldas de la castaña y ella y Deni se volvieron hacia la voz de Takao que los miraba fijamente con un aire tan frío como el clima.

- ¡Taka, hola! ¿C-cómo…?

- ¡Me alegra que ya estés bien, ahora que tu "príncipe de las tinieblas" volvió de sus vacaciones con mami Satán! –Espetó éste y siguió su camino. Emily guardó silencio, con el estómago hecho un nudo y Mao agachó la mirada. "Esto se pone cada vez peor" pensó la pelirrosa con un leve suspiro.

El día pasó pronto; los profesores aumentaron sus exigencias al menos un sesenta por ciento más y la ansiedad de los últimos días escolares tomó la serenidad de cada alumno del instituto. Entre tareas, trabajos finales, exámenes y proyectos, el tiempo pareció avanzar a otro tipo de nivel, tanto así, que cuando menos lo pensaron, la chicharra que anunciaba el final del tiempo del primer examen retumbó por toda el plantel y pareció como si un gigantesco suspiro fuese despedido de todas las instalaciones al unísono.

Apresurados y temerosos, los alumnos fueron entregando las respuestas del examen compartiendo miradas entre ellos y tratando de imaginarse cómo es que resultaría todo eso de ser evaluados. Una vez que los estudiantes habían terminado de responder el examen y el profesor de recogerlos, todos volvieron a sus asientos y esperaron pacientes a que el educador dictara las indicaciones de los siguientes exámenes e incluso elaboraran una guía de estudio con los temas de las siguientes pruebas de la materia de Aizawa, el tutor de la clase.

La mayoría de los estudiantes, a pesar del cansancio, decidió prestar atención al profesor, pero entre los pocos que no lo hicieron se encontraban Kai y Rei. El primero optó por cortar un trozo de papel y desde hacía rato la había estado pasando a Rei con mensajes; ambos la intercambiaban, leían, escribían algo y volvían a mandarla, y así estuvieron todo el rato, hasta que finalmente el enfermizo profesor dio por terminada la clase, no sin antes percatarse de la actitud despreocupada de uno de sus alumnos, Rei Kon… y entonces, cansado ya, permitió que sus pupilos abandonaran el aula antes que él, ya que debía acomodar las pruebas antes de enviarlas a revisar.

Rei distraídamente hizo de la hoja que compartía con Kai una bola y pensó guardarla en la bolsa exterior de su mochila. De pronto sus amigos se pusieron de pie apresurados y él lanzó un bostezo y dejó caer la hoja en la mochila sin percatarse que ésta había caído al piso y no al bolso. Aizawa que permanecía observando a sus alumnos haraganes lanzó un suspiro y se puso en pie para recoger el trozo de basura y depositarlo en el cubo. Tomó la bolita de papel y la miró "Puedo apostar que esto es cualquier cosa, menos una nota de estudio" se dijo y la desdobló curiosamente para comprobarlo. Comenzó a leer:

"_¿Qué tal andas hoy limón?"_

"_Mas o menos… ¿y tú? ¿cómo te fue en el examen?"_

"_Ah, pues bien… estuvo fácil… ¿cómo sigue tu tía?"_

"_Un tanto mejor… ¡Pero yo la verdad no aguanto! Estoy muy cansado…"_

"_Lo sé, Rei… se te ve en la cara…" _

"_Ya sé… ¡Ojala a Yoshiro le diera por volver a esconder droga o cadáveres (o lo que sea que tengan en la escuela) y nos adelante las vacaciones! ¡Ya quiero ser libre!" _

" _Haha… sí… eso de que nuestro director sea un criminal tiene beneficios, pero tu tranqui limón, cuando todo esto acabe, te llevaré al mar" _

"_Ok, ya dijiste…"_

Los labios del profesor se pusieron blancos de la impresión y de inmediato comenzó a toser nerviosamente y caminó hacia su maletín; de su interior extrajo su teléfono celular y su spray para los ataques de asma e inhaló profundamente.

-Por Dios… -Susurró y nervioso y apresurado llamó desde su agenda telefónica a Sagara, que tras varios segundos le respondió.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sensei? ¡Estoy aún en clase! –Espetó el hombre secamente y Aizawa respiró profundo.

- Tenía razón… -le dijo. – Rei Kon sabe lo que pasa en las instalaciones… ¡Tengo las pruebas!

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Encontré una nota suya y de alguien más conversando… sobre lo que pasa aquí… ¡Él lo sabe! –Exclamó y Sagara contuvo el aliento.

- ¡Guarde esa nota! ¡Yo me comunicaré con usted lo más pronto posible! ¡Y no anuncie nada aún al consejo! –Tajó y Aizawa asintió.

- S-sí… -Entonces colgó y de inmediato Sagara marcó otro número y esperó.

- ¡Mitsui! –Exclamó una vez que Saen le respondió.

- ¿Qué pasa Sensei? –Indicó el joven y Sagara suspiró y sonrió.

- No nos habíamos equivocado, Aizawa encontró una prueba…

- ¿De qué habla? –Preguntó Saen inquieto del otro lado de la línea y Sagara alargó una mueca.

-Son sus alumnos… los que se involucraron. –Mitsui sintió que el estómago se le encogía y tragó saliva.

- ¿Rei… Mao… y los demás…?

- No sé si todos, pero tenga por seguro que vamos a averiguarlo. –Sentenció Sagara con un perverso tono de júbilo en su voz. Saen asintió convencido de eso. – A propósito… respecto a ello… ¿Cómo va el plan?

- ¡Mejor de lo que esperaba, sensei! –Le respondió y sonrió petulante. – Si Aizawa tiene razón, créame que Chang nos los confirmará…

- Excelente… Espere más instrucciones, Sensei. –Soltó Sagara y colgó. Sin saberlo, los tres profesores observaron la puerta de sus respectivas aulas y lanzaron un suspiro de alivio; al fin habían encontrado a esas ratas… ahora era tiempo de tender las trampas.

Fuera del aula, sin embargo, el barullo y el ambiente era todo lo contrario a lo que había sido minutos antes de que el examen terminara. Los alumnos se habían reunido en grupos para conversar sobre las respuestas, bromear, burlarse unos de otros o almorzar y de pronto la escuela había tomado un aire fresco y agradable de nuevo.

- ¡Ahhh ese examen fue el infierno! –Exclamó Takao. Emily lo observó seriamente y suspiró, acto seguido se volvió hacia Max que permanecía en silencio y se acercó hacia el oído del rubio.

- Ey… ¿Qué le pasa a Taka? –Le preguntó y Max la miró con sorpresa y dedujo que Emily aún no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado el jueves anterior.

- Eh… S-se… enojó con Karin…

- ¿Ah si? –Inquirió ésta interesada y tratando de sonar en ese tono de vieja chismosa de siempre, sin embargo se sintió un poco extraviada. - ¡Que bueno! –Soltó después sinceramente. - ¿Fue… por lo de la cafetería?

- ¿Qué parte de lo de la cafetería? –Le preguntó Max sorprendido y Emily apagó su gesto.

- La parte de "Emily, la hija de la loca" –Respondió secamente y el rubio agachó la mirada.

- Ehh… Sip... ¡Esa parte! –Respondió Max no muy seguro y Emily alargó un gesto de molestia.

- ¡Y supongo que anda así conmigo porque también es mi culpa tener problemas psicológicos y ser la hija de la loca! –Masculló enojada y Kai se volvió a ella.

- Tus problemas psicológicos son una parte de esas cosas… ¡Que te hacen ser especial, Emily! –Le dijo el ruso cariñosamente y Emily asintió meditando.

- ¡Como tu enorme y perfecto trasero! –Le dijo ella y Kai asintió vehemente y sobrio y Max al verlo sintió esas cosquillas en el estómago y agachó mejor la mirada, antes de delatarse. Kai también lo observó y con tristeza se dio cuenta que en verdad lo extrañaba y necesitaba que ese pequeño orgulloso que tenía enfrente le sonriera de nuevo. Sin embargo quien le sonrió fue Rei, que se acercaba a sus amigos con un gesto cansado y angustiado por el examen.

- ¡Apesto en la ortografía! –Expresó y todos asintieron muy convencidos de que en efecto, Rei Kon apestaba en la ortografía.

- Y en la literatura antigua… -Puntualizó Kai.

- Y en sociología… -Agregó Mao que se unió también al grupo.

- Y en química… -Finalizó Emily y todos se volvieron hacia Max esperando la estocada final pero este estaba muy concentrado respondiéndole un mensaje de texto a Daisuke, el de la clase A.

- Mañana es el examen de inglés. –Comentó Takao al unirse a todos y ellos asintieron y de nuevo se fijaron en Max en silencio.

- … ¿Qué? –Soltó este, segundos después de que las miradas de sus cinco amigos lo atemorizaran.

- ¡Eres yankee! –Exclamó Takao.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Tú lo hablas a la perfección, tienes que ayudarnos a estudiar! ¡No es justo que tú tengas ventaja! –Comentó Mao.

- ¿Y qué tiene que sea "Yankee"? ¡Tú eres China y no hablas mandarín! –Le dijo Max sonriendo. Mao agachó la mirada, recordando de nuevo ese cierto aspecto faltante de su vida - ¡Además, tengo un coeficiente de ciento sesenta y tres, puedo aprender el idioma que se me de la gana! –Presumió sonriendo.

- El mío es de ciento sesenta… -Dijo Kai de pronto muy pensativo y Max lo observó. El ruso le devolvió la mirada y sin desearlo ambos se sonrieron levemente.

- ¡Lástima que Max sea el único amigo yankee súper genio que conozcamos! –Dijo Emily con pesadez en tono de broma y Mao sonrió.

- Si Emily, ya sabemos que tú eres más Japonesa que el sushi y el monte Fuji. ¡Aunque Kai también es un genio!

- ¡Pero no es yankeeeeeee! ¡Cuando tengamos clases de Ruso, Kai no enseñará! –Soltó la castaña pausadamente y todos sonrieron. - ¡Ay bueno ya! Hoy Max les ayuda a estudiar porque yo soy pésima para explicar, Kai pone su mansión, la comida y la vista de su hermoso trasero y yo pongo mi belleza y los acordeones mañana… ¿Qué les parece?

- ¡Suena perfecto! ¡Sobretodo por la parte del trasero de mi chico! –Musitó Rei cariñosamente y Kai sonrió.

- ¡Que curioso, también fue mi parte favorita! –Agregó Takao en broma y Kai le lanzó miradas lascivas en el mismo tono.

- ¡Míralo! ¡En cuánto termina con la araña, se vuelve gay! ¡Me das asco, Takao! –Le dijo Rei sonriendo y los cinco lo imitaron; de pronto se observaron ahí, juntos, sonriendo de nuevo y guardaron silencio.

- Hacia mucho… -Soltó Max.

- Lo sé… -Corroboraron los demás secamente

- Bueno… pues vamos a mi casa, ¿no? –Inquirió después el ruso y los demás asintiendo se prepararon para abandonar el instituto. En silencio caminaron hacia el corredor que llevaba hacia la salida del plantel, sin embargo la voz de Deni detuvo a Emily que tragando bastante saliva se volvió a él.

- ¡¿Ya nos vamos? –Le preguntó él y ella enarcó una ceja, confusa.

- ¿A dónde?

- Mmmh… pensé que querrías que te acompañara a tu casa, hoy no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar…

- ¡Ah… ah! Lo que pasa es que vamos a ir a casa de Kai, a estudiar para mañana…

- Pero es examen de inglés…

- Ya sé –Musitó Emily ligeramente y él se le acercó cariñosamente.

- ¡Tú no lo necesitas! –Le dijo y ella sonrió apenada.

- Pero tampoco necesito estar en mi casa… ¡Y si ocupo una buena tarde de comida cara y una mansión lujosa! ¡Tú sí que necesitas cursos de inglés, por cierto! –Le dijo más animada y él sonrió y le besó la mejilla, ella se sonrojó y sonrió con el aliento entrecortado.

- ¡Te ves tan bonita hoy! –Le dijo y Emily se apartó.

- ¡¿Quieres ir a estudiar con nosotros? -Preguntó apresurada y Deni se sobresaltó. - ¡Te hace falta! ¡Vas a venir con nosotros, no puedes reprobar!

- P-pero es que… eh… Ok… está bien…voy… -Musitó él completamente confundido y en silencio comenzó a avanzar en busca de los demás muchachos.

- ¡Oigan! –Les gritó Emily y los cinco se volvieron hacia ambos – Deni también ocupa estudiar… va a ir con nosotros. –Dijo al posarse frente a ellos y los cuatro restantes se volvieron hacia Takao, quien giró el rostro y apretó la quijada.

- Ok… supongo que no hay ningún problema… ¡¿Verdad? –Inquirió Kai.

- No, ninguno. –Respondió el moreno entre dientes. Y tras un agrio silencio por parte de todos, a excepción de Emily y Deni que no comprendieron, los siete chicos partieron del instituto, sintiéndose un montón de sardinas empaquetadas en una lata, en el lujoso auto de Kai, que en esas situaciones no parecía muy cómodo como en las portadas de las revistas.

- ¡Estoy segura que el asiento más cómodo son las piernas de Kai! ¿Puedo sentarme ahí? –Exclamó Mao completamente ahogada al sentir el peso de Emily sobre ella.

- ¡Pero yo estoy muy cómoda teniendo acción lésbica! –Le dijo la castaña meciéndose en las piernas de Mao que se atacó de la risa. Max y Kai en cambio intercambiaron una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor y se sintieron sudar frío cuando se percataron que ésta había sido interceptada por Rei… otra vez, como hacía varios días les venía sucediendo.

- Pues las piernas de Takao no son muy cómodas, divertidas y con acción lésbica, que digamos… -Comentó el rubio secamente y con evidente molestia al sentir los huesos del moreno clavándose en sus glúteos. - ¡Taka espero que eso duro sea tu rodilla! –Le dijo entonces agobiado y todos sonrieron.

- Una vez, tuve una fantasía sexual con una rubia sentada en mis piernas de una cintura como de avispa y un trasero… ¡Wow! ¡Y unos ojos azules, preciosos!... ¡Nunca pensé que mi fantasía se volvería realidad, pero con un rubio con cintura de princesita, un lindo trasero y unos hermosos ojos azules! –Comentó Takao sonriendo y Max se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué mejor, no? –Le dijo Deni en broma y Takao simplemente asintió evidentemente molesto. Después de eso nadie más habló y permanecieron en cambio concentrándose en los exámenes y sus dramas internos, hasta que cerca de una hora después el auto se detenía frente a las enormes puertas de la casa de Kai.

Al descender y estirar las piernas volvieron las sonrisas como si los siete se hubiesen conectado las emociones de nuevo y esperaron a que Kai abriera la puerta con su clave de seguridad antes de lanzarse totalmente enloquecidos por fingir por unas horas el llevar una vida de millonario; sin embargo, Rei y Max avanzaron lentamente quedando rezagados de los demás y observándose de reojo. El primero lanzó un suspiro de pronto y subiendo un escalón más pudo tomar el brazo del rubio y lo detuvo; Max se volvió a él y lo miró a los ojos. Permanecieron en silencio y agacharon la mirada.

-¿Por qué no le hablas a Kai? –Le preguntó Rei directamente y Max abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿De que hablas? –Le preguntó indiferente y Rei frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Entre nosotros?

- ¡Sí, entre ustedes!

- ¡No sé que te fumaste hoy, limoncito, pero estás alucinando!

- No, no estoy alucinando las miradas que ustedes dos se han lanzado estos últimos días desde que estuvimos en casa de Mao… ¿Por qué no se hablan? –Volvió a preguntar y Max sintió que su sangre se volvía hielo "_Por tu bien y el de tu 'Limón', no te me vuelvas a acercar…_" Recordó que le había dicho a Kai esa vez y tragó saliva.

- Discutimos en casa de Mao… fue por una tontería… -Mintió, porque al fin de cuentas, Kai no se le había vuelto a acercar desde ese momento.

- ¿Qué tontería?

- ¡No recuerdo!

- ¡Tratándose de Kai, dudo mucho que tu coeficiente de ciento ochenta y dos te traicione! ¿Por qué discutieron?

- ¡Mira, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso de mí! ¿Ok? –Le gritó Max exasperado y Rei se sintió diminuto. – Kai te quiere a ti o pretende hacerlo ¡O yo qué sé! ¡Y yo le soy indiferente, no significo nada para él y por más que a mi me haya gustado, eso no va a pasar entre nosotros nunca! ¿Contento? ¿Te gusta sentirte superior porque él a mi no me hizo caso y a ti sí? ¡Pues ahí lo tienes, ganaste! ¡Así que déjame en paz! –Sentenció y dando media vuelta ingresó a la casa. Rei dio un largo suspiro de agotamiento y entró también, convencido de que Kai debía explicarle algo… porque él había visto varias de esas miradas, que precisamente eran casi iguales a las que últimamente se lanzaba con Sasuke cuando se lo topaba en la distancia. Al avanzar por el Hall dio vuelta a la derecha, hacia la primera sala de estar y se encontró justamente a Kai ahí, que parecía tratar de ir hacia la cocina y se posó frente a él.

- ¡Ah, me sorprendiste, amor! –Le dijo con cariño, sonriendo ligeramente, lo cual cambió al notar que Rei no correspondía.

- Estoy muy cansado, muy asustado, muy molesto con la vida y muy presionado con lo de mi tía y lo que pasó con tu familia la semana pasada… ¡Así que cuando te pregunte esto, me vas a responder! –Tajó y el ruso tragó saliva. Ambos escucharon pasos, sin embargo los obviaron.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?...

- ¿Qué diablos está pasado entre Max y tú?… -Preguntó y Kai se sintió helado.

- Eh…

- ¡Kai, querido, buenas tardes! –Saludaron a la izquierda de este y ambos se volvieron hacia la voz para encontrarse con Valentina. Rei contuvo el aliento y Kai alargó una mueca.

- ¿Cómo mierda te metes aquí cada que sopla el maldito aire? –Le preguntó en ese tono de niño malcriado y Valentina enrojeció de furia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

- Te hablo como se me da la gana. –Respondió Kai y se volvió a Rei. - ¡Nada, discutimos por una tontería! –Le dijo y después se giró hacia la mujer y le sonrió irónico. - ¡Abuelita, estoy teniendo problemas de pareja CON MI CHICO! ¡¿No te hace eso sentirte orgullosa? –Valentina sonrió y caminó hacia ellos varios pasos, lenta y fríamente posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Rei que se estremeció y la mujer sonrió.

- ¡Tus problemas de pareja, querido… apenas van comenzando! –Espetó sarcástica y ambos se observaron y agacharon la mirada. - ¡Debo irme!... cuídate Rei… -Sentenció y siguió su curso hacia la enorme puerta al final del pasillo. Limón de inmediato tomó la mano de Kai y este se giró hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

- ¡Lo siento! –Le dijo Kai angustiado… y lleno de culpa por no tener los testículos para decirle lo de Max y de ese creciente vacío en su pecho a causa de eso y Rei asintió sumergido en el cuerpo del ruso.

- Yo también…

- Ven… vamos a adentro… Los demás van a pedir pizza. –Le dijo cuidadosamente y Rei asintió de nuevo. Tomados de la mano y en silencio ambos doblaron hacia la izquierda y caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a la sala de estar. Al entrar tomados de la mano las burlas no se hicieron esperar y ambos, inconscientemente se volvieron hacia Max que parecía extraviado, después se observaron y lentamente, disimulando el uno para el otro, se soltaron y se apartaron.

Los minutos desde ese momento transcurrieron tan pesados, que resultaba incluso difícil el permanecer en esa misma habitación con ese ambiente asfixiante y tenso, silencioso y agotador que se había generado entre las explicaciones secas por parte de Max y las preguntas distraídas y no muy animadas de sus amigos. Cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, la gran puerta de dos piezas de caoba de la sala principal se abrió y Kai se giró hacia ella, al igual que los demás muchachos.

- ¡Al fin llegó la…! –Soltó el ruso y contuvo el aliento al comprobar que en efecto, la pizza había llegado pero no era precisamente el repartidor quien la traía, sino Claire, que le miró fijamente con un aire de frialdad y entonces sonrió.

- ¿Claire? –Musitó Mao sorprendida y sus amigos sonrieron encantados de verla. De inmediato los cinco se lanzaron hacia ella para abrazarla, sin embargo Claire se apartó varios pasos indicándoles con la pizza que no se acercaran más. Se detuvieron y la observaron algo confusos.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? –Le preguntó Emily y la chica sonrió.

- Hoy por la mañana. –Respondió secamente y se volvió a Kai. – He estado esperándote todo el día, Kai.

El ruso se acercó a ella, escrutándola fijamente, reconociendo algo vacío en su mirada y con esto asegurándose que algo no estaba bien y sobretodo, que ese algo, se pondría peor… y entonces tragó saliva.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? –Le preguntó en ruso y ella alargó un gesto despreocupado y respondió en el mismo idioma.

- Quise sorprenderte…

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?... –Inquirió en un susurro apagado y todos los observaron confusos pero muy conscientes de que algo ahí no andaba bien, al notar esa evidente frialdad entre ambos.

- Porque llegó el día. –Le dijo Claire y Kai contuvo el aliento y dejó escapar un gesto de sorpresa que confundió a todos, mucho más a Rei y a Max.

- N-no estás pensando que tú y yo… -Balbuceó aún en ruso y Claire asintió fríamente.

- Por supuesto que sí. –Le dijo déspota, acto que dejó a Kai sin palabras y atemorizado de no reconocer a su amiga. - Por eso vine…

- P-pero… ¿Y Anton? –Le preguntó y ella alargó una mueca de disgusto y tardó en responder, desviando su mirada.

- … no era más que basura. –Espetó y el ruso se intimidó de escucharla hablar así, en ese tono, con esas palabras y con esa frialdad que nunca había visto en ella.

- … ¿Quién eres? –Soltó casi sin aliento y ella tragó saliva.

- … tu futura esposa. –Le dijo y los dos guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

- Ehm… -Espetó Rei de pronto y ambos lo miraron. - ¿Está… todo bien?

- Depende para quién, Rei… -Susurró Claire en japonés y extendió la pizza hacia Takao que la tomó entre sus manos y en silencio, todos los presentes observaron a esa mujer rusa girarse sobre su propio eje y salir de la sala. Al cerrar las puertas tras de sí sus ojos se cristalizaron y apretó los párpados, reteniendo el aliento y después apresurada subió a su habitación y no salió de ahí el resto del día.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Quiso saber Emily totalmente confusa y Kai la observó.

- Creo que por hoy no vamos a seguir estudiando. – Se limitó a responder y avanzó hacia el sofá. Rei le siguió y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó débilmente y Kai lo miró de reojo, sin decir palabra alguna. – Kai… ¿Qué está pasando?

- Eh… -Musitó y entonces lo miró y después inconscientemente sus ojos se arrastraron hacia los de Max, que lo veía desde un rincón y se sintió de nuevo sin aliento. Rei siguió otra vez esa mirada y encontró esos orbes carmín y esos azules, fijos los unos en los otros y sintió que su estómago se retorcía.

- No confías en mí… -susurró amargamente y Kai lo miró de nuevo y no supo qué decir.

- No es que no confíe… Lo que pasa es que…

- ¡No fue una pregunta, Kai! –Masculló Rei y se puso en pie, después se giró y lanzó una de esas miradas asesinas suyas hacia Max que también lo retó con los ojos y acto seguido el muy apresurado y más agrio que nunca Limón, abandonó la sala por la misma puerta por la que había salido Claire.

- El chofer los va a llevar… -Les indicó después Kai a sus amigos y ellos asintieron y uno a uno, lentamente fueron dejando vacía la sala… hasta que sólo quedó Kai y el dueño de esos ojos azules que aún lo miraban fijamente. Al percatarse, el ruso levantó su vista y la clavó en Max. – No me digas que también hablas ruso…

- No… no hablo ruso. –Musitó Max.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Rei? –Inquirió entonces Kai y el rubio agachó la mirada.

- Una mentira…

-Ya veo… entonces está sospechando porque es demasiado evidente… -Susurró cabizbajo y guardó silencio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan evidente? –Le preguntó Max y de nuevo ambas miradas se unieron. Guardaron silencio y sin saber exactamente por qué, los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dentro de poco sabrían la razón exacta del por qué había sucedido eso en ese momento, cuando la vida fuese más dura de lo que ahora ya era, pero ese momento aún no llegaría.

- Es muy evidente que me propasé contigo, y sólo por andar de caliente le fallé a Rei y ahora no aguanto la culpa y el remordimiento… él ya se dio cuenta… – Le respondió secamente y el rostro de Max enrojeció de deseos de llorar y de rabia.

- Pues te mereces pasarla mal. –Le dijo y Kai agachó la mirada adolorido, mientras que Max se giró y abandonó la sala. Al encontrarse fuera de la vista del otro, los dos se llevaron ambas manos a los ojos y dejaron ir un largo suspiro. Entonces los siete amigos de Kai abandonaron la mansión y decidieron estudiar esa noche cada quién por su cuenta. El tema de Claire se tocó superficialmente, llegando a la conclusión de que parecía como si alguien hubiese metido el alma de otra persona en el cuerpo de esa chica que alguna vez pareció haber simpatizado con ellos.

Varios minutos después, el chofer fue deteniéndose frente a la casa de cada uno para que éstos finalmente se despidiesen y se internaran en su "hogar" con no mucho agrado; y de esa forma, la tarde de estudio se dio por terminada, mas no ese lunes en sí.

El reloj marcaba cerca de las ocho de la noche cuando Rei Kon abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó escapar un largo suspiro al percatarse del hecho de que pese a las instrucciones de los médicos, Rina había asistido de nuevo al trabajo. Al avanzar hacia la sala tomó asiento pesadamente en el sofá y giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, para percibir que la contestadora marcaba un nuevo mensaje sin escuchar. Torpemente arrastró su cuerpo por el sofá hacia el botón de ésta y escuchó:

_- Rina Kon, tratamos de localizarle sin éxito; nos comunicamos de parte "Alpha Labs" para confirmar su cita para los análisis sanguíneos el próximo miércoles a las ocho horas con treinta minutos. Por favor preséntese en ayunas. Le mandamos un cordial saludo. _

El corazón de Rei pareció detenerse y se llevó las manos a sus cansados párpados. "¿Y ahora cómo le digo que tiene que hacerse unos análisis para confirmar si tiene cáncer?" pensó agobiado y apretó la mandíbula sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Esperó varios minutos, tratando de concebir la idea de qué hacer, de dónde dirigirse y de cómo comportarse… pero la situación era, que eran demasiadas cosas para alguien de dieciséis años que desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre había dejado que los demás ejerciesen su voluntad sobre él para no tomar decisiones… pero ahora… ahora él debía decidir tanto, que simplemente el miedo parecía estárselo comiendo a grandes bocados. De pronto la imagen y las actitudes de Kai y Max se le vinieron a la mente y sintió que su sangre ardía al recordarlo y conjeturar de nuevo lo que tanto le taladraba la mente "Tuvieron sexo…" pensó con desprecio y apretó los puños. De nuevo lanzó un suspiro y con algo de sorpresa escuchó el timbre de la puerta de entrada y con molestia se abrió paso hacia allá y abrió; su sorpresa se hizo incontables veces mayor al encontrar frente a él a Sasuke, que lo miraba avergonzado y con un gesto en él que desconocía, mientras nerviosamente se aferraba al tirante de su mochila.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó fríamente y el otro chico tragó aire y lo miró a los ojos.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas… -Respondió y Rei no supo qué decir, porque Sasuke lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que le pareció conmovedor.

- Ya es tarde para…

- ¡No, no para mí! –Le dijo y apretó los labios. – No es tarde para disculparme…

- Para mí sí…

- Sé que no quieres que hablemos, que… ¡Vamos, sé que no quieres ni saber de mí!... pero, Rei… la verdad es que desde que pasó eso yo no he podido estar en paz… perderte me dolió más de lo que me hubiera gustado o creído. Y en verdad… enserio… ¡Lamento mucho todo lo que te hice y cómo te traté y… lo basura que he sido!

- Al menos te diste cuenta… pero como te digo, ya es tarde…

- No, aún no. –Repitió él y lo miró a los ojos, con tristeza. – Rei… me voy de la ciudad… en unos días…

Kon sintió que los vellos de la piel se le erizaban y su sangre se detenía. Observó a Sasuke y no supo qué decir.

- P-pero… el semestre todavía no se acaba… y-y… p-perderás el año…

- Ya lo perdí. –Confesó Sasuke y sonrió débilmente. – Reprobé todas las materias… así que… sin escuela, sin ti y sin nada… pues no hay algo que me detenga…

- Entiendo… -Susurró Rei.

Los dos guardaron silencio, mientras el sigilo los envolvía, pasaron varios segundos hasta que Sasuke de nuevo lo miró y le extendió la mano.

- Al menos intenta perdonarme… ¿si? –Le dijo con tristeza y Rei tomó su mano y asintió. Después se soltaron y Limón observó a su exnovio girarse y sin saber por qué de nuevo pensó en esas miradas entre Kai y Max y sintió esa rabia, esa frustración y ese ardor en el estómago y de pronto todo perdió sentido para él, algo le oprimió el pecho y tomando aire se atrevió a hablarle.

- ¿Quieres… pasar? –Preguntó y Sasuke se volvió a Rei mirándolo con sorpresa y asintió pensativamente. Entró y Rei le siguió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ambos avanzaron hacia el sofá y tomaron asiento. - ¿Cuándo te vas? -Quiso saber Limón y Sasuke lo miró.

-El jueves… -Le dijo y clavó con mayor atención sus ojos en él. - ¿Qué tienes? Te veo raro… como molesto…

- S-sólo ando cansado. –Respondió secamente, tratando por dentro de parecer tranquilo y no ese manojo de dramas en el que se sentía haberse convertido.

- Entiendo… entonces… pues ya me voy. –Musitó Sasuke y Rei negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se acercó más al otro chico.

- La verdad es que… probablemente ya no vuelva a verte…

- No pienso volver a Tokio, así que no creo…

- Entiendo… ¿Sabes? –Inquirió y sonrió lascivamente disfrazando esa rabia que sintió contra Kai de pronto, recordando esos "Yo estaré contigo, mi amor" y esos "Te amo, Limón" para luego imaginarlo retozando con Max. Entonces suspiró y posó su mano sobre el muso de Sasuke quien se sorprendió y lo miró a los ojos. – Me gustaría darte tu despedida… -Le dijo sensualmente y el otro chico no pudo decir nada… Rei de pronto acercó sus labios hacia los de él y el aliento de ambos les acarició el rostro y se erectaron. Entonces Rei le besó los labios y Sasuke respondió tan deseoso como nunca antes se había sentido. Kon de igual forma voraz y desinhibidamente llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de su compañero y le acarició el bastante endurecido miembro que pareció palpitar y humedecerse. Sasuke dejó ir varios suspiros y Rei, sin darse tiempo de recapacitar, dejándose llevar por su rabia y también por la lujuria, desabrochó el pantalón y bajó éste junto con los boxers hasta la rodilla del otro chico y observó el grueso miembro de dieciséis centímetros y con la saliva llenándole la boca lo engulló como desesperado y comenzó a succionarlo provocando varios espasmos de placer en Sasuke que lo hicieron retorcerse.

Así transcurrieron varios segundos, hasta que Rei se incorporó con el rostro enrojecido y la piel ardiendo y siendo atacado de nuevo a los labios por Sasuke, dejó que éste le quitase la camisa y desabrochara su pantalón e imitándolo en pocos segundos ambos quedaron completamente desnudos el uno frente al otro. Sasuke, aún sentado en el sofá y con Rei de pie frente a él, se inclinó y vorazmente se llevó el pene de Rei a su boca y comenzó a darle lengüetazos ávidos y descarados que provocaron que Limón lanzase varios gemidos. De reojo, mientras bufaba se percató que su compañero comenzó a masturbarse con la intención de que Rei eyaculara en su boca y él hacerlo en su mano al mismo tiempo, sin embargo Rei lo detuvo y le indicó que se pusiera en pie. Ambos se besaron y entonces Limón con toda sensualidad y descaro lo tomó de los glúteos y con los labios muy cerca el uno del otro, le susurró.

- Penétrame… -Sasuke sonrió lascivamente y más lo hizo al ver que Rei de inmediato se apartaba de él y se situaba a cuatro patas sobre el sofá, dejándose al descubierto sólo para él, provocándolo con esos glúteos suyos y esa cavidad anal que él tanto gozaba. De inmediato se posó detrás de su cuerpo y tras lubricar un poco su miembro con su propia saliva, obedeció a Rei y lo penetró como nunca, porque esa era sin duda la despedida entre ambos. Rei lanzó un largo gemido mezcla de dolor y lujuria al sentir la embestida del pene de Sasuke abriéndose sobre sus carnes y se aferró con fuerza al sofá mientras que el otro chico lo envolvió entre sus brazos con ímpetu y un tanto de violencia y comenzó a bombear una y otra vez perdiéndose en ese oleaje de placer que los rodeó a ambos, mientras se rasguñaban, se mordían, se lamían y se besaban en cada parte que la posición lo permitiese.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Sasuke temblando y tras un largo gemido eyaculó dentro de Rei y éste lo hizo desesperado y casi enloquecido al masturbarse frenéticamente con su mano. Los dos comenzaron a jadear incluso más y se apartaron. De inmediato Limón se puso de pie y observó a Sasuke, enrojecido y extasiado al igual que él y sonrió con malicia al pensar en Kai y en Max y sentirse de nuevo a mano con ambos.

- Voy al baño a lavarme… -Le dijo y Sasuke asintió tumbado en el sofá mientras su erección disminuía levemente. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kon apareciera de nuevo, con los glúteos y las piernas húmedas y con esa sonrisa descarada suya se acostara frente a su exnovio en el sofá, sonriendo al sentirse abrazado por él. – Te extrañaba… -Admitió y Sasuke sonrió.

- No sabes yo a ti cuánto… -Le dijo y lo besó en los labios.

- Me muero de sueño… -Musitó Rei tiernamente y Sasuke le acarició el cabello. De pronto Limón cerró sus ojos y en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido. El otro chico lo observó un buen rato de esa forma y una vez que se hubo asegurado bajó cuidadosamente del sofá y avanzó hacia el baño para lavarse él también.

Cuando terminó de orinar y enjuagarse fue de nuevo a la sala y tomó su pantalón, y luego su mochila e introdujo su mano en la bolsa izquierda de ésta y palpando lo que buscaba sonrió y lo sacó. Después se vistió y caminó hacia una de las habitaciones; una vez dentro avanzó hacia el clóset y abrió uno de los cajones de la ropa y allá en el fondo depositó ese último obsequio que le dejaría a su exnovio antes de irse. Fue de nuevo a la sala y tomó su camisa y abrigo y se los puso. Después caminó hacia Rei y se inclinó hacia él, para besarlo.

- Ya no vas a volver a verme… -Le dijo tiernamente y le acarició el rostro, admitiendo para sus adentros que ese chico era demasiado hermoso para dejarlo ir sin haberlo sodomizado una vez más. - … Pero aunque no nos veremos ya, te voy a dejar un regalito que nunca vas a olvidar… Suerte, Rei… –Musitó vehemente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se apartó del chico y abandonó el departamento. Una vez fuera también del edificio, tomó su teléfono celular y de la agenda marcó un número y esperó a que le respondieran.

- S-sí… buenas noches… -Le dijo a la otra persona del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué pasó, muchacho? –Le preguntó Valentina Zabielin y Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

- Pues ya hice lo que me pidió, fue fácil. Rei no se imagina lo que acaba de pasar.

- Excelente… mañana mismo tendrás lo prometido en tu cuenta… -Respondió ella con satisfacción "y mañana también ese depravado va a ver cómo se le viene su mundito abajo" pensó y Sasuke habló de nuevo.

- Me alegro haberla ayudado.

- Si, fue una suerte encontrarte. –Le dijo recordando que había conocido a Sasuke unos días antes, al visitar a Yoshiro con la intención de avanzar con su plan de hacer que Rei se diera cuenta que debía dejar a su pobre nieto en paz. – Mañana tendrás lo prometido… Adiós, muchacho.

- Adiós, señora. –Le dijo Sasuke y colgó. Entonces se volvió hacia la ventana del departamento de Rei y observó que la luz de éste se encendía, lo que indicaba que Limón ya se había despertado. – Hasta nunca Rei… -Musitó él y dando media vuelta se alejó, para jamás volver atrás…

El martes inició con un clima tan frío que la ciudad entera parecía estar a punto de volverse hielo. Y aunado al clima, los nervios por el segundo examen final parecían haber consumido por completo todo el ímpetu de los alumnos del instituto Yoshiro. Mao y Deni, sin embargo, despertaron temprano esa mañana para continuar el repaso de inglés; sin ponerse de acuerdo ambos abrieron los ojos a la misma hora y tomaron un baño en sus respectivas habitaciones y curiosamente, por primera vez en esa casa después de tanto tiempo, de pronto se escuchó la alegría y el confort de la música, misma que Deni había puesto y que Mao inconscientemente comenzó a tararear.

- Pressure, pushing down on me, pushing down on you, no man ask for…-Musitó con una ligera sonrisa y al notarlo abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se observó al espejo. Estaba radiante, sus orbes resplandecían, su rostro era fresco, bello e irradiaba paz. Dirigió esa sonrisa hacia sí misma y acomodó su flequillo y entonces salió del baño. Cruzó su habitación y salió al pasillo. –Can't we give ourselves one more chance? Why can't we give love that one more chance? Why can't we give love? –Cantó en voz baja y se volvió hacia la derecha al escuchar pasos. Se sorprendió de encontrar que Deni la observaba sonriendo y los dos se sonrojaron.

- … Me gustaría despertar así todas las mañanas. –Le dijo él y ella asintió.

- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? –Le preguntó resplandeciente y él alargó aún más la sonrisa.

- Hot cackes… Y huevos con jamón.

- ¡Me leíste la mente! –Le dijo y Deni se acercó, se sonrieron una vez más y avanzaron hacia la escalera. Descendieron uno seguido del otro y en silencio avanzaron hacia la cocina. Sumergidos en esa atmósfera cálida y reconfortante, Mao se dedicó a preparar el desayuno, mientras que Deni preparaba la mesa y ambos se hacían preguntas en inglés para sentirse seguros sobre el examen.

- Where did you past your last vacations? –Le preguntó él torpemente y Mao frunció el ceño.

- That I remmember, I've never had vacations… -Respondió extrañada mientras servía el desayuno para ambos en sus respectivos platos y luego se sonrieron.

- Eres muy buena en el inglés… ¡Yo apesto! –Le dijo y ella le mostró los dientes engreídamente.

- ¡Ah, pero eso se te quita con dos cosas! ¡Estudiando y bañándote! –Respondió. - … Enserio Deni… deberías bañarte…

- ¡Ja-ja! ¡Qué graciosa! –Espetó él divertido y comenzó a comer. Guardaron silencio varios segundos y después él la miró. - … ¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó y Mao le dirigió la vista.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí… ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó ella extraviada y Deni sonrió apenado.

- Nunca te ha sido fácil abrir tus sentimientos a los demás… p-pero pienso que eso es también, porque en casa nadie te lo preguntaba a excepción de abue… y-y ella ya no está… -Musitó tiernamente y la pelirrosa sintió algo extraño en el estómago. - … ¿Cómo estás, Mao?

- … sobrevivo… por alguna razón. –Respondió Mao entonces con toda esa tristeza que tenía clavada en el pecho y él tragó saliva, también con un gesto de tristeza.

- Sobrevives porque no puedes dejar solos a tus amigos… y a mi. –Le dijo sonriendo levemente y ella tomó la mano de su primo con la suya y la apretó.

- La extraño mucho…

- …Yo también… Esta casa nunca va a estar completa sin ella…

- Deni… y-yo… aún no puedo perdonarme por la forma en que murió. –Le confesó Mao y él apretó la mano de la chica en la suya. – Mi actitud… el no verla… y…

- Todas las mentiras de mi mamá…

- ¿Por qué lo hizo, Deni? ¿Por qué? –Inquirió un poco desesperada y él se encogió de hombros.

- … Mao… supongo que ya es tiempo que te diga ciertas cosas que me he dado cuenta…

- ¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ella débilmente y él agachó la mirada.

- Creo que mi mamá hizo todo eso, para evitar que abue te contara… cosas que pasaron antes de que naciéramos o que pasaron y no nos dimos cuenta… pero que tienen que ver contigo… y con todos nosotros…

- S-sí… yo también creo… eso… ¡Pero no sé, no tengo idea qué es, qué pasó!

- Hay algo muy curioso… cuando nos fuimos, en las dos veces que nos fuimos con mi mamá, ella nos llevó a tres casas… ¡Casas muy grandes! ¡Totalmente deshabitadas! Y… sabía cómo entrar y nos puso a buscar papeles, lo que fuera que encontráramos… -Confesó Deni secamente y Mao sintió un escalofrío.

- ¿Casas? ¡¿Casas de quién? ¿De tu mamá? –El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- En una de esas veces, escuché que Kikuchi mencionaba que una de esas casas se parecía mucho a la que teníamos cuando vivíamos en Francia…

- … ¡¿Francia? ¿Cómo Francia?

- Él lo recuerda… yo era muy pequeño, no recuerdo, mamá nos trajo aquí cuando tenía tres años… Kiku tenía cinco y Kenji iba naciendo…

- S-sí… yo recuerdo que estábamos muy chicos cuando ella los trajo aquí… Deni… Ponte a pensar… ¿Qué sabemos del pasado de nuestra familia? –Le preguntó Mao y él no supo responder. Negó ligeramente y tomó otro trozo de comida y lo engulló.

- Absolutamente nada… -Respondió -¡Y precisamente pensando en eso… llegué a la conclusión de que mi mamá hizo todo eso en el hospital para ocultar las cosas que sucedieron que la hicieron irse a de china a Francia y que también la hicieron volver acá… y todo eso tiene que ver con esas casas y con eso que nos ponía a buscar!... y con Abue… y Mao… estoy seguro que esas cosas no son precisamente buenas… ¿Si no, para qué ocultarlas? –Ambos guardaron un tenso silencio y después ella levantó la mirada y la clavó en Deni.

- ¿Te has puesto a pensar por qué tu mamá tiene un nombre japonés?

- … Sí…

- ¿Crees que…?

- Se cambió el nombre para huir de alguien, sí… eso creo… -Ya no se atrevieron a decir más. De pronto varios escalofríos los recorrían y prefirieron terminar sus desayunos. Después en silencio fueron hasta sus habitaciones, lavaron sus dientes y bajaron para marcharse a la casa de Emily y Takao de ahí a la escuela.

Mao taciturnamente bajó las escaleras y avanzó por el pasillo hacia la salida; tomó la perilla de la puerta y antes de girarla sintió pasos a sus espaldas y que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, se volvió sorprendida hacia atrás y se encontró con el sonrojado y apenado rostro de Deni que la miraba apesadumbrado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y él, de pronto se lanzó hacia Mao y la abrazó, con las pupilas llenas de lágrimas.

- ¡Por favor perdóname por todo! ¡No voy a volver a fallarte! –Le dijo y ella lo envolvió en sus brazos también y asintió sonriendo con tristeza y con los ojos llorosos.

- T-tú también… perdóname… por favor… -Le pidió y ambos se abrazaron con más fuerza. Después se miraron y sonrieron apenados.

- Pues vamos a la escuela, ¿no prima? –soltó Deni un poco más alegre y ella asintió y juntos, por primera vez en la vida de ambos, salieron de casa y comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto en una mañana tan fría como gris.

Era temprano aún, pasaban de las seis con diez minutos de la mañana. Por lo que muchas calles se encontraban desiertas y muchas personas se encontraban aún dormidas. Max Mizuhara era una de esas personas. Se había dormido a las tres de la mañana pensando en todas esas cosas que le daban vuelta a la cabeza, como Kai, como la discusión con Rei, como la discusión con Kai, como el regreso de Claire… como Daisuke al que había visto poco y parecía estar molesto por sus ausencias. Así que el cansancio le había provocado romper su regla personal de ganarle a la salida del sol y dormía apaciblemente, hasta que un ruido agudo y seco de algún cristal rompiéndose le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido y con el corazón acelerado. De inmediato se llevó sus manos hacia los párpados y los frotó y apresurado y torpe encendió la lámpara de su habitación porque el sol aún no iluminaba la ciudad, por sus salidas tardías del invierno.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Se preguntó y aún de manera torpe tanteó la cálida alfombra, tibia por la calefacción de su pieza, con los pies y metió estos en sus pantuflas. De nuevo frotó sus párpados y bostezando se puso en pie y escuchó varias voces. - ¡Nicky otra vez! –Soltó y apresuradamente salió de la habitación y se encontró con sorpresa que las voces provenían de la habitación de sus papás. Se acercó lentamente y se percató que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta.

- ¡Estoy harta, estoy enferma de tu cinismo! ¡Estoy harta de que me trates como basura! –Gritó Judy con la voz entrecortada y Max frunció el ceño.

- ¡Te trato como te lo mereces, nada más! –Masculló Maxwell y Max lo observó girarse y comenzar revolver las manos entre varios montones de ropa.

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de permitirle a esa estúpida que te hable acá! ¡Y actuar como si yo no existiera! ¿Quién maldita sea te crees que eres, hipócrita, descarado? –Escupió la mujer totalmente perdida en rabia y él simplemente se rió, burlón.

- … Para mí es como si tú no existieras, estúpida. –Soltó y Max apretó los puños al oír esas palabras y escuchar llorar a su madre… que al parecer sabía lo que Max sentía con el trato que sus padres le daban.

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto? –Musitó entonces Judy en llanto y Maxwell no respondió. - ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Vas a traerte a tus otros malditos bastardos a vivir aquí con Max y Nicky?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás dejaría que mis hijos estuvieran cerca de una vieja histérica como tú! –Exclamó el padre de Max… quien a su vez sintió que sus piernas eran de piedra y contuvo el aliento… "Sus… ¿qué?" pensó y a como pudo avanzó los pasos que le faltaban y con el rostro pálido y los ojos bien abiertos entró a la habitación, sorprendiendo a sus padres que al verlo guardaron silencio.

- ¿No dejarías que tus… hijos… qué? –Susurró el chico con los ojos bien clavados en su padre y Judy se cubrió la boca con las manos. - ¿Tus hijos?...

- Max… ve a tu habitación… -Ordenó él y el rubio no obedeció.

- ¡¿Tienes más hijos? ¡¿Tienes otra familia, tú maldito bastardo? –Masculló él lleno de rabia y con la voz entrecortada y Maxwell enfureció.

- ¡Que te largues a tu habitación! –Vociferó y Judy comenzó a reír amargamente.

- ¡Felicidades Max! ¿No te alegra saber que tienes tres hermanastros? ¡Uno es de tu edad! –Espetó sarcásticamente y el rubio apretó los labios.

- …H-hijo… -soltó el hombre en otro tono y se acercó a Max, quien retrocedió.

- ¡No me llames hijo! ¡Porque conmigo nunca has sido un padre!...

- Max…

- ¡No puedo creer que seas tan cínico, Maxwell! –masculló Judy mirándolo despectivamente y él se volvió a ella.

- ¡Tú cállate, arpía! –Gritó y Max enfureció.

- ¡Y tú mejor deja de gritarle y respóndeme! ¿Con ellos si has sabido ser padre? ¿Eh? ¡¿Si has sabido ser un buen padre de familia con tu otra mujer y tus otros hijos? ¿POR QUÉ CONMIGO NO? ¿YO QUÉ TE HICE?... –Gritó y se ahogó… todos guardaron silencio, Max agachó la mirada derrotado y jaló aire- … ¿Yo qué diablos le hice a ustedes dos, eh, que ni siquiera si se los pidiera de rodillas me querrían? –Les preguntó en un susurró y la rubia sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que le hemos hecho a nuestro hijo? –Le preguntó amargamente y Maxwell agachó la mirada.

- ¡¿Le hemos? ¡Pero si todo es tu maldita culpa! –Vociferó hacia Judy, ella contuvo el aliento y enrojecida y furiosa extendió su mano y abofeteó a su esposo, que la miró con los ojos encendidos en rabia y la tomó de inmediato de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla violentamente. - ¡No tienes idea de cómo quisiera despedazarte! –Le gritó y levantó la mano para azotarla. Max con el corazón adolorido y totalmente aterrado, observó la escena y de inmediato se lanzó hacia sus padres y se colocó en medio de ambos, empujando a su padre con todas sus fuerzas y apartándolos.

- ¡BASTA, YA, BASTA! ¿CUÁL ES SU PROBLEMA? ¡BASTA!... por favor… ya es suficiente… ya… -sollozó Max desesperado en medio de sus papás y ellos se detuvieron y lo miraron. Entonces el pequeño rubio se volvió hacia su papá y con un desgarrador gesto de dolor comenzó a hablarle… a suplicarle… - … mejor vete… ¡Lárgate con tu otra familia, con tus otros hijos… con tu otra mujer y déjanos en paz…!... por favor… ya… ya es demasiado… y-ya… ya…

Maxwell retrocedió avergonzado y Judy colocó su mano en el hombro de Max que no podía dejar de sollozar. Ella comenzó a llorar y miró a su esposo.

- Ya escuchaste a Max… -Le dijo. – Vete… y sé feliz con ellos… ¡Pero no vuelvas! –Soltó y se ahogó en llanto.

Maxwell en silencio asintió y de esa misma forma comenzó a llenar apresuradamente una maleta con ropa y una vez que no cupo una prenda más se volvió hacia ambos y no pudo decir nada. Esperó varios segundos y entonces se giró hacia la puerta.

- Prepárate, porque dentro de poco, Nicky se irá conmigo… -Sentenció. Salió de la habitación y los dos, madre e hijo, lo escucharon bajar las escaleras y después salir de casa en su auto, para ya no volver más. Judy comenzó a temblar debido al llanto y desesperadamente se lanzó hacia su hijo que permanecía ahí en medio de la habitación, llorando cabizbajo; y sorpresivamente… lo abrazó.

Max se volvió hacia su madre y recordó que hacía mucho más de cinco años que ella no lo abrazaba… y no supo qué sentir, ni qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar y temeroso y retraído se apartó de ella y la miró con los ojos llenos de agua y el aliento entrecortado.

-… ¿Por qué se casaron? –Le preguntó susurrante y ella tomó asiento en la alfombra del suelo. Lo miró avergonzada y tras un largo suspiro aceptó que era momento de contarle a su hijo la historia detrás de su matrimonio.

- Yo iba a casarme con alguien más… cuando conocí a tu padre… y él… él también estaba comprometido con… con esa mujer…

- ¿Con qué mujer?...

- Con su amante… -Respondió Judy. – C-cuando nos conocimos en el trabajo… había demasiada atracción entre nosotros… así que… él a pesar de saber que yo iba a casarme y a pesar de su compromiso… m-me sedujo. Se dedicó a conquistarme y… yo cedí… y me convertí en la amante de tu padre… el juego fue bueno, hasta que la fecha de mi boda se acercó y yo me encontré demasiado enamorada de tu padre, como para seguir adelante… así que cancelé mi compromiso… y… tu papá me despreció… me dijo que sólo estaba jugando conmigo, que él iba a casarse y que nunca, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza el tener algo serio conmigo… ¡Así que me botó y yo quedé destrozada y furiosa…!

- ¿Por qué no se casó?... –Le preguntó él, temblorosamente. Judy alargó una triste mueca de vergüenza y agachó la mirada.

- Porque yo lo impedí… l-lo seduje… y me embaracé a propósito… ¡Y después se lo restregué en la cara a la fulana esa…! ¡Me encargué de que lo aborreciera, de que no quisiera volver a saber de él! Y mi familia presionó a la suya para que Maxwell respondiera por el hijo que esperábamos… e incluso en el trabajo… a-así que no le quedó otra opción y se casó conmigo…

- Te embarazaste de mí… -Musitó Max sin aliento.

- … Sí… -Respondió ella secamente y humedeció sus labios. – Después él se reencontró con esa mujer… y la sedujo de nuevo… y le prometió divorciarse… y ella por venganza hacia mí decidió ser su amante… quitármelo… y dejarme las sobras y lo peor, el desprecio… ¡Y lo logró!... Maxwell insistió en el divorcio… y estuvimos a punto de hacerlo… p-pero entonces llegó Nicky… y eso apagó todo… hice como que no sabía nada de la amante y de su doble vida y me refugié en tu hermano y en mi vacío… y acepté la derrota, acepté que tuviera dos hogares, acepté que tuviera otros hijos, acepté sus humillaciones… todo… y así han pasado los años… ¡Ya nada importaba!... ¡Ya nada en verdad importa, porque pronto me iré a América y él se quedará con esa mujer y habrá ganado, pero yo voy a estar muy lejos!...

- Pero nunca vas a dejar de sufrir… -Espetó Max y limpió sus lágrimas. - ¡Y a mi eso me da mucho gusto! –Soltó después y sin volverse hacia su madre, que comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, abandonó la habitación y caminó despacio hacia la suya.

Al entrar comenzó a llorar y desesperadamente corrió hacia el librero y tomó su mochila y empezó a llenar esta con los libros de texto de la escuela que necesitaba para ese día y apretando la quijada y con el rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas lanzó la mochila hacia la pared y los libros salieron volando y cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo. Max lo observó y notó que uno de ellos había arrojado un sobre blanco; aún agitado se dirigió hacia ahí y tomó el sobre y leyó: "_Chang Lia_"… Abrió muy grandes los ojos al recordar esa mañana en que encontró ese sobre en uno de los recetarios de Mei.

- Mao… es verdad… -susurró y limpió sus lágrimas. Apresuradamente guardó el sobre en el libro de matemáticas y nervioso y extraviado comenzó a limpiar su habitación, para después darse un baño, ponerse el uniforme, de nuevo limpiar su habitación y salir hacia la escuela… que esperaba por él para dejarlo perderse en ese mar de cosas que Max tanto necesitaba para conservar la razón en medio de tanta locura…

Y así, en medio también de todo ese silencio, la oscuridad, el temor y de todo ese frío, la mañana del martes siguió su marcha pasmosa y desesperante. El viento, arropado en grandes oleadas de niebla fría y húmeda, recorría las calles fantasmalmente, mientras enormes y grises nubes se deslizaban por el cielo tranquilamente; las pocas hojas que aún pendían de los árboles eran intempestivamente arrancadas de su morada por el aire y comenzaban a volar hacia ningún rumbo, perdiéndose en la distancia de esos días que parecían ser el esplendor de la nostalgia.

Emily así lo creyó una vez que se asomó por la ventana al escuchar los llamados de Deni y Mao que vociferaban desde la calle. Lanzó un largo y cansado suspiro y en silencio dio media vuelta y salió de su habitación. Caminó por el pasillo, al momento que frotaba sus manos para calentarlas y bajó las escaleras. En la sala encontró a Lilian, que bebía algo de leche mientras miraba los infomerciales matutinos. La castaña clavó la vista en su madre y sintió un escalofrío… desde esa tarde no se habían dirigido la palabra… Algo que Lilian no había notado, porque de pronto pareció que esos pequeños mundos en su cabeza eran más interesantes y se olvidó de todo, de bañarse, de dormir y de que tenía una hija y una criatura en su interior que venía en camino. La joven observó el ligeramente abultado vientre de su madre y suspiró, con unas tremendas ganas de llorar que ni siquiera ella comprendía ya.

-¿Frank sabrá? –Susurró y Lilian se volvió a ella. Se miraron y Emily comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de salida.

- Mamá te va a cuidar… -Le dijo ella con los ojos fijos en algún punto distante y el corazón de la castaña se oprimió y se volvió hacia la mujer que sonreía. Asintió temblorosamente y apretó lo labios. Entonces la observó colocar los brazos como si estuviese arrullando a un bebé. –Mamá te va a cuidar, pequeña Emily… -Susurró después y Emily retrocedió.

El corazón le latía como nunca y entonces aspiró aire fuertemente varias veces, apretó los párpados y giró hacia la puerta, para salir. Al encontrarse afuera las gélidas ráfagas le dieron la bienvenida y ella guardó la compostura. Y caminó hacia su novio y la prima de este que conversaban animadamente. Cuando la vieron les sonrió y Deni se lanzó hacia ella y la besó. Emily retrocedió apresurada y se limpió los labios. Deni y Mao guardaron silencio, boquiabiertos y entonces la castaña reaccionó y trató de sonreír.

- Eh… eh… m-me… ¡Me apesta la boca! –Dijo y Deni asintió lentamente.

-Ah… -Susurró simplemente y se apartó. Mao se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó, al hacerlo acercó su boca al oído de Emily y musitó.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- … - "Nada… sólo tengo tantas ganas de morirme que tengo miedo a no poder pasar la noche sin un montón de plomo en la sien." Pensó y luego sonrió. – Menstruación… -Mintió y Mao la miró consternada, entonces Emily caminó hacia Deni y lo tomó de la mano. - ¿Y Taka? –Preguntó y Mao sin mirarla de otra forma, respondió.

- Ah, dijo que ahorita bajaba… estaba desayunando, creo.

- Ok…

Fue entonces cuando Takao salió de su casa y se congeló al ver la escena. Apretó los puños y se acercó, Mao notó su molestia y le depositó su mano en el hombro.

- Vámonos ya…. –Convino y los otros tres asintieron. Caminaron en silencio, pensativos por toda la calle y después inconscientemente doblaron hacia la izquierda y avanzaron varios metros más. Takao levantó su vista al sentir el aire frío en las mejillas y entonces observó dos siluetas a un lado de un automóvil negro; se percató que sus amigos se giraban hacia la derecha, él pensó en girar también pero se detuvo al reconocer a una de las dos figuras, era una mujer. Su cabello negro, su tez morena, su complexión delicada y cálida… y entonces vio que la mujer se levantaba sobre sus zapatillas para besar en la boca al sujeto del que veía más que nada la espalda. Y de pronto, de la nada… muchas cosas comenzaron a tomar sentido para él…

- Es mi Mamá… -Susurró con la sangre vuelta hielo y sintió que sus piernas se hacían pedazos y casi lo mandaban al suelo una vez que el hombre se giró para abrazar a Anko y lo reconoció, rubio, con ese rostro pálido y alargado y ese cuerpo delgado y larguirucho… y esas facciones duras y frías… tan innegablemente rusas. – Es el señor Nikolay… E-es el p-papá de Kai… -Soltó sin aliento y se volvió hacia sus amigos que lo observaban.

- ¡Ey! ¡Te estamos esperando! –Le indicó Emily y él con la boca seca se giró de nuevo hacia la pareja y observó que ella había abordado ya el auto y él comenzaba a subir.

- ¿V-viste eso? –Le preguntó y ella se giró, miró con atención y frunció el seño.

- Se parece al carro del papá de Kai. –Le dijo y Takao tragó saliva. Agachó la mirada y sintiéndose flojo y apagado, impresionado y confundido como nunca antes se había sentido, caminó hacia Emily y los dos se reunieron con ambos primos.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –Le preguntó Mao. - ¿Viste al diablo?

- Eh… es…

- Pues si tu mamá, Astaroth, hubiera estado en ese carro que se parecía al del papá de Kai, entonces sí, vio al Diablo… ¡Pero no! ¿Verdad Taka? –Soltó Emily jovialmente y el moreno no dijo nada.

- ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió la pelirrosa y Takao humedeció sus labios y los observó.

- Hace tiempo… a escondidas escuché una plática entre mi abue y mi mamá… y dijeron algo así c-como que… m-mi papá se había ido de mi casa por un error de mi mamá… ¡Y no sé, no sé por qué! P-pero… t-tengo el presentimiento… de que ya sé cual fue el error…

- ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? –Le preguntó la castaña preocupadamente y Takao negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Es que… y-y… ¿Y qué tal s-si… si mi mamá… h-hubiera engañado a mi papá con alguien? –Preguntó y de inmediato, ambas chicas sonrieron despreocupadas.

- ¡¿Tu mamá? ¡Estás loco, tu mamá es una santa! –Exclamó Emily. Mao asintió. Takao las miró con toda esa confianza hacia quien era su madre y no la de ellas y suspiró.

- ¿S-sí verdad?… tienen razón… -Susurró no muy convencido y después de varios "ánimo" y cosas por el estilo, los cuatro siguieron su camino hacia el instituto.

Al llegar a la escuela los cuatro suspiraron agotados y agobiados ante el inminente examen y en silencio caminaron hacia los lockers y después hacia su aula. Takao no podía quitarse la imagen de su madre besando a Nikolay y angustiado, antes de entrar al salón se recostó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Sus amigos lo observaron y un tanto indiferentes entraron y él quedó ahí, observando el cristal del pasillo. De pronto le pareció escuchar pasos a su derecha y se giró para encontrarse con Kai, que lo miraba sorprendido mientras se le acercaba.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? –Le preguntó y Takao alargó un gesto extraño.

- Tomo aire…

- ¿Nervioso por el examen? –Le preguntó al momento que se sentaba a su lado. El moreno agachó la mirada.

- Algo… -respondió y se llenó de nervios de pensar en lo que quería preguntarle… "Vamos, no creo que se enoje… pregunta, pregunta" pensó y tragó saliva, se volvió hacia el ruso y lo miró. Kai le respondió la mirada y Takao tomó aire. – K-Kai…

- ¿Qué?...

- ¿Por… por qué no vives con tu papá? –El ruso guardó un sorpresivo silencio, observó a Takao con desconfianza y luego se acordó de todo lo que había pasado con él y sus otros amigos y sonrió con tristeza.

- Lo odio… -Le dijo secamente y el moreno sintió un nudo en el estómago. – mi mamá se murió de la peor manera por su culpa… mi mamá se murió por su culpa…

- ¿S-se… murió?

- S-sí… se dejó morir…

- ¿C-cómo? ¿Q-qué tiene que ver tu papá?

- Mi mamá enfermó de cáncer… ella estaba muy enamorada de mi papá… pero cuando enfermó, descubrió que Nikolay… tenía una amante… y planeaba dejarla… ¡Dejarnos por ella! ¡Formar otra familia, pues! Y… la dejó a pesar de que estaba enferma… y… ella no pudo soportar eso… y decidió morirse… -Kai sintió un horriblemente doloroso nudo en la garganta y carraspeó. – n-no quiso tener ningún tratamiento… y se murió…

Takao se sintió desfallecer en ese momento, sus piernas y manos temblaban y tenía ganas de salir corriendo; sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y lo único que podía pensar, era en rogarle a Dios porque esa mujer no fuera Anko.

- ¿Estás bien?... –Le preguntó el ruso, preocupado de verlo tan pálido y Takao sorprendido lo miró y asintió.

- T-t-tú… ¿T-tú estás bien?

- Mmmh… ¡Pasó hace mucho! –Dijo Kai simplemente y agachó la mirada. Ambos no hablaron varios segundos, hasta que el moreno retomó algo de aliento y decidió preguntarle.

- … E-esa… esa mujer… ¿S-sabes quién es? –Inquirió en un susurro y Kai lo miró aún más sorprendido y negó ligeramente, tristemente, con la cabeza. Luego sonrió con amargura e ironía.

- ¿Me creerás que lo único que sé es que es de aquí? –Le preguntó inocentemente y Taka sintió volverse pasta cocida.

- ¿D-de aquí?...

- S-sí… de aquí de Japón… ¡Sin ánimo de ser racista, pero la amante de mi padre, era una perra nipona…! –Soltó él lleno de rencor y rabia y se encogió de hombros. Después se puso en pie y le extendió la mano al moreno para que se levantara. Takao la observó tratando de contener su respiración y luego la tomó. Una vez de pie entraron al aula y esperaron sentados a que llegasen más alumnos; primero apareció Max, que tomó asiento sin decir una sola palabra y después Rei, que extrañamente se acercó a Kai para decirle los buenos días y sonreírle con esa belleza suya.

Esperaron varios minutos y entonces llegó Julia, la profesora de inglés… mas no llegó sola. La increíblemente hermosa mujer llegó acompañada de tres representantes del consejo escolar que la escoltaron y entraron al aula, observando al alumnado.

- Good morning. –Saludó ella y todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron. – Bien, todos tomen asiento, excepto Rei Kon, por favor. –Indicó y los seis, Takao, Kai, Mao, Emily, Max y Deni se volvieron hacia Rei sorprendidos y él frunció el ceño confuso y se sintió horrible al ver que todos volvían a su silla, a excepción de él. Uno de los representantes dio un paso y Julia lo miró.

- Señor Kon, acompáñenos… -Le dijo el hombre y Rei tragó saliva. De pronto se puso muy nervioso y trató de avanzar y chocó contra al pupitre de Emily.

- L-lo siento… -Dijo y se acercó. - ¿Eh… p-para qué me necesitan?

- No está en posición de preguntar nada. Vamos. –Espetó el hombre y todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar. Los cinco amigos de Limón intercambiaron miradas y lo observaron, sin poder hacer más.

Los tres hombres y el chico, sin decir nada, abandonaron el aula y salieron al pasillo. Rei los observó con miedo y comenzó a caminar, rodeado de esos sujetos que más bien parecían la policía… o la mafia y eso lo preocupó… sin embargo, sintió verdadero pavor cuando se percató que los hombres lo conducían directamente hacia central… y una vez ahí dentro, caminaron junto a él guiándolo hasta la sala de juntas del consejo estudiantil, donde Yoshiro, Sagara, Julia, Aizawa, y quién sabe cuántos más se reunían… para mover cada pieza dentro de la institución.

Al avanzar por el elegante pasillo con reluciente piso de color aperlado, se acercaron a la enorme puerta de roble de dos piezas, que daba la entrada a la sala del consejo. Los hombres avanzaron y la abrieron. Rei no quiso caminar y uno de ellos lo empujó por lo que entró a traspiés y con la mirada agachada, como un prisionero. Una vez que se sintió más en control de sí mismo levantó la vista y se encontró ahí con ellos… y los fue observando uno a uno, con el corazón latiéndole a mil y las manos sudorosas y frías.

"Sagara, el profesor de matemáticas., 28aturada de química., Kotomi, la tesorera general, Tomoko, la encargada de control escolar y esposa del director…" Pensó Rei al verlos a lado izquierdo de la larga mesa de madera, donde ellos también lo miraban, él sintiendo el alma en un hilo, ellos con una frialdad aterradora; después guió sus ojos hacia la derecha y observó. "Aizawa, el profesor Anzai de tercero… un espacio vacío…" Pensó y luego se volvió hacia el frente y vio a Yoshiro, que le sonreía amistosamente y sintió aún más miedo, después sus ojos distinguieron a alguien más al fondo, en la esquina de la derecha, sirviendo un poco de café en una taza y lo miró… "Saen… no puede ser cierto…" pensó sintiéndose morir al presentir quiénes eran ellos y por qué estaba él ahí y sintió que de nuevo las piernas lo traicionaban. "Nos descubrieron…" pensó y quiso salir corriendo, pero fue obligado a tomar asiento y esperar a que los profesores dejasen de analizarlo y comenzara el juicio…

- Joven Kon… Se preguntará por qué está aquí… -Dijo de pronto Yoshiro desde el otro extremo de la mesa y Rei aclaró su garganta y asintió.

- S-sí… así es, señor…

- Lamentamos informarle, que está usted metido en grandes problemas, Rei Kon. –Informó 28aturada y él, sorprendido, nervioso y atemorizado lo miró.

- ¿Y-yo? ¿P-por qué, señor? –Preguntó con la voz débil y los profesores sonrieron burlones, algo que intimidó aún más a Limón, que de pronto miró a Saen buscando algo de apoyo y se sintió peor de ver que también sonreía en esa forma despectiva.

- Usted sabe por qué está aquí, Rei Kon… y también sabe en qué clase de problemas se ha metido… ¿O no? –Le preguntó Anzai en ese tono intimidante y horrible en el que él hablaba. Rei sintió un hueco en el estómago.

- S-señor… ¡L-le…. Les juro que yo no… sé…!

- ¡Cállese de una buena vez y no interrumpa! –Soltó de nuevo el mismo profesor y su voz retumbó el la sala. Se hizo un breve silencio y luego habló otra voz.

- Estamos a punto de expulsarlo del instituto, Rei Kon… –Le indicó Tomoko, la directora de control escolar. Rei sintió escalofríos. –Hemos encontrado que usted y quizá varios compañeros suyos han incurrido en comportamientos por demás… imprudentes, patéticos, groseros… ¡Peligrosos y dañinos para la reputación de esta institución! –Masculló la mujer y Rei sintió que no podía respirar. "Lo saben…. Saben que nosotros los investigamos…. Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿ahora qué hago?" pensó y desesperadamente sintió unas ganas horribles de ir al baño o de desaparecer en el aire.

- L-le juro que… y-yo…

- ¡¿Reconoce usted esto, Rei Kon? ¡¿Sabe lo que es? –Masculló Yoshiro dejando al descubierto un paquete con un contenido que Rei dedujo lo único que sabía de él era que era de color blanco.

- N-no… no… señor… ¡no sé lo que es! –Respondió el chico totalmente cohibido y Saen avanzó hacia él.

- Es cocaína… -Soltó peligrosamente y Limón clavó sus ojos bien abiertos en su profesor.

- Una denuncia anónima nos puso en alerta… y encontramos esto al revisar su casillero, señor Kon. –Le explicó de nuevo la directora de control escolar. Los ojos de Rei se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a denegar con la cabeza.

- E-eso… ¡Eso no es mío! ¡Alguien lo puso ahí! ¡y-yo! ¡Eso!... n-no… no puede ser…

- ¿Cómo consiguió esto? ¿De manos de quién? –Le preguntó 29aturada acercándose a Rei y clavándole sus fieros ojos.

- ¡Eso no es mío! ¡Se los juro!

- ¡Responda!

- ¡No puedo! –Exclamó Rei totalmente aterrado. - ¡No puedo, porque eso no es mío, no sé de dónde salió!... ¡No sé!... –Llevó nerviosamente sus manos a su rostro y esperó calmarse al no ver que todo el consejo lo observaba. Sagara y Saen intercambiaron miradas y después lo hicieron con Yoshiro. De pronto el intercomunicador se encendió y la voz de la secretaria del director se escuchó por toda la sala.

- _Señor… la señora Kon ya está aquí_. – Dijo la joven voz y Rei abrió más los ojos y miró de nuevo al grupo de profesores.

- M-mi tía… -susurró al momento que escuchaba y desesperado se puso en pie. Yoshiro lo imitó y lo detuvo con su voz.

- Más le vale que regrese a su sitio, Kon.

- ¡Es que ustedes no entienden! ¡Ella no debería estar aquí! ¡M-mi tía… está… ella… está enferma… ella…! –No pudo hablar más, por el llanto contenido. Todos guardaron silencio y Yoshiro lanzó un largo suspiro con un gesto de satisfacción. "Así que todo lo que dijo la vieja rusa era verdad" Pensó complacido el director y miró de nuevo al muchacho.

- Entiendo su situación… Kon… ¡En verdad lo entiendo y lo compadezco! –Le dijo y Rei se tranquilizó un poco. Yoshiro le sonrió. – Estoy dispuesto a ayudarle…

- Señor… ¡Yo le juro que yo nunca había visto eso, yo…! G-gracias… -Musitó amargamente y el director sonrió.

- Lo dejaré libre de todos estos cargos, usted permanecerá en la escuela y su historial estará limpio… -Indicó jovialmente y Rei lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio. Entonces Yoshiro lo miró a los ojos. – Pero… con una condición…

"Los cargos no desaparecen así como así… nadie dejaría que un narcotraficante siguiera en la escuela, como si nada… ¡Era una trampa, alguien preparó todo!" Pensó Rei y apretó los puños aterrado, observando esa sonrisa de Yoshiro.

-La condición… es muy simple…

- N-no entiendo… ¿no me creen que yo… no tengo nada que ver en eso…? –Preguntó para ver qué más podía sacar y el director asintió.

- Soy un hombre bondadoso, Kon… y estoy dispuesto a perdonar sus faltas y no darle a conocer su situación a su tía… si usted acepta frente a este consejo que tiene conocimiento sobre asuntos estrictamente confidenciales respecto al área administrativa del plantel… y de los profesores… Y sobretodo… si nos dice el nombre de los otros compañeros suyos que sepan sobre estas cuestiones… -Finalizó Yoshiro y se giró en su silla mullida y observó por la ventana, esperando que Rei rompiera el silencio con su confesión y seguir adelante con lo acordado…

…Pero el silencio demoró mucho. Rei Kon calló, cabizbajo, con las manos temblándole y el corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho. "No puedo… no puedo, no puedo, esto es una trampa… no van a dejarme en paz… no van a dejarnos en paz" pensó y tras tomar aire se puso en pie y observó a los profesores… y al traidor de Saen.

- Señores profesores… les juro por Dios y por mi familia… que no tengo idea de qué están hablándome… -Dijo firmemente y Yoshiro se giró de nuevo en su silla… pasmado, impresionado… sorprendido como nunca. Miró a Rei y entonces sintió que su cuerpo hervía en ira. El consejo guardó silencio y Rei no bajó la mirada. Entonces Yoshiro se puso de pie y encendió el comunicador.

- Haga pasar a la señora Kon. –Ordenó y colgó. Pocos segundos después se escucharon pasos y la puerta se abrió de par en par, Rei se giró y vio a su tía, pálida, demacrada y confundida. "Dios… ayúdame…" pensó y la miró sentarse a su lado, sin apartar la mirada de los profesores. Entonces todos y cada uno comenzaron a enlistarle los errores de su sobrino, sus faltas, sus ofensas y todo eso que él ni siquiera sabía que había hecho alguna vez… y finalmente, le informaron que Rei Kon desde ese momento había sido expulsado del instituto Yoshiro por haberse encontrado culpable de posesión de drogas.

Rina comenzó a llorar y Rei, por más que intentó soportarlo, no podía evitar que las lágrimas se salieran de sus ojos.

- Por favor… llévese a su sobrino de aquí. –Le indicó fríamente Yoshiro y ella, lenta y cansadamente se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Rei la siguió y salieron en silencio, dejando atrás a todos esos profesores… que ahora bien sabía Limón, eran sus enemigos.

- ¿Por qué… Rei? –Le preguntó Rina apagadamente mientras se giraba hacia él, aún más pálida. El muchacho la miró y quiso hablar, mas no pudo. - ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Q-que…? ¿Qué…? –Musitó y sus ojos se entrecerraron, entonces sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza y se desmayó precipitándose pesadamente al suelo. Rei la vio caer, totalmente perdido en el pánico y de inmediato reaccionó y se lanzó hacia ella.

- ¡Tía! ¡Tía! –Gritó desesperado. - ¡Ayuda, por favor! –Exclamó y los segundos le parecieron eternos cuando una de las secretarias se acercó y apresuradamente llamó a la enfermería. Rei tomó la mano de Rina y con los párpados apretados comenzó a esperar a que llegaran por ellos… de pronto escuchó pasos y vio varios enfermeros que la subieron en una camilla y velozmente se alejaban y él no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo detrás de ellos…

…Inevitablemente, Limón pasó el resto del día en la enfermería, sentado en un rincón cerca de Rina, llorando en silencio a ratos, simplemente perdido en un vacío desgarrador en otros, con los ojos irritados, con el cuerpo flojo y aterrado como nunca… de sentirse totalmente perdido en toda esa locura…

…Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando Rina despertó y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su sobrino. Él se acercó y la miró recostada y tomó sus manos, para besarlas. Al verla ahí, delicada, frágil, débil y confundida no pudo más y se recostó en su pecho y comenzó a llorar.

- Rei… ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué está pasando? –Le preguntó ella y él hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no sollozar. - ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Inquirió después y Limón supo que ya no podría soportarlo más. Se incorporó y clavó sus ambarinos ojos en los de su tía. Limpió sus lágrimas y asintió levemente. Tomó aire, abrió sus labios, apretó sus puños y totalmente vencido… lo confesó:

-Estás muy enferma… -Musitó y se tragó todos los sentimientos. Rina lo miró con atención, con un gesto de confusión y él, sin encontrar otra forma de decirlo, simplemente dejó que saliera de sus labios. – Tienes leucemia… tía…y necesitan hacerte unos estudios mañana, por la mañana… para confirmar el diagnóstico.

Rina al ver los ojos de Rei supo que era imposible que hubiese mentira en ellos. De pronto el aliento se le fue y el sentido de la realidad también y lo único que hizo fue girarse hacia su derecha… y comenzó a llorar. Limón limpió sus lágrimas y abandonó la enfermería, una vez afuera hizo acopio una vez más de todas sus fuerzas y todo su valor… porque se percató que ya era tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos.

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, por lo que indudablemente los encontró esperándole debajo de Chu-chu. Los cinco permanecían en silencio, pensativos y distraídos, a tal grado que no notaron que Rei se acercó, hasta que la alargada silueta de su sombra acarició el rostro de Emily que se volvió y miró a Rei.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó y el resto de los muchachos siguieron su mirada y vieron a Rei. Kai se puso en pie y caminó hacia él, de inmediato lo abrazó y Limón se arredró, recordando en cuestión de segundos ese último encuentro con Sasuke.

- ¿Limón, qué pasó? –Inquirió el ruso y Rei agachó la mirada. Al levantarla de nuevo se percató que varios hombres, uniformemente vestidos de color negro los miraban y de una manera poco usual, los rodeaban a la distancia. El chino sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir.

- ¿Qué tal el almuerzo? –Preguntó a Kai y repentinamente lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla. El ruso enrojeció, de igual forma Max. Entonces Kon rápidamente depositó su teléfono en el bolso del saco del otro chico.

- … escucha… nos están vigilando y no puedo hablar mucho… ya nos descubrieron… -Musitó apresurado y Kai se apartó. Se miraron fijamente ambos chicos y entonces el ruso se percató de los hombres que hasta hacía poco no estaban ahí… o al menos eso pensaba él.

- Estuvo bueno… -Respondió él secamente. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas para ver qué sucedía y se encogieron de hombros. - ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

- Bien… -Espetó secamente y sonrió. – T-tengo que irme… m-mi tía está… cansada… l-los… los quiero mucho… los veo pronto… -Les dijo y apretó los labios.

- ¿Rei que pasa? –Le preguntó Takao y él denegó con la cabeza.

- Nada… ¡Háganle caso a Kai! –Dijo finalmente y dando media vuelta se alejó corriendo de sus compañeros. El ruso guardó silencio varios segundos, percatándose que el grupo de hombres se alejaba y entonces volvió bajo Chu-chu y se reunió en círculo con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Apremió Max angustiado y Kai lo miró. Lanzó un suspiro de preocupación y sacó el teléfono de Rei de su bolsillo.

- Parece que nos descubrieron…

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos descubrieron de qué? –Preguntó Mao y luego guardó silencio. - ¿De… eso? – Kai asintió.

- Nos están vigilando… -Comentó abrumadoramente y entonces clavó sus ojos en la pantalla del teléfono y leyó la nota con voz audible sólo para sus amigos: _Yoshiro y el consejo de profesores se enteraron que nosotros sabemos que algo pasa en la escuela y me tendieron una trampa. Quisieron obligarme a confesar, pero no dije nada… me expulsaron de la escuela y se lo dijeron a mi tía en persona, está muy mal. No se delaten… tengan cuidado, Saen es parte del consejo._

El silencio que se hizo entre los cinco fue insoportable. Se miraron los unos a los otros a los ojos y tragaron saliva.

- S-Saen… es… parte del consejo… -Repitió pausadamente Mao y ellos asintieron.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡No puede ser! Entonces él… M-Mao t-tú… -Balbuceó Takao.

- S-Saen… es… un criminal… -Susurró ella con la voz entrecortada.

- Dejó que expulsaran a Rei… ¡Sabía de la trampa! –Dijo Max pensativamente.

- Quizá es un error… -Opinó la pelirrosa temblorosamente. - ¡No puede ser verdad!

- Esperemos que sea un error… Pero para confirmarlo tenemos que hablar con Rei. –Opinó Emily y todos asintieron.

- ¿Creen que intenten escuchar nuestras conversaciones? –Preguntó Takao.

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¿Entonces cómo vamos a hablar con Rei? –Inquirió de nuevo. Otra vez ninguno supo que decir. Pasaron cerca de diez minutos en total mutismo cuando de pronto el teléfono de Rei recibió un mensaje de texto de parte del celular de Rina y Kai apresurado lo leyó: _Vayan a mi casa, hay una llave debajo de la primer maceta a un lado de la puerta. Los veo allá en una hora. Rei. _

- Vamos a su casa… -Apremió Kai y se puso en pie. Después los miró y suspiró. – Pero es mejor ir por separado… con un margen de minutos…

Los cinco asintieron y esperaron a que el ruso se marchara, pasando cuatro minutos Takao se alejó, seis minutos más, Max se puso en pie y salió; pasaron nueve minutos y entonces Emily se marchó y finalmente trece minutos más desde que la castaña se alejara, y que Mao se pusiera a repasar unas notas, ir a la biblioteca y percatarse que la seguían en el rango de los espacios abiertos de la escuela, se lanzó hacia la salida del instituto y llegó a la casa de Rei casi una hora y media después de que Kai hubiese llegado.

Finalmente Rei les contó a sus amigos todo lo sucedido a detalle y tras escuchar cada palabra que salía de los labios de Limón, cada uno se aseguró más que se habían metido en un problema tan grande… del que era imposible que saliesen ilesos de él… y con ese terriblemente duro presentimiento terminaron el día, cada uno en sus vacías y oscuras habitaciones, en silencio, en soledad, en medio de tanta locura y de tanto miedo que parecía más bien la presencia de un demonio que anunciaba un final muy cercano…

… Finalmente pasaron varias horas desde que todos abandonaron la casa de Rei. Y aunque el miércoles dieciséis de noviembre había llegado, el día aún no lo hacía. Eran las tres treinta de la mañana, cuando Kai abrió sus ojos de pronto, sobresaltado y se incorporó a medias de la cama, angustiado de tener aún esa imagen de Max herido e inconsciente en la mente con la que estaba soñando.

- ¡Fue un sueño, fue un sueño! –Se dijo para tranquilizar el frenético latir de su corazón. De inmediato se levantó del colchón y avanzó hacia el tocador frente a su cama. Aún nervioso palpó por todas partes, hasta que tocó su teléfono y volvió a la cama. Se recostó y dando un largo bostezo buscó en la agenda el número de Max y marcó. Sorpresivamente el teléfono sólo timbró una vez, cuando escuchó la clara voz del rubio, del otro lado de la línea.

- Kai… hola… -susurró Mizuhara y el ruso aclaró su garganta.

- Hola…

- Son las tres y media de la mañana. –Indicó Max y Kai asintió y suspiró.

- Ya sé… lo siento…

- No te apures… no estaba dormido…

- ¡Me alegro!... ¿tienes insomnio? –Inquirió Kai dulcemente y Max sonrió.

- Algo así… ¿por qué me marcas a esta hora, maleducado?

- Quería sorprenderte… ¡Pero me salió mal!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no estaba dormido?

- No… porque el sorprendido soy yo. –Musitó Kai y sonrió con ternura.

- … ¿Por qué sorprendido? –Le preguntó Max acurrucándose en su almohada sintiendo de una forma extraña que ese era el cálido pecho de Kai.

- Porque me sorprendió ver lo feliz que me hace hablar contigo… -Dijo sinceramente y el rubio se sintió sin aliento. Ambos sonrieron con un poco de tristeza y suspiraron.

- A mi también me sorprende…

- Max… te extraño… -Soltó de pronto Kai y el rubio se aferró a la almohada.

- Yo a ti también…

- Necesito decirte muchas cosas… ¡Enserio!

- Y yo a ti –Indicó el rubio con un susurro y los dos guardaron silencio. Después agregaron al mismo tiempo. – No puedo seguir así…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Le peguntó el ruso y Max aspirando profundamente, salió de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, para observar el cielo. – Hay mucho de qué hablar…

- Ya sé… -Respondió Max y se recargó en el marco de la ventana, con su vista fija en el cielo negro poblado de nubes plateadas y estrellas brillantes y bellas; era un precioso cielo invernal. – Estoy viendo el cielo… por la ventana…

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo está? –Le preguntó Kai y Max sonrió.

- Me recuerda a ti…

- ¿Por qué?...

- Está bello… misterioso… frío… solo… y no puedo dejar de verlo… -Le dijo y sintió un nudo en la garganta. –T-te veo mañana en la escuela… encontraremos el tiempo de hablar… debemos hablar… ¿Si? –Musitó luego con tristeza y Kai asintió. Los dos guardaron silencio y el rubio bajó la mirada y observó la calle. De pronto sintió un escalofrío al ver que dos hombres, afuera de un lujoso auto negro observaban fijamente la casa. Tragó saliva y aclaró su garganta. – K-Kai… -Le dijo y él se preocupó al oírlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó y Max vio que los hombres subían al auto, mas no arrancaban y supo que no lo harían.

- Hay dos tipos vigilando mi casa…

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Enserio?

- … sí… creo que Yoshiro en verdad está molesto…

- ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a revisar si acá también están rondando, lo dudo, porque tenemos seguridad y pueden disparar a los sospechosos! –Le dijo Kai y Max asintió.

- Tengo miedo… -Confesó y el ruso sintió unos deseos horribles de abrazarlo.

- Tranquilo… yo te voy a cuidar… ¡Yo voy a cuidarlos a todos! –Le dijo y Max sonrió, sabiendo que era cierto. – Te veo en la mañana en la escuela, Max… cuídate y trata de dormir que debes pasarnos el examen de mate…

- Heh… sí… seguro que sí. Hasta mañana, Kai. –Susurró Max y tras un suspiro de ambos, colgó. Kai de inmediato dejó su celular en la mesita de noche y salió de su habitación envuelto en su bata. Salió al pasillo iluminado a media luz y bostezó, de pronto cansado y ya más tranquilo.

Caminó en silencio a través del largo corredor y se detuvo al percatarse que la puerta de la habitación de Claire se encontraba abierta. Curioso y preocupado introdujo la cabeza dentro del cuarto y encontró la silueta de su amiga en bata de dormir, frente a la ventana, bañada con la luz de la luna y sosteniendo un vaso con leche. Kai dobló los nudillos de sus manos y tocó la puerta de madera con ellos, ella se volvió sorprendidamente y lo miró.

- Estás despierta en la madrugada… - Dijo en ruso.

- S-sí no podía dormir. –Contestó ella en el mismo idioma. – Tú tampoco, por lo que veo…

- Estaba dormido, pero desperté…

Ambos guardaron silencio y agacharon la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Pasaron varios segundos en mutismo y después Kai habló.

- ¿Por qué tienes insomnio? –Le preguntó y entró a la habitación, rodeó la cama y se sentó en ella, frente a Claire.

- Por todo… -respondió ella secamente y se sentó a un lado de Kai. Los dos agacharon la mirada y suspiraron. Claire de pronto tomó la mano del ruso y la apretó.

- Necesito… necesito disculparme… -Le dijo y Hiwattari la observó, sorprendido. – Pero… es demasiado estrés… Es demasiado todo lo que sucede…

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Mi familia está poniendo mucha presión a que me case contigo… y no van a dejarnos en paz hasta que lo hagamos…

- Si ya sé. –Espetó Kai molesto y ella lo observó.

- Kai… necesito pedirte un favor… el último, te juro que sería el último favor que te pediré en la vida… como tu amiga… como tu mejor amiga, por favor…

- C-claro… ¿qué pasa?

- Casémonos… -Indicó ella y el ruso de inmediato apartó su mano de la de Claire y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! –Soltó y ella dejó escapar un gesto de angustia.

- ¡Por favor! ¡Tú sabes que es lo mejor! ¡Casémonos, vivamos algo de mentira, démosle gusto a la familia y ya…! T-tú… podrás… seguir con tu vida, yo con la mía…

- Es que no entiendes… ¡Yo no quiero casarme, no me importa lo que ellos quieran, nuestro matrimonio es puro negocio!

- ¡Por eso! ¡Es sólo un negocio, Kai!... para ti sólo es eso, y está bien… p-pero entiende que es lo mejor…

- ¡No lo es! ¡Para mí lo mejor es mi voluntad y la tuya y nuestra libertad!

- Kai… enserio… Es lo mejor para los dos…

- ¡No tengo idea de qué te metieron en la cabeza… pero no creo que sea lo mejor! –Soltó el ruso después de un silencio y ella agachó la cabeza.

- Prométeme que lo vas a pensar… -Le pidió débilmente y él la miró, entonces ella se llenó de determinación y asintió. –Es sólo un negocio… para ellos, pero es nuestro boleto de libertad, ya no nos exigirían nada más, no nos presionarían, seríamos sólo tú y yo haciendo lo que quisiéramos como adultos sin que ellos nos controlaran como siempre lo han hecho… y… existe el divorcio… -Musitó finalmente y Kai guardó silencio, sorprendido. Claire tenía toda la razón y eso lo hizo estremecerse.

- Está bien… voy a pensarlo. –Aceptó ásperamente y se puso en pie.

- Gracias… buenas noches.

- Buenas noches… -Musitó por su parte el ruso y se alejó hacia la puerta. Claire lo observó salir y una vez que se encontró a solas sus ojos se humedecieron y sonrió viendo la luna por la ventana.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –Dijo sonriendo levemente. – Vas bien, Claire… vas a lograrlo… vas a salir de esto… ¡Vas a lograrlo, vas a convencer a Kai! –Se dijo para darse ánimos y una vez que se sintió un poco más tranquila, terminó su vaso con leche y casi de inmediato el efecto somnífero del líquido le tranquilizó y así, con esa pequeña esperanza nueva que Kai le había dado de aceptarla, se fue a la cama y se perdió en sueños mucho más agradables y bellos, en los que se veía vestida de novia… desposando al amor de su vida.

Amaneció finalmente y la mañana trajo consigo varias noticias que nadie esperaba recibir. Eran las siete con quince de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó y Mao apresuradamente, limpiando los residuos de pasta dental de sus labios, corrió del baño hacia la sala y rápidamente tomó el teléfono.

- ¿Si, diga? –Contestó informalmente y esperó.

- Si, muy buenos días… -Le dijeron y ella se extrañó de no reconocer la voz.- Con la señorita Chang Mao, por favor…

- Ella habla. –Soltó aún más extrañada y el tono formal de quien le hablaba de inmediato cambió. - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- ¡Ah, señorita Chang, al fin! ¡Hemos tratado de localizarla, pero nunca la encontramos en casa!

- ¿Quién es usted? –Inquirió Mao desconfiada y el hombre aclaró su garganta.

- ¡Oh, es verdad, usted disculpe! Soy Asuhara Denbe… el abogado de su familia… De Chang Mei, su abuela…

- ¿S-su abogado? –Balbuceó y el hombre de nuevo aclaró su garganta.

- Si, nuestra firma ha estado tratando de localizarla. Le hemos mandado varias notificaciones pidiendo que se comunique, pero en vista de que no lo ha hecho, optamos por llamarle en persona y nunca le habíamos encontrado, hasta hoy…

- ¿M-me han estado llamando?

- Sí, precisamente su tía, Hikari, nos informó que usted se encontraba ausente por motivos escolares… -Al escuchar, Mao guardó silencio y contuvo su enojo… de nuevo la maldita de su tía se entrometía con algo que ella no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era. Eso la intrigó y suspiró.

- Disculpe señor Asuhara… ¿P-por qué me está buscando?

- ¡¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo? ¿No le informó su tía? –Inquirió el hombre sorprendido y Mao alargó un gesto de cansancio.

- N-no señor… ella y yo no hemos coincidido mucho… que digamos…

- ¡Entiendo!... –Soltó el hombre y entonces continuó en un tono más animado. – Lo que pasa, es que nuestra firma requiere su presencia para el próximo Lunes veintiuno de noviembre, en nuestro despacho jurídico…

- ¿P-perdón? ¡¿Para qué me quieren a mí? –Espetó Mao sorprendida y el hombre pareció aún más confuso.

- Pues… para la lectura del testamento de su abuela, Chang Mei… -Corroboró y la pelirrosa sintió sudar frío. Abrió la boca sorprendida y entonces muchas ideas que vagamente revoloteaban por su adolescente y adolorida mente, comenzaron a encajar. "¿Testamento?... ¿Para qué?... ¿Dinero?... ¿Pero cuál dinero si nos estamos pudriendo de pobres?…" pensó y entonces como si de un flashazo se tratase, recordó cierta conversación que tuvo con su abuela, algunos meses atrás "_Mi padre… me obligó a engañar a Jin… y quitarle todo… dejarlo en la ruina… ¡Lo estafé!... estafé al ser que más amaba en el mundo, cuando el propio mundo de Jin se había venido abajo… lo hundí… l-lo destrocé… sus propiedades, su casa… todo… pasó a manos de mi padre…" _recordó y se sintió aterrada… "¡El dinero de Jin! ¡Pero claro!..." pensó y cubrió su boca. - ¿Señorita, Chang?

- E-eh… s-sí… ¡Si! ¡Lo escucho! ¡C-claro que asistiré…!... ¿A-a qué hora debo presentarme?

- A las ocho treinta, por favor. La esperamos… El proceso no puede continuar si usted no se presenta, son órdenes de su abuela… -Indicó el abogado y Mao asintió, con las manos temblorosas.

- A-ahí estaré… ¡Muchas gracias! –Soltó y sin esperar nada más, colgó ante la sorpresa del tal Asuhara. Después se vio envuelta en silencio y se giró hacia las escaleras. – Tres casas enormes… haber vivido en Francia… huir de China… no permitir que habláramos antes de que ella muriera… ¡¿Desgraciada, qué estabas ocultando? –Expresó aterrada y caminó hacia los escalones. Se sorprendió de ver que Deni justamente iba descendiendo y lo miró con ese gesto de incredulidad y miedo.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te apareció abue? –Dijo él y segundos después se dio cuenta de que no había sido nada gracioso. Mao guardó silencio y él se sonrojó, apenado. - … Lo siento… -La pelirrosa lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a descender, apresuradamente, llevando a Deni consigo. - ¿Q-qué pasa?

- ¡Se me apareció la abuela! –Le dijo y apresurada y nerviosa arrastró a su primo hasta la cocina y cerró la puerta. Se recargó en la madera y lanzó un suspiro.

- Mao me estás asustando…

- Me habló el abogado de mi abuela… ¡Tenían tiempo citándome para este lunes y yo no lo sabía porque tu mamá jamás dejó que lo supiera! –Exclamó exasperada y Deni frunció el ceño, confundido.

- ¿Citándote para qué?

- ¡Para la lectura del testamento de nuestra abuela! –Explicó fuertemente y el chico tomó asiento pesadamente en una de las mesas del desayunador.

- P-pero si nosotros no tenemos ni en… ¡Espera! ¡Las casas! ¡Claro, las casas! –Exclamó sorprendido y Mao supo que ambos tenían la misma idea.

- La vida en Francia… los secretos… -Deni asintió e impulsivamente se puso en pie, caminó hacia la puerta y Mao lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- … Todo eso nos lo va a explicar ahora mismo. –Sentenció y ella se hizo a un lado; el muchacho salió y ella caminó detrás de él. Mao observó a su primo avanzar a grandes zancadas por la casa, hasta subir las escaleras y de ahí caminar por el pasillo, hasta el cuarto del final, que era el de Hikari. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y él no quiso ni siquiera tocar, simplemente la abrió y se toparon con la sorprendida y furiosa mirada de la mujer que se clavó en ambos y supo en ese momento que las cosas estaban mal. Los tres guardaron silencio varios segundos.

- ¿Q-qué de…? –Quiso decir ella, pero Deni la cayó.

- ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste que la abuela había dejado un testamento? –Prorrumpió y ella guardó silencio, sintiendo un escalofrío: comenzaban a descubrir la verdad… y el infierno al que ella había condenado a su madre, no había servido de nada. - ¿De quién son esas casas que…?

- Deni, basta. –Indicó Mao y caminó hacia la mujer, que de estar sentada frente al tocador se puso en pie y retó a Mao con la mirada. - ¿Cuántos millones le robó mi bisabuelo a Jin?... ¿Por eso huyeron de china? ¡Es por eso!

- ¡Así que lo sabes! –Masculló Hikari burlesca.

- … Lo sé todo. –Masculló Mao con aplomo y ella sonrió, aún mofándose.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! –Soltó y comenzó a maquillarse, ignorando a los dos jóvenes que la observaban ardiendo en rabia. Mao perdida en el coraje y el despotismo de su tía la tomó del brazo y la giró.

- ¡Estoy harta de que me ignores! –Le gritó. - ¿Por ese dinero le hiciste eso a mi abuela? ¡¿Querías evitar que yo supiera que ese testamento existe? ¡¿Por qué? –Le preguntó jaloneándola y Hikari se desasió violentamente de la mano de su sobrina y levantó la suya, para azotarla.

- ¡Nunca me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, hija de puta! –Le gritó furiosa y su propio hijo le detuvo la mano.

- ¡Y tú no te atrevas a tocarla, ya te lo he advertido! –Sentenció y ella, con los ojos bien abiertos desvaneció la fuerza de su brazo y se apartó dos pasos de ellos. - ¿Es por dinero? ¡Todo lo que has hecho!... ¿Por dinero, Mamá?... ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué hacerle eso a la abuela? ¡A Mao! –Vociferó después y Mao agachó la mirada… y de pronto sonrió. Hikari lo notó y se sintió atemorizada.

-… Porque ese dinero es mío… -Masculló asqueada de finalmente haberlo deducido y clavó su mirada en su tía. – Es por eso… porque todo eso me pertenece a mi y no a ti… ¿verdad tía, Hikari?

- No… -Soltó crudamente, después sonrió. – Lo que hago, lo hago simplemente porque te odio… y destruirte la vida es mi deporte predilecto. –Mao asintió, con una sonrisa amarga y se humedeció los labios.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Que bueno que no sea por dinero! ¿Porque sabes qué, Tía?... ¡Yo me voy a encargar, de que en todo el tiempo que te quede de vida, no veas ni un solo centavito partido en cuatro de ese dinero! –Finalizó Mao y le dedicó esa sonrisa cruel, tan similar a la de su madre y entonces abandonó la habitación. Deni observó a su mamá y ella se volvió a él.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! –Le dijo desdeñosamente y él salió en silencio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Entonces la mujer llevó las manos a su cabello y se volvió al espejo, aspirando y exhalando profundamente. Se percató que la puerta se abría de nuevo y observó por el reflejo que no eran Deni, ni Mao, sino Kikuchi el que entraba, con ese gesto serio e inmutable.

- Escuché una pelea… -Le indicó y ella asintió. Se volvió a su hijo y le sonrió.

- Querido… Deni es un traidor que prefiere apoyar a Mao que a su propia madre… -Le explicó fríamente y el joven lanzó una carcajada.

- ¿Pues cómo no? ¡Mao es agradable y tú no, y aparte que ni siquiera eres su mamá! –Le dijo burlesco y ella tragó saliva.

- Pero él ni se imagina eso… -Susurró pensativa y entonces tomó asiento en la cama y le indicó a su hijo que se acercara. – Kiku, cielo… ¿Sabías que tu primita tiene un amorío con uno de los profesores del instituto donde estudian?

- … ¿Qué? –Inquirió él sorprendido y ella asintió.

- Es algo que tu hermano descubrió y me lo dijo, hace tiempo ya…

- ¡Si supiera la abuela se vuelve a morir! –Soltó despreocupadamente y se recostó en la cama. Hikari lo observó y suspiró.

- … Síguela… y consigue pruebas de eso… ¡Las vamos a necesitar! –Le ordenó y él la miró. Comprendió de inmediato a lo que se refería su madre y sonrió.

- Está bien… tu mandas, mamá. –Aceptó sentándose de nuevo, y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él le hizo un gesto que trató de parecer amable y entonces salió de la habitación. Hikari observó de nuevo el espejo y le pareció de pronto ver que estaba envejeciendo… y usó eso como pretexto para encubrir ese miedo que sentía desde hacía ya un largo rato.

…Y el miedo, precisamente, era algo que no había abandonado el hogar Kon desde hacía muchas horas; mismas que habían transcurrido tan despacio y desgastantemente que más bien parecían días de verdadero infierno. Ni Rina, ni Rei habían podido dormir… ni tampoco hablar y mirarse a los ojos. Desde que habían salido de la escuela, luego de pasar a control escolar por los documentos oficiales de su sobrino, Rina no había pronunciado palabra alguna hasta que llegaron al departamento y simplemente preguntó la hora y el lugar de sus estudios, antes de encerrarse en su habitación y de quedarse Rei en la sala, esperando por sus amigos. La noche había sido larga… y la mañana era tensa y vacía, sin mencionar lo triste.

Rei lanzó un largo suspiro y abrió la puerta del baño, donde vio a Rina frente al espejo, cepillando sus dientes.

- ¿Lista para irnos al laboratorio? –Le preguntó y ella asintió. Enjuagó su boca y lo miró a través del cristal.

- S-sí… todo listo… -Susurró. Rei agachó la mirada y se apartó. Ella salió del baño, totalmente desanimada y sin decirse nada, ambos caminaron hacia la sala. Rei se posó frente a su tía en silencio y la observó mientras ella tomaba su bolso.

-… Tía… quiero disculparme contigo… -Le dijo queda y sinceramente y ella le devolvió la mirada. Sin embargo, antes de decir algo, la puerta principal sonó tan fuerte que parecía que iban a demolerla. Ambos se asustaron y Rei, apresurado caminó hacia allá y preguntó. - ¿Quién es?

- ¡Abra, o la derribamos! –Masculló alguien y Limón sintió que los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaban.

- ¿Quién es? –Volvió a preguntar.

- ¡Es la policía, abra! –Le respondieron y los dos se miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos. El muchacho temblorosamente abrió la puerta y se toparon con cinco oficiales armados y protegidos con casco y chaleco antibalas. Rei retrocedió, sin aliento y Rina cubrió su boca, ahogando un grito al ver que los encañonaban. – Recibimos una denuncia, señalando este sitio como sede de narcotráfico… -Gruñó el hombre y le extendió la orden de cateo a Rina que temblorosamente comenzó a leerla. - ¡Revisen! –Indicó después y los cuatro hombres restantes… comenzaron prácticamente a destruir la casa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Dios! ¡¿P-pero denuncia de quién? ¡Se equivocaron! ¡Maldita sea, aquí somos una familia! ¡Por dios! –Gritó sofocada y Rei caminó hacia ella, desesperado por tranquilizarla.

- Tía, por favor, calma… calma… -Le dijo palpándole la espalda y viendo cómo los hombres tiraban al suelo el pequeño bar de Rina y también la vajilla fina.

- ¡Señora, cállese por favor! –Sentenció el hombre y Rina enfureció al verlo alejarse y meterse en una de las habitaciones.

- ¡¿Pero denuncia de quién, Rei, de quién? –Gritó sollozando y él apretó los labios.

- … ¡¿Denuncia? ¡Pues mía! ¿De quién más? –Dijeron a espaldas de ambos y Rei sintió que sus piernas le flaqueaban al escuchar la voz de Valentina.

- … no, no, no… no es verdad… estoy dormido… -murmuró con un nudo en la garganta y observó a la mujer, que vestía totalmente de blanco y les sonreía.

- ¡¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡¿Por qué hace esto? –Le gritó Rina y furiosa caminó hacia la mujer que retrocedió atemorizada. Uno de sus guardaespaldas se acercó y la tía de Rei se detuvo.

- … Rei sabe por qué pasan las cosas, ¿No es así, querido? –Le preguntó y él apretó la quijada.

- Ya basta… ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenos en paz! –Le suplicó y ella sonrió complacida, pero se sorprendió de ver a Rina aún más molesta.

- ¡Le advierto señora, que más le vale que con Rei no se meta, porque no sabe lo que puedo hacerle!

- ¡Una mosca muerta como usted, no podría hacerme nada! –Gritó la mujer y Rina totalmente fuera de sus casillas empujó al guardia y se lanzó hacia Valentina abofeteándola y acorralándola contra la pared, la abuela de Kai lanzó un aullido de dolor y miedo y Rina le apretó el rostro contra sus manos.

- ¡Retire esa maldita denuncia, lárguese de mi casa y no vuelva aquí ni a meterse con mi sobrino! ¡Se lo advierto, no estoy de humor! ¡Váyase! –Le gritó a la cara y de inmediato los guardias la alejaron violentamente y la arrojaron al suelo. Rei lanzó un grito y corrió hacia su tía, que comenzaba a verse muy agitada. Valentina guardó silencio… porque Rina, sin lugar a dudas le había impuesto respeto.

Los tres guardaron silencio y mientras el chico ayudaba a su tía a ponerse en pie, observaron cómo los cinco hombres se acercaban y uno de ellos, el único que les había hablado, traía algo en su mano… un paquete.

- ¿Reconoce usted esto? –Le preguntó plantándoselo frente a la cara a Rina que confundida lo observó y denegó.

- N-no… no sé de donde lo sacaron.

- Es medio kilo de cocaína y estaba entre su ropa, señora… -Dijo brutalmente el hombre y Rei llevó sus manos a su cabeza, con el corazón casi detenido… recordando el día anterior y el mismo tipo de droga con que le incriminaron a él. Valentina sonrió sádicamente y Rina de inmediato se vio rodeada de dos policías que violentamente le llevaron ambas manos hacia su espalda y la esposaron. – Rina Kon… está usted detenida. –Masculló y los dos hombres comenzaron a arrastrar a la débil tía de Rei, mientras él simplemente vio como comenzaban a sacarla esposada de su propia casa, con ese rostro pálido y esos ojos totalmente desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas.

- N-no… n-no… ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! –Gritó Rei y corrió tras su tía que comenzó a llorar y se volvió a su sobrino sin saber qué decir. Las ambarinas miradas de los dos se cruzaron por unos segundos y el mundo pareció haberse detenido… el latido de sus corazones, el fluir de sus venas… sus alientos… sus propias vidas en ese entonces se detuvieron y como se hubiese habido una explosión… en ese momento… todo se hizo pedazos.

Los hombres la sujetaron y siguieron jalando de ella, hasta más allá de la puerta. Rei desesperado trató de avanzar detrás de su tía pero uno de los guardias de Valentina lo sujetó de la cintura, lo elevó unos centímetros sin dificultades y lo arrojó hacia la sala, golpeándole la espalda con el sillón.

- ¡NO, TÍA, TÍA, TÍA, TÍA! –Gritó Rei con el rostro enrojecido, el pecho y el tórax tensos y los puños apretados, estaba bañado en lágrimas y de pronto… ya sin fuerzas y sin valor se dejó caer el suelo y comenzó a ahogarse en llanto.

- …Nunca… Rei Kon… debiste haberte acercado a mi nieto… -Le dijo Valentina fríamente mientras lo veía hacia abajo y lanzando un leve suspiro… finalmente sonrió, burlándose de él y se dio media vuelta y salió. Rei la vio perderse en el umbral de salida del departamento y aún llorando y temblando se puso en pie y desesperado y verdaderamente enloquecido en rabia y en dolor caminó hacia la cocina y tomó un cuchillo… no dudo en encajárselo en el pecho y cuando el filo estuvo a punto de introducirse en su carne lo soltó y se mojó el rostro con el agua del lavabo.

- T-tengo t-tengo que buscar ayuda… ¡Kai! ¡Tengo que buscar a Kai! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! –Murmuró desesperado y se lanzó hacia el teléfono, lo levantó y aterrado se dio cuenta que la línea estaba cortada; recordó que su celular lo tenía Kai y que el de Rina iba con ella en su bolso. Entonces paseó su mirada rápidamente por todo el destruido departamento y se topó con la puerta, de inmediato corrió hasta ella y se encontró con más policías que lo miraron cruelmente. Rei trató de ignorarlos y quiso pasar a un lado de ellos, sin embargo lo detuvieron y lo arrojaron hacia atrás.

- ¡Usted no tiene derecho de ir a ningún lado! –Le dijo uno y Rei comprendió… que el poder de la familia Zabielin era demasiado grande. "Kai… Max… ayúdenme…" pensó y agitado y perdido, más pequeño que nunca… y totalmente fulminado volvió al departamento y se encerró en el baño, recostándose en la bañera sin poder dejar de llorar hasta que todo perdió sentido, incluso él mismo…

"_¡Te dije una y mil veces que yo no quería un hijo! ¡Y tú también me lo dijiste!... nunca, nunca quisimos a Max y no te voy a perdonar que te hayas embarazado y lo hayas tenido sólo para tener algo con qué amarrarme…" _Recordó Max Mizuhara al momento de distraídamente poner el último punto en su examen final de matemáticas. Suspiró lentamente y observó su clase, todos concentrados, agachados, escribiendo y llenando las hojas blancas de cálculos seguramente mal hechos los de la mayoría… Vio de nuevo su examen y sabía que todo estaba bien… todo, absolutamente todo estaba bien ahí, en el papel… y deseó de pronto ser un examen suyo de matemáticas… para estar bien… y estar en lo correcto… y ser bueno, necesario, útil y bien recibido una sola vez… Sus ojos se humedecieron y una triste y vacía sonrisa llegó a sus labios.

"_L-lo seduje… y me embaracé a propósito…_" recordó y caminó hacia el profesor Sagara, que lo escrutaba fríamente. Le entregó su examen y agradeció con una reverencia. Sus compañeros lo observaron y comenzaron a murmurar cosas sobre su inteligencia y Max agachó la mirada.

- Puede retirarse, Mizuhara… -Le dijo Sagara y él asintió. Fue a tomar su mochila y observó a sus amigos. Kai no había escrito nada, Mao tenía diez minutos aparentando que resolvía el mismo ejercicio, Emily había llenado sus hojas con dibujos de hombres mutilados y Takao revisaba sus respuestas anteriores que no podía dejar de corregir porque se distraía observando a Kai a cada rato. De pronto los cuatro lo miraron y él les sonrió, ellos le correspondieron y el rubio clavó sus ojos en Kai, que dando un largo suspiro se puso en pie y caminó hacia Sagara y le entregó el examen en blanco. Después tomó su mochila y avanzó hacia la puerta; miró de nuevo a Max y salió del aula.

Mizuhara agachó su vista e imitó al ruso. Salió del aula y se topó con las ráfagas congeladas de aire que se colaban por alguna ventana mal cerrada y se envolvió en su abrigo. De su respiración brotaba niebla color blanco y sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas. Caminó por el pasillo y giró a la derecha para bajar las escaleras. Dio un paso y algo lo tomó del brazo con suavidad; se volvió hacia su derecha y ahí estaba Kai. Max lo miró con esos tremendamente hermosos y tristes ojos azules e hizo un puchero para contener sus ganas de llorar.

- ¡Enserio que te extraño! –Soltó respirando fuertemente por la nariz y el ruso lo tomó de la mano.

- … ¿Por qué?... T-te… t-te hice algo horrible… y-yo… ¿Por qué me extrañas, por qué eres tan noble? ¡No lo merezco! –Guardó silencio al perderse en esos ojos azules y ese rostro apagado… y en ese dolor en el pecho que le cortaba la respiración.

- ¡Porque me enamoré de ti! –Le confesó Max con esa niebla saliendo de su boca y ese sonido del viento arrastrándose por el cristal de las ventanas y con todo ese amor que lo estaba matando por dentro. – Te amo… ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Y soy tan idiota porque puedo perdonarte lo que sea! Y-y… a-amarte tanto, aunque tú jamás me mires… y jamás me ames… n-ni me tomes enserio… -Confesó apenado y adolorido y Kai lo envolvió en sus brazos… y comenzó a llorar… Pensó en Rei… pensó también en Claire… y colocó su rostro sobre el pequeño cráneo del rubio y entonces comprendió todo, todo tuvo lógica al hacer eso, al unirse así… ambos comprendieron, por qué tenían esos deseos de llorar cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban… Ahora lo sabían, ahora todo tenía sentido.

- … Te amo, Max… -Le dijo Kai sin aliento, con la voz entrecortada, apretándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo y él levantó la mirada y observó a Hiwattari. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento al estar frente a frente, con sus fríos rostros tan cerca… sus labios comenzaron a temblar… Entonces cerraron los ojos y acercaron sus alientos y sintieron su calor… y sintieron todo ese amor… y pensaron en Rei y temblando se abrazaron con más fuerza, llenos de rabia y ansias y dolor… y alejaron sus caras.

- M-me amas… p-pero no vas a estar conmigo… -Musitó Max sin aliento, sin fuerzas y Kai agachó su vista…

-Él… me necesita… y-y yo no puedo… no puedo hacer esto… -Le dijo el ruso tragándose las ganas de llorar y las ganas de gritarle que temía que a él también le hicieran daño… o sobretodo, enfrentarlo a pasar a su lado todo lo que a Kai aún le hacía falta vivir con Claire… Max asintió y ambos se soltaron.

- Adiós… Kai. –Le dijo y él también hizo el mismo gesto con la cabeza. Se miraron a los ojos por última vez… y el rubio se giró y apresurado comenzó a bajar las escaleras, en el primer descanso se tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Acelerado y tembloroso se puso en pie y siguió bajando sin importarle el dolor… porque ya nada podía dolerle más que lo que acababa de decirle el ruso.

Al salir de la escuela comenzó a caminar, como siendo arrastrado por el viento mismo y pasó tantas calles, tantos lugares, tantas nubes y tantos momentos en ese silencio y en esa compañía fría del aire que cuando finalmente se detuvo, se sentía ya como parte de él… como parte de la nada.

Lenta y pasmosamente giró hacia su derecha y observó la bella casa de los suburbios en la que se había detenido… sabía que quería llegar ahí desde que salió de ese salón… la observó varios segundos hasta que caminó hacia la puerta y sacó su teléfono celular. Escribió: "_Dai, estoy afuera de tu casa, baja a abrirme por favor…_" y lo mandó a Daisuke, el de la clase A. Esperó varios segundos y entonces tocó el timbre. No hubo respuesta ni de Dai, ni de nadie que abriera la puerta y cuando finalmente iba a girarse para retroceder escuchó un ruido detrás y se volvió, esperanzado de ver a quizá la única persona en el mundo con la que podría hablar… sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y no fue así… cuando clavó sus ojos en esa persona y vio ese cabello y esos ojos… y ese tono de piel… y ese rostro… toda pequeña esperanza de recuperar un poco de aliento y encontrar un poco de paz murió definitivamente… y entonces, aterrado, retrocedió dos pasos.

- Papá… -Musitó sin poder dejar de mirar el impactado rostro de Maxwell que a su vez observó a su hijo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago por la impresión de ver que, al parecer, el pequeño se había roto en miles de piezas en ese justo momento, en que él sin saberlo, le abrió a su hijo la puerta de su otro hogar…

"_Under pressure_

_that burns a building  
down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out."_


	14. Breakable

**14**

_**BREAKABLE**_

_(_ Ingrid Michaelson_)_

"-_¡Por favor, déjame explicarte las cosas!" _

"_- Vete al diablo… ¡Ya no quiero volver a verte, no quiero volver a saber de ti!"_

"_- Hijo, por favor…"_

"_-¡No me llames hijo!"_

"_-Max, hijo…"_

"_-Que no me llames hijo… ¡No puedes llamar así a alguien que te odia tanto!"_

Aún le costaba creer que esa última discusión era ya solo un recuerdo del día anterior, de ese horrible miércoles… le costaba creer, porque aún se sentía detenido ahí, envuelto en esas ráfagas de viento tan frío como la muerte, observando el rostro de su padre, con la sangre hirviéndole y el corazón deshecho… para él, todo seguía siendo como si alguien lo hubiese crucificado ahí, en esos pocos minutos… porque aún le sangraban las heridas, porque aún le dolía como nunca… porque le era imposible creer que había tomado fuerzas de quién sabe donde y se había alejado de ahí en un taxi… le costaba creer… le dolía creer… que él y su "novio", la única persona que había estado dispuesto a mostrarle lo que era el cariño… y amarle, finalmente a amarle… durante toda sus vidas hubiesen estado compartiendo el mismo padre.

Detuvo sus pasos y lanzó un largo suspiro. Se sintió tonto por varios segundos al estar llevando a cabo su gran idea de visitar a Rei quizá solamente para discutir de nuevo… pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, la única persona en la que pensó en esa mañana que podía ayudarle a despejar su mente, no era otro que Limón. Caminó en silencio y apresurado por varias calles, mientras se envolvía en su abrigo y dejaba que de su boca escapara esa niebla blanca producto de la baja temperatura hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente al edificio departamental de Rei y sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorriéndole. Inmediatamente tomó su teléfono celular y marcó a Mao.

- Mao… ¡Tienen que venir rápido!

- ¿Max? ¿Q-qué pasó? ¿Ir a dónde? –Le preguntó ella sorprendida por la llamada y el rubio tomó aliento.

- Avísale a los demás que vengan a la casa de Rei… ¡Está rodeada de policías! –La pelirrosa sintió ese mismo escalofrío y contuvo el aliento. Entrecerró los ojos con cansancio y asintió.

- Yo les aviso, en un rato estamos allá. –Susurró y cortó la llamada. De inmediato extendió su celular a Deni que la miraba confuso y tragó saliva. –Háblale a Emily y dile que venga con Taka para acá de inmediato.

-Está bien. –Aceptó él sorprendido y ella tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala y marcó a Kai.

- Kai… -Soltó en cuanto éste le respondió.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Respondió él interrumpiendo su frío desayuno familiar con Claire y sus abuelos.

- La casa de Rei está rodeada de policías… -contó ella y Kai sintió también ese escalofrío y esa rabia y observó a su abuela que le sonrió amistosamente y se puso en pie.

- Paso por ustedes. –Dijo cansadamente y salió del comedor sin importarle las protestas de sus abuelos.

Menos de una hora después, los cinco estaban parados boquiabiertos frente al edificio. Ninguno había podido comunicarse con Rei, sus teléfonos habían sido suspendidos y nadie les daba razones, además que tampoco los habían dejado entrar y habían tratado, mejor dicho, de alejarlos de ahí.

- Esto ya es demasiado… -Musitó Takao aterrado y Kai apretó los puños.

- Apenas va empezando… -Dijo y se volvió a Max, el rubio estaba llorando en silencio, al igual que Mao. De pronto sus orbes azules se volvieron hacia el ruso y con un difícil suspiro pudo hablar.

- Tienes que protegerlo… -Le dijo y Hiwattari sintió un nudo en la garganta. - ¡No puede pasarle nada, a ninguno de ustedes… puede pasarles nada! –Kai no pudo soportarlo y caminó hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Sus amigos los observaron e intercambiaron miradas, conjeturando lo que sucedía y se apartaron un poco. – Tengo mucho miedo…

- Lo sé… -Le dijo él cálidamente y acarició su cabello. – Pero yo voy a cuidarlos… Ya te lo dije… ¡No voy a dejar que nada le pase a Rei! ¡Vamos a salir de todo este desastre! Te lo prometo… - Susurró y Max asintió y limpió sus lágrimas. Ambos se miraron con esas tremendas y dolorosas ganas de besarse y con dificultad se apartaron y se volvieron hacia sus amigos que los miraban enternecidos e incómodos.

- ¿Rei lo sabe? –Les preguntó Mao y ellos se miraron el uno al otro y agacharon la vista, apenados.

- No es lo que parece… -Respondió Kai tímidamente y Max aclaró su garganta y sonrió con tristeza.

- N-no puede serlo… -Les dijo a sus otros tres amigos y ellos asintieron y se acercaron. Los cinco se volvieron una vez más al edificio y suspiraron.

- … Así que los colegas del señor Kon ya se enteraron de la desgracia… -Susurraron a espaldas suyas y los cinco se volvieron de inmediato hacia la muy conocida voz de Yoshiro. Al verlo, cada uno de ellos sintió tanta rabia y tanto miedo clavados en los huesos y contuvieron el aliento. –Jóvenes… Hiwattari, Mizuhara, Chang, Wittman y Kinomiya… Les recuerdo que se les hace tarde para ir al colegio… Y les recomiendo que se alejen de este lugar… ¡Dios no quiera y alguien piense que están tratando de ayudar a un delincuente…!

- ¿A qué se refiere? –Le preguntó Emily desafiante y el director sonrió.

- A que esto… es solo un aviso para ustedes de que no deben meterse en asuntos que no les corresponden… -Espetó él y sonrió de nuevo. Ellos agacharon la mirada y Yoshiro observó complacido a sus intimidados alumnos y al montón de policías que rodeaban el edificio.

-¡No tenemos idea de qué está hablando, señor director! –Soltó de pronto la castaña en un tono lleno de hipocresía y sus amigos asintieron falsamente confundidos.

- ¿Es que usted sabe algo que pasó que nosotros no, acerca de Rei? –Preguntó Takao en ese mismo tono falso y Yoshiro guardó silencio.

- ¡Que tengan muy buenos días, jóvenes! –Masculló molesto y se alejó con ese paso elegante suyo. Los muchachos de nuevo intercambiaron miradas y en silencio comenzaron a alejarse.

- …Sólo el principio… -susurró Kai y sintió de nuevo toda esa ira carcomiéndole las venas… lo cual sólo empeoró al arribar al maldito instituto Yoshiro.

Al llegar, se encontraron los cinco con que desde ese día se les estaba totalmente prohibido sentarse cerca los unos de los otros, por lo que fueron separados uno en cada esquina del salón y el último, Kai Hiwattari, en medio del aula… lo que en una mínima y horrible forma, resultó ser un alivio, para ninguno tener que enfrentarse. También fueron informados al salir al receso que dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, les estaba prohibido acercarse entre ellos y que en dado caso algunos elementos del consejo estudiantil estarían observándolos, poniendo como pretexto los terribles crímenes de Rei. Por lo que a lo largo de todo ese día, ninguno pudo intercambiar palabra alguna, ni siquiera después del examen final, ni después de cada clase… y la situación continuó así, hasta que el día escolar terminó.

Max aprovechándose de la circunstancias de aislamiento en el que los tenían, en cuanto escuchó las campanadas que indicaban el término de las clases, guardó todos sus útiles, observó rápidamente a sus amigos y salió apresurado del aula, rezando internamente por no encontrarse con Daisuke y salir de ese maldito infierno de una buena vez, antes de terminar lanzándose de alguna azotea como el pobre Yoky había hecho hacía varios meses atrás. Apurado, cansado y temeroso descendió las escaleras y una vez abajo salió del edificio; sin embargo, en cuanto giró hacia la derecha para tomar el camino hacia los lockers la voz de Daisuke lo detuvo.

- ¡Max, Max, espérame! –Le gritó el chico y corrió tras el rubio que no se detuvo y finalmente lo tomó ligeramente del cuello del saco y se detuvieron. Max comenzó a temblar y Daisuke lo notó y se sintió terriblemente angustiado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¡Te he estado hablando y no me contestas! ¡Te mandé mensajes! ¡No llegaste a mi casa!… ¿Max que tienes? ¡Mírame! –Le pidió angustiado y el rubio apretó los labios con un puchero en el rostro y tragó aire.

- Dai déjame en paz… ¿Sí? –Le dijo fríamente y Daisuke agachó la mirada, con una punzada hiriente en el pecho.

- …¿Por qué? –Le preguntó tiernamente y el rubio sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

- ¡Porque sí! ¡Porque no quiero verte! ¡No tengo tiempo!

- Max… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Tu hermano está bien? ¿Tus papás te regañaron?... –Inquirió angustiado y el rubio cubrió su boca y comenzó a avanzar otra vez.

- ¡No me molestes! –Masculló y aceleró el paso. Daisuke sintió que sus piernas eran de piedra y sus ojos se llenaron de agua. Asintió en silencio y decidió irse por otro camino, para no incomodar más a Max, quien prácticamente corriendo alcanzó al fin los límites del colegio y una vez que se sintió seguro se permitió detenerse y cansadamente se recargó en una de las bardas. Sus labios temblaban tanto o más que sus manos y su corazón parecía estarse convulsionando. – No puedo con esto, no puedo… no puedo… -Se dijo y sintió que su teléfono comenzaba a vibrar desde el fondo de su pantalón. De inmediato introdujo su mano en el bolsillo y lo sacó; no reconoció el número y eso lo asustó.

- Max… -Escuchó al aceptar la llamada y sintió un agujero en el estómago.

- ¡Rei! ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó alarmado y horrorizado de escuchar la voz débil y vacía de Limón.

- Estoy afuera de mi casa… al fin me dejaron salir… vengan por mí, por favor. –Le pidió y Max asintió.

- Tranquilo, ya vamos para allá… -Le dijo y suspiró. –Debiste hablarle a Kai, está muy preocupado…

- N-no puedo… -Respondió Limón y Max frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?... –Rei no supo qué responder… aunque sabía perfectamente que no soportaba la culpa por lo que había hecho con Sasuke.

- S-solo vengan por mí… ¿Sí?

- Sí… allá estaremos… -Musitó el rubio y la llamada se cortó. De inmediato mandó un SMS a Kai informándole y sin muchos preámbulos todos quedaron en verse con Max a unas cuadras del instituto, para finalmente ir por Rei…

…Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde cuando el desesperante y cruel silencio del teléfono desapareció y comenzó a sonar. Claire, que dormitaba un poco después de tantos días de insomnio, abrió los ojos aterrada y los clavó en el teléfono que se sacudía por la vibración. De inmediato alargó su mano hasta él e incorporándose sobre el colchón, tomó un largo suspiro y respondió.

- S-sí… d-diga… -Musitó en su lengua madre y comenzó a escuchar leves quejidos que le erizaron la piel. Guardó silencio, temblando, con los ojos llenos bien abiertos y las manos frías como dos trozos de hielo. – A-Anton… ¿A-Anton eres tú? –Inquirió en un susurro e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas cuando escuchó a esa persona sollozar al otro lado de la línea.

- C-Claire… ¡T-te amo! –Le respondió Anton finalmente y ella sintió que su corazón explotaba desde su interior. Cubrió su boca y apretó la quijada, para no sollozar.

- Y-yo también te amo… -Musitó con un dejo casi inaudible e inhaló de nuevo. – T-todo va a estar bien… ¡Vamos a salir de esto! ¡Voy a sacarte de esto! ¡No olvides lo olvides! –Exclamó y los quejidos cesaron de pronto. - ¡Anton! ¡¿Anton? ¡¿Anton?

- Sigue vivo… pero no puedo asegurarte que sea por mucho. –Le dijeron entonces y ella se mordió los labios.

- ¡Por favor, por favor, basta! –Suplicó aterrada y sólo recibió la fría risa de su tutor, Boris Kutznetzov.

- Fuiste tú la que se empeñó en no casarse con Kai… ahora ya sabes las consecuencias.

- ¡Voy a casarme con él, voy a convencerlo! ¡Pero basta! ¡Déjenlo!... n-no voy a volver a verlo… ¡Pero por favor, por favor, no le hagan daño! –imploró sollozante.

- …Tienes una semana para ser la esposa de Kai… o el chico se muere ¡Una semana Claire! … -Ella asintió temblorosamente; no podía hablar… y se sintió morir cuando de nuevo escuchó la voz de Anton.

- …Claire Ayúdame… por favor… sácame de aquí… -Y la llamada se cortó. Quedó de nuevo desolada y sumergida en esa locura que desde hacía un mes parecía estarla devorando en vida. Inconscientemente comenzó a mecer su cuerpo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y después se abatió sobre el colchón con los puños apretados y los ojos inyectados en agria impotencia. "Dios, por favor, por favor, ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame" pensó y se incorporó de nuevo. Otra vez sintió esas ansias por salir corriendo y contarle a Kai todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todo lo que se avecinaba para ambos… pero no podía, porque la vida de Anton estaba por sobre todas las cosas y una de las condiciones que Boris le había impuesto para mantenerlo vivo, era que Kai no se enterase de lo que sucedía y dado su carácter intentase entrometerse o hacer justicia con las autoridades o sin ellas… y eso equivalía al final de todas las relaciones comerciales entre todos los miembros del consorcio y también el ocaso de la gran unión de las tres familias más importantes de Rusia y Japón: Los Kutznetzov, los Hiwattari y los Zabielin… para la cual sólo faltaba que Kai y Claire firmaran un absurdo papel que pudiese dar paso a los planes de Boris…

-Tengo que convencerlo… -Se dijo y dando un largo suspiro bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño de su habitación; una vez dentro enjuagó su rostro con agua fría y tras mejorar un poco su semblante decidió bajar, para esperar a Kai… el cual llegó veinte minutos después, acompañado de sus amigos y de algo que parecía ser una broma cruel de lo que era Rei Kon hacía algún tiempo.

Las miradas de todos se cruzaron y guardaron silencio. Incómodamente los cinco muchachos avanzaron hacia el interior de la sala y se sentaron sin decir nada mientras Claire los observaba bastante confusa por la actitud de todos y ese gesto de cansancio e incluso hasta de miedo en sus rostros, el cual ella conocía muy bien.

- ¿Por qué tan misteriosos? –Preguntó partiendo el silencio y nadie respondió.

- ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? Necesitamos hablar… -Le pidió Kai sin ninguna clase de tacto y ella lo miró.

- Te estaba esperando, ocupo hablar contigo…

- ¡Eso puede esperar! –Espetó él y ella sintió la sangre hirviéndole en su interior.

- ¡No! ¡No puede esperar! –Masculló ella y los demás la miraron sorprendidos. - ¡Dame cinco minutos si es que no quieres que todos se enteren de lo muy privado que tengo que hablarte! –Sentenció y Max frunció el seño y observó a Rei que pareció no tomarle tanta importancia. Kai cerró los ojos cansado algunos segundos y asintió. En silencio, ambos rusos abandonaron la enorme sala de estar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí se miraron fijamente a los ojos, uno frente al otro.

- Dame una fecha… -Le pidió ella aclarándose la garganta y Kai se sintió más confuso.

- ¿Qué?

- Para la boda, dame una fecha…

- ¡No! ¡Estás loca!

- ¡Sí, estoy loca! ¡Ahora dame una fecha! –Exclamó y el ruso comenzó a reírse desesperado.

- ¿Qué mierda está pasando contigo? –Soltó bruscamente y ella apretó los labios.

- Tenemos que casarnos… -Susurró.

- ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?-Gritó Kai sin importarle que dentro de la sala lo escuchasen. Sus cinco amigos se observaron entre sí y decidieron seguir en silencio. "Piensa, piensa en algo…" se dijo Claire y tragó aire.

- M-mi familia está en bancarrota… -mintió y la expresión de Kai cambió. – Alguien… defraudó a Boris y… los que han invertido están demandándolo por el monto de lo que habían dejado en sus manos. A-además… B-Boris estaba metido hasta el cuello en cosas ilegales y al hacer el inventario de los bienes encontraron cargamentos de drogas que iban a embarcar… así que están a punto de apresarlo por narcotráfico…

- Y-yo no sabía nada de eso… ¡No es verdad! –Refutó él y Claire comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Estoy a punto de perderlo todo, y tú tienes que protegerme!... por favor… -Le pidió y el ruso de pronto se sintió más cansado. Contuvo el aliento y lanzó un puñetazo a la pared.

- Sabes que no te voy a dejar sola… -Le dijo bruscamente, como reclamándole su falta de escrúpulos y respeto hacia su vida y la miró. – Pero yo… ¡Estoy!... ¡Estoy enamorado de alguien con quien no puedo estar y eso me está matando! –Exclamó temblorosamente y apretó los puños, desesperado. - ¡Y quiero arreglarlo! ¡Estoy luchando! ¡Quiero solucionar todo para estar con él! ¡Y esto, esto Claire! ¡Esto lo arruina todo!... –Ya no pudo hablar. Sentía ese dolor molesto en la garganta y esas ganas de destrozar todo a su paso y se sentía tan agotado e insignificante que prefirió guardar silencio.

- También yo iré a la cárcel… ante la ley soy cómplice de Boris, porque jamás dije nada… -Espetó y Kai asintió desganado. Ella entonces limpió sus lágrimas y se dio media vuelta, para alejarse, sintiéndose satisfecha de haber removido esa muralla impenetrable que Kai había fabricado desde hacía varios días. El ruso la observó subir las escaleras y frotó sus párpados, tratando de controlarse. Después entró una vez más a la sala de estar y observó a Max y después a Rei, que también lo observaban. Caminó hacia el segundo y se sentó a su lado. El rubio por su parte sintió que no podría controlar sus celos y se volvió hacia otro lado.

Rei entonces clavó su mirada en Kai y notó distinta la suya… ya no era ese de antes, ya no lo miraba como antes… ya no sentía ese calor desprendiéndose del cuerpo del ruso por estar a su lado, como antes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó y Rei aclaró su garganta.

- Estoy muy cansado… -Respondió él y Kai asintió.

- Vamos a mi habitación, para que duermas… ¿si?

- Sí… -Musitó Rei y Max sonrió con ira contenida.

- Ya vengo. –Les dijo entonces Kai y clavó de nuevo su mirada en el rubio que no se volvió a observarlo. Ambos chicos salieron entonces de la sala y siguieron el mismo camino que Claire había avanzado minutos antes. No se atrevían a decir nada, no sabían ni de qué hablar, porque todo les parecía redundante y lastimoso.

- ¿Crees que… esto mejore? –Le preguntó entonces Rei, una vez que Kai le dio el paso para entrar a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ambos. La tensión no se hizo menor estando finalmente a solas, en una habitación relativamente más pequeña.

- ¿Esto?

- Sí… nuestras vidas… n-nosotros…

- No sé…

- Kai… ¿Qué nos pasó?

- La situación nos supera, eso es todo. No teníamos por qué estar metidos en esto… no es algo que todos los tipos de nuestra edad vivan a diario…

- Odio 'esto'… -Le dijo Rei y Kai asintió.

- Yo también - le dijo. – Oye… quédate aquí unos días, mientras vemos cómo arreglar lo de tu tía…

- ¿Crees que está bien? –Inquirió Rei, pensando en que esa sensación de vacío, ansiedad y culpa por parte de ambos se hacía cada vez más evidente con cada segundo que trascurrían juntos. Kai lo miró y pensativamente asintió.

- Al fin de cuentas… siempre nos queda la amistad… -Le dijo y Rei frunció el ceño, de pronto sintió un escalofrío y que sus piernas le fallaban.

- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?... –Le preguntó y el ruso no supo qué responder. Pasaron varios segundos sin decirse nada hasta que Rei decidió decírselo. – Kai… yo te quiero… Te necesito… si antes no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que eres ¡Créeme, créeme que ya no es así!

- …Yo también te quiero… Limón… -Le dijo el ruso débilmente y caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo tratando de que se le ocurriera algo más que decir, más no pudo y mejor salió dejando a Limón a solas.

- … Pero no me amas… -completó Rei y cerró los ojos. Después de un largo suspiro se dio cuenta que no podía seguir solo en eso, porque era obvio que Kai ya no estaba con él y se dirigió hacia el teléfono. Lo tomó y comenzó a marcar. Esperó varios segundos hasta que escuchó que alguien le respondía. Interpretó la voz como un saludo y con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblándole decidió responder.

- Eh… ¿P-papá? –preguntó en un susurro y la voz cambió de idioma al Japonés.

- ¿Rei?

- S-sí…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cómo estás?...

- Necesito que vuelvas… -Soltó el muchacho de improvisto y tragó saliva. – Vuelve a Japón… Las cosas están muy mal acá… necesito que vuelvas…

La tarde cayó pronto y sin más preámbulos dio paso a una noche que por instantes se cubría de mortecinas estrellas azules y después se llenaba de enormes nubes color café ensangrentado que parecían jugar a corretear libres en las alturas del cielo, lejos de toda vida, de todo dolor y de toda desgracia… lejos de todo lo que se avecinaba, justo en esos instantes, en que Emily Wittman descendió del taxi en el que había abandonado la casa de Kai y con una leve sonrisa se despidió de su mejor amiga.

- ¿Mañana es el examen de Aizawa, verdad? –Le preguntó y la pelirrosa asintió.

- ¿Si te va a dejar aplicarlo? –Le preguntó Mao desde la ventanilla del auto y Emily asintió. - ¡Que bueno! ¡Te veo mañana entonces! ¡Sueña conmigo, sexi psicópata! –Bromeó y Wittman sonrió levemente, mientras veía cómo el auto comenzaba a alejarse y suspiró.

Antes de volverse hacia su casa, observó la de Takao que parecía tranquila y ordinaria como todas las del vecindario y sintió pesadez en el pecho.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? –Se preguntó al recordar que su amigo se había ido de la casa de Kai mucho antes que ellos. – De seguro con la araña… -Dijo con desdén y se volvió hacia su casa. La observó por varios segundos hasta que con todo el desaire que podía caber en su pequeño cuerpo, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y tras meter las llaves entró y como era de esperarse, sólo la recibieron gritos y discusiones.

- ¡Suéltame maricón! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –Gritó su madre y la castaña agachó la mirada, tratando de ignorar la situación, como siempre.

- ¡¿Dime de quién es? –Gritó Frank y un ruido seco retumbó por toda la casa. Emily agotada y asqueada de lo mismo simplemente avanzó en dirección a la cocina tratando de no temblar, de ser valiente y de tratar de no intentar comprender por qué su vida debía ser tan asquerosamente horrible.

- ¡Vete al diablo, pedazo de imbécil! –Masculló Lilian y resonó un golpe seguido de un gemido por toda la caza. Emily apretó los párpados y sin poder evitarlo, varias lágrimas resbalaron de ellos y se detuvo, esforzándose con toda el alma para dejar de temblar de horror.

- ¡¿De quién es ese maldito animal que vas a parir? –Espetó Frank y al escuchar, el horror de la castaña se hizo tan terrible que clavó sus uñas en las palmas de su mano, sin darse cuenta siquiera. De inmediato se volvió hacia la sala y con la respiración acelerada y las piernas vueltas piedra, comenzó a caminar hacia las voces…

… Encontró a su padre estrangulando a su madre, que desesperada trataba de morderlo y rasguñarlo, mientras sus semidesnudas carnes revoloteaban frenéticamente entre sus ropas desgarradas, dejando al descubierto su abultado vientre, lo cual había sido lo que la había delatado.

- D-d-de U-un … -Emitió Lilian atragantada por las manos de su esposo. – V-ver-dadero h-hombre… -Soltó y Frank la abofeteó tan fuerte que las piernas de la pobre mujer perdieron la fuerza y su cuerpo pareció volverse el de una muñeca de trapo. Emily no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar, no podía hablar, no podía gritar, no podía llorar, no podía matar a ese mal nacido mientras veía cómo tomaba el cuerpo de su madre con ambas manos y le magullaba la piel y la carne…

- ¡Vete al diablo, maldita perra infiel! –Soltó entonces Frank Wittman al momento que arrojó el cuerpo de Lilian escaleras abajo, con toda la fuerza que su desquiciado libido y deseo de mutilación y destrucción pudiese haberle ofrecido.

- ¡NOOO, MAMÁ, MAMÁ! –Gritó Emily al ver cómo su madre comenzó a rodar por los escalones, cubriéndose de sangre y laceraciones hasta que finalmente quedó su masa inmóvil en el suelo de la sala, como un montón de piedras.

En ese mismo instante el tiempo, el miedo, el amor… y la vida misma dejó de importarle a Emily Wittman. Temblando, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas y los puños enterrados en su propia carne, caminó hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre y se inclinó hacia ella… ambas apenas respiraban… Entonces escuchó los pasos de Frank acercándose y se sintió diminuta y desesperada, ahogada en tanto miedo que quiso haber muerto en ese mismo instante. Observó cómo el hombre colocó sus dedos sobre el cuello de Lilian y después sintió su siniestra mirada sobre ella para luego abrigar la dolorosa presión de su enorme mano apretándole la quijada y cubriéndole la boca. Su respiración se hizo más entrecortada y difícil al momento que clavó su mirada en los ojos de ese ser que para ella era el mismo demonio.

- Escúchame muy bien… para su suerte, la perra sigue viva y tú y yo vamos a llevarla al hospital… ¡Pero si dices algo de lo que acaba de pasar aquí, esta vez sí se muere! ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Siseó y Emily lo tomó del brazo, enterrando sus uñas en él y sintiéndose convertida en piedra. -… Dí que sí… ¡Hazlo! –Le exigió mientras la presión sobre el rostro de Emily se hizo aún peor.

- S-s-sí… -Logró articular entonces entre los sollozos, el temblor y la mano de Frank que la aprisionaba y entonces él la soltó. Se alejó dos pasos de ella y sonrió fríamente.

- Esto es lo que pasó; tú sabes que tu mamá está tan descontrolada que hoy tuvo un ataque de histeria y comenzó a agredirse sola… entonces por un error cayó de las escaleras… ¿Entendido, princesa? –Le dijo y la castaña sólo pudo asentir en silencio, llena de horror mientras que el hombre tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar el número de emergencias.

Bastaron cerca de veinte minutos para que la ambulancia llegara y recogiera el magullado e inmóvil cuerpo de Lilian y juntos, Padre e Hija, subiesen al vehículo a acompañar a la pobrecita Madre convaleciente, durante todo el trayecto al hospital… y una vez allá, de esa misma forma, sumergida en ese mismo silencio y en ese mismo alejamiento, Emily dejó que las horas pasaran porque para ella ya nada tenía sentido ni valor, ya nada importaba, ni la vida, ni el mundo que sólo era un lugar horrible en el que únicamente había dolor y ella ya no quería sufrir, ya no quería sentir, ya no le importaba vivir o morirse o luchar por algo…

El reloj marcó finalmente las tres de la mañana con veintiséis minutos cuando uno de los doctores se acercó a Frank y a su hija para informarles sobre la salud de Lilian Wittman.

-Su esposa ya está fuera de peligro… -anunció el médico y Frank fingió una sonrisa de alivio. – Pero…siento decirle que debido a las contusiones… su esposa perdió al producto…

- ¡Dios mío! –Exclamó el padre de Emily mientras que ella simplemente bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y esperó.

- Señor… ¿Su esposa ingiere drogas o sustancias psicotrópicas, o está bajo alguna clase de medicamento? –Inquirió el hombre y Frank guardó silencio.

- ¿P-por qué lo dice? –Preguntó y el médico aclaró su garganta.

- El producto… estaba severamente lesionado por malformaciones… era imposible que sobreviviera… aunque tenía casi tres meses de gestación.

- ¿E-era un niño? –Se atrevió a preguntar, cabizbaja.

-Era de sexo femenino, una niña… -Respondió el médico. -Lamento mucho su pérdida. –Musitó después y Emily tomó asiento y de pronto recordó aquella tarde:

"_-¡Estoy embarazada!... ¡Vas a tener una hermanita! _

_- L-la cuidaré… y… y la voy a amar… ¡Y voy a jugar con ella!... y a enseñarle a decir mamá… y a leer…_"

- Una niña… mi hermanita… m-mi hermanita… -susurró con el poco aliento que le quedaba y se volvió hacia el médico que de inmediato notó las marcas en el rostro de la pobre niña y se le acercó.

- ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? –Le preguntó y Emily se puso de pie. Trató de hablar, quiso gritar, quiso desaparecer, pero nada funcionaba, nada la sacaba de ahí, nada terminaba con su pesadilla… por lo que solamente atinó a darse media vuelta y alejarse lo más rápido que podía de ahí, de ese hombre, de esos fantasmas y de todo ese miedo que la estaba matando…

Sin darse cuenta su caminar se volvió cada vez más veloz, convirtiéndose en una casi frenética huída de todas las tinieblas de su mente. Corrió, corrió hasta que ya no pudo más, hasta que sintió que iba a escupir su corazón y sus pulmones y hasta que sus temblorosas piernas le resultaron inútiles por el ardor que le calcinaba la carne.

Cuando al fin se detuvo se encontró fuera del hospital, en medio de la noche y del frío y entonces se dejó caer en la banqueta y envolvió su rostro con sus manos, tratando de inhalar el mayor aire posible y de comprender, de asimilar, de encontrar una excusa, rogando a Dios o el destino o al mismísimo Diablo que le diera un sentido a tanta miseria… pero no había nada, cuando se volvió al cielo solamente se encontró con la luna mortecina y la soledad, no había señales, no había paz, ni amor eterno, ni una sola estúpida razón para poder comprender, no había nada... sólo estaba ella, muerta en vida justo como ese día en el que comenzó a recordar su pasado. Entonces fue que sin ocurrírsele algo mejor que hacer, la pequeña, frágil e infeliz Emily Wittman que la fuerte, sagaz y llena de vida "Loca del zapato" había intentado mantener en las tinieblas de su mente turbia, salió finalmente al frío de la noche… y no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar como nunca jamás se le había pasado por la mente que algún día lloraría…

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó cuando finalmente pudo tomar su teléfono de su bolsillo y llamar a Mao… no supo, en realidad, cómo fue que su amiga atravesó la ciudad en plena madrugada para encontrarla, no supo nada, hasta el momento que la vio, posada frente a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… para después situarse en cuclillas y envolverla en un abrazo. Lo único de lo que estuvo consciente en ese momento, fue de cuánto agradeció que Mao Chang existiera, porque al fin de cuentas, la persona que en verdad necesitaba ser protegida era ella, la guardaespaldas psicópata, Emily… quien al fin totalmente desvalida cerró los ojos y sólo dejó que las horas, el tiempo, la amargura y el miedo se fundieran en una misma con su persona y no la dejasen saber dónde terminaba ella, y comenzaban sus demonios.

De igual forma, sintiéndose tan lleno de vacío y de miedo, fue como abrió Rei Kon los ojos la mañana siguiente y se encontró con una inmensa cama, en una inmensa habitación solitaria y en un enorme agujero que era su vida actual… Con la mirada triste y los labios apretados buscó en vano con la mirada a Kai en alguna parte de la habitación y simplemente quedó desilusionado de corroborar que Hiwattari en efecto se había negado a pasar la noche con él… sin importarle cuántas veces Rei le pidió por favor que no lo abandonara, que no lo dejara solo, sin importar cuántas veces lo necesitaba… Kai no estaba ahí… y al parecer él ya no estaba dentro del corazón de Kai.

Suspiró amargamente y de pronto, mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana se dio cuenta: estaba tan solo… que costaba incluso respirar. Y no podía seguir así… ya no podía seguir así, porque le estaba costando mucho también, el seguir viviendo.

Decididamente abandonó la cama, se vistió y enjuagó su rostro y su boca. Al salir del baño observó una vez más esa enorme y vacía habitación y se sintió como si estuviese viendo su el interior de su corazón. Tomó su teléfono celular del tocador y lo apretó en su mano, nervioso. Entonces asintió levemente y atravesó la pieza para salir de ella. Al encontrarse en el pasillo clavó su mirada en la habitación en la que Kai había entrado por la noche y caminó hacia ésta.

Cuidadosamente deslizó sus manos por la perilla de la puerta y aliviado de que no tuviese el seguro puesto decidió entrar. Lo primero que vio fue la espalda desnuda de Kai, que dormía abrazado a una almohada y sonrió levemente. Entonces tratando de no despertarlo caminó hacia la mesita de noche a un lado del ruso y tomó el móvil de éste con todo cuidado. Abrió la agenda y buscó en ella hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Tomó entonces su propio teléfono y guardó la información; entonces observó de nuevo a Kai y sintió ganas de llorar. "¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?" se reprendió y avergonzado y triste y salió de la habitación.

Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, tratando que sus pisadas no sonasen tan fuerte y descendió la escalera para encontrarse en el primer hall. Después giró a la izquierda y después hacia la derecha y se encontró en la puerta principal. La abrió y una ráfaga fría lo hizo encogerse. El cielo estaba gris y las ventiscas soplaban por doquier arrancando hojas secas y hierba muerta de los matorrales. Tras un largo suspiro salió de la casa y cerró tras de sí. Entonces tomó su teléfono y marcó. Esperó pocos segundos hasta que notó que alguien había tomado la llamada.

- Soy Rei Kon… -Susurró y esperó respuesta.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número privado? –Preguntó Valentina y Rei tragó saliva.

- ..Quiero a mi tía de regreso… Estoy dispuesto negociar…. –Musitó y Valentina sonrió triunfante.

- Excelente decisión. Dime dónde estás y pasaré por ti.

- Estoy en casa de su nieto… afuera…

- Bien, estoy allá en quince minutos. –Tajó y colgó. Rei cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Después tomó asiento en los escalones de la entrada y sólo espero envuelto en ese viento frío y en ese miedo, con ese vacío en el estómago y esas ganas de dormir por siempre.

Pasaron exactamente quince minutos, cuando el lujoso auto de Valentina Zabielin se detuvo en las afueras de la mansión Hiwattari. Rei al notarlo se puso en pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia allá, sintiendo cada vez más pesadas las piernas a medida que se acercaba. Se percató que el chofer le abría la puerta derecha del pasajero y Rei tragó aliento.

- Adelante. –Le indicó el hombre y Kon asintió. Temblorosamente ingresó al auto y sintió un escalofrío al ver a Valentina sentada frente a él con una sonrisa, para después sentir como la puerta se cerraba y se ponían los seguros automáticamente. De inmediato el auto se echó a andar una vez que el chofer subió y Rei humedeció sus labios.

- ¿A d-dónde vamos? –Le preguntó temblorosamente y ella sonrió aún más y no dijo nada. El silencio era tan aterrador y asfixiante que Rei se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, más no pudo decir una sola palabra en toda esa horrible media hora en la que Valentina lo escrutó tan fijamente que parecía estarlo desnudando.

- Sin duda eres un muchacho particularmente apuesto… Bastante debo admitir -Dijo la mujer de pronto mientras el auto se detenía. – No me sorprende qué hayas logrado desviar a mi nieto…

- Y-yo…

- ¡Cállate! –indicó y Rei asintió. – Me sería imposible admitir que mi nieto cometiese tales atrocidades por alguien que no valiese la pena… -Sopesó después y observó a Rei, él tragó saliva y trató de controlarse.

- … Yo… -Suspiró y la miró entonces a los ojos. – Me rindo, señora. Me rindo, usted gana… Yo ya no puedo…

- Haces bien al darte cuenta que nadie puede contra mí, Rei Kon.

- S-sí… todo esto ha sucedido por… mí y por su nieto… por n-nuestra relación… usted gana… V-voy a dejar a Kai… no volveré a acercarme a él… ¡Pero por favor, por favor!... Deje libre a mi tía… No voy a volver a acercarme a Kai… Incluso haré que él me odie… ¡Pero por favor…! Saque a mi tía de ahí… se lo juro, hoy mismo Kai… Kai incluso puede decirle que me aborrece… ¡Pero por favor! Se lo ruego… Es lo que quería negociar con usted…

- ¿Ves que es fácil dimitir de tu error, Rei Kon? –Inquirió triunfante y entonces acercó su rostro a él y sonrió amistosamente. Rei sintió escalofríos. – Está bien… acepto el trato. –Tajó entonces Valentina y Rei sonrió lentamente, al momento en que lanzaba un suspiro de alivio.

- G-gracias… n-no voy a traicionarla…

- Desde luego que no, porque si lo haces, a tu tía le pueden pasar cosas peores que estar donde está. –Soltó cruelmente y Rei se estremeció… aterrado de ver esa inminente verdad.

- No lo haré… Muchas gracias, señora… -Dijo Rei un tanto aliviado y Valentina trató de contener la risa.

- No cantes victoria tan pronto, Rei Kon… -Le dijo y Rei la miró de nuevo con miedo. – Hay una condición más que tienes que cumplir para que yo pueda dejar a tu tía en libertad… -Explicó y tras una leve indicación al chofer, la ventana derecha del auto se abrió y el muchacho se volvió hacia ella y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al reconocer al fin dónde se encontraban. – Digamos que para que yo pudiese obtener ciertos privilegios… tuve que aceptar una condición. –Susurró con algo de cruel camaradería y Rei apretó los párpados. -.. Hay algo que tu director necesita saber urgentemente… y tú vas a decírselo… Rei Kon…

Entonces el pobre muchacho se volvió a ella, sintiéndose con todo el peso del mundo encima y contuvo la respiración varios segundos. No sabía que decir, no sabía como actuar… jamás se había esperado una emboscada como esa… De pronto apretó los puños y vio el rostro de su tía cuando era llevada por los guardias y no encontró otra lógica posible… Observó de nuevo a Valentina Zabielin y tras tragar saliva… simplemente asintió, sin poder decir una sola palabra más.

Tras una indicación más de la mujer, el chofer bajó del auto y abrió la puerta derecha de éste. Las frías ráfagas de aire se internaron en el auto y Rei descendió de él, agachado y en silencio. Valentina lo miró una vez más y suspiró tranquila.

- Me estaré comunicando con Yoshiro… para asegurarme que todo esté en orden. .-Le dijo y la puerta se cerró. El auto arrancó sin más preámbulos y Rei clavó su mirada en los dos hombres que lo esperaban en la entrada. Dedujo que todo eso estaba ya bastante bien estructurado y asintió, sus piernas y manos temblaban y así comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos.

- S-soy Rei Kon. –Dijo una vez que se detuvo frente a ellos. Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas entre sí y asintieron.

- Nos informaron que llegaría. Acompáñenos. –Indicaron y Rei asintió y comenzó a seguir a uno de ellos, mientras el otro caminaba detrás de él.

Atravesaron sin ninguna clase de demoras por la explanada principal y se encontraron pronto frente a central. Rei al verse ahí supo que no tenía escapatoria y simplemente se dejó conducir hacia el edificio y como si lo estuviese viviendo de nuevo, se dejó llevar por ese mismo camino por el que lo habían conducido esa última vez… hasta que finalmente se encontraron frente a esa enorme puerta de madera, la cual, sin más espera uno de los dos hombres abrió y con un empujón ingresaron a Rei dentro de la sala de juntas. Rei cerró los ojos varios segundos, tratando de contener su miedo y después de inhalar aire los abrió y entonces lo vio. Allá, al final de la mesa se encontraba él… Noboru Yoshiro.

… El día parecía haberse vuelto una pesadilla sin final… como una clase de laberinto sin salida, porque no había forma de despertar, sin estar durmiendo. Así se sintió Emily Wittman al pestañear por millonésima vez en lo que iba de la mitad de la noche y de la mañana y entonces se volvió hacia Mao que dormía a su lado, a la derecha de la cama y de nuevo observó el techo de madera.

- Ya estás despierta… -susurró entonces Mao adormilada y Emily la observó.

-Nunca me dormí… -Indicó y su voz sonó tan vacía que Mao se incorporó de la cama y la observó.

- Vamos a desayunar… -Le dijo y la castaña se sentó sobre el colchón y no dijo nada. - ¿Emily?...

- ¡Eh! ¡Ah! … s-sí… -Soltó entonces y ambas descendieron de la cama y se observaron.

- Toma un baño… yo mientras preparo nuestros uniformes. –Ofreció Mao y Emily asintió sin decir más nada. De inmediato se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se encerró. La pelirrosa agachó la mirada y caminó hacia la puerta. –Estaré aquí afuera por si necesitas algo… -Exclamó y no obtuvo respuesta. Algo le oprimió el pecho y caminó mejor hacia los uniformes para desarrugarlos un poco con la plancha.

Pasaron veinticinco minutos cuando finalmente las dos estaban recién bañadas y vestidas y acomodaban su cabello perezosamente frente al espejo, mientras todos apenas comenzaban a despertar; Deni por su parte había decidido despertar a Mao para preparar desayuno juntos, por lo que se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Emily dentro de la habitación de su prima y no se atrevió a interrumpir, sin embargo tampoco se sintió muy seguro de quererse ir al escuchar el tono de voz de su novia al hablar.

- …¿Por qué Takao no me habla? –Le preguntó la castaña a Mao y ella tragó saliva. Deni frunció el ceño y agachó la mirada. – No recuerdo mucho de esos días… sé que grité y que me desmayé, pero no sé bien qué pasó… ¡Y necesito saber qué sucede! ¡Porque me siento tan mal y necesito a Takao a mi lado! ¡¿Por qué no me habla? –Exigió en voz alta y su rostro enrojeció.

- ¿No te acuerdas…? -inquirió Chang y Wittman denegó con la cabeza.

- Mao… ¡necesito saber qué pasó!...

- Es que ya han sido demasiadas cosas y…

- ¡No me importa, Mao, dime! ¿Qué pasó? –Inquirió de nuevo y entre ambas se hizo un silencio tan terrible que la pelirrosa prefirió romperlo y hablar.

- Te pusiste muy mal… en la cafetería… comenzaste a gritar y a llorar… y pedirle a Karin que se detuviera, pero, era por algo… que estaba dentro de ti… -Respondió y tanto Emily como Deni sintieron escalofríos. Emily de pronto comenzó a recordar las imágenes que ella jamás querría volver a ver y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿P-por eso me odia Taka? -susurró entrecortadamente. - ¿P-porque estoy loca, como mi mamá? ¡Porque soy Emily la loca! ¿Por eso? –Preguntó llorando y Mao negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

- Te desmayaste… y te llevamos a la enfermería… tuvieron que sedarte para que no se complicara algo… con tu organismo… ¡O no sé, yo no sé de esas cosas! -De nuevo las imágenes volvieron a su cabeza y apresurada y temblorosamente tomó asiento en la cama y miró a Mao de frente. Deni por su parte sentía que algo le estaba cortando el corazón a pedazos e inconscientemente tomó la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- T-te llevamos sedada a tu casa… tu mamá nos abrió… al dejarte en tu cama… Taka se te acercó y tú… entre dormida y despierta lo abrazaste… y… -Emily entonces recordó y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

- … lo besé… besé a Takao… -Susurró y Deni en ese momento sintió que dentro de sus venas sólo corría hielo. Mao asintió lentamente y tragó saliva.

- … Le dijiste que lo amas… -Concluyó y Emily cubrió su rostro. Deni se apartó un paso de la puerta y no supo que hacer, ni siquiera notó que su barbilla temblaba. De pronto tomó una vez más la perilla de la puerta y abrió. Mao se volvió sorprendida hacia él y Emily apartó sus manos del rostro para notar el desprecio con el que Deni la observaba.

Ninguno dijo nada… los tres permanecieron ahí, observándose varios segundos hasta que Deni simplemente apretó los puños y dando media vuelta caminó hacia la puerta y salió. Emily se puso en pie y salió tras él. Mao apretó la yema de sus dedos en sus párpados por unos segundos y salió casi corriendo detrás de ellos para encontrarlos en la escalera. Él a la mitad de ésta y ella al principio.

- ¡Deni!

- ¡No me hables! ¡No quiero creer que seas tan cínica! –Masculló él y Emily se atragantó de palabras que no supo sacar. Ambos se detuvieron y Mao los observó impotente y desesperada.

- Yo no… ¡No estaba bien! ¡No sé! Yo…

- ¿Así que así es esto, no? –Espetó él y se volvió a ella. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y él bufando caminó dos escalones hacia Emily. - ¿Así funciona? ¡Yo me largo unos días después de la muerte de mi abuela y tú vas y te metes con tu amigo! ¡Y LE DICES QUE LO AMAS!

- N-no es así… ¡Fue un error! N-no… p-podemos aclarar esto. N-no es para tanto… –Soltó la castaña desesperada y Deni simplemente lanzó la risa lleno de furia y tristeza.

- … ¿no es para tanto? ¡¿No es para tanto? –Masculló lleno de rabia. - ¡Me puse en contra de mi madre y de mis hermanos por ti! ¡¿Y tú me dices que no es para tanto? Sentencié a mi mamá por ti, por defenderte… por aceptar que me estaba enamorando de ti… ¡Y tú, vas y le confiesas al idiota ese que lo amas! ¡Y ni siquiera tienes la cara ni los pantalones de decírmelo de frente, Emily!

- Y-yo… y-yo no… ¡no recuerdo! –Sollozó ella y él la escrutó fríamente.

- Supongo que también se te olvidó que me dijiste que ibas enserio conmigo… y que no me ibas a abandonar… -Espetó y ella se ahogó en llanto. Entonces él dio media vuelta y descendió las escaleras. Mao observó a su amiga y tras un largo suspiro comenzó a bajar apresuradamente para alcanzar a su primo.

- ¡Deni! ¡Deni! ¡Espérate! –Exclamó tomándolo de la camisa y al momento que él bruscamente se giraba y la alejaba de sí empujándola.

- Tú… tú no me dirijas la palabra… por tu bien, mejor quédate callada…

- ¡Escúchame! ¡Emily no está bien!

- ¡Pues yo tampoco! ¡Porque si me dolió que me traicionará, más me duele saber que tú también! –Masculló él y Mao guardó silencio. – Pensé que tú y yo al fin habíamos quedado en paz, pensé que las cosas estaban bien ¡Te pedí disculpas! ¡Me sinceré contigo! pensé que al fin éramos una familia como debíamos haber sido antes… ¡Pero tú no eres más que una traidora, igual a tu amiga!

- Jamás intenté hacerte daño…

- ¡Pero tampoco me dijiste lo que pasó a mis espaldas! ¡No me lo dijiste!

- ¡Deni, ella estaba muy confundida!

- ¡Pero le dijo "te amo" a alguien! ¡A alguien que siempre ha estado a su lado, a alguien que la entiende, que la quiere!... ¡Eso no es confusión! –Masculló. – Y tú no me lo dijiste… no tuviste la decencia de hacerlo, ni siquiera por compasión… Y yo que pensé que podía confiar en ti…

- Deni… claro que…

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Y te juro que no volveré a hacerlo!... ¡No vuelvas a contar conmigo, Mao! Estás sola ahora… -Soltó y se alejó. Los ojos de la pelirrosa se llenaron de lágrimas y tratando de contenerse caminó hacia su amiga y la miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento… -Le dijo y ella no habló, solamente asintió y en silencio, ambas decidieron salir de ahí y perderse un poco entre la gente. Deni las observó alejarse y en silencio y sin sentirse capaz de nada, solamente tomó asiento en el último peldaño de la escalera y clavó sus ojos en la puerta por la que ambas habían salido. Varios segundos después sintió pasos detrás de él y se volvió para observar a su madre y a Kikuchi que lo observaban sin decir nada.

- ¿Mao ya se fue? –Preguntó Hikari y él asintió. – Estaba esa aquí ¿no es así?

- Sí… pero 'esa' ya se fue y no va a volver. –Sentenció y se puso de pie. Observó a su madre y a su hermano y entonces subió los escalones. Hikari por su parte, esperó a que su supuesto hijo se alejase lo suficiente para poder hablar con su hijo real a susurros.

-… ¡Síguelas y toma evidencias!... cualquier cosa extraña que haga Mao con ese hombre debemos usarla a nuestro beneficio. –Le indicó y él asintió. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y entonces bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa.

El frío de la mañana era terrible. Kikuchi se abrazó a su abrigo y apresuró el paso hasta que pudo percibir las siluetas de su prima y la amiga de ésta y entonces preparó la cámara digital y sonrió. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tener un poco de suerte.

Siguió caminando despreocupadamente, sin perder de vista a su prima y de vez en cuando jugando con su aliento vuelto niebla blanca o bostezando hasta que de pronto se detuvo en seco, con el corazón acelerado, porque al parecer… la suerte había llegado en un par de autos negros que interceptaron a ambas. Kikuchi de inmediato preparó la cámara y aumentó el zoom. Notó que de uno de los autos bajaban dos hombres desconocidos y del otro bajaba uno desconocido y otro hombre que de inmediato reconoció: El profesor Saen.

Mao y Emily sintieron que sus piernas eran de piedra sólida cuando notaron los dos autos detenerse frente a ellas y abrirse tan apresuradamente que les pareció que todo surgía en un par de segundos.

- Dios… no…. –Musitó la pelirrosa sin aliento y apretó la mano de Emily entre la suya. Ambas notaron cómo del auto descendían tres extraños… acompañados de Saen y entonces comprendieron. – Emily… ¡Corre hacia atrás! –Le dijo Mao a su amiga y ambas al mismo momento dieron media vuelta y trataron de correr pero los tres hombres las interceptaron en cuestión de segundos, tomándolas del tórax y devolviéndolas de nuevo hacia Saen. Kikuchi de inmediato se decidió a grabar lo que sucedía y observó cómo ambas eran llevadas de nuevo hacia el profesor, mientras que los dos hombres las sujetaban bruscamente de los brazos.

- Buenos días amor. –Le dijo Saen cariñosamente a la pelirrosa y caminó hacia ella para besarla en los labios a lo que Mao respondió mordiéndolo. Mitsui de inmediato se alejó de ella emitiendo un grito y apretando su puño.

- ¡Hijo de perra! –Gritó Mao y le escupió el rostro a lo que él respondió con una bofetada en el rostro de la pelirrosa. Kikuchi pudo ver cómo las piernas de su prima se tambaleaban y contuvo el aliento, impresionado. Emily por su parte comenzó a sacudirse desesperada, tratando de desasirse de sus captores, mas fue inútil. El tercer hombre y Saen de pronto depositaron un pañuelo blanco impregnado con cloroformo sobre el rostro de ambas por lo que casi de inmediato la intensidad de las sacudidas e intentos de escape cedieron y ambas jóvenes totalmente inconscientes fueron metidas de inmediato al auto.

- Mierda… -Musitó Kikuchi sin aliento y apagó la cámara. Apresuradamente buscó un callejón donde ocultarse y permaneció ahí varios minutos hasta asegurarse que la calle estaba desierta de nuevo. Al encontrarse a plena vista lo primero que hizo fue correr de regreso a su casa y entrar sin acordarse de formalismos ni ceremonias, ni mucho menos.

Una vez adentro observó hacia todos lados y al no encontrar a Hikari cerca comenzó a llamarla.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –Vociferó con el aliento entrecortado y el rostro mojado en sudor y pocos segundos después Hikari abandonó la cocina, alterada por los gritos de su hijo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes? – Inquirió al verlo enrojecido y sin aliento y él la miró consternado, impactado más bien dicho, por lo que acababa de ver.

- Secuestraron a Mao… -Le dijo y Hikari se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Qué?...

- Lo… vi todo… ese hombre, con el que se revuelca… las interceptó con varios tipos y las sometieron a la fuerza y se las llevaron…

- ¡Dios mío! –Exclamó Hikari entonces, y de pronto varias ideas se le vinieron a la mente… y sonrió. – Si tenemos suerte… quizá la maten… -Kikuchi no supo qué decir y simplemente observó a su mamá que comenzó a hilar algo en su cabeza.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó y ella se volvió de nuevo a su hijo con los ojos brillantes y sonrió.

- Si a Mao le llega a pasar algo, no tenemos qué preocuparnos por su parte en la repartición de bienes… ella ya está al tanto de eso, así que, si tenemos suerte y Mao no vuelve a aparecer, habremos ganado hijo. -Kikuchi sopesó la información y de pronto lanzó un suspiro y sonrió.

- ¡Qué más da! ¡Nunca me ha agradado de todas formas! –Dijo y sonrió. Hikari le besó la mejilla amorosamente y le guiñó un ojo.

- Ni una palabra de esto a Deni…

- Está bien. – Aceptó y ella se alejó hacia el teléfono.

- Hablaré con el abogado. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a marcar. Kikuchi asintió y se internó en la cocina, para beber algo. Hikari por otro lado esperó a que alguien le recibiera la llamada y una vez que esto sucedió, tratando de contener su emoción, comenzó a hablar. - Si buenos días, comuníqueme con el señor Asuhara, por favor; de parte de Hikari Kinomoto –De nuevo esperó pocos segundos hasta que la voz del abogado familiar le saludó.

- Muy buenos días, señora Kinomoto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Preguntó Denbe y Hikari sonrió.

- ¡Oh señor Asuhara, es usted tan amable! Le llamo para informarle que lamentablemente Mao, mi sobrina, tuvo que salir de la ciudad a un viaje escolar, por varios días… y quería preguntarle si es posible que se haga la lectura del testamento un poco antes de la fecha, en vista de que mi sobrina no estará… -Espetó hipócritamente amable y esperó.

- Ni antes, ni el día de la fecha, señora. –Respondió el abogado y Hikari borró su sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo dice? –Inquirió sintiendo que el estómago le hervía y el hombre suspiró.

- Su madre dejó cómo único requisito para la lectura del testamento, que la señorita Chang esté presente… así que, si no puede presentarse, no habrá lectura hasta que ella esté aquí…

- D-dice que… ¿Me está diciendo que si mi sobrina jamás volviera, nunca se haría la lectura del testamento? –preguntó casi sin habla y la respuesta por poco la lanza de espaldas.

- Así es… sólo se puede hacer la lectura mientras Mao Chang esté ahí, no de otra manera.

- Está… está bien… ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Yo me comunico después con usted! –Masculló atragantada en bilis y colgó. - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No, no puede ser, no puede ser! –Exclamó aterrada y cubrió su boca con sus frías manos. - ¡Ni siquiera te puedes morir, desgraciada! –Gritó y llena de rabia, con ambas manos temblándole, tomó de nuevo el teléfono y marcó. Esperó a que la llamada entrase y guardó silencio, tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Qué pasa, Zu? –Le respondió Lia y Hikari suspiró.

- El personal del instituto para quienes trabajas secuestró a tu hija y a una amiga suya… no sé las razones, no sé qué esté pasando… pero apresúrate, porque quizá no tengan mucho tiempo. –Soltó y Lia sintió volverse hielo y cerró los ojos. De inmediato recordó esa vez, en que vio a su hija después de tantos años justamente ahí, en la escuela, así como también esa vez en que Yoshiro le informó de unos posibles espías… y entonces se aterró tanto que simplemente dejó caer su teléfono y llevó su mano derecha al cráneo.

- No puede ser verdad… -Susurró y se puso en pie de un salto de su mullido sillón. Metió la mano dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y apresurada y diestramente sacó un arma y un cartucho, quitó el seguro y lo cargó, después volvió a colocar el seguro, para guardar la HK USP en su bolso y caminar hacia la puerta. –Espero no seas tan estúpido… Noboru… -masculló y salió a paso veloz de su oficina, mientras llamaba a sus hombres para que le siguieran hacia el bendito Instituto Yoshiro.

Y fue precisamente en el 'Bendito instituto Yoshiro' donde por segunda ocasión en el día, Emily Wittman y Mao Chang abrieron los ojos y se encontraron tan confusas y asustadas que se sentían a punto de vomitar tanto del miedo, como del frío mismo.

- ¿D-dónde estamos? –Inquirió Mao tratando de despejar las nubes de su mirada y palpó a Emily, que tomó su mano y la apretó. Poco a poco la vista se volvió más clara y la pelirrosa se percató que se encontraban dentro de una especie de bodega llena de cajas de madera y luces opacas. Escuchó pasos y se volvió alerta hacia su derecha, de entre las sombras logró distinguir tres siluetas y que una de ellas se acercaba.

- Hola princesa… -Le saludó entonces la voz y ella sintió tanto asco que las nauseas se volvieron casi incontrolables. Cubrió su boca y fijó sus ojos en Mitsui Saen.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó entonces Emily y Saen sonrió.

- Porque es mi trabajo canalizar problemas… como estos… -Respondió y se colocó en cuclillas frente a ellas. Mao lo miró directo al rostro y sin poder contenerse lo abofeteó con tal fuerza, que el rostro del profesor se enrojeció al instante, mientras un gesto de dolor le desfiguró la sonrisa y furioso tomó a Mao del mentón y la atrajo hacia así.

- ¡Maldito, mentiroso! ¡Traidor! –Gritó ella y él la besó a la fuerza, callando con esto los gritos de la pelirrosa que comenzó a rechazarlo con los brazos mientras Emily se puso de pie tambaleándose y comenzó a buscar una salida. Recorrió rápidamente la enorme bodega con su mirada; al fondo de ésta, hacia el ala izquierda se encontraban unas escaleras. Al percatarla, se giró de nuevo hacia Saen que seguía besando a Mao y entonces lo pateó en la cara. El cuerpo del profesor se apartó con un gemido de dolor y la castaña tomó a su amiga del brazo y la ayudó a incorporarse, entonces ambas comenzaron a correr en dirección a las escaleras mientras que Saen se incorporaba limpiando su rostro magullado.

Los pasos de ambas resonaron intensos y secos dentro de la bodega mientras avanzaban hacia la supuesta salida, sin embargo, la risa de Saen las detuvo en seco y entonces vieron que dos hombres las esperaban subiendo las escaleras. Aterradas, con las manos entrelazadas y amenazando con escupir el corazón, ambas dieron dos pasos hacia atrás y sintieron al profesor a espaldas suyas. Mao se volvió a él y lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó y él, que ya no sonreía la observó secamente y suspiró.

- Porque este es mi trabajo. –Respondió y Emily clavó su mirada en él.

- No eres profesor… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?

- Soy algo así como un investigador… que se encarga de atar los hilos sueltos… -Respondió y ambas sintieron a los dos hombres detrás de ellas y varios escalofríos las recorrieron.

- ¿Por qué me engañaste? –Cuestionó Mao y él la miró con tanta frialdad que no parecía el mismo.

- … Porque esas eran las órdenes.

- ¡¿Las órdenes? –Exclamó llena de rabia y quiso destrozarle la cara, pero Saen la tomó de ambos brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste? –Le gritó sintiendo que una navaja le desgarraba la garganta.

- Es mi trabajo, Chang. –Le dijo y ella sintió de pronto que sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y dejó de forcejear.

- ¿Este era… t-tu trabajo? ¿E-enamorarme era tu trabajo? –Preguntó en un susurro y Saen agachó la mirada unos segundos.

- No podías haberlo dicho mejor… -Soltó él y Mao trató de deshacerse la fuerza de sus brazos, mas no pudo. –Cuando se dio la alerta por posibles intrusos, se me encomendó investigar… Sagara, me informó de la misión, previniendo esto, meses antes me abrieron un puesto en la nómina escolar; ya que estando en contacto con el alumnado podría estar más cerca de encontrar respuestas y ver qué tanto era el daño de la información filtrada, en dado caso de que lograse filtrarse algo. –Explicó. –Al menos eso es lo que Yoshiro tiene en su informe… sin embargo… Sagara siempre tuvo sus sospechas bien fundamentadas acerca de ustedes, Chang… por lo que me encargó que los vigilara; la suerte estuvo de mi lado y uno a uno fueron acercándose a mí… Y de todos ustedes, yo te observé a ti… y vi en ti, Mao, la manera de llegar al fondo de esto…

- ¿T-todo… todo estaba planeado? ¡¿Sagara sabe lo de ustedes? ¡¿La estuviste utilizando? –Espetó Emily y Saen la observó.

- Por eso el PTA jamás se enteró… por eso nunca… nada se dio a conocer… -susurró Mao y cubrió su rostro, avergonzada.

- Siempre me ha sorprendido lo inteligentes que son… -Musitó el hombre y se contuvo de hablar al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono. De inmediato lo sacó del bolsillo de su saco y contestó. – Dígame, señor.

- ¿Ya despertaron? –Inquirió Sagara y Saen se aclaró la garganta.

- Sí señor… están frente a mí ahora mismo. –Musitó el hombre y sintió que algo le sucedía en el estómago.

- Excelente… aún no sabemos qué sucederá con ellas, sin embargo, quiero encargarte algo en específico.

- Lo que ordene señor ¿Qué requiere?

- Quiero que participen en el negocio. –Masculló Sagara con una sonrisa torcida y Saen clavó su mirada en ambas, aclaró su garganta y humedeció sus labios.

- S-señor… ¿está usted seguro?

- Será una excelente lección por entrometerse en asuntos que no les corresponden. Hágalo…

- S-sí señor. –Musitó Mitsui y la llamada se dio por terminada. Saen tragó saliva al devolver su teléfono a su bolsillo y observó a los dos hombres que custodiaban a las dos muchachas. – Sagara ordena que trabajen para nosotros… llévenlas a la planta baja. –Ordenó y de inmediato los dos sujetos tomaron a ambas de los brazos y comenzaron a guiarlas a empujones hacia una escalera subterránea situada en el ala derecha de la bodega.

- ¡¿A dónde nos llevan? –Preguntó Mao aterrada y no obtuvo respuesta. Saen la observó y ella al percatarse lo miró también. –Por favor… por favor… ayúdanos… por favor. –Le suplicó y él agachó la mirada… fue cuando Mao supo que algo horrible les esperaba.

Comenzaron a descender a empujones, mientras los pasos de los cinco resonaban tétrica y desesperadamente sobre los fríos y húmedos escalones. Descendieron uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez escalones y finalmente se encontraron en un espacio dividido en dos, mejor iluminado, pero áspero en aspecto en su primera parte que era separada de la segunda por una puerta.

- Entren. –Indicó uno de los hombres y ninguna de las dos obedeció. - ¡Entren, ahora! –Masculló entonces el sujeto y las empujó hacia la otra habitación, para después encerrarlas. Ambas observaron la nueva pieza y varios escalofríos las recorrieron.

- M-Mao ¿Qué es esto? –Le preguntó Emily al observar la habitación. Era amplia, iluminada y bastante elegante. Varias lámparas apagadas rodeaban una enorme cama y tres cámaras inmóviles posaban a un lado de esta. – T-tengo miedo Mao.

- V-vamos a salir de esto… v-vamos a salir de esto… -Susurró la pelirrosa y se giró de nuevo a la puerta al escucharla abrirse de nuevo. Entró Saen seguido de tres hombres… y finalmente un cuarto más, que cubría su rostro con una máscara y su cuerpo con solamente una bata de baño.

Los trémulos ojos de ambas se clavaron en las de ese hombre que ellas creían su profesor y entonces ambas retrocedieron hacia la pared al ver que los sujetos se dirigían hacia el equipo y él agachaba la mirada. Entonces Saen suspiró y de su saco sacó un arma y les apuntó.

- …Quítense la ropa… si no quieren que todo esto acabe antes de tiempo… -Ordenó y ambas volvieron a tomar sus manos entre las de la contraria y apretaron la quijada… aterradas, con el corazón latiéndoles de una forma tan horrible que resultaba dolorosa… y con las piernas y las manos temblándoles, sin poder quitar su mirada de ese cañón, cuyo fondo negro y abismal parecía lo más cercano al rostro de la muerte y del infierno mismo.

- P-por favor no… n-no… n-no… -Musitó Emily mientras se agazapaba en el suelo deseando una vez más morir en ese preciso instante…

Mientras ambas se perdían en el terrible abismo de la angustia, Lia Chang parecía finalmente encontrar un poco de luz a su desesperación al verse al fin frente a las puertas de Central, dentro del instituto Yoshiro. Seguida de siete hombres discreta y letalmente armados, comenzó a subir la corta escalinata que la separaba del interior del edificio y entonces entró omitiendo a la secretaria que decidió no interrumpir al observar el serio y frío rostro de esa mujer que llevaba un convoy de hombres a sus espaldas.

Yoshiro Tomoko, esposa de Noboru, fue la única de todo el personal que se encontraba en la planta baja que la reconoció y dedujo que el séquito de hombres no eran precisamente negociadores y varios de los folders que sostenía en sus manos cayeron al suelo.

- Lia… ¿Qué diablos pasa? –Susurró al verla avanzar sin detenerse e internarse en el elevador. De inmediato se giró hacia la recepcionista y le entregó las carpetas. –Entregue esto en recursos humanos., por favor. –Pidió y se alejó de la recepción apresurada. Observó de nuevo el elevador que ya se había cerrado y después se giró hacia las escaleras. Dando pasos largos se aproximo y se internó en el pasillo por el que ascendería, de inmediato sacó su teléfono del bolso y marcó a su esposo, esperó y la llamada fue desviada. – Maldita sea, Noboru… -Musitó y salió del pasillo, caminó hacia el ascensor y rápidamente oprimió varias veces el botón, esperando que la maldita puerta se abriera pronto. Segundos después la puerta finalmente se abrió…

Lia Chang lanzó un suspiro al encontrarse al fin dentro del pasillo de la sala de juntas. Comenzó a avanzar en línea recta, sin despegar la mirada de la enorme puerta de madera hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Entonces se detuvo y observó al hombre a su derecha.

- Estén preparados para cualquier cosa… -Indicó y él asintió. Entonces Lia deslizó sus manos por la suave madera y de un empujón abrió la puerta de par en par. Sus ojos se clavaron hacia el frente, hacia Noboru Yoshiro y apretó los labios. Él se puso en pie sobresaltado y ella entró al recinto sagrado del presunto director de un instituto educativo y observó a ambas manos de él, a varios del consejo de criminales que apoyaban las más retorcidas atrocidades… Sakurada, el químico especializado en enervantes y psicotrópicos, Kotomi la especialista en finanzas y recursos aduanales y transportaciones y Anzai, el abogado defensor y legislador de los proyectos que lograba hacer pasar cualquier cosa por legal… y por último, un pequeño muchacho agazapado en una silla al fondo de la sala, detrás del director. Ambos se observaron y entonces supieron lo que sucedía, algo que logró hacer que la sangre de Lia hirviese como nunca antes.

La mujer entonces avanzó dos pasos más hacia el interior de la sala, rompiendo el silencio con el sonido de sus tacones golpeteando el piso y Yoshiro la interceptó.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Inquirió y ella apretó su bolso en sus manos y lo miró.

- Libera inmediatamente a las dos muchachas que capturaste hoy en la mañana… -Sentenció y todos los miembros del consejo ahí presentes intercambiaron miradas. Mientras Rei sin poder evitar su gesto de sorpresa levantó la mirada del suelo y la observó de nuevo. Yoshiro se volvió a él y después a Sakurada.

- ¡Sácalo de aquí! –Ordenó y el hombre de inmediato se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Rei.

- Camina. –Le dijo y Rei obedeció. Ambos comenzaron a desplazarse a través de la enorme sala de reuniones, mientras Lia los miraba y dirigiéndose a uno de sus hombres habló.

- Vigílalos… -El hombre asintió de inmediato y salió siguiendo a Rei y al profesor que caminaban lenta y cautelosamente hasta que finalmente se alejaron por completo de la sala de juntas para toparse con Tomoko que subía enrojecida por el esfuerzo de correr por las escaleras , quien los miró con tanta conmoción que no pudo decir nada.

- No entres ahí. –Le dijo Sakurada y ella asintió. Entonces ambos, muchacho y profesor comenzaron a descender las escaleras y ella, con las piernas temblándole se acercó a la entreabierta puerta de madera y observó las siluetas de esa mujer y de su esposo y se detuvo por completo para escuchar.

- No tengo idea de qué hablas… ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡¿Te estás revelando?

- ¡Libera a esas dos niñas, es una orden! –Masculló entonces Lia y Yoshiro retrocedió dos pasos y la observó con un gesto burlón.

- Esto no cabe dentro de tus intereses y obligaciones con nuestra institución, Lia. Así que lárgate de una buena vez, el futuro de esas dos no te incumbe –Espetó él y se dio media vuelta para volver a su escritorio, por lo que Lia hábilmente introdujo su mano derecha en su bolso y extrajo la pistola para de un solo golpe asestarla sobre la nuca de Yoshiro con un sonido seco que más bien pareció un crujido y con la suficiente fuerza para aturdirlo y hacerlo tambalear, más no para dejarlo inconsciente. Kotomi y Tomoko ahogaron un grito de horror que se mezcló con el aullido de dolor del director y Lia, por su parte tomó el hombro de Noboru y lo giró hacia ella, para inmediatamente después colocar el cañón de la pistola sobre la pálida y sudorosa frente del director.

De inmediato los seis hombres de Lia apuntaron sus armas y un silencio sepulcral se hizo en toda la sala.

- ¡Escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil porque es la única vez que te lo digo! –Masculló Lia y su voz resonó imponente sobre todo el salón. – ¡Esa niña que tú tienes, es MÍ hija! ¡Y si en verdad tienes un poco de materia gris que prefieras que no vuele ahora mismo, vas a dejarlas ir ya!

De nuevo se hizo el silencio y Yoshiro comenzó a suspirar agitado, hasta que su respiración se transformó en una risa siniestra y sus manos retomaron la fuerza para tomar el cuerpo de Lia de los hombros y arrojarla hacia atrás. Ella retrocedió varios pasos tambaleándose y él aprovechó para volver al final de la mesa y tomar su teléfono. Sin despegar su mirada de Lia que al retomar la compostura rodeó la enorme tabla por la izquierda y se aproximó a Kotomi, que permanecía temblando en silencio.

- Escúchame bien, desgraciada. –Masculló mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nuca con su pañuelo y colocaba el teléfono sobre su oído. Entonces sonrió, triunfante de haber encontrado una manera de controlar a la siempre peligrosa Lia… - Si no quieres tener que llorarle a tu hijita como lo hiciste hace poco con tu mamá, vas a hacer lo que te voy a indicar…

"No, no la provoques, Noboru" Pensó Tomoko aterrada del otro lado de la puerta y tomó su teléfono, dispuesta a hablar a cualquier persona que pudiese canalizar a la mujer. Lia sonrió y sin decir nada más cambió el arma a su mano izquierda y sin dejar de observar a Noboru, lo colocó directamente sobre la sien de Kotomi que se arredró y ahogó un grito al sentir la fría punta de la pistola justo a un lado de sus cejas. Yoshiro dejó caer el teléfono y la miró, con el rostro pálido y las manos tan frías que parecía haber muerto.

- Si no quieres llorar por la muerte de tu queridísima ramera… vas a dejar libre a mi hija… ahora… -Musitó. Y Yoshiro no pudo decir nada, de pronto comenzó a sentirse asfixiado de la angustia y atragantado de ver las lágrimas correr de los hermosos ojos de Kotomi. Tomoko en cambió sintió que sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerzas y comenzó a llorar al escuchar la revelación… "M-mi h-hermana…" Pensó y se apartó dos pasos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Sé que no te importan ni tu esposa ni tu hija… así que no voy a quitártelas… ¡Pero si tú le tocas un cabello a mi hija y tardas un segundo más en devolvérmela, te juro que tu amante y su hijo… tú hijo… se mueren! –Decretó y Kotomi comenzó a atragantarse en sollozos. Entonces Chang la tomó de los negros cabellos y la jaló con brusquedad hacia sí, a lo que la mujer respondió con un chillido agudo que puso los pelos de punta a Yoshiro.

- ¡Por favor, por favor, no, no! –imploró la amante del director y él volvió a tomar el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

Fuera de la sala de juntas el teléfono de Tomoko comenzó a vibrar y ella atragantada en llanto, rabia y asco contestó, tratando de controlar el temblor de su barbilla.

- D-dime… -Musitó y Yoshiro observó a Lia.

- D-dejaremos libres a las dos niñas… Espera a Lia en la planta baja. -Soltó secamente y Tomoko cubrió su rostro lleno de llanto con su mano izquierda y asintió. "Traidor" pensó al darse cuenta que toda esa frialdad, esas ausencias, esas juntas de improviso y todo el vacío de su vida tenía un solo sentido… y ese era su hermana… su propia hermana le había quitado lo que ella más amaba en la vida, una vez más…

- S-sí, amor… lo que digas… -Musitó y colgó. Entonces se alejó por el pasillo y entró al ascensor. Una vez dentro se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada y destrozada por haber sido tan ciega como para no haber notado la más clara de las verdades… ahora todo tenía un cruel sentido burlón. "_Le pondré Noboru a mi hijo, en honor a tu esposo… ¿no te importa hermana? Es porque… tú sabes lo agradecida que estoy con él por todo lo que me ha ayudado desde que Kuno me abandonó_." Recordó que le había dicho Kotomi catorce años antes y entonces, dejándose caer en pedazos en ese cruel infierno solitario del abandono y la decepción, comenzó a llorar como hacía años no lo hacía, como ya se le había olvidado que podía hacerlo…

Mientras su hermana lloraba destrozada, Kotomi lanzó un suspiro aliviado al sentir que el arma se alejaba de su sien y la fuerza de los dedos de Lia que sujetaba su cabello disminuía, dejándola libre. Lia entonces se acercó varios pasos a Yoshiro y él la miró tratando de contener sus ganas de destrozarle el rostro a puñetazos.

- ¿Fue Zu, no es cierto? ¿Zu la trajo aquí? –Preguntó y Yoshiro asintió.

- Fue un favor especial… -Respondió aclarándose la garganta y Lia sintió de nuevo que la sangre le hervía.

- Hazme un favor a mí y vete pronto al infierno junto con ella.- Masculló y se dio media vuelta, para alejarse apresurada a través de toda la sala y salir de inmediato por la enorme puerta de madera.

Todos lanzaron un enorme suspiro de alivio una vez que la mujer y sus hombres abandonaron el lugar y de inmediato Anzai se acercó a Yoshiro.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó y él asintió. Ambos se observaron a los ojos y tragaron saliva, agobiados. Entonces Noboru le sonrió a Kotomi, quien aún temblaba y suspiró. – Si Lia se nos sale de control, las cosas van a comenzar a desmoronarse… ¿Sabias que era su hija a quien tomamos?

- Lo supe esta mañana… -Musitó Yoshiro pensativo.

- ¡¿Por qué la aceptaste aquí? –Exclamó Kotomi sorprendida.

- Ya lo dije, por un favor… Y ahora, cuando supe que hablábamos de la misma 'Mao' lo vi como una oportunidad de tener bajo control a Lia… y sacar provecho… ¡No me imaginé que esto fuese a suceder, no tengo idea de cómo se enteró y eso echa a perder todo!

- No precisamente… si Lia no tiene a su hija de regreso, no puede hacer nada… sólo someterse… -Opinó Anzai y Yoshiro asintió sonriendo levemente.

- Es verdad. –Convino Noboru y tomó de nuevo el teléfono para marcar una vez más a su esposa. No pasaron más de dos segundos cuando ella tomó la llamada.

- ¿Sí? –Inquirió con el estómago ardiéndole.

- Haz el mayor tiempo posible, entretén a Lia antes de llevarla a las bodegas donde están las dos niñas… ¿entendido?

- S-sí, amor… -Respondió ella y colgó. Yoshiro observó a sus dos compañeros y asintió. – Necesitamos que Sakurada las saque de ahí sin que nadie lo note pero eso tiene que ser hasta que el alumnado se vaya…

…Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que la mirada de ambas, Lia y Tomoko se cruzaran mientras ésta última la esperaba afuera del ascensor, con el rostro demacrado y los labios secos. Lia la miró y caminó hacia ella y Tomoko la vio directo a los ojos y suspiró.

- Sígueme. –Indicó y se apartó varios metros del personal. Ambas se detuvieron una frente a la otra y la esposa de Yoshiro observó el suelo unos instantes y después a Chang, para luego comenzar a hablar. – No van a devolverte a tu hija… me indicaron que te entretenga el mayor tiempo posible, supongo que planean sacarla antes de que llegues, porque desde hace tiempo Yoshiro está viendo una forma de controlarte…

Lia guardó silencio y entonces asintió. Tomoko limpió la humedad de sus ojos y volvió a hablar.

- Yo voy a llevarte con tu hija y voy a devolvértela… pero necesito que me saques de aquí, porque estoy dispuesta a destrozar a ese imbécil traidor que tengo por esposo y a la ramera de mi hermana…

- Está bien…

- ¡Necesito tu palabra de que no vas a traicionarme! –Indicó seriamente y Lia asintió.

- La tendrás en cuanto saque a mi hija y a su amiga de aquí. –Respondió y eso fue suficiente para Tomoko. Asintió y apresurada comenzó a avanzar, al momento que apagó sus dos teléfonos y giró hacia la izquierda a un pasillo que llevaba a las bodegas de central, al fondo de éste.

Al llegar ahí, ambas se detuvieron y Tomoko de un manojo inmenso de llaves eligió una y abrió. Entraron a una especie de estantería oscura, que Lia identificó como el archivo muerto y lo atravesaron hasta encontrarse casi en el centro, entonces Chang se percató que bajo sus pies había unas escaleras que conducían hacia un sótano oculto.

- Así que estos son los nuevos laboratorios… -Dijo y la otra mujer asintió. Entonces ambas suspiraron y comenzaron a descender…Entonces Lia cerró sus ojos unos segundos, rogando al cielo encontrar a ambas sanas y salvas.

…Emily Wittman, totalmente ajena al hecho de ambas seguir existiendo y de seguir al lado de Mao, como Lia tanto anhelaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un mundo lleno de sombras que la envolvían y comenzaban a atraparla, a asfixiarla y desnudar su pequeño y frágil cuerpo de no más de un metro de estatura.

- ¡No, no, no, no, no! –Comenzó a gritar aterrada al sentir esas manos tratando de arrancarle la ropa. Mao en cambio se volvió a ella y pateó al sujeto que trataba de desnudarla y se lanzó encima de aquel que agredía a su amiga, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, arañándolo, mordiéndolo hasta que el otro hombre la arrancó de la espalda de su compañero y la arrojó a la cama para después azotarle un puñetazo que la dejó casi inconsciente.

Emily entonces vio cómo las sombras se tornaban en figuras, en formas de horribles manos que la recorrían y le arrancaban su pequeña pijama dejándola desnuda del pecho, para después apretarle y magullarle la zona que su cuerpo de seis años tendría después como senos. Entonces, congelada por el miedo sólo pudo subir la mirada y observar el lívido rostro de su padre que la observaba y cómo sus manos comenzaban a tocarle las piernas y sus dedos a internarse en su entrepierna, magullándole por dentro y haciéndola gritar, destrozada desde su interior por la forma en que los enormes dedos de su papá la envestían mientras su lengua lamía su pecho y vientre. "No, papá, no papá, me duele mucho, papá, me duele mucho" Recordó que había dicho, que eso era lo que repetía entre llanto y desesperación todas esas veces en que Frank entraba a su habitación por la noche y comenzaba a tocarla, a violarla hasta saciar su libido y dejarla destrozada como una pobre muñeca rota… y violada…

- No… no, ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, BASTA, NO, NO, NO! –Gritó entonces Emily al momento que el hombre destrozaba su blusa… y entonces dejó de oír y sentir algo más que no fueran los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y todo ese odio que le quemaba la sangre… su rostro enrojeció, sus manos se endurecieron, y vuelta una furia total se arrojó contra el hombre clavando sus fieros dientes en su mejilla derecha, hasta el punto de arrancarle un trozo. El hombre lanzó un horrible grito que espabiló a Mao quien trató de incorporarse, y con los ojos nublados pudo ver cómo Emily tomó en sus manos una de las lámparas de la mesita de noche y la azotó sobre el malherido rostro del hombre que comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor. - ¡AHHHHHH! –Gritó entonces la castaña al ver el rostro de su padre acercándose otra vez y asestó otro golpe más en esa cara que tanto odiaba; por lo que el otro hombre cayó al suelo y Saen y los dos últimos corrieron hacia la pequeña fiera y trataron de detenerla, pero ella comenzó a aruñarlos y morderlos tan fuerte que los hizo sangrar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Mao sintió que no podía moverse de la impresión, sin embargo le pareció que su corazón se detuvo cuando uno de los sujetos, harto de la histeria de Emily sacó de su pantalón una pistola y la colocó en su nuca sin que ella cesara de retorcerse y gritar, mientras Saen y el último de los del equipo la sometían finalmente, tratando de evitar que les siguiera mordiendo.

El cuerpo de Emily quedó inmóvil en el suelo, siendo aplastado por la fuerza de los dos hombres, mientras ella jadeaba y sollozaba aún perdida en esos delirios infernales suyos… Entonces un horrible, seco y vacío disparo resonó dentro de la habitación y Mao sintió que todo había perdido sentido…

- ¡NO, EMILY, NOOO! –Gritó aterrada cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos y entonces escuchó pasos acercándose apresurados. Comenzó a temblar y su estómago no soportó más, por lo que desvió su rostro hacia la derecha y vomitó tanto que creyó no podría controlarlo. Entonces comenzó a toser y a sollozar y se dejó caer en el colchón totalmente abatida.

- Mao, Mao tranquila… tranquila… -Le dijo una voz que ella no reconoció y trémulamente se volvió hacia la izquierda y se encontró con un rostro de mujer que le pareció excepcionalmente bello y agradable. Entonces aterrada bajó su mirada y observó a Emily inconsciente en el suelo, pero sana y salva. Se dio cuenta que los hombres junto con Saen se habían apartado y la esposa de Yoshiro les ordenaba salir, mientras varios hombres armados los seguían por la espalda. - ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

- ¡No! ¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién es? –Averiguó ella aterrada y Lia trató de sonreír.

- S-soy… soy tu amiga… -Le dijo al momento que uno de sus hombres cubría con su saco a la inconsciente Emily y la tomaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a salir apresurado, seguido de Tomoko. Mao miró a la mujer y aún sin comprender y sin saber qué sucedía asintió y trató de cubrir su pecho con sus ropas deshechas y entonces Lia se quitó su abrigo y se lo extendió. –Vamos…

- S-sí… -musitó ella mientras se cubría y bajó de la cama. Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta y cruzaron la otra habitación en cuestión de segundos. Tomoko las observó pasar a un lado suyo y subir las escaleras laterales, distintas a las que las habían llevado al interior, y que las conducirían por un túnel para finalmente terminar lejos de central y a unos metros fuera de una de las entradas emergentes del instituto. Esa era la ruta de carga y descarga, por lo que no habría ningún problema de que fuesen descubiertas, ni ella ni sus ahora rehenes. Una vez que ambas, madre e hija, comenzaron a alejarse de su mirada ella encendió su teléfono y marcó de inmediato a Sagara.

- ¿Dime, Tomoko? –Inquirió el hombre y su voz resonó con el eco de la soledad.

- Hay un cambio de planes. Lleve a Rei Kon a las afueras del plantel y déjelo ir.

- ¡¿Qué? –Exclamó él y observó a Rei, en el fondo de ese salón silencioso y Tomoko sonrió.

- Mi esposo acaba de tener una situación complicada y por eso los planes han cambiado; haga lo que se le ordena, Sagara. Deje libre a Rei Kon, es una orden directa de Noboru…

- Está bien. –Aceptó él a sabiendas que cualquier indicación por parte de la esposa de Noboru era indiscutiblemente por parte de él mismo; Tomoko alargó su sonrisa, satisfecha. Entonces observó esa otra salida por la que iba a escapar y escupió ese maldito suelo del Instituto… al momento en que ideaba una forma precisa de destruir todo eso que su flamante marido tanto amaba… y pensó de nuevo en Lia convenciéndose una vez más de que ella era la clave para todo despedazar a Noboru.

Para el momento en que Mao, Emily, Lia Chang y Tomoko Yoshiro se encontraban fuera del instituto y desaparecían en la distancia, Max Mizuhara concluía su último examen, el de ciencias sociales con Aizawa, y se disponía a desaparecer él también en el refugio de la distancia de Kai y de Daisuke que no perdía ocasión para tratar de comunicarse con él. Durante el receso al rubio le pareció verlo bajo alguno de los árboles, demacrado y decaído y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo querer largarse corriendo de ahí… y justo en ese momento, mientras guardaba todos sus útiles se dispuso a hacerlo lleno de tanto cansancio y estrés que sentía que los músculos de su espalda explotarían.

Antes de abandonar el aula, mientras acomodaba su abrigo y su mochila se volvió a Kai que también lo observaba y aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseó, ambos sonrieron y entonces el rubio se dio media vuelta y abandonó el aula; preguntándose una vez más en dónde diablos se habían metido Mao y Emily sin imaginarse que en ese momento ambas eran trasladadas a una habitación de hotel, acompañadas por Lia.

El camino de regreso a casa fue incluso relajante. El viento frío le ayudó a despejar su mente y el caminar lo tranquilizó y adormeció, llenándolo de una somnolencia suave y relajante que le pareció agradable y lo hizo incluso disfrutar de ese cielo nublado grisáceo y de esos árboles sin hojas que parecían danzar con el viento. Estaba agobiado de no haber podido dejar de pensar en Kai, estaba desesperado por sentirse así, ahogado en toda esa pasión que lo lastimaba por no poder demostrarla… porque no estaba dispuesto a traicionar a Rei, ahora que tanto necesitaba de todos ellos. Cuando finalmente se encontró frente a las puertas de su casa, se preguntó una vez más donde podían haberse metido Mao y Emily. Distraídamente cruzó la entrada exterior a su casa y se topó con Nicky que jugaba en el jardín y con Judy que lo cuidaba en silencio, sosteniendo uno de esos borradores de sus novelas que generalmente corregía haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno aparte.

-Buenas tardes… -saludó desanimadamente y la mujer se volvió a él.

-Estaba esperando que llegaras. –Le dijo y Max suspiró.

- Tengo que ir de nuevo por…

- ¡No! –Le interrumpió Judy y se incorporó para sentarse en la entrada de la puerta, a un lado de su hijo que permanecía de pie. – Ven, siéntate. –Le invitó y Max totalmente extraviado le hizo caso y la miró. – Necesito platicar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó él y ella observó a Nicky y después lo miró a los ojos. No supo qué decir y guardó silencio, entonces Max asintió y humedeció sus labios.

- Encontré la casa donde él vive con su familia… -Confesó y ella suspiró.

- Lo sé… me habló para decirme esta mañana. –Musitó y Max no supo qué más hablar. - Al parecer sí funcionó eso de meterte al mismo colegio que su hijo, para poder acercarlos…

- ¿Qué él hizo qué? –Inquirió Max impactado y ella asintió.

- Siempre lo supe… su forma de desquitarse era quitarme todo, incluyendo a mis hijos para dárselos a ella… así que, se empeñó en que entraras a ese instituto para que hubiese más probabilidades de que simpatizaras con su hijo…

- P-por eso… no dejó que entrara a dónde yo quería…

- Por eso mismo…

- ¡¿Qué pretende? –Exclamó Max agobiado y Judy lo miró seriamente.

- ¿Te importaría si ya no volvieras a verlo? –Le preguntó y él agachó la mirada y negó ligeramente.

- Para nada… -Le dijo y Judy asintió.

- Max, hoy puse en venta la casa… -Manifestó ella y el rubio sintió que algo brincaba dentro de su estómago. – Estoy tan harta de este lugar, de los hospitales, de la angustia, de tu padre… ¡Estoy tan harta de tu padre! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de él! He actuado mal, he sido horrible… pero si que lo amé como a nadie he amado en mi vida… ¡Y estoy harta de eso!... Tienes razón en lo que me dijiste, Max, merezco ser infeliz… lo merezco… y te puedo jurar que en todos estos años lo he sido… Y estoy cansada ya de eso. ¿Pero sabes algo, Max? No me arrepiento de casi nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida… de casi nada porque todo lo que he vivido me lo he ganado a pulso… sólo de algo te puedo decir que volvería a intentarlo y lo haría distinto…

- ¿Qué cosa es eso? –Indagó el rubio en un susurro y sintió que su alma se desvanecía cuando Judy, esa mujer fría y distante que él jamás había llegado a conocer de pronto colocó su mano sobre la de él y lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Me arrepiento de jamás haber sido una madre contigo… -Admitió con la voz entrecortada y los ojos de Max se humedecieron. Ninguno de los dos habló por varios segundos, dejando que el sonido del viento los atravesara y quizá les trajera las palabras que querían expresar pero que simplemente no eran suficientes… - N-no te pediré perdón porque sé que no lo merezco, no te pediré una segunda oportunidad…. No te exigiré nada más, porque no tengo ningún derecho contigo, Max…

- ¿Entonces…? –Susurró él y ella lanzó un leve suspiro.

- Nos iremos de aquí en una semana; volveremos a Estados Unidos. –Le dijo y el rubio de inmediato apartó su mano de la de Judy. Clavó sus ojos en ella y la mujer asintió. – T-tu… tu padre no aceptó que te quedes con él aquí, porque no piensa separarse de su familia… y creo que tú no querrías vivir con ellos… aunque me dijo que si quieres intentarlo, serás bienvenido… -Indicó y Max pudo visualizar el rostro de Daisuke en su mente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No, jamás! –Soltó aterrado y Judy lo observó confusa.

- Entonces… vendrás conmigo y tu hermano a América. –Max no pudo decir nada… porque no tenía ninguna alternativa. – Max… las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Murmuró él y ella observó de nuevo a Nicky.

- No puedo pedirte que me des una oportunidad de conocernos… no tengo la autoridad moral… pero… te juro que todo será distinto ahora… yo seré distinta… S-si tú quieres darle una oportunidad a esa nueva mujer que seré, yo la aceptaré con gusto y haré lo mejor que puedo para enmendar aunque sea un poco tanto abandono… pero si no quieres hacerlo, yo seguiré intentando, siempre… aunque jamás me aceptes… porque estoy harta de odiar tanto… porque necesito comenzar otra vez… y es decisión tuya si quieres iniciar conmigo o no, no voy a juzgarte…

- N-ni siquiera sé que decirte… -Confesó Max y ella asintió y se puso de pie. Lo observó y agachó la mirada.

- Entiendo… piénsalo Max… porque nos vamos en menos de una semana; mañana comenzaré los trámites escolares… -Señaló y se volvió hacia su hijo que al verla se dirigió corriendo hacia ella y se abrazó a sus piernas. Max los miró y giró su rostro, sintiéndose extrañamente afligido. Entonces Judy dedicó una mirada más a su hijo y sin decir nada se internó junto con Nicky en la casa.

Permaneció ahí sentado varios minutos, simplemente observando el pasto y dejándose impregnar del frío, con la cabeza revuelta entre Kai, Rei, Daisuke y sus dos ausentes amigas con las que no había podido comunicarse. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí sentado, alejado del mundo entero hasta que la sensación de ser observado lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y sorprendido y con algo de miedo subió su vista hacia la entrada y se topó con Kai, que lo miraba con ternura y nostalgia… como si ya supiera que esa sería una de las últimas veces que lo vería.

El viento corrió veloz entre ambos y el ruso, sin decir nada abrió la rendija de la entrada y entró para avanzar directo hacia Max que no podía dejar de observarlo y sentir que su corazón se caía a pedazos. Kai, como leyendo los pensamientos del rubio tomó asiento a su lado, muy cerca de él para sentir su calor y Max agachó la mirada, agobiado.

- N-no sé si tú enserio me amas o sólo estás confundido… -Le dijo el rubio de pronto y Kai lo observó. – Pero yo sí te amo… yo te amo demasiado… pero si tú no me amas, si, lo que dijiste fue sólo la emoción de momento no… no podría, no quiero soportarlo…

- Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo… -Le dijo Kai y Max lo miró.

- Te amo… y quiero luchar… ¡Quiero luchar por ti! S-sé… sé que no podemos estar juntos ahora mismo, sé que tenemos que pelear contra muchas cosas y soportar muchas cosas… pero quiero hacerlo… quiero hacerlo… P-pero si tú no me amas, si… si no sientes lo mismo que yo, está bien, no lucharé, no haré nada, pero por favor… sólo… ya no me ilusiones…

-Max… No podemos estar juntos ahora eso lo sa… -Susurró Kai.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Y me duele! ¡Y…!

- Max… -Repitió el ruso y el rubio guardó silencio. – No podemos estar juntos ahora, porque este es el peor momento para tratar de iniciar algo con tantos problemas encima…

- Ya sé… olvida lo que dije… yo estoy… -Susurró él y Kai lo tomó tiernamente de la barbilla y ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en la hermosa claridad de éstos.

- Quiero un futuro contigo… -Le dijo Kai y Max sintió que su sangre se volvía tan cálida y agradable que sonrió como un acto reflejo. – quiero luchar por arreglar todo esto, quiero luchar por arreglar todo… para poder empezar contigo, a tu lado… quiero hacerlo…

- ¿Quieres luchar por esto, no importa lo que suceda? –Inquirió y Kai asintió con una leve sonrisa. Max suspiró y lo imitó, sólo que no sonrió. – Mi mamá y mi papá se van a divorciar y ella está vendiendo esta casa… en una semana nos vamos para Estados Unidos… -Kai se sintió desfallecer al escuchar, permaneció varios segundos mudo, sin moverse, sin respirar siquiera y lo único que atinó a hacer fue envolver al pequeño Max en sus brazos y esperar que algo se le ocurriera para no sentir ese horrible dolor en el pecho. Max lo abrazó también y sintió tantas ganas de llorar que se avergonzó.

Kai en cambio apretó los párpados, conmovido de la calidez de Max y carcomido también por haberle dado su palabra a Claire, por no poder arreglar su situación con Rei y estarle fallando de una forma tan vil, al enamorarse de uno de sus mejores amigos, y por todas las injusticias que cada vez se sentía más seguro, su familia estaba cometiendo… De pronto se sintió aterrado… "No quiero que te pase nada, a ti no…" pensó mientras apretó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Max contra el suyo y rápidamente lo besó en la mejilla, el rubio sonrió y Kai entonces acarició el cuello de este con sus labios. Ambos se sonrojaron y muy seguros de no querer hacerlo, se alejaron y se miraron con los ojos resplandecientes y el corazón acelerado.

-Cuando todo esté en su sitio… esta clase de abrazos terminará contigo y conmigo desnudos en la cama. –Le dijo Kai y Max por segunda vez en el día sonrió y entonces el ruso se sintió morir al ver esos hermosos labios regalándole un gesto amable.

- Quisiera estar tan seguro de eso como tú. –Le dijo Mizuhara y Kai sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Max… tú no te irás a ningún lado que no sea a vivir conmigo en Holanda o… el caribe… -Soltó Kai jovialmente y el rubio sintió deseos de perderse de nuevo en sus brazos. Por la mente de ambos pasó esa breve imagen de un futuro juntos y sintieron esa tibieza en el corazón que los desarmó por completo.

-… ¿Me lo prometes? –Le preguntó Max sonrojado y Kai sonrió enternecido, sintiendo las mejillas tibias.

- Te lo juro. –Indicó y ambos asintieron, esperanzados al fin de que las cosas quizá mañana tendrían solución.

…Ese nuevo mañana no llegó al día siguiente. Ese mañana tardaría años, demasiados años en venir… quizá más de los que alguien pudiese soportar. Estaba claro que ahora, en ese justo momento en el que sus vidas comenzaban a tambalearse y a cambiar, a abrirse y a absorber el peso de todo un mundo hosco y solitario, lo único que se tenía, no era nada más que ese montón de sueños efímeros de tranquilidad y calma… y ese llano presente que sucedía sin glorias a través de las tormentas. Hoy solo estaban ellos y ese nuevo día que afrontar y del cual sobrevivir…

Pasaban de las cinco treinta de la mañana, cuando el agudo oído de Rei Kon escuchó los pasos de Kai quien finalmente había regresado desde la mañana del día anterior y con el corazón en un hilo, e inhalando aire profundamente dio un brinco de la cama y se observó en el espejo. "Al menos ya regresó" pensó con cansancio al acordarse de su conversación del día anterior con Mao, después de haber salido del instituto. Estaba demacrado por no haber dormido en toda la noche y se sentía cansado y triste… derrotado por lo que sabía era ya inminente. Tras agachar la mirada avanzó hacia la puerta y abrió justo a tiempo para observar como Kai se internaba en su recámara sin siquiera pasar por la de huéspedes, que era donde finalmente Kon se había instalado. Tras suspirar levemente abandonó la habitación y caminó tras los pasos del ruso, hasta finalmente detenerse frente a la puerta de madera que daba entrada a la habitación de Hiwattari.

Tocó quedamente con sus nudillos y esperó a escuchar la voz del ruso, quien decidió simplemente abrir sin preocuparse por saber quien llamaba. Ambas miradas se encontraron de inmediato una vez que la madera dejó de interponerse entre ellos. Rei sintió que el aliento se le iba y humedeció sus labios. Kai abrió la puerta por completo y le indicó con la mirada que entrara, él obedeció y de inmediato Kon recapituló su día anterior… y entonces sintió tanta rabia y tanto dolor de pensar que Kai ni siquiera se había enterado, que de hecho, ni siquiera se imaginase que la desesperación lo llevó a vencer a sus principios y hablar, delatarse, traicionarlos, que fue humillado, maltratado, que estuvo amenazado encerrado en un aula a metros de él y que no fue sino hasta que logró comunicarse con Mao que supo lo grave que la situación se había tornado… él no sabía, Kai Hiwattari no sabía que Rei Kon se sentía reducido al tamaño de un trozo de arena y fue en ese momento, en que finalmente lo tuvo a solas, frente a frente, en el que se dio cuenta que ya no importaba más… ya no había nada más de Kai a qué aferrarse.

- ¿D-donde dormiste? –Le preguntó Kon lentamente y Kai lo miró y suspiró.

- En mi auto… -Respondió el ruso y Rei sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Si me estás evitando… por qué me dejaste que me quede aquí? –Le preguntó resueltamente después y Kai no supo que responder, sintió un vuelco en el estómago y desvió la mirada. – Ya no podemos ni siquiera negarlo ¿no?... no está bien esto…

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Inquirió Kai a la defensiva y Rei lo miró a los ojos.

- Tú y yo… l-lo nuestro ya no tiene pies ni cabeza… ni sentido… ni razones… -Musitó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Kai apretó los labios y Rei suspiró.

- Son muchas cosas las que están pasando, no… podemos estar pudriéndonos en miel precisamente… no con todo esto.

- No podemos… ni podríamos, aunque todo estuviera bien… -Objetó Rei y Kai alargó un gesto de sorpresa. – Tú y yo no funcionamos… y… aunque necesité que pasaran todas esas cosas para aceptarlo… estoy consciente Kai que aunque nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, tú y yo tendríamos el mismo final…

- Final… -Repitió el ruso y Rei asintió, tratando de hacerse el valiente.

- E-es… m-mejor no seguir juntos… aunque ya no quede mucho de ti y de mi "juntos" precisamente… -Finalizó Kon y Kai asintió sin saber qué decir. Rei agachó la mirada y suspiró… de pronto sintió que su cuerpo se caía a pedazos y no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Kai de nuevo sintió ese ardor en el estómago y se acercó dos pasos a él pero Kon retrocedió y apresurado trató de limpiar sus lágrimas inútilmente, porque estas no paraban de brotar.

- Rei… l-lo siento, lo siento mucho. –Le dijo Kai tratando de tocarlo pero él lo apartó bruscamente, denegando con la cabeza y cubriendo su rostro.

- N-no te disculpes… es m-mi culpa… es… es…

El ruso sin poder contenerse cruzo los pocos metros que los separaban y entonces envolvió el menudo cuerpo de Rei entre sus brazos, mismo que comenzó a temblar al momento que se internaba en el cálido pecho de Kai, sintiendo que ya no tenía más alma para dejar regada por tanto dolor…

- Lo siento… -volvió a decirle y Rei levantó la mirada y clavó sus húmedos ojos en los del ruso y se sintió desaparecer, e incapaz de contenerse acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, sin importarle más todas las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir de sus ojos. Kai al sentir los suaves labios de Rei percibió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y sin poder evitarlo, embriagado en toda esa calidez de Limón comenzó a besarlo, hasta que ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo voraz e impregnaron sus rostros con el acelerado respirar de ambos.

Con la cordura totalmente fuera de su cuerpo, Kon de inmediato deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Kai y sintió su piel tibia y tersa y se excitó. Kai también se sintió excitado, pero el contacto de las manos de Rei sobre su piel lo hizo reaccionar, de inmediato el nombre Max Mizuhara se le clavó en los pensamientos y la voracidad de sus besos comenzó a descender a medida que las manos de Rei le recorrían la espalda. Rei entonces, apresurado y nervioso deslizó sus dedos hacia los botones de la camisa escolar del ruso y comenzó a desabrocharlos… entonces Kai pudo ver los ojos de Max fijos en él y apartó sus labios de los del Kon, que un poco sorprendido lo observó y terminó de desbotonar la camisa de Kai para quitarse la suya rápidamente y observarlo con una sonrisa que no tardó en desvanecerse. El ruso miró a Rei, frente a él, sonrojado, ávido por ser poseído, sensual, hermoso… y entonces no le quedaron más dudas… la persona que él amaba con todo lo que su ser era capaz no estaba frente a él en esos momentos, sino en una habitación soñando con ese mañana que Kai mismo le había prometido darle…

Dejó caer sus brazos y se apartó un paso de Rei inconscientemente, pero totalmente convencido de que no podía seguirlo besando, no podía seguirlo tocando, no quería hacerlo… porque a la única persona a la que quería sentir en ese momento era Max… Kon entonces lo miró y pudo imaginarse exactamente eso que pasaba por la cabeza de Hiwattari, y sintió que una espada le atravesaba el corazón. De inmediato, sintiéndose humillado y destruido colocó de nuevo su camisa mientras Kai lo miraba en silencio.

Kai sintió ganas de llorar, sintió ganas de correr, sintió ganas de salir huyendo, escapar junto con Max a un lugar donde nadie los encontrara y sintió morirse de no poder hacer nada más que sentarse sobre su cama y observar a Rei, que ya no sonreía y lo miraba tan fijamente como si estuviese a punto de ser ejecutado. De pronto Max se vino de nuevo a su mente y recordó eso que le había dado tantas vueltas a la cabeza toda la noche y humedeciendo sus labios, preguntó:

- ¿Cómo diablos llegó la droga a tu casa, Rei?... –Musitó secamente y Kon sintió un escalofrío y recordó por milésima vez en el día a Sasuke, y esa despedida… - Si ni tú ni tu tía la dejaron ahí… ¿Cómo llegó?

- Y-yo… n-no sé…

- Sólo alguien de confianza que hayas dejado entrar a tu casa pudo haberla dejado ahí… y ninguno de nosotros ha ido a tu casa… así que… ¿Quién dejó la droga ahí, Rei? – El moreno agachó la mirada y Kai supo que había algo evitaba decirle, entonces sintió rabia y se levantó de la cama para mirarlo secamente. – Lo sabes… ¿Rei, sabes quién la dejó ahí, no es así?

- S-sí… -musitó Kon y Kai le levantó el rostro. Ambos se observaron y entonces Rei frunció el ceño unos segundos y después sonrió sarcástica y amargamente. – Fue Sasuke… -Logró articular y su rostro enrojeció de contener toda esa vergüenza al observar el gesto de sorpresa en Kai.

- …¿Qué hacía ese en tu casa? –Le preguntó en un susurro y los ojos del moreno se humedecieron. - ¡¿Qué hacía ese contigo en tu casa? –Masculló entonces y Rei comenzó a llorar… entonces Kai lo supo…

- F-fue… fue a despedirse… s-se marchó de la ciudad…

- … ¿Y?... –Inquirió Kai con los ojos húmedos de rabia y Rei limpió la comisura de los suyos y suspiró. Entonces recordó que era hora de seguir su propio plan y cuidarse por sí mismo y humedeció sus labios. Inhaló fuertemente y miró de nuevo a Kai, tratando de acopiarse de todo su valor.

- … Y-yo… estaba muy enojado… ¡Fueron varios días, demasiados días viendo cómo… lo miras y cómo te desvives en silencio por él! –Masculló entonces Rei y Kai frunció el ceño. – Yo…

- ¿Te acostaste con él...? … ¿Estabas celoso y te acostaste con Sasuke? –Inquirió el ruso y Rei apretó la quijada y cerró los ojos. Kon quiso decir, no, sintió que podía haber dado lo que fuera por poder huir de ese momento y arreglar todo… pero no podía, porque ahora alguien más dependía de él y de sus acciones…

- Sí… -Admitió y sólo obtuvo un enorme y cruel silencio que lo llenó de miedo. Al abrir los ojos sólo se encontró con la mirada de Kai, que simplemente se había quedado sin habla. – M-me acosté con él… porque estaba seguro que tú y Max habían hecho lo mismo.

- ¡Max y yo jamás hemos llegado a eso! –Soltó el ruso a la defensiva y Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Jamás han llegado… ¡¿O sea que si han pasado cosas entre ustedes? ¿Tenía razón no?

- ¡No la suficiente como para revolcarte como una puta con ese imbécil! ¡¿Qué clase de estúpido eres, Rei? –Vociferó Kai y Rei guardó silencio. Ambos se observaron con los ojos encendidos en rabia retándose con la mirada, hasta que Rei sonrió amargamente y empujó a Kai con ambas manos.

- …¿Te enamoraste de él, verdad? –Le preguntó y Kai lo miró y le devolvió esa sonrisa que se sintió como un trozo de hielo atravesándole.

- Como jamás me podría enamorar de nadie. –Soltó el ruso y los ojos del moreno se humedecieron.

- ¡Y como siempre, hasta ahorita te das cuenta! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me alegro!… -Espetó Kon -¡Y es que me sentaba tan mal haberme sentido tan bien de revolcarme con Sasuke como una puta, que eso al menos me tranquiliza! ¡Estamos a mano!

- Tú y yo nunca vamos a estar a mano, traidor…

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Tú no vas a decirme traidor a mí, porque te arrancas un trozo de lengua, Kai! ¡Aquí los dos fallamos y los dos somos igual de viles!

- ¡Viles sí! ¡Fáciles no!

- ¡Ay por favor! ¿Crees que me creo ese cuento de que tú y Max no se han revolcado? –Espetó Kon y Kai recordó esa vez en casa de Mao y guardó silencio. Agachó la mirada y tragó aire.

- Lárgate de mi casa y no te vuelvas a aparecer aquí. –Atinó a decir Kai simplemente y Rei con un nudo en la garganta asintió y aunque quiso hablar de nuevo, decir lo siento, decir cuánto le dolía, simplemente no pudo y respirando fuertemente caminó hacia la puerta y sin detenerse abandonó la habitación.

Una vez afuera se recostó en la pared del pasillo, totalmente exhausto y destrozado, tratando de encontrar una forma de recuperar las fuerzas y las ganas de volver a ser todo eso que sentía ya estaba muerto… entonces el camino hacia el exterior de la casa de Kai le pareció eterno y cruel, como caminar por algún túnel lleno de alimañas que le estuviesen arañando el cuerpo entero. Se marchó apoyándose de la pared, porque sentía que sus piernas le temblaban y que el aire le faltaba, caminó despacio, sin hacer ruido, ahogado en sollozos, sin detenerse hasta que sus manos tocaron la enorme puerta de salida y abrió para ser recibido una vez más por el gélido aire de la temporada. La puerta se cerró tras de sí y él temblorosamente tomó su teléfono y sin mayor preámbulos marcó a Valentina Zabielin, esperando esa fuese la última vez que lo hacía.

- Ya h-hice l-lo que le prometí. –Masculló entre el llanto en cuanto la arpía abuela de Kai le respondió y ella sonrió. – ¿C-cuándo va a estar libre mi tía?

- Cuando pague sus crímenes, pequeño ingenuo. –Respondió la mujer secamente, deleitándose con la imagen mental de Rei al escuchar y él, por su parte, apretó el aparato entre su mano y los dientes de igual forma hasta sentir que le lastimaban.

- ¿C-cómo dice? –Inquirió y Valentina lanzó un bostezo.

- Que no voy a sacar a tu tía de ahí, idiota. Y espero eso te sirva de lección para no volver a meterte con mi familia. –Masculló finalmente y colgó. Rei entonces, en cuestión de instantes pensó en todo lo que había sucedido los días anteriores, la traición, la desesperación, el miedo, la rabia y la soledad y lanzó un grito lleno de impotencia que retumbó en el recibidor de la entrada principal y arrojó su teléfono que se hizo añicos al chocar contra el suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y totalmente desesperado se llevó las manos a su rostro enrojecido y se sentó hecho pedazos sobre el frío mármol del suelo. – K-Kai ayúdame… a-ayúdame… -susurró sin aliento, mientras el sol comenzaba a tocarlo con sus primeros rayos que se colaban entre las nubes e infinitas que vagaban sin rumbo por el cielo, tal como él, solas, vacías… grises…

Sin duda parecía que ese día no habría de nuevo luz. Sin duda, parecía que la oscuridad se apoderaba de todo, cubriendo el cielo con esas nubes negras que drenaban energía y ánimos al corazón; sin duda, era días como esos, en que la vida pesaba demasiado y costaba mucho mantenerse de pie y observar el cielo, e incluso desear salir adelante; cuando finalmente apartó su mirada de esas nubes que cubrían el cielo matutino y apretó los párpados, cansado y mareado, Takao también, que lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir por diez años y despertar cuando toda esa tormenta hubiese pasado.

Estaba cansado, cansado de no haber dormido, de haber estado bebiendo toda la noche a escondidas de su familia, de haber pasado los últimos dos días vagando en las calles por la noche para no enfrentar a su madre, para no verle la cara a esa… mujer que tanto daño había hecho… estaba harto de no poder olvidar a Emily, de extrañarla a rabiar, de quererla a su lado, de necesitarla, de morirse por querer besarla de nuevo y estaba tan ebrio, que sentía que giraba en ese remolino autodestructivo compuesto de la decepción hacia su madre y la desesperación hacia Emily. De pronto se llevó la mano hacia la boca y se aferró con la otra del cristal de la ventana, porque sintió que volvería al estómago y caería al suelo. Tosió y agachó el rostro, esperando el mareo se fuera; sin embargo este no desapareció, sino que aumentó junto con las náuseas.

Al momento que Takao escuchó los suaves pasos de alguien acercándose por el pasillo, su rostro se puso tan pálido como el de una estatua y volvió el estómago con una mezcla ácida y viscosa de alcohol y jugos gástricos, justo frente a Anko, que aterrada observó a su hijo vomitar y cubrió su boca.

- Taka… ¡¿Takao, qué pasa? –Exclamó asustada y sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a su hijo tambaleándose. De inmediato el olor agrio del alcohol le llegó a las narices y torció un gesto de molestia. - ¡Estás borracho! –Le reprendió y caminó apresurada hacia él para ayudarlo a llegar a la cama, sin embargo, cuando depositó sus manos sobre la espalda de su hijo que permanecía encorvado éste se arredró y la arrojó hacia atrás.

- ¡No me toques! –Masculló y Anko lo observó sin aliento.

- ¡Takao! ¿Qué tienes? –Inquirió preocupada y su hijo hizo un gesto de querer vomitar de nuevo y se contuvo.

- ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar!

- Takao… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no has venido a dormir? ¡¿Dónde has estado con un demonio? –Masculló entonces la mujer y su hijo la observó despiadadamente.

- Que te importa.

- ¡No me hables así! –Soltó Anko y los dos guardaron silencio. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes tomando, Takao? –Le preguntó entonces con la voz llorosa y él no respondió. Anko caminó de nuevo hacia él y lo tomó de las mejillas y lo hizo verla a los ojos, Takao trató de resistirse pero no estaba en la mejor de las condiciones. - ¿Qué te está pasando, eh? ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo? –Le preguntó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la garganta le ardió. - ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? –Los dos de nuevo guardaron silencio, mirándose a los ojos.

- ¡Te dije que no me toques! –Gritó entonces el moreno y arrojó de nuevo el cuerpo de su madre hacia atrás, ella se aferró con ambos pies al suelo y evitó ser desplazada y entonces levantó su mano por primera vez en su vida contra su hijo y le asestó una bofetada que la hizo temblar de dolor.

- ¡Basta! –Exclamó llorando y Takao sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro.

- ¡Anko! ¿Qué pasa? –Intervino entonces el señor Ryuunosuke en cuanto atinó a llegar al umbral de la habitación de su nieto. Los observó a ambos, Takao y Anko y contuvo el aliento. La vio a ella llorar y a Takao parado sobre un charco de vómito y sintió un nudo en la garganta. – Ya apareció… ¿Dónde estabas metido, muchacho? –Le preguntó mientras se acercaba y Anko comenzó sollozar.

- ¡Qué te importa viejo idiota! –Masculló Takao y Anko levantó de nuevo la mano, pero el señor Kinomiya atinó a detenerla y apartarla de su nieto.

- Takao, hijo… ¿Qué pasó? –Le dijo cariñosamente, tratando de acercarse y el moreno se apartó de ambos y los miró.

- ¡No me llames hijo! ¡Nunca vuelvas a llamarme hijo! ¡Ni tú ni ella!

- ¡¿Ya basta por Dios Takao, qué pasa? –Exclamó Anko desesperada tratando de acercarse a él y se contuvo al ver la furia en el rostro ebrio de su hijo. Entonces sintió miedo.

- ¿D-dónde está mi papá? –Preguntó entonces y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ambos, padre e hija intercambiaron miradas y guardaron silencio. – Ustedes me dijeron que se fue… -Les reclamó con la voz entrecortada y el anciano se adelantó.

- T-Taka… es que e-él se fue…

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Se fue! –Soltó sarcástico el moreno y de nuevo los fulminó con la mirada, que después clavó fijamente en su mamá. - ¿Por qué se fue?... ¡¿Por qué me abandonó mi papá? -Masculló y Anko no tuvo la fuerza para responder.

- Takao… eh… él… yo… -Susurró ahogada en palabras y en esos recuerdos y en toda esa vergüenza y no pudo seguir, totalmente abatida por el rencor en la mirada de su hijo que de pronto se dio cuenta ya no era un pequeño.

- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ni se molesten en inventarse algo! –Exclamó con rencor y sonrió entre lágrimas. – Ni te molestes… que ya sé que me mi papá me abandonó, porque se enteró que te revolcabas con el papá de Kai… ¡Nada más ni nada menos que el papá de mi amigo! –Soltó burlesca y ácidamente y Anko bajó la mirada, llena de lágrimas. - ¡Pues sabes qué, mamá! Ahora te toca saber que he estado tomando como loco por dos días ¡Y que llevo como 3 años haciéndolo a escondidas de ustedes! ¡Porque era la mejor manera para no pensar en la miserable vida que me has dado! –Gritó y perdió el equilibrio. A como pudo se aferró de la pared y sonrió- Ahora ya sabes qué pasaba cuando se te desaparecía dinero… -Espetó - ¡Ahhh! ¡Pero qué casualidad que de un tiempo acá no ha faltado nada en esta casa! ¡Ni comida, ni ropa, ni luz, ni nada! ¡Que curioso! ¡Sino me equivoco todo ha estado mejor, desde que la familia de Kai vino a Japón! –Vociferó sarcástico y Anko cubrió su rostro.

- ¡Ya basta! –Masculló entonces el señor Kinomiya y trató de acercarse a su nieto, pero este retrocedió.

- ¡Me dan asco! ¡No quiero seguir viviendo con una ramera y un mentiroso que la encubre! ¡Por tu culpa se murió la mamá de Kai! –Le gritó entonces Takao a su madre y ella abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo, sintió que el aliento se le iba y que sus manos se ponían frías. Kinomiya se detuvo y observó a su nieto. - ¡Tú la mataste! Así que quiero que me digas donde está mi papá ¡Y lo quiero hoy! Porque ya no pienso seguir viviendo con ustedes… -Dijo y temblorosamente se dio la media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. De inmediato Ryuunosuke corrió hacia su hija y la abrazó por la espalda y ella simplemente se hizo pedazos en los brazos de su padre y se ahogó en llanto sin siquiera poder emitir sonido alguno, sino simplemente caer de rodillas al suelo sintiendo el corazón arderle en carne viva.

El moreno en cambio salió de la habitación y tambaleándose caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y se internó en él. De nuevo vomitó justo al entrar y tropezó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Entonces sintió que su aliento se iba, que sus manos le temblaban, que era de pronto absorbido por ese vacío aterrador y fue cuando ya no pudo más, cuando el alcohol en verdad comenzó a escocerle las heridas y se arrojó al suelo temblando, totalmente ahogado en llanto y en esos sollozos que parecían salir con el simple hecho de respirar. Ahí se quedó, simplemente ahí, en el suelo, mojado en lágrimas, sudor frío y vómito, se quedó ahí hasta que el mundo dejó le pareció un tanto más pequeño y sus sentidos comenzaron a responderle un poco.

De pronto se percató de que su teléfono sonaba desde el interior de su pantalón y apresurado llevó su mano hasta él y lo sacó. Aún con dificultades respondió tratando de que su voz no sonase tan extraña.

- ¿Sí, quién es? –Musitó con el aliento entrecortado.

- ¿Taka, estás bien? –Le preguntaron y él abrió los ojos.

-Eh, s-sí, estoy bien Mao… ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó y la pelirrosa lanzó un suspiro mientras observaba las nubes cruzar el cielo desde esa ventana de hotel con vista a la ciudad vestida de gris.

- ¿Está Emily contigo? –Le preguntó secamente y Takao se extrañó.

- ¿Emily? ¡Emily no tendría nada que hacer acá!

- ¡Maldición! –Masculló entonces la pelirrosa y suspiró.

- ¿Está todo bien?... –Inquirió Takao y Mao clavó sus ojos en la cama del cuarto y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No!… pasan cosas muy graves, Taka. Tenemos que reunirnos todos.

- ¡Suenas muy alterada! ¿Qué pasó?

- Mira te lo explico en persona. –Soltó Mao exasperada y suspiró. –Nos vemos en tu casa, contacta con Max y yo con Kai y Rei ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Emily! –Finalizó y el moreno sintió miedo.

- … Es muy grave.

- Es de vida o muerte… Te veo en media hora. -Dijo Mao y colgó. - ¡¿Maldita sea Emily donde estás? –Espetó desesperada y se mordió los labios. - ¡Me dormí dos horas, dos malditas horas! ¡¿Dónde maldita sea te metiste? –Exclamó con la voz llorosa y tomó asiento en la cama. Estaba exhausta. Había permanecido observando a Emily que desde la tarde anterior no volvió a decir ni una palabra, ni cuando la sacaron del instituto inconsciente, ni mientras las llevaban la tesorera de la escuela y esa mujer… esa mujer que por quien sabe qué razones Mao no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Emily no dijo nada cuando reaccionó, no habló, no se quejó, no se movió. Las instrucciones de las dos mujeres habían sido que no se movieran de ahí hasta que ellas fuesen a recogerlas pero ahora Emily no estaba… y Mao se moría de miedo de cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder con su amiga de ahora en adelante. "¿Cómo es que te fuiste sin mí, tonta?" Pensó angustiada y observó la fría madera de la habitación, esperando que de pronto se abriera y entrase por ella la sonriente y descarada Emily Wittman… y no ese fantasma en el que se había convertido…

…Y era ella, el fantasma de esa pobre infante masacrada, era la que en ese mismo momento clavaba su mirada sobre la oscura madera de la puerta principal; sentada sobre esas tinieblas de esa casa macabra, sucia, silenciosa y fría, esperando, dejando que todo siguiera, que todo lo que debía suceder, simplemente aconteciera… De pronto cerró los ojos y apretó ambos puños, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a esa protección y esperó, esperó en las sombras y en el frío, en esa soledad desgarrante… esperó hasta que finalmente escuchó que el momento había llegado. El sonido de los pesados pasos que avanzaban por la madera le hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos y se incorporó del suelo, para quedar sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con la vista fija en la puerta. De pronto un rayo de luz se coló y vislumbró la silueta de Frank y de Lilian, que entraban a la casa lentamente, apoyándose ella de él y él casi arrastrándola, tratando de deshacerse de la mujer lo más pronto posible.

De pronto los ojos del hombre se percataron de la menuda silueta que los observaba en silencio desde el suelo y dio un brinco.

- ¡Estúpida, me espantaste! –Soltó y lanzó un suspiro. La observó y simplemente la vio sonreir sarcástica como siempre lo hacía y se volvió hacia otro lado. Frank soltó entonces a Lilian que tambaleante se fue al suelo y Emily la observó. Ambas se miraron y entonces la castaña volvió la vista hacia su verdugo. –Encárgate de alimentar a la perra… -Le dijo y lanzó una carcajada. Emily entonces se puso de pie observando a Frank pasar de costado sin tomarle importancia y después lo vio de espaldas subir las escaleras. Lilian clavó su mirada en Emily y notó sus manos, y el cómo apretaba sus puños en eso que le pareció confuso y difícil de descifrar y se frotó los párpados y comenzó a pestañear muy rápido.

- Em…Emily… -susurró y se quedó absorta observando a su hija la que a veces lograba distinguir y a veces confundía con un hada y la vio subir la escalera despacio, siguiendo los pasos del demonio… - L-las… l-las hadas… ¡No! ¡Las hadas no! –Exclamó apresuradamente y se puso en pie, justo para observar cómo su hija, el hada, y su esposo, el demonio se perdían de su vista y entonces temblorosamente, llena de ansias y frustraciones que no comprendía caminó hacia la escalera y adoloridamente comenzó a subir los escalones, solamente repitiendo "Las Hadas no…"

Comenzó a subir, aterrada, temblando y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por los golpes y el dolor que estos le producían y de pronto se detuvo en el descanso, totalmente agotada y se abrazó del pasamanos. Entonces levantó la mirada y no logró verlo pero escuchó la voz del demonio que comenzaba a gritarle al hada.

- ¡Las Hadas no! –Exclamó aterrorizada y encorvada subió los escalones que le hacían falta. Se detuvo a tiempo para ver a su hija y a ese hombre frente a frente, en el pasillo siendo reflejados por el espejo.

- Papá… -Musitó la castaña y Frank se volvió una vez más a ella. Entonces Lilian se llevó las manos a las mejillas y levantó la voz.

- ¡Las Hadas no deben matar! –Gritó al momento en que Emily levantaba su mano derecha, en la que empuñaba ese mismo cuchillo con el que alguna vez protegió a Lilian y lo dirigía directo hacia el rostro de Frank con tal velocidad que el hombre no se dio cuenta cuándo fue que el filo le abrió a la mitad la mejilla, la nariz y le reventó el párpado inferior derecho y ese río de sangre comenzó a botar a borbotones que bañaron el rostro del hada e hicieron lanzar horribles alaridos de dolor al demonio.

Frank se llevó las manos al rostro gritando como nunca en su vida y Emily pasó de nuevo el filo por sobre sus carnes abriéndole las manos y haciéndolas sangrar a chorros. El líquido rojo de inmediato se expandió por las ropas del pobre hombre que se tambaleó y cayó al suelo retorciéndose y gimiendo y entonces Emily se lanzó encima de él, sentándose sobre su pubis y sonrió con los ojos totalmente desorbitados.

- ¿Esto querías hijo de perra? –Susurró. - ¿Esto querías, papi? ¿Soy una buena niña? –Le dijo con la voz dulce. - ¿Soy buena ahora?

- ¡Emily no! ¡No! ¡Por favor! -Gritó el hombre retorciéndose en un aullido que sonó ahogado entre el rostro destrozado y la sangre que comenzaba a tragarse y ella sin pensarlo si quiera lo tomó del brazo y encajó el cuchillo sobre la mano de Frank que lanzó un alarido y comenzó a moverse frenético, convulsionándose de dolor. Entones Emily se puso en pie y observó el enorme espejo del pasillo. Lilian la miró observarlo por varios segundos y entonces algo dentro de sí se encendió y finalmente dejó de ver al hada, sino a esa niña que su propio padre había destrozado… y sintió que su corazón ardía.

- ¡No, Emily no! –dijo atragantada en horror y corrió hacia ella para tratar de detenerla, pero la niña ya no escuchaba; simplemente tomó el espejo de más de diez kilos y este se le resbaló de los dedos por unos segundos y cayó al suelo de madera retumbando por toda la casa. Lilian trató de detener a su hija, pero los golpes se lo impidieron y cayó al suelo y el cristal se cuarteó. Con la respiración entrecortada y los vellos del cuerpo erizados escuchó el chirrido del metal al ser arrastrado por la madera por varios centímetros, hasta que el enorme espejo quedó frente al aterrado cuerpo de Frank Wittman y entonces Emily, su hija, soltó el pesado aparato que se lanzó rápidamente sobre el hombre reventándose en miles de cristales que se clavaron en su todo su cuerpo, mientras el marco de metal le abrió la cabeza y el hombre comenzó a ahogarse con su peso.

La castaña observó los cristales… eran tal como los de sus pesadillas… Entonces sonrió y se agachó para tomar uno de ellos. Se observó en él; su rostro estaba bañado de sangre y tan pálido que no parecía real. Delicadamente tomó el trozo de espejo en su mano y lo apretó, comenzó a sangrar de inmediato. Se acomodó en cuclillas y vio como Frank clavaba los ojos en ella a poco de perder el conocimiento… entonces Emily con la mano izquierda se limpió la sangre de sus labios y levantó su brazo derecho.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –Gritó ella y Lilian al mismo tiempo y entonces con todas sus fuerzas la castaña enterró el pedazo de vidrio en medio de ambas piernas de su padre. Escuchó que algo tronaba y después un montón de sangre más comenzó a correr por el piso. Emily soltó el cristal y se sentó sobre la sangre. Lilian comenzó a temblar y se arrastró hacia su hija y la tocó. Entonces Emily cerró los ojos y al sentir el cuerpo de su madre detrás de ella, finalmente perdió la consciencia.

- N-no n-no n-no… no… -Susurró la mujer. – Em-em-emily, ¿Q-qué hiciste, Emily? –Dijo desesperada, con la mirada borrosa y de pronto las voces comenzaron a responderle, comenzaron a decirle que el hada se había condenado, que era una perra imbécil que nunca había podido proteger a su propia hija, que no merecía la vida, que era una basura… todas esas voces, todas esas frases todo ese miedo la hizo estallar y desesperada se puso en pie y tomó a su hija en sus brazos y con los ojos desorbitados y temblando por el esfuerzo y el dolor de cargar a la castaña comenzó a caminar por un lado de Frank, y se dirigió hacia la alcoba de su Emily.

La depositó en la cama y comenzó a buscar por el techo algo que le dijera que hacer, este le dijo que era una perra inútil y entonces se volvió al suelo; el suelo era mejor amigo que el techo y le dijo que era mejor acabar con todo, porque ella era la única que podía proteger al hada… sólo ella podía cuidar de Emily... entonces fue que las paredes respondieron y comenzaron a gritarle que hacer y Lilian lo comprendió todo. Desvistió a su hija y después le colocó un simple camisón.

Temblando volvió a tomar a la inconsciente castaña en brazos y la llevó hasta la tina de baño y sin casi poder controlar sus impulsos logró abrir todas las llaves del agua y observó como la sangre del cuerpo de Emily se iba yendo, procurando no ahogarla con el líquido. La miró por muchos segundos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas hasta que finalmente la niña quedó totalmente limpia y entonces Lilian tapó el resumidero y dejó que la tina comenzase a llenarse de agua.

- V-vas a es… ¡Es…! ¡Estar! Estar bien… chiquita… -musitó observándola y entonces salió de la habitación. Vio el cuerpo de Frank inmóvil y pasó de nuevo por un lado de él observándolo con terror. Bajó las escaleras y caminó hacia la cocina. Las paredes la guiaban, así que no tardó en atravesar la puerta de la cocina que llevaba hacia la cochera y encontrar lo que buscaba.

Caminó despacio, confusa con todas las voces y los insultos y los elogios y enfocó su mirada hasta que al fin encontró aquello que buscaba. Caminó hacia allá y sonrió. Tomó el enorme galón entre sus manos y caminando hacia atrás, arrastrándolo con todo su esfuerzo logró llevarlo hacia la cocina y lo dejó caer. El tapón se abrió y el aroma a combustible llenó la habitación. Ella desesperada incorporó de nuevo el recipiente y al verlo más ligero pudo arrastrarlo con mayor facilidad. Antes de salir de la habitación, el refrigerador le indicó que olvidaba los fósforos y una vez que llegó a la sala y vació la gasolina sobre los sillones y la escalera, sonrió, contenta por proteger a su hija…

…Entonces… en medio de toda esa penumbra y de toda esa frialdad… una pequeña y cálida luz se encendió de pronto…

Cuando se miraron a los ojos finalmente, se dieron cuenta que era imposible obviar el enorme vacío y las enormes distancias que los separaban desde hacía tiempo, quizá desde siempre. Todos eran extraños unos con otros, diferentes, distantes, herméticos y sin embargo ahí estaban, uno frente al otro, cuatro miradas entrecruzándose y sin atreverse a decir nada… porque al fin de cuentas… no pueden existir las palabras idóneas para decir, antes de comenzar a destruir el mundo.

- N-nos… secuestraron… -susurró Mao finalmente tras no soportar más el silencio de la habitación de Takao y los tres restantes tragaron saliva sintiendo escalofríos. Ninguno pudo hablar por el horror que sintieron al escuchar, Mao al notarlo se decidió a proseguir – Saen, todos en la escuela lo saben y ayer nos secuestraron… Salimos de ahí por un milagro. Parece que hay alguien que está en contra de Yoshiro.

- ¿Quién? –Inquirió Kai secamente y Mao tragó saliva.

- Su esposa… y… la mujer que vimos el otro día…

- La que… -trató de decir Max y Mao lo interrumpió.

- ¡Sí, esa! –Le dijo y guardó silencio.

- ¿Y dónde está Rei? –Preguntó Takao y Kai carraspeó.

- No se sentía bien. –Dijo y todos asintieron, no muy convencidos. De nuevo guardaron silencio y Max de nuevo fue el que habló.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Emily? –Le preguntó a la pelirrosa y ella humedeció sus labios.

- Emily está mal… desapareció, no sé donde se metió y me preocupa… desde que pasó lo de ayer algo se puso mal en ella… algo está muy mal con ella y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar…

- ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó Takao y ella lo observó.

- Tuvo un ataque de histeria o yo que sé… fue horrible… -Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada por varios segundos. Max de pronto se rascó la nariz y tosió.

- .. Huele raro. –Musitó y observó a la habitación, al no encontrar nada se volvió de nuevo hacia Mao. – Tenemos que buscarla… ¿Por donde empezamos?

- Empecemos por comunicarnos con esa persona que está en contra de Yoshiro, quizá ellos tengan una idea de qué podemos hacer… ¡No podemos seguir así! –Opinó Kai y los cuatro asintieron. El rubio de pronto agachó la mirada y suspiró. Clavó de nuevo sus ojos en su amiga y ella se extrañó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó y Max tomó su mochila y finalmente de su interior extrajo el sobre que había encontrado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Mao lo miró confusa y Max aspiró profundamente. - ¿Qué es eso?

- Es… una carta… de tu abuela… -Le dijo y el corazón de la pelirrosa se aceleró tanto que dolió. Sus manos temblaban mientras las deslizó hasta tomar el sobre y lo observó. Los cuatro lo hicieron y ella miró a Max.

- ¿Por qué lo tienes tú? –Le preguntó y Max se sonrojó.

- Lo encontré en tu casa esos días que estuvimos ahí… te lo he querido dar muchas veces pero nunca hemos tenido oportunidad… ayer de hecho…

- Entiendo. –Dijo y de nuevo miró el sobre. Le dio vuelta y leyó el poco Mandarín que entendía : De Mei Chang. Para: Lia Chang. – ¿Lia Chang…? -musitó y tosió, de igual forma Kai.

- ¿Quién es Lia Chang? –Le preguntó Takao y Mao se encogió de hombros. Kai paseó su mirada por el ahora oscuro cuarto de Takao debido a su resaca, con el ceño fruncido y suspiró. - ¿Será un pariente?

- ¡No sé! ¡Tiene qué, es Chang! Chang… -repitió confusa y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba más. Kai entonces fijó su mirada en ella y lanzó un suspiro consternado. Los tres lo miraron y Kai entonces aclaró su garganta.

- … ¿Mao… dónde está tu mamá? –Le preguntó y los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. Se volvió a sus amigos sin poder decir nada.

- Te… t-te pareces mucho a esa mujer… -Le dijo Takao sin aliento y la pelirrosa solamente clavó la mirada en el sobre al momento que de sus ojos caían las lágrimas.

- N-no puede ser… -musitó y Max se puso de pie de inmediato.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Huele a humo! –Les dijo alarmado y los tres de inmediato lo notaron con mayor intensidad. Se observaron y sin decir nada, apresuradamente se lanzaron hacia la puerta y salieron de la habitación. Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y giraron hacia la cocina. Estaba vacía. Takao lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Entonces Mao se giró hacia la puerta de la calle y observó el humo negro que entraba por debajo de esta.

- ¡Algo se quema afuera! –Dijo y los tres muchachos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Caminaron hacia allá en silencio, con el corazón latiendo como desenfrenado, la pelirrosa dejó el sobre en el armario de la entrada y los cuatro salieron hacia la calle para encontrarse que las nubes grises se habían convertido en un cielo total y aterradoramente negro. Entonces bajaron la mirada y se encontraron ahí una silueta estupefacta con un ramo de flores en mano. Las piernas de los cuatro parecieron volverse líquido; Mao se aferró de Kai quien la sostuvo de no caer de la impresión y despacio, sin casi poder caminar, sin poder ni siquiera respirar salieron hacia la calle… incapaces de ver cómo las llamas consumían la casa de frente a la de Takao.

- ¡Dios mío, Emily! –Logró articular Mao sin ninguna fuerza en la voz y entonces la silueta con las flores en mano se volvió a ellos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Emily! –Susurró Deni sin aliento… Takao avanzó dos pasos, sin retirar su mirada de las llamas y comenzó a negar con su cabeza. Sus manos, sus piernas, todo le pesaba, su corazón parecía haber reventado y su cerebro parecía estar también en llamas…

- ¡No, no, no! –Gritó sin poder controlarse.

Sus amigos lo observaron y se sintieron morir en ese momento, porque el miedo no los dejaba ni hablar… Estaban paralizados. Sólo pudieron ver cómo Takao de pronto cruzó la calle corriendo.

- ¡Takao no! –Gritó Mao totalmente histérica y los cuatro trataron de alcanzarlo corriendo detrás de él. Pronto el humo los envolvió y dejaron de ver y de respirar; sólo podían sentir el calor asfixiante y escuchar ese crujido de la madera que se partía y esos cristales que explotaban, y notar como de inmediato las fuerzas fallaban, el miedo era ya más grande, era más terrible que todo… De pronto el mundo entero pareció volverse un solo estrépito y un horrible caos.

… De pronto… todo finalmente se hizo pedazos.

"_And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys."_


	15. Fix You

_Han pasado cerca de 2 años desde que subí un capítulo de esta historia que cree en el 2005, hace siete años... Si le resto estos siete años a mi vida me quedo siendo un bebé en pañales que no daba ni siquiera un paso aún en la vida. Es curioso, Yellow no termina y yo he venido creciendo con la historia y con los personajes a tal grado que creo ver a otro yo al leer capítulos pasados._

Qué puedo decir respecto a este día 21 de marzo de 2012. Soy un adulto que vive en otro universo muy distinto al que vivía ese que empezó con esta historia y sin embargo aquí sigo. Prometí concluírla y la conclusión está lista, sólo que no en este capítulo.

Una historia tan inmensa como Yellow, con tanto por dar, con tanto trasfondo era imposible finalizarla de una forma decente en un capítulo escuálido. Así que, este, el 15 y los dos siguientes (16 y 17 que ya estan escritos) son los últimos que vendrán de esta historia. El final está hecho y los subiré pronto, sólo apliquen presión mental en mí para que lo haga.

Agradezco enormemente a las personas que aún me recuerdan y que se han mantenido fieles a esta historia y que me dejaron su opinion del capitulo pasado:

Flint

Angie B. Mizuhara

Enesita

Packy

Nesi 98

Bermellon

Violeta otaku Girl

Y a todas las personas que andan por ahí aunque no sepa sus nombres, no puedo decirles más que GRACIAS, ustedes, las personas que leen y comentan me motivan a terminar Yellow.

* * *

**15**

**FIX YOU.**

**(By _Coldplay_)**

* * *

Esbozó una suave sonrisa a medida que los ojos de él, el hombre sus sueños, se posaban sobre su rostro y la hacían sonrojarse. Al fin había sucedido, finalmente había llegado el tiempo de confort y de plenitud, ese momento por el que habían luchado tanto… ahora nada podía tocarlos ni herirlos y ya nada estaba mal; ahora solo había sonrisas y alegría: los invitados aplaudían y las copas chocaban unas con las otras llenas de vino, celebrando el amor… celebrando la unión y la vida. Ella podía sentir claramente esas cosquillas en su estómago, esos nervios recorriéndola en el momento en que él la tomaba de las manos y poco a poco, con sus dedos fríos y con movimientos torpes y nerviosos le colocaba un hermoso anillo en su dedo índice.

- Eres la mujer que he amado toda mi vida, Emily… ¿Te vas a casar conmigo, verdad? –Le preguntó en ese gesto cómplice que ella tanto adoraba y pudo entonces escuchar las ovaciones, los suspiros, los aplausos, vio los rostros felices y emocionados de sus amigos y sin aliento, temblando conmovida asintió.

- Te amo Taka… nunca, nunca dudes que te amo… y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…

Takao sonrió emocionado y envolvió a Emily en sus brazos para luego besarla en los labios con toda la pasión que su cuerpo no era capaz de contener. Entonces ella sintió otra vez la calidez, esas ¨mariposas¨ estomacales y que se abandonaba en un sueño… y fue entonces que despertó.

Tragó aire con desesperación cuando sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a toser; algo le obstruía la garganta y sus ojos parecía que se habían quedado ciegos. Poco a poco las pupilas fueron adaptándose a la luz y comenzó a distinguir imágenes. Se observó el cuerpo y vio que una manta blanca la envolvía, después los brazos, una sonda transparente se encajaba en su brazo y el izquierdo se encontraba cubierto con una venda sanguinolenta desde el codo hasta cubrir toda la mano. Tosió de nuevo desesperada por aquello que obstruía su garganta y entonces escuchó que algo se revolvía hacia su derecha.

- ¡Emily al fin, al fin despertaste! –Le dijo Mao y ella volvió el rostro hacia su amiga que estaba llorando. Emily se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de liberarse de lo que tenía en la garganta y Mao apurada la detuvo. - ¡Tranquila, tranquila! ¡Voy a llamar al doctor!

Rápidamente estiró su mano hasta alcanzar el interruptor y presionó el botón repetidas veces. Emily comenzó a toser y en cuestión de segundos un médico y dos enfermeras llegaron apresurados y vieron que la joven había despertado.

- Tranquila, tuvimos que entubarte… pero vamos a retirarlo. –Le indicó el hombre y hábilmente él y las enfermeras prepararon a Emily para desconectar y posteriormente retirarle el tubo de plástico que le recorría la garganta. Ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando el aire entró con libertad a su cuerpo y una de las mujeres le extendió un pañuelo para que arrojase varias flemas mientras tosía escandalosamente y Mao le tomaba de la mano con firmeza.

El médico le dio varias instrucciones que ella no prestó atención debido a la tos y se retiró; Emily continuó tosiendo hasta que finalmente agotada se recostó sobre la almohada una vez más y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas por el esfuerzo se volvió hacia Mao, quien la limpió con un pañuelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Inquirió roncamente y su amiga se humedeció los labios y tomó asiento. - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué día es hoy?

- ¡Trata de descansar!

- ¡Nada más dime eso, por favor!

- Hablamos más tarde…

- ¡Mao por favor! –Tajó Emily y Mao asintió resignada.

- Son las seis veinte de la mañana… es domingo veinte de noviembre- respondió y se limpió las mejillas. Emily frunció el ceño y negó ligeramente. Lo último que recordaba era la tarde del jueves en casa de Kai, el pleito de este con Claire y el momento en que había llegado a casa y había escuchado otra vez a sus padres discutir. Confusa comenzó a contar los días con sus dedos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y Mao al verla no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas le rodaran por los ojos.

- Dormiste casi un día… tuvieron que ponerte un tubo en la garganta para que pudieras respirar… Nos dejaron estar aquí porque les expliqué que… no tienes a nadie más que te acompañe… y… hay una trabajadora social afuera, va a hablar contigo más tarde.-Explicó y Emily la miró sorprendida y atormentada. – No te acuerdas de nada… ¿Verdad?

Ella negó y agachó la mirada. De inmediato sus ojos se clavaron en su brazo izquierdo vendado y llevo su mano derecha hasta él. Lo tocó y una punzada de ardor la recorrió inmediatamente.

- Emily no te toques, deja ahí…

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es? –Le preguntó desesperada y del mismo modo tiró de la venda para dejar al descubierto un trozo de carne achicharrada y apestosa que despedía una especie de pus amarillento. El aroma y el horror hizo que ambas volvieran el rostro y Mao la tomó de nuevo de la mano derecha y la apartó de la herida. Emily temblaba.

- Es una quemadura de tercer grado… estarás bien ¡Muy bien, ya verás todo estará muy bien!... s-sólo que te quedará la cicatriz…

- ¿C-cómo me hice eso? –Le preguntó aterrada y Mao tragó saliva y desvió la mirada al techo.

- D-después hablaremos de…

- ¡No! ¡No, dime, dime ahora qué pasó, por favor! –Le pidió la castaña desesperada y Mao negó.

- ¡Es que! ¡Ahora sólo piensa en recuperarte!

- ¡Mao lo que sea, lo que sea puedo enfrentarlo si me lo dices!... por favor…

- ¡Es que Emily tienes que reposar!... no t-te preocupes…

- ¡Mao! –Tajó la contraria y ella asintió con pesadumbre. Comprendió que en esa misma situación, ella también exigiría la verdad por más dolorosa que fuera.

- Tu casa… se incendió… -Atinó a decir. Emily se aferró con mayor fuerza a Mao sin apartar la mirada del frente y cerró los ojos. - Gracias a Dios sólo saliste herida en el brazo cuando te sacaron de las llamas…

- ¿Qué más pasó? –Le preguntó en un susurro y Mao agachó la mirada.

- Yo no… no sé si… -Titubeó y Emily la vio de nuevo.

- Sólo dime… de todas las personas en el mundo sólo quisiera escucharlo de ti… -Le dijo apretando los dientes y Mao tragó aire tratando de tranquilizarse, de parecer entera y fuerte.

- Tus papás estaban también dentro… -Emily cerró los ojos al escuchar y de pronto lo recordó: las sombras, el espejo roto… el río de sangre, los gritos… Se quedó sin aliento y giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, con la quijada trabada del asombro. – Tu mamá… está bien… tiene unas heridas menos graves que la tuya… Deni la ayudó a salir.

- ¿Deni? ¿Qué hacía Deni ahí?

- Él… e-entró a rescatarte… -Susurró Mao aún admirada de la proeza de su primo.

- ¡Pudo haberse muerto! –Le dijo Emily preocupada. Mao sonrió.

- Ambos están bien, tu mamá y él… -La castaña suspiró con alivio.

- Mi mamá está bien… -Repitió asintiendo y con la barbilla temblándole y Mao se inclinó y colocó su frente sobre la sien de su amiga, se sentía incapaz de proseguir y maldijo el hecho de que tuviera que ser ella quien le diera las noticias.

- C-creo que cuando te mejores hablaremos… m-más a fondo… -Le dijo y Emily negó.

- ¡Sólo dímelo! ¡Sólo hazlo! –Le suplicó consciente de qué era lo que su amiga trataba de ocultarle y Mao sintió que su estómago se retorcía.

- Tu papá… f-falleció… -Emily cubrió su boca tratando de no exclamar. Pasaron varios segundos sin hablar, Emily evitando ver a Mao y ésta tratando de parecer más entera para apoyar a su amiga.

- No fue el incendio lo que lo mató… eso lo sé… -Dijo la castaña trémulamente y Mao ya no pudo hablar, estaba sorprendida y aterrada. Se hizo el silencio y ese vacío extraño y pesado entre ambas.

Estuvieron otro largo rato sin hablar, simplemente mirando hacia la pared, con la mente dándoles vueltas y las palabras estrangulándoles la garganta hasta que finalmente Mao

- T-tu mamá… fue llevada a… -Musitó Mao finalmente y se detuvo.

- ¿La cárcel? –Mao asintió y Emily pudo imaginar a Lillian extraviada en las penumbras de su locura en una cárcel y el estómago se le revolvió.

- A un hospital psiquiátrico… Emily yo… sé qué no puedo decirte mucho pero… ¡Quiero que tengas claro que yo estoy contigo, que estamos juntas hasta el final!... ¿Está bien?

- M-mi padre mató a mi hermana que aún no nacía… y mi madre lo mató a él… -Mintió Emily y finalmente se giró hacia Mao. Quiso decirle la verdad, lo intentó, luchó por hacerlo… pero las palabras no fueron capaces de brotar de su garganta. Sintió tanta vergüenza que creyó que no sería capaz de volver a ver a su amiga a la cara.

- T-tu eres mi hermana, eres mi familia… una que yo elegí para que me acompañe toda la vida… y eso es para siempre ¿Entiendes? –Atinó a decir Mao tratando de no llorar y Emily con el ceño fruncido y los ojos húmedos asintió.

- ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está Taka? –Preguntó con el rostro enrojecido y Chang sintió que una espada fría le atravesaba el estómago.

- Kai y Max están en la sala de espera…

- ¿Dónde está Takao? –Volvió a preguntar incorporándose de la cama alarmada y Mao la detuvo y se posó frente a ella.

- Takao… está aquí…

- ¿Afuera?

Mao guardó silencio. La miró y desvió la vista e inhaló aire y lo soltó, cerró los ojos, los abrió de nuevo y comenzó a llorar.

- Él… te sacó de las llamas… -Confesó. Emily apretó los párpados al escuchar; en ese momento fue como si su corazón dejase de palpitar… recordó su sueño, recordó esas mariposas en el estómago y totalmente desvalida apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Mao.

- ¿Está bien? –Preguntó ingenuamente y de la misma forma Mao denegó con la cabeza sin poder hablar aún, sin reparar en que Emily no estaba viéndola.

- U-una viga cayó… lo encontraron sobre ti, la viga te cayó sobre el brazo pero a Taka… le… le cayó sobre la espalda y la cabeza…

- ¡No, Mao, no! ¡No es verdad, no es cierto! –Chilló Emily y Mao se rascó la cabeza y a como pudo continuó.

- Está en coma… le hicieron cirugía… y no sé que tantas cosas…

- ¿Y? ¿Y? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Qué va a pasar?... –Mao sintió pavor de decir la respuesta porque sabía que la realidad le caería de pronto y no se sentía preparada para afrontarla.

-No saben si va a despertar… -Dijo y en ese justo momento vio a su amiga ahogarse en llanto, romperse una vez más, abandonándose al peso de la realidad que ella se negaba a aceptar.

- ¡Ay no, no, no! –Chilló Emily y Mao se sentó de nuevo en la silla en la que había pasado la noche al lado de su amiga y recostó su cabeza en el torso de ella. Pensó en Deni, que seguía ahí afuera, sin hablarle, pero sin abandonarlas. Y buscó su rostro con la mirada a través del cristal.

- Estoy segura que todos vamos a estar bien… ya verás… todo va a salir muy bien… -Mintió viendo a través del cristal hasta que se encontró con el rostro de Deni que la veía en silencio, sin poder ocultar lo cansado y triste que se sentía; de una extraña e inexplicable forma Mao al verlo ahí, al notar su apoyo sintió un poco de paz en su interior…

-Emily está mejorando… Ha estado tranquila hasta el momento… Yo siento que hice muy mal en decirle todo así tan de pronto, tan… bruscamente, pero es que yo… no tenía idea de qué hacer y… ella me pidió… ¡No quisiera haberle hecho más daño! ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí yo te entiendo. –Respondió Max al otro lado de la línea y Mao suspiró.

Había llegado el lunes y las buenas noticias eran que Emily había salido de todo riesgo… y solamente eso. Fuera de ahí, Rei estaba desaparecido y el miedo de que Yoshiro tuviese algo que ver al respecto parecía una especie de infección que lentamente se iba apoderando de un cuerpo, Rina seguía presa y enferma, Tomoko la esposa de Yoshiro había sido resguardada por Lia en algún lugar altamente protegido que nadie conocía y ninguna de las dos había dado señales de vida, a pesar de que Mao rogaba por que apareciera de nuevo y enfrentarla finalmente porque las dudas estaban acabando con ella; Saen había desaparecido junto con las dos mujeres, y ninguno de los jóvenes tenía ahora una maldita idea de qué hacer respecto a nada sin algún adulto que los guiase; el ciclo escolar terminaba formalmente el jueves próximo con el festival de fin de curso y a ellos no les importaba, no sabían y no les interesaba si iban a ¨ser aprobados¨ para el próximo curso o incluso si seguirían vivos para ello en dado caso… y lo peor de todo era que Takao aún no presentaba ningún signo de mejoría.

Todo estaba mal, todo estaba jodidamente mal… pero al menos Emily había abierto los ojos y seguía ahí con ellos, consciente de la realidad y al menos eso, al menos así podían aferrarse a algo.

- ¿Ya sabes algo de Rei? –Le preguntó entonces Mao temerosa y Max tardó en responder. Algo le oprimió el pecho.

- Nada… -Dijo y ella asintió con los labios apretados. – En cuanto se comunique… avísame por favor.

- Claro…

- ¿Irás?...

- Tengo que… mi mamá sospecharía si no lo hago, sabe que el curso acaba el jueves y que estos días entregan calificaciones y hacen exámenes extraordinarios… ¿Y tú? No quisiera estar allá… menos solo… -Le dijo débilmente y Mao tragó saliva.

- Lo siento Maxie, pero no puedo… tengo una cita con el notario…

- ¡Ah cierto! –Dijo él recordando lo que ella les había contado en la sala de espera del hospital. – Suerte Mao.

- Gracias.

Guardaron silencio, agotados.

- Te quiero mucho Max. –Le dijo ella. En esos días había aprendido que nunca estaba de más decirle a alguien sin motivo, sin razón, sin ser un día especial cuánto le amabas. Él sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Yo te quiero más… cuídate mucho…

- Tú también. Más tarde hablamos. Adiós. –Musitó y colgó. Después observó la mesita de noche de la habitación de hotel que la mujer le había alquilado al parecer por más de una semana y sintió los dedos helados al ver el sobre dirigido a ella… a Lia Chang. Caminó hasta él, lo tomó y después bajó a la recepción y decididamente salió a la fría mañana a enfrentarse una vez más al mundo, a su familia, al pasado, a los muertos y sobretodo a los vivos.

No tuvo dificultad en encontrar un taxi que la llevase al lugar donde el abogado la había citado. Taciturnamente se dejó llevar por el conductor mientras veía el sobre una y otra vez y respiraba profundamente, recordando el rostro de esa mujer y sus palabras y su distante lejanía… pero su protectora presencia y sus ojos tiernos y brillantes tan parecidos a los de su abuela. Su abuela que tanto extrañaba y que la necesitaba más que nunca en su vida.

En menos de lo que pensó el conductor le indicó que habían llegado y ella saliendo del ensimismamiento le pagó y bajó del vehículo. Era una mañana soleada aunque fría y el viento azotaba con fuerza los cristales de los edificios de la ciudad y ululaba a lo lejos al ser cortado de tajo por el cableado eléctrico. Mao se estremeció mientras se acomodaba el abrigo y la bufanda y entonces exhalando con fuerza, tratando de controlar esa sensación extraña en sus piernas se adelantó hacia la puerta de cristal del edificio donde un hombre le abrió con cordialidad y una recepcionista le dio los buenos días y le pidió su nombre. Entonces la hicieron pasar a una sala de audiencias que quedaba a la derecha y le indicaron que en poco todo daría inicio.

Mao observó las tres seis hileras de sillas de madera colocadas tres a cada lado de la sala y casi temblando avanzó hasta la primera de la derecha y tomó asiento en el medio, tratando de controlar su respiración. Al frente había un escritorio amplio colocado sobre un estrado pequeño. Las paredes y el piso estaban recubiertos de maderas brillantes y elegantes y había dos plantas en dos esquinas del lugar.

La joven frotó sus manos una contra la otra nerviosamente y miró la hora en su celular. Eran las ocho veinticuatro de la mañana, faltaban seis minutos para la hora a la que la habían citado. Los segundos le parecían eternos mientras avanzaban y el silencio de la habitación la estaba enloqueciendo; la cabeza le gritaba que saliera de ahí, que no valía la pena, que escapara, pero algo más le decía que debía quedarse, que debía afrontar lo que sucedía, que debía madurar…

- Tengo quince… -Se dijo tratando de encontrar un motivo y pensó que a su edad ella debía estarse emborrachando, dándole sexo oral en algún auto a un chico deportista o llevando una vida frívola, yendo de compras, comiendo en exceso, sufriendo por subir de peso o por tener acné y bajas calificaciones, o por no tener un novio… o por ser totalmente normal y ordinaria. De pronto lo decidió y se puso en pie. Se giró hacia la puerta y cuando quiso dar un paso ésta se abrió y se encontró de frente con la mirada de Hikari, su tía. Sintió como si el mismo aire gélido del exterior hubiese entrado junto con ella, varios escalofríos la recorrieron; la mujer la escrutó con frialdad y desprecio y Mao decidió no bajar la mirada a medida que ella continuaba acercándose hasta que pasó por un lado suyo y sin decir nada tomó asiento en la primera fila del lado izquierdo. La joven se quedó ahí parada a medida que veía a sus primos Kikuchi y Kenji entrar en silencio sin mirarla, y después se aceleró su corazón de nervios al ver entrar a Deni. Mao lo escrutó pero él simplemente la vio de reojo y fue y se sentó al lado de Hikari, la mujer que erróneamente creía era su madre.

Mao se vio finalmente sola y abandonada, ahí a la izquierda estaba el resto de su ¨familia¨ en su contra, seguramente listos para lanzarla a una hoguera, ahí estaba Hikari rodeada de sus hijos que la acariciaban, la reconfortaban y le apretaban la mano y a su lado ¿Quién estaba a su lado? Sólo un sobre en sus manos y un montón de sillas vacías, no había nada más, ni un novio, ni una abuela, ni un amigo… ni una mamá ni un papá que le enseñara a caerse y levantarse y a ser una mujer fuerte, responsable y valiente a los quince años.

Resignada tomó asiento en medio de la fila y entrecruzó los dedos de ambas manos, resignada guardó el sobre en su bolso y esperó en silencio. En pocos segundos el notario o juez o lo que fuera entró por una puerta lateral y los saludó. Escuchó que Hikari pedía que se apresurara pero se quedó fría al escuchar la respuesta de éste.

- Aún no están todos los interesados en esta sala… no podemos empezar. –Indicó y Mao sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Hikari apretó los puños, al deducir lo que sucedía y cerró los ojos desanimada cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió una vez más y varios pasos recorrieron el pasillo.

- Lamentamos mucho el retraso. –Dijeron el hombre y la mujer al unísono y Mao finalmente levantó la vista y los vio, Lia Chang y Jin estaban ahí, mirándola. Ella sin decir absolutamente nada más tomó asiento a su lado izquierdo y el anciano caminó un poco y se sentó a la derecha de Mao, tomándole la mano inmediatamente. Ella la presionó agradeciendo el gesto y miró a la mujer que no volteaba a verla. No podía hablar, tampoco moverse y las ideas, las palabras, las emociones le daban vueltas en la mente como en un tornado y mientras tanto su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar.

- No estás sola. –Le dijo Jin en un susurro y ella le sonrió débilmente, conmovida al recordar el día en que sepultó a Mei. Se percató que el anciano clavaba sus ojos en la mujer y Mao quiso preguntarle qué sabía de ella pero no se atrevió.

- Veo que ya estamos todos… -Dijo el notario y se aclaró la garganta. Mao otra vez clavó desconcertada la mirada sobre esa mujer a su izquierda y después hacia Hikari su tía, quien las veía con los ojos encendidos en rabia. – Los hemos citado a todos ustedes aquí con el propósito de dar lectura al testamento de Chang Mei, por precisas instrucciones de ella misma.

Mao sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar mientras le retumbaba en el pecho; las manos le sudaban y temblaban y sin embargo se sentía incapaz de despegar la mirada del estrado.

- ¿Quién es usted? –Inquirió débilmente y la mujer aclaró su garganta, la miró de reojo y no respondió.

- ¡Yo no entiendo y me opongo rotundamente a que estas dos personas estén aquí! Ellos no son parte de la familia… -Tajó Hikari poniéndose de pie y el hombre la miró secamente.

- Como mencioné, fueron instrucciones precisas de su madre la que ordenó que su…

- ¡Está bien, entiendo! –Gritó sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y Lia apretó los párpados un segundo. Mao se volvió hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido, confundida, desesperada por tener una explicación y se percató que Deni se veía igual que ella. Hikari al notar a Mao tragó saliva, hizo una inclinación con modestia y agregó – Lo siento…

- Si no hay más puntos que aclarar, me gustaría pasar a leer el testimonio que Mei dejó para ustedes… -Expresó el notario mientras abría un sobre grande color dorado y sellado y extraía de su interior varias hojas. La tía de Mao había vuelto a su silla y Deni aprovechó para volverse a su derecha, hacia Mao y suspiró, estaba asustado.

- …¿Usted sabe quién es esta mujer? –Le susurró Mao al anciano, él sorprendido y con miedo la vio y levemente asintió. La joven sintió horror de percatarse que había estado viviendo engañada por todo mundo, por su abuela, por Jin, por Hikari… y por ella, la mujer que no hacía ni siquiera el intento de volverse a verla, que era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y agotada retomó su postura en el asiento. Sintió que alguien la observaba más se contuvo de girarse. El notario los observó un tanto confuso a todos los reunidos y asintió.

- _Yo, Chang Mei, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y en el derecho que me corresponde de mis bienes, he decidido entregarlos en la manera que he parecido más justa entre mis familiares… más allá de los años, y por encima de todo lo que una larga vida me ha dado a conocer, la forma en que he dispuesto mis bienes es una manera de subsanar viejas heridas pasadas y de proteger y brindar un mejor futuro para las personas que amé y que me dieron lo mejor en mi vida._ – Leyó y Mao casi pudo escuchar la voz de su abuela hablándole y eso fue como si hubiese caído de un precipicio frío y aterrador, desesperada por no poder contener el llanto se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y el notario prosiguió. – _Es mi voluntad que a mis nietos Kikuchi y Kenji les sea entregada una pensión mensual suficiente para cubrir todos sus estudios cómodamente, el fideicomiso suficiente para que ambos tengan una carrera y puedan vivir sin preocupaciones económicas… pero sin excesos. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, a ambos se les entregará el dinero que reste de su parte del fideicomiso y ellos podrán administrarlo de la forma en que mejor les agrade, sin embargo, deberán atenerse a una condición que mencionaré más adelante. Sean sabios mis niños con sus decisiones y con sus impulsos, espero pronto sean capaces de comprender que precisamente sus acciones tienen consecuencias y que todo en esta vida tiene un precio que no muchas veces somos capaces de pagar. _

- Bien abuelita, bien. –Dijo Kikuchi sonriente y Hikari lo miró satisfecha y suspiró un tanto más tranquila.

- _A Fa Jin, mi amado de toda la vida, le devuelvo las joyas, la casa en el campo, las tierras y la suma exacta de lo que un día me vi obligada a disponer de él ya que por ende nunca fueron mías. –_En ese momento Lia anonadada se giró hacia el anciano y él la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Mao apartó las manos de su rostro y un sollozo escapó de su boca. – _Le dejo también todas las memorias de los años más felices de mi vida… y yo me llevo sus sonrisas, sus besos y toda la felicidad que solamente él pudo darme así como mi eterna gratitud y amor._

Al escuchar Mao volvió a sentirse desarmada y de nuevo sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. Recordó la vez en que Mei le contó su historia, en su mente pudo ver esa noche en que vio a ambos bailando de nuevo cincuenta años después de haberse separado… El llanto la ahogó y cubrió su boca encorvada para no gritar. Sintió que Jin la envolvió en un reconfortante y tierno abrazo y ella bajó la mirada, sin ni siquiera poder agradecerle. Pero lo que a continuación escuchó la dejó helada, tanto a ella como a todos los demás.

- _A mis hijas Tsu y Lia Chang… -_En ese momento Hikari sintió que su corazón se detuvo y se puso en pie de inmediato como acto reflejo. Mao abrió muy grandes los ojos y también se paró, agitada se volvió hacia la izquierda y vio a su tía y a sus primos quienes también parecían como si una bomba hubiese caído sobre ellos, principalmente Deni.

- ¡¿Tsu? ¡¿Lia? – Exclamó Deni aterrado. - ¿T-te llamas Lia? ¿Tsu? ¡Así que lo que yo creía de que te habías cambiado el nombre era cierto! ¡¿Quién eres?

- ¡Yo soy Lia Chang! –Dijo entonces la mujer al lado de Mao, quien sintió que un río de hielo le subía por las piernas al verla ponerse de píe y volverse a verla primero a ella y después a Tsu. Mao cayó abatida sobre su silla, vuelta en mar de lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza y el rostro cubierto otra vez con sus manos, atormentada de finalmente comprenderlo. –Ella es Tsu Chang, mi hermana mayor.

- No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… -Recitaba Mao quedamente, temblando. Inmediatamente se arredró al sentir que la mujer se inclinaba hacia ella y trataba de tocarla. – No me toque, no me toque… no me toque…

- Mao…

- ¡Prosiga con esto de una buena vez! –Espetó Tsu y el notario aspiró profundo y asintió. Dentro de la sala se hizo un silencio fúnebre y pesado que se opacaba por los leves sollozos de la joven que no podía ya ni levantar la mirada, sólo dejarse abrazar por Jin y esperar que ese infierno se acabara pronto, lo que sabía que no iba a suceder.

- _A mis hijas Tsu y Lia Chang… les dejo mi bendición y mi amor incondicional de madre. –_Soltó el hombre y fue ahora Tsu la que sintió ese río gélido subiéndole por las piernas.

- ¿Y? –Apremió a la expectativa, con los puños apretados. Lia por su parte cerró los ojos y sonrió al fin en paz y varias lágrimas le bajaron del rostro.

- Eso es todo… -Dijo el notario incómodo y Tsu se llevó las manos a la boca tratando de no gritar de desesperación. Los ojos se le humedecieron y su rostro se desfiguró en un gesto tenso.

- E-es es que eso no puede ser… ¡Hay un error! ¡Eso está mal! ¡Es mi dinero! ¡No puede haberme dejado sin nada! Ella… ella… ella no…

- Si me permite continuar, señora…

- ¡Yo no voy a aceptar eso! ¡Yo voy a impugnar eso!

- Las decisiones de su señora madre no son discutibles y tampoco impugnables. Lo lamento mucho… pero es todo lo que voy a debatirle sobre ese punto. –La mujer al oír empezó a llorar y se sentó en su silla, respirando con desesperación, sus hijos Kikuchi y Kenji la abrazaron pero Deni se levantó y se sentó en una silla de la última fila.

- Gracias mamá… -Susurró Lia aún entre lágrimas y el hombre continuó.

- _A mis nietos Deni y Mao les dejo en partes iguales y con los mismos derechos la totalidad del monto de mis bienes de los cuales pueden disponer a su voluntad una vez que cumplan la mayoría de edad. Esto con carácter irrefutable y único. Designo como albacea en procuración de mis nietos a mi hija Lia Chang y ordeno que tanto Deni como Mao salgan inmediatamente de la casa para tomar residencia cada uno en el lugar que ellos encuentren más conveniente… con ustedes, mis amados hijos sólo puedo disculparme y pedirles perdón por todas aquellas cosas que una mujer como yo no fue capaz de evitar, enmendar o de hacer a tiempo… Deni, mi adorado muchacho… -_Él levantó la mirada sintiendo un hueco en el estómago y buscó a Mao, pero ella no lo miraba. El frío y el horror de Tsu se hizo aún mayor al escuchar y desesperada se puso en pie y se giró hasta él, viéndolo ahí detrás, impávido… y entonces supo que era su fin._ -busca a Denis Moulliere, y dile por de mi parte que estoy muy avergonzada y muy arrepentida… _

- Al fin… al fin… -Susurró Lia apretando los labios, conteniéndose mientras veía a su hermana que semejaba a un animal siendo llevado a sacrificio.

- _Por último a ti_ _Mao… mi bella niña… te doy las facultades de decidir sobre la administración de todos los bienes. Está en ti el que tus primos reciban o no su fideicomiso y dejo en ti la facultad de quitarles o brindarles algo más de lo que yo dejo a todos los presentes, a excepción de Jin. _– El silencio que llenó la sala fue tan brutal que provocó que todos sintieran deseos de huir de ahí en ese instante. – Lo que viene a continuación es… algo que no puedo leer en voz alta y que te pido por favor Mao que vengas por él aquí para dar por terminada la lectura.

La joven levantó la mirada y con las piernas temblándole se acercó al estrado y tomó una carta que el notario le ofreció.

"_Mi querida niña. No encuentro palabras para disculparme contigo… solamente puedo decirte que siempre fuiste para mí una luz de esperanza que me dio fuerza para salir victoriosa en los tiempos más oscuros de mis últimos años. Créeme cuando te digo que no sólo para mi, sino para todas las personas que mantienes a tu lado, tú eres un rayo de luz y de calidez… la vida te trajo a mi para darle sentido… Eres mi más grande regalo, Mao…y porque sé que eres bondadosa y noble, quiero pedirte que hables con ella, que escuches lo que tiene que decirte, que no le temas al pasado… sé fuerte, mi niña._

_Te ama tu abuela."_

Los ojos de Mao pasaron sobre todos los que estaban sentados frente a ella una vez que finalizó de leer y después dobló la carta y se la llevó al pecho.

- ¿P-puedo quedármela? –Preguntó débilmente. El hombre asintió.

- Es para usted… -Ella suspiró y avanzó hacia las sillas con el ruido de sus pasos resonando fuertemente, pero no tomó asiento, se quedó ahí en el pasillo, sin volverse a ver a ninguna de las dos mujeres que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

- Finalmente les informo lo que conforma en monto de los bienes que en este momento pasan a manos de los jóvenes. El fideicomiso de los menores Kikuchi y Kenji es una cuenta bancaria con valor de tres millones de dólares americanos. –El rostro de ambos se iluminó por un segundo y luego miraron a Mao que permanecía inmóvil.

- El resto de las propiedades se componen de dos residencias, las cuales yo les entregaré los datos, seis automóviles clásicos, una colección de arte que se compone de esculturas y pinturas, varias piezas de joyas y piedras preciosas… y una cuenta bancaria con valor de ochenta y dos millones doscientos treinta mil cincuenta y dos dólares. Todo esto en total compone la suma de ciento cuarenta millones seiscientos treinta y dos mil cincuenta y seis dólares americanos…

Mao sonrió con rabia y se mordió los labios. Recordó que el verano pasado tuvo que trabajar limpiando casas, cuidando niños y lavando ropa ajena para poder comprarse una mochila antes de entrar a la preparatoria… y resultaba que siempre habían sido millonarios.

- ¿Alguno de los presentes tiene alguna duda? –Al oír ella se giró hacia el notario.

- ¿Ya me puedo ir? –Preguntó y el hombre la miró sorprendido y asintió.

- Si no tiene alguna duda, puede recoger los documentos y firmar hoy u otro día… -Mao no esperó. Con la quijada apretada a grado de dolerle se dio media vuelta y apresurada se alejó por el pasillo, con las piernas a punto de lanzarla al suelo.

- ¡Mao! –Dijo Lia y se paró de inmediato para luego salir detrás de la joven. Tsu al verlas decidió imitarlas, sintiendo las manos frías y las entrañas ardiendo.

Mao iba casi corriendo cuando finalmente atravesó la puerta de cristal del despacho jurídico y salió a la borrascosa mañana. Le faltaba el aire y desesperada empezó a inhalar y exhalar copiosamente mientras apretaba la carta de su abuela sobre su pecho.

- ¡Mao, Mao!... déjame hablar contigo… -Le pidió Lia a sus espaldas una vez que la alcanzó y ella se giró y la vio frente a frente, directo a los ojos. Las dos sentían el pulso palpitándole en cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, el pecho y la garganta les ardían y sentían que un frío terrible las envolvía.

El viento sopló con fuerza como tratando de empujar a ambas y los árboles, el cableado y los millones de cristales de las ventanas de cada edificio de la ciudad se estremecieron y crujieron.

- ¿Quién es usted? –Logró articular y el rostro de Lia dejó escapar un gesto compungido. - ¿E-eres la mujer que me parió, verdad? –Preguntó y la mujer no pudo responder. - ¡¿Eres ella?

De nuevo una ráfaga sacudió la ciudad y en medio de todo ese caos y esos ruidos, llegó un pequeño instante de silencio en el que la voz de Tsu Chang resonó fría, irónica y penetrante.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿no pensarán dejarme fuera de esta reunión familiar, no? ¿Qué no somos eso las tres, una familia? –Mao clavó la mirada en su tía que le sonrió y después ambas observaron a Lia.

- Tsu lárgate de aquí… ¡Te lo advierto! –Tajó Lia.

- Quiero oír tu respuesta Lia…

- ¡Qué te vayas de aquí! –Exigió la otra a su vez, girándose amenazadoramente hacia ella, pero Tsu no se inmutó.

- En vista de que tú no te atreves a decir las cosas a mi pobre sobrina, entonces yo lo voy a hacer… -Mao fijó los ojos en su tía y la vio asentir. – Sí Mao, esta mujer te llevó varios meses en el vientre… Y después te parió en la clínica de una cárcel…

Lia se cubrió el rostro al escuchar, con el llanto atorado en la garganta y Mao desvió el rostro llorando en silencio. Tsu disfrutó el gesto de dolor en ambas y sonrió con ira.

- Tsu vete de aquí, vete de aquí… -Articuló la otra hermana a su vez y luego se giró a Mao con el rostro mojado y las manos temblándole, sin saber cómo explicarle.

- Y te preguntarás… ¿Qué hacía tu pobrecita madre en una prisión, no, Mao? –Inquirió después y escuchó los pasos de sus hijos y del estúpido viejo Fa llegar al exterior.

- ¡Si sigues hablando, me vas a obligar a hablar a mi también! –Le gritó Lia desesperada y su hermana la miró divertida y con falsa sorpresa y la apartó de si de un empujón. - ¡Mao, vamonos de aquí, v-voy a explicar…!

- ¡Cállese de una buena vez, no quiero oírla! –Sentenció la joven y Lia sintió como si algo filoso le hubiese cortado la garganta.

- Esta señora que tienes enfrente Mao, te parió en una cárcel porque fue sentenciada a pasar veinticinco años ahí… por el asesinato de Hayato Aida…

La fría y dura mirada de Mao se posó sobre Lia Chang y la escrutó con crueldad a medida que escuchaba, mientras las lágrimas parecían secarse; la mujer por su parte bajó el rostro y comenzó a llorar. Deni quiso acercarse a Mao pero se detuvo al escuchar que Tsu continuaba hablando.

- Hayato no era un hombre cualquiera, Mao… -Le dijo y se le acercó para después rodearle los hombros con su brazo izquierdo y mirar ambas de frente a Lia. Entonces Tsu se inclinó hasta la mejilla de su sobrina sin dejar de ver a su hermana y habló – Hayato… era tu padre…

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Mao pudiera comprender la información que acababa de entrar a su cerebro. De pronto se quedó paralizada, no podía mover sus manos, sus ojos, su boca, no sentía nada, no veía nada más que el rostro de la mujer que tenía enfrente y el ruido del viento y los murmullos de la ciudad taladrándole la cabeza.

- …¿Es verdad? ¿Todo eso es verdad? –Logró preguntarle Mao con el corazón palpitándole en los oídos y el viento enredándole el cabello. Lia la miró y el gesto de vergüenza fue suficiente para terminar de derrumbar lo poco que quedaba de Mao Chang en pie. Decididamente se alejó de su tía y caminó dos pasos hasta ella para enfrentarla a los ojos.

- Sí… Yo soy tu mamá, y es verdad que tú viniste al mundo en… -No pudo concluir la frase.

En un momento dado Mao levantó su mano y asestó una tremenda bofetada en el rostro de su madre, enmudeciéndola.

- Lo que usted es, es una asesina, una criminal, no mi mamá. Yo no tengo padres señora. - Masculló sin emoción alguna. – No quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mí, no quiero volver a verla en mi vida… No quiero volver a sentir este asco que tengo de tenerla enfrente.

Lia comenzó a temblar y ahogada en llanto, pero Mao la ignoró y varios segundos antes se dio media vuelta y se apartó pasando por un lado de Tsu sin siquiera tomarla en cuenta y se alejó sin volverse hacia atrás, se perdió en la distancia y en el mar de personas desconocidas que iban de un lado a otro por la ciudad. Deni quiso correr detrás de Mao pero al ver el gesto descarado de gusto de la supuesta Hikari, supo que él también tenía mucho que hablar con ese monstruo que tenía por madre.

- De mi cuenta corre que el día que te mueras… en lo último que pienses es que tu hija te odia. –Le dijo Tsu a su hermana una vez que Mao hubo desaparecido y se alejó a toda prisa, temblando de ira y de dolor contenido a medida que se alejaba seguida por sus dos hijos.

- Vamos, vamos, tranquilizare. –Le dijo Jin tiernamente a Lia y ella se arredró y sollozó amargamente.

- Déjeme, por favor, déjeme… -Lloró y él sintió que algo le estrangulaba la garganta.

- V-voy a encontrar a tu hija y voy a traértela de regreso… -Le prometió, tratando de consolarla mientras Deni los observaba enmudecido.

La mujer tambaleó sobre sus tacones y los miró.

- S-siempre, siempre he sabido que las cosas que he hecho no tienen perdón… -Susurró atragantada en el dolor y se apartó de ambos.

- Y-yo le ayudo a buscarla… -Le dijo el muchacho a Jin y el asintió.

- Lo siento. –Se excusó de pronto Lia y apresurada se apartó de ellos y se alejó corriendo hasta la entrada del estacionamiento del edificio donde se internó para finalmente desaparecer de la vista de ambos como un alma en pena arrastrada hacia el infierno…

El viento recorría la ciudad como una tétrica caravana de fríos fantasmas invisibles que revolvían todo a su paso, el polvo, la basura y las hojas, arrastrando consigo lo que encontrasen en el camino y llevándolos quizá a lugar exacto en donde estar. Fue como si a Mao el viento la hubiese arrastrado también y la hubiese llevado a ese lugar donde finalmente se detuvo luego de horas de vagar sin rumbo. Esas mismas ráfagas que la acompañaron el día que su abuela murió la dejaron ahí otra vez, en el cementerio donde los restos de Mei descansaban.

Todavía llevaba la carta apretada en su puño, y el sobre que había dejado para Lia Chang aún permanecía en su bolso. El sol había descendido lo suficiente para lanzar rayos dorados y naranjas sobre la ciudad y las sombras se alargaban casi infinitamente siguiendo trazos oscuros y retorcidos.

Mao agotada, con los párpados inflamados, los ojos rojos, los labios secos y el rostro pálido observó la lápida en forma de una delgada loza rectangular donde se había grabado el nombre de su abuela y se sentó sobre el pasto frío, ahí de frente al trozo de piedra que representaba a Mei. Dio un largo suspiro y como extraviada observó alrededor, al cielo, de nuevo a la lápida y entrecruzó las manos sobre sus labios.

- ¿Por qué? No entiendo… no entiendo, no entiendo… por más que he intentado, por más que he luchado… no entiendo ¡Simplemente no entiendo por qué! ¡N-no sé cual sea la razón de que todo esto me esté pasando! –Le reclamó a la lápida, al silencio y aspiró fuertemente por la nariz. - ¿Por qué nunca hablaste conmigo?... ¿Por qué no vienes y me explicas todo lo que nunca tuviste el valor de decirme a la cara, eh?... ¿Qué es todo esto, qué es?

La lápida no respondió y Mao subió la mirada al cielo.

- No debiste dejarme sola, abue… Yo no puedo así, no puedo sola, no puedo con esto… ¡¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué?...

La soledad se metió a su alma como un cuchillo y desolada de sólo ser respondida por los fríos abrazos y el incesante ulular del viento, se abrazó a sus piernas y permaneció varios segundos mirando la tumba.

- No puedo perdonarla… no puedo verla de nuevo a la cara, no sabiendo todo lo que ha hecho… No quiero, no me merezco ser la hija de una asesina, una explotadora… ¿Por qué no me inculcaste el que la odiara, eh? ¿Por qué no me hiciste despreciarla desde un principio? A-así t-todo sería más fácil… así no estaría sintiendo esto… d-duele mucho… siento que me estoy cayendo a pedazos –Musitó y su vista se fue oscureciendo, se quedó muy quieta, cabizbaja y en silencio, casi sin moverse, casi sin respirar, adormecida por el agotamiento y la tensión a la que había sido expuesta, a lo lejos le pareció escuchar murmullos y poco rato después sintió una suave palmada en la espalda que la trajo de nuevo a la realidad; asustada y con el corazón acelerado se giró hacia atrás y se encontró con Jin que la veía preocupado inclinado hacia ella apoyándose de la fortaleza juvenil de Deni.

- Te buscamos por todas partes… hasta que a Deni se le ocurrió que podrías estar aquí. –Mao se incorporó con torpeza y guardó silencio, mirando hacia el suelo. El viento revolvía su cabello y trataba incansable de arrancar el sombrero de la calva cabeza del anciano. Los tres se estremecieron por el frío y Mao tosió un par de veces.

- No debiste apagar tu teléfono estábamos preocupados… tus amigos me han marcado como mil veces preguntándome por ti. –Le dijo el muchacho severamente y ella lo miró y apretó los labios.

- ¿Pasó algo con Takao? –Se apresuró a averiguar finalmente.

- Todo sigue igual… -Respondió él secamente.

- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Mao. –Apremió Jin y ambos lo vieron de reojo.

- La historia entre usted y mi abuela la sé bien…

- Mei me comentó que te lo había dicho. Pero estoy seguro que lo que no conoces bien es tu propia historia y la de Lia Chang… -Recalcó él y después se giró hacia Deni. Mao sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola y Deni tragó saliva nervioso al sentir la inquisidora mirada del anciano. – De igual forma tú, muchacho… la historia de ustedes dos está mucho más ligada de lo que puedan imaginarse.

Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, de pronto se sintieron aún más confusos y Jin resueltamente buscó con los ojos un lugar dónde tomar asiento hasta que a varios metros de ahí divisó una banca bajo un árbol de hojas amarillentas y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Mao y Deni lo siguieron en silencio y se sentaron, ella a un lado del anciano y él en el suelo, frente a ambos.

El viento sopló, Mao desesperada sacó una peineta de su bolso y recogió su cabello con poco cuidado. Deni la miró fijamente y sonrió al verla con ese look desaliñado pero agradable.

- No quiero parecer grosera, pero no hay mucho más que quisiera saber acerca de esa mujer… -Le dijo Mao y Jin asintió.

- Entiendo bien eso… pero sé que tienen muchas preguntas en la cabeza y si no me escuchan, créanme que jamás van a resolverlas… Lo que tengo que contarles es largo, es algo muy difícil pero es hora de que vean la realidad tal como es y la acepten.

- ¡Perdóneme señor pero yo no puedo ni quiero aceptar el hecho de que mi… la mujer que me parió sea una criminal! ¡Una asesina! ¿Si se da usted cuenta de lo difícil, de lo traumatizante que eso me resulta?

- S-sé que es difícil… y yo no puedo justificar ni juzgar a Lia por las cosas que ha hecho… pero tú tampoco Mao.

- ¡¿Le está pidiendo que Mao acepte que su mamá es la asesina de su papá? –Exclamó Deni boquiabierto y Jin negó.

- Le estoy pidiendo que escuche la razón que ha llevado a Mei, a Tsu y a Lia a vivir de la forma en que lo han hecho y que encuentren mejores soluciones tanto tú como ella para todo lo que se ha venido encima de ustedes…

Mao aspiró fuertemente y luego de evocar a su abuela en la memoria asintió. Jin al verla sonrió con gentileza y sus ojos se perdieron en el cielo de la tarde, evocando las memorias de hacia ya tantos años que parecía imposible que se mantuvieran tan intactas en su mente. De pronto le vinieron a la cabeza ese montón de imágenes, esos olores, esos rostros, las palabras, los sonidos y con paciencia comenzó a narrarles.

- Conocí a Mei hace muchos años… ella fue mi esposa, como Mao bien sabe; aunque fue un matrimonio arreglado a conveniencia de ambas familias, eso nunca nos importó porque ella y yo llegamos a amarnos como almas gemelas… Mei me complementaba y yo a ella, tenía la paciencia, el cuidado, el amor de un ángel… era todo lo contrario a lo que su padre fue, él era autoritario, dominante, cruel y sobretodo avaro. Utilizaba y sometía a Mei para lograr propósitos, para conseguir cosas, para escalar socialmente y al casarse conmigo ideó una manera de subir hasta donde no podían ellos haberse imaginado nunca. A los pocos años de habernos casado, mis padres murieron y yo heredé todo lo que tenían… entonces él obligó a Mei a envolverme para que todas mis posesiones las pusiera a nombre de ella con el fin de protegerlas, debido a la crisis que el país por la guerra civil y la familia estaban pasando, en caso de que fuera llamado a combate, mi esposa no quedaría desprotegida. Yo lo hice… y fue poco tiempo después cuando Mei se divorció de mí obligada por su padre; con el reparto de bienes me di cuenta de que ni Mei ni yo teníamos un solo centavo y que todo había pasado a manos de él. Luego de divorciarnos y quedarme en la calle, a ella la obligaron a casarse con otro hombre aún más rico… y a los dos años de haberse unido, nació Tsu…

- No tenía idea… -Musitó Deni atónito, Mao tragó saliva y asintió recordando un poco de lo que Mei le había contado, entonces Jin suspiró cansadamente y prosiguió.

- Tsu tenía cuatro años cuando su abuela materna murió, ella y su madre volvieron a su lugar natal para las ceremonias fúnebres… entonces Mei y yo nos reencontramos. Hacía meses que trabajaba como pescador y con la noticia de que la esposa del regente del poblado estaba muy enferma supuse que ella iba a volver y así fue. Noche tras noche rondaba su casa, husmeaba por los balcones esperando verla, esperando alguna noticia, así por varios meses hasta que finalmente una tarde me topé con una niña que corría por la calle hecha una furia en medio de una rabieta y la detuve, la ayudé a volver a casa pero poco después su madre me interceptó a plena calle y entonces fue que la vi de nuevo, era mi Mei y esa niña era su hija. Desde ese momento Mei y yo fuimos incapaces de separarnos y yo me convertí en su amante… cada noche la visitaba y escapábamos por los tejados, amándonos bajo la luna, la lluvia, el frío… así pasaron dos años. En medio de todo ese idilio no nos dimos cuenta de que Dong, el padre de Mei había tomado la educación de su nieta bajo su tutela y que de a poco la volvió mezquina, altanera, cruel, rencorosa y llena de envidia, obviamente nos dimos cuenta muy tarde cuando todo empeoró ya que el esposo de Mei fue asesinado por un problema político y un mes después ella resultó embarazada…

- ¡¿Qué? –Exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono. Mao miró fijamente al anciano y él asintió. Ella se puso en pie de un salto al entender la idea que le había cruzado la cabeza y comenzó a negar. Sentía que una corriente de aire helado le había entrado al estómago y aterrada retrocedió. El hombre se incorporó con debilidad debido a sus años y la tomó de la mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos, entonces la joven pudo ver que Jin lloraba.

- Tú eres mi nieta, Mao… Lia Chang es mi hija.

- No, no, no… no puede ser… -Exclamó ella soltándose con brusquedad del hombre y Deni sorprendido y aterrado se puso en pie para evitar que el anciano cayera al suelo.

- Mao por favor… por favor, déjame explicarte…

- ¡No quiero saber!

- ¡Necesitas saberlo! ¡Ambos necesitan conocer todo lo que sucedió antes para que puedan entender por qué está pasando todo esto ahora!

Mao se llevó las manos a la boca y guardó silencio, estaba temblando de nuevo.

- ¡Escúchame por favor!

- ¡No, no, es demasiado! ¿C-cómo es posible? ¿Sí tú eras mi abuelo c-como es posible que n-no me dijeran? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Con qué derecho me quitan eso de mi vida? –Le reclamó. Deni caminó hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros.

- Cálmate… -Le pidió.

- No puedo.

- Sí puedes, tú eres mucho más fuerte que esto Mao… esto no va a vencerte porque no te voy a dejar que lo haga… S-se lo debes a mi abuelita ¿Recuerdas? –Mao asintió recordando todas esas veces en que Mei entraba en crisis y le pedía que fuera valiente sin importar las circunstancias. La joven luego de cerrar los ojos, aspirar profundo y exhalar, asintió y se acercó dos pasos hacia el anciano, que ayudado por Deni volvió a tomar asiento.

- Tu bisabuelo no tardó en enterarse del embarazo. Era evidente que ese hijo no había sido concebido dentro del matrimonio… ya que Mei había pasado dos meses fuera de casa antes de la muerte de su marido.

- Pobre abuela… -Musitó Deni y Jin asintió.

- Dong mandó matarme… y casi lo logra. Pagó para que se me persiguiera y en el intento quedé mal herido, desde ese momento cojeo de mi pierna derecha. Así que, herido, apagado, destrozado y sin dinero lograron exiliarme; unos amigos me ayudaron a que huyera en uno de los barcos que iban a Japón… y luego de eso, ya no supe de Mei y de mi hijo en muchos años. Tiempo después me enteré que Dong despreció desde el primer momento a Mei y a la criatura y cuando Lia nació, les dio una vida humilde y penosa a ambas… quedaron excluidas de la sociedad, para evitar la vergüenza y el escarnio público, llevando una vida fuera de todo lujo; Mei fue obligada a pasar sus días encerrada formando parte de la servidumbre y la niña creció a la par con ella en la cocina, formando parte del servicio.

Los ojos de Mao se llenaron de lágrimas y a Deni se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿C-cómo es posible? ¡Si eran su hija y su nieta! –Le preguntó ella y el anciano se inclinó de hombros.

- Tu bisabuelo era un hombre extraño… a tal grado que a diferencia de lo que hizo con su hija y su nieta, a Tsu en cambio le brindó todo lo bueno que era capaz de ofrecer, una buena educación, las mejores ropas, los mejores alimentos, prestigio, lujos e incluso el amor de un abuelo… A Tsu la convirtió en su viva imagen, le enseñó desde el primer momento el desprecio hacia esa pequeña que vivía en la cocina, que jugaba en la tierra y que comía sobras, porque él era incapaz de aceptar a una bastarda… Tsu siempre supo que Lia era su hermana y siempre la consideró inferior, la maltrató, le dio desprecios y humillaciones… como era siete años mayor que ella, no le costó ningún trabajo hacerla sufrir.

- No entiendo cómo ese hombre permitiera que eso pasara… -Se quejó Mao con desprecio.

- Lo sé… pero como bien dicen, no hay mal que dure cien años y luego de un tiempo el mundo de Tsu se sacudió y cambió para siempre; cuando cumplió quince años, Dong falleció de un infarto y con su muerte Mei y Lia fueron liberadas de su prisión y regresadas al puesto que les correspondía en la familia.

De nuevo los ojos de Mao se habían humedecido y ahora apretaba con mayor fuerza la arrugada carta que su abuela le había dejado. Una fuerza devastadora le oprimía el pecho y sentía que a pesar de que quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas no podía hacerlo porque su garganta estaba seca y le dolía hasta el respirar.

- Mei tomó posesión de todo lo que su padre, su segundo esposo y yo habíamos poseído y con ese cambio de situación vino un conflicto tremendo para Tsu… a la que se le prohibió ver y tratar a su hermana como algo inferior, sobretodo cuando Lia comenzó a disfrutar de la vida y las riquezas que Dong se había encargado de hacerle saber toda su vida que eran sola y únicamente para ella.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Tanto Mao como Deni lo comprendieron una vez que Jin se los dijo e intercambiaron miradas. A ambos les ardía el pecho y tenían el rostro húmedo. El joven sintió escalofríos de pensar en su madre como realmente era, esa cruel y envidiosa niña llamada Tsu que le parecía tan desconocida y aterradora como la muerte. De pronto recordó todas las cosas que la mujer les había dicho, las riquezas de la que les decía, el poder que había comentado que sólo les pertenecía a ellos y también… el desprecio que enseñó a sentir por Mao, la prima que sólo debía servirles a su conveniencia.

- Ambas hermanas vivieron siempre en conflicto la una contra la otra. Tsu tratando de doblegar a Lia y ella luchando y demostrando que no era alguien que iba a dejarse someter nunca. Siempre estaban compitiendo, una tratando de superar a la otra, una tratando de tener más que la otra. De esa forma crecieron… y al cumplir la mayoría de edad Tsu, Mei decidió mudarse con sus hijas a Japón. Yo tenía diez años viviendo ahí, trabajando como jardinero en un colegio particular cuando me reencontré con Mei… y conocí al fin a mi hija, que acababa de cumplir los doce años y asistiría por primera vez a la secundaria.

- Eso es el destino…

- Podría decirse. –Le respondió Deni a Mao y ella sonrió. Jin cerró los ojos con nostalgia y continuó.

- Aunque hubiéramos querido evitarlo… no pudimos y Mei y yo reanudamos nuestro amor… Lia lo supo desde el principio y lo aceptó, ella jamás tuvo una imagen de un padre a qué aferrarse y pareció satisfecha con ver a su madre contenta. Así fue como me enteré de todo lo que había sucedido en esos años de ausencia… y pude disfrutar de unos años de paz al lado de mi hija, sin que ella supiera quién era yo en verdad. Tsu se fue por cinco años a la universidad y cuando regresó llegó decidida a independizarse para iniciar un nuevo negocio con unos amigos que conoció en la escuela, y le exigió a Mei que le heredase en vida la fortuna que por derecho le correspondía. Tu abuela se negó rotundamente a hacerlo y le dejó muy claro que ella vería ese dinero cuando la propia Mei falleciera.

- Y mi abue al fin de cuentas no cumplió lo que dijo… -Soltó Deni con el ceño fruncido.

- Mei siempre temió por la obsesión de Tsu con ese dinero y el poder que para ella representaba… y no se equivocó, aunque quizá si se lo hubiese dado habría evitado muchas desgracias que luego vinieron.

- ¿Cuáles? –Se apresuró a preguntarle Mao.

- Bueno, primero que nada con la presencia de Tsu, Mei y yo no pudimos continuar juntos, ella se opuso a nuestra unión tan rotundamente que se dedicó a complicarnos la existencia a ambos, convirtió la casa de Mei en un infierno, la ofendía, la humillaba… se descontroló totalmente, llegaba alcoholizada a la casa, fue apresada e incluso estuvo desaparecida varias semanas… Nosotros llegamos a pensar lo peor y eso destrozó a Mei por completo, sin embargo Tsu reapareció y arrepentida le pidió perdón a su madre… pero a mí terminó dándome un ultimátum, habiendo escarmentado a Mei con su desaparición, me dijo que o me alejaba de su madre, o Mei no volvía a ver a su hija nunca más…

- ¡¿Pero por qué hizo eso? ¿A ella qué le importaba? –Le preguntó Deni escandalizado recordando lo que había sucedido con Emily y Jin suspiró largamente. "Es el diablo…" Pensó Mao con temor.

- El dinero le importaba… Tsu tenía horror al hecho de compartir algo y temía que Mei quisiera darle a alguien más lo que ella consideraba solamente suyo. Así que yo siempre representé para ella una amenaza…

- Entonces eligió irse de la vida de mi abuela… ¿cierto? –Le preguntó Mao y el anciano asintió. Mao se mojó los labios y levantó la mirada hacia el ocaso. Las nubes se teñían de naranja y violeta y hacía más frío, pero de una extraña forma poco a poco empezó a sentir un tanto de paz naciendo en su interior.

- Desaparecí de la vida de Mei como un fugitivo… me fui sin darles una explicación a ella y a Lia, las dejé solas creyendo que las había abandonado por mi voluntad, como Tsu me exigió mientras ella encargaba de hacerles saber lo peor de mí. Al pasar los años, Tsu encontró un hombre con el que se casó y decidió tener hijos… prosperó y obtuvo una vida cómoda y fácil… pero aún así, y no me explico por qué, su miedo por quedarse sin lo que le pertenecía la hizo cometer cosas horribles… ustedes lo saben bien.

- Desde que me acuerdo me enseñó a maltratarte-Le dijo Deni a Mao y ella asintió, recordando las burlas, los insultos, los golpes, los gritos.

- Como a ella… -Susurró la joven con un nudo en la garganta, recordando la bofetada que le había plantado a Lia. De pronto la culpa la fue invadiendo y desde ese momento fue incapaz de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, los ojos tristes de esa mujer, su llanto, ese maldito golpe… y algo dentro del estómago de la joven se abrió como un hueco.

- Cuando Lia cumplió veinte años, conoció en la universidad a Hayato… un hombre unos años mayor que ella, con una carrera como economista y un futuro brillante, a los pocos meses de conocerse se casaron y Lia dejó sus estudios para dedicarse al hogar. Mei siempre se reprochó el no haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando veía a Lia desganada, deprimida, convertida en una sombra, excusándose por problemas económicos… Un día desesperada le suplicó a su madre que le entregase la parte de su herencia y le contó sobre la situación económica que ella y su esposo estaban teniendo. Mei tras saberlo accedió, sorpresivamente con el consentimiento de Tsu. Lo que Mei no sabía era que Hayato había sometido a Lia desde el mismo momento en el que se habían casado y que le hizo pasar el mismo infierno que Mei había tenido, pero ahora Lia estaba embarazada de ti, Mao…

- ¡No es posible tanta coincidencia! –Soltó Mao débilmente, aterrorizada, sintiendo como si alguien le estrangulara la garganta y Jin los vio con severidad. Entonces ambos lo comprendieron y cerraron los ojos, estupefactos.

- ¡¿Qué clase de persona es ella? ¡¿Quién hace eso? –Le preguntó Deni desesperado al anciano y Mao se apresuró a responderle.

- ¡Una enferma! ¡Esa clase de persona! –Le dijo con rabia y él se sintió tan avergonzado que prefirió alejarse un poco y darles la espalda.

- Como se imaginan todo había sido parte de un plan… la envidia, la ambición llevaron a Tsu a hacer cosas horribles. Una vez que Hayato, su amante, se hubiera apropiado de todo lo que Lia podía darle… Lo que seguía previsto era enviudar…

- ¡¿Planeaba matar a su hermana? –Exclamó la joven sintiendo cómo de pronto la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. Deni se llevó las manos al cabello mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Jin.

- Ella no contó con el hecho de que su esposo la encontraría un día en la casa con su cuñado… al descubrir su infidelidad le exigió el divorcio, la demandó y se la quitó de encima sin darle nada… eso empeoró la situación con Tsu, quien se refugió con su madre, pero fue su propio ex marido el que le informó a Mei de lo que su hija estaba haciendo y de las razones reales del divorcio…

- ¿Por eso crecí sin un papá? –Quiso saber Deni casi suplicante y Jin lo vio conmovido y tragó saliva.

- En cierta forma sí… -Le dijo y tragó hondo. – Mei por su parte, aterrorizada y destrozada confrontó a su hija, la despreció y la corrió de su vida, le negó también todo privilegio y la dejó desprotegida, sola contra el mundo. Tsu en su ira convenció a Hayato de que adelantaran el plan y… desaparecieran a Lia, para poder escapar juntos con su dinero.

Mao cerró los ojos, su barbilla comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas le rodaron veloces por las mejillas.

- Esa noche Hayato llegó borracho a casa, decidido a asesinar a su esposa. Sólo Lia y él saben exactamente qué sucedió y que cosas se dijeron… pero Mei me contó que en la discusión Hayato le dijo gran parte de la verdad a Lia antes de apuntarla con una pistola; ella lo golpeó en la cabeza y aprovechó un descuido de Hayato para quitarle el arma y dispararle… Desde ese momento Lia alegó que todo lo había hecho por salvar a su bebé.

- Fue en defensa propia… ¡Fue en defensa propia! –Exclamó Deni. Mao asintió ahogada en tantos sentimientos, con el recuerdo de esa bofetada taladrándole la mente y Jin le acarició el rostro con ternura.

- Lia le informó a Mei lo que había sucedido y al saber las cosas que Hayato le había dicho a su hija, Mei supo que Tsu había sido responsable de la desgracia… la propia Tsu debió haber sentido que el mundo se le venía abajo cuando se enteró de que era Hayato y no Lia el que había muerto. La rabia la hizo perder los estribos y contactó con Mei para decirle no iba a descansar hasta ver a Lia muerta y que la única forma de mantenerla a salvo era dejándola podrirse en la cárcel por haber matado a Hayato.

- ¡Es una enferma, una psicópata! –Vociferó Mao desesperada y después se volvió apresurada hacia Deni que la veía con los ojos muy abiertos. Sintió que varias palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta y guardó silencio.

- Se que no es fácil para ninguno de los dos escuchar todo esto…

- N-no… no es. –Dijo el muchacho con la voz quebrantada.

- Finalmente M-Mei por proteger a mi hija… se vio obligada a darle la espalda, a decir que había sido un asesinato a sangre fría, a seguir una coartada que Tsu había planeado y… a… L-Lia la condenaron a veinticinco años de prisión teniendo seis meses de embarazo.

- ¡No, no, Dios mío no puede ser! –Sollozó Mao y Jin se puso en pie y la abrazó, ella se refugió en su pecho… él también lloraba.

- En esos días Mei volvió a buscarme, me contó todo lo que había sucedido y me entregó la única prueba que había de la inocencia de Lia, estaba deshecha… y eso me destrozó a mí también.

- ¡¿Una prueba? –Quiso saber Mao apartándose, él asintió.

- Lia había mandado instalar un sistema de video dentro de la casa, recelosa de la supuesta fidelidad de su esposo… así que el ataque de Hayato a Lia fue grabado en uno de esos videos, ella lo sabía y se lo dijo a su madre… pero con la amenaza de Tsu la prueba de su inocencia se dio por perdida… Yo al saberlo sentí que me moría, no concebía la idea de tener que acostumbrarme a que mi hija estuviera en la cárcel ¡No era posible que mi hija y mi nieta estuvieran pasando por eso! Así que me enfrenté a Tsu luego de buscarla varios días y la amenacé con denunciarla como cómplice, con ese video podía hundirla y sacar a mi hija… Así que ella fue y amenazó de nuevo a su madre, le dijo que si ese video llegaba a manos a alguien tanto Lia como su bebé iban a pagar las consecuencias. A los pocos días, a Mei le informaron que Lia había sido golpeada dentro de prisión y que estaba muy grave. Temerosa por mí bienestar, sabiendo los alcances de su hija, Mei me pidió el video y me rogó que desapareciera, me dijo que ya no quería verme, que me prefería como un recuerdo vivo… no como un cuerpo muerto pero yo me negué. Un mes después de que Lia fue apresada y luego del ataque que sufrió… t-tú llegaste al mundo, Mao.

- ¿A los siete meses? –Musitó ella muy quedito.

- Eras tan pequeñita, tan frágil… tan débil. Lia sufrió mucho de verte empeorar cada día más, ambas estaban muy mal, tanto que llegaron a un punto en el que era milagroso que tanto tú como ella se quedaran con nosotros un día más...

- No tenía idea, yo no sabía… no sabía… ¡Por eso! ¡Fue por eso que ella nunca me enseñó a odiarla! ¡Fue por eso que nunca me dijo nada malo de ella, nunca…!

- Mei sufrió tanto como su hija… entonces Lia, destrozada, muerta en vida decidió entregarte a tu abuela lo cual era mil veces mejor que verte morir sin si quiera haber tenido oportunidad de pelear, de ver lo bueno que hay en el mundo…

- Entonces… ella no… N-no me abandonó… no me… ella… e-ella no… -Ya no pudo más. De nuevo se puso en pie y se dio media vuelta, sin poder respirar, con las manos vueltas un manojo de nervios, tiritando, sintiéndose desnuda en medio de un lago con aguas congeladas.

- Todos los actos que tu madre ha hecho desde que tú comenzaste a crecer en su interior, han sido por amor… el entregarte a Mei fue lo peor que le ha pasado en la vida, porque sabía que no te iba a ver, que no te vería crecer, que no te conocería, que tú probablemente crecerías odiándola… pero nunca dudó que eso que hizo, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer con la tuya. Lia se abandonó a si misma, dejó de comer, de dormir… empeoró aún más y estuvo muy cerca de morir. Fue entonces que Mei te llevó con ella y Lia juró que nada iba a vencerla, que iba a pelear por ti contra quien fuera, que nada iba a matarla porque tenía la razón más grande para ponerse en pie, una hija… una nena que creció hermosa y risueña, inteligente…

- Y y-yo la golpeé… ¿C-cómo, cómo fui c-capaz, cómo fui capaz, cómo me atreví a hacerlo? ¡Maldición! –Se recriminó Mao con las manos sobre sus cabellos y comenzó a toser.

- Tú no sabias nada de esto Mao, no te puedes culpar…

- ¡Es que! –Gritó ella volviéndose hacia su primo. - ¡Soy terrible!

- ¡No! –Le dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Tú y mi abuela son las mejores mujeres que he conocido en mi vida… -Susurró Deni y Mao comenzó a llorar, ahogada, sin emitir ningún sonido.

- D-debes saber, Mao que desde ese momento Mei se decidió a arrancar su pasado de tajo… cerró toda cuenta bancaria, todos los negocios, abandonó las propiedades y se mudó a un barrio de segunda clase, algo sin lujos, sin excesos… porque tenía un motivo para empezar de cero, se propuso criarte guiada por amor y no por el dinero o la ambición…

- ¿Y por qué se fue? ¿Por qué nos dejó solas? –Le recriminó Mao y el viejo se puso en pie, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Porque tristemente yo también formaba parte de su pasado y ella me arrancó de su vida junto con él.

- ¿Mi abuela lo abandonó?

- Así es Deni… Mei fue la que desapareció de mi vida esta vez y yo en ese momento sentí que ya no volvería a verla. Por ningún motivo del mundo yo habría querido dejarla sola, a su suerte… abandonarla… abandonarte a ti Mao, pero es que ella simplemente se esfumó y ya no supe nada más… hasta que dos años después recibí una carta suya contándome todo lo que había ocurrido y despidiéndose… y así, quedándome sólo con un papel con sus letras, como ese que traes ahí, pasaron trece años hasta esa tarde en que la volví a encontrar caminando de la mano de una señorita hermosa, que resultó ser mi nieta…

Por varios segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

- ¡Es que… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo eso? ¿Por qué? –Dijo Mao desconsolada y Jin frunció el ceño.

- Lo que yo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que todos los actos tienen consecuencias… y esas te han afectado a ti Mao… pero a ti también, Deni, me di cuenta de eso cuando Mei me contó en su última carta todo lo que había sucedido en esos dos años. Tú tenías tres cuando Tsu volvió de Francia acompañada de su hijo Kikuchi y de ti y con Kenji en el vientre… ella volvió transformada en Hikari, al llegar a Japón se valió de muchos recursos para dar con Mei y cuando finalmente lo hizo, no le quedó otra opción que refugiarse en esa vida austera que ella había creado huyendo del pasado. Mei quiso oponerse pero Tsu supo manipularla de nuevo y terminó por aceptarla en su casa…

- ¿Por qué se cambió el nombre? –Inquirió el muchacho.

- ¿De qué huía? –Averiguó Mao a su vez. Jin suspiró.

- Denis Moulliere… Eso responde a ambos.

- ¡Es el hombre que mi abuela me pidió que buscara!

- ¿Por qué se escondía de él? –Le preguntó Mao. Deni de pronto se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y humedeció sus labios, angustiado.

- No tengo palabras correctas para decirlo… -Soltó Jin y sintió pena de ver a Deni tan indefenso al igual que Mao.

- No estoy entendiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?

- Denis Moulliere mantuvo como amante a Tsu por unos años cuando ella huyó a Francia por la amenaza que le hice, pero cuando Tsu quedó embarazada la dejó…

- ¿Ajá? –Apremió Deni y Jin sonrió nervioso. De pronto se quedó sin palabras… no sabía cómo decirlo.

- Despechada por el desprecio, Lia… s-secuestró al único hijo del matrimonio Moulliere y huyó de Francia cobrando el rescate… -Mao cubrió sus ojos con la mano al escuchar y Deni no pudo hacerse más el fuerte y comenzó a llorar. – Tú eres ese niño… eso es todo lo que sé…

- No, no, no es cierto no lo soy… ¡Son mentiras! -Refutó desesperado.

- Lo siento…

- ¡No! ¡No hay nada que decir, son mentiras! ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Deni escúchame… sé que no es fácil…

- ¡¿Es que no me ves? ¡Yo h-hasta tengo unos r-rasgos a-asiáticos! ¿C-como es posible que no los veas? –Farfulló Deni incrédulo.

- P-por eso nunca te encontré parecido con Kikuchi o Kenji… -Le dijo Mao amargamente al reconocer que su ¨muy guapo primo con sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental¨ de asiático tenía cuando mucho un veinte por ciento y se sintió terrible cuando se percató del alivio que le representaba el que Deni no fuera hijo de Hikari; él negó apurado sonriendo nervioso y se tocó la cara, los miró, como tratando de encontrar aprobación y después se vio las manos, como queriendo reconocerlas.

- ¡Es que no! ¡No puede ser! –Objetó y guardó silencio. Se alejó varios pasos, meditabundo, apresurado, mirando hacia el cielo y después a la tierra y negando, después volvió y se plantó frente a su… frente a Mao -… ¡Doce años, Mao! ¡Doce años viviendo con esa mujer, con ese monstruo! ¡Creyendo que eran mi familia!... creyendo… yo… ¡No! ¡Mao! ¡No es cierto, no! –Gritó para luego patear el suelo. Ella se incorporó velozmente y avanzó hacia él. Deni se alejó de ambos, mirándolos confuso. - Mao ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?... n-no es posible… T-tu sabes que s-somos primos y que… ella es… mi… ella…

Ninguno de los dos pudo hablar. Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato, hasta que el sol se ocultó finalmente y la oscuridad parecía que era transpirada por el suelo y los árboles. De nuevo reinaba el silencio y el frío y poco a poco las estrellas empezaron a asomarse en el firmamento. Al cabo de un rato Mao había vuelvo a sentarse frente a la tumba de Mei y parecía ajena al mundo y Deni se había recostado en el tronco del árbol, en silencio, inmóvil, con los párpados apretados. Jin sólo podía observarlos sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada y rogando a Mei que los protegiera, que les mandara un poco de luz para que no terminaran de hacerse polvo en ese instante.

- Creo que debemos irnos… se hace tarde. –Les dijo cuando la oscuridad ya era total y el frío se había vuelto insoportable. Los dos menores temblaban, no sabían si de frío o de nervios pero ella al escuchar al anciano sintió una marejada de rabia que no pudo contener y apretó los dientes.

- ¿Y a donde? –Le pregunto. – Si no tenemos ni siquiera casa a donde volver…

- Entiendo eso… pero ya encontraremos qué hacer, juntos… -Mao se puso en pie; se giró hacia el anciano y suspiró tratando de dominar sus impulsos. Aún no podía concebir la realidad tal y como era.

- ¿En verdad usted es mi abuelo? –Le preguntó con timidez y el hombre asintió. - ¿Ella lo sabe?

- No… Lia nunca se enteró…

- ¿Y a-ahora que voy a hacer? –Le preguntó en un tono de súplica y él se le acercó y le colocó su cálida mano sobre el rostro.

- P-puedes darle y darme una oportunidad de conocernos mejor…

- P-pero… ¿S-se supone qué? ¿Qué debo quererla así, nada más?

- ¿Se supone que no la quieres? –Le preguntó entonces el anciano y Mao se quedó callada rotundamente. No supo que responder.

- Mi abuela… dejó un sobre para ella… N-no tuve oportunidad de dárselo. –Recordó y apresurada buscó dentro de su bolso el sobre. Al sacarlo, con la mano temblorosa lo extendió hacia Jin y él negó.

- Creo que a Lia no le importaría que tú lo leyeses…

- ¡P-pero es que…! Yo…

- Confía en mí, Mao. –Apremió él y ella tras verlo una vez más asintió y respirando profundo debido a los nervios; abrió el sobre y desdobló la carta y apoyándose en la luz de su teléfono leyó el contenido:

_Cinta 23/03/1992._

_Sistemas protegidos Hako. Depósito 1876, Clave: 1745A12. _

Al leerlo, Mao sintió que los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaban. Levantó la mirada hacia Deni y el anciano y titubeó unos segundos.

- ¿Qué dice? –Preguntaron y ella bajó la mirada y lo releyó varias veces más.

- Ya sé dónde está la cinta… -Les dijo.

- M-Mei murió cargando con muchas culpas ajenas… -Susurró Jin con tristeza y Mao miró a Deni fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué hago? –Le preguntó y él bajó la mirada confuso y se encogió de hombros. - ¿Te das cuenta que con esto p-puedo hundirla?

Deni asintió, apretó la boca y suspiró.

- Hazlo… creo que mi abuela por eso te lo dejó.

- P-pero ha pasado mucho tiempo… Y… es tu…

- Es una mujer que me apartó de mis padres… merece ser castigada. Y si ese video ya no es suficiente, entonces encontraremos una forma… Porque si no lo haces tú… Lo voy a hacer yo, Mao. –Tajó él y ella ya no dijo más.

Sin agregar más nada Jin comenzó a alejarse rumbo a la salida del cementerio. Mao se dispuso a seguirlo pero una vez que pasó frente a Deni él la atrapó en un abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa y por un segundo la hizo olvidarse del dolor que sentía en el pecho, de sus piernas flojas, de sus ojos irritados, de su hueco en el estómago y de toda la miseria que se la estaba comiendo en trozos.

- ¿Quién soy, Mao? –Le preguntó él en un susurro, totalmente descompuesto y ella trató de sonreír.

- Eres un ser humano maravilloso… que quiero con toda mi alma… ¡Ese eres! ¡Eres mi primo! ¡Yo soy tu prima! ¡Eres mi familia! –Respondió abrazándolo con fuerza y él dejó escapar varios sollozos antes de poder recuperar la compostura. – Te quiero… -le dijo después parándose de puntitas para colocar su frente sobre la de él. Deni le acarició el rostro y le limpió las lágrimas.

- Yo también te quiero… ¡Perdóname por favor, Mao! ¡Perdóname por todo!

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… -Los dos volvieron a abrazarse una vez más y entonces se separaron y respiraron con mucha fuerza. – Vamos… tenemos que seguir adelante… juntos, juntos v-vamos a salir adelante…

- Sí… ya no somos niños, no podemos sentarnos a llorar y esperar que todo se mejore solo.

- Tú los has dicho… -Susurró ella y en silencio salieron del cementerio.

Partieron de ese lugar donde el lazo entre ambos había iniciado aquél día cuando Mei fue sepultada y el mismo donde la vida de ambos como siempre la habían conocido había llegado a su fin para dar inicio a algo nuevo; se fueron de ahí juntos, unidos, como dos soldados heridos apoyándose mutuamente para caminar; iban con la firme convicción de luchar hasta sobrevivir y con la efímera ilusión de poder llegar a ver el día en que las heridas ya no dolieran, en que el pasado fuera precisamente eso, algo que pasó… no un fantasma, un nudo en la garganta, un momento de ira, de reproche, de angustia, de miedo… sólo una memoria más, quizá incluso hasta algo sin sentido… en ese momento, lo único que ambos querían era tener la fuerza de creer que aún, después de todo, podrían llegar a sanar algún día.

Cuando la noche llegó, tan pesada y oscura como esas nubes de humo que habían envuelto la casa de Emily, fue Max el que levantó la cara al cielo y lo encontró desolado, oscuro, sin luna y con muy pocas estrellas visibles. Tenía miedo de llegar a casa, pasaban de las ocho cuando finalmente agotado y hambriento se había levantado de la banca en donde había pasado el resto de la tarde luego de salir de clases, evadir a Daisuke el de la clase A… su medio hermano, su ex novio y uno de sus mayores tormentos y luego de ver a Kai a lo lejos tan perdido y aislado de todo como él. Estuvo sentado ahí por horas, pretendiendo leer un libro pensando en Kai, en Rei, en Takao y en sus padres, en el hecho de que probablemente estaba viviendo sus últimos días en Japón y en que probablemente irse y desaparecer de todos era lo más inteligente que podía realizar… pero no quería hacerlo.

Se encontraba a escasas dos calles de su casa y no quería llegar, quería volverse viento e irse muy lejos, quería llegar a Kai y envolverlo con su presencia incorpórea, quería ser amado y ser feliz… pero tampoco podía.

De pronto, como invocándolo con el pensamiento su teléfono sonó y él apresurado lo extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó con el corazón acelerado cuando vio quién llamaba.

- ¿Kai?

- Hola Muffin… -Le respondió el ruso y Max sonrió con tristeza. - ¿Estás en tu casa?

- No… estuve vagando por ahí, pensando. – Los dos suspiraron. Kai se recostó en la amplia y solitaria cama de su habitación y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Ya sabes algo de Mao?

- Sí. Deni me mandó un mensaje, me dijo que estaban juntos… que ellos pasarían la noche en el hospital con Emily, porque los doctores ya ves que le dieron el permiso a ellos de quedarse en las noches con ella.

- Sí es verdad… -Kai suspiró y cambió de tema -Fui a ver a Taka al hospital… Anko está desesperada porque no da señales de mejoría… y está muy triste porque Takao tuvo una discusión con ellos muy fuerte, les dijo que se quería ir de la casa, que los odiaba. Su abuelo me contó… están muy mal los dos. Anko piensa en llamar al papá de Taka para pedirle que se lo lleve a vivir con él, en caso de que mejore…

- ¡¿Pero por qué Taka hizo eso? ¡Si él adora a su mamá! –Exclamó Max sorprendido.

- No sé… no me atreví a preguntarle. –Guardaron silencio unos segundos, incómodamente entonces Kai volvió a hablar. – ¿Has pensado en que… Taka p-puede… morirse?

Los ojos de Max se humedecieron y asintió.

- C-cada minuto. –Respondió. –L-luego pienso en Emily, en c-cómo debe estarse sintiendo… ¡Ella lo perdió todo! ¡Todo, su casa… sus papás!... Y si Taka se va… s-sí él la deja… T-Taka es alguien que ninguno de nosotros p-puede llenar en Emily.

- …Y-yo…

- ¿Sí?...

- Y-yo me sentiría igual si algo te pasara a ti –Le dijo Kai y el rubio alargó un triste suspiro. – Tú eres alguien que yo no puedo reemplazar con nada. P-por eso terminé con Rei…

- Terminaste con Rei por mí… y él se fue de tu casa, desapareció y ahora no sabemos dónde o cómo demonios está… ¡Esto no está bien, Kai! ¡Es una señal!... c-cuando algo es para ti… ¿no se supone que sólo llega y eres feliz y el mundo brilla con… unicornios y arco iris?

A pesar de la tristeza Kai sonrió débilmente al oír a Max.

- Las mejores cosas de la vida no son fáciles, Max… Eso tenlo siempre en mente. –Le dijo y humedeció sus labios, con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que lo tenía ahí, en sus brazos. – Pero también nunca te olvides que mientras tú estés dispuesto a pelear por mí, yo nunca voy a dejar de luchar… contra quien sea… contra lo que venga, yo no voy a dejar de pelear…

- Es que K-Kai yo no… no estoy seguro de poder pelear. Yo no soy fuerte, soy un llorón… ¡Un marica llorón! –se reprendió Max y el ruso frunció el ceño.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarte de esa forma! –Le dijo secamente y Max se avergonzó. – Y-yo voy a estar luchando por ti… en el momento en que tú decidas pelear a mi lado, vas a ver que vamos a poder salir de todo esto. En el momento en que tú me aceptes, en que me digas que vamos a estar juntos… Vas a ver que vamos a patearles el trasero a todos los que se opongan.

Max dudó unos segundos. Se contuvo de gritarle a Kai precisamente eso: que no quería alejarse nunca de su vida y bajó la mirada. Recordó que pronto se iría, recordó que Daisuke era su hermano, recordó que Rei sufría, que Emily había perdido a sus padres, que Mao hacía tiempo que había enterrado a su abuela y que había dejado de sonreír… vio a Taka postrado en esa cama, conectado a varios aparatos y negó con un nudo en la garganta.

- No es el momento… Todo está mal, todo está muy mal y yo no… no puedo así. Ni siquiera sabemos si podremos sobrevivir a todo esto. –Dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza y Kai alargó un gesto desesperado y asintió.

- Pero Max.

- Kai. No puedo, no puedo empezar algo con… contigo… con el sueño de mi vida, con el temor de que mañana se vaya a acabar, que la situación nos gane y nos destruya… Como a Rei con…

- Conmigo… -Le dijo Kai terminando su frase.

-Lamento mucho no ser más fuerte. –Se disculpó el rubio y Kai sonrió.

- Que no se te olvide que voy a esperarte… que te quiero a mi lado… tú eres mi mayor motivo. Buenas noches, Max…

Él a pesar de todo logró sonreír y el frío se le olvidó por el calor que lo había embriagado.

- Buenas noches. –Susurró y colgó. Guardó su teléfono y avanzó los pocos metros que lo separaban de su casa, al llegar se paró en seco frente a ésta con los ojos muy fijos en la entrada.

- Hola Max… -Le dijo Rei mirándolo desde abajo, sentado en el escalón de la entrada y el rubio abrió la boca y la cerró sorprendido.

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, imbécil? –Le gritó mientras Rei se ponía de pie y se encogía de hombros. Se veía deplorable, demacrado, más delgado, despeinado y sucio.

- Estuve vagando… llegué a mi casa… quedó devastada. Ahí pasé la noche, esperando noticias.

- ¡No pensaste en lo angustiados que estábamos! –Le gritó Max entonces y se dejó ir con toda su fuerza contra él, empujándolo del pecho.

- Perdón… -Logró decir Rei avergonzado y el otro joven logró contenerse.

- Ven… vamos a dentro.

- P-pero… Es que…

- ¡Ven! –Le apremió Max y se encaminó hacia el breve jardín.

Al entrar a la casa el aroma de la cena los recibió y el estómago de Rei gruñó como pocas veces. Al escuchar los ruidos de la puerta Judy se aproximó desde la cocina y clavó la mirada en ambos muchachos. Max por su parte simplemente la enfrentó con los ojos y sin titubear dijo:

- Él es Rei, un amigo del colegio. Se va a quedar aquí unos días.

- ¿Qué?

- Está pasando por una situación difícil. –Aclaró Max y ella asintió.

- Entiendo… pero acuérdate que nosotros nos vamos el viernes. –Max pensó en decirle que no quería irse pero se contuvo, sabía que no tenía ningún objeto, la decisión estaba tomada.

- Sí no se me olvida. –Dijo él simplemente y Rei lo miró sorprendido y después a Judy.

- B-buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. Enjuáguense para que bajen a cenar. –Les ordenó la mujer y ambos asintieron. Max apresurado cruzó el recibidor y Rei lo siguió sintiéndose incómodo. Subieron las escaleras, cruzaron el pasillo y entraron a la cálida habitación de Max, decorada de azul con blanco y llena de juguetes, aviones, afiches, fotografías y muchos, muchísimos libros.

- Eres muy ordenado. –Le dijo Rei sonriente, enternecido de ver la inocencia de Max expresándose en la decoración de su habitación.

- Si bueno… es que así es fácil encontrar las cosas. –Le dijo y se sentó sobre la cama. –Debajo hay otro colchón… ahí dormirás.

- No creo que deba…

- Vas a quedarte aquí. No voy a dejar que te vayas a ningún lado.

- Pero y mañana que vayas… allá…

- Saldrás conmigo… y vas a ir a otras partes.

- ¿A dónde? –Le preguntó Rei con prisa, algo molesto y Max tragó saliva y suspiró.

- Al hospital… -Respondió y el otro muchacho lo miró sorprendido. El rubio le devolvió la mirada y asintió. – H-hubo un accidente y… T-Taka y Emily están hospitalizados…. –Respondió. Rei se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de sorpresa y no supo qué decir.

- ¿E-están bien? –Logró preguntar. - ¿Qué pasó?... ¿F-fue Yoshiro?

- No… no creemos que él haya tenido que ver… A mi todavía me cuesta creer lo que pasó, la verdad. –Le dijo y luego de que Rei tomara asiento a su lado, Max comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido que él no sabía desde el secuestro hasta el incendio. A Rei se le revolvió el estómago de la angustia y se sintió asfixiado al darse cuenta del grado de culpabilidad que tenía en todo eso; al fin de cuentas él los había delatado.

- No puedo creerlo, es demasiado… -Le dijo una vez que Max terminó de contarle. Limón tenía los ojos llorosos. – T-Taka en coma… ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y abrazó a Rei.

- Por eso no debiste desaparecerte… ¡No te imaginas lo que sentíamos, el miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo!

- Me pasaron muchas cosas… Max.

- ¡Sí, igual a Taka, a Mao y Emily!

- Es que tú no sabes… -Le dijo y se apartó del rubio. De pronto recordó su discusión con Kai y el hecho de que el ruso le dijera que estaba enamorado del rubio y sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el abdomen. - Max… T-tienes que prometerme algo….

- ¿Qué cosa? –Le preguntó él a su vez y Rei tragó saliva.

- Que vas a alejarte de Kai… -Al escuchar, Max sintió que una navaja le cortaba la garganta y se arredró confundido.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sé que tú y él… tienen algo…

- Rei yo…

- ¡No escúchame! –Lo calló. – Aún estás a tiempo… Aléjate de Kai, tú no sabes, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo…

- ¡No hables así de él! –Tajó Mizuhara y Rei negó.

- No es por él… es p-por ella… su abuela…

- ¡Qué? –Exclamó Max aturdido y Rei se tomó unos segundos para organizar sus pensamientos, entonces lo miró de nuevo y simplemente se lo dijo. Le contó todo lo que le había sucedido, todo lo que Valentina había hecho, todas las personas a las que había implicado, a Sasuke, a Yoshiro, a su tía.

A medida que Max escuchaba lo que su amigo le narraba sentía que el frío le entraba por cada poro del cuerpo y las palabras de Kai se le entremezclaban en la cabeza como carámbanos cayendo sobre él.

- Y-yo sé… Acepto que me equivoqué en muchas cosas… que fue un error muy grande lo que hice con Sasuke… Y… Fue lo único que pude usar para que Kai me aborreciera. –Confesó y sonrió con tristeza. –Funcionó… funcionó muy bien. Pero cuando se lo informé a su abuela ella se burló de mí y me dijo que mi tía se va a quedar en la cárcel.

- ¿Crees que Yoshiro… le pidió a la abuela de Kai que te obligara a decirle quiénes de nosotros sabíamos lo que pasa en la escuela a cambio de facilitarle la droga que sembraron en tu casa y de expulsarte…? –Inquirió Max secamente, tratando de ocultar su terror. Rei asintió.

- M-me llevó allá. M-me pasaron c-con ellos… los profesores y me negué a hablar… p-pero Sakurada me inyectó algo y l-les dije todo… aunque no quisiera. L-luego pasó algo muy raro… -Max lo miró intrigado y Rei aclaró su garganta. – Llegó esa mujer, la que se parece a Mao, iba escoltada y parecía muy molesta y a mi me sacaron de ahí… Sakurada me llevó a un aula vacía y me tuvo encañonado ahí, haciéndome preguntas. Poco después recibió una llamada y me dejó ir… sin más. Me advirtió que no volviera a la escuela y eso… lo demás en casa de Kai pues ya te lo conté. A-ahora que sé lo demás, supongo que mandaron por Mao y Emily luego de lo que yo les dije.

Max se recostó en la cama y miró con tristeza al techo.

- ¿Tú… lo quieres? ¿Estás enamorado de Kai? Amor de verdad… –Le preguntó, sintiendo vergüenza de tener tanto miedo de lo que sentía por el joven ruso. Rei lo vio y tras suspirar con tristeza asintió.

- Sí… p-pero con su abuela yo no tengo cabida en su vida… Y aunque sé bien Max que él… te quiere a ti. Él te quiere a ti. –El escuchar eso hizo que Max se estremeciera y varias lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos. Rei se las limpió con su dedo índice y lo miró fijamente a sus hermosos ojos azules que irradiaban tristeza. – A pesar de eso… t-tú tampoco tienes cabida en su vida, no con su abuela y los propósitos que tiene para él.

Max asintió sin poder hablar y con los ojos cerrados dejó que pasaran varios segundos. Rei sólo lo veía incómodo, triste, conmovido y celoso al mismo tiempo.

- ¿É lo sabe? ¿Sabe todo esto?

- No. –Le dijo Rei. – Supongo que lo sospecha… pero yo no tuve corazón para decírselo. C-creo que le haría mucho daño y después de lo de Sasuke mi palabra no tiene credibilidad para Kai.

Por un segundo ya no supieron qué más decir y dejaron que el silencio llenara la habitación. De pronto la puerta se abrió de improviso y Max se incorporó sorprendido y apresurado para encontrarse con Niki que lo miró altaneramente y después a Rei.

- Dice mi mamá que bajen a cenar. –Les dijo y Max se limpió el rostro, asintieron, el niño se encogió de hombros y salió apurado de la habitación.

Una vez abajo, Judy mandó a llamar a su hijo mayor a la cocina para ayudarle a servir y sin mayores miramientos lo interrogó.

- ¿Sucede algo? Tu hermano me dijo que estabas llorando…

- Niño chismoso… -Gruñó Max. Judy se volvió a él entregándole los platos uno en cada mano y levantó las cejas.

- ¿Y bien?

- T-todo está… -Pensó en decir "bien" pero no se atrevió. – Igual.

- Entiendo. –Dijo ella simplemente y sin más que agregar volvieron al comedor y cenaron algo que según Rei era lo mejor que había comido en demasiado tiempo, pero que Max apenas probó y que le supo amargo.

Esa noche Rei cayó dormido como un tronco en cuanto tocó el colchón, pero Max no pudo cerrar los ojos y se mantuvo dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en Kai, con el corazón oprimido y varias veces se debilitaba en la batalla contra sus propios sentimientos y dejaba ir varias lágrimas que luego desesperado secaba, para luego observar la hora y darse cuenta con pánico que la noche pasaba lenta, infernalmente lenta.

En cierto momento de la madrugada no pudo soportarlo y le escribió un mensaje a Kai citándolo a las seis de la mañana en el parque Odoe. Dudó cerca de media hora en mandarlo pero finalmente lo hizo y recibió su confirmación un minuto después con una llamada del ruso que no respondió. Entonces Kai le envió a su vez otro mensaje aceptando y dejándole ver su preocupación.

Dos horas más pasaron con lentitud y cuando el reloj dio las cinco de la mañana Max se puso en pie, se duchó, se vistió y despertó a Rei.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó su amigo adormilado y Max lo miró con seriedad.

- Mi mamá despierta a las siete para llevar a Niki a la escuela. –Le dijo. – Puedes salir luego de que ella se vaya o antes… o puedes quedarte aquí, aunque quizá te sientas incómodo. Yo tengo algo que hacer y después iré al instituto.

Rei asintió y Max se alejó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? –Se apresuró a preguntarle y Max se detuvo.

- No. –Le dijo y luego salió.

Era una mañana de martes tan silenciosa y gris como pocas. El cielo parecía haberse cubierto de piedras opacas y gigantescas y la húmeda niebla que corría por las calles dificultaba la visión a grados catastróficos. Hacía un frío que entumecía hasta los huesos y la soledad de la ciudad era incluso pavorosa. La poca luz del sol naciente había iluminado suavemente las nubes cuando Max llegó finalmente al boscoso parque donde Kai ya lo esperaba desde varios minutos antes de la hora indicada. Ninguno de los dos había dormido y en sus rostros se dibujaban el cansancio, la pesadez de los días tan agrios que habían estaban transcurriendo y al mismo tiempo la ilusión de verse de nuevo.

- Hola… -Se dijeron al mismo tiempo, cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, incapaces de dejar de verse a los ojos. Después Kai preguntó. - ¿Estás bien?

Max negó con la cabeza y comenzó a retorcer los dedos de su mano, nerviosamente. La luz mortecina les daba un aspecto aún más pálido a ambos, que en ese momento parecían dos fantasmas reencontrándose.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le apremió Kai y el rubio finalmente levantó la mirada para verlo nuevamente.

- Necesito hablar contigo, p-pero no sé cómo empezar…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De todo… Todo lo que está pasando, de… todo.

- Te entiendo –Convino Kai un tanto confuso y luego prosiguió -Mao me habló anoche… me contó todo lo que pasó en el juicio… ¡No te imaginas todo lo que se le vino encima! –Le dijo Kai tratando de acercarse, Max asintió y no lo dejó continuar.

- Kai yo sé, sé bastante bien que no tengo derecho de causarte un daño así, sé va a ser muy difícil para ti. P-pero… ayer dijiste cosas de luchar contra lo que sea y… -Llevó ambas manos a su frente, angustiado y Kai se le aproximó, pero Max retrocedió huyendo del calor del ruso. - Rei fue a mi casa. –Soltó después interrumpiéndolo.

- ¡Apareció al fin! –Exclamó Kai con alivio. - ¿Cómo está?

- Está muy mal. –Logró decir Max y en ese momento se decidió a hacerlo, pensó que sería incluso más cruel el que nadie le confesara la verdad sobre su abuela y en vista de que Rei no iba a hacerlo, solamente quedaba él para enfrentarlo a la realidad. – F-fue tu abuela… Ella lo enredó y l-le tendió una trampa. Contactó con Sasuke y… con Yoshiro para ayudarla a hacer todo lo que le pasó a Rei.

Kai sintió un escalofrío horrible que lo recorría y frunció el ceño, confuso, incluso molesto.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Max al verlo a los ojos se sintió incapaz de proseguir y sin embargo, luego de tomar aire se lo dijo. Le contó todo lo que Rei le había dicho, le habló de las cosas que él había deducido y vio cómo cada palabra parecía atormentar, desalentar y arrancar un trozo vivo de Kai que se fue minimizando y desarmando frente a Max conforme él le confesaba las infamias que su abuela había sido capaz de realizar en contra de un inocente.

- C-cuando Rei se fue de tu casa luego de que discutieran… le habló a tu abuela para decirle que ya había acabado con lo que le exigió y ella se rió de él y le dijo que Rina se iba a quedar en la cárcel para que aprendiera a no meterse con su familia… él dice que varias veces dijo algo de tener planes contigo… ¡No sé que sean, pero deben ser muy importantes para llevarla a hacer todo eso que hizo sólo para no impedirlos! –Espetó Max enojado, indignado, lleno de rabia en contra de Valentina, sin embargo después recapituló que esa mujer era la abuela de Kai y guardó silencio rotundamente.

Quizá Max no tenía idea de a qué se refería su abuela, pero él sí. Luego de escuchar todo lo que el rubio le decía, recapituló de inmediato en Claire, en su insistencia, en la actitud de su papá, de su abuela misma y entendió todo… Lo comprendió todo de una forma en que su propio mundo perdió sentido en ese momento y supo que estaba perdido. Que ya no había más para él, que no debió haberse atrevido nunca a salir del patrón en el que lo habían intentado criar… todo él, todo lo que era, había sido concebido con un propósito y la vergüenza, el asco, la rabia en contra de sí mismo y de su familia se le vinieron encima como un río desbordado al darse cuenta de todo lo que ese propósito había ocasionado, las vidas que destruyó, el dolor, la injusticia, las lágrimas que cobró…

- Entiendo cómo te sientes… -Le dijo Max con sinceridad y Kai lo vio y aunque intentó no le salieron palabras de la boca. – Yo también me he sentido así… ¡Yo…!

- Es… d-demasiado, para cualquiera es demasiado. –Atinó a decir y Max asintió nervioso y tomando un poco de valor le tomó sus grandes manos entre las suyas tan pequeñas y notó que el pulso del ruso parecía que explotaría.

- …Te quiero… y s-si tú quieres, si p-puedes… p-podemos pelear juntos… ¡Podemos luchar juntos! ¡Tú y yo contra el mundo!... t-todo el tiempo… -Le dijo suspirando agitado y Kai se mordió los labios y le acarició el cabello, después el rostro.

El viento sopló de pronto e innumerables gotas de frío rocío de los árboles cayeron sobre ellos como una lluvia gélida. Los dos se estremecieron y entonces Kai se apartó un paso de Max.

- ¡Ay Max! –Se lamentó con el corazón desangrándose en su interior. No tenía palabras. No sabía que decir, no atinaba a concretar nada en su mente y sentía que estaba respirando lo último que le quedaba de vida dentro del cuerpo. – T-te amo. Te amo lo suficiente como para saber que no hay forma de pelear contra esto.

El rostro del rubio se desfiguró en un gesto de dolor al escuchar y asintió, comprendiendo, conteniéndose. La quijada de Kai temblaba y sus ojos brillaban de ira y de dolor mezclados.

- P-perdimos la batalla hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo vi mejor estar con Rei y no contigo…

- D-dijiste "contra lo que sea" –Le recordó Max con gravedad. Kai asintió con una sonrisa triste, desgarradora.

- No pensé que ese "lo que sea" fuera mi familia. N-no en esa forma.

- P-pero es que… -Titubeó el rubio y Kai lo frenó.

- ¡Es que no entiendes! No podría vivir… tendría que matarme si algo te llega a pasar a ti, así como a Rei…

- Creo que sí estoy entendiendo bien lo que quieres decirme… p-pero no lo quiero aceptar. – Tajó Max desgarradamente.

- S-si entendiste que tú y yo no…

- ¡¿No qué? –Masculló el rubio tras el silencio de Kai.

- No debemos volver a vernos, p-porque no tenemos un futuro juntos… entonces sí, entendiste bien. –Se apresuró a decir. El otro joven asintió con los labios y el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas.

- ¿Y entonces qué? –Le preguntó el rubio subiendo de tono. - ¿Ahora qué? ¡¿Simplemente nos decimos adiós, que tengas una buena vida y no nos volvemos a ver?

- ¡Max le destrocé la vida a Rei! –Le gritó Kai y el rubio apretó los párpados y asintió. – Esto no es algo que podamos arreglar… sé lo que mi abuela quiere, sé lo que se viene encima para mí ¡Y te juro Max que primero me mato antes de meterte a ti en todo eso!

- Entonces… nos decimos adiós y… ya… renunciamos… -Musitó sin voz Max.

- S-suena bien… -Atinó a decir Kai y Max furioso, desesperado lo empujó con ambas manos.

- ¡No! ¡No está bien! ¡No! –Objetó y el ruso asintió. - ¿Qué va a ser de ti? ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando te extrañe? ¿Cómo vamos a…?

- ¡La vida es muy larga Max! –Sentenció Kai. – Tienes quince años y eres demasiado inteligente como para saber que es casi imposible que vivas feliz para siempre con unicornios y arco iris con alguien que conociste en bachillerato por los cincuenta años que te quedan adelante.

- Soy lo suficientemente inteligente p-para saber que no… ¡No voy a poder sacarte de mi cerebro en los cincuenta o sesenta años que me queden por delante! –Contrarrestó Max. - ¡No voy a poder olvidarte, así conozca a quien conozca y me pase lo que me pase y me enamore y sea feliz y encuentre los estúpidos unicornios, no voy a poder olvidarme de ti!

Kai tragó aire profusamente mirando hacia el cielo y entonces no pudo contenerse y envolvió a Max en sus brazos violentamente, uniéndolo a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo, deseando fundirse con él. Se le salieron varias lágrimas que cayeron en los rubios mechones de ese niño que se había adueñado de todo lo que Kai Hiwattari representaba.

- Yo tampoco… -Le susurró llorando y Max asintió. – Perdóname por favor…

- ¿Y-ya no te voy a volver a ver? –Le preguntó temblando entre los brazos del joven ruso y cuando finalmente levantó la mirada, Kai con los ojos húmedos negó con la cabeza… Max enrojeció y asintió tratando de encontrar un poco de valor para aceptarlo.

- P-pero es que… y-yo no… no me imaginé… ¡A-algo así, tan de pronto, tan… tan…! No está bien Kai, no está bien… -Sollozó Max, aún incapaz de aceptar que precisamente eso estuviera pasando de una forma tan repentina, tan terrible.

- Te prometo… te juro que voy a arreglar todo… ¡Voy a reparar todo! –Le dijo él por su parte y haciendo a copio de todas sus fuerzas se apartó varios pasos. Ambos se vieron en medio de la niebla, del frío y de las gotas de rocío que caían sobre ellos y entonces Kai le pidió una última cosa – Vete Max… por favor.

Max Mizuhara anheló ser lo suficientemente fuerte para negarse, para caminar hasta él y besarlo, para gritarle que no se alejara, que no se atreviera a hacerle eso, para decirle que en esos momentos lo odiaba más que a nada por estarle pidiendo que se alejara, por haberle dicho un te amo y un hasta nunca en la misma frase, por haberse metido en cada célula de su cuerpo… pero lo único que pudo fue mover la cabeza con debilidad asintiendo; tragó aire y se dio media vuelta para alejarse apresurado, con la vista fija en el suelo, incapaz de volverse atrás. Kai deseó morir en ese instante, pero para su decepción no fue así. Cuando el rubio desapareció en la niebla él seguía vivo y el pecho seguía ardiéndole.

Sin fuerza tomó su teléfono y apresurado marcó esperando que respondieran pronto.

- ¡Kai! Hola ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Mao sorprendida desde el hospital y el ruso tragó aire, aclaró su garganta y habló.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste sobre el dinero de tus primos?

- S-sí… -Dijo Mao confusa y se volvió hacia Emily que también había despertado.

- Ya sé como vamos a utilizarlo… es hora de que acabemos con esto de Yoshiro de una buena vez. –Le dijo y ella abrió muy grandes los ojos.

- ¿Kai que estás pensando?

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Una serie de escalofríos de emoción y miedo recorrieron a Mao al momento de escuchar a Kai e impulsada por la determinación del ruso asintió y aclaró su garganta.

- S-sí… estoy segura de que no se va a negar a hacerlo. –Le dijo ella y Kai asintió desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Cuento contigo para eso. Yo voy a encargarme de otras cosas… y te aviso qué haremos después.

- Está bien. –Soltó Mao y agregó con preocupación. – Cuídate mucho, Kai.

- Lo haré. Hasta luego. –Dijo simplemente y colgó. Cerró los párpados unos segundos y en estos pudo ver a su madre convaleciente, muriendo cada día un poco más, a su padre abandonándola y a su abuela siempre detrás de él, manipulándolo, decidiendo, moviendo los hilos de toda la familia.

Antes de perder el control volvió a marcar un número en su teléfono y esperó pocos segundos a que una voz respondiera.

- Soy Kai.

- ¡Ah! ¡El ruso con apellido Japonés! –Le dijo la voz y el aludido tragó saliva.

- ¿Sigues en Japón?

- Así es. –Respondió y Kai sonrió con un poco de alivio.

- Bien. Necesito un trabajo, Yuriy.

- Por supuesto. –Convino el otro joven con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué trabajo?

- Rastrea a una persona por todo el país, necesito que lo encuentres hoy mismo.

- Vaya eso te va a salir caro, Kai. –Soltó el otro chico y distraídamente apartó las manos de su teclado para llevarlas hacia su rojo cabello y rascar su cráneo. Luego bostezó.

- ¡No importa, sólo hazlo! Ocupo la dirección exacta de dónde vive. Salió de Tokio hace menos de un mes.

-Necesito más datos… -Apuntó Yuriy y Kai tragó saliva y asintió.

- Aoi Sasuke, de quince años, ingresó al Instituto Yoshiro este semestre; supe que se fue de aquí hace cerca de tres semanas. Es todo lo que te puedo decir.

- Entiendo. –Musitó el joven haciendo anotaciones de lo que Kai le había dicho. – Mas tarde me comunico.

- Bien. Es muy importante… -Se apresuró a decir Kai y el tal Yuriy colgó.

El joven ruso aspiró con pesadez y agobiado caminó sin rumbo fijo por la acera hasta que atinó a tomar asiento sobre una de las bancas del parque dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

La mente le daba vueltas. Tenía muy claro después de la charla con Max y Mao qué era lo que podía hacer para reparar todo lo que había estado ocurriéndoles. Sabía qué podía hacer. Sabía cómo podía utilizar todas esas desgracias a su favor… pero no quería, en el fondo, algo se oponía a actuar porque sabía que al hacerlo ya no habría más nada para él, ya no quedaría nada más adelante.

Inmediatamente comenzó a recordar cosas que le oprimieron el pecho. De pronto vio a Rei, su sonrisa cautivadora, su cuerpo torneado, su piel, su enfado contra todos y la forma en que de una manera u otra Kai logró ser parte de su vida:

"_-Este… quería disculparme… por mi actitud… de hace unos días… yo… ¡Estoy loco! ¿Sabes? No controlo mis impulsos… y… ¡Lo siento mucho! –_Le había dicho Rei esa primera semana de clases.

_-Perdóname tú a mi también… pero… es que… ¡Si eres bastante amargado, eh! _

_- Sí… me dicen 'Limón' de cariño _

_- ¡Bueno, Limón! ¡Soy Kai Hiwattari! ¡Mucho gusto!... en verdad… espero que seamos amigos… ¡Porque hasta ahora no tengo ninguno!… y… ¡Bueno, aquél que me salva de ser violado por una jauría de mujeres locas merece mi eterna gratitud!... aparte, que tú… eres… ¡te ves!... muy… ¡Agradable!_

_- ¡Ehm! Pues… eh... ¡Fue un placer! ¡A la otra ya sabes! ¡Rei Kon contra las arpías acosadoras!"_

Después estaba Max y ese día que casi le estrella una silla que trataba valientemente de levantar y que le resultaba más pesada que él mismo.

_- ¡Cuidado! _

_- Mi primer día en ésta aula y ya casi mato a alguien. -_ Le había dicho Max y en ese momento ahí, esa mañana a solas en medio del mundo se dio cuenta que había sido esa sonrisa tímida, su torpeza, sus ojos brillantes, inocentes, vivos… lo que lo habían cautivado como ninguna otra vez en su vida aunque él no se hubiese dado cuenta a tiempo, lamentablemente.

Se incorporó unos segundos y después apoyó su rostro sobre la palma de sus manos, desalentado y sólo, como lo había estado durante toda su vida hasta el momento en que Limón llegó a su vida, hasta que se accidentó con Max, cuando comenzó a reírse por el acoso de Emily, cuando ella lo contagió de su alegría, de su hiperactividad, de toda la vida que impregnaba en cada gesto, en cada grito, en cada insulto que profesaba… recordó el temple de Mao, sus consejos, sus planes idealizados, su ternura, su rectitud, su fuerza para afrontar cualquier situación de la vida y pensó también en Takao, en sus ganas de comerse al mundo, en su empeño, en su bondad, su caballerosidad y todos los detalles que hacía para con ellos; de pronto todo se le agolpó en el corazón, en la garganta, en los ojos y recordó las risas, las bromas, los abrazos, el sarcasmo, el doble sentido, las tardes bajo Chu-chu el árbol, las comidas, la compañía… la felicidad que hasta ese momento comprendió y que se dio cuenta que sólo la tuvo hasta que ellos llegaron a su vida.

Definitivamente ellos lo valían. Ellos, sus amigos, eran lo más preciado que Kai podía haber tenido antes, su motivo para luchar, para enfrentar las cosas… para sacrificarse. Sabía qué debía hacer y sabía que ellos eran las únicas personas en el mundo por las que debía abrir las aguas del mar de ser necesario… y con eso en mente se decidió. Inmediatamente tomó de nuevo su teléfono entre las manos y marcó. Una dulce voz le respondió en ruso y Kai sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Informales a todos que nos vamos a casar el mañana mismo a las ocho de la mañana… -Dijo y los ojos de Claire se llenaron de lágrimas y cubrió su boca, tratando de no gritar. – Díselo a mis abuelos, a mi papá y a Boris… y ve preparando todo.

- Sí… -Logró decir ella.

- Dile a mi abuela que voy a contactarla más tarde y que si no acepta a hacer lo que voy a pedirle, no van a volver a saber de mí ni tú ni ella ni nadie más ¿Entiendes? – El terror se apoderó de nuevo de Claire y aclaró su garganta.

- ¡Tú solo dile que debe aceptar y hacerlo en cuanto yo se lo diga! ¡De ti depende que lo haga o no, y si no lo hace te juro Claire que yo no me atengo a las consecuencias! –Tajó el ruso y ella con el rostro arrugado por el llanto asintió.

- S-sí, yo la convenzo… -Musitó y Kai colgó. Ella temblando y casi sin aire en los pulmones marcó a Boris y le comentó la noticia con brevedad, exigiendo una prueba de que Anton aún seguía con vida la cual le indicaron que le llegaría por e-mail. Segundos después bajó al desayunador y le comunicó la noticia a Voltaire, quien se limitó a asentir y dejarle muy claro con su gesto su desconcierto y su rechazo.

Kai por su parte, luego de incorporarse se fijó en el punto en el que la silueta de Max había dejado de ser visible, para después subir a su auto y acelerar sin rumbo fijo pero seguro de todo lo que vendría después para él.

Condujo por la ciudad como desquiciado, pasándose altos, no respetando los señalamientos, manejando a exceso de velocidad y la simple, tenue y muy atrayente idea de morir de pronto en un accidente no se le fue de la cabeza que a cada segundo le palpitaba con todos los recuerdos y todas las palabras, las frases, los momentos, las cosas que había querido decir, que había soñado con lograr, con discutir, con declarar y que en ese momento eran ya pura basura pudriéndose junto con él en ese infierno. En cierto momento su teléfono sonó y él encontró con sorpresa que la mujer Lia Chang al fin se había comunicado con él por un mensaje; haciendo un alto lo leyó: _"Kai. Estamos en un lugar seguro, esperando que sea el momento indicado para hablar, comunícate a este número cuando lo necesites. ." _Leyó el mensaje varias veces y asintió, convencido de que ese momento no tardaría en llegar. Retomando el aliento aceleró de nuevo el auto, deseando ir tan rápido en un momento que lograra desintegrarse, lo cual jamás sucedió para su desgracia.

Varias veces se detuvo en varios lugares a comprar algunas cosas que de pronto se le ocurría que necesitaba y después volvía a emprender su carrera frenética contra sus propios demonios, rezando internamente por que estos no le alcanzaran en todos esos minutos que le parecían eternos.

Cerca de las doce del medio día su teléfono sonó y en un breve mensaje de texto encontró toda la información que había necesitado y el precio de la misma. Sin más que un breve pestañeo volvió a acelerar el auto y esta vez condujo cómo un demonio al volante hasta que se detuvo una hora después frente a una modesta casa en un poblado pequeño muy alejado de la ciudad.

Al girarse hacia la derecha encontró sin problema alguno lo que buscaba y tras bajar el cristal de su auto se deleitó al ver el pálido y desencajado rostro de Aoi Sasuke mirándolo mientras Kai le sonreía coquetamente y que Aoi le correspondía con un gesto igual a como si el diablo mismo estuviera amenazándolo de muerte con un cortaúñas y una cadena

Sasuke abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y desesperado se giró hacia ambos lados del pequeño jardín que limpiaba buscando algo de lo que pudiera hacer acopio, pero al no encontrarlo supo que no había algo mejor que pudiera hacer que correr y desaparecer antes de que Kai Hiwattari le pusiera una mano encima.

El ruso inmediatamente abrió la guantera de su carro, introdujo su mano y a toda velocidad bajó del auto y corrió tras los pasos de Sasuke, que en ese momento giró hacia la izquierda siguiendo la calle y aceleró casi estampándose varios metros más adelante con una valla de alambre la cual, desesperado, trató de escalar pero en cuestión de un segundo las manos de Kai lo tomaron del cuello de la camisa y de los cabellos y tiraron de él con violencia hacia el suelo.

Aoi azotó con todo su peso, pero Kai gruñendo lo levantó y lo estampó contra la barda de la izquierda; Sasuke lanzó un chillido y se retorció del dolor, pero Kai lo calló con un puñetazo que hizo que le crujieran los dientes al otro muchacho para luego arrojarlo al suelo de espaldas y pisarle la garganta con el pie derecho.

Sasuke comenzó a jadear y a retorcerse, pero Kai no cedió y lo mantuvo bajo la asfixiante presión de su pie ahogándolo y logrando que dejara de moverse. Entonces Kai se llevó la mano hacia la espalda y de entre su pantalón y la espalda baja palpó el frío metal y sonrió sádicamente.

El ex-novio de Rei abrió los ojos como nunca antes en su vida y comenzó a moverse frenético como un insecto intoxicado cuando vio que Kai desde arriba lo apuntaba con una pistola. En su estómago inició una revolución y sin poder controlarse una cálida y horrible sensación se apoderó de él y humedeció sus pantalones del horror. El ruso sonrió deleitándose y quitó su pie para luego inclinarse y tomar a Sasuke de los cabellos y jalarlo hacia sí.

- Ahora… ¿Vas a venir conmigo o quieres que te demuestre que hablo enserio, hijo de puta? – Le espetó con desprecio y el otro temblando asintió y Kai tiró de él hasta lograr ponerlo en pie.

- ¿Q-qué quieres? –Le preguntó casi llorando mientras avanzaba dejando un rastro de gotas de orina con Kai a sus espaldas, discretamente empujándolo con el arma.

- Pues quiero muchas cosas… pero ahorita, quisiera llevarte a un lugar que está lejos y bien solo donde nadie te pueda oír ni interrumpirnos…

- ¡¿P-para qué? –Exclamó Aoi aterrado y Kai ardiendo de ira, pensando en Rei bajó la pistola hasta los glúteos del muchacho e hizo presión a lo que él respondió con un salto y varios sollozos.

Llegaron al auto y Kai subió a Sasuke en el asiento trasero, después en silencio lo utilizó una soga que había comprado y lo ató de manos y piernas. Con tristeza observó que los asientos se habían mojado de orines y escupió en el suelo, disgustado. Con rapidez fue hacia el asiento del conductor y subió, clavó sus ojos en el joven que lloraba y temblaba patéticamente y suspiró.

- Si quieres salir bien librado de esto vas a hacerme caso exactamente en todo lo que te voy a pedir que hagas, ¿Está claro? – Le preguntó y Sasuke asintió horrorizado. Después agregó con su usual petulancia – Soy lo suficientemente rico y perro como para pasar jodiéndote todos los años de tu asquerosa vida si se te ocurre traicionarme en esto.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke sangrando de la nariz, con el párpado derecho inflamado y tornándose de color azul y los labios reventados. Kai le sonrió.

- Que declares que Noboru Yoshiro te obligó a sembrar la droga en la casa de Rei. –El miedo se reflejó en el azotado rostro de Aoi y no dijo nada. – Les vas a decir que actuaste bajo amenaza de muerte por parte de él y de los profesores del consejo estudiantil.

- P-pero… ¡Es que!

- Y cuando te pregunten por qué te pidieron eso, entonces les vas a decir que lo hicieron para evitar que Rei y Rina Kon los denunciaran luego de que se enteraran de que el instituto Yoshiro es en sí la pantalla para cubrir una red de prostitución de menores y de tráfico de droga. Después te obligaron a desaparecer y como advertencia, te regalaron unos cuantos golpes para que no olvidaras qué tan enserio hablan. –Tajó Kai cordialmente, casi en un tono profesional.

- ¿Y t-todo eso es cierto lo del tráfico y eso? –chilló Sasuke y Kai asintió.

- Sí.

- ¡Pero entonces me van a matar a mi! –Gritó.

- Te van a pasar cosas peores si no haces lo que te digo. –Le dijo Kai con severidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo ya nada y entonces el ruso encendió el auto y arrancó.

-Entonces se llevaban tan mal que un día hasta se agarraron a golpes… ¡¿De verdad? –Le dijo Judy escandalizada a Rei quien la miraba con una sonrisa apenada en el rostro mientras tragaba el bocado de fruta que ambos compartían. Estaban sentados en la sala, uno frente al otro en el sofá y el reloj marcaba casi las tres de la tarde.

El día de Rei había sido bastante tranquilo y ameno, cuando quiso escabullirse en silencio de la casa de Max, Judy lo interceptó y lo obligó a desayunar y desde ese momento se dedicó a preguntarle cosas sobre él, sobre qué le sucedía, y Rei se vio obligado a darle una versión más ligera de la verdad que sorprendió a Judy. Horas después había ido al hospital y finalmente se había reencontrado con Emily, con quien aprovechó para ponerse al corriente en novedades y se enteró que Mao y Deni habían salido a arreglar ciertos asuntos. Después, ambos aprovecharon para ir a ver a Takao que seguía sin despertar y hablaron con Anko, que seguía destrozada esperando una mejoría que parecía jamás iba a llegar.

Luego de dejar a Emily de nuevo en su cama pasó por su departamento esperando tener noticias de su papá, las cuales no habían llegado; abrumado decidió volver a casa de Max, esperando que este ya hubiese vuelto del colegio pero sólo encontró a Judy y Niky en el jardín y sin más remedio, avergonzado y temeroso se sentó cerca de ellos y comenzó a preguntarle cosas a la mujer; para sorpresa de ambos, a los pocos minutos había nacido una plática muy amena entre los dos lo que los llevó al interior de la casa y a acompañar la conversación con fruta mientras la comida terminaba de cocerse en el horno.

- Sí, nos peleamos… ¡Esa vez con golpes! Pero siempre estábamos discutiendo por todo. –Le dijo Rei sonriendo con nostalgia y Judy frunció el ceño confundida.

- Pero si se llevan tan mal ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí y que Max te dejó entrar?

- ¡Ah! ¡Es que ya nos llevamos mejor! Aunque, antes cuando peleábamos tanto era como nuestra forma de hablarnos, nuestro lenguaje… Además, Max es la persona más noble que conozco y en cierta forma me perdonó por haber sido tan agresivo con él. –Explicó Rei y la mujer sonrió con sorpresa.

- ¿Max es noble?

- Muy noble… tiene un hijo grandioso ¿Sabe? Es una persona que da todo por los que quiere, que trata de ayudar, que se agradece tener cerca. –Le dijo Rei con una sonrisa y la madre de Max sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- No me di cuenta que se había peleado y que lo habían suspendido… ¡no me di cuenta de muchas cosas! –Soltó y ambos escucharon el timbre de la puerta sonar repetidas veces. Judy se puso de pie y disculpándose se alejó hacia la entrada. Entonces Rei escuchó que decían.

- Buenas tardes, busco a Rei Kon… Max me dijo que estaba aquí.

- ¿Kai? –Musitó Rei con el corazón acelerado y totalmente confundido y se puso de pie. Escuchó que Judy le decía algo que no entendió y pocos después ella volvió y se dirigió a él.

- Te busca un muchacho ahí afuera, Rei. –Le indicó. Él asintió y fue hacia la puerta luego de decirle "gracias" apresuradamente.

Al ver a Kai parado en el umbral de la puerta sintió que el alma se le iba al piso y no supo qué decir. El ruso por su parte sólo caminó hacia él, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia el exterior de la casa, casi arrastrándolo. Lo que Rei vio dentro del auto de Kai casi lo lanza al suelo de espaldas y totalmente mudo se giró de un ex-novio al otro varias veces, azorado más por el hecho de que uno de ellos estaba amarrado con una soga y golpeado.

- Sube al auto, tenemos varias cosas que hacer. –Le dijo Kai y Rei sintió ganas de llorar. Sentía que la vergüenza lo iba a consumir y negó ligeramente.

- ¡Kai, p-por favor! ¡No! ¡Yo no puedo con la vergüenza de!

- ¡Ya, Rei, ya basta de eso! –Espetó Kai con cansancio, callándolo. – Sólo sube… por favor.

El joven con la cola de caballo asintió y apresurado y sin decir nada, con las manos muy frías subió al auto y clavó sus ojos llenos de ira en Sasuke a través del espejo retrovisor.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –Se atrevió a preguntar y Kai sin volverse a verlo le respondió.

- Al ministerio público. Vamos a llevar a tu tía a su casa…

Rei al escuchar agachó el rostro conmovido, sintiendo que el pecho le ardía y Kai sin mirarlo lo tomó de la mano y la presionó con fuerza limitándose al silencio, a seguir con la mirada al frente, a no retroceder en su deber, a seguir reparando la fuga colocando trozos de su ser en cada agujero…

Cuando Kai finalmente llamó a su abuela, luego del anuncio que encargó a Claire que le hiciera, la abuela Zabielin había preparado su escenario triunfante y sin ningún reproche se dirigió con las personas indicadas para subsanar el "pequeño error" que habían cometido y enmendarlo con una fuerte suma de capital para cada uno de las serviciales personas que le habían ayudado muy gentilmente a mantener a su familia íntegra y próspera.

No pasó ni media hora desde que ella movió sus hilos cuando la desganada y apagada Rina Kon fue dada en libertad con una disculpa de la autoridad y Valentina la tuvo de nuevo ante ella, pero ahora convertida en un absurdo de esa mujer que había visto hacía unos días antes y que se le había enfrentado.

- Espero que después de esta experiencia, mujer, seas capaz de criar a tu sobrino por un camino de rectitud y valores. –Le dijo y Rina levantó la mirada, con cansancio.

- Me queda claro que no fue usted la que crió a su nieto ¿verdad? –Valentina la miró sorprendida y Rina le devolvió un gesto de asco. – Porque gracias a Dios ese niño no tiene nada de "su rectitud y sus valores", señora.

- ¡Escuche bien, majadera insolente! – Masculló Valentina enardecida pero un escalofrío la recorrió cuando la voz de su nieto se le clavó en los oídos.

- Escucha bien tú, abuela. No te vuelvas a acercar a la familia de Rei… nunca en los años que te queden por delante, porque yo no voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos. -Le advirtió Kai y la mujer se giró hacia él estupefacta.

- ¿Cómo es que me hablas así?

- Te hablo como te mereces que te hable. –Respondió su nieto con frialdad. – Ahora por favor vete de aquí…

- Si se te ocurre romper tu parte del trato, Kai mi amor, esto que sucedió va a parecer un juego de niños. –Susurró entonces Valentina amenazadora y él apretó los labios y se apartó del aliento de su abuela que tanto le repugnaba. La anciana dirigió una agria última mirada a Rina y se alejó caminando elegante y apresurada.

El joven suspiró muy profundo y miró a la pobre y demacrada tía de Rei que se le acercó y lo abrazó efusivamente.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Dios mío, eres un ángel, Kai! –Le dijo llorando y él le correspondió. - ¿c-cómo te puedo pagar esto?

- Cuidándose mucho… haciendo todo lo posible para que cuide y quiera a Rei por muchos años. No se deje vencer por su enfermedad… ¡Prométamelo! –Rina se apartó de Kai y limpió sus lágrimas asintiendo.

- ¿Dónde está él? –Le preguntó y Kai no tuvo que responderle pues en ese preciso momento logró ver que su sobrino se aproximaba.

Rina aún con su debilidad corrió hacia Rei y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando entre sonrisas y sollozos y el muchacho se aferró a ella desesperado tratando de hablar, de explicarle todo pero ella no lo dejó.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir perdón y que lo sientes, que estás arrepentido, que lo lamentas o cualquiera de esas tonterías! Porque tú no tienes nada qué lamentar ni qué ser perdonado ¿Entiendes, mi amor? –Le dijo y Rei incapaz de hablar asintió y la abrazó aún con más fuerza.

- Nunca te vuelvas a ir, tía, por favor no me vuelvas a dejar solo… -Le pidió Rei entonces mientras ella le besaba las mejillas.

Kai en silencio y sintiendo que un gancho estaba tirando de sus costillas, se aproximó hacia Sasuke que veía a Rei y a su tía reunidos nuevamente y se percató que tenía los ojos húmedos.

- Es tu turno… Por una vez en tu vida, haz algo bueno por ellos. –Le dijo.

Sasuke tras mirarlo fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos asintió y caminó con decisión entre la gente que entraba y salía al lugar hasta uno de los escritorios, donde tomó asiento y con el firme propósito de no dar marcha atrás, con la decisión de expiar sus culpas y hacer al fin algo noble por Rei Kon a quien quería como a nadie pero en una manera retorcida y pobre: habló… y con ello dejó caer una bomba letal y terriblemente destructiva sobre el Instituto Yoshiro y su dueño y director…

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you..._


	16. Love Is

**Hola. **

**Wow, cómo pasa el tiempo... publiqué el capítulo pasado y me di cuenta que mi momento ya fue. Ya no soy "redituable" hehe si es que ganara algo de dinero publicando aquí. En fin, es comprensible y como sea, me lo gané a pulso, que es eso de publicar cada 3, 4 años? En fin, me encontré con gratas sorpresas en este lugar, ya que parece que a muchos autores "de mis tiempos" les dio un ataque de nostalgia como a mí y decidimos volver. **

**Entre otras cosas debo aclarar que yo sólo vuelvo por este capítulo y el capítulo que sigue. A partir de que lo publique, me declararé formalmente libre del mundo de los fanfics y no volveré a publicar más nada aquí. Por qué? Porque mis tiempos ya fueron, actualmente hay autores grandiosos con ideas geniales para disfrutar y yo... bueno, tengo una vida bastante ocupada y tengo muchas otras cosas qué escribir, un tanto más profesionales. La vida de adulto me espera... pero mi amor por Yellow y mi respeto a las personas que lo leyeron y lo esperaron por años me hacen seguir aquí, al pie del cañón para terminar esta historia y esta etapa de mi vida. **

**Agradezco enormemente y con toda sinceridad a Violeta otaku Girl por seguir aquí y a mi estimadísima Packy que la recuerdo de siempre, de años... ¿Cómo hemos cambiado, no, querida Packy? Gracias por seguir y por ser quienes son, al igual que a mi amiga de siempre Flint... tú sabes todo lo que representa Yellow y lo que representa usté para mí, así que dejemonos de cursilerías y... espero les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí.**

**Esperen pronto, muy pronto el final... :)**

* * *

**16**

**LOVE IS…**

* * *

Miró por última vez ese par de sonrisas dedicadas a su persona que lo despedían desde la entrada de un hotel, antes de dar por terminado todo ese horrible día y aún más esa terrible noche y apretó los labios, silencioso, contemplando la dulce ironía de su destino. Finalmente, luego de tantos días aciagos, negros y terriblemente destructores alguien sonreía… sin embargo Kai Hiwattari no lograba aún asimilar el hecho de que esas dos sonrisas propiedad de la familia Kon se debían al secreto sacrificio con sabor suicida al que él se estaba sometiendo.

Le temblaban las manos cuando finalmente metió el cambio en su coche y aceleró. El auto olía a orines de cobarde y a sangre. Con una leve mueca de disgusto decidió evocar el rostro de Max para pasar el trago amargo, pero el dolor en las heridas sangrantes y frescas de su vida se hizo mayor con sólo recordar los tristes ojos azules de la persona que amaba tanto, de una forma tan inexplicable y avasalladora y que justamente ese día había dejado ir para siempre. "Mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda." Pensó con rabia.

Avanzó a gran velocidad por las iluminadas calles nocturnas de Tokio, con la mente similar a un tornado girándole dentro, sin dejarle ver nada con claridad. No quería llegar a casa, en cambio sí quería ir a ver a Max pero no podía y no tenía ningún amigo a quien visitar, ni a Mao ni a Emily, las huérfanas, ni a Takao el héroe caído y los tres durmiendo en el mismo hospital… y mucho menos podía ir a visitar a Claire, quien fuera su más grande apoyo en la infancia… su peor némesis en la adolescencia… y su "Gran futuro" adulto.

"Mierda…" volvió a pensar y se mordió los labios. Estaba solo. Estaba mal, estaba lleno de ganas de explotar, de matarse en el coche, de gritar, de morirse y tampoco podía, porque aún tenía deudas por saldar y vidas que reparar.

Se sentía como debe sentirse la persona que va caminando hacia la silla eléctrica, veía su vida pasándole por los ojos como un pasado muy distante y encontraba sentido a sus acciones, justificación o un valor a ellas… Al menos Rina estaba libre, Rei estaba recuperando un poco de su vida y Sasuke había asestado el primer golpe a Yoshiro. Al menos todo lo que logró armar entre ese compendio de piezas rotas e infortunios estaba teniendo un sentido, al menos él, le estaba cumpliendo su promesa a Max… al menos valía la pena, por él, todo lo que sucedería más adelante… al menos había logrado salvarlo, al menos le había dicho adiós esa mañana…

"Mierda…" Pensó Mao Chang al igual que Kai al momento que vio su reloj de pulso una vez más. Eran las ocho con cuarenta de la noche y Deni no aparecía como habían acordado. Nerviosa bebió un sorbo más de jugo y engulló un trozo de su emparedado y clavó su mirada a través del cristal del establecimiento donde esperaba mientras comía algo por primera vez en varias horas.

Pasaron varios minutos más hasta que finalmente logró divisar la esbelta figura de Deni acompañado de Kikuchi, el supuesto hermano del primero y lamentablemente primo de ella. Los dos jóvenes entraron al establecimiento y Deni buscó con la mirada a Mao hasta que ella le hizo señales con el brazo y él en silencio avanzó hacia ella, seguido de Kikuchi que parecía intrigado.

- Prima… te ves muy guapa hoy. –Le saludó éste último y ella alargó un gesto de molestia.

- Siento la tardanza… -Se disculpó Deni y ella asintió en silencio y tragó aire. Ambos se sentaron él junto a Mao y Kikuchi frente a ella.

- ¿Por cierto, dónde se han metido los dos? ¿En dónde están viviendo?... Porque eso de que tienen no sé cuántas residencias es novedoso… A decir verdad, me sorprende Mao tu mal gusto, invitarme a este lugar tan vulgar y sin clase, siendo tú una millonaria…

- ¿Quieres callarte, maldita sea? –Espetó Mao molesta y su primo sonrió burlesco.

- Está bien, ve al grano entonces… mi hermano me dijo querían hablar conmigo los dos…

- Sí…. Queremos proponerte un negocio. –Le dijo Deni removiéndose incómodo en su asiento ante la palabra 'hermano'. Kikuchi enarcó las cejas y se limitó a sonreír.

- Como sabes, la abuela me dejó el poder de decidir si se cumple o no la voluntad que ella dejó en su testamento.

- Sí, eso jamás se me va a olvidar… ¿Qué quieres, extorsionarme?

- No, no, no, no es extorsión. –Le corrigió Deni. –Lo que queremos es que te ganes ese dinero.

- Te lo voy a simplificar, Kiku.- Soltó Mao y tragó saliva.- Si quieres ver un centavo de ese dinero, tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te vamos a pedir.

Kikuchi llevó sus fríos ojos de uno al otro pensativo y se acomodó en el asiento.

- Claro… -Accedió sin más. Mao sonrió; sabía que no iba a tener ninguna dificultad, su primo era digno hijo de Tsu Chang, después de todo. – ¿De qué se trata?

- Sé bien que tú trabajaste en algún momento o trabajas aún para Yoshiro, el director del instituto. –Le dijo Mao sagazmente y su primo tragó saliva de pronto, incómodo.

- ¿A-ah sí? –Inquirió como dudando y la joven asintió.

- Una vez, hace meses, salí tarde de la escuela y te vi subiendo al auto de Yoshiro con otros compañeros más… en ese entonces no le puse mucha atención a eso, pero ahora ya sabemos qué era lo que hacías esa vez que te vi.

El semblante cínico de Kikuchi cambió y se aclaró la garganta. Mao sintió escalofríos al recordar esa mañana en que el traidor de Saen las llevó a las instalaciones subterráneas del Instituto Yoshiro. Por unos segundos se quedó distante, carcomida por los recuerdos pero Deni la hizo volver en sí palpándole el hombro. Kikuchi observó ese gesto con cuidado y frunció el ceño.

- Vaya… s-sí he trabajado con él varias veces. –Admitió y Mao sonrió con sequedad.

- Sabemos a qué se dedican en el instituto, Kiku. –Le dijo Deni y el otro abrió la boca y los ojos y luego tragó saliva.

- Les servías como material para hacer porno infantil… ¡Que gratificante para ti, eso seguramente debes ponerlo en tu hoja de vida! –Espetó Mao.

- Irónico, mejor dicho… sabiendo que "somos ricos y todo lo demás". –Comentó Deni y ambos asintieron.

- ¿Y esto a qué viene al caso? ¡Lo que yo haga con mi vida privada para ganarme el dinero, es cosa mía! –Espetó Kikuchi secamente y Mao le clavó la mirada y se inclinó hacia él.

- Es fácil… -Respondió y esperó unos segundos en proseguir, mientras se bebía otro trago de jugo. Deni la observó, tan segura de sí misma y sonrió con orgullo. - Te ofrezco un millón más de lo que mi abuela te dejó, a cambio de que levantes una denuncia en contra de Yoshiro, por haberte obligado a prostituirte junto con otros alumnos del instituto.

El rostro de Kikuchi perdió todo color y nervioso comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos, incapaz de hablar.

- Espera, eso es… es demasiado. –Dijo y Mao se encogió de hombros.

- Tómalo o déjalo…

Guardaron silencio varios segundos, hasta que el joven asintió y clavó la mirada en su prima.

- Dame dos millones más y hacemos un trato. – Mao rió con falsedad por un segundo y aspiró.

- Creo que no estás entendiendo, Kiku… o nos ayudas en esto o quedas sin nada.

- Es tu única opción, Kikuchi…

- ¿Por qué quieren que lo haga? ¡A ustedes que les importa! –Mao enardeció al oír y estuvo a punto de gritarle que por ese "negocio" tanto ella como Emily estuvieron a punto de ser violadas, pero se contuvo.

- Eso es cosa nuestra. –Tajó Deni y lo miró con severidad. – Tienes que elegir qué prefieres, porque nosotros no estamos bromeando. Si cooperas, te irá muy bien, pero si no quieres hacerlo, pues te aseguro que "mal" es poco a cómo se pondrán las cosas.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, hermano? –Le preguntó desdeñoso y Deni levantó la voz.

- ¡Te estoy advirtiendo y no me llames "hermano"! Los dos sabemos que no lo somos…

De nuevo Kikuchi se quedó helado y los observó, con recelo.

- Como te darás cuenta, estás en nuestras manos… Es irónico, porque tanto tu mamá como tú siempre creyeron que la abuela era una idiota que podían usar a su conveniencia y ella de la forma más inteligente los amarró de una manera que ni siquiera pudieron prever y nos entregó sus cabezas en las manos.

- Hijos de…

- ¡Es la única oportunidad que tienes "primo"! Porque mamita Tsu no va a poder protegerte ahora que no tiene nada… y que el mundo se le va a venir encima. -Le dijo Mao dejándolo mudo.

Kikuchi bajó la cabeza pensativo por un rato, en el cual Deni aprovechó para lanzarle miradas de aprobación a Mao. Finalmente cuando volvió a verlos asintió.

- Está bien… voy a hacer lo que quieran.

Los dos, Deni y Mao intercambiaron una sonrisa.

- Pues vamos a aprovechar que estamos a dos cuadras de la jefatura de policía para que vayas y te ganes un poco más de dinero, Kikuchi. –Le dijo Deni con una sonrisa fingida que el otro correspondió de la misma manera.- Ah, y te recomiendo que lo cuides… y te cuides, porque aquí todo va ponerse muy feo… usa bien lo que vas a ganar ahorita.

- Vete al infierno.- Le dijo el otro con rabia.

- Claro, pero cuando lo haga te juro que no me voy a ir solo… sabes a qué me refiero. –Tajó Deni y Mao discretamente aprovechó para escribir un mensaje de texto en su teléfono: _"Kai, Kikuchi ya aceptó. Vamos rumbo a la jefatura de policía… contacta con ella para que sigan adelante. Te quiero, Mao." _Y lo envió. Al hacerlo sintió que algo le oprimía la garganta pues recordó la bofetada que le había dado a Lia y sus ojos se humedecieron mientras oraba mentalmente por estar haciendo lo correcto y no perjudicar aún más a Lia Chang, la criminal, su salvadora… su madre.

Kai leyó finalmente el mensaje de texto de Mao justo cuando detuvo el coche frente a la puerta de la casona de su abuelo y suspiró con alivio. Recordó de inmediato el mensaje que Lia le había enviado y se preguntó una vez más como era posible que la mujer hubiese conseguido su número; se encogió de hombros, en el fondo sabía la respuesta; apresurado decidió responderle con un mensaje breve en clave "_Lanzamos dos señuelos al río, sólo falta el suyo, ya es hora de ir a pescar._" Sintió las manos frías cuando lo envió y tras unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y la mente fija en nada bajó del auto y subió la escalera de la entrada sin ganas, tratando de predecir lo que le esperaba. Su teléfono sonó antes de abrir la puerta de la casa y leyó el mensaje que Lia le había enviado como respuesta: "_Excelente. Mañana a primera hora se abre la compuerta._" Kai asintió y aún con indecisión y una sensación de vacío en el estómago, entró a la casa.

El recibidor estaba solo pero de la sala le llegaron sonidos de voces y reconoció de inmediato a su abuela, a su padre y a Claire. En silencio levantó la mirada al techo y tragó saliva. Apretó los puños al momento que avanzaba hacia esas voces, sintiendo las piernas flojas y dejando lo poco que sentía que quedaba de su alma detrás de sí.

En su mente, eran los ojos de Max Mizuhara lo único que lograba ver, su mirada triste, sus labios apretados y el dolor de la despedida reflejado en el rostro. Sin darse cuenta, a medida que caminaba sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas que comenzaron a rodarle por las mejillas una tras otra, paso tras otro, hasta que finalmente cruzó el umbral que lo separaba de ellos, de esa familia de extraños que a él se le antojaban como sus verdugos y se detuvo en silencio, con el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo frío.

Al frente, en medio de la sala de estar estaban su abuela, su padre y varias mujeres del servicio, a lo lejos, sentado cerca del piano estaba su abuelo fumando en silencio y en medio de la amplia y lujosa sala de estar, se encontró con ella, tan silenciosa y tan frágil como una flor, mientras Valentina y las demás mujeres se arremolinaban a su alrededor dándole los últimos retoques a su blanco vestido de novia.

Todos se volvieron a él al notar su presencia y un silencio pesado y terrible se hizo de pronto por una cuestión de eternos segundos. Voltaire se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó de su asiento, avanzando hacia Kai quien deseó salir corriendo pero al mismo tiempo sintió que sus piernas se volvían de piedra.

- Necesitamos hablar. –Le dijo con decisión y él lo observó y apretó los labios.

- Si es por los preparativos de la boda, no te preocupes querido, como ves yo ya me he hecho cargo de todo… en estos momentos nuestros parientes y la futura familia política de nuestro nieto vienen en camino, estarán aquí sin falta para la ceremonia. –Se apresuró a decir Valentina y el joven simplemente asintió. Voltaire, sin embargo, se le acercó y trató de tocarle el hombro pero Kai retrocedió apresurado, con la vista agachada. El anciano pudo ver entonces que su nieto lloraba y eso lo conmocionó, lo llenó de ira y lo hirió al mismo tiempo… no lo había vuelto a ver así desde aquella tarde en que su madre murió.

- Kai… si no estás de acuerdo en esto…

- Las cosas se harán tal como mi abuela dijo. –Tajó de pronto él y Nikolay, su padre aplaudió entusiasmado varias veces, celebrando el triunfo.

A Kai lo recorrió un escalofrío y levantó al fin la mirada. La pasó lentamente sobre el preocupado rostro de su abuelo, después en su padre, que lo veía sonriente y frívolo y después en ella, la vieja bruja de su abuela que parecía más imponente y eterna que nunca. Al final observó a Claire, con su cabello rojizo ondulado, sus ojos profundos, su belleza que robaba el aliento, enmarcada en ese hermoso vestido blanco, mirándolo del otro lado de la habitación, inmóvil, como un fantasma suspendido en el tiempo y por enésima vez en el día la estampa de Max Mizuhara se le clavó en el pecho y se le escapó un sollozo que trató de ahogar apretando la quijada.

Claire le devolvió la mirada al escucharlo, silenciosa y atrapada en esa misma cadena estranguladora y sus ojos se humedecieron al verlo, al saberse odiada, al saber que la vida de ambos estaba llegando a su final. Sintió ganas de desaparecer cuando Kai la miró de nuevo y le habló.

- Espero que no tengas esperanzas en este momento, porque desde mañana puedes olvidarte para siempre de esa palabra. Tú y yo no vamos a ser felices… y vamos a terminar odiándonos por los años que sean necesarios, hasta que este maldito negocio que tenemos por vida esté satisfecho. –Masculló con desprecio y Valentina quiso hablar, pero Kai le clavó los ojos con severidad imponiéndose, dejándola sin habla.

- Kai, h-hijo. –Balbuceó Nikolay por su parte, pero el joven se adelantó y de un manotazo arrancó una de las lámparas que descansaba sobre un esquinero haciéndola añicos contra la pared. El estrépito retumbó en toda la sala, Claire se encogió y empezó a temblar, en su mente sólo lograba decir "Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname…"pero era incapaz de hablar con ese nudo en la garganta.

- Ya ganaron ¡Ya, déjenme en paz! –Gritó con la respiración agitada. Claire se cubrió el rostro y se apartó de toda la servidumbre, quienes incómodas decidieron volver a la cocina, en silencio; entonces Kai, incapaz de seguir ahí se dio media vuelta y avanzó a grandes trancadas hacia las escaleras.

Recorrió a toda velocidad el oscuro pasillo de la planta alta, mientras sus furiosos pasos resonaban en la estancia y en las sienes de Claire, que casi a punto de desfallecer perdió todo color en el rostro y como pudo se acercó a uno de los sillones y se sentó, con la respiración agitada.

Kai entró a su habitación hecho una fiera y se encerró con un portazo; cerró los ojos, temblando y resbalando hacia el suelo desde la puerta, entonces sin más fuerzas ya, se derrumbó finalmente, se abandonó a su angustia, a su rabia, a su desesperación, a todo ese maldito amor que lo estaba matando por imposible, por perfecto, por único, por maravilloso… por devastador.

Se recostó en el suelo, con el rostro empapado cubierto con ambas manos y lloró envuelto en las tinieblas de la habitación, sintiendo la rabia pulsándole en cada vena, recorriéndole cada centímetro del cuerpo, enloqueciéndolo y entonces, perdido al fin en ese torbellino lanzó un grito que estremeció la casa. Acto seguido se puso en pie y corrió hacia el tocador, desesperado tomó el amplio espejo entre sus manos y lo levantó para luego estrellarlo contra el ventanal del extremo derecho de su habitación. Incesantes ráfagas de viento gélido comenzaron a colarse a la habitación pero a él no le importó, en ese momento no veía nada, no sentía nada, se pensaba muerto y en el infierno, consumido por un fuego despiadado.

Los cristales explotaron unos contra otros y sus gritos convalecientes resonaron por toda la casa. Kai se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de desaparecer esas imágenes, esos sonidos, esas memorias de Max que lo estaban volviendo loco y totalmente furioso arremetió con toda la fuerza de sus brazos hacia todo lo que estuviera sobre el tocador; todos sus objetos personales salieron disparados y rebotaron por toda la habitación. Enloquecido empezó a lanzar puñetazos hacia el mueble, para luego vaciar los cajones y frenético destrozar las prendas que encontrara con sus manos y arrojarlas por el ventanal roto.

Gritó hasta quedar ronco y logró que todo se estremeciera una vez más. Con las manos temblándole corrió hacia su closet y arrancó todas su ropas y las lanzó al suelo, arrojó sus zapatos, sus viejos juguetes y los pocos recuerdos gratos que tenía de su infancia.

En algún momento arrojó el televisor al suelo, este explotó y Kai entonces lo pateó una y otra y otra vez hasta que su pie no pudo más y entonces, derrotado se dejó caer, sin aliento, sudando, temblando de frío.

Abajo, consternados, todos compartieron miradas y no dijeron nada; Claire parecía estar entrando en crisis al igual que Kai, Nikolay bebía una copa incómodo y Valentina permanecía inmutable y fría como siempre. Voltaire sin embargo hizo ademán de querer subir a ver a su nieto, pero ella lo detuvo por el brazo.

- Es sólo un berrinche, ya se le pasará. – Le dijo.

- Te recuerdo que tú no tienes ninguna autoridad aquí y mucho menos con Kai para decirme cómo tratar a mi nieto. No por nada él se vino a vivir conmigo y te pido por favor que me quites la mano de encima. –Tajó él con asco y ella lo miró sorprendida. – No sé como tú que eres su abuela, tienes la sangre tan fría para ver a tu único nieto hacerse pedazos de esa forma… pero yo no.

- Cuida tus palabras, porque no quiero verme obligada a retirarte los privilegios de mi afecto.

- A mi tu afecto y tú me dan náuseas… –Tajó el hombre lanzando una severa mirada a Claire que seguía ahogada en llanto y Valentina apretó los dientes mientras lo veía alejarse hacia las escaleras.

Se hizo un silencio tan pesado que resultaba casi irrespirable y Claire, desesperaba trataba de liberarse de la presión del vestido.

- El vestido te queda hermoso. –Le dijo entonces la anciana volviéndose a ella. – Mañana a las seis de la mañana vendrán los del banquete y todo estará listo para el medio día. -Claire enfureció y se puso en pie. Miró a la anciana y decididamente habló.

- N-necesito estar segura de que Anton va a estar libre para mañana, de no ser así olvídense de la boda.- Susurró. Nikolay le sonrió amablemente.

- Pero si de todas formas no vas a volver a verlo… ¿Qué más te da? –Le preguntó y ella enrojecida de la ira se volvió a él.

- ¡Eso a usted no le importa! –Le gritó y él enarcó las cejas.

- Una vez que tú y mi nieto se casen, él va a ser llevado a un lugar en donde podrá empezar otra vida… eso es lo único que tendrás y con eso debes quedarte… Pero acuérdate que si no se casan, la historia de ese pobre muchacho va a ser otra.

Claire no le creyó. No sabía si Antón seguía vivo. No sabía si iba a estarlo para la mañana del día siguiente… no sabía quién era ella, que había terminado hundida en esa mierda de tanta gente y que la había convertido en eso, una trepadora, un negocio, un montón de dinero fácil.

- No les creo… ¡Les exijo pruebas de que él estará bien o se olvidan de la boda! –Les dijo y Valentina enfureció.

- Pues eso es lo mejor que tienes, niña. Y de no seguir las órdenes, créeme que la muerte de ese muchacho va a ser poco… –Espetó – Ahora ve y quítate el vestido. Hasta mañana.

Ella negó. Al fin había comprendido que había caído en una trampa, a ellos no le importaban sus sentimientos, ni su vida, ni su futuro… mucho menos la vida de Anton… Se limpió el rostro, asintiendo, asimilando que Anton ya estaba muerto, que ya no había nada que hacer… ella había perdido esa lucha inútil que había emprendido por salvar a la persona que había amado.

Sin agregar más nada se dio media vuelta y al igual que los dos Hiwattari caminó hacia la escalera y subió, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de culpa. Encontró a Voltaire frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kai mirando el vacío consternado y molesto.

- Ya destrozó toda la habitación. Está vuelto loco, rompiendo todo, la ropa, sus cosas, todo… ni siquiera habla, no… no me miró, solo siguió deshaciéndose de todo. -Le dijo y la muchacha sintió que su corazón se encogía.

- Como el día que su mamá murió… -Musitó sin aliento y Voltaire asintió con tristeza.

- ¿Qué está pasando, Claire? –Le preguntó el anciano y ella se estremeció.

- Quisiera saberlo. –Respondió con sinceridad.

- A mi no me engañas… sé que algo muy grave pasó y sé que no eres feliz con nada de esto…

- Permítame hablar con Kai… p-por favor…

- No voy a dejar que le hagan más daño a mi nieto. Yo no estoy de acuerdo de ninguna forma con este matrimonio…

- S-sólo déjeme hablar con él… p-por favor. –Le suplicó ella y él tras un silencio asintió y se apartó de la puerta. La miró por última vez y denegó con la cabeza, ligeramente. Claire agachó la mirada, apenada y giró la perilla para internarse en el pequeño infierno de Kai Hiwattari.

Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, en medio de la devastación. Las cortinas, los cuadros, los sillones, las fotografías, la ropa, el tocador, los aparatos y los cristales estaban rotos y sus restos permanecían regados en el suelo. El colchón estaba tirado a un lado de la cama, las prendas de ésta habían sido arrojadas al jardín y a pesar de todo, el mayor desastre ahí era Kai, que permanecía inmutable y con la vista perdida en una fotografía de Max Mizuhara en su teléfono móvil.

Claire caminó hacia él, arrastrando su vestido de novia y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, con la vista fija en la ventana destrozada, ambos abrazados por el aire gélido de la noche.

- Perdón… -musitó queda, sinceramente. – Perdóname Kai… tú no… tú…

Guardó silencio, apretó los labios y dejó escapar un sollozo.

- Tú eres mi mejor amigo… Eres la persona más valiente, más fuerte que conozco y eres… eres el mejor hombre que hay sobre la tierra… N-no te mereces esto…

Él no respondió, siguió inmutable, y ella se cubrió el rostro y negó… de pronto se dio cuenta que en su afán de ser feliz, había matado a su mejor amigo.

- Te mentí… Te dije tantas mentiras, te envolví en toda la mierda en la que me metieron a mí… p-por miedo, por seguir las estúpidas órdenes de no decirte, por… por cobarde… Y-y yo n-no puedo Kai… n-no puedo con… con esto… No puedo y no quiero cargar con tu felicidad a cuestas…

Kai no respondió. Sus ojos seguían vacíos y fijos sobre la fotografía de Max y Claire se sintió aún más destrozada, con el dolor de la garganta matándola prosiguió entrecortadamente.

- A-acabo de entender algo… ¿Sabes?... s-sé que yo no voy a ser feliz nunca… que para mí no hay esperanzas… ¡Pero para ti si! ¡Y no quiero, Kai, te juro que no quiero ser yo la que te las quite! No quiero robarte tu fe, tu ilusión… tu ganas de vivir… la sonrisa, tu sonrisa, esa que vi cuando estás con tus amigos, antes de… de mi, de todo… de esto. –Limpió sus lágrimas desesperada y a como pudo controló el temblor de su quijada, dejando el alma en cada suspiro, sintiendo que un río de hielo la recorría a medida que esclarecía en su mente lo que iba a decir a continuación. – Olvida la boda… no puedo casarme contigo… no a costa de ti, de todo lo bueno que tú eres… ¡Olvida la boda!... se acabó…

Susurró eso último pensando en Anton y se encorvó sacudida por un espasmo de terror y de angustia. Kai arrastró sus ojos hacia ella, sin moverse.

- Me obligaron… -Confesó entonces y él tragó saliva. – C-cuando me fui de aquí, la primera vez que vine, les dije que la boda se cancelaba que no había ningún futuro… y poco después me encontré que Anton había desaparecido, de alguna forma mi padrastro y tu abuela se enteraron de él y se lo llevaron…

Kai contuvo la respiración y Claire continuó.

- Tiempo después empezaron a llegarme llamadas y… sólo podía escucharlo a él gritando, llorando… al tiempo Boris me dijo que la vida de Anton dependía de que me casara contigo… me puso una fecha límite para hacerlo y… me enseñó videos…

El ruso se quedó totalmente frío ante eso y aclaró su garganta.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó.

- Tu abuela y él quieren fusionar los emporios con el de tu abuelo por medio de ti y de mí, para sacarlo del juego y controlar todo. Tu abuela es…

- Una perra… -Dijo Kai con desprecio y Claire asintió.

- Tiene incluso un espía dentro del emporio Hiwattari, ha estado plantando un fraude para controlarte en caso de que no quisieras casarte conmigo, ella pensaba arrebatarle todo a tu abuelo de esa forma, llevándolo a la ruina y que la única opción que tú tuvieras para subsistir fuera ella… d-desde que preferiste a tu abuelo antes que a ella, se obsesionó con hacerte volver a su lado… ¡Está loca!

Soltó esto último con ironía y angustia, limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas y Kai tragó saliva, convencido que Claire era honesta porque ese era precisamente el modus operandi de la vieja bruja de su abuela. Bajó la mirada, pensativo y ella continuó sonando ya resignada a la inminente perdida.

- Quizá Anton esté muerto en unas horas si es que sigue vivo… sé que no hay forma de salvarlo… -No pudo seguir. Tragó saliva y asintió, con decisión. -Yo no puedo pasar por encima de ti… no puedo ser tan egoísta, no quiero, no quiero convertirme en algo como lo que son ellos… Quiero desaparecer Kai… t-tienes derecho a odiarme, yo sé… p-pero no me quedó otra salida…

- ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? ¡¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? –Le reclamó Kai furioso y ella enrojeció.

- Porque el que no supieras nada de las porquerías de tu abuela y mi padrastro era parte del trato…

- ¡¿Entonces por que me lo dices hasta ahora? –Le reclamó Kai enardecido y el rostro de Claire se desfiguró en un gesto de dolor.

-… Porque ya sé que Anton jamás va a salir vivo… -Musitó angustiada y ahora fue Kai el que sintió que su corazón se encogía; la entendía bien, de pronto pensó en Max, en lo que él sería capaz de hacer si Max estuviese en peligro… de todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y toda su ira desapareció; sintió compasión por Claire.

Bajó la mirada, cansado y cerró los ojos, tratando de evocar el rostro de Mizuhara en su memoria, pero de pronto, como si un rayo hubiese caído sobre él, vio un poco de luz en ese infierno. Se volvió hacia ella y la tomó del mentón.

- Claire… ¡Claro, claro, Claire! –Soltó emocionado y ella lo miró confusa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó.

- ¡Maldita sea, si me lo hubieras dicho antes!...

- ¿De qué hablas? –Inquirió ella y él se puso en pie y la ayudó a incorporarse. Kai la vio fijamente al rostro aún en esa oscuridad y sonrió.

- Vamos a casarnos… vamos a casarnos mañana…

- No, no, Kai… y-yo no puedo…

- ¡No, no, no, no estás entendiendo!... vamos a casarnos… y te juro Claire que vamos a salir bien librados de esto. Mi abuela y Boris no se imaginan con quienes se metieron.

- ¿Qué estás pensando? –Quiso saber ella y el joven alargó su sonrisa.

- Ven…vamos a hablar con mi abuelo…

- Kai… n-no estás entendiendo…

- Entiendo perfectamente. Si lo que ellos quieren es una boda, una boda tendrán… Confía en mí… Esto tiene solución…

De pronto el rostro de Claire se iluminó. Sonrió inmediatamente y Kai le acarició las mejillas y la abrazó.

- Te quiero mucho… -Le dijo y ella comenzó a reír entre sollozos. – Vamos a encontrar a Anton… vas a ver que vamos a encontrarlo…

- G-gracias… gracias, gracias… -Susurró llorando en su pecho y Kai la envolvió con mayor fuerza.

- Pronto va a ser navidad, otra vez… -Musitó él, con un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos; vio de nuevo a Max, sonriéndole y al fin después de tantas horas de ese horrible día logró sonreír también con algo de esperanza en el alma…

Por otra parte, era precisamente la ausencia de la esperanza, la soledad, el vacío, ese que se extiende como una infección comiéndose y destruyendo todo lo que encontrara a su paso, el único huésped de la vieja y azotada casa de Mei Chang, y era su hija Tsu, quien caminaba como leona enjaulada dentro de las cuatro paredes de esa casa inmunda donde la vieja Mei se había ido a esconder de ella por años. No podía comprender cómo de pronto todo en su vida se había hecho trizas, de pronto todo lo que ella había peleado, todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que había armado con lágrimas… y sangre se había vuelto polvo.

Se detuvo en el recibidor de la casa y se volvió hacia el espejo. Se vio ahí, sola, envuelta en su bata de dormir, demacrada, más vieja… fracasada, sin lujos, sin sus riquezas, sin su poder, sin todo lo que era suyo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- Maldita sea… malditas las tres… -Renegó con rabia de su familia y se mordió los labios. No entendía como era que todo se había salido de su control… ¿Cómo era posible que su poder se hubiese debilitado tanto? – Abuelito dime qué hago…

Suplicó de pronto y el silencio no le devolvió ninguna respuesta. Lanzó un suspiro agobiado y humedeció sus labios. De pronto la puerta principal se abrió y ella apresurada se giró hacia ésta, para encontrarse con Kikuchi, que la miró sorprendido y preocupado.

- Mamá… ¿Qué haces despierta?

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas metido? –Le reprendió ella aproximándose a él. Kikuchi tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos.

- Salí a hablar con Deni… y Mao. –Un escalofrío recorrió a Tsu y observó intrigada a su hijo.

- ¿Hablar con esos dos? ¿Qué te dijeron? –Le cuestionó apresurada y el joven bajó la mirada, confundido.

- No sé… algo grave está pasando… algo muy grave.

- ¡Necesito que me digas exactamente lo que te dijeron! –Le exigió y sin mayores miramientos lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta uno de los sofás de la sala. Se sentaron y Kikuchi lanzó un suspiro.

- Mao me ofreció darme más dinero del que la abuela me dejó a cambio de ayudarle a… algo…

- ¿Ayudarle? ¿A qué? –le preguntó intrigada y el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Es que tengo la mente muy revuelta… recuerdo que el profesor Saen se las llevó a la fuerza a ella y a su amiga y…

- ¡Habla Kikuchi por dios! –Le exigió Tsu desesperada y él asintió.

- Me pidió que denunciara a Yoshiro y a la escuela por prostitución infantil… -Los ojos de Tsu se abrieron a más no poder y sintió que la sangre de sus venas se volvía hielo.

- ¿Qué…? –Logró articular. Su hijo asintió.

- ¿Y… lo hiciste?... – De nuevo asintió y Lia se llevó las manos a la boca, conmocionada.

- Es que… es… a… a mi me pidieron trabajar con ellos varias veces… -Admitió él avergonzado y ella tragó saliva y se levantó del sofá, intempestiva. - Mamá… ¿Qué pasa, qué tienes?

Tsu permaneció con la mirada agachada, con la cabeza revuelta. De pronto las cosas comenzaron a cuadrar en su mente. La aparición de Lia, el que lograra dar con ellas, el secuestro de Mao… De alguna forma, Lia se había enterado de sus nexos con Noboru Yoshiro… y supo entender que era la única forma en que podía llegar a ella… La muy estúpida había jugado muy bien sus cartas, infiltrándose con el enemigo para dar con su madre, con su hija y con su hermana. Y ahora Mao estaba metida hasta el cuello en algo que rebasaría a cualquiera y había dejado caer una bomba gigantesca sobre Yoshiro, el único hombre en el que ella podía confiar y apoyarse.

"Tengo que avisarle, tengo que ponerlo en alerta…" Pensó sin aliento y se volvió hacia su hijo. Él se sorprendió de verla tan pálida y angustiada.

- Mamá… me dijeron que las cosas contigo se van a poner muy feas… No sé que haya pasado pero lo que mi abuela hizo les dio mucho poder… Además Deni sabe que tú no eres su mamá…

Tsu sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y se llevó la mano al pecho.

- Ese estúpido viejo de Jin… -Masculló furiosa.

- Tengo miedo… porque creo que van a denunciarte por robarte a Deni.

- ¿Ah si? –Masculló la mujer imponente. – Pues ya veremos quién destroza primero a quién. Mañana muy temprano le hablas a Deni y le dices que tienes algo muy fuerte que contarle.

- ¿Pero qué vas a hacer?

- En esta vida hijo, sólo los fuertes sobreviven… y para eso, tenemos que utilizar hasta nuestras más grandes desgracias a favor. Sólo haz lo que te digo, convéncelo de que venga.

- ¿Pero qué le voy a decir? – Tsu se quedó pensativa un instante y sonrió.

- Dile que Denis Moulliere estuvo aquí...

Kikuchi frunció el ceño y asintió. Se incorporó del sofá y se acercó a su madre para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella lo abrazó y al oído le dijo.

- Despierta a tu hermano y váyanse a dormir a un hotel… No quiero que estén aquí mañana. –Kikuchi sintió escalofríos y asintió. En silencio, apurado corrió hacia las escaleras y desapareció subiendo por ellas.

Una vez a solas tomó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su bata y apresurada marcó ese número que esperaba no necesitar nunca. Pasaban de las once de la noche pero aún así, Yoshiro respondió a la brevedad.

- Diga…

- Soy yo…

- ¡Hikari, amiga! ¿Qué pasa? –Saludó Noboru secamente.

- ¿Has estado teniendo problemas últimamente? –Le preguntó y él enarcó las cejas. Observó la soledad de su despacho donde había pasado las últimas cuatro horas tratando de dar con el paradero de la estúpida perra de su esposa que para colmo al parecer también se había llevado a su hija.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- Sé que Lia Chang está metida en todo eso…

Noboru tragó saliva.

- Y estoy verdaderamente consternada de que unos estudiantes se enteraron del tipo de "inversiones" que se llevan acabo en tu instituto…

- Sobre eso estamos…

- ¡Te di el único patrimonio que tenía para poder tener ganancias, pero todo eso se nos está hundiendo, Noboru! –Tajó ella y él angustiado se llevó la mano a la frente.

- Lo sé…

- Eras más precavido cuando te conocí en la universidad. –Comentó ella sagazmente y él lanzó un bufido exasperado.

- Estamos haciendo lo necesario para reparar eso… -Tajó.

- ¿Qué tan grave es la situación? –Le preguntó Tsu tanteando el terreno.

- Bastante… ¿De dónde conoces a Lia Chang?

- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?...

- Creo que secuestró a mi esposa y a un profesor… Están desaparecidos desde que ella y yo tuvimos un altercado. – Tsu sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo al escuchar. Sabía lo que pensaban hacer.

- Tu esposa no está secuestrada, está de parte de Lia… va a denunciarte, Yoshiro. –El director quedó sin habla. De pronto su despacho se sintió como un congelador. – Varios alumnos ya lo hicieron, han estado actuando en tu contra…

- ¡Maldita sea! –Gritó el hombre dando un puñetazo a su escritorio y Tsu cerró los ojos.

- Tienes que irte inmediatamente de donde estás, porque tus demás inversores van a ir por tu cabeza antes que la policía, debes desaparecer de ahí…

- ¡¿A dónde mierda quieres que me vaya?

- Ven a mi casa… tengo una plan que nos va a beneficiar mucho a los dos. –Le dijo Tsu y él lanzó un suspiro y asintió. – Tienes que salir de ahí inmediatamente… esto está a punto de reventar…

Yoshiro asintió y rápidamente anotó la dirección de Hikari en un trozo de papel. Al terminar la llamada agachó el rostro desesperado y se puso en pie. De inmediato tomó su teléfono y marcó a Kotomi con el pulso acelerado y la boca seca. Ella respondió a los pocos segundos.

- Amor, escúchame… tu hermana nos traicionó, está de parte de Lia y va a denunciarnos… varios alumnos ya lo hicieron, estamos sobre un camino de pólvora. Necesito que despiertes a nuestro hijo, prepares tus maletas y estén listos para que yo llegue por ustedes.

Kotomi contuvo el aliento.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Muy seguro… Lo socios deben estar ardiendo si ya les dieron la alerta de las denuncias, espero que mi contacto en la policía nos de un tiempo antes de que todo explote y se lancen sobre el colegio… debemos desaparecer antes de que nos encuentren.

- Está bien, aquí te esperamos… -Le dijo ella aterrada y Yoshiro colgó.

No logró escuchar que algo dentro del otro lado de la línea retumbaba desatando finamente la ira del infierno.

Rápidamente salió del despacho y cruzó el pasillo topándose con una foto de Tomoko, su esposa y de su hija, e iracundo la arrojó al suelo y escupió sobre ella.

- Perra estúpida… -Masculló y salió a toda prisa hacia el recibidor. Tomó su saco y sus llaves del perchero y salió al frío de la noche de invierno, sintiendo irónicamente más frío en el estómago que en el aire.

Se envolvió en su abrigo mientras avanzaba con prisa hacia el garaje del costado izquierdo de la casa. Avanzó a grandes zancadas los metros que lo separaban de la puerta y el cobertizo y pocos centímetros antes de llegar presionó uno de los botones de las llaves de su coche y la puerta del garaje se abrió.

Se internó en la oscuridad del recinto y tras presionar otro botón las luces del auto se encendieron y lanzó varios pitidos. Se introdujo en el vehículo y giró la llave. Agobiado lanzó un suspiro y emprendió la marcha hacia la casa de su cuñada, que también era la madre de su hijo, y la mujer que amaba casi tanto como se amaba a sí mismo.

Salió disparado de su casa, con las manos frías, la boca seca y el corazón acelerado. De pronto algo le dijo que la situación era mucho peor de lo que tanto Hikari como él podían prever… se sentía asfixiado y distraídamente aflojó su corbata. De pronto recapituló en todo lo que había estado ocurriendo, en la intromisión de esos alumnos, en el hecho de que Lia Chang se hubiese presentado exigiendo la liberación de su hija… la misma a la que Hikari se empeñó en que fuese aceptada en el instituto. "_Sé que con nadie van a estar mejor vigilados mis hijos y mi sobrina que contigo…_" Recordó que Hikari le había dicho; de pronto redujo la velocidad, alertado de que no debía despertar ninguna sospecha y tragó saliva. "_Lia Chang… Mao Chang…_" Pensó ¿Cómo no las había relacionado antes?

Frunció el ceño, aún con el pulso acelerado y lanzó un bufido. Nada de eso estaba bien… Lia y Hikari no se parecían en absoluto… sin embargo, siempre le extrañó la forma en que Chang se empeñó en asociarse con él, llegando a su vida de la nada con ideas brillantes y un ímpetu duro como un diamante. Lia le había dicho que el mundo la había llevado por un camino en el que no podía retroceder y que ese camino era el único que tenía para llegar a su meta.

- ¿Será que su hija era esa meta?... –Tragó saliva al recordar el historial de Lia, había matado a su esposo estando embarazada y había sido condenada a veinte años de prisión, pero había salido en libertad trece años después por buena conducta.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado atrapado en el tráfico que a pesar de la hora fluía como si fuese pleno mediodía. Se mordió los labios, desesperado y pensó de nuevo en sus dos mujeres, ambas hermanas. ¿Cómo era posible que todo se le hubiera salido de las manos? ¿Cómo había llegado de la cima a ese infierno en el que cada vez se adentraba más profundo?

- Mierda… espero Hikari tenga un buen plan… -Musitó preocupado y emprendió la marcha de nuevo.

Condujo azorado y meditabundo por cerca de una hora, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros tensos y adoloridos. Se sentía azorado por los decorados navideños que tapizaban la ciudad y bombardeaban sus pupilas con crueldad. El frío había aumentado y el cielo se había llenado de nubes; pero la ciudad seguía viva y llena de gente yendo de un lado a otro, comprando felicidad.

El vehículo giró por última vez hacia la derecha y se internó en una amplia avenida con grandes caserones, avanzó varios metros y finalmente se detuvo frente a una vivienda color azul y blanco. Los colores favoritos de su hijo. Detuvo el coche y observó hacia su derecha. Las luces estaban apagadas. De pronto el corazón se le aceleró y apurado bajó del auto y cruzó el breve jardín, para luego subir los peldaños de la entrada. Se paró en seco de pronto, le faltaba el aire. Bajó el rostro, sin saber a donde más mirar y aspiró aire con todas sus fuerzas para luego sacar las llaves de su saco y escoger la que abría la puerta de su segundo hogar. Al introducirla se dio cuenta que estaba abierto. Sintió de pronto que la boca se le volvía arena y empezó a respirar angustiado.

Finalmente entró sin miramientos a la casa. Caminó en la oscuridad, tratando de escuchar algún ruido, pero todo permanecía tan quieto y fantasmal como un mausoleo. Caminó con precaución, muy despacio hacia uno de los interruptores de la luz y la sala se iluminó. Todo se veía normal.

Aún agobiado se encaminó hacia la escalera, tratando de pisar con mucha cautela cada uno de los escalones y subió a la planta alta. El pasillo de las habitaciones estaba vacío y oscuro y eso lo tensó aún más. "Por favor, por favor, por favor..." pensó con un nudo en la garganta y olvidándose de toda precaución avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia la habitación de su hijo al costado izquierdo del pasillo. Entró y encendió la luz, la cama estaba desordenada y había ropa fuera de su lugar, pero todo permanecía en ese mismo silencio horrible y desorientador. Negó con la cabeza, y sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, con la mano temblándole marcó a Kotomi y se alivió cuando escuchó que alguien respondía la llamada.

- Llegaste tarde… -Le dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea y él sintió que se iba al suelo. La voz del otro hombre sonaba áspera, terrible. – Ve reparando tu error, porque sino lo haces, dentro de poco te vamos a empezar a buscar… y vamos a encontrarte...

El teléfono cayó pesadamente de sus frías manos y sin aliento, temblando como nunca en su vida se giró desesperado y salió hacia el pasillo una vez más.

- ¡Kotomi! ¡Kotomi! –Gritó a todo pulmón al momento que corría por el pasillo directo a la habitación de ambos. Entró y la encontró oscura; entre las sombras solo veía las siluetas de las cosas y a ciegas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y trastabillando con todos los muebles recorrió la habitación hasta que pudo alcanzar una de las lámparas e iluminó la habitación.

Lo que Noboru Yoshiro encontró esa madrugada del veintidós de noviembre fue algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Aparentemente los seres humanos tenemos un umbral para cada emoción, para cada estado de ánimo y cada condición que nuestro cuerpo carga; fue precisamente esa madrugada en que todos los puntos de equilibrio de Yoshiro se derrumbaron, su umbral al dolor, a la desesperación, al miedo, al horror… y a la razón se hicieron pedazos en un solo instante, en un simple momento en que posó los ojos sobre el cadáver de su familia.

Ella estaba sobre la cama, atada, golpeada y bañada en sangre que ahora yacía en coágulos que habían brotado de su garganta cercenada. Toda su belleza, toda su fragilidad, su entereza, su vida se había reducido ahora a un gesto de horror y de sofoco que había quedado inmortalizado en su muerte, tenía la lengua de fuera y los párpados se veían azules por la sangre que se había acumulado en ellos.

Frente a ella, atado sobre una silla estaba su hijo de doce años. Con el rostro desfigurado por golpes, sangrando de cada orificio del rostro y convertido en un burdo montón de carne que había sido obligado a ver cómo mataban a su madre…

Yoshiro comenzó a temblar y se arqueó bruscamente para vomitar un líquido amargo que le dejó helado, débil y desorientado.

- N-no… n-no… No… -Susurró ahogadamente, cayendo a cuatro patas en el suelo, sin poder respirar, con los ojos en blanco, mareado, sin saber de sí, deseando despertar de esa pesadilla. – no… no, no, no… –sollozó hasta enmudecer, golpeando el piso, perdido en el llanto y la rabia, en el dolor infatigable e incomparable que produce la muerte.

Abatido arrastró su cuerpo hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde no pudiera ver ambos cuerpos y se quedó ahí, con la mirada perdida, temblando, con el rostro desfigurado en un gesto de horror absoluto, perdido en tinieblas, en recuerdos, en resentimientos, en miedo, en odio… perdido al fin en todos los demonios libres de su infierno.

..Afuera el viento comenzó a soplar con violencia y el cielo se cerró por completo en nubarrones que se veían de un color café rojizo, similar a la sangre.

Para las siete treinta de la mañana siguiente, la temperatura había descendido tan bruscamente que parecía que el sol no volvería a asomarse por la tierra, el aire golpeaba las ventanas con fuerza y Mao podía escuchar como los cristales de la ciudad crujían bajo su fuerza, tras una noche en vela finalmente decidió salir de la cama de hotel en el que había pasado sus últimas horas y cansada caminó hacia el tocador frente a ésta.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y observó el mensaje que había llegado hacía pocos minutos. "_Salí a atender unas cosas… vuelvo más tarde, no quise despertarte. Dile a Emily que me alegro que la den de alta y que me disculpe por no acompañarla. Te veo más tarde._" Era Deni. Sin ninguna razón la joven se sintió nerviosa y algo se revolvió en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, agobiada y suspiró.

- Deni… la persona más cercana que tengo y resulta que no eres ni mi primo… -Susurró y se sorprendió de pronto con la vibración de su teléfono. Era Kai quien llamaba.

- Hola Mao, buenos días. –Le saludó y ella sonrió.

- Hola…

- ¿Te desperté?

- No, de hecho no… ¿Cómo estás, qué pasa?

- Necesito pedirte un favor. –Las cejas de Mao se arquearon.

- Claro… ¿Qué pasa? –Kai suspiró hondo y tragó saliva.

- Mao necesito saber que a pesar de lo que te diga, tú vas a acompañarme… Te necesito aquí, por favor…

- Me estás asustando…

- Voy a casarme hoy al mediodía… -La joven sintió que una ola de agua fría la había despertado de pronto. – Quiero que estén aquí, tú… y Deni…

- Kai…

- ¡Mao, por favor, te lo suplico! –Le dijo él anhelante y ella cerró los ojos. Pensó en Max y se mordió los labios.

- Y… ¿A Max no lo vas a invitar?

- ¡No! –soltó él apresurado. – mira… sé que no me entiendes pero te explico aquí cuando lleguen, vengan… Mao… por favor ayúdenme a que Max no se entere. En estos momentos no quiere verme, y si se entera lo que voy a hacer me va a odiar toda la vida… ¡Por favor!

- ¡Es que Kai es una locura!

- Yo sé… yo sé… pero por favor, sólo ayúdenme… por favor…

- Está bien… -Aceptó ella luego de un silencio.

- Los espero aquí a las once…

- Allí estaré. –Le dijo y colgó sin despedirse. Kai cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia Claire y su abuelo.

- Estoy muy nervioso…

- Todo va a salir bien, hijo.-Le dijo Voltaire y Claire sonrió.

Mao por otra parte negó con la cabeza, preocupada y suspiró. Hacía tiempo que no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba pasando en el mundo.

Tomó una ducha apresuradamente y de la misma forma se vistió con unos jeans, una camiseta rosa claro manga larga y un abrigo negro y una bufanda igualmente rosa, antes de dejar la habitación tomó un cambio más de ropa para Emily y bajó a la recepción.

Le dejó un mensaje a Deni para que la alcanzara en el hospital o en casa de Kai y salió a la calle. No tenía mucho dinero en el bolsillo, pero sí lo suficiente para tomar un taxi que la llevase al hospital por lo que en cuestión de media hora ya se encontraba ahí.

Emily Wittman parecía más extraviada y vacía que nunca cuando entró a su habitación, Mao la encontró sobre la cama, observando el techo sin darse por enterada de que ella estaba ahí, como sepultada por un silencio que sólo ella podía percibir.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir… -Le dijo de pronto sin volverse a verla.

- No seas tonta ¿Cómo te iba a dejar sola? –Le dijo Mao, en silencio le mostró la ropa y le sonrió. Emily de nuevo se quedó muda, sin expresión en el rostro y su amiga frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué pasa?...

- Vinieron a traerme eso… -Respondió señalándole con el dedo hacia el frente, sobre una repisa había una especie de jarrón.

- ¿Qué es?

La castaña alargó un suspiro y con una sonrisa irónica, adolorida, como quien presiona un moretón de pocos días por curiosidad, respondió:

– Las cenizas de Frank…

Ambas tragaron saliva. A Mao se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Emily continuó

– De lo poco que quedó de él…

- ¿Estás…? –Susurró Mao y se acercó a la cama. Bajó la mirada, desesperada por encontrar las palabras. No sabía que decir.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ellas? ¿Seguir las tradiciones y ponerlas en un altar junto a los ancestros familiares de demencia, violencia y angustia? ¿O qué?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¡¿Debe dolerme? ¿Debo llorar por él? ¿Debo sentir algo?

– C-cuando mi abuela murió sentía que yo me había muerto con ella… sentía que mi cuerpo no era ya mío… me sentía como un robot, un zombie…

Emily cerró los ojos, agotada.

- Mi abuela fue mi madre… y me amó como tal… Sé que Frank era el peor padre que pudo haberte tocado… así que… tienes todo el derecho de hacer y de sentir lo que se te venga en gana, amiga. –Le dijo entonces Mao y la otra joven se encogió débilmente de hombros.

- No siento nada, Mao… yo no me morí con él, estoy muerta desde hace mucho.

- No vuelvas a hablar así, Emily porque voy a golpearte… -Le reprendió Mao y Emily finalmente la observó.

- Es que…

- Taka está moribundo, con el cráneo abierto por ti… por salvarte de morir, todos nosotros, estamos milagrosamente de pie, y estamos aquí contigo a pesar de que el mundo prácticamente es una burla cruel que nos intenta comer vivos… ¡Así que no tienes derecho a decir que estás muerta por dentro, no lo tienes, porque todos estamos mal y todos estamos contigo y seguimos vivos, aunque duela, aunque parezca increíble, imposible, seguimos aquí!...

Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación, ambas callaron y no hablaron por varios segundos, en los que la pelirrosa recuperaba la compostura y se limpiaba el rostro. Emily sólo cerró los ojos y recordó las llamas, los gritos y tragó saliva.

- Quiero ver a mi mamá, Mao… y a Taka… -Le pidió y su amiga asintió sin saber qué más decir.

- Claro que sí… primero vístete y esperemos a que vengan a darte de alta. –Dijo con la voz quebrantada.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Emily se vistió y arregló un poco, esperando que llegara alguien a lanzarla al mundo. Una vez que se encontró lista deambuló de un lado al otro de la habitación, pensando, dando vueltas en su cabeza sobre todo, sobre existir y vivir y ser parte de un mundo que ella odiaba. Además, estaba el secreto detrás de las llamas que se llevaron todo… muchas veces, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente se lo preguntó ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo ella, pretendiendo serlo, a pesar de lo que había hecho?... ¿Así funcionaba la vida? ¿Qué seguía ahora?

Cuando finalmente el médico que la atendería entró a la habitación, ella se lanzó a la cama y esperó en silencio y sin prestarle atención a las cosas que le decía mientras le realizaba una última revisión. No se dio por enterada de nada de lo que él le explicaba, ni de las medidas de cuidado que debía tener o la dieta y esas cosas inútiles, para ella ya nada tenía sentido, comer, dormir, vivir, morirse…

- Entonces ¿Ya me puedo ir? –Preguntó cuando al fin se dio cuenta del silencio que había y el médico asintió.

- Ya se puede ir… -Le respondió algo confuso.

- ¿Dónde queda el pabellón de psiquiatría? –Inquirió entonces Emily.

- Octavo piso, el ala derecha. Siga mis instrucciones y venga en una semana para ver su progreso. Hasta luego. –Se despidió y abandonó la habitación. Emily bajó de la cama y observó a Mao quien asintió con un gesto extraño en el rostro…

…El pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital era un espacio amplio, bien iluminado, pero estremecedor. Una vez adentrado en sus pasillos, los gritos, los cuchicheos, los golpes se hacían presentes imponentes y sobrios, aterradores, y robaban el aliento a medida que se internaba entre sus paredes.

Emily Wittman y Mao Chang salieron del elevador, sintiendo ambas la boca seca y avanzaron hacia la recepción. Wittman iba cargada con el jarrón con cenizas en mano, aferrada a él a medida que caminaron hacia el pabellón, luego de que una enfermera les diera razones sobre Lilian Wittman. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, solo respiraban con la nariz e iban de frente hacia la sala de encamados.

Al atravesar una enorme puerta de dos piezas un fuerte aroma a orines y sangre les acarició el rostro y Mao apretó los párpados. Se detuvieron, en medio de gritos y miradas furiosas, de exclamaciones y de sombras que se meneaban hacia un lado y otro, entre humores humanos y locura, y el corazón de las dos se aceleró. Emily buscó nerviosa, apresurada, aterradamente con la mirada hacia un lado y otro hasta que allá al fondo logró ver la frágil silueta de su madre, perdida en un vacío sólo de ella, tan similar al suyo.

Avanzó, Mao intentó seguirla pero ella la detuvo con un gesto. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa más y entonces Emily, abrazada a las cenizas de su padre siguió adelante, sintiendo que escupiría el corazón. Atravesó los metros que la separaban de Lilian y se detuvo frente a ella, sólo para verla esposada a la cama.

A la mujer le costó pocos segundos reconocerla y una vez que lo hizo, sus ojos se transformaron, su gesto se suavizó. Emily la miró, despeinada, sucia, demacrada, quemada de los brazos y la mejilla derecha… como si tantas cicatrices de tantos y tantos golpes pasados no fuesen suficiente trofeo. Un nudo le cerró la garganta y Lilian extendió su adolorido y lastimado brazo derecho hacia ella. Emily, trastabillando caminó hacia su madre y se refugió en su pecho.

Mao se cubrió la boca, ahogada en llanto al verlas, e incapaz de continuar ahí abandonó la sala.

- N-no quise… no quise… -Susurró Wittman aterrada, sumergida en el pecho de su madre y el aroma dulzón de su piel quemada, siendo rodeada por las cenizas de Frank en un jarrón frío y gris y el tembloroso abrazo de Lilian. - ¿Q-qué hice, qué hice, qué hice?

Preguntó desesperada y Lilian negó, la tomó del mentón y levantó el rostro de su hija, para verse ambas frente a frente.

- Nada, Emily… tú no hiciste nada… ¡Yo hice todo! –Le dijo sorpresivamente consciente y la pequeña negó sin poder hablar. Los ojos de Lilian se humedecieron y sonrió. – Fracasé como tu mamá… nunca te pude proteger, cuando eran tan frágil… no pude hacer nada antes… Por eso lo maté.

- Mamá… tu no…

- Yo soy tu madre, tú eres mi hija, tienes toda la vida por delante… así que yo lo hice… -Tajó Lilian y Emily se quedó fría.

De nuevo fue envuelta en un abrazo y temblorosamente asintió, sintiéndose caer a pedazos por el último acto de amor de su madre.

- Perdóname Emily… perdóname mi amor… -Susurró entonces la mujer y Emily negó desesperada.

- Te amo, mamá… -Le dijo y se volvió a verla, pero el brillo en los ojos de Lilian había desaparecido y ya no la veía. De nuevo pidió disculpas y se abrazó a sí misma, dejando a su hija sola contra el mundo una vez más. – Perdón… perdóname tú a mí…

Le dijo limpiando las lágrimas en el rostro mancillado de su mamá.

Lilian no respondió, no volvió a hacerlo, esa fue la última vez que Emily la vio consciente… y el secreto que había detrás de las llamas y todas las pesadillas de esas noches con Frank, y todos los gritos de rabia que calló, todas las noches de tormento, todas las veces que se encajó las uñas en la piel de impotencia, de miedo, todos los golpes que se pintaron en su cuerpo como un lienzo una y otra y otra vez… todo el dolor, toda la pérdida por esa hija que no nació, todas las memorias de esa vida que vivió y que nunca fue suya, se encerraron en su mente como una cripta y se fueron con ella una tarde de verano diez años después…

…La fuerza del viento seguía haciendo crujir los cristales de la ventana. Mao Chang podía sentir con su mano cómo el vidrio frío se estremecía ante las caricias del aire, mientras contemplaba la ciudad grisácea y áspera desde la altura, sintiéndose como una parte distante a ella, como algo externo, como perteneciente a otra realidad.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda y apurada se giró hacia atrás, ahí estaba Emily, aún cargando con el jarrón. Ambas intercambiaron una mirada y se acercaron.

- Ven… vamos a ver a Taka… -Susurró la pelirrosa y Emily asintió. Sin hablar, tomadas del brazo, ambas jóvenes se alejaron del pabellón de psiquiatría, sintiendo que una pesada sombra se quedaba ahí, viéndolas partir hacia un presente incierto.

…Anko Kinomiya alargó un suspiro de alivio y felicidad al momento en que Mao y Emily cruzaron el umbral de la habitación de Takao. Corrió desde el otro extremo del cuarto hacia ambas y abrazó a Wittman efusivamente para luego besarle la frente.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó angustiada y Emily asintió.

- Sí… ya me dieron de alta… -Respondió. Anko le acarició el rostro y sonrió dulcemente.

- Me da mucho gusto verte…

- Gracias… -Musitó con una leve reverencia y guardó silencio unos segundos, deslizando sus ojos hacia la cama donde Takao yacía, vendado de los brazos y del cráneo, conectado a máquinas, inmóvil, castigado por crímenes que no eran los suyos, sino los de ella. - ¿P-puedo estar a solas con Taka un rato, por favor?

Pidió con timidez y ambas, Mao y Anko intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Sin decir nada salieron de la habitación y Emily se quedó ahí parada en el medio, aferrada al jarrón que llevaba en brazos; no sabía ni cómo, ni qué decir, sentía que en momentos como esos las palabras no eran suficientes; entonces aclaró la garganta y le habló.

- ¿Te acuerdas, Taka?... ¿Te acuerdas de antes?... –Le preguntó y se acercó a él con lentitud, midiendo sus pasos. – Cuando pasaba por ti en las mañanas y… tu mamá me preparaba el almuerzo a mí también aunque ustedes no tuvieran idea de qué iban a comer en la tarde… ¿Te acuerdas?

La pregunta la respondió el pitido de la máquina que contaba los latidos del corazón de Takao o algo similar que Emily no comprendía y alargó esa misma sonrisa agria que parecería acompañarla de por vida. Lentamente depositó la jarra en el piso y se humedeció los labios.

- Parece que fue hace siglos… ¿sabes? Entre más lo pienso menos me creo que apenas hayan sido meses de eso… ¿Quién era yo hace meses? Trato de… acordarme y sólo se me viene a la mente que yo era una idiota que hablaba de sexo y de látigos y de violencia… y que me escondía en esa burbujita pequeña y triste aparentando ser tan ruda y agresiva y… -Suspiró - ¿Te acuerdas Taka? ¿Me recuerdas?... ¿Me extrañas?...

Una vez más la pregunta flotó en el aire y ella alargó su mano para tomar la de Takao. La mantuvo así y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Sabes?... traté, mejor dicho, todos estos días he tratado de encontrar motivos, razones, recuerdos felices de mi vida que me den algo para no tirar todo por la borda… Y en eso descubrí algo, Taka bonito… tú estás en todos ellos, en los poquitos momentos que puedo recordar donde de verdad he sido feliz… -Musitó para luego acariciarle la frente con ternura.

- Tú estás ahí, tú sacas lo mejor de mí, Taka… sin importar quién sea yo, si soy la loca del zapato con mierda de perro, la enferma, la triste, la niña abandonada y sin amigos con una mamá loca y un papá violento… tú conoces a la verdadera Emily… tú la salvaste siempre del peligro… tú le das sentido a lo que sea que soy.

Tomó aire y se inclinó hacia él para acariciarle el rostro. Varias lágrimas rodaron de sus mejillas.

- Así que vuelve Taka… te necesito, no me dejes sola, no me dejes… porque eres lo más grande y más valioso de mi vida… -Tragó saliva, temblando, casi sin poder hablar y entonces como explotando finalmente se lo dijo- Y porque estoy enamorada de ti... vuelve… vuelve por favor… por favor…

Susurró sin aliento y se inclinó hasta el punto de tocar sus labios con los de él y lo besó temblando, sudando frío, entregándole el alma.

- Te estaré esperando… voy a esperarte, no me olvides, no te vayas… no me dejes, Taka…

Permaneció varios segundos mirándolo, acariciando sus mejillas, sus párpados, sus labios y volvió a besarlo una vez más antes de respirar profundo para armarse de valor y apartarse de él. Tomó las cenizas de Frank en sus manos y salió de la habitación, sintiendo las piernas convertidas en dos muros de concreto que no le respondían a voluntad.

Recostó su espalda sobre la puerta al salir y cerró los párpados, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mao avanzó hacia ella y sin decirle nada la abrazó. Anko por su parte sintió que algo le apuñalaba el corazón de ver esa figura solitaria y herida de Emily y se acercó a ambas.

- Emily, mi vida… ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? Quiero que te vayas a vivir con nosotros a nuestra casa… ¿Te parece?

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo hablar. Asintió lentamente y Anko la abrazó.

- Perdón por hacer que Taka ter…

- No vuelvas a decir algo como eso. –Le reprendió Anko sin dejarla terminar la frase, de una forma sonaba tierna y maternal y eso desarmó tanto a Emily como a Mao que de nuevo pensó en esa bofetada que le propinó a Lia. De pronto la imagen de Deni se le vino también a la mente y sintió que su estómago daba un brinco, observó la hora desde su teléfono y asintió, recordando el "evento" de Kai.

- Primero que nada, debo terminar algo… -Dijo entonces Emily y Anko se apartó. – Voy a volver a ver a Taka más tarde…

- Claro… aquí voy a seguir. –Indicó Anko.

Ambas jóvenes se despidieron con un último abrazo de ella y partieron hacia una mañana fría que las esperaba, hacia un mundo hostil y enorme… con un futuro incierto, lleno de posibilidades aterradoras, pero enfrentándolo siempre con la frente en alto, con pasos firmes, con la certeza de que se tenían la una a la otra y que el momento de dejar el pasado atrás, de perdonar, de olvidar… de sanar, había llegado…

El certero y frío viento invernal levantaba al cielo las cenizas de lo que había sido el hogar Wittman hasta hacía varios días atrás.

Emily miró consternada las vigas renegridas, el techo que había colapsado, los cristales que habían explotado, los aparatos que se habían derretido con las llamas, los restos de los muebles, de ropa, de historias y de secretos que se habían llevado las llamas.

Con un gesto de desconcierto se colocó en cuclillas y dejó la jarra que cargaba sobre las cenizas. Tomó un trozo de carbón que deshizo con sus manos y lo arrojó a un montón más de este.

Todo se había ido… en ese momento, se dio cuenta que sólo estaba ella, parada frente a la inmensidad. El viento sopló levantando más cenizas y acariciándole el rostro y ella suspiró. Olía a chamuscado, olía a caos y a final. Las cenizas se elevaban en espirales y al verlas comprendió que incluso aquellos daños que parecen imposibles de repararse, aquellas catástrofes terribles que acaban con todo, son posibles de desaparecer y darle paso a la luz y al viento fresco y a la vida.

- Estoy viva… -Musitó y giró su rostro hacia Mao que la miraba en silencio. – Estoy viva Mao… a pesar de todo… estoy viva…

Mao caminó hacia ella y se colocó en cuclillas a su lado; recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña y asintió. Emily por su parte clavó la mirada de nuevo en las cenizas y los cimientos quemados y agregó.

- Yo merecía morirme… pero sigo aquí… aunque yo quería morirme desde hace mucho…

- ¿Qué? No digas eso… -Le reprendió Mao y Emily tragó saliva. Trató de pensar en una forma más coherente de decir lo que diría a continuación pero no encontró las palabras.

- Quise morirme cuando no sabía ni qué significaba eso… Las primeras veces que Frank empezó a entrar por las noches a mi cuarto… -musitó y su amiga abrió muy grandes los ojos al escucharla - Quería morirme cuando llegaba y me quitaba la ropa para tocarme…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?... –Preguntó horrorizada. Emily sin embargo se dejó envolver por las garras de esos demonios que la perseguían.

- Quise morirme cuando los meses pasaron y él se metía a mi cama más y más seguido… quería morirme cuando pasaron años y él empezó a obligarme a lamerlo…

- N-no puede ser… -Soltó Mao sin aliento, totalmente perpleja.

- Quise morirme el día que me dijo que iba a ponerme una "vacuna de amor de papá" y por mis gritos mi mamá lo encontró conmigo…

- ¡Emily!...

- Se me había olvidado… se me había olvidado por qué estaba tan enojada con la vida… por qué sentía ese ardor adentro cada vez que lo veía, por qué no soportaba los lamentos de mi mamá por las noches disculpándose conmigo… Se disculpaba porque ella lo sabía, sabía todo y jamás hizo nada… el terror que sentía por él era más grande que el amor que sentía por mí. –Soltó fijando la mirada sobre la jarra con las cenizas de Frank.

A Mao se le revolvió el estómago y no pudo hablar. Tenía los ojos húmedos y la boca seca.

- Hace días me acordé… empecé a tener sueños sobre eso y cuando tuve la crisis, todo tomó sentido. Pero algo de mí se murió, Mao… algo se fue… y no estaba pensando, sólo sentía el fuego quemándome, sentía algo que me arrastraba y… entonces hice…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó la otra tratando de tomar saliva de su boca seca y Emily no se atrevió a volverse a ella. Bajó el rostro y tomó un puño de cenizas en su mano.

- N-no fue Lilian… Fui yo. Yo lo hice. Ella se dio cuenta y se echó la culpa… P-pero ella sólo… avivó un fuego que tenía mucho tiempo ardiendo… fui yo, Mao… estoy mal… estoy mal, estoy… yo… no sé quién soy… estoy muy enferma, estoy muy enferma, estoy muy mal… Y ella está pagando por mi culpa…

Mao siendo recorrida por varios escalofríos sólo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. Emily se puso en pié y tomó entre sus brazos el jarrón con las cenizas.

- Perdón, Mao… supongo que vas a salir corriendo de aquí… y no vas a volver a hablarme.

La aludida suspiró negando ligeramente y la miró. Se incorporó también y decidida se colocó frente a Emily y le arrebató el jarrón de las manos. No dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo retiró la tapadera de esta y tomó un puñado de las cenizas grises y puso su puño frente a su amiga.

- Estos… son todos los golpes que Frank le dio a tu mamá. –Soltó y decididamente arrojó el puñado lejos de ellas. Las cenizas se esparcieron por unos segundos como una nube y el viento entonces las envolvió y se las llevó formando espirales y dejándolas caer convertidas sólo en pequeñas partículas.

Emily apretó la quijada. Decididamente tomó también un puñado de cenizas.

- Esas noches… -Masculló y lo arrojó al viento.

"La soledad… los gritos, las humillaciones… El dolor… la ausencia… Todo el silencio, toda la angustia…" Pensó con la mirada fija en el jarrón y entonces aspiró fuertemente y asintió, sintiendo que varias descargas eléctricas frías la recorrían. -Todo el odio… Todo el pasado se va contigo, maldito… ¡Todo lo malo de mi vida se va contigo!

Vociferó y cerró los ojos. De pronto toda su vida se recorrió en su mente como una película aglomerándose en su cerebro; entonces armándose de valor vacío la jarra completa hacia la nada.

Las cenizas flotaron por el aire y se alejaron de ellas para ir cayendo más adelante y luego volver a levantarse y esparcirse y desaparecer finalmente…

- Ahí va toda mi vida… -Susurró viendo como la nube negra de restos se esparcía en el infinito, entonces lanzó el jarrón que se estrelló en contra de los muros renegridos y se hizo trizas-… hasta nunca papá…

El polvo desaparecía ante sus ojos, llevándoselo todo, dejándola libre al fin de esas manos fantasmales que la recorrían en sus pesadillas. Entonces se percató de que estaba sola en el mundo… tan sola y tan libre como una flor silvestre, sin nada que la retuviera, sin nada para sostenerla… Era una huérfana…

Guardó silencio, con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a voltear a ver a Mao hasta que sintió que ésta la tomaba de la mano y la aferraba con fuerza.

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú… -Le dijo y la envolvió en un abrazo.

Emily se refugió en su pecho y lloró, lloró por Takao, lloró por su hermana que no alcanzó a nacer, lloró por Lilian y lloró también por Frank y por ella, dejando al fin que esa pequeña niña que tanto necesitó del amor y la protección de un padre, viviera el duelo de no haberlo tenido nunca… lloró y perdonó el pasado, perdonó a su madre y se perdonó a sí misma…

Ese fue el día, una borrascosa y gris mañana de un miércoles veintidós de noviembre, en el que Emily Wittman a pesar del pasado, del presente y de lo incierto y aterrador del futuro, se reconcilió con la vida y se volvió un adulto…

…El momento estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo aproximarse. Era como si una mano fría le acariciase la espalda y él no pudiera evitarla. Tragó saliva profundamente y observó la hora en su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para las doce del mediodía.

Con un suspiro, tratando de alejar los temores, levantó la mirada y se topó con su reflejo. El elegante traje de novio le quedaba a la perfección; de pronto recordó la sensación que tuvo al haberse vestido con el uniforme del Instituyo Yoshiro por primera vez y notar lo bien que le sentaba y que por eso mismo había decidido entrar a estudiar allí, pero esta vez era distinto. Su reflejo, vestido con ese traje, calzado con sus mejores zapatos, con su cabello bien peinado y deslumbrante de pies a cabeza no era suficiente para impartirle más valor.

- Vamos Kai… tú puedes. –Se dijo tratando de darse ánimos y apretó los labios. Tocaron a la puerta de pronto y él se volvió hacia la derecha. – Pase.

- Joven, llegaron las personas que estaba esperando. –Le indicó una de las mujeres de la servidumbre al entrar; al momento les dio el paso y detrás de ella ingresaron Mao, Emily y Rei Kon, los tres parecían algo nerviosos.

Como acto reflejo, los tres se quedaron paralizados al ver a Kai Hiwattari vestido de novio frente a ellos. Sin hablar, los cuatro jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y alargaron un gesto raro, Kai luego se encogió de hombros y se les acercó, abrazó primero a Mao y después a Emily a quien besó en las mejillas profusamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vas saliendo del hospital… no deberías estar aquí… con todo lo que ha pasado… -Le dijo y ella abrazada de él respondió.

- No tengo donde más estar…

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó entonces Kai. Ella sinceramente respondió.

- No. Pero voy a estarlo. ¿Y tú?

- No. Pero voy a estarlo. –Musitó. Después se volvió hacia Rei, estaba sorprendido de que su amigo estuviera ahí. Lo miró a los ojos apenado y este bajó la mirada, desolado y sin saber cómo empezar a disculparse y agradecerle por todo. Kai entonces sonrió, puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kon y lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo con fuerza. Rei le correspondió y sintió que iba a llorar.

- No pensé que fueras a venir…

- Mao me marcó y me dijo… -Respondió aún abrazado de Kai, entonces le preguntó - ¿Tu crees que podremos ser amigos de nuevo? – Kai asintió conmovido.

- Eres Limón… no puedo estar enojado contigo por mucho tiempo.

- Ni yo contigo… -Musitó Rei quedamente.

- Enserio nunca me imaginé que tú fueras a venir. –Le dijo el ruso y Rei suspiró.

- Pensé que los amigos estamos en las buenas y en las malas… además que ayer fue por mí y hoy es por ti.

- No tengo palabras para… -Intentó decir el ruso pero Rei negó apurado y sonrió.

- Uno no manda en los sentimientos… ¡Si lo he de saber yo! –Apuntó. – Yo… me equivoqué, Kai. Y si no me hubiera equivocado cómo lo hice, no hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó con mi tía y… tampoco estarías en esta situación.

- Mi abuela se las habría ingeniado para tenerme aquí. –Espetó Kai.

- Eres la persona que más admiro ¿Sabes? –Le dijo Rei y él sonrió y una vez más lo abrazó. A ambos los embriagó la calidez de verse juntos pero esta vez era distinto, entre ellos ya no había esa pasión devastadora, sólo eso, algo mejor, un cariño más grande, más puro, de pronto lo supieron, la historia de ellos dos estaban finalmente en paz…

- Me alegra mucho que los tres hayan podido venir… -Dijo Kai finalmente. - ¿Por qué no vino Deni?

Mao se encogió de hombros, preocupada.

- No sé, me dijo que iba a hacer algo temprano… y he intentado comunicarme con él, pero no responde.

- Que raro… -Apuntaron los otros tres.

- Sí, pero… con todo lo que está pasando, igual entiendo que quiera escaparse de todo esto por un rato. – Los cuatro asintieron. - ¿En verdad vas a hacer esto?

Kai asintió algo nervioso y Rei negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero por qué, Kai? –Quiso saber Emily y él respiró profundamente ¿Por dónde podía comenzar? - ¿Qué va a pasar con Max?

- Ustedes se quieren. –Le dijo Rei con resignación y Kai no pudo hablar. – Cuando se entere…

- Es necesario… y eso también lo sabemos tú y yo mejor que nadie.

- ¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó Mao, Emily asintió. Rei bajó la mirada.

- Fue la abuela de Kai la que metió a mi tía a la cárcel. Ella se puso de acuerdo con Sasuke y le consiguió la droga que sembraron en el departamento…

- ¿Pero por qué? –Exclamó Emily y Kai continuó.

- Para apartar a Rei de mi y obligarme a que me case con Claire.

Ninguna de las dos pudo decir nada. Sólo se quedaron pasmadas por varios segundos hasta que Mao comentó.

- Vaya y yo que quería presumirles que tenía a la familia más horrible del país.

Los cuatro se observaron y sin poder contenerse empezaron a reírse.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿No verdad? Porque yo sí… y te puedo decir que "Loca familia Wittman" sí gana un campeonato mundial de familias locas, los finalistas seriamos nosotros y alguna familia Finlandesa armados con cuchillos. –Comentó esta y de nuevo lanzaron la carcajada.

- Deberíamos hacer un museo de la desesperación, los traumas adolescentes y las familias horribles. –Apuntó Rei.

- Definitivamente… ¡Mejor escribamos un libro! ¡Seremos millonarios! –Soltó Mao entre risas y Emily le propinó un codazo.

- ¡Eres una enferma, avara, sin escrúpulos, tú ya eres millonaria! ¡Eso déjamelo a mí que soy una huérfana sin casa! –Soltó entre risas; de pronto la habitación de huéspedes se convirtió momentáneamente en un estallido de carcajadas, hasta que los cuatro se quedaron sin aliento y se dieron cuenta que por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo reían.

Suspiraron tras verse ya sin hablar y entonces Kai asintió.

- Es hora… -Musitó.

- No te cases. Es el peor error que puedes hacer… –Le dijo Rei y Kai sonrió.

- Me voy a casar, eso no está en discusión. –Replicó, entonces sonrió – Pero no como mi abuela quiere que pase.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Se apresuró a preguntar Emily.

- Bien… pues este es el plan… -Soltó Kai mientras sus tres amigos lo escuchaban atentamente y esa misma sonrisa que él les mostraba se fue contagiando entre los otros tres a medida que les platicaba sobre las cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior y sobretodo, sobre lo que iba a ocurrir en la bendita boda que Valentina esperaba con tantas ansias…

Finalmente todo estaba listo. El decorado y organización de las mesas, las flores, el banquete, los vinos. Los meseros se veían excelentes, el jardín parecía haber sido decorado por dioses, todo era exquisito, tanto que le costaba creer que ella misma hubiese organizado todo de un día para el otro. Eran las ventajas de tener dinero. Eran las ventajas del poder, las que ni Kai ni nadie entendía tan bien cómo ella lo hacía.

Teniendo poder, eras cercana a Dios, podías disponer y crear de la nada, destruir, manejar, hacer que las cosas sucedieran. Era triste que su nieto no lo entendiera de esa manera, pero esperaba que pronto, con el paso de los años y con unas buenas enseñanzas comprendiera que la vida de un Zabielin estaba dedicada a la grandeza.

Era el momento. Finalmente la unión de dos de las familias más poderosas de Rusia se iba a dar lugar y ella iba a consolidar su poder y su control. Y Kai, su nieto, volvería con ella y su padre… al fin, había cumplido su cometido.

La orquesta empezó a tocar a medida que ella iba conduciendo a los pocos y muy selectos invitados desde el jardín hacia el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el enlace. Las personas iban ocupando sus puestos uno a uno, a ambos lados del pasillo decorado con orquídeas y alcatraces; finalmente fue el propio Boris Balkov quien se acercó a ella, luciendo radiante con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y sus patillas largas y pulcras y ese rostro anguloso y masculino. Valentina Zabielin sonrió con cordialidad y él la tomó de la mano para besarla educadamente.

- Se ve usted maravillosa. –Le dijo galantemente y ella agradecida alargó su sonrisa.

- Es usted encantador como siempre, querido. –Correspondió.

- Déjeme felicitarla porque logró que nuestros pequeños decidieran casarse.

- No habría podido hacerlo sin usted, Boris…

- Ahora… nos espera un brillante futuro juntos, querida Valentina.

- Que así sea, querido, que así sea. –Soltó ella radiante y ambos avanzaron por el pasillo del salón, él se dirigió hacia el lado derecho, el de la novia ya que fungía como su tutor legal y ella del lado del novio, pero antes de ocupar su lugar se acercó hasta el juez que esperaba al fondo, sentado detrás de un escritorio y lo saludó con cordialidad, le habló de la recepción y lo invitó a quedarse, después se sentó finalmente al centro de la fila a un lado de su hijo, pendiente de cada detalle, emocionada, casi con deseos de llorar de felicidad.

Cuando Kai Hiwattari entró finalmente por la puerta principal del recinto a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, lo primero que notó fue a su abuela Valentina que ansiosamente se puso de pié y clavó sus ojos en él. Kai le sonrió y avanzó hacia el frente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, una sensación de placer lo recorrió a ver cómo el rostro de su abuela se desfiguró al ver que detrás de él entraban Mao, Emily… y ese maldito niño maricón de Rei Kon, como ella lo pensó. Estos últimos se sentaron en la última fila y Valentina inmediatamente se alejó de su asiento con toda la intensión de lanzarse hacia ellos y sacarlos del lugar a patadas, pero Voltaire se adelantó y tomó asiento junto a ellos. Se detuvo y se giró hacia Kai, que de nuevo le regaló una cínica sonrisa, mientras se le acercaba.

- Si los corres, me voy con ellos. –Le dijo y ella apretó los dientes.

- No tienes vergüenza… -Espetó tratando de fingir una sonrisa a los invitados que los miraban consternada.

- Me pregunto de quién habré sacado eso… -Susurró Hiwattari sarcástico y se apartó con rumbo directo hacia el juez.

Valentina tuvo un mal presentimiento en ese momento, pero la corazonada fue mitigada cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar la suite número uno de Bach. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia y tras unos pocos segundos de espera, Claire entró vestida de blanco, con el rostro cubierto por el velo, con su ramo de alcatraces impecable, con un aire angelical en el rostro, se veía renovada, casi feliz.

La joven avanzó por el pasillo siendo el centro de atención, sintiendo que las piernas de fallaban y deseando más que nunca el salir corriendo de allí y tanto Kai, como sus amigos tragaron saliva profusamente. Cada paso que daba la acercaba más a él y aunque sabía lo que sucedería, sentía que se alejaba más y más de Anton. Hizo lo que pudo por contener sus lágrimas, pero cuando Kai la vio y le sonrió dulcemente no pudo contenerlas y varias se le escaparon.

Él apartó el velo de su rostro y limpió su llanto. Rei apretó las manos de Emily y Mao tratando de no demostrar ningún sentimiento de dolor que pudiera estarle cruzando por el corazón y ellas lo miraron y mojaron sus labios. Era como una doble pérdida para él, saber que Kai quería a Max y que sin embargo estaba ahí, frente a ellos, casándose con Claire.

El ruso por su parte, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Pensó en Max por enésima vez en el día y tomó a Claire de ambas manos. Se vieron a los ojos y asintieron, estaban fríos, pálidos y temblaban, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Al mismo tiempo se giraron hacia el juez y este les sonrió con amabilidad. El hombre se puso en pié y tras una reverencia hacia los novios y éstos hacia él, inició la ceremonia.

- Buenas tardes. Hoy veintidós de noviembre, nos hemos reunido aquí, para llevar a cabo el enlace matrimonial entre estos dos menores Hiwattari Kai y Balkov Claire. ¿Tienen estos jóvenes el consentimiento de sus padres o tutores para llevar a cabo el enlace?

Tanto Boris como Valentina y Voltaire se pusieron de pie y asintieron.

- Así es, su señoría.

- Tienen toda nuestra aprobación. –Corroboró Boris y el juez asintió.

- Proseguimos entonces… -Dijo y la ceremonia continuó.

Kai bajó la mirada, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón que le retumbaban incluso en las sienes. El Juez por su parte, continuó hablando de leyes, derechos y obligaciones pero la mente de Hiwattari no estaba más allí, de pronto empezó a evocar el recuerdo de Max.

De pronto sintió que Claire se aferraba de su mano y eso lo hizo reaccionar. El juez seguía hablando y sin saber por qué, él asintió.

- Es hora… -Le susurró ella y él entendió; ambos perdieron el aliento, discretamente giró la cabeza hasta encontrar el rostro de su abuelo que se había acercado a la primera fila y este asintió, sacó su teléfono del bolso de su saco y marcó un número. Rei, Mao y Emily se vieron entre sí y resoplaron nerviosos.

- Entonces, dadas las anteriores consideraciones… yo les pregunto: Hiwattari Kai ¿Es su voluntad aceptar como su esposa legal a la señorita Balkov Claire?

Kai tomó unos segundos para agarrar aire y ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos, de Valentina y de su abuelo asintió.

- Sí… la acepto… -Musitó con la voz enronquecida y se aproximó a la mesa para firmar el acta. Aclaró su garganta y observó a Claire. Valentina lanzó un suspiro de Alivio y Boris sonrió. Los tres amigos de Kai por su parte se pusieron en pie y se colocaron en silencio frente a la entrada.

- Señorita Balkov, ¿Es su voluntad aceptar como su esposo legal al joven Hiwattar Kai?

Claire aspiró fuertemente por la nariz. Guardó silencio unos segundos, pensó en Anton y en la ira que le estaba comiendo las entrañas y se volvió hacia Boris que prácticamente la apuñalaba con la mirada y asintió.

- Sí, lo acepto… -Musitó y se acercó temblorosa para firmar.

- Es el momento… -Le susurró Kai y ella asintió con la cabeza muy quedito.

Era hora de que la bomba cayese. Dentro del lugar se hizo un silencio sepulcral, no se escuchaban ni las respiraciones de los presente, sólo la voz del juez que resonó diciendo:

- Entonces, dadas las facultades legales que me han sido otorgadas por el tercer distrito de Tokio y en base a lo estipulado en el contrato prematrimonial que ambos jóvenes han firmado…

En ese preciso instante, la bomba estalló…

De pronto el lugar se llenó de ruidos, un viento fuerte empezó a azotar los cristales de las ventanas y la paz tensa y asfixiante se fue.

- Yo los declaro…

- ¡¿El qué? –Exclamó Valentina brincando de su asiento al igual que Boris. Rei, Mao y Emily sonrieron nerviosos y expectantes, temiendo que las cosas se pusieran tan feas como Kai presintió lo cual corroboraron al ver que de las entradas laterales del salón entraban varios hombres de seguridad.

- ¡¿Un contrato? ¡¿De dónde demonios salió ese contrato? –Gritó Balkov.

- Marido y mujer… -Finalizó el juez frente al alboroto. Kai y Claire suspiraron aliviados y se volvieron hacia ellos.

En ese momento, tanto Valentina, como Boris se les lanzaron encima, parecían dos bestias heridas tratando de defender su terreno.

- ¡En este mismo momento me van a explicar de qué maldito contrato están hablando! –Le gritó Valentina.

- ¿Cómo demonios firmaron un contrato? ¡¿Qué estipula? –Vociferó Boris y tirando a Claire del brazo, ella lanzó un grito y Kai furioso se le fue encima y la apartó de ella con un empujón, Boris contraatacó con otro y entonces Kai le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo tambalearse y le reventó los labios. Se hizo un grito al unísono dentro de la sala.

- ¡Voy a matarte si la vuelves a lastimar! –Rugió y él estuvo a punto de írsele encima una vez más pero ahora a golpes, en ese momento Valentina se colocó en medio, respirando agitada y temblorosa.

- ¡Basta, basta! –exclamó, tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre el ruido que se había desatado y que parecía el de las hélices de un helicóptero, entremezclado por las exclamaciones y los murmullos de la gente. Luego se giró hacia su nieto, casi sin poder respirar. – Kai, querido… ¿Qué contrato es ese? ¿Qué dice?

- Dice en palabras simples que ni tú, ni usted Valentina van a volver a disponer de nosotros como si fuéramos juguetes. – Espetó Claire y ambos la miraron azorados. El ruido del exterior se hizo más fuerte, sin duda alguna era un helicóptero. A Boris se le revolvió el estómago y Valentina sentía que no tenía aire suficiente, su vista se nubló, entonces se tambaleó y su hijo inmediatamente fue hacia ella y la detuvo.

- Mamá, tranquila… ¡Kai explícanos qué está pasando! ¿Qué es todo estoy? –Soltó pero su hijo lo ignoró.

- ¿Estás lista? –Le preguntó Kai a la novia y ella asintió.

- ¿Lista para qué? ¿De qué hablan? –Inquirió Boris y ellos se tomaron de la mano y con la vista muy alta caminaron con paso firme sobre el pasillo, mientras todos los invitados los veían sorprendidos y confusos.

Valentina y Balkov avanzaron tras ellos, pero Voltaire y los tres amigos de Kai les frenaron el paso.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaron y el hombre sonrió.

- Creo que deben de darles un poco de intimidad a los recién casados… -Indicó al momento que ambos jóvenes se detenían frente a la salida del salón. Kai y Claire se abrazaron, él la besó en la mejilla y una vez más limpió sus lágrimas.

-Sé muy feliz…

- Gracias… tú también… Eres mi mejor amigo… Eres el mejor hombre del mundo. –Musitó ella y él le acarició las mejillas.

- Tengo un amigo… que es capaz de cualquier cosa teniendo una computadora con Internet. –Le dijo y ella frunció el ceño. – Y le pedí de favor que buscara a alguien…

- ¿No estás diciendo…? –Inquirió ella boquiabierta y Kai asintió, feliz.

- No puedo dejar que mi esposa pase sola la noche de bodas… ¿O sí?

- ¿En verdad? –Le preguntó llorando y él alargó su sonrisa.

- Está esperándote en un hospital… está en muy mal estado, pero está vivo… -Le dijo en un susurro y ella abrió los ojos muy grandes.

- ¿Cómo lo encontraste allá? –Logró articular, sintiendo que su pecho iba a explotarle. Kai asintió.

- Mi amigo lo localizó y mi abuelo mandó por él. –Le explicó y de nuevo ambos se abrazaron.

- ¿De qué tanto están hablando? ¡Maldita sea, Claire ven acá! –Le gritó Boris y se lanzó hacia ellos, pero Voltaire, dos hombres más de seguridad y Rei le impidieron avanzar y a empujones lo regresaron a su sitio.

Tres hombres de Balkov se pusieron en pie, a punto de atacar pero se contuvieron al ver que el salón estaba prácticamente rodeado por un equipo de seguridad de Hiwattari.

- ¡Muévanse! –Masculló Valentina, tratando de apartar a Mao y Emily - ¡Seguramente tú los ayudaste para que firmaran sabrá Dios qué cosa!

- Por supuesto que lo hice. –Tajó Voltaire.

- Gracias… gracias… -Le dijo Claire a Kai en ruso y lo besó en la mejilla, ambos se abrazaron efusivamente por última vez y entonces ella se apartó de él, les dio la espalda tanto a Boris como a Valentina y se alejó.

Kai sonrió y al girarse hacia su abuela lo hizo lleno de valor y con un sabor dulce en la boca. Mao y Emily por su parte se apartaron y fueron hacia Claire, mientras una le recogió la cola del vestido la otra le quitó el velo y el ramo y los arrojaron al suelo, luego le recogió el cabello con una liga, le quitaron los zapatos de tacón y le colocaron unos tenis que Kai les había dado, entonces las tres se acercaron a la puerta. Emily abrió y el fuerte y gélido viento producido por el helicóptero entró de lleno en el salón. Los ramos de flores salieron despedidos por el aire, los candelabros se sacudieron, las velas se apagaron, los cuadros se cayeron.

Valentina sintió de pronto que un cosquilleo la recorría y la visión se le empezó a dificultar. Le costaba moverse, y la sensación empeoró al ver que Claire, escoltada por las dos amigas de su nieto abandonaba el salón y sin titubear se subía a un helicóptero que la esperaba en el jardín.

- ¡Claire! ¡Claire! ¡Maldita sea, a dónde vas! –Gritó Boris histérico y Valentina se encorvó, se sintió desfallecer al escuchar la voz de su nieto.

- El contrato dice que la sociedad legal que se formó al contraer matrimonio con Claire quedará totalmente disuelta en caso de que mi esposa llegara a abandonarme y todos mis bienes volverán a ser únicamente míos así como los de ella solamente suyos... como si el matrimonio nunca hubiera pasado.

Valentina se llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a temblar. Boris retrocedió, incapaz de hablar y Kai sonrió con gusto.

- Lamentablemente… -Dijo justo en el momento en que el helicóptero empezaba a elevarse. – Creo que mi esposa justo acaba de abandonarme… en pleno día de la boda… ¡Dios santo, qué gran fatalidad! ¡Estoy deshecho! Me temo que no volveré a verla…

- ¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta! –Gritó Balkov y sulfurado sacó de su abrigo un revólver. Rei retrocedió asustado y Kai contuvo el aliento, sin embargo, Voltaire le hizo frente sin ningún temor.

- Yo que tú, no haría eso… -Le dijo señalándole a todos los hombres que estaban apuntándole directamente a él. – Baja el arma… y lárgate de aquí. ¡Largo todos de aquí!

- La ceremonia se acabó… ¡Fuera de mi casa! –Ordenó Kai. Los invitados brincaron de sus asientos y apresurados y temerosos salieron del salón entre murmullos y cuchicheos.

- La voy a encontrar… la voy a encontrar y tú y ella… -Masculló Boris.

- Por ser su tutor tú le quitaste todo lo que sus papás le habían dejado a Claire… ahora que se casó legalmente todo vuelve a ser de ella... ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto? Estás en mis manos… así que te conviene que mejor te desaparezcas antes de que la policía llegue aquí en menos de diez minutos… ¡Largo!

El hombre no pudo decir nada más, observó a Valentina que se veía descompuesta y a punto de desfallecer y al no ver otra salida apresuró el pasó y salió lanzando chispas del lugar. Esa fue la última vez que Claire, Valentina, Voltaire o Kai supieron de él…

- Jaque Mate… abuela. –Soltó éste último y la mujer, aún con las manos en el pecho y respirando agitada se volvió a él y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

- N-no me siento bien… -Balbuceó al momento que su boca se dobló hacia la derecha en una mueca pronunciada de igual forma que su brazo del mismo lado, entonces sus ojos se cerraron y dejó de escuchar todo. Cayó al suelo inconsciente y en ese momento perdió todo el temple de hierro que aparentaba y finalmente Kai la vio cómo en realidad era, una vieja decrépita y sola que nunca dejó una huella de algo bueno que hubiese realizado en su larga, larga vida…

Cuando Valentina Zabielin abrió los ojos lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la penetrante mirada de su nieto escrutándola. A su alrededor había dos médicos y dos enfermeras, pero se percató que no se encontraba en un hospital, sino en una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Tenía puesta una máscara de oxígeno y algo monitoreaba su frecuencia cardiaca, se sentía adormilada, confusa y endurecida.

- ¿Q-q-qué p-s-so? –Preguntó con dificultad y su rostro se desfiguró de horror al notar que no podía hablar.

- Sufriste una embolia. –Le dijo Kai viéndola inexpresivo y a ella se le escaparon las lágrimas.

- N-noo… no… -Se quejó apartándose la máscara de oxígeno con la mano izquierda, notó que su brazo derecho no le respondía.

- Te están dando medicamento y creo que tendrás que internarte en un hospital para recuperarte… -Indicó el joven. Después habló al personal médico. –Déjenos solos por favor.

Tanto los médicos como las enfermeras asintieron y abandonaron la habitación. Kai suspiró y entonces su expresión cambió, de pronto vio a su abuela con lástima.

- Mira a dónde te trajo tu ambición… -Le dijo y ella sintió un ardor en el pecho. – Sé que hiciste todo esto por retenerme a tu lado… Igual cómo lo hiciste con mi papá. Arruinaste su vida, la de la señora Anko… la de mi mamá… y quisiste arruinar la mía, todo por tu interés y tus ideales retorcidos abuela…

- D-de-j-ame explica-a-r… -Musitó con dificultad y Kai negó.

- Todo por tener a tu familia unida… todo por sentirte amada… Es triste abuela, porque lo único que has causado es terror; nunca te has sabido ganar el respeto de nadie, ni la admiración, menos el cariño. –Valentina comenzó a llorar. – Mi papá se enteró que la policía los está buscando, a ti, a él y Boris por secuestrar a Anton.

La anciana abrió los ojos muy grandes y se atragantó con su saliva.

- Y mi abuelo te va a denunciar por el fraude que estabas cometiendo en el emporio. Claire me lo dijo todo…

- N-no… ¡H-hijo! –Dijo desesperada, pero él la interrumpió.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más triste abuela?... en cuanto mi papá supo que la policía lo estaba buscando, tomó todas sus cosas, todo lo de valor y se fue de aquí. Te dejó sola y enferma. No creo que lo volvamos a ver… lo peor es que tú misma te lo ganaste, te ganaste a pulso su abandono… te aferraste en hacernos infelices, jugaste con la vida de todos, con la de Rei, con la de su tía y llegaste a un punto abuela en el que ni siquiera siento compasión por verte aquí, así como estás…

Valentina comenzó a llorar. Kai suspiró y se puso en pié.

- ¿Sabes algo?... Yo no voy a seguir tus pasos, ni los de mi papá. A pesar de ti y de quien sea, yo si voy a ser feliz, abuela. Estoy enamorado del chico más genial y maravilloso que hay en el mundo y a partir de ahora voy a quererlo con todo lo que soy capaz de dar… y sí, voy a ser muy feliz, siendo gay y siendo yo mismo.

Valentina se cubrió el rostro, ahogada en llanto, incapaz de hablar y Kai limpió la humedad de sus ojos.

- Adiós abuela. No vamos a volver a vernos. Espero entiendas algo que yo tengo muy claro hoy, las mejores cosas de la vida no tienen precio y no son algo que puedas arrebatar. Son cosas que se ganan y que se dan a otros por gusto… que triste que no pudiste ganarte el amor de las personas que te rodeaban… Pero te perdono y espero que un día entiendas que perdiste más que nadie al quedarte sin el amor de tu familia y espero que un día logres ser feliz…

Finalizó Kai y se giró dándole la espalda. Valentina extendió su mano que podía mover hacia él, pero su nieto siguió adelante y se alejó hacia la puerta.

- Kai… ¡K-Kai! –Chilló la anciana suplicante pero él no se volvió hacia ella y salió, dejándola sola en la enorme habitación, rodeada de silencio, abatida, rota en miles de piezas que ella sabía jamás iba a volver a armar.

Era su final… lo supo al ver la mirada de su nieto al despertar y lo corroboró en ese momento en que la habitación empezó a llenarse de policías interrogándola, esposándola a la cama, tratándola como lo que era: una criminal… eso fue lo que terminó con ella.

A lo largo de los años que siguieron de su vida en la prisión, ese sentimiento que tuvo cuando Kai se despidió de ella no la abandonó jamás y para bien o para mal, la hizo darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus actos y del daño que había causado en tanta y tanta gente… y aceptó su condena y su soledad, y aceptó haber perdido… y aceptó que la grandeza Zabielin sólo había existido en su mente, porque la grandeza se mide en actos pequeños que cambian el curso de una vida de cualquier persona y que por ende cambian el curso del mundo, no en el poder y la dominación; entendió con el paso de los años que la grandeza, era tener a alguien que te amara sin importar quién o qué fueras, y ella, siendo quien era, Valentina Zabielin, ya no tenía a nadie… ya no era nada…

…La tarde cayó. Y después de todo lo que había ocurrido, del zafarrancho de la boda, el escape de Claire, el ataque de Valentina y el que ésta fuese llevada a un hospital en calidad de detenida, llegó como con un suspiro de alivio; parecía que poco a poco el aliento regresaba a los cuerpos, de alguna manera inexplicable quizá, el viento olía a esperanza y el cielo nocturno recordaba a la paz y la tranquilidad que parecían haberse perdido milenios antes de ellos. Por un largo rato habían permanecido en silencio, sentados bajo el recibidor del jardín, sintiendo las garras del frío aferrándose a sus carnes como una bestia furiosa.

Emily había recostado se cabeza en el hombro de Kai, que aún seguía con su disfraz de novio fallido, mientras que Mao y Rei se habían sentado uno a cada lado. A los cuatro los perseguía el mismo pensamiento, pero ninguno se atrevía a expresarlo.

Finalmente fue Emily la que tomó el valor y habló:

- ¿Y… ya no han sabido nada sobre el asunto de Yoshiro?

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, incómodos y negaron.

- No después de lo de anoche… -Respondió Mao y pensó de nuevo en Deni y Kikuchi. Su estómago se revolvió y nerviosa observó la pantalla de su teléfono ¿Dónde demonios estaba Deni?

- Me da mala espina… que todo esté tan tranquilo. –Comentó Rei por su parte y los demás asintieron. Definitivamente no estaba bien.

- No debería de ser así… con la denuncia de Kiku y de Sasuke debía haberse desatado… pues todo… -Opinó Mao y de nuevo asintieron.

- Lo más seguro es que Yoshiro esté protegido por alguien de la policía. Y si es así, eso son problemas serios para nosotros. –Les dijo Kai. Mao volvió a observar su teléfono y suspiró.

No hablaron más, se quedaron mirando el jardín, las esculturas de mármol y el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles. A sus espaldas escucharon pasos que se aproximaban apresurados. Era una de las jóvenes del servicio, que parecía agitada.

- ¡Joven Kai! –Exclamó en cuánto cruzó el umbral de la puerta y los cuatro jóvenes se volvieron hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó él, sobresaltado.

- Su abuelo le pide que venga, es urgente… ¡Algo que está en los noticieros! –Los cuatro de nuevo intercambiaron miradas y sintieron una tremenda descarga de adrenalina que les recorrió el cuerpo. Se incorporaron y junto con la mujer del servicio entraron a la casa.

Avanzaron apurados por el recibidor y doblaron a la izquierda para dirigirse a la sala principal. El ruido del televisor los puso más nerviosos y entraron casi sin aliento.

- ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó el joven ruso y su abuelo se giró hacia él y le señaló a la pantalla. Todos guardaron silencio para escuchar la voz de la mujer que presentaba la noticia:

"…_El hallazgo se dio cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando agentes de la policía se acercaron al domicilio para algo que denominaron "investigaciones de rutina". Hasta el momento se desconoce qué era precisamente lo que la policía estaba buscando, pero es un hecho confirmado y le repito, hoy, alrededor de las tres de la tarde se encontraron los cadáveres de Kotomi Fushida la directora de finanzas del Instituto Yoshiro y de su hijo, que aparentemente fueron atracados y agredidos en su casa. Hasta el momento se desconocen los motivos y tanto el director Noboru Yoshiro como su esposa se encuentran desaparecidos y no han rendido declaraciones. Por lo pronto, el personal de la institución se ha negado a declarar palabra alguna ante los reporteros pero sí han dejado muy en claro que se deslindan y condenan los terribles actos violentos de los que fue víctima su colega y su pequeño hijo de doce años…" _

La reportera continuó hablando pero ellos ya no la escucharon. Voltaire los observó y los vio pálidos, casi fantasmales, perdidos en quién sabe qué pensamientos, incapaces de moverse.

Finalmente había empezado… el Instituto estaba en la mira de reporteros, de autoridades, se había llenado de gente gritando, entrevistando, investigando y ellos lo habían propiciado… todo se resumía a ese momento.

- Es terrible… -Les dijo y ellos sólo atinaron a asentir. No podían hablar, era como si una navaja les hubiera cortado la garganta.

- N-no teníamos ni idea… -Musitó Kai.

- Es bastante raro, sobretodo porque el tal Yoshiro está desaparecido… ¡En qué escuela fueron a caer! –Apuntó el hombre y ellos simplemente asintieron.

- V-vamos a estar afuera… -Indicó el joven y Voltaire asintió.

Al salir de la sala los cuatro sintieron que iban a perder el conocimiento. No eran capaces de hablar, ni de pensar con claridad. Era como si esa pequeña sensación de paz hubiera sido arrancada de tajo como un trozo de piel.

- ¿N-nosotros causamos esto? –Preguntó Rei y ni Kai, ni Emily ni Mao supo responder. Ella, nerviosa y agitada se acercó las manos a los labios y cerró los párpados, intentando calmarse. De pronto su teléfono sonó y la adrenalina volvió a recorrerla. Apurada sacó el aparato de su bolso y vio con alivio que era Deni el que hablaba. Sonrió y pensó que probablemente él también había visto la noticia.

- ¡Deni al fin te dignas a marcar! –Le reprendió aliviada, pero al escuchar algo le estranguló la garganta.

- Hola, sobrina. – Le saludó Tsu Chang con naturalidad y ella a como pudo ocultó su gesto de horror.

- Que bueno que al fin me marcaste, Deni… -atinó a decir, mientras se alejaba de sus amigos intentando parecer natural.

- Ah ya veo, no puedes hablar con tu tía favorita… ¿Es porque te avergüenzas de tu familia, Mao?

- ¿Qué pasa Deni, qué necesitas? –Le preguntó Mao y la falsa Hikari sonrió.

- Estoy planeando una pequeña reunión familiar, tú sabes, para reforzar los lazos de sangre… Quiero que vengas a la casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Mao linda.

- ¿A qué hora? –Inquirió secamente.

- Ya mismo… te esperamos, linda… no tardes… te conviene. –Finalizó Hikari y colgó. Mao sintió que debía apoyarse en algo para no irse al suelo, les había dado la espalda a sus amigos, así que dejó escapar su gesto de angustia por unos segundos y después, aparentando que nada más de lo que ya sucedía le estaba ocurriendo se giró hacia ellos y los miró.

- Debo irme. –Indicó. –Era Deni, me dijo que necesitamos hablar, es urgente…

- Te llevo. –Le dijo Kai y ella abrió muy grandes los ojos y negó.

- No… eh… ¿Emily vas a quedarte a dormir con Rei, cierto? –Le preguntó a su amiga y ella asintió. Rei la abrazó y Mao sonrió.

- Bien… cuídense mucho. Kai mejor llévalos a ellos dos… ¿Te parece, guapo? –Le preguntó y él la miró confuso.

- Los puedo llevar a los tres…

- Necesito ir yo sola, es algo serio lo que pasa con Deni. Voy a tomar un taxi…–Dijo sin mentir, ellos no lo captaron y se encogieron de hombros.

- Está bien. Voy a ordenar que manden uno… –Aceptó el ruso no muy convencido. Mao asintió y se despidió de él con un abrazo, después de Rei y finalmente de Emily.

- Los quiero mucho… -Les dijo después, mirándolos fijamente a los ojos. No supo por qué, pero algo le atravesó el corazón y sus ojos se humedecieron. Sus tres amigos sonrieron. Entonces Mao se giró y dándoles la espalda se alejó. Sus amigos la observaron apartarse y sin saberlo tuvieron esa misma sensación que ella, parecía por algún motivo, que no volverían a verla…

…Sentía que las piernas le fallaban cuando bajó del taxi y estuvo frente a la casa en la que vivió toda su vida. Lanzó un largo suspiro, tratando de controlarse y pensó por un segundo que había sido una pésima idea ir allí sola. Debió haberle dicho a Kai, él podía mandar a alguien con ella, podía haberle dado seguridad… Pero en cierta forma sabía que la situación estaba lo suficientemente mal por sí misma como para empeorarla. Además, sería más tonto de su parte no tomarse enserio a un monstruo como Tsu Chang, sabiendo de las cosas que era capaz…

El miedo no la dejaba pensar, ni respirar, ni moverse. De pronto sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sentía que estaba caminando hacia su final y el frío parecía recorrerle los huesos.

Dio varios pasos hacia el frente, lentos, cautelosos e indecisos, para su mala suerte cada paso que daba la acercaba más a la entrada.

Cruzó los muros de la barda de piedra, sólo la separaban unos metros más. Se detuvo, agitada tocó su pecho y notó su corazón latiendo frenético.

"_Debo llamar a la policia"_ Se dijo de pronto y sacó su teléfono dispuesta a marcar pero se contuvo al pensar en Deni y al imaginarse a Lia Chang embarazada y golpeada en prisión. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, quería llorar, quería esconderse… Pero Deni estaba ahí… con ese demonio y ella estaba segura que tenía lo que Tsu estaba buscando y sin lugar a dudas estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

No era tan valiente. No era para nada una heroína que pudiera salvar el día, sólo era ella, una chica normal, temerosa, frágil, cobarde… pero ahí estaba, a unos pasos de encarar el infierno.

- Ay abuelita… ayúdame… -Susurró con angustia y asintió.

Quiso caminar un poco más pero no pudo, aferró su teléfono en la mano y apurada empezó a escribir un mensaje "Estoy en casa de mi abuela… si no me comunico en una hora manda a alguien por mí. Estoy en pel…" pero no pudo terminar de escribir porque un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al escuchar que las bisagras de la vieja puerta chillaban. Levantó el rostro y se encontró frente a ella…

Hikari sonrió, altanera como siempre y alargó los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida, pero clavó su mirada sobre el teléfono de Mao que se sintió incapaz de moverse y bajó las manos. Entonces, su tía caminó hacia ella y de buenas a primeras la abrazó, envolviéndola por completo y arrebatándole el teléfono.

- Bienvenida, querida sobrina…

Mao miró al frente con los ojos enrojecidos en lo que Hikari se apartó de ella y se colocó a su espalda, entonces, sin poder respirar dio esos últimos pasos, subió dos escalones y se internó en la casa…

Por dentro reinaba la oscuridad y el silencio. Dio dos pasos inciertos y se detuvo en seco inmediatamente. Su quijada comenzó a temblar incontenible al tener de nuevo esa sensación de hacía ya varios días: la muerte la estaba tocando con su fría y mortífera mano… esta vez sobre la sien izquierda. Se giró, temblando hacia ese lado y ahogó un grito de terror, horrorizada dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y clavados sobre Noboru Yoshiro que la apuntaba directamente con un arma.

En el interior de esa vieja y vacía casa donde Mao había vivio toda su vida, sólo se escuchaba su respiración agitada y entrecortada y el tic toc incesante de un reloj, nada más…

… Eran las ocho de la mañana. Y todo parecía aún más oscuro que el día anterior. Max suspiró, abatido por la realidad. Parecía que realmente Kai había desaparecido de su vida de un día a otro, no le había marcado, no le había mandado ningún mensaje y él por otro lado, se había intentado mantener lo bastante ocupado con sus últimas clases y tratando de descifrar todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en la escuela en todo el día, primero la angustia disimulada de los profesores, después las hordas de reporteros, incluso los policías que se presentaron… y finalmente la calma tensa y agobiante; después, había enfocado sus energías el resto de la tarde preparándose para la mudanza inminente.

Intentó comunicarse con sus amigos todo el día anterior luego de enterarse del escándalo que se había desatado con el director y la muerte de la tesorera, pero parecía que también habían desaparecido, así que hastiado había dejado de hacerlo y se había dedicado a mentalizarse en la partida, en irse y no volver, en no ver hacia atrás… y sin embargo no dejaba de dolerle.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano y había salido junto con Judy y Nicky hacía la escuela. Él para cumplir con el último día de labores antes del festival de fin de cursos y ella para dar de baja a su hijo para el siguiente ciclo escolar y pedir su boleta de calificaciones, sin sospechar ninguno de los dos, que ya no existiría nunca otro ciclo escolar en el Insituto Yoshiro…

Al llegar fueron recibidos por la habitual rutina matutina. Cientos de estudiantes, bien abrigados caminaban somnolientos platicando entre ellos, haciendo planes para las vacaciones, dispuestos a soportar un último día más antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Max suspiró con nostalgia al recorrer con la mirada cada espacio del lugar sin ver ahí a sus amigos. Takao, Emily, Mao, Rei… Kai. Nadie estaba ahí, salvo él y las enormes nubes grises que de pronto, sin previo aviso, dejaron caer la nieve que guardaron recelosamente por días. Los copos cayeron guiados por el viento, y los alumnos comenzaron a gritar y reír al sentir el frío polvo que venía desde el cielo. Nicky comenzó a corretear de un lado a otro, jugando con la nieve que caía y Max al verlo sonrió, Judy sin embargo fue hacia él y lo abrigó mejor para que no le sucediera nada. El niño se incomodó, hizo un berrinche y empezó a discutir con su mamá, y así peleando ambos se alejaron hacia el edificio Central, donde estaban las oficinas administrativas.

De pronto Max sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro para luego pararse frente a él. De inmediato se encontró con el dulce rostro de Daisuke, el de la clase A y sonrió inconscientemente.

- Hola… -le saludó el chico y Max le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Cómo estás? –Inquirió.

- Bien… que bueno que te veo, hacía días que no hablábamos… y… -Musitó y frunció el ceño, se quedó serio de pronto. Max se inquietó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó. Daisuke le apuntó con el índice hacia su espalda. Al volverse, sintió que un frío intenso le recorría los huesos.

Eran cerca de doce policías armados los que venían abriéndose paso entre los sorprendidos estudiantes que estaban dispersos frente al gran patio central.

-Ven, acompáñame, vamos a Central, con mi mamá. –Le indicó Max y juntos empezaron a avanzar hacia el frente, apurados. De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de llegar al edificio al ver que de Central salían varios profesores aparentemente para ir a hablar con los policías.

- Señores, buenos días… ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos? -Saludó Sagara el profesor de matemáticas evidentemente nervioso.

- Venimos con una orden de aprehensión en contra del señor Yoshiro Noboru… -Respondió uno de los policías. Max perdió el aliento y clavó su mirada en Daisuke. La gran mayoría de los alumnos se habían arremolinado curiosos alrededor de los policías y los profesores y todos alargaron un pequeño grito de asombro.

- ¿Perdón? ¿P-pero, eso por qué? –Preguntó Julia, la profesora de inglés.

- Eso no es algo que le incumba, señora. Venimos por su director…

- ¡Pero es que él no está aquí, nosotros no lo hemos visto en días! –Se excusó Sakurada el profesor de química.

- Eso lo veremos cuando revisemos en las instalaciones. –Tajó y luego dando la orden a sus subordinados dijo: - Vamos, revisen todo, que no quede ningún lugar intacto.

Los otros policías se dispersaron entre los alumnos, avanzando entre ellos y la nieve que caía con fuerza y abundancia, entre cuchicheos y exclamaciones, suposiciones y rumores, sin embargo, de pronto todos callaron.

En todo el instituto se escuchó el rugir de varios motores y el rechinido de neumáticos durante muchos segundos que cada vez parecían más largos. Después, varios pasos frenéticos que sonaban como cientos de ellos, retumbaron por el cemento de los caminos y cuando menos lo pensaron, ante el grito de asombro y horror de todos, una horda de hombres armados rodeó la plaza central, apuntando directamente hacia ellos.

La gran multitud de alumnos, los profesores y los policías retrocedieron mirando hacia todos lados, como animales acorralados. Max sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir e inconscientemente tomó de la mano a Daisuke y lo miró a los ojos.

- Corre, corre, métete a central, corre… -Logró articular. Daisuke asintió y emprendió la marcha, tirando de él pero Max lo soltó incapaz de moverse. Daisuke lo vio, sin poder hablar, desesperado. - ¡Vete!

Le gritó Max y el chico obedeció, subió los escalones que llevaban al edificio tambaleándose, escapando de la mirada de los hombres armados y Max se agachó para no ser visto, cubriéndose con la pared humana de cientos de personas congeladas de miedo.

- Aquí nadie se mueve hasta que nosotros no lo digamos. –Dijo el que aparentemente estaba a cargo y la respiración y el movimiento de todos se detuvo, era como si el tiempo mismo se hubiese parado.

Se extendieron los segundos, largos, terribles, llenos de silencio y olor a miedo y muerte. Entonces, los policías apuntaron hacia los hombres temblando y el de mayor rango gritó a los alumnos:

- ¡Rápido, todos váyanse de aquí! ¡Ya! –La orden retumbó entre las paredes y los cristales. Los alumnos, inmediatamente empezaron a moverse pero algo los frenó en seco…

…Max pudo verlo claramente. Uno de los hombres tomó su arma automática con ambas manos y sin miramiento alguno apuntó al aire y presionó el gatillo.

El grito unánime de espanto se entremezcló con el resonar mortífero y aterrante de las balas que se impactaron contra los cristales, las paredes, las butacas, los árboles. Todos se agacharon instintivamente, entre gritos, empujones, chillidos y jaloneos y el caos se hizo presente y reinó desde ese momento… entonces todo fue confusión.

Uno de los policías, vencido por el horror disparó su arma en contra de uno de los hombres, reventándole la cabeza. Los litros de sangre salieron despedidos por el aire y cayeron junto con su cuerpo sobre la explanada… entonces el horror fue total. Todos comenzaron a gritar, a correr; los policías y los otros hombres, llevados por el frenesí empuñaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar unos contra otros... en medio de un mar de estudiantes aterrados que corrieron como locos buscando refugio…

Los gritos, las detonaciones, la conmoción fue ensordecedora. Max se agazapó con los ojos clavados en los cristales que explotaron, en la multitud que empezó a empujarse unos a otros y a caer y a pasar corriendo encima de otros… y luego sus pupilas se fijaron en las largas manchas que empezaron a recorrer y teñir la fría nieve de la explanada del Instituto Yoshiro con el color rojo de la sangre de sus alumnos…

_They won't come again_

_Cause' Love is the End…_

_Oh no, my friend… _

…_Love is the End…_


	17. The End

****Si has llegado hasta aquí después de ir del capítulo 1 al 16, te darás cuenta que tuvieron que pasar ocho años para llegar a este punto en el que estamos. No tengo nada más que decirte, a ti, que me lees que GRACIAS, por tu paciencia, por la espera, porque a pesar de la ausencia y del abandono estás aquí, leyendo esto.

Llegamos al final de esta historia y al final de una fase en mi vida empezó hace ya mucho cuando me decidí escribir un fanfic y que se termina hoy, con este capítulo.

Hoy me despido de Yellow, así como también me despido de 'Jendow' y de 'fanfiction . net', sobretodo me despido de tí, que me has leído y me has animado, que me has dejado tus impresiones, tus ideas, tu sinceridad, tu apoyo y que me has dado confianza en lo que escribo.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, de verdad, gracias y adiós.

* * *

**17**

…**THE END.**

* * *

- Te recomiendo que te pongas cómoda. Vamos a pasar un largo rato juntos… -Espetó Tsu Chang y la joven no pudo hablar al sentir el frío cañón de la pistola ahora posado directamente sobre su frente. En ese instante, Mao Chang no supo qué fue lo que le aterró más, si el contacto del arma con su piel o la mirada descomunal, vacía y aterradora de Yoshiro.

- Asegúrala. – Le ordenó Noboru a la mujer con un dejo extraño en la voz y ella asintió. Atravesó la sala y fue hasta la cocina, Mao escuchó con temor que removía entre los cajones y varios segundos después volvió con un rollo de cinta. Le amarró las manos por detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Crees que debamos atarle los pies? –Le preguntó al hombre, este pensó la idea unos segundos y negó.

- Déjala, para que pueda caminar hacia arriba. –Ambos intercambiaron miradas. El aire dentro de la habitación parecía irrespirable; Tsu tenía un semblante como traída de otra dimensión, impávida, etérea, sin demostrar emociones y a contra parte Yoshiro parecía sacado del mismo infierno. Estaba demacrado, tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro petrificado en mil emociones que estallaron al mismo instante y se quedaron grabadas ahí para siempre.

Mao al verlos se estremeció, mientras que a empujones la llevaron hacia la escalera. Subió guiada por Hikari, tropezó dos veces cayendo sobe sus rodillas, pero su tía no se inmutó y la levantó de los cabellos. Mao no se atrevió ni siquiera a gritar.

Al encontrarse en el segundo piso la llevó igualmente a empujones hacia la habitación que fuera de su abuela. Inmediatamente se percató que habían cubierto la ventana con madera. No alcanzaba a distinguir mucho, la oscuridad parecía casi tangible. Tomó asiento sobre el colchón de la cama, tratando de normalizar su respiración y bajó la mirada. Hikari la miró, impasible y alargó un bufido.

- ¿Dónde está Deni? –Preguntó y la tía giró los ojos.

- ¿De verdad crees que te voy a dar el caramelo sin haber cruzado el laberinto, pequeña rata?

- ¿Qué quieres? –Masculló Mao viéndola de frente, con rabia y ella sonrió.

- Lo quiero todo. –Se limitó a decir.

- ¿Dónde está Deni?

- No está aquí… pronto te vas a reunir con él, no te preocupes. Este es sólo el principio del laberinto. –De nuevo la recorrieron varios escalofríos.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces a Yoshiro?

Hikari de nuevo sonrió, casi con nostalgia.

- Somos socios. Lo hemos sido desde la universidad… ¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido yo sola con tres hijos que cuidar y alimentar y sin trabajar?

Entonces Mao recordó lo que Jin le había mencionado el día anterior: _"__Tsu se fue por cinco años a la universidad y cuando regresó llegó decidida a independizarse para iniciar un nuevo negocio con unos amigos que conoció en la escuela__" _Resultaba que en una agria ironía más del destino, Yoshiro era ese amigo…

- ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí? – Se atrevió a volver a preguntar casi sin fuerza y Hikari alargó un suspiro. Se agachó frente a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Tú mamá arruinó mi vida. Y yo hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para repararla… pero entonces tuviste qué nacer tú y quitarme todo de nuevo… por eso no tienes idea Mao, de lo mucho que las odio a las dos…

- Sí la tengo… -Atinó a decir y la otra asintió.

- Perfecto. Entonces quiero que me devuelvas todo lo que me quitaron. Así de simple.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso… no he tomado posesión de absolutamente nada… -Espetó tragando saliva y Tsu asintió.

- Tú no… pero tu mamá sí. Y si no lo hace, te voy a matar. –Tajó. La joven retrocedió subiéndose a la cama, mirándola aterrada. La tía sonrió.

-Eso, tenme miedo. –Celebró con gusto y después aclaró -A mi no me importa que sigas viva, Mao… me da igual ¡Pero si no me devuelven lo que es mío, voy a matarte después de que veas cómo se muere tu "primo"! El juego es sencillo, tengo todo preparado para que de una buena vez se acaben los secretos y las malas pasadas, así que si tú y ella firman el documento que mandé preparar y me ceden todo, yo dejo que "mi hijito" tú y tu mamá sean libres y hagan lo que se les dé la gana con sus vidas.

- Te vamos a denunciar… -Se aventuró a decir la joven y Hikari inmediatamente la atrajo hacia sí tirando de sus cabellos. Mao alargó un grito y Tsu sonrió con rabia.

- No me provoques… sabes que no te conviene porque cualquier movimiento en falso que hagas, el primero que se va a ir va a ser Deni, con eso de que te importa tanto, me va a dar mucho gusto deshacerme de él… -La soltó y agregó complacida – Te confieso que nunca pensé que tener a mi lado a ese parásito por tantos años no haya resultado en vano…

Dicho esto se alejó de ella y Mao cayó de espaldas a la cama, con los ojos húmedos del miedo. Sentía que sus pulmones no se expandían y que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Escuchó los pasos de su tía al salir de la habitación y encerrarla con llave pero ella no pudo ni siquiera moverse.

En ningún momento dejó de reprocharse en su mente lo estúpida que había sido en haber accedido a entrar a esa ratonera donde estaba cautiva; lo supo desde el momento en que escuchó la voz de Tsu desde el teléfono de Deni y lo supo durante todo el camino desde la mansión de Kai hasta la casa de su abuela, y sin embargo ahí estaba, encerrada en su propia penitencia, en la prisión construía por todos los pecados y los ajustes de cuentas que tenía el destino con su familia. Fue entonces que ahí mismo, en las penumbras de la cama que fue de su abuela, impregnada de su recuerdo, sometida, encerrada en lo que le parecía un círculo dantesco, se sintió al fin abandonada de toda bondad en el mundo y se arrojó de lleno a la nada, sintiendo que el miedo se la estaba tragando viva.

Durante las largas horas que siguieron todos esos momentos en que creyó que no podría seguir adelante, en que pensó que la vida no podría ser más horrible, en que se sintió más sola que nunca se le atoraron en el cerebro como intentando fugarse de su desgracia y de una manera u otra, terminó por darse cuenta que siempre en cada uno de ellos había alguien a su lado que la ayudaba a seguir. Pero esa noche sólo eran ella y la soledad, aferrándose la una a la otra incapaz de dejarse ir.

Esperó por horas, sumergida en la oscuridad, no quiso moverse, no intentó ni siquiera hacer algo por salir. Tenía mucho miedo y una gran falta de valentía, estaba exhausta y hambrienta y desesperada por ir a orinar y tan cansada que no supo cómo, ni cuando se quedó dormida.

Despertó un rato después al sentir que una mano tiraba de sus mejillas. Aunque abrió los ojos no logró distinguir nada. Sólo escuchó la voz de su tía que le hablaba.

- Mao, despiértate… nos vamos de aquí. –Indicó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde vamos?

- A tu escuela… ponte de pie ¡Anda! –Le ordenó, ella obedeció tambaleándose. Su mente empezó a girar. El Instituto Yoshiro estaba siendo acosado por policías y reporteros que buscaban al director… ¿Cómo era posible que fueran directamente hacia allá? ¿Cómo entrarían?

De pronto sintió que las manos de su tía le recorrían la cara y le amarraban algo frente a los ojos. Después, a empujones ciegos y difíciles se pusieron en marcha; ella calculó que habían salido de la habitación, pero no logró distinguir nada, caminaba despacio, temerosa hasta que notó que había dos paredes a su lado.

Mientras avanzaba dio un paso brusco y no encontró el suelo, eran los escalones, inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ellos rodando entre gritos y golpes que le rasparon las rodillas, le llenaron de moretones y la dejaron más confusa que nunca.

Tsu Chang sonrió al verla caer y después la levantó. Mao gritó al sentir el dolor de los golpes que se incrementó al ponerse de pie.

Con mayor cautela bajó los escalones siguientes y después, escoltada por ambos, Yoshiro y Chang fueron hasta la entrada de la puerta. Pudo sentir el frío quemándole la piel; no sabía qué hora era, pero parecía que iba a llover, se sentía la humedad en el aire gélido.

Escuchó ruidos en la oscuridad y de pronto una mano la empujó hacia abajo, notó que estaban introduciéndola en un coche.

- Recuéstate en el sillón, no levantes la cabeza para nada. –Le dijo su tía y ella asintió temblando, casi sin respirar. Sintió que algo húmedo le recorría la pierna, no lo supo, pero era sangre de una herida que se había abierto en su rodilla y que le ardía como si fuera fuego.

- Parece que los policías que estaban vigilando ya no están… o nos vamos ahora o no nos vamos nunca. –Espetó Yoshiro con cautela. Mao tragó saliva profundamente, con la mente y estómago revueltos, tratando de pensar en algo, pero en esas circunstancias, atada, golpeada y amordazada no se le ocurría nada.

- ¿Estás seguro que debemos ir allá? –Preguntó entonces Tsu y Mao pudo percibir que incluso ella tenía sus reservas hacia el plan.

- El instituto está funcionando normalmente y es el único refugio que nos queda; mi casa está custodiada, no tengo auto y no sólo la policía está buscándome… Hace unas horas logré llegar por el camino de la bahía como te dije y pude entrar y salir del Instituto sin problemas, por ese lado estamos cubiertos y tenemos más ventaja que ellos.

- Claro, te están cazando y tú vas directo al único punto posible donde todos van a ir a buscarte… -Espetó ella, molesta. - ¡¿Por qué no mejor me explicas de una buena vez qué estás tramando?! Porque yo no voy a dejarme arrastrar por tus errores, Noboru…

- Necesitamos dinero en efectivo y protección además de identidades para poder largarnos, todo está allá… y todo está preparado. -Soltó sin inmutarse y ella apretó la quijada al igual que Mao.

- Está bien… confiaré en ti otra vez. – Aceptó Tsu poco convencida y guardaron silencio mientras el motor del coche se puso en marcha.

Mao no escuchó nada más. Sólo el sonido del auto ir y venir en un camino que intentó descifrar pero que no pudo. Pasaron largos minutos, ella temblando de miedo y de frío y moviéndose por la inercia del vehículo hasta que se detuvieron. Escuchó que se abrían las puertas y pronto alguien tiró de ella para bajarla.

A lo lejos escuchaba el sonido de las olas y el sabor salado del aire le dijo que en efecto, estaban cerca del mar. El viento soplaba con crueldad, estremeciéndola y ella encogida de frío empezó a caminar a ciegas sobre la arena. Escuchó el crujir de algo que no logró identificar y sus pasos y los de quien la guiaba se apresuraron, entonces tocó suelo firme, y empezaron a descender por unos escalones.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar varias goteras que retumbaban aquí y allá, entre las sombras, sintió que sus pies ardían de frío y que sus zapatos y calcetas estaban húmedos. Cuando menos lo imaginó, notó que estaban caminando entre agua.

Avanzaron casi dos horas por lo que a ella le pareció una oscuridad apestosa. Olía terriblemente mal y se escuchaba el chapoteó de gotas de agua caer en la penumbra pero no alcanzaba a ver nada. Se sentía asfixiada, pero empujada por alguien siguió adelante, hasta casi desfallecer.

Giraron, volvieron, subieron, bajaron, hasta que finalmente el aire se fue haciendo un poco menos viciado y un rato después descendieron de nuevo por unos breves escalones, volvió a tropezar y a golpearse la rodilla, esta vez se tambaleó al subir y se quejó; sintió otra vez que algo caliente corría por su pierna, seguramente sangre y al tratar de flexionar la rodilla para subir el siguiente escalón no pudo; el dolor la hizo doblarse y lanzó un grito.

- M-me duele mucho… -Se quejó, pero ni Hikari ni Yoshiro le hicieron caso y la obligaron a subir los escalones que faltaban. Escuchó un ruido atronador a espaldas suyas, incapaz de reconocerlo se estremeció.

Entonces, alguien tiró de la venda que le cubría los ojos y ella no logró visualizar nada hasta que identificó la luz de dos lámparas que inspeccionaban el lugar. Le pareció que era una amplia cámara, oscura, fría y tenebrosa. Empezó a temblar y se encogió deseando desesperada llevar su mano hasta su rodilla que sentía a punto de explotarle; a su alrededor había bastantes cajas de madera unas hasta de casi dos metros de altura apiladas por todos lados y varias de estas rodeando las paredes y los largos y gruesos pilares de cemento que sostenían el techo.

- Bienvenida y ponte cómoda… -Le dijo Hikari. Noboru parecía ausente y sólo se limitó a observar el lugar, revisando entre las cajas que rodeaban los pilares algunas inscripciones que estas tenían.

- Subiré… - Indicó. La mujer asintió y Mao vio cómo el hombre y la luz de su lámpara se internaban entre las cajas para luego ascender por unas escaleras pequeñas hacia arriba y desaparecer por un agujero en el techo, aparentemente había otro piso encima de ellos.

- ¿Estamos en el instituto? –Preguntó confusa y Hikari sonrió.

- No precisamente. Estamos debajo de él, protegidos, aislados… fuera de todo y de todos. Sólo muy pocos conocemos la entrada. Estamos en las bodegas de lo que era un gran negocio antes de que ustedes metieran sus narices.

- ¿Todo esto está debajo de la escuela? –Preguntó incrédula.

-Verás, debajo del Edificio central del Instituto, por casi veinte años se estuvo construyendo todo esto que tú ves aquí… un refugio perfecto para los negocios, con bodegas, sets, un laboratorio y con una entrada muy bien oculta que era ideal para transportar las mercancías casi directas al puerto sin arriesgarnos a que fueran descubiertas durante el transporte; todo esto costó mucho dinero, muchos años de sacrificio… –Explicó casi con orgullo. Mao sintió horror de pensar que existía algo tan inmenso debajo de lo que ella había pisado tantas veces. Entonces cayó en cuenta que lo que ellos habían descubierto hacía ya muchos meses, había sido sólo la punta del iceberg.

De pronto la realidad le cayó sobre el cuerpo como agua fría, se percató que en efecto se encontraba ahí y que esa era la verdad que ellos estúpidamente habían intentado descubrir. Ahí estaba, en todo su esplendor y era horrible; sin duda alguna los superaba.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Quiso saber Mao, Hikari que iba y venía con su lámpara, revolviendo entre las penumbras alargó un suspiro. – El lugar está asediado por si no sabían.

Tajó eso último con un tanto de gusto de pensar que se habían equivocado. Escuchó los pasos de su tía acercarse y alejarse de nuevo.

- Puede parecer raro, pero este es el lugar más seguro que hay para Yoshiro y para mí. Como ya te dije, muy pocos conocemos la entrada por donde llegamos y la que se encuentra en la escuela… esta era la fase final de la estructura que ustedes conocieron, donde me contó Noboru que las llevaron a ti y tu amiguita… Estamos dos pisos más abajo.

Mao tragó saliva, incapaz de imaginarse las dimensiones reales de toda la infraestructura. De pronto notó que una luz se encendía. Tsu había encontrado otra lámpara y estaba probándola, Mao la siguió y se topó con su mirada.

- He estado preparando esto por mucho tiempo. –Le dijo y suspiró, casi nostálgica. – Pronto no vamos a volver a vernos nunca…

Amenazadoramente caminó hacia ella, Mao quiso retroceder, pero el dolor en su rodilla la superó y no pudo ni siquiera levantarse del suelo congelado. Tsu la tomó de los hombros y la hizo incorporarse, ella no opuso resistencia, observó su rostro, inmutable y le pareció aterrador.

- Vamos. Aún queda tiempo antes de que amanezca… debemos prepararlo todo.

Guiándola por la espalda comenzó a caminar con paso firme, iluminándose por el haz de luz que la lámpara despedía. Avanzaron entre el laberinto de cajas, doblando a izquierda y derecha, revolviéndose entre chillidos de ratas y goteras. Sus pasos resonaban como truenos entre las tinieblas y Mao se sentía como encerrada en el interior de un tambor; seguía temblando y el dolor de la rodilla la estaba carcomiendo; pronto comenzó a morderse los labios para lograr seguir el paso de Tsu, su desesperación fue mayor cuando se percató que iban a subir las escaleras que habrían de llevarlas al siguiente piso.

Del dolor se le empañaron los ojos en lágrimas a medida que subían los escalones. Comenzó a sollozar sin poder evitarlo y desesperada cubrió su boca con la mano, apretando la quijada.

- Deja de lloriquear de una buena vez, que me estás colmando la paciencia. –Masculló Tsu y Mao se estremeció y asintió.

Los minutos que siguieron le parecieron el infierno mismo. Continuaron avanzando entre sombras y ruidos que no lograba descifrar, guiadas sólo por una luz, mientras ella sentía que la pierna se le iba a separar en dos y el frío parecía estarla devorando; en dos ocasiones más tuvieron que subir escalones, y a la tercera ocasión Mao comenzó a marearse y sentirse que desfallecería.

- ¡Por favor, por favor, me duele mucho! –Le suplicó a la mujer inclinándose del dolor; ella se volvió hacia su sobrina y la apuntó con el haz de luz; una vez más la tomó de los cabellos y la hizo incorporarse.

- ¡Arriba, arriba! –Gritó y siguió subiendo hasta que subieron hacia un cuarto oscuro lleno de estantes el cual atravesaron sin más y salieron.

Finalmente llegaron a un corredor y Hikari se deslizó entre las sombras hasta que dio con la puerta de un ascensor; Mao se había recostado sobre la pared, estaba mareada y con náuseas, cuando de nuevo su tía la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta el extremo del pasillo. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y las iluminó. Entraron apuradamente y la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

Mao con la vista nublada clavó los ojos sobre su pierna; su pantalón estaba bañado en sangre y pegajoso y el dolor la estaba trastornando, derrotada se recostó sobre la pared del ascensor, respirando agitada, sudando frío. La mujer no dijo nada, fijó la mirada en la puerta hasta que finalmente sonó un timbre y de nuevo se abrió.

Salieron a un corredor tétrico y salpicado de sombras tan negras que parecían animales que las observaban. Mareada como estaba, la joven siguió a su tía a través del pasillo, apoyando su cuerpo en la pared izquierda, trastabillando hasta que doblaron a la izquierda y avanzaron derecho por un túnel aún más oscuro.

En realidad era la entrada a las oficinas y cubículos de los profesores lo que recorrían, pero habían optado por no encender ninguna luz en caso de que estuviesen esperándolos. La puerta de entrada de la habitación se habría por medio de clave, al igual que la que conectaba del Archivo Muerto a las instalaciones subterráneas que había debajo de Central; en esa forma Tsu no se había equivocado, estaban protegidos, aislados; sin embargo ignoraba que también estaban parados sobre una última bomba que estallaría las primeras horas de lo que sería la última mañana del Instituto Yoshiro.

Finalmente se toparon con la gran puerta de roble de dos piezas que separaba la Sala del Consejo estudiantil donde Rei había traicionado a sus amigos y Lia había encañonado a la amante de Noboru, ahora fallecida. Al entrar, ambas se encontraron con Yoshiro que observaba a través del cristal, ausente al resto del mundo; las sombras le oscurecían el rostro y no pudieron percatarse que estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó luego de aclararse la garganta.

- Cinco treinta y cinco de la mañana. –Respondió secamente. - ¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?

Yoshiro sonrió y bajó su mirada al suelo.

- Todo lo que necesitamos está en esos maletines sobre la mesa. –Dijo apuntando con el haz de luz. – En el tercero está el documento que me diste.

-Excelente… ahora sólo nos falta esperar a que llegue el día. –Apuntaló Tsu con una sonrisa. Mao agotada se recostó sobre la puerta y se dejó caer por el peso de la gravedad hacia el suelo.

- Aún me falta un último movimiento. –Dijo de pronto Noboru y ambas fruncieron el ceño. Entonces el hombre se volvió a ella y se acercó con pasos decididos. Tsu no pudo evitar sentir miedo y retroceder; lanzó un callado suspiro de alivio cuando Yoshiro pasó a su lado, sin embargo, Mao pudo sentir sus ojos aterradores clavarse sobre ella en una fracción de segundos y se estremeció, supo que la vio con un rencor desmedido que le heló la sangre; Noboru salió de la habitación y ambas sintieron que el aire se hacía más respirable.

- Me siento muy mal… -Se quejó la joven incapaz de contenerse, sintiendo los dedos de sus manos a punto de reventarle por la presión de la cinta sobre sus muñecas.

- Pues yo no estoy precisamente dando de saltos por tener que estar en esta situación… Pero ambas sabíamos que un día íbamos a llegar a esto.

- ¿Dónde está Deni? –Preguntó una vez más con la voz ronca y Tsu lanzó un suspiro agotado.

- Está muerto… -Soltó tajante y sepulcralmente y Mao sintió que un hacha le atravesaba el torso.

- ¿Qué?... No… no… ¡No, no, no es verdad, no es cierto, no! –Gritó retorciéndose desesperada, intentando librarse de la cinta de sus muñecas; Tsu por su parte se giró hacia ella y la enfocó con la luz, soltando una carcajada al ver a Mao histérica.

- Tranquila… ¡Pero qué mal tomas las bromas! –Le dijo burlona y Mao apretó los dientes con toda su fuerza para no gritar.

- Por favor… por favor… Por favor… -Suplicó recostándose en el suelo. – Él no tiene nada que ver con esto… Déjalo ir, por favor… ya le hiciste mucho daño… por favor…

- ¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Para que vaya directamente a denunciarme por tenerlo trece años secuestrado? ¿Por trabajar para la mafia? Umm… no, creo que no, gracias por la sugerencia.

Guardaron silencio. Mao seguía temblando, adolorida y desesperada sobre el suelo y Tsu se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación hasta que finalmente enfocó de nuevo a Mao con su lámpara y esta apretó los párpados al sentir la luz directamente en el rostro.

- Necesito comprobar algo. Está de más decirte que va a pasar si de pronto te quieres hacer la valiente. –Tajó y pasó a un lado suyo para abandonar el lugar.

Mao cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, tratando de que el suelo dejara de darle vueltas y que el dolor cediera y su cuerpo dejara de temblar y sus ganas de orinar y el vacío en su estómago la abandonaran, pero nada de eso sucedió. De pronto todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al escuchar que una voz le hablaba.

- Mao… ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?

Ella clavó sus ojos entre las sombras y se incorporó apurada tratando de distinguir algo.

- Mao… -Repitió la voz y ella sintió que finalmente algo cálido la recorría… Acababa de orinarse en los pantalones. Incapaz de evitarlo empezó a sollozar.

- Deni… ¿Dónde estás? –Le preguntó a las sombras y él desde su rincón alargó una sonrisa amarga de alivio y terror mezcladas. Escuchar su voz fue al mismo tiempo lo más hermoso y lo más horrible que le había sucedido hasta el momento; saber que era ella y que estaba ahí lo elevó por un instante y al otro siguiente lo enterró en lo más profundo… porque ella, precisamente, estaba ahí, viviendo lo mismo que él.

- No sé donde estoy… pero estoy aquí, contigo… ¡Estamos juntos! –Le dijo con un nudo en la garganta y Mao apretó la quijada llorando y asintió. – Estoy muy mareado… creo que me drogaron, no sé cómo llegué aquí…

- Estamos en la escuela… Creo que Yoshiro te trajo… -Respondió ella aún con el rostro compungido por la mezcla de sentimientos.

- ¿Puedes seguir mi voz? ¿Puedes? –Le pidió él y ella hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se sentó de nuevo sobre el suelo. Respiró profundo y se inclinó para apoyar el peso de su cuerpo sobre la rodilla; una descarga eléctrica la recorrió seguida de un espasmo doloroso que la hizo retorcerse y gritar al apoyarse sobre la herida.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Dime que estás bien, por favor! –Le dijo en tono de súplica y ella no pudo responderle, se tambaleó y temblando empezó a avanzar a gatas tratando de mantener el equilibrio en ambas rodillas para no irse de boca contra el piso. Sentía como si un martillo estuviera pulverizándole el hueso de la rodilla con cada centímetro que avanzaba.

Volvió a gritar y apretó con más fuerza los dientes para no alertar a Tsu.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Dime que estás bien, por favor Mao! –Repitió él y ella incapaz de ver y con el cuerpo siendo recorrido por mordidas de pirañas, pudo ubicarlo por la voz, estaba aparentemente al fondo de la sala de juntas, a la izquierda.

Avanzó casi arrastrándose, consumida por el dolor y sintiendo que sus sentidos se iban evaporando, de pronto se olvidaba de todo por fracciones de segundo y volvía a la realidad sacudida por otra descarga de dolor o por la voz de Deni que se volvía más y más cercana.

- ¿Dónde estás? –Le preguntó una vez más y ella supo que finalmente estaba a su lado. Lanzó un suspiro de alivio mezclado con dolor y nauseas, con miedo y rabia y bajó el torso hasta toparse con el de él quien la sintió con la felicidad que siente la tierra con la primera lluvia después de años de sequía.

Mao buscó su rostro y finalmente sintió que su mejilla rozaba la de él y un suspiro interrumpido por sollozos fue lo único que se escuchó por unos segundos.

- Estás aquí… -Dijo ella y él asintió aliviado y destrozado al mismo tiempo.

- Me encontraste… me encontraste…

- Tenía mucho miedo de que… -No pudo terminar la frase. Sucumbió ante el silencio y la suavidad de los labios de Deni buscando los suyos y atrapándolos en un beso que ella anhelaba más que el oxígeno y que le devolvió el calor a su cuerpo.

Se besaron temblando, con la respiración entrecortada, con las mejillas mojadas y el cuerpo adolorido y magullado y sin embargo, ese beso fue y siempre sería el más perfecto que ambos recordarían haber tenido en sus vidas.

- Aquí estoy… -Susurró él y ella recostó su frente sobre el cuello de Deni.

- Estamos juntos… estamos juntos…

Se quedaron quietos, sin hablar por un rato, confortándose con el calor de sus cuerpos hasta que sintieron que un poco de sus almas volvía a entrar en ellos y recobraron un poco de fuerza.

- ¿Con qué estás atado? –Le preguntó ella apartándose tratando de distinguir algo entre la penumbra.

- No sé… los brazos los tengo atados a la espalda y los pies también amarrados.

Mao apurada se inclinó hacia él y palpándolo con la barbilla encontró su brazo y siguió bajando hasta que se topó con su muslo y un poco arriba con su muñeca; también estaba atado con cinta.

- Es tape… -Le dijo. – Creo que puedo quitártela si la arranco con los dientes.

- ¿Y después vamos a intentar fugarnos? –Le preguntó y Mao se detuvo. No tenía un plan. No tenía nada, excepto la fija idea de que cualquier cosa en falso que hicieran iba a matarlos.

- No lo sé… no sé… tenemos que pensar en algo. –Recalcó.

- Mira… intenta quitarla y si lo logras vamos a seguirles el juego hasta que sea el momento de tomarlos desprevenidos ¿Te parece?

- Sí, si, me parece… -Aceptó ella y apurada se inclinó para tomar la cinta tape entre sus dientes y darle de tirones. De pronto se detuvo. - ¿Y si lo notan?

- Pues recemos porque eso no pase… -Soltó Deni aterrado.

Mao por su parte, pasó varios minutos peleando hasta que pudo hacer una abertura a mordidas entre la cinta y él haciendo acopio de su fuerza logró liberar su brazo derecho lanzando un gemido de alivio.

Inmediatamente llevó su mano hacia ella y le acarició el rostro mientras se incorporaba, no lograba distinguirla bien pero el tacto con su cara hizo que la viera entre la oscuridad. La besó de nuevo y una vez más y otra hasta que les faltó el aire.

- Trata de aflojar mi cinta para que no se den cuenta de lo que hicimos. Supongo que no pensaron que el efecto del sedante se te iba a pasar tan pronto… así que debes hacer como si siguieras dormido.

- Sí, hasta que veamos una oportunidad de salir de aquí. –Le dijo él mientras tiraba de las ataduras de Mao, ella sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Algo le dijo de pronto que no saldrían vivos de ahí.

Sonrió nerviosa y al sentir que la presión en sus muñecas cedía se inclinó hacia él una vez más y lo besó por varios segundos, él la envolvió en un abrazo frenético y que los hizo sentir vivos de nuevo.

- Fuiste tú. Tu voz me hizo despertar. –Le dijo y ella sintió que algo de ella revivía.

- Acomoda tus cintas para que no se den cuenta que las aflojamos… -Susurró y él asintió. Le acarició el cabello y la besó una vez más, después la ayudó a pararse y ella con un suspiro recorrió los metros que la separaban de él y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar donde había estado sentada, con la mirada fija a aquél rincón oscuro del fondo, al lado izquierdo de la sala.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que sólo lograban escuchar los murmullos de la noche hasta que finamente el ruido de los pasos de Tsu les indicó que ella estaba de regreso. Ambos cerraron los ojos con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo que poco a poco ese calor que habían compartido los iba abandonando.

El sol empezó a despuntar a las siete con quince minutos de la mañana. El frío dentro de la sala de juntas se había vuelto tan intenso que Mao creyó que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas se habían congelado. No se podía mover, se limitaba a mantener los ojos cerrados y escuchar. Sabía que Hikari estaba ahí, la escuchaba ir y venir y suspirar, sentía sus miradas sobre ella una y otra vez pero no sentía que se alejara, se quedó allí como una leona hambrienta cuidando de su presa; no sabía qué hora era, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la habían secuestrado y el hambre no la dejaba pensar con claridad; de pronto a través de los párpados pudo sentir la luz que empezaba a atravesar los cristales de la habitación y supo que estaba amaneciendo, deseó poder abrir los ojos y convencerse de que había sobrevivido a esa noche infernal pero no podía, quizá también se le habían congelado, quizá ya se había muerto, quizá todo se había acabado. No estaba segura, no estaba segura de nada.

De pronto sucedió. Los tres, Hikari, Mao y Deni escucharon que varios pasos se aproximaban por el corredor y el estómago les dio un vuelco. Hikari lanzó un suspiro, nerviosa y compuso su rostro demacrado por el desvelo y la tensión y apresurada se colocó a un lado de su sobrina. Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, dentro de Mao retumbaban como tambores cada vez más intensos hasta que la puerta corrediza se deslizó y alguien entró.

Las dos hermanas Chang se miraron directamente a los ojos justamente al entrar Lia a la habitación. Mao aterrada apretó los párpados, sin saber qué sucedía.

- Al fin llegó la hora… -Susurró Tsu y Lia apretó la quijada y bajó la mirada; sintió una oleada de pavor y alivio recorrerla al ver el cuerpo de su hija en el suelo.

- ¿Mao… están bien? –Le preguntó secamente sin un ápice de debilidad y la joven al escuchar su voz sintió que algo se rompía en su interior.

- Viniste… -susurró con todas las disculpas del mundo atoradas en la garganta.

- No esperé tantos años en la cárcel para que las cosas terminen así, Mao. –Le dijo y miró de nuevo a su hermana. En ese momento Yoshiro quien se había retrasado para cerciorarse de que Lia venía sola entró a la habitación.

- Supongo que vienes armada. –Le dijo y tanto Deni como Mao se estremecieron al escuchar.

- Supones bien. Los tres sabemos que no estamos para juegos, ustedes tienen lo que más me importa en el mundo y yo los tengo en mis manos, están hundidos y los están buscando por todas partes.

- ¿Hicieron la denuncia? –Le preguntó entonces Noboru apuntándole la espalda con su arma. Cargó la pistola y el silencio reinó unos segundos. Lia tragó saliva.

- Me hablaron justo a tiempo. –Respondió recordando una vez más que su plan con Kai se fue al traste en el momento en que Tsu le habló para tratar con la vida de su hija.

- Entonces tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que todo estalle.- Espetó el hombre pensativo.

- Bien… mejor no atrasemos lo inevitable. –Dijo Tsu y se apartó de Mao para avanzar junto con Noboru hacia la larga mesa al centro de la sala de juntas. Inmediatamente y sin bajar la guardia Tsu caminó hacia su hija y se inclinó; le palpó el hombro.

- Tranquila… todo va a estar bien… todo va a salir bien, vamos a salir de esto. –Le dijo y Mao abrió los ojos y la miró. En ese momento las luces de todo el edificio se encendieron iluminándole el rostro y haciéndola parecer un ser angelical por fracción de segundos. Mao sonrió y Tsu se incorporó apurada.

- Los trabajadores ya llegaron.- Dijo Noboru tragando saliva y encontrándose con la mirada de su socia al otro lado de la mesa.

- En el maletín negro que está más cerca de ti están todos los papeles de la cesión de derechos hereditarios de tu hija, los avaló y selló un notario así que sólo debes firmarlos porque eres la albacea. Noboru será el testigo. Después de que los tenga en mi poder y que nos larguemos de aquí puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con estos dos. No me interesa… -Explicó Tsu y Lia asintió. Se acercó a la mesa, al momento que de su bolso sacaba un arma.

Ambos retrocedieron al ver la pistola, pero Tsu la dejó sobre la mesa y sacó un bolígrafo del interior del bolso. Tomó el maletín entre sus manos y lo abrió. Deslizó los papeles entre sus ellas y después se volvió hacia Mao quien la veía fijamente.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Le preguntó y la joven asintió temblando. Lia sonrió, sus ojos se humedecieron. –Al fin de cuentas esto sólo es un montón de dinero inútil, yo voy a recuperar a mi hija y todos los años que tú me robaste pero tú Tsu, ni con esto, ni con nada que hagas vas a tener el perdón de mamá… nada te va a dar la paz.

- ¡¿Y yo para qué mierda quiero el perdón de una vieja que nunca me quiso?! –Gritó Hikari con la voz quebrada y Lia se mordió los labios, con pena.

- ¿Qué mamá no te quiso? Eres una estúpida… ella te amó tanto que lo único que hizo toda su vida hasta el momento de morirse fue protegerte de ti misma.

- Cállate de una buena vez y firma los malditos papeles. –Sentenció Hikari al momento que tomaba de su bolso el arma que Noboru le había dado y le apuntaba. Lia no se inmutó y ante eso Tsu apuntó de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia Mao. Deni observó la escena y sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Entrecerró los ojos y de pronto su mente empezó a girar tratando de idear algo.

Una vez más la tensión se volvió palpable. Lia tomó el bolígrafo y empezó a leer rápidamente el documento, era por la totalidad de los derechos hereditarios, prácticamente toda la maldición Chang estaba impresa en palabras y propiedades y frases legales y cifras que habían condenado a cuatro generaciones de mujeres a una vida de infierno.

Los ruidos del exterior empezaban a hacerse más fuertes. Poco a poco Central empezaba a despertar y retomar sus actividades cotidianas; era el último día de clases y habría un festival escolar, había aún tanto que hacer…

Firmar los documentos fue como un proceso catártico para Lia, conforme recorría las páginas y firmaba sentía que cientos de cadenas se iban cayendo a pedazos a sus pies, de pronto a medida que el sol que entraba por la ventana la iluminaba, empezó a sentirse distinta, a ver un panorama más alentador… tenía a su hija y era libre, podían empezar juntas, reencontrarse, conocerse, recuperarse. Fue así que al llegar a la última página y firmar sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Después con una sonrisa los deslizó por la mesa hasta que llegaron hacia su hermana, que la miraba confundida.

- Se acabó. –Le dijo sin más y se volteó a ver a su hija. – Se acabó… soy libre.

Dicho esto se inclinó hasta Mao y le acarició el cabello, temerosa. La niña se estremeció, tratando de contener sus deseos de gritar y se dejó abrazar por la calidez de su madre, refugiándose en su pecho, sintiendo que algo en su interior al fin encontraba la paz. Hikari suspiró con alivio mientras que una sensación de adrenalina la recorría al sentir los papeles firmados entre sus dedos; ahí estaba, finalmente la justicia había llegado a su vida… al fin se había acabado esa lucha.

- Perdóname… -Le dijo Mao a su madre en un sollozo y Lia negando con la cabeza le besó la mejilla.

Al escuchar Tsu clavó su mirada en ellas; en ese momento el sol entró de lleno a la habitación iluminándola por completo. Al verlas se paralizó, se quedó allí observándolas en silencio mientras Noboru firmaba su parte en los documentos y entonces entendió que la maldición y el peso de ese pasado que las mujeres Chang habían llevado a cuestas era mayor que cualquier herencia y cualquier dinero. Al ver a su hermana y a su sobrina finalmente unidas lo supo; vio que el móvil de todo lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer durante su vida en contra de su familia no había sido por el dinero ni el poder, había sido por la felicidad… La felicidad que ella no conocía, que jamás había sentido, que confundió con la avaricia, el ego, el favoritismo y el poder que le inculcó su abuelo; esa que no pudo encontrar al verse desde siempre abismalmente separada de de su madre y a su hermana durante toda su vida por complejos y rencores y toda esa sarta de estupideces que tenía clavadas en la cabeza como una corona de espinas y que de una forma u otra la habían condenado a una soledad autoinflingida; esa misma felicidad que no encontró al entregarse a los hombres y los placeres mundanos a diestra y siniestra, al casarse, al tener hijos… esa felicidad que por alguna razón ella era fisiológicamente incapaz de sentir, al contrario de su mamá, su hermana y su sobrina.

Por eso lo había hecho. Porque el verdadero demonio que la atormentaba era el de esa felicidad que ella jamás conocería, la verdadera maldición Chang, la que había destrozado la vida de su madre condenándola a la soledad y a morir vieja, asolada por la culpa y podrida en sueños que jamás se realizaron, la que había llevado a su hermana a matar a su marido, a abandonar a su hija, a convertirse en una delincuente, la que había sometido a su sobrina y la había humillado y robado la infancia, las esperanzas, a su propia madre y a su abuela y la había marcado de por vida… la verdadera maldición de la familia Chang había sido ella, Tsu Chang y lo había hecho, porque al igual que ella, ninguna mujer de su maldita estirpe debía ser feliz.

De la nada el sol matutino se ocultó entre las nubes. Hikari, con una sonrisa amarga se acercó a ambas, ante la mirada de asombro de Deni y el ceño fruncido de Yoshiro. De sus ojos resbalaron varias lágrimas y sin limpiarlas empuñó el arma y les apuntó. Mao sintió de pronto la dura mirada sobre ellas y varias descargas de adrenalina la recorrieron; habían bajado la guardia y cuando levantó los ojos sobre el hombro de Lia se topó con Hikari apuntándoles. No requirió palabras para saber lo que significaba la forma en que las veía, ya las había separado con toda una vida, ahora iba a separarlas con la muerte.

- ¡No! –Gritó al momento en que su mente se puso en blanco antes de volverse un torbellino de imágenes, olores, sensaciones que la recorrieron y explotaron en su interior; empujó a su madre lejos de sí y el disparo del arma de Hikari retumbó en sus oídos y la ensordeció. De pronto sólo escuchó un pitido mientras que veía como en cámara lenta cómo la bala se impactaba contra la pared muy cerca de ambas y cómo Lia caía al suelo y se levantaba de un brinco como un gato al ataque, tomando la pistola de la mesa.

De pronto no podía respirar. Clavó su mirada en Deni que la observaba aterrado y cayó en cuenta que acababa de descubrirlos; observó sus manos y fijó la mirada en Hikari que gritaba furiosa y vio como Yoshiro apresurado levantaba a Deni de los cabellos y lo golpeaba en la cabeza con la cacha de la pistola.

El disparo se escuchó levemente como un distante golpe sordo entre el bullicio de las oficinas de central. Sin embargo pareció marcar el inicio de la inminente tragedia de ese último día de clases.

- ¡Baja el arma! ¡Baja la maldita arma! –Le gritó Lia imponente y Tsu la miró también apuntándole.

- No… no puedo. No puedo irme sabiendo que ustedes están juntas… ¡No voy a dejarlas libres, nunca! – Espetó por su parte con la barbilla temblando.

-Váyanse… ya tienes lo que querías, vete de una buena vez, porque aunque seas mi hermana no voy no voy a dudar en matarte. –Mao observó a ambas incapaz de moverse ni de entender la discusión hasta que lentamente sus oídos empezaron a escuchar de nuevo.

- No… tú te tienes que morir… -Le dijo Hikari sonando incluso dolida y de nuevo su rostro se transformó. – Noboru. Deshazte del chico.

Ordenó sin titubear y las palabras retumbaron en Mao como dos martillazos sobre la pared. Vio como Noboru se inclinaba hasta levantar a Deni que sangraba del cráneo y lo apuntaba mientras él temblaba incapaz de moverse, mirándola resignado.

- ¡No! ¡No, por favor, no! –Gritó desesperada, hincándose ante su tía, sintiendo que la rodilla se le hacía polvo. Hikari entonces la apuntó a ella con el arma y Tsu sintió que el alma se le iba al vacío, las manos empezaron a temblarle.

- Decide hermana… ya sabes qué hacer… es tu vida o la de ellos.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que alguno se atreviera a mover un solo dedo. Lia apuntó hacia Yoshiro y miró a Deni aterrado temblando con el cañón en la sien izquierda y después se giró hacia su hermana y vio a su hija, de rodillas con una pistola apuntándole en la frente; dos niños inocentes envueltos en una situación dantesca y horrible que nadie jamás debería de vivir ni a los quince años ni a ninguna edad.

Apuntó la pistola entonces hacia su hermana y habló con un hilo de voz.

-Te suplico que los dejes ir… -Sus palabras temblaron y Tsu se mordió los labios, complacida. Por su parte, Lia pensó en todo de pronto. Su mente revoloteó alrededor de la ironía de ese sueño frustrado que la había mantenido en pie durante toda su vida: ver crecer a su hija. La recordó siendo un bebé de semanas cuando se la entregó a su madre y trató con todas sus fuerzas imaginarla crecer hasta llegar al punto en que la había encontrado, siendo una jovencita hermosa, sonriente, inteligente, valiente, con tanto por vivir, con todo por delante.

Le sonrió a Mao que la miraba con los ojos muy grandes y los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas, entonces la volvió a ver como ese bebé que abandonó toda una vida atrás y suspiró.

- Perdón hija… -Le dijo simplemente y llevó el cañón de la pistola hacia su sien derecha. Tsu Chang sonrió complacida, casi feliz; Mao empezó a sentir que su cerebro se estaba apagando mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, al ver a su madre apuntándose con un arma perdió la noción de todo y juntas cerraron los ojos. Suspiraron, unidas como estaban por ese lazo indestructible de la sangre y esperaron el final.

El sonido de un disparo resonó abrupto, cruel y horrible, anunciando el final.

"_Now is the time of our comfort and plenty _

_these are the days we've been working for_

_Nothing can touch us and nothing can harm us_

_And nothing goes wrong anymore."_

Cerró los ojos y como un acto reflejo se agazapó en un intento vano de protegerse, mientras que una nueva detonación le taladraba en la cabeza y el ruido de los gritos lo ensordecía, sin saber cómo en su mente todo empezó a desaparecer y se encontró perdido en un montón de nada. De pronto algo se desplomó justo frente a él con un ruido seco y de inmediato volvió en sí, sus pupilas azules se clavaron sobre la persona que había caído frente a él, era Haruka, su compañera de clase, la acérrima enemiga de Mao, la enamorada de Daisuke el de la clase A y una simple niña que se retorcía entre lágrimas y sangre porque una bala perdida le había atravesado los intestinos mientras lo miraba fijamente, aclamándole por ayuda.

Max Mizuhara sintió ahogarse de la impresión y comenzó a temblar incapaz de moverse de su posición en cuclillas; no podía hablar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que ver como la vida de su compañera de clases se iba tras un último suspiro, dejando sus pupilas fijas sobre él. No supo cómo fue, pero una fuerza lo tomó de pronto del cuello de su abrigo y lo levantó del suelo.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! –Le gritó y él empezó a avanzar con la vista nublada por la incertidumbre y el pánico. Avanzaron agachados por los escalones que llevaban hasta central, junto con muchos de los alumnos de la explanada y entraron al edificio.

Dentro reinaba el pánico, muchos lloraban, otros gritaban, algunos habían corrido a buscar algún mueble para atrincherarse, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Todo había sido tan rápido, había algunos que estaban sangrando por golpes o roces de bala. Max comenzó a jadear desesperado y se volvió hacia la persona que lo había metido al edificio, era Judy.

La masa de gente que se acercaba a las doscientas personas, se estremeció de nuevo ante la ráfaga de disparos cuando varios de estos atravesaron algunos de los cristales del edificio y reventaron varias lámparas. Inmediatamente todos se lanzaron al suelo, tomándose de la mano unos a otros, temblando de horror y desesperación.

- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó ella a Max y él denegó sin poder hablar; en ese momento se sorprendió de ver que de entre uno de los rincones se asomaban los inquietos rostros de sus dos hermanos, Daisuke y Nicky. Sintió deseos de llorar, después cuando cayó en cuenta que su madre había arriesgado su vida por salvarlo no pudo contenerse y la abrazó sollozando. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y le besó el cráneo.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo… -le dijo, demostrándole por primera vez en su vida un gesto maternal.

- Gracias… -Alcanzó a decir y de pronto todo se llenó de un silencio sepulcral. Los disparos se detuvieron, el viento no soplaba, nadie se atrevía a respirar. Casi sin querer moverse, ambos se desplazaron entre las personas para alcanzar a Daisuke y Nicky que temblaban abrazados. Max al verlos se unió a ellos y Judy sintió que algo le estrangulaba la garganta al mirarlos.

Escucharon varios pasos que se acercaban, todos se estremecieron, se abrazaron unos con otros, retrocedieron, se escondieron en los rincones, intentaron huir hacia las escaleras pero no les dio mucho tiempo. La puerta principal de Central que había resistido al embate de las balas se abrió de pronto y tras ella entraron cerca de quince hombres armados, apuntándoles.

- ¡Todos con las manos al aire! –Gritó uno de ellos con un vozarrón de trueno y la multitud obedeció. Max deslizó la mirada alrededor de todos y se fijó que Nicky empalidecía y respiraba agitado.

- ¡Tienen cinco minutos para entregarme a Noboru Yoshiro si quieren salir vivos de aquí! –Exclamó otro, un hombre pálido, ojeroso y gordo de cabello color del carbón y ojos vacíos color ámbar, que parecía ser el líder.

Sagara el profesor de Matemáticas se incorporó del suelo con las manos en la nuca y habló tartamudeando.

- N-no tenemos i-idea d-de dónde esté el director… -Dijo, el hombre gordo frunció el ceño y el profesor se apresuró a hablar – él huyó, huyó ayer cuando se supo lo… lo de la… lo de la muerte de la compañera Kotomi… él se fue…

El líder sonrió, apuntó su pistola y disparó a Sagara justo en medio de ambas cejas. La sangre de su cráneo salpicó a varios que se encontraban a su alrededor, quienes gritaron horrorizados y se encogieron al momento que el cuerpo sin vida del profesor se desplomaba hacia el suelo.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo… así que ¿Quién más quiere decirme mentiras? –Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa torcida…

…Por su parte, Mao Chang abrió los ojos lentamente una vez que el disparo se disipó. Sorpresivamente encontró que se madre y su tía seguían parada a un lado suyo y Yoshiro había liberado a Deni que se había lanzado hacia el extremo contrario de la habitación. Todos observaban por la ventana. Cuando el segundo, el tercero y cuarto disparo resonaron Mao comprendió que estaban ocurriendo allá afuera, en la explanada principal del instituto.

Noboru tragó saliva al ver cómo en cuestión de segundos el patio de su instituto se llenaba de sangre. Sabía que estaban buscándolo y él sonrió, porque estaba esperándolos desde hacía muchas horas. En la distancia pudo distinguirlo, parado sobre los escalones de la entrada, petrificado como una estatua observando el horror, estaba Max Mizuhara y ese rencor que lo estaba mordiendo hasta desangrarlo lo atacó con más fuerza; vio cómo una mujer lo rescató de ser alcanzado por una bala y mordió los labios.

- Ya están aquí… -Musitó y se giró hacia su compañera de negocios clavando sus rencorosos ojos sobre Mao, considerando que tanto ella como Max Mizuhara eran culpables de su desgracia. – Lo siento, te quedas en esto sola. Yo tengo algo que hacer. –Masculló simplemente. Tsu aterrada lo miró, confusa.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿A dónde vas?! –Le gritó al ver que Yoshiro se alejaba de la ventana y rodeaba la enorme mesa para tomar uno de los maletines y alejarse sin cuidado, pasando a un lado de Deni sin inmutarse. - ¡Maldita sea Noboru!

Gritó descontrolada; en ese momento Lia se agachó, tomó a Mao del brazo y la colocó detrás de sí, para inmediatamente apuntar el arma hacia su hermana que aterrada vio cómo su subida a la cumbre se transformó en una caída estrepitosa. Noboru la observó de reojo antes de salir de la habitación y ella retrocedió, se volvió hacia Lia y la apuntó. Deni aprovechó el descuido de la que creyó toda su vida su madre para arrastrarse por debajo de la enorme mesa sin que ella lo notara y quedar así detrás de ella, cauteloso.

- Estamos en igualdad de condiciones. –Le dijo Lia y Tsu sonrió con amargura.

- Que tú también estés armada sólo nos llevará a que nos matemos ambas…

- Mao sal de aquí. –Le ordenó a su hija y ella se apartó de su espalda, Hikari la miró como una serpiente y le apuntó.

- Yo no lo haría…

- Sí, si lo hará –Le dijo Deni antes de lanzarse sobre su secuestradora con toda su fuerza arrojándola hacia el suelo. Tsu lanzó un grito y un disparo hacia el techo y Mao se agachó para luego correr hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¡Maldición! –Gritó Hikari y Deni se lanzó sobre ella, presionándola con su cuerpo y usando toda su fuerza de hombre para arrebatarle el arma. Tsu se retorcía como una serpiente brava siendo atrapada bajo el cuerpo del muchacho y él finalmente pudo arrancarle la pistola y con la mano izquierda y levantó su puño derecho con toda la fuerza que era capaz de tener, observó el rostro de la mujer bajo de él, la vio llorando desesperada, frenética y aunque deseaba como nunca azotarle un puñetazo no pudo hacerlo.

- Mao sal de aquí… -Espetó Lia acercándose hacia Tsu con la pistola fija en ella. Le colocó el cañón sobre la frente y la mujer se estremeció. – Un movimiento que hagas y todo se acaba.

- No me voy a ir sin ustedes. –Soltó Mao tragando saliva y Lia sin volverse a verla respondió.

- Deni, ve con Mao, no te despegues de ella, traten de volver a las bodegas… yo los voy a encontrar ahí. Tengan mucho cuidado, no dejen que nadie los vea. –El muchacho asintió y se apartó de ambas mujeres. Clavó su mirada en Tsu y tragó saliva.

- ¿Pero y tú? –Inquirió Mao aterrada.

- Yo voy a estar bien, voy detrás de ustedes… ¡Aquí no es seguro, váyanse!

Ambos asintieron ante las órdenes y entonces el Joven suspiró.

- Hasta nunca. –Le dijo a Tsu y ella al escucharlo lanzó una carcajada sonora.

Mao y Deni se alejaron temblando. Salieron desesperados por aire fresco hacia el pasillo. Ella se dejó caer sobre la pared con la mirada fija en el techo y los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? –Se preguntó y Deni igualmente angustiado y agotado se encogió de hombros cerrando los ojos.

- No lo sé… -le dijo mientras extendió su mano para tomar la de ella.

- Todos están allá… hoy era el fin de curso… todos están allá. –Musitó Mao pensando en sus compañeros, en sus amigos. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Tenemos que salir de aquí… Ya llegamos muy lejos, seguimos vivos… ¡Vamos a salir de aquí!

La muchacha asintió apretando la mano de Deni y cerró los ojos, incapaz de creer que saldrían vivos de ahí. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo y de ella salió Hikari con las manos detrás de la nuca y una sonrisa cínica y apagada detrás Tsu, apuntándola con la pistola. Los miró a ambos y suspiró.

-Bien. Vámonos de este maldito lugar…

…Al momento que ellos emprendían la marcha, Noboru Yoshiro ya había recorrido todo el trayecto en el ascensor desde la sala de reuniones hasta la última bodega subterránea. Cuando la puerta de este se abrió salió entonando una canción alegre empuñando una lámpara de mano y su maletín, mientras sus pasos recorrían el silencio y resonaban con firmeza; de pronto bostezó, agotado de no haber dormido en varios días y lanzó un suspiro.

Avanzó desde la salida del ascensor y recorrió la bodega con la lámpara, clavando su mirada en cada una de las cajas que se acomodaban alrededor de toda la estructura y rodeaban los cinco pilares que atravesaban la bodega por la mitad para sostener todo el edificio central. Avanzó hacia el tercer pilar, el que se colocaba justo en medio de toda la estructura y entonando la misma tonada, depositó el maletín sobre el suelo, lo abrió, extrajo un control y un teléfono celular, una caja con cigarrillos y un encendedor y sonrió.

Pensó otra vez en la imagen de Max bajo la nieve, frente a la destrucción y la muerte y apretó la quijada, el recuerdo de su mujer y su hijo acribillados le atravesó de golpe y su sonrisa se borró. Entonces se decidió, el demonio le había puesto la oportunidad en sus manos, no iba a desaprovecharla. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

…El silencio de cementerio fue destrozado de golpe cuando el sonido de una llamada entrante desgarró el aire. Todos los ojos se fijaron sobre el hombre gordo que de su saco color negro extrajo un teléfono celular. Alargó una sonrisa ácida al ver el remitente y contestó a la brevedad, sin rodeos.

- Ey Noboru… hemos venido a visitarte varios amigos, pero parece que te están negando… ¡Cualquiera pensaría que no deseas vernos! –Exclamó bromista y sardónicamente.

- Oh por supuesto que no, Obata-san, debo decir que precisamente estaba esperándolos. Aunque podría serles difícil dar conmigo, aquí donde estoy.

- Sabemos que estás en el instituto.- masculló el hombre gordo cambiando radicalmente de tono. – Y estás rodeado… no tienes a donde ir, además, dado lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos minutos con mi gente y los hombres que venían a arrestarte, es cuestión de segundos para que todo se llene de policías… venir con nosotros es casi un favor, en cierta manera, Noboru.

- Lo sé. –Aceptó el director y suspiró, de pronto sus ojos vacíos se iluminaron, paseó la mirada por la oscuridad de la bodega y asintió. – Es el fin. Lo que buscan está aquí, en las bodegas, toda la información, todo… millones de dólares están aquí junto con la única salida hacia la costa.

El hombre recorrió la mirada sobre todas las personas allí reunidas, que trataban de no verlo mientras se aferraban al suelo como si las lozas del piso fueran a protegerlos.

- Tienes tres minutos para entregarte o mataremos a todos los que están aquí. –soltó y todos se estremecieron. Yoshiro sonrió, todo iba conforme lo había pensado lo noche anterior.

- No pienso entregarme a mis verdugos, Obata-san. Evítame esa humillación. Si van a aniquilarme, por favor, háganlo aquí, donde nadie pueda verme.

Suplicó Noboru de pronto y el hombre reconoció la derrota en las palabras de su ahora enemigo. Asintió.

- Lamento que esto tenga que ser así, Noboru.

- Yo también. –Respondió el otro, resignado. – El acceso a este nivel es secreto… sólo hay una forma de ingresar y sólo hay una forma de salir bien librado.

- ¿En verdad estás entregando tu cabeza con tanta facilidad? –preguntó el hombre desconfiando y Noboru suspiró.

- Para mí todo terminó hace dos noches. –Le dijo. Entonces llegó la pregunta que él había estado trabajando meticulosamente para que se presentara.

- ¿Dónde está el acceso? –Noboru sonrió y sintió que un ardor caliente de alegría y rabia le explotaba en el estómago.

- Max Mizuhara está entre ustedes, yo mismo lo corroboré… él sabrá cómo llegar hasta aquí. Los espero. –Dijo simplemente y colgó.

- ¿Quién de ustedes es Max Mizuhara? –Preguntó entonces el hombre gordo una vez guardado su teléfono y una oleada de murmullos explotaron de pronto. Muchos reconocieron el nombre de inmediato y se giraron hacia un rincón al fondo de la recepción de central; todas las miradas se clavaron de pronto en un muchacho rubio y flaco de grandes ojos azules que permanecían abiertos como platos y que miraban con horror al demonio que acababa de pronunciar su nombre.

Judy comenzó a temblar, horrorizada, fijando la mirada en su hijo, tratando de abrazar a Nicky e incapaz de hablar. A Max le temblaban las piernas y la barbilla.

-No… no, Max. –Susurró la mujer.

- No lo hagas… -le dijo Daisuke horrorizado.

Max sin embargo entendió que de una forma u otra esas eran las consecuencias de su estupidez, del grave error que habían cometido de meterse en asuntos que no les correspondían, todo ese infierno era culpa suya y Yoshiro se lo estaba haciendo saber…

- Y-yo… -Dejó escapar con un hilo de voz y el hombre gordo lo miró fijamente, sorprendido de encontrarse con un niño.

- ¿Tú eres Max Mizuhara? ¡Noboru debió haberse confundido!

- ¡No señor, no se confundió! –Gritó Max tomando valor.

- ¡Cállate! –chilló Judy, el hombre lo apuntó con un arma y el joven de inmediato sin pensarlo, como un acto reflejo más, dio un paso al frente y cubrió con su cuerpo a sus dos hermanos y a su madre, Nicky lo tomó de la mano, aterrado, respirando cada vez con más dificultad y eso hizo que Max se olvidara de cualquier arrepentimiento.

- Yo soy el Max Mizuhara que el director Noboru le mencionó…

- Tienes huevos. –Lanzó el hombre gordo complacido y sonrió. – Llévanos a las bodegas.

De inmediato la cabeza del niño rubio súper inteligente, tímido y bien educado que jamás decía mentiras, que era responsable y dedicado, que se esforzaba por sobresalir estalló y dejó de ser ese niño para volverse un adulto sagaz, competente, astuto y valiente. Recordó una charla que tuvo con Mao, en una de esas noches en las que Emily estuvo hospitalizada, recordó lo que ella le había contado sobre las galerías que se encontraban debajo del Instituto Yoshiro, recordó que le dijo que esa mujer y la esposa del director habían entrado por un pasaje secreto que se hallaba en central; sabía exactamente donde era y supo de inmediato que Yoshiro lo había supuesto también… lo había emboscado.

- Lo haré –Dijo y aclaró su garganta, con determinación. -Con una condición.

- ¡Tú no me vas a condicionar a mí, pedazo de imbécil! –Masculló el hombre gordo y Max se encogió de hombros.

- Puede matarme si quiere, pero el acceso a los niveles más abajo está cerrado –Dijo y después recalcó clavando su mirada en el montón de profesores que sabía que estaban coludidos con Noboru y que se arrinconaban juntos como ratas a punto de morir. – Pero sólo yo sé como entrar. Nadie más, lo descubrí por casualidad… soy muy inteligente sabe.

El sujeto volvió a reír a carcajadas. Uno de sus hombres se acercó y le susurró al oído.

- Señor, me informan que muchas unidades de policía se están acercando… vienen para acá, se nos acabó el tiempo.

- Mierda… -Espetó y asintió. Max sintió alivio de pronto y tomó aire. Judy y Daisuke no podían quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Déjelos ir… deje que todos se vayan…

- ¡Desde luego que no! –Gritó y le apuntó con el arma.

- No gana nada teniéndolos aquí… lo que busca está abajo. Y una vez que la policía sitie el lugar, no van a tener escapatoria.

Tenía razón, aceptó el hombre y observó como Max se aferraba de las manos de sus dos hermanos, envalentonado sabrá Dios cómo, mientras que la mujer a su lado imploraba porque la pesadilla se acabara. Entonces se giró hacia uno de sus hombres; inmediatamente Max buscó la mirada de uno de sus profesores, Julia no perdió el tiempo y aprovechando el descuido con las manos le habló: 5, 4, 8, 2, 1. Max asintió y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas con una disculpa que nunca podría decirle personalmente. El muchacho cerró los ojos, tratando de no perder el conocimiento y escuchó, sintiendo que todo había valido la pena, la orden que el sujeto gordo dio: _Saquen a todos de aquí, ya. ¡Largo de aquí!_

Inmediatamente todos con las manos arriba y las piernas de trapo se pusieron en pie y desesperados en grupos de cinco o diez personas fueron saliendo de la recepción de central, para encontrarse con que la nieve seguía cayendo y empezaba a cubrir los cuerpos de profesores y alumnos como un manto rojo. Los hombres les dieron la instrucción de alejarse del lugar, muchos salieron corriendo despavoridos, mientras que otros desesperados empezaron a llorar a los muertos; las sirenas de la policía se hicieron notar en ese momento, se acercaban.

Dentro, bastaron unos minutos para que la recepción se quedara casi vacía, el último grupo abandonó el lugar y quedaron sólo cinco hombres del jefe gordo y la familia de Max Mizuhara, Judy se había aferrado a las piernas de su hijo, llorando sin poder controlarse, mientras que Daisuke abrazaba a Nicky que se veía agotado.

- Llévenselos por favor… -Les pidió Max.

-Sólo a la mujer.- Contradijo el jefe y el chico tragó saliva y negó. Uno de los sujetos se acercó y tomó a la mujer de la cintura incorporándola, ella se retorció chillando.

- ¡No! ¡Mis hijos no! ¡No, por piedad, por piedad se lo suplico! –Gritó Judy mientras que el hombre se la llevaba arrastrando fuera del edificio, para después arrojarla a su suerte sobre los escalones de la entrada de central, en donde rodó hacia abajo y cayó magullada e histérica.

Se puso en pie casi inmediatamente, con la firme intención de volver por ellos, luchando desesperada por deshacerse de esas manos que la sujetaron y se la llevaron lejos a tirones; los sonidos de las sirenas de policía y ambulancias estallaban en su cabeza y con forme se alejaban, su mirada borrosa y aturdida por la nieve y las lágrimas de pronto se iluminó por las luces de los autos de la policía que finalmente había llegado.

- Ellos son la garantía de que no me vas a hacer una mala jugada, jovencito. –Le dijo casi con admiración ante el temple del chico.

- N-no tienen la culpa… -Musitó pero el hombre no se inmutó, se acercó a Nicky, lo jaló de los cabellos y le colocó el cañón en la boca, el niño comenzó a llorar desesperado y Max levantó las manos aterrado, temblando.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Vamos, vamos, por favor, vamos! –Suplicó y empezaron a caminar, atravesando toda la recepción de Central y doblando hacia la derecha por un largo pasillo lleno de pequeñas oficinas que conducía luego hacia la izquierda, donde se conectaba con el ascensor y las escaleras y allá, al fondo, al final del laberinto se situaba el archivo muerto…

_Singing a song with your feet on the dashboard_

_The cigarette streaming into the night_

_These are the things that I want to remember_

_I want to remember you by_

_It won't come again 'cause love is the end_

_Oh no, my friend love is the end…_

…Al escuchar el sonido de sirenas y ambulancias el corazón de Mao dio un vuelco y junto con Deni empezó a correr por el pasillo por el que caminaban seguidas de Tsu y Lia, esta última con la pistola pegada al cráneo de su hermana que parecía ausente y permanecía en silencio. Ambos fijaron la mirada a través del cristal del final del pasillo, antes de doblar hacia la derecha y descubrieron que la policía había rodeado el lugar.

- ¡Ya están aquí! ¡La policía está aquí! –Gritó Mao con alivio y Lia sonrió. Tsu alargó un gesto irónico y suspiró.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿Vas a entregarme?... apuesto a que no llegarás ni siquiera a la puerta de salida cuando ya estarán arrestándote ¡Que contrariedad!

Mao al oír se giró hacia su mamá, sacudida de pronto por la realidad y la miró. Lia bajó la mirada.

-Vamos… ya estamos cerca. –se limitó a decir simplemente y siguieron caminando. La joven agachó la mirada, consternada y Deni la abrazó.

- A pesar de todo es una criminal… -Le dijo ella y él le besó la mejilla.

- Anda, ya estamos cerca. –Le apuró cariñosamente, incapaz de articular nada más.

Caminaron unos metros más, sin hablar, Mao y Deni de nuevo delante de ambas mujeres, quienes de pronto vieron como ambos se pararon en seco. Mao les alargó una seña para que se detuvieran y se agacharon, pegándose al barandal de la escalera que se extendía frente a ellos. Habían escuchado pasos.

- ¿Será la policía? –Preguntó a Deni en un susurró, él se encogió de hombros y ella cautelosa y sin hacer ruido descendió varios escalones y se colocó sobre el descanso, asomó su rostro lo suficiente para poder ver hacia el pasillo de la planta baja y sintió que la sangre se le volvía concreto al ver a Max, su hermano y a Daisuke el de la clase A encañonados avanzando frente a unos matones que los escrutaban fríamente.

Se mordió los labios para no gritar de horror, mirando a Max que de pronto frunció el ceño y levantó sus pupilas hacia el pasillo de la escalera. Por una fracción de segundos ambas miradas se cruzaron, ella tenía el rostro desfigurado por el terror y apretó la quijada, Max en cambio inmutable le dejó ver con un leve gesto que se ocultara y ella volvió en sí, retrocedió sin hacer ruido, pálida y fría y se giró hacia los demás.

De pronto la angustia de verse ahí, juntos en el mismo infierno empezó a consumirlos a ambos; los nervios se apoderaron de Max y creyó pensar que había olvidado la clave que Julia le había dado, aterrado miró de reojo a sus dos hermanos que caminaban detrás de él muriéndose de miedo y se mordió los labios. Pensó en Kai, quiso imaginarlo sonriente, seguro, protector y un nudo le obstruyó la garganta.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del archivo muerto y tras un suspiro Max abrió y resignadamente se internó junto con sus dos hermanos y los seis asesinos que lo seguían…

- Es Max… lo tienen encañonado… va hacia el archivo muerto…

- Van a bajar –Soltó Lia también en un susurro. –Es nuestra oportunidad… tienen que irse de aquí.

- ¡No! –Se negó ella desesperada. – no puedo dejarlo, él es como mi hermano, no puedo… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!

- ¡Mao, Mao cálmate! –Le dijo Lia secamente. – Tú no puedes hacer nada… esto siempre ha estado más allá de tu entendimiento y ya es hora de que lo entiendas.

La joven empezó a llorar y Lia suspiró.

- Lo siento, Mao… -Dijo, mientras su hija vencida por el llanto se sentaba sobre el suelo, cubriendo su rostro, suplicándole que rescataran a sus amigos – Deni saca a Mao de aquí…

El muchacho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas asintió y la tomó de la cintura, ella se resistió, pero él a pesar del cansancio seguía siendo fuerte y la levantó en sus brazos, bajó con ella las escaleras y a gran velocidad empezó a cruzar el pasillo, mientras ella pataleaba y le arañaba la cara desesperada por tratar de librarse.

- ¡Por favor, Deni, por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Es Max, tenemos que ayudarlo, es Max! –chilló retorciéndose una vez más, logrando finalmente que Deni perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran ambos estrepitosamente al suelo. Ella, al igual que Judy se levantó de inmediato y quiso bajar los tres escalones que le faltaban, él a como pudo se incorporó y la sujetó de la cintura, para luego girarla hacia sí y azotarle una bofetada.

- ¡Te van a matar, maldición! –Gritó y ella se calmó, sollozando. - ¡hemos pasado por todo esto, y yo no puedo dejar que te suceda nada! Hay gente afuera que murió, esto… esto… es una maldita pesadilla, pero verte conmigo, me ha mantenido firme y yo no puedo, no voy a dejar que te suceda nada… ¡Entiende, que si te pasa algo yo me muero también!

- ¡Salgan de aquí! –Masculló Lia al verlos ahí, tan cerca de la salida y él sin dudarlo la tomó de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella directo hacia el pasillo y la recepción de Central.

Mao observó de reojo a su mamá por una fracción de segundo al momento en que giraba por el pasillo, Lia entonces bajó la guardia y se apartó de su hermana para ver a su hija alejarse al fin a salvo. Lanzó un suspiro y sintió finalmente que su vida tenía sentido… Hikari-Tsu Chang por su parte, sonrió y sin hacer ruido se acercó hacia su hermana, con esa misma mirada vacía y esa sombra de rencor que se le había tatuado en el rostro, al igual que a Noboru Yoshiro…

…Max tragó saliva una vez más, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban entre el montón de cajas y estantes del archivo muerto, tratando de buscar una forma de abrir la puerta que los llevaba hacia el interior de Central, en vano.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Quieres que les reviente el cráneo a estos dos, eso es lo que quieres?! –Le gritó el jefe gordo y Max negó desesperado.

No quiso volverse, escuchó gritar a sus hermanos y apretó los puños. Fijó de pronto la mirada sobre una de las esquinas de la habitación, detrás de un anaquel y notó un pequeño desnivel. Apurado corrió hacia allá y desesperado arrojó la repisa hacia un lado, después deslizó su mano sobre la superficie que sobresalía y con las uñas, impaciente y frenético la empujó hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto una pantalla con un teclado.

5, 4, 8, 2, 1, tecleó apurado y la pantalla indicó que el acceso estaba permitido; de inmediato se escuchó un ruido de cerrojos y en el piso se levantó una losa central, dejando al descubierto la puerta que llevaba hacia abajo.

- Atrincheren la puerta… ¡aquí nadie entra! –Ordenó el jefe y tres de sus hombres de inmediato empezaron a tirar los anaqueles uno sobre otro, caja sobre caja, lanzando todo lo que encontraran al suelo, bloqueando para siempre la puerta de acceso al archivo muerto.

Luego de un último intercambio de miradas hacia la puerta por parte de todos y después entre Max y el jefe gordo este sonrió y guardó el arma.

-Enserio que tienes huevos, muchacho. –Le dijo y con un gesto ordenó a sus hombres que se introdujeran en la búsqueda de Yoshiro, para después unírseles. Antes de que se cerrara la escotilla, Max pudo ver que la luz estaba encendida debajo de ellos, después con un golpe sordo la puerta a las bodegas de central se cerró y no volvió a abrirse. Entonces él cerró los ojos, tratando de controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, después se volvió hacia ambos, Daisuke y Nicky y corrió a abrazarlos.

- ¿Están bien? ¿Están bien? –Les preguntó, Daisuke asintió, Nicky se dejó caer al suelo, agotado, casi incapaz de respirar. Max se agachó hacia él, desesperado.

- Nicky, Nicky, mírame ¿Me escuchas? ¿Hermanito, me escuchas? –El niño asintió débilmente y Max se sentó y lo recostó sobre sus piernas. Miró a Dai y él le respondió el gesto.

- Eres la persona más valiente que conozco… -Le dijo con una sonrisa débil. – Siempre supe que eras especial, pero… no sabía qué tanto.

- No digas eso… Mejor ayúdame a salir de aquí, tenemos que mover todo esto…

- Está bien –Aceptó el otro muchacho y bajó la mirada – Pero… ¿Por qué no quieres que te diga lo que siento? ¿Por qué… huyes?

La pregunta taladró en Max que agotado cerró los ojos, sin responder.

- Cállate… -Le pidió y él se armó de valor y negó.

- No… Max… ¡Max, yo me enamoré de ti! –Le dijo y el muchacho rubio se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- No lo digas, por favor, cállate… por favor…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? –Le preguntó arrojando una caja lejos de ellos.

- No puedes decirme eso… no puedes…

- ¿Por qué no? – Espetó Daisuke, molesto. Max tragó saliva, apartó sus manos y lo miró.

- Porque tú papá y mi papá son la misma persona… tú eres mi hermano… tú, Nicky y yo somos hermanos… por eso…

- No es cierto… -Susurró incrédulo, retrocediendo, con la mirada fija en ellos y Max asintió. Guardaron silencio de pronto y Dai también agotado cayó sobre el suelo. Algo en la mirada de Max le dejó en claro que no mentía, supo que era verdad; observó a Nicky pálido y adormilado, respirando con dificultad y luego a Max y recapituló en todas esas veces que los confundieron por hermanos y entonces comenzó a llorar, todo tenía sentido ahora…

…Las luces del primer piso subterráneo estaban encendidas; según cómo tenía entendido el jefe Obata, dos pisos más abajo se encontraba la fase final de la estructura, donde se localizaba el enorme túnel de carga y descarga que conducía a un punto distante y abandonado de la bahía, donde hacía cerca de veinte años atrás un muelle fue dejado a su suerte. Era la ruta perfecta para el narcotráfico, era el negocio perfecto, era todo por lo que había matado, destruido, comprado, creado y desaparecido a lo largo de su vida y ahora todo estaba perdido.

Recorrió lo que eran una especie de estudios de filmación y junto con sus hombres bajaron al siguiente nivel; sus pasos retumbaban como tambores en la soledad, escuchó que dos de los sujetos que lo acompañaban se preguntaban si Yoshiro estaba siendo honesto y un tercer hombre respondió que ya no le quedaba nada más que perder. Debía ser cierto.

Conforme se acercaban a la escalera que los llevaría al último piso desenfundaron sus armas y empezaron a caminar con cautela, revisando cada movimiento, cada sonido. Al llegar a la puerta que los separaba de la escalera, uno de ellos la abrió con una patada y notaron con horror que no había luz encendida en el último piso; Obata se percató que había varias lámparas de mano a sus pies y cada uno tomó una; sin pensarlo mucho se aventuraron hacia las escaleras.

Yoshiro los escuchó entrar y sonrió. Ellos en medio de la penumbra se sintieron desesperados y quisieron salir corriendo, no lograban distinguir nada, sólo la risa macabra y horrible de un hombre que le había vendido su alma al diablo dos noches antes y que los esperaba ahí, en medio de una galería fantasmal, fumándose un cigarrillo que estaba por terminarse.

- Bienvenidos al infierno… -Les dijo y ellos sin saber hacia dónde dirigirse empezaron a girar sobre su propio eje, buscando la dirección de la voz.

Yoshiro encendió un mechero y lo llevó hasta un nuevo cigarrillo que tenía sujetado con los labios; la luz del fuego los guió y los siete hombres lo apuntaron con el arma, estaba sentado sobre una enorme caja de madera, mirándolos sin esperar nada más de la vida, ellos empezaron a descender las escaleras.

- Oh ustedes deben de disculparme, pero… no quiero que mi muerte sea un acto tan frío. Así que ¿por qué no ponemos algo de calor en esta hora fúnebre?

Les preguntó con una sonrisa y ante el pánico, el asombro y el miedo, vieron cómo Yoshiro dejaba caer el mechero hacia la caja de madera en donde se encontraba sentado, la cual inmediatamente se encendió en un fuego voraz que lo rodeó.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierdas haces?! –Le gritó el hombre gordo, pero Yoshiro lo ignoró, cerró los ojos sintiendo como el fuego comenzaba a morderle las piernas y subirse a través de su pantalón hacia los muslos y vio de nuevo los cuerpos de su mujer y de su hijo, destrozados, y con esa imagen se fue del mundo.

- Adiós. –Dijo simplemente antes de que el fuego rompiera la última barrera de la madera e hiciera finalmente un contacto letal con la tonelada de dinamita en la que Noboru Yoshiro había estado esperando sentado.

Todo se iluminó y de pronto un ruido seco y ensordecedor, un temblor y una luz que los dejó ciegos los envolvió. El pilar central de todo el edificio se hizo pedazos en menos de un segundo, mientras que la onda expansiva de la explosión avanzaba implacable sobre toda la galería envolviendo en sí todo lo que estuviera a su paso, tragándose las demás toneladas de dinamita que el director había colocado estratégicamente, transformándose entonces en un monstruo monumental que creció con un gruñido infernal y subió y desplomó el techo y se escurrió entre los ductos del aire y reventó todo a su paso y se unió con los conductos del gas y sacudió a toda la estructura del instituto Yoshiro con la feroz ira del infierno desatado…

…Tsu Chang se lanzó sobre su hermana Lia como una fiera herida, la tomó desprevenida por la espalda y le clavó las uñas en la cara, tratando de sacarle los ojos; Lia se retorció desesperada en un grito de dolor, sintiendo que un chorro de sangre caliente le bajaba por las mejillas, pero Tsu enloquecida se montó en ella y bajó las manos hasta su cuello, para asfixiarla, Lia entonces tomó impulso y a como pudo se estrelló contra la pared azotando a la otra mujer con la mayor fuerza posible; ambas jadeaban y gritaban.

-¡Tú, maldita, tú destruiste mi vida! –Le gritó Hikari tratando de arrebatarle el arma, pero Lia fue más hábil y en un acto desesperado se dejó caer por las escaleras.

Ambas rodaron en un grito y cayeron sobre el pasillo sangrando y adoloridas, casi incapaces de moverse. Lia no perdió el tiempo y con un grito se puso en pie y cojeando fue hacia su hermana que la miró justo en el momento en que esta apuntaba la pistola y sin dudarlo le disparaba en la pierna derecha.

Hikari lanzó un alarido y se retorció; Lia jadeante cerró los ojos, incapaz de contener sus sentimientos.

- Tú te destruiste sola, estúpida… -Le dijo y se le escaparon varios sollozos. Apurada se quitó su abrigo y girando a su hermana, quien por el dolor fue incapaz de oponer resistencia, la amarró de los brazos.

Después volvió su vista hacia el final del pasillo, donde se situaba la entrada al archivo muerto y tratando de controlar su respiración fue hacia allá, jadeando, caminando por inercia, adolorida, destrozada, pero viva. Quiso abrir la puerta pero no pudo, empujó, la pateó y en su desesperación pensó en darle de balazos, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Quién es? –Escuchó de pronto que le preguntaron desde el interior y a ella la azotaron más ganas de llorar.

- ¡Max! ¿Max, tú eres Max?

- ¡Sí! ¡Ayúdenos por favor, nos dejaron atrapados! –Le dijo Max desde dentro. Daisuke lo miró y se puso en pie, corrió hacia él e intentó quitar los anaqueles y las enormes cajas que había dejado bloqueando el paso.

- ¡Vamos a despejar la entrada! ¡Por favor, por favor, sáquenos de aquí! –Le dijo.

- ¡Claro, tranquilos, esperen un poco, la ayuda ya llegó, voy a ir por ellos para que vengan y me ayuden a sacarlos! ¡No se desesperen!

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron entre las lágrimas y en su alegría se abrazaron.

- Nos van a sacar, nos van a sacar, ya todo se acabó, todo se acabó… al fin se acabó.

Lia por su parte retrocedió sobre sus pasos, apresurada, y llegó hasta Tsu que seguía sangrando de la herida de la bala.

-Vamos… -le dijo y sin esperar más la puso de pie; la mujer lanzó un chillido de dolor, mientras que Lia se acomodaba debajo de sus axilas y casi arrastrándola la llevaba hacia la recepción de Central.

Caminaron a como pudieron, entre el dolor, el mareo, el cansancio y la desesperación, cuando al fin salieron del pasillo hacia la recepción, se encontraron con varios granaderos armados que se lanzaron sobre ellas y las sacaron cargando del edificio. Tsu perdió el conocimiento, Lia en cambio hizo lo posible por caminar por sus propios pies.

- Escuche, yo estoy bien… ¡Tiene que volver!

- Si, si, la escuché. –Le dijo el hombre sin tomarle importancia.

- ¡Escuche! ¡Yo estoy bien, vuelvan, hay niños ahí dentro! –Le gritó mientras la depositaban en el suelo.

El frío y la nieve los envolvieron; pudo ver que varios autos de la policía se habían internado al instituto lo suficiente para que ellos pudiesen ser rescatados a la brevedad, ella aspiró el aire casi como recuperando el último suspiro de vida y clavó su mirada en el edificio central; siguieron avanzando a toda velocidad hacia las ambulancias situadas detrás de la entrada, mucho después de cruzar los edificios de primer grado.

Al acercarse bastantes metros, pudo ver a Mao y a Deni abrazados, envueltos en unas mantas mientras varios paramédicos los revisaban junto con muchas otras personas heridas que se aglomeraban en grupos entre varias ambulancias y se percató, entre el océano de paramédicos, oficiales, reporteros, camarógrafos y demás, de que dos muchachos y una chica, que reconoció como los amigos de su hija, estaban también con ella, con los rostros desencajados, abrazados, tratando de consolar a sus compañeros e incapaces de encontrar consuelo ellos mismos.

La mirada de su hija la recibió por un segundo con amor, después con sorpresa y finalmente con desencanto y horror cuando se percató que con ella no venía nadie más que su tía. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, en ese momento sucedió lo indescriptible…

El suelo se sacudió de pronto con un rugido que les lastimó los oídos a todos; de la nada los cristales de todos los edificios salieron despedidos y las llamas brotaron por todas partes, de las paredes, de las alcantarillas, de los techos, explosión tras explosión que lanzaban llamaradas enormes, que crujían y sacudían, rompían, quemaban, destrozaban y arrojaban todo a su paso a varios metros de distancia.

Todos se lanzaron al suelo, muchos corrieron a refugiarse detrás de los autos que se movían de un lado a otro; tropezaban, caían, eran incapaces de mantenerse en pie mientras la tierra siguiera insistiendo en deshacerse de ellos. El crujido y las detonaciones ensordecedoras no paró; la estructura del instituto Yoshiro y de varias cuadras a la redonda se sacudió infamemente; los techos se desplomaron, las puertas salieron volando por los aires, árboles se incendiaron y en un tumulto de pájaros, ladridos de perro, lamentos, sollozos y oraciones, la tierra se abrió desde central atravesando toda la explanada principal.

Y así como sucedió, todo se quedó de pronto en silencio, el más mortal de todos los que en ese fatídico día sucedieron…

-Max… M-Max sigue ahí dentro… -Alcanzó a decir Mao antes de finalmente perder el conocimiento.

Kai la escuchó y algo en su interior murió, de pronto al igual que todos, se vio perdido en un océano de aguas negras y congeladas que se lo tragaba. No supo cómo fue, pero de un puñetazo reventó uno de los pocos cristales que habían quedado intactos de la patrulla que los había resguardado, casi destruyéndose la mano…

"_I took off my clothes and I ran to the ocean _

_Looking for somewhere to start anew_

_And when I was drowning in that holy water_

_All I could think of was you_

_Oh, my friend, love is the end_

_So let's not pretend 'cause love is the end"_

-Perdón… Perdón por todo… Perdón por hacerte llorar. –Le dijo Max a Daisuke mientras que el abrazo se prolongaba, él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Siempre quise… siempre quise tener un hermano… ¡Y resulta que tengo dos! –Le dijo con su bella sonrisa inocente mientras se veían uno reflejado en las pupilas del otro.

- Cuando salgamos… vamos a platicar de todo esto… y vamos a hacer muchas cosas juntos, los tres… si tú quieres.-Le sonrió Max y Daisuke el de la clase A asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y se inclinó preocupado hacia Nicky, acariciándole el cabello rubio.

- Sí, sí quiero… -Respondió y agregó después- Deberían apurarse… tu hermanito se ve muy mal. –Le dijo, Max bajó la mirada, angustiado y asintió, preocupado tomó a Nicky en sus brazos y el niño tosió con dificultad.

De pronto ambos lo sintieron; Daisuke se puso en pie y miró a Max fijamente; entonces todo se sacudió en un crujido de horror que sintieron hasta los huesos; las cajas empezaron a venirse abajo; el suelo se movió como si quisiera salir volando de pronto y el ruido ensordecedor los envolvió; Dai se percató de inmediato que uno de las enormes repisas de hierro se les venía encima y sin rectificar en sus actos se abalanzó hacia Max y Nicky empujándolos hacia uno de los rincones más próximos a la puerta.

Max por su parte retrocedió en un grito, sin despegar los ojos de Daisuke quien de pronto pareció irse hacia atrás con una abertura del piso que los sostenía y cayó de espaldas; por más que lo hubiera deseado jamás habría podido impedirlo, sucedió tan pronto, tan inesperadamente y sin embargo pudo ver perfectamente como la misma repisa que iba a matarlo se tambaleó con otro movimiento más del suelo y se fue directamente hacia Daisuke que yacía ahí. El desgarrador grito de desesperación que Max profirió jamás fue escuchado, pues el ruido destructor que los había envuelto impedía que todo hablara, excepto el caos.

El estante cayó directamente sobre Daisuke el de la clase A, rompiéndole el cráneo, dejando expuesto solamente su mano derecha; Max con Nicky en brazos cayó hacia atrás, se golpeó la espalda y la cabeza y se encajó un trozo de hierro de algún lugar sobre un muslo, pero protegió a su hermano con sus brazos y con lo poco que quedaba de sí mismo.

Algo cayó a sus espaldas, gran parte del suelo se vino junto abajo con una enorme llamarada que lanzó piedras y trozos de cemento al aire y que los estrelló de nuevo a ambos hacia atrás, impactándolo contra la pared y que finalmente los sepultó a los tres en escombros, abajo se fueron muchos estantes y cajas que ardieron en las llamas infernales; entonces vio con los ojos entrecerrados que una parte del techo se desplomó y con ello la lámpara que iluminaba el archivo quedó colgando en el vacío, encendiendo y apagándose débil e intermitentemente…

…No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando al fin abrió otra vez los ojos. La lámpara se había apagado y el cable que la sostenía lanzaba chispas de color azul, el rugido de la explosión había desaparecido, escuchaba una especie de murmullo que se extendía debajo de él y de pronto golpes secos y horribles que lo hacían desvariar. No podía ver nada, le dolía todo, sentía que el mundo entero se había sentado sobre él.

Su mundo se había reducido a una masa negra eterna y asfixiante que lo envolvía; desesperado quiso palpar su pecho y sintió los suaves cabellos de Nicky, temblando le acarició la espalda y a ciegas le buscó el pulso sobre el cuello, aún estaba vivo, pero temía que no por mucho tiempo.

Entonces recordó lo último que vio antes de que todo desapareciera y pensó a Daisuke sepultado por un montón de fierros retorcidos y piedras y gritando de dolor se logró sentar y deshacerse de los escombros que los cubrían, para poder depositar a su hermano menor en el suelo. Se colocó de rodillas y a tientas, temblando, golpeándose con todo, asfixiado y desesperado como nunca en su vida, entre sollozos y gritos de rabia comenzó a buscar a Daisuke en las tinieblas.

Se cortó la palma de las manos buscando, tocando piedras, fierros, tierra, papeles, cajas, hasta que finalmente sintió algo tibio y suave que lo hizo volver en sí. Era él, seguía ahí, a su lado.

Ahogado en un llanto desesperado y sin comparación, sin soltar la mano de Dai estiró su cuerpo hasta tocar la de Nicky y se quedó sentado, temblando, con los ojos bien abiertos fijos en la nada, en la oscuridad.

- Dai… Dai… por favor, por favor, háblame… no me dejes, por favor no te me vayas, no me dejen… no se vayan, Nicky… Nicky… ¡Dai! ¡AYÚDENME, MIERDA, AYÚDENME! –Gritó ahogado en su propia saliva y comenzó a toser. - ¡Kai! Mama… ¡No me quiero morir! ¡No se mueran, maldita sea, mierda, no se mueran!

Les gritó a sus hermanos y se quedó en silencio, incapaz de poder hablar más, ahogado, sintiendo que poco a poco se alejaba. De pronto pensó en Judy, seguro, se dijo, iba a enfadarse mucho con él por no haber sabido proteger a su bebé. Pensó en Mao, en Takao, en Emily y finalmente sus pensamientos se fueron esfumando hasta que llegaron a Kai. Algo cálido le recorrió el pecho y suspiró, agotado.

De pronto empezó a sentir el frío en los huesos, mordiéndole las entrañas, comiéndoselo a trozos y él, vencido, se abandonó a su suerte…

"_Max, estoy aquí_" escuchó de pronto que le hablaron y volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse de nuevo con la inmensa oscuridad. Por un momento tuvo la ilusión de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero una vez que volvió en sí y todos los dolores del mundo se le vinieron encima, supo que era real, el infierno era real y él estaba en medio. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ya no sabía nada, no sabía distinguir qué era real de lo que no lo era.

Casi como una señal, llegó de pronto esa sensación cálida en su mano, recordó que tenía sujetado a Daisuke y lo sintió, era él apretándole la mano con debilidad… Dai seguía ahí; con un descabellado esfuerzo más, su cuerpo se puso en alerta y reaccionó del todo, empezó a distinguir más entre las sombras, empezó a ver siluetas, a escuchar, pero de pronto todo se oscurecía de nuevo, quizá estaba alucinando.

Apretó la mano de sus dos hermanos, tosiendo cansado y con los ojos cerrándose fuera de su voluntad y sin saber cómo se dio cuenta que iba a morir. Tenía hambre y ganas de orinar, se le escapó una sonrisa irónica al darse cuenta que aún en esa situación seguía teniendo necesidades de persona normal y agachó la mirada, llorando.

Cerró los ojos y esperó, se quedó quieto, sin soltar las manos de sus hermanos, se quedó quieto hasta que ya no pudo moverse, simplemente escuchando los crujidos que se le figuraban como bestias acercándose para devorárselo, a él ya no le importaba, esperó sin moverse y de pronto, finalmente llegó una luz; era blanca, incluso fría, olía a libertad y a calma y estaba envolviéndolo. "_Así se siente morir_"… pensó y se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Los tenemos! ¡Hay tres personas aquí, son tres niños! –Escuchó entonces que dijeron y supo que estaba vivo…

…La tragedia que sucedió ese día de fin de cursos en el Instituto Yoshiro sacudió los cimientos del país entero y del mundo. Por muchos años fue recordada como la peor masacre escolar de la que se tuviera memoria y se habló de ella por más de una década, fueron muchos los muertos, los heridos, las personas que perdieron a un amigo, a un primo, a un hermano o a un hijo. Las pérdidas fueron desmesuradas, inimaginables, aterradoras y a partir de ese día existió un vacío en las memorias y los corazones de todos los que de una forma u otra habían estado ahí, en el centro de la tragedia y que habían visto el infierno mismo desbocándose sobre ellos.

Esa mañana, en tan poco tiempo el Instituto Yoshiro desapareció, se convirtió en un montón de escombros con forma de edificio que se incendiaban o se caían a trozos mientras que los bomberos y los cuerpos de rescate inundaban la zona, la acordonaban y buscaban cadáveres, porque era prácticamente imposible que alguien hubiese resistido tales impactos como los que allí se dieron. Conforme las horas pasaron se conglomeró un mar de gente desesperada que buscaba a sus hijos, a sus padres, a sus amigos perdidos; empezaron a extenderse listas de los desaparecidos, a enseñarse fotografías; se colocaron puestos de ayuda para encontrar a las víctimas pero nada alcanzaba a callar el clamor del dolor y de la pérdida. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, los restos de la escuela se rodearon de personas unidas en un mismo corazón herido que sufría la devastación, se encendieron velas, se oró, se cantaron canciones, se inundó el lugar de abrazos y del clamor de la desgracia.

Luego de las explosiones y de que inteligentemente el gobierno de la ciudad cerrara los conductos de gas aledaños al instituto para evitar el esparcimiento del caos, una vez que el espanto y el estropicio se hicieron más soportables, Lia Chang corrió hacia su hija y la envolvió en sus brazos, Mao no la recibió llenándola de besos y de 'gracias' y de 'cuanta falta me has hecho', sino que se refugió en su pecho devastada y desolada, como una hija hace con su madre en los tiempos de crisis, abrazada a ella y lloró hasta el punto de la saciedad por la desgracia y el pánico y las heridas y sobre todo por el hecho de que Max Mizuhara seguía ahí dentro cuando todo se hizo pedazos.

Permanecieron juntas largo rato, hasta que un comando guiado por el comandante de la policía de la ciudad que conocía de sobra la historia de Lia Chang se acercó a ellos y les informaron que Tsu Chang sería llevada al hospital en calidad de detenida, al igual que ella. A Mao se le heló la sangre y se aferró con mayor fuerza a la mano de su madre que la sujetaba.

- No señor. –Le dijo Lia. –A mí sólo lléveme presa… deje el hospital para todos los que están aquí que sí lo necesitan.

- No puede llevársela, no otra vez… ¡no! –Le dijo Mao al comandante de la policía y su mamá con una sonrisa la volteó a ver y le besó la frente.

- Te prometo que pronto voy a volver a estar contigo… Tú… te has convertido en una mujer admirable, mi vida. Me cuesta decirlo, pero tú no me necesitas ahora, eso lo sé bien… sólo que yo soy tu mamá y siempre voy a necesitar de ti así que voy a volver, no importa lo que me tarde, voy a volver contigo.

- Te amo mamá… -Le dijo Mao y Lia la abrazó una última vez, después, sonriente, satisfecha y feliz con la vida subió a la patrulla y sin mirar atrás, como era su costumbre, se fue…

La historia de Tsu Chang, en cambio finalizó desde el momento en que su hermana pudo haberla matado y no lo hizo y en cambio le dijo con todo el dolor del que era capaz de soportar que ella misma se había destruido; supo que era cierto, lo entendió y se abandonó a su derrota en ese momento y no se resistió porque se dio cuenta de cuán cansada estaba por toda una vida de miseria. Perdió la pierna derecha tras el balazo que su hermana le propinó y fue declarada culpable por secuestro, robo, narcotráfico, delincuencia organizada y crímenes contra la salud, entre muchos otros y no volvió a salir de la cárcel.

Irónicamente, con el paso de los largos años que estuvo en prisión y resignada a la indiscutible realidad de haberlo perdido todo y a todos en el mundo, perdió también su avaricia y su orgullo y se convirtió en una viejecilla sin pierna, amable, sonriente y bromista, a pesar de la soledad, de su pobreza, del trabajo extenuante de la prisión y de la mala comida, la carencia de lujos y sobretodo del gradual e inevitable abandono de sus hijos; murió de un coma diabético a los setenta y ocho años estando ahí, encarcelada, sola, resignada, sin envidia, sin odio, sin rencor, sin nada… sin ningún tormento y al fin de cuentas, murió feliz…

"_Take it back, don't let it die_

_Or rage against the falling night_

_'Cause I still do depend on you_

_Don't say those words, you wrung me through_

_Oh, love is the end_

_So let's not pretend 'cause love is the end"._

Max Mizuhara despertó sobresaltado. Aspiró aire violentamente, como si estuviese saliendo a la superficie después de haberse hundido en el océano y su visión poco a poco se fue aclarando. Se percató de que tenía algunos tubos conectados a su brazo y bajó la mirada, encontrándose sobre una cama que no era la suya. No recordaba mucho, de pronto incluso se le olvidó su nombre, no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí… no sabía nada.

Un dolor callado y aprensivo se le encajó en la garganta y al cerrar los ojos tuvo destellos de lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día; como si de magia se tratara, todo volvió a su cabeza y de un salto se incorporó sobre la cama.

- Dai… Nicky… -musitó y desesperado arrancó las sondas que le habían insertado y bajó las piernas de la cama, un dolor agudo le mordió el muslo y él se quejó pero decidió ignorarlo y bajó de la cama. De pronto se mareó y decidió tranquilizarse, esperando que el malestar desapareciera.

Cuando se sintió capaz de caminar se fue directo a la puerta de la habitación y salió hacia un pasillo iluminado por lámparas fluorescentes. Confuso se giró hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, el lugar se había abarrotado de personas que iban y venían, de ruidos y de murmullos, de pasos, de golpeteos, de quejidos. Se limpió los párpados con las manos y tras un suspiro decidió caminar hacia la izquierda y doblar por el pasillo que parecía extenderse más allá.

Al girar hacia la derecha se detuvo y miró fijamente; el sonido de sus pasos resonó con un eco débil y agotado y los allí presentes se volvieron hacia él. Los ojos de todos se posaron en ese muchacho en bata de hospital, vendado de la cabeza y de los brazos que los miraba sin hablar.

Ahí estaban sus padres, sentados uno frente al otro con todo un pasillo de diferencia; él al lado de una mujer de cabello castaño, delgada y delicada que mantenía la cabeza agachada, era la madre de Daisuke. Al final del pasillo estaban ellos, Rei, Mao, Emily y Kai mirándolo incapaces de moverse, intercambiando miradas, confundidos, atemorizados.

Max dio varios pasos y Judy se puso en pie y caminó hacia él. Se vieron a los ojos, guardando su distancia y bajaron la mirada.

- ¿Por qué saliste de la cama? Debes descansar… -Dijo ella y él la observó, sin saber qué decir. Algo le oprimía el pecho.

- ¿Nicky? ¿Daisuke? –Preguntó y su madre se mordió los labios; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo mucha dificultad para poder hablar un por un momento, conmovida.

- ¿Sabes… lo valiente que eres, Max? ¿Tienes idea de lo orgullosa que estoy de ser tu mamá?...

- ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? –Le preguntó él sin aliento y ella sonrió.

- Los están atendiendo… aún no sabemos mucho… estamos en cuidados intensivos, se supone que debes estar en cama… -Respondió con la voz quebrada y Max asintió, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

Juntos caminaron hacia la banca donde Judy hacía unos minutos se había sentado. Maxwell se incorporó y caminó hacia Max una vez que se encontraron frente a él.

- Debes volver a tu habitación… -Le dijo, sintiendo que no tenía palabras acordes ni correctas para dirigirse a su hijo. Max negó y se sentó.

- Estoy bien… quiero estar aquí, por favor… -Pidió y Judy miró a su marido a los ojos y asintió, él imitó el gesto y volvió a su lugar. Los amigos de Max lo miraron y sin decir nada permanecieron sentados, sin atreverse a acercarse.

Pasó un rato, todos en silencio, esperando, consumiendo los minutos por inercia, sin ningún cambio, suplicando internamente, enojados, reclamando a la suerte y a Dios y al mismo tiempo orando por un milagro hasta que las noticias llegaron a ellos para sacudirlos finalmente del último ápice de confort y enfrentar al destino y a sus caprichos una vez más.

Frente a todos se colocó un hombre joven, vestido en traje quirúrgico y los miró impasible y sereno, los tres lo conocían, él formaba parte del equipo de médicos que atendían a Nicky.

- Buenas noches. –Saludó. Judy, Maxwell y Max se pusieron en pie de inmediato y lo miraron expectantes, sintiendo el corazón palpitándoles en la garganta, los demás los miraron igual conmovidos.

- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? –Preguntaron al unísono los padres. El médico se aclaró la garganta y viéndolos directamente a los ojos, primero a él y luego a ella habló.

- Logramos estabilizarlo… -Todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio, pero el joven agregó inmediatamente: - siento mucho darles esta noticia, pero deben entender que la situación de Nicky es crítica.

- ¿Crítica? –Preguntó Max. El médico asintió.

- Sufrió un infarto, su corazón colapsó y tuvimos que reanimarlo… con su enfermedad y todo lo que ha sucedido fue demasiado para él y llegó al límite; en este momento lo tenemos con soporte vital, por el momento está tranquilo, durmiendo… pero el panorama no es muy alentador.

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¡¿Mi hijo n-no se va recuperar?! –Exclamó Judy en un sollozo. Maxwell la reconfortó tomándola del hombro y Max se mordió los labios.

- Hemos platicado mucho de este momento… Judy, Maxwell… Max… -Les dijo y los tres supieron a qué se refería.- Nicky es incapaz de vivir por sí mismo en esas condiciones. La única opción en este momento para él es un transplante de corazón, sin eso… me temo que Nicky no va a poder seguir luchando más de veinticuatro horas… llegamos al final… lo lamento mucho, estamos haciendo lo posible por encontrar un donador, pero…

- ¡Mi bebé, mi bebé no! –chilló Judy desesperada y Max se mordió los dedos, sin llorar, temblando. Maxwell en cambio se apartó de ellos y azotó un puñetazo lleno de rabia y de miedo hacia la pared.

- Vamos a seguir buscando… pero deben estar preparados para acompañar a su hijo en todo lo que tenga que afrontar… Los mantendré informados… -Les dijo finalmente y con un suspiro se alejó afectado y conmovido.

Judy sollozando se apartó de todos, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro y Max caminó hacia ella, pero ella lo alejó de sí.

- Por favor… por favor… quiero estar sola… necesito estar sola… -Le suplicó y se alejó. Max la vio irse y sin poder dejar de temblar se acercó a la pared del pasillo y se sentó en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, recargado contra la pared, viendo cómo los pedazos que quedaban de su madre se alejaban de él, perdiéndose en la incertidumbre.

Sakura, la madre de Daisuke corrió hacia Maxwell y lo abrazó, lo recostó sobre sus piernas y lo dejó llorar sobre ella como un niño pequeño y desvalido mientras que Kai, Rei, Mao y Emily no quitaban la mirada de Max, pero sin moverse de su asiento, congelados, como viéndolo en la distancia desde un planeta distinto.

Entonces Mao que también estaba vendada de sus heridas y se había escapado de su camilla suspiró y se puso en pie. Caminó hacia Max, esta vez, a diferencia de aquella otra que sucedió aquel día en el que se conocieron en ese mismo hospital, no le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado, simplemente lo hizo y lo tomó de la mano, la presionó fuerte y constantemente y a Mizuhara que no se volvió a verla, se escapó un sollozo y apretó también la mano de su amiga. Esa vez no tenían puesto el mismo uniforme, no había nada visible que los identificara y los uniera en apariencia; pero en ese momento, más que nunca, estaban unidos y compenetrados en la misma historia que se entrelazó en la vida de ambos desde ese primer día de escuela en que se conocieron en un hospital y que los había llevado a ese día, a sobrevivir, a ser hermanos de la desgracia y del destino, más que de la sangre, a sentirse atados por un lazo invisible más allá de cualquier prejuicio y de cualquier miedo.

Se habían conocido allí mismo hacía tiempo, eran completos extraños y terminaron siendo amigos… pero ese momento en el que Mao volvió a sentarse a su lado y lo tomó de la mano, los dos comprendieron que habían dejado de ser amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo para convertirse en sobrevivientes, en guerreros… en hermanos del alma.

Pasaron los minutos con lenta crueldad, mientras que la noche caía y el frío incluso dentro de las instalaciones se sentía de pronto. Max había cerrado los ojos y se mantenía pese al cansancio alerta a cualquier cambio. Escuchó de pronto que se acercaban y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mujer médico que se fue directo hacia su papá y la mujer que lo mantenía en pie, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde. El muchacho inmediatamente se puso en pie y se acercó hacia la doctora.

- ¿Cómo está Dai? –Preguntó Sakura dejando escapar una voz dulce y pacífica que Max identificó en Daisuke y sintió que el estómago se le volvía un nudo de cuerda. La doctora la miró y apretó los labios, observó el rostro desencajado de ambos padres y luego de exhalar ligeramente negó con la cabeza.

- Siento mucho ser yo quien le de esta noticia… Daisuke, su hijo, fue declarado con muerte cerebral hace unos minutos… lo sentimos mucho, hicimos todo lo médicamente posible… -Les dijo y Sakura se derrumbó, se fue al suelo y tanto Kai como Maxwell corrieron a levantarla, mientras ella se ahogaba en un grito que no pudo proferir.

-¡No! –Le gritó Maxwell .- ¡No es cierto, no! ¡mí hijo no!

Ambos quedaron arrodillados, suplicantes frente a la doctora que se inclinó hacia ellos intentando explicarles lo que había ocurrido. Max retrocedió varios pasos mientras que Mao, Rei y Emily se lanzaron hacia él y lo abrazaron.

- Los golpes que recibió fueron demasiado… no pudimos revertir la inflamación de su cerebro… lo trasladamos a la habitación 208, para que puedan verlo y despedirse de él…

- ¡Mi niño no! ¡Mi bebé! –Lloró Sakura siendo protegida por Maxwell y Max a su vez se sintió perdido y mareado. Levantó la mirada y se topó con Kai que lo veía a varios metros de distancia a espaldas de la mamá de Dai. Él le dejó ver un gesto que Max no supo identificar y sin más se giró y a tirones se apartó de sus amigos.

Caminó varios pasos a gran velocidad, trastabillando con sus pies, mareado, con la vista nublada y las manos frías. Hasta que se paró en seco y observó sus manos pálidas. Buscó un rincón cerca de una puerta y se dejó caer, abrazándose a sí mismo, con una idea dándole vueltas en la mente como un buitre.

- Mizuhara, tú deberías estar en tu habitación.- Le dijeron de pronto, era uno de los médicos que lo había atendido mientras él se encontraba inconsciente y que lo había reconocido al verlo. Max sin ninguna expresión en el rostro lo miró y la barbilla le tembló.

- Son mis hermanos… los dos son mis hermanos… -Le dijo y el hombre frunció el ceño. – Somos hermanos… los tres…

…Judy Mizuhara escuchó pasos que se aproximaban, mientras ella sumergía la cabeza entre sus manos, incapaz de levantarse. Habían pasado dos horas desde que recibió la noticia sobre su hijo y por más que le había orado a un Dios en el que no creía para que le diera las fuerzas de levantarse e ir a ver a su hijo morir, aún no podía hacerlo. La persona que había entrado a la pequeña capilla se sentó a su lado y lanzó el aire de sus pulmones.

- ¿Sirve de algo orar? … -Le preguntó Sakura con esa voz dulce y pacífica y Judy apretó los labios y retiró sus manos del rostro. Se encogió de hombros, incapaz de decirle una respuesta.

- Estoy tratando de descubrirlo… quizá no funcione con brujas horribles salidas del infierno como yo…

- Quizá es eso… -Aceptó la segunda y juntas observaron ese templo desconocido para ambas, una por no creer en ninguna religión y la otra por tener creencias distintas.

- Deberías intentarlo, creo que contigo si funcionaría… -Le dijo Judy admitiendo finalmente que en esa historia de tantos años, ella había sido la villana del cuento.

- Dicen que el Dios de los cristianos tiene un plan para cada persona… y… en este momento yo de verdad necesito creer que algo así puede ser cierto. –Musitó Sakura y varias lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas.

- Creo que es cierto… viéndolo fríamente, no encuentro otra explicación por la que yo debería tener un hijo como Max, cuando jamás hice nada por merecerlo… creo que… al fin de cuentas él vino a enseñarme a mí todo lo que yo me rehusé a aprender en toda mi vida.

- Creo que al fin de cuentas yo tendría que agradecerte también por haber traído al mundo a ese niño… -Soltó Sakura y Judy se volvió hacia ella, con sorpresa. –él arriesgó la vida por sus hermanos… hizo lo imposible, lo inhumano por protegerlos… Eres muy afortunada, Judy Tate…

- Lo sé… -Aceptó ella con dificultad para articular las palabras.

- A lo mejor si este Dios o cualquier otro… o el destino existen, al fin de cuentas tú y yo estábamos destinadas a estar aquí, frente a frente, sin más armas que nuestro corazón de madres. Quizá debíamos llegar aquí… porque yo…

Sakura no pudo hablar por unos segundos. Judy la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

- Yo también estoy muy asustada… -le dijo y Sakura asintió, entre lágrimas.

- A pesar de todo… después de todos los años y de todo, yo no quiero que un día llegues a sentir lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. –Le dijo y Judy sintió que un frío aterrador la recorría. –Perder… p-perder un hijo es… es…

No pudo explicarlo. Se quedó con las palabras trabadas en la garganta y Tate enrojecida por la impresión y el desaliento la abrazó, Sakura lloró en su cuello, destrozada, perdida en la amargura y en ese sentimiento sin nombre y sin explicación que sólo las madres que han perdido a un hijo pueden sentir.

Lloraron juntas por un rato, hasta que Sakura pudo tranquilizarse un poco y la miró de nuevo a los ojos.

- Necesito pedirte algo… te suplico algo… -Le dijo, Judy limpiándose el rostro asintió.

- Lo que sea…

- Dame la oportunidad d-de que mi hijo… siga viviendo a través del tuyo… -Susurró y Tate abrió los labios y sintió que su corazón iba a estallar. Miró a Sakura fijamente y su rostro se iluminó.

- …Eres un ángel… ¡Dios mío, eres un ángel, eres un ángel! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Sollozó, abrazándola de nuevo, libres de ataduras, de cadenas, del rencor que las había perseguido por casi veinte años… reencontrándose de nuevo en el camino del perdón y la redención por medio del amor, el más puro, el amor de madres…

-Yo también me enamoré de ti.

Susurró Max Mizuhara mientras observaba el rostro de Daisuke que parecía que dormía; le acarició la nariz con la punta de sus dedos y los bajó hasta la máscara de oxígeno que disfrazaba el tubo que le habían colocado para que su cuerpo siguiera respirando.

-Desde que te vi, ese día que Mao nos presentó yo me enamoré de ti… no te amé como se ama a alguien normalmente, no me enamoré de ti como me enamoré de Kai. No pasé por ese proceso de ilusión y de nervios y de cosquillas en la panza como con él… solo te vi y ¡pam! Lo supe… supe que te amaba, supe que sentía algo por ti más allá de la atracción. Fue más sublime, más profundo, fue como una conexión… al verte sentí que te había esperado por mucho tiempo, sentí que algo de mí estaba completo…

Con sus nudillos acarició las mejillas del muchacho y después el lóbulo de su oreja. Sonrió.

- Y así fue… todos los días que estuvimos juntos, todos los minutos que pasamos, las veces que oía tu voz y que te veía, todo el tiempo que pasábamos uno al lado del otro; yo lo sabía, era un amor muy grande pero muy distinto, quizá si… con Nicky me hubiera llevado bien como se supone que la gente normal se lleva, quizá me hubiera dado cuenta antes… me hiciste muy feliz, Daisuke. –Su voz se quebró y apretó los labios. -Y te amo, te amo más de lo que yo mismo puedo soportar. Te amo… y te voy a extrañar mucho, todos los días. P-pero… aunque no pueda verte vas a estar conmigo y con nuestro hermano… vamos a estar juntos y un día vamos a encontrarnos otra vez.

Dicho esto se inclinó y besó la frente de Dai.

- Gracias… gracias por llegar a mi vida, gracias por darme una oportunidad de encontrarme con Nicky… gracias hermanito… gracias por todo… -musitó y recostó su frente en la de él, de sus ojos cayeron varias lágrimas que parecieron también ser las de Daisuke, el chico de la clase A, que a su vez, desde algún lugar, se estaba despidiendo también de su hermano Max con esa bella sonrisa que todos los días regaló a todos los que lo rodearon durante su breve estancia en este mundo…

"_And so I tread the only road_

_The only road I know_

_Nowhere to go, but home_

_Nowhere to go_

_Maybe our time is up_

_But still you can't look back…"_

Seguía nevando cuando finalmente arrojaron el último montón de lodo casi congelado. Sakura se acercó trémula hacia el lugar donde finalmente yacía su hijo, tomada de la mano de Maxwell Mizuhara y juntos depositaron dos rosas blancas. Judy tomó a Max de la mano y lo observó, había permanecido distante, sereno, sin hablar y sin llorar en ningún momento desde que abandonó el hospital para los servicios funerarios. Ella a pesar de todo, no podía quitarse esa sensación de pesadez y de abandono del pecho. Anhelaba poder acercarse a su hijo pero él se había encerrado en un mundo solitario donde no dejaba que nadie entrara, estaba pasando por su duelo pero ella no quería dejarlo una vez más solo a la deriva.

Nicky empezaba a mejorar, no había mostrado signos de rechazo al corazón de su hermano y ella, al fin en paz, lo único que deseaba era empezar de nuevo al lado de sus dos hijos, amarlos sin límites, sin condiciones, sin rencores, ser feliz…

Dando unos cuantos pasos se acercaron al montón de tierra, envueltos en sus abrigos y cuidando de no resbalar y miraron silenciosos el lugar donde él yacía. Max apretó la rosa blanca que llevaba en su mano izquierda y se inclinó para colocarla al centro, Judy lo imitó y la depositó junto a la de su hijo, a quien después abrazó y le besó el cráneo sin obtener respuesta.

Todos empezaron a retirarse, hacía demasiado frío para mantenerse mucho tiempo en la intemperie. Sólo quedaban ellos dos y los cinco guardianes de su hijo que a pesar de que no les habló en esos dos días no se separaron de él, siempre vigilándolo, silenciosos, acompañándolo, abrazándolo y cuidándolo sin condiciones y sin pedirle nada a cambio.

- Vamos a dentro… -Le dijo y Max negó ligeramente.

- Quiero estar aquí un poco más…

Judy se volvió hacia los muchachos que los miraban y Kai asintió, dándole a entender que ellos lo cuidarían. Ella sonrió débilmente y se apartó rumbo a la sala de velación donde se servía comida y bebida caliente.

Los seis muchachos aparentaban ser enormes manchas negras que resaltaban en la blancura eterna y diáfana de la nieve que caía con calma.

- ¿podrían dejarnos solos? –Pidió Kai a sus amigos en un susurro y los otros cuatro asintieron. Se alejaron sin más y el joven ruso suspiró. Avanzó dos pasos hacia Max y por primera vez desde ese día en el parque en el que se despidieron se atrevió a tocarlo.

Max cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto con Kai y este se aproximó.

- Me casé con Claire. –le dijo y tragó saliva. – Claro… todo fue una trampa para que ella pudiera quedar libre y nos pudiéramos librar de mi abuela… en unos días seré formalmente un hombre divorciado… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡divorciado! Si apenas voy a cumplir diecisiete años…

Lanzó una risa apagada y después continuó.

- Claire y Anton su novio están bien… él fue torturado… pero sobrevivió y se está recuperando; ella lo cuida, están en una isla del Caribe… Dice que espera al verano para poder salir a disfrutar juntos una luna de miel… se enteró de lo que ocurrió aquí y te manda un abrazo muy fuerte.

Aclaró su garganta, nervioso y buscando las palabras en el aire continuó.

- Oh por cierto, mi abuela está en la cárcel… descubrimos un fraude millonario que estaba cometiendo con las empresas de mi abuelo y pues bueno… la mandé a apresar… Eso suena horrible… ¡Soy un nieto horrible! Primero soy un rebelde caprichoso, los abandono, resulto que soy gay y luego me caso y ahora me estoy divorciando y para colmo mandé a mi abuela a la cárcel… soy horrible… y-yo… -Sus pupilas se humedecieron.- No pude protegerte… prometí que iba a hacerlo y al fin de cuentas no pude…

Exhaló fuertemente y se acercó más a Max, hasta poder sentir el calor de su espalda.

- Nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo como en el momento en que supe que tú estabas allí dentro… todo, todo en mi vida perdió sentido… era como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón con las manos… no podía respirar, no… no podía concebir la idea de verte ahí dentro, en medio de todo eso… creo que me volví loco, hasta ahorita todavía no puedo verte sin sentir que se me va el aire… -Calló por unos segundos en los que el viento sopló arrastrando los copos de nieve.- soy un inútil… te veo y me paralizo, me falta la respiración y no puedo pensar en nada. No sé ni qué decir… P-porque cuando te veo, Max… empiezo a creer en los milagros. Te veo y veo a un ángel sonriéndome y… todo se vuelve tan confuso, tan intenso, tan grande y yo tan pequeño y estúpido que pierdo el piso y empiezo a girar en torno a ti… porque te amo más de lo que un ser humano debería amar…

Max agachó la cabeza y se giró hacia Kai. Él perdió el aliento y ya no supo qué decir.

- Pensé muchas veces que iba a morirme ahí dentro… y cada vez que pensaba eso, el único arrepentimiento que tenía, era que ya no te iba a volver a ver. –Le dijo Mizuhara y los ojos de Kai se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el rostro se le descompuso por los sentimientos. – Te amo tanto que no sé en qué momento me volví loco y dejé de pensar en todo, menos en ti…

Kai no esperó más. Desesperado envolvió a Max en sus brazos y lo unió a su cuerpo sintiendo finalmente que su alma volvía a renacer. Y así, después de todo, siendo cobijados por la nieve, a la vista de sus padres, de sus amigos y del mundo entero, Kai Hiwattari libre y feliz levantó el mentón de Max Mizuhara y lo besó tan tierna, tan apasionadamente, disfrutando la suavidad de su rostro, el contacto de sus pieles, el calor, la paz que al fin había tocado sus puertas.

Max no pudo contener más las lágrimas de dolor y de despedida que tenía acumuladas desde hacía dos días y comenzó a llorar.

-Lo extraño mucho… -Le dijo desvalido y Kai lo tomó en sus brazos, como a un niño y se lo llevó cargando hacia una banca debajo de un árbol congelado en donde se sentó con él en su regazo, acariciándole las mejillas, el cabello, abrazándolo, besándolo, llenándole el cuerpo y el alma de calidez hasta que el llanto desapareció y quedaron ambos sumergidos en esa paz y en esa armonía que les resultaba desconocida pero única, creada sólo para ellos dos…

-Max…

Dijeron a sus espaldas y ambos reaccionaron sobresaltados. El aludido de inmediato se incorporó del regazo de Kai y observó a sus padres mirándolos; limpió su rostro y aclaró su garganta, nervioso mientras Kai se colocaba a su espalda, viéndolos como un soldadito esperando a recibir órdenes, pero aferrado firmemente a la mano de su hijo. De pronto Judy y Maxwell sonrieron, enternecidos al ver el gesto.

- Tu papá va a llevar a Sakura a su casa para que descanse y yo voy a volver al hospital con tu hermano. -Explicó Judy y Max asintió. Maxwell en cambio caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Te quiero hijo… gracias por todo… -Le dijo y Max sonrió.

- Y yo a ti…

Judy sonrió y se fijó en Kai que seguía nervioso, le guiñó un ojo y el muchacho pareció tranquilizarse.

- Te encargo a mi hijo mientras no estoy… cuida de él. –Le indicó y Kai sonrió alegre y tranquilo.

- Así lo haré.

- Nos vemos más tarde… adiós Max, adiós Kai. –Dijo Maxwell despidiéndose con un abrazo de ambos y se alejaron los dos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Se ve feliz… -Comentó él varios metros más adelante y ella asintió y se detuvo, lo miró a la cara y sonrió.

- Tenemos dos hijos maravillosos… -Le dijo – Y tú tienes a una mujer igualmente maravillosa… cuida de ella y hazla feliz todos los días, por favor.

Le pidió y Maxwell conmovido asintió y la abrazó.

- Tú también se feliz… -Le pidió.

- Lo seré… -respondió ella mientras se separaba y continuaban alejándose el uno del otro, esta vez con rumbos distintos y con la misma y única convicción de ser felices…

- ¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué es este aroma?! ¡Claro, es la fragancia del romance homo-erótico en el aire! –Soltó Emily de pronto sorprendiendo a Kai y a Max que en ese momento se besaban. El rubio levantó la mirada y vio a sus amigos, Rei, Mao, Emily y Deni estaban parados frente a ellos, sonriendo con las pupilas brillando de emoción y el sintió que la calidez y la felicidad lo embriagaba.

Se lanzó a ellos y les brincó encima; Deni lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo levantó en el aire por un segundo, después Rei lo abrazó, le besó las mejillas le dijo que finalmente había vuelto con ellos; después Mao se lo arrebató y se lo comió a besos y a mimos y después Emily lo abrazó, lo besó, le acarició el cabello y lo trató una vez más como un pequeño cachorro.

-Vuelvan a besarse –les pidió Emily – quiero sentir el aroma homo-erótico de nuevo para después hacer una fragancia y volverme millonaria como Mao.

- Es buena idea, yo te la financio… ¡Puedo financiarte una fábrica de mierda de perro artificial si se me da la gana! Porque soy millonaria ¿sabes? –Acotó Mao alegremente y Emily empezó a dar saltos, emocionada.

- Oye, oye Mao, tú dijiste que nos ibas a sacar a todos de la pobreza, si le pones una fábrica de mierda de perro artificial a Emily yo quiero que me compres un equipo de Rugby francés lleno de sexys jugadores… ¡Sino se termina nuestra amistad! –le dijo Rei.

- ¡Eres un sucio de lo peor! –Gritó Emily falsamente escandalizada.- Pero me encanta la idea ¡Yo pido ser la coach!

- ¡Ahora solo me aman por mi dinero, malvados! –Se quejó Mao y todos rieron, Deni la miró con esa sonrisa suya de anuncio de pasta dental y ella guardó silencio.

- Yo no… yo te amo porque sí… -Le dijo y ella se ruborizó. – Acuérdate que ya soy millonario… ¡Y no sé qué más!

- Yo también te amo nada más porque sí… -soltó ella y él la abrazó; Emily, Max, Kai y Rei empezaron a burlarse de ambos con un largo '_uyyyyyyyyy pecadoressss_'para después abandonarse a la risa y al desenfado.

De pronto el teléfono de Emily sonó y los cinco callaron; ella con esa misma sonrisa lo extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos y contestó.

- ¿Si? ¿Diga?

La sonrisa se le fue del rostro de pronto y se apartó; sus amigos la miraron darles la espalda y guardaron silencio, consternados. Ella se limitó a decir: 'sí, sí… está bien… sí… ok, sí…' y colgó. Algo frío recorrió a todos por un segundo, en el que Emily volteó a ver al cielo y empezó a llorar; la sonrisa de su rostro volvió de pronto, más grande, más hermosa, más sincera que nunca y se volvió hacia ellos.

- Taka despertó… -Les dijo simplemente y ese mismo gesto de felicidad plena, pura, de paz, de alegría desbordada se contagió en los cinco… al fin habían despertado de la pesadilla…

"_But all the principles of love:_

_Don't say those words…_

_Oh…_

_Don't say those words_

_Don't say those words_

_Don't say those words…"_

Llovía esa tarde. Era un sábado veintitrés de noviembre de dos mil trece; hacía un frío que podría espantar a los espíritus que ese día parecían salir a recordar viejos tiempos y que se sentían por las calles de la ciudad y que parecía que les hablaban con el ulular del viento y el movimiento de las nubes.

El primero en llegar fue un hombre alto, delgado de largo cabello negro que recogía en una cola de caballo y que se protegía de la ventisca con una sombrilla color azul. Entró al lugar calentándose las manos con su aliento mientras que una hermosa mujer embarazada brincó de su asiento y corrió hacia él, gritando de alegría.

- ¡Al fin llega mi escritor favorito! ¿Cómo estás Rei, mi vida? –le dijo cariñosamente y él la abrazó efusivo, le besó la mejilla, le acarició su cabello castaño y se inclinó después para darle un beso en su vientre de siete meses de gestación.

- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino? –Le preguntó a Emily y ella alargó su sonrisa.

- Parece que está empeñado en destruirme la vejiga… se la lleva pateándome, no salgo del baño. –Respondió animada y Rei rió. Observó a su alrededor; Emily y Takao lo habían hecho en grande, el restaurant que habían abierto era la sensación de la ciudad desde hacía ya tres años y estaban incluso pensando en expandirse; sin embargo, como todos los años anteriores, esa fecha el lugar permanecía cerrado y el joven lo constató al ver las mesas y sillas vacías, el silencio, la quietud y alargó un suspiro embriagado por la cálida luz de las velas y las lámparas tenues que los iluminaban.

- ¿Dónde está Taka? –Le preguntó.

- En la cocina… ¡Taka ven aquí, llegó Rei! –Le gritó y él respondió desde el fondo del establecimiento.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy, estoy decorando el pastel!

- ¡Apúrate amorsito! –Le dijo ella cariñosamente y Rei la abrazó.

La campanilla de la entrada volvió a sonar y tras ello entraron al lugar un alto y fornido joven de piel muy blanca, cabello negro y sonrisa encantadora, tomado del brazo de una elegante y hermosa mujer de cabello rosado que robaba miradas y arrancaba suspiros y que transmitía seguridad y confianza de sólo verla pasar.

- ¡Mi amooooooooor hermosa! –Le gritó Mao perdiendo toda formalidad y se lanzó hacia Emily en un grito de emoción, se abrazaron y brincotearon largo rato en el que Deni y Rei también se saludaron con otro abrazo. Después Mao se lanzó hacia Rei también en un abrazo efusivo y lo llenó de besos.

- ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¿Cómo les fue? –Le preguntó Kon y Deni se apresuró a responder.

- Bueno… ¡Tenemos unas noticias que cuando las sepan se van a caer de espaldas! –Indicó y Mao asintió.

- Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime –Le dijeron al unísono Emily y Rei a Mao pero ella negó con la cabeza y se refugió en los brazos de Deni.

- Tienen que estar todos.-Dijeron ambos al momento que Takao cruzó la cocina y se quedó viéndolos con una sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta.

Los tres recién llegados corrieron a abrazar a ese muchacho moreno y tosco, enfundado con un delantal que les extendía los brazos sonriendo.

- ¡Oye cada vez que venimos este lugar está mejor! –Le dijo Deni y Rei asintió.

- Pues sí, nos está yendo muy bien –Corroboró Takao. – Pero si vinieran más seguido, no notarían tantos cambios… -Emily asintió a lo que dijo Taka.

- ¡Pero si venimos como dos veces al mes! –Se quejaron los otros tres.

- Deberíamos de vivir juntos todos como la gran familia que somos de una buena vez.- les dijo la castaña y Mao sonrió.

- ¡Estás loca! Terminaríamos matándonos…

- ¡Ah pero seguro nos matamos muy graciosamente! –Se defendió Emily. La campana de la entrada sonó de nuevo y esta vez entró un alto y muy guapo hombre fornido con traje de empresario, gafas oscuras que se retiró y cabello de dos colores.

- ¡Kai! –Le recibieron y él se apresuró a saludarlos entre abrazos, risas, conversaciones y bromas.

- ¿Dónde está Max? –Quiso saber Takao y el ruso respondió.

- Hace rato le hablaron de emergencia al hospital, un paciente suyo se puso mal y me dijo que en cuanto se desocupara iba a llegar.

- ¡Bien, pues mientras lo esperamos, que les parece si nos vamos preparando unos cocteles! ¡Vamos amor! –Apremió Emily y apresurada de la mano de Takao, se internó en la cocina.

Mao y Deni se enfrascaron por su parte en una conversación y Rei se aproximó entonces a Kai. Le sonrió y el otro le devolvió el gesto, se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa que siempre ocupaban y suspiraron.

- Te ves agotado… -Le dijo Rei y Kai asintió.

- Sí, no he dormido bien…

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con él?

- Digamos que están en 'stand by' –Respondió Kai y tragó saliva. – Tuve que salir de viaje y tengo casi un mes que no lo veo, sólo platicamos por teléfono… él con el hospital y yo con los negocios, ha estado difícil coincidir… ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Cómo estás?

El rostro de Rei se iluminó.

- Estoy muy bien…

- Estás enamorado. –Acertó Kai y Rei se sonrojó levemente.

- Es muy evidente ¿Verdad?

- No… pero te conozco, limón. –Al escuchar esa palabra, inmediatamente ambos se remontaron casi diez años atrás, cuando eran apenas unos bebés saliendo al mundo.

- Cierto… y yo te conozco a ti. Y sé que no has dormido bien porque extrañas a cierto rubio distraído y no encuentras la forma de decirle que lo sientes, que los dos tienen un carácter de perros y que lo amas más que a nada en el mundo.

- ¡Adivino! –Soltó Kai con una sonrisa. – Pero… también me quita el sueño pensar que decirle eso no sirva de nada.

- Oh claro que servirá. Porque él está igual de loco de amor por ti… así que, déjate de orgullo y de estupideces y vuelve a atrapar a ese rubio sexy o me veré obligado a intervenir. –Sentenció Rei y Kai asintió.

- Tienes razón.- Aceptó, al momento que Emily y Takao se acercaron cargando las bebidas y la campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar.

Para Kai, ver a Max de nuevo con su cabello rubio ondulado y sus ojos azules ojerosos, profundos y cansados fue como revivir de golpe toda su historia, y se percató de que en ese momento sintió eso que sólo con él sentía: era como estar presenciando un milagro. Instintivamente se puso en pie y antes de que él se aproximara caminó hacia donde estaba y se paró enfrente. Max no dijo nada, lo miró y se le escapó un suspiro y entonces Kai lo tomó en sus brazos y lo besó hasta quedarse ambos sin aliento.

Definitivamente, esa paz y esa armonía hecha sólo para ellos seguía ahí, intacta a pesar de los años…

-Te amo… -se dijeron los dos simplemente y abrazados se acercaron hacia sus amigos que recibieron al rubio entre abrazos y bromas.

Entonces Takao se alejó junto con Emily hacia la cocina y Kai, Rei, Max, Mao y Deni tomaron asiento en esa mesa al centro del restaurant donde siempre se reunían e intercambiaron miradas, reconociendo a esos niños que fueron cuando se conocieron, en esos adultos que eran ahora.

Emily y Takao depositaron el esperado pastel en medio de la mesa, con cinco velas encendidas y se sentaron juntos, tomados de la mano. Inmediatamente un nudo les estranguló la garganta a todos de sólo verse, un año más ahí, reunidos, juntos, vivos.

- Hoy me dieron de alta de la terapia… -dijo Emily de pronto, a los cuatro se les aguaron los ojos. – Según mi terapeuta ya no represento un peligro para mí misma ni para la sociedad… estoy dada de alta y oficialmente ya no soy una loca peligrosa.

- ¡Ehhhh! –Festejaron todos aplaudiendo entre risas hasta que de nuevo se hizo el silencio.

- Tenemos dos noticias… yo les digo la primera –Pidió Mao y Deni asintió.- Mi mamá va a ser liberada en un mes… ¡al fin!

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Mao felicidades!

- ¡Eres grandiosa!

- Cuando me meta en problemas, también me tienes que sacar a mí, eh - le dijo Max. Ella asintió sonriendo.

- ¿Cuál es la segunda noticia? –Preguntó Kai y Deni sonrió y levantó las cejas.

- En dos meses vamos a casarnos…

- ¡Felicidades! –Exclamaron todos.

- ¡Ya era hora!

- Sinceramente yo no podía más con tanta tensión sexual entre ustedes dos –Les dijo Rei y todos rieron.

Entonces los cinco bajaron la mirada hacia el pastel al centro de la mesa y leyeron lo que decía: _Feliz día de renacer…_

Alargaron un suspiro, sonrientes y después levantaron sus copas e intercambiaron miradas, sintiendo que una caricia cálida y suave los envolvía; era sin duda la magia de renacer de las cenizas a pesar de todo, de todos y de ellos mismos.

- Por el amor… -Dijo Mao.

- Por la familia –Musitó Rei.

- Por los amigos –Susurró Emily.

- Por el pasado. –Dijo Kai, Takao suspiró y agregó.

- Y por el futuro…

- Y por ustedes, mis hermanos.- Les dijo Deni y con los ojos brillantes y el corazón lleno de esa sensación indescriptible y etérea que las personas llaman felicidad, unieron sus copas.

- ¡Salud! .-Dijeron entonces los siete al unísono mientras tomaban un trago de sus bebidas.

- Y por la vida… que es una maravilla.

Finalizó Max Mizuhara al momento que se inclinaban para soplar hacia las velas que se apagaron juntas en un instante, dejando atrás un año más y abriendo así la puerta del resto de una vida que, de repetirla, no cambiarían absolutamente nada de ella…

**FIN.**


End file.
